Ash's Story (New)
by raychiu
Summary: Ash will travel through a new world with many friends and family. He will be like no one ever was. There are fan made regions, Pokemon and some characters Ash will meet and befriend. It will also contain both game and anime stories if possible.
1. Prologue 1

**Hello everyone, this is the rewrite of my Fanfic Ash's story, this time I will follow my current Pokemon universe and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Prologue 1

In the Otem Town in the Sevestar Region, we can see a lot of people playing games together in the castle yard. There is a young prince, his name is Ash Ketchum, he has a Pichu by his side, it is the first Pokemon he had ever hatched from an egg.

"Come and get me!" A girl with a blonde hair yells at him as she tries to run away from Ash.

"Oh, I'll get you, Lillie!" Ash yells. "Let's go, Pichu." Pichu yells, "I'm coming!"

Ash can understand Pokemon since birth. In fact, all of his family members can. Ash and Pichu are running to the artificial forest, they are playing tag and Ash is chasing Lillie.

"Gottcha!" Ash says as he tickles her, causing her to laugh.

"Man, I can't believe I lost to you." Lillie also laughs.

They decide to take a rest and watches some Caterpies and Scatterbugs crawling and Oddish walking joyfully.

"Lillie, isn't it great? Watching all those Pokemon playing happily." Ash asks.

"Yeah. They are so carefree." Lillie says as she pets an upcoming Petilil.

"You know, I really want to travel, because I can make friends and watch the new world." Ash says, "And I hope it is possible."

"Of course it will be." They turn around and see a girl who has golden hair and red eyes. She wears a shirt with black and red stripes, a grey jeans and yellow walked towards Ash, Pichu and Lillie.

"Sister Gina." Ash smiles as he hugs her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am escaping Dia and Palmo's arguing." She laughs. "And Father wants me to find you."

"Oh man." Lillie says, "I guess we should go back or else he will be worried about us."

"So what are you two doing?" Gina asks.

"Well, we were wondering about what should we do when we grow up." Lillie says.

"So you have come to conclusions? If so, Father wants us to go back home for dinner."

"Okay. Let's go." Ash replies.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Pichu and Gina went back to his mansion. They see the other people waiting for them. There is Ash's father, Adam Alpha Ketchum, he is the Sevestar Champion, his mother Aurora Delia Ketchum, she is the Kanto Champion and the founder of Contests. And Ash has quite a lot of siblings. There is Dia and Palmo, both of them will often fight and Gina has to separate them. Then Ash's triplet brothers, Mark and Trenor, they all look like Ash, so it is quite confusing. Then his sisters, Insey, who Mark often calls her Bugging Sister since she likes Bug Types, and then Emma and Zossie.

As for Lillie's family, there is his brother Gladion, her mother Lusamine and her father Mohn. Both of her parents are the presidents of the Aether Foundation. They are friends with Ash's parents and they live on the mansion on an artificial island. But Lillie and Gladion stay with Ash and his family because of it.

Adam asks, "Ash, Lillie, are you late again?"

"Sorry." Ash says while rubbing his head, "We kinda run too far."

Aurora says, "You should be more careful like Insey, Emma or Zossie. Well. It is lucky that you have Gina by your side."

Lusamine asks, "So do you guys have fun?"

"Of course. We do." Lillie says.

Gladion asks, "Really, do you see some Pokemon you haven't seen before?"

"Of course." Ash says, "We even find a Bulbasaur in the wild."

Insey says, "Really? I want to see it,too."

Adam laughs and says, "I'm sure you can find Ash, what is in your mind after seeing the new Pokemon?"

"I want to become a Pokemon Master after I grow up! I want to see the world and befriend Pokemon."

Aurora smiles, "That is a nice dream. You can become a trainer after you become ten, then you can follow your dream."

"Thanks mom." Ash replies.

"Mom, Dad! I want to become a trainer, too!" "Me too!" Then the children exclaim to their parents, much to their amusement.

Adam says, "I'm sure you all can. Maybe it is time for me to teach you everything about journey."

* * *

**The first chapter is done now, I**** have to say, Emma is the same in Pokemon XY games, Zossie is the same Zossie in Ultra Recon Squad. And Dia, Palmo and Gina are not Arceus. (Guess Who, though if you read the first story, you'll know.)**

**Due to not have much time writing the story, the updates will be slower. But I will try writing until Ash start his journey. The next chapter will begin the friends and family Ash has in the other stories.**


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

A new morning, we can see Ash and Gladion battling with Pichu and Eevee. Gladion's Eevee is from the woods near the Otem Town, it is injured and Gladion took it to their butler Hobbs, they treat the poor Pokemon and he decides to stay with Gladion.

"Pichu Thunder Shock!" Ash called out while Pichu discharge some small electricity and made Gladion's Eevee fainted.

"Looks like my brother wins again!" Mark cheers.

"You're right." Lillie sighs.

"That was a great battle." Ash says.

"I agree. But I won't lose next time." Gladion replies.

Mohn and Adam come to the children. Adam asks, "Do you have fun battling?"

"Only Ash and Gladion have Pokemon." Insey says in dismay. "But that is amazing."

Mohn saus, "In that case, I have a special place that you can play."

Adam and Mohn used Charizards to take the children to a place, there are 5 islands and each of them are different. They are on an island with the giant beanstalk.

Gladion asks, "Dad, where are we?"

"This is Poke Pelago, which is a group of uninhabited islands reserved for the pleasure of Pokémon. We are at the first island, where we can harvest some Poke beans."

Mohn shakes the beanstalk, then some beans fall onto the ground.

"Amazing." Trenor says. Pichu bite one Plain bean, he squeals and says delicious.

"I'll taste one too!" Ash says.

"But Ash, this is meant for Pokemon!" Adam warns, but Ash has already eaten it.

"Wow! It is amazing!" Ash says, causing everyone to look at Ash with shock. Adam asks, "You like it?"

"It is tasty!" Ash says. "If mom can use it to make foods.

The others tries one bite, and they like it. Adam thinks, "Strange...are they awakening?"

Mohn says, "Kids, there are some more islands. Follow me."

They also try planting berries, finding treasures, playing facilities and even staying in a hot spring in the pelago.

After being back to Sevestar, Ash says, "What a day."

"Yeah. I'm happy that dad made a paradise for our pokemon and us." Lillie replies as they go have some fun in the garden.

* * *

In front of Ash's enormous castle grounds, there is a Lab. Professor Pine is the regional Professor in Sevestar. Ash and his siblings often come to listen to Professor Pine's story of Pokemon.

Not only them, sometimes their cousin Eve and Pina will also join them to listen the stories with their mother's permission. Ash's father has set up Teleport Panels in every family houses so that they can have fun with their relatives.

"Professor Pine, do you have any new stories?" Ash asks one day.

The Professor laughs. "I sure do. How about I told you the story of Arceus?" Palmo, Dia and Gina gulp. Lillie says, "Arceus is the god pokemon, right?"

"Yes. He created the universe, and he is known to be the Alpha Pokemon.

A thousand years ago, in the town if Michina in Sinnoh, there is nothing but barren land. A meteor come to strike the earth. It will make the earth destroyed when it hits. Arceus came to the earth and helped destroy it. But it was injured and his plates were scattered everywhere."

"Then what happened?" Emma asks.

"A man named Damos saved Arceus with the help of repayment, Arceus used Splash plate, Zap plate, Earth plate, Meadow plate and Draco plate to make the Jewel of Life. It's power is so great that the land become fertile. Damos also promise to bring the jewel back to Arceus after 100 days."

"Did he do it?" Mark asks.

"No. Damos not only didn't give it back to Arceus, he also ordered to attack him. Causing him pain and anger. He fired Judgement to destroy the town."

Eve says, "How could he be so evil? Arceus did a lot to them!"

"Yes. And due to the injuries and tiredness, Arceus went back to Hall of Origins to sleep. It is said that after a thousand years, Arceus will come to revenge."

"Wow. Great story." Zossie says.

"It sure is." Lillie says. "Right, Ash?" But Ash is silent, which makes them confused.

"Ash, you are quiet today, what's wrong?" Insey asks.

"Oh, nothing. It really is a good story." Ash gives a small smile.

After leaving the lab, Dia whispers to Palmo, "Do you think that he will revenge?"

Palmo says, "I hope not. If he does it, all of us will be in trouble."

Gira says, "Let's just hope Ash won't be blinded by anger."

* * *

**That should finish Prologue 2.**

**There are some hints about Ash. Can you guess? Anyways. We will be introducing more characters in the next chapter. See you.**


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 3

Silkan City, it is the home of the first gym in Sevestar and the north of Otem Town. There is a library in the gym, Ash and his friends like to go there and read books.

Ash looks around the second floor, he is trying to find a book. He looks at the bookshelf so concentrated that he bumps into a boy.

"Ouch!" the boy fells off and his books scatters on the floor, he has black hair, blue jacket with aqua blue under shirt inside, pale shorts and blue sneakers.

"I'm sorry." Ash helps him pick up the books.

"It's fine. I should be the one apologizing, since I got too many books in my hands." He also picks up some of his books.

"Wait a second, Nate?"

"Ash?" The two of them share a hug. Ash says, "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Unova."

"My dad brings Rosa and I here to read some books, since he has a mission with Team Plasma." Nate says.

"I see." Ash says. "You love reading after all."

"You love reading as well, because you can learn more." Nate says.

"That is right." Then Ash sees the book he wanted to find on the desk.

"This is the book I'm looking for! Can I borrow it?" Ash holds the book called _Legends of Pokemon_.

"Sure. But why do you want to read it?"

"Well, I heard a lot of stories from Professor Pine, but he doesn't know everything. So I want to read it myself."

"I see."

They kept reading until Lillie and Rosa comes and called him to leave.

"Nate, good to see you again." Lillie says.

"You too, Lillie." He says.

"Rosa, it is nice to see you as well." Ash says.

"Same here." Rosa says.

"So Lillie, what's up?" Ash asks.

"Ash, Adam is battling Gino the gym leader." Lillie says.

"What? I can't miss it! Let's go watch it!" Nate says.

"Me too!" Rosa says.

The three of them went to the battle area in the third floor. Adam has Snorlax while Gino used Heliolisk.

"Snorlax! Are you ready?"

"Yes, master."

Adam starts to make a Z pose, the glow on its wrist shines on Snorlax.

"Use Pulverizing Pancake!" Snorlax runs so fast and slams on Heliolisk, causing him to faint.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle! Snorlax wins."

Gino recalls Heliolisk and says, "Nice battle, Adam."

"Your Heliolisk is also good." Adam gives a Poke bean to Snorlax.

"Dad won!" Ash cheers. "I can't wait to become a trainer."

Then Ash and Lillie play together with Nate and Rosa. They discusses some books and stories until the day is over.

"I hope we can come again." Nate says.

"Me too." Ash says. Then the group go back to Otem Town by cars.

* * *

Aurora gets tickets to the Pokemon Flying Race held in Skyhigh City, Ash, Gina, Insey and Lillie go there with Adam to watch on the stands. Adam is also asked to participate in the race, so he uses Charizard, Salamence and Archeops.

"Lillie, which team do you choose?" Insey says.

"I think the one with Talonflame, Unfezant and Falcosky can win, and you?"

"I'll support Dad! He is the best." Ash cheers.

"I don't think so."

They turn around and see a boy with blue hair, grey eyes, a grey vest, and a black pants and a boy with blue hair, grey eyes, blue shirt and cyan shorts walking to them."

"East, Owen! Good to see you again." Insey says.

"Hello guys." Owen says, "But you know my mother will win this easily."

"What? Aunt Kahili is here?" Gina says in surprise.

"Yeah." East shows her with her Toucannon, Oricorio and Mandibuzz

The race started, Archeops and Toucannon went very fast. They were both first and had distance with others. Adam's Salamence lost a little by scraping his leg a little at the cliff, but Charizard quickly went pass Mandibuzz and won.

"All right! Dad won!" Ash hugs Lillie and jumps in joy. Causing her to blush a little.

"Your dad really is something." East says.

"Of course, he is the champion." Serena said proudly.

"Don't forget my mom is also one." Owen says. "But that is cool."

At the race track, Adam shook hands with Kahili. "Looks like I win again."

"I couldn't win against you, can I?" Kahili says.

They see Ash and East are talking. "Looks like our family found yours."

"I know." Kahili says.

After meeting the kids, Kahili then teaches them how to play golf, much to the children's interests. Ash also chats a lot with East, they both debates about which flying type is the best. Lillie also joins in the debate, she wins by saying Yveltal, much to their agreement.

* * *

The family head to Oceablu City to visit Palmo, who is being the gym leader. Kahili also permits her son Reshow and daughter Reisa with them.

"What is a contest?" Lillie asks.

"It is a special tournament which shows off the moves of Pokemon." Adam says. "Not only that, it consists 2 rounds, the first is the appeal round, coordinators used one or two Pokemon to make a show using moves. The second phase is the battle round, trainers have five minutes to battle opponent's Pokemon. When you show off a dazzling move, the opponent will lose points. Whoever has the most points wins."

"Wow! How do you know that much?" Trenor asks.

"Mom is the founder, Trenor, how could you forget?" Ash asks.

"I forgot." Trenor rubs his head, Pichu sighs at his stupidity.

They also played at the beach. Lillie and Reisa sits at the sand while others go to play in the water.

"Lillie, I want to be a water master, do you think it is weird?"Reisa asks.

"It is not. There are so many things to explore. If that is what you want, just follow your dream." Lillie says

Reisa smiles. "Thanks."

Then a water splashes on Lillie and Reisa's face. They shakes off the water and sees Ash and Reshow.

"Don't just sit there! Come play with us!" He sprays water on them.

"You're gonna pay for this, Ashy!" Reisa calls while she runs towards them. Lillie just laughs, but then she looks at the sun and wonders, 'What is my dream?'

* * *

**I finished my third chapter, we introduced three of Ash's childhood friends. Who do you like the most?**

**Well, not every character I will introduce in the prologue, but I will do my best.**


	4. Prologue 4

Prologue 4

In Fiero City, Ash and Lillie are looking at the hot springs.

"It really is hot here, don't you agree, Lillie?"Ash turns his head to look at her, but he sees her thinking in thoughts.

"Lillie?" She doesn't reply. "Lillie!"

"Eek! Yes?"Lillie quickly looks at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"N…Nothing at all!" She quickly turns her head away.

"Your heart is saying otherwise. Just tell me what is in your mind?"

Lillie sighed, she says, "Last week, Reisa told me her dream. But I still doesn't know what my dream is."

Ash hesitated for a second, then he said, "It it fine. Not many people have found their dreams that early. You can think of it anytime, even if you are traveling."

"But…"

Ash grabs Lillie's hand, causing her to blush. "Lillie. If you really don't know your dream, just think about what you love, what you want. It is not good for you to be sad at this."

Lillie is speechless, all she says is "You're right".

They keep walking around the hot springs, they see three girls and a boy having fun with a Lavappy. One of the girl see the two of them, she smiles and says, "You know, this water isn't that hot. Try coming in, Ash, Lillie."

"Ben? Amo? Tera? Helen?" Ash asks in surprise, the four of them are Lillie's companions. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom is having a speech in the resort, after all, being a Professor is busy." Ben says.

Ash and Lillie put their feet inside, Lillie says, "You are right, it isn't too hot."

"Glad you like it." Amo pats at the lava ball Pokemon.

"Isn't Lavappy hot?" Ash asked curiously.

"He is well trained thanks to my mom." Tera says. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, my father is here for a battle with the gym leader, we just come outside and have a walk." Ash replies.

"I see." Ben says. "Well, to be honest, I really like the weather here."

"I remember that you lived in Glafrost, right? That is a cold region with snow all year around, right?"

"Yeah." Amo says.

Then the girls have their girl talk while Ash and Ben talk about Pokemon together.

* * *

Ash and Zossie go for a walk at Mt. Fortana, which is near Fiero City.

"Zossie, do you think of what you want to do when you grow up?" Ash asks.

"Well…I was considering joining the Ultra Recon Squad."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because Aunt Lusamine often told us the stories. It is cool to meet the Pokemon from other dimensions."

"Wow. But I heard that it is dangerous, since there is a black monster that killed a lot of their members, leaving 3 left."

"You are right. But…"

Ash suddenly tells her to be quiet since he see 5 people wearing uniforms.

"It is Team Terror…" Zossie whispers.

"What are they doing?"Ash and Zossie hide nearby and observed them.

"So the Genesect fossil is here?" " Yes sir." "Good. Destroy the cave until we find it."

Ash and Zossie are terrified at what they are hearing. "We need to stop them." Ash says.

"But how? We are not trainers, and we only have Pichu with us." Zossie says.

"Damn it. Then we need to find the fossil before they do."

"We can help." The two sees two boys coming towards them.

"Luke? Geo?" Zossie asks in surprise. "I thought you were with Uncle Paris..."

"Your father let us find you, but we also heard that they are trying to steal the fossil, which we can't let it happen. Follow me, We can take you to a shortcut." Geo says.

Ash and Zossie follow Luke and Geo to a hidden cave, they immediately find the fossil. "Okay, we should go now."

But then the explosion occurs, some grunts come in. One said, "Well well, looks like some kids beat us to it." "Hand over the fossil."

Ash says, "Leave us alone! We won't give it to you."

"A kid tries to stop us?" They laughs maliciously. A grunt takes out an Arbok. "Use Poison Sting on the kids."

"Pichu! Thunder Shock!" Pichu releases some electricity and blocks the attack. But more grunts sends out their Pokemon and tells them to attack Ash and his friends.

Luke says, "Oh no! We are outnumbered!"

"But we can't give up! It is not over yet!"

Then the attacks combines as one and moved towards Pichu.

"No! Pichu!" Ash runs in front of him.

"Brother! Come back!" Zossie yells as the attack hit Ash.

"Brother/Ash!"

But he is fine with a shield appears in front of him.

"What?" "How did that kid not get hurt?"

Ash slowly moves forward and says, "I won't let you hurt anyone!"

His eyes glows and an Earthquake occurs, it also knocks out all the Pokemon.

"Where did the Earthquake come from?" "We must retreat!"

Adam, Dia and Paris come to the place immediately, as Adam quickly arrests the grunts.

"Ash, Zossie, are you alright?" Adam asks in concern.

"We are fine, Dad. But…I …"Ash says.

"The Pokemon here are fainted. How is that possible?" Paris asks.

Dia asks, "Ash, what happened to the Pokemon?"

"I don't know. Someone uses Earthquake on them, but I don't know who."

Zossie says, " He is not lying, someone used Earthquake and took out the Pokemon. Not only that, Brother was hit, but someone used Protect to helped him."

Adam looks at Ash, then he says, "Dia, can you take them outside?"

"Sure."

* * *

Back at their mansion, Adam and Mohn call Ash, Mark, Insey, Trenor, Emma, Zossie, Lillie and Gladion. "Mohn and I have decided, I guess it is time to tell you the truth." Adam says.

"What truth?" Insey asks.

"You 8 are Pokemon." Adam turns around and looks outside.

"What?!" The 8 children are shocked at the news.

"Yes. Professor Pine told you guys a lot of stories. Lillie, Gladion, you are the Pokemon called Switype." Mohn says.

"Switype? What is that?" Mark asks.

"A human who can perform Pokemon moves, so we put you guys in the category of Pokemon." Mohn says.

"What about us?" Emma asks.

"Well, can you close your eyes and think nothing?" Adam asks as the six of them nod.

"Yes, dad." As they do, they start to change their form. Then six Arceus stand at their places.

"A…Arceus…?!" The children is too shock to say anything.

"So We are Arceus? No way…" Trenor asks.

"This is not a joke. You are Arceus, the chosen ones."

They immediately changed back to normal, Ash says, "Does that mean…Dia, Palmo, Gina, Mom, and the rest of our cousins are..."

Adam says, "A majority of your cousins are, but the adults aren't except me and your mother. Do you know how can Gina always find you whenever you are lost?"

Ash and his siblings hesitate for a second, Mark says, "Of course! She is Giratina! She can go through Reverse World to find us!"

"So… does that mean…Dia and Palmo are Dialga and Palkia?"

"Yes. It may be a shock to you. But I have decided. Tomorrow we will start our training."

"So we can battle like Pokemon…Awesome!"

The children also cheers, they can't wait to start their training.

* * *

The group goes to Grenny City. Ash and his family are just getting used to their forms and moves, they are happy about it.

"Hey, where did Ash go?" Emma asks once they arrive at the Grenny City.

"He lost again? I'll go find him." Gina says.

She searches everywhere, but she can't find him.

"What? But how?"

Gina, for the first time, starts to get worried that Ash goes missing, she tells Adam about this. Dia says, "No need to panic." He walks towards a girl with a black hair, brown eyes.

"Hello, miss. May I ask what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was attracted to the flowers. They are beautiful." She picks one and puts it on her hair.

Dia says, "Okay, Ash. I know it is you."

"What?" All of them are surprised, since they know Ash is a boy, not a beautiful girl.

Ash giggles, "You caught me."

"Ash, what happened to you?" Lillie asks.

" Oh, nothing. I found out I can change into a girl yesterday with my own will. I can also change back." Ash closes his eyes and glows, she goes back to her male form.

Insey asks, "But why do you like to be a girl?"

"Oh, I like both, and being a girl can make me be more sensitive."

Adam smiles, "You know. I also liked to be a girl when I am with Aurora. Seems like you are inherited from me."

Ash smiles and changes into the girl once again. "Dad, can I go shopping?" Everyone can't believe what Ash just says.

"Gina , can you be with Ash?" "Yes Father."

Lillie, Insey and Zossie also come with Ash. They try a lot of clothes and make ups.

Insey says to Lillie, "Wow, I have never seen this side of him before."

"Me too. I'd kind of like it."

Insey teases, "You have a nice boyfriend." Lillie blushes, "What are you talking about?" "Nothing."

They come across a shop, they see two girls humming while watching at the clothes.

"I think this dress looks good on you." One of the girls takes out a blue dress to Ash. "Flora, Alice." Insey says as she hugs their two cousins.

"Good to see you guys again, and I want to ask is Ash having a punishment for losing a game? Why is she in a girl suit?" Flora asks.

"Well, I did it on purpose, since we found out that we are Pokemon." Ash says.

"So you guys as well? We are the same." Alice says.

"You are Pokemon? That is so cool." Zossie says.

Ash tries out the dress, she is amazed by her appearance. "Wow. Flora, how do you know this dress will suit me?"

"My mom is the owner of the shop, she is also the fashion designer."

Gina says, "I didn't realize this is Aunt Valerie's shop...no wonder the kimonos are so familiar."

"Yeah." Alice says, "But now, let us show you around."

They try on more dress and purchase some of them. Then they go to the gym and watch the battle. Before leaving, Flora and Alice also promise them to come to play with them at Otem Town.

* * *

Lillie's family is also related to Nurse Joy, since one of her aunts is one. Their children, Tox, Noah, Raid, Dracy also visit them in the castle often.

One day, they are here with the Ketchum family, Mark asks, "So Tox, what is your dream?"

"Seeing you have a Drucan, is your dream a doctor?" Emma asks.

"Yes. I want to heal Pokemon just like my mom, Nurse Joy does."

"I see. Do you mind if we have a small battle?"

"Sure."

Ash uses Pichu while Tox used Drucan.

"Pichu start with Charm!"

"Drucan, use Acid!"

Pichu tries to make a cute face, but he is hit by Acid.

"Use Volt Tackle!"

Pichu quickly hits Drucan, but he is poisoned.

"Drucan's ability is Poison point…" Gladion mutters.

"Will Pichu be fine?" Raid asks in concern.

"Maybe." Noah says.

"Venoshock!" Tox says.

"Quick Pichu! Use Volt Tackle once more!"

The two attacks are combined, it creates an explosion. Then the two Pokemon have swirls on their eyes.

"A draw…" Insey says.

"Amazing…" Lillie says.

Then Ash walks towards Pichu and gives him a Sitrus Berry. He then walks towards Tox.

"Great battle Tox."

"You too. Your Pichu is also amazing."

Then they decide to play games after they all have fun with Pokemon Battles.

* * *

**Although I want to introduce some characters, but I think it is better to go in the plot of Ash and his family are Pokemon. Yes, his family is Arceus. I like the idea of Ash being Arceus's son. Due to this revelation, Ash can change into girl whenever he likes.**

**As for the OC Pokemon, I will make a Pokedex in my main story.**

**Team Terror is a evil organization in Sevestar, its goal will be mentioned in the next you are bored, you can guess which one.**


	5. Prologue 5

Prologue 5

Rotaeel City is the biggest city in Sevestar, it has a lot of shops and facilities. Ash and his friends like to go there when they have nothing to do.

" What should we do next?" Insey asks.

"Well… it is Trenor's turn. So Trenor, where do you want to go?" Ash asks, still in his female form.

" If you ask me, I want to see the view on top of the tower."

" That is right, the tower is the tallest building in Sevestar, we can't miss it." Insey says.

"Yeah, let's go there!" Zossie says.

Aurora takes the children to the tower and buy some tickets. Ash also changes back to his male form. They rides the elevator to the tallest floor and start looking at the view.

"Wow! I can see Mt. Fortana from here!" Lillie says.

"Me too! Is that Emerald Forest?" Ash asks while pointing at the forest in the distance.

The kids enjoy themselves on top of the tower, they also take some photos. Then much to their surprise, they see four people in the distance that they know so well.

Ash decides to walk into their photo taking and asks, "Can I join in also?"

One of the boy says, "Oh my, Ash! So good to see you again."

"Yeah, you really surprised us." A girl says.

"Long time no see, David, Elline, Oscar, Konomi." Ash says. Then he turns to Diantha, who just walks towards them. "And Aunt Diantha, good to see you as well."

"Hello there, Ash." Diantha smiles. "So Aurora and the others are here?"

"There you are." They see Ash's family and Lillie's family go towards them.

"Elline, so good to see you." Lillie shares a hug with her.

"Same here. How about we all have a group photo? Since it is a coincidence to meet each other in the big tower."

Aurora helps them take a group photo, then they start chatting with each other.

"So David, you want to become an Inventor?" Gladion asks.

" Yes, it is my dream." David says.

" That is cool. How about you? Elline?" Lillie asks.

"I want to become an actress like my Mom."

"I am sure you can, as for me, I want to be a teacher." Konomi says.

"That is great, consider you are also a great fighter." Mark says. "And Oscar?"

"Well, I am not sure, but I want to go with the music." Oscar says.

"I am sure you can do it. Just never give up until it is over." Ash says.

"Thanks, Ash." Oscar says.

Then Dia offers them to stay with the tower with Ash and Lillie's family. They agree and stay there.

* * *

They also get to Solanet Town of the Space Observation Center, Zossie is interested in the space things.

" Do you think that Deoxys really exist?" Lillie asks.

"Of course. If Arceus exists, so does it."

Then they feel a strong Psychic energy coming.

"You are a Pokemon, right?"

Ash and Lillie turn around and see a boy and two girls coming to them.

"You have a very good disguise." One of the girl says.

"Daniel, Yuni, Naomi, please stop the act, I know you are as well." Ash laughs as they share a hug.

"Where is Anabel?" Lillie asks.

"Well, she is training with her parents for being a Psychic back in Sinnoh." Yuni says.

"What is a Psychic?" Lillie asks.

"It is a group of people who can use Psychic powers. They can read minds or float in the air. They were enemies of Aura Users thousands of years ago. They even started a war to determine the fate."

Daniel said, "Yes, the Aura users won the war, so that we can be friends with Pokemon. So you are born from a Pokemon and an Aura user? Interesting."

"Yes. And we are the descendant of Sir Aaron. But we have both Aura and Psychic in our family."

"Wow..." Lillie is amazed.

Before they can talk more, they hear the alert.

"What is happening?" Lillie asks,

"Team Terror. They are here for the Ultra Suit…" Yuni says as she sees the grunts heading towards the room, so they quickly run towards the room.

"What is the Ultra Suit?" Ash asks.

"It is the suit that protects the owner from any damage in every environment. Team Terror often tried to steal it." Naomi says.

"Why do they need the suit?"

Daniel says, "Its main goal isn't stealing Pokemon. Its goal is to use the stolen Pokemon to create a ritual to summon Ultra Wormholes. They want to use Ultra Beasts to rule the world."

Lillie says, "We can't let it happen! Mom said that they are dangerous species!"

"We know."

They meet some grunts blocking the way, Ash uses Stone Edge to knock them out. Then more grunts used Pokemon to attack them, Daniel used Psychic to held them, and then Yuni uses Shadow Ball to knock then out.

They get to the room where the suit is, a man is standing in front of them.

"I can't believe my grunts were defeated by mere kids." He curses.

"You are Team Terror's Leader…Zane!" Naomi says.

"Oh, so you know me. Then you won't be out here alive."

He tosses a ball and appears a Tyranitar. It creates Sandstorm and the five can't see.

"Attack them with Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar shoots a beam, but it is blocked by Lillie's Protect.

"Lillie?" Naomi mutters.

"I will protect everyone, no matter how." Lillie looks at Ash and gives him a confident smile.

"So you can use moves. But you can' t stop me!"

Ash uses Flash cannon to payback. But then the Pokemon catches Lillie.

"No! Liilie!" Ash says.

"You chater…" Lillie struggles to break free of Tyranitar.

"Now what do you want? She be gone or you surrender?"

Ash mentally curses at the situation. Then Lillie floats away from its grip by teleport.

"Daniel!" Ash and Lillie exclaims.

"Don't forget about me." He says. Naomi then uses Disarming Voice on the Tyranitar, causing it to in pain.

"Us too." Yuni says as she uses Shadow Claw to knock the Tyranitar out.

"This isn't over." Zane said while runs away. And then Lillie suddenly falls on the floor fainted.

"Lillie, please wake up!" Ash shakes her shoulder, but no reply.

Daniel says, "She is still alive, she just unconscious. Ash, you can use Heal Pulse, can't you?"

"I'll try." Ash puts his hand on her, he emits a pink glow, not long after, Lillie is slowly awake.

"Lillie!" Ash hugs her immediately, causing her to blush.

"You are awake. I am so scared of losing you." Ash cries.

Lillie smiles at him. "Thank you Ash."

Adam and the others comes in. Gladion asks, "Lillie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Adam asks Ash, "Where is Zane?"

"He retreated. It is lucky that he didn't steal the Ultra Suit." Ash says.

"I see." Pichu says.

The group go back to the main hall, and Daniel, Naomi and Yuni also chat with ther other family members.

* * *

They go to Quest Town, which is a place full of ghosts. Gina is also the gym leader there.

They head to the Fright House for adventure. Ash and Lillie are the only ones that are entering.

"Man, who would have thought we are in an actual Ghost house."

"Yeah…" Lillie is a little scared, she closes her eyes and clings on Ash's arm.

They keep walking, until they see a Gengar saying, "Boo!"

Lillie is frightened, she lets out a screem, Ash says, "Wait, Lillie."

He turns to the Gengar. "I know this is just a costume, you are not an actual Gengar."

Gina came out of the suit and says, "You got me. I though I can scare both of you..."

"That is not funny, and importantly, Gina, why are you wearing the Gengar suit to scare us?" Lillie asks.

"To give you a heck of adventure of course." Gina says.

She shows them around the house, she also explains the beach inside is for Palossand, the Freezing room is for Froslass, and the Forest is for Trevenant. Making the group doesn't feel like inside a ghost house.

* * *

One day, they all see Terry practicing some moves with Houndour, Katie, Walt and Tyke are watching.

Insey asks, "Terry, are you practicing contest moves?"

"Yes. I want to become a Top Coordinator."

"A Top Coordinator...but I thought you told us you want to be in the International Police." Gladion says,

"Oh, that is also my dream. The reason I want to do contests is because they are dazzling."

"Me too. How about we have a contest battle?" Ash says.

"You are on!"

Ash uses Pichu while Terry uses Houndour, Pichu starts off with a Disarming Voice while Houndour uses Fake tears. Next, he uses Ember while Pichu uses Thunder Shock to make the field sparkle. " Okay, Pichu, use Charm!" "Houndour, use Taunt!" Then the two Pokemon made faces, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I guess that is it." Ash says.

"Yeah. Maybe one day we will face each other in the Grand Festival." Terry says.

"You are right."

Katie says, "Don't forget I will also be participating."

"Of course not. Let's hope we can all be one." Ash replies.

* * *

A week later, Ash takes part in a bug catching contest with Insey. He runs in the forest alone, trying to find the Pokemon. Then he sees Insey in the forest.

"Do you find any bug Pokemon?"

"Not yet. I am finding a Beedrill. And you?"

"I want to find a Butterfree. How about we look together?"

"Sure."

They run around Bugger Forest, they see a swarm of Beedrills. Insey catches one, but the others trying to attack them.

"We must have angered them." Ash says.

"What should we do?" Insey asks.

"You run, I'll take care of them." Ash says.

"Are you crazy? We should help together."

"Believe me, I am your brother."He gives her a stern look, then Insey runs. "Be careful! Brother!"

"I will." Ash replies. Then he keeps shooting Flamethrower to scare away the Beedrills, he also runs when the smoke covers them. He hides inside the cave and takes a rest.

"I'm glad that work out."

But he sees a Volcarona coming towards him. Ash doesn't leave, he let the Volcarona approach him. Then Ash throws a Safari Ball and catches it.

"I really want a Butterfree, but this is also good." He says while walking outside the cave and heads back to the center.

"The winner is… Ash Ketchum! Which caught a Volcarona!"

The crowd cheers at him. Insey says, "Good job, Brother. Not many food a Volcarona in the wild."

"Thanks."

Since Ash is the winner, he gets the Volcarona. Ash decides to let his father use it, which he agrees.

* * *

Every year, there is a Pokemon race in Isolate Town. Trenor, as a fan of the races, always ask Aurora to take them to watch.

"That racer will win this time!" Trenor cheers.

"Are you sure? Since that Rapidash is much faster than the Mudsdale you choose." Emma says.

"I am sure of it...look! It gets past the Rapidash!"

Ash says, "Trenor sure likes the race."

"Maybe his dream is to be a racer." Zossie says.

* * *

**I initially wanted to split this into two chapters, but I thought the introduction was not long. To be honest, the reason I introduce these characters is because I want to introduce the gym leaders and Elite four in Sevestar, my OC region. There are 16 gyms in this region, Ash can pick 8 to challenge. (Or he'll challenge all of them)**

**The Elite four's typing in this region:**

**Dark, Dragon, Fighting and Ice**

**The next thing I want to mention is that Ash will capture all Pokemon in my story.**

**The next chapter will be the end of Team Terror, the villain team in Sevestar. Here is my next plot:**

**End of Team Terror, Professor Oak's Summer Camp, The first time to the regions, Nihilego accident, move to Vacation House in Kanto.**

**After that, I will go into the main story. Be sure to review and ask questions.**


	6. Prologue 6

Prologue 6

Ash is now 6 years old, he often hangs out with others and training to be more skilled at battling.

"Lillie, you have to shoot higher, try to endure the wave sent back to you."

"I am trying."

"Let me show you again."

Ash is training Lillie with Charge Beam, which isn't easy for Lillie.

* * *

But in the meantime, at Mt. Iceat Team Terror's Base, a grunt yells, "Boss! We found where that Ketchum lived!"

Zane smiles evily, "Good job! Send the helicopters and catch him!"

"Yes boss!" The grunts all leave the room.

Zane looks at the ritual device. "Soon, you will be a perfect sacrifice to my wonderful Ultra beasts."

His laugh echoes throughout the room.

* * *

"That is right, Lillie, you did a great job." Ash says.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena smiles.

They see Insey rushing towards them with a emergency expression.

"Ash. My mother and Ms. Lusamine wants to meet two of you, it is an emergency."

"What? What happened?" Lillie asks.

"No time to explain. Let's go." Insey says.

They head to the mansion, they see Lusamine and Aurora there with an unfamiliar girl.

Lusamine says, "Ash, Lillie, you finally arrived."

"Ms. Lusamine, what's wrong?" Ash asked in a curious expression..

"We found this girl when my workers are patrolling Mt. Iceat. She has something to tell you."

The girl has pink hair that goes to her shoulder. She wore a blue t shirt and dark black jeans.

"Are you Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether?" The girl asks.

"Yes. We are. Miss…" Ash asks.

"I am Minami. I was looking for you."

" Why do you want to find us?" Lillie asks.

"It is about Team Terror, they are targeting you."

"What? Team Terror?"

Lusamine says, "The boss wanted to use you two to summon Ultra Beasts. They often used Pokemon to do this, but they will use you, which means that they know you are not human. Ash, do you transform in front of them?"

Ash says, "There is one time, I met the boss of Team Terror, he tried to attack us. I didn't want Lillie to get hurt, so I…"

Lillie says, "We...both did it..."

Lusamine says," I see, it is nice for to save my daughter, but that movement made you in danger."

"What should we do?"

"I think our solution to this case is to make sure you don't get caught." Minami says.

"And how do you know that Team Terror is targeting us?"

Minami pauses for a second, then she says, "The boss is my father."

"What?!" Ash and Lillie try to make a fight stance.

Aurora says, "Wait, Ash. She isn't part of Team Terror."

"She's right. I really hate what my dad is doing. Because of his obsession with Ultra Beasts, he hardly took notice of me. This was more worse when my mom died."

Ash and Lillie lower their guards as Lillie says, "I am sorry."

"It is okay." Minami gives them an assured smile.

"Right now, We came to an agreement, we will let you hide in Ultra Megalopolis until we defeat them." Aurora says.

"But I have to battle, too! I can't just sit around!" Ash says.

"Me too." Lillie says.

Lusamine smiles, "I am glad that you are willing to help, but you aren't a trainer yet."

Ash is sad. "You are right."

"Yeah..." Lillie also frowns.

Not long after, they hear the door knocking. Aurora opens the door and see two people with white skin and space suits.

"Dulse, Solera, you come." Aurora says.

Dulse says, "We got the news, so where are the children?"

"He is here." Lusamine takes Ash and Lillie to them.

"You must be Ash and Lillie, nice to meet you, I am Solera. I will be taking you to Captain Phyco."

Ash and Lillie slowly nod and go with them.

After they leave, Aurora turns to Minami, "As for you…I think we should discuss about it.

* * *

Back at the Ketchum Residence, Adam has all the other members to Kanto for safety. Not long after, the grunts are here.

"Go away, you are not welcome here!" Adam says.

"Where is your son?" One grunt asks.

"We hid him in a safe place where you can't find him."

"Then we will use force to let you speak!"

The grunts sent out their Pokemon.

"Ho-Oh! I need your assistance!" Adam calls out, the said phoenix comes and bows to Adam.

"You called me?"

"Yes. I need you to punish these humans."

"Sure."

* * *

At Ultra Megalopolis, Captain Phyco from the Ultra Recon Squad has meet Ash and Lillie. He offered them to become members of the Ultra Recon Squad. Which they agreed.

"Captain, Phyco. What is that?" He points at the black thing.

"That is Necrozma, young one. It is a monster you don't want to enrage. It killed a lot of our members due to its rage, which is why we have 3 people left."

"But why don't you leave?" Lillie asks.

"Because our destiny is determined. We can't leave until the Blind one knows his wrongdoing."

Phyco takes them to a lot of Ultra spaces, Both of them also learn and befriend every one of them.

A month later, Phyco says to Ash and Lillie. "Ash, I got the news that your families has been captured by Team Terror."

"No way..." Lillie says. "We have to save them!"

"I am with you." Ash says as they try to run, but Phyco stops them.

"I will let you go, but wait for you get these things with you."

He gives Ash and Lillie 10 Beast balls, and each of them have a Pokemon inside.

"Are those?" "Yes, Ultra Beasts. Use them to defeat the grunts, but don't kill them."

"We won't." They then go back to their world.

* * *

In Team Terror Base, Adam is in a dungeon. Zane comes and mocks him, "The Great Champion is my prisoner, don't you think it is pathetic?"

"What do you want? Zane?"

"Where is your son and tha girl?"

"Why do you need them? You already caught me."

"They are the perfect sacrifices to my plans. Not even you can compare to them."

"Then forget about it, I won't tell you."

"Then how about I attack them?"

Adam's eyes goes wide when he sees Aurora, Lusamine, Mohn, Gladion, Zossie, Mark, Insey, Trenor, Emma, Dia, Palmo, Gina, Minami and Pichu in the prison.

"Shocked? I already knew my traitorous daughter will tell you about my plans, so I set the track device on her before she ran away."

"Leave them alone! They do not deserve this!" Adam yells.

"Oh, I will if you tell me where Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether are!" Zane says.

Then they hear an alarm. Zane calls the grunt, "What is it?"

"Sir! It is Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether!"

Adam eyes goes wide once more, Zane says, "Looks like your son and his girl friend came into his trap, right Adam?" He turns to the grunt, "Capture them! No matter how!"

"Yes! Boss!"

He turns to Adam," I will go make a welcome and a farewell party for him." Then he leaves.

Adam then uses his power to contact Looker, Lance, and Nanu. "Yes guys can hear me?"

Lance and the other two are outside the building.

"I can." Lance says.

"Protect my son and Lillie no matter how, he is heading towards the base."

"Okay." Lance tells the other 2 the plans, they nod and go to find Ash.

"Okay Lillie, we have to save Dad and end Team Terror once and for all." Ash says to her.

"Yeah, they won't be messing with us anymore once we defeat them."

Ash looks at the front gate of the base. They see 3 grunts are approaching, Ash says, " Okay, here goes nothing." They recall all 10 of his Ultra Beasts and move forward.

"Stop right there and come with us!" One grunt says.

"As if I will listen to you! Send out your Pokemon and let us defeat it!"

"You are confident, aren't you? Fine, it is your doom."

They takes out 3 Pokemon.

"Buzzwole! Use al your punches!" Lillie says as she sends out the first Ultra Beasts.

Then Buzzwole uses Draining Punch and Focus Punch to defeat all of the Pokemon and knocks out all grunts. "Good job, Buzzwole, let's go."

Zane watches the battle in his room, he is angry as he yells, "How did they capture Ubs! They are supposed to be mine!" He looks at Adam's cell. "Maybe I can use him."

Ash and Lillie use Nihilego, Kartana and Blacephleon to defeat the grunts in the way, they quickly go to the cell. What they see is their family lying unconscious on the ground.

"Everyone! Are you okay?" Ash and Lillie shake them all, but they can't get up.

A grunt walks in and says, "It is no use, they were injected some serum, they won't awake until we have the medicine."

Lillie asks, "Who are you? Why do you tell this to us?" Ash tries to take out Nagadazel, but the grunt takes off its disguise and it shows a man with a brown coat.

"I am Looker of the International Police, your father requested me and the other two to protect you."

Ash amd Lillie sigh in relief. "So where are they?"

"Lance and Officer Nanu is taking care of the grunts outside. We must take you and your family outside."

"Okay, but what medicine they had used on them?"

"Looks like some Pokemon's Toxic. It isn't showing clearly."

Lillie takes out the antidote to Ash. "Maybe this will work."

Ash injects the medicine to all of them, Looker says, "You are very skilled at this."

"We learned it when we were training to become members of URS."

"You are a part of URS?" Looker is surprised.

"Yes, we just came back from their world." Lillie says.

After everyone is injected, the group starts to wake uo.

"Huh… where are we?" Mark says while holding his head.

"I remember we were attacked. And…" Insey says.

"Guys you are awake!"

"Ash/Brother! Lillie!"

Some of them hug Ash and Lillie since they are safe, but Looker says, "You can have your reunion later, but first we need to get out of here."

Lillie says, "You guys go ahead."

"But what about you?" Gina asks.

"Dad isn't here, which means he is with the Boss. I will go help him!"

"But that is too dangerous!" Aurora said.

"I know, that is why I trained myself!" Ash retorts back.

Dia says, "Mom, we can't stop him, but we will go with him."

Palmo says, " are experienced trainers."

Gina says, "Count me in, too."

"Alright, be careful."

Pichu also hops on Ash's shoulder. "I am sorry, buddy. I will be by your side."

"It's fine." Pichu replies as he nuzzles Ash.

* * *

Looker takes the others to safety, while Ash, Lillie and his three siblings go to find Adam.

They go to a room and see Adam bound on a machine. "Dad/Mr. Ketchum!"

Ash try to run towards him, but a Hyper Beam stops him.

"I won't let you ruin my plans. Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether."

Ash growls at the sight of Zane. "Let my father go! Zane!"

"I will do it if you hand over your Ultra Beasts, or your father will become a sacrifice." Dia says, "Ash, Lillie, don't do it." "We won't." Lillie and Ash smiles at Dia.

"How about a 6 on 6 battle? If you win, I will let you take my UBs.

Palmo saks, "Ash, what are you thinking?"

Zane says," If you can beat me, how funny."

He tosses a Chetech Metagross. "Deal. But you can't use Ultra Beasts."

"It is fine." He turns to Gina, "Sis, can you battle?"

"Sure. Maybe I can exercise at this."

She turns into Giratina, Zane growls, "Of course, you are Pokemon…"

"So do you want me to do it myself or you'll command me?"

"Do it yourself then."

Metagross starts off with a Shadow Punch, but Giratina uses Shadow Force to dodge it, then she comes out and uses Earth Power, but Metagross uses Magnet Rise to dodge it. "Very clever. But…" She uses Shadow Claw and hit it Super Effective. "Not good enough." She uses Dragon Claw to finish it off.

Zane recalls Metagross and says, "This is just the beginning!"

He sent out Aerodactyl and Cryogonal, Dia and Palmo transforme and battle them. Dialga uses Flash Cannon on Cryogonal, but it uses Acid Armor to dodge, then Aerodactyl uses Rock Slide, Palkia uses Protect, but Dialga gets hurt. Palkia uses Aqua Tail and hits Aerodactyl, Cryogonal uses Ice Beam on Dialga, only to be deflected by Iron Defense. "Dia, I hate to say, they are very weak."

"Yeah. How about we end their misery quickly?"

They both uses Roar of time and Spacial Rend to defeat the two Pokemon.

Zane cursed at his loss, but he tossed a Tyranitar, a Noivern and a Hydreigon. Ash, Lillie and Pichu go to battle. Zane laughs, "Seriously? Are you going to use that little rat to defeat me?"

"I trust my Pichu. You will loose." Ash says coldly.

"So confident, aren't you, let's make it interesting." He touches his key stone on his belt and Hydreigon glows, it has five heads instead of three.

"Mega Hydreigon?" Lillie is lost at words.

"That won't stop us! Right? Buddy?" Ash asks.

"Yeah!" Pichu replies.

At first the Sandstream ability, Ash and Lillie can't see everything, but Lillie gets it changed by using Hail, then Ash uses Aura Sphere on Tyranitar, Lillie also used Disarming Voice on Noivern while Pikachu hits Tyranitar with the same attack. Tyranitar use Dark Pulse while Hydreigon use Tri Attack. Ash and Lillie quickly use Iron Defense to lower the damage, but Pichu is hurt when hit by a Dragon Claw from Noivern.

"Pichu! Are you alright?" It slowly stands up and starts to glow, then a Pikachu appears instead of a Pichu." Way to go! Pikachu!" Lillie says.

Zane says, "So it evolved, ot doesn't matter! Use Hyper Beam! All of you!"

The three beams come, but Ash and Lillie use Shadow Ball and Energy Ball respectively while Pikachu use Electro Ball to deflect it. "This is the end!" Ash uses Moonblast, Lillie uses Ice Beam and Pikachu uses Brick Break to knock them out.

"No! This can't be happening! I can't be defeated." He screams. He tries to do the ritual, but onlt to find thar Adam is gone.

"Where did he go?" Zane says in panic.

"That is enough, father!" He then sees Minami and Adam on the other side.

"You traitor, I've done everything for you, and this is how you repay me?"

"Done everything? What you did to me is beating me up and ignore me! I am ashamed to have a father like you!"

Zane is too angry to speak, he tries to hit Minami, but Adam tosses a Pokeball and says, "Darkrai! Dark Void!"

He gets hit and falls asleep. Ash goes towards Adam and asks, "Dad, are you okay?"

"Thanks to Minami, I left the machine. I see your work paid off, you did a good job."

* * *

Back outside, Zane and all the team members are sent to prison, Ash also has a talk with Phyco.

"You have passed the test, now you two are officially members of the URS."

"Thanks. But…" Lillie says.

"I know what you are thinking, you can stay at your world, whenever there is a mission, I will call you."

"Thanks. And thank you for lending me these." They give the UBs back to Phyco.

"No problem." Then he goes back to the Ultra Megalopolis.

Looker comes to Ash and Lillie, he says, "Ash,Lillie, thanks to you, we finally disbanded Team Terror."

"No problem."

Nanu comes and asks, "Ash, Lillie, do you want to be a member of the International Police?"

"What?" Everyone is shocked. Looker says, "Seeing you did a good job, our boss wanted you to become one of us, do you agree?"

Ash and Lillie are happy, he says, "I'd like to. So when will we start training?"

Lance says, "Right now you should take a rest, we will call you later."

Then the International Police bids farewell to them.

Gladion says, "Looks like we will have a police member in our family."

"I know..." Lillie hugs her brother.

Ash looks at Minami and asks, "Your father is in prison, what about you?"

"Well…Although I don't want to be with him...but now I am alone..."

Aurora asks, "How about you become a part of our family?" This causes them to get surprised.

"Me? But you guys are Arceus...how can I..." Minami says.

"We will give you the same ability like us." Adam says, much to her surprise, then she smiles with tears on her face.

"Thank you. I'd like to." Minami says. Adam and Aurora then changes her, turning her into an Arceus just like them.

Insey asks, "How do you feel..."

"It is weird at first...but I like it." Minami says.

"That's great, Minami!" Ash says as they share a hug.

Then the gang goes back home after an eventful day.

* * *

**Wow, I made it, Team Terror is now disbanded, and Minami become one of the Ketchum family. And Ash and Lillie are members of URS and International Police, who would have thought of that?"**

**Next time we will be heading to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Be sure to review and ask questions.**


	7. Prologue 7

Prologue 7

During the year, Ash and Lillie has trained to become International Police by Looker. They have done their work with Pikachu so well that they get the rank higher than Officer Jenny. Sometimes, their mission is to capture the escaped Team Terror Grunts or poachers that hurt Pokemon, Ash and Lillie never lose a single criminal.

Besides International Police training, they sometimes will go to Ultra Megalopolis to do some URS work, like taking care of the lost Ultra Beasts, the Fallers, and learning the history. They also ask Phyco to let Zossie join the team since it is also her dream, which he eventually agrees. Ash, Lillie and Zossie often work together to do missions since it is dangerous to do alone.

Ash also hangs out with his other relatives, together, they play a lot of games and even Pokemon battles. They will also go to Professor Pine's Lab to listen to Professor Pine's stories of legendaries. They also learn the 3 legendary birds, 3 legendary dogs, forces of nature, and so on.

Now it is Ash's seventh birthday, Ash is training Pikachu outside. "Pikachu, you know what? It is my birthday, which means I can become a trainer after 3 more years!"

"Good for you! I also can't wait to see more!" Pikachu gives Ash a high five.

They go back to his house, what shocks them is that all of his friends made a surprise party for him. "Everyone? You did this for me?"

Reisa says, "Of course, who would miss our friend's birthday?"

Terry says, "Yeah, and you gained a lot this year, so it should be a big party for you."

Everyone laughs at the statement, Ash also sheds tears of joy.

"Thanks, everyone."

After blowing the candle and eating the cake, the friends gives Ash presents.

First is Flora, she gives Ash a blue jacket that goes well with his gloves. Tox gives him his own first aid kit, so he can help more Pokemon when he is on a mission.

Helen gave him a case of Pokeball custom seal for contests, which gives Reisa some jealousy. East gives him a collection of all kinds of birds feathers, which Ash gladly accepts.

Reisa gives Ash a homemade Pearl String, which is rare and shiny. Nate gives him a book of battle strategies, so he can read a come up with new ones. Elline gives Ash the new movie where Diantha is the actress.

Terry gives him some cooking appliances since Ash loved to cook, David gives Ash a new watch, Daniel gives Ash a model of space shuttle. Luke gives Ash a stone collection, which contains the evolution stones. Eve gives Ash a new book about the fashion, which he gladly accepts, Oscar gives him a CD of Roxie's band. And Drandon gives him some toy claws, so he can use it for real battles.

Lillie and Gladion give Ash the Sun Flute and The Moon Flute, which he can summon Solgaleo and Lunala at Alola Region and play as the instrument in other places. Julie gave Ash the document of all the stories her grandfather told them.

Dia, Palmo, Gina, Mark, Insey, Trenor, Emma, Zossie and Minami gives Ash a card made by themselves, which makes Ash felt touched.

"Thank you guys, I will cherish those presents."

Aurora says, " Ash, your presents are not over yet, your Grandpa and I decided to give you this." She takes out a box for Ash, he opens and is almost fainted.

"A key stone! This is perfect! Thanks Mom!" Ash hugs his mother, which makes everyone smile at the scene.

Adam says, "Ash, as for my present, I should give you this."

He gives Ash an egg, which is brown on the outside.

"Wow, I can't wait to see what is inside. Thanks Dad."

"No problem. I also had an announcement to make."

He turns to everyone in the group.

"Professor Oak will have a summer camp starting on next week. He will also have all the champions to come so it will be a two month camp!"

"We can attend, too?" Terry asks.

"Of course, if your parents agree."

The kids are excited, they can meet a lot of people, this is the opportunity which they couldn't miss.

* * *

The next week, everyone packs their belongings and takes the plane to Kanto's Pallet Town. Ash and his family go to their vacation house and play at the garden. In Pallet Town, Ash and his family often play with a boy named Gary and a girl named Leaf, Gary often likes to brag about being Professor Oak's grandson, he is better than everyone, which is the only thing they couldn't put up with, while Leaf is a girl who is afraid of birds due to being kidnapped by black men who use Fearow to capture her. Their parents, Green and Red are the ones who saved her and let her stayed with them.

Ash also likes to visit Professor Oak when he and his family arrives. He is also like Professor Pine, he likes to study Pokemon. He also lends his own Pokemon for Ash and the others to play with.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Summer Camp. I am your host and the Professor, Samuel Oak. It is a pleasure to meet 28 campers for our 60 days camp. This year will be different than others. We have our Champions to come and teach everything they are good at." The group cheers when all 14 Champions come on the stage.

"And now, we will split into 5 groups." Professor Oak puts a box on the table, everyone picks one paper on it. Here are the group list.

A: Ash, Lillie, Serena, Gladion, Mark

B: Terry, Minami, Oscar, Jullie, Tox

C: Nate, Insey, Trenor, Flora, Rosa

D: Emma, David, Elline, Daniel, Drandon

E: Zossie, East, Helen, Leaf

F: Gary, Reisa, Luke, Eve

"Lillie, I am the same group with you!" Ash says excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's do our best."Lillie says.

"Looks like you are in the same group as Gary, Reisa."

"That is bad. He is annoying." Reisa groans.

"Now that the group is divided, everyone get your schedule and start the camp!"

Professor Oak says. Then everyone got their own schedule before starting the camp.

* * *

**This chapter is short than the last one, because I want to split this part into 7, since there are 14 regions and 14 champions.**

**The Champions will introduce their home region, and they will teach Ash and the rest about their culture.**

**At the same time, I will slowly introduce my OC regions: Vigorate, Tremin and Sevestar.**

**Here is the Champions of the regions:**

**Kanto: Aurora  
****Johto:Lance  
****Hoenn: Steven Stone  
Sinoh: Cynthia  
Unova: Alder  
Kalos: Diantha  
Alola: Kahili  
Rochtai: Dragus  
****Vigorate: Paris  
Chetech: Colress  
Glafrost: Cyrus  
Tremin: Thrister  
Beabon: Tobias  
Sevestar: Adam**

**That is the list of the Champions, but they will change after Rochtai Region. If you have questions, be sure to PM me or leave a review.**

**As for Kiryufangirl, please stop posting comments about your OC Emily. I am not going to use your ideas since it is quite annoying and you say it in my Every Pokemon stories (Except A New Ash Ketchum) But, it doesn't mean that I am not going to use her, I will only let her be Gladion's girlfriend and Cynthia's daughter and that is final.**


	8. Prologue 8

Prologue 8

Day 1:

Ash, Mark, Lillie and Gladion arrive at the camp early, Ash says, "Looks like we only have one more member left and we will be okay."

"That is true." Lillie says. Then they see a Poliwag nearby. "Look, a Poliwag!"

The Poliwag sees them and gets frightened easily. The 4 of them decide to chase the Pokemon, but after awhile, it gets lost.

"Hey, where did he go?" Lillie asks.

"Poliwag, where are you?" Ash yells as they all get into the bushes, after getting out, they see a girl crying. Mark decides to comfort her. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl looks at the four of them and Mark says, "My name is Mark, this is my brother Ash, and our friends Lillie and Gladion. What are you doing here?"

The girl looks down and says, "My leg hurts..."

Ash looks at the injury and says, "This is bad...we must heal it." He takes out the Handkerchief and then places wraps around the injury. Mark says, "How about I help you, brother? Pain Pain go away!" Mark waves his arm as he wants to cheer the girl up.

The girl winces as she moves, "It is still hurt..."

Mark says, "Come on, don't give up until it is over." He then grabs her up and holds her in his arms, causing her to blush.

"See, you did it." Lillie says whilegrinning_, _"By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Serena..." She says timidly.

"Serena...you are Serena Yvonne, right? That means our group is here."

"Wait, are we the same group?" Serena asks in surprise. "I didn't see it last night."

"Yes." Mark says. "Now let's get back to the camp."

Then they all head back to the camp. Though they are late, but Ash manages to tell Professor Oak that Serena is injured and she needs to heal, so he overlook this as they start the camp.

* * *

Day 3:

After getting to know one another in the group, Mark and Serena are talking most of the time, this makes Ash, Lillie and Gladion know that they will be together in the future.

"So which one is the first?" Ash asks Lillie.

"Well, we should go to the Unova Area."

Ash and his group go to Unova Area, which is the place Professor Juniper and Alder are waiting for them.

"So you must be Group A. Hello to all of you, I am Professor Juniper from Unova region." Ash, Mark, Serena, Lillie and Gladion greet her. "So you are Ash and Lillie, it is an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is mours, Professor Juniper." Ash shakes her hand.

"But where is Alder?" Lillie asks.

"Um...he said that he had something to do, so I will be teaching you Unova for today."

Serena asks, "So Professor, what is your research?"

"Good question. Usually I am working on the Unova Legends. You guys have heard of the story of the twins, right?"

"You mean the twin princes who believes Truth and Ideals?" Mark asks.

"Good, you see, I am researching more about Zekrom and Reshiram, these two dragons are vital of today's Unova."

"That's cool."

Professor Juniper takes out 3 Pokeballs. "If you become a trainer in Unova, you can start with these three." She takes out Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. "Wow! They all look cute." Serena says. "Yes, how about 5 of you take care of these 3 for the camp, this is also the key to earn points."

"Sure, Professor." They all nod.

That morning, they start to play with the 3 starters. Ash and Lillie also battle with them.  
That afternoon, Professor Juniper shows the fake badges for them.

"In Unova, there are 10 gyms in ten different city, which made it the second most gyms in the world. The test is simple, in front of you is a map of Unova, can you put these badges on the city they were on? You will gain ten points for correction."

The four of them start to put the badges. " Ash, do you know where they are?" Serena asks.

"I know, there are books in the library that has shows the whole map. Like this one, the Insect Badge, it belongs to Castelia City, the biggest city in Unova."

"Castelia City, I always wanted to go there and taste their ice cream." Lillie says. "Me too." Serena also thinks about the ice cream.

Gladion sighs, "Girls... anyway, what is this one?" He shows Ash a badge with 5 purple circles. "Oh, this is the Toxic Badge, which we can get in the city where a lot of movie fans like to go!"  
Mark says, "I know! Pokestar Studios! In Virbank City." "Correct." Then Ash takes the 3rd badge. "This one is Voltage Badge, it is in Nimbasa City."

"Nimbasa?" Lillie asks, " I really don't know that place."

"Are you serious? That is where the Battle Subway is, it also has a musical hall. Not only that, the gym leader is a world class fashion model! She also made her gym a roller coaster area!" Ash says. "Wait, that is Nimbasa City? I thought it is Driftveil City." "Lillie, Driftveil City is famous for its market. Is this the badge that goes here?" Gladion asks. "Yes, the Quake Badge.

They also put the Trio Badge on Stration Gym, Icicle Badge on Icirrus City, Legend Badge on Opelucid City, Basic Badge on Nacrene City, finally, Wave Badge on Humilau City. Professor Juniper looks at it, she smiles, "You guys are great, you got all of it correct. That is 10 points for you." She also asks the reason they understand a lot about Unova, Ash says that he wants to travel, so he looks through all the regions, which makes Professor Juniper amazed.

In the afternoon, Ash and his friends learn about the Pokemon native in Unova, they battle a Minccino, a Sandile, and a Joltik. They get 8 points since Oshawott isn't paying attention to the battle.

After that, they are asked to take a sword and used it to take on the challenge of cutting the targets. Ash uses Keldeo Sword, Lillie uses Cobalion Sword, Serena uses Virizion Sword and Gladion uses Terrakion Sword, as for Mark, he just uses the real sword.

They cut an amount of 47 targets in 5 minutes, which lets them earn 9 points.

The last challenge they do on day 3 is the quiz of Unova. With Ash's help, they get 100, so they earn 10 points.

* * *

Day 4 to day 6:

Ash and his friends go to the same camping place, Professor Juniper is already there to wait them.

"Welcome, campers. Now at the 4 days here, we are going to have our Unova Champion, Alder to be here with us." Professor Juniper turns around, but then her face becomes mad.

"Ash and his friends turns around and sees him standing there, Gladion asks, "Is he sleeping?"

Ash says, "Sleep and stand at the same time... I think it is cool..."

Everyone sweatdrops at Ash's words.

Professor Juniper walks towards him and yells, "Alder, wake up!"

He suddenly wakes up and says, "Oops I am sorry, I was so excited that I couldn't rest." He starts to laugh, making everyone awkward.

"Geez, how does he become a champion?" Lillie asks Serena.

"Despite this weird behavior, it is said that he had a Mega Volcarona." Serena says.

"Anyways, my name is Alder." Then Ash and his group introduce themselves.

"I will teach you how to survive in the wild, so you guys have prepared, right?"

"Yes." The five campers nod.

Professor Juniper says, "Well, I will also be by your side, since I am the one give scores."

They nod and they head to Viridian Forest, they learn how to make a tent and observing Pokemon. Alder also shows them his training with Bouffalant and Volcarona, which makes them in awe. At day 5, Ash asks, "Alder, can I have a battle with you?"

This causes surprise to everyone and Lillie says, "Ash, he is a champion!"

"I know, but I want to try." "It is alright, Ashton." "Um... it is Ash."

Then they go to battle, Ash asks Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Bouffalant doesn't move.

"What is he doing?" Mark asks. "Maybe he is thinking." Serena says.

But then Pikachu's attacks work every time since Bouffalant doesn't move nor counter. Professor Juniper sighs and walks over to Alder. "Stop sleeping! Alder."

Then he wakes up, causing everyone to anime fall.

"Oops, I fell asleep again. Bouffalant, use Head Charge." Bouffalant starts to charge at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge it!" After Pikachu dodges the attack, Bouffalant suddenly turns around and charges at Alder, causing him to get smacked into a nearby tree. "That is great, Bouffalant... Your Head Charge was improved." Then he faints.

The children go to see if he's okay, he assures him that he is fine.

The last day, Ash's egg starts to glow. "Look! It is glowing!" Ash says. Everyone comes and watches, then the egg turns into an Eevee.

"Wow, it is an Eevee!" Then Eevee looks around and nuzzles Ash. "Wow, she is a cutie."

"Yeah, you are right. Eevee, I am Ash, I am your new trainer." Eevee starts to call him Dad, he also calls Lillie mother, causing the two kids to blush while others laugh.

"Okay, your Unova section is over, your score is 93. A wonderful score."

Everyone cheers at the score. " I hope you guys will come visit Unova. See you and best wishes."

After getting back to rest, Aurora is already friends with Serena's mother Grace, so the mother and daughter all have dinner together with the group.

* * *

Day 7:

Ash and his friends arrive at the Rochtai Area, there, Professor England is waitin for them.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor England. The Professor of the Rochtai Region."

Ash notices a scar on his face, he asks, "What happened to your face?"

"You see, I am researching things about Chemical Types and Pokemon energies. And the scar is left when I barely survived the factory explosion."

"I am sorry to hear that..." Serena says.

"No, it is fine actually." He says. "By the way, you two must be our champion's niece and nephew, right? Dragus is a good man."

"I know. And I am proud to have a great family member." Lillie says.

"Now we should give you to use these." He sends out Iguagrass, Lavaride and Floatspi.

"They are so cute." Lillie says. And then they bond with the three Pokemon. The group is also amazed at Serena's ability to ride Pokemon easily with Lavaride.

Then they got 8 badges and a map. England says, "Since you know the first time, so you should have no problems putting the badges. But I have to tell you is that there are no routes and the area is a combination of route and cities."

As they start to place the badges, Ash says, "First, the Junk Badge is this Nortai Area. It is also where Uncle Dragus teaches people in the Rochtai University."

"And then this is the Fuel Badge, it goes to Newbam, it is a place full of High Tech." Lillie says.

"And then this is Color Badge, Centai is a perfect place for girls like us."

"Yeah..." Mark says in agreement. "And the Splash Badge for the Clouforest, it has a water park."

"Phone Badge in Highe City, it has all kinds of culture." Gladion says.

Then they place the Bamboo Badge in Peayard Area, Oasis Badge in Soutai, and Boil Badge in Closeast. They are also surprised that there are no gyms in the east part.

"Well, you are correct, that is 10 points. As for the reason why there are no gyms in the east is because on one time of the history, the east part is forbidden to enter."

"I see." Ash says.

In the afternoon, Ash and his friends learn about the Pokemon native in Rochtai, they battle a Microtin, a Carritissue, and a Schogirl. They get 9 points since Carritissue wraps all three in the end before fainting.

After that, they are asked to grow fruits and then use them to make candy. They made all kinds of fruits candy in the end and the Professor jokes that they might get a stomachache since they are making too much. Nevertheless, they get 10 points in the end.

* * *

Day 8 to 10

The 5 of them arrive at the same area as they see Dragus standing in front of them.

"Uncle Dragus!" Lillie and Gladion hug him, he smiles and says, "Well, it is really nice to see you all in this occasion."

"So Uncle Dragus, what are we going to learn?" Ash asks.

"Nice question. Since I am a headmaster of the university, I have to watch students working on their papers."

He then shows them the papers of the students, there are seminars about Pokemon moves, Pokemon abilities, Items and so on. The 5 of them are amazed at the sight of perfect works.

"That is so awesome..." Serena says in amazement.

"Of course, it costs the students working together for 5 months to have the project done. In this three days, I will want you to make something like this."

"But you said that it costs the students, who are 10 or more years older than us, to have the project done, how are we going to finish in three days?" Mark asks.

"Don't worry about that." England says. "We have already finish the most hard part, but we will teach you guys the other parts."

They all nod as they start working. Dragus first teaches them how to choose the important words and then the standard format of the papers. They also chat about a lot of problems and the funniest moments of working together.

Then in the next two days, they choose the one that is talking about Arceus and the history. Eevee and Pikachu are watching them as Eevee asks, "Brother Pikachu, why are they choosing Arceus? Do they meet him before?"

Pikachu says, "Since you are new before, so you might not know. Arceus is a god, he creates us Pokemon and the world."

"What about humans?" Eevee asks.

"The humans are made by Switype. Since they all look like humans." Pikachu says.

"So did you meet them before?" Eevee asks innocently.

"Well, you might not know, but Ash is Arceus himself and Lillie is Switype herself.

"So does that mean we are children of gods?" Eevee asks in surprise.

"Yep." Pikachu says. "But they don't want us to call them that, since it is kinda embarrassing for them."

"I see..." Eevee says.

Then after the project is done, the Professor and Dragus are amazed at their organization of the datas. They eventually give them a score of 95.

"Well done, I see Mohn and Adam really taught you well." Dragus says. "Now the class is over, I hope you will visit Rochtai Region."

The others nod as they bid farewell to the two people as they head back home.

* * *

**That is the first part of the Summer Camp. Ash and his group finished the Unova and Rochtai section. I have also made some new Pokemon for this story.**

**I have made Ash's battle with Alder the same in Best wishes episode 52, if you hadn't noticed. The reason I put this two together in this chapter is because their Champions will be changed when Ash is traveling in these regions. I bet you all know who are the new Champions.**

**Next part, we will be heading to Kalos and Vigorate region. Be sure to review.**


	9. Prologue 9

Prologue 9

Day 11:

Ash and his friends are looking forward to the Vigorate section, since they hear from Emma that it is fun.

"Wow, I can't believe that we were wearing this." Serena says.

Ash wears a blue jacket while Gladion and Mark wears a yellow and red one respctively, by the looks of them, they are like princes from the stories. Serena wears a red dress while Lillie wears a white one, they also have tiaras on their head.

Ash says, "Of course, this is Vigorate Region we are talking about, so I asked Mom to bring these clothes." Lillie says, "Me too."

They meet the silver haired Professor, she wears a gown but a lab coat on the outside.

"Looks like we have 4 royalties come to our section. You must be group A, I am Professor Kristen in Vigorate."

After introduction, Kristen says, "Okay, these two days, I will accompany you guys. So do you have any questions?"

Ash says, "Yes, is it true that the region is where the fairy tales originated?"

"Glad that you asked, Ash. Yes, we have 20 famous stories in our region. I guess that love love to read them?"

"Of course."

"Now, let me show you the 3 starters."

She tosses 3 balls and there are 3 Pokemon on the field. "These 3 are Herony, the the Herb pony Pokemon, Henake, the Heat snake Pokemon, and Shrimpy, the shrimp Pokemon. This is our starters."

Pikachu and Eevee immediately greet them and play with them.

"Well, how about we start our first challenge, there are 5 questions I will ask. Each question will have 2 points." They all nod.

"The first question, we don't have gyms or league, but what is our challenge?"

Lillie says, "That will be the Knights Challenge."

"Correct, it is a challenge that passed down a lot of years. If you defeat 8 knights, you can challenge the Top Knights, eventually the Top Prince or Top Princess. Second question, What do you get after the Knight Challenge?"

Mark says, "The Star Badges."

"Correct, the Star Badges are the reward. It contains a lot of power to Pokemon. Third Question, how many Star Badges are in the region?"

Ash replies, "There are 20, one for each type."

"Exactly, but the other 11 is well hidden, not many people can find it. The fourth Question, which is the typing of the Top Knights?"

Serena says, "I know, Fairy, Steel, Ghost and Fire. Since my father is one of them."

"Correct. Then the last one, what is the purpose of the knight challenge?"

"To honor the legendaries native to Vigorate, the Sacred 9." Ash replies.

"Well done, you got 10 out of 10. I can see you guys are interesting."

Then they spend the whole morning playing with Pokemon.

Then, Kristen takes out the map and 20 books.

"These books are originated from each town or city in Vigorate, can you put it in the right place?"

"We can."

They start to work. "Cinderella is Weston City, Alice in Wonderland is Garderue City, Frozen is Fropeak City, Dragon Slayer is Wyone City, and A Christmas Carol is Gravador Town." Ash finishes his part, he goes to see Lillie. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, please. I don't know where these 5 are."

"I'll tell you. Snow White is Fornat City, Little Mermaid is Masquite City, Hansel and Gretel are in Guiz Town, the Magic Guitar in Flucolo Town and the Sleeping Beauty are Slaven City."

"Thank you Ash for helping me." "No problem, my princess." Lillie blushs at Ash's words. Serena and Mark puts Puss in Boots in Miditure City, Jack and the beanstalk in Aeroline City, Goldilocks in Dastro Town, Guargate Riddles in Matazo Town, and The 3 Musketeers in Exsporo Island. Gladion puts The Wizard of Oz in Fanesa Town, the Stone Soup in Vancula Town, Aladin in Doke Town, the 3 Little Tepigs in Trior Town, and finally, Kirlias and the Shoemakers in Kohalo Town.

"You guys are correct, that is another 10 points. You are making a good progress."

"Thanks Professor." Before the day is over, Kristen calls Ash alone. "Ash, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I heard that you can change your gender at your free will, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Paris wanted you to take these, but these are girl clothes, so I was confused that why he should give you these."

"I see. Thank you for giving me this." Then Ash goes back to others.

At Lunch, Gary sees Ash in his female form walking with the other 4. "Hey, who is that girl over there?"

Reisa says, "Oh, that is Ashley. She is also our friend." Ash asks his friends not to expose him to others, especially Gary. "But she isn't the camper, right?" Reisa just shrugs, not wanting to talk anymore.

"So Ash, why do you change your gender?" Lillie asks.

"I want to try out the new clothes." He twirls around. "It looks good on me."

Serena says, "But how did you do that?"

"Well, remember that I said that I am an Arceus on the first day? That is why." Mark helps Ash say it.

"Yeah." Gladion says.

They go to meet Professor Kristen. "I see that you have change your gender, Ash. It looks good on you." Ash blushes and says, "Th…thanks."

"It is time to show you the Pokemon in Vigorate. You see, Alola, Tremin and Vigorate have Pokemon with alternate forms. Most of our region's are different form Johtoian, Sinohian and Kalosians. We even have Legendaries that are different."

"Legendaries have alternate forms? That is cool." Serena says.

"Yes, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde are the ones. Now like you did in other camps, it is time to test out the bond with the 3 starters by battling."

Kristen takes out Merkid, Volcloud, and Royhandsom, Ash and his friends battled them, they loses some health points, but they win all 3 of them, they earned 9 points.

Once it is done, Kristen says, "Okay, my final challenge for the campers is about our legendaries, the Sacred 9. The Scared 9 consists of the Cure, the Sickness, the Butterfly, the Wind, the Athlete, the Flower, the Pollution, the Blizzard and the Dragon. They all can learn the move, Scared Glow, which is the same as the Star Badges, so we thought that they created the first Star Badges."

"They are so powerful." Lillie exclaims.

"Yes indeed, what you have to do in the challenge is to find out their real names. Now let's begin."

Ash immediately takes out the Pokedex book and start reading but he can't find it.

"Ash, I think they wouldn't put it inside." Serena says.

"I guess you're right. But how are we going to find out? I couldn't just ask Gina right now since it is considered cheating."

Gladion says, "So you really don't know, or you forgot their names?"

"I just want to double check, since I am not really sure. I don't want to lose score because of me." Ash said.

"Don't worry, just say it, we won't blame you." Lillie smiles at him.

"Thanks." Ash then turns to Kristen.

"So you got your answer?"

"Yes. The Cure is Heangel, the Sickness is Virevil, the Butterfly is Butterity, the Wind is Winblade, the Athlete is Exerainer, the Flower is Flosaint, the Pollution is Pollutian, the Blizzard is Absozero, and the Dragon is Draguardian."

Then there is a silence, Kristen says, "You are correct! Wow, none of the campers have corrected for years, you guys are the first one. I am proud of you. 10 points for group A!" They cheered and hugged Ash for the right answer.

Before they leaves, Kristen says, "Well, we have a change of plans tomorrow." "What happened?" Ash asked.

"Our original plan is to let Paris, our champion to teach you contests, but Kalos champion, Diantha wants you five to help her with a movie filming."

"No way! But why four of us?"

"Looks like it is because that you five are talented and got the highest score in the past two camps. So tomorrow, Professor Sycamore will be teaching you about Kalos." The five of them get excited, they can't sleep that night.

* * *

Day 12:

They go to Kalos section and meet Professor Sycamore.

"I see that Kristen has told you everything, my name is Professor Sycamore, I will be teaching you Kalos today." He takes out 3 Pokeballs and appear a Chespin, a Fennekin and a Froakie.

"These will be the starters of Kalos, although I want you guys to bond with them this whole morning, but due to the change of plans, we have to do all the challenges today." The children nod in understanding. So Professor Sycamore takes out the Kalos map and gives them 8 badges.

Ash gets the badges and starts putting, they put Bug Badge in Vaniville City, Cliff Badge in Cyllage City, Iceberg Badge in Snowbelle City.

"This looks like an Electric type badge… where was it?" Lillie asks.

"Lumiose City, the biggest city in Kalos, it is also a romantic city for lovers." Ash says.

"Yeah, thanks to this city, Kalos won the same points with Vigorate for the most romantic regions." Mark says.

Lillie says, "It sounds like a fun place."

Gladion takes the pink badge and asks, "What is this one?"

"Oh, the Fairy Badge, it is in Laverie City. Its gym leader is also a famous clothes designer, she also had a powerful Sylveon." Eevee perks her ears when hearing this. "And the gym leader is also our aunt with three of the children are here with us."

"Seriously?" Serena is surprised. "Valerie is your aunt?"

"She is blood-related to my mom." Mark says.

Eevee jumps up and down in front of Ash, Ash holds her in his hands, "You want to be a Sylveon, girl?" Eevee nods and nuzzles at Ash.

"Hey, it tickles." Ash laughs, making Pikachu a little jealous.

"So how to we evolve Eevee into Sylveon?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I heard that learning Fairy moves and high affection towards its trainer could help." Serena says. Eevee immediately gives her baby doll eyes.

"Um… that is a fairy move, so now I have to work with affection." Ash says.

By the way, it is true that mega evolution is originated from Kalos?"

"Yes. There are evidence, like the Tower of Mastery, it is a place where everyone can learn Mega evolution, my grandfather is also there. Shaulor City is where we can get the Rumble Badge." Mark says.

"Not only that, there is also a sundial with the same energy in Anistar City, the badge is Psychic Badge."

"Wow, so that leaves Plant Badge left."

"Commarine City, it is where we can get, there is a monorail there."

They give Professor Sycamore a look, they get 10 points.

Then they use the 3 Pokemon to battle Espurr, Skiddo and Helioptile, they win and get 9 points.

That afternoon, they play a game called Hoopa ring throw, they have to throw the rings to the cans and earn points, they got 8 points. The last one they do is finding hidden Zygarde cells, Professor Sycamore spreads 10 fake green Zygarde cells in the forest, they find them all in a record of time, which makes them get 10 points.

"Hey Ash." Professor Sycamore calls him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I noticed that you have a key stone on your wrist."

"Yeah, I got it recently from my grandfather, he lives in Kalos."

"I see, if you have any megas you want to know, you can also ask me."

"Thanks, Professor."

* * *

Day 13 to 18

They go to the Kalos section and see Professor Sycamore and Professor Kristen talking.

"You are here." Kristen says.

"Marvelous, now we can start." Sycamore says, he call two figures here.

"Hello, kids." The female says.

"Aunt Diantha and Uncle Paris!" Lillie says. Then the four of them all hug the two champions.

"It has been a while." Paris says.

"Of course." Ash says.

Serena says, "You all know them?"

Mark says, "Diantha is also our mom's sibling while Paris is Lillie's uncle."

"So you must be Serena. It is nice to meet you." Diantha says.

"I am your fan! A famous actress and a Top Coordinator, almost everyone in our town knows you." Serena says.

"Okay, enough praising, at first I wanted to teach you some Contest moves, but Diantha and I have a favor to ask you. If you do it pretty well, you can get 60 points each." Paris says.

"What we will do is to film a movie about one of the fairy tales in Vigorate Region. The Dragon Slayer." Professor Kristen says.

Serena asks, "You mean… We will film a movie with you?"

Diantha says, "Yes. But I won't be the main character. We will be as side characters, but you four will be the main ones."

"What?!" They are shocked.

Paris says, "Yes, the prince, the princess, the witch and the two sword makers."

Professor Sycamore says, "The film will also be sent to Pokestar Studios. You can be a star there."

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Paris asks.

"Yes, here are your scripts." Professor Kristen gives them each a script.

Ash exclaims, "I am role playing the prince? That's cool."

Lillie says, "I got the princess, does that mean..." Lillie starts to blush.

Serena says, "Wow, I am playing the villan, that is interesting."

Gladion asks, "So where are we filming?"

Paris asks, "Good question, we bought some Pokemon and equipment from Pokestar Studios, follow me."

They follow Paris and Diantha to the filming place, they are shocked by the field and the workers there.

"Hello, Diantha." A man comes to them. "Everyone, this is Mr. Wood, he is the director from Pokestar Studios."

Everyone greets him, Mr. Wood says, "Okay, kids, this is your first time filming a movie, so this afternoon we will be starting our first part."

They nod and start preparing.

At the open field, Serena says, "I still can't believe that we are actually filming a movie."

Mark says, " Yeah, we can't screw this up. I don't have a part in the first part, so it is Ash and Lillie."

"Yeah."

They practice in the morning while filming in the afternoon.

Paris offers them the clothes of the Prince and the Princess of the story, which they wear it and they are amazed by themselves.

Mr. Wood also lets Eevee play with Ash as his teammate, which she agrees.

Diantha and Paris play the queen and the king of the princess, they don't have much sentences due to giving the kids a chance.

When filming the final part, Ash arrives at the Witch's castle.

"3, 2, 1. Action!"

"I already slaughtered all of your dragons, now give back the princess!"

"Why should I? I am not losing yet! I still have another wild card!"

The witch started to cast a spell, she turned into a Mega Salamence.

"No way!" Ash steps back one foot.

"Hahaha! Do you think you can defeat me? You are foolish."

She blasta a flamethrower, the prince uses the shield to protect him.

"Eevee! Use Swift!"

Eevee did it, but it didn't really damage her.

"That is your full power? It tickles."

Ash says, "Damn it, she is different from the dragons before."

"I'll show you my true power!" Salamence uses Dragon Rage, it hits Eevee, causing her to fall.

"Eevee! Stay strong!" Salamence starts to use Dragon Rush, Ash quickly jumps in front of Eevee and uses his sword to block the attack, but due to the attack being overpowered, his sword flies and lands few centimeters away.

"Even the most powerful sword of yours, Dragon Slayer can't do anything. Now fall to your demise!"

"Prince Ash!" Princess yells when the Dragon Rage strikes again. Ash doesn't run, he just watches helplessly when the blue fire comes. Just then, Eevee comes in and starts to evolve.

"Is this?" Director Wood says in surprise as well as Gladion and Mark, "Yes, it is evolving. But we originally planned to have a Sylveon to get inside the screen." "Looks like we don't need to."

Sylveon endures the attack, Ash says, "Sylveon! You evolved!"

Then she nods and fires a Moonblast, causing the dragon to step back.

"What? How did you manage to…"

Then Ash says, "Sylveon, you keep attack the dragon, I will get my sword back!"

She nods and keeps attacking, the dragon is starting to lose.

"There is no way I will lose! I am suppose to win!" She starts to do an Outrage, Ash quickly says, "I won't give up until it is over!" He slashes through the dragon.

"Cut!" The director says, "That will be it for today. Thank you for this act."

Ash sits down and pants. Sylveon uses her ribbons to wrap around Ash.

"You really did evolve. I am proud of you."

Paris says, "Indeed, although we originally wanted to put a Sylveon, but this is really a surprise."

Diantha says, "Ash, you and your Sylveon really are special." Ash blushed at this.

On the fifth day, they finish filming, Paris then use the last 2 days to teach them the contest moves, he also notices that Ash has potential to become the top Coordinator.

"Well, you guys did a good job, the film is ready." Mr. Wood says. Everyone went to watch it, they are proud of themselves.

"How is it, Diantha?"Professor Sycamore asks.

"For beginners, this is a spectacular movie. I think they should get 60 points."

"I agree." Paris says.

After watching, Mr. Wood says, "When the blue-ray is ready, I will send one each to your home. Thank you for acting this film."

"No problem."

Back at home, Aurora asks, "Hey Ash, Mark, how was Diantha's class?"

"Better then ever. Mark, we should tell them now."

"Yeah."

They explained what they did, all of the family members are shocked.

"You are lucky! Filming a movie with Aunt Diantha and the Pokestar Studios is a lot of people's dream!" Emma says.

"Yeah. I am envious." Insey says.

"Well, maybe we can see the glorious movie you two are in someday." Aurora laughes.

"I agree. We have born two little stars." Adam laughs. Everyone laughs at the statement.

* * *

**Wow, I finished this chapter. I let the heroes act in the film.**

**Vigorate's cities and towns are based on 20 stories, some of which are based on fairy tales. But as for the plot of the main sights of the city and town, I will write them all when I started write Ash's journey.**

**Next part will be talking Hoenn and Chetech. Be sure to leave some reviews.**

**For reviews, This is a rewrite version of my first story, the plot will basically the same but with some new stuff adding into the story. And then I won't include the Galar Region since I want to wait until the Anime of that ends that I add the story inside mine.**


	10. Prologue 10

Prologue 10

Day 19:

Ash and his group go to Hoenn section in the lab, but they don't see Professor Birch. "Where is he?" Gladion asks.

"I don't know." Ash looks around the place. Then they hear someone yells, "Somebody! Help me!"

They quickly run towards the sound and see a Professor being chased by 3 Mightyenas. "Hey, you five! There are 3 Pokemon in my bag! Use them to help me!" Ash quickly takes out Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip from his bag, they defeat the 3 Mightyenas. "Thank you for helping me, that is 10 points for you." He recalls 3 Pokemon. "Huh? Those are your Pokemon, Professor?"

"Yes. My name is Professor Birch from Hoenn Region. I heard from the other Professors that you got a high score in their section. I am looking forward to help you."

After introduction, Professor Birch asks them to take care of the 3 starters before the section end.

"Hoenn has more water than land, compare to others except Alola and Tremin. 5 of the 8 gyms are on the main island. Do you know which 3 is not?"

Mark says, "Dewford, Mosdeep and Stootopolis."

"That is correct, Mark. You guys sure knew a lot. Now we have a challenge for you four." He takes out the giant map and the 8 badges.

"Most of our quests are the same, can you put the badges in the right spot?"

"Sure."

They look at the map, Lillie says, "There are so many water in this region."

Serena says, "Yes. But I kind of like it. It looks like a perfect place for vacations."

Ash says, "I will go first, this is the Stone Badge, it is in the city where the Devon Corp. is, Rustboro City."

"Devon Corp. ?" Serena asks.

"Most of our technology are made there, the champion we will meet is also the son of the president." Lillie says. "Not to mention he is also related to Ash and Mark."

"Really? How many uncles and aunts do you guys have?" Serena asks.

"Well, we have a lot, and most of them are famous." Ash says.

Ash then takes out the Rain Badge. "Serena, do you know which one this is?"

"It looks like Rain, so is it this one?" She points at the city which covered in rocks.

"Yes, Stootoplis. The gym leader there is also our uncle, Wallace."

"What? I thought he is a top coordinator." Gladion says. "Since he has the Wallace Cup all over the world."

"Yes, he is both."

Then Lillie puts Balance Badge in Petalburg, Heat Badge in Lavarage, and Knuckle Badge on Dewford.

"I guess this looks like a feather, where is it?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, put it right here." Ash says as he points at the forest.

"But that is a forest." Serena says.

"Well, Fortree City is located in a forest, it is one of the places who used tree houses." Mark says. "And the gym leader is Steven's wife, and she is originally a Ketchum. So we have gone there a lot of times."

"Then this Mind Badge is in Mosdeep City, right?" Gladion asks.

"Yes, it is also known for its space center. Now that leaves only one. The Dynamic Badge. It is right here."

"But that is a building?" Gladion asks. "Oh, Mauville City is kind of like Elmashosa Town in Sevestar, the building is actually the city." "Well, that make sense."

Professor Birch sees the picture, he says, "All are correct, you guys are great. That is 10 score for you."

"Thanks Professor."

Then all they do is bonding with new Pokemon until noon.

In the afternoon, Professor Birch prepares a machine with 3 Pokemon on it.

"Okay, you know the legendary Pokemon, the weather trio, right?"

"That will be Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon can Primal Reverse while Rayquaza can Mega Evolve."

"Yes, this machine was made to analyze the power of the weather trio. They could cause some serious weather problems when fighting each other. Your challenge will be filling these four tubes the same amount of water."

They see one is empty, one is over the cross line.

"If you press the Kyogre button, it can pour the water, Groudon is the heat, and Rayquaza will be the stop mode. Now let's begin."

The five of them work together to do the challenge, due to being heavy, they are eventually worn out.

"That is 5 minutes and 10 seconds. You beat the last group's record, but you didn't get within 5 minutes, so 9 points for you." Although they aren't happy, but they think that it was enough.  
Then, they are having a race around the forest with 2 machines look like Latios and Latias. Ash, Gladion and Lillie go first with Latias, they get 4:37 . Serena and Mark use Latios, they are a little slower since they head the wrong way, but they still get 4:57. So Professor Birch gives them 9 points.

* * *

Day 20 to 22:

They arrive at the section, Professor Birch is talking to a person that Ash and Mark know very well.

"Uncle Steven!" Ash and Mark hug the Champion.

"Hello Ash, Mark, Lillie and Gladion. It just like yesterday when I see you guys are inseparable children."

After Serena introduces herself, she whispers to Lillie, "Wow, he is handsome."

"Yeah. And smart as well." Lillie says.

Steven says, "Okay, now the greetings are done, please follow me."

He takes them to an area where there is a lake, a maze a cave and a garden.

"Wow, I don't know there is a place like this." Ash says.

"This is an artificial place, as you can see. I am a stone collector, I love to find stones, mega stones particularly. I hid 18 marbles that looked like mega stones here, you have 3 days to find them all. Not only that, you have to guess which one is it."

"Sure."

Ash and the group go to the garden first, they are amazed by the beauty and the colors. They found a Sceptilite, a Venusaurite, a Herracrossite, an Altariasite and a Golisopodite. "Wow, these are really tricky." Lillie says. "Just think about is, they are very well hidden. I can see why he had to prepare for a day."

The next day, they all bring their swimsuits and went diving underwater, they find a Sharpedoite, a Miloticite, a Gyaradosite, a Dragalgite and a Shrimkingite. Ash, Mark and Gladion also have a swimming race after finding them.

That afternoon, they head inside the cave, they find a Gengarite, a Vocloudite, a Hydreigonite and a Banettite. "It is a good thing I have the flashlight." Ash says.

"But still, it really is dark inside." Lillie says. "How about we play the shadow game?" Serena asks.

"You are on." Ash replies. They start to make shadows with their hands, Gladion wins the most points. "Man, you are good at this." "You are not bad, either."

The last day, they go into the maze and found Pidgeotite, a Lucarionite, a Charizardite Y and a Slowbroite.

"So you found 18 of them, you did a great job." Steven compliments.

Professor Birch says, "Your score in this Hoenn is 96. Well done. Not only you did well on Steven's test, you also enjoyed yourselves." Ash and his friends thank him and cheered happily.

Before leaving, Lillie asks, "Ash, do you think we can win the camp?"

"Win or lose, it doesn't matter, what matters is we had fun."

"You are right, we should have more fun next day."

"Yeah."

* * *

Day 23:

They head to the Chetech Area, but much to their surprise is that there are a lot of machines in front of them.

"Wow...though Chetech is a region full of science...but it is too much." Mark says.

"I am glad to hear it." They see Professor Nancy in front of them. She has a blonde hair with a Professor's coat.

"Hello, everyone. I am Professor Nancy. It is nice to meet you."

After Ash and his friends introduce themselves, Nancy says, "According to the data provided by the other Professors, you have gotten 90 or more every time." She smiles, "Your enthusiasm is impressive."

"Thanks, Professor." Ash says.

Then she takes them to one of the machine, inside of it, they can see a Sugach, Heatstring and Robofish relaxing inside.

"Professor? What is this machine?" Serena asks.

"This is the Pokemon Message Machine. It provides the Pokemon's relaxation so it can do well when they are finished."

"Wow, science is so amazing..." Ash says amazed.

After bonding with them, the Professor gives them the map of the region as well as the badges.

"This Region is so unique." Serena says. "It looks like a giant shopping outlet on an ocean."

"Well, the Chetech Region wasn't exist until a few years ago, it is an artificial island with all kinds of habitats." Ash says. "And due to the scientific feature, their areas are using code names."

"For example." Mark picks a Camera Badge. "This Camera Badge is located on the BI Zone. A place with forests and the berry field that favors Bug Types."

"Wow..." Lillie says, "And this is Cake Badge, in the FI Zone. A place which is indoors and snow are everywhere inside."

Then they place the Poker Badge on the ED Zone, Glass Badge in the PM Zone, Motor Badge in the SI Zone and then Bomb Badge in the CU Zone.

"Now this looks like a Bulb...so it goes to GM Zone because it looks like a place for Grass Types?"

"Correct. And then this Fist Badge is for the FK Area, a perfect place for training." Mark says.

After giving the Professor a look. She gives them 10 points since they are well informed. And the group is happy about it.

Then in the afternoon, Professor gives them each a net and take them to the garbage filled waters.

"The task is simple, inside the water, there is a machine based on the Legendary Pokemon Pollufish inside. The objective is to capture the Pokemon under 30 minutes."

The group nods as they all wear protect suits based on the Legendary Pokemon Protesuit and find the Pokemon Machine. The machine is very tricky, since it manages to dodge a lot of times and some of them only capture the trash. In the end, Lillie manage to capture it due to they corner it inside a broken box.

"Well, you take 28:34 to finishe the task, a little slower, but I have seen your teamwork, and the strategy thinking is perfect. Therefore the points you get is 9." Nancy says as they sigh in relief.

"Wow, I don't feel like my body is smelly." Serena says.

"That is because the suit is perfect." Mark says. "It satisfied the needs of not getting smelly."

The final thing they do is battling. Professor Nancy sends out Denmouse, Fingoid and Spihide to battle the three starters. Ash and the others use the combo attacks, which earns them a lot of points and eventually get 9 points in the end.

* * *

Day 24 to 26

The Champion of the Region is Dr. Colress, Lillie and Gladion's uncle. Ash and his friends arrive and then greet him.

"Uncle Colress." Lillie says. "It is so nice to see you."

"Hello everyone." Colress says. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you here."

Then he takes them to a table full of things, Ash asks, "Uncle Colress, what are we doing?"

Colress says, "You see, on the tables are pieces of metal that can used to make Pokemon Armors."

"Pokemon Armors?" Serena says in confusion.

Lillie says, "I have heard of them, they are originated from Chetech, they are special kinds of armors that can boost effects of Pokemon. Each Type of Armor can have different boosts. There are four pieces of each armor, the helmet, the upper body, the lower body and the tails. Each one can boost a move's Attack points or Defense Points, it can also boost the side effects as well."

"That is correct." Colress says. "But in our Chetech Region, there are also selfish people that remodel these armors in order to make the effects into Maximum, it will also hurt the Pokemon itself. So in order for that to not happen, I am going to make sure that you guys doesn't do it wrong."

The others nod as Colress start to teach them how to make the armors. He showed them all the machines requires and the buttons that needed to press. Ash and his friends carefully moves the machines and the pieces, until they are used to it and then creates a total of 80 pieces of armors.

"Oh my." Colress says. "During these camping days, I have never seen a group finish all 80 pieces of armors and not failed once." He smiles, "But you are Adam and Mohn's children, so it should be easy for you guys. I usually don't give higher points, but this time I will make an exception."

Then the total points they earned is 96, much to everyone's shock. Lillie is so overjoyed that she hugs her uncle. The others are also excited to have this much higher points.

Back at the Vacation House, Aurora and Adam see Ash and Mark bringing a heavy box, Adam says, "Ash, Mark, I heard from Colress, you guys really finished all 80 pieces of armor?"

"Yeah." Ash says as they show them the armors. "And we made them for you, Dad. Mom."

This surprised the adults and the children, but they are happy to accept the presents their children give them.

* * *

**Here is a new Chapter, I will include new Mega Evolution in the story. And about the armor, Ash will get all of them once the Chetech Arc arrives. And I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter is Sinnoh and Glafrost.**


	11. Prologue 11

Prologue 11

Day 27:

"So next is the Sinnoh Section." Ash says.

"But shouldn't the Professor being Professor Rowan? Why is there a different Professor?" Serena asks curiously.

"I don't know, maybe we can ask the Professor here." Mark says.

They go to the section and see a young Professor.

"You must be Group A. Nice to meet you, I am Professor Berlitz."

After introduction, Ash asks, "Do you know where is Professor Rowan?"

"Glad you ask, he has some work to do in Sinnoh, so he couldn't come. He asked me for this important camp, which is why I am here."

"I see."

"Okay, like other Professors you met, you will be having these 3 starters temporary." He takes out Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup.

"Wow, they are also cute, especially Piplup."

Piplup smiles and shows his pride.

"I'm glad that you like it. Now that you have meet these 3, let's begin our challenge."

He took out Sinnoh map and places it on the floor. "These are the Sinnoh badges, put them in the right place is your goal."

"This should be easy." Ash says.

They start by placing Cobble Badge at Veilstone City, Forest Badge in Eterna City, Mine Badge at Canalave City and Fen Badge at Pastoria City.

"These designs are cool, what is this?" Gladion asks.

"Coal Badge, it is in Oreburgh City, it has a mine to dig fossils."

"Then how about this one?" Lillie asks.

"Icicle Badge, it is in Snowpoint City. The northest city in Sinoh."

"This badge looks like a light house." Serena says.

"Oh, Beacon Badge, it is in Sunyshore City. And the final one is Relic Badge. It is in Hearthome City."

Then they show the Professor their work.

"That is 10 points for you, you really did a good job."Professor Berlitz comments.

Then they battles a Bidoof, a Glameow and a Gible that afternoon and get 9 points.

In the afternoon, the Professor asks, "Speaking of Sinnoh legendaries, the challenge this morning will be associated with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Have you ever heard of them?"

Ash says, "Of course. The ones who rules time, space and antimatter."

Lillie says, "Yeah, we also met all of them before."

Professor looks amazed and says, "You guys are lucky, because not many people believe that they exist. Here is the challenge, we made 3 orbs that were copies. Find all three of them in the forest and you'll get 10 points."

"That sounds easy. Let's go." Gladion says.

They go to the forest, Ash asks, "Do you know what do they look like?"

Lillie says, "No, so what do they look like?"

Ash takes out 3 orbs. "You had it all the time?" Gladion asks.

"Gina lent me, but these are real deal, we can't just give it to Professor Berlitz. But yes, these are Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and Griseous Orb."

Serena says, "That is amazing."

By looking at the real deal Ash has, they quickly find the 3 of them.

"You guys are probably the fastest group to find all 3 of them. That is 10 points for you. Care to explain why?"

Ash says, "Well, because we just used the real deal to find them."

"You guys have the real deal?" The Professor says in shock.

"They aren't ours, but our sibling's." Ash says as he shows him.

"Amazing. Your siblings must be very special to have all of them."

They also complete the trials of Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. They finish 10 questions about Sinnoh, take a happy picture and climb the wall. They get 8 points at last.

* * *

Day 28 to 30:

They head to the section and see the blonde hair woman in front of them.

"Everyone, this is our new Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia Shirona. Cynthia, these are the kids I'm telling you about." Berlitz says.

"Well, Professor, we already know each other, Ash and Mark here are my nephews." Cynthia says.

"Yep, long time no see, Aunt Cynthia." Ash says.

After Ash and his gang greeted her. She says, "It is an honor to meet all of you, today I will be telling you about the history of the legendaries. I guess most of you have heard of them due to Professor Pine, right?"

They nod. "Good, then it will make me easier to tell."

She took out a scroll and said, "First, let's talk about Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem.

In ancient times, there is only a dragon. It is owned by the king of Unova, after the king died, he asked his two sons to take care of it. The two princes have different beliefs. One seeks truth, while the other seeks ideals. Due to different beliefs, they split the dragon into two. Reshiram and Zekrom. They used their respective dragons to declare a war, they fought many of years, until the hero, who found the leftover of the dragon, Kyurem. He used it to end the war, changing the dragons into Black Orb and White Orb. As for Kyurem itself, it went asleep in the Giant Chasm."

Ash asks, "So where is the Orbs? Are they exist?"

"Of course, they are in their respective ruins. They have slept thousands of years."

"I want to see Kyruem one day." Lillie says. "Yeah." Ash says.

"Now for the next story, I will be telling the story of the Swords of Justice. You guys heard of the story called The 3 Musketeers, right?" They nod.

"Well, originally there are only Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. One who protects the good from modern society, one protects the mountains and caves, and one protects the forest and the plains. They used the swords to fight evils and bring justice.

One day, they went on searching, they saw a Pokemon who was heavily injured. It looks like a Rapidash, a Pegasky, but it is blue colored. Virizion healed him and took him under his guidance, he become the fourth member of the Sword of Justice, Keldeo. He has a Secret Sword, which changed his form, it maybe the reason Cobalion took him in his wing."

"Wow, I didn't know about it." Mark says. "Me too." Serena says.

"Here is another story, there are 3 brothers in Unova, they were happily farmers and they love to grow food. One day, the two brothers died due to an accident. One being dragged in the tornado, while one being struck by an unexpected thunder. Leaving the youngest of the brothers alive in the world.

The youngest brother cried and cried for the death of his two beloved brothers, it was thanks to Meloetta, he calmed down and made a temple to commemorate the brothers. Meloetta also joined the youngest brother with his journey. Before he died, he asked his son to take care of Meloetta. He gave him everything, except one, the reveal glass."

"I know, this is the story about Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, right?"

"Yes. Most people think that the trio is the three brothers."

The next story is the Gamelin, she says, "Gamelin is born from the exploded Nuclear Power plant. It is new to our world and it causes destruction all over Rochtai Region. Causing the Pokemon to live in danger. Thanks to Arceus, he manages to open its heart and shows how beautiful the world is, and then he decides to rest inside of the power plant until it wakes up."

"Wow...Gamelin seems tough." Gladion says. "It is." Ash says.

Cynthia tells them the story of the Sacred 9 after finishing Candist and Abundfarmer

"Sacred 9 are originated from Vigorate, they were once humans. Heangel and Virevil were husband and wife. They were both doctors, until Virevil hated the sickness caused by abusing and hurting. He started a rampage by causing disease.

Heangel took her Vivillon and her Haxorus to a journey to find a way to stop them. He met 4 other people, one is an athlete, one is a ice wizard, one is a trash cleaner and one is a swordsman. They found the power of the Sacred Glow. They used it to stop Virevil. After that day, the nine of them were gone."

"I don't know that Sacred 9 were born from this." Serena says.

"The Sacred Glow… no one knew where is it. But it is a good story." Mark says.

"Glad you like it.

Cynthia tells them about the story of the legendary dogs, they learn that they were once normal Pokemon who were died due to the fire of Brass Tower in Ecruteak City, thanks to Ho-Oh, they were revived and become the form they knew now. They also learn about Celebi's story about protecting a forest by a fire.

Next, they learn the story of the lake guardians, which is said to calm down the creation trio, making Ash and Mark remember when Dia and Palmo got angry, Adam will use them to stop them from fighting. They also learn Heatran's origin from the lava stone, the war of Cresselia and Darkrai that tormenting the humans. They also learn the story of Samiya and the Prince, the Sword of Vale and how Victini helped stopping the dragon force. And Shaymin with its connection of Gracideas

"Next is the story of Michina, it is a story about Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon."

Then Ash's face turns dark. Lillie notices it and gets feared.

Lillie asks, "Um… Cynthia, can you not tell this story?"

"But why? This is the most famous story which it comes to Arceus."

"Well, you know the end of the story, the Arceus will come to Michina for revenge for the Jewel of life. I don't want that to happen now."

Then Ash calms down a little. "Lillie, it is okay, I am fine now."

Cynthia remembers that Ash is an Arceus, he asks, "So your powers are awaken?"

Mark says, "We are, and since Ash is the one whose plates are missing, so he might have a rage towards Michina."

Ash takes out a bag full of his plates, "Yes. I still have 5 plates missing. Which become the Jewel of Life. I decided that once I travel to Sinnoh, I will have my property back."

The next story is about the Three Muses, the Celltree, Harmoni and Musing. The three of them are musicians that fight the evil songs and rituals of humans. Their story makes Ash and the rest in awe.

Then she tells them the story of the statue of Aila, which is about Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. Then she also tells the Diamond Princess Diancie, Hoopa and the Prison Bottle, and the Tapus versus the Ultra Beasts.

"Next is the story of the blinding one, Necrozma. It is once said as the Ultra Beast, but it is actually the legendary Pokemon that was exiled to the ultra beasts world. Due to being overpowered and become vicious, Arceus split him into 3. The other 2 become Solgaleo and Lunala. Being exiled, he often steal light from what he stayed in order to maintain its power."

"Wow, who know Necrozma is a powerful beast." Lillie says.

"Talk about it, he is the one that caused a lot of deaths from the URS." Ash says.

Then they hear the story of how Regigigas pulled continents into place and made the 3 golems. They story of Alto Mare and the guardians. The fight of the weather trio which cause the world in madness. The Hearts and Souls and how they were born from the energy. And the Shamouti Chosen one.

Then she also tells a story of Pollufish and the Weather Legendaries of the Glafrost.

"The last story will be Mew. Which will be connected from the story of Sir Aaron."

She tells them about how Sir Aaron sacrifice himself to save the tree of beginning.

"And Sir Aaron is our ancestor from my mother's line." Ash says.

"Yes." Cynthia says, "And I am glad to marry with the family. Now since your patience and the knowledge, I decide to give you a high score."

They get 94 points in the end, the group thanks her and Professor Berlitz as they leave the area.

* * *

Day 31:

Ash and his friends arrive at the Glafrost part, but this time, Professor Min and Cyrus are waiting for them.

"You have finally come." Cyrus says as the couple greets the group. Lillie and Gladion also give them a hug since they are also related to them.

"Uncle Cyrus, so you have come here to watch us?" Ash asks.

"Yes, since my work is not that hard, so I decide to help my wife." Cyrus says.

Then they get to play with the starter Pokemon. Shivatree, Rescucar and Waterun. Due to the fact that they are used with the cold weather inside the Glafrost Region, so Ash and the others decide to use their Ice Moves to make them better.

The next is the Glafrost map and the badges, Serena says, "Wow, I can't believe that Glafrost looks big, but their cities and the residental area are this small."

"That is because it is located in the Antarctica, the extreme cold is not habitable for Pokemon and People to live." Mark says.

They first put the Match Badge in the Grey Metallic Area, the Shovel Badge in the Desert Cavern Area, Waste Badge in the Dangerous Poisonous Area, Skate Badge in the Performance Entertainment Area, Shoes Badge in the Burning Warm Area, Dragon Badge in the Nature Frost Area, Ski Badge at the Oceanic Habitat Area and then Planet Badge in the Cold Observing Area.

"Well, I though it will be hard for you to make it right." Min says. "But you did it and I am proud of you." The group cheers as they get a high score.

The next one is the matching, Min gives them 20 papers that are written about dreams, they have to place them underneath Cresselia or Darkrai. Ash and his friends have a hard time on some of the dreams since it is quite complicated. But they finish in a record of time.

And last, they are trying to get the flag inside an artificial fog, Cyrus will sometimes use the puppet of Fogsee to confuse them, but Ash and his friends are braver and they pass easily.

* * *

Day 32 to 34:

Cyrus says, "Now that it is my home field. I am going to teach you about the protections of weathers."

Then with Min's help, they start off with the Sunny Day, which makes them very hot and dry. Ash and his friends decides to use Sunglasses and then the sunscreen to prevent the heat towards them.

In the Rain, Cyrus tell them to bring an umbrella, which they did, but then he also teaches them the ways if they doesn't have one, and the campers learn them all.

Sandstorm is also vital since it might cause them to be blinded. So Ash and his friends are using the goggles to prevent the sand from getting into their eyes.

And then the Hail, since it is a cold weather, Min prepares jackets to them as they are trying to keep themselves warm.

"I am impressed of your ability to endure the harsh weathers, since what matters is that you are safe." Cyrus says as they give them a score of 95. They are happy about it and thanks the couple.

* * *

**Here is a new Chapter, I tried to find some stories about the legendary Pokemon in Bulbapedia, which helped me a lot to think about my own version. As for Cyrus, he isn't the boss of Team Galactic yet, since I will write an accident that causes it to happen.**


	12. Prologue 12

Prologue 12

Day 35:

Ash and his friends go to the Alola Section, they see a very young Professor.

"So you are Group A, Alola." The Professor says.

The group doesn't know what that mean and they are confused.

"Oh, Alola is what we say hello and goodbye in Alola, can you repeat after me?"

"Um... Alola..." They all greet Professor.

"Good, now shall we begin? Our starters of Alola is these 3."

He takes out a Rowlet, Littlen and Popplio.

"Wow, they are so cute!" Ash says.

"Really." Lillie says.

"I am glad that you like it, now let me explain about our region. It is consists of 4 islands, each island has its own deity. The Tapus. We don't have any gyms, but we have something called Trials. There are 8 trials in the region. When you finish the trial in one island, you can challenge the Island Kahuna, which is like Elite 4, but they are chosen by Tapus."

He takes out the map, and places a marker. "Now the first challenge, I want you to circle the places where the trial is. Now begin."

Ash says, "Okay, so who wants to circle?"

"I'll do it. Since I am not good at Alola." Serena says.

"We are, too. I think only Ash know this place a lot more than us." Mark says.

"Okay, let's start with Melemele. There is only one trial, which is located in Verdant Cavern, it is near the Pokemon center."

"Okay, so that is it?" "Wait, the grand trial is in Iki Town. And that should be it."

"Okay. Iki Town."

"The next one is Akala Island, Brooklet hill and Lush Jungle are the places, then the Wela Volcano Park. Finally, the grand trial will be at Konikoni City.

Ula Ula Island is the next. Hokulani Observatory and Abandoned Thrifty Megamart are the trials, then Po Town outskirts is where the Grand Trial is."

"Outskirts?" Lillie asks.

"Officer Nanu is the kahuna there, and Po town is where the criminal lives."

"Okay." Mark says.

"Now the final island is Poni Island, Seafolk Village and Ancient Poni Path are the trials, then the grand trial is located here."

Ash points at the small island near Poni. "That island?"

"The Exeggutor island. It is where we can find the sun and moon flutes."

Professor Kukui comes and says, "Ash, you are really good at this, right?"

"Yes, I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. So I will search more information."

"Glad that you did. Now, do you know where we will battle the champion? If you are correct, then you will get 10 points."

"Leave it to me, the Mt. Lanakila, the only place where we can find Ice types in Alola."

"Correct, that is ten points for you."

That afternoon, they play a game. It consists of 4 players, each one chooses a deity of Alola, they will have to use the field effect. And due to there are 5 of them, so Mark and Serena decide to be in one team. Ash chooses Tapu Koko, he asks Pikachu to use Electric Terrain. Lillie chooses Tapu Lele, she finds a Mime Jr. to use Psychic Terrain. Gladion chooses Tapu Bulu, he finds an Oddish to use Grassy Terrain.

Finally, Ash lends Mark and Serena his Sylveon to make Misty Terrain. They get 9 points after that.

They battle Professor Kukui's Rockruff, Stuffel and Vulpix with the 3 starters, they earn 9 points since Rowlet falls asleep during the battle.

"Your last challenge from me is about Z moves. You probably wonder what is a Z move, it is a move that is powerful than the original moves, but first we need a Z crystal, then you have to dance to activate."

Ash says, "So it is like mega evolution to a move instead of a Pokemon?"

"Well, you have to see which move. Besides some Pokemon specific ones, we have 18 that is base on the types. Not many people find all 18 of them, but our challenge today will be learning the dances."

Professor Kukui shows them all 18 of the dances, then he lets them practice for an hour, not long after, Professor Kukui has them follow the music and do the dance.(Insert Sun and Moon Japanese Ending 1, Pose)

"That is 10 points for you to memorize all 18 of them. You guys are great."

Before they leave the camp, Professor Kukui also asked them to bring sportswear since the next three days will be all about sports.

* * *

Day 36 to 38:

"Welcome, class, this is our Alola's island champion, Kahili Hano."

Kahili smiles to them. "It is nice to meet you. And good to see you again, Ash, Mark, Lillie and Gladion."

"You too, Aunt Kahili." Ash says.

"Wait, don't tell me that she is also your aunt." Serena says.

"And she is Wallace's wife." Mark says. "Her family owns the Hano Grand Resort and because of our relations, we often go there on vacation."

Kahili laughs, "My father owned the resort, in fact, but he might passed it to me afterwards."

She takes them to a sports field, Kahili says, "We will be playing 8 kinds of sports in these 4 days, so right now you should all warm up your bodies."

Lillie asks, "Ms. Kahili, what is your favourite sport?"

"Oh, good question, I like golf the most, since it determines the wind. As a flying type user, I always use the wind at my advantage." Kahili smiles at her.

After warming up, they start with Poke Bowling.

"When you throw a ball, you can use moves to do your advantage. I'll show you an example."

She throws a ball, then she asks Toucannon to use Gust to make it straight and get a strike.

"Now it is your turn."

Ash uses Sylveon, Mark uses Pikachu, Serena uses Popplio, Lillie uses Rowlet and Gladion uses Littlen, they all practice for two hours and then playing.

"Popplio! Use Aqua Jet!" Popplio uses it to make sure the ball didn't get away from the track, it got a strike.

"I did it!" Serena cheers happily. "Nice one, Serena!" Mark says.

They also play Beach Valleyball that afternoon, Ash throws it hard and accidently throws it in the water.

The next day, they play Poke Base. Pikachu throws a straight ball, but Ash sees it as a bad ball.

"Strike!" Scyther says. "What?!That is supposed to be bad ball!" Gladion says.

"Because it is Scyther."(Japanese memme, watch anime episode 28)

Everyone anime falls because of that.

They also play Poke Surf. Lillie is scared and won't look at the front.

"Lillie! You can do it!" Gladion says.

"Just look forward!" Ash says.

"But I can't..." Lillie says, then she starts to let Mantine flies on the sky and does a lot of turns.

Kukui says, "Wow." "Lillie used the champion move, Starmie 720!"Kahili says.

"What?!"

After Lillie goes on the shore, Ash says, "You are awesome, Lillie."

Lillie sighs, "I guess it really is fun."

The fifth sport they try is Poke Ping Pong, Ash and Mark both don't want to lose, they use Pokemon moves to counter the ball, causing the gang to struck dumb. It is until Ash uses Dragon Pulse to accidently knock the ball out the table that Mark wins the game.

"I won!" Mark squeals happily. Gladion says, "Man, that was intense."

"Talk about it..."

They try Tauros rock breaking, Lillie can't control hers and goes straight. She accidently knocks Ash to the ground.

"Ashm I am sorry."Lillie bows again and again.

"It is okay, Lillie."

The last day, they play golf, they try to 4 versus Kahili, but she wins easily since she is a professional golfer. The last sport they play is Poke Soccer, Ash goes really fast with the ball, but it is easily taken by Pikachu. Then Sylveon uses fairy wind to get the ball and kickd into the net.

"We won! Sylveon!"

Kahili says, "Okay, that is it for your camp lesson. Now for your score, you get 96 points due to your enthusiasm and hard working." Ash and his friends thank them and go back to their homes.

* * *

Day 39:

They head to the Tremin Section, they meet a blond hair female with yellow summer dress and a lab coat.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Gwen?" Serena asks.

"Oh, you are here. Nice to meet you. I am Professor Gwen."

Everyone introduces themselves to her. Gwen says, "So you are the Ashy Boy that Gary is talking about?"

"Wait, are you Gary's mother?" Ash says with a groan.

"Of course. Let me explain about Tremin region. It is also consists of islands like Alola, but we have 9 islands instead of 4. Each and every island was based on two types of Pokemon except the last one, which has 4. So we have set some transportation to connect each island."

"Why the islands are divided with 2 types?"

"Good question. Although it is a chain of islands, they are artificial islands made by both human and Pokemon alike. We have type experts to manage the islands, which is the reason. Now here is the starter Pokemon."

She tosses 3 pokeballs. "These are Planpub, Hecore and Tinkrab, which is the starters of Tremin."

Asha and the others quickly bond the Pokemon. Then Professor takes out a map to them.

"We don't have any gyms in Tremin, instead, we have Transportation Battles. We use 8 Transportations to set a battle course, those who win can challenge the 4 Captains of the Islands, then the island champion. Now, I have 8 badges, place them between 2 island is your goal."

Ash gets the stickers and starts to place them.

"Let's start with the ship." Ash says. "It is located between Fightwave Island and Nature Island."

"Is this a satellite?" Gladion asks while handing him a badge.

"Oh, yes, it is between Greenution Island and Ghofire Island."

They also put Zeplane between Plainether Island and Greenution island, the train between Ghofire and Polluice, then Cable car between Polluice and Rockyand. Drill between Rockyand and Sparon, Carousel between Sparon and Fightwave and Taxi between Nature and Lightdark.

"You guys are correct, that will be 10 points for you."

Then she lets them use the starters to battle a Dolidoll, a Volrabbit and a Slipup. They win and got 8 points.

"Like Alola, we have Z crystals in our island, but most of ours is the Pokemon specific ones, they are well hidden like Vigorate. The goal today is to match the same type."

She takes out a board and some cards, she wants them to open the cards and match the same types, the time limit is 5 minutes. Ash and his group finished in 4 minutes and 39 seconds.

"Now there is another theory about the islands typing, it maybe because of the Hearts and Souls, our own legendaries."

"Hearts and Souls?" Serena asks.

"Yes, they are born from energies of the type of Pokemon. There are 20 of them , 2 ruins that worship them on 1 island and 4 in the final one. Now here is your challenge, you have to find the hearts and souls cards in the cave right behind me."

Ash and his friends go inside and find most of them due to Sylveon's help, they get 9 points from the task.

* * *

Day 40 to 42:

The group meets Thrister, the Island Champion.

Ash and Mark greets her since she is also their aunt. And Thrister also greets back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I will be teaching you about Pokemon healing and treatments."

Ash asks, "Um... can I ask why do you do this?"

"Oh, you guys heard of Team Plasma, right?"

"Aren't they a group that helps Pokemon getting away from abusive trainers?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, when I travel the region, I met a lot of abusive trainers. I couldn't stand that Pokemon being hurt, so I learned all kinds of medical treatment to help the poor Pokemon."

She takes them to a tent that looks like a Pokemon center.

"Now we have the tent here, we will show you how to use the healing machine."

She takes a pokeball and puts it on the machine, then she presses the start button.

(Insert Pokemon Center Music)

"And that will be done. Today we will be teaching all the facilities in Pokemon Center."

Everyone tries the facilities and became Nurse Joy's helpers, they do a good job.

Then the next 2 days, they are performing experiments to make healing items, they make a lot of potions, HP up, Ethers and so on. They got the score 97 at the end.

"It is nice to accompany you these 3 days. I hope you can use the methods I teach you on your journey."

"We will." The fuve say together. They bid farewell to her and go back home.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. Alola and Tremin are alike. And in truth, Thrister is also a member of Team Plasma since her husband is Ghetsis. And when will Team Plasma become evil will also be revealed in the future.**


	13. Prologue 13

Prologue 13

Day 43:

Ash and his friends arrive at the Johto Section, they meet Professor Elm there.

"Ash, Serena, Mark, Lillie and Gladion, it is a pleasure to meet you here." Elm says.

"The feeling is mutual." Ash says as they shake hands.

"Now since you are here, we have to be just like the other Professors." Elm says as he sends out Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile to let them play for a while.

After that, they have a battle with Wooper, Sudowoodo and Elekid as they win eventually.

Then they get 8 badges and a whole Johto map. They start placing badges.

"Ash, is this Zepher Badge from Violet City?" Serena asks.

"Yes. And this Glacier Badge goes to Mahogany Town." Ash says.

They also place Hive Badge in Azalea Town, Fog Badge in Ecruteak City, Rising Badge in Blackthorn City.

"Speaking of Blackthorn City, isn't the gym leader Clair? Lance's cousin?" Ash asks.

"You knew her?" Serena asks.

"I met her once when we were training with Lance and Looker. She is a nice person." Lillie says.

"I see."

They put Mineral Badge in Olivine City, Storm Badge in Cianwood City, finally, Plain Badge in Goldenrod City.

The Professor checks their badge and he finds that they are both correct, so they get 10 points.

Professor Elm takes them near a lake and tells them the challenge is fishing.

Since Ash catches a Wailord, they got 10 points. Then they play egg guessing.

Professor Elm takes 6 eggs that are going to hatch, Ash and his friends has to guess which egg is which. They get one wrong, so they get 8 points.

* * *

Day 44 to 46

"Lance!" Ash calls out to the said person who is waiting for them.

"Hello Ash, Lillie, nice to see you here in Kanto."

"Yeah, I am excited to see you here too." Lillie says.

Then Professor Elm says, "Lance here will be telling you the criminal groups and the events that associated to it. He will also teach you some tricks when you encounter them."

Lance says, "Thank you for the introduction, Professor. Since Ash is already the member of the International Police, so can you be my assistant?"

"Sure. I will like to." Ash says.

Then Lance starts to say the criminal groups.

"So first, I will teach you about Chetech. There is a group called Team Perfection. Their goal is to make the Pokemon into battle machines."

Mark asked, "Battle Machines? What does that mean?"

"Well, remember Colress tells us about the armors? They try to use them to terrorize people ans Pokemon by recreating them." Ash says.

"That is so cruel..." Serena says.

Lance said, "2 years ago, the leader caught a Reshiram, he used it to make an armor. It brings destruction on the artificial island due to the immense power. But thanks to a person named Chris, he teams up with Zekrom and fights back, the leader is defeated and is arrested."

"So they were disbanded?" Serena asks.

"Yes." Lance says. "Here is the next one, Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoenn. They were rivals, and they had opposite goals."

"One is to create more land while one is to create more sea." Ash says.

"But the land and sea are shaped by nature, how are they going to make it?" Gladion asks.

"Remember Groudon and Kyogre? They could do it." Lillie says.

"Yes, you see that last two years on the news, the weather wasn't steady in Hoenn, because that one time, Team Magma found Groudon and try to control them by using Red Orb, but it was stopped by a boy named Brendan and Team Aqua. At first we thought Team Aqua was formed to stop Team Magma, but then after Team Magma was released, they showed their true colors and used the Blue Orb to control Kyogre. Team Magma worked with Brendan to stoped them, but they escaped the arrest. Brendan wanted to protect the orbs, he hid them in Mt Pyre, which only us and him knew."

"So did Hoenn suffered any climate changes now?"

"No. I guess they wouldn't come out right now." Ash says. "They failed once, so they don't want to fail twice."

Lillie says, "In Glafrost Region, the teams are Team Frozen and Team Heat. Though their leaders are not the same, but their goals are the same as well."

"What?" Mark asks.

"Yes, first Team Heat finds Groudon and tries to use it to make the ice of the region melt. But it is stopped by Team Frozen and a girl named Wanda. But then after arresting Team Heat, Team Frozen tries to use Kyogre to make the whole ocean into ice. So a boy named Vincent teams up with Wanda to stop them and arrest them."

Mark says, "They sure are like siblings if you ask me..."

"I know." Lillie says.

That afternoon, they told them about Team Flare.

"Team Flare's goal is to create a beautiful world by destroying it. We have no clue who the leader is."

Ash says, "Lance, can I tell this story?"

"Sure, Ash."

"They heard once of the folklore in Kalos, the ultimate weapon. A man named AZ had a Floette, it joined the war of Kalos and got killed. AZ was sad, so he created a machine to revive it. Well, it was revived, but due to his hatred towards the war, Floette left him. In agony, AZ made the reviving machine into an Ultimate Weapon, which destroyed the world and end the war."

"So the world has been destroyed once?" Gladion asks.

"Yes. But Team Flare found the weapon, they needed Xerneas and Yveltal's energy to open it. They controlled them in their secret lab in Geosenge Town, wanting to use it to destroy the world. Thanks to a person named Calem, he freed Xerneas and Yveltal, he stopped the weapon from going off, but the Team fled after the collapse of the lab we didn't know where they were hiding now."

"Ash was correct. We didn't know when they would strike again, which is why we need to watch out them when we are in Kalos." Then they said to continue tomorrow.

The next day, Ash started by saying Team Gamma.

"Team Gamma is also dangerous in Rochtai, since they did the most dangerous actions in the world."

"You mean Nuclear Pokemon like Dragus said?" Serena asks.

"Yes. Nuclear Pokemon are in pain of the nuclear radiation from Gamelin, and those who are infected will attack others in order to relieve the pain." Lance says.

"Yes. The boss of this team is Zeta, he was a scientist who has failed the entrance exam in the Rochtai Region. Dragus and a graduate named Judai use their trust with Pokemon to stop him, he manages to make his nuclear infected Pokemon relax and defeat him eventually." Lillie says.

"Wow...that sounds amazing." Mark says.

"And finally, Team Terror from from the Sevestar Region." Ash says. "Their motive is to use Pokemon as rituals to summon Ultra Beasts and because of it. A lot of Pokemon has been dragged into the Ultra Space."

Lillie says, "Indeed. Their boss has failed a lot of times, until he decides to use two sacrifices, an Arceus and a Switype. He thinks that it is a success if he chooses the two."

Serena says, "Wait, Arceus and Switype are you four, right?"

"Yes." Ash says. "So they kidnap our family in order to use us. But we stop him once and for all and he is arrested."

"And this is also the reason I ask Ash and Lillie join in the International Police." Lance says.

Then he decides to give them 59 points for listening. Then their total score is 95. They thank the two adults as they head back home.

* * *

Day 47:

Ash and his friends arrive at the Beabon Area. And they are surprised to see the Professor playing the piano in front of them.

"Wow...it is so beautiful..." Lillie says in awe.

Then the Professor stops as she finishes the song. Ash and his friends gives her applause and she says, "Hello everyone, I am Professor Harmony. It is nice to meet you."

After introducing themselves, Harmony shows them the starters, Tuligirl, Vomouse and Dolpusic. They bond together and use them to battle a Radiba, Cleangirl and Whicloud, they get 10 points each.

The next part, much to their shock, is not putting badges on the map, instead, the Professor just wants them to circle the cities that has a gym.

"Strange, why isn't there a badge?" Lillie is confused.

"I am not sure." Mark says. "But we just need to circle the gyms."

Aftee they circle all 8 of them, the Professor gives them 10 points.

That afternoon, Harmony says, "In Beabon, Music is one of the greatest things in this region. So I want you to play the rhythm game."

"How do we play?" Gladion asks.

Then she shows them a lot of stuff such as boxes, buckets pipes and a lot of stuff that can be used as instruments. They each pick one and follow Harmony's rhythm. And due to the flow and the cleaness, they get 10 points on it.

"Now with the rhythm, the next is the music. And since you heard the Three muses from Cynthia, so I don't need to say more."

She then gives them all a sheet, it is not hard, so they can find the notes on the piano and plays it easily. But Ash made a little mistake since Pikachu is playing nearby and accidentally crashes into him. So they only get 8 points and Pikachu is punished with no ketchup for 3 days.

* * *

Day 48 to 50:

Ash and his friends see Tobias and Harmony talking about business. Ash and Mark hug their uncle.

"So you guys are next. This should be fun consider that Adam and Mohn's children are for perfection." Tobias says.

"Thanks for the compliment, uncle." Ash says. "But what are we going to do today?"

Harmony says, "Even though the four of you are Pokemon, I still want you to learn it. The Warrior Task is what you will be learning in these three days.

"Warrior Tasks?" Gladion is confused as Lillie says, "I heard it from before, it is a kind of Pokemon Battles, but humans are the ones that uses moves with the weapons they had in their hands."

"Correct." Tobias says. "And since you guys are underage, so we have lessen the powers of the weapons we have for you."

He shows them all 20 weapons, Sword of the King, Gloves of the Might, Wings of the Wind, Needles of the Toxic, Ropes of the Wild, Shield of the Mountains, Horn of the Bugs, Knives of the Terror, Gun of the Metal, Cannon of the Volcano, Cross of the Ocean, Whip of the Forest, Razor of Lighting, Ring of Minds, Arrows of Frozen, Claws of Dragons, Rod of Darkness, Wand of Wishes, Microphone of Noises, Bombs of Reactions.

Ash and his friends are using them with Tobias' instructions, they also battle together using them. But due to the four of them are Pokemon, so only Serena knows how it feels to battle on her own hands for the first time.

In the end, Tobias says, "Well, you guys might be great warriors for the future. So I decide to give you 56 points."

In the end, they get 93 points and they are satisfied with their skills. They then bid farewell to Tobias and Harmony.

* * *

**The sixth chapter of the summer camp is here. It is now closer to the end. And for the criminal group, Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Evil and Team Rhythm has yet to appear, and Team Plasma is still a good guy group.**

**The next chapter will be the final Summer camp chapter with Adam and Aurora being the champions, what will they do the Ash and the others?**


	14. Prologue 14

Prologue 14

Day 51:

Due to the Sevestar and the Kanto section are close to each other, Professor Oak and Professor Pine decides to work together for two days.

As Ash and the others arrive, Professor Pine says, "Hello kids, nice to see you here."

"Indeed, though you guys are the last one here in these sections." Professor Oak says. "But we heard a lot from 12 Professors and Champion. You all got pretty good scores. I hope you won't lose that winning record here."

"We won't." Ash says confidently.

"I see Eevee evolved into Sylveon. A pretty one of course." Pine says.

"Thanks, she is also my best friend besides Pikachu." Ash says with a smile.

"Good, my boy. Since we are working together, we will ask you to take care of these 3 starters." Professor Oak says as he sends out Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

"So Sevestar Region doesn't have new Pokemon?" Serena asks, as she has never been there before.

"Well, because Sevestar Region is seen as the strongest region in the world. Not many People choose this place as the first choice to challenge." Mark says.

The gang plays with them all day, then they have a full battle with Nidoran (M), Growlithe and Chansey.

Then the Professors ask them to place the badges on the map, they get 16 badges of Sevestar and place them correctly since they all are from there.

"Now the Sevestar Region is finished, next is the Kanto." Ash says.

They decide to let Serena and Mark give a shot, after they are finished, Ash decides to double check.

"Boulder Badge, Pewter. Cascade Badge, Cerulean. Thunder Badge, Vermillion… Wait, Serena, this Mind Badge isn't Celedon, it is Saffron."

"Then this Soul Badge is Celedon?"

"No, the Rainbow Badge is. Soul Badge is in Fuchasa. Then Volcano Badge in Cinnabar, Earth Badge in Viridian. Okay, that is all."

They let Professors check the badges, they are amazed that they are correct.

"Well done, this should give you 10 points, right, Pine?"

"I agree, 10 points for all of you."

Next, Professor Pine ask them to have an Eevee and try to make them evolve. Thanks to Mark, Ash, Gladion and Lillie's ability to talk to Pokemon, they helped the Eevees evolve into a Spookeon, a Leafeon and a Ireon. Which earns 10 points from Professor Pine.

Then they play a game called finding the Ditto, Professor Oak lets them in the ranch where other Pokemon are and place 5 Dittos inside. They capture all of them by battling them and win, they get 10 points from Professor Oak.

* * *

Day 52:

Ash and his friends have a quiz about all kinds of Pokemon requested by Professor Pine, they get a score of 81, so they get 8 points.

Another game they play was the Tauros Race. Professor Oak lets the five on the 5 Tauros and lets them run. Ash goes to the finish line first, then Mark, Gladion, Serena and Lillie. They get 8 points for this game.

That afternoon, they are having a battle royale, Ash wins using Sylveon against Serena using Leafeon, Mark using Kickeon, Lillie using Spookeon and Gladion using Ireon. They got 9 points after that.

* * *

Day 53 to 58:

When they arrive, Adam and Aurora are waiting for them. "Dad, Mom." Ash and Mark this time hug the two of them.

"Hello children. I see you finally come. How is your camp?" Adam asks.

"Great. We learned a lot of things." Ash says.

"That is great." Aurora says, "Though we are going to teach you battles, but we decide to change our plans."

"What?" Lillie asks. "Then what are we going to do?"

Adam says, "We are going to train you guys to become members of International Police and the Rangers."

This causes them to be surprised. Serena asks, "Even me?"

"Of course. Though only the three of you are going to challenge the International Police since Ash and Lillie are already members." Aurora says.

"But does the boss agrees to it?" Ash asks. "International Police is not something that you can join if you say so."

Adam says, "Ash, Lillie, since you are taken orders from Lance, so you haven't met the Boss before. And in truth, your mother is the boss."

This surprise the 5 of them, since they never heard from Aurora that she is the boss of the International Police.

"Mom?" Ash asks. "How come we don't know anything about it?"

Aurora says, "Well, because I don't want you to know about it, since being a Police means that you have to put your life in it."

They nod as they start their training. But before they begin, Adam teaches them how to battle first.

First, they train how to connect their hearts and dodge attacks, how to heal Pokemon during the battle and how to use physical attacks.

Next, they train how to catch a Pokemon. Ash catches a Caterpie and release it, same goes for Serena who does the same to a Nidoran (F). Mark catches a Machop, Lillie catches a Slowpoke and release it, Gladion does the same to the Eevee.

Third, they learn how to use Mega Evolutions, Z moves and Star Badges, Adam create some for them to practice, thanks to Adam's Pokemon, they succeed and get the chance to battle.

And finally, they use Ash and Mark to battle their father, they lost, but they still did a great deal of damage on Adam.

And then the five days, Aurora calls Kellyen, Solina and Ben to teach them ranger skills, Ash, Lillie and Aurora also teach some International Police skills. The other 3 at first can't keep up with them, but the more time they spend on training, the more skilled they are. Not long after, they all pass the test and get the memberships of International Police and Rangers. They also get a good score of 59 from both Professors.

* * *

In the final day, Ash and the others are back to the meeting point.

"Welcome to the ending ceremony, during these 60 days, you guys learned a lot of things in the camp." Professor Oak says.

"Now us, the Professors have decided the prize for the winners."

He takes out 5 cards and says, "You will gain the free membership of a Professor. Which you can carry all your Pokemon when you have more than 6 after you become a trainer."

Everyone cheers, which make the Professors ask them to be quiet.

"Now the winner of the summer camp is… Group A!"

Ash, Mark and Serena jump in joy, the same goes for Lillie and Gladion.

"Good job, you 4!" "I know you will win!" "Way a go!"

Everyone cheers for them, except a person who is whining.

"What? How come Ashy Boy and his group win! I am suppose to be the best!" Gary Oak yells at his grandfather.

"Gary, they all got over 90, so they would be the winner."

"But Grandpa…"

"Gary, I don't want to hear your whining." Professor Oak gives him a stern look, which make him fear.

"Now will Ash, Mark, Serena, Lillie and Gladion come forward?"

They all nod and come forward, all the Professors congratulate them and award the prizes for them. They happily receive the prize and thank them. The camp also ends with taking a picture of all people.

The next day, Ash and the others decide to head back to Sevestar, they say goodbyes to others and fly back home. They also can't forget that Mark and Serena hug each other and cry back at the airport, which makes him a target to tease with.

* * *

**So this marks the end of the Summer Camp. Ash and the other 4 all gain the membership of Professors, Rangers, and International Police, which is a big feet. The reason I did this is because it will play a part in the upcoming story.**

**Next time in the prologue, Ash will travel some places which will be crucial to the story Be sure to read and review.**


	15. Prologue 15

Prologue 15

During 10 months, Ash and his friends still play together at his house. Lillie, Gladion, Serena, Mark and Ash also trained with the rangers and International Police, since they are young, they will do some easy work like protecting Pokemon from the dangers.

Sometimes, they will also visit each region when they have time. In Kanto, the place they often go is the Cameron Palace of Rota. There, they meet their cousins Queen Ilene and her brother Anderson.

"Aurora..." Queen Ilene greets the mother and says, "You have come."

"Hello, Ilene. You have become a nice queen, haven't you?"

"Of course." Ilene says. "Ash, Mark, Minami, Insey, Emma, Zossie, Trenor, Lillie and Gladion, long time no see."

"Your highness..." The 9 of them bow at the queen.

"No need to be so formal." Ilene says. "We are a family. Just be lile the time before Aunt Aurora gives me the title."

They thank the queen as Mark asks, "So where is Ridley and Korrina?"

"Well, Ridley is helping Aunt Cynthia back at Sinnoh. While Korrina is asked by Grandfather, so she is in Kalos." Anderson replies.

They six kids tell Queen Iline about Summer Camp, which she gives them a smile after hearing it. Then they go to play at the garden with Pikachu and Sylveon. They play tag and enjoy the view.

"I caught Pikachu!" Ash says while catching the yellow mouse.

"Ash! I am here!" Pikachu says while standing beside Emma.

"Huh? Then who is..." The Pikachu on Ash's hands start to glow, a pink cat appears in Ash's arms.

"It is Mew!" Zossie says in surprise.

"Mew?" Ash tickles the pink cat, causing her to use her tiny hands to cover the mouth and giggle. "So you come to play with us?"

"I guess that Mew came here to play with you, she comes here once a week." Queen Iline says.

"Then let's play together." Minami says.

They play tag now that Mew is it, but the tricky Psychic type used teleport to catch Lillie.

"Hey! No fair!" She then tries to tag his brother, who just runs away. They have fun that week until they decide to go home. Mew is a little sad that her friends need to go, Ash says, "Don't worry, Mew. We will be back and play with you." He holds her tiny arms. Mew nods her head in agreement. Then they bid farewell to them.

* * *

In Johto, they like to go to Alto Mare with Reisa, Reisho and Owen. This time, Palmo brings them, Ash and Lillie there with Aurora's permission.

"Is that a race?" Ash sees the water race poster on the wall.

"Yes, it looks like this year's water race is starting. Do you want to try it?" Palmo asks.

"I would like to."Reisa says. "Me too." Ash nods. Reisho says, "I'll just watch with Owen here."

Lillie says, "And no for me as well. Sylveon, do you want to watch with me?" Sylveon nods.

They go to the race court with 8 participants racing, after they start, Ash, Reisa and the other participant takes the lead. But unluckily, Ash falls in the water. He quickly gets up, but he gets the last place, it is not until a strange force pulling the string line that makes Ash move faster to the same place with Reisa.

"How do you get so fast?" Reisa says in shock.

"I don't know." Ash says.

But unfortunately, Ash goes the wrong way, letting Reisa get the trophy in the end.

After the race, Palmo asks, "Ash, what happened at the race?"

"I don't know. It is like someone is pulling, but not the Totodile." Ash says.

"Strange." Lillie says.

Then they go to the museum, they see a girl who is looking at them carefully.

Ash and the others immediately chase her, they head into a garden.

"What is this place?" Ash asks.

"It might be the secret garden where Latias and Latios lived." Owen says.

Then a Latios and a girl who look like the former one come.

"Who are you? Why are you here in the place?" The girl demands.

Ash says, "We didn't mean any harm, we just followed this girl here."

Then a elderly man comes and says, "Wait, Bianca." He turns to Ash, "Is it true?"

Ash nods. Then the man says, "I am sorry, my name is Lozeno. It seems like Latias wanted to play with you."

Lillie asks, "Latias?" Then the girl that looks like Bianca turns into Latias.

"Oh, so you also have a human disguise, too?" Ash asks as Latias nuzzles him affectionly, Lillie suddenly feels uneasy.

Reisa says, "Looks like somebody is jealous."

Lillie pouts, "It is not like that."

Bianca says, "I am sorry for my behavior. I am Bianca. But you said also had a human disguise, what do you mean?"

Owen says, "Except me, these are also Pokemon."

"Wait, you five all are Pokemon?"

Reisa says, "That is right."

Latios suddenly flies around Ash, then he gasps.

"You are Arceus! Forgive me for not noticing you at first hand." He says in panic.

Ash says, "No need to panic, I won't blame you."

Latias then lets Ash play the swing with her, while Latios is talking to Palmo, who reveals to him that he is Palkia. Not long after, Lillie, Owen, Reisho and Reisa also join the fun.

They play together until Palmo says they need to go back home. Which makes Latias a little sad, but Latios comforts her and tells them to come back sooner, which they agree.

* * *

In Hoenn, the place Ash often goes is the Sootopolis City, since it is where Wallace lives and then they will visit the place often. But after the event in Alto Mare, Adam decides to let Ash blow the Eon Flute, so he can use it to summon Latias and soars through the sky. (No mega)

Ash and Adam find an Mirage Island and they set it as a vacation house in the Hoenn Region and it is also where Ash decides to place all his Pokemon after growing up.

"Dad, are you sure that this island won't be found?"

Adam says, "Of course, son. Mirage Island can move around Hoenn, not even others can access to it. We were lucky to find one here."

"You are right. But what if others find out this island? What should we do?"

"Maybe I will ask Palmo to set a barrier since he rules space."

Adam calls out Gina from the water, she quickly takes Palmo here. After talking about the islands safety problem, he sets up a barrier using his powers. "Now it is finished." Palmo wipes a sweat on his forehead.

Adam said, "Thank you for your help. Now we can be safe here."

"No problem, Dad." Palmo says. "After all, little Ash here needs some space as well."

"Hey! I am not little!" Ash yells at his brother as he laughs.

* * *

In Sinnoh, they have a vacation house on Mt. Cornet since it is the place near the Hall of Origins. And nearby the house is where Tobias and Cynthia live.

As they go there, they meet Aria, Verity, Emily and Nora. The four of them also likes to play with the family and they all have dreams in the Performances.

"By the way, where is Alain?" Insey asks Aria.

"Mom wants him to learn about Mega Evolution, so he goes to Kalos to be Professor Sycamore's assistant." Aria replies.

"No way...we missed him." Zossie says with a frown.

"By the way." Verity asks, "Ash, which starter do you want when you are going on a journey?"

"I don't know. But I really like Charmander, Treecko and Froakie if you ask me." Ash replies.

"But you will be starting in Kanto, which means that Charmander is the most likely." Emily says.

"True, but I can choose to get another one when I arrive in the new region." Ash says as they nod.

They then go playing with Tobias' Darkrai that week until they go back home.

* * *

In Unova, Adam will take his children and Mohn's children to Pokestar Studios due to Dragon Slayer being a greatest hit. The President, Mr. Gold, asks the children to film movies in this year. They agree and take part in a lot of filming.

They also meet up with Serena in the studios. And Mark asks her, "Hey Serena, how was your acting?"

"Great, the Red Fog of Terror looks a little scary, but I somehow did it. And you guys?"

Ash says, "Ghost Buster is the same, especially that I have to battle the possessed Mark, but I really like the idea of possessing people. And the president agrees that next time I will film in the Love & Battles with Lillie."

"Yep. And mine is The Intruders, the plot that the professor turns out to be the invader is kinda great." Lillie says.

They film a lot of movies that year when they have time, Ash, Mark, Lillie, Gladion and Serena also get the Golden Award for the best actors and actresses.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter for the three part visiting regions. And these are the five regions that they do during the year. The next will be four more regions.**


	16. Prologue 16

Prologue 16

In Kalos Region, since most of the members of Ketchum live here, so they have a mansion inside the region that overlooks the Lumiose City.

In this region, Ash often learns about Mega Evolution with his Grandfather Gurkinn, and he also trains with Ridley and Korrina at the place as well.

And not only that, they will also go to Valerie's store since the girls like to wear clothes made by her. And Ash also learns how to sew thanks to her. Besides sewing, Ash also learns cooking with the help of a five star chef and the S Class Connoisseur, Siebold. Thanks to him, Ash and Lillie get to take the test. And the result shows that the two of them get the A ranks in their first test, but with the help of Seibold and the Aether Foundation, they get the S Rank in a few months.

The other thing they like to see in Kalos are the Showcases. Their Grandmother, Palermo will sometimes invite them to watch the Master Class to see the Kalos Queen's title defense.

"The Showcases are so awesome." Insey says.

"I know." Aria says. "My dream is to become a Kalos Queen just like Grandma."

"That is a great dream." Minami says.

As for Ash, he says, "If only it is for girls, or I really want to partake it as well."

His grandma asks, "So Ash, you are interested in this?"

"Of course." Ash says. "But..."

Palermo says, "I remember that both Adam and Aurora have the ability to change themselves into different genders. And I assume you can?"

Ash blushes and says, "Yes. Grandma. I can." He then closes his eyes and concentrating, then appears in front of them is a beautiful girl. The boys are blushing at the sight as the females are jealous at his appearance.

Verity says, "Ash, you are really beautiful in that form."

"I am glad that you like it." Ash says as he changes back. "But what if the judges found out if I am a boy?"

Palermo says, "Don't worry, if the time comes, I will help you with it." Palermo says as Ash hugs her and thanks her.

* * *

In Alola, the place they go the most was Hano Grand Resort. Thanks to Kahili, they get the VIP member card, so they can go there whenever they want.

Ash and Lillie are sitting at the Hano Beach, Ash asks, " Lillie, do you find out your dream, yet?"

"My dream?" Lillie is nervous now.

"Yes, we have heard from others about their dream, but you are the one left to tell me."

Lillie says, "Well, after we talk about it in Fiero City, I think that I want to travel with you, just the two of us." She says while having pink color on her face.

Ash also does the same thing. "Um… yeah, but what if this dream had achieved?"

"If you be the Pokemon master, then I will be one, too. If I pick a type, maybe I will choose Ice type."

"Why Ice?"

"It is beautiful and powerful. I also love the coldness they owned. It is cool."

"I see."

Then they don't know what to say, instead, they have their heads rest on each other and took a nap.

Meanwhile, Lusamine sees this and secretly takes a picture of them, before she wakes them up and tells them to get back for dinner.

* * *

In Rochtai, their house is near the Nortai Region since Dragus will take the children to the Rochtai University. In the university, they met a lot of nice students who are willing to show the campus around.

Lillie and Ash are very popular since they are only 8 years old and they achieve most of them can't reach. Being a member of the International Police, the Ranger, the S Class Connoisseur, a Junior Professor, and even the Ultra Recon Squad.

Dragus sometimes will want Ash and Lillie to become a part of the students in the field, but due to their age, they can only watch others do experiment and also listen to the teachers.

Back at the office, Dragus asks, "So Ash, Lillie. How much do you learn if I may ask?"

Ash says, "I can say that all the students are really hospitable. They treat us like a part of the class and we really enjoy it."

Lillie says, "And we really learned a lot of things, but with too many knowledge, it almost drives me a little crazy."

Dragus laughs and says, "I see. Since you guys are still young, but all the things you learned might influence your journey."

"You are right." Ash says. "And I can't wait for that time to come."

* * *

In Vigorate Region, Ash will like to go to Slaven City, since it is the place where fairy tales were originated.

One day, Ash, Lillie and Minami were seeing the sights of the city.

Ash asks, "Minami, I was wondering, how did your birth mother died?"

Minami asks, "Why do you want to know?"

"Since your father started to treat you badly, I was thinking if it was related to her death." Lillie says. "Well, a lot of fanfictions I read are like that."

Minami sighs, "She died in a car crash, that day was my birthday, she wanted to buy me a present, but a truck crashed into her car and killed her. I would never forget the sight of the body when I saw her."

"I am sorry to hear that…" Ash frowns.

"Please don't be. I have new family thanks to you all. Right now I would do what my mom couldn't finish." She takes out a camera.

"So that was the camera that was originally giving you as a gift from your mother?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. I told you before, I wanted to take amazing pictures, that dream didn't change."

Then they take some more pictures and enjoy themselves at the fairy tale like city.

* * *

**Here is the four regions in the prologue. I decide to let Ash and Lillie become S Class Connoisseur since they have nothing they can't do. And the next chapter will be finishing the 5 regions.**

**As for Ash's travel Companions, besides my original cast in the old Ash's story, the new ones will be the same as Prince Ash.**


	17. Prologue 17

Prologue 17

In the Chetech Region, Ash and Lillie may go visit Colress and his family, there are Flomer, Elena, Earnest and Jean. The four of them will also play with the family.

One day, Dr. Colress decides to show Ash some of his inventions. And Ash notices a box on the table.

"Dr. Colress, what is this inside the box?" Ash asks as he points at the box.

"Oh, this box is a special device that can create a space to put a lot of things." Dr. Colress says as he opens it to both his family and the others.

Elena asks, "But how did you manage to make a lot of space inside the box?"

Colress says, "Good question. The reason is because of the space. Thanks to Adam and Aurora, they figure out the way to control the inner space with some technologies, so we don't need to worry no space."

"Wow, Science is so amazing." Insey says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

Then after Colress shows the machines to the others, he decides to teach them how to create the machines. Ash then uses the machines to create a small remote control like device.

Colress' wife, Stella asks, "What are you making? Ash, Lillie?"

Lillie says, "Well, I read a file about the EM Waves, and it says that it can help boosting the powers of the Pokemon. So We are making a device about it."

As they finished it, they decide to show Colress. But Colress is not happy about it. Colress asks, "How do you know the EM waves?"

"Well...I found it in a book and it says that it can boost the Pokemon's power..." Ash says.

"Ash, Lillie. EM waves might have that effect, but you must have missed out this fact. The EM Waves can also control Pokemon, making them lose their free will."

This causes horror to their face, Ash says, "We are sorry...we don't know about it..."

Colress says, "It is fine. I am impressed of your ability to make machines, but we can't use this machine on others. So I will confiscate this device, is that fine?"

The two of them nod as they decide to make new machines.

* * *

In the Glafrost Region, they live in the Grey Metallic Area for the warmth. They sometimes will visit Cyrus' family.

One day, they are walking the indoor passage to the another area, Ash says, "Wow. This place sure is really advanced."

Lillie says, "You are right. But I can't believe that the air outside this tube is colder and more freezing. It is like we are seeing another world."

Ash sighs and says, "And the League is in the middle of the region, which means that we have to get used to the temperature of the southest place in the Earth. The Harsh coldness is really an extreme challenge.

"You are right." Lillie says. "But I want to be Ice Type Specialist, so this can't stop me. The cold never bother me anyway."

"Oh, using a lyrics of a song, huh?" Ash says as they laugh.

* * *

In Tremin, they will like to go to Lightdark City. As they go to the Dark Ruins, they see two people there, much to their shock.

"Terry? And Pina?" Minami asks in surprise as Terry walks towards her and says, "Hello, beautiful. It is fate that we meet here."

Minami blushes very hard as Ash asks, "But what are you two doing here in the Dark Ruins? More importantly, how did you two meet?"

Pina says, "Well, we are the guardians of the Tremin Evils and Hearts ruins. You do know that we are Wisheart and Evilost, right?"

"Oh yeah." Gladion says. "I forgot that some of our family members are Evils and Hearts in disguise."

Terry says, "So Minami, since you are here, how about we have our moment alone?"

Minami nods and turns to her siblings, "Sorry guys, can you let us two chat alone?"

Ash says, "Sure, but Terry, you do know that our minds are still 8 years old, right?"

"Of course." Terry says.

Once they get to the Fairy Ruins, Pina asks, "So Terry has a crush with your sister?"

Zossie says, "Yeah. And Minami kinda likes him. It seems like they are a perfect match."

Emma says, "Just like Brother and Lillie." This causes the two children to blush.

"By the way, how is Alice, Flora and Eve?" Mark asks.

"They are at Kalos since Mom and Dad are training them." Pina says. "I was just here because there is another challenger wants to learn how to use Twinkle Tackle."

"You have been busy." Trenor says.

"But it is fun." Pina replies.

* * *

In the Beabon, Ash and Lillie see a duet contest as they sign up for it. The song they choose is _Good Time. _But before they go up the stage, Ash can see Lillie is really nervous.

"Lillie, are you okay?"

"I am afraid that my voice will be funny..." Lillie squeaks. Ash sighs and places her hand on his, he says, "Relax. We should treat it like we were in our room. Besides, I trust that our voices are good."

"If you say so." Lillie says as they get on the stage. As the music starts, they start to sing freely and passionately, causing the judges and the audience to cheer for them.

Once they get down the stage, Lillie sighs in relief and says, "We did it. We sang the whole song without break."

"Yeah. Now the fate is decided in the judges' hands." Ash says.

After the other contestants are done, the judges reveal the winner. For their shock, Ash and Lillie are the winners. They can't stop their excitement as they get the trophy and made their parents proud.

"This is really wonderful...we never thought that we will win the contest." Lillie says with a smile to Ash.

"I know." Ash smiles back to her.

* * *

**Here is the last chapter of the region traveling in the 8th year of Ash and Lillie. The next chapter will be kinda dark, but not enough to scare people. I hope you like it.**


	18. Prologue 18

Prologue 18

Ash and Lillie are now 9 years old, during their 8-year-old years, they did a lot of stuff, he didn't feel tired, but happiness.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, could you believe it? I have one more year to start my journey! Man! I can't wait!" Ash says excitedly as the two Pokemon nod.

"You are right, we are going to make a lot of Pokemon friends and also challenging gyms." Lillie says as they walk to the Aether's basement.

Suddenly, Captain Phyco calls them immediately.

"Ash, Lillie, there are Ultra Beasts appearing in your location."

"What?! How?" Lillie is surprised.

"We don't know, but we will be on the way, please try to hold on until we come."

"I understand." Ash says.

They go to the office to tell Lusamine and Mohn about this, but when they get there, they are seeing Gladion, Lusamine and Mohn fight the Ultra Beasts themselves.

Ash and Lillie also join in the fight as they manage to send some of them back to the Ultra Wormholes. But then they see a Kartana ready its sword behind Lusamine.

"Mom! Watch out!" Lillie yells, but Lusamine can just only watch as the Pokemon charges. Suddenly, Mohn pushes Lusamine out of the way, causing himself to be stabbed.

"No! Mohn!" Lusamine yells as the three children widen their eyes. Lillie also send the Kartana back to its world.

"Dad...please wake up..." Gladion cries as Mohn slowly opens his eyes. "Everyone..."

Lusamine says, "Hang on, Mohn, you are going to be okay." She tries to heal him, but Mohn stops her.

"No, Lusamine. My time as a Switype is up. It is time for me to go..." Mohn says.

"What are you talking about? Mohn?!" Lusamine cries as he says, "Lusamine...please take care of Lillie and Gladion...this is my last wish." Then he closes his eyes, much to everyone's horror.

"No! Mohn! You can't die!" Lusamine hugs Gladion with tears.

Lillie asks, "Ash, please do something!"

"But I don't know how..." Ash says as he reaches out his hand and Mohn glows. Instead of Mohn himself, it creates a new Pokemon which has white fur and a fin like tail, and it has a system that could put some disks.

"Mohn...Ash, what is this Pokemon?" Lusamine asks.

"I don't know… it looks like it is a new pokemon."

Gladion mutters, "Silvally..."

"What?" Lillie asks.

"We should name him Silvally...since his fur is silver and he is our ally..." Gladion says.

Then not long after, Silvally wakes up.

"Where am I…" Silvally looks around. "What..." He looks at his body.

Ash says, "Uncle Mohn, you are a new pokemon, Silvally."

Silvally looks at himself, then he says, "I am a new Pokemon?"

Lusamine hugs the Pokemon and says, "Though we can't make you back as human...but you are still here with us..."

As Mohn and Lusamine are chatting, Lillie asks, "So what moves and type are you giving?"

"Well, Silvally can be a multitype like us." Ash says. He creates 19 discs. Each one is a memory and the typing is said on top of the discs.

"Its ability is called RKS System. If I put the disc inside, it could change types." Ash says as he hands it to Gladion.

At the same time, Dulse and Soleria come to the Aether as Ash asks, "Dulse, Soleria, what happened and why were the Ultra Beasts come to our world?"

Dulse says, "We were searching about it. Someone has accidentally opened the Ultra Wormhole. And it also brings people from the Darker Dimension to our world."

"Darker Dimension?" Lillie asks. "What is that?"

Soleria says, "It is a place where strong and evil people lives. Adam and Aurora have found that there 5 groups come rom that world to our dimension. And sadly...the boss might be the evil versions of your uncles and aunts."

"No way..." Ash says. "Is that true?"

Dulse says, "We are not sure who, but we know that they called themselves Team Rocket in the Kanto and Johto. Team Galactic in the Sinnoh, Team Plasma in Unova.."

"Wait, Team Plasma? Are you sure?" Ash asks. "Since Team Plasma aims to help Pokemon getting rid of their abusive trainers."

"I am afraid that it is true, but the good Team Plasma lives in Chetech." Soleria says. "And there are Team Evil in Tremin and Team Rhythm in Beabon."

"So Uncle Ghetsis might have an evil version if one of the bad groups is Team Plasma..." Gladion says.

"But where did the source of the Ultra Wormhole come from?" Lillie asks.

Dulse just points down, so they go check it out. Only to see Faba standing in front of a wormhole with Nihilego appears. The said Pokemon grabs Lillie into the air as she screams.

"Lillie!" Gladion yells.

"Ash! Brother!" She yells.

Ash turns to Faba and says, "Faba, do something!"

"But..." Faba slutters. Just then, Silvally appears and saves Lillie from Nihilego. Lillie also pass out after Dulse send the Nihilego away.

Ash hugs Lillie and says, "Lillie, please wake up. You are safe."

Gladion asks, "Faba, are you okay?"

"I am fine..." Faba says with shock.

* * *

After getting Lillie back to the castle, Ash sees Aurora and Adam being streesed. As they see Ash carrying a fainted Lillie, Adam asks, "Are you guys okay?"

"We are fine...but Uncle Mohn..." Ash frowns.

Aurora says, "Damn it...we have another loss..."

Dulse says, "About Mohn, you son made him into a new Pokemon called Silvally."

As they show them the new Pokemon. Adam says, "Looks like we don't need to teach you how to make a new Pokemon."

"But is it true that there are 5 evil teams appearing from the Dark Dimension?" Ash asks.

"Yeah...and they have held Colress and Thrister in hostage..."

"No way..." Gladion says. "Does that mean that the boss of the new evil teams might be the dark version of the ones mentioned?"

"I am afraid so..." Aurora sighs. "Things are getting really terrible..."

* * *

**And here is the plot twist, and we finally get to see Team Rocket, Galactic, Plasma, Evil and Rhythm in action. And Mohn becomes the Silvally, which is my idea when I first wrote the story RPA.**

**The next two chapters will wrap up the Prologue.**


	19. Prologue 19

Prologue 19

After Lillie wakes up, she also knows that Colress is being held hostage. Feeling sad, but she also decides to go with Ash to fight the new evil groups when they are going on a journey.

After a month of training, Adam comes back from Tremin. Ash asks, "Dad, did you save Aunt Thrister and Uncle Colress?"

Adam says, "Colress is safely back at Chetech Region. But we manage to bring Thrister away from Tremin...since the Tremin Region is kinda falling...the Dark Dimension version of your Aunt Thrister has successfully change the gym leaders and elite 4 into their admins. And Professor Gwen is forced to obey their rules since she has a job and she wants to protect people."

Lillie says, "No way..."

Aurora says, "Right now Thrister and her family are living in Silkan City for the time being. Right now we should prepare yourselves for the upcoming journey."

They nod as Aurora brings them to Kanto's Vacation House for the time being.

* * *

The first place they go is the Saffron City. Since their Uncle Giovanni's gym has been taken, Sabrina is so angry that she closes herself and changes her children and Giovanni into dolls for safety. And she also has a creepy doll in front of them. So Sarbina's father decides to call Aurora for help.

Aurora brings Ash to the gym, as they meet Sabrina's father.

"Aurora, you got my call." He says.

"I heard your news...how did it turn out to be like this?" Aurora asks.

"Well...because of Team Rocket...knowing how her husband has a dark version in the world...she is angry..."

"I will save aunt Sabrina and the others." Ash says. But Sabrina's father have doubts since he is still a kid. But Aurora asks him to give Ash a chance.

Sabrina's doll says, "You are not a human."

"I am not. I know that you are controling Sabrina. I will save her." Ash says.

"Try if you can." Sabrina takes out Kadabra, Ash changes into Arceus and battles her. Thanks to his Dread Plate, the Psychic moves have no effect against him. Ash uses Aerial Ace on Kadabra, but he trips and falls onto the ground, then Sabrina suddenly laughs. Ash notices that when Sabrina is laughing, her darkness will fade away, so instead of battling, he becomes a circus clown and makes some silly faces and acts, the more she laughs, the more she was happy, then the doll controlling her is also gone.

"Ash really did it..." Sabrina's father is shocked.

"Yeah..." Aurora says.

Then after freeing Giovanni, Ariel, Silver, Amelia and Surch, they thank Ash for help.

Ash asks, "Uncle Giovanni, is it true that your gym is taken by your Dark Dimension counterpart?"

Giovanni frowns, "I think so... and he has created an evil team called Team Rocket..."

"Then we will stop them, just like what we did to Team Terror." Ash vows to him.

Then Silver as well as the other children also agree to save their father from their mess. And Giovanni is touched.

Before Ash and Aurora go back to their house. Sabrina says, "Ash, I want you to take this."

She gives Ash a Pokemon much to his surprise. "An Abra?"

"Yes. This is a gift for saving me from my darkness. Now that I can control my powers, it will be fine for me." Sabrina says. Then Ash nods as he accepts the gift.

By training the Abra, it has become an Alakazam in the end.

* * *

The next Pokemon is Naganadel. Ash and Lillie get this guy from Phyco. As he wants them to take care of the trouble maker. After playing with Poipole, they manage to train it and then evolve it into a Naganadel.

As for the Gengar, Ash and Lillie visit the Pokemon Tower in Lavander Town. They accidentally go into the Playing room and find Gastly, Haunter and Gengar. After changing their plates and playing with them, the Haunter decides to join them. The Haunter and their Kadabra did a mock trade to evolve in the end.

After letting Gladion taking care of Silvally, which is Mohn, Adam likes the design of the new Pokemon, so he creates a Silvally for Ash and Lillie. But theirs are golden colored instead. But Ash and Lillie like it and they sometimes will train with him.

The next Pokemon is Axew. Ash and Lillie head to the Unova Dragon's Village and meet the Elder. Since they want to know anything about the legend of Dragon Prince and Dragon Princess. Elder then tells them everything as well as Drayden, who arrives there and tells them about everything.

"Why do you want to know about the Dragon Prince and Princess?" Drayden asks the two children.

"We are just curious when we read the story in the Library." Lillie says. "And we want to learn about it."

Elder says, "I understanding to learn is not a bad thing."

After telling them that the Dragon Prince and Dragon Princess are heroes that were chosen by Latias and Latios, and how they protect Pokemon and humans alike. They decide to be just like them. Drayden also likes their learning and he decides to give them an egg, whic hatches into Axew in the end.

After spending a month there training and bonding with the Pokemon, it becomes Haxorus eventually and both Drayden and Elder acknowledge them and let them also become a member of the Dragon Villege if they come back once more. The two people thank Drayden and Elder before heading back home.

The next Pokemon they find is a Charmander. Lillie found it abndoned in the Viridian Forest. So she decides to raise her with Ash. And they also named her Charla, Lillie also put her favorite pink ribbon on her head as she likes it.

After evolving into Charizard, they are suggested by Lance to take her to the Charisific Valley to train. The owner Liza knows that the Charizard is well-raised, so shr agrees to let them take her in.

When they are going back home, they find a Bonsly crying in the woods. Knowing that he is using fake tears to gain their attention. Ash decides to bring him back home and also raise him. It evolves into a fine Sudowoodo in the end.

The 10th Pokemon they find is a Skunky, who is by their garbage can, so Ash decides to raise him with Lillie. They have to put up with its smell and then make the Pokemon into Skuntank.

* * *

**In these two chapters, Ash and Lillie will have the joint account Pokedex and they will get 20 Pokemon, one for each type before the journey starts. The listed Pokemon will be one of their powerhouses when they are in the region that Pokemon is from. **

**The Chemical Type is one of my OC typings. Each region will have two sets of Pokemon having this type. It is more dangerous than Poison Type. But they are different since the Pokemon I choose for this type is not exactly related to poison or toxics, but if they can create a Chemical Reaction with their moves.**

**New Chemical Type Pokemon:**

**Electrode, Weezing, Unown, Octillery, Swalot, Torkoal, Skuntank, Shaymin, Musharna, Garbodor, Aromatisse, Slurpuff, Pyukumuku, Xurkitree **


	20. Prologue 20

Prologue 20

The next Pokemon they have captured is an Actgirl. When Ash and Lillie are having a autograph section of the movie called the Snow Queen, they see a lonely Actgirl wanting to get their autograph.

After giving the Pokemon one, they learn that the girl wants to perform in a movie as well. But the other Pokemon with the same species think that she can't due to stage fright. So Ash and Lillie decide to train her. And one she manages to conquer her fear when she is acting the Black Widow in the Avengers Movie, she evolves and becomes Actlady and she conquers her fear.

When they arrive at Tremin, they peak at the gyms and the league. Ash sighs and says, "That gym leader won't use Shadow Pokemon when we met him..."

Lillie says, "So it is really true...they were all from the Dark Dimension..."

Then they see a Stoleptor took the Sky Plate away from Ash's pocket. So they chase the Pokemon until they are at the Windy Caverns. Ash fights the Pokemon and win eventually. Then they realize that the bird wants to be strong, so they capture the Pokemon.

In the Chetech Region, after hearing from the real Colress about the now evil version of Team Plasma, Ash frowns at the fact that his uncle Ghetsis is the boss and he tricked N, Anthea and Concordia to help him capturing the Reshiram. But at least the three of them escape alongside the real Colress.

When they get to the GE Area, they come across a Mudwoof. It wants Ash to play with him as it keeps running around them. So Ash decides to bring him home to Kanto and also train him. It evolves into Mudsplash in the end, and it sometimes make Lillie dirty and she doesn't like it.

During a mission to check out the Team Rocket, they find out their motives is to getting rare Pokemon and doing illegal experiments, but what they are actually planning is still unknown. But they manage to save a Spispy from them and the Pokemon becomes not only thier Pokemon, but their spy as well.

After the mission is done, Aurora decides to give them a Pokemon native to Rochtai called Celljoy. And since this Pokemon is like a cellphone, he is a good helper in tough situations. And it evolves into Smartjoy in the end.

In the Vigorate Region, they come across an injured Vinish. So they also capture this Pokemon and treat it. The Pokemon also join Ash in the end. And she is also interested in the contests.

The next Pokemon is a Bushull from the Rochtai Region. When Ash and Lillie find him, it has become a Nuclear infected Pokemon. So after taking to Gamelin for help, it returns back to normal and then Ash decides to capture the Pokemon in the end.

When fishing in the Glafrost Oceanic Habitat Area, Lillie fishes out a Feebas, instead of throwing away like what other people do to weak Pokemon, Ash and Lillie decide to raise her. And with the Prism Scale and the place where she is from, it evolves into a Glafrostish form Milotic, much to Lillie's happiness since it is an Ice Type.

In the Beabon Region, they find out the truth of the Team Rhythm, whose goal is to capture the Mythical Pokemon and use them as tools to conquer the Region. But Ash and Lillie are not trainers yet, and their ability to use moves must be hidden, so they are surrounded until an Infernier appears and helps them out. Infenier shows his loyalty to Ash and Lillie, which made them capture the Pokemon and evolve him into Infernloyal.

The final Pokemon they get is a Depresseharp. When visiting the Rochtai Region, they hear a sad song from the Pokemon. Knowing its depression, they try to help the Pokemon. With the time helping, they grow a bond and then they decide to capture him in the end.

* * *

Now they are in Kanto, Ash and Lillie are watching the 20 Pokemon playing together as Ash says, "Wow...look how many Pokemon we have befriended..."

"Yeah..." Lillie says. "But we tomorrow is our special day...and we can have our Pokeballs and Pokedex..."

"Of course." Ash says. "It is lucky that we are not normal humans, we can split ourselves in order to complete our other jobs."

"Yeah." Lillie says as she leans on Ash at the shoulder. Then Aurora and Lusamine arrive and Aurora says, "So Ash, since tomorrow you are going to start your journey, you might be going to face me in a battle after you beat the Kanto Elite 4."

"Mom?" Ash asks, "But how do you know that I will be the League Champion and also beat the Elite 4 you chose?"

"You should believe in yourself." Aurora says, "But the only problem is that the Kanto Contests won't be holding until two years later."

"No way..." Ash groans in despair.

Lusamine says, "Lillie, since you are going to go with Ash on the journey, does that mean you will confess to him?"

Lillie blushes and says, "Mom. We are still kids."

"I know." Lusamine giggles. "But the confession for love doesn't have any age requirements."

Lillie sighs as she doesn't want to continue. Then Insey also arrives and asks, "So Brother, can I also come with you with your Kanto Journey?"

"You want to come with me?" Ash is surprised.

"Well, there will be a lot of us." Insey shrugs. But only me for now."

Lillie says, "Sure, the more the merrier."

Then Insey gives them a hug before they go back into the house for preparing the big day.

* * *

**And this wraps up the Prologue. The next chapter will start the Kanto Journey. But first, I want to tell you the Pokemon that is Music Type, the Music Type Pokemon are the ones who can sing or dance. And here is my listing of Music Types.**

**Wigglytuff, Blissey, Furret Noctowl, Swabblu, Exploud, Spinda, Cherrim, Chatot, Meloetta, Audino, Meowstic, Florges, Tsareena and Komala.**

**As for the new Pokemon listed above, I will give out their typings and the information once the part of the region is in the story. So sorry that I can't say too much now.**


	21. Kanto Part 1

Kanto Part 1

Ash, Insey and Lillie head to the Professor Oak's lab in this morning, since they are qualified to become Pokemon Trainers.

"Ash, Lillie, you are here, welcome." Professor Oak greets them.

"Hello. Professor. We just want to start our journey fast." Ash says.

"Yeah." Insey says.

"Well, since you are early, we have to wait for Gary, Lillie and Ritchie so that you can pick your starters." Professor Oak says.

Lillie asks, "But there are only 3 starters, and there are 6 of us. Which means there are three people who don't have a starter."

Professor Oak looks at Ash and says, "Ash, since you are a Professor, I can assume that you don't need one starter since you already have 2 Pokemons, right?"

Ash replies, "Well, in truth, Lillie and I have 20 Pokemon now, but some of them are in our Mirage Island training."

Professor Oak says, "Oh my...can you show me about them if you have the time?"

Lillie says, "Sure. And about the starter, Professor, I think we don't need one."

Professor raises his eyebrow and asks, "Are you sure?"

Insey says, "Well, I have a Scyther back at home, so I just need some Pokeballs."

"I see." Professor Oak says. "And I assume that Ash and Lillie, you want a joint account of your Pokemon?"

"Yes. We are going to share our Pokemon." Lillie says as Ash nods.

"Very well." Oak says as he gives them free Pokeballs. Ash says, "And Professor, I have this National Pokedex from Professor Pine. Can you register for us?"

As Lillie and Insey show him, Oak smiles at them and says, "No problem."

After Ash and Lillie get the Pokeballs, they press them on both Pikachu and Sylveon. Not long after, they are sent out.

"That was bad." Pikachu says.

"Totally, I don't want to go in again." Sylveon replies.

"If you guys don't want to stay in the pokeballs, you can stay outside. I respect your opinions." Ash smiles to them, which causes them to hug Ash.

Not long after, Gary, Leaf and Ritchie come to the lab, Professor Oak starts to explain the rules to them. Next, they choose their starters. Gary choose Squirtle, Ritchie choose Charmander and Leaf choose Bulbasaur. They also get Kanto Pokedexes.

"Gramps, why is Ashy boy and Lillie's pokedex different from ours?" Gary sees Ash's blue colored Pokedex and feels jealous.

"Because it is a national pokedex. Ash, Lillie and Insey came from Sevestar, they got their dex from the Sevestar Professor." Professor Oak replies.

"No fair, I want one, too." Gary says.

"If you catch a lot of Pokemon, I will consider give you one." Professor says firmly.

After Leaf, Gary and Ritchie leave, Ash, Lillie and Insey borrow the phone from the lab and tell the news to the Champion Aurora.

"Ash, Lillie, Insey. I am proud of you to become a trainer. You have to be careful, we don't know what danger will come to you."

"I will be careful, don't worry, Mom." Ash says.

After talking for a while, Ash and his family say goodbye to Professor Oak and hit the road towards the first gym.

* * *

Ash and Lillie decide to bring Alakazam and Gengar. With 4 Pokemon in hand, the group are walking on the road. They decide to sit down and take a rest for lunch until they see a Rattata watching them hungrily.

"Hey, Ash, look! A Rattata!" Insey says.

Ash sees it and decides to take out a bread, he asks, "Little fella, you must be very hungry, right?"

As the Rattata sniffs the bread, it then gobbles down like a Snorlax, and the three are sweating.

"Wow...this guy must be so hungry..." Ash says.

"Maybe we should check the Pokedex data."

**Kanto Dex Entry No.19 Rattata: The Mouse Pokemon: Normal Type. Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, you can be certain that 40 more live in the area.**

"I don't see them anywhere..." Lillie says.

Rattata frowns and says, "I was abandoned by my pack...so I was alone..."

"I am sorry to hear that, Why don't you come with us? We can take care of you." Ash asks and the mouse agrees. So Lillie throws the Pokeball and capture the Pokemon.

"Oh, by the way, we should also check on Pikachu, Sylveon and our other Pokemon as well." Ash says as he takes out his own and scans them.

**Johto Dex Entry No.21 Pichu: The Tiny Mouse Pokemon: Electric Type. ****It is unskilled at storing electric power. Any kind of shock causes it to discharge energy spontaneously.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.25 Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolve from Pichu with high friendship. ****This forest-dwelling Pokémon stores electricity in its cheeks, so you'll feel a tingly shock if you touch it.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.133 Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon: Normal Type: ****It can evolve into a variety of forms. Eevee's genes are the key to solving the mysteries of Pokémon evolution.**

**Kalos Dex Entry No.51 Sylveon: The Interwining Pokemon: Fairy Type: ** **Evolve from Eevee when leveled up knowing a Fairy-type move and having at least two levels of Affection. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.63 Abra: The Psi Pokemon: Psychic Type. ****Sleeps 18 hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport itself to safety even as it sleeps.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.64 Kadabra: ****The Psi Pokemon: Psychic Type. Evolve from Abra at LV:16. Many odd things happen if this Pokémon is close by. For example, it makes clocks run backward.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.65 Alakazam: The Psi Pokemon: Psychic Type. Evolve from Kadabra by trading. A Pokémon that can memorize anything. It never forgets what it learns—that's why this Pokémon is smart.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.92 Gastly: The Gas Pokemon: Ghost and Poison Type. Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings. It has no real shape, as it appears to be made of a gas.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.93 Haunter: The Gas Pokemon: Ghost and Poison Type. Evolved from Gastly at LV:25. By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.94**** Gengar: The Shadow Pokemon: Ghost and Poison Type. Evolved from Haunter by trading. A Gengar is close by if you feel a sudden chill. It may be trying to lay a curse on you.**

Insey says, "This is so awesome, not only it shows you the Pokemon data, it also shows the pre-evolved form as well."

Ash says, "This Pokedex is really helpful in the future." Ash smiles.

Then they see some wild Spearow sleeping there, Pikachu and Sylveon accidentally kicks a rock on them. The Spearow is angry at them, he tries to attack Pikachu since he is the first one he sees.

"Hey! Stop it!" Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at the Spearow, which caused him to get more angry and called out other Spearows.

"Oh no! What should we do?" Sylveon asks.

Lillie says, "One thing should do, we should run for out lives!"

Ash and his friends then run and fight at the same time, but the Spearow keep chasing them. No matter by the river or the road, eventually Pikachu, Alakazam, Gengar and Sylveon are worn out.

"We can't keep running!" Insey says.

"But what should we do?" Lillie asks.

To add matters worse, there is thunder storm approaching, causing Ash to fall onto the ground after slipping on the wet floor.

"Ash!" Lillie and Insey are very worried. Ash slowly gets up and says, "I guess I don't need to hold back."

Ash fires a Thunderbolt on the Spearows. He also changes his Pokemon form since only Lillie and Insey are around. The Spearow finally notices who they are chasing and fly away quickly.

Lillie and Ash see the unconscious Pikachu and Sylveon, Lillie asks, "Oh no...what should we do?"

"We must quickly go to the Pokemon Center." Ash says as he carries Sylveon. "Lillie. Can you take Pikachu?"

"Sure." Lillie says as she holds Pikachu as they rush off.

* * *

Ash and his friends keep walking on the road after the rain stops. They see a red phoenix like Pokemon approaching him.

"Father." The said phoenix bows towards him.

"Ho-Oh? Is that you?" Ash is surprised as well as Lillie and Insey.

"Yes, your father asked me to come find you, Mother and your sister. But it seems like you made some interesting progress."

Ash frowns and says, "Can you not make fun of me?"

"I am sorry, but the reason I am here is to join you as your Pokemon." Ho-Oh says.

They are shocked that a legendary will come to them so soon. "But what about your duties? We can't let you come with me with your duties being slacked off." Lillie says.

"I am aware of it. Each legendary like us can make copies of ourselves. I already made one and it helped me on my duties." Ho-Oh says.

Ash smiles. "Welcome to the team, Ho-Oh." He took out a red colored Pokeball and capture it.

Ash then sends him out, Ash asks, "Ho-Oh, I will train you and maybe use you on the league, is that okay for you?"

"You are my parents, it is up to you." Ho-Oh smiles at them. Ash thanks him and recalls him back. Then Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.99**** Ho-Oh: The Rainbow Pokemon: Fire and Flying Type. ****It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings.**

"Cool, it seems like we are chosen." Ash says as Lillie nods.

* * *

They are in a rush since Pikachu and Sylveon are still unconscious, they go past the Police Station and are stopped by an Officer Jenny.

"Stop right there, who are you and why are you in a hurry?" The Officer asks.

Ash immediately takes out his International Member card and the Pokedex, Lillie and Insey are doing the same.

"Officer Jenny, I have no time to explain, I need to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. He is sick." Officer Jenny sees the member card and is shocked that the boy and the girl are her superiors.

"I am sorry for not recognize you. Let me take you a ride."

She takes them to the Pokemon center with a Police Car, where they can let Pikachu and Sylveon rest.

Inside the Pokemon Center, they see Leaf sitting on a nearby chair talking to a orange haired girl. "Ash, Lillie, Insey. you finally come."

"Leaf, how are you?" Lillie asks as they share a hug.

"Great. Oh, this is Misty, I found her beside the lake and we become friends."

After introducing themselves to her, Misty says, "It is nice to meet you, but you looked so terrible, what happened?"

"Chased by some Spearow, it wasn't fun at all." Ash says.

Then Ash, Insey and Lillie decide to call Aurora, Aurora says, "Oh, Ash, Insey, Lillie, you finally arrived at Viridian City? That is really fast, it takes me and Adam four days to go there."

Ash says, "Well. We really are in a rush since we are caught in a storm and a bunch of angry Spearow."

Aurora suddenly becomes serious and says, "Is that really the case?"

"We are sorry, Mom!" Insey says in fear as Aurora loses her stare. "Well, beginners often make mistakes, but I hope it won't happen again. Your safety is the top priority."

"I know." Ash says. "By the way, how was others?"

"Well, Zossie went to Ultra Megalopolis for URS training, and Mark just went to Pokestar Studios."

"I see. Mom, is dad here?" Insey asks.

"He went to the league for preparing, so he isn't home."

"I see. Well, it is nice to see you again, mom."

"Me too."

Then he contacts Professor Oak.

"Ash, Lillie, Insey, how are you?"

"We had arrived at Viridian City. Pikachu and Sylveon were treating from Nurse Joy." Lillie says.

"I see. And one more important thing. WHERE DO YOU CATCH A HO-OH!"

"Professor! You are too loud." Ash winces as he looks around, and much to their relief that no one is listening to them, not even Leaf and Misty.

"My bad, but nobody had seen it for a long time, how do you find it?"

"More like he come to me, but I need you to keep it a secret. I don't what it to be stolen by thieves like Team Rocket."

"I see. But I will like to hear more information about it."

"I will give it, remember I am a Professor, too."

"I know, looks like my pizza is here, see you."

Professor Oak calls off the phone.

After talking to Misty and Leaf, Insey says, "I know that I have seen you somewhere, you are the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty, right?"

Misty frowns and says, "Well...I am not the only Gym Leader."

"I forgot, you have three sisters that are also gym leaders, I am also their fan as well." Lillie says.

Then Nurse Joy calls Ash, Lillie and Insey to take their Pokemon. Ash and Lillie quickly run over to them, Pikachu and Sylveon hugs them.

"Thank goodness, I am glad you are fine."

Misty asks, "What is that Pokemon?"

Leaf replies "Oh, it is a Sylveon, one of the Eevee evolutions. It is fairy type."

Ash introduces Misty to his Pokemon, they also greet her with relaxation.

Suddenly, the roof is blasted open. "What is wrong?" Nurse Joy asks while everyone in the center is in horror.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil with truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth, dat's right."

Leaf says, "Did they said Team Rocket?"

"I think so." Ash says. "But that is great, since we were asked from my mom to capture them."

Jessie asks them to hand over all the Pokemon in the Pokemon Center, of course Nurse Joy doesn't agree. Jessie and James sends out Ekans and Koffing to attack.

"Use Poison Sting!" "And you use Smog!"

Ash quickly runs forward and change Steel Type. He blocks the attack quickly.

"And who are you twerp?"

Ash says, "We are here to stop you. That is all you need to know." Pikachu and Sylveon go in front of Ash and Lillie.

"Nurse Joy, We'll cover this, you go and take Pokemon to safety." Lillie says.

"Okay." Nurse Joy then leaves the counter and head back to the room.

Jessie laughs at the sight of Pikachu and Sylveon, "If you think a mere Pikachu and a cute Pokemon can stop us, you are wrong."

"Laugh all you can, you should know that my Pikachu has already defeated a lot of your members. Use Iron Tail!"

"And so does Sylveon, use Psyshock!"

They immediately defeat two Pokemon.

"What?" The trio is scared.

Misty says, "He is strong." Insey smiles, "They have trained Pikachu and Sylveon before they became trainers."

"Really?" Misty asks.

"Now, finished it up with a Thunderbolt!" Ash says.

Pikachu charges forward and fires a bunch of electricity, causing the explosion and the trio fly in the sky.

"We are blasting off again!" They disappear from their sight and make a shiny glow.

Officer Jenny comes to the scene, she asks, "Is anyone hurt?"

Ash and Lillie immediately explain the situation and give a recording about what happened.

"Why is Officer Jenny talk to Ash like that?" Misty asks.

"Oh, they are members of the International Police." Leaf says.

"What? And they are so young." Misty says in surprise.

"They were trained by Lance and Mother. So they could handle the situation easily." Insey says.

"Mother?" Misty is confused. "Who is your mother?"

"The Kanto Champion Aurora Ketchum." Ash says after Officer Jenny leaves, much to Misty's shock.

"No way...I was a fan of hers!" Misty says.

After hearing how Misty idols their mother, they decide to take a rest in the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Lillie and Insey notice that Leaf had already left. They see Misty and greet her. Ash asks, "So Misty, what are you going to do afterwards?"

"Well, I have left the gym since I want to train more as a Water Type Master." Misty says. "So I might be traveling around and capture some Pokemon." Misty says.

Lillie asks, "Hey, Misty, how about we travel together?"

Misty is shocked that they will ask her to join them, but she smiles and replies, "Sure, the more the merrier. So where are you heading?"

"We are going to Pewter City. And the fastest way to go there is to go through Viridian Forest." Ash says.

"Viridian Forest...but there are a lot of bugs..." Misty is scared.

"And what is the matter with Bugs? I like them." Insey asks.

As the three of them are willing to go, Misty unwillingly agrees.

"Ash, are you sure you want her to join you?" Sylveon asks in a worry tone after they get inside the forest.

"Well, she is a gym leader, I will be facing her, so yeah." Ash says.

Then they see a Caterpie. "Ahh….. A bug!" Misty starts to scream.

Insey sighs, "Misty, you are overreacting. Bugs are cute."

Lillie then bends down and says, "Hello Caterpie. Do you want to join our team?"

Caterpie sees Ash and Lillie and nods his head without second thoughts, Lillie then captures him.

"Why do you catch him?" Misty says in a fear tone.

"Come on, Butterfree is beautiful. You can't be afraid of bugs forever. What if you find a Pokemon who is a water and bug type?" Insey says, which immediately shuts Misty up.

Ash scans the Pokedex and it says:

**Kanto Dex No.10 Caterpie: The Worm Pokemon: Bug Type. If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself.**

Ash takes Caterpie to Misty, he says, "Now Misty, how about you pet it."

But Misty takes a step back and says, "I am sorry but I can't help but scared of it..."

Caterpie frowns, then Insey asks, "Misty, what is wrong with you? All Caterpie wants is to be your friend, why are you so afraid of bugs?"

Misty sighs and says, "I had a nearly dead experience with an Ariados and a Beedrill... I rather not to remember it. But then it makes me scared of bugs..."

"I see." Lillie says. "Then we will help you conquer your fear. Since we have a future Bug Type Master here." All Misty can do is nod slowly and feeling scared at Insey's glare for not liking bug types.

Ash and Lillie then take out their Pokemon, Misty is surprised since not only they have two fully evolved strong Pokemon, but they have a Legendary Pokemon as well.

"Where do you get a Ho-Oh?" Misty asks. "No one has ever seen him in 200 years."

"Oh, he found us and call us our parents." Lillie says as she doesn't care about it. Ash asks, "Ho-Oh, can you train with Pikachu?"

"Sure." Ho-Oh then starts to race with Speed with the Mouse.

Lillie wants to train Caterpie, but a Pidgeotto comes and takes Caterpie away.

"Hey! That is my friend!" Sylveon quickly shoots a Moonblast and hit Pidgeotto. It lets go of Caterpie and starts to fall.

"Go! Pokeball!" Lillie throws the Pokeball and it captures the bird Pokemon.

Ash says, "Wow, we have another capture already."

"Yeah." Lillie says as she sends the Pokemon out.

"Why do you grab our friend Caterpie?" Ash questions her. Pidgeotto lowers her head in shame, "I am hungry… I am sorry…"

Ash sighs, "If you are hungry, just say so." He takes out a can of Pokemon food.

"Here, I made this specially for Flying Types like you. Eat up."

Pidgeotto eats it and squeals happily at the delicious food.

"So Pidgeotto, do you want to travel with us?"

She nods her head, then Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.16 Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. ****Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.17 Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolve from Pidgey at LV:18. ****This Pokémon is full of vitality. It constantly flies around its large territory in search of prey.**

Ash and Lillie then take her to others, Pidgeotto is shocked that they have a Ho-Oh, Ho-Oh then decides to train Pidgeotto with the flying attacks.

After training, they hear a familiar motto.

"Oh, it is you again." Misty says when Team Rocket appears in front of them.

"What do you want?" Lillie says in a bored tone.

"Hand over that Pikachu and Sylveon you got." Jessie says.

"If you want one, just find one and capture it." Insey says.

Meowth says, "Dat Pikachu is rare, it is da perfect present for da boss." Then they tosses out their Pokemon.

"Your boss?" Ash questions. "Then fine. We will play with you. Caterpie, I choose you."

After the Pokemon is sent out, James asks in anger, "Are you underestimating us? You are using a Caterpie against us?"

Ash sighs that they see Caterpie as weak, "Caterpie, use String Shot."

Caterpie spits the silk and all their 3 Pokemon can't move.

Jessie grits in anger, "You win this time, but we will be back!" Then they run off.

"They really are a bunch of idiots." Misty says

"Talk about it, I don't think they will give up." Ash replies.

Then Caterpie starts to glow, it grows bigger and becomes a Metapod.

"Metapod, you evolve!" Lillie hugs him with Pikachu and Sylveon cheer. Ash scans the Pokemon with the Pokedex.

**Kanto Dex No.11 Metapod: The Cocoon Pokemon: Bug Type. Evolve from Caterpie at LV:7 Hardens its shell to protect itself. However, a large impact may cause it to pop out of its shell.**

Misty says, "Wow, Metapod looks cool."

"Does that mean you conquered your fear?" Insey asks with delight.

Misty turns around and says, "No."

"Well, it is a shame. Let's keep going." Ash says and they walk off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misty yells when she runs towards them.

* * *

**This is the First Chapter, I try to make it a story with Anime and Game combined. Maybe I will also write the first chapters of each arc at the same time, since I already wrote this story before I rewrite it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Sylveon, Alakazam, Gengar, Rattata, Ho-Oh, Metapod, Pidgeotto**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Scyther**


	22. Kanto Part 2

Kanto Part 2

That midnight, Misty has already fallen asleep, but Ash, Insey and Lillie hasn't. They quickly go out of their blue and White tents and walk to an area that no people nor Pokemon could find them. Ash takes out his 8 Pokemon, which surprisingly, they are still awake, too.

"Guys, since Misty is now asleep. We can tell you a secret." Lillie says.

Pikachu, Sylveon, Gengar, Alakazam and Ho-Oh already know what is the secret, but the other three just looked confused. Ash and Insey close their eyes and start to change their form into a Pokemon, which shocked the three newcomers.

"You…you are Arceus?" Pidgeotto exclaims in shock.

"Yes, I am. I was from Sevestar Region, whose champion is also an Arceus. In other words, my father." Insey says.

"And not to mention my mother is also an Arceus, who is now the Kanto Champion."

"So you can change into a human, wow!" Metapod says.

Ho-Oh says, "Ash is my creator and my father while Lillie is my mother, this is also the reason I joined them. You three are lucky to let Ash capture you." The 5 Pokemon nod in agreement.

"Okay, now that we have no secrets, I want to say that the first gym is a rock type gym. Besides Sylveon and Alakazam, you all are weak against it. Don't worry. Tomorrow, I will be training you guys. Especially Pidgeotto, I want you to learn Steel Wing." Pidgeotto nods.

"And Ho-Oh, I want to apologize to you that I couldn't keep you outside more often. I am afraid that people like Team Rocket will take you away from me."

Ho-Oh gives him a sad look, "You are right."

"But don't worry, I will use you once I am in the league. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I will be waiting for battle with you." Ho-Oh says.

"Okay, now let's take a rest for now, or we won't be able to train tomorrow." The group changes back to their human form and recall all Pokemon except Pikachu and Sylveon. They slowly go inside the tent for fear of waking Misty.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Insey, Lillie and Misty are talking about how to battle the Pewter Gym, then a boy appears in front of the road and takes out a sword and points in front of Ash.

"I am Samurai, I will ask you once, are you from Pallet Town?"

Ash knocks out his sword and says, "Why are you holding a sword? It is dangerous, you know!" Pikachu starts to charge up his electric moves.

"Wait, I just want to battle, that is all. Please don't fry me." Samurai says in a frightening tone.

Lillie sighs, "Fine, stop Pikachu."

Pikachu calms down a little, Ash says, "You are lucky that I am not a person who doesn't have a heart. If you do that to others, they may think you are attacking them and fight back."

Samurai then lowers his head. "You are right."

"Now that is over. First, I am not born from Pallet Town. Second, why do you want to battle a person came from Pallet Town?"

"I met a trainer named Gary, he said that there will be a weakling from Pallet Town that will pass here, I can beat him easily."

Insey mutters, "That Oak Tree…"

Misty says, "Who is Gary?"

Lillie says, "I will tell you later, now I have a battle to do."

Ash and Samurai go on to their positions. Misty says, "This will be a two versus two Pokemon battle, when one trainer lost all of his two Pokemon, the other one wins. Now send out your Pokemon!"

"Go, Pinsir!" Samurai tossed the pokeball.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Misty is shivered at the sight of the bug type, but she regains her composure and says, "Let the battle begin!"

"I will get the first move, use Vice Grip!"

"Pidgeotto, fly high and dodge it!"

Pinsir's horn starts to glow and charges towards Pidgeotto, but it fails since Pidgeotto flies too high.

"Now use Aerial Ace with Double Team!"

Pidgeotto makes some copies and charges towards Pinsir.

"Use Superpower to knock out all of them!" Pinsir knocks out a lot of the copies, but it doesn't hit the real one.

"What?" Samurai is shocked.

"Now finish it with Air Cutter!"

Pidgeotto fires some winds and knocks out Pinsir.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins."

"Pinsir return, now Metapod, go!"

"Pidgeotto, take a rest." Ash recalls his pokemon. "Metapod! I choose you!"

The two Metapods stare at each other, Pikachu says, "Looks like it is interesting."

"Sylveon replies, "Talk about it, Ash's Metapod is much stronger."

Samurai's Metapod only can use Harden, which makes Ash's Metapod defeat him easily.

"Samurai's Metapod is unable to battle, Ash's win. Since Samurai lost two of his Pokemon, Ash is the winner."

Ash hugs his Metapod, "Nice job, Metapod."

It cheers happily and starts to glow, then it flew out of Ash's arms and become a Butterfree.

"Alright, you evolved once more." Ash said while Butterfree flies around him.

**Kanto Dex Entry 12 Butterfree: The Butterfly Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Metapod at LV:10. Its wings, covered with poisonous powder, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain.**

Samurai says, "I lost fair and square. You won."

"Thanks. How about we battle next time?" Ash asks.

"Sure, I will be waiting for a rematch." Samurai replies.

After saying goodbye, the group follow the path that leads out of the forest.

"So Misty, are you afraid of Butterfree now?"

Misty sighs, "Although it is a bug type, it is beautiful."

Butterfree then flies towards Misty. Misty slowly pets him, causing everyone to cheer.

Then Misty thinks about something. "So who is Gary?"

"He is one of mour friends, due to being Professor Oak's grandson, he has a big ego." Lillie says.

"Sounds like a person I doesn't want to see." Misty says.

"Totally." Insey replies as they continue the path.

* * *

On the way to Pewter City, they are ambushed by a swarm of Beedrill, but thanks to Insey's Scyther, it uses the X Scissors to intimidate them. Insey also captures the Leader so that they won't be a problem to them.

Then on the way, they see a man sitting on a rock with stones in front of them. Ash asks, "What are you selling?"

The man says, "These are the stones I have found before I come back to this place. Do you want to buy some?"

Ash and Lillie look at the stones, but the a giant rock catches their eyes. Ash says, "How much do this rock sell?"

Misty asks, "Ash, that is only a giant piece of rock, why do you want to buy it?"

Insey says, "Misty, that is not only a giant piece of rock, there are fossils inside this stone."

The man looks at them with shock, then he laughs and says, "After sitting here for many hours, I finally found someone who knows the giant rock. How about I give you one for free?"

"Are you sure?" Ash and Lillie are surprised. "Wouldn't it be better that I pay for this?"

"It is fine." The man says as Ash and Lillie thank him and leave.

Once they arrive at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Lillie start to break the giant rock, and much to their delight, there are two fossils inside the rock.

"I knew it." Ash smiles and high five with Lillie. "A Dome Fossil and a Helix Fossil."

Misty says, "But still, the Fossil Revive Machine is in Cinnabar Island, so they can't be Pokemon yet..."

Ash says, "Don't worry." Ash then calls his Dad through the video phone, Adam agrees to help and he sends the two fossils to him. Not long after, Adam sends two Pokeballs back to them.

"There, I asked Dad to help me." Ash says.

"Good, I can't wait to see what Pokemon are inside." Insey says.

As Ash tosses the two Pokeballs, appear from it are Omanyte and Kabuto

**Kanto Dex Entry 138 Omanyte: The Spiral Pokemon: Rock and Water Type. An ancient Pokémon that was recovered from a fossil. It swam by cleverly twisting its 10 tentacles about.**

**Kanto Dex Entry 140 Kabuto: The Shellfish Pokemon: Rock and Water Type. A Pokémon that was recovered from a fossil. It used the eyes on its back while hiding on the seafloor.**

"Wow, they are both Water Types." Misty says.

"Yeah, and they are so cool." Lillie says, but then the two Pokemon hug her leg, much to her surprise. It takes them a while to get them off Lillie.

As they arrive at the gym, Misty asks worriedly, "Ash, are you sure you can handle the gym?"

"It will be fine. I trust my Pokemon." Ash replies.

They head inside the gym and see a tanned man standing in front of them.

"Are you a new challenger?" He walks towards him. "My name is Brock, I am the gym leader here."

Ash said, "My name is Ash, I am here for the gym battle."

Brock looks at Ash's determined eyes, he says, "I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokemon are all the Rock-type! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! I accept your challenge. Show me your best!" He sends out Geodude first.

"Go! Pidgeotto!" Ash calls out his flying type.

"You made a mistake by sending out a flying type against a rock type." Brock says.

"Type advantages aren't everything." Ash replies.

"Interesting." Brock rubs his chin.

Geodude uses Sandstorm to make the field covered with sand, then Pidgeotto uses Agility to gain its speed. Then Geodude uses Rock Throw, Pidgeotto dodges and uses Quick Attack on it, but it isn't super effective. Geodude uses Smack Down, trying to make Pidgeotto fall, but Pidgeotto quickly uses Steel Wing to knock out the coming rock and hits Geodude, causing him to faint.

"You showed a great strategy, I give you a praise. But here is my strongest Pokemon. Onix!" Brock tosses the Pokemon out, Onix roars at Pidgeotto.

Meanwhile, Brock's siblings came and watched the battle next to Lillie, Insey Misty.

"Wow, that is a lot of silbings." Misty says as she looks around.

"Well, it is normal for us." Insey says, "Since we have also a lot of them as well."

"No way..." Misty is surprised.

Onix uses bind to let Pidgeotto stuck by its body, Ash asks Pidgeotto to use Peck, but Onix binds her more tighter, causing her to faint.

"Pidgeotto, you did your best." Ash recalls his Pokemon. "Pikachu, buddy, want to battle?"

"Yeah." Pikachu jumps onto the field, Sylveon says, "Go, Pikachu!"

Brock thinks, "He chose Pikachu...Although it can't hurt Onix since Electric don't work on Ground types, but he proved that he could use a flying type to win a rock type. I can't hold back on this."

Onix starts with Rock Polish to increase its speed. Pikachu uses Brick Break to hit it, much to Brock's shock. Then Onix starts to bind Pikachu, only to be knocked by Iron Tail. Onix uses Gyro Ball on Pikachu, but before it is hit, Pikachu used Grass Knot to make it tripped over. Onix then uses Earthquake to Pikachu, but it uses Quick Attack to dodge and runs on Onix. Pikachu then uses Rain Dance to cause the rain, which weakens Onix. Pikachu finishes it off with a Thunder.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The second brother, Forest says.

Ash hugs his partner for his won, Sylveon also wraps around them with her ribbon.

"He won!" Lillie cheers with Insey.

"That is so awesome!" Insey says in agreement.

Brock's siblings tries to yell at Ash for winning Brock, but they are scolded by Brock himself. "Stop that, he won the gym fair and square, and as a Gym Leader, there are sometimes that we will lose." He then turns to Ash.

"Ash, you won. Here is your Boulder Badge." Ash takes it and thanks him.

"Apparently, I don't want to be a gym leader. My dream is to become a Pokemon Breeder. I really wanted to follow my dream, but I can't leave my siblings alone. Ash, can you promise me to fulfill my dream?"

Before Ash can say something, the man who sold rocks appear at the gateway. Ash says, "You are..."

Then the man takes off his mask and reveals to be Brock's father, Flint. He says, "Brock, I heard everything. Just go follow your dream. Me and your mother will take care if everything."

"Dad..." Brock hugs his father.

After telling his father about the things to do for the family, Brock decides to join Ash with his journey.

"Welcome to the team, Brock." Ash hold his hands.

"Thank you."

At outside, Brock also meets Misty, Insey and Lillie, he asked if they are also traveling with Ash, they nod and Misty says that Ash offered her. Then the five of them continue their journey to the next gym.

* * *

**The second chapter is finished. I am glad to introduce Brock and the first gym battle. Now the Kanto Team of my story is complete. As I said, I will let Ash capture all the Pokemon. So I decide to give Ash the two fossil Pokemon now. The next chapter will be Mt. Moon.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Sylveon, Alakazam, Gengar, Rattata, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Omanyte, Kabuto**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Scyther, Beedrill**


	23. Kanto Part 3

Kanto Part 3

With Brock joining the team, Ash and his friends are heading towards the next gym, which is in Cerulean City.

"Hey, Ash, what is the stone on your glove?" Brock asks when he noticed his key stone.

"Oh, this, got it from my 7th birthday, it is a key stone." Ash replies without noticing their confusion."

"Key stone? What is that?" Misty asks.

"What? You don't know?" Ash said in shock, the two gym leaders just shake their heads. Insey then takes out hers from her wrist while Lillie gets hers from her necklace.

"Okay, right now we can't explain it, but once we found another one of this, we will tell you." Lillie replies.

"And where is the other one?" Misty asks.

Insey says, "We don't know. It is determined by luck."

Misty wants to keep asking, but Brock stops her. Saying that it is best to let them tell her when time is right.

"How about we took a rest?" Lillie asks, "I am a little starving."

"You want me to cook for you, my lady?" Ash asks, and it causes Lillie to blush. Brock whispers to Insey, "How did he do that?"

But before Insey can reply, Misty pulls his ear and says, "That is enough, lover boy."

Ash and Brock then start to cook lunch, while Misty go to train her with the other two girls. Misty asks, "So are you and Ash a thing?"

Lillie blushes and asks, "What...what are you talking about?"

Insey says, "Oh, well, they aren't yet. Since they want to confess when they are older."

"I see." Misty gives her a smirk, causing Lillie to sigh.

After eating lunch, Ash notices the nearby lake and says, "Guys, I have to do some training. So please left me alone for now."

Misty and Brock are confused while Insey and Lillie know what is going on.

"Why not train together? We can also help you." Brock asks.

"I appreciate your help, but please do me a favor. What I will do will put you in danger, so it is better that I train alone." Ash says. "Lillie, Insey, I am sorry that the same goes for you."

"It is fine." Lillie says. "Please don't hurt too much."

Brock and Misty has a lot of questions in their heads, but they decided to let Ash go. Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon walk towards the lake, he asks, "Gina, are you here?"

Gina's face appears on the lake and asks, "Hello, Ash. How is your journey?"

Ash bends down and says, "I got my first gym badge." Ash shows her the Boulder Badge.

"As expected from you. So why are you calling me?" Gina asks.

"I notice you are watching us, so how about a battle?"

"Okay. Human or Pokemon?"

"Human."

"Okay." She says while opening a portal.

Meanwhile, the four people are watching, Misty says, "Why is Ash talking to a lake?"

"Well, you can say our older sister have an interesting calling means." Insey says.

Then they see Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon jump into the river, much to their surprise.

"What?! Where did they go?" Misty yelled. Brock is too shocked to say a word.

"Well, they did jump into the lake, but thanks to Ash's older brother, he knows how to breath in the water for a long time." Lillie lies to them.

In the reverse world, Ash says, "Why are we battling here?"

"I sense your travel companions nearby, they were suspicious of you and tried to eavesdrop." Gina says.

"Well, Lillie and Insey will take care of it. Now shall we begin?"

"Sure."

Gina uses her form to start off with a Shadow Ball, Ash uses his own to deflect it. Then he fires a flamethrower to Gina, which isn't very effective since Giratina is a dragon type. She tries to use Dragon Claw, Ash changes into Fairy type to make the attack useless, next, he uses Moonblast to hit her super effective.

"Not bad, Ash." Gina slowly stands up. "I think we should call it off now."

"Sure." Ash replies.

Then Ash and his Pokemon go out of the reverse world, they go to the rest.

"Hey guys." Ash greets them.

"Ash, how are you not wet? You just jump into the water." Misty asks.

"Well...I didn't swim." Ash replies. "My sister just called me to train with her. And since she is a ghost type gym leader in my region, she know some spooky transportation."

"Okay, I don't want to know." Misty says as they continue their journey.

* * *

On their way, Lillie is seen fighting an Ekans with Alakazam. Lillie yells, "Don't let it use Glare! Use Hypnosis!"

Alakazam starts to spin its spoons, causing the snake to get dizzy and falls asleep.

"Lillie! Now is your chance!" Ash yells.

"Go! Pokeball!" Lillie throws the Pokeball at the snake, and it gets captured. "Alright! We have another new team member."

Ash smiles and says, "Nice one, Lillie." Then Lillie sends the Pokemon out and checks its data.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.23 Ekans: The Snake Pokemon. Poison Type. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest.**

"Come to think of it, Team Rocket also has one Ekans as well." Insey says.

"Yeah, but we will show them that we are stronger." Ash smiles.

They head to Mt. Moon, Insey says, "We are finally here...this place looks so romantic..."

"Well, I read from the books and find out that there is a Meteor crashed into this mountain." Lillie says.

"Maybe if we are lucky, we might see one." Ash says as they head into the base, where they heard someone screaming for help, they follow the sound and see a man being attacked by a flock of Zubats.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt! Sylveon! Use Fairy Wind!" Ash yells as the two Pokemon attack, the attacks hit the Zubats, causing them to fly away.

The man says, "Thank you for helping me. My name is Seymore."

After introductions, Insey asks, "Why do these Zubat attack you?"

He said, "Well, someone has installed strong lights inside the nearby cave. It makes the place so bright that the Pokemon lived here are affected. I believe that the attackers are after the moon stone."

Seymore explains the history of the moon stone, which was believed to be a space craft for Pokemon from outer space. He also shows the Pokemon near the cave, Insey sees a Paras coming close to her, she takes out a jar of honey and asks, "Do you want some? You must have smelled this."

The Paras nods and he sips on the honey, then it gives Insey the opportunity to capture her.

As for Ash and Lillie, a Sandshrew is watching at them curiously without their knowledge. All Ash and his friends can see a Clefairy bounce pass them with a Moon Stone in her hand, but it is attacked by a Smog.

"Who is there?" Ash asks.

Then the familiar trio come and say their motto. (Pardon me to not write it.)

"You three again? So you are the ones who put up the lights!" Ash yells at them.

"We are taking the Moon Stone to da boss." Mewoth says. "And since you are here, we might as well take your Pikachu and Sylveon too."

"We won't let you." Ash, Insey and Brock decide to battle them.

Then Clefairy bounces off again, Ash tells Lillie, Misty and Seymore to follow her while he, Insey and Brock stay here and fight Team Rocket.

"You won't beat us this time. Go, Ekans!"

"Koffing, go and destroy them."

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

"Paras, this is your first time battle." Insey says as she sends out the Pokemon.

Then Brock takes out a Zubat, much to the siblings' shock.

"When did you catch it?" Ash asks.

"Oh, I caught it at the entrance to the cave." Brock says.

James orders Koffing to generate a Smog attack. Ash counters with Butterfree's Whirlwind, and Brock asks Zubat to use Double Team; the three Pokémon turn the Smog back on Team Rocket adding a Stun Spore from Paras, much to their surprise. The five Pokémon exchange attacks, culminating in a Supersonic attack from Zubat, an Energy Ball from Paras and a Whirlwind from Butterfree that send Team Rocket flying.

"We are blasting off again!"

After a glow, Brock asks," Hey, did we miss something?"

Ash says," You're right, where is Meowth?"

Lillie, Misty and Seymour has been following the Clefairy, but they lost her.

"Where did she go?" Lillie asks as they look around, but then they notice the Sandshrew that was watching them. Lillie asks, "Have you seen where Clefairy went?"

"I do. Follow me." The Sandshrew takes them, while running, Misty asks, "You can talk to Pokemon?"

"Well, I was born to do so." Lillie says as they make its way out of the cave.

When they find Clefairy, she is trapped with Meowth getting closer. "Now hand over the Moon Stone."

"No, I need this for the others." Clefairy says as she is stepping backwards.

"Clefairy, let us help you, Misty calls Staryu!"

Misty summons her Staryu by dropping its Poké Ball into the river.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Staryu shoots a powerful water move on Meowth, causing him to blast off as well.

Ash, Insey and Brock reunited with the other three, then they took a rest after a battle.

Meanwhile, Clefairy, Sandshrew, Pikachu and Sylveon are having a conversation on a nearby rock. Ash asks, "Where was that Sandshrew come from?"

Lillie says, "Well, it is thanks to him that we find Clefairy."

"I see." Ash says as he talks to the Sandshrew and thanks him. Misty says, "So you three can talk Pokemon?"

"Well, we can, since we are born with this ability." Insey says. "Just like Team Rocket's Meowth can talk Human as well."

Ash comes back and says, "By the way, Lillie. Do you want to capture a Clefairy here?"

"Why do you ask?" Lillie is confused.

"Well, consider last time when your mother evolves her Clefairy with a Moon Stone, you are arguing with her about it." Ash says which causes her to blush in a shade of red.

"You remembered all of that?" Lillie yells as the others laugh.

After talking a lot about evolutions, the Clefairy hops away, and Pikachu, Sylveon and Sandshrew follow her.

"Pikachu, Sylveon! Where are you going?" Ash calls out to them.

"Let's follow them." Seymour says.

They arrive at another cave, where they find the huge core of the Moon Stone.

"Wow, is that a giant moon stone?" Misty asks.

"Looks like it is." Brock replies.

Clefairy adds its stone to the ring at the base of the core, which completes the circuit. All the small stones, then the large core, begin to glow blue in the moonlight. Dozens of Clefairy approach and begin to dance around the Moon Stone, praying to it.

But things did not turn well when they heard someone saying, "Not so fast!" They turn and see the Team Rocket Trio.

"Not you three again!" Seymore says.

"Thank you for leading us to the Moon Stone, ow we can take it!" Jessie says.

Seymour attacks Team Rocket to keep them from the Stone, but he is unsuccessful and loses his glasses.

This time the Sandshrew decides to help out, Ash asks, "Do you want to battle?"

He nods and prepares his fighting stance, but this time James asked Koffing to use Smokescreen, causing them not to see anything. After Sylveon clears the Smokescreen by using Fairy wind, they are gone with the moon stone.

"Sandshrew, Dig and follow them." Ash asks as the Pokemon dig and follow Team Rocket underground, while the gang and other Pokémon run through the caves. One of the Clefairy retrieves Seymour's glasses for him.

"We did it! We will get promoted!" Team Rocket cheers when sliding downhill with the Stone on a sled. Unfortunately for them, Sandshrew appears suddenly, upsetting the sled.

"Hey! What was that?" James asks as Sandshrew tries to Tackle the Team Rocket.

"Koffing, defend us!" The Pokemon hits Sandshrew and both Pokémon fall to the ground.

At that moment, Ash and his friends find them. "Now give the moon stone back!" Ash says.

"Never!" They replies, Ash wanted to call Ekans to shine, but the Clefairy step forward, using a Metronome attack to hypnotize them, and then they follow up with what appears to be a Hyper Beam at them.

"We are blasting off again!"The attack sends them flying off once more, but it also break the Moon Stone.

"Oh, no! The Moon Stone!" Ash says.

Chips of the Moon Stone drift down from the sky, and as they fall on the Clefairy, many of the Clefairy evolve into Clefable.

"Wow, they evolved!" Misty says.

"Yeah, when Clefairy held a moon stone under the moon light, it would evolved." Insey says.

"Aww...I still like Clefairy..." Lillie whines as everyone laughs.

The next day, before exiting Mt. Moon,Seymour said that he would stay with the Clefairy and Clefable, hoping to someday visit outer space with them, which they bid them good luck.

And then the Sandshrew and Clafable come to them, saying that they want to go with Ash and Lillie, much to their surprise. Lillie says, "Well, I guess a Clefable is not bad either."

Then they toss the Pokeballs and capture the two Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.27 Sandshrew: The Mouse Pokemon: Ground Type. Its body is dry. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.22 Cleffa: The Star Shaped Pokemon: Fairy Type. If the impact site of a meteorite is found, this Pokémon is certain to be within the immediate area.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.35 Clefairy: The Fairy Pokemon: Fairy Type. Evolved from Cleffa with High Friendship. Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.36 Clefable: The Fairy Pokemon: Fairy Type. Evolved from Clefairy with a Moon Stone. They appear to be very protective of their own world. It is a kind of fairy, rarely seen by people.**

"Fairy Type? Is that a new type?" Misty is confused, while the four people just stare at her in shock.

"You are kidding, right?" Ash asks as Misty shakes her head. "I guess the news of Fairy Type doesn't send to this place. See my Sylveon? This is also an example of a Fairy Type. It is strong as Dragon Types are immune to it."

"Wow..." Misty says in amazement.

Before they arrive at Cerulean City, they see a sign that has a graffiti that says, "Gary is here, Ash is a loser."

Insey says, "Remember me to give a punch to that Oak Tree when we see him again."

Lillie says, "Count me in."

"What is that about?" Brock asks.

"You guys go ahead, I have to do something." Ash says while he wasn't angry. Insey and Lillie are confused, but laugh as they see Ash use Psychic to switch the two names.

"There, much better." He says.

"Ash is here, Gary is a loser nice one." Lillie giggles as they chase up with Brock and Misty.

* * *

**The third chapter is finished. I have some important announcements to make. I won't be writing all episodes in the story, it will take me too long to write. Besides, I didn't watch Pokemon until Best wishes came out, so I can only guess the plot by looking at the other fanfictions or Bulbapedia.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Pidgeotto, ****Rattata, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Clefable, Alakazam, Gengar, Omanyte, Kabuto,****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Beedrill, Paras, ****Scyther **


	24. Kanto Part 4

Kanto Part 4

"Alright, second badge, here I come!" Ash screams in excitement when they get to Cerulean City. "Yeah, now you have to beat Misty in order to get the second badge, right?"

As Lillie asks the said person, but she is feeling reluctant to go inside the city gate.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asks her.

"Can we go to Vermillion City instead?" She gives a begging tone.

"But we are already here, so we should have this gym battle." Brock says.

"Misty, is there something wrong? Since you are one of the gym leaders here." Ash asks.

"Well, it is not that something is wrong, it is just that... I...um..." Misty tries to find some excuses, but she can't find one.

Insey assures her, "You don't want to battle Ash? Then you should say so, so Ash will challenge your sisters instead."

Ash says, "Well, I guess it is fair enough..."

Misty sighs and agrees. Ash, Lillie, Insey and Brock then leave her and head inside Cerulean City, they see a big crowd of people in a circle surrounding a building.

"I wonder what is happening?" Ash says.

"Let's go check it out." Lillie says.

When they get to the front, they see Officer Jenny, who is asking the crowd to go away. Brock immediately runs towards her and starts flirting with her, Insey quickly pulls his ear away. After stopping Brock, Ash asks, "Officer Jenny, can you tell me what was wrong?" Ash and Lillie take their ID to her, so she can explain the situation to them.

"Apparently, a washing machine and a vacuum cleaner was stolen. Right now we are finding the culprit, but we still can't find any evidences." Officer Jenny explains.

Ash then asks the descriptions of the stolen appliances, Officer Jenny gives him two pictures. Ash looks at the pictures and promises that he will call her if he finds the culprit.

"Ash, Lillie, why did Officer Jenny listen to you?" Brock asks, unknowing Ash's status.

"Their ranks are higher than her, that is why." Insey says.

"What? Since when are you a member of the police?"

"Four years ago. I did training with my mom, who is also the champion of Kanto."

Brock is totally shocked. He is lost for words. "Your mom is Aurora Ketchum? No way..."

Insey says, "That is true."

Brock decides to check something out that he has been meaning to look at. They splits up, and Ash, Lillie and Insey head to the Cerulean Gym alone.

When they reach the gym, they see a lot of people and the audience sitting on the seats. They notice the three sisters performing an underwater show, then Lillie gasps in shock.

"No way! The gym leaders are the Sensational Sisters?" Lillie exclaims.

"I am their biggest fan...oh boy, Reisa is going to be jealous." Insey says.

"Ash! Lillie! Insey!" They hear someone calling for them, so they decide to follow the voice.

"Over here!" They see Leaf waving at them. The group walks towards her and greets her, they watch the full show and cheer for it.

"So Leaf, are you here for the badge,too?" Lillie asks.

"I already got the badge. They were strong. And you?" Leaf asks.

"I haven't, so I will be challenge them." Ash replies.

After the show, Ash, Insey, Lillie and Leaf go to the backstage and meet the sisters.

"Hello, Leaf. Nice to see you again, who is this handsome boy with two cute girls?" The eldest sister, Lily asks.

"They are my friends, Ash, his sister Insey and our friend Lillie. They are also a fan of yours."

Ash bows to them, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Then the two girls do the same.

"So you like our show?" The second one, Daisy asks.

"I do enjoy it. The second reason I am here is to ask if I can have a gym battle." Ash says.

The youngest one, Violet says, "We would like to battle you, but unfortunately, our Pokemon are too tired to battle after losing 3 gym battles a day."

"They are in the Pokemon Center and all we have is this Goldeen and Seel, which aren't registered as Gym Pokemon yet." Daisy says.

Ash sighs, "So I guess I should come back tomorrow."

"You don't have to!" The 7 people turn around and see Misty at the stands.

"Misty?" Ash, Insey, Lillie and Leaf exclaim.

"So you finally got back home, huh, little sister?" Lily says in a mock tone.

"If you don't battle, I will be the one to battle. After all, I am also the gym leader and the youngest of the Sensational Sisters." Misty says.

"Hey, we didn't allow you to be as good as we are." Daisy retorts.

"But it is true that she is also one of us, why don't we let her prove herself by battling the boy?" Violet asks.

"Fine." Lily snorts.

Then Ash and Misty go to the sides of the battlefield, Pikachu turns to Ash, "Ash, can I sit this one out? I don't feel like battling Misty today."

Ash smiles at him, "Of course you can. I respect your opinion."

Then Lily explains the rules that it will be a 2 on 2 battle, and only Ash can switch Pokemon.

"Okay, Misty calls out Staryu!"

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

After the two Pokemon get sent out, the battle begins.

Butterfree starts off with Sleep Powder, but Staryu jumps into the water pool to dodge it, then it uses Rapid Spin to hit Butterfree. Butterfree uses Confusion and the attack hits, Staryu uses Bubble Beam, but Butterfree dodges it. Ash then tells him to use Quiver Dance to make it confused, Staryu shoots Water Gun in different directions, causing Misty to panic. Then Butterfree wins by using Bug Buzz.

"Nice job, Butterfree!" Ash says to him.

"Return, Staryu." Misty recalls her Pokemon. "Since we both knew our Pokemon so well, but I am not going to lose! Misty calls Starmie!" She tosses the evolution of Staryu in the water, who slowly floats back to the surface.

"Okay, Butterfree return." Ash recalls his Pokemon, much to their shock.

"Why not keep going?" Leaf asks. "Butterfree is a bug type, it should be super effective against Psychic types."

"Well, it is tired after all." Insey says. "And maybe he has a plan."

"You can do it, Ash!" Lillie cheers for him.

"Sylveon, girl. Do you want to take Pikachu's place?"

"I like to!" Sylveon says while walking towards the field.

"Why not using Pikachu?" Misty asks.

"Pikachu didn't feel like battling today, so I will use Sylveon." Ash says as the mouse is yawning on the chair.

"I see." Misty says with a little frown, she must want to battle the mouse.

Sylveon uses Fairy Wind, but Starmie ducks the attack by going into the water, then Starmie uses Psychic, trying to let Sylveon fall into the water, but Sylveon counters with a Dazzling Gleam. Starmie uses Power Gem next, but it is blocked by Moonblast. Sylveon uses Attract to Starmie, causing him to fall in love.

"Oh, no!" Misty said as Sylveon kisses Starmie and causing him to fall unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Sylveon wins, which means Ash is the winner!"

Lillie, Insey and Leaf cheer for Ash, who is hugging Sylveon for her hard work. Misty sighs and recalls Starmie, before she can say anything, the gym walls breaks open.

"What happened?" Lily asks.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Hey Ash, aren't these three the idiots form Viridian Pokemon Center?" Leaf asks Ash.

"The same three." Ash says disinterestedly.

"Who are you calling idiots? You twerpette!" Jessie yells.

"You three, no Team Rocket member we faced will say something as awful as you guys do." Insey says.

"Whatever, we will steal all the water type Pokemon here!" James says. Then they starts to suck the water in the pool.

"Hey, those are the stolen appliances! So you are the culprit!" Ash exclaims. He then calls Officer Jenny using the Pokedex.

Then the vacuum starts to suck the water Pokemon, including Pikachu. "Oh, no! Pikachu!" Ash says when Pikachu fell into the water. Sylveon tries to save Pikachu using the ribbon, Lillie says, "Wait, Sylveon. I have a plan. Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

The Pikachu fires the electricity, causing the trio to fall into the water and shoot outside the gym.

"We are blasting off again!"

Ash also helps Sylveon to save Pikachu while Leaf stops the machine. "That was a close one." Ash says as he holds the wet yellow mouse. "Yeah." Pikachu says.

After Officer Jenny comes and takes the appliances away, Lily says, "Ash, thank you for saving the gym."

"No problem. I am glad that the gym is safe." Ash says as the sisters also thank the others.

Misty says, "Ash, since you won against me, you deserve this Cascade Badge." Misty gives Ash the blue-colored badge, Ash thanks her and puts his badge away.

"Well, Daisy, can I ask you a favor?" Insey asks.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Our sister and our friends are also fan of yours, I was wondering if I can buy some videos here?" Insey asks.

"Well, of course you can, I will go get the discs." Then the three sensational sisters leave to get the boxes.

"So you are buying it for Minami?" Leaf asks.

"Yes, and also Reisa. They would like it." Insey replies

Misty asks, "Who is Minami and Reisa?"

"Oh, Minami is my sister, she likes to watch performances and contests. And Reisa is my friend, her dream is to become a water master."

"Just like me, maybe I will meet her one day." Misty says.

After purchasing the discs, Ash, Lillie, Insey, Misty and Leaf heads outside the gym, they first head to meet Brock at the Pokemon center, then Leaf also bids farewell to them. Now that Ash gets his second badge, he and his friends are heading to Vermillion City for the third gym.

* * *

**This is a short chapter I admit, but I decided to let Ash won against Misty instead of interrupting the battle and give the badge because he saved the gym from Team Rocket.**

**I will post one chapter for the journey and one chapter for the gym and the city. So next chapter will be the journey to Vermillion City. Be sure to read and review.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Pidgeotto, ****Rattata, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Clefable, Alakazam, Gengar, Omanyte, Kabuto,****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Beedrill, Paras, ****Scyther **


	25. Kanto Part 5

Kanto Part 5

In the Route 24, Ash and his friends arrive at the unsanctioned gym with 98 wins and 0 losees. Insey wanted to challenge it with the Scyther, but she lost against the leader AJ. They also know that AJ'S harsh training with his Pokemon. But Team Rocket tries to steal his Sanslash, thanks to Ash and the others, they are blasting off again. Then AJ and Ash made a promise to face in the league.

Inside the forest, they meet a twin of Venonat, Ash says, "Are you asking us to follow you?"

The Venonat nod as they follow them, then they see a group of boys in suits. One of them is running on a treadmill, while the rest are gathered around, quizzing him about various Pokémon. And as the boy answers the wrong question, the other boys just leave him.

Ash decides to walk towards them and asks, "Hey, are you alright?"

"It is okay, it happens all the time." The boy answers as he introduces himself as Joe.

"So Joe, why do those people being harsh towards you?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I am a student from Pokémon Technical Institute, it is a boarding school that teaches about Pokemon. We can earn badges there without traveling to get them." Joe says. "And they are helping me understand about Pokemon."

"I don't think this is a good way to help learning..." Insey mutters.

"So who is the one in charge of that institute?" Ash asks, then he takes a picture to them. Brock says, "That is a beautiful girl..."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as Lillie." Ash says, unknowingly causing the girl to blush.

As they arrive there, Joe says, "The lessons given by this place are really difficult, so some students are still behind everyone else...like me, I am still a novice."

"That sounds really awful to you." Lillie says.

"But still, I have two badges now, and I can easily beat the Cerulean Gym's Water Pokemon with my Weepinbell." Joe says.

"And how do you think so?" Misty says, as she is starting to get angry.

"Well, we have a simulator and I won it only using one Weepinbell." Joe says.

Misty is now furious and she says, "Then you don't mind if I challenge you a battle, you said you are confident on beating my Water Pokemon, why don't we try it out. I am the Cerulean Gym Leader."

This causes Joe to get surprised, but nonetheless, he still agrees to try out the battle, since he believes he can win easily like in the simulator.

Misty calls her Starmie, though Joe calls on Weepinbell, a Grass-type Pokémon, and has the type advantage. Nevertheless, Starmie beats Weepinbell.

"How did I lose so easily..." Joe gasps.

"It is because it was trained more than your Pokemon." The girl in the photo comes and walks towards them.

"So you are the one in charge of this institute, Giselle I assume?" Misty asks.

"I see that he has told you everything. Let me battle you so I can show this embarrassment to the school a lesson." Giselle says.

Giselle summons a Graveler to challenge Misty's Starmie despite the double disadvantage that Rock- and Ground-type Pokémon have against Water Pokémon. Graveler's attack sends Starmie flying through a window and into the school's pool, defeating it, much to Misty's humiliation.

"Do you see it now? Even though I have a type disadvantage, Graveler has more experience and it won the battle." Giselle says.

"Now wait for a second, there is more to training Pokémon than levels and experience." Ash says as he walks towards her.

"Oh? Then how many badges do you have?" Giselle asks.

"I have two of them." Ash says, only to be laughed by Giselle and the other boys.

"Then you must be a weak trainer." Giselle mocks.

"We should see, or are you afraid?" Ash taunts her, she says, "Fine, I accept the battle."

Ash calls Pikachu while Giselle sends out Cubone. "Bone Club!" As the Cubone tries to give Pikachu a super effective attack, only to trip down since the Grass Knot.

"A Grass Knot?" She is surprised.

"There is more to it. Pikachu, Brick Break!"

"Block it with Bonemerang!" Giselle says as the bone club is thrown, Pikachu smirks and then uses the Brick Break to send the club flying.

"No way..." Giselle is surprised as her Cubone is now crying for his club.

"Finish it with Surf!" Ash says.

"Surf? Pikachu can't learn that move, right?" Joe asks Misty.

"Normally it can't, but Ash's is special." Misty is surprised.

The two Venonat who are watching the battle besides Sylveon are also amazed. Then the Cubone is defeated.

"How...I lost so easily..." Giselle is shocked.

"The School can't teach you anything." Ash says, "If you train and travel with your Pokemon, what will happen to their moves are still a question."

Giselle nods and the students there all learn a lesson, then much to their annoyance, Team Rocket appears and they are trying to take their Pokemon once again, only to be mocked as the ones who flunked out of the school exam and then sent flying with the help of Venonat's Psybeam.

"Thank you for your help." Ash says as they pet the two Venonat, then Joe decides to leave Pokémon Tech and return home to start afresh like Ash did.

After biding farewell, Lillie says, "Wow, we have learned a lot of things here."

"Yeah..." Insey says, but then they notice the two Venonat. "Why are you following us?" Ash asks.

"We want to come with you." The first Venonat says. "After seeing how your Pikachu defeat a Ground Type like Cubone, we want to be as strong like that."

Then Ash and Insey decide to capture one each. Then Lillie uses the Pokedex.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.48: Venonat: The Insect Pokemon. Bug and Poison Type. Its large eyes act as a radar. In a bright place, you can see that they are clusters of many tiny eyes.**

After knowing their datas, they cheer for their capture and then they hit the road again.

* * *

Ash and his friends are wandering through a forest, they see an Oddish drinking water.

"An Oddish!" Misty says, "I want to catch that Oddish."

Lillie says, "I don't think it is a good idea." Misty didn't listen and she sends Starmie to use Water Gun and knocked it out.

Ash then and Insey notice a Pokemon hiding in the bushes. Ash asks, "What is that?" Insey replies, "No idea."

"Go! Pokeball!" Misty tries to throw the Pokeball, but it Is deflected by the shadow from the bushes, which turns out to be a Bulbasaur. "Go away! Humans!" He threatens while he stands in front of Oddish. Ash tries to negotiate as he says, "Wait, Bulbasaur! We didn't mean to hurt it." Pikachu and Sylveon also say the same thing. Only to have Bulbasaur quickly fire an Energy Ball and run off with Oddish.

"It ran off." Misty says in a depressed tone.

"I think that Bulbasaur has something terrible happened to him, or else he wouldn't be overprotective," Ash says to Lillie and Insey.

"Then we need to investigate, after all, we are rangers." Lillie says.

The 5 arrives at a rope bridge, Ash says, "Wait!" He stops them.

"What's wrong? Ash?" Misty asks in confusion.

Ash says, "Sylveon, use Fairy Wind."

Sylveon nods and uses it, the bridge then being ripped apart.

"Judging by the bridge, it was a trap made to stop someone from getting over to the other side." Ash says.

He takes out a rope and throws it over to the other side. Ash moves himself alone to the other side and then fixes the bridge.

"Okay, you can pass." Ash says.

Brock and Misty are shocked at Ash's amazing tactics, when crossing the bridge, Brock asks Lillie, "How did he do that?"

"Training, We are also a member of the Pokemon Rangers." Lillie says.

"No kidding?" Misty asks.

"You never know." Insey says.

Then they move forward, this time Lillie is the one who stops them.

"Now what?" Misty asked. Lillie asks Sylveon to do the same, they see a lot of holes in the ground.

"I knew it. This is really someone's doing." Ash says.

"How do you know there is a trap?" Brock asks.

"Training." Lillie doesn't say more.

Then they walk along, they see a rope, Ash then steps forward and is caught in a net, but thanks to Lillie and his Pokemon, he is freed.

"How do you manage to pass all the traps?" They see a girl approaching them, Brock starts to flirt with her, only to be pulled away by Misty. The girl introduces herself as Melanie, she takes them to a hidden village.

"Wow, there are a lot of Pokemon here, Melanie, do you own all of them?" Ash asks.

"No, this is a place where abandoned or injured Pokemon can come to rest and relax. I take care of them until they are better." Melanie replies.

Misty then asks, "How about the traps?"

"I wanted to prevent some Pokemon trainers from entering, since they were here to capture Pokemon, and the Pokemon maybe too ill to escape."

Ash says, "But your traps aren't good enough to keep robbers away. If we were robbers, we would have already taken all the Pokemon now."

"You are right, what should I do?" Melanie says in panic.

"We will go contact the Pokemon Rangers and ask them to set up a preservation area here." Ash and Lillie then walk away to contact them.

Then Misty sees the same Oddish she was about to capture, she apologizes to him, which he forgives her. But the same Bulbasaur, along with the Bellsprout, try to attack Misty, afraid that Misty is trying to do that again.

Ash and Lillie just get back from contacting, Lillie says, "We have called them, it should take some time for them to come."

"Thank you so much."Melanie says.

"No problem, but what is up with that Bulbasaur?" Ash asks.

"This Bulbasaur was abandoned by a trainer, he was volunteered to protect the whole village with his assistant Bellsprout."

"He even has an assistant?" Insey is surprised.

"The Bellsprout was abandoned for helping the Bulbasaur. So they are friends." Melanie replies.

Ash and Lillie approach Bulbasaur and Bellsprout, who are glaring at them and preparing for an attack.

"Bulbasaur, Bellsprout, listen to us. We will not hurt the Pokemon." Ash says.

"Why should I believe you? You humans are the same." Bulbasaur says.

"Hurt us, abandoned us and treat us like some slaves." Bellsprout says.

"Ash and Lillie won't ever do something like that!" Pikachu says.

"He is right, and besides, they are not humans, they know how you feel." Sylveon says.

"What?" The two are surprised at Sylveon's reveal.

"You heard us right? Ash and Lillie are Pokemon, they are the ones who showed us love." Pikachu says.

Bulbasaur and Bellsprout look at each other at first, then they approach Ash and Lillie, but then Team Rocket appears and tries to attack the Pokemon. They uses a massive vacuum to suck the Pokemon, Oddish and Bellsprout are caught in the wind, but Bulbasaur uses its vines to smack the hose around.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!" Ash sends out the Pokemon. It uses Gust to make a tornado and sent the trio flying.

"We are blasting of again." The trio scream once more.

Not long after, the rangers come and set up the field, making the Pokemon no need to worry.

Bulbasaur, Oddish and Bellsprout approach Ash and Lillie. "Is it true that you are Pokemon?"

Ash uses telepathy to say to Bulbasaur. "Yes, We are. We become a trainer so that I can travel and meet Pokemon."

Melanie asked, "Ash, Lillie, thank you for everything, how about you take Bulbasaur with you?"

"Huh, but why?" Lillie asks.

"The village is too small for his bulb to grow. I think you will be a good trainer for him."

Ash kneels down and asked, "Well, Bulbasaur, do you want to come with me?"

Bulbasaur says, "Sure. I can have a Pokemon as my trainer."

Oddish and Bellsprout look at each other and nod, Oddish says, "If Bulbasaur wants to go, then we will go too."

Lillie says, "Wait, you are coming with us as well?" Then they nod. Ash and Lillie then capture the three Pokemon. They aren't forgetting to scan them.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.01 Bulbasaur: The Seed Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.43 Oddish: The Weed Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. It may be mistaken for a clump of weeds. If you try to yank it out of the ground, it shrieks horribly.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.69 Bellsprout: The Flower Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Prefers hot and humid places. It ensnares tiny bugs with its vines and devours them.**

Misty says, "So the Oddish chooses Ash..."

Insey says, "At least they will have better trainers this time." Then they said goodbye to Melanie and left the hidden village.

* * *

Ash and his friends saw a Charmander sitting upon a rock, Ash is confused, "A Charmander? Why is it here?"

"I have no idea, do you think that it is wild?" Insey asks.

"But its flame is so weak, I think we should take him to the Pokemon Center." Brock says.

Ash bends down to Charmander. "Hey, Charmander, let me take you to the Pokemon Center, will you?"

Charmander shakes his head. "I am waiting for my trainer to come back, I don't want to miss him if I leave."

"Wow, he is so loyal..." Lillie says.

"I guess it is better to leave it here, so his trainer will come back." Misty says.

Ash first hesitated, then he decides to leave him alone. Lillie notices it and asks, "Thinking about Charmander?"

"I am just afraid that he was abandoned and lied." Ash says.

"I think you are thinking too much..." Insey says.

"997 years ago, I thought I could trust Damos with the Jewel of Life, and what happened?" Ash says with a cold laugh.

They arrive at the Pokemon Center to heal Pokemon, they hear someone laughing nearby, they turn around and see a trainer named Damian surrounded by a group of people.

"Can you believe it, once I had a Charmander, he was so weak that it couldn't win a Bulbasaur." Damien laughs.

"So what do you do to him?" One goon asks.

"I left him on a rock, he is so stupid that he thinks I will return for it." Then his friends laughs.

Ash then confronts Damian, "Hey, how can you do that to Charmander, he is so loyal to you and this is how you treat him?"

Damian just shrugs off, "It is not my business now, I released him. It is not mine now."

Ash was furious, he says, "Lillie, Charmander is weak, we need to go help him."

"I am with you." Lillie says as they quickly run off the building.

"Ash, Lillie, wait!" Pikachu and Sylveon chase them. Misty and Brock wanted to, but Insey stops them. "The weather is not nice now, we can only hope that they are fine."

The four rush back through the pouring rain towards the rock where the Charmander is, only to find it is now having worse problems than before. To add the matters worse, a gang of Spearow are attacking it.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Ash shoots a Thunderbolt to them, scaring them off.

"Charmander, you can't keep staying here. Your trainer won't come back to you. Let me take you to the center." Lillie says.

Despite Charmander's protests, Ash and Lillie quickly wrap him up in their raincoats and ran back to the center.

"Ash! Lillie!" Brock and Misty are sighing in relief that Ash is safe. Insey asks, "How is Charmander?"

"Talk later, its health is in danger." Ash says as he takes the Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Why do you let it stay in the rain?" Nurse Joy scolded them.

"Nurse Joy, it isn't mine, it was just released by Damian. I couldn't see him suffer. Please save him." Ash says.

"I am sorry for doubting you. I will do what I can."

After an intense and distressing wait, Nurse Joy finally comes out of the operating room and reports success. The Charmander have pulled through, and it will be fine by morning.

When morning comes, Ash, Lillie, Insey, Misty and Brock are asleep on couches in the lobby, Pikachu and Sylveon asleep below.

Ash wakes up and notices that Charmander is gone.

"Where did it go?" Ash says causing Lillie, Insey, Misty and Brock to wake up.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asks.

"Charmander was missing again, I think he went back to wait for Damian." Ash says which shocks the people.

"Even he released it, why is he still loyal to him?" Insey is amazed at the loyalty.

"I don't know." Ash and his friends leave the Pokemon Center to find Charmander.

They are in a hurry, but they don't notice a trap in front of them, they fall inside a hole.

"Hey, who did this?" Lillie yells.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Not you guys again!" Ash says, Team Rocket grabs Pikachu and Sylveon and tries to leave , but then Charmander comes and shoots them a Flamethrower, causing them to drop Pikachu and Sylveon and blast off.

After saving Ash and the others from the pit, Damian comes to them.

"It is you, what do you want?" Lillie asks in anger.

"Like I promised, I am here for Charmander, abandoning him was a good choice, he sure got stronger."

He tries to throw a Pokeball, but Charmander throws it back to his face.

"You had lost my trust, I will never go with you again!" Charmander says.

"You little…" Damien yells.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on him!" Ash says coldly. Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt and Charmander shoots another Flamethrower, causing Damian to get hit. He is furious, he turns to Ash, "Fine I don't need something as weak as a Charmander, as for you, I heard you were partaking the league, I will destroy you and the Charmander!" Then he leaves angrily.

"Now that is done. Charmander, do you want to go with me?" Ash asks him, he agrees and goes into Ash's arms. Ash then captures it with a Pokeball.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.04 Charmander: The Lizard Pokemon: Fire Type. The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places.**

"Come to think of it, we already have a Charizard, so this is our second Charmander." Lillie says.

"Oh yeah..." Ash says.

"You have another Charizard?" Brock asks, "Why didn't I see you use it?"

"Because we weren't trainers back then, so we took her to Johto so that Liza from the Charicific Valley can take care of her and let her become stronger." Then the gang moving on their journey.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this is where it is different from the original, I decide to put the Episode 8 and 9 inside the story for the purpose of Ash and Lillie's new capture.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, ****Rattata, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Clefable, Oddish, Venonat, Alakazam, Bellsprout, Gengar, Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Beedrill, Paras, Venonat, ****Scyther **


	26. Kanto Part 6

Kanto Part 6

Ash, Lillie, Insey, Misty, and Brock are walking down the road, Ash, Lillie and Insey suddenly stop their feet, the two gym leaders who are walking in front asks, "Um, why did you-" But before she can ask why they stop, it is too late as they fall into the pit.

"Are you guys okay?" Insey asks.

"Why do we always fall in the pit?" Misty whins.

"I have no idea." Brock says.

Ash then notices 5 Squirtles wearing sunglasses, they are laughing. "Hey, what is the big idea?" Ash yells at the Squirtle, who are still laughing.

Ash is furious now, he challenges them to a battle using Pikachu and Sylveon, but the battle ends when Officer Jenny arrives and scares them away.

"Officer Jenny, what is up with them?" After arriving the police station, Lillie asks her.

"They were the Squirtle Squad, they were 5 Squirtles who were abandoned by their trainers, all they did was run wild and playing pranks on everyone."

"So they must be so hurt that they will do such things, Officer, as the members of the International Police, let us go talk to them." Lillie says as she and Ash leave.

They meet the Squirtle Squad again, they attack Pikachu, causing him to fall in the river and hurt by a Goldeen's horn.

Ash yells the Squirtle Squad, "You must stop this mess. Can't you see Pikachu is hurt?"

"Why do you care? You humans are the same." The leading Squirtle says.

Lillie says, "You are wrong, there are still humans that trust their Pokemon and treat them as friends."

"And why do you think so, you are not Pokemon, you don't know how it feels!"

"We are Pokemon." Ash uses Heal Pulse on Pikachu to show them that he wasn't lying.

"You are a Pokemon?" The head Squirtle asks as all the squad are shocked.

"Yes. We just use Human forms as disguise." Lillie says.

Before they can continue, a flash bomb explosion signified the arrival of Team Rocket, complete with their motto.

"When will you guys leave us alone?" Ash groans.

"Until we grab that Pokemon of yours!" They throw more flash bombs, Meowth also nabs Pikachu.

Lillie says, "Squirtle, those are the humans that hurt Pokemon, so instead of attacking us, they are the ones that you should attack."

The Squirtle nods and then teams up with Ash and Lillie. They all use Water Gun to Team Rocket, causing them to drop Pikachu and blast off.

"Ash! Lillie!" Brock, Misty, Insey and Officer Jenny come, they tell them and he Squirtle Squad that the town is on fire. Ash, Lillie and the Squirtle Squad quickly go to the town, the five Squirtle put out the fire with their water type attacks.

After the fire was put off, Ash says, "Now that it was solved, now it was you guys."

Lillie bends down to them, "Do you want to be the fire fighters for Officer Jenny? She would take care of you."

The Squirtle Squad looks at the Officer and the burned houses, they agree. Officer Jenny also thanks Ash for clearing this mess.

When they are walking on the road, Ash and Lillie notice the leader Squirtle following them.

"Squirtle? Why are you here?" Ash asks.

"I want to travel with you, it may be interesting to travel with a Pokemon disguised as human." He says with a grin.

Ash smiles, "Welcome to the team." Ash then captures him with a Pokeball while Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.07 Squirtle: The Tiny Turtle Pokemon: Water Type. Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger.**

After sending it out, it takes off his Sunglasses and then join them to the Vermillion City.

* * *

The gang are wandering through the forest, Misty says, "Hey, Ash, Lillie, I wonder why a lot of Pokemon really like you? Since you don't need to battle some of them and they are willing to join your team."

"Well, bonding with Pokemon not exactly needs to battle. But we can also battle capture some Pokemon as well." Lillie says.

"Yeah, there is a beach nearby, so we can capture some." Ash says as they break through the forest and find themselves on the beach.

"So we can find a lot of Water Types in the beach." Ash says.

"Yeah." Insey says. "But too bad that there are no Kanto native Pokemon that are both Water and Bug Type..."

Lillie is enjoying the touch of sand and waves, until she finds a Krabby scurrying between her feet.

"Wow, a tiny Krabby. This could be cool to train it." Lillie says. "Pikachu, can you help me?"

Pikachu hears Lillie's call and comes, then she uses him to battle. Krabby uses Bubble Beam first and hit Pikachu, but Pikachu deflects the attack with an Iron Tail, then following by a Thunderbolt.

"Go! Pokeball!" Lillie throws it and immediately captures it.

"I did it, good work, Pikachu." Lillie pets the mouse and then scans the Pokedex.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.98 Krabby: The River Crab Pokemon: Water Type: Its pincers are superb weapons. They sometimes break off during battle, but they grow back fast.**

As for Ash, he finds a sleeping Psyduck on the shore, Ash smiles and says, "Wow, the sleeping Psyduck is really cute."

Then the Psyduck yawns and wakes up, then he looks at Ash and tilts his head. "Psy?"

Ash takes out the Oran Berry and says, "Do you want some?"

Psyduck walks towards him and then eats it, then Ash asks, "Do you want to come with me?"

Psyduck tilts again and then nod this time. Ash then taps its body with the Pokeball since he knows that the head is his weak point.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.54 Psyduck: The Duck Pokemon: Water Type: Always tormented by headaches. It uses psychic powers, but whether it intends to do so is not known.**

"Well, not for me." Ash says. "I know if he wants to do so."

Then he walks back to the others, they see Lillie using Pikachu battling a Poliwhirl.

"Woah, Misty, where did Lillie find a Poliwhirl?" Ash asks.

"She uses the Super Rod! And I want to find it so bad and she gets it first!" Misty groans.

"Well, there is a second time after all." Insey says as they see Lillie successfully capture the Pokemon.

"I did it again, my second capture for today." Lillie says as she scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.60 Poliwag: The Tadpole Pokemon: Water Type:**** The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.61 Poliwhirl: The Tadpole Pokemon: Water Type: Evolved from Poliwag at LV:25 ****Under attack, it uses its belly spiral to put the foe to sleep. It then makes its escape.**

"Hey, Ash. did you capture any new Pokemon?" Lillie asks him.

"Yes, I caught a Psyduck, you should see how he sleeps, it looks so cute." Ash says.

"But Psyduck is hard to train." Misty says.

"Did you train one before?" Insey asks.

"I did, but it doesn't listen to me, so I give him to my sisters." Misty says.

"But there is one thing I want to ask, Ash, Lillie, even though you are using Joint account, you have more than 12 Pokemon, how come your Pokemon didn't send to your PC or Professor's lab?"

"Well, it is our PC, but we are junior Professors, so we can carry it with us." Lillie says as she shows them the PC.

"No way...So you are Professors, members of the International Police, and Rangers. How do you get all of them?" Misty asks.

"Well, you can thank Mom for that." Ash says.

"You mean Aurora?" Misty says as Brock is surprised. "Wait, you are Aurora's children? The Current Kanto Champion?"

"Yes." Insey says.

They go to a lighthouse since Professor Oak asks them to meet a boy named Bill, but when they got inside, they only see a Kabuto.

"Hello, Kabuto, do you know where Bill is?" Lillie asks.

The Kabuto says, "I am Bill, can you help me? I am stuck in this costume."

Ash says, "Okay, how do I help?"

"Just press the button on the suit." Bill says as Ash notices the button by the side of the body. "My arms are stuck and I can't press it myself."

Ash nods and frees Bill. He gets out of the costume and says, "Thank you for saving me. I am Bill."

After introductions, Ash asks, "Bill, why were you inside of the costume?"

"Oh, I was doing some research. I was researching about how Pokemon lived in the nature and thinking if human can turn into Pokemon."

"That was crazy." Misty says.

"Yeah, how could human changed into Pokemon?" Brock asks.

"Well, this is why I am researching, but I heard that some legendary Pokemon can change into humans so that they can travel. I always wanted to meet one."

Ash, Lillie and Insey are sweating and Misty asks, "If legendary can disguise as humans, how do we differentiate them?"

"That is what I am researching, since if it is a high level legendary, the only to do it is to let it trust you, when the time comes, it will tell you." Bill replies. "I also heard that some trainers who are traveling in Kanto are Legendary Pokemon, and Arceus indeed."

Brock says, "Wait, you mean the Arceus? The God of our universe? As a Human and traveling? Why?"

Lillie says, "Could it be he wants to learn like us do? But will anyone believe it?"

"I believe it." Bill says, "Since it will be an amazing discovery."

Ash says, "Maybe we can meet the trainers in the league, since you said that Arceus is traveling through Kanto."

"That is a great idea, Ash." Bill says.

After Brock and Misty are asleep, Ash, Lillie and Insey to see Bill, who are still working.

"Bill, don't you need some rest?" Ash asks.

"Oh, hey Ash. I am also working on Pokemon Storage system. I was making a Nanodex for trainers who have authority to take all the Pokemon. Professor Oak tells me that you want to have one with a built-in PC, right?"

"Yes." Ash says.

"Here you go." They get three of them and put their PC inside.

"Thanks Bill." Lillie says, "And thank you for not telling our other friends that we are the Arceus and Switype.

"No problem. Though when we first meet in the Professor's association, I was shocked." Bill smiles at them.

After staying for a night, Ash and his friends leave the lighthouse and head towards Vermillion City.

* * *

Before setting foot in Vermillion City, Ash fishes out a Seaking at Route 6, and it is captured successfully.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.118: Goldeen: The Goldfish Pokemon: Water Type. When it is time for them to lay eggs, they can be seen swimming up rivers and falls in large groups.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.119: Seaking: The Goldfish Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Goldeen at LV:33 It is the male's job to make a nest by carving out boulders in a stream using the horn on its head.**

Misty is always the one that is surprised since her dream is to be a Water Master, so she asks Ash and Lillie to train them, so they agree and have her as their pupil.

After two weeks of traveling, Ash, Lillie, Insey, Misty, and Brock have finally made it to Vermilion City. When they are at the Pokemon Center, they see a lot of trainers waiting for their Pokemon.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?" Brock asks.

"Oh, all of them challenged the Vermillion Gym leader, but they were badly beaten by Lt. Surge." Ash hears the name and he asks, "Wait, are you sure it is Surge?"

"You know him?" Brock asks.

"We know so well." Lillie says. "He and his Raichu are strong opponents."

Nurse Joy takes out a thunder stone and asks, "So you know Lt. Surge's strongest Pokemon is a Raichu, how about you evolve your Pikachu to challenge him?"

Ash takes the stone and asks, "Pikachu, do you want to evolve?"

Then Pikachu uses the tail to smack the Thunder stone from his hand, he says, "I don't need to evolve. I will show that I can beat a Raichu! I will show him who is the boss!"

Ash, Lillie and Sylveon was touched at Pikachu's words, Ash says, "Okay, buddy. I will trust you."

As they arrive at the gym, Ash yells, "I am here to challenge the gym!"

Then out come three people, the one in the front said, "Oh, well if it isn't baby Ash. How are you?" The man says.

"Nice to see you, Surge." Ash says as they shake hands. "I am doing great, but I am here to challenge you for the third badge."

"I see." Lt. Surge says, "But you better be prepared since I will beat you and let you cry like a baby!"

"I'll see you try." Ash smiles.

Then they stand besides the field. "This is a battle between the gym leader Lt. Surge and the challenger Ash. Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon, when one player lost all the Pokemon, the other one wins."

"Go, Magneton, destroy that baby!"

Ash says, "A steel type, Charmander! I chose you!"

Charmander uses Ember on Magneton, which is super effective, then Magneton uses Flash Cannon, Charmander dodges and uses Dragon rage. Magneton uses Iron defense to lower the damage, then it uses Tri attack and hits Charmander, Charmander just get hit and Paralyzed. But Ash trusts him, causing Charmander to use Scary face and defeat Magneton with an Ember.

"You are good, baby, but my next Pokemon will destroy you, go Electrode!"

Electrode uses Spark to knock out Charmander, who is trying to use Scratch but fails due to Paralysis.

"Return, Charmander, take a good rest. Bulbasaur! I chose you!"

Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to stop Electrode's Gyro ball, then using Petal Dance to hit it, Electrode then uses Thunder, which hurts Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur won't give up, it uses Poison Powder to Poison Electrode, then it uses take down and hit Electrode. Lt. Surge thinks about the poison effect, and then he makes up his mind to let Electrode use Explosion.

"Both Electrode and Bulbasaur are fainted!"

Insey says, "Explosion. What a suicide move."

Brock says, "Yeah, Surge must have predicted that Electrode will faint due to Poison effect."

Lt. Surge said, "Now, Raichu! You're up."

Ash said, "Okay, Pikachu, your turn to shine."

Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, which hits Raichu. Raichu uses Slam on Pikachu, causing him to crash into a wall, Pikachu gets up and uses Thunderbolt, while Raichu also uses a Thunderbolt back. Due to Raichu is stronger, Pikachu is hit. Lt Surge then lets Raichu use Iron Tail, Ash calls out to Pikachu in worry, but Pikachu dodges the attack using his speed. Then Pikachu starts to use Agility, running around in circles which causes Raichu to get dizzy, then ends it with a Dig attack.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash is happy, he, Lillie and Sylveon go to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you are great." Lillie says.

"I beat a Raichu!" Pikachu says excited.

Lt. Surge comes to him and said, "Ash, you surely proved yourself that you are not a baby. I am proud of you."

He takes out the Thunder Badge and gave it to Ash, which he happily accepts it.

Then Ash asks, "So lieutenant. Why did you send all the Pokemon to Nurse Joy if I may ask?"

Surge sighs and replies, "I let my anger best of me, ever since that Team Rocket appears, I lost my additional job and I can only stay here."

"So it is Team Rocket again..." Lillie groans.

"Well, I heard that they are going to target the S.S Anne, so I will give you these in order to stop them."

Lt. Surge gives them the tickets to S.S. Anne and bids them good luck. The gang thanks him and head to the port.

* * *

**This ends the Vermillion Gym Battle, since in my story, Ash won't be losing, so I made some changes. I also let Ash had a 3 on 3 against Lt. Surge instead of 1 on 1 in the anime.**

**In the next chapter, Ash will be using his first mega evolution, so you can guess who is it.**

**And I forgot to mention, Lt. Surge was a part of Giovanni's men, but after the Dark Dimension Team Rocket appears, he lost his job and then stays at the gym.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, ****Rattata, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Clefable, Oddish, Venonat, Psyduck, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Bellsprout, Gengar, Krabby, Seaking Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Beedrill, Paras, Venonat, ****Scyther **


	27. Kanto Part 7

Kanto Part 7

When they arrive at the port, they met Leaf who is also getting on the ship. Ash and Lillie immediately call her.

"Ash, everyone! Nice to see you again." Leaf says with a smile.

"Same here, so you are also boarding the S.S. Anne?" Ash asks.

"Of course. I beat Lt. Surge and got the tickets. And you?" Leaf asks.

"We all are." Lillie says as they show her the tickets.

Ash and his friends head on the ship, they are amazed at the luxurious rooms and the fabulous interior.

"This place looks awesome." Misty says.

"Yeah, talk about a luxurious stay." Brock says.

Ash says, "But remember, we are here to stop Team Rocket, so don't be so relaxed." Lillie nods with Ash as they head to a ballroom and see all kinds of trainers battling, Ash also battles a gentleman with a Raticate using Pikachu. He win against him.

"Nice battle." Ash says to the gentleman.

"No problem, kid. Since you beat me, how about you take this with you?" The gentleman takes out a box. Ash doesn't open it and says, "Thank you."

As the trainers are having fun, a smoke ball appears and then the Team Rocket Grunts filled the room.

"Oh no, Team Rocket!" Misty says.

"Though we are aware of this, but it is just like what Lieutenant says." Insey says.

"I guess this time it isn't the idiot trio." Leaf says.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie, James and Meowth takes of their disguise and shows themselves.

"Great, more problems when the idiots are here." Lillie says. Then all the grunts use vacuums to capture the other passenger's Pokemon.

"Everyone, come on out!" Ash and Lillie toss all of his Pokemon and they all attacked the grunts, sending them all flying, including the trio, and in the process, Rattata evolves into Raticate and learn the move Hyper Fang, it helps defeat a lot of Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.20: Raticate: The Mouse Pokemon. Normal Type. Evolved from Rattata at LV:20. Its hind feet are webbed. They act as flippers, so it can swim in rivers and hunt for prey.**

"We are blasting off again!" As they are blasting off, something falls from James hand and Ash catches it.

"What is this?" Ash sees a Pokeball in his hand and is curious.

Before Ash can open it, they hear the ship rumbling.

"The ship is sinking, we need to get out of here!" Insey says.

"Let's go." Ash quickly recalls all of his Pokemon and they quickly go towards the life boats and put on the life jackets. Not long after, they witness the ship sink to the ocean.

"Man, I thought that we could relax on a luxurious boat." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash gave a weak smile. "At least we know beforehand thanks to Lt. Surge.

* * *

After they get on the shore, every passenger leaves the place, Insey asks, "So Brother, what is inside the Pokeball?"

Ash says, "I don't know. Let's check it out." He tosses it and appeares a Golden Magikarp.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.129: Magikarp: The Fish Pokemon. Water Type. Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles.**

"It is a Shiny Magikarp!" Misty says. "Look at its golden body."

"Those are very rare!" Brock says.

Magikarp then sees Ash and he is terrified, "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be a selling item again!"

Ash said, "Huh? A selling item? What do you mean?"

Misty then asks Lillie, "Is Ash communicating with Pokemon?"

Lillie says, "Yes, we can understand what Pokemon are saying. It is an amazing gift."

Magikarp said, "Because I am shiny, I was often being sold as an item. But I am a Pokemon, too, if only I am not useless..."

Ash then looks at him with guilt. "I am sorry that you suffer a lot. I treat all Pokemon with love, even you doesn't deserve to have this fate."

Magikarp sees Ash's eyes, which are telling the truth, he tries to accept Ash.

But suddenly, Team Rocket appears and grabs Pikachu, Sylveon and Magikarp in a net.

"Team Rocket!" The six people groans again.

James says, "I bought this Magikarp for a lot of money, but we will sell it to make more money."

Meowth says, "And we also got your Pikachu and Sylveon for da boss, it is a win-win for us!"

Ash says, "No you don't! Pidgeotto, I chose you!"

Leaf says, "Well, I'll battle, too. Nidory! I chose you!"

Leaf takes out her Nidoqueen, then they try to break the net, but Jessie takes out Ekans and James takes out Koffing to stop them. Thanks to Nidory, the Pokemon are defeated, and Pidgeotto uses Peck to break the net, causing the 3 to fall.

"I am coming!" Ash jumps high enough to grab all three Pokemon, but he falls into the sea.

"Ash!" Lillie is scared as she shows his worry.

Then Magikarp starts to glow, it becomes bigger and bigger, it carries Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon on its body and floats on the surface of the ocean.

"A red Gyarados!" Ash says in awe as he takes out his Pokedex.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.130: Gyarados: The ****Atrocious**** Pokemon. Water and Flying Type. ****Although it obeys its instinctive drive to destroy everything within its reach, it will respond to orders from a Trainer it truly trusts.**

After Gyarados puts them back to the shore. he then turned to Team Rocket, which flinches at his glare.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Meowth says.

Ash then takes out the box the gentleman gave him, he opens it and takes out the marble like thing. He yells, "Gyarados! Catch!"

Gyarados sees the marble like thing as he holds it in his mouth then he nods to Ash.

"Let's go!" Ash presses his key stone on his glove, he says, "Now let our hearts be together as one! Mega evolve!"

Then Gyarados starts to glow, it then changes its appearance.

"What is that?" Misty asks.

"Mega Evolution." Insey replies in awe to see the Mega Gyarados.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jessie says.

"I think we should retreat…" James says.

"Now Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Ash yells as the Gyarados fires a beam, it hits Team Rocket before they are out of their sight.

"We're blasting off again!" They yells as they disappear once more.

After that, Gyarados returns back to his form. He gives Ash the mega stone back.

"Thank you for helping us. Gyarados." Lillie says to the Pokemon.

"No problem." It nuzzles both Ash and Lillie.

Brock comes and asks, "Ash, what did you just do?"

"This is a temporarily evolution called mega evolution. Once the battle is over, the Pokemon can return back to its form. This key stone and mega stones are essential to perform a mega evolution."

Leaf says, "Also, mega evolution were originated in Kalos, so all the gym leaders there can perform the trick."

"No way!" Misty says. "Then we are left behind?"

Ash then takes out a Wrist Band and attaches the Gyaradosite on it, he puts it on Gyarados's horn so that they can perform mega evolution. Leaf decides to go on his own, so she bids farewell to them and walks away.

* * *

On the way, they arrive at the Pokemon Land, a place where there are giant Pokemon here. Ash and Lillie spots a Nidorina and a Nidorino showing affection as their heart is melting.

"They look so cute together." Lillie says.

"Yeah, it will be bad if someone wants to separate them." Insey says.

But it turns out that the amusement park is made by Team Rocket, and the workers there are grunts in disguise, knowing Ash and his group are the ones who ruin their plan on taking over S.S. Anne, so they decide to gang up on the people. Thanks to Nidorina and Nidorino, who decide to help out after a Zubat injured the female with the Screech. Together, they defeat the grunts, but the attacks causes the facilities to break down.

After seeing the entrance being closed off, Misty says, "Who knows that we are in the Team Rocket's park?"

"Yeah..." Ash says, "Thank you for helping us, Nidorina, Nidorino, you two are really a great couple."

"No problem, me and Nidorina want to join your team as well." Nidorino says.

"Thank you." Ash says as he and Lillie capture the two together. Then they also scan the Pokedex.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.29: ****Nidoran (F): **** The Poison Pin Pokemon. ****Poison Type. A mild-mannered Pokémon that does not like to fight. Beware–its small horn secretes venom.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.30: ****Nidorina: The Poison Pin Pokemon. Poison Type. Evolved from Nidoran (F) at LV:16. ****When resting deep in its burrow, its barbs always retract. This is proof that it is relaxed.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.32: ****Nidoran (M)****: The Poison Pin Pokemon. ****Poison Type. ****Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.33: Nidorino: ****The Poison Pin Pokemon. ****Poison Type. ****Evolved from Nidoran (M) at LV:16. Its horn contains venom. If it stabs an enemy with the horn, the impact makes the poison leak out.**

"Wow, you two catch a lover." Insey says. "You should be lovers."

Ash and Lillie blush at first, but then they decide to ignore it.

* * *

At the Porta Vista, Ash and his friends help the old man Moe to save his restaurant from an old lady called Brutella. They use the beauty contest to win the money for Moe. And Lillie wins the trophy in the end.

Then they move forward at the beach until they spot two Horsea in the water. They look terrified and Misty wants to catch them. Ash stops her.

"What is the big idea?" Misty is annoyed.

Ash says, "They are panicking for something, let me ask them."

Then the Horsea tells them about watching out the Tentacools and Tentacruels, which makes them confused, but before they can ask more, they spot the ship about to explode as they go save them.

Then they meet a woman named Nastina, who thanks them for saving the sailors, then she says something that angers them. "I am building a 5 star hotel and a theme park here in the ocean, but those Tentacool and Tentacruel are attacking my construction site. So why don't you help me get rid of them?"

They refuse the offer, but they see a lot of trainers doing what Nastina asks. So Nastina makes her way over to her loyal followers in a tank.

"Do they know that this place is the Tentacool and Tentacruel's home?" Misty says in anger. "How dare they ruin it only for money?"

"But we need to stop them before it is too late." Insey says.

And much to their horror, one of the Tentacool that is being attacked yells, "How dare they destroy our home...I won't forgive them!" She yells as she suddenly evolves into 10 times bigger and emitting an Orange Aura, then she promptly begins a citywide rampage.

"Wait, that orange glow..." Insey says as the others nod.

"What is happening to that Tentacool?" Misty asks in fear.

"Since you have destroyed our homes, we will return the favor!" The Totem Tentacruel yells as they start to destroy the city.

The first Horsea says, "Tentacruel, calm down! You shouldn't destroy them only because of what one human did!" The Horsea says.

"It is no use defending them! They have proven themselves untrustworthy!" The Tentacruel yells back.

Ash hears it and says to Lillie, "I can feel the pain Tentacruel is saying."

Lillie says, "So what are you going to do?"

Ash says, "I'll talk to her." Then he runs off without others yelling at them.

"That is enough, Tentacruel!" The two Horsea and Tentacruel see Ash standing in front of them. But what they see is not Ash but Arceus himself.

"You are..." Tentacruel is shocked as she stops the attack.

"I demand you to stop the destruction. I know your pain, I have endured the same thing. But please stop for this instant."

Misty says, "How did Ash stop the attack? Is he normal?"

Insey says, "Well, we are not normal, but you will get used to it."

Tentacruel says, "Why are you defending them? The Humans have been destroying our place!"

"And they know their error now." Ash says. "The hotel won't be built on your coral reef."

The Tentacruel looks at them and says, "Very well, but if our home is attacked again then I will not stop this."

But then Nastina tries to attack them again, only for the two Horsea to use the ink and the Tentacruel's Slam attack to send her flying. Lillie also calls Officer Jenny to arrest her.

After the construction site is gone, the Tentacools and some Tentacruels are happy again as they leave. But the giant Tentacruel and the two Horsea stay.

"Aren't you going back to your home?" Insey asks.

"The home is too big for me, so I will join your team." Tentacruel replies.

"Then welcome to the team." Ash says as he captures the Pokemon. Lillie also scans the Pokedex.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.72: Tentacool: The Jellyfish Pokemon. Water and Poison Type. ****It can sometimes be found all dry and shriveled up on a beach. Toss it back into the sea to revive it.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.73: Tentacruel: The Jellyfish Pokemon. Water and Poison Type. Evolved from Tentacool at LV:30. ****Its 80 tentacles can stretch and contract freely. They wrap around prey and weaken it with poison.**

Misty asks, "So why is that Tentacruel bigger than the other ones, and what is with that Orange Glow?"

"That is what we called a Totem Pokemon." Lillie says. "They are usually bigger than the normal ones and it can raises their stats on their own before the battle."

"Wow..." Brock says.

Then the two Horsea also come to them. The first one want to join Ash and Lillie while the second one wants to join Misty. So they capture the two Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.116: Horsea: The Dragon Pokemon. Water Type. ****If it senses any danger, it will vigorously spray water or a special type of ink from its mouth.**

"I got a new Pokemon, this is great." Misty says.

"Well, it sure is a big harvest after all." Ash says as they continue their journey.

* * *

**There it is, Ash's first mega evolution is a shiny Gyarados. I kind of like the red Gyarados, so I gave Ash one. Next Chapter will conclude Saffron Gym. Be sure to read and review.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidorina, Nidorino, Clefable, Oddish, Venonat, Psyduck, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Bellsprout, Tentacruel, Gengar, Krabby, Horsea, Seaking, Gyarados, Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Beedrill, Paras, Venonat, ****Scyther **


	28. Kanto Part 8

Kanto Part 8

Ash and his friends arrive at Maiden Peak, and they meet the maiden, which turns out to be a Gastly in disguise. Thanks to Ash's Gengar, they become friends and the Gastle wants them to remember the legend of the maiden, which they agree.

Then after the festival, Ash and Lillie get two Moon Stones in the end. Then they are inside the Pokemon Center, Ash and Lillie are watching the moon with Nidorina and Nidorino by their side. The two Poison Pin Pokemon notice the two Moon Stones and then ask, "Can we have them?"

Ash asks, "Huh? You two want those stones?"

They nod as Ash and Lillie give them, much to their surprise, they evolve into Nidoqueen and Nidoking.

"Wow... You all look really great." Lillie says.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.31: Nidoqueen: The Drill Pokemon. Poison and Ground Type. Evolved from Nidorina with a Moon Stone. Tough scales cover the sturdy body of this Pokémon. It appears that the scales grow in cycles. **

**Kanto Dex Entry No.34: Nidoking: The Drill Pokemon. Poison and Ground Type. Evolved from Nidorino with a Moon Stone. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful tackle. Its horns are so hard, they can pierce a diamond.**

The two Drill Pokemon are loving the other's new body, so they are hugging each other. Ash and Lillie also blushes since they are thinking that they might be the same as them in the future.

* * *

Ash and his friends are now arriving at the cliff, Brock says, "After this cliff, we will arrive at Lavander Town."

"Lavender Town...then we will be close to Saffron City." Insey says.

"Yeah." Ash says, then they notice a large group of Butterfree in the horizon.

"Wow, there are so many Butterfrees." Lillie says.

"Yeah, Butterfree are celebrating their season of love to find a mate now." Brock replies.

The group rents a hot-air balloon and were soon in the air following the Butterfree.

"Hey, how about I took my Butterfree?" Ash says as he sends out his Butterfree.

Butterfree is trying to find a mate, but he struggles to get any interest from the other Butterfree. "None of the Butterfree may be its type, it sure has a unique taste." Insey says.

"Yeah, but we can't give out now." Insey says.

They then notice that other Trainers brings out their Butterfree and releases them to find their mate. Ash's Butterfree few back to Ash and friends, and after they cheer up the Butterfree he returned to seeking a lifetime mate.

Very soon Butterfree falls in love with a pink Butterfree. The pink Butterfree, however, rejects Ash's Butterfree's proposal. But Ash's Butterfree doesn't give up and keep on trying, but the pink one eventually slaps him across the face with her wing. Being shot down, Ash's teary-eyed Butterfree then flies away into a forest.

"Butterfree, wait." Ash yells as they all chase the Butterfree, eventually finding him in the forest.

"She...rejected me..." Butterfree is sad. The others then decide to help him get the love of that Butterfree, but Insey just runs off to who knows where.

"So how can we help him?" Misty asks.

"Well, how about this?" Ash takes out the scarf and ties it around its neck. "You can show off to her with this, Butterfree."

Butterfree nods as he decides to try it out, but when they are back, Insey rushes to them and says, "Bad news. Team Rocket, I mean the idiot trio, has captured all the Butterfree."

"What?" This causes shock to them. Ash asks, "Even the Pink Butterfree?"

She nods as the Butterfree is furious, then Lillie asks, "Do you know where they went?"

"Well..." Then they see another Butterfree approaching them. Its tells Insey their location.

"You caught a Butterfree?" Misty asks.

"I found her hiding behind the tree watching us, so I decide to check out. Then I captured her."

"I see." Ash says as they follow the Butterfree to a warehouse in the middle of a bare canyon.

"Team Rocket, there you are." Ash says.

While they are doing their stupid motto, Butterfree is outside breaking the net, much to the other Butterfree's delight. The Pink one sees how Butterfree is determined to save all of them, she is in awe.

After Team Rocket finish their motto, they see the Ash's Butterfree is trying to break free the net. They quickly sends out Ekans and Koffing to battle, but Pikachu and Sylveon are stopping them.

After all the Butterfree are out, they all glare at the Team Rocket trio, who are having a bad feeling about this. Together, they all use Psybeam to send them flying.

"We are blasting off again!" They yell as they disappear.

Ash says, "Finally, they are gone."

As Butterfree lands on Ash's shoulder, the other Butterfree leaves, except the Pink one, who is making her own proposal dance. Ash's Butterfree also does the same.

"Wow, you did it, Butterfree." Insey says as the Butterfree blushes.

And because of how Butterfree becomes strong in Ash's care, the Pink one decides to join Ash's team. So Lillie does the honor to capture the Pokemon.

"We have a second Butterfree." Lillie says.

"Yeah. And we have another lover in the group." Ash smiles as they walk towards Lavender Town.

* * *

Ash and his friends eventually arrive at Lavender Town, but much to their shock, a few people are in the town.

"That is strange, how come there is not much people here?" Brock asks.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"This is a place where most people buried their death Pokemon, there should be a lot of trainers here for praying. But to think there is not much people here, it is kind of strange." Insey says.

Misty says, "Maybe we can ask Nurse Joy, she might have a clue about this."

"Good idea." Lillie replies.

They head to the Pokemon Center, and they see three girls talking to Nurse Joy. But when one of the girl sees Ash, Lillie and Insey, she wave to them.

"Big sis Gina!" Ash and Insey hug the said person. Insey asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I have some business here, but it is great to see you guys again." Gina says.

Brock tries to flirt with her, but he is pulled away by Misty.

"What's up with him?" Gina is confused.

"Oh, these two are my travel companions, Brock and Misty, who are also gym leaders."

"Oh." She turns to them. "It is nice to meet you, I am Gina Ketchum, as you know, Ash's sister."

Misty and Brock introduces themselves, Gina says, "Oh, and these two are Reina and Amber."

After the two greet them, Gina says, "Their father Dr. Fuji, who was a scientist that works with our uncle, he disappeared and some reports said that he was seen with Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket again?" Ash asks. "Why do they want Dr. Fuji?"

Reina says, "They want him to do some experiments, we escaped thanks to a help of an unknown Pokemon...but Dad is still in hostage..."

Then Nurse Joy came and says, "Miss Gina, Cubone is healed."

Then the Cubone jumps to Gina and Ash asks, "What's wrong with him?"

Gina sighs and says, "His mother was killed. And there are rumors that her spirit was haunting in the Pokemon Tower, which is why the visitors of this place decreased."

Lillie asks if she can hug Cubone, since she knows how it feels to lose a family member. Then much to their surprise, Cubone is willing to be in her arm.

"Wow, Lillie. You are really good at soothing Pokemon." Insey says.

"Now that is done, Ash. Can you help me with this? We are going to the Haunted Pokemon Tower in order to find any clues about Team Rocket and Cubone's mother."

Ash says, "Sure, and Gengar might be a good help with this as well."

But the others refuse to go, so that Ash, Gina and Gengar are the ones that leave.

Inside the tower, Gina asks, "So you got 3 badges?"

"Yes. I also beat Surge, next is Aunt Sabrina."

"Well, you know how good Sabrina is." Gina says.

"But what experiments do Team Rocket want to do?" Ash asks curiously.

"Cloning." Gina says. "They are trying to clone Mew, and Dr. Fuji is the only scientist that knows how to do so."

"Wait, Cloning? Are you serious? And why did Dr. Fuji wanted to clone?" Ash is surprised.

"You see...Amber was dead a few years ago since an accident. The one we saw in the Pokemon Center is the only and successful clone that exists." Gina says.

"I see...so he did this is not for hurting Pokemon...but for saving an innocent person..." Ash mutters. "But you said about the clone Mew. Have they done it?"

Gina says, "Yes. But it escapes to who knows where. But if you check the National Pokedex, you will see that there is the information in the Dex Number 150."

Ash looks into the Pokedex and says, "I see..."

Then they enter the tower, Gina says, "So where should we go?"

Gengar just floats up and then heads back down, he says, "The Rockets are playing in the 5th and 6th floor. So we are safe for now."

"I see." Ash says.

"But since we are here, can we go see our friends?" Gengar asks as they nod.

They head to the room full of toys, Gina says, "Strange, I thought that this place is a grave tower."

"Well, this is a secret room since Gengar, who was a Haunter back then, likes to steal toys from the townspeople and take them here, they create a toy room.

Suddenly, they feel a coldness, they turned and see a Haunter and a Gengar there.

The two friends are glad to see their buddy Gengar back, but then Ash's Gengar tells them about the situation. They nod as they decide to help out.

Ash also changes into Ghost type to blend in the place, they see a familiar trio and the grunts holding a hostage of an old man.

"So they are the bad guys you are talking about?" Gengar asks as they nod. "It is Team Rocket. They are bad guys who tries to steal Pokemon."

They hide on top of them and eavesdrop them.

"Why did you do this to Marowak! She has a child to take care!" Dr. Fuji yells.

"How many times do I need to tell you, old man?" Jessie asks.

"We are collecting their skulls so that we can make money." James replies.

"And our boss would like to have you back in Team Rocket," Meowth says.

"I told you that I won't go back! You are not helping the world! You just used it as an excuse to rule the world!" The old man says.

"Dr. Fuji, talk all you want, nobody will save you."The grunts laughs.

Ash says, "Okay, Gengar, can you play some pranks on them?"

"Playing pranks is my job!" He then goes to prank them.

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Gina asks.

"Trust me." Ash says as they rush in front of them.

"It is the twerp!" Jessie says.

"Team Rocket, so you are the ones who are messing here." Ash says. "How dare you?"

"So what? Ekans! Go!"

"Koffing, you too!"

Then the grunts take out their Pokemon, but then they are knocked out.

"What happened?" One grunt asks.

Then they hear a laughing, Ash smiles and says, "Sorry, your Pokemon were defeated, thanks to Haunter and Gengar."

The Haunter and two Gengar appear in front of them, causing them to be scared. But much to their shock, Cubone appears out of nowhere and rushes into their sight. Ash says, "Cubone, what are you doing here?"

"Ash." Lillie and Insey come with Pikachu and Sylveon. Insey says, "Cubone just runs off."

Ash sees his eyes are in anger, Ash says, "Cubone, will you fight by my side?" He nods and prepares its bone.

"Use Bone Club!" Ash yells as the Pokemon tosses the bone, hitting all of them.

"We should retreat!" James says as they prepare to leave, but then a ghost appears, much to their horror.

"GGGEETTT OOOUUTTT!" The Ghost yells as it creates an explosion, causing all the Rocket members to fly.

Lillie is a little terrified as she asks, "What was that?"

Then Cubone goes towards the ghost, Ash finds a Silph Scope on the floor and scans it, then it turns into the form of a Marowak.

"A Marowak...wait, is that Marowak..." Gina syas.

"Mama!" The ghost sees that the Cubone is trying to hug her, but failed since she is only a ghost. Marowak says, "I am glad you are safe." She turns to Ash and Lillie. "Please...take care of my son..."

Ash and Lillie say, "We will."

She nods and turns to Cubone, "Farewell, my child." Then it disappears, finally going to the heaven.

"Dr. Fuji." Ash says as he goes to untie him. He says, "Thank you for saving me. It is not comfortable to be tied up."

"No problem." Gina says.

"But where is Reina and Amber? Are they fine?"

"Yes, they are fine." Gina says. "Dr. Fuji, if it is possible, my mom wants to talk to you about him."

Dr. Fuji says, "I guess I can't hide forever. I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

While Gina and Dr. Fuji are talking, Gengar is searching an item from a toy box, then he shows it to Ash.

"Is that a Gengarsite?" Ash asks as he spits out a sign says yes, much to their laughter.

"Wow, then you can mega evolve Gengar in the gym battle." Lillie says.

"I know." Ash says.

After going back to the Pokemon Center, the two girls are happy to see their father again. Then Misty asks, "So how about Cubone's mother?"

"Her spirit is finally free." Ash says. "And we promised her that we will take care of Cubone."

Cubone nods as Lillie gives him the Pokeball, he touches it and then is captured.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.104: Cubone: The Lonely Pokemon: Ground Type. Wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody.**

Then they all bid farewell to Gina and the others, but then Gengar trying to do pranks on Misty and Brock, they scream and the other three laugh.

* * *

They arrive at Saffron City, they see the Silph Corp. surrounded by Team Rocket.

"Oh, not them again!" Ash says.

"Let's go defeat them, should we?" Brock asks.

"Yeah." Lillie replies as they charge inside. They battle some grunts, who are taking a lot of people hostage. Ash and Lillie send out Pikachu and Sylveon, while Insey uses Scyther, Brock uses Onix and Misty uses Starmie to defeat them.

One worker says, "Thank you for saving us."

Another one says, "The president was at the top floor, please go save him."

Ash nods and they keep moving forward, they finally reach the president room. Ash opens the door and sees a man sitting there with another man looking at the window.

"Now what do we have here?" The man looking at the window turns to him. "You must be the ones who are causing the mess downstairs."

"You don't belong to this world." Ash says. "What do you want?"

"I see you know that I am not from this world." Giovanni says, "After all, you are Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, the ones who defeated all my grunts in S.S. Anne and Pokemon Tower. You'll see, the president and I are discussing some adult manners, So be nice children and leave us alone."

"Who are you discussing!" The president yells back at him.

"Quiet, you!" He slaps at the man's face.

Misty asks, "Ash, do you know him?"

"His name is Giovanni Ketchum, the boss of Team Rocket." Insey says.

"Wait, he has the same last name as you? Are you related?" Brock asks.

"Not this one, if you know about parallel Universe, this one is not from our world, he is from the Dark Dimension where everyone in the world is evil." Ash says.

Lillie says, "As members of the International Police, Giovanni, you are under arrest. Surrender now or we'll take you by force."

Giovanni laughs, "Arrest me? Is this a joke? I know you are the one who defeat Team Terror. If you think I will surrender, then you are wrong."

He takes out Persian. "Use Power Gem!"

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Quick Attack." "Sylveon, use Moonblast!"

Pikachu and Sylveon use their attacks and hit Persian, Persian uses Night Slash, but Sylveon uses Protect. Then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and gives it damage. Then Persian is defeated with Sylveon's signature Attract and Draining Kiss Combo.

"So you are tougher than I think, I lost this time, but Team Rocket would never failed again!" Giovanni recalls his Persian.

Then a helicopter comes and breaks the window, Giovanni steps on it and escapes.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ash yells, but it is too late.

"It is fine, thank you for saving me." President says. "You are Aurora's children, right?"

"Yes." Ash says. "And I am sorry about Team Rocket, but what does that guy want?"

The president takes out a purple ball. "This is a master ball, it can capture all Pokemon without fail. Since you help us chased away Team Rocket, how about you keep it."

Ash takes it and thanks him, then they all head downstairs. Misty asks, "So let me get this straight, so he is your uncle from a dimension where everyone is bad and evil?"

Insey says, "Yes. And it is when he gets to this world that he built Team Rocket. In fact, not only Team Rocket Boss, even some of the evil teams in the regions are also the same."

Brock says, "This is really crazy..."

"I know." Lillie says.

* * *

They get to the Gym, Ash, Lillie and Insey are about to go in, but Misty and Brock just stands outside.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you come in?"Ash asks.

"Well…the last time we come here, we had a terrible experience." Misty says.

"I don't even want to think about it." Brock says.

"You mean that you get turned into dolls?" Insey asks. "Don't worry, she won't hurt us. After all, she is our aunt."

"Wait, she is your aunt?" Misty asks in shock.

"Yeah, let's go in." As they do, they see Sabrina and Giovanni talking inside the gym.

"Uncle Giovanni, Aunt Sabrina." Ash, Lillie and Insey greet them.

"It is good to see you again." Giovanni says. "How is your journey?"

"It is fine." Ash replies, then he introduces Misty and Brock to them. Misty asks Insey, "So this is the one from here?"

"Yes." Insey replies. Then they talk to them about the encounter of Giovanni's evil version to them.

Giovanni sighs and says, "So he kidnapped Silph Co.'s president only for a Master Ball? And he tries to clone a Mew?"

Ash says, "Yes, Uncle, but I am safe to assume that no one knows that it is you."

Lillie says, "But where is Silver and the others?"

Sabrina says, "They are in Tobias' house for a vacation, since after that incident that I lost control, they are having PTSD, so they are there for a cure with my parents."

"I can't blame you, since you were really angry that Giovanni's evil version is in the world doing evil things." Lillie says.

Misty and Brock are standing there not knowing what to do, since they don't understand a thing they are saying.

"So I assume that you are here for the gym battle?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes. I have been prepared that we battle again. But this time my Pokemon." Ash says.

"Sure." Sabrina says, "Gio, can you help me referee this? Since my Father is not home."

"Sure." Giovanni says as he explains the battle rules, which is a three on three.

Sabrina uses Drowzee first, Ash chooses Sylveon. Drowzee uses Confusion, while Sylveon blocks it with Protect, then Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam and hurts him. Sylveon tries to use Swift, but Drowzee dodges it by using Teleport, then Drowzee uses Hypnosis, causing Sylveon to asleep, but thanks to her holding a Chesto Berry, she wakes up instantly and uses Attract. Drowzee is immobilized by love, letting Sylveon to end it with a Moonblast.

"Your Sylveon was strong like before, but here is my next one. Go!Mr. Mime !"

Mr. Mime uses Psychic to make Sylveon fainted, so Ash uses Gyarados next. Gyarados uses Water Gun, Mr. Mime uses Mimic to do the same. Then Gyarados tries to use Crunch, but it is blocked by Barrier. Then Mr. Mime shocks them by using Thunder, causing Gyarados to hurt badly, but Gyarados doesn't give up, it uses Hyper Beam to give him damage, then using another Crunch, but he falls into the trick of Substitute. Gyarados uses Water Gun to break the substitute, then he uses Crunch again, Mr. Mime also uses Psyshock, causing both of them to faint.

"A Tie again." Insey says.

"I never had an exciting battle from before, you really are something."

"You too, Sabrina."

"Here is my last Pokemon. Alakazam!"

"Gengar! I choose you!"

Alakazam and Gengar go on the field, both of them got a mega stone.

Sabrina says, "Now let's show our full power, Mega Evolve!" She yells as she presses the Key Stone, then the Alakaam mega evolves.

"You too, Gengar, Mega Evolve!" Ash says as Gengar also does the same.

Brock says, "I don't know that Sabrina has a mega evolution..."

Lillie says, "Well, it is common for Ketchums to do mega evolution, since it is run in the family." This causes surprise to the group.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball first, but Alakazam dodges it using Teleport, then Alakazam uses Psychic, Gengar just hides in the shadows to dodge it. Then Gengar fires a Dark Pulse and hits Alakazam. It also uses Recover to gain all its HP back. Alakazam uses Calm Mind and then Future Sight, which hurts Gengar badly. Gengar can still move, and Ash comes up with a plan, Gengar uses Hypnosis on Alakazam, causing him to sleep, then followed by Nightmare and Hex to defeat him.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, Gengar wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum."

Ash is happy, he and his Pokemon all jumped in joy, Sabrina smiles at him while recalling her Alakazam.

"Ash, nice battle. I see that you are improving, here is the Marsh Badge." Ash takes it and thanks her.

Lillie says, "Wow, that mega evolution battle is quite amazing."

"I know." Insey says. "That is really awesome."

Then they stay for a night with them, in the next day before they leave, Giovanni says, "Ash. Can you do me a favor before you leave?"

"What is it?" Ash asks. Then he takes out a Pokeball and tosses it, then appears a Persian.

"A Persian?" Insey asks.

The Persian says, "That thing is really uncomfortable...next time don't send me in again."

Misty and Brock are surprised, Misty says, "Wait, it can talk?"

Sabrina says, "The Persian line is one of the Pokemon line that is able to talk human. So it is normal."

"Cool..." Ash says. "But what do you want me to do?"

Giovanni says, "I want you to take care of this Persian."

This causes shock to them, Ash asks, "But why me?"

Persian says, "So you are Ash Ketchum. I was your fan from the movies, the reason they caught me is because they said that they are related to you. Or I don't want to stay in that Pokeball again."

"Oh, so you want to come with me?" Ash asks as he purrs on him. Then Giovanni gives him the Pokeball. Lillie also scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.52 Meowth: The Scratch Cat Pokemon: Normal Type. Highly intelligent and prideful, it's famously difficult to handle–but that's also a reason for its popularity.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.53 Persian: The Classy Cat Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Meowth at LV:28. It has the classiest coat. The rippling of its fur in the heat of battle has a beauty all its own.**

"So Persian is quite popular as well." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

Then they all bid farewell and head to the next city.

* * *

First, I let the Pink Butterfree join Ash's team, since Ash and Lillie are lovers, so their Pokemon are also lovers. And then the hints from the movie prequel the birth of Mewtwo, Amber is the one that is cloned, while Reina appeared from the Pokemon Origins.

I combined 2 Team Rocket events with the anime, and Ash battled Evil Giovanni for the first time. And I also let Ash has a Pokemon that doesn't like Pokeballs for each region, the Kanto is Persian. This Persian can talk human, just like the Meowth in the anime.

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Oddish, Venonat, Persian, Psyduck, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Bellsprout, Tentacruel, Gengar, Krabby, Cubone, Horsea, Seaking, Gyarados, Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Paras, Venonat, ****Scyther **


	29. Kanto Part 9

Kanto Part 9

In the Pokemon Center in Saffron City, Ash and his group are surprised to see a woman talking to a boy in the Pokemon Center. Ash says, "Mom?"

Aurora hears the voice and turns around, she is surprised, "Ash? Lillie? Insey?"

Then the two children hug their mother. Insey asks, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Aurora says, "I am here for business of course. I heard from Gina that you saved Dr. Fuji from Team Rocket. You did a good job."

"Thanks Mom." Ash says, "Oh, and by the way, Mom, Brock and Misty are also traveling with us."

"Oh, I see." Aurora says as she greets them.

As for Lillie, she asks, "Noah? What are you doing here? I thought that you are in Rochtai."

"Good to see you again. You see, I got promoted to be an Elite 4 member." Noah says.

"No way... So you are going to be an Elite 4?" Ash asks.

Aurora says, "Yes, and he defeats Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha as well, so in order, he will be the fourth and last before facing me."

"Wow, then you are so strong." Insey says, "What type are you using?"

"I use Normal Types, since their only weakness is Fighting and Ghost, so it is an easy one to train." Noah replies. "And you have a nice Persian here."

Persian says, "I am really flattered that you say so."

Aurora says, "What do you know, this Persian can talk human. So I assume that my brother give it to you?"

"Yeah." Ash says, "Speaking of him, we fought his evil version back at the Silph Co. But he escapes."

"It is fine. He will be sending back to his own world eventually." Aurora says.

"Sure. And Mom, I want to ask why do want to talk to Dr. Fuji? Is it really because that he can make a Pokemon Clone?"

"He has successfully created a clone of Mew, which is in your Pokedex. Right now it is still in Team Rocket's hands."

"I see." Insey says as she looks at Brock and Misty, who are talking to each other. Insey says, "Is it okay if we told them about our secret identities?"

Aurora puts her hand under her chin and says, "It is up to you. If you trust them, then you can tell them. I will support you."

Ash said, "Thanks Mom. And the last thing." He takes out a Purple Pokeball. "Mom, I want you to have this."

Aurora looks at it and says, "Is that a Master Ball?"

"Yes, Team Rocket was after it, I beat their boss and got this, I think that taking it with me will make me in danger, so I want you to keep it."

"I see."Aurora takes the ball and says, "By the way, why don't you talk to Professor Oak, I think he might be missing you."

"Sure." Lillie says as they go to the phone.

"Hello, Ash, Lillie. How are you?" Oak says.

"Great, I just got my fourth badge from my aunt." Ash shows the badge.

"Excellent progress, Sabrina and her husband are the two strongest gym leaders in the Kanto Region, but I am unfortunate to tell you, Gary has already got 5 badges and he defeated both Celedon and Fuchsia."

Ash is a little angry, but he says calmly, "It is fine, what matters that I can make it to the league, that matters."

Professor Oak said, "True, all the Professors had faith in you, don't lose it."

"I won't." Ash says.

* * *

After talking to Professor Oak about their Pokemon, then they all go to see Aurora again.

"So all is finished?" Aurora asks.

"Yeah. Now we are going to Celedon City. It is really close to this city." Ash says.

"I see. I hope your journey will be fine." Aurora says and then they bid farewell.

On the road, they are training and much to their delight is that Team Rocket is nowhere close to them. By battling some trainers, Ash finally evolve his two Grass Type Pokemon.

"Nice, we have a Gloom and a Weepinbell." Insey says as Ash scans them.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.44 Gloom: The Weed Pokemon: Grass and Posion Type. Evolved from Oddish at LV:21. Smells incredibly foul! However, around one out of a thousand people enjoy sniffing its nose-bending stink.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.70 Weepinbell: The Flycatcher Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Bellsprout at LV:21. When hungry, it swallows anything that moves. Its hapless prey is dissolved by strong acids.**

"But I think Gloom is a little nasty..." Misty says as she pinches her nose.

"That is not a nice thing to say." Lillie says. "But Gloom, can you turn off your Stench Ability?"

"Sorry." Gloom says as he turns it off. Bulbasaur is happy that his two friends are evolved, but then he says that he can't wait to evolve as well

* * *

Ash and Brock are making Rice Balls while Lillie is playing with the yarn with Persian. Insey says, "Even though he is a classy cat, he really likes the yarn ball."

Lillie says, "I know. And he is so cute when playing with it."

Persian then purrs on Lillie, as for Pikachu and Sylveon, they see a Mankey peeking from behind the rock nearby.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, what's wrong?" Ash asks.

"There is a Mankey!" Pikachu says. And then the Mankey goes over to Ash.

"Can I have one?" The Mankey asks.

Ash then prepares one for him, then he climbs up the rock and eat it. But when Persian accidentally throws the yarn ball to the Mankey, it suddenly hops out angrily.

"Oh no...I am really sorry..." Persian says, but then the Mankey starts to use Thrash, it charges and everyone are dodging.

"That Thrash is hard to stop." Lillie says.

"What should we do?" Insey asks.

Brock tries to stop it by throwing it a rice ball, but it destroys it with its fist. Then the Mankey jumps on Misty's head and then jumps to take Ash's hat away.

"Hey, my hat!" Ash yells.

"You want it back? Too bad!" Mankey mocks him. He also imitates him twisting his hat back.

At the same time, Team Rocket are watching. Jessie says, It seems like the twerp has a new Pokemon."

"And it is a Persian!" Meowth is annoyed. "I will catch him and I will show him that I am the top cat."

James rolls the yarn ball at Meowth to pacify this Pokemon so they won't hear Meowth complaints about Persian.

"By the way, isn't that hat rare? I heard that it should be won by sending a lot of Postcards." Misty says.

"Well, it is no big deal, since we have a lot of family members and the number is enough to win it." Insey says.

Ash then tries to climb the tree, but Mankey jumps off easily much to his annoyance. Ash says, "Damn it...if only I can use my powers..."

To make matters worse, they hear the famous motto again.

"Team Rocket! We have no time to play with you!" Ash says while jumping down the tree.

"We won't leave until we get your Pikachu and Sylveon." James says.

"Not to mention that we will also get that Persian as well." Meowth says.

"Oh, another Meowth that can talk human?" Persian says with a yawn. "And working for Team Rocket, how ironic. I bet you don't have any battle experience."

"How dare you, I will show you!" Meowth then goes to attack Persian.

Then Mankey is curious, he goes to check out them, only to be kicked by James.

"Hey! That hurts!" Mankey yells and then starts to evolve into Primeape.

"Whatever!" Jessie says while they tosses Ekans and Koffing out. Angry about being ignored, Primeape sends a punch on Jessie, sending her flying face-first into a rock.

"Hey! James, Meowth, change plans. I want to get that stupid monkey a lesson!" Jessie yells.

"But Meowth is still trying to fight with that Persian." James says.

But much to their surprise, Team Rocket's duo has been defeated with Sky Uppercut, while Meowth is defeated by an Iron Tail from Persian, then they all blasted off again.

But when Primeape turns around, Ash says, "We need to stop him or it is too late, Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Sylveon uses Fairy Wind to blow the hat off and Pikachu gets it back.

"Hey!" Primeape is more angrier, he tries to trash at Ash.

"Guys, I will handle this." Ash says as he runs away with Primeape chasing him, Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian

"Ash/Brother! Wait up!" Lillie and Insey also chase the two, leaving Misty and Brock alone.

"Wow, they are really reckless..." Misty is stunned.

"I know." Brock says.

Lillie and Insey catches up to Ash, but then they are also being chased in the same time. Ash says, "What are you two doing? Now he is chasing us all!"

"It is fine, three is better than one." Insey says.

"Yeah, I can't let you get hurt as well." Lillie says while Primeape is destroying the boulders in its path.

Ash then sees a trap in front of him made by Team Rocket, who somehow landed and created the big hole. All six of them jumps over it.

"Hey! You are suppose to get in!" James says.

"You guys really are idiots, the trap is obvious." Persian mocks.

Then the six of them push the trio into the trap, causing them to be hit by the falling Primeape and then sent flying again.

"We're blasting off again!" After they are gone, Insey sees that Primeape goes out again.

"What should we do now?" Lillie asks in fear.

"Thrash is a Normal Type Move, we have to change into Ghost Type if we don't want to get hit." Ash says as they do. They stand in front of Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian, then they change their type and Primeape just goes through their bodies.

"Why did I run through them?" Primeape thinks and then he does more times, but always the same.

"Alright, I give up." Primeape says as he is panting. He knows that his fate is being sealed.

"Here." Ash sprays the Potion and says, "Overuse of Thrash might cause recoil damage."

Insey says, "The reason you go past us is because we change our typing into Ghost types. You are facing two Arceus and a Switype after all."

Then Primeape is frightened, since he makes fun of three gods, he begs for forgiveness, Ash says, "We will forgive you, but I want to know why you are angry when Persian accidentally throw a yarn on you."

Primeape says, "My former trainer made fun of me, so I think you were the same."

"I see." Lillie says, "But since you need to control your anger and the usage of Thrash, so why don't you come with us?"

Then he nods, Ash captures him immediately and then Lillie scans him.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.56: Mankey: The Pig Monkey Pokemon: Fighting Type. ****An agile Pokémon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.57: Primeape: The Pig Monkey Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Mankey at LV:28. It stops being angry only when nobody else is around. To view this moment is very difficult.**

"Ash! Lillie! Insey!" Their two companions came to them.

"Are you hurt?" Misty asks.

"I am fine. We managed to tame Primeape."

Misty asked, "How do you do it?"

"By sharing one of our secrets." Insey says. "I only shared this secret to Pokemons only."

"Why not telling us?" Brock asks.

"Because this is a dangerous secret. But since we have been traveling for a long time, so I might as well tell you guys about it." Lillie says.

Ash then looks around, and he doesn't detect any Team Rocket member nearby.

"Okay, remember what Bill said? There are Legendary Pokemon disguise themselves as humans to travel across the world, and one or more have been in Kanto." Insey says.

Misty says, "I remember, but I think that it isn't possible."

"Well, surprise. We are." Ash says. Then there is an awkward silence.

"What?!" Brock and Misty was taken aback.

"You… are Pokemon? But… you look normal to us." Brock said.

Ash shot a Hydro Pump to the sky, while Lillie uses Swift on the ground, and Insey just uses Focus Punch on a nearby Rock.

"Okay, maybe not. But how many people know?" Brock asks.

"My friends, my family, all the champions, professors, International police, Rangers and even Charles Goodshow."

Misty says, "Wow, we traveled together for so long, and we didn't even what Pokemon are you?"

Ash and Insey close their eyes, and then they change into two Arceus.

"Arceus…" Brock and Misty are lost for words, then they fainted.

Ash and Insey quickly change back and Lillie wakes them up by using Wake Up Slap.

"Huh, Ash, Insey are you really Arceus?" Brock asks.

"Yes. This is why I disguise as a human, to see how humans behave and meet the world my father made." Ash says.

"Then how about you, Lillie?" Misty asks.

"I am a Switype, which is a human god Pokemon that has no form but can use Pokemon Moves." Lillie says.

"Amazing...then Gina and Aurora are also?"

"Well, mom is an Arceus like us, but my sister Gina is a Giratina." Insey says.

"Amazing." Brock says, "But if you are Arceus, you can get anything you want."

"Yes, I can, but I won't cheat my way to victory. I want to partake the league fair and square." Ash says.

"That's good to know, but did you also do battles?" Misty asks.

"Well will battle secretly, but since you know, we don't need to now." Insey says.

"Then can we capture you?" Misty asks.

"Don't even think about that, my Pokeball is in our mother's hands."

"Oh." Misty says.

"Okay, now our secret is disclosed, let's keep going." Ash says as the group head to Celadon.

* * *

**I decided to let Ash disclose his secret to his friends in this chapter, since he already got 4 badges, and there is another interesting plot happening in the next chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Gloom, Venonat, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Weepinbell, Tentacruel, Gengar, Krabby, Cubone, Horsea, Seaking, Gyarados, Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Paras, Venonat, ****Scyther **


	30. Kanto Part 10

Kanto Part 10

Ash and his friends arrived at Celadon City, they first go to the Pokemon center. Brock wants to flirt with Nurse Joy, but he is pulled away by Misty.

"Hey, where did they go?" Misty then notices Ash, Lillie, Insey, Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon all go missing.

"I don't know." Brock says. Then they notice a wonderful smell, they follow the smell and get to a perfume shop.

"Excuse me, how much does this perfume cost?" Brock and Misty see three girls with a Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian admiring the aromas.

"Why you have a professional taste, this is our best aroma in this store, it is made by our gym leader, Erika. It costs 1500 Pokedollars."

The second girl says, "Then we will buy three since there are three of us." Then the middle raven haired girl gives her the money.

"Thank you for buying the perfume." The manager says as she takes the money.

"No problem, and can I have a battle with you, I am also challenging the gyms. And you are the gym leader, Erika, right?" The raven haired girl says.

Erika is surprised that her disguise is broken, then she smiles, "Sure, I see that you broke my disguise. I will be waiting for you at the gym."

Then the girls try to walk away, but then Brock bends one knee down and says, "Oh my, you are so pretty, do want to hang out with me since you captured my heart…"

Then Misty sighs and pulls his ear, "Can you not do this so often?"

Insey says, "He is interesting."

Lillie says, "But do you forget it is us when we have our disguise on?"

Misty and Brock look at them as Misty says, "Wait, Lillie and Insey? And then you are?"

"Ash? But I preferred that I am called Scarlet when I am dressed in a girl." Ash says.

Brock is shocked and he says, "Wait, how come I didn't recognize your disguise? They are so perfect that I can't tell your gender difference..."

Ash smiles as he changes back. He says, "Well, we Legendary are said genderless in the Pokedex, but because that we can have both."

Insey says, "Well, I also liked to be a male as well. But I was taught as a female while brother is taught as a male.

After calming their shock, they arrive at the gym with Erika standing in front of them.

"And who might you be?" Erika asks as she didn't recognize the boy.

"Ms. Erika, I was the one that requested a gym battle." Ash replies.

"But the one asked was a girl..." Erika is confused, but Ash takes out a wig and puts it on, Erika gasps and says, "So you are a boy? Why did you wear as a girl back at my shop?"

"Well, since I have a strange hobby?" Ash says.

"I see." Erika says, "So what is your name, challenger?"

"I am Ash Ketchum. I got 4 badges."

"Okay." Erika says as they both get to the field, the referee announces that the battle will be a 3 on 3.

Lillie looks around and sees that the place full of plants, she says, "Wow, this place looks beautiful."

"Why thank you, I maintained it so I can gather some ingredients for the perfume."

"No wonder your perfume is great." Ash says.

"I am flattered, here is my first Pokemon, Tangela."

Ash said, "Okay, Weepinbell, I chose you!"

When the two Pokemon appear, the battle starts. Tangela starts up with Growth to raise attacks, then it uses Vine Whip on Weepinbell. Weepinbell dodges and used Sunny Day, then uses Solar Beam. Tangela is hit, but it is not very effective. It then uses Leech Seed on Weepinbell, starting to drain his energy, Weepinbell used Poison Powder on Tangela, causing him to get poisoned, then followed by a super effective Venoshock, which caught Tangela off guard and fainted.

"You are very good, Ash. Here is my second Pokemon, Victreebel!"

As the evolution of Weepinbell appears, Weepinbell wants to battle this one, but Victreebel shot a Weather ball and hurt Weepinbell badly, then Weepinbell fainted due to the Leech Seed.

"You did a great job, take a good rest." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon.

Brock says, "Unlike Lt. Surge's Raichu versus his Pikachu, this time Victreebel is really good."

Ash uses Charmander next, Victreebel starts off with Toxic, which poisons Charmander, but Charmander uses Scratch and damages it, then Victreebel tries to use Infestation to wrap Charmander, but it makes a mistake since Charmander uses Flamethrower and hurts it, followed by a Dragon Rage to make Victreebel faint.

"You raised your Charmander well, but here is my final Pokemon. Gloom."

"It is a good thing I bought this for this occasion." He takes out the perfume and then smells it to feel better.

When it appears, Ash coughs at the smell it made. Gloom uses Sleep Powder to make Charmander asleep, then follows by a Petal Blizzard and Sludge Bomb to make it faint.

"Return, Charmander. Go, Butterfree!" Ash sends out the pink Butterfree, while the male Butterfree just watches from the stands with Lillie.

Then Butterfree starts with Silver Wind and hurts Gloom, Gloom tries to put her to sleep using Sleep Powder, but fails due to Safeguard. Then Gloom uses Sludge Bomb, Butterfree flies high to dodge it, then it uses Confusion to give Gloom much damage. Erika is frustrated that she can't use static effects, she tells Gloom to use Solar Beam, but Butterfree blocks it with Air Slash, then it uses Quiver Dance to make Gloom confused, then finishes it off with another Silver Wind.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Butterfree wins, which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash cheers with Bitterfree flying around her, along with the male Butterfree who also dances with her. Erika sighs and tries to walk towards Gloom, but Team Rocket breaks through the window and said their motto.

"Not you guys again!" Misty yells.

"What is your deal this time..." Ash says annoyed.

"We are trying to steal the perfume!" Then the group starts the fire, causing the gym to be burning.

"Oh no! My plants!" Erika is scared as the fire is burning the plants she like.

Ash says, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on these troublemakers."

The trio tries to protest about being the troublemakers that they don't notice a Thunderbolt, they are blasting off again.

Ash took out Squirtle, Horsea, Poliwhirl, Seaking, Krabby and Gyarados to put out the fire, but most of the plants are gone.

"Miss Erika, I am sorry that happened." Ash says with a frown.

She is held by gym trainers and says, "It is not your fault, Ashley. Thank you for putting out the fire. These plants can grow, I have more seeds to do so."

One gym trainer takes a badge and gives it to Ash.

"This is the Rainbow Badge, you earned it."

Ash gets it and thanks her, Erika then says, "Also, consider this a thank you gift for saving my gym." She takes two Leaf Stones to Ash, much to his surprise.

"Thank you so much." Ash says. Then he uses it on his Gloom and Weepinbell, both Pokemon then start to glow and evolve.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.45 Vileplume: The Flower Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Gloom with a Leaf Stone. Flaps its broad flower petals to scatter its poisonous pollen. The flapping sound is very loud.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.71 Victreebel: The Flycatcher Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Weepinbell with a Leaf Stone. Lures prey with the sweet aroma of honey. Swallowed whole, the prey is dissolved in a day, bones and all.**

* * *

After returning into the Pokemon Center, they see Aurora there in the center. Ash is confused as they go greet her. "Mom? What is wrong?"

"Oh, Ash, I see you got your fifth gym badge." Aurora smiles at them and greet them, then her face turns serious and says, "In truth, we have sources that said that there is a Team Rocket activity that is here in the Celadon City's Game Corner."

"You mean the famous place that we can have arcade games?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, since you are here, can you help me with this?" Aurora asks.

"Sure." Insey says.

As they head inside, they see a lot of people are playing games and making money, but when they go to the counter, they see some Pokemon being held in the cage.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to those Pokemon?" Aurora asks.

The lady notices that the person is the Kanto Champion, but she puts on a fake smile and says, "Ma'am, they are for sale, if you got 10 game coins, you can trade 1 Eevee, then 20 for a Dratini, and 100 for a Porygon."

Aurora says, "I see. So you are selling Pokemon..." But before Aurora and the others can take their Pokemon, the door closes and the alarms appear, the workers all takes off their disguises and turns out to be Team Rocket grunts

"Team Rocket!" Ash says.

"Capture all of them!" One grunt yells. Then everyone sends out their Pokemon to fight back. After clearing the way, they find a hidden door behind the poster and see that they are inside a base.

"We are in Team Rocket's hideout, I guess." Ash says.

"What should we do?" Lillie asks.

"We will battle our way and capture as many grunts as we can." Aurora replies.

Then Aurora also called Lance from outside not to let anyone inside the corner while the 6 of them go downstairs.

Ash and Lillie take out all of their Pokemon and battle the grunts and saving some Pokemon, while Insey, Misty and Brock were battling those in the game center. In the battle, Horsea evolves into Seadra and learns the move Dragon Rage, and Venonat evolves into Venomoth with the new move Gust.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.117 Seadra: The Dragon Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Horsea at LV:32. Touching the back fin causes numbness. It hooks its tail to coral to stay in place while sleeping.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.49 Venomoth: The Poison Moth Pokemon: Bug and Poison Type. Evolved from Venonat at LV:31. The powdery scales on its wings are hard to remove from skin. They also contain poison that leaks out on contact.**

They head more deeper and find Giovanni sitting on a chair.

"Welcome to our base." Giovanni just says with an evil smile as he stands up. "Though we meet again."

Aurora says, "So you are the Giovanni that isn't from our world."

"I have never met him before, but from what I heard he is a weakling who doesn't know anything about this world." The evil version says. "But it doesn't matter, I have researched about you and I had a conclusion that you are not humans."

Ash says, "So what if we aren't? That doesn't mean we will allow ourselves to be captured."

Giovanni laughs, "Of course you won't, but you are going to be defeated here."

He sends out a Rhydon, "Horn Drill on that kid!"

Aurora then jumps in front of Ash and uses Protect, then she says, "If you want to hurt my son, then you must go past me first." She then fires a Solar Beam and hits Rhydon.

"It seems you are also a stong Pokemon." Giovanni says, "How amusing."

"Talk all you like." Aurora says, "Even you look much like my brother, that doesn't mean I will hold back on you."

Rhydon uses Stone Edge, but Aurora uses Shadow Ball to block the attack, then she uses Hydro Pump, which hurts Rhydon badly. Aurora says, "I am sorry." She finishes Rhydon with a Focus Blast.

"So you beat my Rhydon, it doesn't matter." He said as the grunts appears from the sides.

"Now capture …" Before he can end the three of them, the sirens go off and International Police comes in.

"International Police… Everyone, retreat!"

Giovanni turns to the three, "This is only just one of hideouts, I will see you fall to your doom."

Then a smokescreen appears and they are gone from their sight.

Lance rushes in and asks Aurora, "Boss, where is Giovanni?"

Aurora says, "I beat him, but he escaped, now we have to find out more of their bases."

Lance bows as he goes back to the corner, Aurora turns to Ash and Lillie, Ash asks, "Mom, are you alright?"

"I am okay, but it hurts to see that my brother has an evil doppelganger that is doing evil stuff."

Then they head back outside and meet up with Insey, Misty and Brock. Insey also shows them that her Venonat evolves into Venomoth, while Ash and Lillie also shows the same. Then they all bid farewell to Aurora and head towards Fuchsia City.

* * *

**The second encounter of Giovanni is ended, Giovanni also knew Ash's secrets.**

**Right now Ash got 5 badges, the next chapter will be showing the events before Fuchsia Gym.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Gengar, Krabby, Cubone, Seadra, Seaking, Gyarados, Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Paras, Venomoth, ****Scyther **


	31. Kanto Part 11

Kanto Part 11

Ash and his friends go to HopHopHop Town, they learn that the kids were missing and is asked to solve the mystery, Officer Jenny also tells them that she is detecting sleep waves, which they think was one of the evidence that the children went missing. They also meet the Pokemon Lover's Club and learns about Drowzee.

With their help of tracking the sleep waves, they finally find a Hypno.

"Is this Hypno your club's Pokemon?" Insey asks the man.

"No, it is wild, but he comes to the town and we have been using Hypno's sleep waves as sleeping pills since we are quite stressful and turned into insomniacs."

Brock says, "But the hypnosis is generally used on Pokemon, so when altered to affect people, it has side effects that causes Pokemon to lose energy and affect extra sensitive kids."

Then with Ash's persuasion, they found the missing children, and the head of the club uses Drowzee's sleep attacks to cure them from thinking themselves as Pokemon.

But Team Rocket appears and then tries to take the Hypno, but Ash, who is quick, saves Hypno from the evil team. Hypno also decides to help out by sending them flying with the move Psychic.

After they are going to leave, Hypno wants to join Ash and Lillie. Lillie asks, "Is it fine that we can take him with us?"

The head of the Fan club agrees since it is what Hypno wants, so Ash and Lillie capture the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.96 Drowzee: The Hypnosis Pokemon: Psychic Type. If you sleep by it all the time, it will sometimes show you dreams it had eaten in the past.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.97 Hypno: ****The Hypnosis Pokemon: ****Psychic Type. Evolved from Drowzee at LV:26. Avoid eye contact if you come across one. It will try to put you to sleep by using its pendulum.**

Before they leave the town, they meEt a Psyduck, which accidently got into Misty's Pokeball, causing her to yell in dismay.

* * *

Next, they head to Scissor Street, which is well-known for its Pokemon salons and beauty parlors, they go to a shop and met a woman named Suzie, Brock says that he wants to be her pupil, since Suzie is a breeder Brock idolized. Suzie has a Vulpix, who won't eat anything which isn't made by Suzie, but she eats Brock's food, which makes Suzie shocked.

They also learn that the Salon Roquet makes trainers thought that making Pokemon looks as flashy as possible is their priority, Ash then asks Misty to take Psyduck there, although Ash and Lillie wants to go there, too, but they decided to help Suzie compete with growing popularity by demonstrating how the salon work.

They find out that the Salon Roquet is made by Team Rocket to steal Pokemon. They stop them and send them flying. Back at the salon, Suzie asks Brock to take care of her Vulpix, which he agrees.

* * *

They battle a girl with a Hitmonchan, Pikachu barely win against her, they learn that the owner is named Antony, who is the owner of the fighting dojo. Since he is training to be a P1 Grand Prix Champion, he essentially abandons his family, so Ash determines to defeat him.

Ash sends Primeape in the battle, he defeats the Machop in the first round. Brock loses the first round by a Hitmonlee, Ash assures him that he will win for him.

Then Team Rocket tries to cause trouble, but they fails and blasted off. Anthony also learns that he shouldn't abandon his family and apologizes to his family, then they continue the tournament, Ash uses Primeape to battle Anthony's Hitmonchan at the finals, Primeape wins using a Seismic Toss. Anthony congratulates them and says that he will challenge again, but he won't tear his family apart again.

Then they stay at the dojo for quite some time, until they find two wild Pokemon who Antony's daughter, Rebecca says to have come visiting the dojo often. When Ash and Lillie show them the skills of fighting, the two of them decide to join them.

**Johto Dex Entry No.85 Tyrogue: The Scuffle Pokemon: Fighting Type. To brush up on its fighting skills, it will challenge anyone. It has a very strong competitive spirit.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.106 Hitmonlee: The Kicking Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Tyrogue at LV:20 with Attack stats higher than Defense stats. When kicking, the sole of its foot turns as hard as a diamond on impact and destroys its enemy.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.107 Hitmonchan: ****The Punching Pokemon: Fighting**** Type.**** Evolved from Tyrogue at LV:20 with Attack stats lower than Defense stats. Punches in corkscrew fashion. It can punch its way through a concrete wall like a drill.**

After having two more team members, they bid farewell to Antony and his family as they leave the Fighting Dojo.

* * *

The group made their way to through Gringey City. Misty says, "This place looks disgusting."

"There are a lot of factories here, so the air and the water are incredibly polluted." Insey explains.

Then Ash sees Pikachu fall on the ground, he, Lillie, Persian and Sylveon go to him.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Sparks are coming out of his cheeks, Ash touches it and says, "It is hot, you got a fever." But as Ash tries to touch him, only to be shocked.

"Brother, are you okay?" Insey asks as she takes the Pikachu in her hands.

"I really hated the fact that I didn't have Earth Plate." Ash complains, they rush to the Pokemon Center, but they don't notice a Pokemon hidden near the shadows.

Nurse Joy says that Pikachu got a cold, so she asks Ash to bring Pikachu here for the night and he will be fine in the morning. Much to their dismay, the power goes out.

"What happened?" Lillie looks around.

"Looks like the power went out." Persian says.

"This is bad, there are several Pokemon in the care, without the power, there may be bad things happen to them." Nurse Joy says worriedly.

"Well, we'll go find the source. let's go." Ash says.

Then Ash hears Pikachu says weakly, "Please, don't leave me alone…"

Lillie sighed, "Fine, I will carry you." She grabs Pikachu in her arms, while the shadowy Pokemon appears from a nearby bush again.

They head inside the Power Plant, but there is nobody there.

"Hey guys!" Misty calls them. "I found the map!"

"Great, now we just need to find the central control room." Brock says.

But then a Pokemon flies towards the Pikachu, and it is noticed by Ash and Persian.

"It is a Magnemite!" Ash says, he then notices that Magnemite is attracted to Pikachu's Electricity.

Before Ash can call it out, they see several Grimers come and attack them.

"Hurry, we have to run!" Persian says, they run around the corner and they meet two workers. They all hide in the control room, one worker explains that the Grimers are clogging the sea intake, preventing the power from coming back on.

The Grimer busts down the door. Persian uses his Dark Pusle, Pikachu uses Thunder Shock while Sylveon uses Fairy Wind to knock out some of the Grimer, but it's not good enough.

"Sylveon, they were Poison types fairy types weren't effective, and Pikachu, you were still ill, don't push yourself." Ash says. "I guess we should leave things to Persian."

Suddenly, the Magnemite knocks out the grating above them, and several Magnemite and Magneton arrive. Their combined electric attack is enough to chase away all the Grimer. They also manage to get rid of the Grimer blocking the flow of water into the power plant, and the power is restored.

"Alright, now the Pokemon Center can be restored." Brock says.

"But we have bigger problems." Insey says as they see a Muk appear in front of them.

"So you are the leader…" Lillie says.

Magnemite goes to Ash, he says, "Let me fight with you."

"You sure? Okay. Magnemite, use Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite does it and hurts Muk badly, Muk tries to use Sludge Bomb, but it doesn't effect on Magnemite.

"Too bad, Magnemite is a Steel Type. Finish it with Shock Wave!" Ash says.

Magnemite does and knocks the Muk out.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash tosses the ball at Muk, then it gets captured.

"Okay, I caught a Muk." Ash says.

""Why do you catch that stinky thing?" Misty says.

"Hey, he is still a Pokemon. We can train him to become better instead of blocking the power." Lillie says back to her.

Then Ash asks Magnemite to absorb the electricity that makes Pikachu sick, Magnemite does and cures Pikachu.

"When Pikachu builds too much electricity, its body becomes magnetized and it seems as though it has a cold. So using Magnemite to absorb the electricity was a good idea." One worker says.

"Thank you Magnemite." Ash says to him, he also asks if Magnemite wants to join his team, he agrees, so Ash tosses the Pokeball to it and captures it.

Back outside, Nurse Joy askes the residents to clean up the air and water pollution, which the residents agrees to do. Nurse Joy also thankes Ash and his group for saving the city, which he replies that it was no problem.

Ash takes out his Muk, who is looking at him curiously.

"Muk, welcome to the family. We know you want to be stronger, I will train you to become stronger." Then Muk looks at him for seconds, then he starts to hug Ash, covering him under his body.

Sylveon says, "I guess this is how he showed his affection."

Pikachu says, "Who knows."

When Lillie tries to get Ash out of there, she is also being hugged. Persian says, "Well, now you know."

After getting Muk away from them, Lillie scans the newly Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.81 Magnemite: The Magnet Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. It is hatched with the ability to defy gravity. It floats while emitting powerful electromagnetic waves.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.88 Grimer: The Sludge Pokemon: Poison Type. Made of congealed sludge. It smells too putrid to touch. Even weeds won't grow in its path.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.89 Muk: The Sludge Pokemon: Poison Type. Evolved from Grimer at LV:38. Smells so awful, it can cause fainting. Through degeneration of its nose, it lost its sense of smell.**

* * *

**Well, a short chapter for everyone who read this, Ash caught more members. I was a little frustrated that Ash didn't have any electric type Pokemon besides Pikachu, so I decided to give him one. Next chapter will be Fuchsia Gym, I would write like in the anime but some major differences.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Ekans, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Magnemite, Muk, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Seadra, Seaking, Gyarados, Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Paras, Venomoth, ****Scyther **


	32. Kanto Part 12

Kanto Part 12

Ash and his friends travel on a pathway through some mountains to get to the Fuchsia Gym. Insey asks, "How long are we going to get to the Fuchsia City?"

"It should be over these mountains." Brock says as he looks at the map.

Suddenly, they hear an explosion and they go check it out, they see a foreman on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lillie asks.

"These Diglett are ruining my career, I was going to build a dam and they are preventing me from doing so." The Forman yells.

Ash sees the Diglett on the ground, he says, "Wow, you are so cute." Then the Diglett smiles at Ash. "So can you tell me why are you doing this?"

"They are ruining our territory!" Diglett says. "But we are too nice to stop them."

"I see." Ash says, but then they hear trainers coming and one of them is Gary.

"Well if it isn't Ashy boy?" Ash sees Gary and says, "Gary Oak."

"So you have to let two gym leaders to help you on your journey, how pathetic."

"They wanted to come, and I let them, unlike you." Ash says back.

"Whatever, since it must be a coincidence that you are here because only the best trainers like me are invited."

Ash just stays silent as he only glares at him, then Misty asks Lillie, "So he is Gary?"

"Yeah, he is a pain." Lillie says.

But when the trainers including Gary send out their Pokeballs, the Pokemon didn't come out and the ball are on the ground and Diglett and Dugtrio give the balls back.

"What just happened?" Gary is confused as his Pokemon doesn't want to battle.

"Why will we want to battle those cute Diglett and Dugtrio?" Persian says as the trainers are shocked.

Ash says, "Persian, I told you not to talk when we are not alone...'

"No way, you have a Persian that can talk human? That is so rare! Where did you get it?" Gary demands.

"I didn't catch it, my uncle, who is the Viridian Gym Leader, give it to me as a persent." Ash replies.

Then he shows the foreman about the consequences of building a dam, which will ruin the Pokemon's territory. The trainers and the foreman are down in shame, but then Team Rocket comes again.

"Not them again..." Insey groans.

Then they show off their newly evolved Arbok and Weezing to battle, but before Ash can send out his Pokemon, three Diglett appears in front of Ash and he asks, "You want to battle them?"

The three nod as they gather together, evolving into a Dugtrio and then defeat them with the Earth Power and Headbutt, sending them flying.

"Thank you for your help, Dugtrio." Ash says, then the Dugtrio asked to come with them, Ash agrees and captures the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.50 Diglett: The Mole Pokemon: Ground Type. ****It prefers dark places. It spends most of its time underground, though it may pop up in caves.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.51 Dugtrio: The Mole Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Diglett at LV:26. A team of triplets that can burrow to a depth of 60 miles. It's reported that this triggers an earthquake.**

Once the trainers are gone, Gary says, "Hmph, maybe you are not a loser like you are."

"What is that?" Ash asks as they prepare a fight, but before Lillie and Insey can stop it, they hear a sigh. "Can you stop fighting, you two?"

They turn around and see Leaf.

"Hi, Leaf. It is been a while." Ash says.

"Indeed, Ash. How is your gym battle?" Leaf asks.

"Great, I got 5 badges. I am heading for the Fuchsia Gym next." Ash says.

Gary mocks, "Ha! Only 5? I already got 6! You are really falling behind like a loser you are."

"It doesn't matter who got the most badges, Oak Tree." Leaf says. "What matters is how we beat you in the league."

"What do you call me?" Gary is starting to get angry at Leaf, but the latter ignores him.

Leaf turns to Ash, "So why don't we have a battle?"

Ash says, "Well...why don't you let Lillie battle you?"

"Sure, Let's do it." Lillie says. "Even though I am not going to challenge the league, I am not going to lose as well."

"Sure." Leaf says as they stand to their positions. Lillie tosses Ekans and Leaf tosses Jigglypuff.

"Wow, your Ekans look really great." Leaf says.

"Thanks, we have been taking care of her together." Lillie says.

"Ha, you two have to take care a Pokemon together?" Gary says.

"Can I give him an Iron Tail?" Persian says. "He only battles with his mouth."

"No." Pikachu and Sylveon stops him.

Elans uses glare to paralyze the Jigglypuff, even though it is slower than usual, Jiggly uses Double Slap, but Ekan dodges it. Then much to her surprise, Jiggly uses Sing.

"Oh, no!" Lillie gasps in shock.

"Now, use Disarming Voice!" Leaf says.

Then Jiggly uses a lot of attacks to hit Ekans, even though it is a Poison type, it gets serious damage. But then, it wakes up and evolves, much to everyone's amazement.

"An Arbok." Insey cheers as Ash scans it.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.24 Arbok: The Cobra Pokemon: Poison Type. Evolved from Ekans at LV:22. ****The frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed.**

Arbok uses the move Crunch and then defeats the Jigglypuff.

"I lost, but thanks for the fun battle."Leaf says.

"No problem." Lillie says. Then they leave the battle to Ash and Gary.

Gary then says, "I bet you can't beat me, Ashy boy. How about I quickly defeat your Pokemon?"

Ash sighs and says, "Careful, your cockiness will be your downfall." Ash said.

Gary takes out Wartortle while Ash takes out Pikachu. Wartortle starts off with Rapid Spin, only to be tripped by Grass Knot, then it uses Water Gun, Pikachu uses Agility to dodge it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which hits Wartortle. Wartortle then uses Withdraw when Pikachu uses Quick Attack, then using Bite to hit Pikachu, but it makes a mistake, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to knock it out.

"You got lucky this time, Ashy boy. But I will win the next time." He says and leaves with his cheerleaders.

Leaf asks, "What an idiot. Just how many cheerleaders are there?"

"Beats me. So Leaf, do you challenge the Fuchsia Gym yet?" Insey asks.

"Of course, right now I am heading to Saffron." Leaf replies.

"Oh, Saffron, huh? I already got the badge there." Ash says.

"I know, I can't wait to battle Sabrina the movie star and your aunt. See you." Leaf says while she runs off.

"Sabrina is a movie star? Since when?" Misty asks.

"You don't know? Here is one of the movies." Ash takes out his Pokegear and plays a little part.

"I thought that she was a heartless person, how…" Brock asks.

"Well, you do know that some of our family members are actors and actresses, it is not denying that she will be an actress.

"I see." Misty says as they keep going.

* * *

They find the gym nearby, Ash and his friends head inside, only to find an empty corridor.

"Are you sure this is the gym, Ash?" Lillie asks him.

"I am sure." Ash replies. "Remember what our uncle said, Koga is a ninja, so he made his gym a trick house."

"Oh, but I remembered that he left the gym to his daughter Janine." Insey says. "So she keeps the interior I assume."

Then Misty leans against the wall and falls through it. They go to find her, only to be smacked into invisible wall and fall through some traps. Not long after, they find Misty and finally reaches an empty room.

"Welcome to my gym." A Voltorb used self-destruct and a female ninja comes out.

"You must be the gym leader, Janine, right?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, I am. You managed to walk through all my traps and got here, therefore I accept your challenge." She says to Ash.

She explains that the rules are 2 on 2 battle, and she sends out Venomoth first.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" Ash calls out.

Janine says, "So you are using a flying type, but I trained under my father Koga, so you'll have a hard time defeating me."

"Using your father I see, then I can say that I am trained under my mother Aurora, you will have much harder time than me."

Venomoth uses Stun Spore on Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto tries to use Gust to blow them away, but it is not good since Pidgeotto is paralyzed. Venomoth uses Poison Fang, Pidgeotto uses Agility and barely dodged. Pidgeotto uses Acrobatics and hurts Venomoth, it flies backwards, then it uses Psychic to knock Pidgeotto on the floor, causing Pidgeotto to barely stand up. Then it uses Silver Wind, which is blocked by Protect, then Pidgeotto uses Hurricane to defeat Venomoth.

"You did a good job, Venomoth, I can see you are a special trainer, Ash."

Before she can send out her next Pokemon, they are interrupted by a familiar motto.

"Team Rocket, can you wait until we are done?" Ash says in annoyance.

"We are here for your Pokemon and we can't wait." Jessie says.

Then she throws some sticky substance on Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon, causing them to be immobilized.

"Let me handle this." Janine pulls a cord and unleashing a large amount of Voltorbs.

"What are those?" Jessie says while she throws more of the sticky substance.

"We can use it to play ball, I think." Meowth says while picking one and tosses it in the air.

"That is a Voltorb!" James says frighteningly. Then they are shocked by their Discharge.

"Alright, I'll help, too. Misty calls…" Before Misty can throw her Pokeball, her Psyduck appears.

"Psyduck! I am not calling you! Get back to the ball!" Misty yells, but Psyduck just tilt its head, causing Misty to seethe in rage.

"Oh, fine. Lillie, what can Psyduck do?" Misty asks.

"Well, it can learn Tail Whip."

Psyduck does it and it has no effect besides making him blush, causing them to anime fall.

"Are you really sure that is a move?" Misty roars in anger.

"It can learn Scratch, too." Ash says as he tries to calm her down.

Psyduck rushes towards Arbok, but it is bitten in the head and running around holding her head.

"Oh man, Psyduck, return!" Misty tries to recall him, but the headache and the constant running makes him dodge the beam. Meowth is also annoyed, he kicks him and yells, "Get out of the way!"

James catches him and asks, "How about we sent this guy to the boss, too?"

"We don't need a useless Pokemon!" Meowth says while kicking him off again, and when Psyduck lands onto the ground, it starts running again.

"Man, this Pokemon really gives me a headache." Misty says as she goes to comfort him, only to see him using Disable and Confusion to send Team Rocket flying.

Janine asks, "You Psyduck is amazing, he can be a great Ninja with those attacks, do you want to trade with me?"

Misty says, "Thanks, but I wouldn't trade Psyduck for the world."

"I see." She turns to Ash, "Since the battlefield is ruined by those sticky substance, how about we continue it outside?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Janine then uses Golbat while Ash chooses Charmander. Golbat starts off with a Poison Fang, which is dodged, Charmander uses Flamethrower and hits Golbat, then it is hurt by Air Cutter. Charmander then uses Fire Spin to surround Golbat, causing him to faint.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Charmander wins, which means Ash is the winner."

Ash cheers with his Pokemon once more, Janine says, "Not only you defeated two of my Pokemon, you also saved my gym. You deserved this Soul Badge."

"Ash gets the badge and thanks her, then they leaves the gym and keep on travelling.

* * *

**Fuchsia Gym was completed, it was a little hard to write since I decided to make Janine, Koga's daughter a gym leader and trying to be the same as the anime. I hoped I did a good job. Next chapter will be some more plots than the dialogues.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Magnemite, Muk, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Seadra, Seaking, Gyarados, Omanyte, Kabuto, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Paras, Venomoth, ****Scyther **


	33. Kanto Part 13

Kanto Part 13

Ash and his friends arrive near the safari zone, they see a lot of Tauros. Ash wants to capture one, but he is stopped by a girl with two Ponytas.

"This is the Laramie Ranch, where we preserve wild Pokemon. My name is Lara Laramie." The girl says.

After introducing, Insey asks, "Is that a shiny Ponyta?" He notices one of the flames of the Ponyta is purple.

"Yes, it was just hatched last month, my Ponyta is taking care of her."

Ash tries to touch Ponyta, the shiny one immediately gets close to Ash.

"Wow, it isn't hot at all. Lillie, do you want to try?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie touches her and then she smiles, "You are right."

"Interesting, usually Ponyta will burn those she won't trust, it seems that it likes you already, Ash, Lillie." Lara says.

They also meet a Dodrio trainer named Dario, he is arrogant and treated them badly. At night, he works with Team Rocket in order to let her lose, so they throw a Flashbomb and then the normal Ponyta is scared, causing Lara to fall off and breaks her arm. Lillie goes to calm the Ponyta down while Ash and the others go to Lara.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks.

"No...I broke my arm..." Lara curses as she can't attend the race, but when she see how Lillie is handling the Ponyta, she asks, "By the way, Ash, Lillie, can you help me ride those Ponyta for race?"

Ash asks, "Can We?"

"Sure, since they want to race, it will be a shame that I can't race with them."

Ash and Lillie promises to her that they will win for her, so they train for the entire night.

At the race, many pairs have entered, they go through a lot of obstacles, even Team Rocket tries to set up traps to make competitors failed, but they are blast off again. Lillie, Ash and Dario are the 3 left, they all run faster, until both Lillie and Ash's Ponyta started to evolve into Rapidash, they quickly run past Dario and tie together, both winning the race.

"We did it." Lillie cheers to Ash as he nods. "Yeah."

But Dario doesn't admit lose as he tries to attack them, but Rapidash kicks him away and sends him flying.

Before leaving, Ash and Lillie are about to say goodbye to Rapidash, much to her dismay. Lara notices it and says, "Ash, Lillie, why don't you take care of this shiny Rapidash?"

"Are you sure?" Lillie asks, "Since you have raised her from an egg..."

"It is fine, since it seems like it was attracted to you." Lara says.

Ash then asks if Rapidash will come, it nods and licks Ash, so Ash catches her.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.77 Ponyta: The Fire Horse Pokemon: Fire Type. Capable of jumping incredibly high. Its hooves and sturdy legs absorb the impact of a hard landing.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.78 Rapidash: The Fire Horse Pokemon: Fire Type. Evolved from Ponyta at LV:40. Just loves to run. If it sees something faster than itself, it will give chase at top speed.**

Then they bid farewell to Lara and her normal Rapidash as they head towards the Safari Zone.

* * *

When they arrive at the Perservation Area, they spot a Ranger Jenny there. Ash notices that she is worried and immediately goes to her. They show their status and Officer Jenny tells them that there are poachers in the area.

When they get there, they see Team Rocket trying to capture a group of Kangaskhan. But then they see a boy yells and swings on the vine, he cuts the net with his boomerang and sets them boy orders the Kangaskhan to attack Team Rocket. They are quickly surrounded and receive several tail whips before the final spinning blow is dealt and they are sent blasting off. The kid jumps into the pouch of the biggest Kangaskhan, and after his command, the entire herd walks away.

"Wow, who is he?" Insey asks.

Ranger Jenny says, "That boy is named Tomo, he was a sole survivor of a helicopter crash, then he lost his memories and is living with the Kangaskhan."

Ash and his friends pity the boy, so they go to find him. When they get here, they see an abandoned, injured infant Kangaskhan.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks the infant and then uses his powers to heal him. After that, the infant tells him, "I want my mommy..."

"Are you lost? We will help you find your mother." Ash replies as he and Lillie taking turns carry the infant. When they cross path with Tomo and the Kangaskhan, Tommy demands, "Who are you and what did you do to him?"

Ash says, "Wait, we didn't hurt him, he was injured and we healed him, then he wants to find his mother and we take him here."

As the baby Kangaskhan says the same thing, Tomo then puts down his boomerang. Then they decide to talk to each other.

"So how much did you remember about that incident..." Lillie asks him.

"I didn't know what happened...all I know is that my birth father wants to take me for a journey, but then he makes me use the parachute and send me here, then I saw an explosion."

"So that is how you escape." Misty says.

"And I was found by the Kangaskhan, this one decides to adopt me because she saw my parents bodies and buried them..." Tomo starts to cry as the Kangaskhan hugs him.

Before Ash can comfort him, they see Team Rocket coming back and then Tomo tells the other Kangaskhan to attack the Rockets, but thanks to the tranquilizer from their robotm the Kangaskhan are falling asleep.

"Oh no." Tomo says as he tries to throw his boomerang to the Robot, but his effort is ineffective and then Team Rocket tries to attack him, thanks to Ash, who jumps in and hugs him, then they barely dodge the blast.

"Ash?" Tomo is surprised that he will save him. Then Lillie and Insey also joins in attack and then defeats Team Rocket using the gasoline and the fire.

After they are blasting off, Tommy says, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Ash says. Then the baby Kangaskhan goes to Ash and nuzzles him. He then turns to his mother, "Can we go with him?"

The Kangaskhan is surprised and Misty asks, "What does he say?"

"The baby Kangaskhan wants to come with us." Ash says. "But if you come, then what about Tomo?"

Tomo says, "If that is what they want, I can't stop them either...but you are right, if they come with you, where should I go?"

Then Insey says, "Why don't we adopt him? He can be our brother."

Ash asks, "Are you sure?" Then he turns to Tomo. "Do you want to be a part of our family?"

Tomo is surprised, but then he nods, saying that he saved him. So Ash calls her mother to come and fill in the Adoption papers.

Once Aurora comes here, she agrees to adopt Tomo as her son, Aurora asks, "So Tomo, do you want to come home with me or you want to go with Ash?"

"I want to go with Brother and sister first." Tomo says, then Aurora asks Ash and Insey to take care of their new family member, they agree. Then Ash also captures the Kangaskhan.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.115 Kangaskhan: The Parent Pokemon: Normal Type. ****Its child has grown rapidly, thanks to the energy of Mega Evolution. Mother and child show their harmonious teamwork in battle.**

Then they bid farewell to Aurora and Jenny as they head on to the Safari Zone.

* * *

When they arrive at the Safari Zone, they meet the owner named Kaiser, but the warden's emotion is unstable, and when Ash and Lillie wants to ask him, they are silenced with the gun aiming at them, much to everyone's shock.

"Can we just do this peaceably?" Ash says, then Tomo notices a picture and says, "Hey, brother, look at this."

Misty and Brock look at this and Misty says, "Is this a younger Kaiser?"

"If there is a Dratini in this picture, then..." Brock says, but Kaiser takes the picture and yells at them that there are no Dratini.

Then Ash, Lillie and Tomo decide to stay for a while while the other three go to Pokemon catching with the Safari Balls. Then Ash takes out the police badge as well as Lillie, much to his surprise.

"Mr. Kaiser, we don't mean any harm. Can you tell us what happened to the Dratini in this picture?" Ash asks.

Unwillingly, Kaiser tells them about thirty years ago, a Dratini was found in the Safari Zone by Kaiser himself. Trainers from all over flocked to the Safari Zone to catch Dratini, but while they were there, they caught many other Pokémon in the process, literally destroying the Safari Zone. Since then, only the use of Safari Balls has been allowed in the Safari Zone. The Dratini was never found, and all that remains is a picture.

"I see...I am sorry to hear that." Lillie frowns.

"It is fine, I really hoped that I can meet him again." Kaiser says.

"Don't worry, you will see him." Ash says. Then the warden nods as the three of them go to catch Pokemon.

Since Tomo is not a trainer yet, but Ash also lets him throw the Safari Balls, and they are working together to catch a lot of Pokemon. They catch a Machoke, a Graveler, a Dodrio, a Lickitung, a Rhydon, a Starmie, a Pinsir and a Tauros, while the others are failure and they have only one left.

"We have already caught a lot of them." Lillie says, "Maybe we should go back."

Tomo says, "I agree."

But later, they see Kaiser being held by Team Rocket, so Ash, Lillie and Tomo go help them, after defeating the machine, the trio decides to put a Electric Bomb into the lake as to zap all the Pokémon in the water and cause them to rise to the surface. Ash jumps into the water to stop the bomb, but he runs out of air and falls to the lake-bed.

"Damn it...If only I have the Splash Plate..." Before he passed out, a bright blue light beams through the whirlpool, a Dragonair emerges with Ash on its back, and the skies clear up. Ash throws the bomb back at Team Rocket just as the timer sets off, causing Team Rocket to blast off.

"Dragonair...is that you?" Kaiser is surprised to see his old friend, then they share a hug for the reunion, then Dragonair also shares about their child, which is also a Dragonair, to him. "Thank you, for saving the Pokemon from those thieves."

Ash says, "No problem."

"But we still have one Safari Ball left." Lillie says as she takes it out, but much to their surprise, the Dragonair besides the one Kaiser befriended jumps and touches the Pokeball, much to their surprise.

"What...but Mr. Kaiser..." Ash says.

Kaiser looks at Dragonair who nods back, he says, "It is fine, since he also wants to go with you."

Ash, Tomo and Lillie thank the person and they go meet the others, Misty, Brock and Insey are waiting for them.

"What is taking you so long?" Misty asks.

"Sorry, you can thank Team Rocket for that long." Lillie says as they tell them about Kaiser and Dragonair, they are happy for them.

After Misty and Brock's Safari Balls are transferred to Pokeballs, it is Insey's turn, Insey caught a Pinsir, even though she only have one, she isn't complaining.

"So Brother, what did you get?" Insey asks.

Then he shows them all the Pokemon, and much to Misty, Brock and Insey's surprise that they get a Dragonair.

"Where did you get that?" Insey asks.

"More like they find us." Ash says as he scans all the new Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.66 Machop: The Superpower Pokemon: Fighting Type. Very powerful in spite of its small size. Its mastery of many types of martial arts makes it very tough.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.67 Machoke: The Superpower Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Machop at LV:28. The belt around its waist holds back its energy. Without it, this Pokémon would be unstoppable.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.74 Geodude: The Rock Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Commonly found near mountain trails and the like. If you step on one by accident, it gets angry.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.75 Graveler: The Rock Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Evolved from Geodude at LV:25. Often seen rolling down mountain trails. Obstacles are just things to roll straight over, not avoid.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.84 Doduo: The Twin Bird Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Its short wings make flying difficult. Instead, this Pokémon runs at high speed on developed legs.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.85 Dodrio: The Triple Bird Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Doduo at LV:31. One of Doduo's two heads splits to form a unique species. It runs close to 40 mph in prairies.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.108 Lickitung: The Licking Pokemon: Normal Type. Its tongue spans almost seven feet and moves more freely than its forelegs. Its licks can cause paralysis.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.111 Rhyhorn: The Spikes Pokemon: Ground and Rock Type. A Pokémon with a one-track mind. Once it charges, it won't stop running until it falls asleep.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.112 Rhydon: The Horn Pokemon: Ground and Rock Type. Evolved from Rhyhorn at LV:42. ****Its brain developed when it began walking on its hind legs. Its armor-like hide even repels molten lava.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.120 Staryu: The Star Shaped Pokemon: Water Type. As long as the center section is unharmed, this Pokémon can grow back fully even if it is chopped to bits.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.121 Starmie: The Mysterious Pokemon: Water and Psychic Type. Evolved from Staryu with a Water Stone. The center section is named the core. People think it is communicating when it glows in seven colors.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.127 Pinsir: The Stag Beetle Pokemon: Bug Type. With its vaunted horns, it can lift an opponent 10 times heavier than itself and fly about with ease.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.128 Tauros: The Wild Bull Pokemon: Normal Type. A rowdy Pokémon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.147 Dratini: The Dragon Pokemon: Dragon Type. ****Long thought to be a myth, this Pokémon's existence was only recently confirmed by a fisherman who caught one.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.148 Dragonair: The Dragon Pokemon: Dragon Type. Evolved from Dratini at LV:30. According to a witness, its body was surrounded by a strange aura that gave it a mystical look.**

"So that is all of them." Lillie says.

"Wow, you really have a lot of Pokemon." Brock says.

"Yeah, and I love all of them." Ash smiles as he takes the Pokeballs into his wrist bands. Then they bid farewell to Kaiser and Dragonair.

* * *

On the way, they stumble at a house, when they get inside, they see themselves inside the room, much to their surprise, then they find the owner named Duplica, and her house is full of wild Dittos since this place is a theater and the Dittos are welcome to play here. But then Team Rocket tries to steal one Ditto, so they go to save the Pokemon by disguising. And eventually, the Ditto also mimic as Pikachu and then with the original Pikachu they send the Trio flying.

After returning the theater, the Ditto is attracted to Ash and Lillie, so Duplica permits them to take the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.132 Ditto: The Transform Pokemon: Normal Type. ****When it spots an enemy, its body transfigures into an almost-perfect copy of its opponent.**

Then Duplica reopens the theater to the crowd and then they all bid farewell.

Then the next place they arrive is the Matcha City, they go to meet the Dr. Akihabara about Nurse Joy's Pokemon Transporter problem. Dr. Akihabara then tells them about Porygon and it is stolen by Team Rocket and then they hack into the computer with the virus. So Ash and the others go into the cyberspace using the machine made by the Dr. to defeat them. Also sending them back to the original world and then send them flying. For gratitude, Dr. Akihabara decides to make a Porygon for Ash and Lillie.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.137 Porygon: The Virtual Pokemon: Normal Type. The only Pokémon that people anticipate can fly into space. None has managed the feat yet, however.**

The Porygon they obtain has the ability to talk human, and he also stays in the Pokedex. They thank the Dr. and keep on their journey.

* * *

They also go to a forest where they find a lot of Pikachus, Ash's Pikachu saves them all from Team Rocket, he is happily with them.

Ash turns around and sheds a tear, "Pikachu, I guess this is goodbye. You will be happy with them." Then Ash runs off, causing Lillie, Insey, Tomo, Persian, Sylveon, Misty and Brock to chasefi after him.

The next morning, Pikachu comes back to Ash, saying that he promised him to be together, which causes Ash, Lillie, Persian and Sylveon to be touched. They hug him happily. Ash's Pikachu also says goodbye to the other Pikachus.

* * *

The next location they arrive is the Stone Town, where they meet a boy named Mike, he doesn't want his Eevee to evolve into Flareon, Vaporeon or Jolteon. The reason is because of his brothers, Spike, Rainer and Pyro is forcing him to evolve him and he doesn't want to.

Thanks to Team Rocket trying to stole the Evolution stones and their Pokemon, the brothers then finally let Mike not to evolve his Eevee.

"Thank you for helping our little brother. Why don't you take our stones as a gratitude?" Spark says.

"Are you sure?" Ash asks as they nod. So Ash takes a Water Stone to evolve his Poliwhirl.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.62 Poliwrath: The Tadpole Pokemon: Water and Fighting Type. Swims powerfully using all the muscles in its body. It can even overtake world-class swimmers.**

After bidding farewell to the brothers, they keep on going through their journey. They are blocked by a Snorlax on the road, thanks to a Hippie who blows the Pokeflute, they are able to cross. in the end.

* * *

**Who would have thought that there are a lot of episodes between the two gyms. Anyways, I made Ash caught another Shiny and more Pokemon in this chapter. Since in my story, Ash is going to catch them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As for how many chapters are there, the Kanto Arc will be 23 since I will include the Orange Islands. Then there will be 30 each, except for Hoenn and Unova, which has the Battle frontier and the Decolore Islands.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magnemite, Dodrio, Muk, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omanyte, Kabuto, Dragonair, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Paras, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	34. Kanto Part 14

Kanto Part 14

Ash and his friends arrive at Dark City, they are involved in a conflict between Yas Gym and Kaz Gym. So Ash and his friends decide to stop the mess, but then they make the two attack them. Aurora comes in time and tells them that neither of them are qualified to be gym leaders, but they will have second chance and they must repair the City first. Ash and Lillie also teach them how to be good gym leaders.

After leaving the gym and bid farewell to Aurora, Misty asks a question. "Hey Ash, does Pikachu loves ketchup, it seems like he just ate five bottles of them?"

Ash says, "Well, he is addicted to it, and we have spent a lot of money buying ketchup and sometimes we are forced to make one back at home."

Insey says, "Don't remind me for that, it is quite terrible. But only Pikachu keeps eating it."

"You know, Ketchup was similar to Ketchum." Sylveon says. "Maybe it means that he likes you, Ash."

"Shut up." Ash blushes in embarrassment.

* * *

They then arrive at a town hosting a carnival, they meet a man with an Exeggcute called Melvin. He has trouble performing magic and eventually get fired. But Ash and his friends offers to give him some tricks.

They then accidentally get into the Leaf Forest and Melvin tries to hypnotize all of the Exeggutor to give shows, but it is no use and the Exeggutors start to rampage and destroying the town.

The carnival owner tells them that he has prepared the bomb, but they are opposed to that.

"Ash, what should we do?" Lillie asks.

"We have to stop the Exeggutor." Ash says.

"Then there must be a leader, we have to get it first." Tomo says.

Ash and the group rush to the leading Exeggutor, who then attacks them. Ash tells Persian to use Night Slash, and it hurts the Pokemon. But it is tough as he uses Egg Bomb on them.

"I don't think it is going to work..." Malvin says.

"Then you have a better idea?" Insey asks.

Ash says, "It has leave me no choice." He takes out the Pokeball and tosses at the leader, much to their surprise, and it is caught successfully.

"You caught him..." Brock says as he looks at the Exeggutor, "But now they are confused.." Tomo says in horror.

Malvin then uses his fire trick to stop them, which works, so Ash and Lillie sends out Rapidash and Charmander to stop them. Then Malvin's Exeggcute evolved into Exeggutor and then they lead them out of the town.

The time bomb then goes off just a distance away, destroying the carnival, and, to their relief, no one gets hurt from the blast.

"Now that is really over..." Lillie says.

Then Ash's Charmander starts to evolve, and it becomes a Charmeleon.

"Cool, you finally evolve!" Ash says.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.5 Charmeleon: The Flame Pokemon: Fire Type. Evolved from Charmander at LV:16. Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may breathe out bluish-white flames.**

Charmeleon shoots a Flamethrower on Ash and then Lillie to show his affection, Ash says, "I guess your Flamethrower was also getting stronger."

"The only thing I can't agree more." Lillie says as she coughs off smoke.

After recalling the Pokemon, Ash sends out the Exeggutor, who stops the anger and then show its affection to Ash and Lillie, the two also scan the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.102 Exeggcute: The Egg Pokemon: Grass and Psychic Type. ****The heads attract each other and spin around. There must be six heads for it to maintain balance.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.103 Exeggutor: The ****Coconut**** Pokemon: Grass and Psychic Type. Evolved from Exeggcute with a Leaf Stone. ****Its cries are very noisy. This is because each of the three heads thinks about whatever it likes.**

* * *

The next place is Mossgreen Village, they meet a Pokemon healer called Cassandra, she wants to evolve her Paras so that she can use the mushrooms to make medicine. So Insey is the one that helps her by having two Paras battle each other. Thanks to Team Rocket who tries to steal both of them, the two Paras evolved and send them flying. Cassandra thanks them and then give them the medicine for thanks, but Insey declines as she has a Parasect to use.

They get to Neon Town, where the townspeople don't get enough sleep and get angry easily. Ash meets a Jigglypuff and teaches her how to sing, then the Jigglypuff puts all people and Pokemon to sleep, while Ash, Lillie and Insey are the only ones awake since they turn into Ghost Type. Since then, the Jigglypuff starts to follow them.

When they arrive at Grandpa Canyon, they meet Gary and Leaf on the way.

"Gary, Leaf? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Nice to see you again, Ash." Leaf says. "We are here for fossils."

"Too bad that I will get one and you can't. Ashy boy." Gary says arroganly.

As Gary leaves, Leaf says, "Ignore him, he is trying to annoy me, but he failed. By the way, who is he?"

Insey says, "Oh, this is our adopted brother Tomo. Tomo, this is Leaf, she is nice."

Then Tomo greets her, then Leaf says, "Well, I am sure that you will find some fossils here, since this place is really a good spot."

Lillie says, "Well, we already have two of them." She sends out the Kabuto and Omanyte.

"No way...where did you get them?" Leaf asks in shock.

"Well. You can thank Brock's father for selling the fossils. And we revive them thanks to our Dad." Ash says.

"I see. Then it will be much easier if they can find the fossils." Leaf says.

Then the Omanyte and Kabuto feels something as they rush forward. "Wait up!" Ash and Lillie chase them, leaving the others behind.

As they follow the two Pokemon, they find some living fossil Pokemon like Kabuto and Omanyte. They are happy to see the two friends return, but then they show hostility towards Ash and Lillie until theirs clear the misunderstanding.

"Wow...this is really a great discovery..." Lillie says in awe.

"Yeah." Ash says, but to their surprise, Omanyte and Kabuto start to evolve and they all turn into Omastar and Kabutops.

"Wow, they evolved..." Ash says in awe as he takes out the Pokedex.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.139 Omastar: The Spiral Pokemon: Rock and Water Type. Evolved from Omanyte at LV:40. Its sharp beak rings its mouth. Its shell was too big for it to move freely, so it became extinct.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.141 Kabutops: The Shellfish Pokemon: Rock and Water Type. Evolved from Kabuto at LV:40. A slim and fast swimmer. It sliced its prey with its sharp sickles and drank the body fluids.**

"That is really awesome." Lillie says, only to be hugged by them again and she feels the same creeps. But their noise has caused a Pokemon to come out, it is an Aerodactyl. He saws Ash and is interested in him, therefore he catches him into the sky.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ash calls out in the sky.

"Ash!" Lillie yells as she sends out Charmeleon to help. Charmeleon demands him to release his trainer, only to be given a funny face. Angrily, Charmander evolves into Charizard and flies to save Ash.

"Thanks, Charizard." Ash says as the Pokemon sends him back to Lillie's side. Then the two Flying Types are having a fierce battle, which was ended thanks to a Sing from Jigglypuff. Ash quickly captures Aerodactyl through his Pokeball before it falls back to the ground.

"Well..." Lillie and Ash come back to the opening and see Insey sweating at the sight of the drawn people and Pokemon. "What happened?" Lillie asks.

"Jigglypuff, don't ask." Insey says, but then she notices a lot of Pokemon and says, "Woah, that is a lot of Omastar and Kabutops..."

"Yeah, it seems like they are the friends of our two Pokemon." Ash says. Then the two Pokemon bid farewell to the others and the others go back to the ground. For fear that someone might be hurt by them, so the three of them fill the hole.

After everyone is awake, Gary asks, "Hey, how come you didn't get drawn?"

"We know how to sleep talk." Ash says while laughing, Lillie and Insey join in.

"Whatever, the fossil research was stopped, I guess we didn't get one. You were too lucky that I didn't get one to beat you. Farewell." He drives off with his cheerleaders.

Leaf says, "I still don't get that how many Cheerleaders are there, but he really needs discipline. But it is really bad... I want to have a new fossil Pokemon..."

Ash says, "Well, it is lucky that we also get another new Pokemon." He sends out Aerodactyl, much to everyone's surprise. Aerodactyle decides to give Ash a ride, but this time he lets him ride on his back instead of grabbing him with the claws. Lillie also scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.142 Aerodactyl: The Fossil Pokemon: Rock and Flying Type. ****The power of Mega Evolution has completely restored its genes. The rocks on its body are harder than diamond.**

"Wait, it can mega evolve?" Brock asks in surprise.

"Well, it is the only fossil Pokemon currently that can mega evolve." Insey says.

Misty then notices an egg and a mega stone near the cliff, Ash recognizes that stone is an Aerodactylite, he takes it and gives it to Aerodactyl, while the egg is taken by Misty. Ash also thanks Charizard for help, only to be blasted by a Flamethrower.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.6 Charizard: The Flame Pokemon: Fire and Flying Type. Evolved from Charmeleon at LV:36. ****When this Pokémon expels a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tails burns more intensely.**

* * *

They are walking on the road, and then they see a Farfetch'd walking on the streets. Ash says, "A Farfetch'd?"

"What is it doing here?" Tomo asks. "It is rare to see one in the streets."

Then the Farfetch'd sees them and then waves the stick, he says, "Are you trainers? Release your Pokemon now."

Ash, Insey and Lillie are confused as Insey asks, "I am sorry, release our Pokemon means that we have to release them into the wild?"

"So you can hear me, then it should be easier, you humans are bad, you think of us Pokemon as tools." He shoots his stick towards Ash and says, "And I will perform justice."

Ash says, "We? Treat Pokemon as tools? It is true that there are humans that will do such a thing, but not all humans are bad. Let me guess, your former trainer abused you?"

"And why do you care? You are still a human."

Lillie says, "Wrong, we three are Pokemon disguised humans." This causes him to get shocked. Then the Farfetch'd tells them that his trainer is using him as a tool to steal other's Pokemon, and he has to find a trainer and report him so he can steal the Pokemon. Ash and Lillie decide to help him as he leads them to the house. Inside the house, Ash and Lillie breaks in and tells the thief to surrender. But the thief panics and tells Farfetch'd to defend him, but Farfetch'd doesn't, and he is arrested. Ash also finds a lot of Pokeballs and calls Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny takes the boy away and the Pokeballs as well so the trainers who lost it can get the Pokemon back.

"Thank you for getting rid of him." Farfetch'd says.

"No problem." Ash says.

Then Farfectch'd decides to join Ash and Lillie. So they capture the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.83 Farfetch'd: The Wild Duck Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. They live where reedy plants grow. Farfetch'd are rarely seen, so it's thought their numbers are decreasing.**

* * *

They meet up with Team Rocket again, this time they pose as egg sellers to try trick Misty to give the egg, but they fail as Ash uses Pidgeotto, Lillie uses Farfetch'd, Insey uses Pinsir, Misty uses Staryu and Brock sends out Geodude to defeat Arbok and Weezing, during the battle, the egg is launched into the air, thanks to Pikachu who catches it in time to get the egg back.

Then the egg begins to hatch, it appears a Togepi, who sees Misty as his mother. Ash also sends Team Rocket blasting off during Misty and Togepi's bonding time.

* * *

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Tomo will be Ash's brother, but he will only appear in the Kanto Arc, so I hope you like this idea. And then the Charizard I wrote won't disobey Ash, since it is a disappointment to see Ash lose a league because Charizard sleeps in the middle of the battle.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magnemite, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Exeggutor, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonair, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	35. Kanto Part 15

Kanto Part 15

Ash is battling Rhyhorn with a Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur wins, and it gets a blue glow on its bulb.

"Looks like you are going to evolve, Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur nods in excitement. That night, they see a bunch of Bulbasaurs going past the center, they ask Bulbasaur to come join them for the evolving festival, which he agrees and follows them. Ash and his friends follow the pollen and go into the secret garden to watch Bulbasaur, they are thought as intruders, thanks to the leader Venusaur, who notices that Ash and Insey are Arceus and Ash is the the owner of the Bulbasaur, he lets only him, Lillie and Insey to pass. One by one, the Bulbasaurs evolve into Ivysaurs, except Ash's.

"What's the matter, Bulbasaur?" Lillie asks the Bulbasaur.

"I am a little nervous." Bulbasaur replies. "What if I evolved and changed? I am scared."

Then all the Ivysaurs comfort them, telling him to take it easy. Team Rocket arrives and tries to suck Ivysaurs into the bag, Ash and Bulbasaur are angry, Bulbasaur then evolves into Ivysaur to use Solar Beam on the balloon, and then using Razor Leaf to free all the Ivysaurs.

After Team Rocket is sent flying, Venusaur says, "Young Ivysaur, you did a good job for saving them." He turns to his Ivysaurs, Ivysaur blushes at the compliment. Venusaur uses his vine to take a tree band with a mega stone on it.

"You are Arceus' Pokemon, so please strengthen your bond with this Venusaurite. Ivysaur nods and takes the band, then he thanks him and return to others. Lillie then scans the Pokemon before they leave the garden.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.2 Ivysaur: The Seed Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Bulbasaur at LV:16.** **The bud on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom.**

* * *

At the Pokemon Center in O-Hina Town, Brock, Misty, Lillie, Insey and Tomo are waiting Ash.

"What take him so long?" Misty is a little frustrated.

"No clue." Brock replies.

Then they notice the same girl with Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian back at Celadon City walking towards them. Insey says, "Scarlet, you are here."

"Sorry, I am still trying to figure out how to wear this kimono I made." Scarlet rubs her hair.

"Wait, this is brother Ash?" Tomo is shocked. "When did he become a girl?"

"We can be other gender." Insey replies to him.

Brock asks, "But why are you pose as a girl now?"

"Because the Princess Festival is coming, it is a holiday with events, shopping sales and discounts, festivals, and games that are exclusively for females." Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian nod in agreement.

"How come I didn't notice the festival?" Lillie says while having stars in her eyes.

They go to a shopping spree, they have bought a lot of cute stuff, Ash and Lillie are together and they also fight the dresses with Jessie, who also comes to the festival. Then they hear a tournament nearby.

"What is the prize?" Ash asks Misty.

"Oh, it is a set of Pokemon Dolls and a movie with child actors who won the golden award in movies."Misty says.

Ash looks at the autograph, what shocked her is that the movie is the Dragon Slayer, the one she acted in. Lillie also sees it and whispers, "Hey, these are the Blue ray discs that we had signed. It becomes a prize?"

"I don't know anything. But I guess so." Ash whispers, then she says, "Okay, I am going to win this."

"No way that you will beat me." Misty says as they all changed into Kimonos.

"I will just watch with Lillie, right?" Insey asks as she nods. "I'll cheer for you, Ash." Lillie says.

Ash, Misty and Jessie all battle into the semi finals, Ash faces Jessie in disguise with Ivysaur, Wartortle , Pikachu and Pidgeotto, they have a hard time battling her newly captured Lickitung, but Pidgeotto wins against her, it also makes them blast off.

At the final round, Ash uses the same team against Misty, Misty uses Psyduck to give Ash a hard time, but Ash manages to win using Pikachu.

"The winner of the Princess Contest is Ashley Ketchum!" The announcer says, causing Ash, Lillie and Insey to cheer in joy.

Ash is then awarded the prizes. He is happy that he gets the dolls. Insey says, "That is awesome, Brother. You have a set of them."

"Yeah, everyone in our family can play with them." Then she turns to Misty. "Misty, I already have this movie, do you want to take it?"

After the Contest, Ash changes back to his male form and hands the movie to Misty.

"The Dragon Slayer, sure, it was famous during the last years, I also heard that the actor and the actresses had won a golden award."

Ash and Lillie blush at the compliment, Brock asks, "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash says, "Turn the box back."

Misty is confused and turns it around, Tomo, Brock and Misty are shocked to see Lillie and Ash's name beside the Prince and Princess.

"No way, the Prince and Princesses are you?" Misty asks.

Ash nods. "We were asked by Diantha to take part in this movie."

"How do we not notice that you are famous actors? I always like how the prince in the movie do to the princess. So the Sylveon in this movie is also her?"

Sylveon nods and Lillie says, "She also evolved when we were filming."

"Wow!" Brock says. "I also noticed your last name, you are a part of the Aether Family?"

"Aether Family?" Misty asks. "What is that?"

Insey says, "The Aether Family are the second richest family in the world, it has the Aether Foundation that helps out the Pokemon."

"Wait, then which is the richest?" Tomo asks.

"We Ketchums of course." Ash says. "We have a lot of influential figures in the Pokemon World."

"Seriously?" Misty asks. "I know there are two Gym Leaders and a Champion in our Kanto, but you mean that there are more?"

"Yep." Insey says as they keep going.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock meet a man named Todd, who is a photographer and he wants to take pictures of Pokemon. They see a commercial for a Pokémon breeding center, and they think that it might be an interesting place to visit, they head off to locate it.

Ash and Lillie notice that the breeders inside the center is from Team Rocket, so they tell the others not to go in. The breeders keep persuading them, so Ash comes up with a plan, he asks Misty to leave Psyduck as a bait, she agrees. When they are asking about Psyducks with the problem with the fake breeders, Ash borrows Todd's camera and changes into a ghost type, he takes pictures of the Pokemon that are in the cages, and then calls Pikachu to tell others to get out.

Seeing that Psyduck is useless for the boss, the breeders gives them back as they leave.

"So Ash, do you have the pictures?" Todd asks.

"Yes. Right now we just need to ask Officer Jenny for assistance." Lillie says.

They go to the Police Station, Ash and Lillie inform Officer Jenny about the fake breeders. Officer Jenny then agrees to assist Ash and Lillie since they are her superiors.

Ash, Lillie and Officer Jenny arrive at the breeding center, Ash and Lillie go inside first.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The woman asks.

"Well, Cassidy and Biff! You are under arrest." Ash and Lillie take out his member card, causing the two to be shocked.

"My name is not Biff, it is Butch!" The man says while the two change into their uniforms.

"Hey, you are the ones that our boss are looking for! Ash Ketchum, the Arceus, and Lillie Aether, the Switype.."

"Yes, but since he fails to defeat me two times, what makes you think that you are better than me? Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" "Persian, Slash!"

"Raticate! Hyper Fang!" Pikachu is biten, but he quickly shakes it off. And Persian hits the mouse with the hit.

"Great, now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu defeats their Raticate, Officer Jenny comes in and arrests the duo.

Ash and Lillie quickly save the Pokemon, he also finds the trio in a jail.

"Hey you, twerps, get us out of here." Jessie demands.

"Why should I, you are criminals." Then they called Officer Jenny, "Officer, there are also 3 Team Rocket members here, arrest them quickly."

The trio pales, Lillie says, "Don't worry, you will get company with the other two."

Then they leave everything to Offier Jenny and go to meet their friends, then Todd also bids farewell to them and leaves.

* * *

Ash and his friends takes a boat ride, finally going to Cinnabar Island.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy Boy?" They meet Gary and his cheerleaders, who are relaxing there.

"Gary Oak…" Ash grits his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"The Cinnabar Island is a tourist resort, Pokémon Trainers have not ventured to Cinnabar Island since the days of Gramps. So if you are here for the gym, I think you should give up." He says.

Insey says, "You are just jealous that you can't find the gym."

"Why should I? I already have 8 badges." He laughs and then Ash and his friends ignore him.

They meet a man with a golden hair, he tells them a riddle about the gym's whereabouts, Misty answers the riddle, which is volcano.

"Well, this Cinnabar Island was once a hot spot for trainers and locals, but then the tourism rises these days, causing Blaine to close his gym."

"I guess we should find a gym somewhere." Ash says in a frown.

"Maybe you can relax here for a day. Since I had a key to an Inn that I don't need to."

He gives Ash the card, Ash says, "Well, guys, I am going to find the gym, do you want to relax or you want to come with me?"

"Well, I will come with you." Insey says, then Lillie and Tomo also want to come. Then the four of them leave in a hurry.

"Why are they in a hurry?" Brock asks.

"Who knows? But let's go to the inn." Misty pulls Brock away.

"Hey wait!" Ash calls out to the man who gave them the riddle.

"Oh, it's you again, what do you want?" The man asks.

Ash said, "I know you are Blaine, you don't need to hide to me."

Blaine takes off his wig and puts on the fake beard and a sunglasses. "I guess I can't fool you guys. How have you been, Ash? Insey and Lillie?"

"Fine, but tiring because of Team Rocket." Ash says. "We know that they captured Dr. Fuji for Mewtwo. But he is safe now."

"I see. They are after Mewtwo..." Blaine says with a sigh.

Tomo asks, "What is Mewtwo?"

"Mewtwo is a clone made with Mew's genes, Blaine is the first one to get in contact with the Pokemon. But that is before Team Rocket appears." Insey says.

"When Team Rocket shows up, they know that Dr. Fuji is the one who knows how to clone the Pokemon, so they take him until we save him." Lillie says. "Another Mewtwo is created because of it."

Blaine says, "The first Mewtwo is gone." They are confused, "After being created, it can't live that long..."

"I see." Ash says.

Blaine says, "Now back to business, as you know already, my gym is closed, since nobody will battle me properly. But I can reopen it just for you. How is that sound?"

"Sure." Ash says as he takes him to the inn where they would stay, then they go to the hot spring and find a secret path to the gym.

"This is my gym, I built it in the volcano so that my fire types could heat up." Blaine replies.

"Cool, so how are the rules?" Ash asks.

"Oh, 3 on 3, how is that sound?" Blaine replies.

"Sure." Lillie says as she helps being the referee.

Blaine starts of with a Ninetales, Ash chooses Squirtle first. Squirtle starts off with a water gun, while Ninetales uses Flamethrower to evaporate and hits Squirtle. Thanks to his drought ability, he fires a powerful Solar Beam, Squirtle dodges it by using Rapid Spin, and it hits Ninetales. Ninetales then uses Confuse Ray, making Squirtle confused and spraying Water Gun everywhere, Ash calls him a lot of times, then it regains it senses and evolves into Wartortle. Blaine is shocked that Squirtle evolves, but he just laughs and continues the battle by using Fire Spin, Wartortle uses Water Pulse to defeat him.

"Awesome, Wartortle." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.8 Wartortle: The Turtle Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Squirtle at LV:16. When tapped on its head, this Pokémon will pull it in, but its tail will stick out a little bit.**

"You done pretty well, now, Rapidash, you're next." Blaine tosses another Pokeball, Rapidash appears on the field, it knocks out Wartortle with Double Kick and Flame Charge.

"Aerodactyl! I chose you!"

Ash chooses Aerodactyl next, Blaine is amazed to see the fossil Pokemon, he calls Rapidash to use Take down, which is not very effective, Aerodactyl uses Rock Slide to hurt Rapidash, due to the drought, he also fires a Solar Beam and gives serious damage to Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, let's show them our power! Mega Evolve!" Ash says.

Aerodactyl is covered in a white glow, then he gets bigger and has more rocks on its back.

"Splendid, I haven't seen a mega Aerodactyl from some time, you are interesting, kid."

Aerodactyl uses Stone Edge and Aerial Ace to give serious damage, Rapidash uses Smart Strike to hit it, but it is ended when Aerodactyl grabs him and knocks out with a Crunch.

"Here is my final Pokemon, Magmar!" Blaine calls out his third Pokemon.

Before they can continue the match, Team Rocket appears and tried to freeze Magmar, but due to its heat, the ice melts quickly, so they fires more missiles and causing the battlefield walls to cave in. Team Rocket is blasting off due to Magmar's powerful Flamethrower. Ash, Tomo, Lillie, Insey and Blaine tries to dam the volcano and prevent the lava to flow, Ash takes out all his fire types and throws rocks.

"You got a Ho-Oh?" Blaine says in shock as she sees the Pokemon in front of them.

"Yes, but we have no time to explain." Ash replies.

They put the rocks and eventually dam the volcano.

"Thank you for your help, Ash." Blaine says.

"No problem, so let's continue the match, shall we?"

"Of course."

Ash and the others go onto the summit of the volcano, with Blaine using Magmar and Ash recalls his Aerodactyl and turns to his fire lizard.

"Charizard, do you want to battle?" Ash asks. Charizard has a rivalry with Magmar, he immediately agrees.

"Okay, I chose Charizard for the last one."

As the battle begins, both sides trade Flamethrowers, and Magmar counters with a Fire Blast, which Charizard digs in and manages to deflect. Magmar then proceeds to hit Charizard square in the gut with a Skull Bash, pushing Charizard into a pillar. Charizard begins to fall towards the lava. Charizard recovers, and locks up with Magmar. Magmar then uses Charizard's own momentum against it by flipping it over, and pushing the two into the lava. However, once the two emerge from the lava, Charizard is now the one with the upper hand, having used his flight ability to create an aerial Submission and finishes off Magmar with Seismic Toss.

"You did great, Charizard!" Ash congratulats him, only to be burned by his flamethrower. Then Lillie says, "I guess something never changes." But then she is also hit by the Flamethrower.

Blaine goes to Ash and says, "Kid, you are no ordinary trainer, I was truly impressed at your skills. Now I have a riddle, what is red, but it is not hot?"

Ash is confused at the riddle.

"The answer is Volcano Badge, it is yours."

Ash and his friends feel a coldness, but then they get the badge. Blaine says, "And Ash, you might be facing Team Rocket and Mewtwo, I want you to have these."

He takes out two Mega Stones. Ash asks, "What are these Mega stones for?"

"They are for Mewtwo." The four is shocked. Blaine says, "You can save Mewtwo, so I decide to give them to you."

Ash nods and thanks the gym leader, then they go back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Ash and his friends see Brock and Misty lying on the floor with the marker drawings on their faces.

"Brock, Misty, wake up." Tomo says as he wakes them up.

After they get up, Misty asks, "What… happened?"

Ash sighs, "Looks like Jigglypuff used Sing again. But hey, I got the badge." Ash shows to them.

"But didn't the man said that the gym was closed?" Brock asks.

"Well, he was the gym leader and I battled him and won." Ash says.

"Good, so where are you heading next?" Insey asks.

"My final gym is going to be at Viridian City, I have 7 badges now, so I can challenge there." Ash says. "And if I am not wrong, Uncle Giovanni is the Gym Leader, so the gym might be occupied by Team Rocket, so I have to take it back." Then they go to the ship and leave the island.

* * *

**I liked the battle between Charizard and Magmar, even it doesn't listen to Ash in the anime. Now that Ash got his 7th badge, the next chapter will be concluding the Viridian Gym.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magnemite, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Exeggutor, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonair, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	36. Kanto Part 16

Kanto Part 16

Much to their surprise, it is snowing and the boat is forced to stop by the Seafoam Islands. Ash says, "Why is it snowing? I know it is winter now, but there shouldn't be that much ice..."

Insey says, "I don't know. But we can't reach to the Pallet Town for now..."

Then they decide to go out in the snow, but they are separated thanks to the Blizzard. Ash, Lillie and Insey change into Ice Types, but when they turn around, they see that Tomo, Misty and Brock are missing.

"Hey, where did they go?" Insey asks in shock.

"I don't know, all I can see is pure whiteness..." Lillie says.

Then they decide to stay at a cave for safety, Ash says, "We have to heat up the cave or it is too cold..."

"But how do we do it?" Lillie asks. "Even our powers aren't enough..."

Then much to their surprise, all of their Pokemon come out and Ash asks, "You guys..." They all try to hug them in order to keep them warm, especially Charizard, Rapidash and Ho-Oh, who are Fire Types.

Ash, Lillie and Insey are touched, "You win. I guess we'll be cold... all together. That's right... We'll be cold all together..."

Then they all fall asleep in the cold cave together. Until a shadowy Pokemon is watching them and it leaves.

"Wake up..." Ash, Lillie and Insey wake up and see that they are back in Pallet Town with their blankets over them. "What? Is this a dream?" Ash asks.

"If this is a dream, then please don't wake me up..." Lillie says.

"You are back home." They see Aurora taking Tomo, Misty and Brock inside the room. Ash asks, "Mom?"

Aurora says, "We found you unconscious in the Seafoam Islands. So Gina helps you take all your Pokemon and you guys back."

"Really? But how do you find us?" Insey asks.

Aurora takes out two Pokeballs and then a Jynx wearing a Santa Hat and a Cloyster appear from them. Aurora says, "They fond the three of you and your Pokemon. And they stumble across Misty, Brock and Tomo so that they can call me and Gina to help."

"I see, thank you." Lillie says. "But why is Jynx wearing a Santa Hat?"

"Don't you forget?" Misty asks, "Today is Christmas."

"Christmas?" Ash is shocked. "No way..."

Aurora says, "It is true, and they also want to join your team after seeing how much Pokemon care for you."

Ash asks if it is true, and then they nod. So they capture them.

**Johto Dex Entry No.87 Smoochum: The Kiss Pokemon: Ice and Psychic Type. The sensitivity of its lips develops most quickly. It uses them to try to identify unknown objects.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.124 Jynx: The Human Shape Pokemon: Ice and Psychic Type. Evolved from Smoochum at LV:30. Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.90 Shellder: The Bivalve Pokemon: Water Type. ****The shell can withstand any attack. However, when it is open, the tender body is exposed.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.91 Cloyster: The Bivalve Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Shellder with a Water Stone. For protection, it uses its harder-than-diamonds shell. It also shoots spikes from the shell.**

Lillie says, "Cool, they are our first Ice Type Pokemon."

"Yeah, Ice type master is your dream, right?" Insey says. "Those two will be a good start."

"Yeah." Ash says as the two Pokemon hug Lillie. Ash asks, "But what is the cause of the blizzard when we got to the Seafoam Islands?"

Aurora says, "Articuno has been stopping by, so he left the blizzard to that place."

"I see." Ash says.

Then they also get the cards from other siblings and cousins, most of them are telling Ash to keep on going and defeat his eighth gym. They also have a wonderful time in his house.

* * *

After leaving Pallet Town for some days, they first head back to Cerulean Gym since Misty is asked to be in the water ballet her sisters are in. The show is successful at first, but Team Rocket Trio always has to ruined it. Thanks to the gym leaders, they blast them off again.

Ash and his friends returns to Viridian City, at first they meet Gary at the gym.

"So Ashy Boy is challenge the gym huh?" Gary said smugly.

"You too?" Ash asks, "I thought you had 8 badges."

"I already got 10 badges, I am just here to sweep the gym. So the winner goes first." He laughs when he and his cheerleaders get inside.

Ash is depressed that Gary is much further ahead of him, but thanks to all his Pokemon and Lillie's cheering, he plucks up his courage. At the same time, Aurora and Giovanni arrive at the place.

"Mom? Uncle? Why are you here?" Insey asks.

Giovanni says, "It is time that I take my gym back from Team Rocket."

Then they tell Ash his plan, he will go in challenge the evil version and defeat him, then they take the gym back. Once they arrive, what they see on the battlefield is Gary and the cheerleaders lying on the floor with his Pokemon fainted.

"Gary, are you okay?" Ash shakes him as he slowly wakes up.

"Ash… what I battled was a monster, you can't win…"

"Gary…"

"So you finally come." Ash sees the one that he is wanting to find.

"Giovanni?! Why are you here?!" Ash says angrily, though he already knows the answer.

"This is my hideout in Viridian City. I am waiting for you to come and battle once again."

Brock says, "So that means…"

"Yes, I am the gym leader of Viridian City." Giovanni says.

Gary asks, "You know him?"

"He is not from this world." Insey says, "And Giovanni is our uncle."

"Wait, you uncle?" Gary is surprised.

Evil Giovanni says, "That boy was a perfect opponent, he also made one of my experiments ran away."

"Experiment.., you mean the monster Gary was talking about?" Lillie asks.

He turns to Ash, "How about we make a deal. If you win, you can get this Earth Badge, but if you lose, you will be one of mine."

Ash grits his teeth, but he gains his confident. "Deal, I will battle you!"

Gary gets out of the way as Giovanni and Ash stand besides each other. The trio also appear and act as the referee.

"This will be a 6 on 6 Battle Royale between the gym leader Giovanni and Ash Ketchum.

Giovanni tosses out a Nidoking, a Persian, a Mr. Mime, a Rhydon, a Sandslash and a Beedrill. Ash uses Ivysaur, Wartortle, Magnemite, Dragonair, Gyarados and Pikachu.

"Now the battle begins!"

Ivysaur go to battle Sandslash, Ivysaur uses Stun Spore to make Sandslash paralyzed, then it uses Petal Dance. Sandslash uses Rollout to dodge and hits Ivysaur. Ivysaur uses Tackle next and hits Sandslash, but it is also hit by Gyro Ball. Sandslash then uses Dig, Ivysaur looks around and gets hit underneath, causing him to fall. But he goes slowly back up and evolves into Venusaur, using Petal Blizzard to defeat Sandslash.

Wartortle goes to battle Nidoking, Nidoking starts off with a Thrash, Wartortle uses Withdraw to lower damage, then using Water Pulse to hit it. Nidoking uses Poison Jab next and hits Wartortle, while the latter uses Skull Bash to send the damage back. Next the Earthquake happens, Wartortle is hit and falls down to the ground. But he goes back up and evolves into Blastoise and then uses Dragon pulse, causing the Poison type to faint.

Magnemite goes to battle Mr. Mime, who is using Barriers to protect the Magnet Bomb. Then Magnemite uses Spark to hit Mr. Mime, but it is hit by Mr. Mime's Psychic. It is lucky that Steel Types have resistance to Psychic Types. It uses Metal Sound to make Mr. Mime cover his ears. Mr. Mime quickly uses Psyshock to hit him. Magnemite then screeches, which causes two wild Magnemites to come and it starts to evolve into Magneton, it finishes Mr. Mime with Tri-Attack.

Dragonair's opponent is Rhydon, it starts off with a horn drill, but Dragonair dodges it and uses Dragon Pulse. Rhydon tries to get him out of the air, it uses Smack Down and hits Dragonair. Dragonair then uses Rain Dance to make it rain, weakening Rhydon, then followed by a Hydro Pump, hurting Dragonair badly. Rhydon also hurts Dragonair badly with Fissure and Fury Attack, but Dragonair survives and evolves into Dragonite, it defeats Rhydon with a Dragon Rush.

Gyarados opponent is Beedrill, both of them mega evolve and stare at each other. Beedrill uses Twineedle, which is dodged. Then Gyarados powers up with Dragon Dance then using Thrash. Beedrill used Bug Buzz and hits Gyarados, and due to trash, Gyarados is confused but somehow breaks through it fast. Beedrill uses Fury Attack, while Gyarados shoots a Flamethrower through it. Beedrill somehow survives the move and hits Gyarados again and again, causing it to go Outrage and defeat Beedrill.

Pikachu battles Persian once again, Persian starts off with Double Edge, only to be tripped by Grass Knot. Then Pikachu fires an Electric Ball, which is blocked by Shadow Ball. Then Persian fires a Power Gem, Pikachu barely dodges by using Dig, then it uses Iron Tail to use a sneak attack. Persian is hurt, but it also uses Fury Swipes to hit Pikachu. Pikachu won't back down, it uses Thunderbolt to end Persian.

Giovanni saw all of his Pokemon lost, he gritted his teeth and yells, "This can't be happening..."

"Oh, it can." They see Aurora and Giovanni from this world besides Ash. Gary is surprised to see two Giovanni in front of him. The good one says, "I am here to take the Pokemon you stole from back." Giovanni says as he picks the Pokeballs and return the six Pokemon from the evil version.

"You..." The evil one curses as the one in this world has the Pokemon back. Aurora says, "And Giovanni, you are under arrest."

"You think that you beat me, don't you?" He gave a smirk, "This isn't over yet." He presses a button and sets the explosions.

"Oh, no! Everyone, run outside!" Ash calls out to others, he also notices Giovanni being taken away by Jessie, James and Meowth.

Once the gym is fallen down, Misty says, "The gym..."

Aurora says, "I won't worry about it." She uses the Roar of Time and then the gym is returned to normal. Insey says, "Wow...I never knew that you could do this."

Ash says, "Uncle, I am sorry that I didn't catch him..."

Giovanni says, "It is fine. At least I get my gym back." Then he takes out the Earth Badge and says, "Since you beat my Pokemon even though it is not me commanding, I think you can still have this."

Ash gets the badge and thanks him, then Giovanni also sends out the Mr. Mime that Magneton defeated, he says, "Ash, and how about you take care of him?"

"Can I?" Ash asks.

"At first my wife wants to give you this Pokemon instead of Abra, but my evil version stole him from me. And he also has a nickname called Mimey." Giovanni says.

"Okay. Mimey, it is nice to meet you." Then the Pokemon nod. Ash also uses the chance to scan all the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.3 Venusaur: The Seed Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Ivysaur at LV:32. ****The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.9 Blastoise: The Shell Fish Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Wartortle at LV:36. ****Once it takes aim at its enemy, it blasts out water with even more force than a fire hose.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.82 Magneton: The Magnet Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Evolved from Magnemite at LV:30. ****Generates strange radio signals. It raises the temperature by 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit within 3,300 feet.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.149 Dragonite: The Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Flying Type. Evolved from Dragonair at LV:55. ****It is said that this Pokémon lives somewhere in the sea and that it flies. However, these are only rumors.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.53 Mime Jr.: The Mime Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type.**** It mimics the expressions and motions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.122 Mr. Mime: The Barrier Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type. Evolved from Mime Jr. by learning Mimic. ****Always practices its pantomime act. It makes enemies believe something exists that really doesn't.**

Gary says, "Looks like you saved the day, huh, Ashy boy?"

"Can you please not say that name?" Ash groans.

"Nope. Smell ya later." He said while he leaves with the cheerleaders.

"What a pain." Lillie says.

"Talk about it. Right now I decided to go back to Pallet Town, do you want to come?" Ash asks Aurora

"Well, I have to help Giovanni with the gym, so I will be back later." Then the six bid farewell to them.

* * *

**The Evil Giovanni escaped once more and destroyed the gym, I was a little furious that the writers let Ash battled the three idiots in the gym. So I made Giovanni the one battling Ash. And no Team Rocket disbanded like the games, because they played more roles in Johto. The next chapter will be the movie from both 1996 and the 2019, Mewtwo Strikes back.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Exeggutor, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	37. Kanto Part 17

Kanto Part 17

Ash, Lillie, Insey, Tomo, Misty, and Brock are preparing for lunch until a trainer named Raymond challenges Ash. Ash uses Venusaur, Blastoise and Pikachu to beat him, but they don't know that they are being watched. They see a Dragonite fly in with a letter for Ash and his friends.

"What did it say?" Misty asks.

"I don't know." Ash says as he opens it, then a mysterious woman appears in the hologram.

"Trainer, you are accepted to come to face the strongest trainer in New Island, you can get there when you arrive at Old Shore Wharf."

After it ends, Insey says, "What does she mean? I have never heard of an island..."

"Me neither." Ash says.

Curious by the hologram, the group go to check it out, Later, as a storm blows, the gang arrives at the Pokémon Center, whose Nurse Joy has been missing for quite a while.

"Attention to all passengers, the ferry to New Island has been cancelled." Officer Jenny says.

"Man, I have lived on the pier all my life, the current storm is the fiercest I've ever seen." Miranda, the pier master tells them. "Many people had died in this storm any years ago, but I heard that tears of a Pokemon can restore people to life."

"Is it true?" Misty asks.

"It is just a myth only." Brock says, but Ash, Lillie and Insey are silent.

Soon, most of the other Pokémon Trainers—ignoring Jenny and Miranda's warnings—took off for New Island.

"Maybe we should cross the sea by Pokemon, too." Ash says.

"Hey Ash, Lillie, Insey, can you turn water type?" Misty asks.

"Well, we can, except Ash." Lillie says. "Since his Splash Plate is still missing."

"Yeah, I need to use my Blastoise..." Ash says with a frown.

Ash takes out Blastoise and Gyarados to help Brock and Tomo, Misty uses Starmie to cross the stormy sea without sinking.

As the heroes arrive at New Island, the mystery woman from the hologram letter greets them.

"Hey, you look familiar." Brock asks. "The feeling you give me, it is the same as Nurse Joy."

Misty says, "We heard that Nurse Joy went missing, so are you…"

The Woman says," I am sorry, you are thinking the wrong person, I had been here when I was little, now please follow me."

As they are walking, Insey asks Ash, "You feel it right? She is hypnotized."

"Yeah...she is definitely Nurse Joy..." Ash says.

She takes them to the dining room to meet the other Trainers who arrives safely. Ash and the gang meet three Pokémon Trainers named Neesha, Fergus, and Corey.

"Now let me introduce you to my master." The woman says while pressing the elevator, a humanoid Pokemon appears.

"This is Mewtwo, he is not only a Pokemon, but he is also the strongest Trainer." Ash, Lillie and Insey flinches at the name.

Fergus says, "Hey, how can a Pokemon become a trainer? This is insane!" Mewtwo then sends him flying into the fountain in order to shut him up.

"Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam." Fergus tries to attack him, but he easily reflects it.

Then, Mewtwo releases the woman from its power, Brock quickly catches her, and it is revealed that the mystery woman is the missing Nurse Joy.

"You humans were weak and cruel, you have made all Pokemon your slaves. Your Pokemon are no better off, since they chose to associate with you."

He then takes them to a battlefield. On the way, Brock asks Ash, "What was that about?"

"That is the clone of Mew that Team Rocket is aiming for. He escaped before we reach the Viridian Gym and I see that he is hiding here..."

Mewtwo stands besides a Charizard, a Venusaur and a Blastoise, he says, " We should battle, so we can see who is the strongest, the clones like me, or the originals like you."

They fight hard using Ash's Charizard, Corey's Venusaur, and Neesha's Blastoise, But they are no match for Mewtwo's clones.

"Now you lost, prepare to be punished!"

Mewtwo then summons its own specialized Poké Balls, the Clone Balls, and uses them to capture Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, claiming them as its prize.

"Now all your Pokemon shall be taken to be cloned! Do not fear, the clones will remain safe here while the storm destroys the planet." Mewtwo then sends the Balls after the Pokémon.

"Everybody, run!" Ash calls out immediately, all the Trainers are on the run. Some Pokémon are captured before they realize what's happening, some attempt to outrun the Clone Balls and some attempt to use their attacks to defend themselves. However, it proves to be useless as nearly all the Pokémon ends up being captured one by one.

"Maybe the Pokemon would be safe inside the Pokeballs." Ash tries to recall Venusaur and Blastoise. However, it turns out to be no use, as the Clone Balls instead captures the Poké Balls whole with Venusaur and Blastoise still inside.

Brock suggests carrying the Pokémon away, but while Misty successfully hides Togepi inside her backpack, Psyduck and Vulpix aren't so lucky and are also caught.

Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon are running with Ash, they are all chased by the Clone Balls, but unfortunately, they are caught.

"Oh, no!" Ash says as he sees his three partners get caught.

"Brother!" Insey yells as they see her also being caught, much to everyone's shock. "No! Insey!"

"Ash!" Then Lillie is also caught, so Ash decides to run, but he is also caught.

"Ash! Lillie! Insey!" Misty yells as the ball all disappear.

"What happened?" Neesha asks, "You guys are Pokemon disguised as Trainers?"

Brock says, "No, only those three."

Meanwhile at the passage towards the clone machine, a person comes and breaks Ash's Pokeball before he gets cloned.

"Huh, where am…" He turns and sees her sister. "Gina?"

"Talk later, Mom and Dad knew Mewtwo and they are coming. Right now you should go save Lillie, Insey and your Pokemon. I will see you later."

"Thanks." Ash says as Gina then teleports away. Before he gets to the machine, he quickly gets the balls with Insey and Lillie before destroying the machine with the Hyper Beam.

Then Ash quickly releases Lillie and Insey, who are holding their head and groan in pain.

"Ash? Where are we?" Lillie asks in question.

"We are safe, the machine didn't clone us, but unfortunately...Pikachu and the others are..." Ash says.

"But how do we get saved?" Insey asks.

"Gina. She brings Mom and Dad here. We have to go stop Mewtwo once and for all." Then they quickly find all the captured clone balls and releases all of them.

"We are free!" Pikachu cheers.

"Finally, that is really bad." Persian says.

"Thanks Ash." Sylveon nuzzles Ash.

Mewtwo releases the other humans and is soon joined by its clone army. But they saw that the originals appears.

"What the…" Mewtwo is shocked.

Ash emerges from the smoke with his and every Trainer's Pokémon. He says, "Mewtwo, I won't let you succeed! Lillie, Insey, let's give him all we get." He fires a Shadow Ball, but it was deflected. Then Lillie uses Phantom Force, but she is caught and Insey uses Dark Pulse, but it uses Barrier.

"So you three are also a Pokemon disguised human, interesting. But you can't stop me." Mewtwo throws Lillie to Ash, but they are blocked by a Protect.

"Sorry I am late." A pink cat like Pokemon appears and then nuzzles Ash.

"Mew?" Ash asks. "What are you doing here?"

Before he can reply, the playful Pokémon is soon targeted by a Shadow Ball from its clone, Mewtwo.

"I was cloned by you, but I will prove that clones are far more powerful than the originals. "

"I don't care if you are a clone or not, a Pokémon's real strength comes from the heart." Mew says.

Disgusted, Mewtwo throws another Shadow Ball at Mew, who dodges it, but the blast hit Ash, he quickly used Protect to block the ball, but the power was too strong, it caused Ash to flew backwards.

"Ash!" Insey grabs him before he is sent flying like Team Rocket.

With Mewtwo blocking all the Pokémon's special moves, a widespread melee began between the Pokémon and their clones.

Ash and his friends are horrified to see all the Pokémon fighting their clones, especially Pikachu getting slapped endlessly by his clone and Sylveon being slapped by the clone's ribbon. Persian is being scratched everywhere on his body.

" This is not what I wanted to see…" Ash cries out.

Mew and Mewtwo are emanating large auras of psychic energy in preparation for their most powerful energy blasts, Ash starts to run and Lillie yells, "Ash! Come Back!"

"Please stop! This isn't a battle that should be happening!" Ash changes into Dark Type and gets caught into the blast, but the attack causing him to fall into the ground and Ash closes his eyes.

"Ash!" Everyone calls out, Lillie bursts out tears and rushes to Ash with Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian rush towards him.

"He is foolish to stand in our way." Mewtwo says coldly as Ash begins to turn into a stone.

"Watch your mouth! Don't you know who he is?" Mew is both angry and sad. Angry that Mewtwo is foolish and didn't know who Ash is, and sad that he killed Ash, who is her best friend in Rota.

"I don't care. He deserved it." Mewtwo replies.

"You…" Mew starts shooting Aura Sphere, and this time Mewtwo is surprised that the power is much stronger and he isn't ready to block it, then Mew keeps attacking Mewtwo with fury and rage.

Mewtwo is on the ground struggling to get up, but Mew tries to shoot a Shadow Ball, until a voice stops her. "That is enough."

They see Adam and Aurora approaching them. Insey says, "Mom...Dad..."

Tomo says, "He is our father?" Insey nods.

Adam says, "Mew, leave this to me. You go check out Ash."

Mew says as she goes to see Ash with Aurora.

"Ash, my son...what did they do to you?" Aurora holds his stone like body and cries.

"Ms. Ketchum..." Lillie says with tears. Then Aurora pulls her into a hug.

Pikachu tries to wake him up by using his Thunderbolt, but in vain, as Ash still unmoving.

Sylveon and Persian all try using Dazzling Gleam and Hyper Beam, but also in vain.

"It is all my fault…" Mew begin to cry. "I am sorry…please forgive me...Ash..."

Pikachu and the others also begins to cry at losing their friend and family, as does the rest of the Pokémon in the stadium due to Ash's sacrifice. The Clone Pikachu also joins in Ash's Pikachu as they share a hug. The tears of all the Pokémon come together and magically revive Ash, bringing him back to life just like in the story Miranda told earlier.

As for Mewtwo, he is still struggling to get up as Adam uses Psychic to hold him. Adam says,"You are foolish. Just because you have rage towards Team Rocket doesn't mean that you can do this to everyone in the planet."

Mewtwo tries to break free, but he can't. He says, "No...how could someone be powerful than me?"

Adam says, "It does not matter who is more powerful, that the clones and originals both have value, and that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant: it is what one does with life that determines one's destiny."

Mewtwo lowers his head in defeat, Adam says, "The one that you killed, he is also like you. The Humans have betrayed him and took his powers away. But instead of showing his rage towards humans, he still believes that there are good humans. You are not different, but you are blinded. We know your pain, but there are still heart in every one of us."

Meanwhile, Ash slowly gets back up, he sees his family and Mew, "Did I miss anything?"

Aurora hugs him tight and says, "You idiot...You made us all worried and this is the first thing that you said?"

Ash rubs his head. "I am sorry to make you worried...Mom..."

Lillie and Insey also join the hug and Lillie says, "I am glad that you are back, Ash."

Mew also apologizes to him, which he gladly accepts. Ash then slowly moves towards Adam and Mewtwo.

"Dad…" Ash says as Adam sees him. "Ash, are you fine now?"

Ash nods and turns to Mewtwo, he says, "Mewtwo, it is true that some humans abuse their Pokemon, which causes you pain and misery. But there are also Pokemon that can be strong."

He takes out two Mewtwonites and says, "I promised Blaine that I am going to take care of you no matter what. I forgive all your actions. Will you come with me we will be strong together?"

Mewtwo looks at him, he then lowers his head and apologizes. Adam gives Ash a purple colored Cherish Ball, Ash tosses the ball and it clicks immediately. Ash then tosses him out, Adam tells Mewtwo that he will take care of the clones and promises Mewtwo, which he agrees.

Mewtwo says, "I think it would be best if no one knew about what happened."

Adam says, "Yes, you can erase their memories, but not my son and his friends."

Mewtwo agrees and wipes out everyone's memories except Tomo, Insey, Lillie, Ash and their Pokemon. They also teleport all of them out the island.

"Now that is finished..." Adam says as he is finding the cloned Pokemon, but when they count it, they see that Pikachu is missing.

"Where is Pikachu?" Mewtwo asks, but then they see the cloned Pikachu goes into Ash's bag and takes out the Thunder Stone.

"My Thunder Stone?" Ash is confused, but then Pikachu evolves into Raichu, much to everyone's surprise.

"Raichu, you..." Lillie says.

"I want to go with them." Raichu says as he points towards Ash and Lillie.

Pikachu smiles at his cloned buddy but evolved and pats his back, he nods to Ash and Ash captures him.

"Ash, can you catch me, too?" Mew asks.

"But if you come, what about Queen Ilene and Tree of Beginning?"

"I made a copy of myself there. No problem." Mew says. "And the days without you are boring."

"If you insist." Ash catches her and it also clicks in immediately.

"As for this island...what are we going to do with it?" Aurora asks.

"Maybe we can leave it here so we can have another vacation house in the region." Insey says as they all agree.

After decorating it, Ash and his siblings as well as Lillie decide to return to the Pokemon Center to meet others.

Misty, Brock and others don't remember a thing, but Ash decides to keep a secret from them.

Lillie says, "Well, we can't forget to do this." Then she scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.26 Raichu: The Mouse Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Pikachu with a Thunder Stone. When electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes feisty. It also glows in the dark.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.150 Mewtwo: The Genetic Pokemon: Psychic Type. Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.151 Mew: The New Species Pokemon: Psychic Type. When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen.**

"Now that is done." Ash says, "Let's go." Then they leave the Pokemon Center and return to home.

* * *

**That is end of the first movie, wow. Mew and Mewtwo are ones of the legendaries I love to use in both Pokemon Y and Ultra Moon. They were both strong and powerful. Next Chapter will be back to training in Pallet Town for the League. **

**And one thing I have to mention, since I said that Ash will catch them all, but Pikachu doesn't want to evolve, so I decide to give him a Raichu besides a Pikachu.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Exeggutor, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	38. Kanto Part 18

Kanto Part 18

Ash, Lillie, Insey, Tomo, Misty, and Brock arrive at Pallet Town, Ash sees the town and yells, "Pallet Town! Here I come!" He yells as he runs with Sylveon, Persian and Pikachu.

"No fair! You get a head start!" Insey yells as she, Tomo and Lillie chase them.

"Wait up! Ash!" Misty says, but they are nowhere in sight.

"Wow, talking about running fast." Brock says.

They got to his house, he sees everyone is waiting for them, but much to their shock, not only their family members, even Reisa, Eve, Alice and Flora are here.

"Hi everyone!" Ash says as he, Insey and Lillie are tackled by them.

"Brother, you are back." Emma says.

"Woah… calm down guys, I can't breathe if you do this." Ash says as the others leave them for a while.

Misty says, "Wow, Ash had a lot of friends."

Brock is sitting in a corner with a sad face, "How come Ash get a lot of girls?"

Lillie says, "So how are you guys?"

Alice says, "Great. We all get our new trainer licenses.

Reisa says, "Ashy, care to introduce us your new friends?"

"Oh, sure. But first, this is Tomo, he is our adopted brother." Ash turns to him, "Tomo, Dia, Palmo, Gina, Mark, Trenor, Minami, Emma and Zossie are our siblings, while Reisa, Alice, Flora and Eve are our cousins."

Tomo says, "Wow...I have a lot of brothers and sisters..."

Then the group greets Tomo, then Insey says, "And these two are Brock and Misty, they are both gym leaders in Pewter City and Cerulean City."

"Wow...just like our parents." Eve says.

After they greet one another, Misty says, "So your parents are gym leaders as well?"

Flora says, "Yeah, both the Fairy and Ice Type Gym leaders in Kalos. And kinda ironic is that both of them are stronger than Dragon."

"Yeah." Alice says.

Minami crawls down and pet Sylveon, "Nice to see you again, Sylveon." Sylveon hugs her with her ribbons, Zossie also does the same thing to Pikachu.

"And is that a Persian?" Trenor asks, "It looks so cool."

"Yeah, we were given by uncle Giovanni." Lillie says.

"It is nice to meet you." The Pokemon says.

"Wow, he even can speak human." Reisa says. "Just like us." Alice says.

"Wait, you guys are all Pokemon?" Misty asks in surprise.

"Well, the Ketchum and the Aether have the most members of Pokemon in the family." Insey says. "And they are Pokemon as well."

"Hey, brother, can you show us all of your Pokemon?" Mark asks.

"Sure, but I need to borrow Professor Oak's yard."

Eve says, "No problem. He was happy to lend you. I also heard that Gary is also in the lab."

Ash says, "Then I will go meet them."

As they head to the lab, they see Professor Oak watching Gary trying to figure out a problem with a Weezing. But they almost laugh as Gary is being Gyro Balled into the wall.

"Hello there, Professor Oak." Ash says as they all greet him.

"Ash, my boy, you are back." Professor Oak hugs him. "I heard you also got 8 badges, congratulations."

"Thanks, Professor. But what happened to Gary?" Ash asks as he sees Gary trying to get up.

"Well, a Ranger take a Weezing to me from the Power Plant, something is wrong with him, but we don't know. Gary tries to help, but looks like he failed."

Ash asks, "Can I try it out?"

"And what makes you think you can? Ashy Boy?" Gary mocks, but his pain stops him immediately.

"Oh I can." Ash says back as he walks towards the Pokemon. Weezing tries to attack him, but Ash looks unfazed and says, "You don't get to poison me, I have already become a Steel Type. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Weezing sees him and then he feels pain, Ash checks him and finds a crack on the body. Ash says, "I see...you must be hurt with that crack over there, right?"

Weezing nods and Professor Oak is surprised. "Wow, Ash you found out the problem?"

"Yes, I guess that this Weezing accidentally get injured by the machines in the Power Plant, which causes some of the dust and poison in its body gets cleaned. So what we should do is that we need to give him some Poison Gas or Dust from the garbage. Professor, do you have a trash can that is full of trash?"

"Well, there is one in the basement." Oak says. Then Ash takes him to the place and Weezing absorbs the gas and the dust, then it becomes better.

"That is amazing." Oak says. "Ash, you did a great job."

"Hey, Gramps, I also thought of the same thing, too. Why only him get the credit?" Gary whines.

"Because you failed to gain its trust. By the way, Ash. It seems like Weezing is taking a liking to you, why don't you take him?"

"Can I?" Ash asks. "This is awesome." Then Ash captures the Pokemon and says, "My very first Kanto Chemical Type."

"That is great." Lillie says as she scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.109 Koffing: The** **Poison Gas Pokemon: Poison and Chemical Type. In hot places, its internal gases could expand and explode without any warning. Be very careful!**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.110 Weezing: The Poison Gas Pokemon: Poison and Chemical Type. Evolved from Koffing at LV:35. This Pokémon lives and grows by absorbing poison gas, dust, and germs that exist inside garbage.**

"That is great." Insey says, "You are making a progress with the Kanto Pokedex."

"Speaking of which, "Ash turns to the Professor. "Can I borrow your lab field so I can take out all my Pokemon?"

"Sure, my boy." Oak says.

Gary said, "I bet you didn't have any strong Pokemon that could defeat me."

"We'll see."

Ash went outside and took out all of his Pokemon. And everyone is shocked to see a lot of Pokemon.

Professor says, "You have 2 Shinies?! And you also have a Mew!"

Lillie says, "Yeah, they came with us when I am traveling."

Gary is shocked that his rival is so strong, he also tensed up when he sees Mewtwo.

"Everyone, this is my family and my friends, stay nice to them, okay?" They all nods.

Reisa asks, "Ashy, all of these helped you complete the gyms?"

"Yes. Some of them even got their mega evolutions. But I didn't find one for Charizard and Blastoise."

Adam says, "It is okay, I am sure that you would find one."

When the Pokemons are playing together, Ash is talking with his family.

"By the way, girls, I brought these for you." He takes out some perfumes, causing the girls to squeal in delight.

"These are Erika's homemade perfumes! How do you get them?" Reisa asks.

"Well, we kinda purchase a few, but Erika gives us a lot more after we saved our gym and city from Team Rocket." Insey says.

Misty says, "Actually, Ash was a girl when he first visit her perfume shop."

Emma asks, "You changed to a girl again?"

"Well, yeah. But thanks to that, I brought some dress for the wardrobe. I also got some Princess dolls." He takes out all of them and showed them, they had their eyes sparkled.

Alice asks, "Wow, you really like being a girl, don't you?"

"Well, I like both genders." Ash replies.

Just then they hear screaming.

"What happened?" Mark asks.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket!" Insey says.

Ash sees all of his Pokemon except Ho-Oh, Mewtwo and Mew are caught in their net.

"We will take all of these to our boss!" Meowth says.

"No you don't. Mewtwo! Use Psychic to break the net!" Then Mewtwo appears in front of them.

"You will pay!" then he frees the Pokemon and the Pokemon is saved by Mew's Psychic. The Pokemon also use their attacks to sent Team Rocket flying.

"So they were the Team Rocket that the evil version of our uncle leads?" Eve asks.

"Yeah, we kinda defeat him a lot of times, but he doesn't want to admit defeat." Lillie says.

"But our uncle manages to get all the Pokemon back from him." Ash says as they are relieved.

Mew and Mewtwo are watching the scene, Mew asks, "So how do you think of Ash?"

"Even he was caring to us, I still had some doubts. How do you know Ash in the first place?" Mewtwo asks.

"He often went to my tree when he was little, we played each other. He was caring to all kinds of Pokemon, because he wanted to make friends with us." Mew smiles at the memories.

Ho-Oh comes to Mew. "Lady Mew." He bows.

"Hello Ho-Oh. You want a battle like last time? I remembered that I beat you last time."

"You don't need to remind me that, but I want to try with Mewtwo, if he don't mind." Ho-Oh says.

Mewtwo says, "Sure."

Ash comes to Mewtwo, he asks, "How about we try out the Mega Evolution?" Mewtwo nods at the idea.

Then everyone gets out of the way to watch 2 legendaries battling. Ash presses the Key stone and yells, "Mewtwo! Mega Evolve!"

When it does, it becomes more muscular, and more tough.

"This is Mega Mewtwo X. One of the mega evolutions of Mewtwo." Adam says.

"It is rare to watch two legendaries battle., I can't wait to see the outcome." Professor Oak says excitedly.

Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball first, Ho-Oh uses Gust to send it back, Mewtwo quickly dodges. Ho-Oh then uses Flamethrower, which is blocked by Protect. Then comes a Focus Blast, which is not very effective on Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh quickly shoots a Future Sight, then using Sky Attack. Mewtwo follows him and uses Dark Pulse, which is dodged.

"Why did Sky Attack damaged Mewtwo badly?" Flora asks.

"Mewtwo gained Fighting type when it mega evolved." Aurora replies.

Future Sight then hits Mewtwo, causing it to fall down the ground with one knee. Ho-Oh uses Sacred Fire next, while Mewtwo uses Psystrike, causing the two to faint at the same time.

"A draw…" Palmo says.

"Is this the power of a legendary?" Tomo asks.

"It is no fair that you have these stronger Pokemon." Gary whines.

"Well, if you win against me, I will make one for you." Ash says confidently.

"I will win." Gary retorts.

In a month, Ash and Lillie train all of his Pokemon and tell everyone the stories of their journey, then the next day, Aurora offers them a ride to the Indigo Plateau for the league.

* * *

**Well, Ash, Leaf and Gary are going to attend the league, while others came to watch. Ash would not be using the Legendaries in the tournament, but he will use it when battling elite 4.**

**And someone is keep telling me to change the entry of Nidoran and Nidorino. I don't know what is the problem, since I just copy and paste from the Let's go Pikachu entry to this fic and what I write is what it says, so if you want me to change, can you tell me what is actually the problem? There is a vast meaning of changing the entry.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Krabby, Exeggutor, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	39. Kanto Part 19

Kanto Part 19

Ash and his friends and family arrive at Indigo Plateau, they see the torch bearer Moltres flame that burns during the entire Pokémon League competition. The flame is supposed to be a form of inspiration for the competitors.

Then they see a man approaching them, Aurora walks towards the man and says, "Mr. Goodshow. Nice to see you again."

"Same here, Aurora. I heard that Ash is also partaking this league, right?"

"Of course." Aurora says as then Ash goes to greet him.

"President Goodshow, it is nice to see you again." Ash greets him.

"Indeed, I see you are growing into a fine man. Do you like to be our torch runner?"

"Sure, I love to!" Ash says excitedly.

When Ash is running to carry the torch to the stadium, Team Rocket trio appears and tries to snatch the torch, thanks to Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon, they are blasting off and the torch is okay. He carries it to Goodshow who can use it to start the opening ceremony.

"Welcome trainers to the Indigo League, we have a total of 512 contestants attending this big event, trainers must first pass through four preliminary battles on four unique battlefields to qualify for battling inside Indigo Stadium. Here is your match ups!"

As the match up appears, Insey asks, "So who is Brother facing first?"

"There it is." Lillie says. "It seems like he is facing a boy named Mandy."

Reisa says, "It also says that he refers to his name as Mandy the Astounding."

Mandy then walks to Ash and says, "So you are the Kanto Champion's son, Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Yes, I hope we can have a memorable battle." Ash says as they shake hands before going back to their friends.

Not long after, Ash and his friends are walking as they meet up with Gary.

"Well, Ashy Boy, even if you get the Legendaries, I am still going to beat you." He walks away laughing with his cheerleaders.

"He really is a pain, right?" Leaf says as she walks towards them. "Hi, guys."

"Leaf." Ash says, "You also got 8 Badges as well?"

"Yep." Leaf says. "So Gary is still annoying you?"

"Well, he thinks that he can beat me even after he sees that I have Legendary Pokemon." Ash says.

"Talk about it, I am impressed that I can put up with him at the Summer Camp." Reisa says.

"Oh well, I am looking forward to facing some of your Legendary Pokemon." Leaf says as she leaves.

Then after some rounds, it is finally Ash's turn. He and Mandy arrive at the Water Field, and Ash sends out his Pokemon. "Go! Krabby!"

Ash starts with Krabby right away in the battle, and Mandi uses an Exeggutor. Krabby jumps into the pool, but Exeggutor uses its Psychic ability to create a whirlpool, revealing Krabby's hiding space. Mandi then orders an Egg Bomb, knocking Krabby into the whirlpool and preventing it from using any attacks. Ash tries to recall Krabby, but the whirlpool prevents him from doing so. Suddenly, Krabby escapes from the vortex, and Ash orders Krabby to use Vice Grip on Exeggutor's leaves, stopping its attacks. Hanging on tightly, Krabby uses Leer to immobilize Exeggutor and uses a Stomp attack to knock it out.

Krabby stands triumphant over Exeggutor, and suddenly evolves into Kingler.

"Wow...Krabby evolved." Misty says.

"Now it is a Kingler." Reisa says. Lillie scans the Pokemon immediately after the evolution.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.99 Kingler: The Pincer Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Krabby at LV:28. One claw grew massively and is as hard as steel. It has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is too heavy.**

Mandi, still confident, sends out his second Pokémon, a Seadra. Seadra uses Agility to dodge Kingler's Water Gun, but Kingler manages to slow it down with a Bubble attack and then knocks Seadra out of the fight with Crabhammer.

Mandi, undaunted, sends out his last Pokémon, a Golbat.

"A Golbat, it could be bad for Ash." Brock says.

"Yeah, Kingler is weak against air attacks." Zossie says.

Golbat manages to evade Kingler's attacks, dealing a great amount of damage in the process. But Ash remains firm and orders Kingler to use Hyper Beam. Kingler's shot hits Golbat dead-on, knocking it out.

"Alright, we won our first battle!" Ash says happily and he hugs the Pokemon.

"Only one Pokemon and you defeat all three of mine, aren't you something else." Mandi says as he thanks for the battle. Then they shake hands one more time before going back to rest.

* * *

Then Ash is in his second preliminary battle on the Rock field. Both he and his opponent are down to their last Pokémon. Ash sends out Cubone, while the opponent sends out Nidorino.

"I know you can do it, Cubone!" Ash yells as the Cubone trying to get the flying bone back from the ground, it spins around and grabs it until it also evolves.

"Oh my! A Marowak!" Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.105 Marowak: The Bone Keeper Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Cubone at LV:28. Small and weak, this Pokémon is adept with its bone club. It has grown more vicious over the ages.**

Marowak learns a new move Bonemerang and it defeats the Ground Type Nidorino.

"That is two wins, Ash!" Lillie immediately hugs him after winning his second match.

"Thanks, Lillie." Ash says. "You know. I couldn't have come this far without you. I will win this league for you."

"Thank you, Ash. That is so sweet of you." Lillie says with a faint blush.

Ash slightly blushes and thanks her.

Gary is looking at him, he says, "What a fool, he only won two easy matches and he was like winning the whole competition. He better enjoy all his celebratin' now, 'cause when his luck runs out, Ashy Boy won't have anything to cheer about. Unless he wants to cheer for me, right girls? Hah!" The cheerleaders just cheer for him.

At the Pokemon center, Ash meets up with Leaf, "Hi Leaf, how is your battle?"

"Great, thanks to my Pokemon. I also won two matches."

"Me too. Let's hope we can battle each other."

"Me, too."

* * *

The next day, Ash is in the middle of the third round match with Pete Pebbleman in the Ice Field. Both Trainers each win the first round of the match. Ash uses Magneton for the battle, while Pete uses Cloyster for the battle. Ash tells Magneton to use Mirror Shot, while Pete orders Cloyster to use Withdraw. This doesn't look good for Ash since Cloyster uses Withdraw. Magneton will get worn out from using Mirror Shot, but Misty and Brock encourage Ash to keep going, because Cloyster is still losing health despite the defense boost. Magneton keeps hitting Cloyster with its Mirror Shot until Cloyster's shell finally cracks, knocking it out. Pete recalls Cloyster and sends out Arcanine. Magneton tries Tri Attack, but Pete's Arcanine dodges it and uses Fire Blast. Magneton is defeated. Ash recalls Kingler and sends Sylveon into the battlefield. Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam, but Arcanine is trying to stop him with a Fire Blast. The Fire Blast attacks melts the field. Sylveon dives into the water, then jumps behind it and using Moonblast. Pete's Arcanine is defeated, and Ash is heading for the fourth round.

"Hey, Ash. Did you know that Gary lost the fourth round badly?" Insey asks.

"I knew it will be happening." Ash sighs, "He is too full of himself and arrogance can lead to downfall."

"But the good thing is that we don't need to listen to his bragging for the whole tournament now." Alice says as they nod.

In the Pokemon Center, they meet Gary, who is going to leave, he just stares at them and says, "If I lost early, you wouldn't get pass the round, too." And then he leaves.

Leaf says, "He really underestimated us."

"Yeah, I will show them what we Ketchums are made of." Ash replies.

* * *

**Here is the first of the three part league chapter. Ash has won three rounds and two of his Pokemon evolves. I am sorry that not all Pokemon Ash captured will be battling in the league, but I will try to add some new battles.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	40. Kanto Part 20

Kanto Part 20

At the Grass Field, Ash is getting ready for his next match with Jeanette Fisher. As always, Brock becomes lovestruck and starts to root for Jeanette. Misty admonishes Brock for that.

Eve says, "What is his problem?"

Insey says, "You will get used to it, he always does it." She sweat drops.

Ash starts off with Venusaur, and Jeanette uses Beedrill. The Bug-type Pokémon is about to hit Venusaur with Poison Sting, but Venusaur dodges it. Venusaur uses Leaf Storm, but Beedrill counters with Twineedle. Bulbasaur dodges the attack again. Ash has Venusaur use Leech Seed, draining away Beedrill's energy. He then tells Venusaur to finish it off using Take Down. Jeanette's Beedrill faints and Bulbasaur wins.

Jeanette sends her next Pokémon, Scyther. Venusaur launches a Razor Leaf at it, but Scyther uses Double Team to evade. Scyther gets in a few hits before Ash gets the idea to use Vine Whip on all the targets, so Venusaur will eventually hit the real one. The plan works, and Scyther is knocked out.

Unwavering, Jeanette sends out her last Pokémon - Bellsprout. Venusaur uses a Take Down attack, but Bellsprout bends away in a wobble-like manner with ease, picking up Venusaur, repeatedly slamming him into the ground, and knocking Venusaur out.

Ash is shocked at this loss. But he quickly sends out Lickitung. And Lickitung takes a lot of hits from the Bellsprout, but then he learns Rollout and then start to evolve into a Lickilicky.

"What a surprise, Lickitung evolves into Lickilicky!"

Misty asks, "What...I never knew that Lickitung has an evolution..."

"I guess everyone has a firsts time in everything." Lillie says as she shows her the data.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.77 Lickilicky: The Licking Pokemon: Normal Type. Evoled from Lickitung by leveling up learning Rollout. The long tongue is always soggy with slobber. The saliva contains a solvent that causes numbness.**

"So it is originated from Sinnoh Region..." Brock says.

Then Lickilicky uses Rollout again and this time it hits the Bellsprout and makes it faint.

"Now I have win four battles!" Ash says.

"Me too, let's keep up the momentum and won it." Leaf says. "And it proves that we win that Gary.

* * *

They go into the hotel elevator and they see a familiar face. "Ritchie! Good to see you again." Ash says.

"Wow, what a small world." Leaf says. "I guess we all get inside the league."

Ritchie says, "Yeah. But where is Gary? I thought that we will have a reunion?"

"Forget about him." Insey says. "He lost the league and he is heading back to Pallet."

"I see...Oh, by the way, this is my Piakchu, Sparky." Ritchie says as they greet each other. They talk together and even blast Team Rocket off. And then when they see the match up , they are facing each other.

"Hey, Ash, looks like we are battling each other." Ritchie says.

"You are right, let's give it all we got." Ash replies.

Ash and Ritchie both start off their respective Butterfrees, Ritchie's is called Happy. Butterfree starts off using Gust, which blows Happy hard, but Happy manages to stay thanks to Psychic and she uses Poison Powder, causing Butterfree to get poisoned. Ash won't give up, he then asks Butterfree to put Happy to sleep, then using Confusion and Silver Wind to knock it out.

Ritchie recalls Happy and sends out Sparky, his Pikachu. Ash recalls Butterfree and sends out his own Pikachu, Pikachu uses Dig to dodge Sparky's Thunder Bolt, then hits it underneath him, then Sparky uses Quick Attack, while Ash does the same. Both Pokemon are sent backwards, they both shoots Electro Balls, and both disappears thanks to the blow. Pikachu then uses another dig, Sparky tries to use Agility to dodge, but Pikachu immediately appeares in front of him and knock out with an Iron Tail.

Ritchie sends out Zippo, his starter Pokemon, Ash sends out Charizard. Ash asks Charizard to use Flamethrower, it hits Zippo, but when Ritchie asks the same, Zippo won't listen to him, instead, he goes to sleep, causing the Charizard in confusion.

"Zippo, it is no time for nap! Please wake up!" Ritchie begs him, but all his reply is a yawn, the referee has no choice but to disqualify Ritchie.

Ash asks Ritchie after the battle, "How long has Zippo not listened to you?"

"Since he evolved, I don't know why, but I want to be friends with him again." Ritchie says with a frown.

Ash says, "Trust him more, one day he will listen to you."

Ritchie smiles at him, "Thanks, Ash. Good luck on your league challenge."

Then he walks off, Ash also goes off to meet his friends. Leaf sighs, "What a shame...my Venusaur wouldn't never do that to me..."

"I am not sure what the problem of the Charizard is." Lillie says. "Because usually he has all 8 badges, all the Pokemon will listen to the trainers."

"Well. We will meet again and I hope that Ritchie will be fine." Ash says.

* * *

"Rapidash, finish it up with a High Horsepower!" Rapidash runs forward and crashes Electabuzz in front of him, knocking it out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Rapidash is the winner, which means Ash Ketchum will advance to the quarter finals." The referee says and Ash cheers with his Rapidash.

"What a battle, Rapidash made a comeback of High Horsepower after being cornered by Electabuzz's electric attacks! Now our final contestant that will be in the final 8 has decided, we will post the next match ups in the evening! Be sure to stay tune and watch it!" The announcer says.

"Wow, your Rapidash is so beautiful." Lillie says to Ash.

"Thanks, Lillie. I couldn't have win thanks for her." Rapidash licks Ash.

"Well, now that you and Leaf were in the final 8, how about we go celebrate for a while?" Aurora asks.

"Sure. Mom. But where is Dad?" Ash asks in confusion since he doesn't see him since this morning.

"Well, he needs to get back to Sevestar for some business." Gina says to him as he nods.

When they go to the restaurant, Ash sees a blue haired boy who is sitting there laughing with his friends. And Ash and Lillie tense up when seeing the person.

"Ash, what is wrong?" Mark asks.

"It is Damian…" Ash says. Then Misty proceeds to explain how he abandons Ash's Charizard and making them pissed off.

"If I am lucky, I will want to prove him wrong to abandon Charizard." Ash says.

"I am sure you will face him, Ash, right now let's not think about it." Aurora says.

"Yes, mother." Ash says.

* * *

**Here is the second of the three part league chapter. I changed Ritchie's Zippo's personality with Ash's. And Ritchie lost to Ash. The next chapter will have the results done and there will be three full battles.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	41. Kanto Part 21

Kanto Part 21

The next day, Ash is having a full battle against a boy named Jaren, he first uses Onix while Ash used Starmie. Onix uses Bind trying to make Starmie unconscious, but Starmie manages to pull it off by using Psychic on him and escape, then it finishes it off with a Hydro Pump. Jaren next uses Weezing, it defeats Starmie by poisoning him with Poison Gas and using Gyro Ball. Ash uses Mr. Mime next, he uses Barrier to block the Poison Gas and then using Mimic to use Gyro Ball on it and finishes it off with a Psychic.

The next Pokemon he chooses is Magneton, Ash recalls Mr. Mime and sends out Rapidash. Rapidash starts off with Blaze Kick, Magneton uses Iron Defense to lower the damage, then using Thunder Bolt on Rapidash. Rapidash is shocked, but it quickly shakes it off and uses Flame Charge. Magneton tries to use Tri-Attack and gets the Freeze, but his fire melts the ice and defeats Magneton.

Jaren uses Dewgong next, Rapidash is staying on the field, it uses Fire Blast on Dewgong, but Dewgong dodges by covering itself in Aqua Ruing. Then it uses Surf to defeat Rapidash. Ash sends out Pikachu and tells him to give a Thunderbolt, which hurts Dewgong badly. Dewgong uses Aurora Beam and hits Pikachu, then using Ice Beam to freeze him, but Pikachu thwarts out thanks to Ash's calling, it uses Iron Tail to defeat Dewgong.

Jaren's fifth Pokemon is Flareon, Ash keeps using Pikachu, Flareon uses Flamethrower, but Pikachu quickly uses Rain Dance to weaken it, then he uses Thunder and hits it badly. Flareon uses Scary Face to scare Pikachu, then using Quick Attack, sending Pikachu into the air, Pikachu quickly shoots an Electro Ball and defeats Flareon. Jaren's last Pokemon is Fearow, Pikachu is still on since the opponent is a flying type. Pikachu starts off with Volt Tackle, which is dodged and Pikachu gets Drill Pecked. Fearow then uses Fury Attack and keeps on attacking Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunder to stop him, which hits him super effective, then Pikachu uses Brick Break to finish it off.

"Fearow is unable to battle, Ash is the winner! Ash Ketchum now moves to the semi finals!"

As usual, Ash cheers his victory and shakes hands with his opponent, then he goes to meet his friends.

Leaf and Damien also advance to the next round. The next match up also shows in that evening.

"Leaf, we are battling each other!" Ash says excitedly as he is facing a rival.

"You are right, now we can show who is strong." Leaf says with agreement.

Ash says, "Yeah."

* * *

The next day, Damien is advanced to the finals, making Ash more determined to win. Leaf sends out Nidory first, Ash sent out Poliwrath. Nidory uses Horn Attack first, which is blocked by its arms, then Poliwrath uses Focus Energy and a Hydro Pump, causing the field to get wet and Nidory gets hit, then Nidory uses Earthquake, causing Poliwrath to fly, then Nidory uses Poison Jab and hits Poliwrath, causing him to get Poisoned. Poliwrath tries to counter with Vital Throw, but he misses it, letting Nidory to end with Venoshock. Ash recalls Blastoise and sends out Muk, which defeats Nidory using Gyro Ball.

Leaf chooses Cleffy next, it uses Metronome to make Hyper Beam and hurts Muk, but Muk uses Stockpile then Swallow to raise defenses, Cleffy uses Disarming Voice, which isn't effective, then it uses Cosmic Power and Meteor Mash to causing some damage to Muk. Muk ends up using Explosion to knock both of them out.

Ash sends out Primeape while Leaf sends out Jiggly. Primeape starts off with Focus Punch, which is dodged by Jigglypuff floating, then it uses Sing to make Primeape asleep, then using Disarming Voice to give him damage. Ash says that he believes in Primeape, which makes it wake up very fast and using Thrash. Jiggly is hurt, and it also uses Double Slap, causing some dust clouds which covers the field that they are battling. After the cloud disappears, two Pokemon both faints.

"A draw again..." Flora says. "They are both strong indeed."

"Yeah." Pina says. "I wonder if Ash will win this battle?"

"He will, I am sure of it." Lillie says with a cheer.

Ash uses Tauros while Leaf uses Jolty, her Jolteon. Tauros uses Sand Attack to cover its eyes, but Tauros is hit by its upcoming Discharge, then Jolty uses Rain Dance and covers the field with water, Tauros tries to use Double Edge, but it slips on the field. Jolty uses Thunder to attack him. After being hit, Tauros uses Rage on Jolteon, causing him to get a lot of damage, then ends it up with a Thrash.

Ditty is next, it changes into Tauros. Both Pokemon uses their heads to push one another, not wanting to back down, but due to Ash's is tired, it is defeated. Ash sends Sylveon next, Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam to let Ditty back down, then using Moonblast and Fairy wind to end it off.

"Great job, Ditty. I think you know my last Pokemon, right, Ash?"

"Yes, but show me how far have you gotten."

Leaf sends Veny last, Veny uses Vine Whip to block the upcoming Shadow Ball, then using Poison Powder and Venoshock to end Sylveon.

"How about I play your game, Venusaur! I chose you!"

Ash's appears in front of him. Then Ash presses his key stone on his glove, causing it to mega evolve.

"Folks! Ash Ketchum has showed the first mega evolution in this tournament!"

The crowd goes wild, while Leaf starts to worry if she can beat Ash. Veny uses Razor Leaf on Venusaur, but Venusaur uses the same attack to block it. Then Venusaur uses Sleep Powder to make Veny asleep,then using Petal Blizzard to finish it off. Leaf recalls her Pokemon after the referee announces that she lost.

"I lost, but I am glad that I lost to you." Leaf says.

"Yeah, thank you for giving me a nice battle." Ash says.

"Win for all of us, will you?" Leaf says as Ash smiles, "Of course I will."

That night, Aurora approaches Ash and Lillie.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ash asks in confusion.

Aurora takes out a Charizardite X, she says, "Your final opponent is Damien, whom you said that he released your Charizard, right?"

"Yes." Lillie says.

"Use this stone, I trust your and Charizard's bond. Also, as the leader of the International Police, I also searched about him and found that he had made a deal with Team Rocket with drugs to boost his Pokemon, which is illegal to do in a league. I knows that you don't want to win by default, so I am lending you this mega stone so you can end the battle faster."

Ash takes the stone and thanks him, then Aurora leaves to prepare the force in order to capture the trainer.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Damien face each other.

"I knew we would be meeting each other at the league, it will be a pleasure to humiliate you and your weak Charizard in front of the crowd." Damien says arrogantly.

Ash just stares at him and says coldly, "We will see. You will be the one get humiliated."

Damien grits his teeth that his taunt has no effect on the raven haired boy, but he takes out Tentacruel while Ash uses Charizard, Charizard sees Damien and his anger is rising as well as his blood is boiling.

"So we met again, huh? It will be great to see you lose like you were." Damien says, trying to make Charizard lose his focus.

Ash says, "Charizard, don't listen to him, you are strong. Now Mega Evolve!"

It changes into the dragon type and gets black. Then the referee states that the battle begin.

"Wow...the Black Charizard looks so cool..." Tomo says.

"You will be excited to see how can it do." Insey says with a smile.

Tentacruel tries to use Water Pulse, while Charizard dodges and uses Dragon Claw, which hits Tentacruel in the face, then he finishes it off with a Thunder Punch. Next is Electrode, It tries to use Charge Beam, but Charizard blocks it using Steel Wing, then he uses Flamethrower on Electrode, causing it to hurt badly. Electrode uses Self Destruct, but Charizard uses quick speed to fly higher so the explosion doesn't hit him.

"You only got lucky, Machamp!"

Damien uses his next Pokemon, and it goes on a close combat with Charizard, but Charizard finishes him off with a Seismic Toss.

"Go Fearow!"

Charizard is still on the field, it uses Wing Attack to combat Fearow, who uses his beak to fight. They are even, but Charizard still manages to knock it out using Thunder Punch.

"That twerp stole my Charmander, who is now that Charizard!" Damien starts to accuse Ash, much to everyone's shock. But Ash knows that it will happen and he scans the Pokemon with his Pokedex.

"This Pokemon belongs to Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether with the Joint Account."

Ash says, "Excuse me, you abandoned him and left him to die, if it wasn't for me, Charizard wouldn't be here, so don't try to accuse me! Besides, I have proof that I didn't steal it."

"Grr…Rhydon!" Damien is in fury.

Damien sends out his fifth Pokemon, Charizard uses Brick Break to hit Rhydon while it tries to use Smack Down to let Charizard fell, but his attack doesn't work as Charizard powers up with Dragon Dance and dodges it quick, then Charizard ends Rhydon's misery by using another Seismic Toss.

"You must have been using drugs! There is no way that Charizard can beat five of my Pokemon on his own!"

Ash says, "Oh now you are trying to accuse me of using Drugs? As a member of the International Police, I have gotten a command of arrest you for associating with Team Rocket and using the drugs that provide." He takes out his police badge and shows it to everyone, causing the crowd to gasp.

"You… Aerodactyl! Destroy that twerp with Rock Tomb!"

Aerodactyl tries to attack Ash, but he uses Protect to protect himself.

"Are you losing your mind, you can't attack people!" The referee says, but Damien just turns to the referee with a wicked smile.

"Use Hyper Beam to shut him up!"

Aerodactyl tries to attack the referee, Ash says, "Charizard, use Thunder Punch to knock out Aerodactyl quickly!"

Charizard nods and defeats Aerodactyl, saving the referee's life. Aurora and officer Jenny also come in and arrest Damien, who is shouting and struggling to break free but in vain. Charizard goes towards him and gives him a Flamethrower, causing him to faint.

The announcer says, "Sorry for this mess, but since Damien lost all six of his Pokemon, Ash is the winner of the Indigo League!"

Everyone cheers for Ash and his heroic actions. Ash sits down tiredly and happily. "We did it...we won the league..." Ash says with a relief.

That afternoon, President Goodshow and Aurora award the trophy to him.

"Congratulations, Ash. You have won the Indigo League, now you can have the permission to challenge the elite four." Goodshow says as he hands him the trophy.

Ash takes the trophy and thanks him, he then raises it in the air, making everyone cheer. Ash also rejoices with his family and decides to go back to Pallet Town.

* * *

**Wow, I finish the chapter, it was really hard to think about how the battle goes. Yes, Damien went to prison and you won't be seeing him again. I am very satisfied that Charizard beat all 6 of Damien's Pokemon at his own. The next chapter will be the Elite 4 battles. One of them will be my OC. And Ash will capture some of his last Pokemon in Kanto in the next chapter.**

**And for a review, I still don't know what is the problem with the entry with Nidoran and Nidorino, since I double checked for a lot of times ever since you told me to check and I find nothing wrong with it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeotto, ****Raticate, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Psyduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	42. Kanto Part 22

Kanto Part 22

Ash his family and his friends are walking in the forest, they are heading home for a party since Ash won the league. But just then, Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian sense something and Persian says, "Everyone, be careful. I sense something coming."

This causes everyone of them look around and checking out surroundings. And much to their shock, they see a flock of Spearow rushing towards them and using Wing Attack on them.

"Why are they attacking us?" Leaf asks while trying to dodge the Spearow.

"I don't know. We didn't do anything." Emma replies.

Then they see a Fearow coming straight towards Ash, Ash quickly dodges his Drill Peck.

"Hey, I think I remembered that Fearow, it was the Spearow..." Ash exclaims.

"Wait, you mean that Spearow we met on the first day of our journey?" Insey asks in surprise.

"What is going on?" Gina asks them.

"Well, I tried to capture him on my first day of journey, he was angry that I threw a ball at him. I scared them off, they were probably here for revenge."

Ash tosses out Pidgeotto to help battling the Fearow, Fearow gives her a Tackle Attack, causing her to fall down.

"Oh no, Pidgeotto!" Both Lillie and Ash try to get her, but they can't leave due to Spearows pecking them, then a bunch of Pidgeys and Pidgeotto arrive to help, they battle the Spearows, letting Ash cure Pidgeotto's injury.

"Pidgeotto, are you okay?" Ash and Lillie rush towards her and help her

She nods and starts to evolve, then it becomes bigger and lets out a call.

"Wow, it is a Pidgeot now." Reisa says in surprise, then Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.18 Pidgeot: The Bird Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Pidgeotto at LV:32. This Pokémon flies at Mach 2 speed, seeking prey. Its large talons are feared as wicked weapons.**

"That is amazing." Lillie says as Pidgeot nods. She uses Brave Bird on Fearow, causing him some damage.

"Take this!" They hear some Pidgey giving a stone to Pidgeot, she uses her beak to holds it.

Lillie says, "Ash, can you give me a try?"

"Sure." Ash says as Lillie presses the Key Stone. "Mega Evolve!"

As the Pidgeot mega evolves, the beauty of the Pokemon makes every girl squeal.

Misty says, "Wait, Pidgeot has a Mega Evolution as well?"

"Of course." Zossie says, "And it is beautiful."

Fearow tries to use Drill Peck, but Pidgeot dodges the attack and uses Hurricane, causing Fearow gets stuck and then starts to fall.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash tosses it, Fearow can't dodge the upcoming Pokeball, he thinks, "Maybe I am destined to be with this trainer." He is sucked inside and the Pokeball clicks. Then the Spearows goes flying away after seeing their leader is captured.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.21 Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.22 Fearow: The Beak Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Spearow at LV:20. A Pokémon that dates back many years. If it senses danger, it flies high and away, instantly.**

"So you capture the Fearow?" Dia asks, "Why?"

"You know, I don't like to fight him, it was my fault that you got caught in this mess." Ash replies.

Tomo says, "Don't blame yourself. We all understood."

Ash tosses out the Fearow, who is injured and can't fly.

"Here, let me heal you." Ash uses Heal Pulse on him, and he recovers immediately.

"I am sorry." Fearow apologizes to Ash, who is shocked that he would say that, but Ash hugs him and forgives him. Pidgeot also flies towards him and talks to him, and they can see the two birds blushing while talking.

"What a twist." Palmo says. "Who knows that they are now being affectionate."

"Agree, they could be a good couple." Eve says.

* * *

Then they head back to Pallet Town, Professor Oak and Gary are waiting for them.

"Ash, Leaf. You did a great job in the league." Professor Oak says. "We saw the news, to be the winner and the third place is no small feet."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without our Pokemon's help." Ash says.

"I agree." Leaf says.

Gary walks towards them, "You two were so lucky to be in the front places, but remember this, I will eventually surpass you."

"Sure, we will be waiting." Ash says.

"So Ash, have you decided which Elite Four member do you want to go first?" Aurora asks. "If I remembered correctly, all four of them are tough."

"Well, I decided to challenge Lorelei first, I heard that she was in Seafoam Island." Ash says.

"Lorelei? Despite she is an ice type trainer, she is also my idol!" Misty says.

"You idolized her, too?" Lillie asks.

"Yes." Then Misty and Lillie do their girl talk, Ash is then trying to come up with the strategy to fight Lorelei.

* * *

A week later, due to Brock and Misty going back to their gyms, Ash, Lillie, Insey and Tomo are the ones that head to the Seafoam Islands. When they arrive there, they stumble across the Professor Westwood's Lab, they get inside the lab and meet Aurora, Lorelei and Professor Westword the Fifth there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ash is surprised since he knew that she was supposed to be in her house.

"Oh, Ash. I see you have come, you too. Lillie, Insey, Tomo." Aurora says.

Professor Westwood says, "Well, it really has been a while since we see you. You all have grown very well."

"Thanks." Lillie says. "And Ms. Lorelei, it is also nice to see you."

"Likewise." Lorelei says. "And I heard the news from Aurora herself. So you are going to challenge me? Ash?"

"Of course." Ash says. "So can we have a battle?"

"Well, we can do it later, right now the Professor has some issues that we need to do." Aurora says.

Then the Professor takes them to the beach and they see a Slowpoke there. Ash asks, "A Slowpoke? What is wrong?"

"Well, though the Pokedex information says that the Slowpoke evolves when it is Level 37, but most of the trainers couldn't evolve him." Westwood says.

"And then we find Lorelei here, since she has a Slowbro. We find out that those who have a Shellder can evolve their Slowpoke. But we are figuring out why." Aurora says.

"So that is why we are here to observe this wild Slowpoke." Lorelei says.

"I see." Ash says, then Lillie suggests to make a Pokemon talk to each other. So she sends out Psyduck, but things aren't very clever as they are having some random, unintelligent conversation.

"So..." Insey sweat drops.

Then a wild Krabby comes out the water. It first grabs onto Slowpoke's tail, and then Psyduck's, inflicting great pain.

"How about we take some break?" Lorelei asks. "Since we still can't find something."

"Okay..." Ash says, but then he says, "Hey, where did Psyduck go?"

Then they see the Psyduck is using Confusion on the Krabby, and then it evolves into Golduck. Ash quickly scans the Pokemon.

**Dex Entry No.55 Golduck: The Duck Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Psyduck at LV:33. Its long, slim limbs end in broad flippers. They are used for swimming gracefully in lakes.**

"Well, I guess we didn't have nothing at all." Ash says.

Westwood then shows them a computer simulation of Slowpoke's evolution. Insey says, "So Shellder changes when it clamps on Slowpoke's tail."

"That is a start..." Aurora mutters, but then Team Rocket arrives and startles everyone when it crash-lands on the lab's balcony.

"You three again?" Tomo says with annoyance.

"We are going to catch that Slowpoke." The rockets send out the Shellder and, much to everyone's surprise, Slowpoke, regarded as the Dopey Pokémon, runs around in an attempt to flee from Shellder.

"What? That Slowpoke is so fast..." Ash says.

"This is no ordinary Slowpoke..." Lorelei says, then Ash decides to help Slowpoke by using Golduck. Golduck throws Shellder into the water, but James sends out Weezing. It tries to knock Psyduck out, but the Psychic defeats him.

Infuriated, Jessie throws Shellder again, but it clamps onto Golduck's arm, angry, it uses Confusion to send Team Rocket flying, but Shellder find a chance to clamp into Slowpoke's tail, evolving it.

"Wow...is really crazy..." Lillie says.

But Team Rocket comes back, Jessie says, "Now that our Shellder attaches to him, the Slowbro is ours."

But it doesn't go as they planned as Slowbro uses a Mega Punch to defeat them, sending them blasting off again.

"Now they are gone..." Ash sighs.

"I found it." Westwood says, "It is the Pokemon Benefit!"

He explains that Shellder helps Slowpoke to balance on two legs instead of four, freeing its hands so it can use Mega Punch, and Shellder gains land transportation on Slowpoke's tail.

"That is interesting indeed." Lorelei says. "And I guess that since this theory is solved, I can have a battle with you."

"That is great." Ash says, but then the Slowbro goes towards Golduck and talks to him, then Golduck tells them that he wants to come with them.

"Welcome to the team, Slowbro." Ash says as he captures the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex No.79 Slowpoke: The ****Dopey**** Pokemon: Water and Psychic Type. ****Incredibly slow and sluggish. It is quite content to loll about without worrying about the time.**

**Kanto Dex No.80 Slowbro: The Hermit Crab Pokemon: Water and Psychic Type. Evolved from Slowpoke at LV:37. Lives lazily by the sea. If the Shellder on its tail comes off, it becomes a Slowpoke again.**

"That is great." Lillie says. "Wow, we are really trying to complete the Pokedex."

"I know." Ash says.

Lorelei says, "Well, Aurora, you don't mind that if I give him this?" She takes out the Mega Stone and Aurora asks, "But why?"

"Well, I don't think that Mega Evolution suits me." Lorelei says.

"It is your choice after all." Aurora says with a smile, then Lorelei gives him the Slowbroite.

Now that they go to the Ice Chamber located in the island, Lorelei stands in front of Ash and says, "Well, Ash. No one can best me when it comes to icy Pokemon! Freezing moves are powerful! Your Pokémon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid!"

"Not if my Pokemon can melt it." Ash says with confidence.

"Hahaha! Such a nice confidence. Are you ready?"

She sends out Cloyster first, Ash sends Magneton. Cloyster starts off with a Withdraw when Magneton trying to use Discharge, then it uses Spike Cannon, which is not very effective. Magneton uses Flash Cannon, which hits Cloyster. Cloyster uses Ice Beam and freezes Magneton, but Magneton thwarts out and finishes Cloyster with Magnet Bomb.

Next up is Slowbro, Magneton tries to use Thunderbolt to attack him, but the attack is missed due to Psychic, then Slowbro uses Earthquake to finish it off.

"Persian, want to battle?"

"You bet. I finally get to show my strength." Persian says as he jumps into the field.

Persian used Quick Attack to hit Slowbro, then uses Pay Day. Slowbro fires a Waterfall, which hits Persian, but before it hits, Ash quickly tells him to use Thunderbolt, which hits Slowbro since water conducts electricity.

Lorelei sends Jynx next, Jynx uses Lovely Kiss to make Persian asleep, then using double slap to hit Pikachu an amount of times, causing Persian to lose some HP and finishes it off with a super effective Wake Up Slap.

Ash chooses Charizard next, Charizard first gives Ash a Flamethrower, then it starts to focus on the battle. Charizard uses Crunch to bite Jynx, then using close range Steel Wing and Flamethrower to defeat Jynx.

Lorelei's fourth Pokemon is Dewgong, Ash recalls Charizard and sends out Seaking. Seaking Dives underwater, Seaking follows him and uses Horn Attack, then Dewgong flies out and freezes the water, causing Seaking to get trapped, but Seaking manages to get out using Hyper Beam. Which also hurts Dewgong. Dewgong tries to recover using Aqua Ring, but Seaking used Fury Attack to defeat him.

"You sure are an interesting many people have pushed me this far. Lapras, you are my final hope." Lorelei says.

Ash quickly recalls Seaking, he said, "I also had a surprise. Go! Ho-Oh!"

As the Legendary Bird appears on the field, it catches a lot of people's attention.

"A Ho-Oh, huh? Like mother like son I see."

"I think it is better to let a legendary challenge an Elite 4 member." Ash smiles.

"But what does she mean like mother like son?" Insey asks.

"Well, when I first challenge her to a battle, I won using a Moltres." Aurora says. "And it is also the day when we become friends."

"Wow...I never knew that..." Lillie says.

Ho-Oh uses Sky Attack to dodge Lapras' Ice Beam, then following by a Flamethrower, which hurts Lapras. Lapras tries to use Thunderbolt, but it misses, Ho-Oh finishes him off with a Sacred Fire.

"You are better than I thought when you took out the Ho-Oh of yours. I admit that I lost, here is your ice medal."

Ash thanks her after getting the medal, then Lillie also asks her about ice types, which she agrees to answer. Aurora says to Ash. "Well done, Ash. How is your first Elite 4 battle?"

"I can feel it, they are in a different level, I was scared that I couldn't make it." Ash says.

"Well, if you are thinking like that, then the other 3 might be more of a challenge to you." Aurora says. "I suggest that you go to the Mt. Hideway near the Indigo League to face Burno next."

"Yes, Mom." Ash says, then they bid farewell to the Professor and Lorelei as they leave the island.

* * *

After another training in Pallet Town, this time they go to Mt. Hideway. And Mark wants to go with them since he wants to learn some moves from Bruno.

When they arrive there, they are ambushed by a giant Onix, but thanks to Bruno and Aurora, who arrive at the same time, they are saved and Onix is captured by Bruno himself.

"Are you guys alright?" Aurora asks them as they nod, then Bruno walks up to them.

"So this son of yours is the one that beats Lorelei? Aurora?"

"Why yes." Aurora says.

"You see," He turns to them. "I lived here so I could train. Through rigorous training, people and Pokémon can become stronger! I've weight trained with my Pokémon! And that will never change!"

Mark says in excitement, "Wow, that is cool."

"Glad you like it, kid. Now Ash! We will grind you down with our superior power! Hoo hah!" Bruno yells as he strikes a pose.

"Bring it on!" Ash says as they head to the Fighting Chamber to battle.

Bruno sends Hitmonlee first while Ash uses Alakazam. Hitmonlee tries to use Blaze Kick, but it is dodged with Teleport. Alakazam uses Confusion to hit him, then uses Grass Knot. Hitmonlee is hurt, but it uses Quick Attack then Mega Kick, which hurts Alakazam, but it loses when Alakazam's Psyshock hits him. His next Pokemon is Onix, Alakazam is beaten by its Rock Tomb and the Flash Cannon. Ash sends Sylveon next. Sylveon dodges the Flash Cannon and does the Attract and Draining Kiss combo, finishing it off.

Hitmonchan is next, Ash recalls Sylveon to send out Dragonite. Dragonite uses Wing Attack, but then it is hit by Ice Punch, which is super effective. Dragonite uses Dragon Rush next, which hits Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan counters with Thunder Punch, causing Dragonite to be paralyzed. Then Hitmonchan uses Seismic Toss, which slams Dragonite to the ground. Dragonite slowly gets up and uses Dragon claw, while Hitmonchan uses Mega Punch, causing the two to end a draw.

Hitmontop is next, Ash chooses Fearow to battle. Fearow uses Drill Peck, but it is dodged by Rapid Spin. Fearow uses Double Team to dodge it. Then it uses Drill Peck again, which hurts Hitmontop. Then it uses Swagger, which makes Hitmontop confused, Hitmontop hurts himself and then faints.

"I clearly fall into Swagger, you are a tricky one. Now here is my last one! Machamp!"

Ash recalls Fearow and sends out Pidgeot, whose feather has a mega stone.

"Pidgeot, let's show him our bond! Mega Evolve!" Ash yells as he presses his Key Stone.

Mega Pidgeot uses Wing Attack, which is blocked by Machamp's two hands, the other two uses Focus Punch to knock her down. Pidgeot uses Agility to boost the speed, then quickly uses Steel Wing. Machamp is hit, but it quickly shakes it off and uses Cross Chop, which hurts Pidgeot badly. Pidgeot finishes it off using Double Team and Brave Bird.

"I guess my training isn't enough, so I lost. Here is your Fighting Medal." Bruno says.

Ash gets it and thanks him. Mark also asks if he can do his training, Bruno then replies that the only true secret behind Pokémon training is that Trainers and their Pokémon should care for each other. So if he can do it, then he can be strong.

* * *

**Here is the first half of the Elite 4 battles, and Ash also captures 2 new Pokemon and I should tell you that these two are the final Pokemon Ash obtains in the Kanto Arc. The next chapter will be the other two.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**

**Insey's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Venomoth, ****Scyther, Pinsir**


	43. Kanto Part 23

Kanto Part 23

The third week has passed, Ash, Insey, Lillie, Tomo and Gina arrives at Lavender Town with Aurora's car, they go to the Pokemon Tower, there, they first head to the grave as Lillie sends out Marowak. They all look at Marowak, who is praying to his mother.

"So this Marowak's mother is resting here?" Tomo asks.

"Yes." Ash says. "It is a sad story."

"Well Aurora, it is quite weird to see you here." Aurora turns around and sees Agatha walking towards them.

"Ms. Agatha. What a surprise." Aurora says. "You see, my son's Marowak is here to pray for his deceased mother, since she was killed by Team Rocket."

"Well, I am not surprised. I heard everything from Fuji." Agatha says. "And Ash Ketchum, it is a pleasure to meet you, I heard that you have won against both Lorelei and Bruno. You did a great job."

"Well, thanks?" Ash says.

"And I heard that both Oak and Pine has taken a lot of interest in you and Lillie, he even gave you Professor titles."

"Um, yeah." Lillie says.

"He was a great battler, but he decided to give up and doing research like making Pokedex. Do you know?"

Ash and the others shakes their head, and Aurora says, "Well, he thinks that he is too old to battle. But I think he is not much older than Ash or Adam."

"Of course he didn't tell you, now let's put that aside, how about we have a battle now?" Agatha asks.

"Sure." Ash says as they go to the Ghost Chamber, which is located in the basement of the tower.

Agatha uses Haunter first, Ash uses Raticate. Raticate uses Crunch, but it is dodged quickly. Haunter uses Mean Look to prevent it from escape, then uses Curse to slowly lower Raticate's attack. Raticate uses Foresight on the whole field to make Haunter clear, then it uses Hyper Fang to knock the Haunter out.

Next is Golbat, Ash recalls Raticate and sends out Jynx. Jynx used Screech to lower its defenses, then it uses Blizzard. Golbat dodges and used Crunch, which hurts Jynx very hard, then it uses Wing Attack. Jynx dodges and used Lovely Kiss, causing the Pokemon to fall asleep. In the end, a Psychic ends the Pokemon.

Next is Arbok. Ash keeps Jynx, but it is paralyzed by Glare, then defeated thanks to Crunch. Ash sent Sandshrew, Sandshrew uses Gyro Ball, which is effective but not much, then Arbok uses Wrap to wrap Sandshrew, then trying to use Poison Fang, which makes the Pokemon poisoned.

"Please get up, Sandshrew..." Ash says as the Pokemon stands up and starts to evolve. It is now a Sandslash.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.28 Sandslash: The Mouse Pokemon. Ground Type. Evolved from Sandshrew at LV:22. ****It is skilled at slashing enemies with its claws. If broken, they start to grow back in a day.**

Sandslash uses Crush Claw to scratches Arbok's patterns, and then it finishes it with a Dig and Earthquake.

The fourth Pokemon Agatha used is Crobat, Ash takes out Gengar and mega evolves.

"So you are mega evolving already?" Agatha asks.

"Yes, Gengar, use Hypnosis."

Crobat is hit, but Crobat can use Sleep talk, it then uses Crunch to attack Gengar, causing it to get hurt. Gengar uses Nightmare, which damages Crobat. Crobat then uses Psychic and hits it super effective. Gengar tries to use Dream Eater, but Crobat wakes up, it uses Crunch once more, causing Gengar to faint.

"You're Mega is too easy to defeat, what is your plan?" Agatha asks.

"See your Crobat." Ash grins, much to her confusion. But it turns into shock after she sees her Crobat fainted.

"What… it is Destiny Bond!" Lillie says.

"A tricky Ghost Move that takes the opponent down after fainting." Gina says.

"You played me..." Agatha says.

"Can't you have some humor?" Ash asks, but Agatha calms down fast.

"Very well, I can see that you are a tricky trainer like your mother. My last Pokemon, let's go Gengar!"

Gengar appears in front of Ash, he tosses the ball and comes out a Mew.

"You have a Mew?" Agatha is in disbelief. She thinks, "Sure, he has a Ho-Oh, but a Mew, too?"

"Yes, we played together when we were little." Ash says. "And she recently joined me."

"Very well." Agatha says. "Your mother also uses a Zapdos when we meet for the first time, I guess the tradition runs the family?"

Mew uses Dark Pulse, Gengar dodges and fires a shadow ball. Mew uses Protect and then uses Foresight, causing Gengar to be seen, then useing Hyper Beam to hurt him badly. Gengar tries to make Mew sleep, but Mew dodges the Hypnosis, she finishes it off using Psychic.

"I can see why Oak is interested in you. You really prove yourself well." She awards him the Ghost Medal.

"I did it, now one left." Ash says with excitement.

Lillie says, "You did a great job."

Then before they leave, Agatha asks them to say hi to Professor Oak.

* * *

The fourth week has passed, Ash, Lillie, Insey, Tomo and Aurora go to the Power Plant, which was destroyed since Team Rocket used a bomb on this place. And then they see Noah standing there.

"Noah." Lillie greets his cousin and Noah says, "Hello guys, Ash. I heard that you have beaten the other 3 members, and you really are fast since I just beat them within this year.

"I know." Ash says. "But we can start the battle, right?"

"Of course." Then they go to the Normal Chamber and then start the battle.

Noah takes out his first Pokemon, which is a Raticate. Ash sends out Hitmonlee. Raticate uses its Quick Attack and Hyper Fang to make a lot of damage, but thanks to Hitmonlee's Jump Kick and Hyper Beam, he wins it easily. Next is Tauros, it defeats Hitmonlee since Hitmonlee misses the High Jump Kick and hurt himself. Ash calls Aerodactyl next, it uses Rock Tomb and Ancient Power to defeat the bull Pokemon. Snorlax is the next one, Ash quickly recalls Aerodactyl and sends out Gyarados. Gyarados uses Dragon Rage and Hydro Pump to give Snorlax attacks. But in the end both use Hyper Beam to faint.

Noah's fourth Pokemon is Persian, Ash sends out his own. Both cats are having a very hard cat fight, but in the end, Ash's win.

"You are good, I have to admit. My next Pokemon is the one I meet here in the Game Corner. Go! Porygon!"

Ash sends out Venusaur and mega evolve, Porygon gives Venusaur a tough fight, but Venusaur defeats him using a powerful Venoshock.

"I lost, that means you beat all four of us. Your mother will be happy that she can face you." He gives Ash the Normal Medal, he accepts and thanks him.

"Indeed." Aurora says. "So, Ash, are you willing to face me?"

"Well, I am sorry that I am not going to face you now, mom." Ash says, which shocks everyone.

"But why?" Lillie asks. "If you beat your mother, then you will be the Kanto Champion."

"And this is the reason I can't." Ash says. "My mother is way too powerful for me to handle. Compared to the other regions, Kanto is the second hardest region in the whole world with the Champion being the reason."

He turns to Aurora and says, "I am sorry, mom. I want to wait until I won the last league, which is going to be the Sevestar League, and I will have a double battle between you and Dad."

Aurora says, "I understand. If that is what you want, then I can't stop you."

After that, they all go back to Pallet Town.

* * *

In the Professor Oak's lab, Ash is talking to Goodshow on the phone, he says, "I see. If that is what you want, then I won't be forcing you."

"Thank you for understanding, Mr. Goodshow." Ash says as they end the call.

Brock and Misty also arrive at the lab since they hear about Ash's return, they first can't believe that Ash isn't going to challenge Aurora, but they understand their reasons. Insey asks, "So how is it?"

"Great." Ash says. "He agrees, so right now we can plan on a next spot."

Brock asks, "So where are you going next?"

"Well, I don't know." Ash says.

Insey says, "I am going back to Sevestar since Dad wants me and Tomo there, so I am sorry that we can't travel with you onwards..."

Tomo also frowns with Insey as Ash says, "It is fine. I guess we will be fine...I assume..."

Professor Oak says, "In that case, I have a friend called Professor Ivy, she has a special Pokeball that couldn't open or transport, how about you go help me get it?"

Lillie says, "Sure, where is she?"

"She is at Orange Islands, her lab is in Victoria Island."

"Okay." Ash turns to Brock and Misty, "Do you want to come, too?"

"Sure, it is not bad to travel together." Misty says.

"Yeah, it will be a new discovery to go there." Brock says.

* * *

**This is the end of the Kanto Arc, and those who want to see the Champion Battle, I am sorry that it will be happening in the last chapters of the story since Aurora is Ash's mother and compared to her team, Ash's is nothing. So in the next chapter, we will be going to the Orange Islands.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**


	44. Orange Island Part 1

Orange Islands Part 1

Ash, Misty and Brock go to the port in Vermillion City and set sail to Orange Islands, after a few days of resting, they finally reach the Valencia Island.

"Wow, this is really hot here." Lillie says as she uses her handkerchief to wipe her sweat.

"Talk about it, Brock, where is the lab?" Ash asks.

"That is strange, Professor Oak said that we can find it when we arrived." Brock says.

Pikachu points to what appears to be a Pokémon Center. They go inside and find Nurse Joy, much like previous centers.

"You must be Ash Ketchum, the son of the Kanto Champion, right? Professor Ivy was waiting you at the lab." Nurse Joy says as she shows them the directions to Ivy's lab. They head inside the lab, only to find it empty.

"Where is Professor Ivy?" Ash asks as he looks around.

"Maybe she is out now?" Misty assumes.

Suddenly, a floor hatches opened and three girls greet them, leading the group of 4 down to the beach. A Gyarados comes out of the sea as a woman pets it, shocking everyone by her skill. Gyarados takes her to the shore as one of the girls tosses her a lab coat.

"Hello, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. Welcome to my lab."

"Professor Ivy, it has been a while since we see you from the Professors Association." Lillie says as she shakes hands with her.

After introducing Misty and Brock to here, they all get back to the lab. Professor Ivy takes a ball from the shelf and says, "This is the GS Ball, because of the letters on top of it. It couldn't be sent through transportation, and I couldn't open it, so I thought that maybe you can help me send to Professor Oak?"

Ash takes the ball and promises her to send the ball to Professor Oak. But when Ash touches it, he feels a power from the ball. Lillie, who isn't touching it, she also feels it as well.

"Ash, Lillie? What's wrong?" Misty asks.

"Oh, nothing." Ash says. "It is just that I feel familiar to this ball, but I don't know why."

"Same here." Lillie says. Misty and Brock share their confusions, but they decide to brush it off.

Ivy leads Ash and the others throughout the outside environment, which serves as her lab.

"Wow, the flowers smelled great."Misty smells the flowers, but a Vileplume steps out of the bushes.

"Hey, Professor, why are the Pokemon here had different colors?" Lillie asks.

"Good question, it is due to the climate here, you see, Pokemon can vary from where it lives, like Alola, it has their regional forms as well."

An assistant comes to Professor Ivy, pointing out that a Butterfree has not eaten in days despite different food combinations. Brock samples the food before running off. He returns to smash berries, pointing out that the taste is important. He sprinkles the solution onto the food, and the Butterfree flies down immediately to eat.

"Brock, you were amazing." Professor Ivy says.

"Thanks, I wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, so I have to learn these." Brock says.

Back at the living quarters, everyone is shocked at the amount of disorder, the assistants referring to it as a little dump. Brock goes crazy at the need to clean, putting on his gear and going into a cleaning frenzy, making the place spotless and preparing an awesome dinner. The professor and the assistants jump into the food as Brock muses at the comparison to his family.

The next day, Ash, Lillie and Misty prepare to leave, but they see Brock has yet to pack his stuff.

"Brock? What's wrong?" Ash asks in confusion.

Brock shows his determination and says, "Well, guys. I am going to stay here."

"What?" They say in shock.

Brock explains that he can learn about Pokémon at the lab and that they need him more than Ash does. Ash agrees as they shake hands. Ash, Lillie and Misty leave the lab and wave farewell to Brock, Professor Ivy, and her assistants.

"Wow, it would be different when Brock wasn't here." Misty says. "In fact, I had the same thought when Insey and Tomo aren't here as well."

"Yeah, but we will be okay. How about we go to the next island to explore?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie says.

* * *

That night at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Lillie call out Pikachu, Sylveon, Persian Mew and Ho-Oh.

"Ash, Lillie, why do you call us?" Pikachu asks in confusion.

"I have something to say." Ash replies while he takes out GS Ball. Persian asks, "The ball from before? What is wrong with it?"

"Ho-Oh, we have noticed that this ball was made with yours and Lugia's feathers. We want to know if you can feel your powers inside?" Lillie asks.

Ho-Oh leans forward and touches the ball with his wings, he says, "Yes, it was my power. Maybe I dropped a feather and the maker uses it to create this ball."

Sylveon asks, "So do you know what is inside?"

Persian says, "Professor Ivy says as that no one can open it. So how are we going to know?"

Ash says, "Maybe most of the people, but maybe Lillie and I can open it..."

Ash slowly opens the Pokeball, and much to their surprise, the ball is opening, and then a Pokemon appears from the Pokeball.

"I am finally free..." The Pokemon exclaims as Mew asks, "Celebi? Is that you?"

"Mew! So good to see you too." Celebi and Mew floats around, then she sees Ash and Lillie. "Mother, Father. I missed you." Then she goes to nuzzle the two.

"Um...Celebi, why were you caught inside the GS Ball?" Lillie asks.

"I don't know how I got to Orange Islands, but I remembered that I was caught in Johto as the one who caught me wants me to help his Ice Type Pokemon."

"Ice Type?" Lillie says in surprise. "What is he look like?"

"I don't know, he was wearing a mask, and he could manipulate Ice." Celebi shakes her head.

"Mask? Manipulate Ice? Doesn't Sabrina told us back at the gym that before sending their children to Sinnoh, two of them Silver and Ariel have gone missing for a while until they somehow returned?"

"And they say that the one that kidnapped them fits the description." Lillie says in silent, but they decide to ignore this fact for now.

"Okay, but why didn't you get free after you helped him?" Ash asks.

"I am waiting for you here." Celebi says.

"Celebi. So you were inside the ball just for me?" Lillie asks in surprise

"Yes." Celebi says. Though I lost to Mew since we bet on who is the first to join your team. Mew just giggles in response.

Ash holds her in his hand. "Celebi, welcome to the team." Lillie also scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.100 Celebi: The Time Travel Pokemon: Psychic and Grass Type. Revered as a guardian of the forest, Celebi appears wherever beautiful forests exist.**

They play together until the sun rises. Ash also returns Celebi into his GS Ball before everyone sees it.

"Ash, Lillie, where were you?" Misty is angry that they runs off.

"Sorry, I was playing with my Pokemon." Ash rubs his head. "The same." Lillie says.

Misty sighs, next time, don't run off like that." Then they keep going.

* * *

They use Pidgeot and Charizard to fly to another island. As they land, they scan the area, finding it apparently quiet. Ash, Lillie and Misty hike for miles without coming across another person.

"What if we landed on a desert island? We have to eat berries and eat bugs! I don't want to!" Misty cries out.

"Calm down, Misty, we were in a Pokemon Park, if I remembered, there would be the exit when we moved forward. Maybe you shouldn't close your eyes when we were flying." Lillie says with a sigh.

They leave the park and go to the Pokemon Center, they also notice that they are on Tangelo Island.

They stroll along the beach city when Pikachu notices a Lapras on the beach. Three guys are verbally and physically abusing it, one hitting it with a stick.

"Hey, what were you doing?!" Ash yells as they rush to the scene.

"Hmph, we wanted the Lapras to help us with the Orange Crew, but it wouldn't listen to us!" One of them says.

"So she should be punished." The second one says.

Ash and Lillie feel disgusted as they decide to teach them a lesson. The three guys sends out Spearow, Hitmonchan and Beedrill. Ash and Lillie put Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon against all three while Misty hides Togepi. Before any attacks are launched, someone call out for them to stop. The man steps forward, measuring and sketching all the Pokémon. He quickly points out that Spearow is vitamin-deficient, Beedrill's coloring is poor and Hitmonchan is lacking exercise. He contrasts the underdeveloped Pokémon with Ash's Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon, noting the shiny coat.

"Who do you think you are, talking our Pokemon like that?!" The three guys get irritated and order all three Pokémon to attack, but Ash's Pikachu takes the three Pokémon down and both Persian and Sylveon send them scurrying using Snarl and Fairy Wind.

"This Lapras is hurt, I'll go get Nurse Joy, let her eat this." The watcher gives the medicine to Ash while he runs to get Nurse Joy.

"Lapras, eat this, you will feel better." Ash says to the Pokemon.

Ash tries to give Lapras the medicine, but Lapras knocks it away, Pikachu catching it before it breaks.

"Go away, human!" Lapras cries.

Lillie says, "Ash, let me try." Ash nods as Lillie steps forward.

"Lapras, we aren't going to hurt you, we are also Pokemon like you." Lillie says. "We know good humans and we want you to feel better with their help."

Lapras is shocked, then she looks at both Ash and Lillie, she asks, "But how..."

"Long story, let me take you to the Pokemon Center." Ash and Lillie then carry Lapras to the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy concludes that Lapras only need a rest, but she reveals that it is afraid to have any human contact, probably based on how the three guys are abusing it.

"I see, which was why she didn't trust us." Misty says.

"She was only an infant, and she might have gotten separated from her group after the last big storm. By the way, I am Tracy, I am a Pokemon Watcher, I observe Pokemon in their natural habitats."

Ash, Lillie and Misty make formal introductions to him, then they decide to unite in getting that Lapras back with its group.

Three kids run in and ask Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon in preparation for battling the Orange Crew.

"What is the Orange Crew?" Misty asks.

"Oh, they were like the gym leaders in other regions, trainers must beat every member of the Orange Crew before competing in the Orange League." Tracy replies.

"I heard it from my mother, which was also why I am here." Ash says.

"But what about the GS Ball?" Misty asks.

"Well, no need to worry." Lillie says. "We already told Professor Oak that we will be back after the league."

"You knew the Professor Oak? I always wanted to meet him!" Tracy says.

"How about you join us?" Ash asks, "With this way, we can get to Professor Oak together."

"Sure." Tracy says.

After Lapras wakes up, Ash and Lillie go to see Lapras. "Lapras, are you feeling well?" Ash asks.

Lapras slowly looks at them, she asks, "Are you really Pokemon? Why are you disguise as humans?"

"We want to go travel, being a human makes it easier." Lillie says.

Before Lapras can ask more, they see a bazooka approaching. They jump out of the way.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Not you three again!" Misty says annoyed.

"Wow, that Meowth can talk?" Tracy says in amazement.

"Excuse me." Persian finally talks in front of Tracy and says, "If you want a talking Pokemon, I am here, but they are bad guys."

Tracy is surprised that Ash's Persian can talk as well, but then he focus on the Team Rocket because they are bad guys.

The trio bind Lapras, Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon into the truck, then using Smokescreen to escape.

Back at the truck, Ash says, "So that evil version of my uncle also ordered our capture too."

Sylveon asks, "What should we do?"

"I think those idiots have not notice the rope binding us are fragile." Lillie says with a little laugh.

Ash and Lillie cut down the rope and let Pikachu run to the front and fire a Thunderbolt, knocking James onto the switch detaching the trailer. Ash and the others get back onto the truck bed as they head up a ramp. The truck itself flies off the ramp, sending Team Rocket blasting off, but the trailer doesn't follow. As Lillie loosens the rope binding Lapras, the trailer begins to roll backwards, quickly picking off speed and almost plunging off a cliff. Ash pulls from the side, turning the trailer and avoiding a fall.

However, they quickly approach another cliff. Ash, Lillie and Pikachu pull the rope again, but it fails as the trailer flies off the cliff. With the rope loose, Lapras is no longer bound onto the trailer. Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon grab onto Lapras just before all six crash into the sea.

"Thanks, Lapras." Ash says as she nuzzles them.

Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon are riding on Lapras' back to the beach.

"Hey guys, how do you find us?" Ash asks Tracy and Misty.

"Thanks to my Venonat, but do they get you?" Tracy asks.

"It is another story." Ash says.

Lapras appears to be comfortable around Ash and Lillie as they captures the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.131 Lapras: The Transport Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. A gentle soul that can understand human speech. It can ferry people across the sea on its back.**

Tracey join Ash, Lillie and Misty as they left Tangelo Island, with Ash's intention of earning his first Orange League Badge and reuniting Lapras with its pack.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Misty, and Tracey are riding Lapras across the ocean. They see an island coming in sight.

"That is Mikan Island, it is where one of the four gym leaders in the Orange Crew is." Tracy says.

"That's great, I can't wait to get the first badge." Ash says as his Pokemon squeal in agreement.

On Mikan Island, Ash, Lillie, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Sylveon, Persian and Togepi walk along the path and see Mikan Gym up ahead, but as Ash runs toward the Gym, he spots a coconut on the ground next to a tree.

"Why is there a coconut?" Misty tries to pick it up, but Lillie grabs her hand.

"Don't!" Lillie says, he points at the bucket above the tree.

"So it is a trap?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, but don't worry." Ash says as he tells Pikachu to climb on the tree and put the bucket down, then Ash grabs the coconut.

"Hey, no fair! How do you notice it?" The boy yells as he appears in front of them.

"So you are the one that sets the trap, you should make it well hidden, besides, we met some other pranks before." Lillie says.

The coconut is a trap set by a boy named Senta, but he is told off by Cissy, his older sister and the Mikan Gym Leader.

"I am sorry for my brother, he likes to prank challengers." Cissy says.

"It is fine. So can I have a gym battle, I am Ash Ketchum."

Cissy looks at him and says, "Oh, now I realized, you are the son of the Kanto Champion, right, very well, I accept your challenge."

While walking, Tracy asks Misty, "So his mother is Aurora?"

"Yes. And she is so cool in person." Misty says.

"Ash, I have to tell you. On the Orange Islands, the Gym battles are different from Pokémon battles. We let challengers do challenge instead the regular sending Pokemon battle."

"Oh, so it is like Vigorate Region's Knight Challenge. I accept, so what should I do first?" Ash says.

"First is a Water Gun challenge, you need a water Pokemon to do it."

"Sure, Blastoise, I choose you!" Ash calls out his Pokemon, while Cissy sends out Seadra.

They shoot Water Guns at cans on the wall and flying plates. Both are evenly matched and hit every target. To decide the winner, they both aim for the same target, and hit it at the same time.

"Well, since we had a tie, how about we have a Pokemon Wave Ride?"

"Sure, I have learned Mantine Surfing, so don't except me to lose."

"Such confidence, I like it."

Ash uses Lapras while Cissy uses Blastoise, they have to race to a flag, go around it, and race back to shore. However, Ash and Cissy must stand on their Pokémon's back.

During the race, they are evenly matched. However, Ash nearly falls off and is caught by Lapras, but in the process Cissy gets ahead of him and turns around the flag first.

"Now I am far behind, what should I do…" Ash thinks. He sees the tidal wave come, Ash smiles.

"Lapras! Freeze the wave with the Ice Beam!"

Then the wave sends Cissy flying, but she is caught by Blastoise, and then they get ahead of Ash. Ash has Lapras use Ice Beam to make an ice track. Lapras is faster on ice than in water, and he wins the race.

"Well, it was smart to use Lapras's Ice moves. I am truly defeated. Here is your Coral-Eye Badge."

Ash takes it and then cheers with his Pokemon, not long after, they says goodbye to her and leaves the island using Lapras.

* * *

**Orange Arc has begun, I won't write every island and every episode in the anime, but I will try to make different plots. I decided to keep Tracy and Misty in this arc, but my main focus is Ash and his Pokemon. Also, I let Celebi appeared from the GS Ball, since she was waiting for Ash for a long time. Next chapter will be before the second gym.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**


	45. Orange Island Part 2

Orange Islands Part 2

They arrive at Mandarin Island, they see Pokemon are attacking trainers.

"Urgh…" Ash and Lillie suddenly clench their heads, the same goes to the Pokemon they had outside.

"Ash, Lillie, what's wrong?" Tracy asks in horror, but then they see their eyes glow red and they run away.

"What happened to Ash?" Misty asks in horror. Officer Jenny arrives and then takes them to the police station.

"I think that your Pokemon was controlled, but we are still finding the culprit." Officer Jenny says.

"But why did Ash and Lillie also…are you sure only Pokemon?" Tracy asks.

"That makes scene, those two are Pokemon disguised trainers." Misty says.

"What? They are Pokemon? They look like a human to me…Wow!" Tracy says in amazement.

"Yeah, it takes me a lot of time to find out the truth, but we can talk about it later." Misty says.

When Ash and Lillie go to the Team Rocket's base, Cassidy says, "Hey, aren't you the kid who stopped us?" But Ash and Lillie just stay silent as they are controlled.

"Didn't Boss mentioned that there are two Pokemon disguised humans that always ruin his plans? They must be the ones." Butch says.

"Then we got a very good prize for the boss!" Cassidy says as they start to laugh, but then they also hear laughing as they see Ash and Lillie also laughs.

"I knew it was you two." Ash says as both Pokemon fire a Dark Pulse on the Drowzee, knocking him out.

"How do you break free?" Butch asks in frustration.

"Oh, Biff, do you know this?" Lillie asks as they take out earpieces, much to their anger.

"My name is Butch! And how dare you play with us like that?" Cassidy yells.

"Oh, ever since Giovanni was defeated, our boss has us prepared for the worse scenario. And besides, if your stupid Trio hasn't tried any trick to get our Pokemon, we couldn't have thought of it."

Cassidy grits her teeth. "That Jessie and James, always them!"

Then Ash and Lillie use Pikachu, Sylveon, Persian and all the Pokemon' s help to send them flying.

They go back to where the others were, Ash also explains to Officer Jenny that the Pokemon they captured are saved. Then Tracy starts to ask questions that if Ash and Lillie really are Pokemon, they tell him everything since they can't hide forever. Then they leave the Island.

* * *

The next location they arrive is Sunburst Island, they meet a sibling called Mateo and Marissa, who work in a shop, they then tell him a story of Crystal Onix.

"Crystal Onix? Is that really exist?" Misty asks.

"Yes. I have heard that there is an Onix that is made by Crystal, even though it is still Rock and Ground Typing, but thanks to its material that he has a lot of resistance to Water." Lillie says.

They decide to help them find the said Pokemon. Eventaully they do, but Team Rocket tries to capture the Onix with the net and the attacks, causing to be injured. Thanks to Ash and his friends, they are sent flying again.

"Onix, are you alright?" Ash asks as he goes towards the Pokemon, the Pokemon just nods weakly as both Ash and Lillie heal him, as for Mateo, he found the inspiration of the Crystal Onix and starts to work on it, much to their delight.

After healing, the Crystal Onix turns to Ash and Lillie. "Can I come with you?"

Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon are shocked as Misty asks, "What is wrong?"

"Onix, are you sure you want to come with us?" Lillie asks, and he nods. Then Lillie captures the Pokemon.

"No way...you caught the Crystal Onix." Tracy says in surprise. Then Ash scans the Pokemon, only to find that the Pokedex shows the normal Onix.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.95 Onix: The Rock Snake Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by.**

Then Ash says, "Well, I am sure that if we give a information to Professor Oak, he will be thrilled."

"Yeah." Misty says, then they bid farewell to the siblings and they also get a crystal Pikachu sculpture in return.

* * *

They also go to Pink Island to stop a rampaging Nidoking thanks to Togepi. Then Fukuhara Island No.4 for seeing the prophecy of Kabutos. Ash and his friends also purchase a tickets to the show boat, they help an actress named Kay to conquer her Raichu's fears. In Kinnow Island, Misty loses her Psyduck and mistakes a wild Golduck as hers, but she finds Psyduck eventually.

* * *

The heroes finally arrive at the Navel Island, where the second gym is, they touch down on the beach near a very quiet village, but the Gym is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you there!" A man approaches on a sailboat. "Are you looking for the gym?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Ash asks.

The man introduces himself as Danny , he immediately appeals to Misty, shocking Ash, Lillie and Tracey.

They approach the Navel Gym gate, and Ash opens it. Inside, there is a cable car and a trail leading up the mountain. Pikachu points at a sign that gives instructions.

"So the challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokemon or risk disqualification. While spectators can use the cable car." Ash reads the sign.

"So are you okay with this?" Danny asks.

"Well, with my training with the rangers, I think I can do it." Ash says.

"Even though I am not a challenger, but I want to walk with Ash too." Lillie says.

Ash, Lillie and Danny climb the mountain, while Misty and Tracy are in the cable car. Danny asks, "You know, you two look a little cute together."

They blush for a second and Ash says, "Well...a lot of people have told us about it."

Danny says, "Relax, I am not going to tease you, but I want to say that if you want to be together, you have to be quick. Since you have the characteristics that a normal boy and a normal girl like."

They nod as they climb on top of the mountain, Team Rocket tries to capture Pikachu again, but Danny throws the rock and then their balloon flies off.

"Okay, Ash. I am the gym leader, after seeing your performance in climbing the mountain, I accept your challenge." Danny says as Lillie asks, "Wait, you are the Gym Leader?"

"That is so cool, so what should we do first?" Ash asks.

"The match is composed of three rounds, and two of three wins. The first test is to freeze a hot water geyser over there." Danny points at two geysers, he uses Nidoqueen while Ash summons Lapras. Both Pokémon fire Ice Beam attacks at the geysers. While Lapras makes steady progress, Nidoqueen is much faster and freezes the geyser first, winning the round. Lapras manages to complete the task but winds up exhausted.

"Man, I lost." Ash says in frustration.

Danny says, "Don't be sad, it was just the first round. After we froze the geyser, the second challenge is to carve the ice into a sled with three Pokemon."

Ash sends out Pikachu, Kabutops and Charizard. Danny uses Machoke, Scyther and Nidoqueen. Danny's team uses brute force to make adequate progress while Charizard uses Flamethrower to make the shape of the sled while Kabutops and Pikachu decorates it. Ash wins this round.

"You are really fast. So we have a tie, your last challenge is to race down the mountain to the beach goal line." Danny says as he puts Geodude, Electrode and Scyther into his while Ash puts Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian with him.

When the light turns green, both teams race down as fast as possible while Lillie, Misty and Tracey use the cable car. Danny's Scyther steer his sled while Ash uses Sylveon's ribbons to steer, although Ash spins out of control. Danny watches and speeds ahead expertly, but run into Team Rocket's pit trap. Ash notices and stops the sled to help. Danny knows it is a trap as Team Rocket reveals themselves. Meowth activates another switch as both teams fall into a larger pit trap. Team Rocket takes Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon and try to escape. Ash and the Pokémon create snowballs, with Geodude launching them. Scyther loads Electrode onto a plank as everyone else propels it to the balloon. Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon get clear of the balloon as Danny orders Electrode to use Explosion to destroy the balloon and sends Team Rocket blasting off again.

They restart the race and launch when the sun comes out from behind a cloud. Both teams race down, as Lillie, Misty and Tracey wait. The terrain changes from snow to rock. Ash's sled picks up too much speed and barely misses a large rock, causing the craft to cut through trees. Danny closes in on the finish line, but Ash soars through the sky and catches up with Danny. The landing causes Ash's sled to shrink in size, and the lighter sled allows Ash to pull forward and wins the race, crashing into the ocean.

"Ash!" Lillie is the first one to rush into his aid, she pulls all four of them out of the water and Sylveon groans, "Man, I am wet again!"

Persian says, "Great, I need to tidy my fur again."

"Talk about it, we just couldn't stop." Pikachu says.

Then as Lillie gives him the towel to dry off, Danny approaches him.

"Ash, you won the race, it was exciting. I am gladly to give you this Sea Ruby Badge."

Ash accepts it with excitement. Misty and Tracey are glad that Ash won, but Misty is also partially upset that Danny lost.

"By the way." Danny says to Ash and Lillie. "Remember the words that I told you."

Both teens blushes as they nod, Misty asks, "What words?"

Ash says, "Nothing." Then they leave the island on Lapras.

* * *

The second gym was the same as the anime, since it was really good. And I really don't like how Ash can't recognize the stupid trio every time he met. Especially with a talking Meowth. Well, the next chapter will be the third gym.

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Onix, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**


	46. Orange Island Part 3

Orange Islands Part 3

Ash and his friends arrive at Grapefruit Island, which is famous for its large grapefruit harvest.

Ash tries to see the harvest, but he and his friends are accused of being thieves.

"We just arrived here, and we didn't take these fruits." Ash says to the girl who accuses them.

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Ruby, my family and I were trying to produce the best quality of the Grape Fruits, but recently, our grapefruits were stolen every day."

Ash and Lillie assure her that they will help investigate since they are members of the International Police.

They find out that a Snorlax is eating the berries, Ash tries to battle him using Hitmonchan, but he is flattened. So they helplessly watch Snorlax eat all the fruits.

What shocks them more is that the Snorlax can swim, and Butterfree style of course. They chase the Snorlax to the second island, surprisingly, Jigglypuff is there waiting to sing to them, everyone except Ash and Lillie are fall asleep, which makes Jigglypuff angry and uses her marker to draw everyone and leaves.

"Man, I wish she didn't run fast." Ash comments as Lillie nods, wanting to tell her that she should try other song instead of lullaby. Ash quickly tosses the Pokeball and captures Snorlax. Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.60 Munchlax: The Big Eater Pokemon. Normal Type. In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.143 Snorlax: The Sleeping Pokemon. Normal Type. Evolved from Munchlax with high friendship. Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little moldy. It never gets an upset stomach.**

After everyone wakes up and cleans their faces, they say goodbye to Ruby and leave the island.

* * *

They also go to Moro Island to look at the 300 year old Orange League Trophy, Team Rocket tries to steal it, but some Gastly and Haunter takes it from them so that the trophy can be with its original owner.

They go to Golden Island, where a lot of villagers admires both Meowth and Persian, Ash saves the island from the trio who is planning to use Meowth to steal all the Pokemon. The villagers want Persian to stay, but he refuses, saying that Ash and Lillie are his family and he won't leave them.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive on Murcott Island. At the beach, Ash recalls his Lapras as Tracey brings out Marill, Scyther and Venonat, excited to visit the island. Misty ducks at a passing Beedrill due to her fear of bugs.

"You see, this island is where I meet my Scyther, since it is famous for housing plenty of bug types." Tracy says.

"Really, maybe I can get a bug type as well." Ash says.

"And I am sure that Insey will like to come as well." Lillie says.

"Who is Insey?" Tracy asks.

"Well, my sister whose goal is to be a Bug Master." Ash replies.

"I will stay here." Misty says as she is not willing to go closer.

Ash tells Tracey of her fear. Tracey taunts her by calling her a chicken, persuading her to follow.

The group walks along as Sylveon sense something nearby. Tracey uses his binoculars to spot a group of Caterpie. Misty quickly pulls him away. Tracey warns her of a Pokémon in her path as she stumbles across a hiding Pinsir, sending Misty running the other way. They continue along and Pikachu spots something else. Ash followed as they came across a badly injured Scyther on the ground, nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"It is a Scyther. And he looks hurt!"Lillie says. Ash and Lillie step forward to treat it. Scyther wakes up as Ash tries to use Heal Pulse, jumping back and assuming a battle position, but it is too weak to fight, barely able to stand.

"You are still hurt, how about I capture you so you can rest in the Pokeball?" Ash asks.

Ash steps forward and tries to catch it. He throws a Poké Ball, but Scyther swats it away, falling to its knees before struggling back up.

"Please Scyther, We only wanted to help. Trust me, we won't do anything." Lillie begs.

Ash tosses a Poké Ball one more time, easily catching Scyther.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and Chansey works on Scyther. Ash and his friends watch through the window as Scyther glares at Ash and Lillie, seemingly curious. Chansey brings Scyther out of the room and takes it to recovery. Joy concludes that it loses its swarm leadership position from battling a younger Scyther challenger. The loss forces it to leave the swarm and live in exile unless it wins another leadership match.

"You know, it is the same as my Scyther." Tracy says as he sends out his, but when Tracy's see the Scyther, he is being relentless as he wants to beat that Scyther. Tracy notices it and quickly recalls the Pokemon.

"So yours lost to this Scyther and now he wants revenge..." Lillie says.

"At first, he was reluctant to go with me and leave the group, but after years passed, I manage to open his heart." Tracy says.

"I see. Well, I'll go ask Professor Oak about this." Ash says.

Ash calls Professor Oak, he points out that Scyther's self-esteem is probably low due to losing leadership and being caught. Oak suggests to Ash to try to heal Scyther's mood and get it back in shape.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie help Scyther recover, which he thanks them. Ash knows Scyther loved battling, so he decides to help Scyther prepare for a rematch.

But Scyther hears a cry of his swarm as Joy removes its bandages. Scyther flies up and crashes through the window, heading away. It crashes back to the earth, still weak.

"You have to calm down, Scyther!" Ash says.

"I can't. My friends! They need me!" Scyther replies and flies away.

"Scyther." Tracy calls his Pokemon, who is itching for a rematch, but he also hears the cry as he goes to find the Scyther.

Team Rocket has the Scyther swarm in a net, Jessie, whose hair is being cut, taunts the swarm. Tracey's and Ash's Scyther cut them loose and step forward to confront Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket, so it was you. And what's is with your hair, having a bad haircut?" Ash teases when they arrive.

"You are going to pay for that!" Jessie yells in anger. She brings out Arbok and Lickitung while James brings out Weezing and Victreebel. Ash sends out Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon as Weezing uses Smoke Screen to cover the field. Scyther blows it away with Swords Dance, but it is still exhausted. So Tracy's Scyther helps him stand, much to his surprise.

"You..." Scyther says.

"Talk later, we have a swarm to save." Tracy's says as they attack the Rocket's battle.

Pikachu, Sylveon and Persian try to step in since it isn't fair, but Scyther refuses as he yells, "No, this is my battle, I want to beat them!" Tracy's nods as he returns to Tracy.

Meowth even joins the Pokémon to attack, leading the charge, but Scyther easily swats him away. Lickitung and Victreebel try to hit Scyther in a pincer attack, but Scyther flies up, Victreebel biting Lickitung. Arbok attacks from underneath Scyther, but Scyther uses Double Team to throw Arbok off, sending it back to the ground. Scyther lands and tries to rest as Victreebel attacks with Razor Leaf. Scyther stops the attack with its scythes as Tracey reveals how he knows Victreebel will use the move. Arbok attacks with Poison Sting as Scyther dodges. It collapses, low on stamina and unable to dodge the second Poison Sting. Tracy's and the new leader steps forward to stop the attack. The three Scyther team up and attack Team Rocket with Slash attacks against their Pokémon. Jessie tries to fire a bazooka, but Ash's Sylveon stops her with Moonblast. Scyther attacks Team Rocket and leaves them with Mohawks. Team Rocket retreats.

The Scyther swarm washes off the glue as the new leader and Ash's Scyther gives respect to each other. The swarm departs as Ash's Scyther regains its confidence, joining Ash and Lillie.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.123 Scyther: The Mantis Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. ****Leaps out of tall grass and slices prey with its scythes. The movement looks like that of a ninja.**

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Misty, and Tracey are on Mandarin Island, and Ash is on a winning streak. He finishes off a Butterfree with Venusaur's Razor Leaf.

"Well, if it isn't Ash and Lillie?" Ash turns and sees Lorelei.

"Lorelei! It is nice to see you again!" Ash says as Misty runs to her screaming like a fangirl.

After introducing her to Misty and Tracy, they go to the ocean, and Lorelei makes many philosophical comments about nature. They later watch Lorelei battle from the stands of Mandarin Island Stadium. The demonstration goes on for a while and Lorelei defeats every Pokémon she go up against. Ash watches intently, determined to try to pick up some tips. After the demonstration, Lorelei invites Ash and his friends to her house for some tea. As Ash, Misty and Tracey thanks her for inviting them and rave about her Pokémon, Lillie sits in silence.

"Lorelei, can you teach me more about the reverse psychology?" Ash then asks.

Lorelei agrees and tells them that every person has a particular way of acting in and out of battle. She explains to them that she is like the water. She usually "goes with the flow", but when she's in battle, she becomes as cold as ice. She walks outside, and tells them that the most important thing is knowing where their strengths lie.

"Ms. Lorelei." Lillie finally speaks, "Can I have a battle with you?"

This causes them to be surprised. Lorelei says, "Sure."

They agree on one Pokémon each, and send out their Pokémon. Lillie uses Pikachu, and Lorelei chooses Cloyster. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Cloyster Withdraws into its shell. As a result the attack has no effect. Pikachu uses Agility, but is knocked back by Cloyster's Reflect attack. Pikachu uses Thunder which hits but then Cloyster started to glow red. Tracey warns Lillie that this is Rage, which increases its Attack level. Pikachu fears the rage, so he ends it with a Grass Knot attack.

Lorelei calls back Cloyster, she tells her that with her Pokémon and friends at her side, she will always succeed. She then tells them that if Ash wins all of the Gym Badges in the Orange League, he will be presented with an "Honorable Trainer" trophy. Ash and Lillie then thank Lorelei.

That evening, Lorelei tells Ash that the nearest Gym is on Trovita Island, which is straight across the bay on the other side of Mandarin Island. Ash and his friends thanks Lorelei again for everything that she teaches them. They wave farewell, and head towards their next adventure.

* * *

Getting a ferry from Trovitopolis, Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Persian, Sylveon, Misty, Togepi, and Tracey are finally going to make it to Trovita Island, which is surrounded by whirlpools and huge spiked rocks. Ash is determined to get his third Orange League Gym Badge. Suddenly, Pikachu spots a little girl and a Seel caught in the strong current, crying for help. Misty jumps into action by sending out Staryu and then swims down to rescue the girl. Ash and Lillie join in by sending out Blastoise as well as Cloyster and helping Misty bring the girl over to the island. Meanwhile, a young man has been watching the whole thing, and is impressed by Misty's actions.

"What are you doing on the current?" Ash asks the girl.

"We were just playing when the current sucked us in." The girl introduces herself as Mahri.

Misty says, "You have to always be careful next time when you go swimming."

"I will."

As Blastoise, Cloyster and the ship both arrive in port, the young man arrives and embraces his sister.

"Thank you for saving my sister, My name is Rudy." He thanks Misty for rescuing her by offering plenty of flowers.

At the dance party, Rudy hands Togepi to Lillie, and then dances with Misty. He compliments the young Water-type Pokémon Trainer on her daring rescue of Mahri

"Misty, I have a favor to ask you, do you want to train the other Pokemon Trainers at my gym?"

Misty, Lillie and Ash are both awestruck that Rudy is the Trovita Island Gym Leader.

"Well, let me consider first…" Misty is lost at words, she also starts to blush.

Ash wastes no time in challenging Rudy. After a war of words, Rudy tells Ash that if he wants to challenge him, he has to pass a small attack test.

The group heads off to Rudy's speedboat, and Ash must knock down all the targets in order to challenge Rudy. Ash is successful with Pikachu on the first target, but Rudy is too preoccupied with looking at Misty instead of paying attention. Ash sends out Charizard and hits another target.

Ash then has an easy time using Pikachu, Charizard, and Sylveon to destroy the remaining targets, and eventually passes the test. As night falls, Rudy schedules the Gym battle for tomorrow, and invites Misty to join him and Mahri for dinner, leaving Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, and Tracey alone.

"Wow...it seems like those two can make a match." Tracy says.

"Yeah..." Ash says as he remembers Danny's words. "And I am glad that he didn't see Lillie."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asks.

"Nothing." Ash says.

A few minutes later, Ash is talking to Professor Oak on the telephone, and Oak wishes Ash good luck in his match with Rudy tomorrow. Tracey then buts in and shows Oak his latest Pokémon sketches, while Ash, Lillie, Persian, Sylveon and Pikachu sit down to eat their dinner.

The next morning, Ash and Rudy are both ready to battle each other on top of one of the island's huge spikes. The spectators, Lillie, Misty, Togepi, Tracey, and Mahri included, watch from a hot-air balloon, and one of Rudy's friends does commentary while riding a Pidgeot. As the match begins, Ash sends out Pikachu, and Rudy sends out Electabuzz, since both are Electric-type Pokémon. Pikachu uses Dig to make Electabuzz to lose.

In the second round, Ash sends out Sylveon while Rudy sends Marill. Ash asks Sylveon to use attract, which is failed since Marill is a female. Marill uses Water Gun and give Sylveon damage. Then Sylveon is being hit, making Misty frustrated and cheers Ash, much to Rudy's shock. Ash then nods at Misty's cheer and asks Sylveon to use Draining Kiss to finish Marill off.

As the sun sets, Ash receives his Spike Shell Badge from Rudy, who also offers Misty one more bunch of flowers. Rudy is now convinced that Misty wants to come with Ash for now, but Misty promises that after the traveling, she will come back and meets him. And so, the group borad Lapras and sail off into the sunset.

* * *

**Now Ash has complete 3 gyms, next chapter will be going into the movie. I made Tracy caught his own Scyther beforehand and Ash caught the Scyther in this fic. Yes, I have plenty of Mega Evolutions I want to give Ash in the profile.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Onix, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**


	47. Orange Island Part 4

Orange Islands Part 4

Somewhere in the Orange Islands, Ash, Lillie, Misty and Tracey are traveling to their next island destination on board a boat owned by a woman named Maren. They sends out their Pokémon as Tracey suggests so they can have some fresh air. Suddenly, they are struck by a sea storm and drag across the ocean to the middle of the Orange Islands, where they arrive at Shamouti Island.

In Sevestar Castle, Aurora walks towards Adam, who is watching the change of the weather. Aurora says, "Adam, you feel it, right?"

"Yeah...the time has come...we need to get there now." Then they teleport themselves away.

At Shamouti Island, Lillie says, "Wow, I am glad we were safe now."

"Um… I think you spoke too soon." Tracy says as they are surrounded by the islanders.

A woman takes off her mask, appearing to be Maron's friend, Carol. She says that she was once the festival maiden, but she passes down to her rebellious sister, Melody.

As Ash and Lillie are introduced as Pokémon Trainers, the islanders become ecstatic, as the legend foretold his arrival.

"When the world is about to end, the chosen ones will save us all. And the chosen ones are the Pokemon trainers!"

"The chosen one?" Ash asks when the islanders called them that name.

Melody goes towards Ash, she welcomes him with a kiss, angering Lillie.

Melody notices it and says, "Huh? Are you his girlfriend or his bodyguard?"

"What are you talking about?" Lillie feels her anger going towards her, but Melody says, "Relax, it is just a welcome kiss. Anyway, welcome to the island."

Then they take the group to the ceremony, Ash sees Lillie feeling unease and Ash says, "Lillie, remembered what Danny said to us. But trust me, I only want you, not the other girls."

Lillie softens her anger and says, "I know. I am sorry that I overreacted."

During the festival ceremony, Melody plays a tune similar to the cry of Lugia.

"So you really are the chosen ones, Ash? Lillie?" Tracy asks.

"Well, we were being called that by my legendary friends. And we know the role to it." Ash says.

Melody then explains that they must venture out to the islands of the legendary birds and collects three glass orbs that represent the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning, bringing them back to Shamouti's shrine where Melody will play the same tune which will end the festival.

"As judging the weather, I think something bad is going to happen. As the chosen one, I have to go do the prophecy before the world ends." Ash says in panic as he and Lillie run off the building.

"Ho-Oh, Mew, I chose you!" Lillie tosses out the two Pokemon, who also feels unease.

"You guys sense it, too, right?" Ash asks.

Ho-Oh says, "Yes, the prophecy of the world being doomed when 3 legendary birds fighting each other. Hop on, Ash, Lillie. I'll take you to the Fire Island."

Mew says, "We will help you stop them."

Ash and Lillie nod as they, Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon ride on Ho-Oh.

They arrive shortly and ascend the stairs. Mew floats around the red orb.

"So this must be the Fire Orb." Ash then grabs it and puts it inside Lillie's bag. But then they see Team Rocket trio appear.

"Could you please get out of my way? we have no time to mess with you!" Lillie yells.

"We will be taking Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon today!" Jessie says.

"Plus, our boss will also like three legendaries with him." Meowth says.

Mew then uses Psychic to make them blast off, not wanting to hear anymore of them. Suddenly, Melody, Misty, and Tracey's boat arrives.

"Hey, why are you here?" Ash asks.

"To stop you from being reckless, of course." Misty says, then Zapdos appears on the island.

Ho-Oh yells as he flies towards the Pokemon, "Zapdos, this isn't your own island, get back to where you were!"

"Why should I? Moltres isn't here. It is mine." Zapdos replies.

Mew says, "Stop being so arrogant, leave now." The three legendaries prepared to fight, but then a ship appears, draining Zapdos, Ho-Oh and Mew of their power and later capturing the Pokémon and the rest in Melody's boat. As they stand in the cage in the ship's lower chamber, They also see Moltres, and Melody notes a stone with the Shamouti Prophecy etched and reads aloud the first sentence.

"Welcome to my ship." A man approaches them.

Ash says, "Hey, you were Lawrence, one of the collecters work for Team Rocket!"

"I see you know me well. Yes, my original plan is to send the birds to Giovanni, but looks like I also capture you. Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether."

Ash and Lillie grit their teeth. "I think that you all be better to stay here." He says as he leaves.

Ash and Lillie quickly use Teleport to go outside, they free the others except Zapdos and Moltress, whose cage are special and can't break.

"These nets can't do harm to me." Ash says after all of them are saved.

"We must save the Pokemon first." Misty replies

Ash and Lillie send out Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, with Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon's help, they free Zapdos and Moltres.

As the two birds are freed, however, they immediately get into a fight and destroy the ship in the process.

"Gosh, this is what I don't want to happen, now." Mew says.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Ho-Oh tries to interfere, but he is blasted by their attacks.

"Ho-Oh, are you okay?" Ash goes towards his side.

"I am fine." Ho-oh replies.

The ship informs Lawrence that it is going down, and promptly crashes onto Lightning Island. The group evacuates and lands onto the island. The debris of the ship crashes onto the pedestal, destroying it and releasing the Lightning Sphere, which Lillie acquires.

"Is that Articuno?" Ash looks at the blue bird who is fighting Zapdos and Moltres.

"If things are not going well, I will be fascinating his beauty for now." Lillie says.

"Oh no, the world is going to end!" Pikachu starts to panic as he and Persian runs around, only to be slapped by Sylveon to make them back to his senses.

The group escapes onto Melody's boat while Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno dueled overhead. A giant typhoon scoops up the boat and carries it to the Shamouti Shrine, where Ash and the others meet Slowking, the shrine's guardian.

"Chosen ones, you are finally here. Quick and put the spheres into the pedastol." Slowking says.

Ash and Lillie nod to Slowking as they put two of the orbs, the legendary birds attack the shrine, but are stopped by the sudden appearance of Lugia.

"Sorry that I am late." Lugia sees Ho-Oh.

"You had better." Ho-Oh says sarcastically.

Lugia and Ho-Oh attempt to quell the fighting and protect the shrine, but Lugia eventually falls victim to the attacks and crashes down while Ho-Oh is still fighting. Meanwhile, the massive gathering of Pokémon arrive after crossing the now-frozen sea.

Melody plays the same tune from the ceremony, which reinvigorates the fallen Lugia.

Lugia goes to Ash and his friends. He says, "Father, Mother, I know it isn't the right time to greet you now, but please, you must collect the Ice Sphere from Ice Island. Only you can save this. Ho-Oh and I will help covering you."

Ash and Lillie nod and Lillie says, "Be careful and don't let Ho-Oh fell into the sea. He is a Fire type you know." Lugia nods and goes back to battle.

Mew says, "Ash, Lillie, I will also protect you."

"Thanks Mew. Now first, Rapidash! I chose you!" Ash says as he sends out the Shiny Rapidash.

Ash helps Lillie on and then himself, they ride on it, while Pikachu, Persian, Sylveon and Mew follow them. They are attacked on the way, but thanks to Mew's Barrier, they are unharmed. They arrive at the Ice Island and grab the Ice Sphere. Back outside the temple, Lugia and Ho-Oh come.

"Hurry, hop on!" Lugia says as Ash, Persian and Pikachu hop on Lugia while Lillie, Sylveon and Mew hop on Ho-Oh.

As Ash notices the gathered Pokémon, he asks Lugia, who responds that they gather in case they are needed, yet they stand still because they are unsure about what to do. Lawrence's ship, which is still functional, tries to capture Lugia, but it uses an Aeroblast attack to defeat the remaining legendary birds and Lawrence's ship before falling unconscious into the sea. Ash also falls unconscious and both Persian and Pikachu try to urge Ash to wake up. Fortunately, Misty arrives in time to save the two. Lillie, Misty and Tracey revive Ash, who leads the group back to the shrine. Ash and Lillie insert the final sphere into the shrine, which shines brightly with the unison of the spheres. The pillars glows in tune as Melody plays Lugia's song, which revives it and restores balance to the legendary birds.

Lugia jumps back from the sea, Ho-Oh says, "Geez, you made me worry."

"Sorry about that Ho-Oh." She winks. Then she takes Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres to Ash and Lillie, who finally realize who is in front of them.

"Father, Mother..." The three birds are shocked and tries to beg for forgiveness.

Ash says, "I want you three to stop fighting for stupid reasons. You all have the power to control the nature. I will overlook this and don't do this again."

The three birds nod and thanks them. Lugia says, "Ash, Lillie, we will also be part of your team since we had made our copies."

Ash and Lillie as they throw 4 customized Cherish Balls and capture them.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.144 Articuno: The Freeze Pokemon: Ice and Flying Type. ****A legendary bird Pokémon. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.145 Zapdos: The Electric Pokemon: Electric and Flying Type. This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear when the sky turns dark and lightning showers down.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.146 Moltres: The Flame Pokemon: Fire and Flying Type. A legendary bird Pokémon. As it flaps its flaming wings, even the night sky will turn red.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.98 Lugia: The Diving Pokemon: Psychic and Flying Type. It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start.**

Then Ash and Lillie send them out, Lugia and Ho-oh decide to give them a ride through the islands, and they do. After getting back, they see Adam and Aurora rushing towards them.

"Mom? Dad?" Ash is shocked to see them.

"Ash, Lillie, I see you fulfilled the prophecy." Adam says.

Aurora quickly hug the two and ask, "Are you hurt? You have to do those dangerous stuff..."

"It is fine, Mom. I am fine." Ash says. "But we managed to have Lawrence here."

"I know, the police is coming and they will arrive here." Aurora says.

After a parent and children talking, the Slowking comes towards them. He says, "Chosen ones, I have ended my role, I will be traveling with you onwards if that is okay."

"No, not at all." Ash says as he captures the Slowking. Lillie also scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.48 Slowking: The Royal Pokemon: Water and Psychic Type. Evolved from Slowpoke by trading with a King's Rock. Every time it yawns, Shellder injects more poison into it. The poison makes it more intelligent.**

Then Adam and Aurora return to Sevestar and the others bid farewell to Melody and the other Shamouti Islanders.

* * *

**The second movie is complete. Well, I didn't watch carefully at this movie, but somehow I found this movie's manga in my room. So I quickly read it and figuring out how to add new elements to the story. Hope you like it.**

**In the next chapter will be the fourth gym.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Onix, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, Slowking, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**


	48. Orange Island Part 5

Orange Islands Part 5

Ash, Lillie, Misty, and Tracey are riding on Lapras, they are almost run down by a boat owned by a boy named Tad.

"Hey! You almost hit Togepi, what are you thinking?" Misty angrily yells.

"Sorry, pretty." Tad apologizes, then he sees Ash.

"Woah, you are the Kanto League winner, Ash Ketchum!"

Tad knows him after seeing him make through Rudy's Gym, he takes them to his boat. The gang is told by Tad that he is also trying to get into the Pokémon League and that he has been after Ash after he has battled for Rudy's Badge and that Ash has used pure power to win.

Tad challenges Ash to a battle claiming that he likes to challenge people who know what they're doing. They then set a course toward Cleopatra Island which they presume to be deserted.

Tad and Ash begin their battle with Ash choosing Charizard and Tad choosing Poliwrath, this Poliwrath is wearing a golden belt that it won from Tad's local town for being the most powerful Pokémon there. Misty and Tracey are puzzled by this choice but Ash and Lillie are none the less confident. Charizard starts off with Flamethrower, but being a water type, it is less effective, then Poliwrath uses Seismic Toss, which Charizard dodges Then he uses Wing Attack while Poliwrath uses Ice Beam. It hits Charizard and lets him fall.

"I forfeit the match, I can't see Charizard getting more hurt." Ash says which surprises everyone. Tad knows what Ash is thinking and he recalls his Poliwrath, he promises Ash a rematch once Charizard is better.

Later that night, Ash and Lillie are up trying to warm up Charizard from the ice cage, by using their Flamethrower and rubbing Charizard's side until their hands are literally red and raw.

"Lillie, do you need some rest? You can leave it to me." Ash says.

"How can I do this, since Charizard is also my Pokemon as well." Lillie replies as Ash feels touched.

They try hard to make sure that Charizard does not freeze and eventually it wakes up. However Charizard panics when it notices its tail, and eventually gets knocked out once again. Misty and Tracey, meanwhile, are away for firewood but come back soon enough and notice the disturbance.

Ash and Lillie continue to rub Charizard's back and neck while Misty and Tracey check its temperature. It is still very cold and Tracey gets some fire wood and Misty gets a blanket. Ash and Lillie notice that their hands are do not care, however, and continue rubbing, wanting to help Charizard heat up. Charizard once again wakes up and tries a Flamethrower. However, it does not work.

"Please, Charizard, you have to calm down. I will let you use Flamethrower on me once you are better." Ash says. "Oh me too." Lillie replies.

Charizard just looks at them with surprise, they nod and just stay silent.

"Charizard, do you remember the things we have been through, you were abandoned by Damien, that was when I met you. We proved him to be stronger and even defeated him. I am more than proud to have you as my partner." Ash says to Charizard.

"I admit that I am not a best trainer and I made a lot of mistakes, too. But Ash said to me, never give up until it is over, which is what keep me going on." Lillie says.

Charizard lies there listening to Ash and Lillie's kind words and remember how when it was a Charmander Ash and Lillie save its life when it was abandoned in a rainstorm by its Trainer. It then remembered the good times it shared with Ash and Lillie when it was still a Charmander and then how, despite evolving into Charmeleon and Charizard. Meanwhile Misty and Tracey has lit up a few more fires and they and Sylveon, Persian and Pikachu help rubbing Charizard to make him better. This continue all the night.

In the morning Charizard wakes up to find Ash and Lillie sleeping on him from last night and move away from them without waking him. Ash and the gang wake up to a roar that comes from Charizard who show Ash and Lillie his tail flame which is just as strong as normal.

"Charizard, you are feeling better!" Ash, Lillie and their three Pokemon are overjoyed and hug him. However, Team Rocket attacks them by causing an explosion that lets them trap Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon inside a giant drill machine. Tad also notices this and rushes to where the explosion comes from. Tad rejoins the group just as Team Rocket says their motto. Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon are trapped in a shock proof box making Pikachu's attacks useless. Team Rocket soon makes their getaway by digging a tunnel. Just as Ash tries to pursue them, Charizard flies alongside Ash and gives him a lift on his back. They fly after Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon through the tunnel until they come to the other end near a beach. Charizard uses its feet to grab the machine before it can go any further and pull it back up the hill.

"Charizard, use your physical attacks to break the drill, I don't want our three Pokemon to be burnt." Ash yells.

Charizard nods and uses its feet to break the drill. Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon are returned to Ash but Team Rocket is not done yet. They bring out some drill weaponry and attempt to slice Ash, Lillie, Persian, Pikachu, Sylveon and Charizard. Pikachu, Persian, Sylveon, Lillie and Ash are knocked out, and seeing Ash and LIllie in danger, Charizard unleashes Dragon Rage. This attack destroys Team Rocket's machine and sends them blasting off once again.

Tad, Misty and Tracey finally find Ash, Lillie and their Pokémon. Tad tells Ash that he promises him a rematch, and Ash agrees to another battle with Tad, Poliwrath vs. Charizard. Back on the beach, Tad sends out Poliwrath while Ash uses Charizard and the battle begins. Poliwrath starts with a Water Gun but Charizard is able to dodge. It flies around for a few seconds before unleashing an Ember; it sends multiple streams of fire toward Poliwrath. However Poliwrath counters with another Water Gun by spinning on the spot dousing the flames. Seeing an opportunity, Charizard tries a Take Down, but Poliwrath counters again by catching its leg before it hits. Poliwrath then unleashes another Ice Beam but Charizard successfully evades by flying toward the sky. Poliwrath then tries a Body Slam on Charizard but it misses by Charizard doing a spinning maneuver and Poliwrath is knocked into the air. Charizard carries it up to the sky and then does its dreaded Seismic Toss on Poliwrath, winning the match for Charizard and Ash. Ash hugs Charizard and Tad recalls Poliwrath.

Over the sunset the gang waves goodbye to Tad with Charizard still out of its Poké Ball. Ash jumps into the air claiming that nobody will be able to beat him but accidentally knocks Charizard off balance while it is scratching itself with its leg. Getting angry, Charizard unleashes a Flamethrower at Ash, Lillie, Misty and Tracey. Misty and Tracey in turn tell him not to get Charizard angry, Lillie and Ash say not to worry and that they can take the heat.

* * *

"We are here at Kumquat Island." Tracy says as they land on the island.

"I can't wait to fight the gym leader!" Ash says as his Pokemon cheers.

"I am sure you can make it." Lillie smiles at her friend.

They are interrupted by a lady, who mistakes Ash for her son, Travis, who has, like Ash, started a Pokémon journey with a Pikachu. After clearing the confusion, though, the beach is attacked by a Team Rocket Rhydon Robot, driven by Arbok and Lickitung and weaponized by Weezing.

"Okay! Weezing, use Hyper Beam!" James says. But it uses Smog instead.

"Hey, why didn't it work?" Jessie asks.

"Weezing didn't lean it yet." Meowth sighs at his partner's stupidity.

Ash then decides to put a stop to Team Rocket. In retaliation, Jessie has Arbok use Poison Sting on Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon, which is stopped thanks to the woman, whose Alakazam uses Reflect to block the attack, and then Psychic to seal the mechanical Rhydon's mouth shut while another Smog attack is fired. This allows Ash to send out Charizard amidst Team Rocket confusion, who uses Take Down to deal a blow to the robot. When Arbok accidentally uses Acid to tear a hole in the Rhydon robot, Charizard uses Flamethrower to overload the Rhydon robot's machinery, causing the robot to explode and send Team Rocket flying.

"Thank you for helping us, your Alakazam is strong." Lillie says.

"Why thanks. I trained him well so he could gave my challengers a hard time." The woman says.

"Wait, you are Luana? The final member of the Orange Crew?" Tracy asks in shock.

"Yes, before we battle, how about I take you to my place?" Luana asks.

They go to her hotel which includes a workout Gym and an indoor Pokémon stadium. Ash and his friends are invited to stay in her hotel's most exquisite suite free of charge.

"This will be a double battle, the match ends when the first Pokémon is unable to battle, wherein the opposing team are declared the winners. Okay?"

"Sure." Ash says confidently.

While in the hotel's hot spring, Ash and Lillie discuss their strategy. Ash is committed to have Pikachu battle, but Lillie surmises that Alakazam will battle, and ponders who else can stand up to Alakazam's power. The next day, the battle begins with Luana sending out Alakazam and Marowak against Pikachu and Charizard. However, even before the match begins, Pikachu and Charizard are at each other; an innocuous stomp by Charizard has knocked Pikachu over, and the argument between the two escalates until the two are trading attacks.

"Hey, no fighting you two!" Ash says as he uses Psychic to block them.

Charizard's Flamethrower manages to hit Pikachu while Pikachu is rushing towards the opponents. When Charizard tries Tackle on Alakazam, and gets hit with Psychic in result, Ash has Pikachu assist Charizard by using Thunder Shock—which promptly hits Charizard. This gives Marowak and Alakazam an opening to land successive Bonemerang and Psychic attacks on Charizard.

Ash warns Pikachu to stand still amidst the beating Charizard is taking, if Charizard is unable to continue, they will lose the match. Pikachu finally Thunder Shocks Alakazam, freeing Charizard. In return, Charizard catches Pikachu after Pikachu is hit by a Body Slam from Marowak soon after. With the two now willing to cooperate, Charizard takes to the skies with Pikachu in tow, allowing Pikachu to land Thunderbolt on Marowak, who has just launched another Bonemerang. The attack does not faze Marowak, but it manages to knock off its concentration. Meanwhile, Charizard continues to fly towards Alakazam, who is preparing a Hyper Beam to land point-blank on Charizard. When Charizard pulls up at the last minute, Alakazam is hit with the wayward Bonemerang attack, sending it and the charged Hyper Beam backwards. The Hyper Beam tears across the battlefield and into Marowak, knocking both of Luana's Pokémon out, and giving Ash the victory.

"Well done, Ash. Here is you Jade Star Badge. With this, you are finally able to compete the Orange League against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader for the Winner's Trophy." Ash thanks her and gets the badge.

When leaving Kumquat Island, Luana tells Ash that if should he encounter Travis, he should deliver some greetings from home for him.

* * *

**Now Ash had won all 4 gyms, he could face Drake. The next chapter will finally begin the battle.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Onix, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, Slowking, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**


	49. Orange Island Part 6

Orange Islands Part 6

On reaching Pummelo island, the first thing Ash does is registering himself for a battle against Drake, the Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. After having his Badges verified, he is told that his battle will be held on the following morning and that it will be a Full Battle.

"So Ash, how are you going to win against Drake, since his Dragonite was too strong." Lillie expresses her concern.

"Well… I decided to let the trio birds for this match." Ash replies to her.

"You mean… Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres?" Persian asks him.

"Yes." Ash says.

Ash is now ready to get into training. But there is a problem... Snorlax won't wake up. On consulting Nurse Joy, she states that Snorlax probably won't wake up for several days. This means that it won't be able to battle. But Ash knows that there are other Pokemon that can battle.

The next morning, Ash arrives at the stadium ready to battle, Drake shows himself in front of Ash and speaks up.

"So you are Ash Ketchum, I heard you were the one who saved the world. It is nice to meet you." Drake offers a handshake, Ash does the same.

The referee states that the state of the field will change after one of them have three Pokémon faint. As he says this, the flat field disappears and is replaced by a field with rocks on it and a pool in the middle.

Drake starts with Ditto, while Ash starts with Pikachu. Ditto naturally starts with Transform to turn into a copy of Pikachu. Pikachu begins with a powerful Electro Ball, and then Ditto uses its own Electro Ball. Next, they both use Thunder Shock at the same time. The rocks begin to crumble, hurting Pikachu but not Ditto, who calmly hops from one to the other. Ditto starts using Agility, while Pikachu tries to shock it with Thunderbolt, but no luck. Ditto then hits Pikachu with Thunder, but it has no effect as Pikachu channels it to the ground with his tail. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack and Ditto uses the same move too, until they meet each other in the air. Both fall to the ground, though Pikachu manages to get up and knock Ditto with his tail to win the round.

"Pikachu manages to win because he was in a better shape." Tracy says.

"Ash really done it well. But he still have five Pokemon to defeat." Misty says. Lillie just calls out to cheer him.

"I am very proud of your victory, Ash. You are going to get rocked by this." Drake sends out an Onix.

"I am going to take a bet. Pikachu, return. Articuno! I chose you!" Ash takes out his legendary, much to the crowd's shock.

"An Articuno…" Drake mutters. "A Legendary..."

"Why using Articuno, Onix is a rock type." Misty asks in confusion.

"Ash was likely to take a bet since Onix is also Ground Type." Lillie replies.

"Articuno, will you fight with me?" Ash asks as he nods. "Sure."

As Ash tells Articuno to use Freeze Dry, Drake tells Onix to use Rock Slide. Rock slide hurts Articuno badly. Ash is unsure as to what to do, finally deciding to use Hail. Onix tries to use Stone Edge, but he misses as Articuno flies much higher. Then it dives down and uses Steel Wing, which hurts Onix badly, then finishes it off with a Sheer Cold.

"You surprised me by using Articuno. I guess that you also have other two, huh?" Drake asks.

"You are right about that." Ash replies.

"But this time you won't have a ghost chance on my Gengar!"

Misty and Tracey are worried about the Gengar, but Lillie assures them not to worry.

"Okay, Articuno, return. Zapdos! I chose you!"

Zapdos appears and sees Gengar, he says excitedly, "I got to have a battle, yeah!"

Ash smiles at his confidence, then they start to battle.

Gengar starts with the Shadow Ball, Zapdos dodges and uses Thunder, but Gengar dodges using Phantom Force. Gengar appears behind him and uses Hypnosis. But Zapdos uses Sleep Talk to hurt Gengar using Ancient Power. Which deals a lot of damage. Zapdos wakes up and finishes him off with Zap Cannon before Gengar can use Dream Eater.

"Wow, it is the first time that Drake lost 3 Pokemon in a row, is this the power of the son of Kanto Champion and the Kanto League winner?"

After the field changes into a sandy desert field, Drake calls out his Venusaur and Ash uses Scyther.

"A Scyther… interesting choice." Drake says.

Ash tries to start things off with a X Scissor attack, but Venusaur uses Vine Whip to crash him in the sand, making him trapped. Drake tells Venusaur to use Solar Beam. Hoping to cause damage before the Solar Beam is charged, Ash tells Scyther to use Razor Wind, but Scyther is unable to damage Venusaur due to all the sand on the field. Ash tells Scyther to send Venusaur flying. Venusaur is sent soaring into the air. As this happens, Venusaur reverses itself in midair and releases its Solar Beam on Scyther, but Scyther isn't down since the Solar Beam gets him unstuck from the sand. Venusaur then launches a barrage of Vine Whips, a few of which hits the now flying Scyther, but then Scyther dodges the rest and hits Venusaur with a powerful Aerial Ace, defeating it.

Drake recalls Venusaur and sends out his Electabuzz. Ash decides to let Scyther rest, and sends out Moltres, much to others confusion. Drake tells Electabuzz to use Thunder Shock, but Moltres counters with a Flamethrower; Electabuzz is hit by a few of the flames but then deflects with Thunderbolt. Drake tells Electabuzz to use Thunder Punch, and Ash has Moltres use Ancient Power. Electabuzz fights with a Thunder Punch and Thunder, but Moltres stops its attacking with Fire Spin. Electabuzz attempts to use Thunderbolt, but Moltres uses Solar Beam, defeating it.

"You did a good job, Ash. You pushed me this far." Drake removes the Poké Ball from his necklace and sends out his best Pokémon, Dragonite.

"Moltres, return. Go! Charizard!" Ash tosses the Pokemon and the dragon roars. Charizard appears and sees Dragonite, he gets fired up.

Charizard quickly uses a Flamethrower, but Dragonite counters with Water Gun, not only negating the attack but also striking Charizard with the super-effective move. Charizard then attempts to Fly upward, and Dragonite quickly follows. Dragonite starts to use Ice Beam, and one hits Charizard's wing and it starts to go into free fall. Luckily, Charizard recovers and goes in for a Seismic Toss, but Dragonite escapes and turns the move around by grabbing Charizard by the neck. Dragonite then uses Slam and Charizard is sent crashing into the ground. Though weakened, Charizard refuses to go down and gets back on its feet. Ash commands Charizard to use Dragon Rage, and Drake commands Dragonite to do the same. Both attacks collide, and the two Pokémon are sent flying back. While Dragonite is left fazed, it's too much for Charizard and it fainted. Ash recalls Charizard, thanking it for wearing Dragonite down. Indeed, Dragonite is already seen breathing heavily from the battle.

Ash calls Pikachu back. The electric mouse hops into the arena ready to fight, despite his early fight with Drake's Ditto. Pikachu starts things off with an Agility, but is knocked into the air by Dragonite's tail. Dragonite gets ready to use Hyper Beam, but Pikachu uses his tail as a springboard to dodge the attack. Dragonite is unable to move to due to the after effects of Hyper Beam, allowing Pikachu to land on Dragonite's head. Dragonite tries to shake him off, but the battle with Charizard has left it quite exhausted. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunder and Pikachu does so. Dragonite and Pikachu are exhausted after the battle and, after a staring contest, Dragonite falls to the ground, finally defeated.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash! You did it!" Lillie is the one that is excited as she hugs Persian and Sylveon. Then the others also cheer for him.

Ash is given the coveted Orange League Winner's Trophy by Drake. Drake congratulates him on a worthy victory, and tells Ash that he's a great Pokémon Trainer.

"Thanks, but it is my Pokemon who helped me do the job." Ash replies.

As well as receiving the trophy, Ash and his Pokemon are given the honor of being inducted into the Orange League Hall of Fame.

* * *

**Done. Ash used Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno in the chapter. As I said, I want all Ash's Pokemon had a battle. Next chapter will conclude the Orange Arc. To all of those Pokeshippers. I am sorry that Misty won't be traveling with Ash in Johto. And the next chapter, I will announce the Pokemon Ash will bring to Jhoto.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterfree x2, Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Pikachu, Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, Onix, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Porygon, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, Mewtwo, Mew, Slowking, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Lickilicky, ****Sylveon**


	50. Orange Island Part 7

Orange Islands Part 7

As Ash and his friends continue forward, Ash is still fascinated by his victory at Pummelo Island, staring at his trophy. Lapras suddenly senses something and makes a quick turn, swimming faster and demonstrating excitement.

"Woah, slow down, Lapras, what's wrong?" Lillie asks.

The group spots a school of Lapras ahead. While Tracey sketched them, Misty says, "Maybe this is the group where Lapras was from!"

Then Ash and Lillie start to remember their promise to reunite the infant Lapras with her group.

Lapras approaches the school and calls, but everyone ignores Lapras. One of the Lapras, a teal-colored one, tries to return the call, but the others push it away. One of the Lapras attack with Water Gun before using Mist to cover their escape. The group is stunned at why the Lapras attack as Ash's Lapras cries out.

They go to Torroco Island and found out that there are pirates led by Captain Crook that are poaching them, they see the pirate ship approaching the group of Lapras. Ash, Lillie and Lapras try to save them. They defeat their Tentacools.

"I won't let you stop my plans!" Captain Crook fires the cannon, he aims at Ash's Lapras.

"No, Lapras!" Ash gasps as the missile is approaching her in fast speed.

Then one Lapras swims in front of her and takes the hit.

"Mother!" Ash's Lapras calls out in shock. Her mother is bleeding and making the water red.

"How dare you hurt her!" Ash says angrily as he sends out Mewtwo. Mewtwo sees the bleeding Pokemon and then uses Psychic to hold the Pirate Ship, sending them to Officer Jenny. Mewtwo also helps Ash, Lillie and Lapras bring the injured Lapras to the beach.

"Mother, please be okay!" Lapras cries.

The Mother Lapras says, "Child… you grown so well…" She starts to close her eyes.

"No, please wake up!" Lapras calls in tears.

Misty says, "Ash, Lillie, can't you heal her?"

"We can't. But I guess we only had one choice." Lillie takes out the GS Ball.

"Isn't that the ball we needed to give Professor Oak?" Tracy asks.

"Yes. But… Celebi! I chose you!" Lillie says.

He tosses it and Celebi appears. Celebi sees the Lapras and nods at Ash and Lillie, she heals her and lets her return to her health.

Misty says, "Celebi?! So that was what inside the Pokeball?"

Celebi flies around Ash and Lillie, they say, "Yes."

Tracy starts to sketch it, then the Lapras wakes up.

"Mother!" Ash's Lapras nuzzles her.

Lapras thanks Ash for saving her, and seeing how Ash takes care of her daughter, she decides to come with Ash and Lillie. He catches it in the Pokeball and leaves the island.

* * *

Before they take the ferry from Hamlin Town back to Pallet, Togepi goes missing as they try to find her, and they find her with a bunch of Voltorbs and Electrodes. One of them, much to their surprise, is friendly and doesn't accidentally use Explosion attacks. He assures them that Togepi is safe and also wants to join them. So Ash and Lillie capture the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.100 Voltorb: The Ball Pokemon. Electric and Chemical Type. It is said to camouflage itself as a Poké Ball. It will self-destruct with very little stimulus.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.101 Electrode: The Ball Pokemon. Electric and Chemical Type. Evolved from Voltorb at LV:30. Stores electrical energy inside its body. Even the slightest shock could trigger a huge explosion.**

Lillie says, "By the way, Ash. Why don't we give this Pokemon a new look?"

"What?" Ash is confused. Then Electrode says that he sees a lot of different Pokeballs and wants to be like one of a kind, so Ash decides to make him a Master Ball, much to his delight, but Tracy whines as he needs to redraw again.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Misty and Tracy go back to Pallet Town, they go to their house. Aurora opens the door and greets them.

"Ash, you are here. In fact, we are all here waiting for you." Aurora says with a smile.

They get inside and see Palmo, Adam, Insey, Tomo, Emma, and surprisingly, Leaf and Brock.

"Hi, guys." Ash and Lillie greet them.

"Ash, welcome back!" Insey and Emma hug him.

Misty asks, "So Brock, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Professor Ivy's Lab?"

"I just came back. Since I have another dream instead of being a Breeder. I wanted to be a doctor." Brock says.

Ash says, "Really? What makes you have this thought?"

Brock replies, "Well, after healing Professor Ivy's Gyarados. I think I like to heal Pokemon."

"Good for you." Ash says.

Insey sees Tracy and asks, "And who is he?"

"Oh, this is Tracy, Tracy, meet my family and my friends."

Then Tracy introduces himself to others, and Insey can't help but thinking that he is cute. Lillie whispers to her, "Someone is in love..."

"Shut up..." Insey blushes.

"So you won the Orange League?" Leaf asks.

"Of course." Ash takes out the trophy. "Thanks to my Pokemon's help."

His family wants to see the Pokemon Ash has captured, they go to Professor Oak's Lab.

When they get there, they see a circus tent, which turns out to be Team Rocket trying to steal Pokemon. They also see Gary fighting them and send them flying.

"Well, Ashy boy. You finally come." Gary says with a smirk.

Ash groans at the nickname. "Of course I will come. I am here to see the Professor."

Professor Oak greets Ash and the others as they head inside.

"So this is the GS Ball, Ash?" Professor asks.

"Yes. So can you open it?" Ash asks.

Professor looks at it and tries to open it. He tries any means but in vain.

"Well, I guess I can't." Oak replies.

Adam says, "Ash. I think only you and Lillie can open it. Since you have a Ho-Oh and a Lugia in your party."

Gary says, "What? When did you get a Lugia?"

Ash says, "At Orange Islands of course."

Ash tosses the Pokeball and appears a Celebi.

"Celebi?!" Everyone exclaims except the ones who has met.

Celebi floats around Ash and Lillie, Lillie says, "Yes. It was what inside the Pokeball."

Professor Oak is amazed, he asks Celebi if she remembers him. It turns out that she remembers. Ash wants to know how Professor and Celebi meet, but Professor just keeps it a secret.

Then Ash and Gary go outside and battle. Gary uses Eevee while Ash uses Sylveon. Eevee does his best to encounter Sylveon, but it loses by a Draining Kiss.

"Guess that you won again, Ashy boy." Gary seems not be sad at his loss.

"Of course. So where are you going next?"

"I will go to Johto League. I hope you will be there so I can defeat you."

"Sure. But you will still lose." Ash says as Gary leaves. Then Tracy starts to show Professor Oak his sketching. And Oak is amazed to know that Ash has a Crystal Onix and a Master Ball Electrode in his party.

Then back in the house, Adam asks Ash that he will offer to take care of his Pokemon, since he will have a hard time taking care all of them and some of the Pokemon in his care is eager to go travel with Ash. So Ash and Lillie are now picking the Pokemon. Much to their surprise, Venusaur and Persian want to lead the rest as they are going back to the lab, so after a choice, they pick Pikachu, Sylveon, Charizard, Butterfree and his mate, Crystal Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Lapras and her mother, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi, Slowking, Sudowoodo from the island.

* * *

The next day, Tracy is started to be Professor Oak's assistant, he will stay at Professor Oak's Lab. Palmo, Insey, Tomo and Adam go back to Sevestar while Aurora stays at Kanto. Brock goes to the medical school, he bids good luck for Ash and Lillie before he left. Leaf decides to other regions to explore. Leaving Ash, Lillie and Misty alone.

At Viridian City, Misty is called from her sisters through phone. "Daisy, what do you want?"

"Misty, I have a favor for you. We got tickets to cruise travel, so we won't be at home. I wanted you to help taking care of the gym."

"What?!" Misty is beyond shock. Her sisters let her taking care of the gym. But she won't be traveling with Ash and Lillie. She was in a dilemma.

Ash says, "Misty, I knew you didn't want to say goodbye, but I think you should take the job. I know that I will be missing you. But hey, we can contact each other again."

Misty looks at Ash and Lillie, then Pikachu, Sylveon and Togepi, she tries not to sheds tears and smiles.

"You are right. It doesn't mean we won't be seeing each other again." Misty accepts the proposal from Daisy. She then gets her bike which is left here back and then rides off. Before she leaves, she gives Ash a handkerchief, Ash gladly accepts as they part ways.

"I know I will be missing her, Pikachu, Sylveon. But we will see them again. Right now, let's go to Johto." The two Pokemon nod.

* * *

**Surprise. The Orange Arc is complete. So Ash part ways with the original companions, which was touching and unforgettable. But the next chapter will be starting the Johto Arc. I will try to make the plot like the anime and the games of Heart Gold and Soul Silver. I didn't play the games, so I am not actually sure about the plot.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Charizard, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Laprasx2, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Slowking, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**


	51. Johto Part 1

Johto Part 1

Ash, Lillie, Pikachu and Sylveon are at the foggy forest. They see 2 Eevee playing together. Sylveon come to them and asks if she can join. The Eevee nod and let her play with them. Ash, Lillie and Pikachu are watching at them happily, until a net comes and captures Sylveon and Eevee.

"Who is there?!" Ash and Lillie yells.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

Team Rocket, can't you leave me alone?" Ash says in annoyance.

"We will do it once we capture you and your Pokemon for the boss." Meowth says, "Though we didn't see your annoying Persian anywhere."

"Too bad that we have our Pokemon in a place where you won't be able to find." Lillie says.

Meowth tries to fire another net, Ash quickly uses Teleport to dodge it and Lillie fires a Hyper Beam on them. The beam shoots the net and saved the two Eevee and Sylveon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, Sylveon! Use Dazzling Gleam!" Then the two Eevee also fire Shadow Balls, all are directly hit.

"We are blasting off again." Team Rocket flies away once more.

Ash looks at the glow, he says, "They really are a pain. Sending them to the prison only to find a way to escape. And they always never learn that they can't beat me."

Lillie says, "Well, if that is what they want to play, then we should play as well." Pikachu and Sylveon nod.

The two Eevee go towards Ash and Lillie, they nuzzle them. Ash bends down and pats one Eevee while Lillie hugs the other one.

"Hey, do you want to travel with us?" Ash asks.

Eevees walks towards them and nod happily. Ash takes out 2 Pokeballs and catch them.

* * *

Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon get lost in the foggy forest, but thanks to a blurry figure, which turns out to be Suicune. They follow them and go out of the forest, leading to New Bark Town in Johto.

They arrive at the Pokemon Center, only to find that Nurse Joy is in Professor Elm's lab, so they go to the lab, only to find Police there and Nurse Joy scolding a depressed Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm, what happened?" Ash asks as he and Lillie approaches them.

Professor Elm sees Ash and Lillie, he is delighted, he says, "I am glad you are here, one of my starters has gone missing."

"What?!"

Professor Elm takes out a picture of a Totodile, Ash agrees and offers to help searching it.

They search and finds out that Team Rocket is the one who stole the Totodile. Jessie and James see the 'Twerps' and takes out Arbok and Weezing, beginning to fight.

"So your Team Rocket…" Ash and Lillie gasp as they see two people approaching them, one with a Cyndaquil and the other with a Pinsir.

"Silver? Surch? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Talk later. We will be the ones destroying Team Rocket!" Surch says.

Silver asks Totodile to use Water Gun, which knocks out Arbok. Weezing tries to use Smog, but Pinsir uses X Scissors to make it explode, sending Team Rocket Flying. Ash also caught the Totodile from the lab.

"Thank you for helping us, Silver, Surch." Lillie says.

"But what are you doing here? I thought that you were with Uncle Tobias." Ash says.

"We were never there." Surch says, "We were kidnapped, but we were freed. Mom said that only for not letting you worried."

"Huh?" Ash says.

"Regardless, it is in the past." Silver says, "Take this back to Elm, we are going to destroy Team Rocket."

Surch says, "I appreciate for your help to stop him in Kanto, but we have to do this on our own." Then they leave.

Ash says, "Are these the same Silver and Surch?"

Lillie says, "I guess having an evil version of their father make them hurt..." Lillie says.

They get to the lab and Professor Elm is glad to have Totodile back. "Ash, Lillie, Thank you for bring Totodile back. Today I have three new trainers to come get the Pokemon."

"That's great." Ash says as they heard the door bell.

Professor Elm opens the door and says, "You have come! Ethan, Kris, Reisa."

Ash and Lillie are shocked to hear the last name as they turn around, Lillie says, "Reisa?"

"Ashy? Lillie?" Reisa also gasps as she sees her friends in front of her. Then the three of them share a group hug.

"Wow, I can't believe I will meet you here." Ash says.

"Same here. My dad wants me to start here in Johto. I assume that you are going to the League?"

"Ash does, I am not." Lillie says.

"So Reisa, you know those two?" Kris asks in confusion.

"Oh, Ash, Lillie, this is Ethan and Kris, we met in front of the town and we decided to tag along." She turns to the two new trainers. "And these two are Ash and Lillie, Ash is my cousin."

"I remember you, you were the one that defeated the Kanto League and the Elite four but refuses to battle the Champion." Ethan says.

"Oh, that is me alright." Ash says as he rubs his head. "So Kris and Ethan, what are your dreams if I may ask?"

"I want to partake the leagues of course." Ethan says with determination.

"And I want to fill up the Pokedex. Kris says.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done, how about you start picking your starters?" Elm asks.

Reisa said, "As a Water Master, I want to choose Totodile."

"Then I will choose Chikorita, why don't you take Cyndaquil, brother?"

"Sure." Ethan says as he gets the Pokemon, he also names it Exbo. As for Kris, she names her Chikorita Megaree.

Ash asks, "Hey, how about we travel together, we can help out each other as well?"

"You mean it?" Kris asks.

Reisa says, "He is a nice guy, so Kris, Ethan we should go travel together."

Ethan says, "Sure, that will be fun."

Then the five of them say goodbye to Professor Elm and their first destination is Violet City.

* * *

Then on the way, they meet a person named Caisy, who likes the Electabuzz Team in Baseball and also owns a Chikorita. Ash uses Pikachu to battle her Chikorita and win. They become good friends and part ways after that.

Next, they arrive at a forest and see a lot of trees gone. Kris asks, "Are we really in the forest? Why isn't there any trees?"

"I don't know. Woodruff is the area's ranger. I will go ask him." Ash says.

Ash and Lillie meet the said ranger, he tells them how important the Heracross are to the forest. It turns out that they share a symbiotic relationship with the local Butterfree population, who also feeds on sap but are too weak to break into the tree trunk to get to it. The more powerful Heracross dig into the trunk to start the sap flow, eat their fill, then allow the Butterfree to come and feed. He also tells the group that the balance of nature in the forest is broken by invaders.

"Invaders, where are they?" Lillie asks.

They see a bunch of Pinsir are chasing the Heracross and Butterfree. One of the Heracross tries to fight, but he is worn out.

"Butterfree! I chose you!" Ash and Lillie call out two Pokemon and then battle the Pinsir. Butterfree simply defeat Pinsir with Confusion and Air Slash. Heracross thanks Ash. He tells them that Pinsir come because their territory are invaded. So they go to check it out. They find a machine sucking up the gold sap.

"Alright, who are you?!" Woodruff asks the machine, and then three people appear from it.

(Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket?" Ethan asks.

"They were bad guys who tried to steal Pokemon. But these three are idiots compared to others." Ash says.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie roared.

"You three of course." Lillie says. "Not to mention, even Team Rocket thinks that you three are idiots as well. Even Cassidy and Butch are better than you."

The three are furious, they stop their sucking and try to attack Ash and Lillie, who have braced for the attack.

"No you don't!" They turn around and see Heracross and Butterfree team up and attack them, sending them flying.

"Wow, thanks you guys." Ash says.

One of the Heracross comes to Ash and shows the victory pose. They then notices a crowd of Pinsir approaching them from the surrounding forest, signaling that the Pinsir population has returned to its own territory, leaving the Heracross and Butterfree in peace. Back on the Heracross side of the river, the group watches the Heracross and Butterfree feeding on a tree. The lone Heracross approaches the group.

"You seem interesting, do you mind I join you?" Heracross asks.

Ash is shocked at first, but then he accepts and takes out a Pokeball, capturing it.

"Another member for our team, yeah!" Lillie cheers as she scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.63 Heracross: The Single Horn Pokemon: Bug and Fighting Type. With its Herculean powers, it can easily throw around an object that is 100 times its own weight.**

Woodruff says, "Hey, Ash, Lillie. Thank you for helping me with the Forest. How about I give you a present?"

He takes out a box, inside the box is a Heracrossite.

"Are you sure you don't need this?" Ash asks.

"I am sure you need it. So take it." Lillie grabs it and thanks him.

Kris asks, "What is mega evolution?"

Reisa says, "Oh, it is a kind of form change to the Pokemon. It is powerful and some Pokemon can do it."

"Wow, then I wanted to see it." Ethan says.

Ash says, "Maybe next time."

* * *

They get to Flornando City, they see a Contest Poster on the wall.

"Hey, look! There is a Contest in the city!" Reisa says.

"You are right! I am going to participate." Ash says excitingly. Kris and Ethan are confused about the contest, Lillie explains to them.

"So Reisa, don't you want to join, too?" Ash asks.

"Well, I only have one Pokemon, so I can't. Sorry." Reisa says.

"Well, it is fine. I can get my first ribbon!" Ash says. He goes to the registration desk inside the contest hall.

"Okay, you are registered. Good luck, Ash." The lady says as she hands him the contest pass.

In the contest hall, a lot of contestants are performed well in the first round as Ash is the last one.

"Finally, we have a new contestant here, please welcome Ash Ketchum!" The MC says.

Ash comes out with a blue jacket, his hair is also combed. Lillie can't help but blush at how handsome Ash is now.

"Alright. Sylveon! I chose you!" Ash calls Sylveon to get in the Pokeball so she can make an appearance. At first she is reluctant, but she eventually agrees.

Sylveon comes out as stars and sparkles glowing besides her. The crowd cheers at the appearance.

"Okay. Now Sylveon! Use Shadow Ball into the sky and then controlled it with Psychic!" Sylveon nods as she fires the attack. and when it goes into the air, it uses Psychic to make it shattered, emitting a purple glow. Using Fairy Wind , she runs with the wind and shows Attract, catching a lot of people's eyes.

"Now for the ending. Sylveon! Disarming Voice with Moonblast!"

Sylveon nods as she fires both moves, the notes surround the pink ball and then sparkle like stars.

"That is it for Ash Ketchum. Now let's see what our 3 judges has to say." The MC announces.

"Ash and Sylveon made a good combination." Mr. Contesta says.

"I like it." Mr. Suziko says.

"I really like the cuteness when Sylveon was running in the field." Nurse Joy remarks.

They gives Ash a score of 29 as Ash goes to the second round with other 7 contestants.

Kris says, "Wow, I can't believe Pokemon can do that! That is amazing."

Reisa says, "This is why I also like contests, besides, my aunt and my Dad are the ones that found the Contests."

"Seriously?" Ethan ask in surprise.

Next, Ash faces an opponent using Donphan.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Power and Stun Spore, making it like a rain!" Ash says as Butterfree does the trick, Donphan is hit and the score goes down.

"Times up! Ash and Butterfree were the winners!" MC says as Ash and his opponent shake hands.

The semifinals, Butterfree uses Solar Beam with Psychic to create different light works and defeats the opponent's Hoothoot.

In the finals, his opponent is a Bellossom. Butterfree uses Bug Buzz and Struggle Bug to create the bug fantasy, while Bellossom counters with a Teeter Dance and Petal Dance.

"Time's up! Now our winner of the Flornando contest is…"

The two contestants look at the score board, then Ash's photo appears.

"Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheers for Ash, who smiles and jumps in joy.

"Ash won!" Lillie is excited as she hugs Reisa in joy, Reisa also has the same reaction, but she vows not to lose.

In the end, Mr. Contesta takes out a ribbon and handa to Ash.

"Congratulations on your win, so you're finally become like your mother." Ash gets the badge and says, "Yeah. I don't want to disappoint her."

"Ash you were awesome." Back outside, Kris exclaims.

"Yeah, I am getting all heat up because of it." Ethan says.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without Butterfree and Sylveon."

Reisa says, "Stop being modest, Ashy. Once I get my second Pokemon, prepare to lose."

"We will see about that." Ash says as the five leave the city.

* * *

**The first chapter of Johto Arc is finished. How is it? I decided to let Ethan, Silver and Kris come in the anime. Silver as Ash's rival and Ethan and Kris as Ash's travel companion. Ash also attends contests. Since in the anime, he says that he prefers battling instead of coordinating. But being a Pokemon Master, I think he must do both.**

**I will let the three's teams be the same as the manga, while Reisa will capture water types like Misty. And there will be another male companion after a few chapters.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Charizard, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Laprasx2, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Slowking, Heracross, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Totodile**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Chikorita)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Cyndaquil)**


	52. Johto Part 2

Johto Part 2

As they arrive at the Palm Hills, they find a Snubbull following them, Lillie finds it cute at first, but then it tries to bite her hair, and Ash, Reisa, Kris and Ethan work together to help her. Then the Snubbull wants to come with them. Much to Lillie's dismay, but since Ash agrees, so she can't help but accept it.

**Johto Dex Entry No.58 Snubbull: The Fairy Pokemon: Fairy Type. In truth, it is a cowardly Pokémon. It growls eagerly in order to hide its fear from its opponent.**

Then they find a baby Stantler, his leg is injured and they heard Officer Jenny that his herd has been terrorizing the town. They go check it out and finds that they are only illusions. Lillie offers to heal his wound, which causes affection from the baby Pokemon.

"So Lillie." Ash says as he looks at the Stantler on her lap. "Are you going to capture him?"

"But should it be better if he goes back home?" Lillie says with a frown.

Then Lillie tries to release the Stantler, but he is hesitant, and he nudges Lillie to show its affection, this makes Lillie more worried. Then Team Rocket comes and tries to catch the Pokemon, thanks to the real herd of Stantlers, they are sent flying.

"Stantler, I know it is hard, but they are your family, you should be happier if you are with them." This causes Stantler to frown as he likes the humans, thanks to the leading Stantler, he agrees to let Ash and Lillie capture the Pokemon. In the end, Lillie thanks the leader and captures the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.83 Stantler: The Big Horn Pokemon: Normal Type. The round balls found on the fallen antlers can be ground into a powder that aids in sleeping.**

* * *

Ash and his friends are taking the high road to Violet City. They get to a snowy area.

"Man, this place is so cold." Kris says as she is shivering.

"Well, we are in the mountains, so it is cold. But maybe we can try skiing." Reisa says as she sees Ethan helps her sister warm up.

"Well, forget it. I found something more interesting." Ash says as he points to a Chikorita lying on the grass enjoying sunlight.

Chikorita suddenly wakes up due to Pikachu being too close, she then attacks Pikachu. Ash asks Pikachu to come back. Ash then sends out Charizard, but even then, the Chikorita isn't intimidated. She charges at Charizard, who simply holds her off with its foot. Ash orders a Flamethrower, but Chikorita uses Vine Whip to trip Charizard, who ends up inadvertently burning Lillie.

"Are you okay? Lillie?" Ash asks in worry.

"Charizard's power is getting stronger and stronger..." Lillie says while cough smoke.

Chikorita then fires another Razor Leaf attack, but Charizard burns the leaves with Flamethrower, then flies in for a Tackle. Chikorita counters with another Vine Whip to the head, but this time, her vines get caught by Charizard's arms, and both Pokémon are pulled into a crash into a nearby mountain. Everyone runs over, and Ash recalls Charizard. The Chikorita struggles to stand, but then dropped again.

"Oh no, Chikorita!" Ash says as he holds her up, they decide to take her to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Later, Ash and his friends are approaching the Pokémon Center when Chikorita awakes.

"We are almost there. Chikorita." Ash reassures her, but she proceeds to bite his arm.

Later, Nurse Joy announces that the Chikorita will be fine. She then asks if Ash is okay, because he still has the bite on his arm.

"I am fine. Thanks for worrying, Nurse Joy." Ash says.

Reisa sighs and sprays a potion on Ash, "Stop being so stubborn, Ashy. Or your girlfriend will be worrying all the time."

Lillie blushes and says, "Reisa, we aren't in that level yet."

Kris and Ethan are confused, "Why do you use a Potion on Ash? He isn't a Pokemon, is he?"

Reisa says, "Of course he is a Pokemon." Then she gasps as she just tells their big secret. "Me and my big mouth..."

"Wait, Ash is a Pokemon?" Ethan asks in shock.

Ash sighs and says, "Yes, we three are Pokemon disguised humans." This causes shock to all of them. Kris tries to scan them, but she finds nothing.

"You need a National Dex if you want to scan us." Lillie says, then they proceed to tell them everything.

In the medical room, Chikorita is asleep on a medical table. Nurse Joy explains that the Chikorita in this area are known for being stubborn, and they'll just keep battling until they can't battle anymore. Ash definitely admires their spirit.

Suddenly, an ambulance pulls up in front of the Pokémon Center, and two familiar-looking paramedics rush in. They quickly rush the Chikorita's table out to the ambulance, while Nurse Joy wonders who they were.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket!" Ash says.

"Not you three again!" Reisa says.

James orders Weezing to use a Smog attack. Weezing does so, and Team Rocket drives off.

"I won't let them get away." Ash says as he sprints off, Lillie also chases him, leaving Reisa and the others in worry.

Ash and Lillie, ready to show Team Rocket that he is just as tough as Chikorita, jumps down on top of the ambulance as it drives. He then follows them to a cabin. "Lillie, Pikachu, Sylveon, what do we say we should make some fun?" Ash asks.

"Yeah." The three nod.

Ash then calls Charizard to blast the Flamethrower on the front door, causing the trio to come out.

"What is happening?"

"Team Rocket, prepare for trouble!" Lillie says.

"On second thought, make that double!" Ash says.

"To protect the world from devastation?" Jessie is confused.

"To unite all peoples within our nation?" And so does James.

"Maybe you think We're a little too brash, but the masters are here, and my name is Ash!"

"And Lillie."

"Pikachu!"

"Sylveon"

"Our Pokémon team is faster than light!" Lillie says.

"Surrender now, or you're in for a fight!" Ash says.

"Meowth! That's right!" Jessie and James are annoyed and then they push Meowth away.

Jessie yells, "How dare you steal our motto?"

James says, "Yeah, that was copyright!"

"I don't care. Everyone, snowball fight!" Ash , Pikachu and Sylveon throw the snow balls at them, Ash comes to Chikorita.

"Chikorita, they were bad guys who likes to hurt Pokemon. Come with us."

Chikorita nods and runs with them, But Meowth triggers a trap which catches Pikachu, Sylveon and Chikorita! Ash and Lillie run out to help, but they get caught in it too. They attempt to make a run for it, but being tied together, this leads to trouble when Ash ends up going over a hill, and Lillie, Chikorita, Sylveon and Pikachu are pulled down with him. They end up rolling down the hill in a snowball, bouncing off trees as they shoot down. Eventually, they ramp off a hill and crash into a tree, leaving them hanging by the rope holding them together. The rope breaks, sending them tumbling to the ground and getting buried by snow. This actually turns out to be a break, as the snow burying hides them from Team Rocket as they ride past in pursuit.

"Wow, that was fun." Ash says.

"Totally." Lillie giggles as well as their Pokemon, except Chikorita.

Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, and Chikorita are trying to figure out where they need to go to get back down to the Pokémon Center. Chikorita suddenly runs off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ash asks, he ends up slipping and falling as Chikorita disappears.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie asks in worry.

"I guess it is a goodbye..." Ash says, then he realizes it is starting to snow, so he, Lillie, Pikachu, and Sylveon make their way to a cave. Charizard builds a fire in the cave, making them warm.

Ash is still thinking about the Chikorita. Suddenly, he stands up.

"Ash?" Lillie asks in confusion.

"I am going to find Chikorita, she must be outside shivering."

Pikachu asks, "Let us come with you."

"No, you stay here. I have Icicle Plate with me, so the cold won't bother me. Besides, you have to stay here in case Reisa and the others come."

Ash looks for Chikorita, when he spots something run past. Going to investigate, he found a pair of lovestruck Nidoran. Suddenly, vibrations occurs, and the snow collapses under Ash, sending him falling down a short ways. He finds Chikorita shivering.

"Chikorita, you can't stay here like this. Come with me, I found a hiding spot."

Chikorita sees him and quickly rushes into his shirt, Ash then holds her to the cave. In the cave, Ash then changes into a fire type to keep Chikorita warm, Chikorita is sleeping happily in his clothes.

The next day, the snowstorm has stopped, and Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Sylveon, Charizard, and Chikorita can make it back to the Pokémon Center now. Team Rocket, armed with a snowball firing machine, is loaded up with snow, and they start shooting. Chikorita, however, uses Razor Leaf on the snowballs, then, under Ash's order, Vine Whips the snowball shooters, causing it to go out of control. While Team Rocket's distracted, Ash orders a Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Pikachu complies, frying Team Rocket. The Thunderbolt causes the Snowball Shooter to explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off again.

"Well done, you two." Lillie says. Then Reisa, Ethan and Kris arrive, they are glad that Ash is safe.

Soon, they are back at the Pokémon Center, and Ash and Co. are getting ready to hit the road again. Ash tells Chikorita not to be so stubborn from now on. Ash and Co. then head on their way, but Chikorita soon run after. Chikorita waves her scent in Ash's face.

"It seems like Chikorita wanted to travel with you, Ash." Nurse Joy says.

Ash happily accepts his newest Pokémon. He captures her and befriends her. Lillie also scans the Pokedex.

**Johto Dex Entry No.1 Chikorita: The Leaf Pokemon: Grass Type. ****It loves to bask in the sunlight. It uses the leaf on its head to seek out warm places.**

"It is nice to meet you as well, Chikorita." Lillie says, but then somehow she shoots her a glare, much to Lillie's confusion.

"What did I do?" Lillie asks and no one has the answer to that.

* * *

They get to Cherrygrove City, a Quagsire tries to steal the GS ball. Which frightens Ash since Celebi is outside the Pokeball and she will be seen and most likely stolen.

They chase him to the river where a bunch of Quagsires gather a lot of stuff. Thanks to Officer Jenny's help, they manage to convince the Quagsire to give them back. Reisa also watches a Quagsire playing with a Pokeball happily.

Suddenly, Team Rocket grabs Pikachu and Sylveon with a metal claw, but Quagsire, who is willing to listen to Reisa, uses Mud Bomb to save them. Pikachu and Sylveon also send them flying. After that, Quagsire decide to join Reisa.

* * *

**The second Chapter is here, and Ash and Lillie capture three new Pokemon while Reisa catches one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next will be the gym.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Charizard, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Laprasx2, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Slowking, Snubbull, Heracross, Stantler, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Totodile, Quagsire**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Chikorita)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Cyndaquil)**


	53. Johto Part 3

Johto Part 3

Ash and his friends meet a girl named Arielle, her job is to pick apples with the Ledyba, her whistle is stolen by Team Rocket, but with Ash and Lillie's help, Arielle have managed to have the Ledyba listen to her and then send Team Rocket flying. But much to their surprise, one of the Ladyba wants to go with Ash and Lillie, so Ash and Lillie capture the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.14 Ledayba: The Five Star Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. It is timid and clusters together with others. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location.**

* * *

Now Ash and his friends are battling each other, but their Pokemon are captured by Team Rocket again.

"Give them back!" Ash yells as the Team Rocket continues to mock them about the Electric and Fairy proof nets.

"Scizor, Night Slash." They hear a sound and then the net is cut in half. And then a Sneasel appears and then it uses Icy Wind to destroy the balloon, sending them flying. The two Pokemon then return to the two people, who is standing in front of them.

"Silver? Surch?" Ash asks in confusion.

"How come you always have those three following you?" Surch sighs.

"It is not our fault that they did it." Reisa says. "But nice to see you again."

Silver says, "You are traveling with them?"

"Yeah." Reisa says.

Kris asks, "Who are they?"

"Oh, they are our cousins, Surch and Silver." Reisa explains.

"So does that mean you two are Pokemon?" Ethan asks.

"I am, but Silver here is not." Surch says. "But why do you give out the secret? You just dig into a better hole."

"We trust them. That is why." Ash says. Then Silver decides to battle Ash, and he agrees. Silver sends out Croconaw while Ash sends out Eevee.

Eevee is struggling hard since Croconaw is quick and tough, his moves hurt her a lot. But they both end up a draw thanks to Trump Card.

"I am still not strong enough, huh?" Silver takes out a locket.

Kris asks, "Why do you want to be strong?"

"Because of your father, right?" Reisa asks.

Surch says, "Yeah...as long as he is still here, our family will still have to face the worry of being labeled as criminals."

"Who?" Ethan asks.

"That is another story to tell." Ash says. Then Ash notices Surch has an egg in his hand. "Is that an egg?"

"Yeah, but I really don't need it since it is not a Bug Type." Surch says. "Ethan right? Since you look like a new trainer, why don't you take it instead?"

"Are you giving this to me?" Ethan is shocked.

"Yeah. You will need it." Surch says as he hands the egg. "And since we are going to defeat Team Rocket, so we might not be able to take care of it."

Ethan nods and then he thanks them. Then the two brothers leave them and keep on their journey.

* * *

On the way to Violet City, they encounter a poacher who has a skull of a Marowak and a Cubone on his hand. Ash stops him using Marowak, who is furious that another one of Cubone's mother is dead, and then he uses Mewtwo to restrain him. Kris goes to Cubone and comforts him along with Marowak. The Cubone, who somehow feels comfortable with Kris, decides to join her. Kris catches him and names it Bonee.

And then Ethan finds a Sudowoodo who is disguising as a tree. He wants to take the grape in his hand, but then after the disguise is busted, Ethan decides to battle him with the Cyndaquil. Even though the others tell him that Fire is weak to Rock, the hunger makes Ethan and Cyndaquil erupt and then they defeat the Sudowoodo. They eat the grape until they realize that they need another Pokemon if he wants to face the Violet Gym, so he captures the Pokemon and named it Sudobo.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.52 Bonsly: The Bonsai Pokemon: Rock Type. It prefers an arid atmosphere. It leaks water that looks like tears when adjusting its moisture level.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.34 Sudowoodo: Imitation Pokemon: Rock Type. Evolved from Bonsly when leveled up while knowing Mimic. If a tree branch shakes when there is no wind, it's a Sudowoodo, not a tree. It hides from the rain.**

They arrive at Violet City, they go to the Pokemon Trainer School to teach the kids since he is a champion's son, then they also hear the Sprout Tower. So they go there. Only to find Silver and Surch also there.

"Oh, you guys again, seems like we have a lot of run ins." Surch says. Silver says that the elder Li was weak, he doesn't give him a challenge. Ash asks the same question again, before Silver can answer, Team Rocket trio appears and tries to steal Ash's Pokemon. Silver and Surch helps Ash defeat them and save his Pokemon using Sneasel and Ariados. They are sends blasting off.

"Thank you for your help Silver, Surch."

Silver and Surch just ignore them and walk off. Ash is confused, but he forgets it and goes to meet Li, who uses Bellsprout to battle Ash's Scyther. Ash wins by using X Scissor.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Ethan and Kris finally reach the Violet City Gym, and Ash is anxious to get his first Johto Badge. But before they are able to go inside, Jessie and James appear in disguises. They say they are from the Pokémon Bureau and that they must inspect every Pokémon before anyone can enter the Gym.

Ash says, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Pikachu charges at them, breaking their disguises as Team Rocket. Soon afterwards, they're floating away in their balloon and capture Pikachu and Sylveon in a net.

Ash sends out Heracross to save Pikachu, but Meowth drops a jar of sap to distract Heracross. Then, Ash and friends notice there is someone hang-gliding next to Team Rocket's balloon. Then, the hang-glider signaled for his Hoothoot to take Pikachu while Pidgeot to take Sylveon. While the hang-glider is trying to land, Jessie calls for Arbok to use Poison Sting to poke holes in his sail. Next the hang-glider sends out his Dodrio to save him from falling. Then he has his Pidgeot poke a hole in their balloon to send them flying away.

"Here are your Pokemon." The man says as he hands them over to Ash.

Lillie remarks about how fast his Pidgeot is, and Ash is reminded of his own Pidgeot.

"Thanks. I love riding on Flying Pokémon, which is my favorite type." The man says.

"But why do you love him so much?" Kris asks.

"It's because I'm always wanted to fly through the sky since I was a little boy. I learned how to hang-glide in order to understand my Pokémon better. I am also angry when people always say that Flying Pokémon stand no chance against Electric Pokémon."

"Well, I agree. Since I am also angry when people said that to Water Types." Reisa says.

Finally, They introduce themselves, and the hang-glider introduces himself as Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader.

Once, they are inside the Gym, they go up to the roof where there is a stadium set up for Ash and Falkner to battle. Ethan decides to wait as he is sitting besides the others.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with the Challenger Ash Ketchum against the gym leader Falkner."

Falkner starts with Hoothoot, and Ash decides to start with Eevee. Eevee starts out with a Quick Attack, but Hoothoot dodges it by Flying into the sky. Eevee still tries to reach Hoothoot, but Hoothoot goes to high and attacks Eevee with Peck. Eevee uses Iron Tail, but Hoothoot dodges and takes down Eevee with Tackle.

Ash decides to use Pikachu next. Pikachu uses Agility in order to avoid getting tackled. Hoothoot is taken down by a Thunderbolt and finishes off by a Quick Attack.

"Here is my next Pokemon. No challenger has ever to defeat this one."

Falkner then sends out his Dodrio . Both Pikachu and Dodrio start off the match by using Agility. Although Pikachu tries using Thunderbolt, Dodrio dodges it by jumping up high. Dodrio then attacks Pikachu with Fury Attack and Drill Peck. While Dodrio is using Tri Attack, Pikachu dodges and takes it down with Thunder. Dodrio is cheered on to get up, but it ultimately faints.

"So you also defeat my Dodrio. I'll give you that. But here is my last Pokemon."

Falkner sends out his last Pokémon, which is Pidgeot. Pikachu is really tired by now, and Ash is told by Reisa and Lillie to give him a rest.

"Pikachu, want to take a rest?"

"No! I can still fight!" Pikachu says. Ash sighs and lets him continue.

Pikachu starts it off with a Thunderbolt, but Pidgeot easily dodges it by flying. Pidgeot then takes down Pikachu with a Whirlwind. Ash then sends out Charizard to battle. Both Charizard and Pidgeot are told to fly into the air, then Ash tells Charizard to use Flamethrower, but Pidgeot dodges. Charizard consistently uses Flamethrower and Pidgeot uses Agility to get out of the way. Pidgeot then sends out a Whirlwind to hit Charizard with its own Flamethrower, sending it back onto the ground. Pidgeot starts using a Wing Attack, and Ash commands Charizard to fly, but its wing is hurt. Charizard is hit straight on by Pidgeot's Wing Attack. Charizard is also hit with a Quick Attack, which leaves Ash wondering what he should do.

"How about you forfeit the match?" Falkner asks.

"No. I won't give up to the very end."

Charizard soon activates the Blaze Ability, he dodges a Quick Attack. Pidgeot starts using Agility to appear behind Charizard and attacks it with Quick Attack. Charizard then flies behind Pidgeot, and when Pidgeot disappears and then reappears behind Charizard, Charizard turns around and surrounds it with Fire Spin. Charizard then finishes off Pidgeot by using Seismic Toss. Although Pidgeot is cheered on to get up, it faints.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner. Which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash cheers as he hugs Charizard, only to be shot by a Flamethrower.

"Ash win, so now it is my turn!" Ethan says.

"Yeah, you can do it, brother." Kris says.

Then Falkner accepts Ethan's challenge, he sends out Pidgeotto while Ethan sends out Sudowoodo. Pidgeotto uses Agility to raises his speed, so all Sudobo's Stone Edge misses. Then Pidgeotto uses Sand attack to cover Sudowoodo's eyes, so that the Smack Down is always missed.

"Now Ethan is in big trouble..." Reisa says.

"Even though it is not as strong as Pidgeot, it still gives a tough challenge." Ash remarks.

But then Ethan starts to tell Sudobo to Rock Throw and spin around, much to Falkner's surprise, it hits the Pokemon and Pidgeotto starts to fall. After Sudowoodo manages to uncover his eyes, he defeats Pidgeotto with the Mimic and it turns into Wing Attack.

Falkner's second Pokemon is a Skarmory, it uses Spikes to make Ethan hard to switch Pokemon, and then Flash Cannon to defeat the Sudowoodo. Ethan then sends out Cyndaquil, Exbo. Who has gotten injured due to the Spikes, it manages to use Fire Spin to dodge all the attacks and gain momentum and then jumps into the air, giving the Skarmory a lot of damage, and then a Swift defeats him.

In the end, Falkner says, "Ash, Ethan. You manage to beat me. I guess I have to train more harder. Here is the Zephyr Badge."

Ash and Ethan get the badge and thank him. He also wishes them luck in the Johto League. Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Ethan and Kris wave goodbye as they walk to the next Gym in the next city.

* * *

**I know that I didn't write Sudowoodo's entry in the first chapter of Johto, because I know that Ethan will have one and I want to write it then. And here is the first gym, I have to write two battles because Ethan is partaking the league as well.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Charizard, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Laprasx2, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Ledyba, Sudowoodo, Slowking, Snubbull, Heracross, Stantler, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Totodile, Quagsire**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Chikorita) Bonee (Cubone)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Cyndaquil) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Egg**


	54. Johto Part 4

Johto Part 4

On the way to Azalea Town, they see a Marill being tied on a truck thanks to Team Rocket. Reisa goes to save her, only to have a commotion on the back of the truck. Marill lets out an ear-splitting cry, making Meowth loses his control over his driving. The truck eventually crashes into a railing and Team Rocket blasts off into the air once again. Pikachu and Marill ends up rolling down the hill towards the riverside. Reisa continues down the hill and successfully grabs the two Pokémon. Unfortunately, she can't stop and falls into the river.

Reisa, Pikachu and Marill survive the river, but Marill begins to cry.

"It's okay, I am here." Reisa assures him. She hugs her and he finally stops crying. Just when things seems okay for them, rain begins to fall. Reisa and the two Pokémon find shelter under some trees. As the lightning starts scaring Marill, Reisa tries to console him. And when the lightning strikes a tree which is about to hit Marill, Reisa goes out of her way to save him.

Team Rocket makes their appearance again after the rain stops and grabs the two Pokémon. Reisa manages to grab hold of Marill, but ends up falling.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to save her!" "You too!"

Ash, Lillie, Ethan and Kris come in time and save them. Jessie and James battle against Ash and Reisa with Arbok and Weezing. Arbok's Poison Sting attack almost hits Reisa, but Marill uses Water Gun to save her. After that, Pikachu blows Team Rocket away with Thunderbolt.

After the events, Marill joins Reisa's team as the trio continue their journey.

* * *

Once they are beside a tree, Ethan sees that his egg is glowing. "Would you look at that." Ethan says as they all watch the egg glows. Then after the egg hatches, it appears a Togepi.

"A Togepi..." Lillie says. "It is really rare."

"Yeah." Ash says.

But much to their surprise, the Togepi starts to make naughty faces and also smirking, which makes everyone confused. "What is going on with this Togepi?" Kris asks.

"I never thought Togepi will become like this..." Ethan says as he tries to hug Togepi, only to be Double Slap on the face and then laughs.

"Its nature is Prankster...so he really becomes a Prankster." Ash says with a sweat drop.

"Man...now I'll have a hard time with him..." Ethan groans.

Then a Sentret appears in front of Togepi, curious about what the Pokemon is. "A Sentret?" Lillie asks.

"It looks so cute." Kris says.

Togepi wants to play pranks on him, only to roll off a cliff. "Oh no!" They say in horror as the two Pokemon fall down.

"Now what should we do?" Reisa asks.

"We find them. I won't leave Togepi alone." Ethan says.

Then they hear another crash, and then they see another cliff and then a machine is colliding to it.

"What is that thing?" Lillie sweat drops, then the Team Rocket trio appears.

"You three again?" Ash says annoyed. "What are you up to this time?"

"No time, a Togepi and a Sentret is controlling our tank!" Jessie says.

After hearing it, Ash sends out the Crystal Onix so they can get to the tank faster.

They arrive at a clearing that the Arbotank will be passing by and devise a plan to stop the Arbotank. The plan partially succeeds, allowing Pikachu and Sylveon to board the stuck Arbotank before it returns to a standing position and is freed.

While dressed as magicians, Team Rocket uses a magic trick to trap the Arbotank in another hole. Meowth jumps inside, only to be greeted with Pikachu's Thunder Shock. The shock causes a technical failure, which activates a spring on the bottom of the Arbotank, and the mecha bounces out of the hole.

Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket give chase again as the Arbotank continues its rampage. Ash says, "We have better warn the Pokemon about the danger."

"Right!" Lillie says as she calls to the Pokemon, letting them hide and reach safety.

The tank starts going faster and is about to crash into the side of another cliff, but Togepi uses Metronome to drill a hole through the mountain. "Oh no, if it drills straight through the mountain, it will destroy a town on the other side." Kris says.

"We have no other choice. Charizard!" Ash says as he sends out the Pokemon.

The group follows Charizard aboard Onix, just as Charizard is almost able to bring the tank to a halt. Pikachu, Sylveon, Onix and the Sentret helps Charizard, eventually causing a complete mechanical failure. Charizard then uses Flamethrower to melt one of the mecha's windows, allowing to Pikachu, Sylveon, Togepi, and Sentret to flee. However, with Meowth still inside, Jessie and James try to rescue the Arbotank at the last second. However, the mecha explodes, sending them blasting off again.

As Ash and his friends watch the smoldering remains of the Arbotank, the four Pokemon are out. Ethan says, "Togepi, I am so worried about you."

The Togepi is surprised that this human will care for him, then he decides to embrace a hug, but then he uses Sweet Kiss to make him fall and he laughs again.

"I guess you two will be an interesting pair." Lillie says.

"I agree." Kris says.

Officer Jenny arrives on the scene in her motorcycle. She thanks Ash and his friends for creating the tunnel, which halves the time required to travel between the town and Violet City.

Then Ethan says, "So Togebo. You are my partner." He throws the Pokeball and then the Pokemon is captured. And then the Sentret also wants to join Ash and Lillie, so they catch him as well.

**Johto Dex Entry No.10 Sentret: The Scout Pokemon. Normal and Music Type. When acting as a lookout, it warns others of danger by screeching and hitting the ground with its tail.**

* * *

Ash and his friends hike along the path, quickly feeling the onset of fatigue.

"Well, Ash. I was wondering, how come you didn't use mega Charizard when you battle Falkner?" Reisa asks.

"Oh, well, that Charizardite X I used in Indigo League isn't mine but Mom's. She lent me so that I can beat Damien. But I still need to fine one."

Then The group overhears a faint echo, so Ash decides to call out an echo. A woman calls over to them from atop a cliff.

"Liza, it is nice to meet you again." Lillie says.

"Same here." Liza says. "Oh Charla!"

Charla comes over and sees Ash and Lillie, she gives them two a hug.

Then Reisa, Ethan, Kris introduce themselves, Ash says, "Guys, this is Liza, she is the owner of the Charisific Valley. And this is Charla, she is our first Charizard."

"What? So does that mean you have two Charizard?" Reisa asks in shock. Charla looks at them curiously.

Lillie says, "Yeah, we found another Charmander that is like you, abandoned by your first trainer. So we raise him and he got his revenge."

Charla can't wait to see the Charizard, so Ash sends out the Charizard. As Charizard looks at Charla, he can't help but blush a little. Ash says, "Charizard, this is Charla, she is also our Pokemon."

Charizard is surprised that his masters have another Charizard, but he isn't angry and then he just gives them a Flamethrower, causing others to sweat drop.

Then they decide to go to the Chrisific Valley, Ash and Lillie fly on their own Charizards while the others ride on the hot air balloon.

After arriving, Liza mentions that the Charizard in the valley are wild, but Charla is a special one.

"You see, wild Charizard never see humans, so I protect them from poachers." Liza says.

"Wow, I first thought that you were taking us to jail as poachers." Reisa says.

"Well, Ash and Lillie are different, and Charla likes them as well."

The male Charizard tries to prove their strength, but Charla feels a little uneasy, since she thinks that only weak Charizard will show off.

"I guess Charizard really need some serious training..." Ash sighs after seeing Charla's face.

But Charizard fires at Ash to disprove, then he shows that he wants to battle one of the Charizard, so Liza opens the large doors, showing all the Charizard, some sleeping, some sparring, and some performing other activities. A few glanced at Ash's Charizard as Charizard are stunned at their larger size. One larger Charizard walks by and Liza points out that if Charizard can defeat that one, it might qualify to join.

"Are you sure that Charizard can do it?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I don't know...but if Charla can do it, I think there may be a chance, right? Charla?" Charla stays quiet as she is still watching.

Charizard is quick to march up behind it and blasts it in the face with Flamethrower. The wild Charizard literally inhales the attack and retaliates with its own, leaving Ash's toasted and it collapses. Charizard gets back up and shakes off the dust as Liza points to one sleeping, mentioning that despite the fact it is larger than Ash's, it is still the most gentle of the Charizard. Charizard confronts that one and fires another Flamethrower, but the wild Charizard hardly reacts and turns away. However, the wild Charizard quickly lashes its tail, and Charizard is tossed against a wall. After it hits the ground, Charizard struggles to get up.

"That Charizard is not strong enough to match him." Charla says to Ash. "Can you tell him to give up?"

"I'll try." Ash says. Ash tries to console Charizard, that it will always be good enough for him, but Charizard charges for another attack, but another lash knocks it down. Ash tries to call Charizard off and the others tries to convince it to give up, but Charizard continues to get beaten, eventually getting tossed out of the gate and down the stairs. Ash's friends are shocked at how the gentle one can still easily beat down Charizard. Charizard struggles to climb up the stairs however Liza closes the gates, she says, "I think you should get more training before you come back."

Charizard smacks on the gate continually. Ash sees that Charla can't see anymore, he says, "I am sorry, Charizard. Charla, can you toss the Charizard to the water there?"

Charla is surprised, since like herself, hates water, but if it will stop him from getting more wounds, she nods and does it, Charizard is tossed into the lake.

Liza asks, "Ash, what are you doing? Are you seriously throwing Charizard into the lake?"

Ash says, "I am sorry, but I think that he needs to stay put and reflect, I am sorry for all the trouble caused by Charizard."

"It is fine, by the way, why don't you catch up with Charizard?" Liza suggests and they nod, before she closes the gate.

Charizard stares at the gate upset, roaring a cry even when night falls. He doesn't want to leave, and the others are watching him.

"Charizard stayed there since the afternoon, I wonder if he is okay?" Reisa says.

Charla decides to talk to Charizard, but Charizard just ignores her warning and keeps staying there. Charla sees how much Charizard is determined to get in, she starts to have different thoughts of him.

"Charizard wanted to get stronger, I can see his determination." Ash says as he and Lillie, as well as Charla decide to stay by Charizard's side.

Throughout the night, Ash and his friends fall asleep, but Team Rocket tosses rocks at Charizard to keep it awake and preventing its flame from fading. Charla opens one eye and sees how determined Charizard is, she starts to blush a little.

The next morning, they wake up and see Charizard still sitting there. Lillie says, "I guess it will be wrong not to honor his determination."

"Indeed." Kris says.

Charla decides to talk to Charizard again, but then they hear a sound and they see Team Rocket's mecha show up and roll up to the gate, planning to try to break in.

"Charla, that is Team Rocket, she has been a bother to us since the beginning. We have to stop them." Ash says.

"Charla nods and decides to stop the mecha, but Charizard gets up and flies towards the mecha before Charla does. Charizard confronts them and blasts them with Flamethrower, overheating the mecha and making it explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Wow, that is amazing, Charizard." Ash says as the others applaud for him. Charizard looks at Charla, who gives him a thumbs up. But before Charizard can say something, the gate opens and Lisa comes out.

Lisa says, "I can see your determination for wanting to enter. You are qualified to come in and train." The other Charizard and Charla roar happily for him.

"That is great, Charizard. You can train with Charla." Lillie says.

Charizard nods and Charla smiles happily at him. As everyone also congratulates him, they see Ash, who is lowering his head.

"Ash?" Lillie says in worry, but the words coming from Ash shocks all of them.

"Stay here if you want to, I can be fine without you. Who wants a weak Charizard anyways? So stay here."

Even Charla gasps at how cruel Ash is now, but they can see tears forming in Ash's face.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Maybe I'll see around you sometime." Ash then runs off.

"Ash! Wait!" Kris says as Lillie, Reisa Ethan and Kris follow him. Pikachu and Sylveon also say goodbye to Charizard and Charla before running off as well.

* * *

**Charizard leaving Ash is one of the touching parts in the anime. I liked how Charizard wanted to stay at Charicific Valley and Ash's words. So I wrote it almost the same like in the anime. And here is Ethan's Togepi, which is same as Gold's. So I wrote it down. I hope you like them.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Charizard, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Laprasx2, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Sentret, Ledyba, Sudowoodo, Slowking, Snubbull, Heracross, Stantler, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Totodile, Quagsire, Marill**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Chikorita) Bonee (Cubone)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Cyndaquil) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi)**


	55. Johto Part 5

Johto Part 5

They arrive at Solar Town, Reisa goes to the contest hall and participates the contest.

"Reisa, you will be fine." Ash assures her. "Just take it easy and you'll win it for sure." Reisa takes a deep breath as she goes to change her clothes.

"Now our next contestant is a beginner, please welcome Reisa!" The MC says.

Reisa wears an aqua dress with a lot of sparkling shells, she takes a breath and says, "Marill! Time to show our moves!"

Marill comes out with bubbles appearing. Then he shows off Bubble Beam and Ice Beam, making floating ices around him as he stands on them, using Double Team, he also starts to sing choir, then he finishes with a Play Rough through all the bubbles, causing the field to sparkle.

"Amazing performance! Marill really surprised us!"

Reisa is first nervous about her score. Lillie turns to Ash and asks, "Will she be okay?"

"I am sure she will be fine." Ash says, "Don't worry, she is Uncle Wallace's daughter after all.

True to his words, Reisa gets a score of 26, therefore entering the quarter finals.

In the battles, Reisa uses Quagsire. She uses Yawn and Mud Shot to get the higher score on the first opponent who uses a Sentret, then Rain Dance and Mist to show the beauty when facing the second opponent who uses Chikorita. At the final round, she manages not to lose score when fighting a Sunflora, Quagsire uses Earthquake and a Giga Impact while spinning to win.

"The winner of the Solar Contest is Reisa!" Everyone cheers for her. Reisa is shocked. "I did it!"

After awarding the Solar Ribbon, she goes to meet Ash, Lillie, Ethan and Kris.

"Now that we are even." Ash says with a smile.

"Sure, but I won't lose." Reisa says with a determined face.

Then they also partake the Sunflora Festival, they meet two wild and sad Sunflora who wants to partake the Sunflora Contest, but she can't because she doesn't have a trainer. Lillie and Ethan feel sorry for her and they help the two partake the contest. With the training, they get into the contest easily, Team Rocket also tries to disguise Meowth as Sunflora to join in the contest, but thanks to Ash's Snubbull, who finds the truth, they are forced to show themselves and both Sunflora uses Sunny Day and Solar Beam to send them flying. The judges are amazed at the Teamwork and then they decide to make both Sunflora winners.

"Wow, we did it..." Ethan says as his Sunflora nods.

"Yeah..." Lillie says with a smile. Then they capture the Sunflora together. Ethan named his Sunbo. Ash also scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.40 Sunkern: The Seed Pokemon: Grass Type. It is very weak. Its only means of defense is to shake its leaves desperately at its attacker.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.41 Sunflora: The Sun Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Sunkern with a Sun Stone. As the hot season approaches, the petals on this Pokémon's face become more vivid and lively.**

* * *

After defeating a trainer with the Pikachu, Ash tries to return Chikorita into her Pokeball, but she refuses, then that night, Lillie tries to give Chikorita the food, but she bats the plate away with the leaf.

"What did I do wrong?" Lillie feels defeated as Chikorita doesn't seem to listen to her.

Then the Nurse Joy, who has a degree in Pokemon psychology, then tells them that Chikorita is jealous of Lillie.

"Since you are Pokemon, I guess it makes sense." Reisa syas.

Nurse Joy escorts the group to the Center's greenhouse, and suggests putting Chikorita together with plants for the night to make her feel comfortable.

During the night, Pikachu approaches Chikorita in the greenhouse. As Pikachu watches, Chikorita pops out of her Poké Ball and proceeds to leave the Center. Despite Pikachu's attempts to intervene, Chikorita manages to run off, pursued by Pikachu.

"Where did she go?" After the morning, they see Chikorita and Pikachu have gone missing, so they search anywhere and see Team Rocket's mecha, who has Pikachu and Chikorita in the net.

"I'll go save them." Lillie says as she flies on top of the mecha. Team Rocket tries to shake her off, but Lillie struggles so hard that it touched Chikorita, then Chikorita helps her and then they destroy the machine, sending them flying.

"You did a good job, Chikorita." Lillie says, and Chikorita hugs her, much to her surprise, but she doesn't hate it as she returns the hug.

* * *

They also meet up with Team Rocket who is trying to capture a Parasect by throwing a net. Kris faces them using Megaree while Jessie chooses Arbok. Arbok is hurting Megaree by poison moves, but Megaree doesn't give up and evolves into Bayleef, using Hyper Beam to send them flying. Parasect also takes interest in Kris, Kris captures him and names it Parasee.

And then they meet a girl named Mariah, who owns seven Hoppip, she is using them to predict the weather. Team Rocket comes again and tries to steal the Hoppip, but they fail as they are sent flying. As for a thanks, Mariah decides to let Ash and Lillie take one of the Hoppip with them.

**Johto Dex Entry No.36 Hoppip: The Cottonweed Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. It can be carried away on even the gentlest breeze. It may even float all the way to the next town.**

Then they encounter a Mareep horde, and Lillie decides to capture one of the cute Pokemon, with the help of Sudowoodo, they successfully capture the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.28 Mareep: The Wool Pokemon: Electric Type. ****It stores lots of air in its soft fur, allowing it to stay cool in summer and warm in winter.**

* * *

Ash and his friends find themselves lost in a forest on their way to Azalea Town. A kid with purple hair comes up to them and asks if they have seen any Cyndaquil around. This interests Ash and Lillie, who look around excitedly. Ash starts looking through bushes while Lillie looks behind the trees, the kid threatens them to leave any Cyndaquil he finds alone.

"He is rude." Kris says as the boy walks off.

"Yeah, right Ash?" Ethan turns around and sees Ash, Lillie, Sylveon and Pikachu gone, leaving the one boy and two girls in panic.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Ash asks Sylveon, "Do you find it?" Sylveon shakes her head.

"Oh man…" Ash sighs, Lillie says, "I am sure that we will find one soon."

Team Rocket spots Ash, Lillie, Sylveon and Pikachu in the woods and go after them, springing along using their new Meowth mecha. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but the mecha absorbs it and Team Rocket uses the energy to fire their "bubblegum bombs". Ash and Lillie run and manage to dive into the woods for cover. The mecha find Ash and Lillie with its "eye beam" and targets them so James can fire another bubblegum bomb. It misses and they trips over a tree root.

Ash, Lillie, Sylveon and Pikachu emerge from the forest and come across a series of small caves along a wall of rock. A Cyndaquil pops out of one of the caves.

"Looks like we found one." Lillie says.

"Yeah, let's race to it." Ash says as they start to climb up to the cave. The purple haired boy from before sees Ash and Lillie climbing up to the Cyndaquil, so he commands his Sandslash to use Sand-Attack. Sand flies into Ash's face and he slips and falls back to the ground, he also brings Lillie down as well.

"Hey, I found it first!" Ash says to him.

"Shut up, I am going to be the one capture that Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil runs back into the cave it comes from and the kid runs after him. As Ash and Lillie attempts to follow, Team Rocket shows up again.

"Oh come on! We have no time for you guys!" Ash and Lillie dash after the Cyndaquil and the other kid.

"We won't let you get away!" Jessie says as they fires a putty ball, following them.

Meanwhile the purple haired boy has Cyndaquil up against a wall and is trying to battle with it. His Sandslash uses Poison Sting, but before it can hit Ash grabs Cyndaquil while he and Lillie are still running from the putty ball.

"Hey, that is my Cyndaquil!" The kid tries to run towards them, but he is hit by the putty ball.

Ash and Lillie are blasted out of the cave and confronted by Team Rocket. Finally they are able to trap Ash, Lillie, Sylveon and Pikachu with a bubblegum bomb.

"Cyndaquil, run before you get hurt!" Ash pleads, but Cyndaquil doesn't move and Team Rocket attempts to trap it. Before the giant Meowth can make its move Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, destroying Team Rocket's mecha.

"Oh no, we must save Cyndaquil!" Lillie says as she uses Flamethrower to free themselves, then Ash throws a Poké Ball at Cyndaquil so it doesn't get hurt by the explosion just as Team Rocket blasts off.

"Ash, Lillie, are you okay!" Reisa, Ethan and Kris finally finds them, Ash assures them that they were fine and they also captured Cyndaquil.

The purple haired kid comes out of the cave wanting to catch Cyndaquil, but when he realizes that he is beaten to it he challenges Ash to a battle to see who gets Cyndaquil. Ash accepts and even uses his new Cyndaquil in the battle, confident that it will use its powerful Flamethrower attack again. Cyndaquil does nothing in battle besides dodging Sandslash's attacks. Ash is impressed with Cyndaquil's defense skills which wears Sandslash out. Sandslash recovers and uses Swift, which Ash tells Cyndaquil to counter with Flamethrower. Cyndaquil's Flamethrower attack fails. Cyndaquil continues to dodge attacks but is finally knocked back into a tree. It quickly recovers and causes Sandslash to get stuck then finally finished the battle with Tackle.

Angered, the kid gets out a bug net and tries to steal Cyndaquil. The flames on Cyndaquil's back rises up and it lets out an impressive Flamethrower, the boy then runs away. Ash embraces Cyndaquil and declares that he has caught a new Pokémon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.4 Cyndaquil: The Fire Mouse Pokemon: Fire Type. The fire that spouts from its back burns hottest when it is angry. The flaring flames intimidate foes.**

* * *

**In this chapter, Reisa wins her first ribbon, now the next chapter will be the gym.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Charizard, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Laprasx2, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Sentret, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Hoppip, Sunflora, Slowking, Snubbull, Heracross, Stantler, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Totodile, Quagsire, Marill**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Cyndaquil) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo)**


	56. Johto Part 6

Johto Part 6

Ash and his friends arrive at Azalea Town. Ash wants to meet Kurt about the GS Ball, but only to find out that he isn't home. Just then Ash gets a call from his mother, she tells him that there is Team Rocket activity at Slowpoke Well.

Ash and his friends go inside the Slowpoke well, they battle some grunts and defeat them. They get to the bottom and find Kurt being held by a Team Rocket executive.

"I knew that capturing this old man will make you appear."

Lillie says, "You are Proton, you were labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket!"

"I see you also know me. Now I can capture you!" Proton says as he takes out Weezing, Ash says, "Okay, Pikachu, I…"

"Hold it!" They see a girl with a red hair and purple eyes as well as a girl that looks the same as Nurse Joy come in front of them with a Houndour and a Golbat.

"Let us do the battle." The girl says.

"Ariel? Amelia?" Ash says. "You guys are here as well?"

Proton says, "You… so you are also here to ruin my plans, too?"

"Of course." They use Houndour's Fire Fang and Golbat's Super Sonic to defeat Weezing. Proton has no other choice but to retreat.

Ash and Lillie immediately go to Kurt and untie him.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks.

"I am fine. What matters is the Slowpoke is fine too." Kurt replies.

Back at Kurt's house, Reisa says, "I can't believe that we will be meeting here of all places."

Ariel says, "Yeah, but seriously. They already know that you are Arceus and a Switype?"

"Can't blame me." Lillie says. "And by the way, this is Kris and Ethan, they are siblings that travel with us. Kris, Ethan, these two are Ariel and Amelia, they are our cousins."

Ethan says, "But you really look like a Nurse Joy..."

"Well, I like to help people." Amelia says. "Which is why I take this form."

"So you are a Pokemon like those three?" Kris asks.

"Well, in our family, only Surch and Amelia are Pokemon while the others aren't." Ariel says.

But why do you know a lot about Team Rocket?" Ethan asks them.

"You see, the boss of Team Rocket is the evil version of our uncle Giovanni. He came from a Dark Dimension and he wants to rule our world. I managed to defeat him and get the Pokemon back to Uncle, but he escapes and some rumors say that he is in Johto.

"Which is why the four of us are also here." Ariel says.

Ash asks Kurt if the GS ball was made by him, he nods as he says that he accidentally finds a Rainbow Feather and a Silver Feather to make it. But after he made it, he couldn't open it, so he thought that it was a failure. Ash shows him the Celebi inside the ball, which explains why he couldn't open it.

Ash and his friends also gather some Apricorns and gives it to Kurt, that is before Team Rocket appear once more. Ariel and Amelia see them and their blood boil, they toss a Skarmory and an Arbok to defeat them and send them blast off. After the picking, Ash also captures a Pinceo with the Fast Ball given by Kurt

**Dex Entry No.53 Pinceo: The Bagworm Pokemon: Bug Type. It spits out a fluid that it uses to glue tree bark to its body. The fluid hardens when it touches air.**

Kurt also gives Lillie a Lure Ball, Reisa a Dive Ball, Ethan a Fast Ball, Kris a Level Ball, Amelia a Heal Ball and Ariel a Dusk Ball. They thank him as they leave the house.

"So Ariel, do you do any of the tournaments?" Reisa asks.

"Well, besides defeating Team Rocket, I also wanted to be a Coordinator. I just got my first badge here in Azalea Contest."

"Good for you. We also got one ribbon." Ash says.

Ariel asks Reisa to contest battle. Reisa agrees and she takes out a Slowpoke, she says that she caught it at the well. Ariel uses Houndour. The both go on a heated battle with flashy moves, Reisa loses when Houndour uses Dark Pulse with Ember swirling it.

"You are good, Reisa. But you aren't strong enough." Ariel says. She and Amelia then bid farewell to others as they walk off. Reisa looks at her defeated Slowpoke, she bursts into tears. Ash, Lillie, Ethan and Kris comfort her, saying that she can win against her." Reisa wipes her tears and nods.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Ethan and Kris are walking to the Azalea Gym. When they enter the Gym, they see a boy in a tree.

"Hey there. I am Bugsy, the Bug type Gym Leader. Can you help me fetch the…"

Before he can continue, he falls. Sylveon uses Psychic to slow down the fall.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks.

"Better, thanks. So you are here for the gym battle?"

"Of course." Ash replies.

"Me too." Ethan says.

Then Bugsy lets Ash go first.

Bugsy explains that it would be a 3 on 3 battle, which Ash agrees. Bugsy sends out Spinarak and Ash sends out Cyndaquil with the obvious type advantage. Ash tells Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower but feeble smoke comes out instead of flames.

"Is this all you got?" Bugsy taunts Ash and tells his Spinarak to use String Shot. Cyndaquil dodges all the String Shots so Bugsy switches to Poison Sting. Cyndaquil gets hurt multiple times by the Poison Sting, losing its balance. Bugsy uses this chance and tells Spinarak to use another Poison Sting.

"Oh no. Return! Cyndaquil!" Ash recalls him and sends out Chikorita. Bugsy tells Ash about the type disadvantage but Ash says it takes more than type advantage to win a Pokémon battle.

Spinarak uses String Shot, but Chikorita dodges it and uses Vine Whip. Bugsy then tells his Spinarak to dodge, and Ash orders her to take aim and use Vine Whip, which Spinarak dodges. They continue to attack but dodge at the same time. Spinarak uses Poison Sting, but Ash tells Chikorita to counter with Razor Leaf, then he tells her to use Sweet Scent, which catches Spinarak off guard, allowing Chikorita to Tackle, winning Ash the round.

Bugsy then sends out Metapod. Ash goes for a Vine Whip, but Metapod uses Harden to block it. Chikorita tries a Razor Leaf, but no avail with another Harden. Bugsy tells his Metapod to jump and use Tackle, surprising Ash and knocking out Chikorita.

"Chikorita return, Heracross, you are next!"

Heracross appears in the field, but when he sees a tree, it goes over there and sucks it.

"Looks like my plants attracted your Pokemon." Bugsy laughs.

Metapod uses Tackle which goes in a cloud of dust. Heracross coughs and then focus on Metapod. He avoids Tackle from Metapod and it vanishes. Heracross listens for Metapod and he dodges its Tackle. Metapod jumps and uses Tackle again, which Heracross avoids and uses Chip Away, knocking out Metapod in the process.

"You are good, here is my secret weapon. Scizor!" Bugsy tosses out a Scizor. Much to Ash's surprise is that Scizor wears a scarf.

"Now, Scizor, mega evolve!" Bugsy presses the key stone attached on his net, Scizor glowes and changes form.

"So this is mega evolution?" Kris asks.

"No way...look at how powerful it is..." Ethan says.

"Yes. But mega evolution early in the second gym battle…" Reisa says.

"Then we will do it to. Heracross, let our hearts become as one! Mega Evolve!"

Heracross also glows and changes forms. Ash orders a Brick Break which Scizor dodges with Double Team. Bugsy then tells Scizor to use Night Slash, but Ash tells Heracross to use Pin Missile to blast Scizor's Double Team, but they all disappear much to Heracross' surprise. Bugsy tells Scizor to use Acrobatics, with the last battle's fatigue, Heracross is knocked out and reverts back to his original form.

"Even Heracross was defeated." Reisa says in shock.

"Ash only can use Cyndaquil, this is bad." Lillie feels worried.

Ash is now forced to send out Cyndaquil, who looks tired from its battle with Spinarak. Scizor uses Fury Cutter while Cyndaquil dodges. Scyther uses Double Team while it uses Metal Claw, Cyndaquil is still able to dodge. This gets Cyndaquil really fired up and Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, which gets rid of Scizor's Double Team, but the real Scizor deflects it by using Swords Dance and hits Cyndaquil.

"My Scizor has a special way to deflect Fire types by using Swords Dance. So you should give up."

"I will never give up." Ash says as Cyndaquil gets up with the Blaze ability.

Bugsy tells Scizor to use Fury Cutter, but he tells it to use Swords Dance when Cyndaquil is going to use Flamethrower. Ash comes up with an idea and has Cyndaquil jump above Scizor and uses Flamethrower while spinning, making Scizor unable to dodge and takes damage. Cyndaquil is able to finish Scizor off with a Tackle, which makes Scizor reverted back to his original form.

"No one has ever defeated my Mega Scizor with a Cyndaquil. You really are something. Ash." Bugsy says as he hands Ash the Hive Badge.

"Now it is my turn." Ethan says. "I am only a novice and I only have one badge, is it necessary for me to mega evolve in battle?"

"No, the reason I did it is because that Ash is a strong opponent. I can face you with the basic team."

He sends out Metapod first, and Ethan sends out Togebo, who tries to mock the Metapod. Bugsy says, "It seems like your Togepi is over confident."

"Believe me, I want to tell him to stop, but it can't." Ethan sighs.

Togepi uses Metronome attack, which turns out to be Gust, it then hits Metapod. Metapod uses Harden to lower the damage, and then it uses Tackle, causing Togepi to feel injured. Then Togepi uses Sweet Kiss to make the Metapod confused and finishes it with the Metronome turns out to be a Flamethrower.

The next Pokemon is Kakuna, it defeats Togepi with the Poison Sting, which is super effective, so Ethan sends out his Sudobo. Sudobo has a great advantage with the Rock Throw, it hurts Kakuna a lot, but before fainted by the Rock Tomb, it manages to leave a Poison status on Sudowoodo.

The final Pokemon is Scyther. Scyther manages to hold Sudowoodo long enough to make him fainted, so Ethan sends out his Expo. Expo also has a hard time just like Ash's Cyndaquil, but it manages to evolve into Quilava and defeats him with a Lava Plume.

"You are great as well, Ethan. I am sure you can keep going." Bugsy gives him the badge, he then thanks him. In the end, they bid farewell to Bugsy and they leave the town.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and both Ash and Ethan have two badges, and the other two Giovanni's daughter appears in this fic and I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Charizard, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Onix, Seadra, Scyther, Laprasx2, Porygon, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Sentret, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Hoppip, Sunflora, Slowking, Pinceo, Snubbull, Heracross, Stantler, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machoke, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Graveler, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Totodile, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo)**


	57. Johto Part 7

Johto Part 7

In Ilex Forest, they help the Charcoal man find two Farfetch'ds. Not long after, they arrive at Pamplona City. They see a young Trainer instructing his Wobbuffet to stand up straight. The boy introduces himself as Benny.

"I am going to trade Pokemon in the Pokemon Swap Meet." Benny says. The others are confused as why he wants to trade, but then he tells them that he wants a different Pokemon.

"By the way, how about we also go trade Pokemon as well?" Ash asks Lillie.

"You're right, some of the Pokemon needs trading in order to evolve, maybe we can get some new Pokemon as well." Lillie says.

They go to the stands and then they trade some Pokemon with together. Reisa also trades her Slowpoke with another one with a King's Rock, which earns her a Slowking, Ethan also uses the Pokemon that his mother wants to trade away to get a Polotoed, which is named Polibo.

As for Ash and Lillie, they trade together and evolve some Pokemon, Lillie also scans them after the trade.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.68 Machamp: The Superpower Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Machoke by trading. One arm alone can move mountains. Using all four arms, this Pokémon fires off awesome punches.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.76 Golem: The Megaton Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Evolved from Graveler by trading. Once it sheds its skin, its body turns tender and whitish. Its hide hardens when it's exposed to air.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.57 Steelix: The Iron Snake Pokemon: Steel and Ground Type. Evolved from Onix by trading with a Metal Coat. The many small metal particles that cover this Pokémon's body reflect bright light well.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.78 Rhyperior: The Drill Pokemon: Ground and Rock Type. Evolved from Rhydon by trading with a Protector. It can launch a rock held in its hand like a missile by tightening then expanding its muscles instantly.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.79 Kingdra: The Dragon Pokemon: Water and Dragon Type. Evolved from Seadra by trading with a Dragon Scale. ****It stores energy by sleeping at underwater depths at which no other life forms can survive.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.61 Scizor: The Pincer Pokemon: Bug and Steel Type. Evolved from Scyther by trading with a Metal Coat. This Pokémon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets a hold of into bits.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.82 Porygon2: The Virtual Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Porygon by trading with an Up-Grade. This manmade Pokémon evolved from the latest technology. It may have unprogrammed reactions.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.88 Porygon-Z: The Virtual Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Porygon2 by trading with a Dubious ****Disc. ****Its programming was modified to enable work in alien dimensions. It did not work as planned.**

"Now that is all of them." Lillie says.

"Wow, you guys all look stronger." Ash says with a smile before returning them. Then they see the Tauros Race, Ash decides to join in with his Tauros. He won the race, but it causes a lot of people wanting to trade with him. Ash refuses to trade, much to their dismay.

And then Team Rocket tries to use the fake machine to steal others' Pokeball, not only they failed, they also traded Lickitung with Benny's Wobbuffet. So Wobbuffet is now in Jessie's team. But the Pokemon is really strong as it always counter their attacks, but then they manage to send them flying in the end. Benny is glad to have a Lickitung as his new partner, then they bid farewell to the others.

* * *

They also meet up with the Vermillion City Officer Jenny, who is leading the Squirtle Squad for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. Ash goes to the Pokemon Center to take Blastoise and lets him temporary join the Squirtle Squad. In the end, they win the grand prix. Officer Jenny thanks Ash for lending her his Blastoise, she gives him a Blastosite as thanks. And another Squirtle in the team also wants to join Reisa. Officer Jenny agrees to let her take it with her.

They are cooking and eating at the bay, Ash finds that his bread goes missing. Kris spots some footprints and then they follow them. They find a pack of Houndours are reasonable for this. They try to attack Ash, but they are defeated by his Dazzling Gleam. Ash then bends down and takes out a can full of Dark Type Pokemon food. He shares to them as they happily eat them. The Alpha Houndour then is captured by Team Rocket. Ash saves him by sending Team Rocket flying with a Hyper Beam and then captures him on his hands. The Houndour then decides to join Ash and Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.77 Houndour: The Dark Pokemon: Dark and Fire Type. ****Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory.**

* * *

**Now this wraps up a new chapter and Ash and Lillie's team are in a progress. The next chapter will be the third movie and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Laprasx2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Sentret, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Hoppip, Sunflora, Slowking, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Houndour, Kingdra, Stantler, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Totodile, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke, Squirtle, **

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo)**


	58. Johto Part 8

Johto Part 8

Ash and his friends are relaxing at the river, Reisa is fishing along with Lillie while Ethan and Kris are playing with Meganee and Expo. Ash is thinking how to use the Lure Ball.

"Woah, I found a bait!" Reisa says.

"Me too!" Lillie says as they pull out the rod, they catch two Poliwhirl.

Ash said, "Wow, A Poliwhirl!" Ash said.

"I am going to catch it!" Reisa says as she tosses Totodile.

"I am not going to lose as well." Lillie uses Slowking to battle.

"Use Crunch!" Reisa said, Totodile uses the move and then hits Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl uses Belly Drum and then Ice Punch, but Totodile dodges.

"Pyschic!" Lillie yells as the Pokemon takes Poliwhirl into the air. Meanwhile, another Totodile is watching in the bushes.

"Alright, finish it off with a Water Gun!" Reisa says as Totodile did it, she then tosses the Pokeball and captures him.

"You too, Water Pulse!" Lillie yells as she defeats the Poliwhirl, she also tosses the Pokeball and captures the Pokemon.

"I caught it!" Reisa cheers along with Lillie.

"Way to go!" Kris says

"Indeed. That is really a Double success." Ethan says. Reisa's Totodile also evolves into Conconaw when cheering his victory.

"Totodile also evolved." Ash says as Reisa hugs Conconaw.

Just then, a splash of water appears and Totodile jumps out of it.

"There is another one!" Kris says. And then they notice the Totodile is dancing happily.

"Wow, he is so cute, right, Conconaw?" Reisa asks. Conconaw nods.

"Alright, I am capturing it!" Ash says as he tosses the Lure Ball, he catches it immediately.

**Johto Dex Entry No.7 Totodile: The Big Jaw Pokemon: Water Type. This rough critter chomps at any moving object it sees. Turning your back on it is not recommended.**

After releasing him, Totodile starts to dance with Sylveon and Pikachu.

* * *

Then, they are ambushed by some Skarmory, Ash uses Cyndaquil to fight the head and defeat them, causing the other Skarmory to fly away. The Skarmory that was defeated wants to be as strong as Cyndaquil, so Ash catches him.

**Johto Dex Entry No.76 Skarmory: The Armor Bird Pokemon: Steel and Flying Type. The feathers that it sheds are very sharp. It is said that people once used the feathers as swords.**

Ash's Totodile is in love with Reisa's Marill, but Marill doesn't feel the same. So Reisa asks Ash and Lillie for some advice. Ash decides to let Marill tell Totodile, but then Team Rocket appears and tries to steal both Totodile and Marill. But they evolve to protect themselves and sends Team Rocket flying. Azumarill also tells Conconaw she doesn't have feelings for him, but she still wants to be friends, which Conconaw understands. And then Ash scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.8 Croconaw: The Big Jaw Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Totodile at LV:18. The tips of its fangs are slanted backward. Once those fangs clamp down, the prey has no hope of escape.**

They also meet a man named Dr. Wiseman, who wants to catch a Shiny Noctowl, but it keeps outsmarting him. The Shiny Noctowl is smaller and cleverer than the average Noctowl, making it even rarer, which is why Dr. Wiseman wants it. But due to failing a lot of times, Dr. Wiseman gives up the chance and lets Ash handle it. Ash talks to Noctowl as he says that he doesn't want to go with that man, Ash offers to let him join the team, since he is not like other humans who catch Pokemon using traps. Noctowl also learns that Ash is no ordinary person, he agrees to join him.

**Johto Dex Entry No.12 Hoothoot: The Owl Pokemon: Music and Flying Type. It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.13 Noctowl: The Owl Pokemon: Music and Flying Type. Evolved from Hoothoot at LV:20. Its extremely soft feathers make no sound in flight. It silently sneaks up on prey without being detected.**

* * *

They go to Greenfield, they see the news about Professor Hale having gone missing, much to their shock.

"No way…" Ash says in sadness, and both Lillie and Reisa show their worries.

"Ash, you know him?" Kris asks.

"Of course, he is a best friend of my mother and his wife is also the Professor in the Vigorate Region. Their daughter, Molly also likes to play with us...Professor Hale was missing, I am worried about Molly." Ash says.

At the same time, Aurora and Professor Oak arrives and they are shocked to see them.

Lillie asks, "Ms. Ketchum, why are you here?"

"We saw the news. So we came here." Aurora says.

Just then, an Entei appears in front of them, much to their shock. Reisa asks, "An Entei?"

The Entei quickly hypnotizes Ash and Aurora, causing the two to faint and fall onto him. Entei then takes them and runs off.

"Oh no! Ash! Aunt Aurora!" Reisa says in horror. Pikachu grabs onto its billowing mane and Lillie his friends try to go after Entei, but it is too fast. Pikachu shocks Entei, but it does nothing and Pikachu is thrown to the ground.

"Ash..." Lillie collapses to the ground, frustrated that she could not stop Entei from taking them.

Entei took them to Molly's mansion, he told Molly that it had brought her what she wished.

Ash and Delia wakes up as they see a crystallization room and both Professor Kristen and Molly.

"Brother Ash! Aunt Aurora!" Molly hugs Ash.

Ash quickly hugs her. "I am sorry that your father went missing."

"It is okay, I have a new Dad." She looks at Entei. "Can you stay forever?" She asks Entei. Entei agrees.

Aurora asks, "Kristen, what happened?"

Kristen says, "You see...after my husband was missing, Molly's desire has been fulfill. Right now she thinks that Spencer comes back as an Entei..."

Aurora says, "I see." Both her and Ash don't know what to do, so they decide to stay with her for a while. Reisa and the others are thought as intruders, so Entei goes to stop them as he leaves. With Unown's help, they makes a crystal illusion of Molly and tries to stop them.

"You guys go ahead, we will handle her." Kris says as Lillie, Reisa and Professor Oak go ahead. Kris and Ethan are defeated by Molly who uses Flaaffy, Togetic, Teddiursa and Phanpy against all four of their Pokemon.

Aurora looks through Molly's storybook, it is a story about Entei.

"So Molly, do you read this book?"

"Yes, Mom and Dad will always read it for me." Molly says as she hugs her mother.

Ash looks at the photos, he asks, "Are you lonely if you are alone?"

"Sometimes, but I am not alone now. Thanks to you guys, Mom and Dad."

Reisa and the others are stopped when Molly appears. Reisa calls Lillie to take Pikachu and Sylveon as she battles her. Like Kris and Ethan, she is defeated by Kingdra and Mantine.

As Professor Oak, Lillie, Pikachu and Sylveon arrive, Ash hugs his Pokemon and tells them that they should take Molly out of the mansion. Lillie agrees and then they are ready to leave.

Kristen says, "Molly, we must go now."

"No, I don't want to go! I want you to stay here!" Molly cries, Entei comes and tries to force the others out. But Pikachu comes to stop him. Ash steps forward and says, "Entei. I know you want to make Molly happy. But she can't stay forever, so do us. I challenge you to a battle to determine the fate."

Entei nods as Ash takes out Lugia. Lugia battles Entei with a Hydro Pump, but she is defeated by Entei's Fire Fang.

"Entei is too strong!" Lillie says.

"Yes, even he was created by an illusion." Professor Oak says, which causes Entei to get angry.

"It is no illusion!" He roars, and stomps the ground as a blizzard starts to blow inside of the mansion. The crystal pillars grows larger, the Unown's red light grows bigger, and the pages of the storybook starts flipping.

"I am Molly's father! So I will protect her!" Entei yells.

Entei charges as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which has no effect on Entei. Entei uses Flamethrower, and they keep attacking each other back and forth and dodging.

Ash says, "The only way we can get out of this mess is to make Molly remember her real father."

"But how are we going to persuade her?" Lillie asks.

"I don't know." Ash replies. "Professor Kristen, do you know any ideas?"

"Well..." Kristen starts to think.

Entei aims a Fire Blast at an exhausted Pikachu. Ash jumps in to protect him, but Entei's attack blasts them through the wall and they fall.

"Ash!" Both Lillie and Aurora yell, but then much to their shock, they hear a roar and two Charizard appear and the male one grabs Ash while the female one grabs Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Charizard! Charla!" Lillie says excitedly, as their Pokemon have arrived from Charicific Valley to help.

"Me and my Pokemon were like a family, because we work together." Ash explains to Entei as he goes back to the room. "And even you can't destroy us."

"Then I will tear it apart!" Entei threatens.

It clashes with Charizard, knocking it into Ash. He is nearly sent off the edge, but his friends grab him before he falls.

Lillie says, "Molly, listen to us, if you come with us, you will be able to have your own Pokemon."

"I already have have my real Pokemon! Go away!"

Then Entei changes his target at Lillie, luckily Charla saves her by a second and flies out of the way.

Kristen says, "Molly, listen to me, Entei can't take the place of your real father. You can't be allowed to remain with it." But then she is attacked, much to Molly's horror.

"I am her father. That is what she wants." Entei says.

"No...Mom..." Molly is now scared. Professor Oak tries to get her up.

"Lillie, we have to do it." Ash says as she nods.

"Mega Evolve!" Both trainers yell as the Charizard changes into X form while Charla is in Y form.

Entei and two Charizard continue battling each other, using Flamethrower back and forth. At one point, the Flamethrower attacks create an explosion, scaring Molly and pushing both Charizard backward.

Charizard dodges Entei's Fire Blast and Charla trades Flamethrower attacks with it. Entei uses Fire Blast to break a hole in the wall and jumps outside. Charizard and Ash, as well as Charla and Lillie follow and keep attacking with Flamethrower. Entei jumps and lands on newly-created spikes.

After many Fire attacks, Entei is caught in a Flamethrower and launched onto another pillar.

"Entei, you should not keep her captive if you want her to be happy." Ash says.

"I only do as she wishes. I only listen to her."

Another clash of Fire Blast and Flamethrower ignites a frightening explosion. Entei uses Fire Blast once more, hitting Charizard and Charla and sending them crashing through the ceiling and back onto the floor of the room. Entei presses on Charizard's neck and prepares to finish it off with Fire Blast. And Charla decides to help out by

"Stop fighting!" Molly yells, which causes Entei to stop.

Professor Oak says, "She will become a great Pokemon Trainer. And that is important to know when to stop a battle."

Professor Kristen holds her wound and says, "I agree. With her instincts, she can become a Gym Leader."

Lillie says, "No matter how hard the battles are, we are always friends. Even though the battles are tough, the friends are real and no matter what we all love Pokémon."

Kristen reaches out to her and says, "Molly, come with us, this is what Spencer wants."

Then Molly nods towards her mother and says, "I want everything to be real again."

The crystallized pillars start disappearing and the Pokémon she battled with disappear. Entei explains that it was an illusion created by the Unown, but since Molly wants things to be real again, it must go.

Suddenly, havoc erupts as crystal spikes emerge everywhere, posing a threat to everyone.

"We should leave. The Unown have lost control of their psychic energy." Professor Oak says.

Entei creates a pathway to the stairs so that they can exit through the hole that they came in through. Amid the dangerous crystal spikes and destabilizing surroundings, the group continues running down the stairs.

The group arrives at the hall containing the Unown. There are 28 in total. "We should stop them." Ash tries to reach them, but then he is bounced back. The same goes to Lillie and Reisa, but with the same result. Pikachu, Sylveon, Charizard and Charla also try together, but the barrier forces them back. Entei breaks into the room and uses Flamethrower to create a pathway so it can get through to the Unown.

"Entei!" Molly yells.

"I am happy to be your father, the last thing I can do for you is to take you out of the mansion. I am created from your dreams, if you fully believes in me, there is nothing I cannot do." Entei says as he tries to break the barrier, but is bounced back. It uses Flamethrower to try to break through, but that also fails. Entei again tries to run and break through the barrier, asking Molly to help.

"Molly, you are the one that can stop the Unown." Kristen says.

"I know, Mom." She then yells, "You can do it, Entei!"

Entei uses Flamethrower to finally break through the barrier and the ball of light around which the Unown swarmed. The bright light shines upon everyone, then dims to reveal Entei in a green aura. Then all Unown starts to fall down to the ground fainted. Ash looks at both Aurora and Lillie, who nod as Ash throws a total of 28 Pokeballs, capturing the Pokemon.

"Entei?" Molly looks at the Pokemon, who is started to crystallizes.

"Now I must go, don't worry, I will appear in your dreams if you keep thinking." Entei says as he then lies down to the ground, after the crystal breaks apart, it reveals a Professor Spencer Hale lying on the ground.

"Dad/Spencer!" Molly and Kristen rush towards him, he holds his head after waking up, he says, "What happened?"

"You are safe! Dad!" Molly and Kristen hug him, then Spencer starts to smile.

Ethan says, "So let me get this straight, so Professor Hale is trapped inside the crystal of Entei this whole time?"

Ash says, "I guess so...after we calm down the Unown, the crystals shatter and then Professor Hale is freed."

"Speaking of which..." Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.50 Unown: The Symbol Pokemon. Psychic and Chemical Type. Because different types of Unown exist, it is said that they must have a variety of abilities.**

"Cool..." Ash says, then they stay with the Hale family for a while before leaving the Greenfields.

* * *

**The Entei movie was good, and Charizard went back is the most shocked thing when I first saw it. Now that it ends, the next chapter will continue their journey.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Hoppip, Sunflora, Slowking, Unown x28, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Skarmory, Houndour, Kingdra, Stantler, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke, Squirtle, **

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo)**


	59. Johto Part 9

Johto Part 9

Ash and his friends decide to take a break at a nearby lake and relax with their Pokémon out of their Poké Balls. As all the Pokémon are relaxing, they notice something shiny fly through the air. After a few seconds it becomes clear it is a net which opens up and traps all the Pokémon.

"What's going on here?" Ethan asks.

Then Team Rocket makes an appearance then takes the net and begins to fly away, only to be attacked by something.

"What's going on?" Kris asks.

"I guess they are the reason..." Lillie points at a bunch of Ursaring, they send Team Rocket flying and then they try to attack Ash and his friends.

"Oh no, they think us as Team Rocket..." Reisa says.

"We have to stop them." Ash says as he uses Hyper Beam on them, much to their surprise since they don't think that humans are capable of battling.

"Now it is our chance!" Ash says as they rush away.

Night approaches and then they find a cave to rest, but when they are going to sleep, they hear a roar and they are waking up suddenly. "Did you hear that?" Lillie asks in fear.

"Yeah...don't tell me that we accidentally get into the cave of an Ursaring..." Ethan says.

Ash hears the howl again, then he says, "Wait, it feels like he is in pain."

Then Ash walks deeper in a cave, then they see an Uraring in pain lying on the floor. Ash sees the Ursaring and says, "He needs some help."

Then the Ursaring sees them, he wants to attack, but he fails. Ash says, "We are not enemies, we want to heal you."

Then Reisa takes out some potions and berries to let Ash perform healing to him. Ursaring is healed and the pain is gone, Ash says, "Now you just need a good night rest."

Ursaring is confused, he doesn't know why the humans are helping him, but he begins to realize how different the five are, he just closes his eyes and nod.

The next day, Team Rocket tries to sneak attack again and this time Pikachu and Sylveon's scream wake them up.

"Not you guys again..." Reisa says in frustration.

The Rockets are going to leave, but then the Ursaring Ash helped comes and uses Hyper Beam to free the two Pokemon, much to Team Rocket's horror, then he defeats them with a Hammer Arm that sends them flying.

"Thank you for your help, Ursaring." Lillie says to the Pokemon, who just smirks. Then he decides to join them, which they agree.

**Johto Dex Entry No.65 Teddiursa: The Little Bear Pokemon: Normal Type. It always licks honey. Its palm tastes sweet because of all the honey it has absorbed.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.66 Ursaring: The Hibernator Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Teddiursa at LV:30. Although it has a large body, it is quite skilled at climbing trees. It eats and sleeps in the treetops.**

* * *

Then on the road, they arrive at Len Town, where they find Team Rocket using a giant Mecha Gengar to capture the Psychic Type Pokemon in the region, but thanks to a Girafarig, who helps Pikachu destroy the machine with the Confusion and he also uses Future Sight himself to defeat the machine, sending the Rockets flying.

Ash and his friends thank the Girafarig, and then the said Pokemon decides to give a ride to Lillie, showing that he likes their company, so Ash captures the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.52 Girafarig: The Long Neck Pokemon: Normal and Psychic Type.** **When it is in danger, its tail uses some sort of mysterious powers to drive away the enemy.**

Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Ethan and Kris arrive at Goldenrod City, they see the gym is closed, then Ash says, "I guess Whitney is not here, huh?"

"Yeah...looks like we can only go tomorrow..." Lillie sighs in dismay. "So what are we going to do now?"

Reisa says, "Well, this city is the perfect city for tours, why don't we go sight seeing?"

"That sounds fun." Ethan says. "Right Ash?" But they are surprised to see that Ash is gone.

"Hey, where did he go?" Kris asks.

Lillie says, "He said that he has gone to the Pokemon Center, since he have something that needs to do there."

They go to the Pokemon Center, there, they see a girl who is trying to comb his hair with Pikachu and Sylveon by her side.

"How does this hairstyle goes? Pikachu? Sylveon?"

The two Pokemon give her a thumbs up. Then Reisa says, "Find you. You really are hard to find, Ash."

"Sorry." Ash says. "I can't help it since we are in a great city."

"Wait, you are Ash?" Ethan asks. "What's up with the cross dressing?"

"This is not my cross dressing, you see, I am an Arceus, so I have two forms, a male and a female form. As a male, I am Ash, as a female, I am Scarlet."

This causes surprise to the siblings, "How is that possible…" Kris asks.

"Well, I like it. It also helps me with my movie filming." Ash says.

Reisa said, "Ethan, Kris, as you know, Ash and Lillie are also famous movie stars."

"What, since when?" Ethan asks.

"I am sorry that most of the time we weren't present, because we went to Unova to film new movies." Lillie says.

"You must be very talented to have a lot of jobs, but the only thing I am wondering is that why people didn't recognize you?" Kris asks.

"Because I disguise so well." Scarlet says, "By the way, I decide to restyle my hair, how is it?"

Lillie says, "Perfect. So should we go now?"

"Of course." Ash says.

After they go sightseeing with a lot of places, Kris asks, "So where should we go next?"

"How about the Goldenrod Galleria?" Ethan asks. "It is a perfect place to see some arts."

"Sure." Ash says as they try to find the place, but it turns out everywhere they go leads to a dead end. Ash is also tired, he changes back to his male form.

"Now you are the Ash I know." Kris says.

"Yeah. I think I should change back now since we are finding the Galleria."

Pikachu then gets an idea about where to go and heads towards a main street...and he runs straight into a Clefairy.

"Clefairy, I am sorry." Ash says.

A girl runs down the street asking if Pikachu is okay after bumping into her Clefairy. She is very sweet, and she makes sure Pikachu is okay by picking him up and kissing him on the head.

"Whitney?" Lillie says as she recognize the girl.

"Oh my, Ash, Lillie, Reisa. How are you guys? You have finally arrived." Whitney says.

"Yeah, oh by the way, Ethan, Kris, this is Whitney, she is the gym leader of this city and a cousin of Lillie."

"So you are the gym leader? Then can we have a challenge?" Ethan asks in excitement.

"I am sorry, since my Miltank is helping my grandpa, so I can't battle for today, but I can battle tomorrow."

"I guess that makes sense." Kris says. "So if you are the Gym Leader, does that mean you know where the Galleria is?"

"Well, if we take the Underground Path, we will be easier to get to." Whitney says as they go there.

Walking through the path, Whitney tells them that she discovered the route herself and Lillie comments on how lucky they were to find her as a guide. However, Whitney winds up leading them further away from the Galleria.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" Ash asks.

"Did I make a wrong turn? How about we try this path?" Whitney says as they follow her, then they eventually find the Galleria.

But when they are wandering inside the Galleria, they see that Clefairy goes missing, so they begin looking for Clefairy. They find Team Rocket who has captured Clefairy and chase them, they try to escape by going on the Magnet Train, but thanks to Clefairy who ues Metronome to make a Gust, which sends them flying before they can escape.

"Thank you for helping us." Ash says to her.

"No problem." Whitney says, "Now it is quite late, why don't we go rest by my gym?"

"Sure." Ash says as they go there.

* * *

The next day at the Gym, like usual, Ash gets to battle first and the referee announces the rules. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, when one trainer loses all of his/her Pokemon, the other one wins."

"Okay. Smeargle, you are first!"

A Smeargle appears on the field, Ash says, "This will be easy. Eevee! I chose you!" Eevee appears on the field as the battle began.

"I had let Smeargle Sketch a lot of moves, so use Flamethrower!"

Eevee is hit by fire, but it shakes off and uses Iron Tail, Smeargle uses Sketch to copy Iron Tail and hits Eevee. Then he uses Hypnosis, causing Eevee to sleep.

"Oh, Eevee… Please wake up!" Ash calls.

Eevee is asleep, it gets attacked by a lot of Double Hits, but it still doesn't faint.

"Eevee!" Ash calls out as another Double Hit attacks, then Eevee wakes up and starts to glow, its body turns pink and grows big.

"It is an Espeon!" Kris says.

"Cool!" Reisa says. Lillie then scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.45 Espeon: The Sun Pokemon: Psychic Type. Evolved from Eevee with High Friendship during the day time. The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move.**

Espeon uses Psychic to hit Smeargle, then using Signal Beam to defeat him.

"Well, I wasn't prepared that your Pokemon evolve." Whitney sighed."Clefairy, can you go next?"

Clefairy nods and goes on the field, starting to move its fingers.

"Oh, no! It is Metronome!" Ethan says.

"Espeon, be careful…" Ash says.

Then Metronome is powered, but they only see him jumping.

"Huh? Is he jumping?" Reisa asks.

Whitney groans, "Oh my, why should it become Splash…"

Everyone anime falls, and Espeon uses Signal Beams on him, which he dodges.

"Oh no, Clefariy can't handle this. I forfeit Clefairy." Whitney says, then the referee announces that Clefairy is unable to battle.

"Okay, time for my last Pokemon. Miltank!"

Ash is sweat dropping at the sight of the tough Pokemon. But he decides to trust Espeon, who is quickly defeated by Miltank's Rollout.

"Return, Espeon. You did a good job."

Next Ash uses Croconaw, it uses Water Gun to dig trenches in the ground. Croconaw then launches itself into the air with another Water Gun, and lands on top of Miltank. However, Whitney orders Miltank to shake it off, and he does, before hitting Croconaw with her Rollout. Ash returns the defeated Croconaw to its Poké Ball before it even hits the ground.

"Miltank's Rollout was strong." Reisa says.

"Ash had to conquer that if he wanted to win." Lillie replies.

Finally, Ash sends out Sylveon, and orders him to use Agility. Sylveon's speed of moving around causes Miltank to hit some of the trenches in her attempts to attack. As Miltank comes round for another attack, Sylveon positions herself in the bottom of one of the trenches, and as Miltank rolls over the top, Sylveon tosses her into the air with her ribbons. Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam on the airborne Miltank, and she wins the match.

"Milrank is unable to battle, Sylveon wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash cheers and hugs Sylveon, who hugs back by using her ribbons.

"Ash, congratulations, not many people defeated my Miltank. Here is the Plain Badge." Whitney gives him the badge and he thanks her.

"Whitney is so strong..." Ethan says.

"Are you scared? Brother?" Kris asks him.

"A little..." Ethan says.

But before Ethan can challenge her, Whitney takes the group to spend a day at her grandfather's dairy, they also see Zach there helping.

"Uncle Zach, it is so good to see you again." Lillie greets.

"Well if it isn't Lillie, Reisa and Ash?" Zach smiles as they greet them.

Then the group introduces Kris and Ethan to them. Reisa asks, "But uncle, why are you here?"

Zach sighs and says, "I am here because I couldn't stay at Tremin for longer."

"Is it because of your dark self in the Team Evil?" Ash asks as he nods.

"Team Evil?" Ethan asks. "What is that?"

"They are an evil group from the Dark Dimension like Team Rocket, they are much worse as all the Tremin Gym Leaders, Elite 4 and even the Champion are members and the real ones are forced to escape. Dad is one of the victims." Whitney says. "So he is here until the whole island is taken back."

"I am sorry to hear that." Kris says.

"It is fine." Zach says.

When Ethan and Whitney are having a gym battle there, Zach shows Ash and his friends how to brush Miltank. After the gym battle, Team Rocket appears with the giant barrel and tries to grab all the Miltank, Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Sliwolf!" Zach sends out the wolf like Pokemon. "Use Dark Pulse!"

Then the hands are destroyed with a move from a Tremin Region Pokemon. Kris asks, "So that is a Pokemon from the Tremin Region?"

"Yeah." Whitney says.

Then the Miltank Ash and Lillie were brushing decides to join them and attack Team Rocket, sending them flying with a Rollout.

"Nice work, you guys." Zach says as he recalls his Pokemon.

"And thanks to you as well." Lillie hugs the Miltank, then he decides to join their party as Lillie captures him.

**Johto Dex Entry No.92 Miltank: The Milk Cow Pokemon: Normal Type. In order to milk a Miltank, one must have a knack for rhythmically pulling up and down on its udders.**

After sending them out, Zach and his father Milton decides to give them some free milk products to eat, they are happy to have them before they leave the place.

* * *

Back at Goldenrod City, they hear that the contest is holding. Ash goes to register, he also meets Ariel and Amelia on the way.

"Hi, Ariel, Amelia. You are here for the contest, too?" Ash asks.

"Well, only Ariel, I just want to heal Pokemon, that is all." Amelia says.

"How about Reisa, does she feel better?" Ariel asks.

"Yes. But she decided to watch this time. I am going to get the ribbon." Ash replies.

"We will see." Ariel gives a smirk.

At the first round, Ash chooses Chikorita. She uses its Leaves to make a special performance, the one which makes the crowd go wild is the Energy Ball and Leaf Storm combined. Ariel uses Aipom, she also does pretty well as she lets Aipom jump on the Swift attack. They both get to the second round.

"So this is the power of Ariel…" Reisa mutters, she is still a little sad about the loss.

"Yeah… No doubt she would move on to the next round." Lillie says.

Ash and Ariel uses Pikachu and Houndour respectively to defeat their opponents, they face each other in the final round.

"So we will face each other." Ash says.

"Yeah, but I am not going to lose." Ariel says.

Pikachu first uses Quick Attack covered in Thunder Bolt, Houndour is hit and it loses a little points. Houndour uses Crunch and Fire Fang, which also hurts Pikachu badly. They both use attacks and they aren't backing down. Not long after, the time is up.

"The winner of the Goldenrod Contest is…Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheers at Ash's spectacular performance. Ariel also congratulates him. Ash is awarded the second ribbon in the end.

Back outside, Ariel and Amelia go towards the group, Reisa asks, "So Ariel, Amelia, have you met Silver and Surch again?"

"No, they have yet to find where Team Rocket are." Amelia says. "I can't believe that we have a evil version of a father that wants to rule the world. Stealing Pokemon and kill families, I think it is disgusting for me."

"We are as well." Lillie says as they bid farewell.

* * *

They go to the Pokeathlon Dome, Reisa says, "Wow, this place is so big."

Ethan says, "It is a place where Pokeathlon held. You can get five medals inside."

Ash says, "Well, I am going to get them all."

They go inside as Ash registers as an athlete.

He first uses Pikachu, Skarmory and Aerodactyl from his father to do the Hurdle Dash. Thanks to the training, they run fast and don't trip, they get a score of 75 seconds.

The second one is the Ring Drop, Ash chooses Snorlax since he is the heaviest. Snorlax uses his belly to cause other 3 Pokemon to fly out of the ring, which earns him the victory.

The third one is Snow Throw, Mareep, Chikorita and Conconaw throw the snow balls at others, while the opponents aim at Conconaw, which he dodges them all by dancing. Mareep makes a giant snowball to knock the opponent out.

The fourth one is Lamp Jump, Ash chooses Scizor, Heracross and Hitmonlee. The Pokemon jumps really high and earns a score of 520 due to hitting the highest lamp.

The Relay Run is best for Rapidash, as she dodges all the obstacles and runs 20 laps. Rapidash is tired after that, but Ash cheers her as he hugs her. The Block Smash is also a piece of cake to Machamp, who break a total of 130 blocks in 30 seconds due to his strong arm. Ash is then thrown into the air thanks to the said Pokemon.

Gyarados, Dragonite and Blastoise participate the Circle Push. Thanks to the 3 Pokemon's strength, they often push the opponents away and quickly earn points. They get a total of 200 points in the game.

Ash chooses Fearow, Pidgeot and Starmie for a Disk Catch. With two Pokemon in the air, they catch the disks quickly before others can get. They get a score of 70 points in the end.

Gengar, Sylveon and Espeon go to challenge the Pennant Capture, they grab a lot of flags that appear out of the sand. Thanks to Gengar, they get a total of 50 flags. The final one is Goal Roll. Ash chooses Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Primeape for the last event. They all kick very well that they score every goal. They get a score of 200 in the end.

"Congratulations, Ash. You won every one of the competition. Here are the medals."

Ash gets the Speed, Skill, Power, Stamina and Jump Medal from the workers there. Ash then treats all of his Pokemon who participates in the race.

"Wow, I can't believe you have a lot of Pokemon." Kris says.

"I know, some of them help me conquer Kanto and Orange League. If it wasn't for them, I couldn't achieve so far." Ash says as he watches his Pokemon eating happily.

"Well, you just got 5 medals of course." Lillie says with a smile.

"Yeah. I can't wait to show Mark about it. He is a fan of the Pokeathlon." Ash laughs.

"I know." Reisa laughs as well.

* * *

**This episode is focus on Goldenrod City, but about the Radio Tower, I will have other plans in the future chapters. Now Ash got 3 badges and 2 ribbons, he also got 5 medals of Pokeathlon.**

**Well, I didn't play Pokeathlon, so I don't know the gaming, so I am sorry if I missed a lot of description. And about the contest, I was thinking how to make the moves flashy, so I won't write every contest battle too long.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Hoppip, Sunflora, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Skarmory, Houndour, Kingdra, Stantler, Miltank, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke, Squirtle, **

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo)**


	60. Johto Part 10

Johto Part 10

On their way to Ecruteak City, Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Ethan and Kris come across the Johto National Park. On the way, they meet someone familiar.

"Brother! Lillie! Reisa!" They see a girl approaching them. The three immediately recognize the person.

"Insey! Long time no see." Ash says as they share a hug.

"Yeah, what a small world. I can't believe we will be meeting here." Ash says. "Are you two a thing yet?"

The two blush and Reisa says, "Well they are still working on it. Oh, Kris, Ethan, this is Insey, she is Ash's sister."

"Wait, Ash, you have siblings?" Kris asks.

"Yeah, five of them." Ash says.

Lillie asks why she is here, she explains that she is attending the Pokémon Bug-Catching Contest.

"Really, that is cool. How about I also participate too?" Ash asks.

"You are on. This time I will not lose like last time." Insey says.

Ethan asks, "Last time?"

Reisa says, "Oh, in our home region, Ash caught a Volcarona and won against Insey, who caught a Beedrill."

The rules states that each participant is given a special "Park Ball". They are to enter the forest, and using only one Pokémon, catching the strongest Bug-type Pokémon they can find. Whoever gets the strongest one wins the competition and, in addition to keeping the Pokémon they catch, they can also win a Sun Stone.

Ash and Insey are in the forest, they also meet Casey, the baseball-loving Trainer.

"Casey, you are here as well?" Ash is shocked.

"Yeah. I am going to beat you no matter what." She declares.

"Hold it, if you want to beat my brother, you have to get pass me first." Insey says.

Viewing from a screen in an amphitheater inside the park, Lillie, Reisa, Ethan and Kris watch as Casey, Insey and Ash venture deeper into the forest. Ash quickly spots a Beedrill. He orders Pikachu to attack it, but before he can engage it Casey appears and attacks it with her Chikorita. She easily catches it and continues on her way.

"Hey, I found it first!" Ash yells as Casey ignores him.

Insey says, "Brother, don't worry, I think a Beedrill can't win against us."

"You are right."

They also notice Casey is tiring Chikorita by battling a lot of Bug Pokemon, Insey tries to stop her, but she doesn't listen.

"Alright, time for some extreme measures. Beedrill!" Insey tosses it and then uses it to battle Scyther instead of Chikorita. Insey catches it eventually.

"Hey, I want to battle it." Casey says.

"Don't you realize that your Chikorita is tired, thanks to you, he also runs away." Casey then realizes her mistake, and then finds him at a bush. Casey calls Chikorita over to her, but is surprised to find that it refuses to listen to her.

Ash tells her it is because she'd ignored Chikorita's feelings, and made it fight until it collapsed. Realizing her mistake, Casey tearfully apologizes to Chikorita, who joyfully jumps into her arms.

"Oh man...the time is almost up and I still haven't find a Pokemon..." Ash sighs after a few minutes separating with Insey and Casey. But then they see a Yanma who is flying around him, so Ash captures it.

The three begin to celebrate but suddenly fall into one of Team Rocket's infamous pit traps. The pit drops them into an insulated cage, and they are quickly lifted off by Team Rocket's hot air balloon.

"We got the twerp!" The trio sings happily, as Insey and Casey came.

"Hey, put Brother down!" Insey says. Casey orders Chikorita to use Razor Leaf but find that it is too weak to hurt the balloon or free Ash. Taunting the people on the ground, Meowth pulls out a large rocket and prepares to fire it at them. In response to this new threat, Casey's Chikorita suddenly evolves into a Bayleef and easily deflects Meowth's attack. Using Razor Leaf again, Bayleef is able to free Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu, who quickly sent Team Rocket blasting off with a Thunderbolt.

"Thanks guys." Ash says.

Insey asks, "Those Idiots still follow you even you are in Johto?"

"Yeah, but they have been annoyance instead of real threat." Ash sighs.

They all go back to the gate, Ash wins the contest since he catches a fast Yanma, he also gets the Sun Stone.

"Man, I lost to you again." Insey says.

"Yeah…"Casey says.

Reisa says, "Well, don't be sad. Maybe you can win next time."

"You're right." Casey says as she notices the Beedrill she caught goes to her. Knowing it wants to follow Casey, she takes out a Pokeball and captures it. Then they part ways with one another as they continue their journey.

"So should we scan the Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"Sure." Ash says.

**Johto Dex Entry No.42 Yanma: The Clear Wing Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. It can see in all directions without moving its big eyes, helping it spot attackers and food right away.**

* * *

Ash and his friends visit the Ruins of Alph, they meet up with Professor Oak and Eve, who are studying the fossils found there.

"Ash, my boy. It is good to see you again." Professor Oak says.

"Same here. Professor." Ash says.

Eve sees Reisa and asks, "Reisa, so you are also traveling with Ash and Lillie as well?"

"Yes. We both helped each other." She also introduces Ethan and Kris to them.

Kris asks, "Ash, how many cousins do you have?"

"Oh, a lot. We played together and even went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp." Ash replies, which makes Ethan and Kris envious.

Professor Oak explains the ruins, it is said that if an Arceus goes here, it can transport to Sinnoh's Snowpoint Temple.

"For real?" Ash asks.

"Well, I am not sure. But how about you try it out?" Oak asks.

Ethan asks, "Wait, so Ash is an Arceus? The god of all Pokemon?"

Ash says, "Yes. But I rather not be called a god."

Ash and the others go inside, they are attacked by Unown, Ash, Lillie, Eve and Reisa defeat them and go forward. They reach a room and find a flute.

"This is the Azure Flute. Blowing this should do the trick." Ash blows a melody which sounds like Ocarion. Then a portal opens, which glows a flashing light and they are at Sinnoh.

"Wow, the legend is true at all." Eve says.

"Yeah. It was a great discovery." Professor Oak says.

They then head back to the Alph Ruins, they meet up with Foster, a scientist and one of Professor's top students. He takes them to the Ancient Pokemon Study Park. Reisa plays with an Omastar and a Kabutops, which makes Foster wonder if Reisa can take care of them.

Professor Oak reveals that it was an Omanyte who inspired him to become a professor. It all went back when he was 6 years old and along with his class they visited a Pokémon museum where he saw an Omanyte shell. Foster then reveals how he discovered them. He believes that their natural habitat was disturbed so they came to this Park.

Just then, they find the water stops flowing, it turns out that Team Rocket is behind all of this again. Reisa decides to let her handle them with Omastar and Kabutops. They defeat their Arbok and Weezing, sending them flying. Foster thanks them for saving the park, he agrees to let Omastar and Kabutops join Reisa. She also promises to take care of them as the group leaves the park and bids farewell to Professor Oak, Eve and Foster.

* * *

The group is playing the ball until an Aipom steals it away. With Ethan's efforts, he captures the Pokemon and get the ball back, he also names Aipom Aibo.

They have stopped to rest at a mountain stream, Reisa's Poliwhirl is challenged by a Poliwrath. It is beaten, but what makes them mad is that the boy who owns it says that he is a wimp.

"Hey, took that back!" Reisa yells at the boy.

"Or why did it went behind you, so scared? I can't expect much from a plain old Poliwhirl. Maybe you should evolve it."

"Hey, there are still great Pokemon that aren't fully evolved!" Kris says.

"If you are so great, then I challenge you." Lillie says.

"Sorry, I have other business rather then beating you wimps."

He then leaves, the five are beyond furious. "He probably doesn't know you are the son of the Kanto Champion." Reisa says.

"I don't want him to know, too." Ash says.

After this, the gang starts walking down a trail. They eventually come across a large mass of people with fishing rods walking in the same direction.

"Looks like it is a Seaking catching Competiton." Ethan says.

"Yeah, Reisa, how about you win this, since you are good at fishing." Lillie asks.

"I'd love too." Reisa gives a confident smile.

At the site of the actual event, a man onstage starts to explain the rules of the competition. Competitors are allowed to use any rod, reel, or lure they wish and can catch as many Seaking as they want in the allotted time. However, they are only allowed to enter one Seaking that is caught in the provided Lake Ball. The Seaking will then be weighed, and the heaviest one will win a huge trophy, the Seaking they caught, and a year's supply of chocolate bars. Competitors are only allowed to use one Pokémon to aid them in catching the Seaking, and it must be registered.

"Hey, guys, look." Ash sees the boy who insulted Reisa's Poliwhirl.

"He was that boy…"Kris says in anger.

The boy tells the check-in person that his name is Andreas. The entire crowd starts whispering to each other about how he amazing he was and that he had won every contest that he had entered. They also say that no one can beat him.

Andreas says that the crowd must know a winner when they see one, which angers Reisa.

"Looks like Andreas is a tough opponent." Ethan says.

"Well, I trust Reisa to win this." Ash says as he remembers when he first met her and his family with Lillie.

(Flashback)

Ash and Lillie go to the river near Otem Town in Sevestar. They like to play in the water. One day, they see a girl at their age fishing with three boys playing behind her, her fishing pole hooks Pichu as he is lift out the water.

"A Pichu?" The girl looks at the mouse Pokemon. Then the others go towards her. Reisho asks, "How are you in the water?"

Ash and Lillie run towards them. "Sorry, it is my Pichu." Ash says as Pichu jumps out of the girl's arms and goes to Ash.

"I am sorry." The girl apologizes about catching Pichu.

"It is fine.I am Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner, Pichu."

"I am Lillie Aether." Lillie takes a bow.

"Wait, Ketchum? That is the same last name as us." Owen says in shock.

"I am Reisa, this is Reshow, Owen and East. I want to know, who are your mother and father?"

Ash says, "My father is named Adam, he is the champion of this region and my mom is Aurora, she is the champion of Kanto.

"No way...then does that mean you are our cousins?" Reshow asks as this causes shock to them.

After talking with their parents, they are surprised to see that their cousins are living near them.

"So you like fishing?" Ash asks Reisa.

"Well, I like water Pokemon more. Since they were beautiful and clear. My dream is to make friends with water types."

Ash says, "Wow, that is a very good goal. So how good are you when it goes to fishing?"

Reisa says, "How about I show you?"

Reisa puts the rod in the water, not long after, she catches a Seaking.

"Wow… it is amazing." Lillie says.

"I practiced a lot thanks to my father. He is a water type gym leader and a top coordinator."

"Wow, that is amazing." Ash says.

(Flashback end)

At the registration desk, Reisa registers with Poliwhirl. At the docks, all the competitors are in their boats and waiting to begin. Ash asks Reisa if she is all ready. She responds yes as Andreas pulls up. He insults Reisa and her Poliwhirl again. Reisa says that Poliwhirl isn't weak just because it isn't a bully like him. Andreas laughs at her and says that he'd love to talk, but he has a competition to win. He then drives off.

"Man, I have an urge to arrest him for verbal violence." Ash says.

"But you can't do it, you have no evidence." Kris says.

The horn blows and the competition has begun. Reisa casts out her rod. Reisa tells Poliwhirl that it will probably take a while. She then hears Andreas yell that he already has a bite, to Reisa's dismay. He pulls the Seaking out of the water and has Poliwrath use Double Slap on it. Andreas then catches it with his Lake Ball.

"Even he had a bad mouth, he was really good at this." Ethan says.

"He only got lucky." Reisa says in anger.

Andreas then releases the Seaking that he just caught, much to Reisa's surprise. He tells them that that one is just a warm-up, and the next one they catch will be really big. This angers Reisa even more.

Reisa's line gets moving, she tries to pull off, but it doesn't budge. To make matters worse, Reisa catches Team Rocket Trio who is diving to steal Pokemon. Meowth then uses Fury Swipes to break the rod, causing Reisa to fume in anger. She asks Poliwhirl to send the trio flying.

Andreas drives by and mocks her about her broken fishing rod. He tells her that she can take home first prize in a fishing rod catching competition, angering Reisa yet again.

"Maybe I will use mine instead." Reisa takes out a pink colored super rod.

Reisa observes that the wind has changed direction. She explains that it also changes where the Seaking will swim, and that they'd better change their position. Reisa moves the boat further north because that's where all the Seaking will be. Andreas speeds towards the same place.

"If he gets first, he will catch the biggest Seaking. But I won't let it happen." Reisa says.

She and Andreas starts racing. They get into a bumping fight and neither go back down.

Andreas then gets a bite when they arrive. He has Poliwrath get ready and then pulls it out. Poliwrath uses Mega Punch on Seaking, following by Double Slap. Seaking flies out of the water and Andreas catches it, bragging that it is a guaranteed winner. The loudspeakers come on and the voice said that only ten minutes are left in the competition. As Andreas is driving away, he says that if Reisa wants a chance at second place then she has better hurry. She throws out her rod and waits intently, and a giant Seaking bites it. It almost pulls her in, but she manages to pull it out of the water. She sends out Poliwhirl, but it gets slapped by Seaking's tail. Poliwhirl flies back and bounces off the boat. Poliwhirl bounces back and Double Slap the Seaking. Reisa catches it in her Lake Ball, as the buzzer rings, announcing the end of the contest.

"Strange, Reisa hasn't come back." Ash says.

"Please let her be fine. I don't want to see that arrogant child win." Lillie prays.

The announcer weighs Andreas's Seaking, which weighs 55 kilograms, and Andreas brags that he is number one once more.

"Wait!" They hear a call when the announcer is about to announce the winner.

"Reisa!" Ash and his friends exclaim

The judge weighs her Seaking, which turns out to weigh the same as Andreas's, meaning that the two of them must face off in Pokémon battle to determine the winner.

Reisa sends out Poliwhirl while Andreas sends out Poliwrath. Kris comments that the odds are against Reisa. But Ash says that Reisa will be fine.

Andreas has his Poliwrath use Submission, which sends Poliwhirl flying. Andreas says that he's won, but Poliwhirl gets back up and hides behind Reisa's leg.

"I knew you are doing your best. But there are lots of great unevolved Pokemon. You are too. So I trust you."

After Reisa ends her words, Poliwhirl is pumped up and ready to get back in the battle. Andreas says that it's no use, but Reisa has Poliwhirl use Bubble and then followed up with Mega Punch. Poliwrath falls, but Andreas has it use Mega Punch as well. Poliwhirl dodges it and uses Bubble again, following by a Water Gun that KO's Poliwrath.

"We won!" Reisa exclaims happily. "I know you are the best." Reisa hugs her Poliwhirl.

Andreas pulls Poliwrath out of the water and congratulates Reisa on a job well done. He then apologizes for the things he said, and Reisa accepts his apology.

As for the chocolate bars, she hands all of them to Ash's Pokemon, Ethan's and Kris' Pokemon and her Pokemon, including the Seaking she got.

* * *

At Blow Town, Reisa is prepared for her second contest.

"Are you sure you are okay for this?" Ash asks.

"I won't let my loss cloud me, so I will be fine." Reisa smiles as she goes into the contest hall.

She is the first one to do the appeal round, she uses Squirtle first. Squirtle uses his Water Gun and Rapid Spin combo, which makes her win the first round with other 7.

At the second round, she defeats all her opponents with Slowking, who uses Confusion and Water attacks to surprise the opponents and then ends it gorgeously.

"The winner of the Blow Town Contest is Reisa. Please give her applause!" The crowd cheers as Reisa gets her second badge.

Back outside, Reisa says, "Now we have three more to go."

Ash says, "Yeah, but we will get them all and we will face each other in the finals of grand festival."

Kris smiles a little then asks, "By the way, Reisa, you said that your father was also the top coordinator, who is he?"

"Oh, his name is Wallace, you all have known him." Reisa says.

"My uncle as well." Ash says. "It is also where we train for our contests." Then they keep going on their journey.

* * *

**This chapter focus on Reisa, my oc Water Type coordinator. In my OCs, she was my favorite besides Minami. Because she was like Misty and Dawn combined and she was also friendly.**

**Giovanni will show up in the next chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Poliwhirl, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Hoppip, Sunflora, Yanma, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Skarmory, Houndour, Kingdra, Stantler, Miltank, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke, Squirtle, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo) Aipom (Aibo)**


	61. Johto Part 11

Johto Part 11

Ash and his friends arrive near Mt. Quena. They are resting there until a woman approaches them. She says that she is looking for Purity Cavern. Ash and his friends shows her the way by letting the woman follow them. Then not long after, the woman throws a bomb, which makes all of their Pokemon, Ash, Lillie and Reisa fainted.

"Hey, what did you just do?" Ethan yells at the woman. Then the woman takes off her disguise, the siblings notice the big red R on her shirt.

"You are Team Rocket!" Kris gasps.

"Yes. I am Domino. One of the best admins from Team Rocket." Domino smirks, "Now capture them!"

Then other grunts appear and capture the siblings, who try to take out their Pokemon but failed due to being knocked out.

"Mission accomplished." Domino says to Evil Giovanni through hologram.

"Good. Now bring all of them here." Evil Giovanni smirks, his plan finally works.

Domino notices the trio watching them. She sighs and says, "You three. How can you be so useless? You chase them and didn't capture them successfully."

Jessie says, "Hey, they were strong enough to break every machine we built."

James says, "Now that doesn't matter. We must get to the boss."

Domino sighs and lets the grunts take them. But they fail to notice four people looking at them.

"Man, the inevitable happens…"Ariel says.

"Sis, do you have a plan?" Surch asks.

"I have." She says as they walk off.

Back in the base on top of Mt. Quena, Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Mewtwo, Mew, Ho-Oh, Lugia and Celebi are placed in different cells. Ash is the first to wake up.

"Urgh…How can I be captured…" Ash groans.

Just then, Giovanni comes to the cell.

"Now what do we have here? Ash Ketchum, the Arceus in my cell." The evil version laughs.

"Giovanni…" Ash hisses. He tries to shoot a Shadow Ball, but failed.

"Before you get here, I drained all of your PPs, so you can't do any moves, the same goes two the other two Pokemon disguised humans."

"What do you want?" Ash asks in anger.

"It seems that you also got some rare Pokemon with you." He shows a screen of all of his Pokemon.

"Lillie! Reisa! Mew! Mewtwo! Lugia! Ho-Oh! Celebi! Everyone!" Ash calls out to them, but they are unconscious and can't hear him.

"What do you want to do to them?" Ash asks in anger.

"As you know. I am controlling them so Team Rocket can take over this world." Giovanni says.

"I won't let you!" Ash shouts.

"Feel free to use your useless mouth, you can't do anything when you are here. Now stay here and I will get one of Dr. Namba's inventions." Giovanni says as he leaves.

Ash punched the floor, he cries, "Why…why am I so useless now… my friends, they were caught because of me…"

Back in the control room, Giovanni asks, "How is the device? Dr. Namba?"

Dr. Namba bows, "It is ready, sir."

"Good. Now I need to put those on those in cells, and also the others."

"What about the siblings we caught?"

"Oh, they weren't much of a threat. We had confiscated their Pokemon. They couldn't do anything." Giovanni says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amelia is talking to Adam and this world's Giovanni from phone.

"So Team Rocket captured them? It seems like this evil version of yours is really smart." Adam says.

"And what should we do?" Giovanni asks. "Since the evil self is really smart, there is no way that we can get this away easily."

Ariel says, "Dad, we four have decided to go in. So when will you arrive?"

"Not too long. Gina will take us here. I am counting on you, Amelia, Surch, Ariel, Silver."

After the call, Silver says, "Now what?"

Ariel says, "Play time is about to begin."

The four people disguise themselves as four of the rocket grunts and sneak inside. They aren't being found, much to their relief.

"Now we must find them." Silver says.

"Right." Surch says.

Silver, Amelia, Surch and Ariel go down the base into the cell where Ash is held. But they notice that Ash is wearing a helmet.

"It is the control device." Ariel gasps.

Suddenly, the sirens are ringing, they are then held by the bindings coming from the ground.

"Now what do we have here?" The evil version of Giovanni arrives with a group pf Team Rocket Grunts.

"Looks like four people are trying to be heroes, huh? Sorry that doesn't work." Giovanni smirked.

"Say all you can, you can't beat the four of us together." Amelia says.

"Of course I can't, so this is why I have Dr. Namba make these." He takes out 2 control devices, and they are attached to both Amelia and Surch, much to Silver and Ariel's shock.

"You wouldn't…" Silver is a little frightened as he tries to break the two free.

"Oh, I will, and it is a good thing that these two are Pokemon, so the control device works. Now confiscate their Pokeballs and take the two of them with the other two." The grunts then take their Pokeballs away and then the two are thrown into the cell with Ethan and Kris.

"Are you guys okay?" After being thrown into the cell, Kris asks.

"We are fine, but our Pokemon is taken away like you guys." Ariel says.

"And since Amelia and Surch are Pokemon, they are also controlled like the rest." Silver says.

"This is really bad..." Ethan says.

* * *

Adam, Gina, Palmo, Aurora, Lance, Giovanni, Sabrina, Looker come, Giovanni looks at the watch and says, "Strange, the signal Silver sends me is gone."

Adam says, "They could have been found. We must hurry and go in."

Dia takes out Metagross and says, "Use Bullet Punch!"

Metagross hits the door, causing it to open.

"Now let's go." Gina says.

In the control room, one grunt yells, "Intruders!"

Giovanni looks at the security camera, he says, "So this dimension's myself is here. All of you. They are here to free the prisoners. Guard them and don't let them get through."

"Yes, Boss."

8 people use their Pokemon to defeat some grunts until they reach the first cell, where Ash was held.

"If you want to get him, you have to go pass me." They turn around and see a man come towards him.

"You are Archer..." Giovanni says in surprise.

"Indeed." He takes out a remote control, and Ash goes in front of them.

"Ash?" Aurora asks. They notice him wearing a strange helmet.

"What do you do to him?" Adam asks.

"Oh, nothing, only to let him obey me." He smiles evilly. "Now attack!"

Ash fires a Flamethrower, everyone dodges by ducking down.

Sabrina says, "They are more evil then I thought…"

Adam says, "This is a battle I have to attend." He changes his form into Arceus, "I will free my son no matter what."

Ash then uses Hydro Pump, Adam changes into Water Type to make it ineffective, then followed by Solar Beam, but Ash is protected by Protect. Adam then uses Judgement, which is countered by Judgement.

"Ash whenever you do, please awake now." Adam says, but he is hit by Focus Blast, he falls on to the floor, Adam then stands up, he yells, "I am very disappointed of you Ash, you fell in Team Rocket's control, if you are my son. You can break free it." Adam fires Close Combat, which breaks a little of the control device.

"Urgh…"When Ash goes back to his feet, he starts to clench his head, trying to break free of control.

"No, this can't be happening…" Archer gasps as the machine starts to break.

Aurora yells, "Ash, you need to fight back, you are strong enough to defeat my Elite 4, don't say that you can't fight this thing."

Ash clenches more harder, Adam then goes towards him and slaps the helmet, freeing him.

"Ash…" Everyone goes towards him. He slowly wakes up, "What…how am I…"

Adam says, "You are fine now. Ash."

"Dad… everyone…Oh, no. My Pokemon, Reisa, Lillie, Kris, Ethan…"

Gina says, "Don't worry. We will save them." But when they look up, they see Archer is gone.

"He got away…" Palmo says.

"He isn't our real objective. Let's go find others first. Ash, you are not alone, we will save the others together." Aurora says.

"Thank you, Mom. Guys." Ash says as they go to find the other members.

"I won't let you pass here." They get to the cell holding Pikachu and Sylveon, they see a woman guarding there.

"You must be Ariana, I assume." Sabrina asks.

"Indeed. If you want to get pass me, you should defeat me."

She also controls Pikachu and Sylveon. Ash says, "I will fight Pikachu and Sylveon. You guys go ahead."

Adam says, "Be careful." They then leaves the place to Ash.

Ash charges towards Pikachu and Sylveon. Pikachu unleashes the Thunderbolt, while Ash uses Reflect. Then he is hit by Psychic from Sylveon. Ash uses Sludge Bomb and hits Sylveon, then Earth Power on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Sylveon. Please wake up!" Ash calls, but they attack once more. Ash sighs and then use Vine Whip on the machines, causing them to break. Pikachu and Sylveon fall on the floor.

"Impossible!" Ariana says, she then makes a run for it.

Ash doesn't care that she runs away, but he quickly wakes up the two Pokemon as they move forward.

The others then see Amelia out of the jail, Giovanni asks, "Amelia, how did you escape?"

"It doesn't matter now, we have to save Ash and the others." Amelia says.

"Wait, this is a fake." Gina yells, Sabrina says, "I agree, you are not my daughter."

Then the fake laughs out loud and then appears Petrel, then he shows the real Amelia who is controlled, so Sabrina steps forward and uses Alakazam. Alakazam uses Mega Evolution and then defeats her with a Psychic, causing the control machine to get destroyed. Petrel also escaped their sight.

"Are you okay? Amelia?" Sabrina asks her.

"Ow...Mom? You have come..." Amelia hugs her and Giovanni. "But I feel so tired..."

"You were controlled, take a rest now." Sabrina says as Alakazam uses Psychic to help her move.

Next is Proton, who uses Ash's Ho-Oh. Palmo steps forward since he is a Water Type Gym Leader. He sends out Barbaracle since Rock types are 4 times super effective. Barbaracle has a fierce fight against Ho-Oh, but he wins eventually and retrieves the Pokemon.

They go upstairs, they find Orm, who is believed to be dead after falling from the airship years ago. He tosses Ash's Lugia, trying to defeat them. Gina steps forward and takes out Mimikyu as the two battle. Gina uses Let's Snuggle Forever to defeat Lugia and retrieves the Pokemon. Orm also retreats.

The next is Carl, who betrayed Team Rocket before, but Evil Giovanni gives him another chance as he sends out Ash's Celebi. Lance is the one to battle, he uses Dragonite, his strongest Pokemon, to fight the Legendary Pokemon. Dragonite is stronger, so Lance quickly defeats the Pokemon and retrieves it.

As they go to the place, they see a woman with Surch besides her. Aurora asks, "Who are you?"

"Relax, I am not going to fight you." She then takes off the helmet and throws him back to Giovanni. Giovanni asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am just a spy from Team Galactic to secretly defeat Team Rocket." The woman named Sird replies. "And I can help you, but it is your choice."

"I don't think we should trust her." Sabrina says, "She did use Darkrai to make Tobias and Cynthia into stone back then."

"Maybe we should try it out." Adam says as he decides to trust her. Sird thanks them and gives them a map of where the Pokemon are and leave.

Meanwhile, Ash is trying to find others, he battles Cassidy and Butch, who has Reisa under control, Ash defeats them and Reisa is freed.

"Reisa, are you alright?" Ash shakes her. Who slowly wakes up.

"Ash? But how..."

"Dad and Uncle Giovanni have come to save us, right now we should find Lillie and the others."

She nods and they try to leave, but the stupid trio try to stop them, only to be sent flying again. Domino is next, she uses Ash's Mew. Domino is trying to paralyze him again, but this time Ash uses one of the masks Looker gives him and protects himself, much to Domino's annoyance. Ash also defeats her and gets Mew back.

After the battles, Ash meets up with others.

"So what do we have left?" Looker asks.

"Our Pokemon, Kris, Ethan, Silver, Ariel and Lillie." Ash says.

Sabrina says, "We will save them, Ash. You go find the evil version of my husband."

Ash nods as he, Adam, Aurora, Reisa, Amelia, Giovanni and Lance go to the control room. They see evil Giovanni sitting there waiting for them.

"So you break free of control, I should give you an applause." Giovanni claps his hands.

Giovanni yells, "You must stop what you are doing."

"And why should I? You are weak compared to me." He says.

"Weak?" Ash says. "The one who is weak is you, since you can't beat us and you have to place us under control."

"Oh really, then let me show you these." They see Mewtwo with an armor and Lillie, who is also wearing a helmet.

"Lillie! Let her go now!" Ash yells.

"Oh what? Should I kill her now?" He says as he takes out a knife and goes towards Lillie's neck, Lillie, who is controlled, her face shows no emotion.

"You..." Aurora says in anger. "If you hurt Lillie, then you'll face our wrath!"

"Oh I want to see you try. Mewtwo! Attack them! As well as you, Lillie."

Then both Pokemon goes towards Ash, Ash manages to dodge the Shadow Ball from Mewtwo, but he fails to dodge Lillie's Thunderbolt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dia and the others go to the prison where Ethan, Silver, Ariel and Kris are held. Gina uses Shadow Ball to break the bars.

"What…" Kris is shocked.

"Are you alright?" Dia asks.

"Thanks, we were fine." Silver says as the two also hug their mother.

Palmo says, "You must be Ethan and Kris. I know we just first meet, but this isn't time for introduction.

They nod. Ariel asks, "Where is Ash and Dad?"

"They are fine. Right now probably fighting Giovanni. We need to get out of here." Surch says.

"But our Pokemon…" Ethan says.

"I got a map, we will go get it." Sabrina says as they run off.

They run all the way to the storage room, finding all the Pokemon inside the boxes.

"Okay, now let's go." Palmo says.

"Not so fast." They turn around and sees that Dr. Namba standing there with two controlled Houndoom and Sneasel in front of them.

"Dr. Nimba..." Silver says.

"It's Namba." The Dr. yells. "And I won't let you leave this easily."

"It seems like we have to fight our way through." Ethan says.

"Wait! Let us two battle together, is that okay?" Silver says as he refers to himself and Kris, Kris is now blushing.

"Okay. I will leave those two to you." Dia says.

Silver sends out Feraligatr to battle Houndour, who is being controlled. Houndour uses Bite first, but Feraligatr counters with Aqua Ring. Then Feraligatr uses Water Gun. Which hurts Houndour badly. Houndour uses Flamethrower, Feraligatr takes the hit and then uses Crunch, which eventually defeats the Pokemon.

Kris takes out Bayleef while Silver takes out Sneasel. Sneasel starts off with an Icy Wind, Bayleef barely dodges and feels the cold. Bayleef uses Sunny Day to warm him up, then uses Solar Beam to hit Sneasel. Sneasel shakes off the attack after it gets hit, then it uses Night Slash. Bayleef slaps the claw using Vine Whip. Then finishes off with Leaf Storm.

"You two are great." Ariel says. Then they see Dr. Namba run away. "But they sure are fast."

"We can ignore them, but right now we must go to Ash and the others." Sabrina says as they pick all the Pokeballs.

Silver turns to Kris and says, "Thank you for battling with me." He has a little heat up as well.

"No problem...Let's go." Kris says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash is on the ground with Lillie unharmed as well as Mewtwo.

"Persistent, aren't you." Giovanni curses them.

"We won't give up. We will save our friends." Ash says.

Then Mewtwo's armor starts to crack, which is noticed by Adam.

"Ash. I have an idea. Use Mega Evolution."

"Now?"

"Yes. On Mewtwo. This is a bet we can make now."

Ash looks at Mewtwo, he smiles. "Okay."

Ash steps forward, Giovanni says, "So you want to surrender, huh?"

Ash takes out his glove, "Oh yeah? Mega Evolve!" Ash then uses it on Mewtwo, Giovanni stares it with horror, the boy finds out the way to break the armor.

Mewtwo is freed from control, he turns to Giovanni. "YOU SHOULD PAY!"

Mewtwo uses Psystrike on Giovanni, knocking him unconscious. At the same time, Ash breaks Lillie's Control by taking off her helmet.

"Lillie." Ash hugs her tight as Lillie slowly wakes up, as she sees that Ash is hugging her, her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ash..."

"I thought I was going to lose you..." Ash says as the two smile at each other.

Aurora says, "Mewtwo, right now he isn't from our world as well as the other Rocket Members, we have to send them back. So please show some mercy for now."

Mewtwo nods, "Fine." Then he goes back to his Pokeball.

Back outside, Ash meets up with the others and get their Pokeballs back. Then they contact Captain Phyco, who opens the wormhole and sends the evil Giovanni, Dmino, Carl and Orm back into their world, but the others are escaped.

"They sure run very fast." Ash says.

"Indeed. But thank you Ash, everyone, you help us capture Team Rocket's Leader." Looker said.

"No problem." Ash says, then the others left except for the group and Silver's siblings.

"So now what will you guys do?" Kris asks.

"Well, we will continue our journey, Silver will take on the gyms, Ariel will take on Contests, and I will try to take the test to become a Nurse Joy." Amelia says.

"As for me, why don't I come with you guys?" Surch asks.

"You are going to travel with us?" Lillie asks.

"Sure." Surch says as they shake hands. Then they bid the three farewell and then head leaves the Mt. Quena.

* * *

Back at the Dark Dimension, Giovanni is frustrated that he has returned, he slams his fist on the table and says, "Ash Ketchum...Lillie Aether...you will fail! And I will return!"

* * *

**Giovanni is sent back to his home dimension, I decided to replace Mewtwo strikes back with this chapter. Since Mewtwo is Ash's Pokemon and the copies are in Sevestar. I have to declare one thing. Team Rocket isn't disbanded. Jessie, James and Meowth will still follow Ash. Giovanni will also return. But one thing I can say is that Giovanni won't return until the end of Sinnoh Arc. And the next thing is that Surch will be the final travel companion in this Johto Arc. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Poliwhirl, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Hoppip, Sunflora, Yanma, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Skarmory, Houndour, Kingdra, Stantler, Miltank, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke, Squirtle, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo) Aipom (Aibo)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados**


	62. Johto Part 12

Johto Part 12

They continue their journey as they arrive at the Pokemon Center, they overhear a Pokémon battle nearby. They decide to go watch, and they see a battle between a Umbreon and an Alakazam, and then the Umbreon wins, then the trainer sees them and says, "Well, if it isn't Ashy boy, Lillie and Reisa."

The three groan as the other three are confused.

"Gary Oak." Ash says as he faces the said trainer.

"Why did it had to be you?" Reisa says in annoyance.

"Um...you know him?" Ethan asks.

"Very well...he is Gary Oak, he is Professor Oak's grandson." Lillie says.

"And you know how long I have been waiting for a rematch with you." Gary says.

"Sure, two on two." Ash says.

Gary sends out Alakazam while Ash sends Eevee.

"Are you serious? You are using an Eevee to fight me?" Gary says with annoyance.

"It doesn't matter, we can still win." Ash replies.

Eevee uses Bite, but Alakazam keeps Teleport and dodges the attacks. Then he uses a Psychic, Eevee uses Quick Attack to dodge it, then using it to hit Alakazam. Alakazam uses Energy Ball, Eevee dodges and then uses Encore, causing Gary to groan. Eevee finishes Alakazam off with Last Resort since Alakazam can't teleport due to Encore.

"I had to admit, you aren't slacking. But meet Umbreon." Gary sends out the Pokemon.

Umbreon uses Dark Pulse first, which hits Eevee as he struggles to stand. Eevee is then defeated by Iron Tail.

"Eevee, you did well…" Eevee is a little sad, he decides to watch instead of going into the Pokeball.

"Gary, I see your Eevee evolved. But you know what? Dark Types aren't good as Fairy Type." Ash winks at Sylveon, who runs up to the field.

"Oh man, I forgot you have a Sylveon…" Gary groans as he sees the Pokemon.

Sylveon uses Fairy Wind to hit Umbreon. Umbreon gets up and uses Shadow Ball, Sylveon uses Psychic to move it away. Then followed by the Attract and Draining Kiss combo, knocking Umbreon out.

"That was a really tricky move." Kris comments.

"Well, Ash likes to do that often. It is a signature in his movies." Reisa comments.

"Maybe I should watch movies from now on." Ethan replies.

Gary recalls Umbreon and says, "You defeat me again. But it doesn't matter. I will win it back at the league."

"Good, I will be waiting for you." Ash says as Gary leaves.

That night, Eevee isn't in a mood to do anything, Ash and Lillie comfort him.

"Still feeling at the loss from Umbreon?" Lillie asks the Pokemon.

Eevee nods, Ash says, "Eevee, we win and lose, it doesn't matter to us. Don't let the loss affect you. Okay?"

Lillie gives Eevee a Pokepuff, he sniffs and eats it. Just then, the power goes out, Ash and the others go to the Power Plant to see what's going on. Only to find a giant Wobbuffet robot machine.

"You three again?" Ash groans.

"How are they still active? I thought we sent their boss back to his dimension." Surch says.

Meowth says, "You fools. Even our boss was gone, we wouldn't let that stop what our boss wanted. Team Rocket would never gone."

They then capture Pikachu and Sylveon. Ash wants to save them, but the machine they built absorbs the energy. Eevee decides to help out, he uses Double Team and fire Dark Pulse everywhere, causing the machine to get overload and explode, not only freeing Pikachu and Sylveon, but also sending then flying.

"Great job, Eevee." Lillie pats him. He squeals and then starts to glow, he evolves into Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" Ash hugs him. Sylveon also congratulates him from evolving.

**Johto Dex Entry No.46 Umbreon: The Moonlight Pokemon: Dark Type. Evolved from Eevee by leveling up with high friendship and night time. ****On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow.**

* * *

Then Ash and his friends arrive at the mountain, where Ash evolves his Ledyba with the training, and Surch also captures a different pattern Ledian.

**Johto Dex Entry No.15 Ledian: The Five Star Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Ledyba at LV:18. In the daytime when it gets warm, it curls up inside a big leaf and drifts off into a deep slumber.**

And then Lillie can't stand Snubbull keeps biting her hair, one day she finally bursts out on her, causing the Snubbull to run away crying, this causes her to feel bad, as she thinks that she hurts her feelings. So they decide to find her, only to find her being injured. So Lillie decides to take her to the Pokemon Center and tries to apologize to her, but Snubbull just ignores her, much to her despair.

The next day, the macha hand made by Team Rocket comes and snatches Snubbull and ties her into the tree, Ash and the others decide to save her, they let Lillie climb the tree and save the Pokemon and Pikachu and Sylveon fight their Pokemon. At first Snubbull ignores Lillie, but seeing how she wants to save her, she evolves into Granbull and accepts her help, then she uses Play Rough to send Team Rocket flying. Lillie hugs the Pokemon and Granbull bites her hair again, but she doesn't care if Granbull do it.

**Johto Dex Entry No.59 Granbull: The Fairy Pokemon: Fairy Type. Evolved from Snubbull at LV:23. It can make most any Pokémon run away simply by opening its mouth wide to reveal its big fangs.**

* * *

They go towards a forest, they are scared by an Ariados, but then his trainer comes and apologizes.

"My name is Aya. I am sorry for the mess my Ariados made."

"It is fine. Are you a ninja?" Surch asks.

"Yes. I trained with my brother Koga for years."

"Koga, one of the Elite 4?" Kris asks, which Aya nods.

Ash asks, "Then you knew Janine, too?"

"Oh, you met my niece. I guessed that you challenged her gym and won, huh?"

"Yes. It was a tough one, but I made it somehow."

Aya takes them to the Pokemon Jujitsu Academy, where they can be a ninja for a day. Ash and Lillie do a great job in the classes, they also catch the Sensei's attention. Ash explains that they train with Rangers and International Police when they were younger, they have learned a lot of ninja tricks.

Then Team Rocket tries to steal the Pokemon, Ash and Aya work together and battle them. They win and send them flying. Sensei is appreciated of Ash's help, he gives a Scizorite as a thank you gift.

* * *

Then Surch captures a Yanma by the lake, since he likes Surch's sweet scent, much to his annoyance, at the same time by battling the Yanma, Hoppip evolves into Skiploom.

**Johto Dex Entry No.36 Skiploom: The Cottonweed Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. Evolved from Hoppip at LV:18. As soon as it rains, it closes its flower and hides in the shade of a tree to avoid getting wet.**

Then they notice the Grass Tournament, which is a battle tournament using Grass types.

"Chikorita, want to try it out?" Ash asks. Chikorita nuzzles Ash as she agrees.

They also meet a trainer named Ephraim, who has a Skiploom. He battles him at the final rounds, Chikorita is in the dominant as she makes Skiploom lose a lot of HP, Ephraim wants to forfeit, but Skiploom urges to continue. Skiploom then does a lot of damage to Chikorita. Chikorita also doesn't want to lose, it evolves into Bayleef and uses Vine Whip to win.

After the victory, Bayleef then tackles Ash and nuzzles him, making him on the bottom and can't get up.

"Wow, Bayleef sure likes Ash." Reisa says.

"I am glad that my Bayleef didn't do those dangerous stuff on me." Kris says.

Lillie doesn't like how she is doing to Ash, so she helps Ash getting him out. Ash also scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.2 Bayleef: The Leaf Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Chikorita at LV:16. ****The scent that wafts from the leaves on its neck causes anyone who smells it to become energetic.**

* * *

Ethan also find an Pokemon Egg near an Apple Tree, so he decides to hatch it himself, and what is inside the Egg is a Pichu, so Ethan captures the Pokemon and named it Pibu.

Ash and his friends encountere Team Rocket Trio again, Ash takes out Houndour to battle Jessie's Arbok, he defeats it and fires a Flamethrower on the balloon. Causing them to blast off.

Then not long after, they see a Houndoom fall into a river. Ash and his Pokemon come to save him. They also see a Gyarados trying to eat him, but Houndour uses Dark Pulse to scare them away. After knowing where Houndoom was, they take him to his owner, a Mareep farmer.

The owner is relieved to see Houndoom okay, but then Team Rocket interrupts this happy moment by catching Houndoom in a net. Lillie sends out Houndour again, and it evolves into Houndoom and breaks the net that has Houndoom, they both fire a Flamethrower and send them blast off. After thanking them, the farmer gives Ash a Houndoomite, Ash tells him that he will use wisely as they left.

**Johto Dex Entry No.78 Houndoom: The Dark Pokemon: Dark and Fire Type. Evolved from Houndour at LV:24. The pungent-smelling flame that shoots from its mouth results from toxins burning in its body.**

* * *

Arriving in Ecruteak City, Ash and his friends go to the Tin Tower, where they confuse it as the gym.

"This Gym is a little creepy…" Reisa says. "I have never seen it like before."

As they venture through this 'Gym' for a few moments, they are forced to flee from a sudden fire inside the building. The group attempts to flee, but the inferno follows them.

"What is going on here?" Surch asks.

"It is an illusion. Noctowl, I choose you!" Ash sends out the Pokemon and then it uses Foresight, which reveals a group of Gastly.

The Ghost-types proceed to attack the group with Night Shade, but Noctowl uses Tackle to send them warding off, but they are on edge again by the Gastly coming back, and with several Haunter accompanying them.

"Wait, we didn't mean any harm." Ash then tries to call out to them, Lillie, Pikachu and Sylveon say the same. Gastly and Haunter then feel a fire energy from him, they stop the attack.

"It looks like they sensed something from you." Turning his attention toward where the voice came from, a young blond man is revealed, standing atop of the staircase. At the initial sight of the man, all the Ghost Pokémon instantly hover over before him.

"Uncle Morty, you finally come." Lillie hugs the said person.

"It is good to see you all again." Morty says. "You see. They thought you were intruders, so they wanted to protect the tower."

Ethan says, "Wait, you are related to the gym leader?"

"Well, his full name is Morty Aether after all." Ash says. "Uncle Morty, we are here for the gym battle."

"Sure, but not here, since this is not the gym."

Lillie then spots a wooden carving of an oddly familiar Pokémon, Lillie asks, "So this is Ho-Oh?"

"Why yes, I guess that you have one, right?" Morty asks. "Consider that you are kinda Legendary as well."

Ash says, "Well, we caught him." He takes it out, and he looks at the place. "Ah, it has been a while I come here."

"So you have been here before?" Lillie asks, which he nods.

Morty then goes on to say that there's a tower that is rebuilt not too far away from the burned out building that they are all in. He further explains that the tower he mentions is a copy of the one that they are standing in.

"So what happened to the original tower?" Ash asks.

"It was built to promote understanding between humans and Pokémon, and my ancestors protected it for generations. Over the decades, the Tin Tower became a special place for another reason. It was the only place on earth where Ho-Oh, the legendary Pokémon, made contact with humans. Ho-Oh's visits were a sign of peace, but it would only appear to a chosen few. Only those guarding the tower. Then, one day, invaders came who sought to use the Ho-Oh's power for evil! In the ensuing battle, the Tin Tower was set afire! The Ho-Oh fled... it ceased to make contact with humans... and it has never returned. Some wanted to rebuild the tower, but my ancestors insisted that it be left as a witness for future generations of man's brutality - but they also decided to build a new Tin Tower. Their hope was that the Ho-Oh might return, to a new place of peace. So far... these hopes have been in vain... We've waited so long that some people say that Ho-Oh was a legend that never really existed."

Morty then looks at Ho-Oh, "But now you brought him back to the tower. I am lucky to see it now.

They go to the Burn Tower, Ash comments on the fact that the place was like a maze. Morty explains that due to the fire, a lot of the support beams weakened and fell, now making it so that venturing further than where they are currently will be too dangerous for them.

They then meet Team Rocket, who capture Ho-Oh in a net, but Ho-Oh easily escapes it. Morty also calls out Gengar and sends them flying with a Shadow Ball.

Looking at the damage that the Shadow Ball created, Ash remarks in awe of Morty's Gengar's Shadow Ball.

"Ash, I would like to battle you, but right now you should take a rest, I will battle you tomorrow."

"Sure." Ash says as they go to Pokemon Center.

* * *

At the gym the next day, Morty has his Gengar demonstrate Confuse Ray to a group of young Trainers as an example of how to fight without using brute force. Ash and his friends interrupt the lecture to challenge the Gym. Morty suggests that his students be allowed to watch and Ash agrees.

"Each trainers can use 3 Pokemon, when one lost all of his Pokemon, the other one wins."

"Gastly, you are first."

"Noctowl, I choose you."

Ash has Noctowl begin with Hypnosis. Gastly dodges, disappearing in the process. Ash tells Noctowl to use Foresight to find Gastly. Noctowl then attempts to Tackle Gastly, but Gastly easily dodges the attack again and again. After failing to Tackle Gastly, Noctowl tries to use Hypnosis; however, Morty orders Gastly to close his eyes to avoid being hypnotized and to use his Lick attack, which wipes Noctowl out of the air. Noctowl then uses Steel Wing, which knocks Gastly far away, then it uses Psyshock, but Gastly dodges and counters with Sludge Bomb. Noctowl gets hit and is unable to battle any further.

"You did great Noctowl, but I am just getting started. Umbreon! I chose you!" Ash sends out the Pokemon and Umbreon appears on the field as the battle begins.

Umbreon starts off with a Feint attack. Gastly dodges, countering with Night Shade, which Umbreon dodges using Quick Attack. Gastly uses Lick, but Umbreon just runs up on Gastly's tongue and Tackles it, finally defeating it.

"You did a great job, but here is my next one. Haunter!"

Morty then chooses Haunter as his second Pokémon. Umbreon tries to hit it with Dark Pulse, but Haunter disappears and then uses Mean Look, which forces Ash to use Umbreon until the end of the round. Ash orders Umbreon use its Feint attack, which hurts Haunter. Haunter uses Hypnosis, but it doesn't work since Umbreon is a dark type. But Haunter finishes off Umbreon with Dazzling Gleam, much to their shock.

"Well, I guess you are my last hope. Houndoom!"

Houndoom uses Feint attack, but Haunter forces Houndoom to dodge its hands to avoid being grabbed instead. Haunter then tries its Lick attack, which Houndoom dodges. Haunter uses Confuse Ray, making Houndoom confused, but it breaks out and ends Haunter with a Flamethrower.

"Your Houndoom is strong. I can give you that. But can it beat my Gengar?"

Morty finally sends out Gengar, he also shows the Key Stone on the Head Band and presses it. "Mega Evolve!" Then Gengar changes form.

Lillie says, "This will be tough considered Houndoom was tired."

Reisa says, "But Ash can hold on. He won't give up."

"Houndoom, let our hearts become as one! Mega Evolve!"

Houndoom glows and then changes form, much to other's amusement.

"So you decided to show Mega Evolution. Interesting."

Houndoom uses Dark Pulse while Gengar uses Shadow Ball; the Dark Pulse attack hits the Shadow Ball, making it explode, showering everyone with dark energy. Gengar disappears and uses Night Shade. Houndoom keeps dodging by its scent. Ash thinks for a moment and then tells Houndoom to use Beat up. Which hits Gengar a lot of times despite being invisible. Gengar then is fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Houndoom wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"You did it, Houndoom!" Ash is then tackled by Houndoom as he licks him, causing him to laugh.

After getting up, Morty walks to him, "Ash. I see you are a strong trainer. Here is the proof you beat me. The Fog Badge."

Ash gets the badge and cheers with his Pokemon, then it is Ethan's turn.

Ethan sends out Sunbo and thanks to the Sunny Day and Solar Beam, it defeats his Mismagius. But with Haunter's Sludge Bomb, Sunbo is defeated. So Ethan sends out Exbo next, Exbo defeats the Pokemon with Flame Wheel, so Morty sends out Gengar as his final Pokemon. Gengar defeats Exbo with the Hypnosis and Dream Eater. The last Pokemon Ethan uses is Aibo, with the Double Hit missed the Gengar, it helps him evolve into Ambipom and defeats the Pokemon with a Fling with the Heavy Metal.

"Your Fling really uses very well since Fling usually causes the attack to miss." Morty says as he gives the badge to them.

"So where should we go next?" Surch asks.

"How about you face my wife in the Olivine City next?" Morty asks them.

Ash says, "Oh, right, Aunt Jasmine is the gym leader as well? We can go there."

Then they bid farewell to Morty and leave the gym.

* * *

**Now that the fourth gym was finished. How is the gym battle, I think it is great to let two Megas showing here. And Team Rocket trio will still causing them trouble even Giovanni is not in the world.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Poliwhirl, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Sudowoodo, Skiploom, Sunflora, Yanma, Espeon, Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Miltank, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke, Squirtle, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo) Ambipom (Aibo) Pichu (Pibu)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**


	63. Johto Part 13

Johto Part 13

After winning the Fog Badge, Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Surch, Ethan, Kris, Pikachu and Sylveon are taking a snack break in Ecruteak City. Kris wants to check out the Kimono Dance Theater. So they go inside. They find a Team Rocket Grunt harassing the Kimono girls, Ash uses Sylveon to defeat him and sends him blast off.

"Is this your Sylveon, it is so cute." One of the Kimono girls asks.

You are right." Another one says.

They ask their names and learn that they are Zuki, Naoko, Miki, Sayo and Kuni. They each have an Eeveelution, which are Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon and Vaporeon.

"How about we trade your Pokemon with your Sylveon?" Sayo asks, which causes them to be surprised.

Lillie looks at Sylveon, who looks a little afraid, she says, "I am sorry, but Sylveon is a part of our family, so we can't trade."

"What a shame...she will be good on the dance show..." Naoko says.

Confused about the Dance Show, they ask what it is. So the Kimono girls show them around and tell them about the Dance Show holding after an hour.

"By the way, Lillie, you look really beautiful, why don't you perform with us?" Zuki asks.

"Me?" Lillie starts to blush. "But..."

"Don't worry, Lillie." Ash says. "I am sure that you and Sylveon can make it."

Lillie calms down with Ash's cheer, she agrees and then she changes her clothes into a Kimono and then perform with the girls. They make a great performance that they get a lot of applause. Before they leave, they give her the Kimono outfit as a thank you gift.

* * *

Before leaving the city, they hear that there is a contest holding in the city, so they go to the contest hall.

"Reisa, how about we join this contest together?" Ash asks.

"Sure. I am going to win this ribbon." Reisa says.

"We'll see." Ash says as their rivalry grows strong.

They go inside the contest hall for registration, they also meet up with Ariel and Amelia.

"Hi, sisters." Surch says as they share a group hug.

"Hi guys. Ash, Reisa, so you are here for the contest, too?" Amelia asks.

"Yes. This time I am going to win." Reisa says.

"We will see." Ariel says.

They also meet another Coordinator named Solidad, she has a Mega Slowbro and uses it on the first round, causing Ash and the others felt uneasy. After Solidad goes towards backstage, she sees Ash and Reisa and recognize them.

"Oh my, you must be Ash and Reisa, right? I am a fan of your mother and father."

"Um...thanks, your Mega Slowbro is also strong as well." Reisa says.

"Thanks." Solidad says. Then it is Ash's turn, he uses Scizor to show off the Bug moves combined with Slashes, he passes the first round. Ariel uses Sudowoodo to make a Rock Mountain and shows off the fighting attacks. While Reisa uses Seaking to perform a Water Fountain Show.

At the backstage, they see that they all get into the second round. Ash says, "So Solidad, you look really experienced with the contests."

"Well, this is only my first year." Solidad says. "So I am still new to this."

"Actually, we feel the same." Ariel says.

At the first round, Reisa sees that she is facing Solidad, she says, "Looks like we are facing together."

"Yeah, may the best coordinator wins." Solidad says.

Solidad uses Mega Pidgeot while Reisa uses Omastar, Reisa tries to use the Rock formation to block Pidgeot's moves, but all the moves she uses are being countered by the Pidgeot and she lost due to the fact that she has been reducing her points.

"I am sorry, but it is a great battle." Solidad says as she shows her hand. Reisa at first hesitates, but then she shakes it. But after going back to the preparing room, she can't help but burst out crying in front of the desk.

Ariel says, "What's wrong with her, she just lost once."

Ash says, "It is her first loss in the normal contest. You know, we Ketchums are the best in the Contests, so we have a lot of pressure. But Reisa might be stronger since her father is Wallace..."

"I see." Ariel says. "Now I can feel the same thing..."

Ash then goes to Reisa and comforts her, when they are comforting, Ariel also goes to battle Solidad.

"Reisa, Don't be so sad at the loss. There are still a lot of chances. You can do it."

Reisa says, "And how do you know, you haven't lost before?"

"Who said that I didn't lose? I always lost to my brother a lot of times, which made me frustrated. But then I learned that if I never give up, I would eventually win." Ash says.

Reisa sighs and forces a smile, "Thanks."

After that, Ariel comes back, saying that she also loses to Solidad. Leaving the final round Ash versus Solidad.

"Well, Ash. Win for us."

"Sure."

Ash goes to the stage as well as Solidad. He sends out Espeon while Solidad sends out Pidgeot. Espeon uses Shadow Ball and Psychic Combo while Pidgeot uses Whirlwind and Brave Bird. Ash loses a little score, but he asks Espeon to use the dance moves she practiced with Sylveon, Espeon manages to land a hit on Pidgeot using Psyshock. After the serious battle, the timer is up.

"The winner of the Ecruteak Contest is… Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers with his Pokemon, Solidad comes to him.

"Congratulations. Ash. I should expect from the son of the founder. It is a nice battle."

"Yeah, your Mega Pidgeot is great, too."

After Ash is handed his 3rd ribbon, they introduce his friends about Solidad. Solidad is surprised that Reisa, Ariel and Ash are related one another, but she treats the others as her friends. Then Ariel, Amelia and Solidad leave and bid farewell as the group of six continue their journey.

* * *

On the road to Olivine City, Ash is polishing and admiring his Badges. Pikachu sees something in the bushes and it catches everyone's attention. Sylveon goes towards the bushes and three Murkrow emerges. The Murkrow distracts the group by dancing and singing, and then they steal Ash's Badges before flying up onto a branch.

"Hey, they are my badges!" Ash yells.

He takes out Skarmory and asks him to knock the Murkrow out of the tree. Ash runs towards the Murkrow, but the Murkrow fight back by kicking mud into Ash's face, and then they fly off.

"That Murkrow was tricky." Ethan says.

"I can't let him take my badge away. Noctowl, come on out."

Ash asks Skarmory and Noctowl to follow the Murkrow, but they attack all at once and knock them out. Lillie go over and ask them for the Badges, but they fly off. Pikachu knocks out the Murkrow all at once with a Thunder Shock, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Now is our chance." Ash says as he and his Pokemon try to get the badges back, but they are stopped by Team Rocket, who sends out a cage and captures Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Not you guys again…" Lillie and the others are angry at the presence of the annoying trio.

As Team Rocket begins to float away on their balloon, the Murkrow pop the balloon and steal James's bottle cap collection.

"Hey, give it back! It is mine!"

James tries to get them, but he trips. Meanwhile, Ash manages to free Pikachu and Sylveon from the cage they are in. Sylveon runs after the Murkrow, but they fly away.

"So now what?" Kris asks.

"We chase them." Surch says. Ash finds them on top of the hill, Ash faces them alone, they attack him, but miss due to Ash using Teleport. Ash also shoots Dazzling Gleam to knock them out.

After retrieving the badges, Ash asks why Murkrow wanted to steal the badges, they say that they are shiny, they like shiny objects. Just then, Team Rocket appears again and tries to steal all the things with a vacuum, the other two Murkrow fly away, but the main head doesn't. Ash grabs its legs and asks Sylveon to counter the wind with Fairy Wind. It also destroys the machine in the process. The trio also sends flying by a Dark Pulse from Murkrow.

Murkrow is relieved that he is saved, but he is also sad and mad that his two friends left him alone. Ash asks if he wants to come, which he agrees.

**Johto Dex Entry No.47 Murkrow: The Darkness Pokemon: Dark and Flying Type. It hides any shiny object it finds in a secret location. Murkrow and Meowth loot one another's stashes.**

* * *

They go to the Remoraid Mountain, they learn that the mountain is full of Remoraid, but because of forest destruction for building a city, the water there is dried and the Remoraid are gone. They meet a man named Gan Gore, who wants to draw the Rainbow Light. They go to find the source and find an Ice Tower. But Team Rocket comes and still trying to steal Pikachu and Sylveon, thanks to the Remoraids, the group are freed from the cage and Team Rocket is sent blasting off. Due to the sun, the ice tower begins to melt and rivers begins to flow again. Gan Gore is sad that he never draws the light, but Lillie and Reisa catch a Remoraid at the end.

**Johto Dex Entry No.72 Remoraid: The Jet Pokemon: Water Type. To escape from an attacker, it may shoot water out of its mouth, then use that force to swim backward.**

They go to a Pokemon Center and meet up with Silver, they hear that a Teddiursa is stealing food, they chase him and goes into the forest. Silver and Ash sends out Feraligatr and Ursaring to attack the Teddiursa, but it is too strong. Just then Team Rocket appears and throws a net on the Teddiursa.

"They are still chasing you?" Silver says to Surch in disbelief.

"Yeah, we managed to send the evil father away, but not them..." Surch says.

"In that case, I will stop them." Silver takes out Feraligatr and frees Teddiursa. Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring and both Ursaring send Team Rocket flying.

Silver takes out a Pokeball and captures the Ursaring, he says that now it won't steal food again. Then they part ways since Silver says he is going to Ecruteak City for the Badge.

* * *

They are walking on the road until Ash and Lillie see a familiar person.

"Hey Todd!" Ash calls out to him. Todd turns and sees Ash and Lillie, "Hey Ash, Lillie, long time no see."

After introductions, Lillie asks, "So Todd, why are you here?"

"Oh, I wanted to take a picture of Articuno. It was said that it flew to the Snowtop Mountain."

Reisa sas, "Really, the Articuno? I wanted to see it."

Kris asks, "So Ash, Lillie, have you seen an Articuno before?"

Ash says, "Of course."

On the way to the Snowtop Mountain, Ash uses his Sun Stone from the Bug Catching Contest to evolve a Gloom into a Bellossom, then he captures the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.31 Bellossom: The Flower Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Gloom with a Sun Stone. When these dance together, their petals rub against each other, making pretty, relaxing sounds.**

They go to the Snowtop Mountain to find the Articuno, they first go to the Pokemon Center. Ash asks his father to send his original Articuno to him. Which he agrees. Then they find a cave and see a Jigglypuff frozen.

"Hey, isn't that Jigglypuff…" Pikachu asks.

"Oh no, I don't want to be drawn again." Sylveon groans.

Reisa asks, "You know this Jigglypuff?"

"Of course. She liked to use the move Sing, but you all know what will happen." Ash says with a sigh.

"Sing is a move to put others to sleep right?" Kris asks.

"Yes." Lillie says.

Ash then unfreezes Jigglypuff. She tells them where Articuno is. They follow Jigglypuff until they meet Articuno.

"Chosen one. Nice to see you here." He greets.

"Same here. I brought someone here." Ash takes out his Articuno and sends it out.

Reisa says, "Ash, Lillie, you didn't mention you have an Articuno, too."

"Oh, I caught him the same time with Lugia." Ash says.

Todd is excited to see two Articuno, he takes a lot of pictures. Kris asks, "So what are their relation? I thought legendary are one of a kind."

"The Articuno we met is the copy of mine. They did it so they could join my team and kept the balance of nature at the same time."

"That is interesting to hear."

But then, Jigglypuff starts to sing, causing everyone except Ash and Lillie to fall asleep. And she is furious again, she takes out the marker and draw their faces and leave.

"Wow, it happened again." Ash sweat drops.

"Yeah...I wonder only we learn to have soundproof?" Lillie asks.

After everyone wakes up, Reisa asks, "What happened?"

Ash takes out the mirror and the girls and the boys laugh at what they saw.

"That was what happened after Jigglypuff sang."

Sylveon says, "I thought this time I won't be drawn…"

"Me too." Pikachu says with a little frustration.

After saying farewell to the copy, Todd says that he will stay here and take more pictures. Ash and the gang leaves and Ash returns Articuno back to his father.

* * *

When they are on the way, they see a wild Larvitar battling an Arcanine.

"Looks like it is an interesting battle to watch." Ash remarks as the group go to watch. But what shocks them the most is that Larvitar hits the Arcanine in the eye, causing him to scream in agony. Larvitar then runs off.

"Oh no, he is hurt." Ash says as the group reaches out to him. Arcanine, who can't see anything, starting to go on a rampage.

"Arcanine, you have to calm down." Kris goes towards him, but then she is knocked out as Arcanine ran off.

"Kris, are you okay?" Ethan yells as he rushes to his sister. Kris manages to get up, but she winces in pain.

Reisa says, "I think she broke her arm."

"It is going to be alright, Kris." Lillie then takes out a small medical box and uses the medicine and some bandages to wrap her up.

"We couldn't do anything right now. We will take you to Nurse Joy." Lillie says. Kris nods.

"But I am still worried about the Arcanine." Kris says.

"Yeah, his eye got hurt, maybe he was still rampaging to relieve his pain." Surch says.

After carrying Kris to the Nurse Joy, she tells them that she is fine, but she can't do extreme things.

"I still can't leave Arcanine alone." After the curing, Kris runs off.

"Where are you going?" Reisa asks.

"I am going to find Arcanine." Kris says.

"But Kris, you're injuries aren't fully healed. You have to stay here." Ethan says.

"I am sorry, I always listen to you, Brother, but this time I can't!" Kris yells as she runs off. Ash and the others are worried about her injuries, so they chase her.

Kris then finds the Arcanine, who is smacking the trees with the head, causing the Pokemon to panic.

"Arcanine!" Kris yells. Arcanine then turns to her, trying to attack her, but she takes out Parasee to use Sleep Powder, causing the Arcanine to calm down. Parasee also uses his spore to make Arcanine's eye recover.

After waking up, Arcanine isn't as aggressive as before, Kris asks, "Arcanine, are you feeling much better?"

Arcanine nods, Kris says, "I know how it feels to be hurt. But now that you are fine, I am glad."

Arcanine wonders why this girl wants to help her, Kris then gives him an Oran Berry, causing him to recover his HP.

"There, now you are safe, I must return to my friends." Kris says as she leaves, not noticing that the Arcanine follows her.

Meanwhile, Kris meets up with Ash and the group. Ethan scolds his sister, "Kris, don't run off like that, you are still injured."

"I am sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Kris says with an apologetic tone.

Just then, the Arcanine comes to them, he goes towards Kris and nuzzles her.

"It seems that Arcanine is attached to you. How about you catch it?" Ash asks.

"Do you want to come with me?" Kris asks after hearing Ash's advice, he agrees. Kris then takes out a Pokeball and captures him.

"Welcome to the team, I am going to name you Archy." Kris says to her Arcanine, then he gives Kris a ride as they continue their journey.

* * *

**I decided to introduce Solidad in this chapter, since she only appeared in the Kanto contest in the anime and after winning, they didn't show her. So I decided to make her the rival of Ash and Reisa in contests.**

**Ethan, Silver and Kris' team will be the same as the manga. If you notice, the sense Kris caught Arcanine was almost the same as the manga.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Poliwhirl, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Skiploom, Sunflora, Yanma, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Remoraid, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Miltank, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Marill, Slowpoke, Squirtle, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid,**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Arcy (Arcanine)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo) Ambipom (Aibo) Pichu (Pibu)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**


	64. Johto Part 14

Johto Part 14

On the way to Olivine City, the group take a rest by the lake. Kris is brushing Archy's fur, Ethan is playing soccer with Togebo and Sudobo, Surch and Lillie are training while Reisa is fishing. Pikachu and Sylveon are playing tag with the other Pokemon that aren't training with Lillie.

"Strange, where is Ash?" Kris asks.

"I don't know. Is he still sleeping?" Reisa asks.

Just then, all the Pokemon hear their talking and go inside the tent, what shock them is that they see Ash feeling sick.

"Ash!" Everyone yells. Lillie hears them crying for Ash as she is the first one to rush towards him.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie says in worry as the other 4 rush in, Lillie puts her hand on his forehead and says, "It is hot… Ash has a fever…"

Ash tries to stand up, he says, "I…I am…o…" Then he falls again. "Ash..." Lillie cries to him.

Kris says, "He must be getting the fever due to exhaustion."

"Yeah, he can't miss the filming at the Pokestar Studios and Police training. He must be so tired." Surch says.

Ash tries to get up, because he can't miss what he planned.

"No mister. You must stay here." Reisa says.

"We need to make medicine for him." Kris says.

"Yeah. Since we were at a lake, we should find some refreshing herbs here." Ethan says.

"But what about Ash's Pokestar Studio filming?" Surch asks.

"I'll go there." Lillie says as she creates a copy of herself, then she goes away.

Pikachu, Sylveon, Noctowl, Conconaw and Murkrow decide to help, while Yanma, Scizor, Espeon, Bayleef and Cyndaquil decide to stay with Lillie and take care of Ash. Especially Bayleef, who is willing to be by Ash's side.

Lillie pats Bayleef and says, "Don't worry, Ash will be fine, can you help me get some water?"

"I will go. Yanma says as he leaves with Espeon.

Cyndaquil asks, "What should we do?"

Lillie says, "We must not let Ash leave his bed, he needed to rest."

Just then, they get the call from the fake self, and the director agrees to let Ash have a sick off. After getting the copy back, Yanma and Espeon get a bucket of water and a handkerchief , Bayleef uses its Vine Whip to put the handkerchief in the water and then gives it to Lillie, who places the thing on Ash's forehead, everyone does the same except Cyndaquil, who can't do it since he is a fire type.

Espeon then senses someone approaching, Yanma says, "Cyndaquil, let's go check it out." Cyndaquil nods and the two of them go outside, they see a familiar hot air balloon.

"Team Rocket!" They exclaim.

Jessie says, "So the twerp still left some Pokemon."

James says, "We can capture them and sent them to the boss."

Yanma the fires a Bug Buzz, but Jessie takes out Arbok to use Poison Sting. James takes out Victreebel, but he gets stuck inside the plant's mouth at first.

"Hey, not me, those Pokemon!" James yells as he shakes the Pokemon off.

Then Cyndaquil shoots a Swift, which is blocked by Leaf Storm. The two sides fight much longer until Yanma falls due to saving Cyndaquil from a Glare attack.

"Yanma!" Cyndaquil yells, and then it surprises Lillie, Bayleef, Scizor and Espeon, who are inside.

"Did I hear Cyndaquil's scream?" Scizor asks.

"I heard it as well." Lillie says as she goes outside, only to see Cyndaquil and Yanma on the floor with Team Rocket.

"You three?" Lillie says in frustration.

"Well look what we have here, the twerpette." Jessie taunts.

Yanma, who is paralyzed, says, "Lillie, Please don't let them go through!"

Then Arbok and Victreebel try to attack Cyndaquil, it quickly uses Flamethrower.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Cyndaquil then starts to glow, much to the trio and Lillie's shock.

"Quilava!" Lillie says in delight as she scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.5 Quilava: The Volcano Pokemon: Fire Type. Evolved from Cyndaquil at LV:14. ****Before battle, it turns its back on its opponent to demonstrate how ferociously its fire blazes.**

"Oh no, a Quilava…" Meowth says.

"It doesn't matter. We will take it as well." Jessie says.

Quilava then uses Eruption to the Pokemon, causing them to fly into the balloon and sends them flying.

"Yanma, are you alright?" Lillie and Quilava ask the Pokemon.

"I am fine. I am glad that you evolved."

Meanwhile Reisa and the others get back. Kris asks, "Quilava? Your Cyndaquil evolved, Lillie."

Reisa asks, "But why is Yanma lying on the floor?"

"Team Rocket, don't ask." Lillie says, "Did you get the refreshing herb?"

"We do, we should give one to Yanma first." Surch says as they quickly give him a refreshing herb. Not long after, Yanma starts flying again.

"Okay, not it is Ash's turn." Ethan says. They go to his side and gives him medicine, healing Ash in the process.

On the next day, Ash feels better and energetic, everyone scolds him not to exhaust himself again, especially Lillie, and then he agrees.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Surch, Ethan, Kris, Pikachu and Sylveon are passing through Rikishi Town when they see a set of Feraligatr matches taking down a few Pokémon. The gang soon found out that the Feraligatr is owned by a Trainer named Raiden, who tells them that the competitions here uses sumo-wrestling and the Pokémon Sumo Competition is being held by Shonosuke, the director of the Pokémon sumo society. Shonosuke explains the rules of Pokémon sumo-wrestling, which the Pokémon only has to rely on their physical skills and not using any of their usual attacks. He even mentions that Raiden and his Feraligatr are expecting to win this year's Pokémon sumo competition, which is being held today.

"How about I join in the competition, too?" Ash asks others.

"But do you have any Pokemon that is heavy, I think even Bayleef isn't enough." Kris says.

Pikachu enthusiastically volunteers, but Ash gently turns the offer down.

"Pikachu, you are not enough." Lillie says with a little giggle.

"I know a Pokemon that can help me." Ash says.

At the Pokémon Center, Ash asks his father to transfer his Snorlax due to the regulations of the competition. Ash manages to get his Snorlax into the competition, being the last person to register. It is just as well, as half of Snorlax's weight breaks the weigh-in scale.

"Oops, I am sorry." Ash says to Nurse Joy.

"It is fine. You have a heavy Snorlax." She says.

Snorlax quickly falls back to sleep, even missing the opening ceremony. But as Shonosuke announces the prize, which is two King's Rocks and a one year supply of Pokémon food, Snorlax finally wakes up when it hears about the food prize.

"A heavy eater huh?" Kris says.

"Talk about it. I even didn't know Ash got a Snorlax." Reisa says.

After Shonosuke finishes his speech and the rules, the gang meets up with Raiden and his Feraligatr and they are amazed of the opponent's big Pokémon, especially the Blastoise whom everyone says that it might win this competition. The first match is between Jessie's Miltank, which is Wobbuffet in disguise, versus an Ursaring. Jessie makes an easy win and is announced the winner of the match, but Shonosuke lodges a protest to the referee. Shonosuke notices that Jessie's 'Miltank' uses a Counter attack, and the official disqualifies them. Not too happy about his decision, they reveal their true identity, even their Wobbuffet. Shonosuke is furious and tells them that they made a mockery of the rules of this competition. Not bothered by what he said, Team Rocket are about to send out their Pokémon to attack, but they are sent blasting off again by a Hydro Pump from Raiden's Feraligatr.

"They are a bunch of troublemakers." Raiden says.

"What do you know." Lillie replies.

The next match is between Raiden's Feraligatr versus a Golem. The gang assumes that Golem is going to win due to its weight advantage, but Raiden turns the tables by using Golem's disadvantages, knocking Golem down to the ground and winning the match. Ash is amazed with his match and learns from it. After a few matches, it is Ash and Snorlax's turn. Snorlax goes up against a Poliwrath. As the match began, Snorlax makes a surprising win as the Poliwrath attacks Snorlax's stomach and is bounced back, quickly knocking it out. The shocked referee announces the win and Snorlax happily goes for the prize, but Ash quickly manages to call Snorlax back to its Poké Ball.

"That Snorlax sure is something." Raiden says.

Soon, both Ash and Raiden make it to the semi-finals. The two matches are Raiden's Feraligatr against Blastoise while Ash's Snorlax fights Machamp. While Feraligatr wins in a very close match, once again Ash's Snorlax makes an easy win via its stomach, much to Ash's surprise.

"That stomach sure is flexible." Kris comments.

"Yeah… and I just don't get why they always aim the stomach?" Ethan says which causes Ash's Pokemon to wonder as well.

Raiden congratulates Ash for making it to the finals, but he won't go easy on him just because he's a nice kid. Shonosuke tells Ash that he should be proud of himself; Ash is the first rookie to ever reach the finals. He tells them that finals are next and for them to give it their best.

The final match begins between Raiden's Feraligatr and Ash's Snorlax. Snorlax makes the first move, but Feraligatr dodges it. Snorlax barely manages to retain its balance and teetering on the edge of the ring, still manages to dodge Feraligatr's attack. Raiden is immediately shocked and impressed with how deceptively agile Snorlax is. Both of them make an impressive move but as Feraligatr is pushing Snorlax out of the ring, Ash tells Snorlax to take a deep breath, using its stomach to push Feraligatr away, saving Snorlax. Feraligatr manages to toss Snorlax, but Snorlax manages to land in the ring with a huge impact, causing the entire stadium to shake. Because of that, Feraligatr loses its balance and Snorlax manages to push it out of the ring, winning the match and the competition.

"He won!" Reisa says in shock.

"He was so lucky." Surch says.

The prize-giving ceremony begins as Ash is presented the King's Rocks and a one year supply of Pokémon food. Happily, Snorlax rushes towards it, eating the entire supply of Pokémon food and goes to sleep.

"Well, I guess we don't need to carry them all." Ash says as he returns Snorlax into its Poké Ball. Ash decides to send back his Snorlax to his father since he can't feed Snorlax that much. Both Raiden and Ash shakes hands and Raiden wishes him good luck on all his Johto League matches.

"Hey, Reisa." Ash calls her.

"Yes?"

"I think you should keep this." He gives Reisa one of the two King's Rocks.

"But why?"

"Oh, since your Poliwhirl can evolve using it. I think you can use it whenever you want."

Reisa thanks him as they go to do a mock trade, letting Poliwhirl evolve into Politoed.

**Johto Dex Entry No.35 Politoed: The Frog Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Poliwhirl by trading with a King's Rock. When it expands its throat to croak out a tune, nearby Poliwag and Poliwhirl gather immediately.**

With her new Pokemon, Reisa goes to join the Rishiki Contest, she wins against all the coordinators there and earns her 3rd ribbon.

* * *

On the way to the next destination, they go to a digging site, the archaeologists there find a golden mask and a staff, but it is stolen by Team Rocket. They use it to control all of their Pokemon, even Ash, Lillie, Reisa and Surch. But when they are about to leave, they notice that the control only work when they are inside the border. The trio try to run away, but Ash uses Yanma, who learns Ancient Power, to take what they stole back and sends them blast off. Yanma also evolves into Yanmega in the process.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.83 Yanmega: The Ogre Darner Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Yanma by learning Ancient Power. Its jaw power is incredible. It is adept at biting apart foes while flying by at high speed.**

Then they see a group of Smeargle in the White Town who are painting the white wall, much to the townspeople's annoyance. So Ash and his friends decide to help out, Ash captures the main head and then leads the others back to the forest, as for the white walls, they are cleaned with the rain.

**Johto Dex Entry No.84 Smeargle: The Painter Pokemon: Normal Type. The color of the mysterious fluid secreted from its tail is predetermined for each Smeargle.**

Ash and Bayleef are trapped in a building when they arrive. They try to look for the control room so they can unlock the door, they are chased by Magnemites, thanks to Bayleef, they are saved, until Ash finds a Microphone on the ground.

"Hey, this microphone…" Ash picks it up, then he sees Jigglypuff running to him.

"Oh no, now it is not the time for sleeping!" Ash throws it to the other side, then Jigglypuff chases it.

On the second basement, they are ambushed by Electrodes, they battle them as they go self destructed. Then they arrive at the control room, where they meet an Electabuzz. But Team Rocket comes and traps both Bayleef and Electabuzz in the cage. And thanks to the electrician found by Lillie and the others, they escape the building. Ash decides to battle Team Rocket alone, but he finds that most of his moves lose PP. He uses Struggle as he is being hit by Arbok and Victreebel. Bayleef doesn't want Ash to get hurt more, she evolves into Meganium and breaks the cage, causing the trio to panic. Meganium also shoots a Solar Beam to blast them off.

Once Lillie and the rest arrive, she scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.3 Meganium: The Herb Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Bayleef at LV:32. Anyone who stands beside it becomes refreshed, just as if they were relaxing in a sunny forest.**

Lillie and the others are relieved that Ash is safe. But it doesn't take too long as Jigglypuff comes and sings again, causing them to sleep and get their faces doodled.

* * *

**Here is an original plot of my story. Ash was sick, and he was taking care by his Pokemon. I hope you like it.**

**If you noticed not every Pokemon Ash would release, mostly because they wanted to stay inside the Pokeballs.**

**Next Chapter is the 4th movie, the Celebi one. For the reviews, the answer is yes.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Skiploom, Sunflora, Yanma, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Remoraid, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid,**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Bayleef) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Arcy (Arcanine)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Quilava****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) Sunflora (Sunbo) Politoed (Polibo) Ambipom (Aibo) Pichu (Pibu)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**


	65. Johto Part 15

Johto Part 15

"Hurry Up, Ash, or we are going to miss the ferry!" Lillie yells as the said person, who is battling with another trainer, using his Pikachu against the Trainer's Croconaw. Pikachu defeats Croconaw easily, then Ash and Pikachu make a run for the dock, arriving just in time to see the ferry begin to pull away. Ash runs for a dock nearer to where the ferry is, jumping for it and being caught by Mr. White, the boat's owner. After being dragged on board, the Trainers and owner talk Pokémon.

Pikachu and Sylveon see a shadow watching them in the forest when the others are talking. Sylveon asks, "Pikachu, do you see it?"

"Yeah. It looks like Suicune… but…" Pikachu says.

Ash and Lillie also notice the conversation, Ash then asks Pikachu to make a description of what he saw. Then he goes to ask Professor Oak after arriving in the new destination.

"What you have told me fits the description of a Suicune." The Professor says. Then he starts to explain some more, from the description Professor Oak gives the young Trainers, it seems that Oak himself knows more about Suicune specifically than the experts.

"Professor, so have you seen a Suicune before?" Ash asks.

"Yes. I did."

Before Oak can reply where he saw one, the ferry's owner calls for Ash, telling him that they must leave. Ash says goodbye quickly, and goes with him.

They take on another boat and reach a waterfall. Unable to climb it, Reisa asks what they'll do. Mr. White responds with a quick transformation of his craft, turning it from a boat into a small blimp in a matter of seconds, and floating up, over the waterfall, and into Arborville which a small town comprising entirely of tree-houses, where he lets the Trainers off.

As they arrive at one of the house, a woman comes and asks, "Are you going into the forest to look for Pokémon?"

Surch says, "We will."

But despite the protests of the old woman, they go to the deep woods. As soon as the trio has gotten into the deep woods, the trees begin to glow blue.

"Ash!" Celebi pops out of the GS Ball and then flies away.

"Wait, Celebi!" Ash and Lillie chase her with the other 4.

They get to the Celebi's shrine, they see a boy unconscious on the floor. Celebi is on top of him, flying around.

"Celebi, so is this the boy…" Lillie asks.

"He was transported by myself 40 years ago." Celebi says. Ash decides to carry him to Towa's house.

As soon as the group return, Sam wakes up, pushing Ash away.

"What's the big idea?" Ash asks, the boy sees Celebi in his arms and yells, "Hey, give Celebi back."

Ash says, "Wait, this Celebi is from my time."

The boy doesn't believe him, he then has a fight with Ash. Celebi breaks them up as Towa recognizes the boy.

"You are Sam Oak, right?" Towa asks, much to Ash and the others' shock. She brings everyone inside to explain what happened. Since Sam disappeared 40 years before, she had been keeping his sketchbook, and returns it to him explaining to him just how long he'd been gone.

"Wait, so your last name is Oak?" Kris asks.

Sam nods. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Ash says, "Oh, nothing." He turns to the others. "We shouldn't let him confused. Since he is not in our time." The others agree with Ash's plan.

Celebi comes and says, "Sam. Since you are here, it means myself forty years ago is also here. I will take you to her."

Sam says, "It will be nice, I will like to go back."

Soon, traveling in the forest, the group see the destruction of the forest.

"Oh no… who could have done this…" Sylveon mutters.

"It probably Team Rocket…" Pikachu guesses.

Sam and Ash find where Celebi is hiding. However, the Time Travel Pokémon appears not to want their help, sending out vines to get them away.

Present Celebi stops the vines and faces her. Surprised to see another Celebi, she asks, "Who are you?"

"I am you in this time. You don't have to be scared, they are my friends."

The past Celebi then looks around the present and her friends, she then feel soothe around them.

"So the town where Ms. Towa and Diana live is close, why don't we go there?" Ash asks as they agree, but then a Hyper Beam comes towards them, thanks to Sylveon's warning, they dodge. Ash looks at the source of the attack and sees a Shadowlized Tyranitar.

"A Shadow Pokemon?!" Lillie asks in shock.

"What is going on here?" Ash asks.

Just then, A person with a mecha comes to them. Surch immediately recognizes the face.

"You are Iron-Mask Marauder! One of the Team Rocket's dangerous excutive!"

Iron-Mask Marauder then says, "What do we have here? It is our boss' top priority captures, but I can deal with you later. My intention is to capture Celebi!"

Using its Hyper Beam again, the Tyranitar very nearly hits them, however, they are able to escape, however, they are able to escape, but the Iron-Masked Marauder sends out his Shadow Sneasel and Shadow Scizor as well, and sends the two Pokémon after the group of seven.

"Lillie, are you alright?" Lillie causes the group to stop due to twisting her knee.

"I am fine, but they were catching up!" Lillie says she sees the two Pokemon approaching.

"Then we need to fight." Ash said as he prepares to battle, and Sam takes out his Pokeball. Sam's Pokéball is different, though; instead of being a red-and-white color like Ash's, it has a grayish color to it, and must be unscrewed on the top before sending out his Pokémon of choice, a Charmeleon.

"That is an odd looking Pokeball…" Ash says as present Celebi flew towards him.

"You want to battle?" Celebi nods.

Thus begins a battle, Celebi vs Scizor, Charmeleon vs Sneasel. Both of the Trainers' Pokémon are able to defeat the Marauder's, just as the man himself, with his team-mates, arrives. However, all he finds left by the Trainers are his Pokémon, tied up.

"You won't get away for this." The Iron-Mask Maraduer yells as he retreats.

Ash and the group continue in the forest, which grows foggy. Leading them through are several Normal-type Pokémon, who bring them to a lake, called the Lake of Life.

"So Ash, how come Celebi listens to you?" Sam asks.

"Oh, she was captured in a strange Pokeball made by feathers of Ho-Oh and Lugia, being the only one that can open it, Celebi came with me."

"I see."

Sam brings the past Celebi in the lake, and it dives underwater, using Recover. Now fully healed, the Pokémon plays with the group a bit, and Ash turns his hat backward and jumps in, followed by Sam and Lillie, who also changes her swimsuit. The four of them swim for a bit, then fly through the air with the help of Celebi's Psychic powers. Celebi soon leads all of them to a Berry tree, and everything seems well for a bit.

Ethan asks Sam, "So what is inside the sketchbook?"

"Oh, I will show you."

Sam shows them his sketchbook, containing several excellent drawings including the one that Sam was working on now; one of Pikachu, Sylveon and two Celebi sleeping together.

"Wow, they looked so real, it was like a Pokedex." Kris comments.

"Pokedex? What is that?" Sam asks.

Ash takes out his own, he says, "This is a Pokedex. We used it to record Pokemon."

"That is amazing." Sam says in amazement.

The group then talk about how, especially for Sam, that their mothers must worry about them. Pikachu, Sylveon and two Celebi then wake up and run off, causing Sam and the group to follow them. Climbing a tree, they watch many Metapod evolve into Butterfree and fly off creating a magnificently colorful display. The friends watch this together with the Pokémon, and marvel at the amazing and unforgettable sight.

The next morning, the four Trainers continue their journey back to the village when the Iron-Masked Marauder arrives on his mech.

"I told you that I would be back." The Iron-Mask Marauder smirks.

Present Celebi panics and tells Ash to return her, which he does, they try to escape, but the annoying trio cuts out their escape, and the gang are forced to fight their way out.

Pikachu and Sylveon's attacks do not damage the mech, and the Iron-Masked Marauder captures past Celebi in his Dark Ball.

"Oh no, Celebi!" Sam yells in horror.

"Although one escaped, but I only needed one." He laughs. Ash attempts to attack the Iron-Masked Marauder himself and climbs the mech's leg, as a flock of Pidgey surround the Marauder allowing Ash to make it up. However, even though his efforts are able to topple the mech and is able to get the Dark Ball containing Celebi away, the evil Team Rocket member is able to get it back when Ash loses consciousness.

"Ash!" Everyone quickly gathers around him, as the Iron-Mask Maraduer says, "Now I will show you your friend Celebi!" He sends it out and the Celebi becomes a mindless monster who instantly attacks with its psychic powers easily defeating all the Pokémon.

"Now show them more power!" The Iron-Masked Marauder demands. And the Pokémon responds by picking up a good amount of debris, and Jessie, to create a monstrous ball.

He then has Celebi turn the ball into a monstrous creation which fires a purple beam at the Lake, causing an explosion which destroys its purity.

Jessie promises the Marauder that she'll guarantee him a promotion when he hands Celebi over to Archer, who is now the current boss.

"I won't hand him over, who does that Archer think he is? I will use Celebi to usurp him and take over Team Rocket by myself." The Marauder says.

Ash wakes up and then tries to get Celebi's attention in the blimp, but the Marauder has Celebi fire at the blimp, causing it to crash land in the lake and another shot sends them flying to shore.

Celebi comes out of the GS ball and groans, "I really hated this event." She then flies away.

"Celebi, where are you going?" Lillie asks.

"I am finding reinforcements!" She says as she leaves.

Ash and Sam are determined to get Celebi back and Ash orders a Thunderbolt from Pikachu and a Moonblast from Sylveon against the Celebi-monster, but it has no effect. The Iron-Masked Marauder decides to get rid of Ash, Lillie and Sam once and for all and order Celebi to fire at them. Ash, Lillie and Sam have no way of avoiding the beam that's forming, and Celebi fires.

Much to their surprise, they aren't injured, and they see present Celebi comes with a Suicune.

"Suicune?" Reisa gasps at the sight of the Water Type Legendary Pokemon.

"I heard Celebi's call. I will help you chosen one."

The Iron-Masked Marauder notices Suicune's arrival and decides to capture it too, and sends out his Shadow Tyranitar and orders a Hyper Beam.

"We have to stop the Tyranitar. Expo!" Ethan yells.

"I'll help as well! Megaree!" Kris says.

The three Pokémon begin to fight, however, the two Pokemon find themselves to be no match against Tyranitar's strength.

Meanwhile Suicune attempts to find an opening to get Ash, Lillie and Sam to Celebi but cannot get past the Celebi-monster's defenses. Eventually Tyranitar heads towards Suicune who unleashes a powerful Bubble Beam which knocks it back.

"Leaf Storm!" "Overheat!" Ethan and Kris yell as both Pokemon start to evolve into Meganium and Typhlosion. With the teamwork they send Tyranitar flying into the Lake, taking it out of the fight.

"Megaree, you evolved!" Kris hugs him, who then faints before sending back to her Pokeball, the same goes to Ethan and his Typhlosion.

Meanwhile, Suicune is finally able to make a run for Celebi up the monster's arm, but is caught by the creature's tendril which start to sap the energy out of it. Ash, Lillie and Sam are sent flying, but are caught by Jessie who informs them of Celebi's location. Ash, Lillie and Sam climb the monster and find Celebi at its heart. Ash, Lillie and Sam start to climb through, withstanding Celebi's attacks and try to remind it of its previous gentle nature.

"Celebi, please tell me you didn't forget, please!" Ash yells while burst into tears, the same goes to Lillie and Sam.

Eventually, Celebi starts to regain its memories of Ash, Sam and Pikachu and the tendrils holding Suicune release it. Celebi soon breaks free of its brainwashing.

"What, this can't be happening!" The Iron-Mask Marauder yells in anger. Present Celebi then comes and destroys the Dark Ball, causing the Celebi-monster is left to crumble into the lake along with the Iron-Masked Marauder and Jessie. Celebi flies Ash and Sam out of the disintegrating creature however it starts to lose strength. By the time Ash's friends and Suicune meet Ash and Sam at the lakeside Celebi is unconscious, something is seriously wrong.

"Celebi?" Sam holds her as she started to wither, the present Celebi then floats away, without everyone seeing.

"We must put it in the water." Surch says.

As they do it, they see that it has no effect as the lake's water has been tainted by the attack on it.

"What should we do now?" Ethan asks.

"Suicune, please, I need your help to clean the water." Lillie says as the Pokemon nods. He jumps across the water purifying and restoring it with every step.

Ash places Celebi into the water, however despite being clean it still has no effect. Ash then tries feeding it the Berries it liked earlier, but Celebi doesn't move and the Berries fall into the lake.

"No, you can't die…" Ash cries as everyone started to weep.

"Celebi didn't do anything wrong, why did she have to suffer?!" Sam angrily states, "It was forced to attack the forest, she didn't get the choice! And now she can never have one..." Sam starts to cry as well, as the others continue to sob, upset at losing such an innocent Pokémon and friend. Suicune and the Forest Pokémon are also devastated, and all cry out in anguish.

Suddenly, a bright light appears in the sky enveloping the lake causing everyone to look up. The light vibrates for a few seconds, before a portal opens through which several Celebi appear.

"Don't worry, I got some help." The present Celebi says.

They cause the Celebi lying dead in Ash's arms to rise up and the take it to the middle of a circle and start to give it energy. Towa explains that the spirits of the past and the future can travel through time too, and so they've all come to help their fallen friend. Celebi's body returns to its previous state and the tiny Pokémon suddenly wakes up completely revived to everyone's joy.

"Celebi…" Sam says happily as the Pokemon flies around them.

Lillie asks, "You know this is about to happen, do you?"

"She is me from the forty years ago. And if she is really dead, I won't be in the GS Ball." Celebi says.

The Celebi spirits travel back through the portal, which closes in a magnificent display of light. Celebi is now full of life and starts to fly across the lake, happily returning to everyone on the shore.

The reunion is cut short when the Iron-Masked Marauder suddenly emerges from the lake grabbing the present Celebi.

"I will still get Celebi!" He exclaims. Two rockets emerge from a jet pack on his back and he flies away.

"I won't let you go!" Ash yells as he is desperate to not let him get away and grabs the Iron-Masked Marauder's leg as he rises and holds on tight, despite rising very high very fast and with the Maurauder trying to kick him off.

"I am sorry." Ash says as he uses Thunderbolt, causing the jet pack to explode. and he, Ash to fall back to Earth. Ash is immediately rescued by Celebi, who helps them fly and return to their friends.

The Iron-Masked Marauder falls through the trees, eventually reaching the ground, losing his helmet, and having to face the wrath of the Arborville citizens and several Bug-type Pokémon. He goes to send out his Scizor and Sneasel, but the Dark Balls are missing, and then all of the Bug types use String Shot to tie him up.

"So what should we do to him?" Reisa asks Lillie.

"I called Captain Phyco, he will be returned to his dimension just like the evil version of your uncle." Lillie says.

Back at the lake, Ash says, "Suicune. Thank you for all your help today." Suicune nods and says, "Father, Mother. It is no big deal. And besides, I have come to join you."

Ash and Lillie are shocked at first, but they welcome the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.94 Suicune: The Aurora Pokemon: Water Type. This divine Pokémon blows around the world, always in search of a pure reservoir.**

Then The past Celebi decides to return Sam back to 40 years ago. As Ash and Lillie say goodbye, Sam and they agree that they will see each other again one day. Celebi and Sam then disappear as they travel through time and those who remain in the present are saddened by Sam and Celebi's departure, except for Ash and Lillie.

"Ash, Lillie? What are you thinking?" Surch says.

"Well...you might not notice, but we already meet Sam in the present. And he is also our great friend."

"Huh?" The group are confused.

"Sam Oak…it is the name of Professor Oak." Lillie reveals, much to their shock.

"What… but how do you know?" Ethan asks.

"When I first show him Celebi, he first asked if she remembered him. And I figured it when I talked to him about Suicune." Ash says.

"Wow…a younger Professor Oak… This day really is amazing." Reisa says.

"Yeah." They laugh as they decide to leave the town.

* * *

**Well, two is better than one. I let Ash's Celebi the same as the one in the movie, but 40 years ago. Hope you will like it. And Ash also caught a Suicune. Well, I originally was planned to let Ash captured Suicune in Sinnoh, but I think why not let him capture here.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Mareep, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Skiploom, Sunflora, Yanma, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Snubbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Remoraid, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid,**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**


	66. Johto Part 16

Johto Part 16

On the way to Olivine City, the trio meet two Xatu on the way. Determined to capture it, Kris sends Archy and lets him battle while the second one goes to Lillie and Mareep, the first Xatu is strong to defend himself, but Archy damages him with a powerful Crunch.

"Now is your chance! Kris!" Ethan yells.

"No need to tell me." Kris then places the Pokeball on the floor and then kicks it, causing the ball to fly towards Xatu. It shakes 3 times before a ding.

"Yeah, I caught a Xatu." Kris says happily.

Reisa asks, "Kris, what was that move? I hadn't see you kick the Pokeball like that…"

"Oh, my mom taught me, I trained soccer when I was young." Kris replies.

"So what is your mom looked like?" Ash asks, both Ethan and Kris then feel embarrassed.

"I'd rather not say about her…I only can say she is childish in any way." Ethan says.

Ash, Surch and Reisa raise an eyebrow at this, then they decide to say nothing. Kris also names her Xatu Xatee.

As for Lillie, thanks to Mareep's wool, it often makes Xatu stuck, and in the end, Mareep evolves into Flaaffy and defeats the Pokemon, Lillie also capture the Pokemon.

"I caught it as well!" Lillie cheers as she scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.26 Natu: The Tiny Bird Pokemon: Psychic and Flying Type. It is extremely good at climbing tree trunks and likes to eat the new sprouts on the trees.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.27 Xatu: The Mystic Pokemon: Psychic and Flying Type. Evolved from Natu at LV:25. Once it begins to meditate at sunrise, the entire day will pass before it will move again.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.29 Flaaffy: The Wool Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Mareep at LV:15. ****Because of its rubbery, electricity-resistant skin, it can store lots of electricity in its fur.**

And with the help of Xatu, Ash wins the Balloon Race, but he decides to give the prize to the second place since they don't use Hot air balloon to travel often.

* * *

Then they pass by a town, they find an egg left under the tree in a park. Kris takes it and then keeps it by her side since no one is willing to take it. Team Rocket tries to steal the egg, then the gang have a chase, with the Team Rocket Trio chasing Ash and his friends. When they hide in a building, the egg starts to hatched. It is a Smoochum. She first sees Kris, which lets Kris capture her. But then Team Rocket find them, Kris asks Smoochum to use Icy Wind, which freezes the trio and Sylveon blasts them off with a Moonblast. Before leaving the town, Kris names the Smoochum Chunee.

* * *

Ash and his friends stare upon a Pokémon Center across a fairly large river. It seems to be popular for its specialty of caring for Water-type Pokémon.

"Hey, there is something in the water." Sylveon says.

Ash and the others go to look, they see a person in a full scuba suit holding a Goldeen coming out of the water. The person speaks and two Chansey come along with a fish tank. Given the sign, Nurse Joy is behind the suit.

"Nurse Joy? What are you doing here?" Ash asks as she puts the Goldeen in the tank and the suit opens up the top half part.

"Oh, I am doing my work, that is all."

Reisa seems to look up to her, because of the specialty of caring for Water Pokémon. Joy goes off mentioning her work to them.

Kris finds a book that has a story written by a Joy, but really it is written by the current Joy's grandmother. She explains that this place used to be a wasteland, uninhabitable by anybody and that she is finding out the cause. Ash finds another book written by a Joy, but that one is Joy's mother. She explains that she helped the Grimer and Muk that poisoned the area get out. But seemingly, enough with the small talk, just wants to get business over with.

"So, Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon?" Reisa asks.

Surprisingly, Joy backs away scared, leaving everyone puzzled.

"Sorry, it is just that I don't like Water Types quite a few times."

She explains that she was out with her mom looking over some Water Pokémon by the river in a boat. A Remoraid popped out and squirted her in the face for a while and Joy (younger one) fell into the water. Joy's mother tried to help but more Remoraid gathered around and squirted Joy back up. Joy's mother tried to tell her that it was alright, but Joy couldn't seem to get the fright out.

"I am sorry…" Joy says to her. Reisa sighs and says, "I see. It was fine."

But in the meantime, they go over to where most of the Water Pokémon are and take a look around. Reisa capture a Starmie and a Tentacruel on the way. They then see a Gyarados, who seems to have a "neck" problem.

"A Gyarados…it looks like it is hurt!" Ethan says. Nurse Joy is feared of it, but she decides to save him without the suit.

"How about I help you?" Reisa offers, which Nurse Joy nods.

Reisa calms Gyarados down and Nurse Joy heals it. Soon, the Gyarados is cured.

"I am glad that was over…" Nurse Joy sighs in relief.

"You did a good job despite you didn't like water types." Lillie smiles at her.

Reisa then walks towards Gyarados. "You know what, do you want to come with me?" Reisa asks. Gyarados nods as Reisa takes out another Pokeball and captures him.

After saying goodbye to Nurse Joy, Ash says, "Reisa. You know what, my first Mega Evolution is also a Gyarados."

"Really?" Reisa says. "I thought it was Alakazam or Gengar since they are your first Pokemon."

"Yeah. But I don't have their mega stones. I asked my father. He agreed to give you these." Ash takes out a box, Reisa opens it and sees two stones.

Surch asks, "Are these mega stone and Key stone?"

Ash replies, "Palmo had a bunch of Gyaradosite, so Dad got one and wanted me to give it to you."

"That was so nice. Thanks, Ashy." Reisa takes the stones and thanks him, Ash sightly groans at the nickname, but he brushes it off.

* * *

Ash and his friends have finally reached Olivine City, they first go to the contest hall since Ash wants to get his fourth ribbon.

"Ash, look! It said that Aunt Jasmine is also here to give an exhibition appeal." Lillie says.

"No way… I can't wait to see it!" Ash says with excitement.

In the first round, Ash has already gone to the back stage. He sees how beautiful Jasmine and her Steelix are, especially when it mega evolves, the crystals on Steelix's back catches the audience's eye.

"Man…I wish that I could learn it as well." Ash looks at Jasmine with jealousy.

At the actual contest, Ash uses Murkrow at the appealing round. He wins it by using Dark moves combined with flying moves. Then the second round, he uses Quilava to defeat his opponents and gets his 4th ribbon.

Jasmine is watching at Ash, she says, "He really is interesting."

After the contest is over, they go to the gym.

"Welcome to my gym. Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Surch. It is nice to see you again." Jasmine says.

"Same here, Aunt Jasmine. You too, Janina." Lillie says.

After introducing Ethan and Kris, Ash says, "I am here for a gym battle."

"I know. I see how you are in the contest, I am willing to battle you. However, I have some other business to do, I am sorry that I should turn down your offer."

Ash is sad at this, he then sees Jasmine and Janina go out of the gym. Ash asks if something was wrong, Janina takes them to the lighthouse.

They get to the lighthouse and upon reaching the top, they find Jasmine's grandfather Myron, and an Ampharos that seems to be ill. Grandpa Myron explains that this Ampharos is the source of light for the lighthouse because its tail creates quite a glow. The Shining Lighthouse used to be the main lighthouse, but another lighthouse took over. He says that he ordered a cure from someone at Cianwood City, but neither he nor Jasmine have any time to get it.

"Aunt Jasmine. How about I help you get it?" Ash asks.

"You really wanted to do this for us?" Jasmine is surprised.

"Why not?" Lillie says. "We must help a family in need

Team Rocket spies from the outside glass and sets their sights on the Ampharos. Jasmine spots them and they quickly get into their blimp and launch a bomb that seems to go towards them but goes straight up and then down. After it lands, Weezing pops out and uses Smokescreen.

"Those idiots never give up, huh?" Ash groans as both Ethan and Kris take Ampharos and carry it downstairs to escape.

Just as she gets towards the entrance, a cage forms up on Kris and Ethan and then is trailed off by Team Rocket.

"Hey, let me go!" Kris and Ethan try to kick the cage, but in vain.

Ash and Janina arrive and then they send out Flaaffy and Onix. But Jessie sends out Arbok and Arbok used Poison Sting. Onix deflected the pins, shielding Janina. Soon, Team Rocket zipped out towards the ocean since Onix can't be in water. Onix gives chase but soon stops at the end of a pier. Flaaffy decides to chase them, and it evolves into Ampharos and then shocks the water, causing a tsunami to wash Team Rocket out of their balloon. In the end, it uses Thunderbolt to save Kris, Ethan and Ampharos, also sending the Rockets blasting off.

"Thank you for helping us, Ash."Janina says.

"No, we should thank you as well." Kris says.

"It is fine. I am glad that Ampharos wasn't stolen." Lillie says as she scans the newly evolved Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.30 Ampharos: The Light Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Flaaffy at LV:30. ****When it gets dark, the light from its bright, shiny tail can be seen from far away on the ocean's surface.**

Jasmine is actually quite impressed with Janina. She gives her another shot and asks her a favor: to go get the medicine from Cianwood City. Grandpa Myron adds that there is a Gym in Cianwood. Excited, Ash and his friends, along with Janina, go onto the boat headed for Cianwood.

While watching them go, Jasmine takes out the Mega Stone, "Maybe that he can use this..."

* * *

Ash and his friends are bound for Cianwood City. They stop at the Cianwood Pharmacy and the pharmacist gives Janina the medicine to help Sparkle back on Olivine City. He also gives her advice to take the express ferry to Olivine City which will get her back before nightfall. Ash and friends watch Janina until she is safely gone.

"Now let's find the gym." Ash says as they are about to leave, Reisa, who is watching her tablet, says, "Well, Ash. Shouldn't you let me do the contest first?"

"Now? But the Olivine Contest was ended yesterday." Kris says. "How can they be so quick?"

Surch looks at the tablet and says, "She's right, the contest is today."

Ash agrees to let her do contest first. Reisa uses Squirtle in the appealing round, then her Mega Gyarados in the battle rounds. The judges and the audience are amazed at the Gyarados who does performances, so Reisa wins the fourth contest easily.

They stumble upon a training session between a man named Chuck and his Machoke. Chuck congratulates Machoke on his defensive maneuvers and asks him to switch to offense. The battle persists and Chuck defends all of Machoke's attacks until a Karate Chop connects across his chest.

"Wow, that man's training session is similar to yours, Ash." Ethan says.

"Yeah. Let's ask him." Kris asks.

Chuck then orders a Submission attack. Machoke wraps Chuck up and rolls him around the dirt field and tosses him a good distance.

"Are you okay?" Our heroes run over to Chuck.

"Yeah, the Submission is perfect." The man laughs.

"But why will you take a Submission attack from your powerful Machoke?" Reisa asks.

He sheds tears and says, " I am proud of you, your Submission is perfect!" And then Machoke and Chuck hug, both of them shedding tears.

Reisa is annoyed that her question was ignored, but seeing how affectionate the man is, she decides to not angry.

After introduction, Chuck asks Ash, "Are you looking for the Cianwood Gym?" He also gets a twinkle in his eye.

Ash sweat drops and nods. Chuck has Ash and the others to march double time over to the Cianwood Gym. Machoke is the first to arrive at the Gym while our heroes asks him to hold up. Once they catch up to Machoke, they are all hunched over, huffing and puffing. Chuck is the last to arrive, and he falls on his hands and knees counting.

"Are you okay, Chuck?" Kris asks.

"Yeah, I am fine." Chuck says.

"Just how much further?" Lillie asks as she is tired.

Chuck points to it, and it is right in front of them.

Then all of his students and Fighting-type Pokémon come running out of the entrance to meet Chuck.

"What happened?" Reisa asks.

"You see. I am the Cianwood Gym Leader, the leanest, meanest, toughest, roughest, fighting Pokémon Master in all the land... but you can call me Chuck."

Then everyone kneels at a large dinner table eating a whole bunch of food, when Chuck's wife walks up to Ash with a pot of food asking him if he is here to battle for a Storm Badge. When Ash says yes, she says that she has no problem beating that flabby husband of hers, which Chuck retorts the insults.

Back at the dinner table, Reisa says that the food was delicious while Ash studies the food to be Pokémon Power Food to strengthen Trainers and Pokémon alike and comments on the students' dedication to training.

"So you are ready for the match, Ash?" Chuck asks.

Ash then stands up. "You are on."

The go to the gym field, the referee says, "The match between gym leader Chuck and Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will use 2 Pokemon, when one lost all of the Pokemon, the other one wins."

Chuck starts with Poliwrath and Ash starts off with Pikachu and issues a Thunderbolt attack, which Poliwrath dodges. Then he orders Pikachu to use Nuzzle. Which hits Poliwrath. Ash orders Pikachu to do a Quick Attack while Chuck tells Poliwrath to focus its energy. The Quick Attack has no effect on Poliwrath and Pikachu bounces right back off him and back on the ground. Chuck then orders Poliwrath to do a Double Slap attack and Pikachu is knocked out of the battle.

"You did a good job… Poliwrath!" Chuck cries at his Poliwrath.

"Pikachu, you did a good job, take a rest." Ash takes Pikachu to Lillie.

Sylveon says, "Let me try. Please, Ash."

"Sure. I chose Sylveon."

Chuck commends Ash on his Pokémon choice and for being a strong competitor. Chuck then issues Poliwrath to do a Water Gun attack, which Sylveon dodges. Ash then orders Sylveon to do a Psyshock attack, which connects. Then Ash has Sylveon do a Slam, she wraps up Poliwrath with her ribbons, holds it up, and Slams Poliwrath back on the ground. Chuck orders Poliwrath to focus its energy, and Poliwrath is wobbling trying to stand up straight. Ash then orders Sylveon to Double Slap Poliwrath. She keeps hitting him, until Poliwrath is unable to battle.

"Thank you, Sylveon." Ash says.

"Now I am stronger than Pikachu, huh?" Sylveon smirks at the mouse.

"Hey! I help you lose his HP!" Pikachu retorts.

Chuck goes teary-eyed again and compliments Poliwrath for a well fought battle. Chuck then turns to Machoke and says that the time has come to battle.

Chuck orders a Karate Chop attack on him to psyche Machoke up and help Chuck remain focused. While the Karate Chop connects, Chuck orders Machoke to focus its energy on winning and continues to work on focusing.

"Sylveon, let's do it, too. Use Tackle on me." Sylveon uses her Tackle attack on Ash, but he manages to hold his ground as he takes the power of the attack, telling Sylveon to stay focused.

Chuck orders Machoke to focus its energy while Ash orders Sylveon to stay focused. Machoke attempts to attack Sylveon with many Karate Chops, with Sylveon avoiding them as best as she can, but one Karate Chop from Machoke hits Sylveon and she is down on the ground. Chuck then crosses his arms and orders Machoke to do a Cross Chop attack. Ash orders Sylveon to use her ribbons to wrap around Machoke's arms, preventing the Cross Chop attack. A tug-of-war ensues where Machoke pulls Sylveon's ribbon like a rope, but Sylveon resists. Ash and Chuck want their Pokémon to focus their energy to gain the upper hand.

"Wow…it looks like a tug of war…" Ethan says.

"Yeah, it will take strategy as well as strength to win." Surch says.

Machoke, in the meantime, is reeling Sylveon in to it with her ribbons. When Machoke pulls Sylveon close to it, Chuck orders Machoke to use its Submission attack. Sylveon is sent flying.

"The match isn't over yet. As long as my Sylveon stays focus!" Ash decrees.

Sylveon gathers herself while in mid-air and Ash orders a Slam attack. The ribbons wraps up the Machoke and when Sylveon lands, she lifts Machoke up and slams him right back down on the ground. Then Ash orders Sylveon to do a Draining Kiss on Machoke, Sylveon approachs Machoke and says, "Nice battle." And then kisses Machoke, causing him to faint.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Sylveon wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Sylveon runs over to Ash and he hugs her for doing such a great job in battle. Sylveon then tackles Ash, but Ash holds his ground again and compliments the tackle she used in the battle.

"That was a great battle. I haven't battle like this for a long time." Chuck then walked up to Ash. "I admired your Sylveon's strategy. Working closely with your Pokemon is what you need."

"Thanks, Chuck." Ash says.

"Here is your Storm Badge." Chuck gives him the badge. Ash, Pikachu, and Sylveon celebrates their victory with Machoke, Chuck, his students, and his friends circling around them.

Ethan is the next to battle, he also mimics Chuck as well to tell Politoed and Sudowoodo to do the same as himself, which helps him win against Poliwrath and Primeape. He also gets the badge as well.

* * *

"So are you able to battle now?" Ash asks Jasmine through phone at nightfall.

"Yes. Sparkle is feeling a lot better. But it should take some time."

"I see. Then I will check you guys later." Ash calls off the phone.

Chuck and his wife then suggest to Ash and his friends that they check out the Whirl Islands. Chuck explains that the Whirl Islands have been the source of myths and legends over the years, including mysterious Pokémon. After some discussion, our heroes decide to go to the Whirl Islands. Chuck's wife then gives Ash a card that will pay for the passage on the ferry as a gift for the great battle against Chuck before changing the subject to her husband's flabbiness and Ash doing something right to beat him. The flabbiness line makes Chuck remember it is time to train.

Ash and his friends go on the boat that will lead them to the Whirl Islands in the next day, Machoke, Chuck, and his wife wave to them, giving them luck and wish on their journey, and declaring they are welcome back to visit them anytime. Our heroes wave back and thanked them for everything.

"So what will Whirl Islands looked like?" Surch asks.

"I hope there are more Water Pokemon," Reisa says.

Lillie says, "Well… Since Lugia is from here, I wanted to see her home."

"I am sure you can find it." Ash says as they go into the ship.

* * *

**Ash got 5 badges and 4 ribbons, same goes to Reisa who got 4 ribbons and Ethan who has 5 badges. I was a little out of contest ideas, so sorry for those who wanted to see Ash and Reisa's contest battles.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Croconaw, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Skiploom, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Remoraid, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**


	67. Johto Part 17

Johto Part 17

Ash and his friends are going to the Whirl Islands, Reisa is dreaming about all the Water-type Pokémon in the ocean and how she wants to be a Water Pokémon Master.

Their ferry soon approaches several large whirlpools, instantly alarming the group. However, two attendants on the ferry offer them drinks and assure them that it's all right, as they pass through the sea of whirlpools harmlessly. The group looked over the rail to see the ship really passing by without trouble.

Meanwhile, the attendants are talking to each other and Meowth appears, thus giving away the fact that the attendants are Team Rocket. James gets a net out and then he tries to snag them. However, a bump makes Ash lean over towards Pikachu's place and Ash ends up getting caught.

"Team Rocket, not you again!" Ash said.

Jessie and James call on Arbok and Weezing to use Poison Sting and Smog, respectively. Ash tries to end the squabble quickly and orders Pikachu to use a Thunderbolt. However, Jessie has Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat to deflect the attack, thereby causing a massive surge that sends everyone overboard.

Ash and his friends panic as the ship continues ahead and they are soon being sucked into a whirlpool. "We have to get out of here, Seaking! Politoed!" As the two Pokemon from Reisa comes out, Ash also sends out Lugia.

They start to swim away from the whirlpool, but soon they get dragged in again. The currents suddenly change, and the group realize they are safe. Lillie sees that it is Lugia's doing, she says, "Thank you, Lugia."

Lugia nods and then she roars, not long after, a Pokemon appears and it turns out to be a Corsola.

"A Corsola? What is it doing here?" Kris asks.

The Corsola races towards them then circles around them. Soon they are picked up by some tentacles, which they realize is a Tentacruel, and soon taken towards a boat.

"That really is fun." Reisa says with a smile.

"Hey, it is not okay...you say that because you are a Water Type Pokemon." Surch says.

The Corsola leaps from the ocean and into the arms of its Trainer, Professor Elm, who happens to be on board.

Professor Elm and the others spend some time catching up, and Reisa admires the Professor's Corsola. He takes a few minutes to explain about Corsola and its abilities.

Captain Marius then enters the room and introduces himself. Soon Marius drives his ship to Blue Point Isle's Inland City, the entry way to the Whirl Islands.

"This place is really colorful." Lillie says.

"This all for the upcoming Whirl Cup." Captain Marius says.

"It is a Water Battle Tournament held every three years. By the way, why don't you all participate it?"

"Really? When will it start?" Reisa asks.

"It is a month away according to the internet." Lillie says as she searches through her tablet.

The group decide to go to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy hands them an official Whirl Cup guidebook and registers both Ash and Reisa for the competition.

"Ethan, aren't you guys going to participate?" Elm asks.

"Well, we didn't have much Water Types. So we couldn't." Ethan says.

"I see. You see, many Whirl Island Trainers specialize in Water Pokémon." Elm says.

"Wow...it will be tough for us..." Reisa says.

"But it will be fine, right?" Lillie asks as Ash nods.

Elm shows the pair a map of the Whirl Islands and says that the Whirl Cup will be held on Red Rock Isle, two islands north of their current location.

Later, Elm tells them the reason he is here, he wants to find about the legends about the Whirl Islands, but then Team Rocket appears and tries to steal all the Pokemon in the pool, but they are defeated thanks to Professor's Corsola. Then they bid farewell to the Professor and the Captain and head towards the Bluefinland.

* * *

On the way, they arrive at Blue Lagoon, Lillie says, "If we miss the next ferry...we will have to wait for three days..."

"But what should we do? The Cable Car only sends us here." Kris says.

"I am sure we will find a solution." Ash assures them.

Then they join in the festival called Parade of the Chinchou. The festival celebrates the natural migration of newly-hatched Chinchou from the mountains to the ocean, so Ash and his friends go participate it. But then Team Rocket appears and tries to steal the Chinchou again, and they block their way to get across the river. But in the end, they figure out a way to get through and finally arrive at the beach, some of the Chinchou evolve in order to send Team Rocket blasting off with the help of Pikachu.

Later, they arrive at Bluefinland and then they get on the ferry. Reisa says, "I really like the parade last night."

"It sure is memorible." Lillie says. Ash is sitting by the deck and he suddenly sees two glows. "Huh?" Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon go to see and then the two Lanturn jump out of the water.

"What are you doing here?" Ash says in shock as his companions also go to see what happened, then the two Lanturn wants to join Ash and his friends, so Ash captures the Pokemon while Reisa captures the second one.

**Johto Dex Entry No.19 Chinchou: The Angler Pokemon: Water and Electric Type. Its antennae, which evolved from a fin, have both positive and negative charges flowing through them.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.20 Lanturn: The Light Pokemon: Water and Electric Type. Evolved from Chinchou at LV:27. This Pokémon uses the bright part of its body, which changed from a dorsal fin, to lure prey.**

* * *

When they arrive at Megi City in Yellow Rock Isle, they decide to look around the town.

"Ash, look at this!" Lillie says as they see a unique gift shop with a few jewelry-like objects on display, made of a pink crystal. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"They are made from Corsola." The shop clerk mentions and then it excites Reisa since she wants to capture one. The shop attendant spots Pikachu, and he explains that Yellow Rock islanders like any yellow-colored Pokémon.

Suddenly, they hear a girl screams for help, then they notice there is a whirlpool nearby dragging her and the floating house in.

"Leave this to me." Reisa says as she jumps into the pool, then she pulls the house away from the powerful whirlpool and reach the shore.

"Wow, you are really strong..." Kris says with surprise.

"I know." Reisa says.

The young girl Mika reunites with her concerned family on the beach. Ash asks, "How is your home washed away?"

"Well, it was constructed on top of a Corsola nest, like many homes across Yellow Rock Isle." Andrea, the shop worker says. Then she reveals that her father is a Corsola horn artist, and uses the local Corsola for his creations.

Andrea explains that the family's pet Corsola is particularly energetic, and led the other Corsola to leave suddenly. As a result, the home's Corsola nest foundation was weakened, allowing it to be washed out to sea.

Reisa wants to catch the Corsola, but Lillie stops her, saying that the family needs the Corsola to return for their livelihoods, so Ash and his friends volunteer to assist.

Andrea mentions that Corsola like to be in pairs, so finding them shouldn't be difficult. The group starts looking around in the forest, eventually spotting two of them and picking them up.

Surch sets up a Pokémon food lure to wait and see if any others would come. Soon enough, another pair arrives, just as Mika's Corsola begins acting up. It almost scares the two off until Reisa and Andrea come and pick them up.

Ash's Noctowl soon scouts the area and reports back to the group, having found two more. Noctowl leads them to a beach, where it lands to distract them for a moment before Ash and Andrea can get them. At Mika's area, they find the last two. The family and Ash's group return to the Corsola nests, and Andrea counts all of the Corsola and declares that all are accounted for.

Suddenly, Team Rocket captures all of the Corsola, except for the energetic one and a calm one because Lillie kicks away the rope. James reels in the Corsola, hoisting them up the Meowth balloon. Ash sends out Noctowl to down them, but James counters with Weezing's Smokescreen. This temporarily stops Noctowl for a while, but the Pokémon soon flies out of the toxic cloud and zips by Team Rocket's balloon at high speed, making a hole and causing them to crash.

Team Rocket tries to battle them, but they are defeated by the Corsola, and then the Spike Cannon sends them flying again.

"This time I am going to capture it!" Reisa says with determination as she and Lillie decide to battle the two Corsola who helped them. In the end, they win and capture the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.71 Corsola: The Coral Pokemon: Water and Rock Type. The points on its head absorb nutrients from clear water. They cannot survive in polluted water.**

The family thanks Ash and his friends for helping them get their Corsola back, and the gang heads off to the next town on the island.

* * *

Ash and his friends dash through Ogi City to make it to their next ferry, but it's too late and the vessel has already left port. Reisa asks a local sailor when the next ferry will come, and he reveals the ferry to Red Rock Isle only comes once a day. Then they meet a girl named Luka, Luka offers to give the group a lift to Red Rock Isle in her boat, much to Ash's surprise.

They soon leave port. On the deck, Ash and his friends inspect Luka's dive gear. Lillie sees a map with an X, she asks, "Is this a treasure map?"

"Yes, I come across this map in a journey while looking through my great-grandfather's old stuff. It also says about the Silver Wing as a treasure."

"Silver Wing?" Reisa asks. "You mean Lugia's feather?"

"Well, I am not sure." Luka says.

Luka continues her story and reveals that her great-grandfather's ship, the I.S.S Raspberry, was caught in a horrible storm and the Silver Wing went down with it. She hopes to finally prove her great-grandfather's story and has since run through some calculations to determine where the shipwreck may be lying. The potential of future instantly excites the boys. Luka likes their enthusiasm and allows them to join her.

Luka soon arrives at the location. She calls out her three Magikarp to act as guides while she, Lillie and Ash go underwater. Pikachu and Sylveon try to do the same, but Reisa and Surch grab them before they can jump in. Ash and Lillie assure Pikachu and Sylveon that they'll be fine. Soon they and Luka grab a hold of a Magikarp each and dive down to the depths.

Underwater seemed to be another world and is teeming with Water Pokémon. "Is that the ship?" Lillie asks as she points at the ship.

"Yes, it is the I.S.S Raspberry." Luka says as she sends her Magikarp ahead to scout the ship. All of a sudden a Mantine approaches the Magikarp and scares them off.

When they get back, they are planning to get rid of Mantine, Ethan volunteers to help with his Pibu as they join in the expedition with Pikachu also coming.

Pikachu, Pibu, Ash and Ethan swim ahead to distract the Mantine while Luka and Lillie ventures inside the wreck. The plan seems working and Ethan captures one Mantine. But then they see Remoraid as well, they find that the Remoraid are protecting the children and Mantine is helping them, so they decide to leave once they find the treasure, but thanks to Team Rocket trying to cause trouble again, but Ethan's new Mantine destroys them and sends them flying. Luka also gets the Silver Wing she wanted. And Ethan named his Mantine Tibo.

* * *

Ash and his friends have finally reached the Scarlet City where the Whirl Cup will be held. Ash and Reisa go on with their talking about their dreams and such when they finally head over to the Pokémon Center for some info. Obviously it seemed like they are not the only ones who want to enter.

"There are a lot of people…" Reisa comments.

"Well… let's wait." Ash says.

They wait in a long line for a while and finally they get to the front desk. Ash and Reisa register and it looks like there is going to be a qualifying match before the tournament. She shows a picture of the tournament tree, only sixteen entries available.

While the group walks around town, they notice a boy walking around all down in the dumps.

"Are you okay?" Kris asks.

"Is any of you in the tournament?" The boy asks.

Ethan says, "Well… Ash and Reisa are."

Immediately the boy introduces himself as Marcellus and asks if any of them will battle, or train for a while.

"Sure. I will battle you." Reisa says.

They head off to a battle site, which is covered in water, only having two stones as Trainer boxes plus four pillars. Marcellus said that this is supposed to simulate what the real arena looks like. Both trainers get ready, Marcellus sends out Remoraid and Reisa sends out Corsola. Marcellus commands Remoraid to use Water Gun, which Corsola counters with Mirror Coat, knocking back the Remoraid. Corsola goes for a Tackle but Remoraid dives underneath and Corsola hits one of the pillars. It seems like Remoraid is nowhere to be seen, but soon it is spotted riding atop a wave. Marcellus tells Remoraid to use another Water Gun and this time it knocks Corsola out. Remoraid then evolves into Octillery. Marcellus thanks them and declares that he'll meet them in the Whirl Cup finals before heading off.

Ash goes to his dad that night. Adam says, "I see, so you need all your water types?"

"Yes. Though I have some of the Water types in my team, but I will need Blastoise, Gyarados, Lapras and Slowbro."

"Okay. I will send it to you." Adam then uses the transporter to send the 4 Pokemon. Ash gets it and tells them the tournament, they are all pumped up.

The next day, the matches were quick to end. On Ash's side, it is Croconaw vs. Seel followed by Kingler vs. Shellder, while Reisa's was Corsola vs. Seaking and Politoed vs. Magikarp. Croconaw evolve into Feraligatr during the match.

**Johto Dex Entry No.9 Feraligatr: The Big Jaw Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Croconaw at LV:30. Although it has a massive body, its powerful hind legs enable it to move quickly, even on the ground.**

After their matches, the six join up at the Pokémon Center where they see Marcellus again, but this time he seems down.

"Hey, Marecellus, are you okay?"

Marcellus explains that there is something going on with his Octillery lately. They go over to his house and they go in a room full of Remoraid in an aquarium. Marcellus releases his Octillery and it goes inside the tank, towards the school of Remoraid. The Remoraid, however shift to the opposite direction of Octillery. Octillery follows but again they shift to the other side. This continues until the Remoraid finally shoots out Water Gun at Octillery, which it goes in jar. They now understood the situation.

"This is a weird situation… maybe he is lonely." Ash says, but they don't get any ideas about how to fix the problem until Team Rocket shows up and attacks. The Remoraids evolve into Octillery to defend them off, same goes to Ash's and Reisa's.

**Johto Dex Entry No.73 Octillery: The Jet Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Remoraid at LV:25. Its instinct is to bury itself in holes. It often steals the nesting holes of others to sleep in them.**

Ash and Reisa all go into the top sixteen, Ash is at the A division while Reisa is at the B Division.

Ash battles a person named Christopher, he uses Lapras while his opponent uses Kingdra.

"A Kingdra… good thing my Lapras is Ice type." Ash says. Ash asks Lapras to use Ice Beam, but Kingdra uses Twister to counter.

After that, Kingdra shoots a Hydro Pump at Lapras, but Lapras simply walks along the water and uses Psychic, but Kingdra dives, Lapras uses Ice Beam to freeze the water, causing the Kingdra not to get out, then he ends it with a Smart Strike. Ash wins the match.

"Ash, Reisa, have you thought about what will happen if you two face each other?" Lillie asks.

Ash and Reisa are struck by Lillie's question. Ash says, "Well… If it really happened, we will give our all, right?"

"Yeah." Reisa says. "I am going to beat you."

"I see you try." Ash replies. Both of them show fiery in their eyes, causing Lillie, Ethan, Kris, Surch, Pikachu and Sylveon to sweat drop.

Reisa is battling a boy named Harrison. The match is on, Squirtle against Qwilfish. Reisa wins it due to Squirtle evolves into Wartortle and uses Gyro Ball to win.

Ash then uses Blastoise and Gyarados through the Quarter finals and the Semi Finals, while Reisa also passes using Azumarill and Tentacruel.

"Our final match for today is Ash and Reisa! Whoever wins the match will be the winner of this tournament!"

Reisa sends out Gyarados while Ash sends out Feraligatr.

"Gyarados! Mega evolve!" Reisa says as she touches the key stone on her necklace, which Gyarados responds and changes his form.

Ash starts it off by having Feraligatr use Hydro Pump, but Gyarados dives underwater to evade it. Gyarados jumps and uses Hyper Beam, Feraligatr uses Protect to block it. Then Gyarados uses Crunch, which bites Feraligatr's arm.

"Bad move, Reisa. This is the end. Superpower!"

Reisa's Gyarados is then hit a lot by Feraligatr, causing him to faint.

"Unbelievable, Gyarados was unable to battle…" Pikachu says.

"Yeah… Ash can win this."

Reisa recalls her Gyarados. "I was still new to this… oh well. Croconaw!"

Reisa sends her second Pokemon. Feraligatr starts off with a Taunt, causing Croconaw to get angry. Croconaw uses Bite, but Feraligatr blasts him with an Aqua Tail. Croconaw stands back to his feet and uses Water Gun. Feraligatr uses Hydro Pump to counter, Ash's overpowers him and sends him falling into the water.

"Oh no. Croconaw…" Reisa gasps.

Then Croconaw goes out of the water and evolves into Feraligatr, much to Reisa's delight. Reisa's quickly overpowers Ash's and eventually wins against him using Superpower.

"I guess I got too cocky. Nice job, Reisa." Ash says.

"Thanks, Ash. Now your second Pokemon is?"

"Oh, I decided to use him. Suicune!"

Reisa gulps at the sight of the legendary, while everyone whispers each other. Suicune uses Mist to cover the field, then using Aurora Beam on Feraligatr. Feraligatr uses Aqua Tail, which is missed due to the mist. Then he closes his eyes and senses Suicune, he fires a Hyper Beam. Suicune is hit, but he shakes it off as he finishes off with a Psychic.

"The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!" The referee says.

Reisa goes towards Feraligatr, she hugs him, "Thank you, you are the best."

Ash then walks towards her, saying that it is a good battle. Reisa agrees.

After the ending ceremony, Ash is looking at the Mystic Water Pendant.

"Hey Reisa. I think this should be yours." Ash gives it to her.

"But you are the winner, not me." Reisa gasps.

"Yes. But you wanted to be a Water Pokemon Master, therefore you should hold it."

Reisa then looks at Ash, she bursts into tears and thanks Ash.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Reisa are talking to Professor Pine and Adam about the cup. Ash also returns the Pokemon to Adam.

* * *

**I finished the Whirl Tournament. And here is a happy ending for you. I let most of Reisa's unevolved Pokemon evolve in this chapter, since Reisa will be a strong trainer after getting back at the Sevestar region.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Quilava, Feraligatr, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Skiploom, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Wartortle, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega), Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**


	68. Johto Part 18

Johto Part 18

Ash and his friends are on the boat heading towards Olivine City, they meet a familiar face on the way.

"Ritchie! It is been a while." Ash calls to him as they greet each other.

"Same here. I can't believe I will meet you here. So are these your new travel companions?"

After the introduction of Reisa, Surch, Ethan and Kris, Lillie asks, "So why are you here?"

"Oh, I heard that there is a mystery Pokemon nearby. I wanted to check it out." Ritchie says.

Ash and his friends are also curious about the mystery Pokemon, so they decide to take a boat to check it out.

They meet a kid named Oliver and asks him if he knows the mystery Pokemon, he shows them a baby Lugia.

"A Lugia?" Ash asks. "And a baby...where did you find one?"

"Well, a week ago, Lanturn and I were caught in a storm while swimming. The waves were too rough and we were about to be drowned. But this guy comes to me and saved me." Oliver says.

Just then, Ash sends out the Lugia from his Pokeball, and then the baby Lugia rushes towards her.

"Ash, you have a Lugia as well?" Ritchie asks.

"Well, I caught her back at the Orange Islands." Ash says while rubbing his head.

The parent nudges its child affectionately, and soon the pair dive into the water. Ash and his friends also want to see them, so they also take a dive.

Underwater, the parent Lugia is feeding the child, who then goes towards Ash and gives him a playful headbutt. Then it goes to Lillie as well.

As they get back on shore, they are attacked by water missiles.

"Who goes there?" Lillie yells angrily. Then two people with a submarine comes.

"Hey, its Cassidy and Botch!" Ash says in anger.

"I told you my name is Butch!"

Cassidy says, "Too bad that we will take this Lugia so that we will bring Giovanni back!"

Just then, the idiot trio appears and they start to argue for the baby Lugia, but then they are blasting off with the missiles and then use Smokescreen to make an escape from Ash and his friends. Lugia is also panicking as her child is taken.

"Lugia, calm down, we will save him." Ash says as he and Lillie calms the Pokemon down, but it is too late as Lugia becomes enraged and releases a gigantic storm that wreaks havoc across the island and the neighboring one. The dreadful conditions forces everyone to seek shelter in a cave.

"Ash, can't you calm her down?" Ritchie asks.

"I am trying!" Ash says. "I guess I need Ho-Oh's assistance." Ash says as he sends the Pokemon out, after learning the situation, Ho-Oh manages to calm Lugia down.

"Lugia, I know our child is caught, but panicking and destroying won't save him." Ho-Oh says to her as she nods.

Oliver says, "You have a Ho-Oh as well, that is so awesome."

"I know." Lillie says.

With that, now they have a new objective, finding Team Rocket's base. Their Pokémon do a scout of the area but cannot find anything. "Maybe Team Rocket are likely still in the area hoping to catch the parent as well." Ethan says.

"But where will they hide?" Kris asks.

As they are about to give up, they find the idiot trio's submarine and follows them, they find the base and they see Cassidy and Butch in front of them.

"You sure keep us waiting." Cassidy says as she and Butch send out Houndour and Hitmontop. Ash uses Sylveon while Rithcie uses Sparky to attack, but they are captured in a cage.

"Now what do we have here?" They see another person arrives with the baby Lugia in the cage.

"Dr. Nimba...I should have known..." Surch says.

"It is Namba. But now that you are also here, you will also be fine collections with this Lugia."

"Like we will fall into your control again." Reisa says.

"Oh we will, but right now we will be using this Lugia." Then he leaves with Cassidy and Butch.

"Geez...even if their boss isn't in this world, they are still annoying." Kris says.

"Ash, you guys know them?" Ritchie asks.

"You might not believe us, but their boss is actually an evil version of my dad." Surch says.

"Yeah, but right now our Pokeballs are separated from us, what should we do?" Kris asks.

Ash says, "This cage is breakable with the Pokemon Moves." He uses the Focus Blast to destroy it.

Rithcie and Oliver are shocked that Ash could use a Pokemon move. "What? How?"

Lillie says, "Talk later. Let's go save Lugia."

They go upstairs and defeat a lot of grunts, causing Cassidy, Butch and Namba to panic.

"So you escaped… I should have not underestimate an Arceus like you..." Namba says.

"Ash, you are an Arceus?" Ritchie asks.

"I will talk later, you have better give Lugia back!" Ash yells.

"Oh, you mean this?" He then takes out a remote control and Baby Lugia is wearing a helmet.

"Not that Helmet again." Reisa groans.

"Yeah, I know how uncomfortable it is in that helmet." Lillie says in agreement.

Ash takes out Lugia and Ho-Oh as they try to free their child, the two of them are careful enough to not hurt the child and then free the baby from the control.

Seeing their mission failed, the trio want to retreat, but much to their shock, Aurora, Lance and the International Police arrive and capture them, taking them away.

"Mom? How do you find this place?" Ash asks after hugging his mother.

"We heard reports of strange weather here, so we managed to come in time." Aurora says.

"So that is another 3. We will be sending them to jail and wait to see if they are going back to their world or not." Lance says as they nod.

Back at the shore after giving Oliver the baby Lugia, Ash tells Ritchie everything, he is shocked at first, but he is glad to have god friends. When they arrive at Olivine City, they part ways and say goodbye to one another.

* * *

Reisa, Kris, Lillie and Surch are at the Pokémon Center packing things in readiness when Janina comes by. She asks, "Where are Ash and Ethan?"

"Oh, they are training." Lillie says as they take her to see them doing a morning run with their Pokemon.

"You have to be faster, Ethan." Ash says.

"I am trying!" Ethan says back to him.

Just then, they see a Shiny Steelix emerges from the ground, much to their surprise.

"Hey, what is a Shiny Steelix doing here?" Lillie asks.

"It is rare to see one here." Kris says in awe.

"Steelix!" They see a girl and a boy running towards the Pokemon. "There you are."

The Steelix shows affection to the girl as the boy sighs, "You should keep your Steelix in check, who knows how many people are here for it."

"Sorry." The girl says, but then as they see Ash and his friends, she says, "Oh my, Ash, guys, it's been a while."

Lillie says, "Nice to see you guys again, Irena, Shadow."

After introducing the two to Ethan and Kris, who are surprised to know that they are children of Jasmine.

Reisa asks, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, even though we missed the battle between Ash and Dad, but we aren't going to miss Ash and Mom's battle." Shadow says.

"So we have come." Irena says with a smile.

"That's great." Ash says, "Now we must go there."

Once they arrive at the gym, Jasmine is waiting for them. "Looks like my children can't wait to see you, huh?"

"Yeah." Ash says, "So should we begin?"

"Of course, Janina, I want you to help me." Jasmine says.

"Sure, the match between the gym leader Jasmine and Ash is about to begin, each trainer will be using 2 Pokemon and when one loses all Pokemon the other one wins."

"Magnemite, your first:" Jasmine takes out the Pokemon.

"In that case. Steelix! I choose you!" Ash says as he takes out his Crystal Steelix, much to everyone's shock.

"What is that Steelix, it is blue..." Irena says.

"That is a Crystal Steelix." Lillie says with a smile. "And it is really rare as well since we got it in the Orange Islands."

Steelix starts it off with a Crunch, but Magnemite simply evades. Magnemite throws down a Thunder Wave back at Steelix, Steelix dodging as well. Magnemite is worryingly fast and evades several Ground attacks with ease. Steelix also dodges Magnemite's Thunder Waves. Ash decides to take a direct hit from Magnemite. The tactic works as Magnemite is too exhausted to evade an Earthquake. Magnemite floats back up, but is clearly injured. It tries another Thunder Wave, but Steelix knocks it out with an Iron Tail , giving Ash the first round.

"Even though your Steelix is rare from its species, but when it comes to strength, it can't overpower mine!" Jasmine sends out her own Steelix, it also has a Mega Stone on its body.

It has the advantage with Crystal Steelix fatigued from the last round. Crystal Steelix uses Flash Cannon, but Steelix manages to hang in there. An Iron Tail by Steelix misses its mark. Crystal Steelix retaliates with a Stone Edge, but it has no effect on Steelix's hardened body. Steelix soon finishes it off with another Iron Tail.

"Alright, in that case. Quilava! I chose you!" Ash yells as he sends out his second Pokemon.

Quilava appears on the field as Jasmine says, "A Fire Type. Now Steelix, time to test out the bond. Mega Evolve!"

Shiny Steelix then mega evolves, and Ash starts to panic.

"Wow, mom is going for the mega evolution." Shadow says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is also beautiful." Irena says.

"I agree, especially with those crystals floating." Reisa says with a little worry.

He told Quilava to use Flamethrower, but before it could do that, Steelix used Sandstorm to block and then it used Dig to go underground. Steelix popped out from under and used Iron Tail, which Quilava easily dodged. After being busy with dodging, Quilava finally used an Eruption on Steelix. However, Steelix started using Sandstorm, making a dust devil appear absorbing the flame. Now unable to do anything, they just waited until Steelix rose out again.

He tells Quilava to use Flamethrower, but before its can do that, Steelix whips up a Sandstorm to defend itself. When the Sandstorm has subsided, Ash realizes that Steelix has used Dig to go underground. Steelix pops out from under and uses Iron Tail, which Quilava easily dodges. After being busy with dodging, Quilava finally uses Eruption on Steelix, but Steelix uses a Sandstorm defense and disappears underground. Steelix emerges soon after and tries to knock Quilava out with several Iron Tails. Now unable to do anything, they just waited until Steelix rises out again.

Steelix rises out but misses Quilava by a close call. Steelix again tries an Iron Tail, which misses, and Quilava going for a Flamethrower again. Steelix digs once again to evade the attack and the process repeats for a while.

"Not bad." Jasmine says. "How about we step things up with a notch?" Steelix dives underground once again and it emerges in front of Cyndaquil Quilava. Quilava tries a Smokescreen, but Steelix uses Sandstorm to blow it away. However, when Steelix stops for a moment, Quilava isn't there. Quilava soon appears from a hole behind Steelix and shoots out a Flamethrower at an advantage. Steelix gets hit, but it isn't quite down from the blow, instead getting mad. Steelix tries Iron Tail over and over while Quilava dodges. When Quilava tries to dodge an Iron Tail once more, it gets smacked out of the ring.

"Oh no, Quilava!" Ash calls out to him, but he gets no response. Janina is about to say Quilava's defeat, but it starts to glow and becomes a Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion!" Ash is excited as its body is heated up. The spectators are also amazed as Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.6 Typhlosion: The Volcano Pokemon. Fire Type. Evolved from Quilava at LV:36. When heat from its body causes the air around it to shimmer, this is a sign that it is ready to battle.**

Steelix dives in for a Crunch attack and Typhlosion releases another Smokescreen and evades. Typhlosion tries another Flamethrower, and Steelix spins into its Sandstorm defense. This time, however, Ash has Typhlosion uses Flare Blitz at full power. The Sandstorm eventually changes to a brazen red color, and the swirling vortex turns into a deadly and inescapable firestorm. Steelix stops twirling around, and a few anxious moments pass before it finally collapses from the searing heat.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner, which means Ash is the winner." Ash jumps and hugs Typhlosion in victory.

Kris says, "What a battle."

Surch says, "Yeah… I almost worried about Ash lost."

Jasmine asks if Steelix is alright, he nods. And then Irena and Shadow hugs their mother and tells her that she is the best, after that, Jasmine goes towards Ash.

"Congratulations, this is the Mineral Badge." Ash gets the badge and thanks her.

"Ash. Since you proved to the Steelix of your strength, I think you should take this." She says as she shows two Mega Stones.

"Mega Stones?" Lillie asks. "An Ampharoite and a Steelixite?"

"Yeah, I think you should have them." Jasmine says.

Ash and his friends thank her and then they let Jasmine to heal her Pokemon, once it is done, she goes to battle Ethan. Like the battle with Ash, Ethan uses the same strategy with Pibu and Expo to win against her Magnemite and Steelix, in the end getting the badge as well.

After staying for a night, the group bids farewell to Irena, Shadow, Janina and Jasmine as they move on their journey.

* * *

**This chapter wraps up the sixth gym. Cassidy and Butch will not appear in the future chapters, so I apologize to those who want to see them.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Skiploom, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Wartortle, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega), Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**


	69. Johto Part 19

Johto Part 19

Ash and his friends are relaxing on the road, but then they hear someone calling to them for stop, so they turn around, and they see Irena and Shadow walking towards them.

"Shadow? Irena? Why are you here?" Reisa asks in confusion.

"Well, we heard that you are going to Mahogany Town, which has to pass the Ecruteak City, we are going to find Dad, so we decide to come along for a while." Irena says.

"Sure." Ash says with a smile. "The more the merrier. Why don't we all relax for a while?"

"Sure." Shadow says as they also send out their Pokemon. Shadow has a Gengar and a Mismagius while Irena has a Steelix and a Skarmory.

As the group are getting along, they hear some sounds and then Suicune and Ho-Oh, who are relaxing, feel a strong presence.

"Suicune? Ho-Oh? What's wrong?" Lillie asks.

"My brothers, they are coming. Be prepared." Suicune warns them.

Then Entei and Raikou appear in front of them. Much to others' shock.

"Entei and Raikou?" Surch asks.

Entei bows, "Father. Nice to see you. I heard that you fought an illusion about me made by Unown, right?"

Ash nods, "Yes. It was strong, I couldn't beat him."

Raikou says, "Anyway. We wanted to join you together, but this Suicune here ran off on its own."

Suicune says, "Hey! I was called by Celebi because she was in trouble."

Entei says, "Now it is not the time for fighting. Father, Mother, we wish to join you on your journey."

"Sure. Welcome to the team Entei, Raikou." Ash takes out two more balls and captures them.

"So… you caught all three of them?" Kris asks.

"Yes." Ash nods.

"That means that you already have 8 legendaries with you now…" Ethan says in disbelief.

"Well yeah." Ash rubs his head.

As the three dog Pokemon are talking, Ethan asks, "I forget to ask, so does that mean you two are also Pokemon as well?"

Irena says, "Well, you can say so. I am a Steel Type while Shadow is a Ghost and Dark Type."

"A Ghost and Dark Type? But right now the sun is bright, is it okay for you?' Kris asks.

"Don't worry." Shadow says. "I am not afraid."

Then they start to train for a while and Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.92 Raikou: The Thunder Pokemon: Electric Type. This rough Pokémon stores energy in its body, then sweeps across the land, shooting off electricity.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.93 Entei: The Volcano Pokemon: Fire Type. This brawny Pokémon courses around the earth, spouting flames hotter than a volcano's magma.**

* * *

Ash and his friends rest at the Ecruteak Pokémon Center and they discuss the route to Mahogany Town. All of a sudden, they hear a weird noise that's coming from the outside. They see Nurse Joy and Chansey run by.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?" Ash asks.

"Something is up with the Tin Tower." Nurse Joy says. Ash and his friends decides to check it out.

But when they arrive at the Tin Tower, they are blocked by a man named Eusine.

"Wait, Eusine." Morty arrives as Irena and Shadow rush to him.

"Dad!" They hug the person as the person hugs back.

"It is good to see you again." Morty says, "Your arrival is almost prophetic."

"Yeah..." Ash says, "But what happened?"

"The Clear Bells are missing." Morty says. "And they are artifacts of Ho-Oh."

Just then, the Ho-Oh appears and it causes Eusine to get shocked, Ho-Oh flies up to the tower and he sees the bell really goes missing.

"Ho-oh, please calm down. We will get it back." Ash and Lillie calms the Pokemon. Eusine asks, "Morty, you know that they have a Ho-Oh?"

"Yeah." Morty says. "Ash has showed me once."

"So Uncle Morty, how important is the Clear Bells to Ho-Oh?" Reisa asks.

Morty takes everyone, including Ho-Oh back to his gym, then he shows them all a scroll depicting the ancient Crystal Bells.

"The bells contained within the Tin Tower were recovered from the Burned Tower after it was destroyed 300 years ago." Morty says.

"The ringing of the bells today indicates that Ho-Oh still watches over everyone. And its anger will only melt away when the hearts of humans and Pokemon alike become one." Eusine says.

"Is that true?" Ash asks the bird Pokemon as he nods. "Yes, and I also sent three incarnations of the north wind, volcanoes and thunder to maintain the peace."

"Raikou, Entei and Suicune, right?" Lillie asks as he nods.

"My dream is to search for Suicune. I am willing to find him." Eusine says. "Since you have a Ho-Oh, I want to test your strength, is that fine with you?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Eusine sends out Alakazam. And Ash sends out Houndoom. "A Houndoom, I see." Morty says. "I won't underestimate its strength."

"Dad, you know this Pokemon?" Shadow asks.

"Yes, I lost my Gengar to it." Morty says, much to the two's shock.

Ash tells Houndoom to start off with a Crunch. Before Houndoom can attack, one of Morty's young apprentices rushes in and informs him that something is amiss at the Tin Tower. Everyone runs outside and they see that the Tin Tower is covered in webs.

They rush towards the scene, but a group of Tangela stops them. An army of Parasect approach, and the group retreats inside the Gym to avoid their potent Sleep Powder attacks. Ash and Eusine peer outside some windows where they notice that all of Ecruteak City is slowly becoming draped in webbing.

"Ho-Oh, do you know what's wrong?" Surch asks.

"If the Clear Bells are stolen, there are some disturbances of the Pokemon..." Ho-Oh mutters.

They have no other choice now but to break through the Pokémon. Ash heads back out, but now the Parasect are much closer. Everyone else comes out, and Morty's Gengar pops in front and uses Confuse Ray on them, stopping them.

Ash has Ho-Oh to use Sacred Fire to burn through the String Shot webs. Gengar soon leads everyone through the forest to the stolen Clear Bells, where they also discover Team Rocket entangled in the sticky threads.

"You guys again?" Reisa says annoyed, and Morty sees the bells on the ground.

"The bells." Morty tries to get it, but he is nearly struck down by several Vine Whips from the Tangela.

Ho-Oh looks at the bells and he is enraged, "Where is the fourth bell?"

Then Meowth says that Jessie breaks the fourth one, this causes him to be furious again.

"Stop all at once!" Ho-Oh says as the Pokemon all flee the area. "I will punish these guys myself."

Then they are sent flying with the Fire Blast attack, and this time they didn't hear them saying those stupid phrases because they are already gone.

"So what should we do with these webs?" Irena asks.

"I don't know..." Ash says, but only him notices that Lillie sends out Suicune. Then it produces the winds, causing the webs to be blown.

"It's Suicune!" Eusine says in surprise, "I am going to fulfill my dream to catch it."

"Wait, Eusine, I don't think it is a good idea..." Morty says, but he doesn't listen and then he sends out Alakazam.

Eusine has Alakazam start off with Disable, but Suicune blocks it with a Mirror Coat. Alakazam follows up with Confusion. Suicune uses Roar to send Alakazam back into its Poké Ball.

"Now it is my chance!" Eusine throws a Pokeball, but it fails as the Suicune won't go in. "What? But how?"

Lillie says, "Sorry, Eusine, Suicune, return." She recalls the Pokemon and Eusine asks, "But how did you..."

"Well, we captured it for a long time ago after saving a Celebi, and he has been with us since."

Eusine groans as he lost to the kids, but he decides not to give up his dream of capturing Suicune one day.

Morty and the others turn their attention to the sky and notice a large rainbow, which Morty declares is a symbol of Ho-oh. Ecruteak City and the surrounding forest subsequently become clear of the webs.

Back at the tower, Ho-Oh uses his powers to recreate the fourth Clear Bell and Morty brings it back to the Tin Tower, before they leave, Morty asks, "So Irena, Shadow? I have a proposition to you."

"What is it? Dad?" Irena asks.

Morty turns to Ash and says, "Ash, I know it is kinda late to ask, but I want to ask if my children can travel with you guys?" This causes shock to them.

"Sure, why not?" Ash says. "Welcome to the team." Then they shake hands with one another.

"Thank you guys." Irena says with a smile as they go with Ash on the journey.

* * *

Continuing through a winding valley, Ash notices a small town up ahead. "What is that town?" Lillie asks.

"That is Rise Town, if I am right." Shadow says.

Suddenly, they see a boy with an Arcanine passes by, and they know who the person is.

"Hey there, Ashy Boy."

Ash groans at the nickname, Reisa asks, "Why are you here, Oak Tree?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am here for the Extreme Pokemon Race." Gary says. "I have no time for you guys, smell ya later." Then he leaves.

"That Gary...I am going to participate the race as well." Ash says as he goes to register.

Irena says, "Is he serious? He is still in a fight with Gary?"

"Yeah..." Lillie says with a weak laugh.

They meet a man named Mr. Shellby, he offers to assist them as Ash agrees. During a Tauros cart ride, Mr. Shellby explains that he operates a local Pokémon Day Care Center, responsible for raising young Pokémon from Eggs. The group soon arrives at Mr. Shellby's home and meet his wife Kimie. The group looks around the home and see shelves full of Pokémon Eggs, and they also meet some of the new hatchlings. Mr. Shellby then shows Ash to his old skateboard and lends it to him for the upcoming race.

Ash trains the skates and it goes well, Ethan says, "How does Ash goes really fast?"

"Well, he did have training with Mark after all." Lillie says, remembering how Mark often pulls him to race with him.

"So which Pokemon should I choose?" Ash asks.

"How about Meganium?" Kris asks. "I think it will be fine."

"Sure." Ash says with a smile.

As Ash is training, Mr. Shellby interrupts Ash's practice to alert him to another condition of the race. He hands Ash a dummy Egg, which will be needed for the final leg of the race. The new addition takes Ash by surprise. Ash then returns to his training session, now with the dummy Egg in hand.

On the day of the Extreme Pokémon Race, the announcer explains that the competitors will make their way through the winding Rise Valley however they like, where the Shellby Ranch marks the first stop. Participants must then pick up a dummy Egg and race back to the starting line, concluding the event. The race begins at a rapid pace. Soon, a Trainer's Scyther soars into the air, knocking several contestants off their boards. Several competitors including Gary and Ash emerge from the subsequent dust cloud and continue racing ahead. Gary and Arcanine take the lead during the mountainous section, and soon Ash catches up. Team Rocket floats overhead in their Meowth balloon and sends down a net which captures Gary's Arcanine.

"Meganium, launch me to the balloon." Meganium nods as she helps Ash jumps up, and then he uses the skateboard pierces the balloon. Then Ash lands with the balloon, Team Rocket, and Arcanine at Mr. Shellby's house.

As Arcanine escapes from Team Rocket, James steals baskets of Pokémon Eggs from Mr. Shellby. Jessie sends out her Arbok to defend the team as they escape, but Meganium appears and battles Arbok. Arbok's Poison Sting overpowers Meganium, but Gary arrives just in time and commands Arcanine to Take Down Arbok. Team Rocket resorts to running away, but Ash's Meganium reclaims the Eggs using her vines, and Team Rocket is sent blasting off by Arcanine's Flame Wheel.

Ash and Gary are still in the lead, but the rest of the competitors are catching up. They are given their dummy Eggs by Mr. Shellby and continue the race. Gary is slightly ahead of Ash on the return. Ash then spots an overhanging cliff, and he uses it as a ramp to catch up to Gary. With the finish line in sight Gary has Arcanine speed up. Ash orders Meganium to do the same, and she whips herself to make the leap forward. Her head is narrowly ahead, making for a photo finish victory for Ash. Gary is at first annoyed but takes it in good faith. Ash stands proudly on the winner's podium with the Golden Poké Ball trophy in hand, and Meganium next to him with her own medal.

"Congratulations, Ashy Boy, it seems like you won again." Gary says before waving goodbye.

As the other friends come, Surch says, "You are really amazing, Ash."

"Yeah." Irena says.

"Hey, Ash, can you teach me how to use it later?" Ethan asks.

"Sure." Ash says.

Mr. Shellby and his wife then approaches Ash. They give him a light blue Pokémon Egg as a present.

"What is inside the egg?" Lilllie asks. "It will be a surprise." Kimie says.

Mr. Shellby explains that the Poké Ball on top of the Egg case should be used to catch the new hatchling. The Day Care couple waves goodbye.

* * *

As they arrive at the contest hall, Ash asks, "So Irena, are you going to partake Contests as well?"

"Well, I have five ribbons already, and I am going to participate as well." Irena says.

"Then we are rivals, though I have 4, but we decide to let Ash go on this one." Reisa says as they nod.

As they head inside, they see Ariel and Amelia once more.

"Guys, it is been a while." Amelia says.

"Yeah. So you are here for the ribbon, too?" Lillie asks.

"No. I already got 5 ribbons. I am just on my way to Mahogany Town to meet up with Silver. And I assume you will come as well?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah, you guys sure are quick." Reisa says.

"Oh, Shadow, Irena, it is good to see you again." Ariel says. "I heard that you also have 5 ribbons as well."

"Yeah, and we decide to travel with Ash from now on." Irena says.

"So any news with Team Rocket?" Amelia asks.

"Not really. We just arrested Dr. Namba and the duo."

"Good, you caught the bad doctor." Ariel says.

Ash goes to the contest hall, on the appealing round, he sends out Crystal Steelix and Skarmory and uses the moves Jasmine taught him.

"Isn't that move Jasmine's specialty?" Ariel asks Irena.

"Yes. Ash was taught by Mom after the gym battle." Irena says.

"Cool." Amelia replies.

In the battle rounds, Ash uses Espeon and Umbreon. The two of them show great bond and help out each other, making Ash win the battles and gets his 5th ribbon.

Back outside, Ariel says, "You know, your contest moves always making me worried."

"Why?" Ash asks.

"Because I wouldn't think of any combats to it." Ariel says. "It is nearly perfect."

Reisa says, "I know that, right?"

Irena says, "I agree."

Ash says, "Well… don't worry. That was what I think whenever I battled."

Ariel says, "You are right. Thanks. I will meet you at Mahogany Town." And then the two sisters leave.

* * *

**Now Ash has all 5 ribbons and Irena and Shadow are going to be Ash's travel companions. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the Pokemon Ash has captured.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Skiploom, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Wartortle, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega), Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	70. Johto Part 20

Johto Part 20

When they are on the road, Lillie is holding the egg on her hands. "So what will be inside this egg?"

"I don't know, but I hope it is a cool Pokemon." Ash says with a smile.

Storm clouds begin to gather causing Pikachu to get excited from the electricity. Irena says, "Well, there is a Pokemon Center nearby. I think we should go there as soon as possible."

"Yeah, we should go." Ash says as they rush there.

As they arrive there, Joy gives the group a room, admitting they are her only guests for the night, so they don't need to worry as they go to rest.

In the next day, Lillie's scream wakes everyone up. "What's wrong?" Ash asks.

"The egg...is gone..." Lillie says as the other 7 are shocked.

"What should we do?" Kris asks.

"Well, we aren't police for nothing." Ash says as he and Lillie take out their Police badges, causing Reisa, Irena, Surch and Shadow to sweat drop.

A Chansey comes by to see what's going on, Lillie says, "Maybe one of the Chansey has it?"

Then they let Joy inspects her two Chansey, but neither have the Egg.

"Maybe we should try a different approach." Ash says as he sends out Houndoom in order to search for clues.

The Houndoom sniffs Ash to get his scent. Houndoom rushes ahead and leads everyone outside to the empty Egg case.

"There is the egg case." Surch says. "But the egg is gone."

A sudden rustle alerts to who he thinks might be the culprit, but it turns out to be a wild Exeggcute. Joy remembers that there are Exeggcute nests nearby, and so they decide to inspect them. However this yields no results.

"So how about we go back into the center again?" Reisa asks as they go in. When they search again, they find some scratch marks on the doorknob.

"Aha...I think I know the culprit." Lillie says.

"Who?" Ethan asks.

Ash says, "Guys, wait for a second." He sends out Skiploom as it sprinkles some pollen onto the floor, which reveals a lot of shoeprints.

"I just cleaned the floor thoroughly yesterday afternoon, so only you and me..." Nurse Joy says.

"Not yet..." Ash says. "There are three more, and you all know who are they."

"Don't tell me the culprit is that three again..." Surch groans.

They then notice that some different shoe prints that appear to be the closest to the desk, so they follow the prints and find four face prints belonging to the Rocket trio and Jessie's Wobbuffet, and their suspicions leads the detective party to the kitchen. Shadow reaches for the doorknob, but notices it appears to be locked.

"But there isn't a lock on it." Nurse Joy says.

"So it means that they are blocking the door." Reisa says. "We will have to knock the door down." Then they run at the door, it gives way, causing them to fall.

The Rocket trio flees outside and Ash's group gives chase. They lose Team Rocket at first, but not before finding their footprints in the road. They are soon stopped by Kangaskhan.

"Guys, the Egg!" Shadow says as they see the egg in her pouch.

Ash tells the Kangaskhan that the Egg is his. Kangaskhan sniffs the Egg, she then smells Ash to confirm his story before happily returning the Egg to Ash.

Just as this little scene happens, Team Rocket swipes the Egg for real with an extendable grabber hand from their balloon. Jessie sends out Arbok to try to stall Ash and the others for a while, but the Kangaskhan Dizzy Punches Arbok back at them.

"Skiploom, use Razor Leaf!" Ash yells as the Pokemon shoots leaves on the trio, causing them to drop the egg.

Lillie runs up to catch the Egg, and she does. She then orders Pikachu and Sylveon to deliver a Thunderbolt and Moonblast, which blows up the balloon and sends Team Rocket blasting off.

"The egg is safe." Ash says after he checks the egg, and the others are relieved. And then Skiploom starts to evolve into a Jumpluff.

"A Jumpluff, finally." Lillie smiles as she scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.38 Jumpluff: The Cottonweed Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. Evolved from Skiploom at LV:27. Even in the fiercest wind, it can control its fluff to make its way to any place in the world it wants.**

After that, they bid farewell to the Kangaskhan and Nurse Joy as they hit the road again.

* * *

While camping out for the night, Reisa notices a light coming out of Ash's backpack.

"Ash, the egg is hatching!" Reisa yells as the 8 of them go to watch. They all wonder what might hatch out of the Egg.

By morning the Egg hatches into a Phanpy. "A Phanpy!" Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.80 Phanpy: The Long Nose Pokemon: Ground Type. During the deserted morning hours, it comes ashore where it deftly uses its trunk to take a shower.**

"Here is the Pokeball." Lillie says as she gets the Pokeball from the case. She tries to return Phanpy, who jumps out of the way. Lillie tries again, but Phanpy continues to dodge the beam.

"How about we give him some food?" Ethan asks. Ash agrees as he goes to get some food, but before Phanpy could get to it, Team Rocket snatches it with an extendable hand. Pikachu shocks them with a Thunderbolt, and hits Phanpy as well. Team Rocket blasts off, and Phanpy is still a little shocked from the jolt. Pikachu tries to comfort it, but a spark sends Phanpy running.

"Wait! Phanpy!" Ash yells, but he runs away.

"Great, now the trust is broken because of the stupid trio..." Kris says.

The group splits up in search of Phanpy. Irena leaves some food out to attract it when a bush near him wiggles about. As she grabs it, she grabs Togepi, who is smirking.

"Togebo..." Ethan groans as he returns the Pokemon.

Pikachu feels down, but with Ash, Lillie and Sylveon comforting him, he is fine a little.

The group search for a little and then meets up although nobody found Phanpy. Then Jessie and James appear out of a bush, dressed up in electric-proof suits and helmets.

"Not you guys again..." Ash groans as Meowth shows up with Phanpy.

"Too bad, Phanpy has accepted a position in Team Rocket." James says.

"You are lying!" Lillie says.

Meowth then demonstrates, with his hind and tail painted to resemble Phanpy's trunk and face, Phanpy follows Meowth with ease. Phanpy gets excited and runs towards them, but Meowth quickly dodges, hitting Pikachu instead. James whips out the same mechanical hand and grabs Pikachu and Sylveon. He tries to shock Team Rocket with Thunderbolt and Moonblast, but the electricity and Fairy moves prove useless against their electric-and-Fairy-proof outfits. Then, James releases his Weezing to make a Smokescreen, which allows the trio to escape.

"Damn it..." Ash says as they chase the balloon, they spot it and then chase them. They reach the opposite side of the river just as Pikachu, Sylveon and Phanpy attempt to jump across some rocks to reach them. Pikachu and Sylveon hop to another stone, Phanpy following but misses and goes in. Pikachu grabs Phanpy with his tail then Sylveon uses her ribbons to grab Pikachu, but eventually the current pulls all three of them in.

Ash and Lillie run along the river to find something to get them. Pikachu and Sylveon grab another two rocks that happen to be under a tree. Ash and Lillie climb up with a rope and try to grab Pikachu, Sylveon and Phanpy. Ash manages to get Pikachu while Lillie grabs Sylveon, but Phanpy slips away. With no other option, Ash jumps into the river, despite the waterfall nearby. As soon as he falls down, Ash tosses the weighted rope to the others. Surch manages to catch the other end, then Lillie, Ethan, Kris, Reisa, Irena and Shadow manage to pull Ash and Phanpy up to safety.

After the short refresher from the waterfall, Team Rocket arrives on the scene. Meowth does the Phanpy trick with his tail, but Phanpy is not so happy about Team Rocket this time. Jessie and James send out their Pokémon.

"Phanpy, do you want to battle?" Ash asks as he nods. Phanpy does a Rollout attack, which knocks the Team Rocket's Pokémon back. James orders a round of Smokescreen, which smothers the air. Pikachu lets off a Thunderbolt, and though it doesn't affect Jessie and James because they are wearing their protective suits. However, it does affect their whole balloon. Team Rocket only notice this detail before it is too late, and the balloon explodes and they blast off.

"You are awesome!" Ash and Lillie holds Phanpy high into the air, and the Pokemon accepts them as his parents, much to their embarrassment.

* * *

Then on the road, they see a Delibird trapped in the cage, but when they are going to save the Delibird, they are trapped by a group of Rocket grunts.

"Team Rocket again..." Ash groans.

The grunts are happy that they captured the people who had taken Giovanni away, so they demand to open the Evil Dimension to send their boss back. Of course Ash and his friends refuse, and they break the cage as well as freeing the Delibird, when Delibird is free, it uses Presents on the Rockets and the presents explode. At the same time, Ash and Lillie arrest all the Rocket members and calls Aurora to take them away.

"Who knows that there are a lot of Rocket members..." Aurora sighs as she sees the people who are unconscious.

"Yeah..." Ash says, then he turns around and sees the trio, who then runs away as fast as they can. "And there are that trio that we haven't managed to capture as well..."

Aurora shakes her head and then leaves with the Rocket grunts, then Delibird offers to join Ash and his team.

**Johto Dex Entry No.74 Delibird: The Delivery Pokemon: Ice and Flying Type. It always carries its food with it, wherever it goes. If attacked, it throws its food at the opponent.**

"Another Ice type." Lillie says with a smile. "I am one step further to be an Ice Type Specialist." Lillie says with a smile.

"Good for you." Ash says.

Then they find a mansion, and there is a Ninetales inside, who is trapped for 200 years, so they free him and she decides to go travel the world on its own.

* * *

**In this chapter Ash has some new Pokemon. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Wartortle, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega), Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	71. Johto Part 21

Johto Part 21

The trio go to the Mt. Mortar, they meet a Tyrogue that doesn't trust humans. He first sees Ash and the others as enemies until Kris saves him from falling off the cliff. Tyrogue then trusts them and lets Kris capture him. She also names him Monlee.

Ash and his friends are walking near Mahogany Town when all of a sudden Pikachu feels sick, followed by Sylveon.

"Oh no...we must have lost..." Shaodw says as he looks at the surroundings.

Several Bug Pokémon suddenly drop down from the trees, but they appear sick too. As they wonder what is happening, a large roar attracts their attention. The group reaches the banks of the Lake of Rage. All of a sudden a Red Gyarados appears from the water, startling everyone.

"A Shiny Gyarados?" Ash asks in surprise.

Within moments of its appearance, Gyarados fires out a Hydro Pump towards the group, which misses.

"It must be sick as well, we have to leave." Reisa says as they try to leave, but then the group is halted by some members of Team Rocket.

"It seems like you aren't affected...I wonder why." A member named Tasumi comes and then says, "But it doesn't matter, Fearow, stop them."

Ash calls on Feraligatr, though it is unable to attack because a wave of weakness hits. Fearow is seemingly unaffected. It dives in with a Drill Peck, but a Thunder Wave strikes it down first.

Just then, Lance and Aurora arrive on the scene. "Mom?" Ash asks in confusion.

"You guys go to the getaway, we will handle this." Aurora says as both hers and Lance's Dragonite use a powerful whirlwind to keep them in bay.

Once the group arrives at the forest, they see Silver, Ariel and Amelia also there. "Brother? Sisters? What are you doing here?"

"I see you come, when we arrived, our Pokemon are sick thanks to Team Rocket, but aunt Aurora and Lance come and tell us to wait here." Silver says as they nod.

Once Lance and Aurora comes, Ash asks, "Mom, Lance, what is going on?"

"We think that there is a Team Rocket base here in the Lake of Rage." Lance says. "And they are much more dangerous than evil Giovanni himself."

"So what should we do?" Irena asks.

"We will have to destroy them." Silver says as they decide to go to the lake.

Once they go there, they see Team Rocket trying to drag the injured red Gyarados back to the lake, so Silver sends out his Feraligatr and Kingdra trying to help. But suddenly, they are sick again as well as Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Not again..." Silver grits his teeth, but then they are captured by Tasumi and a Professor named Dr. Sebastian.

"You are the one behind this, aren't you?" Aurora asks.

"Indeed. We won't let you stop our Project R." Sebastian says.

Sebastian explains the whole concept behind Project R, short for Project Revolution. While the Red Gyarados was the only Pokémon to evolve because of the inducement wave, Sebastian thanks the kids for helping him realize that the technology was also a powerful weapon. He reveals that the aim of Project R is to force Pokémon into evolving to create an army of powerful Pokémon at their disposal.

Later, the Gyarados is loaded into the truck and Team Rocket leaves in a transport convoy which Tasumi and Sebastian is on. It drives off, leaving the lake, as well as Ash and his friends, behind.

And Ash and the others are guarded by the idiot trio. "So what should we do now?" Ethan asks.

"Just then, a strong blizzard appears and then it freezes the trio, then it breaks the bars.

"What?" Ash and his friends look up and see a man wearing a black cape and a mask, along with three other people behind him. "Who are you?"

The man doesn't reply, he says, "Follow me."

Lance sighs, "Pryce, are you sure you wanted to wear that costume?"

"I have no choice." Pryce says.

One people behind Pryce takes off her mask, revealing to be Leaf.

"Leaf? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"I was training with my master until we learn that you are captured." Leaf says. "This is Carl and Sham, and this is my master, who is also the Mahogany Gym Leader Pryce."

"Wait, you are Pryce the gym leader?" Kris asks as the man nods a little.

Aurora says, "And he also offers to spy on Team Rocket, he is the one who saved Silver, Ariel, Surch and Amelia from Team Rocket back then when they are missing."

"Is that true?" Reisa asks her cousins, who nod back.

Pryce then destroys the Inducement Ray, causing the effects of the Red Gyarados to be free.

Tasumi orders his pilot to control the helicopter. However the Red Gyarados's struggle eventually causes the two Rocket helicopters to crash into the river below. Gyarados emerges free of its net and goes into a rampage. The Gyarados swims away, and while driving beside the water, and then Silver spots it.

"Don't stop me, I am going to stop the Gyarados." Silver says as he rushes there, but Gyarados shoots a Hydro Pump at him, but he dodges

Tasumi soon pulls up. He orders his men ahead while he challenges Pryce to a battle. The others run after the Gyarados, leaving Pryce to confront Tasumi. Pryce's Piloswine soon defeats Tasumi's two Fearow with a Blizzard attack. The police arrive on the scene and Officer Jenny places Tasumi under arrest for violating conservation laws.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket again captures Gyarados with a net and shocks it into submission. They pull it out of the river, but Silver uses Sneasel to use Metal Claw, breaking the net. A grunt tries to catch the kids with a net, but Gyarados's Hyper Beam blows the grunts away. Gyarados soon collapses from its injuries.

As they try to urge Gyarados to go back to the river, the idiot trio appears and catch Gyarados in another net. Gyarados thrashes again and breaks the net free from the balloon. Gyarados continues down the river, but Team Rocket say they will catch Pikachu and Sylveon anyway. However, Pikachu and Sylveon easily defeats Arbok and sends Team Rocket blasting off with a Thunderbolt and Moonblast.

The group rushes onto a bridge as Gyarados continues its rampage towards Mahogany Town. Ash tries to talk the Gyarados into becoming calm, but Gyarados tries to attack them with Hyper Beam.

"Dewgong, Ice Beam." Pryce comes back and then uses the move on the river, which stops Gyarados from traveling any further. "You fools, Pokemon and humans aren't meant to be friends. Since it is putting you guys in danger."

"No, Master Pryce, I am going to catch it no matter what." Silver says as he uses Kingdra to fight the Gyarados.

The two Pokémon exchange a barrage of attacks. "The Battling is the only way to calm its anger." Silver says as he finishes the Pokemon with the Dragon Pulse, then he captures the Pokeball.

Once the Pokemon is captured, Irena asks Leaf, "About what your master said, why did he say that?"

"It was because of his Lapras and his Piloswine. Ice type was his specialty, but he was a warm-hearted person. But he lost not only his Piloswine, but also his Lapras' parents. Which was why he decided to be the 'Cold Pryce'. Thinking Pokemon as tools not friends." Leaf says.

"But he manages to persuade Kurt to create the GS Ball with Lugia and Ho-Oh's feathers and then use it to capture Celebi. So that she could let him travel back time to save the Lapras' Parents and Piloswine."

"Wait..." Ash says. "You mean, the whole GS Ball is his idea?"

Aurora says, "Yes, Ash. He did eventually. The Lapras was freed and the Piloswine was back. But he lost the GS ball and Celebi. Which was found at the Orange Islands."

Lillie says, "I can't believe he had a history like that.."

Reisa asks, "Yeah. As for the GS Ball, you mean the one Ash had?"

The masked man turns to Ash, "So you had Celebi with you..No wonder you are Aurora's son."

"So Mom? You know Pryce since before?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Pryce is one of my colleagues back then." Aurora says. "But that is a long story."

Ethan asks, "So why do you often wear a mask?"

"Because even I was spying for Team Rocket and my Pokemon were happy, I still felt ashamed of myself. So I decided to hide my identity to defeat Team Rocket."

They then arrive at the base, they take out all of their Pokemon and defeat a lot of grunts. Until they see a person standing there.

"No way…" Kris gasps. The person turns out to be Giovanni himself.

"How did you come back?" Lance demands.

"Guess it then." He smirks.

Aurora sighs and steps forward, "You can cut the act. I know you are not Giovanni, Petrel! One of the four commanders of Team Rocket."

Petrel takes off his disguise and grits, "I knew you will broke through my disguise, you Arceus." He takes out a Weezing and a Raticate, Lance says, "I will battle him, you guys go ahead."

They nod as they move forward. They doesn't find any one except grunts, they search another room and find Ariana.

"M- no, Ariana.." Carl and Sham mutters.

"Well if it isn't good old Pryce with my two children." Ariana mocks

Sham yells, "Shut up, you are never been our mother! Mothers are supposed to take care of the children, not leaving them to death."

Silver says, "She is right."

Ariana says, "I think I will have to shut you up."

She takes out Hypno and Arbok. Pryce says, "Let me battle her." He takes out Dewgong and a Piloswine, he battles her Pokemon and shows the power within them. Not long after, with Piloswine learning Ancient Power, it evolves into Mamoswine and Ariana's Pokemon are defeated.

"Too bad. Even if we lost now, we still have another base to go." She says as her jet pack appears. "As for you children, I will get your lives." She then leaves.

Surch asks, "Carl, Sham? She is your mother?"

"Was, but he left us to death, we won't treat her as one." Carl says as Sham nods.

Lance comes in and asks, "Do you found anyone?"

Ash says, "Ariana left with a jet pack."

"The same goes to Petrel…And looks like Archer isn't here."

Pryce says, "Right now this place is useless, let's go out."

They went out and then went back to Mahogany Town. Leaf says she will go back to Kanto while Silver, Amelia and Ariel go to their journeys. Aurora and Lance also bring the grunts away to the HQ. Leaving others with Pryce.

"So I assume you are challenge the gym, young boys?"

"Yes. It is my 7th gym battle." Ethan says as Ash says the same thing.

"Very well. I will meet you at the gym tomorrow. You should take a rest now." Ash and Ethan nod as the group go towards the Pokemon Center and rest.

* * *

The next day, the 8 of them go to the gym, which was an ice field, causing Lillie to shine sparkle eyes. "Oh wow...an Ice Type field!"

"Well, Lillie sure is an Ice Type lover." Surch says as the others nod.

"I see you come." Ash and his friends are the first time seeing Pryce without his costume. He looks very old to them.

"The battle between gym leader Pryce and the challenger Ash is about to begin. Each trainer will be using two Pokemon."

Ash sends out Skarmory while Pryce sends out Dewgong.

"A steel type, Ash got an advantage here." Irena says.

"Yeah. You an do it! Ash!" Lillie says.

Ash uses Skarmory to use Steel Wing, but Dewgong dives underwater and tries to use Ice Beam, which nearly hits Skarmory. Ash tells Skarmory to use Air Slash, which cuts the icebergs on the way and it crashes Dewgong, much to Pryce's shock. Pryce tells Dewgong to use Aurora Beam, which hits Skarmory and it is about to fall, but then regains its battle stance and uses Aerial Ace following by an X Scissor, he wins the first match.

Pryce's second Pokemon is Mamoswine, it easily defeats Skarmory with a Rock Slide and an Ancient Power. Ash sends out Pikachu next.

Things start out rough as Mamoswine releases a barrage of Blizzard attacks on Pikachu, who jumps on the thin ice to escape. Ash notices that Mamoswine's Blizzard attacks form ice pillars on the battlefield, and so, he commands Pikachu to slide on the ice underneath Mamoswine. This confuses Mamoswine as well as Pryce. Then, Pikachu slides and ricochets off of the pillars, easily dodging the Blizzards. When Pryce tells Mamoswine to use Blizzard on the whole battlefield, Pikachu slides under it and unleashes a powerful Thunder. Almost out of energy, Mamoswine uses Rest. Ash tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack before it heals, but he is too late. With its new found energy, Mamoswine uses Fury Attack and Take Down.

Ash commands Pikachu to counter Mamoswine's Fury Attack with a Quick Attack. Mamoswine is hit directly on the nose and slides back. Pikachu unleashes a massive Thunderbolt, which does nothing to it. Mamoswine uses Take Down, and Pikachu jumps on its face and uses Thunder. This causes some damage and creates a hole in the field, forcing Mamoswine into the water as Pikachu's next Thunderbolt causes more damage because Mamoswine is wet. Mamoswine shakes it off, leaving Ash and co. surprised. It retaliates with Fury Attack, but Pikachu doesn't have enough control to dodge. Ash commands a Thunder, which sends Pikachu flying backwards.

"Pikachu, can you continue?" Ash asks. "I am ready." Pikachu replies but exhausted.

Pryce then throws a towel on the field. "I forfeit the match. You won it."

Ash and the others are shocked. Pryce then takes out the Glacier Badge to Ash.

"But I didn't win... I can't accept this..."

Pryce says, "Young boy. You showed me your true strength. It is the same as winning a gym battle. Besides, no one has ever made my Mamoswine damaged a lot using electric type."

Ash then gladly accepts the badge. Then Ethan also battles him using Expo and Pibu, he won the battle and earn the seventh badge. Before they leave the town, they go to the contest so that Reisa can get her 5th ribbon. She wins it easily as her Wartortle evolves into Blastoise.

After the contest, Lillie asks, "So all three of you got 5 ribbons?"

Ash says, "Yes. And I heard that it was one week away for the contest at Goldenrod City."

"Oh no… can we make it?" Kris asks.

"If we used the help of our Pokemon." Shadow replies as they use their Pokemon to fly over to Goldenrod City.

* * *

**I always like the Pokemon Adventures Manga, so I decide to make Pryce the former Masked Man in my story, and also Carl and Sham are the first ones to be captured by Pryce in the manga, but I changes some of them for the story purpose. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter is the Grand Festival.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega), Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum) Monlee (Tyrogue)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	72. Johto Part 22

Johto Part 22

With an intense ride on their flying types, the group of eight arrives at Goldenrod City.

"We finally made it." Ash says as they go to the large contest hall where Ash got his second ribbon.

"Yeah. Let's register for our Johto Grand Festival." Reisa says.

"I agree." Irena says.

Ash, Irena and Reisa all go to the registration desk and show the receptionist the ribbons they have. Then the receptionist tells them that they are in the Grand Festival.

"Well… that was it." Ash smiles.

"Yeah." Reisa nods.

"I see you are here." They turn around and see Ariel waiting for them.

"You bet. I actually wanted to have an actual match with you." Reisa says to Ariel.

"Same here." Ariel says.

"But where is Amelia?" Ash asks her.

"Well, she has to take part in the Nurse Joy test at the moment, so she couldn't come." Ariel says.

Then they also meet Solidad, who also gets 5 ribbons. Solidad says, "Well, Ash, it is nice to see you again, as well as you, Irena."

"Same, here." Ash says. "So you met Irena before?"

"My only two loss with the contests are you and her. Her Steelix is really good." Solidad says.

"I am flattered." Irena says with a smile. And both Reisa and Ariel's eyes glow fire, wanting to defeat her.

Back with Lillie, Kris, Ethan, Shadow and Surch, they see that Adam, Emma, Insey, Tomo also arrive.

"Why are you here?" Ash asks as he hugs his father.

"Lillie called us, saying that you, Ariel and Reisa are participating the Grand Festival." Adam says.

"Besides, Dia was also wanting to come, but he was stopped by someone in Chetech." Insey says with a mischievous smile.

"I see. Please expect us to win." Ash says.

"Sure will." Adam replies.

They then go to see the opening ceremony, the MC introduces the judges, which is Mr. Suzukio, Mr. Contesta, 3 Nurse Joys and much to their shock, Jasmine.

"No way...Mom is the judge..." Irena gasps.

"Yeah." Reisa nods in agreement.

In the first appeal round, there are 300 contestants participating, the judges splits into 3 and there will be 3 coordinators on the field. Ash is assigned to Jasmine's field.

"Okay. Yanmega, Noctowl! I chose you!"

Ash takes out the two Pokemon and starts the performance. After showing their sparkle wind show, Ash decides to give an unusual ending.

"Noctowl! Use Confuse Ray in the sky! Yanmega! Silver Wind!"

The two Pokemon nod and they make an aurora light which is attractive to the crowd's eyes.

"That was special, using the flying moves like this." Nurse Joy says.

"I agree. He showed a great talent." Jasmine says.

Reisa is at the Mr. Suzukio's field, she uses Seaking and Starmie. They perform a water ballet which is similar to Misty's, but her style. She also gets the judges compliments. Ariel uses Magcargo and Magmar, they show great fire to make the judges, Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy heat up. Irena uses her Steelix and Skarmory to spin like a diamond, which also makes the crowd and the judges admiring the beauty.

After the appeal rounds are over, the MC says that the results are here. Ash sees himself, Irena, Reisa, Ariel and Solidad on the screen, which means they pass.

"Alright. Our first step was done." Reisa says in excitement.

"Yeah, right up next is the real deal." Irena replies.

All five of them are battle hard, they defeat all the enemies on the way. But then in the Quarter Finals, Ash is seen facing Irena.

"Oh boy..." Ash says as he sees Irena and her two Pokemon. "Heracross, Steelix, I choose you!"

As the two Pokemon appears, the crowd gasps at the sight of the Crystal Steelix, Irena is also nervous, since Ash is beyond her limits as she sees his contest battles.

Both Pokemon mega evolve, and then it uses Sandstorm and Irena tries to use the glow to deal damage, but Ash looks through it and then tells Heracross uses Steelix as a jumping platform to give out the Focus Punch. The two's repeated attacks and damage makes everyone in the crowd stop taking their eyes off the stage. But in the end, the result shows that Ash wins by 0.7 points higher than Irena.

Irena sighs and says, "I can't believe I was so close...Congratulations, Ash."

"Thanks, Irena." Ash says as they shake hands. But as Irena goes to the backstage, Jasmine is already there waiting for her. Irena can't help but cry into her arms.

"It is fine. You did your best. I am proud of you." Jasmine tries to soothe her, who nods back.

After the quarter finals are end, MC says, "Well folks, right now the match ups for the semi finals are here!"

It shows that Ash is facing Solidad while Reisa is facing Ariel.

"Wow, I can't believe we meet each other." Ash says as he then looks at Solidad.

"Yeah…I am not going to lose." Solidad replies to Ash.

"Me too." Ash nods.

Ariel said, "Reisa, looks like it is you and me."

"I now, now I am a little nervous."

Back in the audience, Lillie says, "So Ariel and Reisa are facing each other, this is so hard to choose who to cheer on."

Adam replies, "Well, you can cheer both of them if you like to."

Kris says, "Well, I was more worried about Reisa, the last time they battled, she lost and fell in depression."

Irena, after crying for her loss, sitting besides Shadow and watch the battles, replies, "If she could conquer that, she could win easily."

The next day, Ash and Solidad are standing at the opposite sides.

"Here are our 2 contestants! Which will the be the victor? Now let the match begin!"

Solidad takes out two Pokeballs, "Slowbro, Lapras! Show them your moves."

Ash does the same, "Meganium, Butterfree! I chose you!"

Ash sends out the two Pokemon as the match starts. Meganium starts off with Energy Ball and Butterfree cuts it into missiles to shoot the two water types, but they do a huge Water Pulse to cover the moves and it disappears.

"Now, Ice Beam and Bubble Beam!" Solidad replies as the Pokemon creates ice bubbles, Ash asks Butterfree and Meganium to use Stun Spore and Sweet Scent to break those bubbles and makes them different colors. Which makes Solidad lose a lot.

"Now Meganium! Dance around with Butterfree, then use Tackle and Body Slam!"

They nod and dance, letting the audience feel like watching a dance show, then they slam the two Pokemon.

"Shake it off, Lapras! Then use Thunderbolt! Slowbro! Psyshock to add the flavor!"

The two Pokemon do what Solidad said, Meganium and Butterfree use Protect to dodge them.

Then both offensive and defensive, Ash then says, "Meganium, time to show our power, Vine Whip to make them fly! Then Butterfree, when they are in the air, use Quiver Dance!"

The two Pokemon do what Ash said, when the opponents fall on the ground, the buzzer is alarmed.

"Time is up! The winner is… Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers with his Pokemon, not to mention a Body Slam from Meganium.

"We lost, but you two did great." Solidad says as she recalls the two Pokemon.

After Ash is freed from Meganium, he goes towards Solidad.

"Great battle."

"Indeed. Although I lost my chance to win, but be sure you win the finals."

"I will." He says as they shakes hands.

In the audience, Reisa says, "So that it was either you or me who will be facing Ash in the finals."

Ariel says, "It will be tough, considered we all lost to him. But we should give our best."

"You bet." Reisa says.

That afternoon, Reisa and Ariel face each other.

"Let's go. Blastiose, Octillery!" Reisa sends her Water Pokemon.

"Houndoom, Umbreon! You are up!"

Then the MC announces the battle began. Reisa asks Blastoise to use Water Pulse and covering the Octillery's Octazooka. Ariel uses Dark Pulse to break it and then use Psychic to convert into missiles and backfire to them. Then Umbreon uses Double Team and Houndoom covers the copies with flames, turning into flying missiles and shoots Blastoise, but Blastoise uses Withdraw while Octillery stands on top of the shell, they started spinning and attacking the copies, making them disappear and a rainbow appears.

"Time to not hold back, shall we?" Ariel asks as she takes out a Key Ring.

"You bet." Reisa says as she takes out the Key Necklace. Both of them presses it and mega evolve their respective Pokemon.

"What a surprise, it is a mega evolution battle!" The crowd cheers at them, Ash nods and smiles at them.

The two both use their power boost to their advantage, then not long after, Blastoise shoots a Dragon Pulse and it covers the field with smoke. It is that time when the buzzer alarms.

"The winner is Reisa! With 5 points higher than Ariel! Reisa will be facing Ash in the finals!"

Reisa is happy, she jumps in joy. Ariel sighs and says, "Congratulations. I knew you could do well."

"Thanks." Reisa thanks her cousin.

"Good luck on battling Ash." She says as she leaves the stage.

The next day before the match, Ash says to his Pokemon. "Pikachu, Sylveon. Your opponent will be Reisa. Are you pumped up for this?"

They cheer in excitement, Ash smiles and gives them each a Pokepuff.

"Good, let's do our best."

Meanwhile, Reisa is inside her room, she gets a call from her father, Wallace.

"That is wonderful, Reisa. You almost reach your dream." Wallace says.

"But what if I lose? I have never won Ash before." Reisa says in a frown.

"If it really happened, don't give up. You can try it next year. The title won't go away if you try hard."

Reisa nods. "Well, I will see you after the match." Reisa says and then hangs up the phone.

"Well folks, the has come to determine who will get the Johto Ribbon Cup! On our right side is our Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum! While on the other side is our Water Specialist, Reisa! Now who will win the cup? Let's find out as they sent out their Pokemon!"

Reisa says, "Ash. I know I can't win against you, but I won't let the crowd disappointed! Feraligatr! Gyarados! Come on out!"

Ash says, "Your Starter and your first Mega Evolution, good. Pikachu, Sylveon! I chose you."

The two jump out of the crowd with a twirl, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Now let the match begin!"

Gyarados and Feraligatr try to use the Water Fire Combo, Pikachu and Sylveon dodge and use Swift with Fairy Wind. Gyarados uses Crunch to bite of the attack, while Feraligatr uses Close Combat on Pikachu, but the moves aren't too violent, instead, the Close Combat is like playing the drums, causing Ash to get worried.

"Sylveon, help Pikachu by using Dazzling Gleam!"

Sylveon does and then makes Feraligatr lose the target.

"Not bad. Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!"

"Sylveon go and swim in the attack!"

When the Dragon Rage fires, Sylveon jumps inside and does a spin.

Shadow says, "A clever idea. Dragon types are immune to Fairy types."

Lillie says, "So far the two are equal."

Surch says, "Indeed, neither will want to lose the battle."

After a Thunderbolt Moonblast and Hyper Beam Water Pulse combined, the field is once again covered by the smoke. When it fades, Gyarados and Feraligatr have swirls in their eyes.

"Since Gyarados and Feraligatr are unable to battle, Pikachu and Sylveon win! Which means that the champion of the Johto Grand Festival has appeared! Ash Ketchum! Who is now the Legendary Top Coordiantor who hasn't lose a single contest!"

The crowd cheer for Ash's victory, while Ash doesn't feel exciting, instead, he rushes towards the crying Reisa.

"Reisa. It was just a battle. Please don't cry." Ash hugs her, causing the crowd to also cheer for Reisa.

Reisa looks at the crowd, she wipes out her tears and nods.

In the ending ceremony, Jasmine is the one who present the Ribbon Cup.

"Ash, congratulations. You won the grand festival on your first try. Now you are a Top Coordinator like us."

Ash gets the cup and says, "Thanks, it was actually my Pokemon who did the work."

Jasmine replies, "True, but they couldn't do it without you."

Later that night, they all attend the party held for contestants and the audiences. Ash meet up with others.

"You did it, Ash." Lillie immediately hugs him, causing him to blush at the sudden movement.

Adam says, "Indeed, you sure had Aurora's style of Coordinating."

Emma asks, "By the way, where is Reisa?"

"Oh, she went to talk to her father about the last match."

Ethan asks, "I guess she was disappointed at her loss, right?"

Ash replies, "She did, but then she told me that she was glad that she lost to me instead of others."

Ariel and Solidad comes, Ash asks them what will they do afterwards, Solidad says that she will go to Unova while Ariel says to watch Silver battling the league. Ash then wishes them good luck.

When Reisa arrives, Ash asks, "How was Wallace? Is he fine at your loss?"

Reisa nods, "He said that before he was a Top Coordinator, he failed a lot of times. I just need to do better next year, right now let's just finish your journey in Johto."

"Thanks." Ash says with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Adam, Emma, Insey and Tomo go back to Sevestar, while Ash, Ethan, Lillie, Irena, Reisa Shadow, Surch and Kris decide to head to Blackthorn City. Until they see the screen from the Radio Tower.

"Greetings, everyone." Ash then notices the man. "It is Archer! The current leader of Team Rocket!"

"What did he want?" Lillie asks in surprise.

Archer says, "Right now our leader has gone missing. But that doesn't mean Team Rocket will disbanded. We will continue our boss' plan and take over the world." This statement causes a lot of people to fear.

"Ash, Lillie." Aurora comes with Lance

"Mom? Lance?" Ash asks in shock.

"Hello guys, I know now it is not the time for reunions."

"Right now Team Rocket was in the Radio Tower. We need your assistance to take them down." Lance says.

"Sure. We will." Lillie says as they went to the Radio Tower.

Inside the Radio Tower, they see the famous Team Rocket trio.

"You three again?" Ash says in annoyance.

"Well twerp, you caught almost all of our members. Therefore we shall defeat you here."

They send out 4 Pokemon, Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Wobbuffet.

"Do you seriously think you can beat us?" Ash taunts, Ethan says, "Well, you guys go find the 4 commanders, I will simply handled them all."

"Okay. I trust you." Then they leave Ethan to deal with the guys. Ethan takes out Ambipom, Sudowoodo, Togekiss and Politoed.

"Now you will fall." Ethan says.

The other 9 go upstairs and meet the 4 commanders waiting for them.

"I knew you would come." Proton says.

"This time we will defeat you and take all of your Pokemon to our boss." Petrel says with a smirk.

"And get the revenge." Ariana says.

Aurora says, "Archer, Ariana, Proton and Petrel… You are under arrest." Aurora sends out Charizard, Lance sends out Aerodactyl. Ash takes out Pikachu, Lillie sends out Lapras, Reisa sends out Feraligatr, Irena sends out Steelix, Shadow sends out Gengar, Surch sends out Scizor and Kris sends Monlee. Archer sends Houndoom, Ariana sends Crobat, Proton sends Muk and Petrel sends Weezing.

Meanwhile, Ethan defeats all of the trio's Pokemon.

"No way… we lost so easily…" James gasps.

Ethan gives a sinister smirk, "And do you know what rockets always do?"

The trio is in fear, Meowth says, "I don't want to know.."

Then suddenly, they are blasting off the tower. "We are blasting off again!"

Ethan smiles, "That takes care of the Rockets." He says as they go up to catch up with Lance.

Ash and the others battle the 4 commanders, Kris' Monlee evolves into a Hitmonchan, he uses a lot of punches to defeat Muk.

"To think that we are defeated so easily…" Ariana groans in anger.

They see all of their Pokemon fell…they try to retreat.

"Lapras, froze them in the ice!" Lillie yells as they are trapped.

"Now that is how the bad guys get captured." Lillie highs five Ash.

"You did a great job." Ash says.

Ethan comes to others, "Do I miss something?"

Shadow replies, "Your sister's Tyrogue evolved."

"That's cool." Ethan says as he cheers with Kris.

Reisa asks, "So where is the trio?"

"Blasting off again. They said it." Ethan sighs.

Lance says, "So with these four captured, now there are only two sets of Team Rocket aren't captured. One is that trio and another one I didn't see them."

Ash says, "The trio will be no problem, they will most likely chasing me. As for the other two. I will watch out for them."

Aurora nods as she and Lance take the 4 commanders away. Before leaving, Ethan is scolded by Kris, causing Ash and the others to laugh, Lance says, "By the way, Ash. You only have one gym left?"

"Yes. The Blackthorn gym where your cousin is."

Lance says, "Well, she shouldn't be a problem, after all, you are Aurora's son." Lance says as he leaves.

Lillie asks, "So Clair is the Blackthron Gym Leader?"

"Yes. I can't wait to battle her. Now let's go." They nod as they fly off the city.

* * *

**Here is the end of the Grand Festival, Ash is the winner. And Team Rocket is arrested, only a trio and a duo left. (You know who the duo is if you watch the movie).**

**As for Clair, Ash knew her, since he was trained under Lance and Lance often mentioned her.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Sentret, Noctowl, Ledian, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum) Monlee (Hitmonchan)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togepi) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	73. Johto Part 23

Johto Part 23

On the way to Blackhorn City, they find a lake that heals the Electric Type Pokemon, they also save Zapdos and the crystals there from the trio and send them flying.

Then they go to Maroon Town, where Professor Oak is invited by DJ Mary. But then they see that Team Rocket James disguises as Professor Oak, causing them to have a competition to fine out who is the real one, and luckily, the real one is found and then the Team Rocket is blasting off again.

Then they get to the Battle Park, they decide to try out the facility for fun, but Team Rocket disguise as workers to steal both their Pokemon and the rental Pokemon, but they still fail and send flying off again.

In the Ice Path, Lillie catches a cold and is treated in the Pokemon Center with Ash's help, but then Team Rocket tries to steal all the Ice Types in the cave, so both Ash and the sick Lillie battle them, Lillie also lets Sentret evolves into Furret after sending the trio blasting off again.

**Johto Dex Entry No.11 Furret: The Long Body Pokemon: Normal and Music Type. Evolved from Sentret at LV:15. It lives in narrow burrows that fit its slim body. The deeper the nests go, the more maze-like they become.**

With Furret's help on wrapping Lillie that night, she feels better as they can continue their journey to the Blackthorn City.

* * *

Having nearly arrived at Blackthorn City, Ash and his friends find a Dratini curled up and sleeping underneath a tree. However, when they try to get a closer look, a Gyarados appears and keeps them at bay using a Hydro Pump.

"I won't let you harm the Dratini." The woman reveals herself as Clair, the gym leader.

"Wait, Clair, it is us!" Ash yells at her, who then realizes who is in front of them.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry. Ash, everyone." Clair says, much to Kris and Ethan's confusion as why she knew Ash and his friends.

"I can't believe that you finally come." Clair says with a smile. "I suppose that you are here for my gym?"

"Yeah." Ash says.

"But first, I am sorry since Gyarados was simply trying to protect her Dratini."

"We understand." Irena replies.

However, when Dratini begins swimming away, Clair and Gyarados leaves in pursuit.

"Hey wait..." Ethan yells. But then they run into Clair's elderly assistant, Kaburagi.

"I am sorry, but since Clair is the Blackthorn Gym Leader, she must perform a ritual with the Dragon Fang." Kaburagi says.

As they slowly follow Clair and her Dratini upstream, Kaburagi reveals the local history: an unidentified Dragon Pokémon had terrorized local residents, until it was defeated by the first Blackthorn Gym Leader, who took one of its fangs as a sign of victory. Since then, the Dragon Fang has been handed down through generations, and today is the day that they must perform a purification ritual.

Just then, Ash and company, with Kaburagi, manage to make up their ground with Clair. Kaburagi implores Clair to return in time for the ritual, but Clair objects.

"I refuse. Since Dratini is going to shed its skin. It is a point when Dratini are the most vulnerable." Clair explains.

When Dratini leaves, Clair and Gyarados follow, and Ash and company have no choice but to follow them, and let Dratini shed its skin before preparing for the ritual.

Knowing that pursuing Dratini may take the entire day, Clair takes a break for lunch. This gives an opportunity for Ash to challenge Clair, which Clair accepts.

Kaburagi sees the badge from Mahogany, he asks, "So you defeated Pryce? He is no small feet."

"Yeah, But it wasn't a real victory since he forfeited."

Clair says, "Making him forfeit isn't a small feet. So it is true that a Gyarados was rampaging there?"

"Yes. But my brother Silver captured it." Surch says.

Kris asks, "So Clair, you and Lance were cousins, right?"

"Oh, Lance, huh. Yes. We are, although we trained together, sometimes he had to do his International Police duties. I heard that Team Rocket was almost all captured, is it true?"

Lillie says, "Yeah, only two we didn't meet and 3 idiots left."

"Who are you calling idiots?" They turn around and see Dratini in a net with the trio.

"Oh, here are the 3 idiots." Ethan groans.

"I will make you regret what you said!" Jessie yells in anger.

"Hold on, Jess. We must retreat now." Meowth covers their escape using a smoke bomb.

"Oh, no! We must get Dratini back!" Clair says. They chase their balloon, Dratini tries desperately to break free by rocking the balloon.

When the balloon crashes, it makes a desperate attempt to escape into the water, which Jessie quickly stops. This allows Clair to catch up.

"Weezing, go!" James yells as he sends out the Pokemon, but it is dispatched easily by Gyarados. Pikachu tries to Thunderbolt Team Rocket to send them flying, but Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat deflects the attack in all directions, hitting Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon Team Rocket, and nearly hitting the rest, and Kaburagi. As one of the errant bolts is about to hit Dratini, Clair dives to protect it. Just at that moment, Dratini evolves into Dragonair, much to Jessie's dismay who contends that it was much cuter as a Dratini. As Dragonair is far rarer, Team Rocket presses on their attack, but thanks to Gyarados's Hyper Beam and Dragonair's Twister, they are sent flying.

Just as they celebrate their victory, Dragonair leaves, with everyone in pursuit. By nightfall, they all reach Riverhead Falls, the source of the water that leads into Blackthorn City, and the perfect place for the ritual. Ash and company are witnesses to the purification ritual, in which Clair says a prayer and proceeds to drench the Dragon Fang in the lake water. The Dragon Fang reacts, and sends a dragon-shaped beam of light into the sky.

"If a Dragon Pokemon dies the body of it will become a star in the sky, that was what you witnessed."

Ash and his friends are in awe. After the ritual, Clair asks, "Ash, we should battle tomorrow, is it okay for you?"

Ash nods, "Sure."

The next day, Ash and his friends finally make it to the entry gates of Blackthorn City, as the Blackthorn Gym awaits. This time, Ethan asks to go first, and Clair agrees.

Kaburagi takes his position as the Battle judge, and announces that Ethan will face Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair in a two on two battle. Clair leads with Kingdra, which Ethan responds with Pichu.

Pichu tries to Thunderbolt Kingdra, and despite a direct hit, Kingdra easily shakes the attack off. Kingdra responds with Twister, which catches Pichu. However, Pichu manages to recover, and launches a Thunder attack, only for Kingdra to shake it off as well.

"Why does Kingdra keeps repelling Pichu's attacks?" Ethan says in confusion.

"It is because that it is now a Dragon Type also." Kris replies to him as he groans.

Kingdra continues the battle with Hydro Pump, which Pichu returns fire with Thunderbolt. In the end, Pichu is defeated by Dragon Pulse.

"Togebo!" As the Pokemon is out, Clair says, "A Togepi...but it seems like you are not connecting together well."

"I'll show you!" Ethan yells as he calls Togebo for Sweet Kiss, but the Togepi doesn't listen to him as it uses Metronome, making an Ice Beam to defeat the Kingdra.

"Togepi, you have to listen to me, that is how the battle works." Ethan says, but Togepi just shakes his head.

"Why is Togepi like this?" Kris asks.

"Being with the Professor for so long...Togepi doesn't trust Ethan..." Ash mutters.

Then Togepi keeps getting hit by Clair's second Pokemon, Dragonair. Ethan yells, "Togebo, please, you can't win this on your own!"

But Togepi, who is lying on the floor, showing his determination to Ethan, Ethan looks at him and realizes how much does Togepi want to win this, he says, "Togebo. I understand your feelings, I am really sorry about before." Ethan says as Togepi is surprised. "We will win this together."

Togebo finally nods to him and Clair smiles. "Now use Dragon Rush."

"Use your best Double Edge!" Ethan yells as Togepi starts to glow, it not only becomes a Togetic, but with the Shiny Stone in its egg, it evolves into Togekiss. Then both Pokemon clashes each other and then Dragonair faints in the end.

"We did it! Togebo!" Ethan tries to hug the Pokemon, but fails as Togekiss steps away and giggles a little.

Reisa says, "Not only one but two evolutions, Ethan is great."

"Yeah." Lillie says.

Clair says, "Congratulations, I finally see your bond with your Pokemon." She gives him the Rise Badge, as Ethan thanks, but before Ash can battle, the burglar alarm sounded.

"Oh no, someone was trying to steal the Dragon Fang!" Clair says. "I am sorry Ash, I think we need to postpone for now."

"Don't worry. It is okay for me."

Everyone abandons the battle and rushes outside to see Team Rocket fleeing the crime scene with the Dragon Fang in hand.

James says, "We can't battle those alone for now…" The Rocket trio commandeers a nearby boat and speeds off into the Dragon's Den, a cave filled with a confusing network of tunnel in the middle of the water.

"Not those guys again." Ash groans as they call out a flotilla of Pokémon and swim after the thieves. Clair's Dragonair's light and ability to sense changes in water currents helps them to track Team Rocket, who find themselves in the Dragon Holy Land.

"Where are we?" Ethan asks.

"This is the Dragon Holy Land, I have trained here with Lance." Clair says.

Upon arrival, the Dragonite fires a Hyper Beam as a warning shot at the group.

"That Dragonite was belonged to the first gym leader, since he passed away, he had never felt the same." Kaburagi says.

"But why is he helping Team Rocket?" Lillie asks.

"Probably fell into their stupid lies. The only way to let him listen is to defeat him." Surch replies.

Suddenly, they hear a roar, they turn around and see two Pokemon reaching towards them.

"No way, could it be?!" Ash quickly uses the Flame Plate as well as Lillie, since they are about to be shot by a familiar Flamethrower.

"Charizard!" Ash hugs him as he licks his face. "You haven't change a bit…"

Then another Charizard comes with a woman, who they all know well.

"Liza. You came." Clair says. Liza nods, "It is been a while, friend."

"So you knew each other?" Reisa asks.

"Yeah, we were good childhood friends." Clair says.

"And I occasionally bring the Charizard from Charicific Valley to the Dragon Holy Land to train." Liza says.

"I have seen this Charizard before, but I wasn't aware of its original Trainer." Clair replies.

Charla then goes to Lillie and Ash, also sharing affection to them. "Stop it, it tickles." Lillie laughs.

Shadow says, "So you two own two Charizard with different genders?"

"Yeah, and apparently, the two are also in love, like their trainers." Kris smirks and the four Pokemon blush.

"So do you have your battle yet?" Liza asks.

"Well, Ethan won, but I hadn't since Team Rocket has the Dragon Fang and tricked the Dragonite to assisting them."

"Then I will help as well." Liza says as both Charizard nod.

The group is soon being towed across the Holy Land in Charizard-pulled balloons. As they fly, Kaburagi reminds Ash and Co. that Dragonite originally belongs to the first Blackthorn Gym Leader, who has dedicated his life in protecting the Holy Land; even after he passed away, his Dragonite continues its vigil in memory of its Trainer.

"Looks like they arrived at the lake. Maybe the Dragonite took them to the Dragon Shrine…" Kaburagi says.

"Dragon Shrine?" Irena asks.

"It was built long ago to represent hope for harmony between humans and Pokémon. Within the shrine lies the Prayer Flame, a symbol of the eventual peace between humans and Pokémon; despite being lit over 500 years ago, it remains strong to this day."

When they arrive, they see Team Rocket battling Dragonite, who notices that they are thieves. Charizard's Flamethrower saves Team Rocket from another Hyper Beam. Clair sends out Dragonair to put out the raging fire by making it rain, while Liza,and the others call on Charla, Sudowoodo, Steelix, Starmie, and Politoed to save the Pokémon trapped in the fires. Charizard glares at Dragonite, but Ash reins it in, intent on trying to reason with Dragonite first.

"Dragonite, please calm down!" Ash yells at him, but he doesn't listen.

Team Rocket huddles at Ash's feet, thanking him for saving them; and Kaburagi takes the opportunity to retrieve the Dragon Fang from James. Clair begs Dragonite to recognize her and stop its attack, but to no avail. Dragonite fires a Hyper Beam at her, which is only partially deflected by Charizard's Flamethrower.

"Clair, looks like Dragonite was suffering from the Outrage." Kaburagi says.

"What? Isn't that the move similar to Thrash?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, but Outrage was mostly happened on Dragon Types." Surch replies.

As the guardian of the Holy Land unleashes a powerful Twister that forces Dragonair to dispel its rain clouds, Ethan asks, "Is there side effects of the Outrage?"

"Yes, after the move is used, the user becomes confused and it will cause the user to attack everything it sees in a berserk fury." Ash says.

"We need to stop Dragonite. Clair, leave this to me and Sylveon, Sylveon is a fairy could handle Dragon types." Clair nods in agreement.

Ash has Sylveon try a Fairy Wind; unfortunately, Dragonite dashes up and knocks him down before he can attack. Ash catches Sylveon, and is in turn saved from Dragonite's attack by Charizard. Ash again tries to talk Dragonite down, asking it to listen to the cries of the wild Pokémon around it, but the maddened Dragon-type is unmoved.

"So what did you guys do?" Lillie questioned the trio. They reveal that they try to steal the Prayer Flame.

As Reisa's Politoed puts out the flames around the Dragon Shrine, Clair leaves Kaburagi in charge of restoring the shrine, while she tries to think of a way to stop Dragonite's rampage. Meanwhile, Charizard and Dragonite face off over the lake. Charizard opens with a Flamethrower, knocking Dragonite into the water. Dragonite emerges unharmed and fires a Hyper Beam at Ash, but Dragonair intercepts the attack with Safeguard.

"We must work together to stop Dragonite." Clair says to Ash, who replies, "Sure."

Clair has Dragonair use Bind to cut Dragonite off; when the fully-evolved dragon breaks free, Charizard and Dragonair blast it with Flamethrower and Hyper Beam. Even this combination attack fails to slow Dragonite down, and it quickly evades and counters Dragonair's second attempt at a Hyper Beam. Ash has Charizard use Seismic Toss, but Dragonite dodges and hurls Charizard into the woods. As Charizard returns to the air, ready for another round, Clair realizes that Dragonite is too powerful for any one attack to work.

Trying a different approach, Clair orders Dragonair to summon thunder clouds while Charizard keeps Dragonite busy. Another Twister attack from the latter forces Liza and Charla to land their balloon, now carrying Brock and the evacuated wild Pokémon. After a moment, lightning begins striking Dragonite, and Pikachu soon adds a Thunder attack to pin the Dragon Pokémon down. Despite the shocking assault, Dragonite tries to break free with Hyper Beam. In response, Ash has Charizard use Fire Spin to contain the attack. The energy of the Hyper Beam is thus reflected and turned back on Dragonite itself; nonetheless, the furious Pokémon attempts another Hyper Beam. This time, the combined attacks explode in Dragonite's face, sending it plummeting into the water.

As everyone regroups and holds their breath, Dragonite emerges from the water in a flash. Assuming the worst, Ash prepares to have Pikachu launch another Thunder attack.

"Wait. Ash." Clair says, Dragonite has stopped the Outrage. Having regained its conscious state, Dragonite weeps over the damage it caused to its beloved Holy Land.

Ash turns to the trio, "You have cause a lot of trouble, now leave!" They do so without protest, much to their confusion.

Kaburagi quickly realizes that they have taken the Dragon Fang from the box. One Thunderbolt attack later, and the Dragon Fang slips from James's hand as Team Rocket blasts off. Ash recovers the Dragon Fang, while Sudowoodo places the Prayer Flame back in the Dragon Shrine.

"Thank you Ash for saving the shrine." Clair says.

"It was nothing. So can we continue our gym battle?"

"Sure." Clair says, and they go back to the Gym.

* * *

Ash and Clair are standing inside the Blackthorn Gym, preparing to start their match, which will be a three-on-three battle.

"Here is my first Pokemon, go Kingdra."

"Snorlax, I chose you!" Ash says.

Lillie smiles, "It was great to have him with me so Ash could use it."

Kris nods, "Yeah, I can't wait to see how the battle goes."

Ash starts the match with Snorlax's Hyper Beam, though Kingdra dodges the attack with Agility. Kingdra tries to hit Snorlax, but just bounces off of its bulky body. Clair has Kingdra follow up with Swift, but the attack once again harmlessly bounces off of Snorlax. Ash tries to use Snorlax's Body Slam, but Kingdra dodges it with Agility. Kingdra hits Snorlax again, but Snorlax is unaffected. Clair notes that her attacks aren't working against Snorlax's big body, and has Kingdra use Hydro Pump. Ash tells Snorlax to dodge the attack, but it is unable to, and is hit. Clair orders a Hyper Beam, which Snorlax narrowly avoids by diving into the battlefield's pool.

"What, did he just let Snorlax swim?" Reisa asks in concusion.

"Snorlax was one of a kind, he could swim Butterfree style." Lillie replies

"Wow." Ethan is amazed.

Ash congratulates Snorlax on its quick thinking before ordering a Body Slam. The attack lands, causing both Pokémon to sink underwater. However, Snorlax begins to weigh less, allowing Kingdra to float back to the surface unharmed. Clair tells Kingdra to use Hydro Pump once Snorlax comes up for air. This worries everyone in the stands, but Ash tells Snorlax to jump out of the water. As Snorlax leaps into the air and Kingdra fires a Hydro Pump, Ash orders Snorlax to lean back, and it manages to successfully dodge the attack without sustaining any damage. Clair orders Kingdra to use Swift, but Ash tells Snorlax to just take it. Clair orders another Hydro Pump, but it only douses Snorlax's face. Kingdra is starting to look tired.

"I see, Ash is trying to wear Kingdra out..." Irena says.

"Yeah, since Snorlax has a lot of endurance." Shadow agrees.

Clair orders another Hyper Beam, but Snorlax dodges it once again by going underwater. With Kingdra's stamina starting to run low, Snorlax uses a Ice Punch which knocks Kingdra out of the match.

"Your stragety truly worked, I give you that, but here is my second Pokemon. Gyarados."

Clair sends out Gyarados as her second Pokémon. Clair orders Gyarados to use Hydro Pump, while Snorlax uses Hyper Beam. However, Snorlax is starting to tire out, causing Gyarados's Hydro Pump to overpower its Hyper Beam. Gyarados then uses Dragon Breath, and as Snorlax is still in the middle of recharging, it is unable to counter the attack. As such, the Dragon Breath lands a direct hit on Snorlax, paralyzing it and preventing it from moving. After taking a Hyper Beam, Snorlax finally faints.

"You did great, Snorlax. Sylveon, you are next!"

Sylveon appears on the field, ready to battle. Clair has Gyarados use Hyper Beam, but Sylveon avoids the attack before slamming into Gyarados with Quick Attack. Clair is momentarily surprised by Sylveon's speed, but quickly orders Gyarados to use Bite. Sylveon avoids the attack before retaliating with a Psyshock. However, Gyarados uses Dragon Breath to form a barrier that blocks the incoming attack. Gyarados follows up with a Hydro Pump, which Sylveon tries to dodge, but gets grazed by it and is knocked down to the ground. In a surprising maneuver, Gyarados leaps out of the water and starts squeezing Sylveon in a tight wrap. This, however, allows Sylveon to land a close-range Draining Kiss on Gyarados, dealing notable damage on the Atrocious Pokémon before it can move away. Gyarados tries to use Bite, but Sylveon dodges the large jaws before finding himself trapped in a corner. Gyarados attempts to finish Sylveon off with a Hydro Pump, but Ash has Sylveon use Agility to race up the torrent to get into point-blank-range of Gyarados's face, before delivering another close-range Draining Kiss, knocking Gyarados out.

Clair sends out her final and strongest Pokémon: Dragonair. But Ash asks Sylveon to return.

"Why doing it?" Clair asks in confusion.

"I want this guy to battle Dragonair. Charizard! I choose you!"

Charla then comes to sit next to Lillie, Lillie says, "I know you want to see him battle. He is really strong,"

Ash says, "Before we began, let me do a trick. Mega Evolve!"

Ash mega evolves Charizard into Y form, causing Liza to smile at him.

Kaburagi pulls a lever, opening the Gym roof so that the two Pokémon can use their flying abilities to their fullest. Charizard attacks with Flamethrower, but Dragonair dives underwater to avoid the attack before countering with Hyper Beam. Charizard uses Flamethrower again, but once again, Dragonair dives into the water. Clair then has Dragonair use Dragon Rage, engulfing Charizard in a cyclone that smashes it down to the ground. Ash urges Charizard to stand up, and it does so, before attacking with yet another Flamethrower, which is yet again avoided by Dragonair diving underwater. Dragonair attacks with Hyper Beam, while Ash has Charizard use Fire Spin to block the attack. Misty, Brock, and Liza understand that Dragonair can use the water to its advantage, giving it an edge in the fight. Ash issues yet another command for a Flamethrower, promoting Clair to repeat the now common order for Dragonair to dive underwater. However, Ash then changes his attack order into a full-power Fire Spin. Ash's intentions are finally revealed when the Fire Spin evaporates the remaining pool water, leaving Dragonair without a place to hide.

Charizard attacks with Flamethrower, but Dragonair blocks it with Safeguard before striking Charizard with Iron Tail. Clair orders another Iron Tail, but this time, Charizard intercepts the attack and grabs Dragonair, preparing to use Seismic Toss. As Charizard is building up momentum, Dragonair uses Dragon Rage to disrupt Charizard, causing it to crash hard into the ground. Despite the heavy landing, Charizard is still able to stand up. After an exchange of Hyper Beam and Flamethrower, Dragonair rushes in for another Iron Tail, but once again, Charizard grabs Dragonair and goes for another Seismic Toss. Once again, Clair has Dragonair use Dragon Rage, but this time, Charizard adds its Fire Spin to the mix, engulfing both Pokémon in flames and turning Seismic Toss into a "Flaming Seismic Toss". The combo attack slams into the Gym floor with a devastating force. As the flames die down, Dragonair faints and Ash is declared the winner of the match.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Charizard wins, which means the victory goes to Ash!" Clair recalls Dragonair and walks towards Ash.

"Congratulations Ash. You defeat me. This is the Rising Badge." Ash gets it and raises his hand in victory.

"Now I have all the badges. I can also take part in the league." Ash cheers.

Lillie says, "Way to go, Ash."

Then Liza takes Charizard and Charla back to training as she leaves, the group waves goodbye to her.

"So since Charizard and Charla are meant to be together, how about their trainers?" Reisa gives an evil smirk, causing the two teens to blush.

"What are you talking about?" Lillie slutters.

"Nothing." Reisa says as they laugh.

* * *

**I finished the chapter. Now both Ash and Ethan are qualified to be in the league. Next chapter will be the 5th movie, which is one of my favorites.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum) Monlee (Hitmonchan)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togekiss) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	74. Johto Part 24

Johto Part 24

Ash and his friends enjoy a hearty breakfast with Clair from her Blackthorn City balcony. Attention quickly turns to Ash's Badges.

"I heard that the Silver Conference will take place in three months in Silver Town, I suggest that you go register at New Bark Town." Clair says.

"Then we will go to New Bark Town next." Ash says as the others nod.

Just then, they are ambushed by Team Rocket Trio again, and this time they steal his Bagdes and uses Bottle Caps to switch them, much to Ash's fury. But when they try to find them, they are gone."

"They sure are tricky..." Reisa says as Ash yells in fury.

"But why don't you just have the badges reissue?" Ethan asks.

"I refuse, they have a special meaning for me, it reminds me of how me and my Pokemon work hard."

Then the others nod as they go search for the badges. Just then, they decide to separate and then Lillie and Sylveon find a Wynaut and the case with the Badges and Berries.

"A Wynaut?" Lillie is confuses, but then she sees that he is trying to open a case. "Let me help you." Lillie opens the case and then much to her surprise, Ash's badges are inside.

"We found them." Lillie cheers as Sylveon decides to go inform Ash about it.

Just then, the Wynaut is gone as A Wooper suddenly comes, and much to her dismay, Team Rocket are also there with Arbok and Victreebel.

"Team Rocket!" Lillie says as she puts the badges into her pocket.

"The twerpette gets the badges back!" Meowth says.

"Attack her!" Jessie yells as the two Pokemon comes attack, but Wynaut's Counter intercepts and sends the attack back towards Arbok.

"Lillie!" Ash and his friends soon arrives and then the Team Rocket knows they are in trouble as they are surrounded.

"Um...how about we talk nicely..." Meowth says with fear.

"No you won't." Ash says, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Sylveon! Moonblast!"

Both Pokemon sends Team Rocket flying, then Ash asks, "Lillie, do you have all the badges?"

Lillie says, "I sure do." But when she opens it, she finds the Rise Badge goes missing. "Hey, the Rise Badge is missing."

"Where did it drop?" Ethan asks as they try to look around.

But then, the Wynaut appears in front of them, Irena asks, "What is a Wynaut doing here?"

Wynaut then gives the Rise Badge to Lillie, Lillie says, "You found it, thank you."

Wynaut blushes a little and is happy. Ash asks, "Lillie, so this is the Wynaut that helps you find the badges?"

"Yeah." Lillie says. "And he looks adorable, why don't we capture him?"

"Sure." Ash says as he captures the Pokemon. Then Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.109 Wynaut: The Bright Pokemon: Psychic Type. A Wynaut loves to eat sweet fruits. It cleverly picks fruits using its earlike arms. They gather in fruit gardens, drawn by the fragrance.**

The group later talks to Professor Oak via video phone in the Pokémon Center. Ash announces that he has all eight of his Johto Badges. Then he also tells Professor Pine, Adam and Aurora as well, they are also proud of Ash. Clair instructs Ash to follow a road to the sea, then to follow the coastline to reach New Bark Town in order to register for the Johto League Silver Conference. The group waves goodbye to Clair and begins to head towards their next destination.

* * *

They then take the ferry and arrives at Alto Mare, a place where Ash and his family have a Vacation House. After setting the things, they decide to look around the city.

"Alto Mare, it has been a while when we last arrived." Ash says.

"Yeah, I really missed here." Lillie replies.

"So what did you guys do here?" Kris asks.

"Well, we partook a Water chariot race." Reisa says, "Speaking of which, how about a rematch?"

"You are on." Ash says with a smile. "I won't lose last time since the last time, Latias pulled the wrong way."

"Wait, a Latias?" Kris asks.

"Yeah..." Lillie replies. "The guardians of Alto Mare, we had met them a lot here. They could also be like Ash, disguised themselves as humans."

Ash and Reisa both use their Feraligatr in the race, they go through quickly until Ash feels a strong presence pulling the chariot.

"Oh, Latias, I know it was you." Ash sighs a little to the invisible Pokemon. "Don't go the wrong way, okay?"

Then Ash passes through the finish line, but it doesn't stop. Reisa comes in second, she tells the referee that she will hand the cup to Ash.

After the water chariot stops, Latias turns into a form of Bianca.

"Latias, nice to see you again." Latias immediately nuzzles Ash. "I miss you, Ash."

"You too." Ash smiles, "But we should go back, or Lillie and the others are worried."

Latias nods. So they decide to go back, but they are confronted by two women with an Espeon and Ariados.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Ash gasps, "You two. I finally found you, Annie and Oakley, the remaining members of Team Rocket. Now I can finally put you guys in bars."

"Oh, I don't think so, just because you sent all of our other members to jail doesn't mean we will go too. Espeon, use Psychic!" Ash quickly fires Dark Pulse on the Ariados, making a smoke.

"Latias, let's go." She nods as they run off.

When Ash and Latias go back to his friends, Reisa and Lillie are also nuzzled.

"Nice to see you again, Latias." Lillie says.

Reisa sighs, "So she helped you once more in the race, huh?"

"This time she didn't take me the wrong way."

Latias then takes the eight to meet Bianca and Lorenzo. Who are also happy to see them again.

"No wonder Latias ran off, she must have sense you coming." Lorenzo says.

"But seriously, can you not use my form as your disguise?" Bianca looks annoyed, which Latias lowers her head, "Sorry."

She changes into another form, which is a raven hair that comes to her shoulder.

"You look beautiful in that." Ash compliments, causing Latias to blush.

They also go inside the secret garden, Latios immediately scolds his sister.

"How can you run off again, what if you are seen? You could be in danger!"

Latias says, "I am not a kid anymore, and I want to meet Father and Mother since they arrived!"

Latios then greets them, Pikachu and Sylveon then go to play with them.

Lorenzo shows the Soul Dew to Ash and his friends, he says that it was made by a soul of a dead Latias or Latios, it could also be the key to access the Defense Mechanism of Altomare, DMA. After they play for the rest of the day, Ash and his friends go back to their vacation house to rest.

"So Ash," Lillie says nervously, "I want to ask, do you have feelings for Latias?"

Ash is surprises at the words, he says, "Well… she is our child, in fact, every Legendary Pokemon except a few are, why do you ask?"

Lillie turns around with a blush, "Oh, nothing…"

When they are about to rest, Ash feels a presence that comes to him. When he opens his eyes, he sees that Latias is standing in front of his bed.

"Latias, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain, the two thieves we met before captured my brother, Bianca and Lorenzo…"

Ash quickly calls everyone awake, they decide to go, but the fences are rising. "I will go first." Ash says as he and Latias jump before the fence is closing.

"Ash!" The four girls and three boys yells as the fence closes.

"He didn't bring Pikachu and Sylveon with him." Reisa says when seeing the pouting two Pokemon.

"In that case, we will use ours to help him." Lillie says as she sends out Ash's Yanmega, Corsola and Politoed. They tell them the situation and then they follow Ash and Latias. They are heading towards the control room at the museum, but they are ambushed by an Aerodactyl and a Kabutops who was revived and attacking them due to the orders. Ash and the other Pokemon defeat them and head to the museum, which is going berserk.

Ash fired a Thunderbolt to the duo and free Latios with Latias. Latios falls on the ground weakly while Latias nuzzles him. Lillie and the others also arrive and free Lorenzo and Bianca from Ariados web.

"Okay, I deserved that," Ash says after Pikachu and Sylveon attack him for not carrying them.

Lorenzo says, "I am glad you come."

Bianca says, "Is Latios okay?"

Latias replies, "He is fine, he is just weak…"

Then Lorenzo finds Annie trying to touch the Soul Dew. "No! Don't touch it!"

But it is too late, she touches it and the Soul Dew turns black and disappears.

"The Soul Dew…" Shadow gasps.

"When those who heart isn't pure clean touch the Soul Dew, it will be the doom to Alto Mare." Lorenzo replies.

"What doom?" Ethan asks.

They hear a shake and they run outside, only to see the sea and the water all dry out.

"What, where does the water go?" Reisa asks in confusion.

Ash says, "It will be back, as a Tsunami that destroys Alto Mare..."

Eveyone gasps as they see the giant Tsunami approaching.

Bianca asks, "Is there a way we can save the town?"

Latios says, "There is. I must sacrifice myself to become the new Soul Dew."

Latias is shocked, "Brother, you can't do it! I don't want to lose you!"

"I am sorry, it has to be done." He says as he prepares to go.

"Wait, Latios!" Ash calls out to him, he says, "What is it, Father? We don't have time."

Ash says, "I have a way, you can create a Soul Dew without dying."

Everyons is confused. Lorenzo asks, "How?"

Ash says, "Soul Dew is made of energies of the Eon Pokemon. Since Latios was used to control the DMA, he had lost most of his energies. But what I wanted to do will cause a lot of energy, but Latios won't die. First, Latios, take me with you."

Latios lets Ash hop on himself. Ash puts a marble like thing on Latios' Wing.

"Now, Mega Evolve!" Ash replies as Latios changes his form.

"Of course, Mega Evolution can give a Pokemon a lot of energy." Lillie says in surprise.

Latios nods to Ash as they ride off. Ash and Latios uses Psychic to stop the Tsunami, making the sea level lower. Latios starts to drain his energy to make a Soul Dew.

"Hang on tight." Ash says as he takes out Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, when Latios fell, use you Psychic to catch him."

"Okay." Mewtwo nods. Not long after, the new Soul Dew is made. Latios then falls unconscious, which is caught by Mewtwo. Ash also quickly catches the Latiosite which is about to fall into the ocean.

They go back to the garden, where everyone is waiting. Latias asks, "Is he alright?"

Ash nods, "Yes. He is. He needed to rest." Ash then places the new Soul Dew back to where it belongs, he then turns to others, "Now the town is safe." Everyone sighs in relief.

They stay for another day, Ash and his friends are about to leave the town. They wave goodbye to Bianca and Lorenzo on the boat.

"Wow, what a day." Ash says as he remembers yesterday's events.

"Yeah…" Lillie says with a smile.

Just then, they see two figures approaching. They arrive on the boat and show their human forms.

"Latias, Latios? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

Latias then kisses Ash on the cheek, much to Lillie's shock. She then says, "I wanted to go with you, Father."

Ash is surprised at the kiss, while Lillie is a little angry. "Well, sure, you two can come in the team." Ash then takes out two Pokeballs and capturs them.

Reisa says, "Looks like somebody is jealous."

"I am not." Lillie pouts, causing them to laugh.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.129 Latias: The Eon Pokemon. Dragon and Psychic Type.** **They make a small herd of only several members. They rarely make contact with people or other Pokémon. They disappear if they sense enemies.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.130 Latios: The Eon Pokemon. Dragon and Psychic Type. Even in hiding, it can detect the locations of others and sense their emotions since it has telepathy. Its intelligence allows it to understand human languages.**

* * *

**Now here is the new chapter, and the Latias and Latios movie as well. I really like this movie to be honest. Since Latias and Latios are cool Pokemon. The next chapter will be another one of Ash's team. I hope you like this.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Wynaut, Latias, Latios, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum) Monlee (Hitmonchan)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togekiss) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	75. Johto Part 25

Johto Part 25

As they are about to arrive at Professor's Lab, Professor Elm asks them to go to the Marine Pokémon Laboratory for an egg. On the way, they find a group of Lapras, which belongs to the group that Ash and Lillie's once were. The two Lapras greet the other members of the group, then a Lapras decides to join Reisa since he thinks that she is trustworthy.

While Ash and his friends stop for lunch, they are particularly keen to find out which Pokémon will hatch from the Pokémon Egg.

"So what will be inside the egg?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe it is a Legendary Pokemon?" Kris asks.

Just then, the Egg begins to glow as if it is about to hatch, but it's only a false alarm. So Ash decides to persuade the Egg to hatch by tucking it under his shirt and singing, the Egg begins to glow again from under Ash's shirt. When Ash pulls his shirt up, it reveals a sleeping Larvitar.

"Wow, a Larviatr..." Shadow says.

"Though it is not a Legendary, but it is a Persuado." Lillie says.

"But is it me? Or that Larvitar isn't moving terribly much?" Irena asks.

Ash says, "You are right, he is really cold...We have to go to the Pokemon Center fast."

At the Center, Nurse Joy can't find anything wrong with Larvitar, so she decides to call Professor Elm to alert him to the situation, but Professor Elm doesn't answer. Trouble is brewing back at the Pokémon Center: not only can Nurse Joy not get a hold of Professor Elm, but a storm is brewing and Larvitar isn't getting any better.

As Nurse Joy finds that Larvitar is getting worse, the power goes out, so Nurse Joy goes to see what's going on the generator.

As Nurse Joy comes back, she is accompanied by a surgeon, telling them that they need to take Larvitar to the hospital. But Ash says, "Wait, you are not Nurse Joy..."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asks.

"Team Rocket...you guys again..." Ash says.

"So what if it is us?" Jessie says as they show themselves, but Meowth comes and smacks Jessie with a paper fan for blowing their cover. James tries to take Larvitar by force, but he only pulls off its warm blanket. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket running off.

Surch and Reisa go rescue Nurse Joy from the pitfall, but Nurse Joy explains that the generator's blown beyond repair.

"What should we do?" Kris asks.

Lillie says, "We'll heat them up. Houndoom, Typhlosion, come on out." Lillie sends out the two Pokemon, with Ash and Lillie also using Flame Plate, they heat the Pokemon.

The next morning, Professor Elm finally comes, but much to their shock, Professor Pine, Professor Oak, Adam and Aurora also come.

"Dad? Mom? What are you doing here?" Ash asks in surprise.

"We heard that you are going to partake the league, so decide to come watch." Adam says.

"As for the Larvitar, leave it to us." Professor Pine says as the Professors let them eat breakfast. The Professors manage to get Larvitar's body temperature up and make it conscious, but Larvitar still doesn't respond to external stimuli and it hasn't eaten, making it obvious a problem still exists. Just as Aurora calls everyone away to eat breakfast, Larvitar opens its eyes slightly.

At the table, Ash says, "Mother, Father, I want to ask, I don't know why, but I think that I might have connected to Larvitar even though he was an egg."

"Why do you say so?" Aurora asks.

"Well...I could see that I was tossed around in the traffic..." Ash says.

"And being rolled under the feet of people on a sidewalk?" Lillie asks, much to their surprise.

"You can as well?" Reisa asks.

"Maybe you two sure are connected to this Pokemon." Adam says.

"And this might be the cause of its unresponsiveness..." Elm replies.

"So can we take him outside for a while?" Lillie asks.

"Sure, it is alright to." Pine says.

Outside, Ash and Lillie shows Larvitar how great the world is, showing it a field, the ocean, and the sky, but as Larvitar takes it all in, Team Rocket shows up and invites Larvitar to come lay on a pile of hay with them.

"Larvitar, don't they are bad guys." Lillie says.

Team Rocket dives into the hay and comes out with a vehicle with a pair of arms and a giant net on it. The arm grabs Ash and Lillie, who drops Larvitar in the process.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, tell Larvitar to get away!" Ash yells.

But Larvitar is too scared to move, so the two Pokemon decide to attack the vehicle, only to be caught. Larvitar then uses Screech, causing Team Rocket to stop, and then it uses Hidden Power to free them and send Team Rocket blasting off.

"Well done, Larvitar." Ash says. "There is nothing to be afraid of when you are with us."

Larvitar begins to smile as it watches some Bellossom dance, as well as a flock of Pidgey and Butterfree fills the sky. Ash and Lillie offer Larvitar some more assurance, though the new hatchling instantly cowers in fear when Reisa greets it. Elm, on the other hand, is not concerned by Larvitar's shy nature and admits that it will be some time before it truly opens up.

After in New Bark Town, Ash and Ethan have registered for the Silver Conference. "So Ash, what are you going to do with Larvitar?"

"I...I don't know...after seeing how he was doing in its egg...I want to know more..."

"Then I suggest you to Mt. Silver." Professor Oak says. "The egg is from there, so maybe you would find more answers."

They nod and then Ash formally asks Larvitar is it would like to travel, and the young Pokémon happily agrees to join the group.

"I wonder why Lillie is the only one besides Ash that can be close to Larvitar..." Kris mutters, then Lillie uses her bag to carry the said Pokemon and then they bid farewell to the adults.

* * *

On the way, Larvitar starts to open up to others, first is Ash's Pokemon, who decide to show him a lot of games and also friendship, and then Ash's travel companions, for them saving him from Team Rocket. They see an Elekid on the way, Larvitar plays with him happily, the Elekid turns out to be Casey's, she wants to have a battle with Ash, he accepts and both chose Meganium to battle, Ash wins and Casey said that she would cheer Ash for his league and left.

At the mountain base, Larvitar can also battle Team Rocket on his own, much to the others' delight, as they climb up the mountain, Lillie says, "So Ash, why don't we train Unown for a bit?"

"Sure." Ash says as he sends them all out. But then, as Larvitar connects to them, Ash and his friends are sent into the Unown Dimension.

"What? Where are we?" Ethan asks.

They look around and they find themselves sitting on what looks like the top of a giant, green Egg shell, which is floating in a green void, full of other floating fragments of green Egg shells.

"Hey, where is Pikachu, Sylveon and Larvitar?" Lillie asks.

Then they see Pikachu and Sylveon with 10 times bigger, much to their surprise.

"What is going on here?" Reisa asks.

"We maybe inside Unown's Dimension...and according to Professor Hale...this is what it looks like." Ash says.

Now that Pikachu and Sylveon have been found, the group decides to go search for Larvitar.

Ash and the others take a ride on their giant Pokémon and start wandering around the extraordinary landscape, calling for Larvitar. Suddenly, without warning, two pairs of yellow horns stick out of the ground, raising them high into the air. Then a familiar song starts playing, which Reisa recognizes as the Electabuzz baseball team theme song. They also see that multiple tops of Elekid's head floating around them, making the scene even more weird.

Suddenly, spiralling flame swirls around them. But the fire doesn't burn at all. The flames then form a ring of fire before them, out of which a Magby looks at them and then shoots another flame at them, changing the scene yet again, this time making them float through a swarm of Shellder, which look like the spiral shells atop of the heads of Slowking.

"Wait...these are the Pokemon that we've encountered..." Ash says.

"Yeah..." Lillie says. A giant Slowking then appears before them and opens its big mouth wide open, swallowing everybody as they float into it.

The group and their Pokémon find themselves right in the place where they started. Pikachu notices something, and leads everybody to a big, green Egg standing in the middle of the landscape. Pikachu lands on all fours, allowing the others climb off their heads.

The Egg is full of small, glowing cracks, and Ash peers into one of them, only to see _himself_ inside of it. The rest peer into other cracks, and see themselves as well.

"I know...we are inside Larvitar's memories..." Lillie says.

"It does make sense. We are in his perspective with Unown's help." Surch says.

"But what is this black thing?" Ash asks, but when he goes closer to examine it, it suddenly starts sucking him inside. The rest grab him, but they're also pulled inside the crystal. Pikachu and Sylveon try to help, but are also sucked into the crystal, despite their big sizes.

Pikachu and Sylveon fall through a dark space, finally landing on a hard surface. Ash and his friends are in there too, but now Pikachu and Togepi have returned back to their actual sizes. This happy moment is cut very short, as our heroes witness a huge shape of a giant, mecha-like machine coming closer. The mecha sticks out its robotic hands, and its fingers extend into branches of black crystal, surrounding Ash and the others.

"Scared... So scared..." The mecha in front of them grabs an Egg, and then images of three men appear behind it, one of them holding an Egg that is unmistakably Larvitar's.

"So now we are witnessing the moment that how Larvitar is separated with his mother..." Reisa says.

"And they are poachers..." Shadow says with disgust.

A loud and desperate roar then rips through the air, and the pictures of the poachers vanish, only to be replaced by another figure. The voice in the darkness, undoubtedly Larvitar's, starts desperately calling, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"That must be Larvitar's mother..." Irena says.

The mecha fires multiple missiles at Tyranitar, which roars in great pain. Ash and his friends are outraged by this, but are forced to only watch as the missiles tear a scar into Tyranitar's heavy armor, clearly wounding her. Tyranitar roars in pain and desperation, while Larvitar's desperate voice keeps calling, "Mommy! MOMMY!"

Both Tyranitar and the black crystal branches then slowly disappear, with Larvitar's calls for its mother getting weaker and weaker, until they finally disappear as well.

"I see this is why he didn't trust us..." Ethan says.

Our heroes then notice something in the distance. They get closer, and notice that it is Larvitar, apparently sleeping mid-air. But when Ash tries to reach it, numerous black crystal branches rise from the ground, pushing him aside and trapping Larvitar. Ash tries to run closer, but more crystal branches rise on his way, stopping him.

"Maybe this is how Larvitar is trapped inside of its horrible memories...the black spike we saw earlier is his awful memories, and now we are in the thick of them..." Lillie says, "Larvitar is totally petrified by its bad memories, making it unable to trust humans."

They then notice that Larvitar is actually trying to push the branches away, wanting to free itself of its sadness and hurt. Ash and his friends rush in to help, but the crystal branches try to stop them, but Pikachu breaks them with Thunderbolt. Slowly but surely they scale the branches, but just when they're about to reach Larvitar, the black branches engulf it completely. A few seconds later, they give way, revealing that Larvitar is now trapped inside of an ice-cold block of clear crystal.

"We can't give up!" Ash yells, "I will never give up until it is over! I will make him remember all the happy and fun times we have had together."

"You are right, not all humans are bad." Surch says as they try to call for the Pokemon. Pikachu and Sylveon help Ash out by firing Thunderbolt and Disarming Voice at the same spot he's pounding, and finally Larvitar's eyes start to open and the crystal begins to crack. Ash serves the final blow, finally shattering the crystal and releasing Larvitar, who happily leaps into Ash's lap.

Once again, the group discovers themselves by the giant Egg. As they watch, the black spike embedded in the Egg suddenly vanishes, showing that Larvitar has finally gotten over its bad memories and mistrust. The entire Egg starts glowing brightly, and when the glow fades, everybody finds themselves back in the real world and at their campsite.

"Thank you for your help, Unown." Ash says to his 28 Pokemon, who nod back.

Ash and Lillie promise Larvitar that nobody will ever hurt it again, and the six offer their assurances as well. Larvitar looks at them, unsure, and for a moment they fear that it is going to use Harden again. However, Larvitar instead smiles, showing that everything is all right.

And now, with Larvitar freed of its bad memories, all thanks to the Unown, Ash and his friends continue their journey towards Mt. Silver – and Larvitar's home.

* * *

Once they are on top of Mt. Silver, they find the Tyranitar that has the scar on it.

"Mommy!" Larvitar rushes to his mother and the mother is surprised to see him. But then she also sees Ash and his friends.

"Poachers! Go away!" She yells. Ash says, "Wait, we are not poachers!"

Before the Pokemon can fire a Hyper Beam, Larvitar defends them, saying that they are good people, it also causes Tyranitar to calm down and apologize to them. The happy moment is cut short with the three poachers from Larvitar's dream appears and they try to capture the Tyranitar.

"You three are the one who attack Tyranitar!" Ash yells in anger.

One of them fires a giant Pokébag, which wraps around Tyranitar and causes her to hit the ground. A bag wraps itself around her and she falls down. The machine rides out and the three men emerge to marvel at their grand catch.

They introduce themselves as Braggo, the leader who always speaks in rhyme and quotes, Chico, the inventor for the group, and Blurt, who calls himself the strong and silent type who always breaks things and talks a lot. They declare that they are the Pokémon Poacher Brothers.

Braggo is pleasantly surprised to learn that Larvitar is the very one they stole when it was just an Egg, and the poacher trio thank Ash for returning it to them. The poachers launch another Pokébag at Larvitar, but Ash jumps in the way and is caught instead. After hearing sirens, the poachers decide that Tyranitar is good enough and drive away. Lillie sends out Yanmega to follow them. A few seconds later, a lady rides up on a motorcycle and asks if everything's okay.

"Mason, you are here, we have a serious problem." Ash says after Reisa uses Feraligatr to free him.

Ranger Mason says that the poachers have been bothering them for quite some time. Then she informs the group that they would have reached the Preserve if they had simply stayed on the road. Ash notices that Larvitar is feeling down and he promise that they will get its mother back. Ranger Mason crouches down to assure Larvitar, but this startles it. Kris and Ethan inform her that Larvitar takes a while to warm up to people.

As Yanmega returns, they follow him to see that Team Rocket is trying to persuade the poachers to let them join in. Tyranitar struggles in her capture bag. Chico laughs, saying that the more she struggles, the tighter the bag will become. And they are using the robot to catch their Pokemon, only to let Pikachu blast Team Rocket off.

The real poachers try to get away with Rocket's balloon, but Lillie tells Larvitar to use Screech, and the ear-splitting sound distracts the poachers and makes Tyranitar angry. She fires a few Hyper Beams at the bag. Chico presses a button on a remote to electrocute Tyranitar, but despite the pain, she bites through and fires a Hyper Beam at the balloon. As the poachers plummet towards the earth, Chico drops the remote which breaks into pieces after it lands on the ground, freeing the Pokemon from the bag. As Larvitar is reunited with Tyranitar, they see the banged up poachers jump into their robot. As the robot is about to crush everyone, Tyranitar and Larvitar launch a Hyper Beam and Hidden Power respectively. Afterwards, Larvitar and Tyranitar hug.

"Thank you for catching them, they are really hard to capture..." Mason says as they see the poacher brothers tied up together.

"Well, Larvitar is the true hero." Ash says. He then turns to Larvitar. "I guess this is good bye, huh…"

Then Larvitar is sad to see Ash leave. Tyranitar notices it, she asks Ash if he can capture both of them. Ash and Lillie are first surprised at this, but then they agree.

"Mason, you don't mind if we capture them?"

"Well, if that is what they want to." Mason says.

Ash and Lillie then take out Pokeballs and capture both Larvitar and Tyranitar. Mason also gives Ash a Tyranitarite for the Tyranitar. He accepts it and thanks her as they leave the Pokemon Reservation Area.

**Johto Dex Entry No.95 Larvitar: The Rock Skin Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Born deep underground, this Pokémon becomes a pupa after eating enough dirt to make a mountain.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.96 Pupitar: The Hard Shell Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Evolved from Larvitar at LV:30 ****It will not stay still, even while it's a pupa. It already has arms and legs under its solid shell.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.97 Tyranitar: The Armor Pokemon: Rock and Dark Type. Evolved from Pupitar at LV:55. In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble.**

Reisa says, "So you caught another Pursuedo Legendary?"

Ash says, "Yeah…you are right. And come to think of it, this is also the second Pokemon I caught both mother and child."

Kris asks, "What is the first one?"

Lillie says, "Lapras. She also suffered the sam fate as Tyranitar."

"Is it a coincidence?" Irena asks.

"I don't know." Ash says as they keep climbing the mountain.

* * *

**Now here is the new chapter, and this chapter is focus on Larvitar, a main star in the series. I hope you like it and the next chapter will finally be the league.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Wynaut, Latias, Latios, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras.**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum) Monlee (Hitmonchan)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togekiss) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	76. Johto Part 26

Johto Part 26

The group continue towards Silver Town, and along the way they notice people gathered at a large closed gate.

"Excuse me, what's wrong here?" Ash asks a pair of bystanders when they get there.

"You see, everyone is waiting at the Ho-Oh Shrine to see the official Johto League Silver Conference torch. " The man syas.

"But this is the only way to go to Mt. Silver…" Kris groans.

A shrine attendant finally opens the gate and explains that the torch runner is currently delayed. Then Ash rushes into the front and says, "Can I ask what is wrong here?"

A lot of people recognize him as Ash Ketchum, the one who won the Kanto League and the Johto Grand Festival. The attendant sighs in relief and says, "You see, we have prepared a Sacred Fire to the league, but it was blocked by a Sneasel, a Machop and a Machoke, we couldn't get it."

"So what should we do?" Reisa asks.

"We go help." Surch says.

"Why don't you let me help you as well?" They see another Trainer with his Houndoom steps forward.

"Um… who are you?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, my name is Harrison. I am from Littleroot Town."

"Littleroot Town, so you are a Hoenn Native." Reisa says. "I am from there as well."

"Well, it is nice to see another person from Hoenn here, are you here to join the league as well?" Harrison asks.

"No, I am here to cheer my cousin Ash." Then the group introduces themselves to him.

"Oh, I have heard of you, you got a lot of achievements since little. Nice to meet you." Harrison shakes hands with Ash.

With Harrison now on board, he and the group follow the attendant to the shrine building.

"You see...the Ho-Oh Shrine was where a terrible war was fought. People ravaged the place so badly that the Pokémon suffered because of it and the vegetation was wiped out. Ho-Oh appeared after a battle and unleashed a rose-colored flame that set the area alight and destroyed the weapons of war. From the ashes came new life and the area was restored to nature. But a bit of a tree was left burning for the longest of times. And we placed the fire in a shrine declaring the Sacred Flame that is now housed in the Ho-Oh Shrine." The attendant says.

"Wow...that is a new thing to hear." Irena replies. "But how strong are the Sneasel, Machoke and Machop?"

"Well...I heard that every Trainer who volunteered to try to stop the offending Pokémon ended up coming back with hurt Pokémon, broken bones, and other serious injuries." Harrison says.

"Without the fire, the ceremony for the Silver Tournament can't start, and then it will be no tournament this year." The attendant says.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that we can get it secure." Ash says.

They get upstairs to the shrine, then the three Pokemon come and prevent them from taking it.

The group is almost at the shrine, so Ash runs ahead. However, he almost gets battered by Machoke's arm, but he leans backwards to avoid it.

"Ash!" Lillie rushes to him in time to avoid a calamitous fall down the stairs. When everyone reaches the top, they spot the Machop and the Machoke that the attendant was talking about.

"Wait, Sneasel, please hear us out! We need that fire to start the tournament." Surch says.

But the Sneasel doesn't listen and still tries to attack them. So Reisa sends out Corsola and Harrison sends out Houndoom.

Harrison has his Houndoom use Flamethrower on Machop. With the Fighting duo occupied, Harrison says, "Ash, this is your chance!"

Ash nods as he rushes into the shrine, he opens the doors and gazes at the magnificent Sacred Flame for a moment before Sneasel tries to take a swipe at him.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Lillie rushes in and then sends out the Pokemon to attack, but Sneasel leaps and avoids it. Sneasel strikes back with Slash and knocks Feraligatr down, but not out. Corsola and Houndoom finally knock out Machoke and Machop with a Tackle attack and Flamethrower respectively. The group now run over to Ash. Feraligatr tries another Hydro Pump, but Sneasel dodges it again.

Finally, the Sneasel uses Shadow Claw to slash Feraligatr, with the weight, it falls and then he also sends Lillie right back down the hill, and their descent ends when they collide into a tree.

"Lillie! Are you okay?" Everyone comes to her aid.

Lillie smiles, "That Sneasel is more powerful, I have decided, as a future Ice Master, I am going to capture him."

Later, Ash and the others return to the shrine, but Machoke and Machop have recovered. Ash sends out Phanpy and Harrison uses Houndoom. Phanpy takes Machop down with a Take Down and Houndoom hits Machoke with Headbutt. This knocks the fighters back, but Sneasel orders them forward again. Houndoom and Phanpy lift them up and throw them down the hill. The duo crashes through a tree and hit the ground hard, much to the surprise of the shrine attendant.

"Now it is the Sneasel..." Harrison says.

But then, Team Rocket appears with a Sneasel balloon, they also perform their motto.

"Why is Meowth wearing a Sneasel costume?" Irena whispers to Reisa.

"Probably trying to deceive the Sneasel..." Reisa groans.

Meowth approaches Sneasel with an enticing present box, which contains a smoke bomb. Meowth is determined to preserve his place in Team Rocket, so he whispers the plan to Sneasel. The wild Pokémon reacts by slashing at Meowth, and as he flied backwards the smokebomb still hits the ground and explodes. Jessie and James rush into the black smoke to collect Sneasel before lifting back into the air. The pair happily declare that Meowth has officially been retired. As the pair laugh, Jessie is mortified to find that she actually grabbed Meowth. Out of revenge Meowth gives both Jessie and James a good scratching to the face. Jessie attempts to throw Meowth away. However, he instead lands on the Sneasel balloon and bursts it with his sharp claws, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

The smoke clears and the group is surprised to see that Sneasel is still there. "We should stop Sneasel now or else that he will not give us the Sacred Fire." Ash says.

"Do you have any ideas?" Harrison asks.

"Ho-Oh's fire..." Lillie says. "That is it, Ash, summon him!"

Ash nods and says, "Ho-Oh, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Harrison is surprised. "You have a Ho-Oh?"

"Yeah, but we can explain later." Ash says.

Sneasel sees Ho-Oh and he is shocked, he immediately bows down. Ho-Oh then explains to him about the fire, then he agrees and also offers to let Ash and Lillie capture the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.64 Sneasel: The Sharp Claw Pokemon: Dark and Ice Type. This cunning Pokémon hides in the cover of darkness, waiting to attack its prey.**

With the obstacles now clear, the torch runners can finally begin the long awaited relay to the Silver Conference stadium. The shrine attendant thanks everyone for their efforts and reveals that he has decided to hire the Machoke and Machop to permanently protect the shrine.

"So now that the league can start, we are rivals now." Harrison says.

"You bet, I am looking forward to it." Ash says as well as Ethan.

* * *

After Ash and Ethan register for the league in the Pokemon Center, they hear a familiar voice.

"So you are here as well, Ashy Boy." Gary says.

"Of course, I am not here for losing." Ash says to him.

"Of course you aren't. And I see that you are also partaking as well? Ethan?" Gary asks.

"Just because you and Ash are main rivals doesn't mean that you can ignore me." Ethan says with confidence.

"He is right, you know." They then see Silver and Amelia walking towards them.

"Hey brother." Surch says as he fist bumps with Silver.

"So I heard that you caught all the Team Rocket members?" Amelia asks.

"Only two Idiots and an idiotic Meowth." Lillie replies as they greet one another.

Later, they are at the Athlete's Village, they see Mr. Goodshow handing out balloons to children. So they go greet them.

"So Ash, I see you have decided to partake this one as well." Goodshow says.

"You are right." Ash says. "And it will be a breeze like last time."

"As confidence as I see." Goodshow remarks.

They enter their accommodation, a hotel room complete with a view of a lake and a computer for analyzing other the other competitors. As Ash sits on comfy couch, Lillie says, "Well, Ash. You still have some challenging battles ahead."

Reisa says, "She is right, there are the Screening rounds, which are one-on-one battles. The reason is that they are going to trim the field of 200 down to 48."

"Seems tough." Ash says.

"Yeah, but with the match-ups entirely computer-determined, no trainers are going to battle more than three times." Lillie says. "I am sure you can pass it as well as Ethan."

"Thanks, I really need that." Ash smiles.

Ash's first opponent is Salvador from Cherrygrove City. Ash sends out his Feraligatr while he sends out Furret.

Ash orders a Mega Punch, which Furret evades with a Double Team attack. Feraligatr soon finds himself surrounded and confused by Furret and its duplicates. Salavdor orders a Swift attack, and the move hits its mark. Feraligatr holds his ground and then it tries to use Thrash. However Furret Digs underground and follows up with a direct Headbutt on it.

Salavador continues to use the Dig and Headbutt combination, and each time Feraligatr is struck down. As Furret prepares to land another Headbutt, Ash has Feraligatr bites onto Furret's back. Furret attempts to shake Feraligatr off, but it is unable to. It soon dives into one of the dug holes. This allows Feraligatr to Hydro Pump a trapped Furret, and a final Mega Punch seals the match for Ash. Ash has no further troubles in the screening process, as Espeon and Typhlosion help him earn another two victories.

For Ethan, he is doing very well, with Exbo, Aibo and Togebo, he also advances to the next round.

* * *

Back in the Pokémon Center, Ash discovers that Gary, Silver and Harrison have also passed the screening round.

"Wow...this is going to be tough as I thought." Ash says.

"After all..." Goodshow suddenly appears in front of them. "The 48 trainers are placed into groups of three in the semi-final round, where only one Trainer from each group will advance to the Victory Tournament."

"But is won't be hard for us." Ethan says, "Right? Ash?"

"Yeah..." Ash says, but he is in deep thoughts.

That night, Ash cannot get any sleep from all the anticipation. He gets out of bed, accidentally waking Lillie, Pikachu and Sylveon up. They all go out for a walk to clear their heads. The group also stumble across Gary, who then asks, "Are you having a date?"

The two blush and deny, but then they decide to sit down and talk.

"When I looked at the moon, I always remembered our first journey." Gary says. "I don't know what could have been...what if something different happens that time?"

"You are right..." Lillie says. "We should stop hating each other, right now it is about the rivalry."

Then Ash and Gary make it clear to each other that they will defeat anyone who gets in their way to the top - each other included.

The next day, the Opening Ceremonies begin. Silver Stadium, the Pokémon Stadium for the Silver Conference, is filled to capacity, awaiting the arrival of the finalists, and even Professor Oak, Tracey, Professor Elm, and both Aurora and her family watching from home.

The semi-finalist Trainers are soon corralled off awaiting their entrance cue. But suddenly, a pair of officials approach Ash, at the back of the line, and they ask him whether he has a "Silver Pokémon Footprint Panel", and that Ash could be disqualified if he did not.

"Strange, I didn't know there was a thing..." Ash says, but in truth, he already knows that the two are Team Rocket, but he can't reveal them in public, so he follows them, but both Gary and Silver nod at each other and decide to follow as well.

As the athletes enter, Lillie and Reisa, in the stands, notice that Ash and Silver aren't there. Professor Oak and Tracey, at the Oak Lab, also notice that Gary is curiously absent.

After sending Team Rocket flying, they find the Torch Runner on the ground with a pained expression.

"Are you okay?" Ash, Silver and Gary ask the runner, but he shakes his head.

The news spread throughout the stadium, and Goodshow says, "Without the torch, the Silver Conference can't start..."

"Ash, you go make the final leg of the torch relay." Silver says.

"Me?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, go now, we will be fine." Gary says as Ash nods. He then makes his way into the arena and runs up the stairs to light up the big torch. The cameras focus in on Ash and the crowd cheers as the torch ignites with a large flame. Afterwards, Mr. Goodshow walks onto the center stage and gives a resounding speech to kick off the Silver Conference.

* * *

The day after the opening ceremonies, at the Athlete's Village Pokémon Center, they are finding their groups.

"So I am in Group E..." Ethan says, "What about you, Ash?"

"I am in Group H." Ash says.

Shadow says, "The semi-final round is a round-robin tournament, where each Trainer battles the two others—with three points for a win, one for a draw, and none for a loss. The Trainer with the most points in the group stage will move on to the Victory Tournament."

"Though it is really confusing, but it will be fine." Kris says.

When they head outside, they meet Ash's first opponent, a young girl named Macy. Ash helps her save her Vulpix from Team Rocket, then she asks Ash if he wants to have a lunch together. Causing Lillie to get mad at her.

"So are you Ash's Girlfriend?" Macy asks Lillie.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not." Lillie says.

"Then get out of his personal life! I believe that I have a romantic future ahead with him." Macy says.

Ash doesn't want the tension to start, he quickly takes Lillie away. Macy then says if she win, he has to go on a date with her, he sighs and agrees, but it only fuels Lillie's jealousy even more.

"Ash, what are you thinking?" Lillie asks him in irritation.

"Trust me. I will win. Because I don't like her."

* * *

At the B-Stadium, the match begins, with Macy having the first move. Macy sends out Slugma, while Ash responds with Phanpy. The battle began by exchanging Flamethrower and Mud Slap, but Macy, anticipating that a Ground Pokémon would be sent out, tells Slugma to use Double Team to evade Phanpy's attacks.

It works for a moment, but the luck runs out as Phanpy manages to hit Slugma while evading with a Rollout. Phanpy uses Earthquake and Rollout in quick succession. Slugma retaliates with another Flamethrower, but Phanpy blocks with Defense Curl. Phanpy also blocks Slugma's Body Slam, and hits another Earthquake on the recovery. One Take Down later, and Slugma is out for the count.

"Way to go, Phanpy." Ash cheers. Phanpy then starts to evolve into a Donphan, much to Ash's delight.

**Johto Dex Entry No.81 Donphan: The Armor Pokemon: Evolved from Phanpy at LV:25. Because this Pokémon's skin is so tough, a normal attack won't even leave a scratch on it.**

Typhlosion is sent in. Donphan starts with a Rollout, but is counterattacked with a Flame Wheel, followed by a Quick Attack. Donphan's attempt at a Take Down is met with another Flame Wheel, knocking it out.

"Slowking! I chose you!" Ash takes out his Water type Pokemon. Macy pulls Typhlosion out and calls on Electabuzz.

"An Electabuzz?" Ash says in shock.

"Don't think I will only use fire Pokemon." She replies.

Slowking began with a Water Gun, but Electabuzz blocks it off with Light Screen. Slowking's Confusion manages to break through, however this allows Electabuzz to land a Thunder Punch, knocking it out.

"Well, here goes nothing. Tyranitar! You are up!"

Macy is terrified at the sight of the Pokemon, but she quickly tells Electabuzz to use Thunderbolt, Tyranitar hits it with Ancient Power before Electabuzz can fire the Thunderbolt, confusing Macy. Then Electabuzz uses Iron Tail, which causes some damage on Tyranitar.

Meanwhile, Larvitar is sitting on Lillie's lap, cheering for his mother. Tyranitar responds the cheer as she fired a Dark Pulse, knocking it out.

The match is down to Typhlosion against Tyranitar, with momentum back on Ash's side. Tyranitar opens with a Rock Slide, which Typhlosion counters with Flamethrower and Swift. Tyranitar responds to the Swift with Ancient Power. The projectiles collides, creating a smoke cover for a Stone Edge to hit Quilava. Then Tyranitar finishes it off with a Hyper Beam.

As for Ethan, he is facing Jackson. He uses Azumarill first, Ethan sends out Sudobo as his first Pokemon. Although Azumarill is able to land some water attacks on him, she is still defeated. The next Pokemon is Magneton. It defeats Sudobo using a Mirror Shot, but Ethan sends Exbo next and using its typing to win. The last one is a Meganium. Exbo has a type advantage, but Meganium isn't too weak. It manages to make the battle a draw. But since Ethan still has a Pokemon left, he advances to the next round.

* * *

They then meet up with Ethan, Ash asks, "How is it?"

Kris says, "He gets advanced, I assume you guys as well?"

"Of course." Ash says, but then Macy appears again, showing her newly evolved Magcargo to them.

"Even though we can't have a date, but this Magcargo will be the reminder of the love between me and Ash." Lillie is really annoyed at the girl, but Ash assures her that he only cares for Lillie.

* * *

**Here is the first part of the three part league chapters, I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be facing Gary and Harrison.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Sneasel, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Wynaut, Latias, Latios, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras.**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum) Monlee (Hitmonchan)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togekiss) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	77. Johto Part 27

Johto Part 27

"Hey, Ash! The match ups are here." Reisa says as he goes to check it out, but much to his surprise, he is facing Gary.

"I am fighting Gary?" Ash asks in shock.

Gary walks towards him, "Looks like we are fated to battle." He takes out a half Pokeball, Ash takes out his and says, "Yeah. Let's give it all we got."

That night, Kris asks, "Lillie, what was that Half Pokeball about?"

Lillie says, "You see...before we started our journey, Ash and I were fishing by a stream, Ash managed to hook a Magikarp, which proceeded to slap him in the face before landing back into the water. Gary, on the other side of the stream, taunted Ash for being unable to name any of Magikarp's attacks, including the Flail that was used on him. The two had liked the stream as a fishing spot, and this caused their rivalry to escalate. When both Ash and Gary caught a bite, both reeled their lines in, but discovered that they had both hooked onto the same rusted Poké Ball. After a brief tug-of-war, the Ball broke in two."

"So they keep each pieces?" Ethan asks.

"Well...Ash was willing to accept that the fishing battle was a draw, but Gary had declared it a loss, since he thought that tying with Ash was just as bad as losing." Reisa sighs. "It is also the reason we didn't like him at first."

"And this time I am going to show him that I am not an opponent to be underestimated." Ash says.

"Well, the next day is a rest day, so you should prepare your strategy." Irena says as he nods.

The next day, as Silver, Amelia and Surch walk into Ash's room for a visit, they see Ash and Lillie buried themselves in books.

"What is he doing?" Silver asks Ethan with a surprised face.

"Well...he had been preparing for the next day's match since last night..." Ethan sighs. "And the only one who stays with him is Lillie..."

After waking the pair, they go outside for training, Ash and Lillie are still discussing about Gary.

"So it seems like he has no particular type preference like us..." Lillie says.

"Yeah, and he keeps rotating Pokemon like us, so we don't know what he will use." Silver points out.

Amelia says, "I think that your team-battling strategy will be crucial..."

Ash sees two shadows flying overhead. Once again, the Flamethrower greeting is a dead giveaway that it is Charizard and Charla, having arrived from the Charicific Valley.

"Charizard? Charla? What are you doing here?" Ash asks as they share a hug.

"Well, I made a late night request to Liza." Lillie says, "Since I think you should use its Mega Evolution on the match."

Just then, much to their surprise, Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Eve, Ariel and Aurora also arrive.

"Mom? Professors? What are you doing here?" Ash asks as he hugs his mother.

"We think that it is better if we watch the Silver Conference live instead of on TV." Aurora says.

"Indeed, and we saw that you are going to face my Grandson." Oak says.

"Indeed, are you okay with this?" Eve asks.

"Too be honest, I am a little nervous since we were rivals since childhood. But I am not going back down."

Professor Oak says, "That is my boy, Ash. I say you take a good care, Professor Pine."

"Indeed. Oak. Ash is a wonderful trainer. I am sure he can win."

* * *

In the next day, Harrison, Ethan and Silver all go into the next round easily. Ash is at the locker room as he sees Harrison.

"Congratulations on your win." Ash says.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to you in the next round, you have better win this." Harrison says.

"Don't worry. You can count on me." Ash says as he walks towards the battlefield.

"Now the Top 16 battles kept continuing, it was Ash Ketchum from Otem Town versus Gary Oak from Pallet Town. One is the Indigo Conference Champion as well as the Orange League Champion while the other is Professor Oak's Grandson. Let's see who will win the match!"

Back on the field, Lillie and the others have already been seated, with Pikachu and Sylveon ready to cheer Ash on. However, Gary has also brought his cheerleaders to cheer him on.

Gary leads off with Nidoqueen, while Ash calls on his Espeon. Nidoqueen charges forward with a not-very-effective Rock Smash that sends rocks flying into the air, causing Espeon damage. Espeon manages to push through the oncoming rocks and heads for Nidoqueen with a Psychic. Gary sees that Nidoking is hurt, he recalls Nidoqueen and then sends out Umbreon. Espeon uses Dazzling Gleam taught by Sylveon and it damages the Pokemon, but Umbreon uses Double Team and then uses Shadow Ball to knock Espeon out.

Ash sends out Heracross as his second Pokémon, so Gary swaps Umbreon out for a Magmar. Gary begins with a Flamethrower, but Heracross evades the attack and throws its opponent into the air with a Fury Attack. Magmar uses the increased altitude to its advantage, landing into its own Fire Blast before ramming straight into Heracross. The flames engulf Heracross, causing it massive damage. Adding insult to injury, Magmar also adds a point-blank Flamethrower to the mix to cripple Heracross. Suddenly, Heracross manages to blow the fire away with its wings. It charges towards Magmar with a Megahorn, which overpowers Magmar's Flamethrower defense, knocking it out.

Unfazed, Gary sends out Blastoise - the final form of his starter, and the most powerful Pokémon on his team. Heracross starts with a Fury Attack, but Blastoise responds with Hydro Pump. However, despite a last-minute evasion tactic behind a rock, Hydro Pump manages to blast through the boulder and knocks Heracross out.

Ash sends out Jumpluff, hoping that a Grass-type will provide a good advantage over Blastoise. Jumpluff evades the first Hydro Pump with a Cotton Guard, but her airborne Razor Leaf is deflected by Rapid Spin. Making matters worse, Jumpluff's attempt to use Tackle is met with a Bite attack from Blastoise. She gets tossed by her cottons, and is knocked out.

Since Ash has now lost three Pokémon, the referee calls for a five-minute intermission. During the break, Pikachu says, "Ash, let me battle that Blastoise, I will make sure that he will know his place."

"That is so nice of you." Ash says, "But I am sorry, I have already chose three Pokemon beforehand.

Professor Oak says, "This match really brought back the memories."

Aurora says, "Yeah. He would always put up a fight with Gary...but I am not worried, he can win this. He has his father's style."

Professor Pine nods, "True."

When the break ends, Gary sends Umbreon back. "Gary, this guy wanted a rematch with your Umbreon." He sends out his own Umbreon.

"Oh, that Eevee evolved into Umbreon, huh?"

Due to the previous battle against Espeon, Umbreon is a little tired. Ash uses it as a chance to tell Umbreon to use Moonblast.

Eve is confused, she says, "I thought Umbreon couldn't learn Moonblast."

Lillie says, "Yeah. But Ash's is a special one, Sylveon taught both Espeon and Umbreon some Fairy Moves."

"I see."

After firing attacks, Gary's Unbreon is knocked out. Gary sends out Arcanine next, and Ash recalls Umbreon for Snorlax. Arcanine uses Take Down to charge straight at Snorlax, who responds with Body Slam. Arcanine evades the attack, and traps Snorlax with Fire Spin. However, Snorlax frees itself and lands a direct hit with a Hyper Beam at Arcanine. Gary's Arcanine struggles to get up, but the attack proves to be too much and it faints.

Nidoqueen is sent back out. Ash warns Snorlax to be careful since Nidoqueen also knows Hyper Beam. Using its tail to jump, a tactic copied from Bayleef, Nidoqueen manages to land down on Snorlax and strike it with Double Kick. Nidoqueen then blasts a Hyper Beam, but Snorlax ducks the attack and retaliates with an Ice Punch, taking Nidoqueen out of the match and tying the match. Gary sends a Scizor out against Snorlax, and after a series of Quick Attacks, Scizor defeats Snorlax with a Metal Claw to the face.

"So Scizor is having a speed game..." Reisa mutters.

"And the one we know Ash has is Umbreon...which is not a good typing against Scizor..." Shadow says.

But still, Ash sends the Pokemon out, and it is defeated with Metal Claw and Swift. "Now folks, Ash only has one Pokemon left, which will be his last Pokemon?"

Ash says, "Here goes. Charizard! I choose you!" Ash takes out the Pokemon, the crowd cheers hard.

"And his final Pokemon is Charizard! The one who helped him won 6-0 in the Kanto League!"

Gary looks at the Charizard and says, "This will be tough…but I figured you will use it last."

Scizor lunges towards Charizard with Steel Wing, but the move fails to hit its mark. Charizard attacks with Flamethrower; Scizor jumps to avoid the attack, however Ash refuses to let it get away this time. Charizard then meets Scizor airborne, much to Scizor and Gary's shock, before Scizor is knocked out by a super-effective Flamethrower to the face.

"Now you really done it. Blastoise, come out." Gary sends out the now panting Blastoise. Gary then shows his hand, a key stone on his ring.

"Ashy boy, our real battle starts now. Mega Evolve! Blastoise!" Blastoise glows and changes its form. Ash smiles, "I agree, the real battle really starts now. Charizard! Mega Evolve to X mode!" Charizard also does the same and becomes blue.

Surch says, "Nice choice, Ash."

Kris asks, "What do you mean?"

Lillie replies, "Mega Charizard gained Dragon Typing, which made Water moves neutral effective against Charizard."

"I see."

Charizard's opening Flamethrower is deflected by Rapid Spin. Blastoise scores a direct hit, landing a Hydro Pump on Charizard's face. Charizard takes to the sky, but its airborne attack is repelled by a Skull Bash. Ash decides to have Charizard make another aerial approach, evading several Hydro Pumps along the way. However, Charizard cannot seem to find a desperately needed opening.

Ash desperately looks for some way to take advantage, and he suddenly notices that - although Charizard's attacks have missed Blastoise - the fire that has hit the rocks have been left red hot and somewhat melted. He commands Charizard to burn the field instead of attacking Blastoise. Although he knows that Ash's specialty is thinking outside-the-box, Gary is still nevertheless puzzled by Ash's tactic. Blastoise is immobilized by the red-hot field, something that not even a type advantage could cover. Resorting to cool the field using Hydro Pump, Blastoise only succeeds in covering the field in steam. When the steam clears, Blastoise and Charizard are locked in close-range combat - too close for Blastoise to aim its Hydro Pumps. Though Blastoise manages to duck from a Dragon Rage, it allows Charizard to attempt a Seismic Toss. Blastoise tries to escape by biting Charizard's arm, but to no avail. The attack continues and once Charizard and Blastoise land on the ground, everyone begins to wonder who won. When the dust clears, Blastoise is able to get up, as both Pokémon have a stare off. Blastoise soon succumbs to the damage it took and reverts to its original form.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner! Which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash is shocked, "I beat Gary…" He stands in awe, then jumps for joy and thanks Charizard for a spectacular battle.

Back outside, Ash is tackled by Lillie and his two Pokemon, they congratulate him for his win.

Ash says, "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon's help."

Silver says, "Now that you also get to the quarter finals, I hope we can face each other."

"Me too." Ethan says. "And I will try to beat you."

That night, Ash meets Gary privately by the lake. Gary gives Ash his half of the Poké Ball.

Gary says, "I don't know why, I wasn't ashamed that I lost the battle..." He turns to Ash, "When we tied in the fishing contest, I had felt like a failure, so I took it as a loss. But you won fair and square today."

The two shake hands, and Gary promises to cheer for Ash is his next match.

* * *

The next day before the match begins, Ash and his friends are having breakfast and they meet Harrison on the way.

"Just as I expected that we will face each other."

"Sure is. I can't wait to battle your Mega Blaziken that helps you win these matches." Ash replies.

"Sure I will use it. While I wanted to battle your Charizard."

"Sure."

Now the breakfast is over, Ash begins his second Full Battle on a grass field against his new friend Harrison, with Ash having the first move. Leading off with Pikachu, Harrison responds with a new Pokémon, Kecleon. Soon enough Kecleon camouflages itself, making itself almost invisible besides a red zigzag on its stomach. Ash soon realizes that Kecleon hasn't moved yet, but before Pikachu can attack, Kecleon jumps into the long grass for cover. To counter this manoeuvre Ash orders Pikachu to listen out for Kecleon. However, Kecleon uses its Lick attack to confuse Pikachu, then tosses him aside with its tongue. Harrison then orders a Psybeam, and the attack narrowly clips Pikachu as he tries to evade. Pikachu stands up and rushes into the grass to hide. But Kecleon uses its tongue to cut down the lawn. Pikachu bides his time before grabbing a hold of Kecleon's tongue, using it as a wire to deliver a direct Thunderbolt, knocking Kecleon out. Harrison quickly recalls Kecleon and sends out Sneasel. Pikachu uses another Thunderbolt, but Sneasel dodges and lashes Pikachu with a Metal Claw to claim the round.

Scizor. Scizor uses Razor Wind, but Sneasel attempted to use Metal Claw, but Sneasel is hit on the arm by an X Scissor. Scizor finished Sneasel with Bullet Punch, leaving Sneasel unable to continue the battle.

Ash takes a second to collect Pikachu from the field before calling out Scizor. He orders a Razor Wind, but Sneasel runs forward and attempts to use Metal Claw. However, Sneasel uses X Scissors down on Sneasel's arm, effectively immobilizing it. Afterwards, Scizor bullet Punches the Pokemon, leaving Sneasel unable to continue.

Harrison chooses Hypno to fight next. Scizor tries a Swords Dance, but Hypno replies with a Hypnosis, taking full control of Scizor. Next Hypno uses a Psychic attack to send Scizor flying, knocking it out cold.

Ash sends out his Snorlax, who emerges from its Poké Ball sleeping peacefully. Although Snorlax slumbering state prevents it from being affected by Hypnosis, Hypno takes advantage of the situation by using Dream Eater. As Hypno slowly absorbs Snorlax's energy, its target soon wakes up in a rage from having its dreams stolen.

"Wow, what was Snorlax dreaming about?" Surch asks.

"Eating." Amelia laughs.

With a single Hyper Beam, Hypno is blasted out of the match. The announcer orders a five minute intermission due to three of Harrison's Pokémon being unable to battle.

The second half of the battle begins, Ash sends out Noctowl and Harrison chooses Steelix. Noctowl hits Steelix with a Confusion, but Steelix blinds it with Sandstorm. Noctowl is hit with a Dig attack from Steelix. Noctowl recovers and attempts to use Hypnosis. However, Steelix knocks it out of the sky with a powerful Iron Tail, winning Harrison the round.

Ash sends Snorlax back out. As Snorlax prepares to use its Hyper Beam, Steelix Binds it up and uses a Crunch attack. Snorlax manages to free itself from Steelix's Bind with an Ice Punch before proceeding to knock Steelix out with a Hyper Beam.

Harrison's next Pokémon is Houndoom. Snorlax uses Hyper Beam once more. However, Houndoom uses Counter to deflect the attack and Snorlax ends up getting blasted by its own Hyper Beam, and is taken out of the fight.

"A Houndoom can use Counter...that is so amazing..." Eve says in awe.

"But Ash is in danger..." Shadow replies.

Ash's next Pokémon is Meganium. The decision surprises Harrison, however, as a Grass-type Pokémon like Meganium is weak against Fire Pokémon like Houndoom. Meganium starts with Razor Leaf, but a Flamethrower attack from Houndoom burns through the leaves. Ash orders Headbutt, while Harrison orders Bite. The attacks miss, but then, Meganium uses Vine Whip to snap close Houndoom's jaws, which prevents Houndoom from using Flamethrower and Bite. Meganium tosses Houndoom to the ground, and then finishes the battle off with a Body Slam.

"Well, Ash. You are really strong. Now I must show you my promise, Blaziken!" Harrison tosses his Pokeball and the Pokemon appears.

"Now Ash has to face another Pokemon with a type advantage..." Kris mutters.

Meganium starts with Razor Leaf, but Blaziken uses its legs to kick the leaves away in a flash. This impressive display of strength and speed causes Ash to reconsider his strategy. He settles on keeping Meganium away from Blaziken as much as possible. Ash orders a Vine Whip, but the vines are easily caught by Blaziken. Ash is shocked at yet another incredible display of reflexes while Blaziken proceeds to reel Meganium in. Ash orders a Body Slam to use Blaziken's power against it, but Blaziken lands a close-range Fire Punch on Meganium and knocks her out.

"Now you showed yours, I will show mine. Charizard!" Ash sends out his last Pokemon.

Then they looked each other, then touching their key stones to mega evolve.

"A Mega Charizard Y versus a Mega Blaziken…" Eve says in awe.

Lillie says, "It is interesting to see two fire types battle."

Both Charizard and Blaziken start off with a powerful Flamethrower attack, which collide to form a giant smoke cloud. As the smoke clears, neither Pokémon is fazed by the explosion. Ash then commands Charizard to use Flamethrower again, which Blaziken easily dodges by jumping high into the air. Brock is surprised to see Blaziken jump so high. Taking advantage of the fact that Blaziken can't move freely in the air, Charizard tries a Dragon Rage, but Blaziken dodges, then counters using Quick Attack. Charizard flies upwards, though Blaziken still manages to hit it with a Flamethrower. Blaziken follows up with Quick Attack again and Charizard is hit by a Fire Punch, but, unfazed, counters with a Flamethrower that hits Blaziken dead on.

Blaziken is ordered once again to use Quick Attack. As Charizard and Blaziken brawl it out, Ash commands Charizard to use Seismic Toss. Blaziken falls down to the ground, and the referee says, "Blaziken is-" But he stops as he sees that Blaziken gets up.

With both Pokémon tired out, Blaziken uses one more Quick Attack, which Charizard counters with Flamethrower. Charizard attacks again with Seismic Toss, but Blaziken dodges and smashes Charizard with a Blaze Kick, dealing severe damage to Charizard. Charizard, sustaining the damage, releases a full power Dragon Rage to meet Blaziken's Flamethrower. As the smoke clears, both Pokémon struggle to their feet.

"Charizard, please get up!" Ash yells. "Blaziken, my hopes are on you." Harrison says.

Both Pokemon are encouraged, and they get up, but Blaziken proves to be too exhausted and collapses, reverting back to its form. As for Charizard, he stands back up with a mighty roar.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers with his win, since he can go to the semi finals. Harrison says, "Good battle."

"Same here." Ash says as they shake hands with each other.

* * *

That night, Harrison is sitting alone by the river, but Ash and his friends join him.

"Is Blaziken going to be alright?" Ash asks.

"It is fine. He was my starter in Hoenn. Thanks to him I could made this far." Harrison says.

"You know what, maybe you should try Hoenn as your next target." Reisa says.

"Sure, once I beat this league I will go there." Ash says.

"But first, you have to beat me." Silver says as they spark another rivalry.

* * *

**Here is the second part of the three part league chapters, and I let Ash won against Harrison for the purpose of the next chapter, Ash will be facing both Ethan and Silver. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be facing Gary and Harrison.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Sneasel, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Wynaut, Latias, Latios, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras.**

**Kris' Current Pokemon:**

**Megaree (Meganium) Bonee (Cubone) Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Xatee (Xatu), Chunee (Smoochum) Monlee (Hitmonchan)**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togekiss) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****)****Pibu****(****Pichu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Surch's Current Pokemon:**

**Scizor, Pinsir, Ariados, Ledian, Yanma**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**

**Shadow's Current Pokemon:**

**Gengar, Mismagius**


	78. Johto Part 28

Johto Part 28

The next day, Ash and Silver are at the opposing field, both of them showing looks of fire in their eyes.

"Now it is a battle between Ash Ketchum and Silver Ketchum! Whoever wins the match will be facing Ethan in the finals!"

Silver sends out Honchkrow first while Ash sends Sneasel. Honchkrow uses Dark Pulse, while Sneasel dodges using a somersault. Then she freezes the water and tries skating, using it to use Crush Claw on Honchkrow. Honchkrow winces in pain, but then it uses Steel Wing. Sneasel dodges and uses Ice Beam, which knocks Honchkrow to the ground, Sneasel then finishes it off with Metal Claw. Silver sends out Feraligatr next. Feraligatr uses Hydro Pump to defeat Sneasel easily. Ash chooses his own. Ash's uses Aqua Tail, but Silver's dodges and uses Mega Punch, then turns into Crunch. Ash's is hit, but then he grabs Silver's and fires Hydro Pump, causing it to fly. Silver tells Feraligatr to use Focus Punch, Ash's uses his arms to block it. Then they both fire Hyper Beam, causing a giant smoke, when it clears, both Pokemon are unable to battle.

Silver sends Kingdra while Ash sends Sylveon. Sylveon uses Fairy Wind, while Kingdra uses Protect to block it, then Kingdra fires a Water Pulse, which hits Sylveon, but the latter shakes off the water and fires Dazzling Gleam. Kingdra is hit badly. Kingdra tries to use Flash Cannon, but Sylveon uses Attract first.

"What? Attract?" Silver is shocked that Sylveon can use that move.

"Time for the finale, Draining Kiss." Sylveon charges towards the love-immobilized Kingdra and kisses it, causing it to faint.

"With Kingdra unable to battle, Silver loses three Pokemon. Now we will have a five minute break." The referee says.

After the break, Silver sends Weavile while Ash sends Skarmory. Skarmory uses Spikes so that Silver can't easily switch Pokemon. Then Weavile tries to use Night Slash, but Skarmory knocks it down using Wing Attack. But Weavile uses Nasty Plot and then Dark Pulse, which hits Skarmory. Skarmory uses Acrobatics, but Sneasel waits and uses Blizzard, knocking Skarmory out.

Ash sends Sylveon back. Sylveon uses Slam, but Weavile catches the ribbons and throws her to the wall, then finishes it off with Metal Claw. Ash sends Pikachu next. Pikachu defeats Weavile with an Iron Tail. Forcing Silver to send out Ursaring. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm to hit Pikachu, then slam him to the wall, but Pikachu is able to use Grass Knot, causing Ursaring to trip. Pikachu gets up and uses Brick Break, which hits the yellow circle, causing Ursaring to rage. Pikachu then fires Electro Web to slow down Ursaring, but Ursaring manages to defeat Pikachu using another Hammer Arm.

"Ash only had one left, now what will he choose?" Kris asks.

"Not to mention Silver's last Pokemon will be that Gyarados." Reisa mutters.

"I hope Ash will be fine…" Lillie says in worry.

Ash sends Tyranitar as his last Pokemon, much to the girls' shock.

Professor Oak says, "That is a scary looking Tyranitar."

Aurora says, "It is Larvitar's mother, who was being stabbed before."

Ariel says, "But he really made a mistake even if he defeated Ursaring."

"Why do you say so?" Pine asks.

"His final Pokemon has an advantage." Amelia replies.

Tyranitar then defeats Ursaring using a Rock Smash.

Silver says, "Well Ash. Here is my last Pokemon. Gyarados!"

Silver's red Gyarados appears on the field, causing the audience to look in awe.

"This is what I feared…" Ash mutters as he sees Silver using Mega Evolution. He also mega evolves his Tyranitar. Meanwhile, Larvitar comes out of the Pokeball and wants to watch his mother battle. Ash smiles and lets him watch with Pikachu.

Ash decides to first use Sandstorm, causing the field to cover in sand. Gyarados uses Crunch, while Tyranitar uses Thunder Punch to knock it back. Then Hydro Pump is next, Tyranitar uses Stone Edge to block it. Then she fires a Focus Blast, which hurts Gyarados. Gyarados is then angry, it uses Outrage. It hits Tyranitar a lot of times, causing Tyranitar to go outrage.

"What? Two Pokemon using Outrage?" Irena gasps in shock.

"This is bad… consider the battle will make the field in danger." Ethan replies.

After a lot of hits, both Pokemon are confused. Tyranitar is first to recover, it uses another Thunder Punch and defeats the Pokemon.

"Unbelievable. Gyarados is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins."

Larvitar runs towards his mother and hugs her. Ash also thanks her.

Silver recalls his Pokemon and says, "I lost, but nice battle."

Ash replies, "Same here." They shake hands and then leave the battlefield.

"So now it is me versus Ash..." Ethan says with nervousness.

"No matter what the outcome is, you should all have a good battle." Shadow says as Ethan nods.

* * *

The next day, everyone is on the stands and Ash and Ethan stand at both sides of the field.

"Ash, I can't believe that we will be facing each other." Ethan says.

"Same here, we have seen each other throughout the journey, and we finally get to settle the score." Ash says.

After the referee states the rules, Ethan says, "I trust you to go first, Sudobo!"

"A Rock Type. Octillery, I choose you!"

As the battle began, Octillery uses Octazooka. Sudowoodo used Mimic to return the attack. Then using Rock Tomb to seal his evading. Octazooka uses Whirlpool to get out of the rock formation and hits Sudowoodo, then he makes Bubble Beam with spinning. Sudowoodo is hit and faints afterwards. Ethan sends out his Togebo. Togebo uses Wing Attack on Octillery, he evades using Rapid Spin, but one Fairy Wind knocks him out. Ash sends Steelix next. Steelix uses Iron Tail to knock Togekiss to the ground. Togekiss uses Metronome and shoots a Flamethrower, which hurts Steelix. Steelix uses Dig while Togekiss dodges by getting back to the skies.

At the same time, Aurora sees three shadows hiding at the shadows, so she decides to go check it out. And she sees Jessie, James and Meowth trying to steal both their Pokemon.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora questions them and they quickly flee. Meanwhile, Steelix defeats Togebo. Ethan sends out Expo.

Then a woman with a pair of weird looking glasses and a Marill doll on her hand comes and sits besides Kris.

"M…Mom?" Kris stutters

"Well if it wasn't my baby girl Kris?" She quickly hugs her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks while trying to escape her hug.

"I am here to see my baby boy battle. And who is this boy, is he your boyfriend?" She refers to Silver.

Both Silver and Kris blush. "Mom, stop embarrassing me."

Back at the field, Expo is knocked out by Donphan who uses Rollout. Making a 5 minute break.

At the resting place, Lillie and Aurora approach Ash.

"Ash, are you okay?" Lillie asks in worry.

"More than ever. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Since I was thinking. I just got a call from Mother..." Lillie says. "I am sorry that after you beat Lance...I couldn't travel with you in Hoenn."

This causes Ash to frown, and both people are about to cry. Ash says, "I guess it is fine...but we can still contact each other, right?"

Aurora says, "Why can't you? It is only a small while."

"You are right." Ash sighs.

When the break is over, Ethan sends out Polibo. Ash sends Pikachu and letting him use Wild Charge. Polibo makes a giant bubble to cover Pikachu and uses Pound to knock it back. Then Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which hits Polibo's belly. Polibo grabs him and slams it to the wall, causing Pikachu to hurt. But he finishes Polibo with a Thunderbolt.

Ethan uses Aibo, his Ambipom next. Aibo uses Fling to fling King's rock, causing Pikachu not to move, then he uses Double Hit to defeat Pikachu. Ash sends Heracross next. Heracross uses Mega Horn, Aibo uses its tail to jump high and uses Swift, which hurts Heracross. Heracross uses Screech to let Aibo covers its ears and then uses Take Down to slam it to the wall, causing it to faint. Ethan's last Pokemon is Pibu, but much to their shock, Pibu is now a Pikachu.

"When did Pibu evolve?" Ash asks.

"I am sorry, but he evolves last night when I was training alone." Ethan sighs.

Heracross is seen to be slammed into the wall after a Close Combat. Ash sends Lugia as his last Pokemon.

"Folks, it seems like Ash Ketchum has a Legendary Pokemon as his final Pokemon."

Ethan knows that he can't win, he still wants to try.

Lugia uses Water Gun on Pibu, Pibu dodges and used Electro Ball, which is blocked by Ancient Power. Then an Iron Tail hits Lugia, causing it to wince, but Lugia uses Recover to recover its injuries and uses Aeroblast, sending Pikachu in the air and finishes it off with a Weather Ball.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Lugia wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash jumps in joy. "We won another league!"

Ethan recalls Pibu and frowns a little, then he turns into a sad smile and says, "You are awesome, Ash. I am glad that I had a battle with you."

"Thanks, Ethan." Ash says.

Ash is then being awarded the champion as he can fight the Elite four. Goodshow said, "Congratulations, Ash. You had won another league."

"Thanks, Goodshow." He said as he gets the cup.

* * *

When they go meet others, Ethan sees his mother and is surprised. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my baby boy? Despite you lost, you fought so well."

Ethan then hugs his mother. Ash then turns to his companions. "So what are you going to do next?"

Reisa says, "Well, I can watch you challenge the Elite 4, but after that, I have to go to Sinnoh next."

Kris says, "Actually, I wanted to complete the Pokedex. And Silver asks me to come with him, so I agreed."

Ethan says, "So you two really have a spark..." Kris blushes and then gives him a kick, causing him to go down.

Irena says, "I am going to try the Contests here again. So I can see you battle the Elite 4."

Shadow says, "Well...I am going with Dad to Hoenn for a while since we are going to Mt. Pyre for exploration."

Surch says, "I will go back to Kanto with my siblings."

After saying their goals, Harrison also says that he is going to challenge the Indigo League. "So Gary, what are you planing next?" Ash asks.

Gary smirks a little and turns around. "Well, I decided to be a researcher."

"Good for you. So you are trying to be like Professor Oak?" Kris asks.

"Yes. Right now I am heading back Pallet Town. Smell ya later." He says and then he leaves.

Now that they bid farewell to one another, it is only Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Irena and Ethan left.

"So how about we go back to our Vacation House now?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie says as they head towards there.

* * *

**The league is finally over. And everyone went to their own goals. As much as I wanted to write Lillie in Hoenn Region, but there are some plots that forbids me from doing so. I am sorry. But don't worry, after the Team Magma and Team Aqua incident, she will be back as Ash's travel companion.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross, Sneasel, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Wynaut, Latias, Latios, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras.**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togekiss) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****) ****Pibu ****(****Pikachu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**


	79. Johto Part 29

Johto Part 29

Once they are back to the house, Irena asks, "So Ash, what are you going to do now since you have won the league?"

"I can go try the Elite 4, but I also want to make some new friends." Ash sighs.

"Then you can do all at the same time." Ethan says.

"You're right." Lillie smiles. Then they start to plan for the Pokemon and the Elite 4.

* * *

On the way to the first member, they meet an Ariados who blocks their path since it is hunting for pray. Ash accidentally breaks the web and it gets angry. It challenges Ash to a battle. But Ash wins against him. So Ariados decides to join Ash.

**Johto Dex Entry No.16 Spinarak: The String Spit Pokemon: Bug and Poison Type. If prey becomes ensnared in its nest of spun string, it waits motionlessly until it becomes dark.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.17 Ariados: The Long Leg Pokemon: Bug and Poison Type. Evolved from Spinarak at LV:22. Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls.**

Then on the way with training, they also evolve Pinceo into Forretress.

**Johto Dex Entry No.54 Forretress: The Bagworm Pokemon: Bug and Steel Type. Evolved from Pinceo at LV:31. Usually found hanging on to a fat tree trunk. It shoots out bits of its shell when it sees action.**

* * *

They arrive at Ilex Forest, where the first Elite 4 member, Will is at. They go to the Celebi's shrine, Will is there watching with the mask still on.

"You see, this is where my master Pryce captured the Celebi in the GS Ball." He turns around and faces Ash and his friends. "Ash Ketchum, it is nice to meet you." He bows.

"So you are Will, I want to challenge you for the Elite 4 battle."

Will smriks, "Of course you are. I knew you also captured all the Johto Legendaries. You can use it and not holding back. I shall do the same. Young Lady, can you be the referee?"

"Sure. What are the rules?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, the normal rules with 4 on 4."

Will sends out Exeggutor first, Ash responds by sending out Murkrow. Exeggutor starts off with a Egg Bomb, Murkrow dodges and uses Wing Attack, which is super effective. Then he tries to use Dark Pulse, Exeggutor uses Barrier to lower the damage and fires one more Egg Bomb, sending Murkrow to the ground. Ash asks Murkrow to use Gust, which eventually knocks out Exeggutor. Will sends out Jynx next, using its type advantage, Jynx finishes Murkrow with a Blizzard. Ash sends out Scizor next. Scizor uses Bullet Punch, but when he gets close, he gets a lovely kiss, causing him to fall asleep. Ash tries to wake Scizor up of it by telling him to use Razor Wind, he just having a nightmare, causing the attacks to fly anywhere, and one attack surprisingly hits Jynx. Then Scizor returns back to normal as he finishes Jynx with a Night Slash, Will sends out Slowbro, Slowbro uses Amnesia to raise his defense, then using Water Pulse on Scizor. Scizor dodges and then hits Slowbro with a Metal Claw, but Slowbro uses Psychic to defeat Scizor. Ash sends Meganium out, she uses Vine Whip first, but Slowbro raises his defense using Curse. Then Slowbro uses Water Gun to deflect the Razor Leaves, but Meganium surprises him with a Body Slam and knocks it out.

Will says, "Very well, you really made me sent out my last Pokemon. Xatu!"

Will's Xatu appears on the field, it uses Brave Bird to knock Meganium out. Ash's final Pokemon is Raikou, Will doesn't show any shock since he is wearing a mask. Raikou uses Thunderbolt, Xatu dodges and then uses Psychic. Raikou is smacked on the ground, but it uses Wild Charge and hits Xatu, who is also using Brave Bird. Raikou uses Rain Dance to make it rain and finishes Xatu with a Thunder.

"Xatu is unable to battle, Raikou wins, which means the match goes to Ash!" Lillie cheers.

Will recalls Xatu and says, "You surely are a legendary Trainer. I give you that."

He gives Ash the Psychic Medal. Ash grabs them and asks, "If you were once with Pryce, you must know Silver, Ariel, Amelia and Surch, too?"

Will nods, "Yes. Your cousins, right? They were brave children. They have cut ties with their fake father because he is a criminal. They told you the story of Master, right?"

Ash and and the others nod, Will says, "Before Pryce made his two Pokemon happy, he lost the GS Ball inside the time. Nobody could survive in the time for a long time. But he came back and helping us fight Team Rocket. Why? Because Celebi let him live. She sent Pryce back as she and the GS Ball went to the other island, the Orange Islands."

After listening to Will's Story, Ash and his friends bid farewell and leave the forest.

* * *

The next Pokemon they capture is a Shuckle. Ash and his friends are relaxing and they find him walking by. Lillie wants to capture it as she uses Magneton to battle Shuckle. Shuckle does gain a lot of defenses as Magneton's attacks don't hurt too much. This gives Lillie the opportunity to throw the Pokeball and capture it.

**Dex Entry No.62: Shuckle: The Mold Pokemon: Bug and Rock Type. The fluid secreted by its toes carves holes in rocks for nesting and can be mixed with Berries to make a drink.**

They arrive at Alpha Ruins and meet the ninja, Koga and his daughter Janine. Janine immediately recognizes Ash and Lillie.

"Hi, Ash, Lillie. Nice to see you here."

"Same here Janine. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I am visiting my father."

Koga walks up to them, "So you are Ash Ketchum. I see you are a formidable trainer."

"Nice to meet you, Koga. I am here to challenge the Elite 4. I beat Will so you're the next.

"Oh, you beated Will huh? I accept your challenge. Janine, can you be the referee?"

"Sure."

It is another 4 on 4 match. Koga sends Ariados first while Ash decides to give Forretress a shot. Forretress uses Iron Head first while Ariados uses String Shot to dodge it. Then it uses Sludge Bomb, but it has no effect and then Forretress uses Signal Beam, which is deflected by Poison Fang. Then it uses Pin Missile to defeat Forretress. Ash sends out Shuckle next. Shuckle uses Rock Blast to defeat Ariados. Koga uses Muk next, it uses Defense Curl to raise its defense, then Shuckle uses Sand Tomb, letting Muk trapped. Muk is unfazed and then uses Body Slam, which turns out not very effective. Then Shuckle uses Struggle Bug, which is countered by Venoshock. Shuckle is then defeated by a powerful Mud Bomb. Ash sends out Latias next, much to the two ninja's shock.

"A Latias, where did he got one of those?" Janine asks.

"Oh, he got it when we were gone to Alto Mare." Reisa replies.

Latias uses Mist Ball to one hit KO Muk, causing Koga to send out Venomoth. Venomoth uses Signal Beam First, Latias uses Dragon Pulse to counter, then it uses Poison Powder, making Latias to be poisoned, then it uses Quiver Dance, making Latias confused. But thanks to Ash and Latias' bond, she hits Venomoth with a Psychic. Venomoth is unable to battle, but Ash calls Latias back since it is poisoned.

"Very well. Having a Legendary isn't a small feet. But I will not back down. Crobat." Koga sends out his last Pokemon. Ash sends out Latios, Latios uses Dragon Claw first, but Crobat dodges and then uses Cross Poison, making Latios confused, too. Latios then fires a Luster Purge and hits Crobat. Crobat shakes off and uses Wing Attack, Latios counters with Dragon Claw. Then it fires Dragon Pulse, causing Crobat to be defeated.

"Crobat is unable to battle, Latios wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash."

Koga says, "Nice battle, Ash. I can see why Janine speaks highly of you." He gives Ash the Poison Medal as he thanks him. Then they talk for a while before they leave.

* * *

In the Olivine City, they find Marina sewing clothes by the seaside. Lillie says, "Hey. Marine."

Marine sees them and says, "Oh my, it is good to see you guys again."

After introducing her to Ethan, who is the only one that doesn't know about Lillie's cousin, Marine says, "You see, I am making a new dress so that I can wear it in the next contest."

"Oh wow. I guess that you got taught by Uncle Paris?" Irena asks.

"Of course." Marine says.

"So do you know where is the Water Type Eilte 4 member?" Reisa asks. "I always wanted to meet her."

Marine laughs a little and says, "Maybe she is surfing with the Mantine?"

As they go there, they find no one, but they fish out a Mantine there.

"A Mantine, It looks cool." Ash says.

"A Water and Flying Type. Though I really wanted it, but you are the one that found it." Reisa sighs.

Lillie goes closer to Mantine, she offers them a Mantine Surf. Lillie then is scared once more, but with Ash by her side, she plucks up the courage and plays with her.

"See. Consider Kahili taught us, it didn't seem so bad." Ash says.

"True, this Mantine is really good." Lillie says as she captures her.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.72: Mantyke: The Kite Pokemon: Water and Flying Type. People organize tours to see this Pokémon frolic and skim the tops of the waves with Remoraid.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.75: Mantine: The Kite Pokemon: Water and Flying Type. Evolved from Mantyke by leveling up with a Remoraid in the party. It swims along freely, eating things that swim into its mouth. Its whole body is very coarse.**

"That is an amazing capture." Marine says. "And since you proved to me that you are able to tame a fantastic water type. I accept the challenge."

"Wait, you are the Elite 4 member? And you didn't tell us?" Irena asks.

"I wanted to be a surprise, but I was also surprised that Lance would find me." Marine says. "So are you excited, Ash?"

Ash says, "Yes. I want to challenge you for the Elite 4 battle. I got two medals already."

"I see you are confident. In that case, how about we have a 4 on 4 contest double battle? We got two rounds and if you win at least one round and no loses, I will give you the Water Medal."

"Sure."

Marina sends out a Politoed and a Slowking first, Ash sends out Umbreon and Noctowl first. When the battle begins, Politoed does a Surf with Slowking using Whirlpool, it is beautiful and it catches Noctowl and Umbreon in the vortex. Umbreon uses Shadow Ball which then turns into a Dark rain using Noctowl's Psychic. After a series of showing off, Noctowl uses Hypnosis while Umbreon uses Dream Eater, which makes two Pokemon fainted.

"Great job, you two. I can see why you win the Johto Grand Festival. Your moves are really beautiful. Here is my second duo. Azumarill, Kingdra!"

Her two Pokemon appears on the field, Ash says, "This time I will use a Legendary, Pikachu, Celebi! I choose you!"

Marina sees the Celebi, she says, "Cute indeed. But I won't back down."

She asks Kingdra to use Dragon Pulse while Azumarill jumps into it, then using Play Rough. Making it like a Dragon fighting the Pokemon. Celebi uses Energy Ball with Pikachu's Electric Ball to let them spinning, making the dragon cover disappear. Then Celebi uses Future Sight while Pikachu uses Dig. They are waiting while Celebi is dodging Kingdra's Scald. Not long after the Future Sight appears, Pikachu also gives them a sneak attack, causing the two to get hit. Then Pikachu uses Wild Charge as Celebi uses Magical Leaf to cover it, trying to mimic Marina's first strategy, but Azumarill uses Moonblast to make the leaves fall, then using Double Hydro Pump, which turns out to be a mistake as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and shocks them through the giant water.

"I forfeit the match." Marina sighs.

"Huh, but why?" Ethan asks in confusion.

"Like I said, it was a contest battle. Even my Pokemon didn't faint, your Pokemon would have more points than me. Since you beat me, I must give you this Water Medal."

Ash gets the medal and thanks her.

Then Marina says, "So I am the third one, which means Karen is your last opponent before you battle Ethan."

"Yeah. And I am ready to face her. Thank you for everything." Ash says as they leave the city.

* * *

**I decided to let Karen and Lance's battle put in the next chapter, which will be the end of Johto Arc. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Lapras x2, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow, Slowking, Unown x28, Girafarig, Pinceo, Steelix, Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Sneasel, Ursaring, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, Mantine, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Ho-Oh, Celebi, Wynaut, Latias, Latios, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Lickilicky**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras.**

**Ethan's Current Pokemon:**

**Expo (Typhlosion****) Sudobo (Sudowoodo) Togebo (Togekiss) ****Sunbo**** (****Sunflora****) ****Polibo**** (****Politoed****) ****Aibo**** (****Ambipom****) ****Pibu ****(****Pikachu****) Tibo (Mantine)**

**Irena's Current Pokemon:**

**Steelix, Skarmory**


	80. Johto Part 30

Johto Part 30

Ash and his friends leave Olivine City after getting the third medal, then he capturers a Qwilfish with the help of Wynaut, and Wynaut evolves into Wobbuffet in the end.

**Johto Dex Entry No.60 Qwilfish: The Balloon Pokemon: Water and Poison Type. When faced with a larger opponent, it swallows as much water as it can to match the opponent's size.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.51 Wobbuffet: The Patient Pokemon: Psychic Type. Evolved from Wynaut at LV:15. In order to conceal its black tail, it lives in a dark cave and only moves about at night.**

Their next addition is a Magcargo. It lives near Mt. Mortar and they try to chase him, Lillie is the one he befriends since the Team Rocket Trio tries to steal it. When Pikachu gives a Thunderbolt, they blasts off and Lillie grabs the falling Magcargo.

**Johto Dex Entry No.67 Slugma: The Lava Pokemon: Fire Type. These group together in areas that are hotter than normal. If it cools off, its skin hardens.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.68 Magcargo: The Lava Pokemon: Fire and Rock Type. Evolved from Slugma at LV:38: Its body is as hot as lava and is always billowing. Flames will occasionally burst from its shell.**

They go to a Fighting Dojo on top of Mt. Mortar, Ash challenges the Black Belt there and wins, he then lets Ash pick either Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan or Hitmontop. Ash seeks for Lillie's advice, she picks Hitmontop at the end since he both has equal attack and defense.

**Johto Dex Entry No.86 Hitmontop: The Handstand Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Tyrogue at LV:20 when Attack stat and Defense stat are equal. After doing a handstand to throw off the opponent's timing, it presents its fancy kick moves.**

They finally get back to the Lake of Rage, where they find Karen talking to Silver and Kris.

"Ash! Lillie! Reisa! Irena! Brother! Over here!" They heard Kris' call and go over to them.

"Hey Kris, how are you?" Ethan asks.

"Great, and Ash, how are your Elite 4 battles?" Kris asks.

"I beat 3 Elite 4 members." He shows them the Psychic Medal, Poison Medal and the Water Medal.

"So I am the last one, huh?" The silver Haired girl comes towards them. "My name is Karen. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. I want to battle you so that I can face the Champion."

"Sure. But before we started, I heard that you have a Sneasel and a Murkrow, right?"

Ash nods. "Then how about we battle tomorrow?"

"Why not now?" Ash asks.

"Well, it is because it is already late." Karen shows the sun set from the lake, which is beautiful. "How about evolving your two Dark Types first. Here are the Dusk Stone and the Razor Claw."

Ash grabs them and sighs. Lillie says, "Ash, she won't be away for now, we can face her tomorrow."

"Okay." He first gives the items to the two Pokemon so they evolve into Weavile and Honchkrow.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.44 Honchkrow: The Big Boss Pokemon: Dark and Flying Type. Evolved from Murkrow with a Dusk Stone. ****If one utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called "Summoner of Night."**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.75: Weavile: The Sharp Claw Pokemon: Dark and Ice Type. Evolved from Sneasel by holding the Razor Claw at night. Evolution made it even more devious. It communicates by clawing signs in boulders.**

Irena says, "So Kris, why don't we tell you what Ash and Lillie have captured when facing the Elite 4."

"Sure." Kris says as they go to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Karen are ready as Silver volunteers to be the referee. Karen sends out Umbreon first. Ash sends Sylveon out. Trying to use type disadvantage, Umbreon fires a Dark Pulse, Sylveon reflects it using Fairy Wind, then she uses Slam to crash Umbreon to the ground. Umbreon uses Confuse Ray, making Sylveon confused. Ash then decides to let her use Attract, making Umbreon fall in love until Sylveon is returned to normal. Then Sylveon finishes off with a Draining Kiss.

Irena says, "He used the trick again."

Silver says, "Don't let me think about the humiliating ending."

Karen sends out Honchkrow next. Honchkrow uses Sky Attack first, Sylveon tries to blow him away using Fairy Wind, but it uses Steel Wing, not only does it keep steady, it also hits Sylveon, causing her to faint. Ash sends Shuckle next. Shuckle uses Smack Down to make Honchkrow fall. Honchkrow uses Night Slash, but Shuckle uses Withdraw to defend himself, then finishes Honchkrow off with a Struggle Bug.

Houndoom is next. It uses Fire Fang to give Shuckle damage, Shuckle then uses Shell Smash and Struggle Bug, but the struggle doesn't work easily. Shuckle is then down.

"You did a great job, Shuckle." Ash smiles at the Pokemon. "How about we fight Fire with Fire. Entei!"

Karen is shocked at the sight of the Legendary.

"Will has told me to keep a look out of your Legendaries. I see you use it now."

Entei and Houndoom both use Flame Charge, they are smacked head to head. But Entei's power overwhelms Houndoom as he is sent flying. Then Houndoom shoots Dark Pulse while Entei uses Swift to negate it. Then Entei uses Eruption to make Houndoom faint.

"Even my Houndoom couldn't win. Time to show my strongest Pokemon. Tyranitar!"

The giant Tyranitar appears. Ash quickly recalls Entei for fear that he will be beaten. Ash sends Suicune next.

Karen shows her earrings, which turns out to be a Key Stone and then she Mega Evolves Tyranitar. It starts off with a Sandstream, but Suicune uses Mist to deflect it. Then Suicune uses Aurora Beam, which isn't very effective. Tyranitar uses Earthquake, Suicune runs around the field and then shoots a Hydro Pump, which hits Tyranitar on his face, causing the Outrage to happen. It brutally hurts Suicune, but Suicune uses Aqua Ring to heal himself and finishes Tyranitar off with a Surf.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Suicune wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum." Silver says.

Ash congratulates Suicune, who gives him a nod. Karen says, "Nice job, Ash. I can see why you are the son of the Kanto Champion." She gives Ash the Dark Medal.

"Now you have beaten all of the Elite 4. You can face the champion now." Karen says.

Ash says, "Yeah. I can't wait to battle him."

"So this is your first Champion Match, right? Ash?" Irena asks.

"Yep." Ash says. "But I am ready as I am." Kris and Silver decide to tag along for now, and they all say goodbye to Karen and head towards Mt. Silver.

* * *

They arrive at Mt. Silver, and then Ash calls Lisa so that he can get his Charizard back. Once they get to the stadium, Charles Goodshow, Lance and Aurora are already here.

"Hey, Mother. Why are you here?" Ash is surprised.

"I am here to watch your battle against Champion Lance." Aurora says, "Since this is your first Champion Battle."

"I see." Ash says as he thanks her.

Ash passes the 4 medals to Lance, he says, "You finally come, Ash. The moment we have been waiting for."

"Yeah. Lance. I beat all of your Elite 4, now can we battle?"

"Sure. Here is my first Pokemon. Dragonair!"

The blue long dragon appears on the field.

"Lapras, I choose you!" Ash takes out his Pokemon.

"You had the first move." Lance says.

"Thanks. Lapras, use Rain Dance!"

It roars and the rain comes out.

"So you summoned the rain. Dragonair, use Twister!"

"Use Ice Beam to knock it back!"

Lapras shoots out the Ice and then it makes the Twister into ice and it hurts Dragonair.

"What a strategy." Lillie says.

"Yeah, but a little reckless." Reisa sighs.

Lapras then uses Thunderbolt on Dragonair, which is countered by Dragon Pulse. Dragonair is defeated when Lapras uses Ice Beam and froze the rain, using the missiles to attack the dragon.

"Gyarados, you are next!" He sends out Gyarados which starts off with a Dragon Dance.

"Don't let them use it! Use Thunderbolt!"

Blastoise is a little late, it misses the attack and is defeated by Gyarados' Dragon Rage.

"Take a good rest, Lapras. Pikachu, want to go?"

"Sure."

Pikachu starts off with the Thunder, since the rain is still there, Pikachu hits Gyarados badly. Gyarados uses Hyper Beam, Pikachu uses Agility to dodge it.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle to finish it off!"

Pikachu nods and charges at Gyarados, hitting his head and causing him to faint.

"Return, Gyarados." Lance looks at the field, the rain dance is worn off.

"Now that the rain is gone, Charizard!"

Charizard appears and roars, Ash lets Pikachu stay on the field.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!"

Charizard charges at Pikachu, who uses Brick Break to fight back.

"Pikachu, use Surf!"

Pikachu does the move and it gives Charizard a lot of damage. Charizard shakes off the water and uses Heat Wave, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. The two attacks causes the field to be covered by the dust. When it is cleared, both Pokemon are fainted.

"Charizard and Pikachu are both unable to battle! Now we have a 15 minute break!"

The referee says as Ash and Lance go to the resting rooms.

"Ash!" Lillie is there, she calls out to him.

"Hi, Lillie, I thought you are watching at the stands with Mom."

"Well, I am here to cheer you on." She wraps her arms on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lillie. I actually am worried about Lance's Dragonite, we all saw how strong it is when we are doing Police training."

"I know, but you can beat him." Lillie assures, which makes Ash blush and accepted.

Back at the field, Lance sends out Exeggutor while Ash sends out Charizard.

"Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb!" Lance orders, it throws the eggs, but none of them hits Charizard.

"Charizard! Use Steel Wing!" Charizard flies lower and hits Exeggutor with the attack, causing it to wince in pain.

"Now finish it with a Seismic Toss!" Charizard picks him up and starts flying in circles, then Exeggutor is thrown to the ground and fainted.

"Return, Exeggutor. Ash, you really pushed through my limit. But this isn't over. Dragonite!"

"I see, a Dragonite… Charizard, can you continue?"

It roars in agreement. Charizard uses Flamethrower, which isn't very effective, then after some Wing Combats, Charizard is defeated by a Hurricane.

Ash sends his Kingdra, the two of them look each other with rivalry, then both Kingdra uses Ice Beam while Dragonite uses Ice Punch. Once the moves are deflected, they then use Dragon Rage and Thunder Punch, which makes the field intense. Both try to use the same attacks, they both won't back down. Eventually, both Dragonite and Kingdra are defeated.

"Lance has only one Pokemon while Ash still has 2! He can win it!" Reisa says.

"I am not so sure." Aurora replies.

"Why?" Kris asks.

"You will see." Aurora replies.

Lance sends out Aerodactyl, much to their shock is that it has a Mega Stone. Ash asks Sylveon to battle, which she agrees and steps on the stage.

"Aerodactyl, mega evolve!" Lance makes his Pokemon mega evolve, then it easily defeats Sylveon with Rock Tomb and Ancient Power.

"Hey, Lance. I really appreciated that we had a great battle." Ash says after holding Sylveon back to the stands.

"No problem, but why say it now?" Lance asks.

Ash says, "Because I am going to win. Mewtwo! I choose you!"

Ash sends out the Team Rocket made Pokemon, causing everyone to get confused.

"What is that Pokemon?" "I have never seen it before." The crowd is whispering to one another.

" This is Mewtwo, a kin of Mew. I met him a while ago, but now we trusted each other. This is the proof. Mega Evolve!" Ash smiles.

Mewtwo changes into Y form, Lance says, " Okay, if the Pokemon has registered in the Pokedex, then it is an official Pokemon."

Aerodactyl uses Rock Slide, Mewtwo uses Psychic to send it back. Then Mewtwo uses Focus Blast to give Aerodactyl some damage.

"Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam!" Aerodactyl shoots a beam at Mewtwo.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Mewtwo steps aside the beam and shoots a bolt of thunder on Aerodactyl.

"Now finish it off with Psystrike!"

Mewtwo glows blue and shoots a blue flash, causing Aerodactyl to revert back to its original form and fall.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins! Which means that Ash Ketchum has defeated the champion Lance!"

"He did it!" "Yeah!"

Everyone in the present cheers for Ash's Victory. Ash hugs Mewtwo for his hard work.

Lance approaches him and says, "Well done, Ash. You surpassed me. I am glad to call you the champion."

Ash shakes his hands with Lance. "Thanks, Lance."

Goodshow comes and says, "Ash, congratulations on your second league winning. I guess you want to do the same like Kanto?"

"Yes. There are still a lot of places I didn't explore."

"I see." Goodshow takes Ash and Lance to the Hall of Fame and Ash is registered in it. After that, they go back to their friends and family.

Lillie hugs Ash and said, "You did it! I knew you can win!"

"Thanks Lillie."

After the congratulating is over, Ash sends Charizard back to the Charisific Valley. Kris asks, "So Ash, are you going to Hoenn now or you have other places to go?"

"Well, I have to go to Kanto since Dad and Professor Pine are there waiting for us, right Mom?" Ash asks as Aurora nods.

"I see." Reisa says. "What about you guys?"

Irena says, "I decide to help my Mom. So I will go back to Olivine City."

"And I am going to take part in the Kanto League." Ethan says.

After more chatting, Ash, Lillie, Reisa and Aurora bid farewell to the group as they go back to Kanto.

* * *

Back at Pallet Town, Ash is greeted by his Dad, Professor Oak, Professor Pine and Lusamine.

"Dad!" Ash hugs him while Lillie hugs Lusamine.

Adam asks, "How is your journey?"

"Great. I had met a lot of friends. I also won another league." He takes out the Johto League Champion Cup.

Professor Pine says, "This is quite a accomplishment."

Professor Oak says, "Indeed. Ash is a strong young man."

Lusamine asks if Lillie confessed to Ash, which makes her blush. Of course Ash didn't hear the conversation.

Ash asks, "Where is Gary?"

"He already left. He decided to be a researcher under Professor Rowan in Sinnoh." Professor Oak says. "He also wanted to give you this." He takes the half Pokeball to Ash. Ash looks at it and nods, knowing what Gary meant.

"So Ash, where are you going next?" Lusamine asks.

"About that, I have decided to go to Hoenn Region." Ash says.

"And it will be the same for me, since Hoenn was where I am from." Reisa says. "We can travel together once more."

Adam says, "Hoenn, huh… Mark was also there. I see you wanted to meet him?"

"Yes. Maybe we can have a battle."

Professor Oak says, "Ash. I knew you would want to go there next, so I called Professor Birch, he wanted to give you this Pokemon."

Ash gets the Pokeball and opens it, a Torchic appears outside the Pokeball.

"A Torchic, is this for me?" Ash exclaims.

Professor Pine says, "Yes. It is for you. Take care of the little buddy."

"I will." Ash holds Torchic in his arms, "Torchic, I am your new trainer."

Torchic then smiles at Ash, acknowledging him to be his trainer.

Aurora says, "Lillie, as much as I want you to travel alongside with Ash in the Hoenn Region, but I have something that need your help."

As Lillie and Aurora are talking in private, Ash can see that her face turn into a frown, then she turns to Ash. "Ash, I am sorry, I think that I can't travel with you in Hoenn..."

This causes Ash and Reisa to be surprised. "But why?" Reisa asks.

Aurora says, "Because I asks her to be a spy under the evil team residing in one of the regions. And she has to work it alone."

"I understand..." Ash says with a frown as they hug each other. "I am sorry to hear that."

* * *

They stay at Delia's house for a night, then the next day, Lillie leaves the house with Lusamine. Ash keeps some Pokemon to himself and heads to the ship that is bound for Hoenn with Reisa.

On the way to Hoenn, they meets the Team Rocket Goons again.

"You three again?" Reisa is annoyed.

They want to steal Pikachu using a Metal Claw, but Sylveon and Feraligatr save Pikachu and send them flying.

When they see the land approaching, Ash says, "Pikachu, Sylveon, look! It is Hoenn!"

"It looks beautiful!" Sylveon says.

"Yeah…" But Pikachu falls unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash tries to hold him, but he feels his temperature high.

Reisa says, "It looks like he has a fever..."

"A fever…" He mutters. "Why now…"

* * *

**The Johto Chapter is finally finished. And Reisa will be traveling in Hoenn as a replacement for Lillie in this arc. Here are some sneak peaks for the Hoenn Arc:**

**1\. The story will be Omega Ruby and Alpha Sappire version. So be expected to see the Delta Episode.**

**2.I will include new mega Evolutions for some Hoenn Pokemon.**

**3\. I said in the story, Brock won't be appear in the arc, but Mark and Minami are the replacement, May and Max will also be the companions of Ash.**

**4\. Since I wanted to use Delta Episodes, I will not put the 7th movie in my story. So sorry for those who wanted to see Tory.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, ****Torchic, ****Latias, Latios, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras.**


	81. Hoenn Part 1

Hoenn Part 1

"Pikachu...hang in there..." Ash says as he has a towel to wrap the sick Pikachu, and Reisa is also showing her worries.

"We will need to find the Pokemon Center fast, or else that Pikachu's health might be more dangerous." Reisa says.

When the boat docks, Ash and Reisa disembark and ask the port attendant where the Pokémon Center is. They are saddened to learn that there is none in the small town.

"Oh man..." Ash says, but Reisa says, "How about Professor Birch? As a Professor, he should be able to help us."

"Right." Ash says as he calls Birch's lab, only to find that he is out doing field work. Joshua, his assistant, tells Ash and Reisa to stay where they are and that he will alert the Professor to the situation as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, Professor Birch arrives in a SUV, and then he says, "Hello, Ash, Reisa!"

"Professor, now it is not time for greeting, we have an emergency." Ash says. "Pikachu had a high fever."

Professor Birch sees it and gets serious. "We must go back to my lab. Let's go." They go inside Professor's SUV and then they speed off.

Along the way back to the lab, Birch asks, "Did Pikachu touch any magnetic objects when you arrived here?"

Ash says, "I remember that some thieves used a magnet to steal my Pikachu."

"If the Electric Pokémon doesn't receive immediate attention, he might explode from all the energy. " Birch says.

"What should we do?" Reisa asks.

"We have to drain all of the electric out of Pikachu." Birch replies.

They arrive at the lab as Professor call his son, Brendon to help him.

"So you are Ash Ketchum and Reisa Ketchum, nice to meet you. I am Brendan Birch."

"Good to see you as well." Reisa and Ash says.

The Professor attaches a machine to Pikachu's cheeks, while Joshua turns it on. However, Pikachu's electricity levels are so high, they cause the machine to explode.

"Wait, Pikachu!" Ash yells as Pikachu escapes.

"Wait, Ash!" Reisa yells, but Ash has already runs after him. "Sylveon, let's go." Sylveon nods as they also chase Ash.

"Pikachu! Where are you?" Ash says as he loses sight of Pikachu, Reisa and Sylveon also catches up to him.

Then they find him near the cliff. Pikachu continues to weaken and become frightened. When Ash, Reisa and Sylveon approaches him, Pikachu's eyes glow red as he furiously attacks them with Thunderbolt, thinking they are enemies.

"Pikachu, it's going to be fine." Ash says as he gets closer, even if the Electricity is affecting him. But then Pikachu falls off the cliff, and Ash dives off to save his friend.

"Ash!" Reisa and Sylveon yells. Luckily, Ash manages to grab onto a branch, but he is far from danger. Pikachu continues shocking him, and even bites him at one point to try to get away. Eventually, Ash calms Pikachu down, and he slowly realizes who is holding him.

"I am fine." Ash yells to Reisa and Sylveon, sending out Latias to help him get back to the cliff.

"Ash, stop being so reckless, okay?" Sylveon says to his trainer who just recalls Latias.

"Sorry, Reisa, Sylveon. I made you worried." Ash says as he place Pikachu on the ground. Professor Birch also come to them with a girl by his side.

Just then, Team Rocket appears in their latest mecha, a giant battery robot.

"Not you guys again..." Reisa groans.

"Team Rocket?" Birch asks.

"They are the evil team in Kanto and Johto. They are also the remaining idiots since everyone one of their members are either sent to jail or sending back to their dimensiion." Ash says.

"Who are you calling idiots, you twerp!" James says.

"Yeah. Let me show you our best robot!" Meowth grabs Pikachu with one of the machine's arms. Team Rocket then has the machine put suction cups on Pikachu's cheeks to absorb his electricity.

As James and Meowth celebrate the fact the machine is filling up with energy, Jessie yells at them, saying that Pikachu is getting stronger. After getting most of the energy drained, Pikachu shocks the machine. Then, the robot blasts Team Rocket off by exploding on them.

"Oh no, Steelix, protect us!" Ash yells as he sends out the Pokemon, covering all four people.

After the trio is gone, the Electric Pokemon collapses on the ground, causing Ash to panic once again.

Back at Birch's lab, Brendan says, "Looks like Team Rocket's machine drained all of the excess energy out of Pikachu. He should make a full recovery after the rest."

Ash, Reisa and Sylveon sigh in relief, then they see a girl from before and ask her name.

"I am May. I am here to get my first Pokemon."

"Oh, I am Ash. Nice to meet you." Ash and May shake hands.

"And I am his cousin, Reisa." Reisa also shakes hands with her.

"So May, have you decided what Pokemon do you want?"

"Yes. I decided to use Torchic. Since he is cute."

"You really are right. I also have a Torchic, thanks to Professor Birch who send it to my regional Professor."

"No problem." Birch says. "Oh, Reisa, and why don't you get this Mudkip as well?"

"Are you sure? Professor?" Reisa asks as she thanks him, he then takes the Pokemon and sends it out. Ash also sends out his Torchic as the three of them go to play.

After May receives her Pokedex, she scans the Pokemon immediately.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.4 Torchic: The Chick Pokemon: Fire Type. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings.**

Reisa asks her if she wants to join them. She agrees and they says goodbye to Professor Birch and Brendan and head off to Oldale Town.

* * *

As the trio continue to walk along Route 101, May asks Ash, "How come your Pikachu and Sylveon are not inside the Pokeballs?"

"Oh, because they don't like it. You see, they are my friends before I start my journey." Ash replies.

"But is it just me, or I think that you guys look familiar..." May asks, but before Ash and Reisa can reply, they see an adorable Azurill further down the road.

"I want to catch that Azurill." May says as she tries just tossing a Poké Ball, but Azurill breaks free.

"What did I do wrong?" May asks.

Reisa says, "You have to battle it, weaken it before you can capture the Pokemon."

May sends out her Torchic to battle. While thinking about Torchic's attacks, Azurill runs with Torchic tagging behind, and Azurill manages to get Torchic to run into a tree.

"Oh no! Torchic, are you alright?" May gasps as she rushes towards the Torchic.

The Azurill still wants to fight, Torchic chases after it again.

"Use Peck!" May yells, but Azurill dodges, leaving Torchic pecking at a tree.

"It misses again..." Reisa says.

"Wow, maybe that Azurill is powerful." Ash says.

Finally, Azurill makes Torchic slam into a rock. Torchic is down, but not out, and manages to chase the Azurill into some bushes. Torchic fires anEmber attack, only to realize that Azurill is now accompanied by an Azumarill and Marill. They all simultaneously spray Water Gun at Torchic, knocking it out in one shot.

"Oh no, Torchic!" May yells.

"Pikachu, stop them before they can attack." Ash says as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, causing them to faint on the spot.

"I lost my first battle…" May says.

"Don't worry, you can win next time." Reisa assures her.

Just then, the Azurill, Marill and Azumarill all wake up, and then Azurill talks to Marill and Azumarill, who nods at her. The Azurill suddenly approaches Ash and nuzzles him.

"I guess this Azurill likes me." Ash says as he takes out a Pokeball and catch it.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.47 Azurill: The Polka Dot Pokemon: Normal and Fairy Type. Its tail, which is packed with nutrition, is very bouncy like a rubber ball. On sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun.**

"How come Pokemon befriends you easily?" May asks after the two Pokemon are gone.

"Well, that is a secret I shouldn't reveal. Sorry." Ash says as they move to the Oldale Town.

May feels absolutely useless as she cradles her injured Torchic. Reisa says, "Don't worry, a visit to the Pokemon Center will help heal it up." Reisa says.

While they run the rest of the route, May hopes that her Torchic will make it. Along the way the come across a ruin on top of a hill, where they meet Professor Alden, an archaeologist who explains that these are the Oldale Ruins. He also shows them the directions to the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokémon Center, May gives Torchic to Nurse Joy and hopes for the best. After a quick examination, Joy says Torchic is fine, but it'll need to rest overnight.

"So, Ash. Why don't we call your girlfriend?" Reisa asks.

Ash blushes and says, "Come on, we haven't dated yet."

Then as Ash goes to talk to Lillie, May asks, "What is that about?"

"Oh, nothing." Reisa says.

"So you arrive at Oldale Town? That's great. Do you capture any new Pokemon?" Lillie asks Ash after he calls her.

Ash says," Well yes. An Azurill." He hugs her and shows Lillie. "Isn't it cute?"

"You are right. It really is cute."

Reisa and May then butt in and May asks, "Ash, who is she?"

"Oh, this is our friend Lillie, and Lillie, this is May. We will be traveling with her." Reisa says.

Lillie says, "Nice to meet you."

After a small chat, they end the call.

"So Ash, is she your girlfriend? Since your Pokedex are joint account." May asks.

Ash blushes and says, "Well…I haven't ask her out yet…"

Reisa and May giggle at Ash's reaction. Reisa says, "Your face is really red."

"Shut up." Ash says.

Then May is not used to the Pokemon Center, so the duo show her around. Then they overhears a conversation about the Petalburg Gym Leader.

Reisa says, "Oh right, the nearest gym is the Petalburg City Gym if we walk on Route 102."

"So who is the Gym Leader there?" Ash asks.

But May stops their conversation by saying, "I am hungry now, why don't we go have some dinner?"

Ash says, "Sure."

Later Ash, Reisa and May sit down for their dinners. May takes one bite and she is quickly impressed by the food quality.

"Hello to you three. I see you have reached the town okay." They meet Professor Alder again. He sits down to join their dinner table conversation.

Afterwards, Alden escorts Ash and May to his research office inside the Center. "You see, the Oldale Ruins contain a secret chamber, said to be the bridge between the modern era and the ancient Pokémon world."

"What kind of ancient Pokemon?" Reisa asks.

Professor Alden explains, "I am not talking about the Fossil Pokémon, but rather living examples that haven't changed for millennia."

Alden shows the trio an ancient tablet, and he explains that it details how to enter the ruins site.

Just then, the electricity goes out all of a sudden and then a few Team Magma members with their Houndoom confront them.

"Team Magma…" Ash curses.

"You know them?" May asks.

"They are a group who tries to expand the land by doing bad stuff." Ash says.

Joy walks by going into the room, but she gets caught from behind by another Magma member.

"We need access to the ruins, and if you don't comply, we will do something to her." The Magma grunt says.

"I don't think so." Ash says as his eyes glow, and then Nurse Joy is saved by a Psychic. Much to the grunts' surprise.

"You, what do you just do?" One grunt asks.

"It is confidential. As a member of the International Police member, Ash Ketchum. You are under arrest." Ash says.

The Magma members hear the name and one yells, "He is the one that disbands Team Rocket!"

"We don't want him after us! Retreat!" Then the grunts fly away with the helicopter.

"I am glad that they didn't take the orbs..." Alder sighs in relief as he takes out the set of orbs. For gratitude, he takes them to the ruins and head inside the ruin chamber. The sun suddenly rises, shedding beaming sunlight into the stone room. Alden places the orbs back into an internal door and the combination begins to glow. The light trails throughout marked lines in the room. The giant block moves, revealing a hidden staircase leading to a basement area. The four people's curiosity leads them down the stairs and they come across an underground lake.

"Ash, look!" Reisa says as they see a bunch of Pokemon jumps out of the water.

"They are Relicanth." Alden says. "And they are the Pokemon that I want to find..."

Two Relicanth swims towards Ash and Reisa, signaling that they want to join them. So the two of them capture the new Pokemon into their team. Satisfied, Professor Alden thanks the three for their work.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No. 118 Relicanth: The ****Longevity**** Pokemon: Water and Rock Type. ****A Pokémon that was once believed to have been extinct. The species has not changed its form for 100 million years. It walks on the seafloor using its pectoral fins.**

Back at the Pokémon Center, Joy gives May her Torchic back, who is feeling all better. May sends out Torchic, who jumps into its Trainer's embrace.

As May, Reisa and Ash prepare to head off, Professor Alden rushes out of his office to report of his latest findings – that people and ancient Pokémon happily co-existed. May is pleasantly surprised by Alden's latest discoveries, and he explains that he now has plenty of work ahead of himself.

Back at Route 102, May asks, "You really disbanded Team Rocket?"

"Well, that is another story to tell." Ash sighs.

* * *

Ash, Reisa and May arrive at Petalburg City, and as the group sits down in a park, Ash asks, "So May, are you going to compete in the League?"

"Huh? Well..." May is startled and laughs off the idea.

"By the way, I wonder what the Petalburg Gym Leader is like."

"He is a really nice guy." May says, which causes suspicions to the duo.

Reisa says, "The gym leader is Norman Maple. He is your father, right?"

May asks, "How do you know?"

"Simple, your last names are the same, and your emotions tell it all." Reisa says.

May says, "The reason I want to start my journey is because I want to travel around new places. But since my dad is a gym leader, he couldn't find a substitute for him and take us travel."

"I see. He must be busy. I can't wait to challenge him." Ash says with smile.

May walks back into the gym first, and then Ash and Reisa.

"May, you are back so soon?" They see a boy rushing towards them, but as the boy sees Ash Ketchum, he looks like having a heart attack.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Ash Ketchum?!" He quickly takes out a notebook. "I am a huge fan of yours, can I have your autograph?" Ash sweat drops. "Sure."

"Big sis, how do you find him? He is a famous person!"

May says, "Huh?"

"Come on, you don't know? He is the champion who beat Lance, a Professor, a member of International Police, a Ranger and a famous Actor. He is also a Pokemon in disguise and the son of the Kanto Champion Aurora and the Sevestar Champion Adam!"

Ash and Reisa flinch as the boy knows that they are Pokemon. May says, "What, a Pokemon in disguise? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, May. You're back so soon?" Then a man and a woman walk out of the room and the woman says.

"Hi mom, hi dad." May says.

Norman says, "I see why Max is excited. Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you. I heard of your arrival."

"Nice to meet you, too. Sir." Ash shakes his hand towards him.

Norman sees Reisa and he says, "And you must be Reisa, right?"

"You know me?" Reisa asks.

"Of course, you are Wallace's daughter after all." Norman says, causing the siblings to be shocked.

"What? The daughter of the Stootopolis Gym Leader as well?" Max is surprised as he also wants her autograph.

Then they all go inside and sit. May asks, "So what does Max means you are a Pokemon?"

Ash says, "Well, you see, we are Pokemon in disguises, so we aren't human."

"Wait, you as well?" May asks Reisa as she nods.

"But Max, how do you know this?" Reisa asks.

"Well, there are some rumors that there is a legendary Pokemon in disguise, and you used a Pokemon which has not seen before." Max says.

Norman says, "At first I was shocked at Max's revelations, but after seeing you in person. I think he is right."

"Not to mention, thank you for escorting May home." Caroline says. "So which starter do you choose?"

She sends out a Torchic, Max is disappointed that May didn't pick Treecko. But He gets Ember on the face.

"Well, we don't mind the extra company, so will you two have lunch with us?"

"Sure." Ash says as they have lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Norman asks, "So Ash, are you here to conquer the Hoenn League?"

"Yeah." Ash says. "I am going to win it. Which means that I will need your badge."

Norman nods and says, "Then we can do it now."

But before Ash can reply, they hear a doorbell as Norman answers the door.

"Excuse me sir, can I have a Pokemon please?"

They are confused as a green haired boy come inside the house.

"You are Wally, right?"

"Yes. I am moving to Verdanturf Town. I want to have a companion for me." Wally says.

"I see. May, Ash, Reisa. Can you three help him find a Pokemon?"

They nod as they go to help Wally, who also received Zigzagoon from Norman. They go to Route 102. Wally encounters a male Ralts, he captures him with Ash's guiding.

"Thank you, Ash. I finally have my own friend." Wally says.

"No problem. Good luck taking care of it." Ash says.

Back at the Petalburg Gym, Wally thanks Norman for lending him a Pokemon to capture his first companion, he then leaves to see his mother.

Suddenly, Team Rocket blows a hole in one of the Gym's walls. Not to mention that they also start their motto.

"What? Team Rocket? They aren't disbanded?" Max asks.

"These three never learn." Reisa sighs.

Jessie then sends out Arbok and James calls on Weezing to attack the group. Weezing uses Smokescreen, as Arbok use Headbutt on Sylveon. Norman sends out Vigoroth to help, but it cannot see through the Smokescreen.

"May, use your Pokemon!" Max says.

Nervously, May calls out her Torchic, but as she pauses to think, Arbok lands an attack on Torchic.

As Jessie gets ready to steal Vigoroth, Sylveon and Pikachu, Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on them, but it hits Max by accident.

"Are you okay? Max?" Ash says in worry.

"Wow...Thunderbolt is sure strong..." Max says.

Once the Smokescreen is gone, Ash says, "Pikachu, Sylveon. Are you okay?"

"We are fine." They say.

May says, "My Torchic is missing!"

"So they take the Torchic instead?" Reisa gasps as they go to find them.

May's family and Ash decides to split up to cover more ground in their search for Torchic. Caroline and Norman search together, leaving the children on their own.

Max first attempts to use a magnifying glass to find footprints, but May reminds him that Team Rocket fled in a balloon. May's parents soon return with good news; they've located Team Rocket nearby.

They reach the clearing, and Ash confirms that the balloon is unmistakably Team Rocket's. May spots her Torchic stuck in a cage, so she and little brother rush forward.

"Wait, it may be a trap!" Reisa yells, but the pair fall into the hole. Norman and Caroline also run after them.

"Wait, there may be more traps!" Ash yells, but they fall into another pitfall trap. The Rocket trio emerge from hiding to laugh at the family's predicament.

As Ash and Reisa peer into the pitfall trap, Jessie calls for Arbok to attack. Ash sends Pikachu and Sylveon while Reisa send Feraligatr out to confront the Rocket trio while they help May and Max out of the hole. Caroline and Norman make it out on their own.

"How dare you steal my daughter's Pokemon!" Norman is furious as he sends out Vigoroth again. James calls on Weezing to even things out. Meanwhile, Max sneaks passed and reaches Torchic's cage, freeing it.

Torchic returns to May, who tries to use its attacks at Max's suggestion. Meanwhile, Arbok wraps itself around Vigoroth, so Ash has Pikachu help it by using Quick Attack on Arbok.

"Torchic! Use Amber!" May says.

"Don't you mean Ember?" Max corrects her.

"Right." May says with dumb-folded. "Use Ember!"

When May commands it again, Torchic attacks Max by mistake. "No, use Peck!" But again it attacks Max. Meanwhile, Arbok Headbutts Pikachu and Sylveon, Feraligatr and Vigoroth tackles them both into the balloon. Then, Pikachu finishes it off with Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"I am sorry that your gym gets destroyed." Reisa says after they see the destroyed Gym.

"It is fine. You saved us from them. How about you get 4 badges before challenging me?" Norman asks Ash.

Ash says, "Sure. I will be back when I get four badges."

Max asks Ash if he can come with him, too. Ash and May agrees as Norman gives Max a Poke Nav. They then wave goodbye to them and head off to Rustboro City.

* * *

While walking in the Petalburg Woods, May is beginning to feel hungry.

"I am hungry, can we take a break for now?" May asks.

Max complains, "But we haven't find one new Pokemon yet."

The siblings start to bicker about what to do next, one pulling Ash and the other pulling Reisa in two directions.

"Stop it, you two!" Reisa yells as they stop. "We will take a quick lunch break and then decide which way to go."

"Good idea." Ash says. "I'll make some Rice Balls."

As Ash goes to work for the food, Max says, "While we are waiting, I have this." He gets his emergency stash, a pack of chocolate cookies, out of his backpack.

"Wow, Max! Can I have one?" May asks.

"Sorry, there is only one biscuit left...maybe we can share it." Max says.

Just then, a Taillow swoops in and snatches it.

"Hey, that is my cookie!" May says. "Give it back!"

Ash hears the commotion and stops making the Rice Balls. Max says, "Cool, we finally found a Pokemon!"

"And a Taillow." Ash says. "And it seems like it has a lot of stamina."

"Give me back that cookie!" May yells.

"Calm down, May. Taillow usually live in large flocks, we don't want to scare him." Reisa says.

The Taillow soon perches in a tree and happily scoffs down the chocolate.

"He likes it!" Max is thrilled, but May collapses to ground in hunger pain.

"Guys, there are a lot of fruits here!" Sylveon yells.

Ash says, "Well, I guess my Rice Balls can go for some decorations. Pikachu, shock down some fruit."

As Pikachu does so, numerous Taillow appear and snatch it up before it hits the ground. Then more Taillow appear and surround the group, looking angry.

"Oh no, we might be in Taillow's territory..." Ash says.

"What should we do?" Max asks.

Ash orders Pikachu to Thunderbolt them; the Taillow are knocked down, but recover quickly. Sylveon's Fairy Wind is also shaken off. Pikachu and Sylveon continue to shock the Taillow, hitting one that May spots as the leader. Max notes that the chocolate on its beak marks it as the cookie thief. The Taillow shrugs off Pikachu's attack and leads the others in a mass attack on the group.

"Crap… we are trapped." Reisa says.

"There are too many of them." Max says.

As the Taillow are about to attack again, they hear a voice, "Carbink! Use Explosion!"

A Carbink appears in front of them and shock the Taillow away.

"A Carbink, that isn't native to here." Max says.

"Then who..." Reisa says.

"Brother!" They see two people rushing over to them.

"Mark!" "Minami!" Ash and Reisa are happy to see the two people approaching.

Reisa and Minami share a friendly hug and Ash fists bump with Mark. "Wow, you are also here in the Hoenn?"

"We decided to meet you at Rustboro City until we saw a familiar Thunderbolt." Mark says.

Minami bends down to Pikachu and Sylveon. "Nice to see you two again." Sylveon and Pikachu greet them by nuzzling.

Mark says, "You two are a little injured. Here." Mark sprays two potions, causing them to wince in pain.

"Oh, Mark, Minami, they are Max and May, Max, May, they are my siblings, Mark and Minami." Ash says.

May says, "Nice to meet you."

Max says, "Wow, does that mean you two are Pokemon, too?"

Mark and Minami are taken back at the words, Minami says, "Well...we are..."

Mark asks, "So Brother, where are your belongings?"

"Oh no, I forget that I was making lunch." Ash gasps as they rush back to where they were.

"No! The Rice Balls are gone!" Ash yells.

"So you didn't eat them?" Minami asks.

"He doesn't. I can count on that." Reisa says.

"So does that mean the Taillows eat them? I am starving now..." May groans.

"If that's the case..." Mark says. "Ash, why don't we make some stew, the one that Mom made for us?"

Ash says, "Sure. We can make some."

Minami says, "I'll give the Pokemon food for Pikachu and Sylveon." The Pokemon all cheer happily.

Meanwhile, the chocolate-beaked Taillow shows up to challenge Pikachu, Reisa says, "What should we do?"

Mark says, "Ash, you go battle the Pokemon, leave the stew to me."

"Okay." Ash says as they battle over a stream, but the Taillow, despite taking several Thunderbolts and a massive Thunder attack, refuses to back down.

"That Taillow is already hurt, you must stop the fight before it gets more injuries." Minami says.

"But how am I going to do that?" Ash asks.

"I think the only option here is to capture it." Minami says.

"Yeah." Reisa says. "It is a good idea."

Ash throws a Poké Ball and catches Taillow. Ash calls his new Taillow out, Minami spritzes it with medicine and Ash wipes the chocolate off its beak with a handkerchief.

"So, Taillow, want to come with me?"

Taillow nods and hops on Ash's shoulder. Ash also scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.25 Taillow: The Tiny Swallow Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. ****Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry.**

But more Taillow approaching them. Reisa says, "Don't tell me that they all want to battle Pikachu."

Ash's Taillow tries to convince them, but the trio appears.

"Not you three again!" Max says.

Mark asks, "Do they really follow you everywhere?"

"Don't ask me." Ash says.

They reveal that they are the ones who steal the rice balls and eat up, Ash yells, "How dare you! That was our lunch!"

"And we are starving because of you!" May yells.

"It is your fault that you put them out in the open!" Jessie yells as Meowth orders Taillow to attack.

"Torchic, I need your help!" May sends out the Pokemon, but it keeps running forward.

"Wait, I didn't tell you to attack!" May panics.

"Brother, what's the deal?" Minami asks.

"She just got that from Professor Birch and she is still a rookie." Ash says.

Torchic is too enthusiastic and walks straight into a boulder. "Return!" May yells as she sends back the Pokemon.

As the Rocket trio order the Taillow to attack, Mark's cooking alarm goes off.

"The stew is ready." Mark says.

"Good, I am hungry." May says.

As the group looks at the stew, Reisa says, "Wow, it smells good."

"And looks good, too." Max says.

The Taillow decide to stop their attacks as Ash asks, "Hey, do you want to eat with us?"

The Taillow nods and the Team Rocket mourns the failure of their plan.

"Wait, Pikachu and Sylveon haven't eat anything. They must be weak."

"Yeah, let's capture them now."

"Pikachu, use Thunder, Sylveon, use Moonblast." Ash yells, causing them to get shocked.

As the trio are flying, Ash says, "Sorry, but Minami already fed them with the Pokemon food."

"We are blasting off again!"

After eating, May says, "Wow, you are sure great cooks."

Mark says, "Thanks, since we have someone to teach us."

Ash says, "True. So Mark, Minami, which Pokemon do you have?"

"Well, I only have Blaziken and Lucario with me."

"As for me, I have Primarina and Carbink. How about you, Ash, Reisa?"

Reisa says, "I have a lot of Water Types. But right now I only have Feraligatr, Azumarill, Gyarados, Starmie, Mudkip and Relicanth for now since the Pokemon limit."

"And for me, I have Butterfree, Lapras, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Torchic, Taillow, Azurill, Relicanth, Latiias and Latios."

Max widen his eyes, "Celebi? You also have the time travel Pokemon?"

Mark says, "I wouldn't be surprised if Ash has a Celebi. But Latias, is that the same Latias who has a crush on you?"

"Yes. But I care for her like a sister." Ash says. "And Latios like a brother as well."

After eating, the Taillow fly off and say goodbye. Mark and Minami join Ash and his friends to go to Rustboro City.

* * *

On the way, they meet a Pokemaniac named Nicholai and they have a battle, and they work together to stop Team Rocket and they each capture a Zigzagoon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.12 Zigzagoon: The Tiny Racoon Pokemon: Normal Type. Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves.**

They arrive at the Pokemon Center, Ash and his friends meet Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, was there something happened?" Ash asks her.

"Yes, we were finding the poacher called Rico. He is a ruthless poacher who do not hesitate to kill Pokemon."

Ash says, "That is horrible, we will help you find him."

"Thanks."

They go outside and using Taillow to search for him. They find him sitting near his SUV with a net with 2 Ralts and a dying body of Gallade and a Gardevoir.

"Rico, you are under arrest for stealing Pokemon." Jenny says.

"Like I will let you catch me." He says as he sends out Fearow.

"Let me handle this, Carbink! I chose you!" Minami sends out her Pokemon and using Stone Edge to make it faint, Feraligatr bites his hand to stop him from sending out more Pokemon, while Growlithe steals his Pokeballs so that he can't use it.

When Officer Jenny confiscates him, Ash goes to the two emotion Pokemon's side.

"Mom, Dad you can't die…" The female Ralts says while crying.

"I am sorry that I can't protect you…" Gallade says while coughing. He looks at Ash and says his last words, "Please, take care of my children."

Ash feels sad that Gardevoir and Gallade can't make it, he quickly nods and hug the two Pokemon, who are crying in Ash's arms.

After the Gardevoir and Gallade really died, Ash and his friends give them a proper burial. Officer Jenny asks, "Since you killed two Pokemon, you will have a life sentence… Now tell me, where are the other Pokemon you captured?"

"Gone. Some bunch of idiots free my prey." He shows no emotion as Officer Jenny sends him away.

Ash takes out two Pokeballs, he says, "I will take care of you. This is what I promise your family."

He captures the two Ralts, then they says goodbye to Officer Jenny and leave the Pokemon Center.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.29 Ralts: The Feeling Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility.**

* * *

Ash and the others see a bunch of Treecko running around. Ash says, "Cool, I want a Treecko since I first see it at the lab."

"Ash, wait!" Mark says, but he, Pikachu and Sylveon are out of their sight.

"Always the same." Minami sighs.

"I agree." Reisa says.

Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu find a tree while is huge enough to live a lot of Pokemon. He sees a Treecko who is holding a twig. They realize that the Treecko doesn't want to leave due to being born from it.

Then Team Rocket appears and capture all the Pokemon except Ash and the twig holding Treecko. Much to Ash's shock is that Team Rocket doesn't send out their usual Arbok and Weezing. Instead a Cacnea appears.

"Hey, where are Arbok and Weezing?" Ash is surprised.

Team Rocket starts to cry and say that they release them so they can be with their friends, Ash just blinks in surprise. But after talking, they prepare to fight. Treecko and Ash fight together to save all the Pokemon and send Team Rocket flying.

Due to Team Rocket's commotion, the giant tree splits into two. Ash and the others help putting it back, but in vain. The tree is dead and a stone falls in front of the Twig eating Treecko.

Treecko looks at the mega stone, he turns to Ash.

"I accept to go with you, but you should battle me first."

"Sure." Ash sends Sylveon to battle Treecko. Mark and the others also arrive, they scold Ash for running away for a night, but then they let it go since Ash is battling Treecko. After giving Treecko a Draining Kiss, Ash throw the Pokeball and capture Treecko.

**Hoenn Dex No.1: Treecko: The Wood Gecko Pokemon: Grass Type. It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees.**

After Ash sends out the Treecko, he gives Ash the mega stone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Max asks.

"Yeah, it is a Sceptilite! It is a Grass and Dragon Type when mega evolved. And also has the Lightning Rod ability." Ash says.

"How do you know it?" May asks.

"I am a Professor, I have study all kinds of mega stones in the world."

Then They leave the tree and say goodbye to the Treecko.

* * *

They are having a lunch until May's Torchic is being ambushed by a Seviper. Treecko manages to save him, but he gets injured in the process.

Ash takes him to the Pokemon Center, but after healing he runs off. They see him practicing Pound near the waterfall, but Pikachu and Sylveon are once again captured by Team Rocket. They also catch the same Seviper who hurts Treecko. Treecko decides to get his revenge as he defeats the Seviper and sends the Team Rocket Trio flying.

* * *

**The first chapter of the Hoenn Chapter is here. Brendan and Wally are also in this fic. Wally will be Ash's rival in the league.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Treecko, ****Torchic, Zigzagoon, Taillow, Ralts x2, Azurill, Relicanth, ****Latias, Latios, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink**


	82. Hoenn Part 2

Hoenn Part 2

They keep walking inside the forest, until they meet a scientist on the way, who is looking for something.

"I wonder what is he doing." Ash says as they approach him. "Excuse me, is there a problem?"

The scientist says, "Oh, hey there. I want to ask if you have seen a Shroomish before?"

Mark says, "Yes. I have the data in the Pokedex." Mark shows him.

"Oh, thank you for your help, you see. I am finding a Shroomish here."

Max says, "Cool, can we help?"

"Sure."

They go to meet the habitats of Shroomish, they quickly befriend them. Ash and Mark catch one Shroomish each since they are attracted to them. Max also befriends one.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.34 Shroomish: The Mushroom Pokemon: Grass Type. It loves to eat damp, composted soil in forests. If you enter a forest after a long rain, you can see many Shroomish feasting on composted soil.**

"Stop right there." They turn around and see a man wearing a blue and white stripe clothes.

"Who are you?" May demands.

"We are Team Aqua, what we want is the papers you have." The grunt says.

He sends out the Golbat and Grimer, Ash uses two Ralts to battle. The two Ralts evolve into Kirlia in the middle of the battle and defeat all the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.30 Kirlia: The Emotion Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type. A Kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings.**

"You are lucky this time. But we almost get what we want." He says as he leaves.

"Thank you for protecting me." The scientist says.

"No problem. I am glad that two of my Pokemon evolved." Ash says.

Reisa asks, "But what does he mean that he they almost get what they want?"

The scientist think for a second then panic. "Oh no, the Devon Corps, I have to warn them. See you." The Scientist says as he rushes away.

"Hey, Devon Corps isn't our uncle's company?" Minami asks.

"Yeah." Ash says, "Team Aqua…and Team Magma… I thought they were hiding since Brendan defeated them all…"

Minami says, "Maybe they have more recruits."

"Yeah. But As a member of the International Police, it is also my duty to stop them." He says as they leave the Shroomish's habitat.

Behind one tree, a girl wearing Team Aqua's uniform is eavesdropping the gang.

"They sure are something, don't you agree, Aster?"

She turns to her Whismur, who nods happily.

"Let's go back to see what Matt wants." The girl then leaves.

* * *

Ash and his friends stumble into a forest filled with many different kinds of Pokemon, and it turns out to be a Pokemon preserve. They meet the owner there and she has a set of Mightyena and a Poochyena. Ash is determined to see it evolve, since his friends are already evolved. Team Rocket tries to take the Poochyena, but they fails as the owner and Ash saves the Poochyena in time. And the Poochyena evolves into Mightyena in the end.

Seeing how Ash is determined to see it evolve, so the owner gives Ash the Mightyena for his care. And Ash thanks her for giving him the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.10 Poochyena: The Bite Pokemon: Dark Type. ****It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.11 Mightyena: The Bite Pokemon: Dark Type. Evolved from Poochyena at LV:18. In the wild, Mightyena live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork.**

Going out from the Petalburg Woods, they find themselves at the Northern part of Route 104. They cool off at the lake with a whole flock of Lotad. They meet a girl named Natalie who brings the six of them to her sister's flower shop. There, they learn all about berries and their effects.

However, Team Rocket tries to steal the Lotad, but Ash and Reisa fight together and send them flying. In the end, Ash and Reisa capture the Lotad in the end and bid farewell to the sisters.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.19 Lotad: The Water Weed Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head.**

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Rustboro City Contest Hall, they see the workers preparing for the upcoming contest.

"Wow, Hoenn is starting the contests!" Max says.

"You are right." Mark says. "Reisa, you want to partake this one?"

"Sorry." Reisa says, "This time I want to take a rest."

Then a Beautifly lands on Ash's face before re-positioning itself on his head, her trainer, Janet comes to them and apologize, accompanied by her friend Chaz and his Venomoth.

"Beautifly, can you please stop landing on people?" Janet says as the Beautifly just flies around.

"Are you practicing for the Pokemon contest?" Max asks.

"Yes. But my Beautifly got scared amidst a training session." Janet sighs.

Chaz further explains that his Venomoth's Gust was far too strong and it scared away Beautifly, and deems the attack a complete failure.

"How is a powerful attack such as Gust a failure?" May asks.

Ash says, "Contest Battle differs from a regular battle, it is not the raw power that matters, but the beauty of the attack. As Pokémon Coordinators they train Pokémon to execute an attack in such a way that it increases its visual appeal."

"Not to mention that the winner of the contests is awarded with a Ribbon, right?" Max asks.

Janet and Chaz show their ribbons, Chaz has one and Janet has two. "And we are going to participate this one as well."

Ash says, "Cool. I am going to participate, too."

Mark asks, "Ash, do you have a contest pass?"

Reisa says, "He does, in fact, we both got them in Johto."

Ash and Reisa take out their own and show them.

Ash immediately goes to register and earns the last spot of the contest.

At the backstage, Ash already changes his contest outfit, the others are amazed at the outfit as Mark says, "Wow, Brother. You wear so formal."

"Yes. Both coordinators and Pokemon need to look good." Reisa says, having experiences with Ash in Johto.

The Rustboro City Pokémon Contest gets underway as an unnamed announcer introduces the panel of judges, formed by the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta; the President of the Pokémon Enthusiasts Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of the local Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. He also displays the prize that will be given to the winning Coordinator, the Rustboro Ribbon, and states that any Coordinator who wins five Contest Ribbons may enter the Grand Festival.

Janet says to Ash, "It seems you are experienced with this, right?"

Ash says, "I participate the Johto ones last year."

At the backstage, May is amazed by the environment, she sees how the Pokemon are having a show. Reisa says, "That is how the Appeal Round works. The first impressions are really important and that the judges will use criteria such as the level of cooperation between Coordinator and Pokémon to evaluate each performance and assign points to the contestants."

"Amazing..." May is very impressed by everything she is learning and realizes how fascinating Pokémon truly are.

At the appealing round, Chaz commanded his Venomoth to use Confusion to psychically pour tea from a teapot, earning 29.5 from the judges. Janet begins with Beautifly using Flash. Beautifly then uses String Shot to shatter some plates that were thrown by May and Max and the presentation ends with the Butterfly Pokémon using Hidden Power as Janet earns a perfect 30.0 score.

"Now out final contestant for today, we have a outstanding guest for the contests. Please welcome our Top coordinator, Ash Ketchum, who has won the Johto Grand Festival for the first time last year!"

Ash goes out to the field with a lot of cheers, and the group except Reisa are shocked at this.

May says, "Ash is a Top Coordinator?!"

Mark says, "When does this happen? How come I don't know this?"

Minami asks, "Reisa, you know about it?"

"You were talking to the Runner-up." Reisa says. "I lost to Ash that one and it was so close..."

Ash uses Butterfree to preform a Powder Rain, causing him to get 30 points, too.

"What an amazing performance. Butterfree's powder is like a rainbow colored rain! It is beautiful!" The MC says.

After Ash's performance, Ash goes backstage. Max says, "Ash, you really are a Top Coordinator?"

Ash says, "Um… yes. I won the Johto Grand Festival last year, Reisa, you told them, right?" Reisa nods.

Minami says, "And you didn't tell us to watch your performance? How could you?"

"Well, Dad only took Insey, Tomo and Emma to watch my performance." Ash says, "Not just us, Irena and Ariel also attended the Grand Festival, too."

Janet says, "Looks like we have a strong rival, right, Chaz?"

"Of course."

Then the 4 contestants who are going to the second round appears, Ash, Janet and Chaz are on the screen. Chaz and Janet are battling each other.

The battle begins with Venomoth using Stun Spore, which Beautifly counters with Gust. Both Coordinators lose points, but Chaz loses a little bit more than Janet.

"Well, although Stun Spore works first, it is then blown back by Beautifly's Gust. So the Gust was worth more points because the judges evaluate more than just the attack, they also take into account the way a Pokémon defends itself." Reisa says.

"In a Contest Battle both sides must work to reduce each other's points and then the one with the most points left at the end of the five-minute time limit wins. This variation of Pokémon battling is something you have never seen before." Mark says.

"So you do?" May asks.

"Well, consider our parents are the founders." Minami says, which shocks them again.

Beautifly eventually takes the upper hand despite Venomoth's Psybeam dealing more damage compared to Beautifly's Hidden Power, thanks to a Morning Sun that went unopposed. Chaz loses a significant amount of points and Max comments on Janet's skills. When time runs out, the announcer calls attention to the scoreboard, which shows Janet to be ahead of Chaz on points.

Ash also goes in the next round using Butterfree's special moves, letting him and Janet battle in the finals.

As the final round begins, Beautifly and Butterfree both use Quiver Dance. Since Butterfree's is prettier, Janet loses more points than Ash. Then Beautifly uses Gust, while Butterfree convert it into a silver rain. But Janet didn't get easy on Ash as her Silver Wind hit Butterfree. But after a series of attacks, Ash use Psychic with Solar Beam to make like a Blade and hit Beautifly.

"Wow, I didn't know Ash can perform so well…" Max says.

"During years of acting and also training with Mother, he learns a lot of fancy moves." Mark says.

"Well, I decided. I am going to participate in the contest, too." May says as Reisa smiles, "Good for you."

Minami asks, "But Reisa, why don't you partake this one as well?"

Reisa says, "Well, I think it is because of the loss, and also her..."

Mark and Minami realize who she is referring to, but Max and May are confused.

Ash won with 5 points higher then Janet, therefore he gets the ribbon. Back outside, Janet says, "You really are a strong Coordinator. We are excited to meet you again when we battle."

"Sure. I will be waiting." Ash says as they shake hands. Then the couple leave the gang.

* * *

While at the outskirts, Ash and May get a Wurmple after battling it with Torchic, they take a rest at the Pokemon Center.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No. 14 Wurmple: The Worm Pokemon: Bug Type. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes.**

"Ash Ketchum, there is someone who wants to talk to you through a phone." Nurse Joy informs Ash.

"Thanks, I will go check it out." Ash says as he run towards the phone.

"Who will have call Ash?" Max asks.

"Probably his girlfriend of his father." Minami says.

"Girlfriend? You mean Lillie, right?" May says.

"Oh, so Ash have told you. Yes. She is. But Ash and Lillie doesn't want to admit now since they think they are too young to think about this." Mark says.

"Oh.".Ash then comes back to the gang. "Hey guys, guess what, Lillie give me a present." He shows a Love Ball to them.

"Of course she would give you a love ball." Reisa says sarcastically.

Ash blushes and says, "You wouldn't guess what is inside."

"A Ludvisc?" Max asks. "Since it is a common love Pokemon."

"No. It is a Beautifly." Ash takes it out as the Beautifly plays with Pikachu and Sylveon.

"A Beautifly? Why?" Mark asks.

"Well, when Lillie went on a secret mission, she saw this Beautifly and decided to let us have it. She wants me to take care for it now."

"You have a nice girlfriend. You know." Minami says.

Ash says, "Shut up." while everyone laughs.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.15 Silcoon: The Cocoon Pokemon: Bug Type. Evolved from Wurmple at LV:7 by random. It prepares for evolution using the energy it stored while it was a Wurmple. It keeps watch over the surroundings with its two eyes.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.16 Beautifly: The Butterfly Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Silcoon at LV:10. Its colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered.**

* * *

They go to the Trainer's School, they meet the headmaster, who wants Ash to share his experience to the students. Ash agrees and he shares a lot about his adventures that even May and the others don't know. They also meet one of the teachers, Roxanne, who turns out to be the gym leader. They are having a battle until Team Rocket appears and trying to steal the children's Pokemon. Ash sends out Azurill and Roxanne sends out Nosepass. They defeat Team Rocket's machine and sends them flying. Azurill also evolves into Marill after Ash congratulates her.

**Johto Dex Entry No.32 Marill: The Aqua Mouse Pokemon: Water and Fairy Type. Evolved from Azurill with High Friendship. The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in the water.**

"After seeing your battle, I accept your challenge. Ash." Roxanne says as they go to the gym, which looks like a Museum full of fossils. May and Max remark that it is different compared to the Petalburg Gym, they are greeted by Roxanne and some of her senior students working at the Gym as interns.

"So Ash, our battle will be filmed for the trainer's school. Are you okay with this?"

"Sure. So what are the rules?"

"It will be a 2 on 2." She replies.

Max is also excited to see the gym battle in person, as Norman wouldn't let May and Max watch his battle.

Roxanne leads off with Geodude, while Ash sends out Treecko. Ash starts with Treecko using Quick Attack, which Geodude replies with a Mega Punch, sending Treecko flying. Treecko recovers from the fall to hit with a midair Lead Blade, which makes its mark, but does not knock it out. Geodude recovers with Rollout, but when Treecko tries to jump and dodge, Geodude follows, and it knocks out Treecko with another Mega Punch.

Ash decides to send in Marill next, Marill starts by destroying the rock field with Water Pulse. Meanwhile, Though Marill has destroyed the field, she has yet to damage Geodude. Roxanne notes that it allows Geodude greater maneuverability, and better use of Rock Throw. Marill dodges the rocks with Agility, but takes a Mega Punch. When Roxanne tries to use Rollout to finish Marill off, though, Geodude gets stuck on the softer battlefield, making an opening for Marill to get close and get the knockout with Play Rough.

"You sure has a talent for the Champions even you are using new Pokemon."

Roxanne next sends out starts off with Iron Tail, which makes its mark, Nosepass responds with a Rock Tomb, trapping Marill. However, Marill breaks free with Water Gun. Nosepass then uses Sandstorm, making Marill unable to find Nosepass, and allowing Nosepass to pin Marill to the battlefield. However, Marill escapes, and manages to escape another Rock Tomb with a Quick Attack. Marill attempts to disorient Nosepass by running circles around Nosepass, which allows another shot with Iron Tail. However, the move fails.

"Marill is too worn out from running around, and thus does not have the time to store up energy for a successful Iron Tail." Minami says.

Nosepass tries to finish off Marill with Zap Cannon, but Marill dodges in time. Marill, however, though worn out, can still battle. Anticipating Water Pulse, Nosepass uses Zap Cannon again, to which Ash tells Marill to Counter with Moonblast. Both attacks deflected themselves as Ash finishes Nosepass with a Water Gun.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Marill wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Max says, "Wow, Ash did it!"

May says, "Marill is really strong,"

Roxanne recalls her Nosepass and congratulates Ash.

"You deserve this Stone Badge." Ash grabs the badge and do the victory pose.

* * *

**This chapter will be ended here. Most of you have guess who the mystery girl in the chapter is. The next chapter will be the Devon Corp and Steven. And for the reviews, I am pretty sure that Wynaut's entry is in Johto Chapter 25.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Marill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Treecko, ****Torchic, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Beautifly, Lotad, Taillow, Ralts x2, Shroomish, Relicanth, ****Latias, Latios, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, **** Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Lotad**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Shroomish**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink**


	83. Hoenn Part 3

Hoenn Part 3

Ash admires his Stone Badge in his hand, he asks, "Reisa, do you know where is the next gym is?"

"Well..." Before Reisa can answer, Max beats her up to it, "The next Gym is on Dewford Island according to the PokeNav."

"Well, there are two hours before the next ferry, so what should we do in the meantime?" Mark asks.

"Why don't we go check out the stores here?" May says.

"Then let me check the nearest store..." Max says, but he accidentally slips his juice onto his Poke Nav, which causes the breakdown of the device.

"Oh no! I broke my device...what should I do?" Max says in panic.

The others are sharing the same worry, but then Ash says, "Wait a second, the Devon Corp. is here."

Reisa says, "You're right! We can ask them for help."

When they arrive at the building, they are marveling at how big it is. Just then, they hear someone calling them. "Ash? Reisa? Mark? Minami?"

They see Radium standing there and Reisa says, "Hey Radium, how are you?"

"Good, helping my Grandfather with this place. So what brings you here?"

Ash shows her the badge, "I just got my gym badge here in Rustboro City."

"I see, still following your dream, huh?" Radium smiles.

"Oh, by the way, this is May and Max." Minami says. "They are our friends. May, Max, this is Radium Stone, she is our cousin."

"It is nice to meet you." May says as well as Max.

As Max arrives at the reception desk, the woman first tells them that they don't handle repairs.

"Excuse me, can you let me check it?" Just then, a man walks towards Max and examines it. "I see, so it is spilled by drinks, huh?"

"Grandpa!" Radium and the others also see him as the man known as Mr. Stone says, "Oh my, Ash, Reisa, Mark, Minami. It has been a while."

"Same here." Ash says.

He leads Ash and his friends to a laboratory. Inside he tells the researchers to not to let Kennedy know they are here, and then asks them to repair the PokéNav.

"You see, I like to get out of my office and wander around the city, so that I can get inspiration for new devices." Mr. Stone says.

"Yeah, some of the devices are made by these, right?" Reisa asks.

"Of course, like this Fossil restoration device." Radium shows them. "When I put this Root Fossil and the Claw Fossil inside..."

As she shows them the device, then two Pokemon come out. "Wow, an Anorith and a Lileep!"

"Indeed." Radium says, "Ash, why don't you take care of them, considering the reward for your progress."

"Thanks." Ash says as he captures the two Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.94 Lileep: The Sea Lily Pokemon: Rock and Grass Type. It disguises itself as seaweed by making its tentacles sway. Unsuspecting prey that come too close are swallowed whole. It became extinct 100 million years ago.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.96 Anorith: The Old Shrimp Pokemon: Rock and Bug Type. ****It was resurrected from a fossil using the power of science. It swims by undulating the eight wings at its sides. They were feet that adapted to life in the sea.**

Meanwhile, one of the scientists takes several vials of the Creation Fluid. The President immediately notices the unfamiliar employee and everyone decides to follow him.

"That guy is suspicious." Mr. Stone says. "In fact, I don't think I have seen him before."

Back in the corridors, the scientist looks around sneakily, before going through a door. Everyone decides to follow. While following the thief up some metal stairs outside, Max slips and hurts himself, alerting the thief to their presence, making him run away.

"He is getting away!" Radium says.

The President quickly contacts his assistant Kennedy with the latest on the suspected intruder. The thief runs out onto the roof, but he is confronted by Kennedy the others. They also block of the connecting stairwell.

"Those are the Creation Fluid, give them back to us!" President says.

However, the intruder isn't prepared to give them up and he calls out his Crawdaunt. "Bubble Beam!" He yells, but then Radium immediately uses Protect to protect them.

"Wait, you can use Pokemon Moves as well?" Max is surprised.

"Talk later." Radium says as she glows again, then Ancient Power is used and then Crawdaunt is fainted. The thief reaches into a waiting box and grabs a rocket propelled glider stowed inside. But with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, the thief is hit by the attack and drops the vials. Max caught them before it breaks.

"That member must be from Team Aqua judging by the Crawdaunt..." Minami says.

"Not to mention that they did ambush a scientist back in Petalburg Woods." Ash says.

Mr. Stone thanks them for their help as he invites them for dinner. Before leaving the Cooperation, Mr. Stone says, "Since you are heading to Dewford Town, can you help me send this letter to my son?"

"You mean Uncle Steven? Of course we will." Ash says.

"Good, and remember to say Hi to Dad for me." Radium says as they bid farewell.

* * *

As Ash and his friends miss the ship, they meet an old man called Mr. Briney. He at first offers them to take them to Dewford Town, but when they go to his house the next day, he rejects, since his Wingull, Peeko is captured by Team Aqua Grunt from before and he is threatened.

The Team Aqua grunt and Mr. Briney are preparing to board the boat when they hear people calling Mr. Briney's name. Ash and friends are banging on the door, but then Max notices the dock around the back of the house. The Team Aqua Grunt sends Crawdaunt to block their way. Pikachu and Crawdaunt charge forward, but Crawdaunt hit Pikachu back using Crabhammer. The grunt takes the opportunity to jump in Mr. Briney's boat, along with Crawdaunt and Peeko, and takes off.

"No doubt he is going to meet others." Minami says.

"But without a boat, how are we going to chase him?" Max asks.

"I remember I have another boat." Mr. Briney says.

He pulls a lever in his boat storage room, and all the water drains away, revealing a high tech boat shaped like a Wingull, they take off to follow the grunt

"This boat looks cool." Reisa says.

"Thanks, kid. I built it when I am inspired to sail again after I retired."

The grunt is headed toward the rendezvous point, but he sees the Wingull boat behind him and speeds up. They realize that he's going to meet up with the other Team Aqua members at Triangle Rock up ahead, so Ash and Sylveon go on deck to try to stop him. Crawdaunt uses Water Pulse and sends the boat flying, then uses BubbleBeam on the water in front of it, causing a huge wave that crashes on top of the boat. The boat doesn't suffer any damage, but the grunt is almost to Triangle Rock and he's going so fast, he's going to crash into it. Ash has Sylveon use Moonblast to destroy the rock, but a lot of it still remains. Mr. Briney makes a sharp turn and cuts in front of the other boat, angling the Wingull boat so that it serves as a ramp and the other boat is launched over the rock. He jumps into the water and swims out and grabs Peeko. Just then, a massive Team Aqua submarine surfaces and the grunt they were chasing goes inside.

"They got away… man…" Ash whines.

"It is fine, Ash. As long as we saved Peeko." Mark assures him.

That night, back at Mr. Briney's house, Ash and friends realize they haven't eaten since breakfast. May is still sad about the pasta she wants to eat but doesn't open, it turns out that the pasta restaurant was owned by Mr. Briney's best friend, so he calls him up and asks him to make them some of his pasta for dinner. The next day, they all board the Wingull boat and set out for Dewford Island.

* * *

It's a bright, sunny day as Ash and his friends travel with Mr. Briney toward Dewford Island. They decide to let their Pokémon out to enjoy the day too.

"How about we take a swim?" Reisa asks, "As a Water Type user and also a Water Type Pokemon, it will be better for me."

"That is a great idea." Ash says. "We can also have fun as well."

Mr. Briney nods and they change course and head for an island shaped like a crescent moon.

They takes out their swimsuits and swim in the ocean, until the are ambushed by a group of Sharpedo. Ash and Reisa tell them that they mean no harm at chase them away, but the leader doesn't move as he is hurt.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ash and Reisa swim towards him and see him poisoned. "Here let me help you." Ash uses Heal Pulse to heal the Sharpedo, Reisa then asks, "How come you are poisoned in the first place?"

"I got attacked by a group who used Seviper to attack us. Our group mistaken you as those bad guys, so we wanted to chase you out."

Ash says, "I see."

Then they meet Team Rocket again, they tries to grab Pikachu and Sylveon, the other Sharpedo free them.

"It was them who attack us." Sharpedo says.

"Why am I not surprised." Ash sighs.

The trio is blasting off after a series of Headbutt making the submarine explode. Then the Sharpedo swim away except for one and the leader. The leader wants to join Ash and the other one wants to join Reisa.

"Welcome to the team, Sharpedo." Ash tries to hug him, only to be hit by Rough Skin. Reisa laughs a little and says, "Watch out for the Rough Skin, it is rough after all."

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.77 Carvanha: The Savage Pokemon: Water and Dark Type. Carvanha attack ships in swarms, making them sink. Although it is said to be a very vicious Pokémon, it timidly flees as soon as it finds itself alone.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.78 Sharpedo: The Brutal Pokemon: Water and Dark Type. Evolved from Carvanha at LV:30. The vicious and sly gangster of the sea. Its skin is specially textured to minimize drag in water. Its speed tops out at over 75 mph per hour.**

* * *

When they arrive at Dewford Town, Mr. Briney says that he should go to Slateport City and leaves the group. Reisa says, "Mark, since you have been here last year. Do you know the gym leader?"

"Of course. Brawly and I are friends since our last encounter. When I battle him, his Makuhita also evolve into Hariyama when we are training."

"Cool." Ash says.

When they arrive at the gym, they find that Brawly isn't at the gym. Sadden about the face that they can't have a gym battle, they decide to go train.

During the training, May and Team Rocket switch their Wurmple, but after getting them back, the two Wurmples and Ash's evolve into a Silcoon and two Cascoon, while Jessie doesn't want to face the truth that hers is a Cascoon. Reisa also fishes out a Corphish and captures it during the mess.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.17 Cascoon: The Cocoon Pokemon: Bug Type. Evolved from Wurmple at LV:7 in random. ****To avoid detection by its enemies, it hides motionlessly beneath large leaves and in the gaps of branches. It also attaches dead leaves to its body for camouflage.**

* * *

"We are here, Granite Cave." Ash says.

"I wonder what Pokemon we will catch there." Mark says.

"But it looks dark…" May says.

When they get inside, they are ambushed by Nosepass, Aron, Mawile and even Makuhita. Ash and the gang manage to capture some of them. Ash captures all four of the Pokemon, while Mark captures a Makuhita and Minami captures a Mawile.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.48 Nosepass: The Compass Pokemon: Rock Type. Its body emits a powerful magnetism. It feeds on prey that is pulled in by the force. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.53 Aron: The Iron Armor Pokemon: Steel and Rock Type. A Pokémon that is clad in steel armor. A new suit of armor is made when it evolves. The old, discarded armor is salvaged as metal for making iron products.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.52 Mawile: The Deceiver Pokemon: Steel and Fairy Type. Its giant jaws are actually steel horns that transformed. It fools foes into complacency with its adorable gestures, then chomps them with its huge jaws.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.45 Makuhita: The Guts Pokemon: Fighting Type. It loves to toughen up its body above all else. If you hear quaking rumbles in a cave, it is the sound of Makuhita undertaking strenuous training.**

Once the Pokemon are captured, they manage to break through the cave and find Steven.

"Uncle Steven! We finally find you." Ash says.

"Oh my, Ash, Reisa, Mark and Minami. Nice to see you three again."

"Same here. Your father wanted us to give you this." Ash takes the letter to him.

"Why thank you." Steven says as he takes the letter.

Max says, "Wow, I can't believe the Hoenn Champion is in front of my eyes."

May laughs, "Max, you are overreacting."

Steven says, "About that, I lost my title a year ago."

Minami says, "What?! But you have a mega Metagross! Who beats you?"

Steven laughs, "Well, the Stootopolis Gym Leader, Wallace beat me."

"Wait, Dad is the new Champion of Hoenn?" Reisa gasps.

"Looks like you are now a child of both Champions." Minami says.

"I didn't know Dad is that strong...to be able to beat you..." Reisa says.

"Well, I guess sometimes Ketchum members are stronger." Steven laughs a little.

Ash then asks if he can have a battle with him, he agrees and sends out his Metagross.

"Steelix, I choose you!" Ash sends out his Shiny Steelix.

"That is a rare color you have."

"Thanks. My brother asks Jasmine to give me this boy."

Both of them mega evolve their Pokemon and battle. Metagross uses Hammer Arm while Steelix use Dig to dodge, then coming out and use Bite, which is super effective. Then Metagross uses Meteor Mash, Steelix counters with Iron Tail. Then Steelix finishes it off using Fissure.

"Ash really beat Steven…" Max says in shock.

"Is this the power of Champions…" May says.

Steven recalls his Metagross and says, "Well done, Ash. I can see why you are a Champion. How about I show you something, follow me."

They follow Steven to the bottom part, they see a lot of mega stones.

"Wow, Mega stones are everywhere." Max says.

"Yes. I recently found this place, so I often contact Professor Sycamore to study any one of them. Ash, how about you guys pick what you like."

Ash thanks him as they all pick the mega stones for their Pokemon. But Team Rocket tries to steal the stones, Ash sends out Mawile while Steven sends out Aggron.

"Mawile, this will be our first time mega evolve."

Mawile nods as they mega evolve the Pokemon. Team Rocket is easily blasting off after being hit by the Flash Cannon Mawile and Aggron fire.

After sending Team Rocket flying, the group says farewell to Steven as they go to explore the island.

At the beach, they meet a problem causing by a Pokemon who hides in the sand. They fish the culprit out which turns out to be a Corphish. Ash captures the Corphish using Treecko.

"Corphish, welcome to the team." Ash offers his hand, Corphish shakes his and ends up tossing Ash in the process.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.90 Corphish: The Ruffian Pokemon: Water Type. Once it grips prey with its large pincers, it will never let go, no matter what. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any environment.**

* * *

**This chapter will be ended here. Most of you have guess who the mystery girl in the chapter is. The next chapter will be the Devon Corp and Steven. And for the reviews, I am pretty sure that Wynaut's entry is in Johto Chapter 25.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Marill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Treecko, ****Torchic, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Beautifly, Lotad, Taillow, Ralts x2, Shroomish, Makuhita, Nosepass, Mawile, Aron, Shapedo, Corphish, Lileep, Anorith, Relicanth, ****Latias, Latios, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Lotad, Sharpedo, Corphish**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Shroomish**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink**


	84. Hoenn Part 4

Hoenn Part 4

Ash and his friends are walking along a river. As they continue to walk, they arrive at a waterfall.

"Wow, the waterfall is so high, how are we going to go up there?" Max asks.

May sends out Silcoon and uses the string shot to climb, while Ash says, "You guys, how about we give you a lift?"

"Sure." Ash, Mark and Minami use Psychic to lift the 5 up. May whines, "Hey, no fair!"

"Sorry, you go too fast." Ash says as the 5 pass through May, May doesn't give up as she tells Silcoon to go faster.

When they arrive at the top, Ash notices a foggy lake when Max checks his PokéNav he finds that the lake surrounds a small island. They decide to go there.

"Well, this place can be muddy here." Reisa says as they head inside the fog.

They step out of the fog and see lots of baby Mudkip playing in the lake.

"Wow, there are a lot of Mudkip. I want to catch one." May rushes up while saying, but a bigger Mudkip came out of the bushes and uses Water Gun to keep her away.

"Why can't I be friends with water Pokemon…" May says in depress tone.

"You are too hasty, May." Reisa says.

Just then, one of the baby Mudkip falls into the lake and is washed away by the current.

"Oh no!" They say as Ash jumps inside the lake and save it.

The Mudkip leaps back with an angry look. Ash tells the Mudkip that May means no harm. The others approach but the Mudkip runs away. Ash picks up the baby Mudkip and plays with it, and Reisa also sends hers out for them to play as well. An old man with a Mudkip's fin-like hairstyle, pops up, scolding them for what they are doing with the Mudkip. Mark says that they mean no harm and told the man that Ash is the one who saved the Mudkip.

They go back to the Old Man's house, whose real name is Old Man Swamp, where they are allowed to see the Mudkip Eggs that the man is raising to go be starter Pokémon for Trainers starting their journeys in the Hoenn region.

"So does that mean my Mudkip is also from here? I received it from Professor Birch as well." Reisa asks.

"Of course." The Old Man Swamp says.

"I see, but why is the large Mudkip being over protective?" Ash asks.

"I think maybe it is too old and boisterous for a new trainer." The Old Man Swamp says.

Before they can talk more, Team Rocket tries to steal the Mudkip in the pond, but Ash outsmart them and tells the Mudkip to use Water Gun, sinking the robot and rescuing the Mudkip. Then to send Jessie, James, and Meowth Blasting off, Pikachu uses a huge astral blast of Thunderbolt to destroy the mecha.

After getting a thank you from the Old Man Swamp, the large Mudkip approaches Ash.

"How about you take this Mudkip with you?" Old Man Swamp asks.

"Really, do you want to go with me?" Ash asks Mudkip, who nods and goes into Ash's arms.

"Welcome to the team." Ash takes out a Pokeball and let him suck inside.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.7 Mudkip: The Mud Fish Pokemon: Water Type. On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge.**

"Since you let this Mudkip trust you, why don't you take this." Old Man Swamp takes out a Mega Stone, which is a Swampertite. Ash gladly accepts it and they bid farewell.

* * *

Ash and his friends are going back to the camp through a cave, and then they accidentally wake up a Loudred who is sleeping thanks to Corphish, and then it screams loudly that hurts everyone's ears, Ash calms it down by throwing the Pokeball at the Pokemon, while Minami tells Carbink to use Rapid Spin to get them out of them. But then Silcoon and Cascoon roll of Ash and May's hands and Pikachu, Torchic, Lotad, Mudkip, Corphish and Treecko follow it.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.42 Whismur: The Whisper Pokemon: Music Type. Its cries equal a jet plane in volume. It inhales through its ear canals. Because of this system, it can cry continually without having to catch its breath.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.43 Loudred: The Big Voice Pokemon: Music Type. Evolved from Whismur at LV:20. It positions the round speakers on its head to assail foes with ultrasonic waves at massive volume. It builds power by stomping the ground.**

"Oh no, they are gone..." Reisa says in worry as her Lotad is missing.

"Don't worry, Taillow, help us find the Pokemon." Ash sends out his Pokemon to find the other Pokemon.

Once Taillow flies back, they find that Team Rocket has captured a net full of Nuzleef and a cage full of their Pokemon except for Pikachu and Mudkip, who are stuck in the rubber hand.

"Taillow, Quick Attack!" "Carbink! Rapid Spin!" Ash and Minami frees the Nuzleef and the cage full of their Pokemon.

Ash also flies to the balloon with the Sky Plate and then he tries to free Pikachu and Mudkip. James has Cacnea use Pin Missile on Ash, but it misses and instead strikes the claw allowing for Pikachu and Mudkip to be freed, but much to Ash's shock, his Sky Plate falls down to the ground and Ash has no way down.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Mark asks.

"Wait, maybe you can help us." Reisa says to the Nuzleef, who then help holding the net and then Ash jumps down with Pikachu and Mudkip on it. Treecko launches Corphish with its tail. An airborne Corphish uses Bubble Beam on the balloon and blasts Team Rocket off. Treecko then catches Corphish as it lands back on the ground, creating a truce between them.

"I am glad that they are going well..." Ash says. "Thank you for all your help."

Then Ash notices that a Nuzleef's leaf is sliced, so he decides to help him getting it back, and the Nuzleef is happy and then he offers to join in the team since he has a rivalry with Corphish. Ash agrees and lets him join the team.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.22 Seedot: The Acorn Pokemon: Grass Type. It hangs off branches and absorbs nutrients. When it finishes eating, its body becomes so heavy that it drops to the ground with a thump.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.23 Nuzleef: The Wily Pokemon: Grass and Dark Type. Evolved from Seedot at LV:14. A forest-dwelling Pokémon that is skilled at climbing trees. Its long and pointed nose is its weak point. It loses power if the nose is gripped.**

* * *

Ash and his friends are still training on the beach for Ash's upcoming match at the Dewford Gym. They see an object heading to them.

"What is that?" Ash asks. Everyone looks at it and then sees the submarine appears. and then Professor Birch and his son Brendan comes out of it.

"Professor, Brendan, nice to see you again." Ash says to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we are studying Pokemon, Dad likes to do field work instead of sitting in the lab." Brendan replies.

"Cool, Pokemon really are special." Max says.

"You seems to like Pokemon, Max. So Ash, do you challenge the gym yet?" Birch asks.

"No. The gym leader isn't back in the gym. I only can train."

"I see."

Ash and the gang crowd around Professor Birch and Brendan and explain to them how Ash is battling through the Gyms and Contests while May just wants to compete in Contests.

Brendan asks, "How about you guys join our research today?"

"Sure." Ash says.

"But what about the training?" Mark asks.

"Mark, relax. We can still train while helping them out." Minami says.

Ash and friends arrive at a large tunnel and decide to investigate it. As they reach the end, a small door blocks the path. Max walks up to it and knocks, but no one answers. He shrugs and checks the knob, exclaiming that it's unlocked. Ash opens the door and the group heads inside. A Pokémon desk and chair are present, along with plants and a bookshelf; this is obviously a Secret Base. Max pulls a book off the shelf and begins to read. Suddenly a small boy and his Nincada rush in screaming. He yells at the group, saying they are intruding. Ash is shocked and explains that they stumbled by. The boy still enraged, refused to listen to reason, screaming that his Secret Base isn't secret anymore.

He tells Nincada to attack, and the group rushes out of the base scared stiff.

Outside, Ash and his friends head away from the cave. May suddenly notices the boy from before sulking on a rock. They approach him and apologize while introducing themselves.

"I am sorry about earlier, but my Nincada and my base are stolen…"

Ash and friends sit down listening to Keanu's horrid tale of how a team stormed his base and overtook him.

The boy begins talking about how he has never won in battle before, which surprises Max and Ash, and built the base in order to train with his Nincada.

"I see. But you should battling others for training instead of being alone in the base. Tell you what, we will get your base and Nincada back." Ash says, and Keanu is happy as he thanks him.

Back at the Secret Base, Keanu realizes that all his stuff is destroyed and becomes enraged.

"Look, a tunnel, the culprit must be gone inside." Minami says.

"They won't get away with this." Ash says.

They head inside and see Team Magma and Team Aqua fighting.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma..." Ash says.

"I know they are hiding, but now they show up…" Brendan says.

"You know them?" Mark asks.

"That woman over there is Shelly, the admin of Team Aqua, and that a little fat guy is Tabitha, who belongs to Team Magma."

They see Tabitha order a Shadow Ball from Mightyena. The Shelly orders a Hydro Pump from her Carvanha, blocking the attack. The two stare each other down, then the Shelly orders her Grunts into the shrine.

"Why don't you get it, the world is better off as ocean!"

"You are wrong, the world should be all land."

When they yell, Ash says, "Brendan, you have fought them before, right?"

"Yes. At first I thought Team Magma was built to stop Team Aqua, but then after Team Aqua was arrested, Team Magma showed their true colors. I battled them with the help of Team Aqua, and then I didn't hear them until now."

Keanu says, "They aren't the ones who steal my Nincada. One of them is a talking Meowth."

"Probably Team Rocket again."Reisa mutters.

Down below, the two continue to argue, explaining to each other their viewpoints. They then begin to relay back and forth what their respective bosses are saying to them. It ends with each leader calling their Grunts back for a battle. After a stare down, each leader recalls their Pokémon, saying it isn't worth their time. They have both collected enough information to leave. The Aqua members dive away as the Magma members fly back up on their drill, confusing everyone.

Then Team Rocket appears, Ash and his friends get Keanu's Pokemon back and send them flying again.

Outside the cave, Keanu thanks Ash and friends for everything. Ash compliments him on the great Pokémon he is raising. After some more talk about Keanu wanting to challenge the Gym Leaders, he and Ash shake hands.

* * *

They send out all of their Pokemon, Professor Birch is amazed at the sight of all the Pokemon and starts to research them.

"So, Brendan, are you going to participate the league?" Ash asks.

"I'd like to, but I enjoy doing research more than battling. Besides, I have participate the Hoenn League before, only to get beaten in the quarterfinals."

"It is a shame." Minami says.

Then Professor Birch finds some Nincada at the tree, Minami asks, "What are they doing?"

Birch says, "Nincada doesn't like to stay under the sunlight, so they often live underground and build nests at the tree roots, there, they can absorb the moisture and nutrients."

"That is so cool." Then Birch digs a little as to see what the nests of Nincada look like, but then a Haze attack spills into the area, and Team Rocket appears from their hiding place, they also capture a Nincada in a net.

"Not you guys again…" Ash groans as he asks Cascoon to battle. Cascoon subdues Seviper with a String Shot attack.

"I don't care if your Silcoon is strong, I'll show you mine!" Jessie yells as she sends out her Cascoon.

"That is not a Silcoon, that is a Cascoon!" Professor Birch says.

"You are wrong, it is a Silcoon, who can change into a Beautifly!" Jessie retorts.

May also sends out her Silcoon to prove the Professor's point with the Cascoon Ash owned, but Jessie yells, "That Pokemon is lying, mine is a Silcoon!"

Brendan says, "I feel sorry for Team Rocket to have an idiot on their team."

"Who are you calling idiot?"

Jessie and May battle, both using their cocoon Pokémon. As the two clash in a fierce, head-on Tackle attack, Silcoon evolves into Beautifly. The battle ends when Ash's Cascoon evolves into a Dustox, and it intervenes with a Silver Wind, sending their foes flying into the woods and the net falls down to the ground while Nincada goes out of it.

"Awesome, my Cascoon evolved." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.18: Dustox: The Poison Moth Pokemon: Bug and Poison Type. Evolved from Cascoon at LV:10. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that flies from fields and mountains to the attraction of streetlights at night. It looses highly toxic powder from its wings.**

"And your Silcoon evolved as well." Reisa says as Ash's Dustox goes to play with May's.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see how to use the contest." May says with delight.

Ash says, "How about you use the Frisbee? I will show you." Ash tosses the Frisbee and Ash's Beautifly uses Gust to let it spin in the air.

Minami says, "That is a cool move."

"Let me try it." May says as Ash hands her the Frisbee.

Just then, the Nincada walks towards the group, he thanks them for saving him.

"No problem, I am glad you are safe." Ash says.

Just then, it is starting to evolve, but to their surprise, it evolves not into one but two Pokemon. Max says, "What? A Nincada is able to evolve into two Pokemon?"

Birch says, "Yes, it is a sight, you see, Nincada evolves into Ninjask after taking out of its skin, and the rest of the skin is this Shedinja."

"Wow..." Mark says.

And then the two Pokemon decides to join Ash, Ash agrees and he captures the two Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.39: Nincada: The Trainee Pokemon: Bug and Ground Type. It makes its nest at the roots of a mighty tree. Using its whiskerlike antennae, it probes its surroundings in the pitch-black darkness of soil.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.40: Ninjask: The Ninja Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Nincada at LV:20. Because it darts about vigorously at high speed, it is very difficult to see. Hearing its distinctive cries for too long induces a headache.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.41: Shedinja: The Shed Pokemon: Bug and Ghost Type. Evolved from Nincada when evolving into Ninjask with a Pokeball in your pocket as well as an empty space. A peculiar Pokémon that floats in air even though its wings remain completely still. The inside of its body is hollow and utterly dark.**

Not long after, Team Rocket appears and Jessie challenges the group to a battle. May accepts and leads the attack with her Beautifly, sending Cascoon flying backwards with Gust. James sends out his Cacnea to help, while Ash calls out Dustox. Cacnea makes the first move, sending a Pin Missile attack Dustox, which it skillfully dodges. Dustox returns the favor with a Tackle attack, narrowly missing Cacnea. During the battle between Jessie and May, Cascoon starts to evolve. Fearful of Jessie's wrath, Meowth dresses up as a Beautifly and hides Dustox. This was seen through easily, however, and Jessie uncovers it, only to find not a Beautifly, but a Dustox instead.

"Is this my Beautifly…" Jessie says in a depressed tone.

Ash says, "Yours is a Cascoon, the only Pokemon that it will evolve into is Dustox just like mine."

Much to everyone's surprise, however, Jessie adores it.

She becomes overconfident in her new Poison Moth Pokémon and challenges May's Beautifly. The battle begins with a Tackle from Dustox, which hits Beautifly head-on, but the Butterfly Pokémon quickly regains its composure and returns the favor with a Tackle of its own. Jessie becomes enraged and commands Dustox to use Poison Sting, but it's easily blown away by Beautifly's Gust. James decides to join in and has Cacnea use Pin Missile while Dustox shoots a Psybeam, but Dustox jumps in front of Beautifly and takes both attacks. Ash returns the brave Pokémon and then Ninjask and Shedinja come to help, they dodge to avoid another Pin Missile from Cacnea. Beautifly dodges another Poison Sting from Dustox and slams it with a Tackle, sending it reeling into its Trainer, both of them hitting the ground. After Shedinja deals with Cacnea using Shadow Ball and Ninjask uses Air Slash on the balloon, causing an explosion which sends them blasting off once again.

Back near the submarine, Professor Birch says, "Ash, thank you for a wonderful day of researching. How about I give you this?" He takes out a stone.

Mark says, "It is a Dawn Stone…"

"Yes. You can use it on Ralts and letting it evolve."

Ash takes the stone and thanks him. Then the Professor and Brendan go back to Littleroot Town with their submarine.

"So Kirlia, do you want to evolve?" Ash asks the male regular one.

"Sure. If I can protect my sister." He says as he touches the stone, he evolves into Gallade.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.89: Gallade: The Blade Pokemon: Psychic and Fighting Type. Evolved from Male Kirlia with a Dawn Stone. When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely.**

* * *

They find an abandoned gold mine, they go inside to test their courage.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" May asks nervously.

"Come on, it is a part of the training, maybe I can find a ghost type to my team." Ash says.

"G..ghost?" May asks.

Reisa sighs and pulls Ash's ears, she says, "Ash. You are scaring her."

"Sorry, May."

They enter the mine with a trolley, May asks, "How… how come you three are not scared?"

"Ash says, "Tell you what, when you have a Giratina always messing around you, you will be used to it."

Max says, "Giratina? You meet one?"

"Our sister is one." Minami says.

"I am now curious about your family." Max says, "Just how many Pokemon are there..."

Not long after, they are caught by a net when they arrives at the control room, they see a Sableye laughing with a Meowth. Then they know that Sableye only wants to have fun, so Meowth team up with him to have fun.

Ash immediately warns Sableye that Meowth is from Team Rocket, and he is always stealing Pokemon and doing bad things. At first Sableye doesn't believe Ash, until Jessie and James come in and capture Sableye in a net, he then notices that he had been used. After Ash frees Sableye, Sableye angrily use Power Gem to send them flying once more.

"I am sorry to capture you like that… I was being lonely."

Ash says, "It is fine. Do you want to join us?" Ash asks.

Sableye then nods and gets sucked into a Pokeball.

"Now I got a Sableye." Ash cheers as he scans him.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.51 Sableye: The Darkness Pokemon: Dark and Ghost Type. ****It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food—raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely.**

"Ash, you know Sableye can mega evolve, right?" Mark asks.

"Of course." Ash takes out the mega stone and gives it to Sableye. He likes it and cheers happily.

* * *

Then on the way back to the gym, Ash and Mark capture a Meditite using Shroomish and Shedinja. Mark's Shroomish also evolves into Breloom in the process.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.56 Meditite: The Meditate Pokemon: Fighting and Psychic Type. It continually meditates for hours every day. As a result of rigorous and dedicated yoga training, it has tempered its spiritual power so much it can fly.**

They see a man and a woman surfing near the island, they see Mark and greet him.

"Mark, it's been a while when you last came." The man says.

"You, too. Brawly, Shauna." Mark introduces Brawly and Shauna to others. Ash asks Brawly if he can have a gym battle.

"Sure. I will go prepare the gym. Follow me."

When they arrives at the gym, they see a lot of training stuff. Reisa gasps, "Wow, there are a lot of machines."

Brawley says, "Yes. My apprentice, Shauna and I often working out to become stronger."

They move forward until they reach the battlefield, which is much further in the room and having water surrounding it.

"So shall we begin?" Brawly asks.

"You bet." Ash says.

Shauna, acting as the referee, tells the two combatants that this is a two-on-two Pokémon battle, and only the challenger is allowed to substitute.

"Now, Machop, time to ride the wave!" Brawly sends out his Machop.

"Corphish, I choose you!"

Ash sends out Corphish as the match begins. Machop uses Karate Chop first, while Corphish uses Harden to strength its defense, then using Vice Grip on it, causing Machop to scream in pain. Machop uses Double Kick to kick Corphish off, then follows by a Focus Blast. Corphish uses a combination of Bubble Beam and two Crabhammers, knocks Machop out of the battle.

"I see your Corphish is strong. Now, Hariyama, time to catch the wave!"

Next up is Brawly's formidable Hariyama. Immediately, it springs into action with several Arm Thrusts. Ash quickly tells Corphish to use Harden, in hopes that the bigger Pokémon will get tired as it keeps up the onslaught. This theory is quickly proven wrong, as Hariyama doesn't slow down in the slightest, and Ash instead orders Corphish to jump into the water. Hariyama follows, landing on a sturdy flat rock in the moat as it began the search for its foe. Ash knows Hariyama is a good surfer, but it's too big and heavy to move easily through the water like Corphish. Corphish quickly springs from the water, smacks Hariyama with a Crabhammer attack, and retreats back into the depths. Brawly, seeing this as a potential problem, orders his Pokémon to use Arm Thrust at the water, which brings Corphish back up. It then grabs the crustacean and swirled into a Seismic Toss, thrusting it into the hard rock below and knocking it out.

"Corphish, you did a good job. Kirlia, I choose you!"

Ash sends out his second Pokemon. Brawly says, "A Shiny Kirlia, you are something, aren't you."

Hariyama starts the battle by quickly rushing forward with an Arm Thrust. Kirlia dodges it and delivers a strong Psybeam to Hariyama's right leg before teleporting to evade another Arm Thrust. As Hariyama keeps up the offensive with several more Arm Thrusts, Kirlia manages to dodge each one, landing a few more Psybeam on Hariyama's legs while carefully keeping its distance. Brawly orders his Pokémon to settle it with Vital Throw, but the pain shooting through its legs slows it down, and the attack misses Treecko by mere inches.

Hariyama then uses Knock Off attack, which hurts Kirlia and she is tired due to Teleporting. Then a Heavy Slam hits Kirlia.

Ash tries to call Kirlia to get up, which she does and evolves into Gardevoir. Gardevoir uses Magical Leaf and Shadow Ball to finish off Hariyama.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.31 Gardevoir: The Embrace Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type. Evolved from Kirlia at LV:30. It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power. It will give its life to protect its Trainer.**

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Gardevoir is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers at his winning, and then he embraces Gardevoir.

"Ash. Nice battle. Here is the proof you win against me. The Knuckle Badge." Ash gladly accepts the badge.

"Ash, an advice for you. If you always keeps your focus and keeps on striving with a cool head, Hoenn league won't be a problem for you."

Ash thanks Brawly for the words and they leave the island using Latias, Quagsire and Primarina, on the way, they get lost at the sea, so Ash and Reisa capture a Wingull to help them navigate the ocean.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.27 Wingull: The Seagull Pokemon: Water and Flying Type. It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts.**

* * *

Ash and Max are on Latias, May and Reisa are on Quagsire, and Mark and Minami uses Primarina, they see an entrance in the middle of an island as they go there.

"It is the Sea Mauville, it is said that we can encounter legendary Pokemon there." Max says.

"Really, what kind of legendary?" Reisa asks.

"Some says that Ho-Oh and Lugia can be found here." Mark says.

"I see." Ash says.

They enter the ship and looking around the broken halls and the flooding corridors, until they are inside a room.

"Why do I feel like we are being watched?" Max asks.

"I don't know, and I don't like it." May says.

"Maybe we should head back." Ash turns around and sees an odd Keystone on the ground."

"Ash?" May asks.

"A Spiritomb, of course he is the one watching us."

Then the Spiritomb trying to attack them. Thanks to Sylveon who use fairy types to hit him, they escape the room quickly.

Back outside, Ash and Reisa. Reisa fishes out a Huntail, Max asks, "What is that Pokemon?"

"That is a Huntail, it is so rare." Reisa says as she captures it with delight, but much to everyone's surprise, Ash captures two Pokemon who has been binding Ash with affection.

"No fair..." Reisa says. "I always wanted a Milotic and Gorebyss."

"I am sorry, but they are kinda attracted to me." Ash says after capturing the two Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.98 Feebas: The Fish Pokemon: Water Type. Feebas live in ponds that are heavily infested with weeds. Because of its hopelessly shabby appearance, it seems as if few Trainers raise it.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.99 Milotic: The Tender Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Feebas with Maximum Beauty condition or trading with Prism Scale. It is said to live at the bottom of large lakes. Considered to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon, it has been depicted in paintings and statues.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.115 Clamperl: The Bivalve Pokemon: Water Type. A Clamperl slams its shell closed on prey to prevent escape. The pearl it creates upon evolution is said to be infused with a mysterious energy.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.117 Gorebyss: The South Sea Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Clamperl by trading with Deep Sea Scale. A Gorebyss siphons the body fluids of prey through its thin, tubular mouth. Its light pink body color turns vivid when it finishes feeding.**

"Wow, Ash has two beautiful Pokemon." May says.

"You are right, they can be good at contests." Mark replies. Reisa sighs, "Oh, well, Huntail can be good at contests as well."

Then they leave the ship and move towards Slateport City.

* * *

**I am sorry for those who want Brendan to become Ash's rival, I let him become the researcher like his father since it is hard to write him. Same for the other male protagonists.**

**My story is a game and anime based story, with some Manga incidents. If you notice. I will try my best to include all of the game plots inside the story.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Marill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Treecko, ****Torchic, Mudkip, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lotad, Nuzleef, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Loudred, Makuhita, Nosepass, Sableye, Mawile, Aron, Meditite, Shapedo, Corphish, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Gorebyss, Relicanth, ****Latias, Latios, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Lotad, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Makuhita, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile**


	85. Hoenn Part 5

Hoenn Part 5

Ash and his friends are going to take a break at the Slateport City's Pokémon Center. When they enter the said place, they find out that many Coordinators are preparing their Pokémon for the Pokémon Contest. Several of them are scattered around the lobby. One Trainer snaps his fingers and his Kecleon camouflages.

"Wow, there are a lot of coordinators." May says. "I don't think I can beat all of them..."

"Well, We can't lose if we want to go inside the Grand Festival." Ash says.

Reisa says, "Indeed. Just relax and you'll be fine, I was the same when I partook the first one back in Johto."

The group then heads to a more uninhabited part of the beach. Ash turns to May and asks, "May, want to do the Frisbee again?"

"Sure." May says.

May throws three Frisbee at Beautifly, who gently Gusts them back. May gracefully catches the first two but the third goes flying over her head. The group turns around to see it sail straight towards a green haired boy that is watching from the boardwalk.

"You look like you aren't a very good contestant for the contest." The boy says as he catches the Frisbee easily and twirls it on his finger.

May gets mad as the Frisbee is thrown at her feet. The boy jumps down and May angrily introduces herself.

"I am Drew. I think you need a lot of practice." He says.

May becomes enraged and lunges at him, but he just holds up his hand and casually pushes her back.

Drew says, "As for you, Ash Ketchum and Reisa Mikuri, the winner and the runner-up of the Grand Festival in Johto. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ash sweat drops. "Um… thanks." "Same here." Reisa says.

"I am competing the contest. I hope we will be facing each other." Drew says as he leaves.

May also informs him that she'll see how good he really is at the Pokémon Contest. The two then glare at each other.

"Talking about a great rivalry." Minami says.

"What do you know?" Max says.

Reisa says, "Well, I am not going to partake the contests this year, so I am sorry." Reisa says as Drew tells her not to worry about it.

They are practicing the moves until they see a lot of people gather around the Contest Hall, May asks, "Now what is going on?"

"Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!"

Reisa flinches and she says, "Oh no...that voice..."

"Hey, it's Lisia." Mark says after seeing her in person.

"You know her?" Max asks. "I heard that she is an amazing Top Coordinator."

"Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today!"

Ash and his friends' conversation interrupted as they watch Lisia do the contest moves with Ali.

"Now finished! Thank you everyone!" She waves as the audience go away.

"Hey, Lisia!" Ash calls out to her.

"Oh my, Ash, Mark, Minami! And Reisa! You guys are here, too?"

Reisa groans as Lisia is hugging her tight. "Can you please get off me..."

After separating the two of them, Minami gives Lisia a hug, Ash says, "Yeah. So you are a famous Top Coordinator?"

"Of course. And who are the two people behind you?"

Ash introduce May and Max to her, they are both shocked to see a famous person.

"Ash, actually I have seen the Grand Festival. You two did a great job in the finals."

Reisa says, "You saw that?"

"Of course." She giggles. "I know you two both didn't hold back. It was a fascinating show."

She turns to May, "And May, right? This is your first time doing contests?"

May says, "Yes."

"Great. I will be seeing you in the contest." She says as she walks away. "See you later."

Max says, "Wow, she is quite a optimist."

"Yeah." Reisa sighs. "That hug is the worst thing of all the time..."

The Appeals Round begins and, one after another, Pokémon Coordinators take the stage to showcase their Pokémon in such a way that their appearances and skills are highlighted. Soon it is Drew's turn and he tells his Roselia to use Petal Dance and then Stun Spore as Vivian comments on how beautiful it is. Drew earns a 29.4.

Back at the arena, Drew walks over and begins to talk to May.

"How is my performance?" He asks.

May just turns away, ignoring him.

They are interrupted by Ash as he and his Milotic begin to perform.

"Wow, Milotic is so pretty in this contest!" Max says.

"Yeah, with Ash's experience, he can win no problem." Mark says.

Milotic uses Safeguard and glows a beautiful green. At the end, Ash gets a score of 30.0 points.

"He is not bad." Lisia says as she is sitting in the VIP.

May is now next. She walks out onto the stage nervously. Vivian announces that this is her first Contest. May gets ready to send out Beautifly but falls. Vivian asks if she is alright and May replies yes, getting to her feet and releasing Beautifly. May throws the Frisbee and Beautifly uses String Shot and hits it back. They go really well until the last one where May almost drops it after Beautifly uses Gust. May then tells Beautifly to spin and use Silver Wind creating a Silver Wind tornado. Drew is impressed and May earns a 24.9 much to her disappointment.

May walks backstage, Ash says, "Don't worry about it, May. You did pretty well." May slightly nods, then Drew hands her a rose, causing her to blush, until he explains that it is for Beautifly and not her, before saying that she still has a lot of training to do.

They watch as the eight Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battles are revealed, including May, Drew and Ash.

"Well, I am a little worried about May." Minami says.

"Yeah, she has not had enough experience battling like Ash." Mark says.

May and Drew are facing each other as the second round match-ups begin. May sends out Beautifly and Drew sends out Roselia as the battle begins. Drew has Roselia use Magical Leaf and Beautifly counters with Gust. The attack hits Beautifly, injuring it. Roselia uses Stun Spore but it doesn't affect Beautifly. Beautifly sends out String Shot but it is reflected by Roselia's Magical Leaf. May orders Silver Wind but it is reflected by Petal Dance. Drew then orders Solar Beam and May desperately tries to reflect it with String Shot, but it hits Beautifly, severely injuring it. With only half the time up, the judges call the battle off. Drew is the winner and moves on to the next stage, much to the disappointment for May and her friends.

"May, you did a good job. Please don't cry." Reisa says as she is trying to comfort May. "I also lost the first contest as well, so it doesn't matter."

May stops crying and says, "Please, Ash. You have to win."

"Sure."

Drew is battling Ash's Milotic in the finals, but not having much luck. Milotic uses Iron Tail and Roselia sends out Magical Leaf, but Ash cuts through it with Twister. Ash is declared the winner."

"I lost. I am glad that I have battled someone like you," Drew offers his hand, Ash shakes it.

"Ash wins again!" Max says.

"Yeah, he already gets his second ribbon!" Minami says.

May is cheering along with everyone else, having gotten over her sadness.

As Drew is leaving, May runs out and tells him that she will win next time. Drew laughs and tells her that they will have to see about that.

"By the way, where is Ash and Reisa?" Mark asks.

"Oh, I am here." Ash says as he comes with Reisa and Lisia.

"Lisia?" May asks.

"May…aww… That's a real shame about today…" Lisia says with a frown.

"It is fine." May assures her.

"Tee hee. Don't feel too bad. This is an important step everyone has to take to become a star! Hmm, lemme think… It'd probably be easier for you to win if you gave your Pokémon more Pokéblocks!"

"Pokeblocks?" May asks as Lisia takes a Pokeblock Kit to May.

"Pokéblocks are pretty important, since they let you raise your Pokémon's conditions! Even if your moves aren't quite up to snuff, you might still be able to squeak through in a contest with good-enough conditions! Here, try making a Pokéblock from this, and give it to your Pokémon for me, OK?"

May nods as she gives Beautifly a Blue colored block, Beautifly then happily flies around May.

"Wow, this is so cool." Max says.

"Yes. It is also tasty." Ash says.

Minami asks, "So Ash, Reisa, what are you doing back there?"

"Oh, we were dragged by Lisia so that we can make some costumes." Reisa says with a little glare at the girl.

"And we finished it, here it is." Ash says as he takes a box and it has five kinds of different costumes.

"What?" May exclaims at the fancy little clothes.

Lisia says, "These are special clothes made for Pikachu, not only it looks pretty, it also gives Pikachu powers."

Ash says, "For example. Pikachu! Can you wear this Belle costume?"

"Sure." Pikachu wears the costume and twirls around.

"So Cute!" The girls scream.

"Not only that, Pikachu, use Icicle Crash!"

Pikachu does the move on the nearby sand, much to others' shock.

"Pikachu can learn Icicle Crash?" Max says. "How is that even possible?"

"Only when he wears the costume." Ash replies. "I added some of the powers into the clothes so that they can use the moves."

"Well, I have to go find your father, Reisa, so I'll see you later." Lisia says as she ride her Ari away. Ash and his friends also wave goodbye to her.

* * *

Then back at the Pokemon Center, they find a Wailord stuck at the bay, Team Rocket also tries to steal the Wailord, but thanks to Ash's help, the Wailord is free and then it defeats Team Rocket with the Water Spout. And then Ash captures the Wailord in the end.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No. 69 Wailmer: The Ball Whale Pokemon: Water Type. While this Pokémon usually lives in the sea, it can survive on land, although not too long. It loses vitality if its body becomes dried out.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.70 Wailord: The Float Whale Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Wailmer at LV:40. It breathes through nostrils that it raises above the sea. By inhaling to its maximum capacity, a Wailord can dive close to 10,000 feet beneath the waves.**

They go to the Oceanic Museum, which is surrounded by Team Aqua. As they battle, they manage to save two Spheal from the two abusive Aqua members, so Ash and Reisa own one each on their own.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.112 Spheal: The Clap Pokemon: Ice and Water Type. ****It is completely covered with plushy fur. As a result, it never feels the cold even when it is rolling about on ice floes or diving in the sea.**

Once they reach the second floor, they find Captain Stern. Ash then hands in the papers that Mr. Stone wants to give him.

"Ah! Those must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone of Devon. Thank you! That's great! We can prepare for our expedition now."

Just then, two more grunts appear as one of them says, "Hand over those parts."

"Who are you?" Captain Stern asks.

"They are Team Aqua, the group who wants to expand the sea." Mark replies.

"I will not let you get the parts." Ash says as he takes out Aron and Marill to battle a Golbat and a Mightyena. Aron and Marill evolve during the battle and win against the two Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.33 Azumarill: The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon: Water and Fairy Type. Evolved from Marill at LV:18. The bubble-like pattern on its stomach helps it camouflage itself when it's in the water.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.54 Lairon: The Iron Pokemon: Steel and Rock Type. Evolved from Aron at LV:32. When two Lairon meet in the wild, they fight for territory by bashing into each other with their steel bodies. The sound of their collision carries for miles.**

"Now what do we have here?" A man with a bandanna and a beard walks towards them.

"I came to see what was taking so long just to steal a few parts, and I find you wimps getting beat by this kid?"

"You are the boss of Team Aqua…" Ash says.

"Heh! That's quite a fierce expression for such a wee little scamp. That face tells me you're not just another mindless Trainer brat. The name is Archie. The rough-looking lot you see here are members of my team―Team Aqua."

Mark says, "Yeah, we know."

So tell me, boyo… Do you know that Pokémon, people, and all life in this world depend on the sea for life?"

"Sea of life?" Reisa asks. "So?"

"That's right. The sea is an irreplaceable treasure for every living thing on this planet. But with our selfish extravagance, humanity dirties the great ocean, destroying this source of all life… Day by day, we're all destroying our most precious resource! If we humans suffer from our actions, well, maybe we'll end up getting what we deserve. But what about the Pokémon in our world? The Pokémon that no longer have a place to live because we stole and soiled their seas? The Pokémon that won't have a place to raise their young and watch them grow? We are creating a world in which innocent Pokémon suffer as a result of our actions… And that is something that I can't forgive! That's why I came to a decision, see? The foolish actions of my fellow humans, the seas we have blighted, nature itself… I will return everything to its unspoiled beginnings!"

Ash just stares at him, he doesn't say a word.

"… Heh! It's not like me to talk so much. Never mind, little scamp… I'll withdraw for now and leave you be." He throws a Mega Stone at Ash, which he catches it.

"But understand this… Get in my way again, and you won't walk away unscathed next time. Remember that, at least!"

He turns to the other grunts, "We're moving out, lads!"

Not long after, they use Smokescreen to make their escape.

"So what now…" May asks in a terrified tone.

"We will have to stop him no matter what." Ash says as he looks at the mega stone.

"That is a Sharpedoite, why does he give you that?" Reisa asks.

"Maybe he has his reasons." Mark says.

Captain Stern thanks them for defending him, he takes him to look around the museum as his gratitude.

* * *

Now the group arrive at Route 10, and then they go to the Pokemon Center, only to find that Nurse Joy is missing, and then they find out that a Shiftry is responsible for this. So they try to find Nurse Joy, and with Ash's Nuzleef's help, they manage to find Nurse Joy, who is asked to help healing a Nuzleef. And thanks to Nuzleef and Shiftry working together to stop Team Rocket, Nuzleef is received a Leaf Stone so it can evolve into a Shiftry.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.24 Shiftry: The Wicked Pokemon: Grass and Dark Type. Evolved from Nuzleef with a Leaf Stone. ****It is said to arrive on chilly, wintry winds. Feared from long ago as the guardian of forests, this Pokémon lives in a deep forest where people do not venture.**

On the way, they meet Team Rocket again, only to find that they stole the Light Stone that operates the Lighthouse, so they get it back and then they put the Light Stone back inside the Lighthouse. After that, they see two Pokemon who gets along with Pikachu.

"Wow, a Minun and a Pulsle, they are both cute." Max says.

"You are right." Ash says. And then Pikachu quickly befriends the two mouse and then the two want to join in the group.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.60 Pulsle: The Cheering Pokemon: Electric Type. It has the trait of cheering on its fellow Pokémon. By shorting out the electricity it releases from its paws, it creates pom-poms for cheering.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.61 Minun: The Cheering Pokemon: Electric Type. At a meeting of Pokémon academics, it was announced that simultaneous exposure to electricity from a Plusle and Minun will promote circulation and boost vitality.**

* * *

At Route 10, they go inside the Trick House. But Max feels a little unease as he says, "It looks like we are being watched."

Ash opens the cupboard and a man falls off. He says, "How do you know I am here? Oh well, I am Trick Master. the Trick House I built will require both skill and wit to pass through, and that only the best would receive the prize. So you guys are here for the challenge?"

"Sure." Ash says.

They gets inside and meet a lot of mazes and tricky rooms, what shocks them is that one room, they find a Jigglypuff.

"Hey, I remember you..." Ash says.

Then Jigglypuff starts to sing, everyone besides Minami, Mark and Ash all fall asleep and being drawn.

"What the hell just happened?" Minami asks.

"I got used to it." He says as he watches Jigglypuff drawing everyone and running away.

After waking everyone up, they are laughing at the funny faces.

Reisa sighs, "How did that Jigglypuff keep following us no matter where we go?"

"Who knows?" Ash, Minami and Mark use towels to clean their face as they get outside the trick house.

"You past my test. As I said, here is your prize." The trick master gives each of them a Big Nugget. They keep to themselves as they leave the Trick House.

Then they check out the Cycling Road, Max can't ride it alone as Ash carries him. They fight some bikers and even stop Team Rocket from stealing their bikes. Pikachu also sends them flying.

* * *

**Ash finally meets Archie, the Team Aqua Boss. And Archie also gives Ash a Sharpedite, why does he do that? Well, one reason is because he wants Ash to be on his side so he can help him fight Team Magma.**

**Next chapter will be the Muville Gym and the movie.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Treecko, ****Torchic, Mudkip, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lotad, Shiftry, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Loudred, Makuhita, Nosepass, Sableye, Mawile, Lairon, Meditite, Plusle, Minun, Shapedo, Wailord, Corphish, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Spheal, Gorebyss, Relicanth, ****Latias, Latios, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Lotad, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail, Spheal**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Makuhita, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile**


	86. Hoenn Part 6

Hoenn Part 6

Ash and his friends arrive at the gate to the Mauville City, and much to the shock of May and Max, it looks like a giant building rather than a city.

"This is really a city?" Max asks in shock.

"It looks like a giant department store." May says.

"Well, we are not that surprised. The gym leader must be a specialist of Steel Type or an Electric type." Ash says.

Once they get into the city, they can see a lot of different stores displaying, Reisa and Minami are the ones who are excited about the city.

"Ash, can we go shopping?" Minami asks.

"Sure, but first we need to find the Pokemon Center first." Ash says.

"Then I know where it is." Reisa says as she brings the group to the Central Plaza, where they find the Pokemon Center. After healing their Pokemon, Ash is missing again, much to their annoyance.

"Does he run off again?" May asks in confusion.

"Maybe. Where does he go?" Max feels a little worried.

Reisa, Mark and Minami see a girl brushing Pikachu and Sylveon. Mark says, "He is doing it again."

"First the Goldenrod City in Johto, and now here in Mauville City?" Reisa says.

"Well, I guess being a Pokemon sure benefit to Brother." Minami says.

"What do you mean?" May asks.

Reisa walks towards the girl. "Scarlett, where do you think you are going?"

"Gah!" Scarlett jumps as it surprises Pikachu and Sylveon. Scarlett then pouts, "Stop scaring me. I almost got a heart attack."

Mark says, "Just because you can change your gender doesn't mean you can avoid us." Then the four of them laugh.

Max and May are shocked, they have a hard time believing that pretty girl is Ash. "What, but how? Ash, is that you?"

"Yes. This is me in my female form." Ash replies. "I often change my gender so I can buy some stuff."

Minami says, "Girly stuffs. He also has a wardrobe in his room full of girl clothes."

May then teases, "Wow, I can't believe you have an interesting taste, are you wearing it for your girlfriend?"

Ash blushes and pouts, "Can we just go shopping now?" He wants to avoid the questioning.

They laugh as Ash, May, Reisa and Minami go to buy clothes while Mark and Max tries out the Food Court.

Not long after their shopping, they find the gym and Ash changes back to his male form. But then they see a familiar green haired boy arguing with his uncle.

"I want to challenge the gym!"

"But Wally, your sickness isn't cure yet."

"I am okay with this!"

"Hey, it is Wally." Reisa says. "You're right." Ash then goes to greet him, Wally also greets back and Ash introduces his siblings to him. Then Wally shows a determination and he asks, "Ash, can I have a battle with you, I want to prove that I can do gym battles to my uncle."

"Sure." Ash says.

Wally sends out Kirlia while Ash sends out Mawile. Due to Kirlia giving Mawile a hard time, Ash uses mega evolution to defeat Kirlia in the end.

"Sigh, I guess I should go home and give up doing gym battles." Wally sighs in defeat, much to the six's shock.

"Wally, don't say that. You battle really well. You can't just give up." Ash says.

Fortunately, his uncle says, "Wally, I see your determination. After we get a check up, I will let you do gym battles, is that okay?"

Wally is so happy that he jumps in joy. "Thanks Uncle!"

Then they say farewell to Ash and the others as they leave.

* * *

When they go inside the door, they don't see anything as Mark says, "Is this really the gym?"

"I don't know." Ash replies. Once everyone steps on, the door transforms into a moving platform and it starts to move with all six of them on it.

"Is this a trick?" May asks.

"It is more like a …" The platform starts to whisk away at high speeds.

"Roller Coaster!" Max says as 6 people hold tight each other and try not to fall off.

They across some water before coming face to face with a Raikou. Max is surprised as he asks, "Is that a Raikou?"

"No, it is a machine." Ash replies. "But we need to get pass it. Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash sasy as Pikachu strikes the robot with its tail. And then the head of the Raikou explodes.

Just then, two people come out of a side door and the older one says, "You defeat my mecha Raikou, I give you that!" Then he starts to laugh.

"Um… are you the gym leader?" Minami asks.

"My name is Wattson, and this is my assistant, Watt. So who is the challenger?"

"That will be me, I am Ash Ketchum." Ash says.

"Oh, I heard of you. A champion over 2 regions. I have been looking forward to the battle."

Once they arrive at the battlefield, Wattson announces, "The match will be a three-on-three and I will be using his Voltorb, Magnemite, and Magneton. I have been training with them all for years, so you should expect a tough battle."

"Wait, he is disclosing his Pokemon he'll be using?" Mark asks in surprise.

"Well, I think Steelix is the best choice." Reisa says.

"Yes. Being a Ground Type, it should give quite an Advantage." Minami says.

Pikachu, more eager than ever, leaps onto the battlefield. Ash asks, "Pikachu, you are going first?" Pikachu nods and says, "I am ready!"

Everyone is shocked at Ash's choice, but then Wattson laughs. "Using Electric to fight Electric, you really are something else."

Wattson tells Magnemite to use Swift. Ash responds by having Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which is so powerful it knocks out Magnemite with a single hit.

"What, a one hit knock out? Well, that won't stop me." Wattson says as he sends out his Voltorb.

"Use Screech!" "Use Thunderbolt again!" Before the Screech can hit Pikachu, it is defeated by another Thunderbolt with a single hit.

"Another one hit KO?" Mark says.

"Something is going wrong here." Reisa says.

Wattson has lost most of his jolly nature and, now determined to defeat Ash, angrily sends in Magneton ordering a Zap Cannon. Ash now has Pikachu use Thunder, which easily plows through the Zap Cannon and knocks Magneton out instantly.

"What… Magneton is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum." Watt says after calming from the shock.

Wattson is completely shell-shocked at being defeated so easily, however he attempts to put a brave face on and he walks towards Ash. "Since you are a Champion, I guess this is inevitable. Here is your award, the Dynamo Badge."

Ash gets the badge and then Wattson leaves the gym sadly, much to Watt's concerns.

Not long after, Pikachu collapses. "Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash tries to touch him, but he can't due to the electricity.

"Oh no, not again…" Ash says.

"What's wrong?" Mark asks.

"Pikachu's electricity is overloaded again. Just like when I come to Hoenn, Team Rocket use a magnet to make Pikachu sick. The same thing happens again." Ash says as Reisa says, "We need to get it to the Pokemon Center fast."

Once they arrive at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy has been helping Pikachu with the Electricity. Max asks, "What made Pikachu overload with electricity?"

Ash and the others think for a while and then Ash says, "The Mecha Raikou, I tell Pikachu to use Iron Tail, which made him overload. I need to find Wattson. You guys, can you wait for Pikachu when I go find Wattson?"

The others nod as Ash and Sylveon rush to find Wattson. They searched for him until they get out of the city, finding him sitting at the lake near the New Mauville.

"Mr. Wattson." Ash calls him, he slightly turns around to face Ash.

"Oh, hello, Ash. What can I help you?" Wattson asks, still sad at his loss to him. But much to his surprise, Ash decides to return the badge.

"I can't take it. It wasn't a fair match." Ash says.

"What?" Wattson is shocked, he asks, "Why? You won it."

"The reason why my Pikachu gives out one hit knock outs is because that his powers overloaded when he beat the mecha Raikou. I feel like it is cheating rather than winning a badge."

Wattson is shocked that he lost is because of his machine, but he then laughs slightly. "Well, I probably will lost anyway. So you can keep it." He says.

Just then, two wild Electrike approaches Wattson and Ash, so they decide to play with them. Both Electrike are showing their Thunder Wave, causing them to laugh. But then they see a machine with Voltorb and Magnemite in the nets. "What the..."

Ash sees it and says, "Not those guys again...Wattson, they are bad guys who likes to steal Pokemon."

As Reisa and the others arrive including Pikachu, Team Rocket spot them and then they vacuum up Pikachu and Electrike.

"We should save those Pokemon." Ash says to others. "Not so fast." Just then, Meowth fires a capture net and snares everyone.

Wattson says, "Don't worry, I still have this." Wattson presses a button and then the mecha Raikou appears and blocks Team Rocket from running away. At the same time, Pikachu leads all the captured Pokemon in a joint attempt to escape, while Ash and the group are doing it on their own.

Team Rocket eventually decides to attack the Raikou and have Seviper launch a Poison Tail on it which immediately destroys it. Right at that moment the caged escape. Seviper and Cacnea attack Pikachu, however Pikachu easily batters them away with a Quick Attack. Dustox is then sent out and blows Pikachu away. As Dustox prepares to use Psybeam, it is startled by both Electrike's Thunder Wave. Pikachu regains his footing and sends Team Rocket blasting off with a Thundebolt.

"Well, Ash. Thank you for saving the Pokemon."

"It is no big deal." Ash says.

Then one of the Electrike decides to join Ash. Ash welcomes him to the team and Wattson gives him a mega stone.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.58 Electrike: The Lightning Pokemon: Electric Type. ****It generates electricity using friction from the atmosphere. In seasons with especially arid air, its entire body blazes with violent showers of sparks.**

"Well, Ash. If we met again, we should have a rematch." Wattson says.

"Sure." Ash says as they bid farewell and head north to Fallarbor Town.

* * *

At the river, Ash and his group find some Watermelons float in the river, they return it to the owner and then the owner shows them the Watermelon patch. But Ash is interested with the owner's Grovyle, so he asks to have some training. The owner suggests that Treecko can train with the Bullet Seed with the help of its watermelon, but during the training, Team Rocket appears and they try to steal the watermelon. Thanks to Treecko evolving into a Grovyle, they are blasting off again.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.2 Grovyle: The Wood Gecko Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Treecko at LV:16. ****Leaves grow out of this Pokémon's body. They help obscure a Grovyle from the eyes of its enemies while it is in a thickly overgrown forest.**

And after the evolution, it learns Bullet Seed well, the group thanks the owner and bid her farewell.

And then they arrive at Lake May, they see a wild Volbeat hiding from a bush, as Ash asks the Pokemon, he says that he is in love with the Illumise, but he is too shy to ask, so Ash decides to help out with Mew using Transform as Illumise for practice confessing how he feels. But Team Rocket tried to steal Illumise using Meowth to pretend as Volbeat. Only to have the real one stop them and they use the Signal Beam together to blast them off.

After Volbeat finishes the confessing dance to Illumise, Illumise is delighted as she wants to be his mate. And together, they decide to thank for Ash and join his team.

**Hoenn Dex No.62 Volbeat: The Firefly Pokemon: Bug Type. With their taillights lit, Volbeat fly in a swarm, drawing geometric designs in the night sky. They move their nests if their pond water becomes dirty.**

**Hoenn Dex No.63 Illumise: The Firefly Pokemon: Bug Type. ****A nocturnal Pokémon that becomes active upon nightfall. It leads a Volbeat swarm to draw patterns in the night sky. Over 200 different patterns have been confirmed.**

"Now that the two of them are together, then how about you and Lillie, Ash?" Reisa asks, Ash just blushes and says, "Not funny. But that reminds me, maybe I should show those two Pokemon to Lillie." Then he rushes out of their sight for fear of teasing as he goes to call Lillie.

They then find a wild Bagon who wants to learn how to fly, since Bagon can fly after evolving into Shelgon and then Salamence, so Ash decides to train it with the help of Sylveon, since Sylveon has the type advantage, it will be helpful. And in the end, thanks to stopping Team Rocket again, Bagon evolves in the end and Ash captures it.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.120 Bagon: The Rock Head Pokemon: Dragon Type. ****Although it is small, this Pokémon is very powerful because its body is a bundle of muscles. It launches head-butts with its iron like skull.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.121 Shelgon: The Endurance Pokemon: Dragon Type. Evolved from Bagon at LV:30. It hardly eats while it awaits evolution. It becomes hardier by enduring hunger. Its shell peels off the instant it begins to evolve.**

* * *

"So is this the place?" Ash asks as they arrive at an open plain, but Mark says, "Strange, there is no sight of the park..."

"I guess we should search it in the next morning." Reisa sighs as they prepare to camp.

During the night, Pikachu and Sylveon wake up when they hear trucks from a distance. It then wakes everyone up, as the workers are starting to erect tents for the festival. A yellow pickup then parks on the side and a purple-haired man then come out with a briefcase. He then takes a magician stick and opens the briefcase. Pink balloons then magically come out of his briefcase, as he hit them with his stick. A woman then comes out with two fans and hit the balloons with them. Once all balloons are forming a circle, they pop up, and a huge tent is slowly created by the magician.

"Amazing..." Max says.

"Yeah, so the festival really is here." May says.

The day is spent by the gang enjoying the various rides and attractions of the Millennium Festival.

"So what should we go next?" Max asks, since he is a kid, he loves the park. Ash picks up a flyer and says, "Hey, guys. This is the magician that we saw last night."

"It said 'The Great Butler's Magic Show'." Minami says. "Maybe we should check it out."

Soon, the gang are watching the show and it's turning out to be even better than expected. Butler, the purple-haired magician, putting his white hat on an empty table. After creating a flock of Swablu out of thin air he then slaps the hat with his stick, and when he takes off the hat, a Kirlia suddenly appears! Butler then calls on his Mightyena for another trick. Butler seals back Kirlia, puts a red cloth over it, then burns it off. Out of the smoke comes Diane, Butler's assistant, carrying a crystal.

"Wow, that is amazing." Mark says.

"Yeah." Reisa says.

Just then, glowing rays come out of the crystal, and then Ash hears a voice, "The stars are calling for me..."

Butler says, "Now we need to find two volunteers for our next trick." Then he spots Ash and Max, "How about you two, will you help us?"

Ash and Max are surprised as they are called, then two clowns lead them to a box and then they tell them to go inside. "Now they are our fellow magicians, and they will escape the box before my Dusclops destroys it with Hyper Beam."

Butler summons Dusclops, which slowly approaches the box.

Reisa says, "Wow, even though Ash can use his powers to get them out of the box, but I wonder what will happen."

May says, "Me too."

Dusclops then fires on the box but before it does so, Ash and Max are transported away by a machine under the stadium.

"It seems not only did they vanish from the box, they also teleported to the entrance of the dome!" Then the flashlights then show Ash and Max.

"I wonder how he did that." Mark says.

Ash and Max are still waving to the crowd when Team Rocket, suspended from a balloon, grabs Pikachu and Sylveon and put them in an electricity-proof container and take off their disguises.

"Team Rocket, not you guys again!" Ash says. "Give us back my Pikachu and Sylveon!"

"Sorry that we won't. We also have our trick on our own!" They also grab Butler's Mightyena and Kirlia and escape.

"Those guys…" Ash grits his teeth.

"Don't worry about it." Butler says. He turns to the audience. "I have another special performance for you!"

He orders Dusclops to use Will-O-Wisp which sends Pikachu and Sylveon flying back to Ash, who decides to do an encore and has Pikachu and Sylveon fire a trusty Thunderbolt and Moonblast which certainly charges up Team Rocket and releases Butler's Pokémon. Butler has Dusclops finish things off with Night Shade which sends Team Rocket blasting off again.

The audience applauds loudly, and May says, "To think that those weirdos also disguises as workers..."

"I am glad that it works out in the end." Max says.

After the show, Ash asks Butler and Diane about the crystal, then Butler says, "The crystal is said to contain Jirachi."

"You mean, the Wish making Pokemon Jirachi?" Max asks in surprise.

"I hear it from my father. Jirachi often sleeps up to 1000 years inside the crystal. Only those who have a pure heart can wake Jirachi up. But after another 7 days, it will return back to sleep. And when the Millennium Comet is shining when Jirachi awakes, it will gain much power." Mark says.

"You seem to know a lot about them." Butler says.

"Well, we are Professors in training, so we have studied a lot." Ash says. Then Butler then gives Ash the crystal since he thinks that he might be the one who can wake up Jirachi.

At twilight, May buys a Wish Maker, a sacred item that can grant one wish when its panels are closed while facing the comet. The stallholder tells May that she has to close a flap on the Wish Maker every night the comet is in the sky to make her wish come true. Soon fireworks are going off to celebrate the arrival of the comet, with many of the fireworks taking the forms of Pokémon. Afterwards, the fair closes down for the night.

The clouds then go off, revealing the comet glowing magnificently in the night sky. And then, the crystal glows, goes off Ash's hands and then float in the air. mysterious light surrounds it, and Jirachi appears.

"Huh…" Jirachi looks around.

"Jirachi, you are awake." Ash says.

"Father?" Jirachi sees Ash and he tilts his head. Then Ash introduces everyone to Jirachi.

"So the prophecy was true after all." Diane says. "Why don't you all pass the night in my bus?"

Once they are inside, Reisa asks, "So can Jirachi really make wishes come true?"

"Well, yes." Ash says. "Max, what wish do you want?"

"Then I want to have a lot of snacks!" Max says.

"Your wish is granted." Jirachi says, but then nothing happened. May says, "Maybe Jirachi couldn't grant wishes."

Just then, a bag of potato chips appears on Max's legs. Then, more and more snacks appears, filling the whole bus.

"What happened?" Diane and Butler comes inside the bus.

Ash says, "Well, Max just makes a wish, and Jirachi uses Teleport to get them."

"Max! How can you let Jirachi do this?" May yells at her brother.

"Then what should I do?" Max says with a frown.

"Don't worry about it." Ash then use Teleport back to the store, and then Jirachi already falls asleep in Ash's hands after the food is gone.

In the next day, Reisa and her friends offer help for Butler, and they ask Ash and Max to take Jirachi to have some fun. Ash at first is reluctant, but with Jirachi and Max persuading, he agrees as they go have some fun. But at night, an Absol appears in front of Ash, and she says, "Run away, Jirachi is in danger."

"What danger?" Ash asks.

Butler thinks that the Absol is going to hurt Ash and Jirachi, so he opens a booby-trap and Absol falls into it. The trap then releases a cage with Absol in it. Kirlia then uses Hypnosis to send it to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Butler asks.

"What did you do to it?" Ash asks.

"Don't worry, we thought it is going to attack you, once it calm down, we will send it back to the wild." Butler says.

After Butler and Diana leave, Mark asks, "So why did it attack you?"

"I wonder… someone is trying to get Jirachi, that is what Absol says."

Minami says, "Do you think what you says is true?"

"I don't know."

During night, May sits on a rock while everybody else is sleeping and folds the second panel of her Wish Maker. She notices Butler going back to the tent with something, which is revealed to be Jirachi. Butler puts it on a machine and then asks Jirachi to open its true Millennium Eye, but Jirachi refuses. Dusclops then starts torturing Jirachi until its Millennium Eye is opened.

At the same time, Ash wakes up and then he decides to free Absol, then they wake up the others and Absol says, "Please help, Jirachi is in danger."

"I felt it as well." Ash says to others. "We should go."

Under the pain of Dusclops' Psychic, Jirachi's Millenium Eye is forced to open and the gang then sees a beam coming out of the tent, hitting the comet and going back in to hit Jirachi. Butler's machine explodes, and Ash rushes to a severely injured Jirachi. He tries to flee but Dusclops stops him. Absol then defeats Dusclops with a Night Slash.

"Ash, hurry, get in the bus!" Ash nods and get in Diane's bus with Absol and Jirachi. The bus starts to drive away. Butler sends his Mightyena after the bus, and Mightyena manages to stick a tracker under the bus.

"I can't believe Butler will do that." May says.

"Yeah. What does he want?" Max asks.

Diane explains to everyone Butler's backstory, his reasons for revenge, and the use he wanted to put Jirachi to.

"So he wants Jirachi to make a Groudon…" Ash mutters. "But Jirachi doesn't have the power to create a Pokemon. It is dangerous."

"I agree. But he is full of hatred now. I hope we can find a way to stop him." Diane says as they decide to go to Forina, with Butler tracking them. He ejects a blimp-like device from his van, apparently to follow them.

Diane is driving everyone out across some very bumpy terrain, which manages to destroy the tracker. Inside, when Ash falls down, with May, Max and Jirachi laughs.

"Hey, since Jirachi is a Mythical Pokemon, how about I let her play with them?" Ash sends out Celebi and Mew, the two of them see Jirachi and then they go to play with him.

"Good thinking, Mew, Celebi and Jirachi can become friends." Reisa says.

When night comes, May closes the Wish Maker's third panel and then joins Diane in the bus. She tells her that she and Butler were childhood friends, and the last time she saw a delighted Butler was long ago. However Butler joined Team Magma, and proposed that he could revive a Groudon from a fossil he discovered. However, when he attempted to demonstrate this, he only managed to destroy the equipment. Butler realized he would need a lot more power before the restoration would work, but this wasn't good enough for the Team Magma leaders and Butler was laughed out of the organization. Butler now plans to use Jirachi to channel the power of the Millennium Comet using the true eye.

The majority of the fourth day is spent driving. The bus gets stuck in the mud, so everyone helps to get it out. Afterwards, everyone is covered in mud, and all laugh. At night, Ash and Max have fun skipping stones on the lake, and Max wins. May folds the fourth panel of her Wish Maker.

Once again, the day is spent mostly driving, Jirachi notices Ash is in deep thoughts, then he says, "Ash, I want to become your Pokemon."

"What, are you serious, you only have two days left awake." Ash says in surprise

Jirachi smiles, "Well, I can keep awake if you want me to battle."

Ash then takes out the Pokeball and captures him. Not long after, he frees Jirachi.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.134 Jirachi: The Wish Pokemon: Steel and Psychic Type. ****Jirachi is said to make wishes come true. While it sleeps, a tough crystalline shell envelops the body to protect it from enemies.**

"So Father, where is Mother?" Jirachi asks innocently.

Ash blushes as he knows that he is referring to Lillie. "Well, she is working somewhere else."

Jirachi then asks, "So when are you going to confess your love to mother? I can help you make it come true."

Ash blushes again and then he waves his hands, "I appreciate your help, but please don't. It is embarrassing."

That night, May folds the fifth panel of her Wish Maker, and then the Absol is watching how Ash and Jirachi are talking, she is pondering.

The gang arrives at Forina, Jirachi's homeland. Many other Pokémon live there, such as Nuzleaf, Breloom, Tropius, Linoone, Flygon, and Altaria. May folds the sixth panel of her Wish Maker and the gang prepares to sleep.

In the next day, Absol leads the gang to a cave, the same cave where Jirachi absorbs the comet's power and falls asleep for years. As Jirachi is going to open his Millennium Eye, spikes come out of the walls and purple energy beams capture Jirachi.

"I have been waiting for you." Butler appears and he says, "This time I am going to bring Groudon back to life."

"Stop it, Butler!" Ash says, but they can't break the spikes. Just then, Absol destroys one of them and she roars, calling a Flygon to help them out.

Flygon takes Ash and Max for a ride, and they manage to get Jirachi back, while Butler sends his Salamence to fight against them. Groudon is slowly rising as Butler watches. Groudon is then completely formed as the gang stand behind it, however it becomes clear that rather than resurrecting a real Groudon all Butler has done is create a monster with Groudon's shape.

"Butler, is this what you want?" Diane asks him, who is looking at the monster in horror.

"No...I want the real one..." Butler says as he kneels down.

The fake Groudon then starts sucking energy from the earth as Absol attacks it. Groudon's left claws then become slimy blue-green tentacles and engulf Absol away.

"Absol!" Ash calls out, but in vain.

Groudon rear spikes becomes tentacles, too, chasing every Pokémon. A scene is then shown in Groudon's stomach; Absol, many Pokémon and even Team Rocket are trapped.

Other Pokémon are getting 'eaten' while Butler says, "This isn't what I want, the Groudon was not an evil beast like this..."

Having the taste not only for Pokémon energy, but also human energy, Groudon was going to eat Butler, but Diane blocks the tentacle and get sucked in instead.

"Diane!" Butler tries to help her get free, but Diane says, "It is no use, Butler, but remember that I always love you even though you did a mistake..." Then Diane is sucked away as Butler screams her name in pain.

"It is coming for us!" Mark says as the six try to flee, but then the tentacle also capture them. But thanks to Jirachi, they are teleported away.

Butler approaches the group and says, "I know how to stop the monster. Please trust me."

Ash and his friends at first is skeptical, but then they decide to trust him, they put Jirachi back on the machine and reverse the polarity. But unfortunate, Butler makes an ill movement and drops the shard with Groudon's data but Ash manages to catch it and bringing it back to Butler.

"Guys, you better hurry, it is coming." Mark says.

"We know." Ash says.

As soon as the machine is started, Groudon approaches and launches its tentacles on Jirachi, but Butler shields Jirachi and gets sucked instead.

"Butler!" The six of them yell, but Butler just says, "I am sorry for everything...I am coming, Diane..." Then he is sucked into the body of the monster.

Groudon, angry, pours its gooey substance over the machine, but Jirachi starts glowing. Groudon is slowly dragged by a white meteor made by Jirachi to the Millennium Comet, and then explodes, releasing all Pokémon and human alike it ate.

"We did it." Minami says.

"Yeah." Reisa sighs in relief.

Jirachi then descends the sky and he says, "I am going to sleep now, can you do me a last favor?"

Ash says, "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you sing a lullaby for me?" Jirachi asks, "Father?"

Ash smiles as he starts to sing, Reisa, Minami and Mark also know the lullaby that Aurora used to sing for them, and they also sing as well.

After the song ends, Jirachi says, "Thank you...Father..." Then he turns into a Crystal and then flies into Ash's hands.

"Jirachi." Ash smiles at the crystal for a second. "Take a good rest." He recalls him in the Pokeball.

The next morning, Butler and Diane announce that they have decided to stay in the nature of Forina, having realized that the only important thing is that they are together. They offer the group a ride back to town.

Reisa asks, "May, what about your Wish Maker?"

May gasps as she takes it out, then she finds that she didn't fold the Day 7 flap. May then says, "It doesn't matter. We all have to make our own dreams come true."

"Yeah, if we really wished for that, then we will lose the fun that comes with pursuing the dream." Ash says. Just then, they see Absol and Flygon approach them. Ash says, "Absol, Flygon, thank you for everything."

"No problem." Absol says. "We have decided that we want to come with you."

"Wait, seriously?" Ash asks as they nod. Then Absol also shows that she has a Mega Stone on her horn, much to Ash's excitement. Then he captures both Pokemon in the end.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.77 Trapi****n****ch: The Ant Pit Pokemon: Ground Type. ****Its big jaws crunch through boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.78 Vibrava: The Vibration Pokemon: Ground and Dragon Type. Evolved from Trapinch at LV:35. It looses ultrasonic waves by rubbing its wings together. Since a Vibrava's wings are still in the process of growing, it can only fly short distances.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.79 Flygon: The Mystic Pokemon: Ground and Dragon Type. Evolved from Vibrava at LV:45. ****The flapping of its wings sounds like singing. To prevent detection by enemies, it hides itself by flapping up a cloud of desert sand.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.108 Absol: The Disaster Pokemon: Dark Type. ****It sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokémon that has a life-span of 100 years.**

Then Ash sends Absol out, Absol says, "I am not going inside the Pokeball."

"Sure, you can be like Pikachu and Sylveon." Ash says as the two Pokemon nod. Then Mark says, "And you have a Flygon as well, Trenor is going to be so jealous about it."

"I know." Ash laughs, then he hears a voice from one of his Pokeball, "We will always be best friends forever."

* * *

**The sixth movie is here. I personally like this movie because of the song and the plot. Since Ash is going to catch all legendaries, I change Ash and Max's place. Hope you like it.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Grovyle, ****Torchic, Mudkip, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lotad, Shiftry, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Loudred, Makuhita, Nosepass, Sableye, Mawile, Lairon, Meditite, Electrike, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Shapedo, Wailord, Flygon, Corphish, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Absol, Spheal, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Lotad, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail, Spheal**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Makuhita, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile**


	87. Hoenn Part 7

Hoenn Part 7

Ash and his Hoenn traveling companions are at the river, then they see a orange hair person rush to them. "Hey, Ash! Reisa!"

Ash sees the person and he says, "No way, Misty? Is that you?"

Then the two of them greet the said girl, Reisa says, "How are you?"

"Well, my gym leader duties are doing well, though I am surprised that you didn't travel with your girlfriend." Misty says.

"Yeah, never mind that." Ash says. "She is busy for the moment."

Then they introduce May and Max, as well as his Absol for her, and then Mark asks, "So what brings you here?"

"I got an invitation to the Mirage Kingdom. The letter says that I should wait here." Misty shows the invitation.

Minami says, "Mirage Kingdom? Isn't that the kingdom where Princess Sara lives?"

"You're right." Ash says. But then, two mysterious people dressed in Togepi patterned clothes approach Misty and promptly carry her into the hotel before closing the doors on the others. It turns out that the hotel is a blimp and then Ash and the group see the familar R on it.

"It's Team Rocket!" Reisa says. "Again..."

"Let's chase them." Ash says as they follow them to the Mirage Kingdom.

Once Misty left the blimp, Ash and the others arrive and Ash says, "Team Rocket, you guys again?"

And the trio find that their disguises are broken, so they show themselves with the motto.

"Those guys are still after your Pokemon?" Misty asks.

"Yeah, they never learn."

Before they battle, they are stop by a colonel named Hanson, he demands Misty's Togepi, but she refuses. Then Hanson send out Shedinja and Ninjask, and Misty is shivering.

"What's wrong with her?" May asks.

"She has a fear of Bug Types, even though that she traveled with our sister, who specializes in Bug Type..." Mark says.

Misty battles his Shedinja with a Corsola, but a Solar Beam causes Togepi to fly off Misty's arms. It is lucky that Togepi lands in a garden fountain, where it soon discovered by Princess Sara as she tends to her roses. As they are taken Togepi to the temple, Ash and the group also arrive.

"Ash, Mark, Minami? What are you doing here?" Sara is shocked at the appearance of them.

"We got involve in Hanson's plans." Ash gives her a brief version of the story.

Max asks, "So you know the princess?"

Minami says, "We were also royalties, so we met once at the ball where all kingdoms of the region is asked to attend."

Outside the temple, the Princess explains that Togepi have been a symbol for Mirage Kingdom for centuries, adding that the Pokemon is needed to determine the next ruler.

"And we think that Colonel Hansen is hoping to take the throne himself, since my quest to find Togepi isn't successful." Sara says sadly.

"Don't worry, we will help you." Mark says as the others nod.

"Thank you, but I don't wish to place you guys in danger." Sara says. But then they notice a reflection of the temple appear in the sky. Togepi seems to be reaching for it and then it begins to float away. Suddenly Hansen's Shedinja appears, though Misty manages to rescue Togepi before the Bug-type launches its Solar Beam. Hansen and Team Rocket appear, demanding Togepi once again. At Misty's refusal, Shedinja charges another Solar Beam at them and Pikachu counters it with his Thunderbolt. Just then, Togepi uses Safeguard to block the attack, and then they are teleported away, much to the Colonel's dismay.

"Where are we?" Max asks as they find themselves in a weird place.

"I think it is the Togepi Paradise." Sara says. She explains that the Mirage Kingdom and Togepi Paradise help to protect each other, but she is sad to say that a lot has changed since the last time she was here.

Misty's Togepi leads everyone to some injured Togepi. "What happened to them?" May asks in shock.

"Togepi has the ability to sense people's hearts, but its power will be weakened if it senses impurity in a Trainer. Hanson must be the cause of it." Ash says with hate.

Hansen and his Pokémon manage to break into the Togepi Paradise, a feat which does not go unnoticed by Ash and the others. Togepi then floats towards Hansen, much to the surprise of everyone. With Togepi in his grasp, Hansen makes his way towards the palace to demand the throne from the King. When the King refuses, Hansen sends the reigning monarchs to the dungeon. Afterward, Hansen visits a priest at a temple. Because of Togepi, the priest finds him eligible to be the kingdom's ruler.

But Ash and the others sends out their Pokemon and fights back Hanson. Ash is amazed that Misty has a Mega Gyarados with a key stone on her hair band. It uses Flamethrower to defeat Shedinja. Togepi also evolves into Togetic and saves them from other Pokemon. Ash's Spheal also evolves into Sealeo when battling.

"Wow, you have a Sealeo!" Misty says with delight.

"Yeah, mine also evolved as well." Reisa says after she sends it out, then she scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.113 Sealeo: The Ball Roll Pokemon: Ice and Water Type. Evolved from Spheal at LV:32. ****Sealeo live in herds on ice floes. Using its powerful flippers, it shatters ice. It dives into the sea to hunt prey five times a day.**

Mark and the others free the real king and they manage to send Hanson to the dungeon. Togetic informs Misty that it wishes to stay behind in the Paradise and become its protector to prevent people like Hansen from causing harm. Misty and Togetic share one last, tearful moment before bidding each other farewell.

"Misty, are you okay with this?" Ash asks the sad Misty.

"I guess, since Togetic will be happy."

Max asks, "By the way, where is Minami?"

They turn and see her and Princess Sara holding each a Togepi.

"Huh, those two didn't go back?" Reisa asks.

Minami says, "Well, he attracts to me. So I think I should catch him."

The princess is also, of course, happy, because not only does she get a Togepi, but also she is also eligible to become the new ruler.

After saying goodbye to Sara, they go back to the road. May asks, "I never knew that you are Royalties..."

Ash says, "Well, the Ketchum Family are the biggest in the world after all."

After they arrive the road, Misty heads back to Curelean Gym and then they bid farewell.

* * *

They get to meet the Winstrate family when they are stuck at the desert. They take them to their house and they all have a battle.

Mark is battling Victor using Makuhita and Zigzagoon. Makuhita wins and evolves into Hariyama in the process. May uses Beautifly to battle Victoria's Roselia. May is first scared since she lost to Drew's, but she doesn't shudder and defeat it. Minami uses Togepi to battle Vivi's Marill, Minami defeats her using Metronome to become Rock Tomb, but she accidently causes Vivi to cry. Max comforts her and tells her not to be sad since it is just a battle.

Before Ash and Vicky can have a battle, Team Rocket appears and tries to steal the Pokemon. Vicky uses Camerupt's Earthquake and Lava Plume to send them flying. Then they bid farewell as they continue their journey.

* * *

They then arrive at the Dessert Ruins, they have a hard time seeing through the sand storm. And then Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol are separated from the group, much to Ash's worry.

Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol are found by a Cacturne, who brought them to a cave for safety. Pikachu and the others thank the Pokemon, but then the four of them are trapped by Team Rocket, who also found the cave. Cacturne saves them all using the Needle Arm, so James try to send his Cacnea out, only to be defeated and they are sent flying. Ash and the group also arrive and they thank the Cacturne. Ash decides to capture the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No. 80 Cacnea The Cactus Pokemon: Grass Type. ****Cacnea live in deserts with virtually no rainfall. It battles by swinging its thick, spiked arms. Once a year, a yellow flower blooms.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.81 Cacturne: The Scarecrow Pokemon: Grass and Dark Type. Evolved from Cacnea at LV:32. After spending thousands of years in harsh deserts, its blood transformed into the same substances as sand. It is nocturnal, so it hunts at night.**

* * *

When May is training with Beautifly for the next contest, May accidentally misses the Frisbee and then Ash decides to go find it. But when he finds the frisbee, he sees a Skitty running towards him.

"Help, help, my friend is in trouble..." Skitty says to Ash and she takes Ash to her friend, which is ill-looking.

Just then, everyone also arrives and May says, "Wow, that Skitty is so cute..." Before she can battle it with Torchic, the fine one wants her friend to be healed first.

"What should we do now?" Mark asks.

Reisa says, "I know that where we can help." Then she takes them to an aromatherapy laboratory known as The Greenhouse.

"What is Aromatherapy?" May asks.

"Oh, it is a method of healing using fragrances." Ash says.

A woman in a lab coat notices the group standing at the front entrance and asks if she can help them. She introduces herself as Eliza, and then she helps them with Skitty as well as giving them a tour, where she explains that she mixes the Sweet Scents of Pokémon with aromatic herbs and flowers to create healing remedies.

"Is she okay?" The Skitty asks in worry, Ash pets her and says, "Don't worry, she said that it is merely experiencing fatigue."

The aromatherapist then concocts a brew right before their eyes, and places it in an aerosol device to spread it into the air. May decides to watch over Skitty as it recovers, and in the meantime Eliza takes the others, as well as the Skitty, through the gardens.

Once the Skitty wakes up, she starts to chase after its own tail, Reisa asks, "What is she doing?"

Then the Skitty that was with Ash also plays with the Skitty as they start to chase after Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol, until Ash and May pick them up. Eliza gives Skitty some food to keep up its strength, though May decides it the perfect time to try and catch Skitty.

But before they can do it, Team Rocket appears and they try to take the perfume, but thanks to the help of Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol, they are blasting off again and then Ash and May decide to capture them. But the ball fall off of May and Ash's hand and the two Skitty go into the balls themselves.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.49: Skitty: The Kitten Pokemon: Normal Type. ****A Skitty's adorably cute behavior makes it highly popular. In battle, it makes its tail puff out. It threatens foes with a sharp growl.**

"Thank you for everything." Ash says.

"No problem, good luck on your journey." Eliza says. And much to their surprise, the Skitty pop out of their Pokeballs by themselves, and they start to chase each others' tails again, causing the group to laugh.

* * *

On the way, they encounter a battle between the Zangoose and the Seviper. Max says, "This is really an amazing sight, since Zangoose and Seviper are enemies, they will be fighting but I have never seen it close."

"Yeah, it is Pokemon nature after all. We should get out of their way." Ash says as they nod. But as they move forward, they see a Zangoose and a Seviper hiding in the cave, by asking what's wrong, the two of them say that they don't want to battle against each other.

"Seriously? This is the first time I have heard that the Zangoose doesn't want to fight with a Seviper and also the Seviper feels the same way..." Max says in shock.

"Yeah." Ash says. And then the two Pokemon said that they are hiding from their families, since they have been fighting for centuries, Ash feels pity for them, but he alone can't stop the fight. It is until Team Rocket appears, with their Seviper joining the other Seviper to battle the Zangoose, but once Team Rocket capture all of them, the ones stayed by Ash's side help them free the families and also they send Team Rocket flying. The Zangoose and the Sevipers want to make the two the commanders for their fight, but the two Pokemon refuses as they want to join Ash's team. So the Zangoose group and the Seviper group then agree to let them join him while they continue their fight.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.84 Zangoose: The Cat Ferret Pokemon: Normal Type. ****When it battles, it stands on its hind legs and attacks with its sharply clawed forelegs. Its fur bristles if it encounters any Seviper.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.85 Seviper: The Fang Snake Pokemon: Poison Type. Seviper and Zangoose are eternal rivals. It counters a Zangoose's dazzling agility with its swordlike tail, which also oozes a horrible poison.**

* * *

They also find the migration of Masquerain, and then they see that a Masquerain is finding his brother, which is a Surskit. After fidning him, they find that the Surskit doesn't want to evolve into Masquerain, so that Reisa decides to help it out and then they persuade the Masquerain, at first it is reluctant, but once they encounter Team Rocket and how Surskit uses its Water attacks to stop them, it finally agrees to let him stay the way like this. And then Reisa and Ash each capture the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.32 Surskit: The Pond Skater Pokemon: Bug and Water Type. ****They gather on puddles after evening downpours, gliding across the surface of water as if sliding. It secretes honey with a sweet aroma from its head.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.33 Masquerain: The Eyeball Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Surskit at LV:22. It intimidates foes with the large eyelike patterns on its antennae. Because it can't fly if its wings get wet, it shelters itself from rain under large trees and eaves.**

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Fiery Path, May looks around and says, "Wow, this place looks hot."

Mark says, "It is a place where we can find some fire Pokemon. Of course it is hot."

Minami says, "What will we find here?"

Max says, "Let's check it out."

Ash and his friends encounter a bunch of Numel and Camerupt. One of the Camerupt thinks Ash and the others are intruders, after clearing the misunderstanding, they play with the Camerupt and Numel. But Team Rocket tries to steal them once again using explosives. The Camerupt that is overprotective sends them flying using Eruption. After leading the way out, Camerupt decides to join Ash.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.71 Numel: The Numb Pokemon: Fire and Ground Type. ****A Numel stores boiling magma in the hump on its back. It is a hardy Pokémon that can transport a 220-pound load. It has served humans at work since long ago.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.72 Camerupt: The Eruption Pokemon: Fire and Ground Type. Evolved from Numel at LV:33. A Pokémon that lives in the crater of a volcano. Every 10 years, the volcanoes on its back erupt violently. Research is under way on the cause of eruption.**

Once they get outside of the caverns, they see a man standing in front of a tree.

"Mmm-mm. I can smell it. I can smell it right here... The scent of adventure! This is definitely one. It's gotta be a Secret Spot. There'll be enough space here to build a crazy super place, or my name's not Aarune!"

He then notices the group, he says, "Yo, young Pokémon Trainers! What can I do you for, hmm?"

Max says, "Huh, we didn't ask for anything."

"Huh? What d'you mean, you didn't ask for anything? Bet your heart you did! Now, now, no need to be shy! After all, we managed to meet! The name's Aarune. Put'er there. Unova-born and twenty-five years old."

After the gang introduce themselves, he then tells them about the Super Secret Base.

"What is a Super Secret Base?" May asks.

"You don't know about Secret Bases? What kinda life is that? Too sad, little sis. Time for a lecture from Uncle Aarune! Let's start with what a Secret Base is... Which is adventure! Romance! Awesome! For real, it's the best place ever to chill—you, your pals that you let hang out… "

Ash says, "Let me explain. It is a place hiding in the trees or caves. We can put toys and training stuff in there. Sometimes, we can also make a gym out of it. Where everyone can battle."

Aarune says, "Thanks a lot, little boy. You see here, this is a Secret Spot. If you use a move call Secret Power, you can open it and go inside."

"They go inside the tree's secret base, Max says, "Wow, it is big."

Minami says, "But it is empty."

"Of course. You need to decorate it. You can decorate it with dolls, Tables and balloons."

He takes out a lot of stuff and makes it furnish.

"Awesome…" Max says.

Mark says, "Yes. This looks better."

Aarune asks, "So are you interested in the base?"

Ash says, "Well, we already have one located in the mirage islands."

Aarune says, "Of course, the Mirage islands around Hoenn is a perfect spot for the Bases."

Before they can keep talking, Team Rocket comes in again and tries to take over the base. But Ash uses Absol to send them flying.

"Thank you for defending the base. How about I give you something in return."

He takes out a Bed and gives it to Ash. Ash transport the bed in their secret base. Then they say goodbye as they continue their journey.

* * *

At Route 13, they help a young lady make some flutes by picking up Ashes. They get all 5 kinds of flutes in return.

Ash and his friends have made it to Fallarbor Town, where May will participate in her second Pokémon Contest.

"This time I am going to win." May says confidently.

"Ash, how about you?" Minami asks.

"I will sit this one out. May needs some ribbons and I can't steal it." Ash says.

"How nice of you." Mark says.

As they enter the Contest Hall, May becomes nervous about all the competition. They take particular interest in a Medicham which is practicing its Meditate. Suddenly various objects around the room begin to float, including Max's glasses and even Pikachu. Medicham's Trainer, Grace, tells it to stop and apologizes for its burst of psychic energy.

The group and Grace have dinner, Ash asks, "So Grace, how many ribbons do you get?"

"Oh, I got three." She shows them her ribbons.

May gets nervous again, but Grace tries to cheer her up. "Don't worry. The Coordinator with the most experience won't necessarily win, it can just as easily come down to who they're facing and luck, but a Coordinator will never be able to win until they learn how to use their Pokémon's power completely."

"Yeah, but I am still nervous."

Grace offers to show May some of Medicham's moves. Outside, Grace sends out her Medicham and shows off its Ice Punch, then combines it with Psychic. May hadn't even considered combining moves before, so she later tries it with her Beautifly, having it use Silver Wind, then Tackle. Unfortunately May can't make up her mind and quickly tells it to use Gust instead, then changes again to String Shot. All of this just ends with Beautifly getting tangled in its own String Shot.

"Well well, looks like you are indecisive."

They turn and see Drew. "So how many ribbons do you get?"

May is saddened, "Zero…"

"Too bad, I got three already."

Ash says, "How about we have a battle?"

Drew agrees and sends out Roselia. Ash uses his Meditite and has it use Force Palm. Roselia counters with Magical Leaf, which Meditite dodges using Teleport. Roselia tries again with Petal Dance, and Meditite dodges again. Meditite uses Peck, but Roselia defends with Stun Spore, finally managing to hit Meditite. Fortunately for Ash, his Meditite evolves into a Medicham and he wins the battle.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.57 Medicham: The Meditate Pokemon: Fighting and Psychic Type. Evolved from Meditite at LV:37. ****Through crushingly harsh yoga training, it gained the power to foretell its foe's actions. It battles with elegant, dance-like movement.**

After seeing the battle, May falls into despair again, since she believes she can't win.

Reisa says, "You know what, May? When I lost against my cousin, I did the same thing as well."

"Then how did you conquer your despair?" May asks.

"I didn't give up hope. I kept thinking that I could win, and I did it." Reisa says.

May says, "You are right. I still have hope. Thanks Reisa."

The Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest has finally begun, and May is more determined than ever to win, with Ash, Max, Mark and Minami cheering her on in the audience. Drew and his Roselia advance to the Contest Battles with a score of 29.6, Grace and her Medicham make it through with a score of 29.5, and May and Beautifly achieve a score of 25.9, barely beating another Coordinator to the second round by a tenth of a point. Jessie arrives disguised as Jessica, cheating to make her Dustox more beautiful by attaching a device to it that shot out colorful particles, and achieves the best score of 29.7.

The second round starts with May battling Jessie. Jessie sends out Dustox and tells it to use Tackle and then Rainbow, a move that Meowth is operating backstage. May tells Beautifly to dodge it and use String Shot. Dustox then uses Whirlwind to send it back and hit Beautifly, making May lose points. Dustox then uses a Poison Sting, which May knocks back with Gust, making it lose points and damaging the rainbow device. Dustox then uses Tackle and May counters it with Silver Wind. Dustox loses even more points and damages the device even further. May congratulates Beautifly while Jessie is furious. Jessie then tells Dustox to use its strongest Psybeam, which fails when Meowth discovers the remote is broken. Beautifly uses Tackle, which sends Dustox flying back, losing all its points and destroying the device.

May wins the round. The device falls off Dustox and the whole audience sees that Jessie cheated.

"Hey, there can be no cheating in the contest, so Jessica is out of the contest."

Jessie screams and throws a yellow Poké Ball which releases yellow dust. When the dust clears, Team Rocket is standing there, attempting to steal everyone's Pokémon. Ash jumps up and tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off once again. As the second round continues, Grace and Drew battle. Grace sends out Medicham and Drew sends out Roselia. Drew starts off with Magical Leaf, which Grace uses Meditate to dodge. Then Medicham uses Ice Punch, which Roselia gracefully dodges. It then uses Petal Dance, which Medicham stops in midair with Confusion and sends back, causing Roselia to lose points. Drew then commands Roselia to use Solar Beam. Grace tells Medicham to use Ice Punch on the ground, which builds a shield around Roselia, causing it to hit itself. Grace wins the battle after knocking it out with a powerful High Jump Kick.

The final battle is with May's Beautifly against Grace's Medicham. May starts with Tackle, which Medicham dodges with Meditate. Beautifly then uses Gust, but just before it falls to the ground, Medicham uses Confusion to levitate, limiting the number of points lost. Beautifly then uses String Shot which Medicham sends back with another confusion, damaging and tangling up Beautifly. Medicham then uses Ice Punch, encasing Beautifly in ice. As Beautifly breaks free, Medicham uses High Jump Kick. Beautifly dodges and uses Silver Wind, hitting Medicham and causing it to hurt its knee, losing major points. Beautifly uses a Tackle and String Shot combo, and Medicham uses Confusion to stop it. Still spinning, Beautifly uses Silver Wind and encases Medicham in string. Beautifly then uses Tackle, entwining Medicham with the String Shot. May uses Tackle as Medicham breaks out of the string and dodges. Beautifly then uses Silver Wind and traps Medicham's hands, immobilizing it. Then Beautifly uses a Tackle and Silver Wind combo to inflict major damage on Medicham. Medicham then tries to turn it around with High Jump Kick, which May tells Beautifly to counter with Tackle. The two approach each other head-on and collide just as time runs out. May is declared the winner of the Fallarbor Contest, as she was the one with more points.

"I win…" May can't believe she won her first contest battle, she jumps in joy.

After the ceremony, Ash says, "Congratulations, May. You did it."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you guys." May replies as she admires her first ribbon.

* * *

The next day, Ash says, "Since we are here, how about we go visit Professor Cozmo?"

The group agrees with the idea and then they go to his lab, only to find that he isn't in there. They check out the security cameras and find that he was kidnapped by Team Aqua at the Meteor Falls. They head towards Meteor Falls and sees Shelly.

"You, what are you doing to Professor Cozmo?" Reisa asks.

"And who are you spoiled brats?" She asks them.

"You don't need to know. We will be stopping you." Ash says as he takes out Electrike.

"Ah! So even I, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, have been made a fool. …Fine! Brats who don't know how to watch their mouths must be punished! I won't forgive you if you cower in fear either! Wahahaha!"

She sends out a Carvanha and they battled Electrike uses Thunder Fang to end it off and evolve into Manectric.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.59 Manectric: The Discharge Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Electrike at LV:26. ****Because lightning falls in their vicinities, Manectric were thought to have been born from lightning. In battle, they create thunderclouds.**

"Did I get too easy on you?" Shelly says as she recalls her Carvanha.

"Hmph… Do these mere children give you so much trouble? You—an Admin of Team Aqua…" They turn and see a red hair man with a pair of glasses walking towards them with two Team Magma Grunts.

"Hmph! Even Team Magma showed their faces, huh? There's nothing to be done about it…"

She tells other Aqua grunts to take the Meteorite in Cozmo's hands and then she sends out Koffing.

"Ahahaha! Later days, brats and Team Magma! All right, time to rush to Mt. Chimney!" She says as she uses Smoke screen to escape.

Mark quickly takes off the tape that binds Professor Cozmo's mouth. Mark asks, "Are you okay, Professor?"

"I am fine, but they stole the Meteorite."

Ash then faces the man with the red glasses. "Team Magma leader… Maxie…" Ash mutters.

Maxie stares at him and says, "Hmm. Though you are but a child, your eyes tell me of your fierce determination. My heart is pounding in my chest... Yes, I think I can see why my lowly Grunts could not stand one minute against you at the Oldale ruins. I am called Maxie. I stand as the head of Team Magma, a noble organization whose goal is to propel humanity to even greater heights of progress and evolution. Indeed. And you are one of the young persons who may shape our society's future. Considering that fact, I believe I shall educate you in the ways of the world. The land... It is the stage upon which humanity stands. The land exists so we humans might continue onward and upward, stepping into the future... For us to continue growing and evolving, humans require a grand stage upon which to stand. A land upon which we can stride forward... A land we can explore...develop...exploit... This is the basis for the growth of all human endeavor. That is why we, Team Magma, must increase the landmass of the world! Believe that this will lead to a future of eternal happiness for humanity... And consequently for all life!"

He throws a Cameruptite and Ash catches it.

"Humph. I suppose the concept may still be too difficult for a child to comprehend. Is that the case? At least I have tried to open your mind. I will take my leave for now. I suggest you take care that you never again stand against Team Magma. I will not be so lenient next time. I implore you to remember that." He says as he leaves, the two grunts also follow as well, but Sylveon notices one of the grunts look familiar, but she shrugs it off.

"Even the Team Magma leader?" Ash asks as he looks at the mega stone in his hand.

"So not only you have a Sharpedite from the Team Aqua boss, but the Cameruptite from the Team Magma boss." Reisa says. "Don't you think it is weird?"

"Whatever it is, I will stop them both." Ash declares.

* * *

Back at the lab, Professor Cozmo says, "Thank you for saving me, but that meteorite, I need to get it back."

"We will get it. I heard that they are at Mt. Chimney. Let's go there." Ash says.

They head towards the Mt. Chimney Cable car, they are lucky that no one is there. Ash and his friends hop on a cable car for an easy trip up the mountain.

"Why is that Meteorite special?" Ash asks.

"It serves as a mega stone for the legendary Rayquaza." Cozmo says.

"What? Is that true?" Minami says.

"It is my theory." Professor Cozmo says.

"Well, we should get it back no matter what it is." Ash replies.

But then, a small group of Team Aqua agents storm into the summit cable car station and successfully overpower the workers. They shut down the cable cars, stranding both Ash's group and Professor Cozmo halfway up the mountain.

"Why is it stopping?" Max asks.

"It must be Team Magma or Team Aqua. We have no other choice." Ash takes a grappling hook from the cable car's storage cupboard and uses it to latch onto a nearby support tower. He begins to climb across the rope to the tower, Professor Cozmo and Ash's Pokemon also follow suit, but then after the 5 of them get to the tower, the rope snap and then the others are stranded on the cable car.

"Don't worry, we will get help." Ash says as they rush to the top of the mountain. Ash asks, "But if the Meteorite is for Rayquaza, why is Team Aqua and Team Magma want it?"

"I don't know." Cozmo says. But as they get to the top, they find that Team Aqua and Team Magma battling each other. They also see Maxie and Archie battling and they realize what Archie is doing with the Meteorite.

"Oh no, the device will cause the volcano to erupt, which would deal untold damage to the surrounding area." Cozmo says.

"Then Professor, go sneak up to take the meteorite, I'll provide the distraction." Ash says as he steps forward.

"So we meet again." Maxie sees Ash and Archie turns around.

"You little scamp, you are here to stop us?" Archie says as they both change their targets at Ash. Ash sends Grovyle, Torchic and Mudkip to battle them. Torchic and Mudkip evolves into Combusken and Marshtomp and defeat the megas. At the same time, Cozmo tries to stop the machine, but it is protected by electric lock. Pikachu comes to help him as he manages to use the Electricity to break the lock and then Cozmo takes the Meteorite before throwing the machine into the depths of the volcano.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.5 Combusken: The Young Fowl Pokemon: Fire and Fighting Type. Evolved from Torchic at LV:16. ****It lashes out with 10 kicks per second. Its strong fighting instinct compels it to keep up its offensive until the opponent gives up.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.8 Marshtomp: The Mud Fish Pokemon: Water and Ground Type. Evolved from Mudkip at LV:16. ****Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud.**

"Just because we are fighting each other that made our Pokemon tired." Archie growls.

"Ash Ketchum, tell us. Land or Sea, which one is better?" Maxie asks.

Before Ash can say a word, they both get a call from Courtney and Matt that the Orbs are at Mt. Pyre. And then Cozmo and Pikachu also arrive to have the meteorite in their hands.

"Since we have found what we wanted, we have no use for it." Then both sides retreat.

Just then, they are surprised that the others arrive at the top, Ash asks, "How did you come out of it?"

Mark says, "We don't know, but a person in a Magma Suit saved us using Aerodactyl. But she is gone before we want to thank her..."

"Strange..." Ash says. But then Professor Cozmo decides to let Ash keep the Meteorite, as well as giving him the Mega Stones for Gardevoir and Gallade. Waving goodbye to Professor Cozmo, Ash and his friends head down the Jagged Pass, towards Lavaridge Town.

* * *

**This Chapter is full of game plot than Anime plot. Yes, Ash has a Meteorite in his hands. And Maxie made his debut in the fic. Yay.**

**I want to know, which is your favorite, Omega Ruby or Alpha Sappire?**

**Next chapter is the Lavarige Gym.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Grovyle, ****Combusken, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lotad, Shiftry, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Loudred, Makuhita, Nosepass, Skitty, Sableye, Mawile, Lairon, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Shapedo, Wailord, Flygon, Cacturne, Zangoose, Seviper, Corphish, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Lotad, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi**


	88. Hoenn Part 8

Hoenn Part 8

Ash and his friends arrive at Lavaridge Town, which is said to be famous for its hot springs. Max observes around and he says, Wow, look at all these people, they are doing sand baths."

"You are right. It is also famous other than hot springs." Mark says.

"But remember, my Gym Battle is the reason why we are here, so we will do it after the Gym Battle." Ash says.

"Fine." They sigh.

When they arrive at the Gym, they see a red haired girl running around in panic as she has caught on fire. "Mudkip, help her out! Reisa says as she puts out the fire, much to the girl's relief.

"Excuse me, is the gym leader home? I like to have a gym battle." Ash says.

"Oh, that will be me. I am Flannery, nice to meet you." Flannery greets them. But Minami says, "But why did I heard that the gym leader's name is Mr. Moore?"

"Oh. He is my grandpa. I am a new gym leader since my grandpa left on a poetry writing mission three days agao. He wants me to take care of the gym. But it is now a big mess." Flannery says with a frown.

"We will help, the faster we clean, the faster we can battle." Ash replies.

They helps her clean the field and even finds the badge. Then Max says, "But you don't have a match judge, what are you going to do?"

Flannery sighs, but then they hear a door knocking as they go check it out, then they find a person standing there. He claims to be from the CPPGJ, but Ash is suspicious of him. He exclaims that he was sent by Mr. Moore to judge the match and he also volunteers to help fix the field to prepare for the match.

As the field is being repaired, they are ambushed by Team Rocket again and this time they are trying to steal Flannery's Torkoal, but they stop them and Flannery realizes that the man that helped her is no other than her grandfather Mr. Moore.

After Team Rocket's ambush, Flannery tells Ash that they can have a gym battle and Mr. Moore is willing to be the referee.

"Now Numel, come out and assist me." As she sends out her first Pokemon, Ash says, "Then Corphish, I choose you!"

As the battle starts, Ash starts off with a Bubble Beam, landing a direct hit.

"Use Flamethrower!" Flannery yells, but then Corphish uses Harden to minimize the damage taken. Ash continues to show his confidence, much to Flannery's distaste.

"Now finish it off with Vice Grip!" Ash says. But then Flannery remembers something and she says, "Use Protect!"

After blocking the attack, Ash still defeats the Numel with the Crabhammer.

"You battled very well. Here is my next Pokemon. Magcargo!"

Ash says, "Okay, Corphish, return. Gorebyss, I choose you!"

Gorebyss successfully dodges Magcargo's attacks and tries to move in for a Body Slam, but right before it hits, it bounces right back, due to Magcargo using Reflect that protects Flannery's team! Gorebyss keeps attacking, eventually hitting with Aqua Tail from close range, but also receives a nasty burn on its fin. Gorebyss attempts a Bind, but is sent straight to sleep by a Yawn.

"Oh, no. Return for now, Gorebyss. Nosepass, I choose you!"

Nosepass appears and start off with a Rock Tomb, Magcargo tries to block it with the Smog. Then Nosepass uses Thunder Wave to make Magcargo paralyzed. Flannery tries to use Yawn, but due to being paralyzed, she can't tell Magcargo to use it. In the end, Magcargo is defeated by Stone Edge.

"Here is my final Pokemon, Torkoal." As the Pokemon appears, Nosepass tries to use Stone Edge, but Torkoal uses Iron Defense to block the attack. "Now use Sludge Bomb!"

Sludge Bomb then poisons the Nosepass even though it isn't effective. "Don't give up, use Rock Tomb again!" Ash yells.

"Use Overheat!" Ash widens his eyes as the fire attack manages to defeat Nosepass. "Overheat is a move that lowers the Special Attack." Then he tries to send out Gorebyss. But Gorebyss is defeated since Torkoal uses Body Slam to stop it from moving and then it gets hurt by the burn on the fin.

Ash sends back Corphish. Corphish uses Vice Grip, but Torkoal uses Withdraw to dodge the attack. After exchanging attacks, Corphish is hit by Gyro Ball and fall down,

"Corphish, I know you can do it, please get up!" Ash yells, and then Corphish responded to Ash's call and then it gets up, starting to evolve. Once it is done, Reisa says, "Now it is a Crawdaunt..."

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.91 Crawdaunt: The Rogue Pokemon: Water and Dark Type. Evolved from Corphish at LV:30. ****A brutish Pokémon that loves to battle. A veteran Crawdaunt that has prevailed in hundreds of battles has giant pincers marked with countless scars.**

"Cool, use Night Slash!" Ash says as Crawdaunt uses his new move to finish Torkoal.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Crawdaunt is the winner. Which means that Ash is the winner."

Ash cheers and shake hands with Crawdaunt, which sends him flying to the wall. After Flannery helping him up, he gets the Heat Badge and thanks her.

"So who is ready for the Hot Springs?" Mark asks as the group are excited. But Ash has other plans and he says, "Well, you guys go ahead. I have something to do. See you later." Then he runs away, much to other's confusion.

"Where can he go?" Max asks.

"Probably for a new film shooting?" Reisa says.

Ash secretly go inside a Contest Hall, he uses Sableye to do the Shadow trick and pass the first round, then the second round he beats them easily and gets the 3rd ribbon.

When Ash gets back to the Pokemon Center, he quickly goes to meet others who are still doing the sand bath.

"Hey Ash, where were you?" May asks.

"Oh, I am just talking to Lillie about something." Ash replies, hoping that they won't be suspicious.

"Oh, so you finally confessed?" Minami says.

"No, we are too young for this!" Ash says with a blush.

Mark laughs and says, "So which gym you are doing next?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to Fortree City for the next gym, but going there means that we have to go back to the Mauville City, and besides, I have 4 badges now, which means that I can finally face Norman to a battle."

"Oh, yeah! We can meet Dad and Mom again!" Max says in excitement. "And I have been waiting for the battle of Ash against Dad."

Then on the way back, Ash finds a Spinda with a heart shaped mark, with everyone persuading him, he captures the Pokemon in the end with a sigh. "Great, I wonder how Lillie is going to react to this."

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.76 Spinda: The Spot Panda Pokemon: Normal Type. ****It is distinguished by a pattern of spots that is always different. Its unsteady, tottering walk has the effect of fouling its foe's aim.**

Eager to reach Mauville City, they come across the Valley of Steel. But Absol feels unease as Ash asks, "Absol, are you alright?"

Absol says, "I sense something danger up ahead..."

Then they see a Torkoal being attacked by a pair of Magnemite and a Skarmory. With Absol firing Razor Wind at them, they manage to drive them out. Happy to be rescued, the Torkoal thanks Ash and his friends by accidentally covering them with soot. "Wow, this is such an affectionate Torkoal." Ash says.

"I know." Reisa says. Then the Torkoal bids them farewell as he leaves, while the group continue to cross the rocky valley.

Suddenly, the two Magnemite from before appear, and begin attacking. The group are forced to hide behind some rocks. Pikachu tries Thunderbolt, but the two Magnemite are unfazed, and soon Ash and Pikachu also retreat to safety.

"What should we do now?" Minami asks.

"They are weak to Fire Types, maybe we can use this to stop them." Then they send out Torchic, Combusken and Blaziken to drive them off, but they are starting to get suspicious about their aggressive behavior.

A sudden explosion alerts the group, and it is revealed to be Torkoal, who once again is being attacked by Skarmory and three Magnemite.

"We should help it again. Combusken-" But then Ash's Skitty appears from his Pokeball. "Skitty? Wait, you come just in time."

This causes confusion to the others and Ash says, "Use Assist with Combusken's Flamethrower!"

As the two attack, Skitty's Assist turns into String Shot, and it tangles the Magnemite, then the Fire Attack send them away. Skarmory replies with a Swift attack, and Pikachu's Thunderbolt attracts the Pokémon's attention away. Just as SKitty and Combusken are running in to attack, Torkoal uses its Flamethrower which sends Skarmory flying away. The effort causes Torkoal to collapse from exhaustion.

"What are you guys doing here?" Just then, they hear a voice and then they turn to see a boy rushing over to them. "Dia?" Ash and his siblings are shocked as they rush to him. "What are you doing here? Brother?" Mark asks.

"I was training with my Steel Type Pokemon until I saw the Flamethrower." Dia says. "But I see that you three are traveling together?"

"Yeah." Then they introduce May and Max to him, Max says, "So you are Ash's big brother? Does that mean you are a Pokemon as well?"

Dia sweat drops and says, "Well, of course we are..."

Then he notices the Torkoal and then he asks what happened, after hearing the attacks, he says, "Torkoal probably got lost and was attacked, this place isn't a safe place for you guys here. How about I help you get out of here."

"Sure, thanks a lot, Brother." Ash says. But then Torkoal hears a sound and then it runs off towards it. "Hey, you're on the wrong way!" Ash says as he goes chase him.

"Ash!" Everyone exclaims as Dia sighs, "We should stop him from doing something reckless again." Then they also chase the group.

As they get to the edge of the big crevice, they hear the sound again. "What is that?" Ash asks.

"It must be that Pokemon..." Dia says, "Ash, if it is possible, prepare your Crystal Steelix." Ash nods as he sends out the Pokemon. But then, they see Team Rocket bouncing away from them and they are confused

"Team Rocket?" Ash looks at the group who falls down the crevasse, then they also see that the Magneton appears and starts attacking them. But Torkoal manages to defeat the Pokemon using Flamethrower.

But then, Steelix suddenly digs underground and then that it lures another normal Steelix out of the ground. "Another Steelix?" Mark asks.

"This must be the reason why Torkoal entered the valley, it want to challenge it to a fight to prove its strength." Dia says. But the other Steel Pokemon are about to join the battle, Steelix wards them off with its stern gaze, and Ash also recalls his Steelix so Torkoal can have a fair fight.

"Use Flamethrower." Ash commands the Torkoal and then it shoots out the fire, but it is doing little damage to Steelix, despite its weakness to fire attacks. Steelix digs into the earth.

"Wait, I remembered that Torkoal can use Overheat..." Ash says.

"But doing so will make the Pokemon loses some Special Attack..." Reisa says.

Ash orders Torkoal to perform the attack, the gaps in its shell glow red, as Torkoal and Ash wait anxiously. Steelix suddenly resurfaces, but Torkoal manages to land a direct hit. Steelix swats the attack with an Iron Tail, much to Ash's surprise. However, Steelix collapses from exhaustion.

Just as Skarmory and the others are about to swoop in on the match, Steelix rises up again. A few moments pass as Steelix and Torkoal exchange intense stares, but the Steel Pokémon retreat.

"So it finally recognized his strength..." Ash says.

"Now let's get out of here before they come back." Dia says as he takes them out of the valley.

Once they are outside, Ash asks, "So Torkoal, want to come to our team?"

Torkoal gives a affectionate cry and let Ash capture him.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.73 Torkoal: The Coal Pokemon: Fire and Chemical Type. ****It battles using energy it gets from burning coal. When loosing smoke from its nostrils, it lets off a sound that is similar to a locomotive's horn.**

"Well, now that you are safe, I am going back in to train for more. So maybe I'll see you later." Dia bids farewell to his three siblings, his cousin, May and Max as he goes back inside. May says, "Wow, he is strong."

"Yeah, he isn't a Steel Type Leader for nothing." Ash says as they keep moving.

* * *

They head back to Mauville City, but when they see that there is a carnival on the roof, they go check it out, however, it turns out that it is Team Rocket's plan to steal their Pokemon, but thanks to Wattson and Watt come and rescue them, they manage to blast them off.

"Ash, it is good to see you again." Wattson says to him.

"Same here. How about we have a real battle this time?" Ash asks.

"I accept." Wattson says as he laughs.

The gang immediately notices that the front of the Mauville Gym looks different than it did the last time they were there. Ash is about to open the front door, but Watt yells at him not to open it.

"The front of the building isn't the only thing that's changed, I have added some new traps."

Everyone remembers the roller coaster ride that they got after entering the door the first time they were there, and they're not too keen on repeating that experience.

Inside the Gym, the first battle is between May and Watt. May starts off strong with Double Slap, followed by Tackle. Watt retaliates with Thunder Shock, which Skitty dodges, but Ampharos redirects the attack and scores a hit. He follows up with Iron Tail, almost knocking Skitty out. However, it gets back up. Ampharos uses Thunder Shock again, but right before it hits, Skitty uses Assist. It gets Torchic's Quick Attack, and easily dodges the Thunder Shock and hits Ampharos. It follows up with a Double Slap and knocks Ampharos out, giving May the win.

"Now it is our turn." Wattson says.

"You are right." Ash says as both go to the battlefield.

Wattson calls out Manectric while Ash sends Camerupt.

"Mega Evolve!" The two says as both of their Pokemon Mega Evolves.

Camerupt uses Flamethrower, but Manectric dodges and hits with a Tackle. It doesn't do too much damage though, as both Pokémon are strong. Manectric uses Bite, but Camerupt uses Defense Curl and neither take any damage. Manectric uses Ice Fang, but Camerupt uses Overheat. The attack scores a powerful hit on Manectric. Manectric didn't take too much damage and it still has plenty of energy left, and so does Camerupt. Camerupt uses Overheat again, and Manectric uses Charge. Overheat hits, but Manectric doesn't move. After Overheat, Camerupt uses Flamethrower, but Manectric still doesn't move. It finally finishes charging, and lets loose an extremely powerful Thunder Wave. Ash tries to counter with Overheat, but he already used it twice so it doesn't have much power left. Thunder Wave hits, causing Camerupt to be paralyze. But Camerupt knocks Manectric out using Fissure.

"Hahaha. This battle really is exciting." Wattson says.

"Yeah, so this counts for my official gym battle?"

"Sure. Since you have my badge already, I don't need to give you another one."

Ash and his friends say goodbye to Watt and Wattson. Watt tells May that there's an upcoming Pokémon Contest in Verdanturf Town, so the group decides to head there first. As the sun sets, they once again continue on, this time toward Verdanturf Town.

* * *

They are practicing for contests, until they are ambushed by Team Rocket once more. During the ambush, May's Skitty loses her voice after breathing in too much Torkoal's Smokescreen, so they arrives at Foothill Town and find the Pokemon Center.

But as they get there, they didn't see any Pokemon Center around, but fortunately for them, they find a clinic.

"What seems to be the problem?" Then a female doctor comes and May shows her Skitty. The doctor introduces herself as Dr. Abby, and then she quickly helps it out, using a quick massage treatment to bring Skitty back to its playful self.

"Wow, a Skitty, it made me remember mine." Abby says.

Reisa suddenly sees her and she gasps, "Wait a second, you are the Legendary Pokémon Coordinator Abby, who won an upstart victory at the Hoenn Grand Festival and earned the Ribbon Cup using a Skitty! I was a fan of yours."

Abby is surprised that Reisa knows her, but then she looks at her hair and asks, "You must be Wallace's daughter, right?"

"You know our uncle?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Well, we met a few times after I won my first Grand Festival, one time I got to battle him, but my Skitty was seriously injured. We took it to a Pokémon clinic for treatment. And it is because how the former doctor of this clinic performs well, I decided to stay and learn how to treat a Pokemon myself, and I was eventually become a skilled doctor in my own right."

"Wow, I never knew that you knew our uncle." Minami says. "But you said that you have a Skitty, can we meet it?"

"Sure, it is outside, and it has evolved as well." Then she shows them her Delcatty named Johnny.

"Johnny!" Abby calls out to him, he appears in front of them. Then May's Skitty goes to play with him, but much to Ash's surprise, his own Skitty come out of her account and the three cat Pokemon are playing.

"By the way, I realized that you are Ash Ketchum, you also won your first Grand Festival in your first try, right?" Abby asks.

"Yeah. I am glad you know me as well. You know, I want to learn about the trick you used with Skitty, right? May?" Ash asks as she nods. Then Abby starts to teach them how to juggle with Skitty, but then Team Rocket comes and they try to steal the Delcatty.

"Oh no...what should we do?" May asks.

"Don't worry." Abby says as she takes out a Key Stone, much to the surprise of everyone. "Alright Johnny, time to show your power." She press the Key Stone on her glasses and Delcatty glows. Its Purple scarf becomes bigger and it has a little pink tail like Skitty's.

"Awesome… a Mega Delcatty…" Mark gasps. And Johnny uses a variety of attacks to send them flying.

"How did you have a Delcatty Mega Stone?" Ash asks.

"Well, Dr. Moss gave it to me, but I also have a lot of them as well. Why don't you keep two of them?"

Ash and May got the Delcattinite each as they thank her.

"You should have no troubles as a Coordinator as long as you believes in yourself and your Pokemon." Abby says as the group thanks for her help, then they wave goodbye for her and resume their travels.

* * *

While preparing to enter the Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest with Skitty, May and the others are amazed when they encounter her rival Drew.

"You are still trying to get your second badge, huh, May?" Drew asks, much to her anger.

"This time I will beat you of course." May declares.

"I am not going to enter it." Drew says, much to their shock. "My Roselia was injured after a battle with a masked Coordinator with a Dusclops."

"No way..." Ash says.

"Well, you should be careful for him, he goes by the name Phantom and he may be going to take part in the Contest as well." Drew says. as he leaves.

Soon, however, Phantom approaches Ash's group and challenges them to a battle, Ash accepts the challenge and pits Absol against Phantom's Dusclops. "Now we have a type advantage, use Night Slash."

The Phantom grits his teeth as the Absol is overpowering his Dusclops, but then they hear a sound of the car and he flees.

A large middle-aged woman, Mrs. Grimm, chases after him but soon loses him.

"Sorry for startling you guys. I was just concerned for my son Timmy. He has been skipping school and hanging around with the mysterious Phantom. If only I can reveal the identity of Phantom, he won't be able to influencing Timmy."

Ash and his friends agree to help her, and then she takes the group over to her mansion residence, where they find Timmy making notes on a tough Absol he battled that day and also has a cut on his hand. Timmy's mother notices these details and realizes that Timmy may be the Phantom. She makes it clear that she doesn't want Timmy to be a Pokémon Trainer, but instead wants him to CEO of her company when she leaves.

Just then, Timmy's father, Tommy then approaches the group, he says, "I can help you find the Phantom if you want."

"But isn't he-" Reisa asks, but she is cut off as he guides them through to a study and shows them his own Phantom costume.

"I was once a great Pokemon Coordinator. When I met my wife, I was forced to give it up because she hated Pokémon." Tommy says, much to their surprise. "But my love for Pokemon is still there, so I created the Dusclops costume and entered Pokémon Contests as The Phantom whenever I was out of my wife's sight."

"Then why did you still give it up?" Ash asks.

"Because the secret is becoming too hard to keep. Until that day, Timmy found a stray Duskull, so I made him a new Phantom costume so he could train in secret and become a Coordinator."

"I see, then we should help him enter the Verdanturf Contest." May says as they nod.

At first they try to let Ash wear the costume so that Mrs. Grimm believes that Timmy wasn't the Phantom, however, Team Rocket comes and then they try to ruin their plan, but they are sent blasting thanks to Absol. And before the day comes, Ash goes to Timmy and tells him that he should believe in himself and prove his mother that he can participate the contests, which he agrees.

The Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest is about to begin and once again May is nervous.

"Are you okay?" Reisa asks her.

"I hope so, since this is the first time I will be entering with Skitty..." May says.

Out in the lobby, Ash is worried because Timmy is soon going to be too late to register for the competition, but thankfully he shows up just in time. "What take you so long?" Ash asks.

"My mom, he is forcing me to do a lot of homework, but thanks to Dad, I managed to get away." Timmy says.

The Appeals Round begins with Jessie in disguise as Jesslana. Her Dustox uses Poison Sting, Whirlwind, and Psybeam together with impressive effect, earning a high score of 28.5 from the Contest Judges. Following a Charizard and a Blastoise, May takes the stage with Skitty.

"Skitty, use Blizzard for opening!" As May tries to use it, but Skitty only coughs out some small snow, much to her surprise, but then she tries to make up for it with Skitty using Double Slap to juggle. This works relatively well, earning her a score of 24.9.

Next is Timmy in his Phantom disguise with Dusclops. Dusclops uses Will-O-Wisp and Psychic together to dazzle the judges and earn himself a 27.8.

When the results are announced, it is revealed that May, Timmy, Jessie, and a Coordinator by the name of Stefano have advanced to the Contest Battles.

The second round starts with May versus Stefano and his Wartortle, who loses in a matter of seconds. Jessie and Timmy then face off just as Timmy's parents arrive at the Contest Hall. Jessie's Dustox opens with a Whirlwind, which Dusclops counters with Shadow Punch. Dustox tries a Psybeam with much greater effect. Dustox uses Psybeam again, but this time Dusclops stops it with Psychic, causing an explosion which exposes Jessie's disguise.

"The time is up, and Timmy is the winner." Vivian announces, but Jessie doesn't admit defeat as she shows herself, she tries to steal Dusclops with James and Meowth, thanks to Sylveon, he stops this with a Fairy Wind, sending Team Rocket blasting off. But the wind also causes Timmy's Phantom mask to come off, and Timmy suddenly notices that his parents are there.

"I am sorry, Timmy." Much to his surprise, Mrs. Grimm reveals the truth of why she didn't let Timmy play with Pokemon. She doesn't want him to be heartbroken like she was because of his grandparents forbids her to play with Pokemon and even take her friends away. Tommy encourages his son to make the most of this chance he has in the Contest, and the final round begins.

Timmy's Dusclops starts off with a Focus Punch, striking May's Skitty. Skitty tries a Double Slap, but as a Normal-type attack, it doesn't affect the Ghost-type Dusclops. Dusclops uses another Focus Punch, but this time Skitty successfully counters with Double Slap, sending the Focus Punch back. Dusclops next uses Will-O-Wisp in combination with Psychic to further damage Skitty. Skitty tries a Tackle attack, but Dusclops counters with Hyper Beam. Skitty attempts a Blizzard, but the move fails again. Dusclops uses another Hyper Beam to damage Skitty again. Meaning to end the battle, Dusclops uses one more Hyper Beam, but May refuses to give up, this time having Skitty use Assist. The Assist creates a Gust which perfectly defends against the oncoming Hyper Beam. This defense evens out the score between the two contestants. Dusclops tries again to end the round, this time with Focus Punch, but Skitty counters with Assist again, creating a String Shot to stop the move.

Timmy now has enough confidence to battle without his Phantom mask. Giving it his all, Timmy has Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp. Skitty again counters with Assist, producing an Ember that stops Dusclops' attack. With another Assist, Skitty attacks with Silver Wind, but Dusclops stops it with Psychic. Dusclops again uses Hyper Beam. May decides to have absolute faith in her Skitty, and tells it to try Blizzard again. This time it works, and knocks Dusclops to the ground in defeat, making May the winner of the Pokémon Contest.

"I won!" May cheers as she hugs her Skitty, Ash's group is cheering for her, and Drew, who watched the Contest from the stands, is mildly impressed by May's victory over Phantom.

Once the contest is over, Mrs. Grimm decides to allow Timmy to continue entering Pokémon Contests as long as he does not fall behind on his homework, which he agrees.

"So now I have two Ribbons, I am now the same as Ash." May says after the battle. "You're right. Now this is an amazing progress." Reisa says. But unknown to them, Ash already has three ribbons, but he decides not to say about it.

* * *

**Well, I decided not to change the Verdanturf Contest like in the anime. And I show off an Original Mega Evolution. Mega Delcatty. Hope you like it. And thank you for reviewing your opinions, in fact, the game I have is Alpha Sapphire. And I really like everything inside the game so far.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Grovyle, ****Combusken, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lotad, Shiftry, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Loudred, Makuhita, Nosepass, Skitty, Sableye, Mawile, Lairon, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Shapedo, Wailord, Flygon, Cacturne, Zangoose, Seviper, Crawdaunt, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Lotad, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi**


	89. Hoenn Part 9

Hoenn Part 9

"Great, now we have no water..." May sighs as they continue their journey back to Petalburg, but their water bottles are now empty. Reisa says, "Don't worry, there is a world-famous freshwater spring nearby. We can go there."

But once they are at the dense forest, Max says, "Are you going inside?" And then May and Max are scared when Zubat flies out of a nearby bush.

As they continue, they fall into the trap made by Team Rocket, but thanks to a Solrock, they use Flamethrower to save them and then use Solar Beam to blast them off.

"Thank you for your help, Solrock." Ash says as the Pokemon leaves. The group decides to continue on to the spring, only to discover that the spring is empty.

"Hey, there is a village nearby." May says, but as they get closer, they realize that the town is empty, and the river that runs through the town is gone too.

"Great, what should we do?" Minami asks.

"Water Type Pokemon can locate water if we are close." Minami then turns to Reisa, who says, "Hey, are you wanting me to locate the water?"

"Why not? You are a the same typing as an Azumarill." Minami says as she sighs. "Fine, but I will need some help as well." Then they each send out a Lotad to find the water, they then find a well, and much to their surprise, both Lotad evolve into Lombre.

"Lombre? That is cool." Ash says.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.20 Lombre: The Jolly Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Evolved from Lotad at LV:14. ****In the evening, it takes great delight in popping out of rivers and startling people. It feeds on aquatic moss that grows on rocks in the riverbed.**

An old woman runs up excited to see two Lombre, she says, "The Great Water Lord has showed himself!"

Everyone is confused about her words, and then she explains that whenever hardship falls on their town, the great water lord, which is Lombre, show himself. Not only that, she also says that the Solrock and the bad luck it brings is to blame.

She calls out some other people from one of the houses. One of them is Mary, the old woman's granddaughter.

"I don't think that Solrock is at fault of this." Mary says.

"I know." Reisa says, "If there is water shortage, it must be something happened with the source."

"Yeah, but the villagers think the shortage has something to do with a meteorite they saw crash near the Great Lombre's shrine, and since then a Solrock has been wandering around the area. Since then no rain has fallen, all of which makes people think it is the Solrock's fault."

"There is no way, since Solrock just saved us." Ash says.

Outside, the villagers have begun doing a rain dance in hopes of driving away what they believe to be an evil Solrock and end the drought. Ash and his friends try to defend Solrock, but they won't listen as they believe it will anger the Water Lord.

Ash and Reisa have an idea to let Lombre dance to attract the Solrock and then they have a conversation. But then Skitty pops out of the Pokeball again. May says, "What are you two doing?"

Then the two Skitty run to the forest, so they go chase them, and they find the reason of the water shortage, which is Team Rocket again, they try to sell them for money and then use it to make equipment to send their boss back.

"You guys again?" Reisa is annoyed, but Team Rocket sees Lombre and Solrock, they try to steal them and send out their new mecha. But thanks to Solrock, he stops their plans and Team Rocket is blasting off again.

Unfortunately, Solrock is giving off so much power that it can't control itself to the point where it turns into a floating fireball and starts heading straight for the village. To stop it, Lombre use Water Gun, and all the steam being given off by the two attacks creates clouds in the sky. Soon the rain clouds are thick and it begins to rain, with the spring quickly filling up again. Now that the villagers' lives are back to normal, they begin to give thanks to Lombre.

After that, the Solrock is regarded as the new Sacred Guardian of their spring, and Solrock decides to join Ash for the gratitude.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.87 Solrock: The Meteorite Pokemon: Rock and Psychic Type. ****Solar energy is the source of this Pokémon's power. On sunny days, groups of Solrock line up facing the sun and absorb its light.**

* * *

Ash and his friends are lost in the forest, Max says, "How about we trace our steps back to where we were?"

"Then we will be lost again." Mark says. Making the rest of the company get depressed.

"I guess we should stay here and have a lunch break." Ash says, as he and Mark go to cook.

Pikachu and Sylveon sense something unusual, they follow their senses and see a burned tree. They find a heavily injured Swablu with another Swablu worrying for it. Minami sees the Swablu and she tries to apporach it, but the other Swablu tries to defend the injured one as it tries to use Hyper Voice, but Minami blocks the attack and then bends down at the Swablu.

"You must be hurt. Don't worry." Minami uses a potion to cure the damage wing and tying the bandage on it.

"There, feeling better?"

"Thank you so much." The injured Swablu says.

"No problem." She smiles at her.

"Wait, you can understand us?" The well Swablu asks Minami.

"Well, I am a Pokemon disguised human, so of course I know what you are saying." Minami says.

"Cool." They get back to where the others are, May comments how cute Swablu is, only to scare her and she uses Sing attack, causing May, Max, and even the Swablu that is with her sleep.

After waking them up, a Nuzleaf and its Trainer shows up, making the injured Swablu get afraid and hide behind Minami's legs.

"Morita, you scared her." Ash says as the said girl apologizes.

Max asks, "Ash, you know him?"

"Oh, he is Morita, he is the ranger of this nature preserve. I meet all the rangers when we're training to be one." Mark says.

"Yes. Ash and Mark are both talented."

He takes them to a cabin and tells them about the horrible storm that caused havoc to the forest last night and says that many baby Pokémon were separated from their parents, including these Swablu, who can only help each other. He then talks about how a flock of Swablu and Altaria migrate through this preserve every year.

"So the Swablu might be injured when a lighting hit the tree she was in?" Minami asks.

"Yes. How about I take care of this Swablu until she gets back to her own group?" Swablu shakes her head and clings to Minami, while the other one also shakes his head and flies around Ash.

"I think they don't like it. How about we stay here for a while when we can all take care of her?"

"Good idea."

After Swablu's wings are cured, she wants to fly, but she fails, it also causes the Swablu besides her to worry.

"Maybe she gets the trauma after the experience she had gone through." Morita says. "It might take a long while for her to fly again."

Minami encourages Swablu by saying that they will take whatever time they need to help her. Everyone happily agrees and Morita says he will offer some help by locating the flock.

After training Swablu in vain, Morita appears and tells them that he has located the flock. The gang then ride Morita's van to the lake that the flock is located in. Suddenly, some mysterious projectiles shoot down the van's tire, stopping the van.

"I think we need to make it on foot." Morita says.

But then Team Rocket appears and capture the Pokemon. Ash wants Absol to use Razor Wind, but he is afraid that he might hurt Swablu. Thanks to the Swablu that was with them, it use Sing.

Team Rocket then falls asleep after she sings. But, James manages to tell Cacnea to use Pin Missile before falling asleep. That causes Cacnea to use the move while being asleep and not having proper aim, which causes disastrous effects such as the air balloon's burner catching on fire and waking Team Rocket up with a Pin Missile in their bottoms. The balloon then loses control and starts to go down.

"Get out of the balloon! Or you might hurt again!" Minami yells.

But Swablu is too afraid to do that since the fire reminded it of the trauma caused by the forest fire which caused its injury and abandonment. The fire then spreads to the whole balloon, increasing the speed of the descent. The Swablu besides Ash starts to fly towards the balloon and then it starts to evolve into an Altaria. And then he offers to let Swablu stay on his back. But when the Swablu manages to stay on its back, Team Rocket suddenly wakes up and Cacnea uses Pin Missile to knock the two, much to their shock.

"Swablu! Altaria!" Minami yells at top of her lungs, then Swablu plucks up her courage and then it starts to fly, and the Altaria also gets back to his senses and then fly away from the balloon.

The burning remains of the air balloon drops to the ground with Team Rocket in it. Minami shows her anger by sending them flying with her Disarming Voice. The group then rush to the lake, but finds the lake empty, much to their disappointment. Seeing the empty lake.

"Looks like the Swablu and Altaria are gone…"May says sadly.

Just then, they suddenly appears, Minami says, "Your friends are here, fly towards them."

Swablu says, "No, I want to go with you."

Altaria says, "Same here."

"What?" Ash, Mark, Minami and their Pokemon exclaimed. Minami says, "Sure. Welcome to the team."

Minami captures the Swablu and happily hugs her. Ash also captures the Altaria, once they did it, Reisa asks, "But I thought you only capture Fairy types."

"Well, Mega Altaria is a fairy type." Minami retorts.

"In that case, how about you take these Altarianite?" Morita takes out the stones and gives them to Ash and Minami. They happily thank him.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.82 Swablu: The Cotton Bird Pokemon: Music and Flying Type. ****A Pokémon that has wings like cottony clouds. After enduring winter, in which little food is available, Swablu flocks move closer to towns in the spring.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.83 Altaria: The Humming Pokemon : Dragon and Flying Type. Evolved from Swablu at LV:35. It hums in a beautiful soprano voice. It flies among white clouds in the blue sky. It launches intensely hot fireballs from its mouth.**

* * *

The group are enjoying lunch in a harborside city park, but when May tries to reach for her sandwich, a round green Pokémon slides by and inhales it with a gulp, and does the same to everyone else. It turns around and swallows hard before burping up Pikachu's bowl.

"Our lunch..." Max whines.

"But it is lucky we found a Chemical Type Pokemon like Gulpin here." Mark says.

"And it is cute as well." May says.

Gulpin slides away as an emergency siren sounds, with Officer Jenny providing the voice over for an evacuation of the area.

The group walk along one of the deserted streets in the evacuated city, when a piercing scream breaks the eerie silence. They rush into a local bakery to see a woman cowering as a horde of Gulpin chow down on her loaves of bread.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt to stop them!" Ash says. But the Gulpin quickly smother Pikachu in a dogpile. As Ash finally recovers Pikachu, more Gulpin pour into the room through the ceiling air vents. The group, along with the woman, are soon nearly smothered by the horde of Gulpin.

"Tangela, help them out." Officer Jenny arrives with her Tangela to help them out of the Gulpin mob, but then the Gulpin then slide out as one mass into the street, leaving the bakery behind for a new food source.

"It is too dangerous to remain in the city, you should leave now." Jenny says as the bakery owner leaves, but Ash says, "But we need a place for rest."

Then the officer takes them to the local Pokemon Center. When they arrive, they find Nurse Joy manning a control panel that is monitoring the city, confirming that the evacuation was complete and that measures to remove the Gulpin from the city are about to be launched.

"Wow, I have never seen a Pokemon Center like this." Mark says.

"Well, it had been specially outfitted to be a center for defense against Gulpin attacks." Joy replies.

Then they meet a specialist on Gulpin research, Professor Jacuzzi, who immediately recognizes Ash as one of the fellow Professor. Then he tells them that the Gulpin population is on the rise again.

"You see. Gulpin attack the town around this time every year, devouring all of the food in the city, and that this year, the defense center's goal is to rid the town of Gulpin for good." Officer Jenny says.

Jacuzzi points out on a map where he knows the Gulpin are headed: the city's main food storage, in the center of town. So that they are going to stop them.

They first try to use the Pokeblocks as the way to attract the Gulpin, but Team Rocket comes and they ruin it. But then Gulpin use Sludge to crash their balloon, and then use Stockpile and Spit up to send them flying again.

Once they manage to lure Gulpin away, they decide to take a rest, but that night, the Gulpin are seen to be coming back, so they try to close the gates in the sewer. Ash and his friends decide to attack the Gulpin themselves by using their Pokemon, and they are blasted off by Jacuzzi's Mach III Particle Cannon, which is inspired by Gulpin's Stockpile and Spit up attacks.

But the machine stops as only Gulpin is left. Ash sends out Grovyle and has it use Bullet Seed. The Gulpin counters with Sludge. While the two Pokémon battle it out, Jacuzzi hurriedly tries to get the Cannon working again, and finally succeeds as the lights come back on. Ash orders Grovyle to use Pound; just as Treecko's tail comes down on the Gulpin's head, Jacuzzi fires the particle beam, striking both Pokémon at once and absorbing them together. Inside the computer's database, Gulpin responds to Grovyle's attack by using Spit Up, knocking Grovyle away and overloading the system. The machine begins to spark and smoke before the vehicle self-destructs. When the smoke clears, Jenny finds the rest of the group amongst the rubble, all safe and accounted for.

"Something unusual is happening..." They turn around and see that Grovyle and Gulpin become oversize and they starts to fighting again.

"What should we do now?" Max asks.

Then they decide to take the citizens to safety while Ash handles the situation. Ash orders Grovyle to intervene, and Grovyle responds by landing in front of the Gulpin, pressing its hands on the Gulpin's head to block its path. As the two giant Pokémon fight, Jenny and Joy help the remaining citizens to reach the shelters. Unable to keep Gulpin back, Grovyle uses its force against it and tosses Gulpin into a building. In retaliation, Gulpin opens its mouth wide and fires several rounds of Sludge with a loud belching noise, causing numerous explosions to erupt all across the city.

"Maybe it is a mistake to build the cannon..." Jacuzzi says.

Grovyle is knocked down, causing rubble to fall, which nearly squishes Ash. Standing up, Ash notices the lake on the edge of town. Using a loudspeaker, Ash orders Grovyle to force the Gulpin close to the lake; Grovyle follows through by lifting Gulpin up over its head, and tossing it towards the lake. Sent flying, the Gulpin prepares an attack in mid-air, but only to hit Team Rocket and send them flying.

The Gulpin splashes down, and Grovyle jumps in after it, getting ambushed as the Gulpin suddenly surfaces right in front of it and knocks it stands back up, and the two have a second staring match as the group watches from a rescue boat. They notice Grovyle breathing heavily and realize that it must be getting very tired. Max cries out as the Gulpin uses Stockpile to prepare for another Spit Up attack, and Grovyle evades as the beam tears through the water and blasts a hole in the concrete wall.

"So what should we do now?" Mark asks.

"There is only one way." Ash says as he takes out the Pokeball. "Go! Pokeball!"

Just then, the Gulpin is sucked inside the Pokeball, but it gets burst out. Jacuzzi says, "I have a Heavy Ball, how about you try to use it."

Ash takes the ball and then thanks him, then he captures the Pokemon successfully, at the same time, Grovyle also return back to normal size. "So the battle had bring him down to the size..." Joy says.

"You deserve a good rest." Grovyle is then recalled.

With Ash and Jacuzzi working to reverse the machine, they manage to make the Gulpin back to normal. And Gulpin also joins Ash so that he can be stronger than Grovyle, which he agrees.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.65 Gulpin: The Stomach Pokemon: Chemical Type. ****This Pokémon's stomach fluid can even digest scrap iron. In one gulp, it can swallow something that is as large as itself.**

* * *

And then after leaving the city, Ash decides to train up his Pokemon, resulting Grovyle and Loudred to evolve in the end.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.3 Sceptile: The Forest Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Grovyle at LV:32. ****In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No. 44 Exploud: The Loud Noise Pokemon: Music Type. Evolved from Loudred at LV:40. ****It has sound-generating organs all over its body. It communicates with others by adjusting the tone and volume of the cries it emits.**

After evolving, Ash and his friends come across Team Rocket again, who uses a machine to capture Absol, Sylveon and Pikachu.

"Sceptile, let's save them. Mega Evolve!"

Sceptile mega evolves, and Max says, "So this is the Mega Sceptile… so cool…" Max says.

Ash tells Sceptile to use Bullet Seed to break the machine and sends Team Rocket flying, and he says, "We did it, now we can use your Mega Evolution as well." Sceptile nods.

And then Reisa finds a Water Stone, so she decides to evolve her Lombre into a Ludicolo. Ludicolo likes to dance, so Pikachu and the other Pokemon also join him in the end.

* * *

They finally arrives at North Petalburg, they are ambush by a group of Norman's fans. After hearing Ash is going to battle Norman, he is ambushed by an angry mob and they don't want to let him win against their idol. Ash only can battle them until Norman comes and save him.

"What do you think you are doing? Just because I am your idol and you don't want him to battle me?" Norman roars.

"Losing is another step to winning, I will not let anyone interrupt my gym battles!"

Then the angry mob all run away for fear of angry Norman.

"I am sorry for the mess." Norman says to all of them, Ash says that he is fine as May and Max hugs their father. They get back to the gym and even help out their anniversary with the Beautifly lights that night.

* * *

**A new Chapter for you guys. Ash arrives at Petalburg City and they are going to have a gym battle. I hope you like it.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Combusken, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Makuhita, Nosepass, Skitty, Sableye, Mawile, Lairon, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Solrock, Crawdaunt, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	90. Hoenn Part 10

Hoenn Part 10

Ash enters the Petalburg Gym, ready for his battle against Norman. Norman stands at the other side of the battlefield and he says, ""I have been looking forward to this battle, Ash."

"Me too. I am more than willing to take you up on your offer." He replies.

Watching from the sidelines, May says, "Well, I want to see how this will turn out."

"Of course Dad will win." Max says excitedly.

"But we should relax and enjoy the match without worrying the final result." Caroline replies.

Kenny is the referee announces the rules of the match: three Pokémon, but only Ash is allowed substitutions. Raising his flags, Kenny signals for the match to begin and both Ash and Norman send out their first Pokémon.

"Alright, Slakoth, you are first." Norman sends out his first Pokemon.

"Pikachu, I choose you."

"Yay! I get to battle." He says as he runs to the field.

Utilizing Pikachu's Speed, Ash orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack, Slakoth dodges and counterattacks with Shadow Ball. Jumping out of the way, Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail but misses once again as Slakoth leans out of the way. Dazed, Pikachu is unable to dodge Slakoth's Hidden Power, and is blasted across the arena.

"Wow, Mr. Norman is something... He knew from watching Ash before that he favored using Pikachu as an opener, using its powerful speed attacks to knock the enemy off balance and gain control of the battle. By using a slow Pokémon like Slakoth who could dodge Pikachu's attacks, Norman was forcing Ash to fight at his pace, giving him control over the match." Mark says.

"That is my dad, you know." May says.

As Pikachu recovers from Hidden Power, Ash realizes that he needs to change his strategy. He decides to try Electric attacks and orders Pikachu to attack with Thunder. However, Slakoth dodges this attack as well, and responds with Blizzard. The incredible cold keeps Pikachu from attacking back.

"Pikachu, return for now." Pikchu nods and goes back to Ash.

"Torkoal, I choose you!" He sends out the said Pokemon.

Torkoal uses Flamethrower, which easily blasts through Slakoth's Blizzard and scores a direct hit, knocking Slakoth out.

"The real match has just begun. Vigoroth, you are next!"

Dodging Torkoal's Overheat, Vigoroth knocks Torkoal out with Scratch. With Torkoal down, Ash sends Pikachu back into the arena.

"So by using the hyperactive Vigoroth right after the slow laid back Slakoth, Norman is able to disorient his opponents and knock them off balance, as the skills necessary to defeat Vigoroth are completely different from those used against Slakoth." Minami says.

"Ash sure is in trouble." Max says.

In the arena, Vigoroth dodges a Thunderbolt from Pikachu and attacks with Scratch. Pikachu blocks the attack with Iron Tail, but is hit with a surprise attack when Vigoroth uses Flamethrower.

"Wow, I don't know Vigoroth can use Flamethrower…" Max says.

"It is because that Norman is fighting Ash more seriously then he fights normal Trainers." Caroline replies.

"I think Ash should switch out Pikachu." May says.

"But if he does that, his only reserve Pokemon will be the already injured Pikachu…" Minami says.

"She is right, he has no choice but to use Pikachu as long as possible." Reisa says.

Sizing up Vigoroth, Ash suddenly comes up with a plan. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yells as Pikachu dodges a Flamethrower from Vigoroth.

As Pikachu closes the distance, Norman orders Vigoroth to use Scratch, but is surprised when Ash tells Pikachu to take the hit. Vigoroth's Scratch attack hits home, but the powerful Pokémon is suddenly paralyzed by Pikachu's innate Static Ability.

"Now it is our chance! Iron Tail!" Ash yells as Pikachu uses the move to knock Vigoroth out. However the effort is too much for Pikachu and he passes out as well, resulting in a double KO.

"A double KO…" May says.

"I have never seen Pikachu lost so badly…" Max says.

"Yeah. Norman is something else."

"Her is my final ace. Slaking!"

"If that is the case, Combusken, I choose you!"

Once the two Pokemon are on the field, Ash says, "Combusken, use Fire Spin!"

Combusken uses Fire Spin, but Slaking easily blocks the attack with its hands, sustaining no damage at all.

"Sky Uppercut!" Combusken attacks again, but Slaking grabs it mid attack and tosses Combusken back across the arena.

"Use Focus Punch." Slaking starts to charge the attack, but Combusken uses Flamethrower and it hits in the face. The attack angers Slaking, who begins to go into a rage. It attacks with a powerful Earthquake. Which causes Combusken to fall.

"Please, Combusken, you can still fight, right?"

Combusken then makes his eyes glow wide and starts to evolve into Blaziken.

"Awesome, A Blaziken!" Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.6 Blaziken: The Blaze Pokemon: Fire and Fighting Type. Evolved from Combusken at LV:36. ****It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place.**

"He evolves during the battle again." May says.

"Ash probably will win this." Minami says.

Slaking tries for another Earthquake, Blaziken dodges the Earthquake by jumping.

"Close Combat!" Ash yells as Blaziken charges forward, but Slaking grabs it in midair and tosses Blaziken into the ceiling.

"Fire Blast!" "Hyper Beam!" Slacking's Hyper Beam cuts through the Fire Blast and sends Blaziken flying.

Watching Blaziken struggle to its feet, Norman says, "How about you forfeit for Blaziken's safety?"

"As long as he doesn't give up, I won't either." Blaziken stands up and activates Blaze, which power ups Fire Attacks.

Leaping back into combat, Blaziken dodges both an Earthquake and Slaking's clumsy attempts to grab it. It begins bouncing around the arena. Dodging a Hyper Beam, Blaziken hits Slaking with a powerful Peck.

"Nice recovery, Ash." Norman says. "But you'll need more than just speed to beat Slaking."

He orders Slaking to attack with Focus Punch while Ash tells Blaziken to use Sky Uppercut. The two attack each other at the same time, and after a moment's pause, Slaking falls to the ground.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Max says in shock at his father's loss, "He beat… Dad…"

Then everyone except Max comes to congratulate both Ash and Norman for a hard fight.

"Ash. Since you beat me, here is your prize. The Balance Badge." But before Ash can grab it, Max suddenly grabs it and runs away.

"Max? What are you doing?" May yells, but in vain. So they chase him as they see him locked in the Greenhouse.

"How could you...how could you beat Dad..." Everyone can hear Max crying behind the door. "Dad is supposed to be the strongest!"

"But Ash is a Champion Level, and you know how strong he is, right?" Reisa asks.

"You mean it is okay to let Dad lose the battle?" Max yells back.

"That's right." Norman says. "Losing is just as important as winning, and that sometimes life's most important lessons are learned through losing."

Ash then decides to say, "If you don't want to give me the badge then don't. In fact, beating your father in a fight has already taught me a lot that I am satisfied without one..."

Then Max is touched by their words and then he comes out, wiping his tears, he says, "I am sorry. Ash. I shouldn't do that."

Ash takes the badge back and thanks them. Then Max turns to his father, "Dad, you are so awesome, I want to battle you after I become a trainer."

"I am sure you will." Norman says, and then they bid farewell to May and Max's parents as they continue their journey.

* * *

They get a call from Professor Birch and Brandon that Professor Oak and Eve are heading to Littleroot Town, so they go there and meet them.

"I can't believe I meet Professor Oak in person, can I have your autograph?" Max says after seeing him in person.

"Why, yes. Max." Professor Oak says as he signs his name.

Eve says, "So Reisa, you are still traveling with Ash, huh?"

"Yeah, Lillie promises me to watch over him since she has work to do." Reisa says. "But with Mark and Minami here, they are going to help me as well."

"Indeed. Brother also got 5 Badges and 2 Ribbons while May has 2 Ribbons." Minami says.

"Actually, I get three ribbons." Ash shows his Ribbon case.

Everyone is shocked, since they didn't know when Ash got the third ribbon, "Hey, when do you get the third ribbon?"

"The Lavaridge Contest. When you guys are having a hot spring."

"You should have told me!" May says. "I could have taken part of it."

"But then I'll beat you, and you will fall into despair again." Ash says as she sulks down. "True..."

Team Rocket tries to take over their Pokemon with a new mecha, Ash and his friends stop them and send them flying.

"They are gone again..." Eve says.

"Swifty moving, Fly high, a Starmie shines in a darkening sky." Oak says.

"Wow, it is an honor to hear a poem from the Professor Oak." Max says as they laugh.

Before they go, Oak asks, "So where are you heading next?"

"I think it is time to go to Fortree City. I can't wait to challenge my aunt." Ash says.

"Oh, Aunt, Winoa is next one?" Eve says in surprise.

"Wait, you mean...the Fortree City Gym Leader is your Aunt?" Max asks in shock.

Reisa says, "Aunt Winoa is originally a member of the Ketchum Family, and she married to Uncle Steven, the former Champion."

"No way..." May says.

"Yeah, right now we should go there." Then they bid farewell to the Professors and leave.

* * *

Once they are back at the Route 118, they see Steven Stone standing on the middle of the road.

"Uncle Steven, it is nice to see you again!" Ash says.

"Oh my, Ash, Reisa, Mark, Minami, Max and May, how are you guys doing?" Steven says.

"We're doing great." Reisa says. "Ash has five badges and he is going to challenge Aunt Winoa next."

"Oh, then you must be prepared since Winoa isn't going to let you have the badge." Steven says. "It's good to see that your journey is going well. You know… In this vast world, there are many kinds of Pokémon. They come in many types. Should you raise different types? Or will you only raise Pokémon of a certain type you like? I wonder what you think, as a Pokémon Trainer?"

Max says, "That is a good question."

Ash says, "Yeah. But since I am a type switching Pokemon, I like all of them."

Mark says, "To me, I prefer Fighting Types."

"As for me, Fairy type is my favorite." Minami says.

"I want to be like my Dad, who specializes in Water Types." Reisa says.

"Thanks for your opinions, although it is not something I should be concerning myself with… But somehow I find myself wanting to know what you think. I suppose I should be going. I hope to see you again though."

Suddenly, Ash's Pokeball pops out as Latias and Latios appear, Ash asks, "What's wrong?"

Latias says, "Before we come with you, your father has made copies of us to guard your Secret Base in the Mirage Island, but we saw that 2 submarines are approaching the island."

"What? Take us there." Ash says as they nod.

"Mind if I come with you?" Steven asks.

"Sure. Uncle." Reisa says as they go there immediately

They fly with Latias, Latios and Steven's Metagross and arrive at the island, they see two people fighting over some Pokemon on the island.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua?" Ash says in shock.

The girl turns to them.

"Who are you? I am Courtney. For the time being...get away from me. The Pokémon behind you... Its Mega Stone... No more...no less. That is what... That's what we of Team Magma seek. How about it? Will you get away from me... or not?"

The man says, "Oh ho! I have no time to worry about that! The name's Matt! That's Team Aqua Admin Matt to you! What I want from you is that Latias behind you there. But that Mega Stone… We of Team Aqua are definitely gonna need the transcendent power of Mega Evolution to achieve our ambitions. How 'bout it? If you get out of our way, we won't rough you up."

Then the two of them glare each other.

"I will not send both Latias and Latios to you. Neither of you should be on our secret base."

"So this is your base…" Courtney says.

"Then we will destroy it." Matt says.

They send out Camerupt and Sharpedo. Ash sends Larion and Steven sends out Cradily to battle them. They beat them and Larion evolves into Aggron.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.55 Aggron: The Iron Armor Pokemon: Steel and Rock Type. Evovled from La****i****ron at LV:42. ****Its iron horns grow longer a little at a time. They are used to determine the Aggron's age. The gouges in its armor are worn with pride as mementos from battles.**

"Oh ho! Strong, ain'tcha? You're an interesting punk, too, I'll give you that! I love interesting, strong dudes! That's why I love my bro, Archie! And that's why I'm gonna start loving you from now on, too! Next time I see you, I'll smash you up real good, OK?" Matt says as he leaves.

"As anticipated. Unanticipated. You. Target lock...completed. Commencing...experiment. You. Forever. Aha... " Courtney says as she also leaves.

"What a bunch of weirdos." Max says.

"Yeah. At least our base is saved." Mark says.

"And I have another Mega Evolution to use." Ash says as he hugs Aggron.

"Speaking of which, May. I notice that only you don't have a Key Stone. How about you take this?" Steven gives May a Key stone, she is shocked at first, but then she thanks him.

"So May, do you have any mega stones?" Steven asks.

"I only have a Delcattinite. I need a Moon Stone to evolve Skitty."

Steven then gives her and Ash the moon stone and Skitty evolves into Delcatty. Both Pokemon purr at May and Ash as they are happy that Steven helps her a lot.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.50 Delcatty: The Prim Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Skitty with a Moon Stone. ****Rather than keeping a permanent lair, it habitually seeks comfortable spots and sleeps there. It is nocturnal and becomes active at dusk.**

Once they are back at Route 118, Steven bids farewell to them as he leaves to Fortree City first.

* * *

**Here is another chapter. I basically change the third battle of the gym in the anime, since it is already good enough. And I put the plot of the game inside this episode. Matt and Courtney are there to capture Latias or Latios due to their bosses' order, but before they can do anything, Ash and the group arrive with Mega Latias and Mega Latios.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Makuhita, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Solrock, Crawdaunt, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly, Delcatty**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	91. Hoenn Part 11

Hoenn Part 11

Ash and his friends find themselves lost on the road to Fortree City when they wander into an uncharted area of Hoenn. To make matters worse, a Skarmory takes May away. They chase her and go to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, where they meet the villager leader Old man Obee.

"I can't let humans pass here." He says.

Ash then explains the situation, then he says, "If humans can't enter, then can Pokemon enter?"

"A Pokemon, you say? So you are a Pokemon? Show me."

Ash shoots a Hydro Pump on the wall, he says, "Very well, I will let only you in." The Old man Obee says as he let Ash inside.

"Please save my sister." Max says.

"I will." He replies as he goes inside.

Ash and his friends go inside and find May being surrounded by Grass Pokemon.

"May, are you alright?" Ash asks as he run towards her.

"Ash!"

"More humans!" The grass Pokemon start to attack Ash, Ash quickly use Protect to block their attacks, causing them to get shocked.

Then a Venusaur comes to them with a Bulbasaur and tells them to stop the attack.

"I am sorry for their actions, Chosen one." Venusaur says. "I heard from the Bulbasaur that you are not intruders, follow me."

Ash and May follow Venusaur to the center of the forest, where they find a beautiful spring. Bulbasaur appears, and gives May some of the flowers she picked earlier. She grabs hold of May with Vine Whip, and leads her and Ash around the forest. Soon they arrive on top of a cliff, where May notices a city in the distance.

"I think Bulbasaur has never been outside of the forest." Ash says to May, they begin to tell her about all of the things that she has seen on her journey. Ash, May, and Bulbasaur play together for a while, until Ash realizes that Mark, Minami and Max must be worried about them. As the two prepare to head out of the forest, several Grass-type Pokémon come running past them in fear. Looking around, they spy Team Rocket, using a large robot to scoop up and capture the wild Pokémon.

"Those guys again…" Ash groans.

Ash orders Absol to attack the robot, but his attack is deflected by it. Venusaur soon arrives, and begins to battle as well. However Team Rocket's robot is too strong even for it. Knocking Venusaur away, the robot grabs Bulbasaur and May, and tosses them into a large sack on its back. However, Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur and blast the machine using Seed Bomb, making them shocked. They uses the chance to free the other Pokemon and send them flying once more.

"You evolved, that was awesome, Ivysaur." May says.

With Ash's and his friends reunited, they all prepare to leave the forest. May bids a tearful farewell to Ivysaur, however at the last moment Ivysaur decides to leave the forest and go with her. Waving goodbye to her friends in the forest, Ivysaur is welcomed by Ash and his friends as the newest member of their group.

* * *

While resting by a lake, Ash is polishing his badge case until they see a larger than normal Whiscash jumps out of the water and eats it.

"That's a Whiscash!" Reisa says with stars in her eyes. "I want to have one!"

"But he stole my badge case!" Ash says as he sends out Crawdaunt, only to be defeated.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get it back." Reisa says as she uses the Fishing Rod, and then she manages to fish the Whiscash out. But Whiscash has gathered a lot of its comrades and they preform an Eartquake, causing the group to fall under water. Thanks to Reisa using Bubble to send them out, Ash is more determined to get the badge back. Team Rocket also come and they capture all the Whiscash into the net, but thanks to their weight, the net breaks and Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunder to send them off.

In the end, Whiscash decides to return the badges to Ash, and Ash also captures the Pokemon in the end. Reisa also captures another Whiscash as she befriends with it.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.88 Barboach: The Whiskers Pokemon: Water and Ground Type. ****Its body is covered with a slimy film. The film acts as a barrier to prevent germs in muddy water from entering the Barboach's body.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.89 Whiscash: The Whiskers Pokemon: Water and Ground Type. Evolved from Barboach at LV:30. ****Mysteriously, it can foretell earthquakes. In the daytime, it sleeps in mud at the bottom of a pond. When it awakens, it continually feeds throughout the night.**

* * *

The group makes their way through the fog-filled forest on Kirikiri Mountain, though Ash quickly becomes separated from the others. Ash soon slips down a steep hill, and at the bottom he, Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol hear singing. They begin to walk towards the source. Through the fog they make out what appears to be a woman in a burgundy robe with glasses, chanting a song. Ash rushes off to find his friends, but he encounters a Baltoy instead.

Baltoy spins towards a cliff, so Ash has Pikachu use a Quick Attack to try to stop it.

"Hey, why did you attack my Baltoy?" A girl named Calista says in anger.

"I am sorry, but it was headed for the cliff."

"Oh, I am sorry, thank you for saving him." Calista says.

Calista pulls a book from her backpack and reveals that she and Baltoy are on the hunt for ancient artifacts. She explains that she wants to become an archaeologist despite her parent's wishes. She received a phone call from a strange woman that told her to come to the Kirikiri Mountain ruins with her Baltoy, adding that all of the articles in the book are true. Calista reveals that a song in her book holds the key to finding the ruins. As she begins singing, Ash recognizes the tune and begins singing as well.

"You know how to sing the song?" Calista asks in shock.

"I heard it from a woman nearby." Ash replies.

Together the pair set off to locate the mysterious woman, and then they find the woman. Calista begs the woman to take her down Baltoy's path, like in the song. The lady guides them into a large tree hollow, and after chanting her song the floor beneath their feet unexpectedly opens up.

Their rapid descent leads them to ancient ruins. Calista notices the ancient glyph on the wall, recognizing them as hallmarks of the Baltoy civilization. The woman points the pair to an ancient altar covering in rocks, which she tells them that there had been an earthquake and had knocked part of the wall down, trapping within it is a wild Baltoy. Calista tells Baltoy to use Confusion on the rocks, helping to liberate the other Baltoy together with the woman's Baltoy.

"But nobody had discover the ruins yet. I read it from the book." Calista says.

And then the lady takes out the same book, but it has a much more worn out appearance. She tells Calista that the book was the one that convinced her that all of the ancient artifacts really existed. She also tells her that her parents didn't want her to become an archaeologist. Calista tells her she has exactly the same problem.

The strange lady tells Calista to use Baltoy's Rapid Spin in the middle of the wheel of drawings when suddenly Team Rocket barges in unannounced with a steel driller. The mecha grabs Calista and the woman's Baltoy with it extendable arm.

"Nothing can defeat steel, so it will be useless." Meowth says.

"Wait, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash says as Pikachu attacks the mecha, with the wild Baltoy's help, it frees two Baltoy, and then Team Rocket is defeated and they are sent flying again.

The ritual continues where it left off and Baltoy spinning causes the magic wheel to erupt with yellow light.

"I am you from the future. The most valuable treasure that the Baltoy civilization gave the world was time. The reason I come is to encourage you to never give up your dream and continue your research. You only have one life, one chance to change the future." Then she steps into the light and vanishes.

Calista thanks Ash for his assistance before running off, and the wild Baltoy decides to join his group.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.92 Baltoy: The Clay Doll Pokemon: Ground and Psychic Type. ****A Baltoy moves by spinning on its single foot. It has been depicted in murals adorning the walls of a once-bustling city in an ancient age.**

Later, Ash meets up with the others, eager to get to the next Gym, now understanding what a precious gift time is.

* * *

The gang enters Rubello Town on their way to Ash's next Gym battle, when Max spots a poster for a Pokémon Contest which is set to begin the next day.

"Wow, I must enter this contest." May says.

"Me too. I will be entering, too." Ash says.

In the Pokémon Center, May runs into Drew, who is also entering the Pokémon Contest. After insulting May, she gets angered with him, but before anything can happen, Drew is engulfed by a swarm of rabid female fans. Drew isn't exactly happy to see these fans, as they lean towards the obsessive side.

"Wow, he has a lot of fans." Ash remarks, only to be swarmed with them too. Reisa, Mark, Minami are also been swarmed thanks to their parents and Reisa's Runner Up in Johto, while May and Max are also getting a lot of fans due to being Norman's children.

During the discussion, Savannah, the head of the group, explains that they saw May in the Verdanturf Contest. Savannah also reveals that she will be entering the Rubello Contest as well. The group also introduces themselves with a cheer as the Mothers for Pokémon, also known as MFP. They are a group of wives and mothers who love Pokémon. They decide to throw a party for Ash, May and Max.

Back at the reception, Savannah and the MFP compliment Ash, May and her father, Norman. Ash, Savannah and May realize that neither of them have picked Pokémon for the Contest. Savannah shows May her Lairon and Flareon. While showing Ash and May her Pokémon, Savannah reveals that this R1 competition requires the use of two Pokémon; one for the appeals round and one for the Battle Round.

"So a Two Pokemon contest, that is easy since most of the contests are usually that." Ash says.

"You are correct, so May, have you decided?" Savannah asks.

"Well…" She hesitates since she doesn't know who to pick.

May trains late into the night, testing all four of her Pokémon to see which is the best choice for the upcoming Contest. Ivysaur stumbles and trips in its attempted combination, but May remains confident and happily remembers the compliments she got from the MFP earlier that day. Her reminiscence is interrupted by Drew's voice, calling out orders to his new Masquerain. Drew notices May watching him and brags that "winning this Contest will be a cinch." Drew also notices May's Pokémon, and inquires about her new Ivysaur.

"I see you got a rare Pokemon like Ivysaur, but she is undisciplined."

"What is that?" May says angrily and she decides to use her in the contest.

Meanwhile, Savannah nears the breaking point from stage fright, but completely forgets her fear at the sight of Ivysaur, which she says was her first Pokémon long ago. May and Savannah decide to start a practice battle to train, with Ivysaur having the disadvantage against Savannah's Flareon. However, the battle is cut short by Team Rocket's interruption. But thanks to Ash and his Pokemon, they are sent flying again.

Inside the Contest center, May and Savannah watch Vivian kick off the festivities. May is as determined as ever to win, and with her victories in Fallarbor and Verdanturf Town she is extremely confident and calm, while Savannah is still suffering from a bad case of nerves. Ash and Drew is also waiting backstage, and he smirks as May gives advice to Savannah.

"So you are competing, too, huh, Ash."

"Yeah. I am not going to lose you know." Ash says in confidence.

"We will see, this time I am going to win." He says as he walks off.

Back inside the competition center, May and Beautifly take the stage and open with a Morning Sun technique, followed by Silver Wind. The Mothers for Pokémon cheer May on.

"Wow, May is really good, I hope I can do well, too." Savannah says.

"It will be fine if you not give up." Ash says.

Ash uses Taillow to use his flying tricks, also causing the MFP to go wild.

"You are not bad either." May says to Ash.

"Thanks, now it is Savannah's turn."

Savannah starts off to a rocky start, missing her cue, but she makes up for her mistake quickly. Savannah elects to start with her Flareon, which uses a Fire Spin attack to create flaming hoops which it then tackles through. Savannah follows those theatrics with a combination Swift and Ember, turning the Swift stars red.

"That is awesome." Ash says.

"Thanks, that the maneuver was her idea."

"Well, after getting a couple of ribbons, winning is easy." Ash says.

Drew scoffs at her hubris and says, "Forget what you have won, you must concentrate on the future." He then leaves to get on the stage.

"What does that mean?" May asks.

"Well, I can't tell you. You have to figure it out if you want to win." Ash says to her, leaving her confused.

He starts with his Roselia, which bursts from its Poké Ball with an explosion of flower petals. Drew snaps his fingers and Roselia appears.

"Wow, Drew is amazing." Savannah says.

"He is really good for a rival." Ash says. But May is less impressed.

All four of them are advanced into the contest battles. May is paired to face Savannah, while Drew is slated to fight Ash.

"So we are fighting now, huh?" Drew says to Ash.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

Drew and Ash's battle is first. Ash sends out his Sylveon while Drew chooses his Masquerain that he showed May the previous evening. A brief exchange between Sylveon's Iron Tail and Masquerain's Bubble, Masquerain uses Ice Beam to freeze its own Bubbles, and then Hidden Power to launch the guide at Sylveon.

"No you don't. Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam to break the attack!"

Sylveon shines a light that breaks the move.

"What?!"

"Finish it off with Payshock!" Ash says. Sylveon roars and the rocks all hit Masauerian, leaving him fainted.

After a small talk, they go back to the backstage.

That leaves May versus Savannah, and May determined to win. May's Ivysaur and Savannah's Lairon take the stage but each Trainer has an immediate problem—Savannah continues to suffer from stage fright and nerves and May's Ivysaur is unfamiliar with the big city, and is dazzled by the Contest stage and roaring crowd. Ivysaur quickly retreats to behind May for cover.

Mark says, "May is so rude to Ivysaur, can she really win?"

"I don't know." Max says.

Unfortunately, May is also none too kind in telling Ivysaur to take the stage, and Ivysaur reluctantly steps forward to face Lairon.

With the battle joined in earnest, Savannah orders Lairon to use Take Down. May calls for Ivysaur to dodge, but the bright lights and unfamiliar stage fill her with fear, which is compounded by May's anger. Ivysaur therefore takes the attack head on. May orders a counterattack with Vine Whip, which Ivysaur supplies, but Lairon counters with a surprise and Electric-type Shock Wave, which traces the Vine Whip and shocks Ivysaur. Sandra reveals, at this point, that she was also the architect of the Shock Wave combo and that because of Vine Whip's direct contact, Lairon paralyzed Ivysaur. Savannah orders a coup de grace with Metal Claw, which makes contact and causes the Contest Judges to call the battle against Ivysaur.

"I am not done yet!" May says.

"You disregarded the well-being of Ivysaur. Therefore you lost." Mr. Contesta says to her.

At the backstage, May is apologizing to Ivysaur, Ash comes to her and says, " Everyone gets carried away with wanting to win sometimes, and that the most important fact of battling, Contest or Gym, is that Trainer and Pokémon must be in sync to succeed."

May says, "You are right, I hurt Ivysaur's feelings." May says.

In the finals, Ash and Savannah are fighting fiercely. In the final seconds of the match, Ash scores an unavenged hit with Swift and the Misty Terrain, and time expires before Savannah can counter with a Shock Wave.

"Time is up, the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash immediately shakes hands with Savannah and gets the ribbon.

"So you only need one more, right, Ash?" Minami asks.

"Yes. I can't wait to participate at the Grand Festival." He says.

He turns to May and says, "May. What Drew said is that you can't always think in the past that how good you were. That way you will not think how to improve yourself and fail badly."

May then nods and vows that she will never do it again as they head on the road.

* * *

**So Ash needs one more then he can enter the grand festival. I also let Bulbasaur evolve in the episode since I want May to have more then one mega evolution. Next chapter is the Fortree Gym.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Taillow, Wingull, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Shroomish, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Makuhita, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Baltoy, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Wingull, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Torchic, Beautifly, Delcatty, Ivysaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	92. Hoenn Part 12

Hoenn Part 12

Ash and his friends arrive in Crossgate Town, they immediately help a Swablu floundering in the air, just then, they see a girl approaching them and she says, "No way, it has been a while."

"Aera!" Reisa gives her a hug and then Minami does the same. Ash says, "Wow, what are you doing here?"

"Participating the PokeRinger competition of course." Aera says. "It is a game that involves two or four Trainers using their Pokémon to capture a ring that is hanging in the air with the first Pokémon to successfully bring the ring to the goal post winning. And it is scheduled soon."

"Um, Ash? Guys? Who is she?" May asks.

"Oh, this is our Cousin, Aera. Aera, this is May and Max, they are the children of the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman."

"It is nice to meet you." Aera says. Max then asks, "So you are a Pokemon as well?"

"Max, you have to ask that whenever we met a relative?" Mark asks with a face palm. Aera says, "It is fine, I am a Pokemon indeed."

There are lots of Trainers coming to compete, not all of them local. Aera says, "You know, this is my first time in this tournament, since my Mother wanted me to take part it if I want to be a Flying Type user like her."

"I see." Ash says. "Then let's participate it together."

"Sure." Aera says as they go to participate.

After the contestants are randomized, Aera is placed in the first round. Ash is in the second round along with the defending champion, Volt, and his Volbeat. Then James makes a somewhat unusual entrance, getting placed in the third block along with May.

"Let's have a good battle." James says, but May ignores him, much to his annoyance.

The first round seems to be an easy match for Aera, as for Ash, he and his Taillow has struggled hard due to the Volbeat's Thunder Attack, but Taillow still manages to secure the win for him. And in the third round, James uses Jessie's Dustox to win the match easily since he had experience with it.

Then it is time for the semifinals to begin. After Ash and Taillow defeat a Trainers' Skarmory, Aera and James face off. Swablu has the early advantage, but James's experience pays off tactics-wise. When the sudden sunlight blinds Swablu as the clouds move, James takes the ring and proceeds to the finals.

"Aera, I am sorry that you lose." Mark says with a frown.

"It is fine...I still have a lot to learn, my opponent sure is good at this." Aera says.

The final round is Ash versus James. James has the advantage and uses Psybeam on Taillow. However, Taillow retaliates with Wing Attack. James isn't out of the round yet, but a sand tornado starts and engulfs the ring completely. It appears as though after the tornado is over, it will be a matter of speed - who can take the ring first.

"Taillow, trust me and fly into it!" Ash says, but Taillow is knocked back, but in his second attempt, it evolves into a Swellow.

"That's awesome!" Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.26 Swellow: The Swallow Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Taillow at LV:22. ****A Swellow dives upon prey from far above. It never misses its targets. It takes to the skies in search of lands with a warm climate.**

Swellow successfully fends off the tornado and seizes the ring. James makes one last desperate play and tries to take the ring to the goal, but Ash orders Swellow to use Wing Attack and knocks the ring into the goal, thereby winning the PokéRinger tournament.

Just then, Team Rocket appears with all the stolen Pokemon inside the net, but thanks to Swellow's Wing Attack, they are freed.

"So they were the ones that our evil version of Uncle leads?" Aera asks.

"Yeah, they are the remaining ones since we sent a lot of them back to the Dark Dimension." Ash says as she nods, then the Hurricane from her sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash is then granted honorary lifetime citizenship of Crossgate Town as a reward for winning the PokéRinger tournament, once he gets the Trophy, Aera asks, "So you guys are going to fight Mother?"

"Yeah." Reisa says. "Ash has to get his sixth badge."

"Can I come with you, I am heading back to Fortree City as well." Aera says.

"Sure." Mark says. Then Aera remembers something and she asks, "Wait, doesn't Lillie traveling with you? Ash?"

"I guess not everyone knows the news, huh? Well, she has work to do, so we didn't travel together in Hoenn."

"I see." Aera sighs as they leave the town.

* * *

Ash and his friends rush through the pouring rain and come across the mansion, Aera knocks the front door, but they get no response.

"Well, it seems like this place might be haunted." Max says as it frightens May.

"Guys, it is so creepy here." May says as she wants to leave this place as possible.

"But it is still raining outside, we can't go out unless the rain stops." Ash says.

The doors suddenly screech open, and the group reluctantly rush inside as the stormy conditions get worse. The doors again shut behind them, and on closer inspection they notice the scratch marks on the door.

"Guys, there is something over there." Ash says, and Max also sees it. "You're right, let's check it out." Then the two of them run fast, leaving the others alone.

"Now what?" May asks.

"We will find them." Mark says as they rush to the corridors where Ash and Max run off.

The two of them chase the shadow until they see it go into a room.

"He is inside." Max says.

"Let's open and see what it is."

When Ash opens, he sees a girl playing with a Shuppet.

"Ash?" That girl turns out to be Gina, and Ash says, "Gina, what are you doing here?"

They both hug each other, Max asks, "You know her?"

"Oh, Max, this is my eldest sister, Gina."

After a series of introduction, Gina says, "I was just looking around and I saw this mansion with nobody inside it. I came and find this Shuppet. She seems to be lonely so I often come and play with her."

"I see. Mind if I join the fun?" Ash asks.

"Sure. But before that, where are Pikachu and Sylveon?"

"Oh no, I will go bring them here." Ash says as he runs to find others. And then he finds everyone at the hallway.

"Ash, where were you? And where is Max?" May asks.

"You wouldn't believe who I found in this place, follow me."

They get back to the room, Aera, Reisa, Mark and Minami are shocked to see Gina there.

"Big sis Gina?" Minami tackles Gina for a hug, while Mark just looks at them. "What are you doing here?"

After explaining the truth, they decide to play with the Shuppet. Gina notices the Absol and she asks, "This girl is your new capture?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like Pokeballs as well." Ash says.

Just then, Team Rocket appears and they are going to capture the Pokemon again.

"Man, they are annoying…" Ash says.

"Yeah… Gina, can you take them to the Reverse World?" Minami asks.

"I won't like my world to be stained by a bunch of idiots."

"How many times do we tell you that we aren't idiots?" James asks.

"I don't know? Maybe we will stop when you guys don't follow our evil uncle's orders." Mark says.

"Never." Meowth says.

They take out Seviper and Cacnea to attack them, but Shuppet wants to battle them, she uses Hypnosis and Dream Eater to defeat them and Pikachu blast them off using Thunderbolt.

"They are gone for now…" May says.

"Yeah. But what do you mean Reverse World? Isn't that the place where Giratina lives?" Max asks.

"So you know about Giratina?" Aera asks.

"Well, some legend says that since it angers Arceus and Arceus imprisoned it there." Max says.

"My father doesn't imprison me there, I actually liked that place in fact." Gina says.

"Huh?" Max asks in confusion. Gina turns into her Pokemon form, causing the two siblings to be shocked.

"A Giratina?" Max and May exclaims.

Gina turns back to her form and says, "Yes. I am Giratina. As you know, Ash, Mark and Minami are Arceus."

May says, "This is crazy… we are traveling with 3 Arceus…"

Max says, "What can be crazier? Dialga and Palkia are also your siblings?"

They all nod, Max says, "Man, I wish I can see your family whole."

"Maybe one day." Ash says.

Before they leave the mansion, Gina asks Ash if he wants to take Shuppet, Ash agrees and let him join the team.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.102 Shuppet: The Puppet Pokemon: Ghost Type. ****This Pokémon roams about deep in the night seeking such negative emotions as grudges and envy. It retreats to its nest when the sun begins to rise.**

* * *

With the training, Ash manages to evolve their Shroomish into Breloom with the help of Crawdaunt.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.35 Breloom: The Mushroom Pokemon: Grass and Fighting Type. Evolved from Shroomish at LV:23. ****It scatters spores from holes in the cap on its head. It loves warm and humid climates. It feeds on trees and plants in fields and forests.**

But then, Team Rocket appears and they anger more Breloom, causing themselves to get separated. But in the end, May's Torchic evolves into Combusken and they manage to calm the angry Breloom, before sending Team Rocket blasting off again.

They arrive at the Weather Institute, they meet the owner Bart and his assistant Millie. Ash is quite suspicious about Millie, but his thinking is interrupted since Shelly takes a group of Team Aqua Grunts to steal the data. Ash sends out Manectric and Mega Evolve to stop them, but Millie turns out to be Brodie, one the Team Magma's man who is good at disguise. Tabitha also comes in and says, "You did a good job defeating Team Aqua. I give you a praise. Heyeahyeahyeahyeah…"

Ash sends out Marshtomp and tries to fight him, but he almost lose until Marshtomp evolves into Swampert and defeat him.

"Hah... Hah... Ahya... Ahya... Good grief... Today has been absolutely nothing but stress! I can't take it... It's so unpleasant! You better listen, you stress-inducing child. When Leader Maxie's plan has been executed, twilight will fall upon the world. The Primordial Sea will be changed to Desolate Land. In other words, all life... Child! What do you think you can do in the face of that which is to come? I'm looking forward to seeing you rush into action! Ahya! Ahyahyahyahya!" He and Brodie leave with the data.

"Damn it… he escapes with the data…" Mark says.

The real Millie comes and shows them that they steal the fake data and she has the real one. Mr. Bart also thanks them for their help, he gives Ash a Castform as a thank-you gift.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.9 Swampert: The Mud Fish Pokemon: Water and Ground Type. Evolved from Marshtomp at LV:36. ****If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.100 Castform: The Weather Pokemon: Normal Type. ****It alters its form depending on the weather. Changes in the climate such as the temperature and humidity appear to affect its cellular structure.**

* * *

Ash and his friends are on the way to Fortree City in pursuit of Ash's next Gym battle and Badge. As the city comes into sight, Max says, "Wow, Fortree City sure has a lot of Treehouses."

Ash says, "Yeah, it is an old tradition of the city."

And then they go to the Gym, only to find that Winoa isn't at the Gym, since she is busy with the Feather Carnival.

"No way, the Feather Carnival is here?" Aera asks in surprise. "That's great."

"What is that?" May asks.

"It is a once-a-year celebration of the sky in the city." Ash says, but then they see that a Skarmory and a Dragonite flew by with two adults with two children on their back, so they decide to go check it out.

Once they arrive, they see that the riders are no other than Winoa and Aurora, much to Ash and the other's surprise. Aurora says, "It sure is fun."

Winoa says, "I am glad you like it, Sister. We just need to find another passenger for the ride."

Aurora then sees Ash and the others and he says, "Well, looks like my children and his group are here."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Mark asks in surprise as the three siblings hug her. Max says, "No way...the Kanto Champion Aurora Ketchum..."

Aurora says, "You see, Winoa invited me to this festival, and we were just giving children to fly into the sky."

"That's so cool." Ash says, and then he introduces May and Max to the two adults, and Max is really excited to see the Kanto Champion in front of him. And then she agrees to take Max a ride, while Winoa asks Aera to help her, which she agrees.

"So did you battle your mom, Ash?" May asks.

"No, though I beat her Elite 4, but I want to defeat the other regions' Champions before I face her." Ash says.

Then after giving a ride, they go to check out the carnival, and then suddenly, a Chimecho floats around Ash, Ash says, "A Chimecho?"

Aurora asks, "Why don't you try capture this Pokemon? Do you remember that you wanted a Chimecho badly when you were little?"

Ash pales and Minami asks, "What happened?"

Mark says, "7 years ago in the same festival, he stumbled across a stand that sold Chimecho, so Brother decided to buy it, but then it turns out that it is in fact a Hoppip painted like a Chimecho with a bell for a tail. He cried at that time until mother and Lillie have to comfort him and promised that he would get a real Chimecho one day."

May, Max and Minami are trying not to giggle, but Ash pouts and says, "That's not funny..." But then, the Chimecho flies around him and Ash asks if he wants to join, and he agrees.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.47 Chingling: The Bell Pokemon: Psychic Type. ****There is an orb inside its mouth. When it hops, the orb bounces all over and makes a ringing sound.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.107 Chimecho: The Wind Chime Pokemon: Psychic Type. Evolved from Chingling with High Friendship at Night. They fly about very actively when the hot season arrives. They communicate among themselves using seven different and distinguishing cries.**

After the festival is over, Team Rocket suddenly appears at the gym with their new mecha. They use Electricity to disable and capture all of Fortree City's famous flying Pokemon.

"So they were the ones that our evil version of Brother leads?" Winoa asks Aurora, who nods back. "This time we have to bring them back to where they belong."

Then they use Skarmory and Dragonite to battle, Ash and Reisa also send out their Wingull, which later evolve into Pelipper and then destroy the mecha, causing them to blast off again.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.28 Pelipper: The Water Bird Pokemon: Water and Flying Type. Evolved from Wingull at LV:25. ****It skims the tops of waves as it flies. When it spots prey, it uses its large beak to scoop up the victim with water. It protects its eggs in its beak.**

"It seems like the sun is going down..." Winoa sighs, "How about we have a battle tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ash says as they go back to Pokemon Center to rest.

* * *

The next day, Winoa and Ash take their places on an elevated balcony above the battlefield. When they all lift up, Winona then bends down and start praying.

"Oh for the skies above I will become one with bird Pokémon and have soared the skies...However grueling the battle, we will triumph with grace...Witness the elegant choreography of my bird Pokémon and me!" She says.

"Is she praying?" May asks.

"Aunt Winoa usually does that before the battle started." Minami says.

"It has been a while to see Ash's Gym Battle." Aurora says. "Yeah, mother. This time Ash is going to win like last time." Mark says.

"Or maybe Mom will defeat him." Aera says.

The match is a Three on Three battle, and Winona sends out her Pelipper, and Ash uses Pikachu.

"So Pelipper is first… It is Water and Flying type." Max says.

"Ash will have four times super effective against it." Reisa says.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash says, but Pelipper counters it by using Steel Wing on the ground. Causing the Electric attacks to fail.

"Quick Attack!" Winoa says as it hits Pikachu.

"I see, since the Steel Wing is grounding Pelipper, it nullifies Pikachu's electric attacks." Minami says.

"This is bad for Pikachu and Ash…" May says.

"Then we will do the same, Quick Attack!" Ash yells.

Pelipper is still grounded and Winona commands, "Use Hydro Pump!"

The force of the attack causes Pelipper to de-ground itself and Ash sees a chance to use a Thunder attack on Pelipper. Both Pokémon are knocked out.

"You are good at battling Ash, but my love for the skies won't let me lose. Swellow, you are next."

When Swellow is out, Max gasps, "That is a Shiny one..."

"Yeah, it is so rare." May says.

Ash says, "Then I'll use mine!" As he sends out his own Swellow, the two Pokemon flies higher into the sky.

"Let's see if the lessons from you paid off." Ash says. "Use Wing Attack."

"You too." And this time Ash's Swellow is hit. Mark says, "This is not a good choice, since using Wing Attack makes Swellow not able to stay in the air..."

Winona orders her Swellow to repeatedly Peck Ash's Swellow, and it deals a lot of damage.

"Now Hyper Beam!" Winoa yells. "Dodge it!" Ash says as the Pokemon dodges it, but when the second time occurs, Swellow is hit directly.

"Now Swellow, use Quick Attack!" Ash yells as Swellow tries to attack, but Winoa's is faster and it dodges the attack as well as countering with Aerial Ace.

The battle becomes an aerial chase between the two Swallow Pokémon. Ash says, "What should I do..." Then he sees the dust being stirred on the ground by Swellow's rapidly changing direction in midair close to the ground.

"Hyper Beam again!" Winoa yells. "Swellow, Quick Attack and rush towards the Ground." Ash says.

Winoa is confused at first with his strategy, then she says, "Follow it with Aerial Ace!"

As the Swellow is chasing Ash's, Ash says, "Now! Wing Attack on the ground!"

Swellow uses Wing Attack on the ground, whipping up a disorientation dust cloud. The momentary distraction allows Ash's Swellow to launch a direct hit with another Wing Attack, knocking its opponent out.

"That was intense." Max says.

"Yeah…" Minami replies. "But he did it somehow."

Aurora is watching closely and she says, "But Winoa's last Pokemon is her real Ace..."

"Swellow, return." After recalling the Pokemon, Winoa says, "Now I will be sending my final Pokemon, and believe me, Ash. You know this Pokemon really well." Then she sends out Altaria.

"Altaria?" Ash is surprised, and May notices that there is a Mega Stone on its cloud like feathers. "Does that mean..." May asks.

"Now become the guardian of the sky, Mega Evolve!" Winoa presses the Key Stone and then Altaria mega evolves.

"This is not good." Mark says with sweating.

Altaria defeats Swellow easily, Ash says, "You did a good job, Swellow, return for now."

Then Ash takes out the Pokeball and says, "Aggron, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears on the field, Winoa says, "Aggron, huh?"

"Yeah, and I am going to Mega Evolve as well!" Ash presses the Key Stone and Mega Evolves the Pokemon.

Altaria begins the battle with a Peck attack, but Aggron uses Iron Defense to block the attack. Winona then commands Altaria to do another Peck, it hits Aggron and causing him to get backwards.

Winona tells Altaria to use Dragon Breath, Aggron uses Flash Cannon to have a tug out war. But Flash Cannon suppress Dragon Breath and hit Altaria. Winona again commands Altaria to use the same attack, Aggron gets hit and paralyzed. But Aggron manages to gain victorious by using Meteor Burst with a Rock Tomb, causing Altaria to revert back to its original form.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Aggron wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum."

"Alright, good job, Aggron!" Aggron roars happily as he hugs Ash.

Winona says, " I see you beat me. You will surely get higher and higher, I should represent you this Feather Badge."

Ash gets the badge and thanks her, then he asks, "How is it, Mother?"

Aurora rubs his head and says, "You are not slacking, that is for sure. You know, the battle is really heat up as I really wanted to have a battle with you."

"Stop it, Mom. My hair is already messy..." Ash groans as everyone laughs.

They also meet Aarune again. He takes them to the Secret Base Guild and shows them around, until Team Rocket tries to steal the goods and the items there. Aarune and Ash uses Flygon and Aggron respectively and send them flying. By thanking them, Aarune gives them a set of dolls to them. After it is over, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Aurora, Winoa, Aera and Aarune.

* * *

**Yay... the chapter is finished. Ash gets his sixth badge. If you notice, before Kalos, I will make Ash battle two mega Pokemon in two gym battles. In the Hoenn Arc, it will be Wattson's Mega Manectric and Winona's Mega Altaria.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Makuhita, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Baltoy, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Castform, Shuppet, Chimecho, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Combusken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Ivysaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	93. Hoenn Part 13

Hoenn Part 13

Ash and his friends are making their way to Lilycove City and they decide to stop at Volley Town, ostensibly to rest at a Pokémon Center. When they arrive, Volley Town resembles more of a ghost town with its empty streets.

"Geez, what happens to this town?" May asks.

"Yeah, it looks like there is no one here in this town." Reisa says with confusion.

They discover that the Pokémon Center is also deserted, without even a Nurse Joy behind the counter to welcome them. But then Nurse Joy emerges from the back room, she refuses to help them out, much to their surprise.

And then they find the Pokemon Mystery Club members, Ken and Mary, they tell them about a meteor crash and a mysterious Pokemon emerged from the space, and then they leave already.

"Lunatone..." Ash says, "If there is a Pokemon like that..." He then sends out Solrock, since it is also the Meteorite Pokemon, it is able to locate the Lunatone. But when they find it, Team Rocket is already there trying to capture it. And Nurse Joy is also shocked to see that they find Lunatone as well. Solrock then sends the Team Rocket flying.

"Thank you, Solrock." Ash says as he nods, then they see that Lunatone collapse onto the floor, and then Nurse Joy suddenly goes back to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" Nurse Joy is confused.

"Nurse Joy, are you alright?" Reisa asks as she is fine, then they realizes that Lunatone controls Nurse Joy because it is weak and it doesn't want to be found.

"He is weak, what should we do?" Minami asks.

"There is only one way. We have to have her exposed to moonlight." Solrock tells Ash as he nods. Then he tells everyone what Solrock says and then Nurse Joy says, "Then the Camerupt Point is the ideal location."

As they embark on their journey through the mountainous pass, they bring Lunatone with them in a big cardboard box on wheels, along with some other aid equipment. Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol are in there too, to keep an eye on Lunatone and make sure it's okay, and that it doesn't go crazy.

Suddenly, they run into the PMC once again, who ask if they've seen the meteor or the mysterious Moon-shaped Pokémon. The group leads Ken and Mary on a wild goose chase, giving random directions, and then passing by, glad to get them out of their way.

The group and Joy have nearly reached the top, Max sees something and he says, "Hey, that formation in the rocks looks just like the back of a Camerupt."

"Yeah." Nurse Joy says, "That is the Camerupt Point, so the moon should rise right about now."

Just the, Team Rocket appears with their balloon and they still not giving up with Lunatone, but as they stretch out their mechanical claw to grab Lunatone, Ash leaps to intervene, but the PMC in their own mecha come in between in-between Team Rocket and Lunatone first. After a bit of verbal arguing, Ken and Mary's vehicle shakes Team Rocket's balloon up a bit, and proceed to send Team Rocket off.

"I guess we should stop the PMC from getting closer." Ash says as Pikachu tries to use Iron Tail, but it is knocked back by the machine's arm. Sylveon's Dazzling Gleam hits them a little, but suffers the same fate. Absol uses Razor Wing, manages to deal some damage.

"Guys, the moon is coming." Joy says as they see the moon, and then Lunatone uses Moonlight to recover itself, then she nods to Solrock, who also nods to Ash.

"Okay, Solrock, Lunatone, use Hidden Power!" Ash says as the two Pokemon work together to destroy the machine and they manage to arrest the group.

"Wow, Lunatone, you are awesome…" Ash complimented. Lunatone blushes after hearing the words.

Lunatone tries to go back to the moon, but suddenly she turns back.

"I decided! I want to come with you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Besides, I want to know more with Solrock here." Lunatone says as Solrock nods, then they start flying around.

Reisa says, "So another set huh?"

Minami says, "Yeah, Brother seems to capture pairs."

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.86 Lunatone: The Meteorite Pokemon: Rock and Psychic Type. ****It becomes very active on the night of a full moon. This Pokémon was first discovered 40 years ago at the site of a meteor strike.**

* * *

Not long after, they arrive at the Banana Slakoth Garden, which is said to have the largest population of Slakoth in the world.

"Why don't we go there to check it out?" Mark asks.

"But I want to have the dessert in the next town..." May says.

"Don't worry." Reisa says, "They have some banana splits that are so good."

Then they go to the place eagerly, only to see it closed, they find the owner Marcel, and he takes them to the reception office.

"I am sorry, the place is closed temporarily because of some recent troubles." Marcel says as the place is rumbling, once the rumbling calms down, he shows them to a window, and right outside they see a sleeping Snorlax.

"The Snorlax has been terrorizing the Slakoth and eating all the bananas. A lot of the Slakoth have either run away, or have been hiding in fear without even a chance to eat the bananas, because of that Snorlax."

"Strange..." Ash says. "Snorlax usually live up in the mountains, not in foothill areas like the garden."

Marcel then says, "Maybe because of that large building project a month ago...so that may be the reason."

"We'll help you out, since I had owned a Snorlax." Ash says as he thanks them.

Back at the office, Marcel shows them the security cameras he has placed in the garden, as Ash and the others keep an eye on the sleeping Snorlax.

And when Snorlax wakes up and eat the bananas, Ash and the others go to Snorlax, but their attacks leaving nothng on the Snorlax, and then it starts to shoot out bubbles.

"That's the move Yawn, watch out." Ash says, but too late as Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol are sleeping. "I think we need to have another plan." Ash says as he uses Wake Up Slap on the three Pokemon.

"How about feeding them Pokeblocks?" Reisa says.

"Sure, but we have to wait until it goes up, and if we need to encounter the Snorlax, we have to have a Pokemon that is able to have the ability such as Vital Spirit or Insomnia." Mark says.

"And Vigoroth has the ability, maybe one of the Slakoth is going to evolve." Max says.

Then Marcel takes them to the Salkoth, after showing them that they don't mean any harm, a Slakoth comes towards Ash and says that he is close to evolving, so Ash decides to train against some of the Pokemon Ash owned, namely Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol, Sceptile and Milotic. Once the training is done, it evolves into Vigoroth.

"Good, now we are ready." Ash says as they go find the Snorlax. This time Ash commands the Vigoroth to battle, and then after beating the Pokemon, Marcel uses a Pokeball to capture it.

"Nice work, Vigoroth." Ash says as then the Slakoth all hug the Pokemon. Marcel says, "So Ash, why don't you capture this Vigoroth, since it has a liking to you."

"Really?" Ash asks the Pokemon, and he nods back, then Ash captures the Pokemon and even scans it.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.36 Slakoth: The Slacker Pokemon: Normal Type. ****It sleeps virtually all day and night long. It doesn't change its nest its entire life, but it sometimes travels great distances by swimming in rivers.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.37 Vigoroth: The Wild Monkey Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Slakoth at LV:18. ****It can't keep still because its blood boils with energy. It runs through the fields and mountains all day to calm itself. If it doesn't, it can't sleep at night.**

With the problem finally settled, the renamed Banana Slakoth and Vigoroth Garden reopens to the public, and a Vigoroth has been added onto the entrance sign. To celebrate, Marcel has made them a banana cake with tiers, and a Slakoth on top, which May particularly appreciates. Marcel also reveals that he has come up with a novel use for Snorlax, he's made a rest area for people to take a nap with the help of Snorlax's Yawn attack. Marcel again thanks the group for their assistance before heading off towards Lilycove City.

* * *

And on their way, they encounter Team Rocket again and this time their attack causing the group to get separated and then Pikachu gets an amnesia, so Team Rocket tries to brainwash Pikachu, trying to make him leave Ash, but Ash manages to recover his memories and Pikachu sends Team Rocket blasting off again.

They get to Mt. Pyre, they battle some Team Magma grunts and Team Aqua Grunts. They arrive at the top where they see Maxie and Archie, along with two people that they haven't meet before.

"So it is you again…" Maxie says as he turns his eyes on Ash and his friends.

Archie does the same and says, "I thought something was a bit noisy, and who is it but the usual scamp."

"Too bad we already get what we want, Blaise, I need you to defeat them."

"We can't let that Maxie take all the credit, Amber, beat that scamp."

Then the two leaders leave the area as Ash tries to chase them, but then Ash sees that Maxie becomes three and he is confused.

"What's wrong, brother?" Minami asks in worry.

Blaise says, "Do you think I will let you capture our boss?" Then a Slugma appears on his shoulder and he says, "Too bad that I have already make some illusions in your head."

"You..." Reisa says, but then she is hit by the Hydro Pump and then it is sent to the wall. "Where did that attack come from?" Max asks in shock.

Amber says, "Simple, I did it, I won't let you interfere with our boss."

Reisa struggles to get up and says, "The Shadow of Fire...and the Drop of Terror...we shouldn't underestimate you..."

Then they still manage to defeat the two grunts, but before they call the police, they already uses the illusions to get away the area.

"Damn… they get away with the Red Orb and the Blue Orb…" Mark says.

"The last thing we want are Kyogre and Groudon to battle." Minami says.

"What should we do?" Max asks.

"We will stop them, the two Legendaries can create extreme weathers, we will know where they are if the weather changes." They all nod at Ash's words as they leave the mountain.

* * *

They arrive at Lilycove City, where May will begin her contest. But it comes to the chaotic start when Combusken's Fire Spin goes out of control. Luckily, Combusken blocks the oncoming inferno and uses Peck to a dazzling display of embers. May orders a follow up Fire Spin to gather up the embers into a fireball before smacking it with a Sky Uppercut, bringing another rain of fire down.

"That was a close one." Ash says after the Appeal Rounds end and she is advanced to the second round.

"But seriously, that performance is not really good...what if the others are hurt..." Reisa sighs.

May is battling Jessie in the finals, Combusken is facing Chimecho.

Combusken lashes Chimecho with a Quick Attack, and Chimecho retaliates by Wrapping itself around its opponent's neck.

"Use Peck!" James watches in horror as Combusken pecks at Chimecho to free itself before engulfing it in a Fire Spin.

"Use Double Edge!" "Block it with Sky Uppercut." And Combusken knocks the opponent out, winning the contest.

"The winner of this contest is May! Please cheer for her!" Vivian comments as May hugs her Combusken in joy. Combusken also starts to glow and becomes Blaziken. May is excited to have another strong member in the team.

After the contest, they decide to go to the Lilycove Department Store, and then they meet Brendan there.

"Hello, Ash, guys. How are your journey?" He asks.

"Well, great. But we have news to tell you." Ash says in a serious tone.

"It is about Team Magma and Team Aqua, right?"

"Yes. They all get the orbs with them." Minami says. "We didn't get to stop them because Blaise uses the illusions to us..."

"You mean...Blaise? The Shadow of Fire?" Brendan asks in surprise.

"Yeah." Reisa says, "And not only him, Amber is also there and he sure hurts a lot..."

Brendan sighs and says, "This is bad…defeating one of them and freeing the Legendary Pokemon is tiring…but two of them? Ash can I trust you to stop them?"

"You can count on us." Ash says.

Before they leave the city to Mossdeep City, they wave goodbye to Brendan, who tells them to be careful.

* * *

**So the villains get the orbs, I will make it like in the anime as the final battle, but I will include the Primal Versions in it. And May's Combusken Evolves in this chapter, since I want her to use mega in the Grand Festival. The next chapter will be the battle between Team Magma and Team Aqua.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Makuhita, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Baltoy, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Castform, Shuppet, Chimecho, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Ivysaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	94. Hoenn Part 14

Hoenn Part 14

On the ferry, Ash and his friends encounter Team Rocket again, they manage to send them flying, but the explosion causes them to fly off the ship. Ash and his friends are now floating in the ocean, hanging onto logs, wondering what to do now as the ferry to Mossdeep City is long gone and there are no other boats in sight. Suddenly, a giant submarine surfaces right under them. They are now riding it, and conclude that someone has rescued them.

"Wait, this is Team Magma's Submarine!" Ash says as he recognizes the logo.

"Oh, no!" Mark says, and then they are taken to the base located on the ocean, Team Magma grunts also see them as they take them to where Maxie, Tabitha, Courtney and Blaise are.

Maxie says, "So you actually board the submarine by accident, why don't we have a talk?"

"I rather stand than sitting down." Ash says. Then Tabitha's Mightyena growls at them. This frightens May and Max, and the group finally sits down.

"I shall give you a request. Right now I have Kyogre, which Team Aqua is after, and we know that Team Aqua has a Groudon, so we will swap prisoners."

He then takes out the Red Orb and place it on the desk. "You see, this is the Red Orb, I will be using this to control and Primal reverse Groudon. I will also use it to stop Team Aqua and create more land…" He says.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the room, everyone is startled.

"Boss, Kyogre escapes!"

"What, so there are intruders inside…" Maxie says.

Kyogre's blast through the submarine accidentally sends the Red Orb flying.

"Now it is my chance!" Ash tries to catch the Red Orb, Blaise tries to use the illusion to stop him, but Slugma is hit by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol uss Moonblast and Sucker Punch to blast through the Mightyenas commanded by Tabitha and Courtney.

"I got it!" Ash catches the orb, but then it starts to go in Ash's body, Ash feels a sharp pain as his body starts to glow.

"Ash!" Everyone is worried. Ash then says, "Destroy…"

He shoots Thunderbolts on them causing the members' Pokemon to faint. Minami also notices the hole in the wall and tries to take Ash and escape.

"Don't let that boy away!" Maxie orders as Blaise, Courtney and Tabitha follows them.

Not far away, Team Aqua's sub surfaces from the water. Shelly says, "Archie sir, the mission is success."

Archie laughs, "Brilliant! Now Kyogre, listen to me!" Archie takes the Blue Orb and summons him.

On that ship, a Blond haired Magma member pulls out a Poké Ball.

"This is a bad situation…" She says. Then she notices Ash and his friends from the deck below.

"Ash? Everyone? Why are they here?" She wonders.

Mark says, "We need to jump into the water. This is our only chance."

Reisa, Mark, May, Max and Minami all jumps, but Ash, Absol, Pikachu and Sylveon are caught by the Team Magma.

"Oh no, they captured Ash!" Max says. Then they see Kyogre trying to change form and turns into Primal Kyogre. The Primordial Sea ability tries to sink them, until a Mega Gyarados appears and save the four.

"Where does this Gyarados come from?" Max says.

Reisa says, "Hey, the red Gyarados…this is Ash's."

"So does that mean…" Mark says.

Maxie and Archie all land on the island where Ash and is family has their secret base on.

"You try to steal my Groudon, but you failed." Archie says as Amber takes a grunt to him. Maxie grits his teeth, Archie says, "Now I have a deal, how about we have a trade, I get your Red Orb while you get your grunts back."

Meanwhile, Ash is still feeling in pain in the helicopter.

"Ash, calm down…" Sylveon says, as Ash's eyes glow red again and trying to attack the two Pokemon.

The Blond hair Magma grunt comes to him. Pikachu says, "Go away, I won't let you hurt Ash!"

Then she takes off her hood and says, "Pikachu, is me."

Absol still has her worries, but Sylveon says, "Don't Absol, this is our friend Lillie."

"Not to loud, I am asked to spy Team Magma. Tell me what happens to Ash." She says as the three Pokemon nod.

"So Lillie is here?" May asks once the Gyarados takes them to the shore.

"Yes. Only she and Ash can access their Pokemon." Mark says. "So this is the reason why she doesn't travel with us?"

Minami looks around at the island and she says, "Hey, isn't this the island our base is?"

"You are right. Don't tell me that Team Magma and Team Aqua are doing something in this place..." Mark says.

Back at the confrontation, Amber, Matt and Shelly are using their Pokemon to protect Archie.

Blaise, Tabitha and Courtney also sends their Pokemon to battle each other.

Archie holds up the orb and summons Kyogre, who appears amid a thunderstorm and a raging ocean.

"You see, Maxie, This is how I will conquer the world, I will drown all the islands into the ocean!" Archie taunts.

"You're insane, doing so will put everyone on this island in danger! Even your grunts." Maxie protests.

"I don't care." He replies, causing Amber, Shelly and Matt to be shocked.

Just then, a Aqua grunt takes out her bandanna and says, "You have to stop before the worse happens!"

But Archie ignores her and asking Kyogre to keep destroying.

As Kyogre is wreaking havoc out on the water in response to Archie's commands, Shelly tells the rest of Team Aqua to recall their Pokémon for their own safety. Tabitha tells Team Magma to do the same.

The girl says, "Right now Kyogre and Groudon are about to fight, it will be a disaster."

Back inside the Helicopter, Lillie says, "I see, so he is controlled by the Red Orb."

"What should we do?"

"We need to try get the orb out." Lillie replies. Ash starts to attack them and then runs off.

"Ash, where are you going?" Pikachu yells.

"Probably Groudon… let's go before something bad happens." Lillie says.

Meanwhile, Mark and the others find Lillie and others.

"Lillie, it really is you." Reisa says.

"But where is Ash?" Max asks.

"He runs off, I am looking for him." Lillie says, and then much to their surprise, Maxie also comes with a girl wearing an Aqua outfit.

"Who are you?" May asks that girl.

"My name is not important now, right now the Giant Tsunami is coming. We must hide." The girl says.

The scene then changes to Team Aqua. Amber, Shelly and Matt are worried about Archie, and Shelly tells the rest of the team to leave because they're all in danger. Flying in his mini-chopper above Kyogre, Archie is basking in his power.

"Salamence, I need your help!" That girl sends out her Pokemon and fly towards Archie.

"You must stop this." She yells.

Archie responds by ordering Kyogre to attack. It fires a Hydro Pump at the Salamence, which he dodges.

"I will help, too. Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!" Lillie calls out, and Archie tells Kyogre to do the same. The beams collide, and it ends in a stalemate. Archie just laughs, proclaiming that the world is his now. Suddenly, the Blue Orb he's holding absorbs into his hand, in the same way the Red Orb did with Ash. Archie screams, then laughs insanely as the orb's throbbing markings appear on his chest.

Ash gets to the Team Aqua's Helicopter and use Flamethrower on the sleeping Groudon.

"There he is!" Max yells as they see Ash.

"What is he doing?" Maxie asks.

"Probably waking up Groudon…" Minami says.

Then Groudon truly awakes, he nods at Ash and Ash yells, "Activate Primal Reverse!"

Groudon starts to glow and change its form. Then the sun shines brightly as the water starts to dry.

"What is this…" May says.

"Desolated Land..." Reisa says, "The ability of Groudon to make the intense sun, this move also prevents any Water Attacks."

Kyogre roars and launches a yet another tsunami, which even bigger than the last one. Groudon has things under control though, as it powers up and launches a Solar Beam at the giant wave, causing it to evaporate.

"Wow, both of them are strong." Minami says.

The girl says, "It is not time for watching this like a movie show, you have to leave."

"I can't leave Ash alone." Lillie says.

"Besides, Groudon is stopping Kyogre." Minami says.

"You mean he is on our side?" Max asks.

"Yes. That is what he says." Minami says.

Out on the water, Kyogre fires a Hydro Pump at Groudon. Groudon is safe though, as Ash deflects the attack with a super-powered Thunderbolt. The sun's rays are beginning to energize Groudon now. Kyogre pulls Groudon underwater. Lance screams out for Ash, but the girl says to wait. Sure enough, they both resurface. As Kyogre's Hyper Beam collides with Groudon's Mud Shot. After an intense battle, both of them use Origin Pulse and Precipice Blade to knock both of them out. Archie and Ash screams as the orbs come out of their bodies. Ash falls into the ocean as everyone call out to him.

"Must save Chosen one!" Kyogre then quickly swims to Ash and sends him to the surface.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie quickly shakes him, as he slowly awakes.

"Huh… Lillie… everyone… what happened?"

Lillie hugs Ash tightly, causing him to blush. "You idiot, don't you know how worried I am when you get possessed?"

Ash smiles at her. "I am sorry, Lillie."

Archie is also saved by Amber, Matt and Shelly, as he doesn't remember what happened.

Kyogre and Groudon comes to Ash as the orbs are still flying in the air.

"Chosen one, thanks for saving me." Kyogre says.

"It is no big deal…" Ash says to them.

Groudon says, "Now that it is over…" The orbs start flying into Ash's hands, causing the others to worry.

"Don't worry. You won't be possessed. We wish to come with you." Kyogre says.

Ash nods and takes out to Pokeballs and captures them both.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.132 Kyogre: The Sea Basin Pokemon: Water Type. ****Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.133 Groudon: The Continent Pokemon: Ground Type. Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening.**

Lillie says, "So we get two more Legendaries…"

"Yeah…" Ash replies.

"Now that is over… Give me the Groudon!" Maxie yells to Ash.

"You have seen what power he has, you think I will just give you?"

"Then I will force you." Maxie sends out Mega Camerupt.

"I will not let you take all the credit." Archie comes and sends out Mega Sharpedo.

Ash sends out his own and defeats them, then Lillie takes the handcuffs and arrest them.

"We have prepared a higher security cell for you." She says as the helicopters from the International Police comes.

After sending the two teams in the helicopter. Ash looks around the island. "What a mess…"

"Yeah. It should take more time to clean it up." Lillie says.

"Wait, where is that girl?" Max asks.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see her after Ash fell." Mark says.

"We will be meeting her again, I suppose." Minami says.

Ash then turns to Lillie, "So now that your work is gone..."

Lillie smiles, "Yes, I can continue to travel with you."

Ash is really happy as he hugs her, causing her to blush a little. Reisa coughs and she says, "Get a room, you two."

They break the hug with a blush, and then Ash realizes, "Since we are on this island, how about we use it to travel to the next island?"

May says, "But how?"

"This is called Mirage Island, it will be moving by some secret power." Minami says as they go to the base for rest.

* * *

**Team Magma and Team Aqua are arrested for now. And Ash gets two more legendaries in his team. And Guess who the mysterious girl is, she will be appearing once more after the league conference.**

**Ash's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Makuhita, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Baltoy, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Castform, Shuppet, Chimecho, Absol, Sealeo, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home or with Lillie:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Ivysaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	95. Hoenn Part 15

Hoenn Part 15

Since there is still a long way before reaching the Mosdeep City, so the group decide to go to the islands to check it out. They take their boat to the Maisie Island, Ash and Reisa capture a Clamperl each, since they fish them out and they want to have respective Pokemon.

The Pokemon Ash owned all finally get to meet Lillie and they are happy that she becomes their trainer as well. When they are training, they see a Pokemon passing by, and Ash sees the Pokemon and he starts to blush, Lillie asks, "What's wrong? Ash?"

"A Luvdisc, right in front of us..." Ash says, and then Lillie notices it and she blushes as well. Reisa says, "A couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love. You guys are lucky, since I really want to have this Pokemon as well..."

Then the Luvdisc also says that the two of them can become a good couple, Ash can only capture the Pokemon in order to shut him up.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.119 Luvdisc: The Rendezvous Pokemon: Water Type. ****Luvdisc make the branches of Corsola their nests. There is a custom from long ago of giving a Luvdisc as a gift to express one's feelings of love.**

"Now we have more things to be teased about..." Ash says as Lillie sighs, "This is so embarrassing..."

* * *

Then they arrive at Grand Wazoo Resort, Ash and the group go to take a rest there, and then they come across a store that sells items related to the Shards, Ash notices a necklace made of Green Shards, which looks like the eyes of Lillie, when he asks about the owner, he tells him that this is a fake made by plastic, he also says that he is a Treasure Hunter and he is looking for the treasure known as King Neptune, Ash offers to help out, and then he also asks Reisa for help while Mark and Minami promise to keep Lillie a secret.

"So what is special about the treasure?" Reisa asks.

"It is somehow related to Relicanth." The hunter says, then much to his surprise, Ash and Reisa send out their own Relicanth and they go to find the treasure. They take the submarine and follow the Relicanth, and then they find the sunken ship with a group of Relicanth emerging from the hull of the ship. They find the Treasure Chest, but then they are spotted by Team Rocket, who comes to steal the treasure.

Thanks to Ash and Reisa's Relicanth working with the others, they are sent flying again and this time they manage to open the chest, a box full of Green Shards.

"Wow, with these I can make the necklace for Lillie..." Ash says with a smile.

"Yeah, and I bet she will like this." Reisa says.

After getting back to the hunter's store, he makes the Green Shards into the necklace and gives Ash as a free gift, Ash thanks him and then he decides to give Lillie a surprise.

"Ash, Reisa, where were you two?" Lillie scolds them with worry. "You have been missing and we were worried."

"Sorry." Reisa says, "We just went for a Treasure Hunting."

"Treasure hunting? Why didn't you tell me, I want to join in as well." Max whines.

"Sorry, but Lillie, I have something to give you." Ash takes out the necklace and Lillie gasps at his beauty, she takes the necklace and thanks Ash, by kissing him on the check, much to their surprise.

"I am sorry...I think I got carried away..." Lillie says with a blush.

"It's fine. I am glad you like it." Ash says with a smile.

* * *

"So what island is next?" Max asks.

"It will be the A-B-C Islands." Ash says, but then they see a bunch of kids race by riding their Huntail and Gorebyss. They see one girl get knocked off her Huntail, but the girl is quick to re-enter the race. Then, a young boy and girl go by on little pedal-boats, deep in an argument over whether Gorebyss or Huntail are better.

Reisa asks in surprise, "Are they seriously fighting for which is the best?"

"Maybe." Ash says.

They go to the Pokémon Center on Island A and greet Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy then shows the group her class of students, and they recognize Ash as the Johto Champion and the Top Coordinator as well.

"So what is with that race we saw with these kids?" Ash asks.

"You see, the Huntail Trainers on Island C and the Gorebyss Trainers on Island B has a rivalry. And the Water Races are the competition they have." Nurse Joy says.

"I see." Then the kids, two of them named Nancy and Keith, then eagerly asks Ash.

Ash says, "Well, I have a Clamperl, but I also have a Gorebyss." This causes Keith to frown and Nancy to cheer. "I know that Gorebyss is the best."

Reisa says, "Don't worry, I have a Clamperl as well, but I also have a Huntail." Reisa says, and this time it is the other way around.

Joy and the group arrive at the pool, where they are all surprised to see Professor Birch.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Oh, I was trying to uncover how Clamperl evolves into either Huntail or Gorebyss." Birch says.

"So you were doing some sort of research in the pool with Huntail and Gorebyss?" May asks.

"Well, I was just playing with them. But I realize that Clamperl's evolution has to do with the Deep Sea Scale or the Deep Sea Tooth." Birch says.

"I see, so maybe we can find the two items on the islands." Lillie says as he nods, then they decide to go to Island C first, and Nancy is going to join them.

Having reached Island C, Birch tastes the water from a waterfall inside a cave there. "Just as I suspected, the mineral content seems very high." He then takes the water sample.

Just then, Keith appears and Nancy is annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here so that I will make sure that Clamperl will evolve into Huntail. I am not letting you take the credit."

Birch says, "Calm down, children, I will investigate on both islands."

Then Keith takes them to Island B, but this time Nancy is the one that followed them.

Back at the lab on Island A, Birch analyzes the water, and finally thinks he has the scientific details figured out. Keith and Nancy run up to the group, anxious for news, and argue briefly before Mark and Minami calm them down.

Nancy admits that she really wants a Gorebyss, and Keith adds that he likes Huntail better. Birch asks to see their Clamperl, so they all go out by the pool, and the kids send out the Clamperl. After a visual examination, Birch says they look healthy, and if everything works out, they should each be able to evolve.

"From the water I analyzed, the water on Island B contains DeepSeaScale fragments, while Island C is rich in DeepSeaTooth minerals. So we should go find the items so that they can evolve."

But then, Team Rocket appears and they try to capture the Huntail and Gorebyss, but thanks to the kids' help, they are sent flying again.

They go back to Island B to look for a DeepSeaScale. Keith finds it, and gives it to Nancy, who in turn gives it to her Clamperl. She expects an evolution, but nothing happens, so Birch suggests sending Clamperl to the Pokémon Center, since Clamperl won't evolve right away when given the item. The girl agrees and they do so from the cabin on the island. On Island C, they again search, and find a DeepSeaTooth. Fittingly, Nancy finds it, and gives it to Keith, who gives it to his Clamperl. His doesn't evolve right away either, so he sends it to the Pokémon Center as well.

Back at the Pokémon Center, the kids receive their Clamperl from Joy and send them out. But nothing happened with their Clamperl.

"What could have gone wrong?" Birch is confused.

Ash takes out the Pokedex and says, "Professor, we checked the Pokedex, and we find that in order for them to evolve, one must trade their Clamperl by holding the items."

"What? Are you serious?" Keith asks. "We have to trade our Clamperl?" Nancy asks in surprise.

Then Ash and Reisa show them by trading their Clamperl while holding the items, and then they evolve into Gorebyss and Huntail. The two kids frown as they don't want to leave the Pokemon. Birch says, "If that's the case, why don't you two do a mock trade? You two can trade your Clamperl and then trade them back."

The two kids nod as they do so, and then they manage to evolve. But Team Rocket appears with their new mecha, thanks to Gorebyss and Huntail working together, they are sent flying again.

"Now that the secret is revealed, this will be the way for the islands to stop their feud." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says as she scans their new Huntail.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.116 Huntail: The Deep Sea Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Clamperl by trading with a Deep Sea Tooth. ****To withstand the crushing pressure of water deep under the sea, its spine is very thick and sturdy. Its tail, which is shaped like a small fish, has eyes that light up.**

Before they bid farewell to Professor Birch and the others, they manage to make two islands' trainers work together, and they are happy about it.

Before they arrive at Mosdeep City, they get to the Muscle Island, there they are asked by a coach named Rocky to work out, they agree to do it as they manage to raise their physical body. And in the meantime, they also manage to defeat Team Rocket and send them flying, Makuhita also evolves into Hariyama in the end.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.46 Hariyama: The Arm Thrust Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Makuhita at LV:24. ****It has the habit of challenging others without hesitation to tests of strength. It's been known to stand on train tracks and stop trains using forearm thrusts.**

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, since this was supposed to be before the Magma and Aqua, but with Lillie returning to the group after the event, I decide to switch these chapters after the battle. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Baltoy, Lileep, Anorith, Milotic, Castform, Shuppet, Chimecho, Absol, Sealeo, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Shelgon, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Ivysaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	96. Hoenn Part 16

Hoenn Part 16

Once they manage to arrive at Mossdeep City, May says, "Wow, Ash, you guys really are something to have a nice base."

Mark says, "Thanks, you know what, we should stop here and use our Pokemon to move forward."

"You are right. Lillie, do you want to ride on Milotic with me?" Ash asks.

"I'd love to." Lillie says with a blush.

Having finally arrived in Mossdeep City, they go straight to the Mossdeep Gym so Ash can battle for his Mind Badge. As they are about to enter the Gym, a woman runs out in a hurry.

"Excuse me, are the Gym Leaders around?"

"I am sorry, they are at the Mossdeep Space Center to watch a rocket launch." The woman says.

"Wow, a Rocket Launch? I want to see the lift-off!" Max says.

"Sure, maybe we can also find the Gym Leader there as well." Reisa says as they go there.

Ash and his friends soon enter the Space Center, wandering into a room filled with various astronaut training machines.

"Look at that, that is a multi-axis trainer device!" May says.

"You're right, there sure are a lot of things to see." Mark says. "It kinda makes me remember the Solanet one..."

With the help of the workers, Ash and Lillie get to experience the machine, but after getting on it, they are already dizzy.

While trying to recover, Ash spots a series of lights and sounds coming from some low windows nearby. He crawls over and looks, and inside he spies a battle between the twins taking place in zero gravity. The female's Lunatone uses an Ice Beam to take down the male's Solrock as it charged up a Solar Beam.

"You still need to work on your timing, little bro." The girl says, much to his annoyance.

Just then, Ash and his friends enter the room, much to their surprise, and they are levitated to the air. The twins the rush to their aid and take them out of the room.

"Wait, you are Ash Ketchum, right?" The girl says.

"You know me?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, you stop the Groudon and Kyogre mess. I am Tate ."

"I am Liza. We are the co-gym leaders in this city." Liza says.

"Wait, you both are Gym Leaders?" May is surprised.

Reisa says, "They are, and they are the youngest gym leaders in the Hoenn Region."

"I see." Then Max and Tate quickly strike up a friendship over the annoyance with their older sisters. May, similarly, identifies with Liza.

"You see, we often battle in zero-gravity conditions after accidentally discovering that our Baltoy Confusion attack mimics space conditions." Tate says.

"Indeed, our father is the Space Center's Director and lead shuttle pilot, while our mother works in mission control." Liza says.

"That's awesome." Minami says.

Tate and Liza offer to show the group around, they also tell Ash that their battle is a Double Battle, but Ash isn't fazed at this fact.

With the shuttle launch half an hour away, everyone and their Pokémon decides to play round on the space training equipment. Tate and Max leave everyone else to play of the space shuttle simulator. Liza then takes them to find her father, but then Liza says, "Hey, where is Tate?"

"Max is missing as well..." May says in shock.

Just then, their mother alerts them to a security breach, and then they see that Team Rocket has come to steal the shuttle. Ash and his friends battle them and Shuppet evolves in the end.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.103 Banette: The Marionette Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved from Shuppet at LV:37. ****An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away.**

As Team Rocket makes their way to the cockpit, Jessie grabs a handful of space food packets for their voyage. Inside the cockpit they find Max and Tate, who had earlier sneaked aboard. Meowth promptly ties the boys up with rope before the trio takes their positions. To put them in the proper mood for take-off, James sends out his Chimecho for a melodic Heal Bell.

Meowth pushes the launch button, causing the boosters to start. Everyone else notices this with alarm and, upon turning on the cockpit's monitor, Tate's mother tries to tell her husband that both boys are in the shuttle, but it's too late, however, as the shuttle is already taking off. The support rocket and boosters fall away as the rocket makes its way up into the atmosphere. Soon, Team Rocket's space voyage comes to an abrupt stop thanks to the Baltoy and their Confusion attack.

"We have to get out of here quick." Tate says.

"But how?" Max asks. Then they see Ash's Crawdaunt hiding under a bank of controls. Crawdaunt motions for Max to be quiet with its claw, and he nods. Now free thanks to Crawdaunt, Tate has his Solrock use Psychic to levitate Team Rocket. Solrock throws thee trio around the cabin for a bit until they all collide and fall to the floor, out cold.

The boys and the Pokémon cheer, and Tate jumps on the radio and assures his parents that they're all right. Liza and the others are happy, but Jin says that the Baltoy won't be able to hold the shuttle much longer and that Tate has to somehow land the shuttle.

"How are you going to shut the shuttle?" Liza asks.

"Don't worry, I have experience from the simulator." Tate says as he takes the pilot's seat.

"I'll help out as well." Max says as the landing process begin.

The Baltoy release their hold on the shuttle and their father begins relaying instructions to the boys. After a few tense moments of switch-flipping and control-monitoring, in which an impatient Crawdaunt threatens to press a random button before Max whacks its claw away, the shuttle lands safely. T

eam Rocket, still dazed from Solrock's Psychic attack, stagger out of the shuttle and fall to the ground. Immediately, they suffer the wrath of Liza and May, both of whom are furious at the Rockets for the danger they had put their younger brothers into. After a Fire Spin from May's Blaziken, an Ice Beam from Lunatone, and an Iron Tail from Pikachu, Team Rocket are sent blasting off.

Afterwards, the group and twin Gym Leaders watch from the Space Center's rooftop as their father leads the latest shuttle mission into space.

"Now that it is done, let's go back to the gym for the gym battle." Liza says as they nod.

* * *

At the Mossdeep Gym, Ash is preparing to face Tate and Liza, the twin Gym Leaders. Their mother is the referee and then she says, "The match between Gym Leaders Tate and Liza and Ash is about to begin, it will be a Double battle with the challenger using two Pokemon."

And then she also shows the field, which has mock-ups of all the planets orbiting the sun, creating obstacles that wouldn't be there ordinarily.

"Wow..." Lillie says. "This is so cool..."

"I know." Mark says. "It is like we are in space as well."

Tate and Liza start by choosing Solrock and Lunatone, respectively. Ash says, "Please wait for a moment." Then he sends out Solrock and Lunatone.

"So are you going to use the same Pokemon as us?" Tate asks.

"No, I want them to learn by watching the battle." Then the two of them floats to Lillie. "I am going to use theses, Milotic, Banette!"

As the two Pokemon appears, the battle begins.

"Solrock, use Tackle on Milotic." And then the Pokemon hits Milotic hard.

"Lunatone, use Zen Headbutt at Banette!" And then the Banette is hit.

"Milotic use Aqua Tail on Solrock, Banette use Shadow Claw on Lunatone."

As Milotic charges into his attack, Solrock floats out of the way, causing her to crash into one of the floating planets. The same thing happens with Banette after Lunatone moves aside. Both Pokemon falls down and things aren't looking good for them.

"Use Solar Beam!" "And you use Ice Beam!" Both Pokemon try to attack the fallen two Pokemon, only to be cancel each other out.

"Hey, you were supposed to attack the Pokemon, not canceling my attack." Liza says.

"You are the one that cancels my attack." Tate says.

"Uh oh, are they going to fight?" Minami asks.

"But it gives Ash a chance." Mark says.

Ash uses the chance to use Dragon Tail and Phantom Force, and they hit the two Pokemon.

Tate and Liza notice that their Pokémon are getting beaten while they quarrel, so they both rejoin the match and order their Pokémon to use Tackle attacks on Milotic. Milotic is about to be sandwiched by the two Psychic Pokémon, but Banette comes from the Shadows and rescues Milotic, causing the two Pokemon to crash each other, it causes Tate and Liza to begin arguing again.

Just then, Team Rocket comes with the giant robot, and Liza says, "Our field is ruined..."

Then the two gym leaders order their Pokemon to attack, only to have the mecha fires two round cages, but thanks to Ash's Pokemon knocking them away, they are the ones that got captured.

"Solrock! Lunatone!" Ash yells in surprise.

The two Pokémon try to free themselves using Psychic, but Meowth laughs as he reveals the cages are made of unobtainium and reflect the attacks. Team Rocket reels in their catches and rush off to their waiting Meowth balloon while Ash and the others give chase. But when they manage to get to a cliff, the two gym leaders decide to work together as they free the Pokemon Ash owned and send them flying using Psychic.

"I am sorry, our match can't go on because the Gym field is destroyed." Liza says.

"It's fine, we can still have our battle here." Ash says as they think it as a good idea.

As they send out their Pokemon, Ash says, "Now Banette, Mega Evolve!" Ash then mega evolves his Pokemon, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow, Banette mega evolves..." Max asks.

"Although I seen Gina used it once, it still gives me shivers." Mark says.

"Let the battle begin!"

Banette uses Shadow Ball on Solrock, but Lunatone slides in front of it and guards it with Light Screen. Milotic tries to attack Lunatone with Aqua Tail, but Solrock uses Sandstorm to stop it. Then Banette uses Phantom Force while Milotic uses Dive.

"So you are using the sneak attacks… Solrock, when it appears, use Iron Defense."

"You too, Lunatone."

When the two Pokemon attacks successfully, Iron Defense also lowers the damage. Then they use Solar Beam and Ice Beam to spin around, causing the two Pokemon get hit and fell on to the floor.

"Wow, their cooperation are perfect." Minami says.

"You are right. As siblings, they all know very well how to help each other." Mark says.

Ash says, "Alright, let's do some contest moves. Banette, use Rain Dance. Milotic, use Blizzard!"

The rain appears and due to the blizzard, it turns into missiles and hit Solrock and Lunatone.

"What?" The two siblings are shocked.

"Time to finish it off. Use Surf and Ominous Wind!" Ash calls out.

The wave starts to move faster due to the ominous wind and hit both Pokemon, causing them to faint.

"Solrock and Lunatone are unable to battle, Banette and Milotic wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Alright!" Ash says as Milotic and Banette hugs Ash. Lillie, Solrock, Lunatone, Pikachu, Absol and Sylveon also joins the hug, causing Ash almost not able to breathe.

Tate says, "Ash. Nice battle."

"Yeah. Since you beat us, you can have this Mind Badge."

Due to Ash being wrapped with his Pokemon, Lunatone uses Psychic to get it.

"By the way, there is a contest tomorrow, since you used those flashy moves, why don't you go try out?" Liza asks.

Ash says, "Sure. But first, can you guys get off me?"

After they get off Ash, they all head to Pokemon Center to rest.

* * *

"So May, are you going to take part in it, too?"

"Well… no thanks." May waves her hand.

"But why?" Max asks.

"Ash will be the one winning this contest. Besides there are plenty more of it."

"I see." Ash says.

The next day, the contest has begun. Ash uses Swellow and Pikachu on the appeal round.

"Now time to show some new trick!" Ash says as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on both of them, creating a golden Armor.

"Wow, It looks like they are golden knights!" The MC comments. Ash also get a perfect score of 29.9.

"Nice work, you two." Ash hugs them, but he gets a little electrified.

"I guess you two are overpowered." Ash says. Before he fells to the ground, causing the two Pokemon to laugh.

During the contest battles, Ash and his two Pokemon all win the opponents, making him the winner.

"The winner of this contest is Ash Ketchum! This is his fifth ribbon, with this he can get into the Grand Festival!"

Ash thanks the judges as he gets the ribbon.

Back outside, May says, "Congratulations, Ash."

"Thanks, May. Now it is only you."

"Yeah. I have to get two more ribbons." May says. "I can't lose to you."

"Me too."

* * *

They goes to a restaurant for lunch, May and Ash are talking about contests. Until a man approaches them.

"Young lady, if you want to win the contest, your choice of Pokemon is crucial."

May nods and then Reisa gasps, "Drake from the Elite 4? You are here?"

"Oh my, I didn't recognize you guys. It is nice to see you again. Especially you, Ash. Since you managed to defeat Lance." He shakes his hand. He offers them to his ship, when they arrives, Ash asks Drake to have a battle. But Minami says that she wants to battle instead, much to others' shock.

"How about you two fight me in a double battle?" Drake asks as they agree.

Drake sends out Flygon and Altaria, and Ash sends out Shelgon while Minami sends out Swablu, much to others shock.

"Minami, you know that this is Drake, the strongest elite four member in Hoenn, so why are you choosing Swablu?" Lillie asks.

"I know, but my Swablu is close to evolving, I want to give it a shot."

Altaria and Flygon both attack Ash's and Minami's Pokemon fiercely, they are pushed at the edge until both Pokemon starts to evolve.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.132 Salamence: The Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Flying Type. Evolved from Shelgon at LV:50. ****After many long years, its cellular structure underwent a sudden mutation to grow wings. When angered, it loses all thought and rampages out of control.**

Ash uses his newly Salamence to defeat Flygon. But Minami's Altaria has a draw with Drake's Altaria.

"Young lady, You really did a great job. the same goes to you, Ash. I can see why Lance lost to you."

The two of them thank him. Drake says, "Young lady, what is your dream?"

"Well… I want to be a Fairy type master… I heard that Altaria can become part Fairy when it mega evolves."

Drake says, "Fairy types… nice indeed. I am sure that you will achieve your goal."

Before they leave the ship, Drake says, "Ash Ketchum. I will be waiting the day when you challenge me officially."

"That day will come soon." He replies as they bid farewell.

* * *

And then they go to Wales Island, a nature preserve said to have not changed in over a millennia. While Ash has Pikachu practice some of his attacks on some driftwood, May says, "I did it, Ivysaur learns Petal Dance!"

"Really?" Lillie asks as she shows them, sure enough, Bulbasaur is able to use the move to slice a hole through an incoming wave.

Meanwhile, Max is out by himself gathering firewood in the forest when he spots a Cradily. Max screams and the Pokémon runs off. "What's wrong?" Ash asks as the others hear him.

"I thought I saw a Cradily..." Max says.

"That's impossible...Cradily is supposed to be extinct..." Mark says.

"Wait, maybe he can help us." Ash sends out Lileep and then they search to see if he sees a Cradily. But then a Breloom appears, May says, "Maybe this is what you saw."

"I swear I saw a Cradily!" Max says, and then Lileep also notices the strange voice as he rushes off. "Wait up!" Ash and the others chase the Pokemon, and they find a lab. They see a woman that introduces herself as Annie Protector, she asks, "So this is your Lileep?"

"Yeah, I am sorry that it runs off." Ash says.

Then she shows them her husband, Professor Proctor, and Ash, Lillie, Mark all recognize the Professor as they greet each other.

"So you are having a Fossil Restoration Lab?" Ash asks.

"Of course. We have a lot of Root Fossils and the Claw Fossils in this islands." Professor Proctor says.

Using a computer simulation, Professor Proctor explains that Wales Island was once connected to the mainland, though became an isolated location because of rising waters. The resident ancient Pokémon, like Lileep, Cradily, Anorith, and Armaldo lived on a peninsula, became extinct as a result of the geographic isolation. Professor Proctor admits that he hopes to make Wales Island an amusement park inhabited exclusively by his resurrected Fossil Pokémon.

"Please keep it a secret, since we aren't ready to officially announce our discoveries to the scientific world." Annie says.

"Sure." Ash says as he also sends out Lileep and Anorith to play with the other Pokemon.

After playing with the Pokemon, Anorith and Lileep start to evolve, much to Ash's delight.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.95 Cradily: The Barnacle Pokemon. Rock and Grass Type. Evolved from Lileep at LV:40. ****It drags its heavy body along the seafloor. It makes its nest in the shallows of warm seas. Cradily can be seen on beaches when the tide goes out.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.97 Armaldo: The Plate Pokemon: Rock and Bug Type. ****Evolved from Anorith at LV:40. Armaldo usually lives on land. However, when it hunts for prey, it dives beneath the ocean. It swims around using its two large wings.**

Their happy moment immediately ends as Team Rocket appears and they try to steal the two Pokemon. But Armaldo uses Metal Claw to break free of the net and Cradily uses Brine on Team Rocket, sending them blasting off.

"Nice job. You two." As Ash hugs the two Pokemon, then Armaldo frowns, as Ash asks what's wrong, he says that he misses the fruit he likes to eat, so they search the island and then they manage to find the berry, but after the search Team Rocket is back for more, but they are sent flying again. After that, they bid farewell and leave the island.

* * *

They arrive at Isabel Island, May is approached by a purple-haired guy in a Cacturne-themed outfit. He introduces himself as Harley. He also has a Cacturne with him. May comments that the Cactus Pokémon looks scary, which upsets Harley. However, Harley turns the other cheek and simply smiles as he offers May some cookies that he had made. May eats them and says that they're not half bad, and Harley seems upset. May looks up to request one for her Ivysaur, but Harley is nowhere to be seen. He is actually hiding and trying to make May his enemy.

At the appeal rounds, May! May calls on her Ivysaur, who starts things off by using Razor Leaf. As the leaves fly through the air, the Pokémon slaps them with its Vine Whip attack, impressing the Contest Judges.

"She is not bad." Ash says.

"But not good, too." Ash and his friends turns and see Harley standing there.

"Um… who are you?" Minami asks.

"I am Harley. I am here to get the ribbon. So you are competing too?" He asks Ash.

"No, I already get 5 ribbons already."

"No fair! How can I not be faster than you!" He cries in anime style, causing the 4 to sweat drop.

Harley calls on his Cacturne in the appeal round, which surprises the audience. Max repeats May's sentiments that the Pokémon is scary, and it seems that the rest of the audience agrees as well. Harley ignores their stunned gasps and decides to show them how great his Cacturne is. He orders it to use Bullet Seed on the ground, and as the Pokémon runs around the judges comment on its speed. After running around for a while, spitting seeds on the ground, Cacturne comes to a stop. From above, the audience can see that the Pokémon was using its Bullet Seed attack to draw a giant skull and crossbones on the stage! The judges are impressed, but Ash and his friends worry about May's competitor.

Backstage, May nervously awaits the announcement of the Coordinators who will move on to the Contest Battles. She doesn't have to wait too long, as the results are announced, revealing that May and Harley have advanced to the second round. In the auditorium, Ash seems worried, as he believes that Harley will be a difficult person to beat. Backstage, Harley seems upset that May could make it to the second round.

Harley tries to let May fail by giving her bad advice, but thanks to the evolution of Ivysaur, she gets to advance to the finals.

In the final round, Venusaur is doing good at facing Cacturne, but Harley takes out a recorder and it plays May's story. Letting her to get embarrassed.

"That is it. I will not let you make fun of me. Venusaur, mega evolve!"

The crowd's laughter turns into surprise as they see a mega Venusaur on stage. It defeats Cacturne and wins the round. While May gets her 4th ribbon, Harley just quietly recalls his Cacturne and leaves the stage with only a "hmmpf." He ends by saying that he wants to face May again someday.

* * *

**Ash get 5 ribbons and 7 badges, the next chapter will be the last gym. Hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Lombre, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Baltoy, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Sealeo, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Ivysaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	97. Hoenn Part 17

Hoenn Part 17

While traveling through a canyon, Ash and his friends notice a giant stone Poké Ball on top of a hill. "What is that?" Max asks.

The manage to find the sage named Sigourney and then he recites the ancient tale of the Great Destrucction. He informs the group that a powerful Pokémon was sealed in a similar Poké Ball that lies in nearby Izabe Lake.

Sigourney leads Ash's group to the lake, where they see Team Rocket's balloon hovering over the giant Poké Ball. Meowth pushes a button on a remote and a bunch of bombs explode onto the Poké Ball, opening a giant hole in the top of it. The ball cracks open, parting the waters of the lake and pushing Team Rocket's balloon aside. A giant Claydol appears in the split waters.

"That's the menace described in the ancient legend..." Sigourney says.

"Those guys are causing trouble again." Ash sighs.

Meowth pushes another button and hooks come out of the balloon, grabbing the Claydol. The balloon tries to lift the Pokémon up, but it proves too heavy. The Pokémon shoots an Ice Beam at the balloon, freezing it solid before blasting the trio off with Hyper Beam. Moments later, they fall down, landing on Claydol's head.

Claydol starts moving out of the lake and across the land, shooting Hyper Beams to destroy a path in front of it.

"We have to stop the Pokemon." Lillie says.

"Right, Baltoy, I choose you." Ash says as he tries to use Baltoy to distract the Pokemon. Sigourney says, "Only the Giant Poke Ball at the top of the hill can catch Claydol."

"I see." Reisa says, but then they see that Claydol spin rapidly, sending Team Rocket flying into the air. Team Rocket lands near Ash and his friends, and with the evil intention of catching the Claydol, they convince Ash's group that they want to help restore balance, but Ash sends them blasting off with the use of Baltoy's Psyshock.

"You don't need their help?" Reisa asks.

"No, they are lying as they say that they want to help." Ash says.

Sigourney flicks through his book again and explains that Claydol likes eggplant, so they decide to lure it with that. Ash and Mark hold out a basket of them, but Claydol doesn't see it. So they decide to dress up and the the Claydol gives chase to the Pokemon.

"I was wrong, Claydol actually hates egg plants." Sigourney says.

"Oh, no, Ash! Mark! Run away!" Lillie yells as they get out of the costumes just before Claydol stomps on them.

Claydol runs into a rock wall, so it blasts a hole through it. Unfortunately, it is headed for a town, and the people there run for cover.

"We have to get another plan..." Minami says.

Then they decide to lure the Claydol to the mountain top by dressing as maidens with musical instruments, Minami, May, Reisa and Lillie all willing to do it and then Claydol quickly chases them, luring him to the giant Pokeball. But much to their surprise, Minami falls down on the ground and her disguise falls off.

"Oh no, Minami." Lillie says. And then the Claydol thinks that he was fooled and he starts to attack again, but thanks to Baltoy, which starts to evolve into a Claydol, shielding Minami from the attack.

"Nice work, Claydol!" Lillie says as Ash scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.93 Claydol: The Clay Doll Pokemon: Ground and Psychic Type. Evolved from Baltoy at LV:36. ****A Claydol sleeps while hovering in midair. Its arms are separate from its body. They are kept floating by the Pokémon's manipulation of psychic power.**

And with the use of Psychic, it manages to make the Giant Ball rolling towards the evil one, causing it to be back in the seal. Team Rocket suddenly comes back as they try to steal the giant Pokeball, but the ball starts to roll and the blast send them flying. The ball continues hurtling before finally settling in Lake Izabe, just like the original Poké Ball was.

"Nice work, Claydol." Ash says as he hugs the Pokemon. Mark says, "But from we saw that size, is that really a Claydol to begin with?"

"Maybe?" Minami says. "But whatever, it should rest well and one day be able to live in peace."

* * *

And then on the way, they find two Water Stones and then Ash evolves his Lombre into Ludicolo.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.21 Ludicolo: The Carefree Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Evolved from Lombre with a Water Stone. ****When it hears festive music, all the cells in its body become stimulated, and it begins moving in rhythm. It does not quail even when it faces a tough opponent.**

"That is a cool Pokemon. It sure likes to dance." May says.

"I agree." Ash says.

And then they get to the Trapinch burrows and then they meet researchers Hal and Elisa, they want to find the underground lake where Trapinch gather and evolve into Vibrava, so Ash uses his Flygon to help locate the lake, and then they go find it, but when they find the Lake, Team Rocket also come and try to steal the Vibrava, so that they are sent blasting off again.

Then on the next town on Izabe Island, they were attacked by the villagers, who think that Absol is the fault that the disasters approaching. They even get to ask Team Rocket to help get rid of the Absol. But thanks to the siblings Nicky and Gordon, they find out that Absol wants to warn them that the sping that feeds the river. There's much more water in the spring than usual, which means it could burst and flood the town. Sure enough, the water bursts out of the rocks, and it takes everyone's Pokémon working together with Ash's group to divert the flood with a giant boulder.

With their homes now safe, the locals realize that Absol was harmless after all, and everyone is now a little wiser for the experience, as for Team Rocket, they are sent flying again with Absol's Hyper Beam.

Ash and his friends arrive at the local Pokémon Center shortly before a blizzard is expected to start. Suddenly, a Snorunt appears and then rummages through Ash's backpack and walks off with Ash's Badge case in hand.

"Wow, that is a cool Snorunt!" Lillie says with stars in her eyes.

"But he stole my Badge Case!" Ash says.

"Don't worry about it, it will return not long after." Nurse Joy says.

"But I can't wait until then." Ash says as they go to chase the Snorunt.

When they have it cornered, Ash demands that it return his Badges. It returns the Stone Badge and uses Double Team to get away with the rest.

Ash, his friends and Joy begin searching the Pokémon Center for Snorunt, when they find the Knuckle Badge lying on the floor.

"Maybe it is returning the badges one at a time." Reisa says.

"But that is too slow..." Ash says.

"Wait, I heard something from the kitchen..." Mark says as they check it out, only to find that Team Rocket with food in hand and mouth.

"You guys again?" Lillie groans, and then Snorunt makes an appearance, with Ash and his friends chasing after it.

"Hey, give back our food!" Joy recognizes the food in the Team Rocket's hand, and then Snorunt suddenly becomes very serious and attacks them. Working together, Lillie and Snorunt defeat Team Rocket, with Lillie using Blizzard and Snorunt opens a window to let them out.

"Thank you for helping us." Ash says to Snorunt, and Snorunt replies by handing over the Badge case.

Snorunt plays a final trick on Ash, freezing him with an Icy Wind before bounding outside with the Badge case still in hand.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Ash yells as he rushes out through the open window. "Ash, wait up!" Lillie yells as she also chases him.

"The Blizzard is approaching, this is bad..." Absol says as the others agree.

Ash catches up with Snorunt at the edge of a steep hill, where it dances around a bit to taunt him. The ice at the edge crumbles under its foot, and it ends up sliding out of control down a hill.

"No!" Ash grabs him, but he is almost falling down until Lillie also grabs him, but then they all trip down and they are about to slide into a large rock. Ash quickly changes into Steel Type and protect the two of them.

"Ash!" Lillie yells in worry.

"I am fine..." Ash says, but he faints. So Lillie and Snorunt quickly take him into a snow cave, trying to wake him up.

"Ash, you will be fine..." Lillie says as she tries to use Heal Pulse, and then Ash manages to wake up.

"Lillie-" Lillie hugs Ash and yells, "Don't you ever do that again! I am so worried about you..."

"Sorry." Ash says, and then Snorunt comes and offers them the apples. So they each the apples together, but then Snorunt takes Ash and Lillie's hat and then walks off into the storm.

"What is he doing with our hats?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe he is going to find Mark and the others?" Ash is confused.

At the Pokémon Center, it delivers the hats to the others. As soon as the storm is over, they ask it to lead them to Ash and Lillie, and set off on snowmobiles. They find Ash and Lillie right where Snorunt left him, and there is a reunion.

Just then, Team Rocket appears and they capture Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol and Snorunt, putting them in boxes, however, Snorunt breaks out of its box with Icy Wind. It then uses another Icy Wind against Team Rocket, but Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to send the attack back.

Team Rocket manages to escape in their Meowth Pikachu. Though Ash, his friends, and Joy follow them on the snowmobiles. Team Rocket manages to speed up, but Joy leads everyone to a shortcut through the forest. With the added air from a jump, Ash tosses Snorunt directly at Team Rocket's balloon. Snorunt lands inside the basket and promptly freezes the trio and the balloon with a blast of its Icy Wind. It then jumps out with the still captive Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol before the balloon crashes down.

Ash and Lillie soon get all three Pokemon out of the box, but then Team Rocket send out their Pokemon to attack, only to be frozen solid by Snorunt's Icy Wind. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt to knock them back into Team Rocket and sends them blasting off again.

After getting back to the Pokemon Center, Ash asks, "Snorunt, let me ask you, you steal my badge because you want to play with me?"

Snorunt nods. "And you afraid that if I take it back, I will leave you all alone. Right?"

He nods once more. Ash smiles and pats the Snorunt's head. "I am not heartless. Of course I will like to play with you. Hey, why don't you come with me along the journey?"

"Can I come?"

"Of course. Besides, Lillie loves using ice types." Ash says as Lillie is surprised.

"Wait, are you capturing this Pokemon for us?" Lillie asks.

"Of couse, our Pokedex are joint account. So we share our Pokemon, and Snorunt is no exception."

Lillie thanks Ash and then she takes out a Pokeball, Snorunt taps it and gets captured. And then Nurse Joy also give them a Glalite so that they can use the mega Glalie in the future.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.110 Snorunt: The Snow Hat Pokemon: Ice Type. They tend to move about in groups of around five Snorunt. In snowy regions, it is said that when they are seen late at night, snowfall will arrive by morning.**

* * *

Max meet a Ralts on the way, after saving him from Team Rocket, he returns the Ralts to his parents and promises him that he will find him and letting Ralts join him.

Now that they finally arrive in Sootopolis City, the site of the eighth and final Hoenn League Gym. Reisa sighs, "Ah, it is good to be back home."

"So this is where you are from? Reisa?" Max asks.

"Of course." Mark says. "She is Hoenn Born, until she comes to Sevestar to live with us during 4 or 5 years old."

After planting his feet on dry land, Ash says, "If Uncle Wallace is now the Champion, then who is the Sootopolis Gym Leader now?"

Reisa says, "I don't know, I didn't ask my father about this."

Just then, they spot a nearby fireworks display and they go to watch it. And then they see the brand new water-themed theater, where the city's mayor and a person are busy commemorating the building.

"Hey, that is Master Juan..." Mark says.

"You know him?" May asks.

Reisa says, "Master Juan is our teacher for the contests since we were little, not to mention that he is also one of the first Top Coordinators."

Then they see how Juan performs well with the Water Show, but unfortunately, before the show can progress much further, the distinct ring of a Chimecho interrupts Juan's speech. He looks up for the source, and it is revealed to be Team Rocket, who have arrived on the scene. They have drop an electrified net from their balloon to steal his Pokemon.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Then Ash and Reisa send out their Sealeo to his aid, and they evolve into Walrein and free the Pokemon from the nets. And Juan also uses the chance to send them flying with his Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.114 Walrein: The Ice Break Pokemon: Ice and Water Type. Evolved from Sealeo at LV:44. ****To protect its herd, the leader battles anything that invades its territory, even at the cost of its life. Its tusks may snap off in battle.**

"Master Juan, are you okay?" Ash and the group rushes up to him.

"Oh my, it sure has been a while. Ash, Lillie, Minami, Mark and Reisa. How are you guys doing?" Juan says.

"We are great." Reisa says, "Watching your performance is just like watching the Contest itself."

"Why thank you. Reisa." Juan says. And then they introduce May and Max to Juan. But then he introduces himself as the Sootopolis Gym Leader.

"Wait, you mean you are the new Gym Leader?" Mark asks in shock.

"Indeed." Juan says. "After Wallace becomes the Champion, he asks me to be the Gym Leader. I have heard that you gather 7 gym badges, Ash. So I assume the reason you come to this place is for the Gym Badge?"

"Of course." Ash says. "Can we have a Gym Battle now? Master Juan?"

"Sure, let's go back to my gym, besides, there is someone who will like to watch the match as well." Juan says.

As they are on the boat, Juan also reveals that his style of battling focuses on artistry and that he actually enjoys the Water-type Pokémon weakness against Electric-type attacks.

"Wait, you like Water Types because of their weakness?"

"Throughout my years participating in Contest Battles, I have learned that battling at a disadvantage has its own appeal. I have learned to be defensive against attacks that might be tricky to my Pokémon, usually waiting for each attack and then making my move."

"Sounds like a tough opponent to beat." Max says to Ash.

"Of course he is tough, because he is our master." Ash says.

When they finally arrive at the Gym, they are surprised to see that Palmo and Reshow are there.

"Brother Palmo? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"You too, Reshow, what a surprise." Reisa says.

"Hey, guys, it is nice to see you here, in fact, I was here to see if I can see Ash's Gym Battle, while Reshow here is Juan's student."

"Really? How come I never knew about this?" Reisa asks Reshow.

"You never asked." Reshow replies.

Then Max starts to ask them if they are Pokemon as well, much to the others' annoyance, but he reveals that they are Palkia and Splaceus.

Juan takes them at the table and sit down for a cup of tea. Juan says, "Ash, I heard that you won the grand festival in Johto, congratulations to you."

"Thanks. In fact, I have five ribbons now. I can participate this year's grand festival in Hoenn." Ash says.

"Well, I only have four yet." May says sadly.

"Don't worry. You still have time to win one contest." Palmo says.

"Yeah." May says.

"What about you, sis? Are you going to participate the Contest?" Reshow asks.

"Nope, first of all, I want to take a rest since this place is my home region. And second, I want to make sure that Lisia won't be annoying me." Reisa says.

"Really? She is annoying you?" Reshow asks.

"Well, she is going to be the judge from what I heard ever since Dad become the Champion." Reisa says.

"I see." Ash says. "So can we have our battle now? Master Juan?"

"Of course, you can." Juan says as he takes them to the large swimming pool.

"The match between the Gym Leader Juan and the Challenger Ash is about to begin." Juan's butler, Sebastian says. "Each participant will use five Pokemon. With the first round being a Double Battle, the second round being a series of three one-on-one battles."

"So the gym is probably designed to test the challenger's ability to adapt to changing circumstances." Mark says.

"That's right." Reshow says.

Juan chooses Sealeo and Seaking to start the first round, while Ash begins his battle with Pikachu and Snorunt.

"Thunderbolt on Sealeo!" Ash says, but Seaking's Horn Drill deflects the attack back against Snorunt, and it takes the Thunderbolt directly.

"Thunder!" "Use Horn Drill." Then Seaking tries to do the same to Snorunt, but Pikachu is ready and he shields the Snorunt.

"Now use Blizzard, Sealeo." Juan says. "Icy Wind!" Ash says as the Blizzard turns into a boulder of ice.

"Aurora Beam." Sealeo then destroy it and then Seaking shoots out Hyper Beam.

"Now leap across the ice fragments!" Ash says as Pikachu and Snorunt jumps on the ices. Pikachu closes with Iron Tail while Snorunt attacks with Headbutt. Juan counters with the much more powerful Aurora Beam and Hyper Beam. While Pikachu is able to break off his attack in time to dodge Aurora Beam, Snorunt is hit by the Hyper Beam and faints.

"Snorunt, you did great. Meganium, I choose you!" Ash says.

But as Meganium is sent out, it suddenly turns back and then giving a slam on Ash, showing her affection. "What an affectionate Pokemon." Palmo says.

"Yeah. He has been like this whenever they start the battle." Lillie says.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Ash says, but Sealeo and Seaking dodges the attack by diving.

"Now use Aurora Beam and Horn Attack." Juan uses the opportunity to mount an underwater attack. Pikachu jumps out of the way and Meganium is able to grab Seaking by the horn with Vine Whip before it can attack.

"Horn Drill!" Juan says as it sends Meganium flying.

Pikachu successfully uses Iron Tail on Seaking and narrowly dodges an Aurora Beam from Sealeo. Pikachu's attack leaves Seaking unable to battle.

"Use Ice Balls!" Juan says. "Counter it with Solar Beam!" Ash replies.

Ash knows that Ice Ball becomes more powerful and takes longer to launch every time and so plans to move in the gap after the third ice ball. However, Sealeo launches the third ball extremely quickly and hits both Pikachu and Meganium.

Juan orders a fifth Ice Ball as a coup de'grace, and is surprised when Pikachu is able to turn up the juice and destroy it with Thunder. As the shards of ice rain down on the distracted Sealeo, Meganium moves in with Body Slam, which leaves Sealeo unable to battle.

"I can see your bond with your two Pokemon is amazing. Now we shall begin with the second round." The field changes to a lake with several towers and more land.

Reisa says, "Now it sure is different..."

"I agree." Minami says.

Ash calls out his Secptile and Juan chooses his Luvdisc. Secptile immediately uses Bullet Seed, which Luvdisc dodges and counters with Water Pulse. Secptile dodges and moves in with Leaf Blade, which Luvdisc then dodges and counters with Sweet Kiss.

"Great, not a Confusing move..." Ash groans. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" But all he sees is Sceptile bashing its head into a nearby pillar.

"Ash, call back Sceptile for now!" Lillie says as Ash tries to do it, but he isn't quick enough as a Water Gun from Luvdisc causing it to faint.

"You did great, Meganium, you are up!"

Ash orders Meganium to open with a Razor Leaf, which Luvdisc deftly dodges and counters with a Water Gun. Though Meganium is hit by the Water Gun, it dodges the successive Sweet Kiss and counters with another Razor Leaf. Luvdisc easily dodges this attack as well and dives.

"Slam on top of the water!" Ash yells and then the attack acts like a depth charge and knocks Luvdisc up out of the water. However, Luvdisc eludes Meganium's Vine Whip and uses Swift Swim, which has taken effect because Meganium's Slam created the rain by spraying water. Though Luvdisc attacks Meganium with another Water Gun, Meganium manages to dodge and suppress the mist with Bubble Beam, which disables Swift Swim. Meganium hits Luvdisc with a Solar Beam, taking it out.

For the second battle of the round, Juan calls out his Whiscash, which has an disadvantage over Meganium.

"Use Giga Impact!" Ash yells, but Whiscash dodges with Surf and counters with Rock Smash. Once Meganium is sent back, it is immediately grabbed by Whiscash's barbels.

"Tickle, and then use Hyper Beam!" Juan says as Meganium is thrown back so hard, it knocks over the pillar its back slammed into.

Despite a direct hit and extreme damage, Meganium is still able to battle and zooming out of the dust cloud, counters with Vine Whip. Whiscash dives to dodge, but the vines go into the water and grabs Whiscash, throwing it upward out of the water and into the air.

Whiscash uses a barbel to snag a pillar, swinging back around and uses Hyper Beam in mid-air, but Meganium is able to dodge and use Leaf Storm. It hits Whiscash just before it hits the water and Whiscash is rendered unable to battle.

"Good job, Meganium." Ash hugs her, only to see her faint in his arms.

"So it is a draw, huh? Now time for my last Pokemon. Milotic!"

As expected, Juan calls out his Milotic, his strongest Pokémon.

"So a Milotic, Pikachu, I choose you." Ash sends out his best buddy.

Pikachu goes to the field and Milotic opens with Hydro Pump, which Pikachu dodges with Quick Attack and strike Milotic dead on. Milotic recovers and counters with Iron Tail, which Pikachu dodges with Double Team. To clear the decoys, Milotic uses Twister, which hits all of the images, pushing Pikachu up until it slams into the ceiling and renders it unable to battle.

"Pikachu!" Ash swims to grab the Pokemon out of the water, "Take a good rest."

Mark says, "Ash has only one Pokemon left."

Minami says, "I wonder who he will choose."

"Alright, Manectric, I choose you!" Ash says as he sends out his final Pokemon.

Manectric goes to the field, Juan says, "It seems your Pokemon can mega evolve."

"Yes. And I intend to do it." Ash says as he touches the key stone, causing Manectric to mega evolve.

Ash uses the dubious reasoning that Milotic will block any electric attacks he cares to use, so he should start with the most powerful attack at his disposal: Manectric's Thunder. Milotic takes the attack head on, but Juan does not seem concerned. Moments later, Milotic uses Recover, effectively negating the damage.

"My Milotic learns this tactic during my days as a Coordinator, since in Pokémon Contests it is important for a Pokémon to maintain a pristine appearance no matter what phase of the competition one is at." Juan comments.

Manectric and Milotic exchange Iron Tail attacks, with the exchange ending badly for Manectric. Milotic also uses Twister, which catches Manectric. However, Manectric destroys the Twister with another Thunder attack and counters with a Quick Attack. Though Manectric hits, Milotic quickly counters with a Hydro Pump, which Manectric dodges and counters with a Thunderbolt. Sadly, Milotic is simply able to take the Thunderbolt and Recover from it, leaving Ash not much better off. Milotic dives, surfaces, and uses Iron Tail and Hydro Pump. Manectric grabs Milotic and flips it into the water and then uses Thunder yet again. The room shakes. After a brief explosion, Milotic and Manectric surface - Manectric still standing, but Milotic in a dead faint.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Juan congratulates Ash on turning an almost certain defeat into victory, and gives him a Rain Badge as proof of his victory at the Sootopolis Gym.

"Yeah, now I got all 8 badges." Ash says.

"Congratulations." Mark says.

Juan congratulates Ash on his victory, and Sebastian informs Ash that the next championship is in three months at Ever Grande City.

Reshow says, "If that's the case, how about we go there using my cruise?"

Reisa asks, "You owned a cruise?"

Palmo says, "He did, and it was surprising. Trust me, it will be a great experience on the ship."

"That will be great." Ash says.

Juan says, "Ash. Since you beat me, how about I give you this?" He takes out a Mega Stone, Ash is shocked to see that it is a Miloticite.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes. I also gave one for Wallace after he beats me. Use it wisely." He says as he places it on Ash's hands. Ash thanks him and then the group bid farewell to them.

* * *

When they are on the ship, they are amazed to see it luxurious, and Reisa asks, "So how much money did you purchase this ship? It doesn't seem to be cheap."

Reshow says, "Well, Mom and Dad did help me a lot...since I was also working as a tourist captain as part-time."

"But that is so cool." May says. Then they all relax on the ship and then Ash and Lillie start training, and they evolve their Zigzagoon into a Linoone, but they are in a headache as its ability is Pick Up, since it is picking up everything it sees.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.13 Linoone: The Rushing Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Zigzagoon at LV:20. ****It is exceedingly fast if it only has to run in a straight line. When it spots pond-dwelling prey underwater, it quickly leaps in and catches it with its sharp claws.**

They meet up with Drew once more, who tells them that he got all 5 ribbons and there is only one contest left before the Grand Festival starts, causing May wanting to win this one.

Finally in Pacifidlog Town, May enthusiastically prepares for the upcoming Pokémon Contest. Though she already has four Ribbons, she needs one more to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival. Because the Pacifidlog Contest is chronologically the last Pokémon Contest to be held before the Grand Festival, May must win this Contest Ribbon to be eligible to enter the competition. With that as motivation, May and her Pokémon start working on their performance moves. Just then, Delcatty chases after an Aipom, May runs into fellow Coordinator NAMED Joshua.

"It is nice to see a fellow Coordinator." As May and Joshua become acquainted, Erica, Joshua's girlfriend and also Coordinator, wrongly concludes that May is after Joshua romantically.

As Erica watches and fumes from a distance, May says, "I hadn't selected a Pokemon for the Contest yet."

"Well, you should consider Delcatty, since it is really cute." Joshua says.

Erica emerges from hiding, and then she puts forth several accusations against May, she explains her master plan to go to the Contest finals together with Joshua and reveals her Pokémon, Jynx. Eventually, Ash and his group find May, and the trio of Coordinators go to register at the Contest Hall together.

On the way, Team Rocket has regrouped and launches a balloon-born assault on the party - however, May's Combusken quickly dismisses the balloon with a Sky Uppercut and Joshua's Houndoom rebukes Team Rocket's ragtag offensive. The addition of Delcatty's Assist and Jynx's Hyper Beam send Team Rocket blasting off. May and Erica begin arguing over the battle, but Ash says, "Hey, don't fight now."

"He's right, if you keep fighting, then you will miss the registration deadline." Joshua says as May and Erica agree to resolve their argument on stage.

The Pacifidlog Contest begins as Vivian Meridian introduces the Contest Judges. She announces the start of the Appeals Round as Jessie, disguised as The Jester and Meowth take the stage. The performance consists of Meowth using Fury Swipes to carve out ice sculptures of Giovanni and Persian, the latter which he then reshapes into a Meowth.

On his turn, Joshua commands his Houndoom to combine Shadow Ball and Swift for sensational effect. Erica's Jynx combines Blizzard and Psychic while May combines an Assist-spawned Razor Leaf, a Blizzard, and Double Slap to shower the hall in sparkling crystal. All four Coordinators advance to the Battle Round. May is assigned to fight Joshua, and Erica will square off against Jessie.

The second round begins with Erica and her Jynx up against Jessie in disguise and Meowth. The match begins with Jynx using Lovely Kiss. Meowth dodges and uses Fury Swipes, but Jynx appears to have a crush on Meowth, and Meowth responds by running in fear.

"Meowth, use Transform!" This shocks everyone as Jynx was ready to finish the battle with Hyper Beam. And Meowth wears a costume of a Sunflora.

"Something is not right." Max says.

"Oh, it sure is not right." Ash says as he rushes to the judges, at the same time, Meowth as the fake Sunflora uses Razor Leaf by throwing leaves, only to be countered with Blizzard, and then it transforms into Kirlia and then this time it uses fake Double Team. And then he starts changing into Wailord, but then Ash arrives and tells the judge, so the judge immediately rule that performance is illegal and Jessie is disqualified.

Jessie and James respond by revealing their true identities and taking Jynx. As they launch a net at Jynx, it easily counters with Psychic, trapping Team Rocket in their own net. Angry at Team Rocket, Erica has Jynx send them blasting off again with a Hyper Beam.

"So it was Team Rocket all along." Reisa says.

"Of course, they will try to cheat after all." Minami says.

The second match of the round is May and her Delcatty versus Joshua and his Houndoom. Houndoom opens with Swift, but Delcatty dodges and uses Tackle. Delcatty attempts to follow that up with a Double Slap, but Houndoom dodges and uses Shadow Ball. Delcatty recovers and uses Blizzard, which Houndoom successfully counters with Flamethrower.

Houndoom uses another Swift, and Delcatty counters with Assist, producing a Razor Leaf that cancels out Swift, then follows it up with Tackle. Delcatty tries another Double Slap, but Houndoom counters with Shadow Ball again. Houndoom uses Flamethrower again, with Delcatty trying its Blizzard again to counter. The two moves are equally matched against each other for over thirty seconds, before the moves cause an explosion that knock Houndoom over, and then May wins the match.

Next the final round begins with May and Delcatty versus Erica and Jynx.

"Alright, Delcatty, let's see if we can do this! Mega Evolve!" May touches her key stone and Delcatty starts to glow, its scarf becomes bigger and its tail grows longer.

"That won't scare me." Erica says.

Delcatty opens with Tackle, which Jynx counters with Psychic and follows up with Lovely Kiss. Jynx then attempts to end the match with Blizzard, but Delcatty is able to get back up. Delcatty uses Assist and produces a String Shot that traps Jynx. Delcatty uses Assist and gets another Razor Leaf, but it only succeeds in freeing Jynx from the String Shot. Jynx again uses Psychic and tries to use Blizzard while Delcatty is trapped, but Delcatty counters with Assist, but it produces String Shot which is useless against the Blizzard. With yet another Assist, Delcatty produces a Vine Whip which Jynx counters with Psychic.

"Is she going to use Assist all over again?" Lillie is in disbelief.

"Maybe she has faith on it." Ash says.

And then this time it is a powerful Petal Dance, with the one last Assist, it uses Fire Spin and then counters Jynx's Hyper Beam, and then the Fire Spin goes through it and then hits Jynx. Delcatty ends the battle with Tackle, and May is declared the winner.

Then the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr, Contesta, presents May the Pacifidlog Ribbon, her fifth overall.

I really did it." May exclaims in joy.

"Good for you. May." Ash says. "Now we may be facing each other in the Grand Festival."

"Yeah. But I won't lose."

"Me too." The two starts to spark a rivalry as they leave the town.

* * *

**Now I add a new Mega Evolution in the fic, Mega Delcatty. Hope you like it. And Ash gets his eighth badge and May gets the 5th ribbon, the next chapter will be the Hoenn Grand Festival. **

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Gulpin, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Snorunt, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	98. Hoenn Part 18

Hoenn Part 18

The kids are now headed to Slateport City, but they rest at a Pokemon Center as May tries to make PokeBlock for them, but they taste terrible to the others while a Munchlax comes in and he likes it. Team Rocket shows up dressed as professional PokéBlock tasters who claim to know all the secrets. Meowth and Wobbuffet then steal the PokéBlock while everyone's distracted. Oddly enough, Jessie also likes May's PokéBlock. But then the kids notice all of the PokéBlocks are missing and they blame it on Munchlax. It goes out into the garden and eats all the berries, but May stands up for it to the other kids.

She tries to capture Munchlax but nothing works, but then they find out Team Rocket are fake tasters. Backed into a corner, Team Rocket grabs Pikachu. Munchlax jumps into the Team Rocket balloon to eat all the PokéBlock. With Snorunt's help, the kids defeat the thieves. May tries to catch Munchlax; she throws the ball but Munchlax eats it. But it works, making them jaws drop.

Then Ash meets another rival named Morrison, he battles him with Blaziken while he uses Beldum. Then they also race to get the apple, only to smack into the tree and the apple cut in half. Then they promise to battle each other in the Hoenn League.

They then get onto the ship with the Grand Festival's prize Ribbon Cup on display, but then they got a call from Aurora that the former Team Magma member Brodie the Phantom Thief is on the loose and he is going to steal the cup. Thanks to Ash and the others, they manage to get the cup back and Brodie is finally arrested.

* * *

"We are finally here." Ash says as they get to Slateport City.

"Yeah, this is the time we are waiting for." May says as they look at the Contest Hall for the Pokemon Contest.

At the front desk, Ash and May sign their Pokémon and all five of their Ribbons in, and the receptionist gives them a ticket, and a guidebook containing all of the rules, maps of the stadium, and restaurant locations.

Everyone goes to their dorm rooms and are impressed with the hotel quality accommodation.

"Wow, this is so big!" Max says in awe as he looks around.

"You are right, it looks like a hotel." Minami says.

When they pack their stuff and go to the lobby, they see Lisia waving to them.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Lisia, why are you here?" Ash asks.

"Well. I am here since I am asked to be the judge." She gives a wink, only to be pulled by the collar by Reisa.

"Stop flirting with him, he is our cousin, not your lover." Reisa groans, "Besides, since you asked to be the judge, shouldn't you go prepare?"

"Oops, gotta go, see you guys later." She says as Ari takes her away.

"It seems lively here." May is surprised as her mother come to the Contest Hall.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" May is shocked.

"I come to see you, honey." Caroline says with a smile.

"So does that mean Dad is going to be here as well?" Max asks.

"I am sorry, since he is too busy at the Gym, which is getting quite a lot of challengers. But he'll be watching you on TV and not missing a single moment." Caroline says.

"Ash!" Ash is also greeted by his sister Insey and his brother Trenor. "Insey, Trenor, you guys have come as well!"

"Of course. How can we miss your performance?" Insey says.

"So you guys are traveling together, that is no fair." Trenor says as they laugh.

"Sorry, maybe you'll get your turn." Mark says.

After some talks and chats, they all go to the hall and prepare for the opening. Caroline also brings letters from those who can't attend to them, letting them motivated.

"So what are the rules?" May asks Ash.

"Oh, you see, just like in Rubello Town, different Pokémon are to be used in various rounds, and just like any normal Contest it has preliminary matches, followed by the main Contest matches. 247 Coordinators compete in the preliminary matches, but only 64 Coordinators move on to the main Contest matches. We should practice to prepare for the preliminary rounds."

"You're right." May says with determination. And then she tries to show her mother about everything she learned through the contests with Ash and Reisa's help, and she is impressed. And then they meet Drew. "I see you are here, June."

"It is May. And I am going to show you how much I have improved."

"Just saying that doesn't make you being that. Why don't you learn from Ash to be modest? After all, he doesn't seem to boast like you."

"What's that?" May gets annoyed and begins to yell at Drew, but she quietens down when Drew presents her with a rose.

"Even so, congratulations on reaching the Grand Festival." May is shocked as she takes it, but then Drew says, "But I have to tell you that you have enthusiasm, but that can't replace pure talent." This causes her to get annoyed and looks about to yell at Drew before stopping herself.

"Oh yeah? You are going to regret it after you see my performance in the Grand Festival." May says.

"Wow, they are very special." Insey says.

"That is Drew. May lost to him a lot of times, but she didn't give up and still trying to beat him." Mark says

"Kind of like Reisa and Ariel." Ash remarks.

"Yeah." Reisa sighs.

Just then Harley makes an appearance, and runs over to May. None of the group are happy to see him, especially not May.

"And who is he?" Trenor asks.

"He is just a cheater who tries to make May lost in the last contest." Minami spats.

"You are wrong, I have turned over a new leaf, I am very sorry about my behavior last time." Harley says to May, but Ash knows that he is lying.

May is speechless, and Harley begs for forgiveness. May, a little confused, agrees to forgive Harley, who is overjoyed and May looks a little frightened at his intense manner.

"What a weirdo..." Max says.

"But it is better not to believe him." Lillie says.

"But he is so sincere..." Caroline says.

Harley then spots the red rose in May's hands and asks, "Is this rose from this young man?"

Then Drew is introduced by May and then Harley seems to recognize the name and begins giving him a lot of compliments, saying that Trainers are all gunning for him and saying he is the one to beat.

"Wow you have such powerful friends!" Harley says.

"Drew actually made fun of me a lot of times..." May mutters.

Harley waves off her sentiments, and sees the rose as a sign of a romantic connection between the pair, which embarrasses May.

"Looks like I was right." Then Harley takes a snapshot of Drew, who appears confused about the whole thing.

Harley then says goodbye, and Drew also walks off.

"He spoke so much, I don't know if I should believe him..." May says.

"Well, he is as big as a phony..." Max says.

* * *

As the Grand Festival starts, Lisia is asked to have an exhibition show off. She uses Mega Altaria to catch everyone's eye. Max says, "So she is able to Mega Evolve?"

"Of course, her father is Uncle Steven after all." Mark says.

"Now let's welcome our first contestant, and it is no other than our beloved Johto Champion as well as the Top Coordinator, Ash Ketchum!"

As Ash comes to the field, he says, "I am going to trust you with this, Swalot, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, everyone is amazed at the sight of the opening. Max asks, "Why did he evolve his Gulpin?"

"Oh, it is back before the Contest, Team Rocket has come again..." Lillie sighs as she remembers how they try to pretend to be as Norman to steal Pokemon, and Ash uses Gulpin as well as May using Beautifly to send them flying.

Insey says, "Let me see about this Pokemon..." She then scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.66 Swalot: The Poison Bag Pokemon: Chemical Type. Evolved from Gulpin at LV:26. ****Its powerful stomach acid is capable of digesting almost anything. The one thing in the whole world a Swalot can't digest is its own stomach.**

Gulpin's Purple Rain makes the crowd amazed, and the judge really likes to see how the Poison Type Pokemon can show its beauty. And he got a 97. While Drew using Petal Dance while spinning, he gets a 95. Harley's Cacturne's Bullet Seed attacks receives a score of 84 from the judges.

Then it is May's turn, May is asked by Harley to use the Silver Wind for the preliminary rounds, so Beautifly sparkles brightly when sent out and then using Silver Wind towards the sun which creates shiny sparkles falling to the ground. May receives an 88 score, much to the annoyance of Harley who earned 84.

"You did a great job, May." Ash says.

"Thanks, but I don't think I am good enough compared to you and Drew..." May frowns.

And then Harley also approaches to offer his congratulations as well, but Ash is still skeptical of him. The results are revealed showing that Ash earns the second place of the round, Drew is in third place, May in 48th place, and Harley also made it through.

* * *

After the round is done, Harley asks if May can practice with him, and she agrees, Ash decides to go practice alone since he isn't trusting Harley.

While Ash and Lillie are training together, they then see a person frowns on top of a bench.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asks the trainer, and he is shocked to see Ash and Lillie up close.

"Oh, you are Ash Ketchum, right? Congratulations on getting into the second round." The man introducing himself as Anthony says.

"I saw you also get into the second round as well, but why are you sad?" Ash asks.

"My Contest Pass and my Ribbon Case was stolen..." This causes shocked to them and then he describes the thieves, and Ash says, "Not those guys again..."

Lillie says, "They are called Team Rocket, they often stole other people's stuff. We will help you get your stuff back." Then Anthony thanks them.

And with Ash's help, he also asks Officer Jenny to help finding the thieves, she tries to let Anthony compete if he reports to the main office, but without the Ribbons, he is too devastated to do so.

Lillie says, "Wait, if Team Rocket got the pass, they will be disguising as Anthony if they are going to enter. All we need to do is to wait and capture them at the same time." Then they agree, though Ash can't stay too long due to the main competition round starting.

The main competition round is opened, with 64 semi-finalists out of the original 247. Lillie, Anthony, Jenny, Swalot, and Pikachu are watching the corridor to see if they can catch Team Rocket.

Once Vivian introduces the judges, the main appeals begins.

The main Appeals Round begins with a Ninetales's Flamethrower, before giving way to Harley and his Banette, who terrifies Vivian and even May side stage with its malicious smile. Banette uses Will-O-Wisp and then strikes itself with Thunder, scoring 89 out of 100. Several other Coordinators score well, an Alakazam, a Vaporeon, Sunflora, Ledian, Electrode, and Lickitung all scoring in the high seventies and eighties. Ash, Drew and May both show their confidence for moving on.

"Now for the next one, we have Anthony!" As Vivian calls out, they then see that Jessie disguises as him coming jogging down the corridor. As Jessie walks by, Anthony stops her in her tracks and confronts her. Meowth and James, watching from afar, are stunned by the appearance of the real Anthony, as well as Lillie and Jenny. Jessie denies being an impostor only for Swalot to use Swallow then Spit Up, spitting out a now costume-less Jessie.

"Now you are under arrest!" Jenny says, Jessie tries to challenger her, but before she can call out a Pokemon, James and Meowth, afraid of prison, seize her arms and drag her away.

Anthony takes his place on stage with an impressive appeal by using Swalot's fluid body for an impressive entry. It then smashes apart its own Sludge Bomb with Bullet Seed and Swallows the whole lot for a clean finish, earning himself 82 points.

May is the next one as she uses Delcatty on stage, at first the crowd is excited to see the Mega Evolution, but then it turns bad as she keeps using Assist, and when the Assist turns out to be Solar Beam, she is left in a state of confusion.

"You did this to her, don't you?" Ash asks Harley, who shrugs off his foul play as competition.

May is torn and thinks Harley had her best interests at heart, but decides to ignore his advice and tell Delcatty to use Double Slap on itself, breaking it out of confusion. Harley is horrified, but Drew and Ash satisfied. May orders Delcatty to finish with Blizzard, creating a towering fortress of ice. May scores 79, which has the group in doubt as to whether she can advance.

"May, you are being used by Harley." Ash says to her.

"But why?" May angrily asks Harley, he replies that he wants to revenge her at the loss at Purika City. And he walks away saying that May won't be advance to the next round causing her to mad.

Drew says, "Next time, you shouldn't listen to other people's advice. You should only do what you know in your heart i right." May takes the advice to heart, and becomes upset at herself.

The last two is Ash and Drew. Ash goes first as he uses Absol to create a Dark Pulse with Night Slash slashing over it, giving him a score of 100. The last is Drew and his Hidden Power-using Masquerain. The field is then covered in Bubbles, which are diverted with Silver Wind, giving Drew a standing ovation and a perfect 100.

The top thirty-two are announced. Robert and Drew easily make it through with Harley, and May scrapes through as well. The Coordinators who moved on are paired up for the Double Contest Battles and May is matched with Harley.

"Looks like May is facing Harley." Max says.

"That's good. I can't wait to see him lose." Minami says.

"What happened to him?" Insey asks in confusion.

"Didn't you see that May barely makes through the Main Appeal Round? Because Harley is the one that makes her fail." After hearing Reisa's words, Insey and Trenor are feeling disgusted.

"That is so low." Trenor says.

* * *

"So are you ready to lose, May?" Harley taunts once it is their match.

"I won't lose to the likes like you!" She says.

Harley starts his battle with May by having his Banette use Screech, while his Cacturne uses Bullet Seed. Both hit their marks and lower May's points. May has Venusaur attack with Vine Whip; Harley's Pokémon try to dodge it, but Venusaur grabs onto their legs. Beautifly then uses Silver Wind that lowers Harley's points. Venusaur releases its grip on Cacturne and Banette, which sends them both spinning. Beautifly whips up a Silver Wind, sending Cacturne and Banette into a spin and leaving them dizzy.

"Use Vine Whip again!" May yells. "Don't let her use it, use Torment!" Banette glows and then Venusaur is unable to use Vine Whip again unless he uses the other moves.

"Use Pin Missile!" Harley says. "Beautifly, help Venusaur out!" Then Beautifly carries the attack high into the air.

Banette then fires Will-O-Wisp, but Venusaur uses Petal Dance, which combines with Will-O-Wisp to create sparkling dust all over the field, costing Harley more points. Cacturne retaliates with another Pin Missile, but Venusaur and Beautifly are unharmed, and they retaliate with a Silver Wind and Razor Leaf combination.

"Looks like Harley's points drops to Zero! Which means that May is going to advance to the next stage!"

"No, this can't be happening! How can I lose to some bratty girl like May!" He vents as he walks away.

As he storms off in defeat, he notices Ash and Drew standing there with an unimpressed expression. "You must be be happy to see me lose, huh?"

"No, May is better than you, that is why she won." Ash says.

"Then I will be happy to see you two lose as well."

Ash uses Solrock and Lunatone to make a cosmos dance, making him defeat the opponent who uses Pulse and Minun. And for Drew, he also easily gets into the next round.

"Now you have to win 5 more battles and you'll win." Lillie says to Ash.

"Yeah." Ash smiles. Then they see the next match up and Ash is surprised to see his opponent, his name is Robert and he was the one that defeated him back in the first round of Appeal. The one who got the score of 100 while he uses Swalot to get 97.

"Seems like you are in a trouble." Reisa says.

"It will be fine for me." Ash says confidentially.

But when they go outside, they see Team Rocket again and then they have Robert inside the net. "Absol, use Razor Wind to free him." Ash says.

Then Team Rocket tries to recite their motto before calling out Cacnea and Dustox to attack. Ash sends out Snorunt to help and he tries to tell him using Ice Beam, but it fails while everyone laughs at it.

"Ash, right? Just don't give up and try telling it to focus its energy in his head." Robert says.

"Okay." Ash says.

Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Dustox uses Psybeam towards Sylveon and Absol, but Snorunt jumps in front to take the hit and evolves into Glalie.

"My Snorunt..." Ash says as he scans the Pokeon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.111 Glalie: The Face Pokemon: Ice Type. ****A Glalie has the power to instantaneously freeze moisture in the atmosphere. A dazzling cloud of diamondlike ice crystals forms around its body.**

"Now it evolves, you can try out the Ice Beam." Robert says.

"Okay, Ice Beam." Glalie says, and then it uses the Ice Beam to freeze Team Rocket and send them blasting off.

"Thank you so much." Ash says.

"No problem. By the way, it seems we will be facing each other in the next round, and I am very looking forward to face you."

"The same goes to me, I am really impressed of your Milotic as well." Ash says as he shakes hands with him.

In the second stage and with thirty seconds remaining, May's Blaziken and Venusaur faced off against Anthony with Swalot and Pinsir. Blaziken tries to use Peck but Pinsir comes out of Swalot's stomach to pinch Blaziken beak shut. Time runs out in the end, but May wins the match and moves on to the third stage. Anthony respectfully congratulates May on the win and wishes her luck in the stage.

"Now we have a match between our top two contestants, Ash Ketchum versus Robert!"

The crowd goes wild as the two coordinators come to the stage.

Max says, "This will be tough, since both of them pass through the round without breaking any sweat or scores."

Lillie says, "But my Ash will win!"

"Your Ash?" Reisa winks at her, causing her to blush about what she just said.

"This is embarrassing." Lillie covers her face with her hands, causing everyone to laugh.

Ash sends out Sceptile and Meganium while Robert uses Milotic and Claydol. Neither of them hold back as they slowly losing their opponents' score. It is when Ash calls Meganium and Sceptile to use a Solar Beam covered with Leaf Blade to hit both Pokemon, the time is up and Ash wins 5 points higher than Robert.

"What an amazing show off. Both coordinators give their best shot and give us a wonderful performance." Vivian says.

Robert says, "Guess that I lost now. Good luck on your winning. Ash."

"You bet, and thanks for everything."

In the third stage, May's Combusken and Delcatty are up against Drew's Roselia and Flygon.

"A Flygon..." May is surprised. Drew says, "Yeah, it is his debut appearance."

"Then I will try this out, Blaziken, Mega Evolve!" Blaziken mega evolves and changes his form.

Roselia begins with a sparkling Petal Dance while Flygon flies right through it to attack. Delcatty counters with Assist which comes out as Fire Spin and burns the opponents' combination. Blaziken uses Sky Uppercut but misses Flygon as it dodges and Flygon falls and lands on top of Delcatty.

"Wow, Drew really knows the open field." Insey says.

"Yeah. How is May going to win?" Max asks.

Flygon uses Flamethrower and Roselia uses Solar Beam towards the opponents while May has Blaziken use Fire Spin to push the combined attacks away. Drew loses a lot of points because of that. Blaziken uses Fire Spin again while Flygon counters with Sandstorm which blows the attack away. Delcatty uses Blizzard as Roselia jumps on top of Flygon to fly away and dodge it.

"Wow...Flygon sure is fast...I have to figure out a way around..." May says. "Then I'll trust this attack."

Putting her trust in its unpredictability, May orders an Assist attack from Delcatty, which turns into a Vine Whip. She orders Blaziken use the Vine Whip to jump high into the air. Roselia calls for a Magical Leaf which Delcatty counters with Blizzard.

"Use Flamethrower." Drew commands Flygon, but May says, "This is what I wanted to happen! Blaziken! Follow the flames and then use Sky Uppercut!"

Drew is caught off guard as Blaziken follows the flames towards Flygon and lashes it with Sky Uppercut.

With little time and even fewer points remaining, May says, "I can only hope for a knock out..."

"Wow, May is really doing well." Minami says to Caroline.

"Yes. I am very proud of her. I think Honey is going to be proud, too."

She calls for Delcatty to use Tackle and Blaziken uses Quick Attack. Roselia replies with a Stun Spore that hits and paralyses the pair. Flygon finishes the match off with Steel Wing.

"Time's up! The winner of this match is Drew! Who will be advancing to the quarter-finals!"

"I lost…" May says as she kneels down.

Drew walks over to her and says, "Nice battle." He holds her hand, trying to help her stand up. May is upset, but she still puts on a brave face as she stands back up. The crowd begins cheering for May and her wonderful performance, only Harley is thinking otherwise.

"Hey, why does she have a lot of cheers? She lost the battle." Harley says in a displeased tone.

* * *

At the back stage, May, who manages to get over her loss, she tells Ash, "Win this. For me and our friends."

Ash says, "I will. You can count on me."

In the quarter finals, Ash battles a Mightyena and a Manectric using Pikachu and Sylveon. They all show off their teamwork very well and Ash advances. Both Drew and Ash are facing each other at the finals.

"Whoever wins this match will get the Ribbon Cup! Now send out your Pokemon!" Vivian comments.

Drew says, "I was wishing to fight you here, and that promise is fulfilled. Roselia, Masquerain." Drew tosses the two Pokemon.

"Milotic, Latias, I choose you!"

Once he sends out his two Pokemon, all of the audience are shocked at the appearance of the legendary Pokemon.

Mark says, "Latias is showing off now?"

Max says, "Cool! I am dying to see this!"

Insey asks, "Is this Latias we met in Alto Mare?"

Reisa says, "Yes. We have been there last year, she comes with her brother to Ash."

Lillie says, "And Latios is also wanting to see the battle as well." Then she sends out the Pokemon who turns invisible.

Drew says, "So you possess a legendary?"

"Yes. This girl likes me a lot. And not only that. Milotic, Mega Evolve!"

Milotic starts to glow, its scales glows rainbow colored and it becomes bigger.

"Awesome! A Mega Milotic!" Reisa says as she has stars in her eyes.

As Drew is shown facing off with Ash in the final stage, he is losing by a lot of points. Milotic uses Twister while Latias comes through the Twister and finishes Masquerain and Roselia off with Hyper Beam.

"It is settled! This winner of this Grand Festival is Ash Ketchum! Right now he has won the second grand festival in a row! Please give him cheers!"

The crowd goes wild. Ash says to Drew. "I am sorry that you lost."

"It is fine. There are still improvements I have to do."

* * *

After a shake of hands, Ash is awarded the Cup by Lisia.

"I know you can do a great job, Ash." She winks, Ash feels a little comfortable, but he says, "Thanks."

In the audience, Reisa says, "That Lisia, I feel like I want to strangle her."

"Calm down. Reisa." Insey says. "She is still our cousin."

* * *

Later that night, an after-party takes place to celebrate the conclusion of the Hoenn Grand Festival. May sits down after eating a lot, looks behind her and wonders where the flashing lights are coming from.

She locates the source, and it is Drew continuing to practice his Contest techniques. May asks, "Why are you still training? The Grand Festival is already over."

Drew says, "Ash is also training, hence why he became the Top Coordinator. If you want to become a Top Coordinator, you have to keep practicing and getting better."

May nods and she asks, "Then what are you going to do after that?"

Drew says, "Maybe I will be like Ash, going to another region and participate in the next Grand Festival. But I expects you to be there so we can face each other again."

He promptly walks off, leaving May speechless.

"So May, do you want some?" Lillie offers her a vanilla ice cream cone, but startles her in the process.

"Just then, you and Drew are alone, maybe you have a romantic connection?" Caroline asks as May blushes.

"No, we are just friends! I admit that he did give me something to consider...but I am not going to give up until I become a Top Coordinator."

Ash says, "That's the spirit."

"Hey, guys." Then they see that Reshow and Lisia come and much to their surprise, another person is coming with them.

"Dad?/Uncle Wallace?" They exclaim in surprise.

Wallace says, "Nice to see your little group here." Then Reisa hugs her father. "And Ash, Lisia has told me the news, congratulations on being the Top Coordinator."

"Thanks, uncle. I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon." Ash says.

"As modest as I see. I heard from Master Juan that you collected 8 Badges, and since the league is around the corner, how about we ride to Ever Grande City together?"

"That will be great, thanks." Ash says as they all go to his ship and set sail to the City.

* * *

**The new Mega Evolution for the chapter is Mega Milotic. I usually like the design in Pokemon Insurgence. So I try to make my own version but have a sample for it.**

**Now the grand festival is done, the next is the Pokemon league. All will be in one chapter. After the league, I will write the Delta episode. Which will replace the 7th movie in the anime in my story.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	99. Hoenn Part 19

Hoenn Part 19

Right now the group is on the deck of a ship, with Ever Grande City and the site of Hoenn League's Ever Grande Conference now in sight.

"Well, I am going to get ready for the upcoming League, so I am going to leave for now." Wallace says.

"Okay, Dad, we'll see you soon." Reshow says as they leave, and Lisia also leaves because she is going to Rustboro to find her father.

"So we have still a week to train." Ash says.

"You're right." Lillie says. "But we shouldn't always focusing on training."

"Yeah, I want to try out this ramen place!" Everyone turns to her and Mark asks, "You mean the famous Ever Grande Noodle Nosh? It is one of the best places to eat in all of Hoenn."

"Then how about we go try it out?" Insey asks as they nod.

Sometime later, as the group makes their way down a narrow back street somewhere in the city, Max asks, "Are you sure that the shop is in the place like this?"

"It has to be..." May says, and the others have their doubts.

An opportunistic flock of Murkrow goes on the attack, stealing May's guidebook in the process. Pikachu drives them off temporarily with a Thunderbolt, but more swoop down to take their place. The cycle continues until a Meowth - one wearing boots and a hat - comes to their rescue.

"A Meowth?" Minami asks.

"It is different than Team Rocket's Meowth of course." Ash says.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Then they see a Trainer comes to their rescue.

"Thank you for helping us." Lillie says to him.

"No problem." The trainer the notices the restaurant guide lying on the ground. "Are you going to this ramen shop? I am also going there as well."

"Cool, thank goodness that there is someone who can lead us the way." Reshow says.

Once they are having the meal, the person says, "By the way, my name is Tyson."

After everyone introduces themselves, Ash is the last one and he is cut off, "I know you. You are Ash Ketchum, right? The one who is the champion in two regions."

"Wow, I don't know my fame is already spreading wild."

"It sure is, since I am going to be in the tournament, I am looking forward to face you." Tyson says.

"Same here." Ash says. "And I notice that your Meowth is really well raised."

"Thanks." Tyson says. "And I never knew that Meowth liked your Pokemon Food as well., since he is always picky."

"Well, we had some research about it after all." Lillie says.

The conversation continues, with bonding between Tyson and the group, until Tyson notices the time.

"Oh no, I have to go now, or I'll be late." Tyson says.

As he rushes outside, Ash and the others follow behind.

"Why are you rushing?" Trenor asks.

"I am the torch runner, so I have to get to the Pokemon Center to collect the sacred flame." Tyson says.

Outside the Center, League President Charles Goodshow, together with the local Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy and a small crowd of spectators, are waiting for the flame to arrive. The flame soon arrives by a police motorcade, just as Tyson reaches the Center and apologizes for being late.

"It's Mr. Goodshow." Ash says as they go greet them.

"Oh, what do you know, how have you guys been?" Goodshow says to them.

"Ash, you guys know the President?" Max asks in surprise.

"Well, we were children of the Champions." Mark says. "Of course we knew."

Goodshow says, "And you must be May, right? I saw you compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival on TV." This causes the siblings to be more shocked.

Tyson sets off running with the flame, with his Meowth running beside him. Goodshow then offers to let them ride the limo with him since they are all heading to the same place.

As Tyson runs along a route lined with people, the limo takes a back road. As it goes over a hill, the occupants get their first view of the stadium complex for the tournament.

* * *

Once Ash registers for the competition, and receives the official guide to the tournament, of which Max takes possession. Ash decides to ask about his rivals, only to find that they haven't come yet.

On a screen above the registration desk, Tyson has arrived at the stadium complex, not visibly tired at all from the long run. But moments later, an alarm goes off. The sacred flame has been stolen.

"Tyson, what's going on?" Reisa asks him.

"Well, I delivered the flames to the group of Jennys and Joys, but one of the Jenny causes a distraction by pointing into the distance and saying she thought she saw a real Moltres." Tyson says.

"Then it must be Team Rocket again..." Ash groans as the others aren't happy about this.

They go chase the Team Rocket and finally find them heading off with their balloon. "Absol, use Razor Wind!" Absol tries to use the attack, only to be bounced back. One of the Jenny tries to use Blastoise, but the Joy says that they can't put the fire out. Tyson sends out his Metagross to stop the balloon with its Confusion. Meowth turns up the flame to counter the pull.

"Ash, do you guys have any Ice Type Pokemon?" Goodshow asks as Lillie says, "Of course, I want to be the Ice Type Trainer, so we do have some Ice Types."

"Then you can freeze the ice, since it won't put out the flame." Goodshow says as they do it. They send out Lapras to freeze Team Rocket while the flame keeps burning. Metagross pulls the balloon down, and Ash leaps into the basket. He takes the flame, but before he can get away with it, Team Rocket breaks out of the ice and tries to snatch it back.

In the struggle, the flame falls out of the balloon. Jessie throws Meowth after the flame to catch it. He grabs it, then realizes he's still falling and panics. Tyson sends his Meowth to save the flame. It jumps up and grabs the flame from Team Rocket's Meowth in midair, kicking Team Rocket's Meowth in the process.

"A Meowth doing bad things? How low..." Tyson's Meowth says.

"What did you just say?" Rocket's Meowth says in anger as they started the heated argument. Then Team Rocket's Meowth readies his claws to attack, but Tyson's Meowth lands a hit first before sending Team Rocket's Meowth blasting off with an Iron Tail. Ash jumps from the balloon, and is caught by Metagross's Confusion. Tyson proceeds to have Meowth blow up the balloon and send Team Rocket blasting off with a Thunderbolt.

"Thank you for working together to protect the flame, or else the tournament can't start." Goodshow and Wallace thank them as they get back to the stadium.

"No problem." The two says.

* * *

In the next day, Ash and Lillie have been training with their Pokemon, and the other are surprised to see that many Pokemon. Insey says, "You sure capture a lot of them."

"Yeah. I can't wait to decide who to go battle with. And a lot of them can even mega evolve." Ash says.

But as they are training, Glalie unleashes an Ice Beam and scores an unintentional direct hit on Ash's rival Morrison. After recovering, Morrison reveals his eighth Badge to the group, admitting that he can now compete in the Hoenn League.

"Congratulations." Ash says as then Glalie comes to say hello, and then Morrison recognizes the Pokemon as he met each other two months ago. Spotting the rest of Ash's Pokémon team, Morrison is surprised to see a lot of Pokemon, so he also shows his Pokemon and they are amazed to see them.

Then Team Rocket appears again and this time they use the pitfall trap to make them fall down, but before they can take their Pokemon, Tyson appears again and this time Team Rocket's Meowth is going to fight Tyson's again. But still losing as he is sent back towards Jessie and James.

Jessie and James try to use Seviper and Cacnea to battle, but they are stopped by a Psychic attack.

"Who did this?" Jessie says. "I can't move..." James also adds.

"I won't let you take other people's Pokemon." Then Ash and the others are surprised to see a boy with a Gallade. "Wally! You have come as well." Ash says in delight.

"Use Psycho Cut." Then Gallade send them flying with the move.

"Wally! Nice to see you again. Are you here for the league, too?" Ash asks.

Wally smiles, "You bet. Even I have my sickness, I still have some secret weapon to let me improve as a trainer."

"You mean the Gallade that saved us?" Max asks.

"Of course." Wally says. "In fact, I am looking forward to battle you, Ash. It is because of you that I can become a Trainer."

"Sure." Ash says.

* * *

In the preliminaries, which is a set of one-on-one matches kicking off the Ever Grande Conference. Morrison is up first, and he uses Beldum against an Electabuzz. But Beldum is being hit every time and then Lillie asks, "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ash says.

And then Beldum starts to evolve into a Metang, and then it defeats the Electabuzz. "I did it, nice work, Metang." Morrison cheers with his Pokemon.

"Seeing this battle makes me wanting to make a Metang of my own..." Ash sighs.

"Oh yeah, you haven't gotten a Metang yet." Trenor says.

And then they see Wally using his Kecleon to finish off the opponent's Cacturne, Max says, "Wow, I can't believe Wally is improved."

"Yeah. Ash is going to be worried." May says.

Then Tyson also advances by using Meowth to battle against a Persian, but after the Persian is unable to battle, Meowth still wants to continue, and this causes Tyson to try holding him back as well as the crowd are startled by the ferocity.

Once they are together, Reshow asks, "What happened to Meowth?"

"You see, when I was traveling through a snow-covered forest, I came across a pack of wild Meowth, headed by a Persian. One of the Meowth was battling against the Persian, but was losing badly. The Persian and the rest of the group then walked off, leaving the young Meowth abandoned in the middle of the snow. I took the young Meowth and nursed it back to health, and bandaged up its damaged legs. After it was conscious again, I gave him a pair of boots to take the strain off walking and help him train to walk on his damaged feet." Tyson says.

"I can see why he hates Persian so much..." Wally notes, then Ash leaves since he is going to battle.

"Our next battle is between Ash Ketchum and Gilbert!" The referee says as Ash goes to the field.

He sends out Hitmonlee while Ash sends out Gallade.

"Gallade, mega evolve!" Ash says as the Pokemon glows and changes form.

Both Gallade and Hitmonlee charge towards each other, with Gilbert commanding a Rolling Kick, and Ash ordering Slash. Hitmonlee leaps towards Gallade and kicks hard with its extendable legs, but Gallade quickly dodges and quickly Slash him on Ash's command, sending Hitmonlee crashing down to earth.

"Wow, what speed." Tyson says.

"Yeah, Ash trains all his Pokemon to the most." May replies.

Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use High Jump Kick, and Hitmonlee attempts to hit Gallade while combining its attack with forward flips. Gallade, however, uses the amazing speed to dodge all three kicks, leading Hitmonlee further and further towards the stadium wall.

"Now it is our chance!" Gilbert says as Hitmonlee thrusts forward to attack, but Gallade dodges once again at the last moment, making Hitmonlee hurt its knee against the hard surface of the stadium wall. Both Pokémon land and face-off, but Hitmonlee starts to feel the pain of its strained leg.

"This is bad..." Gilbert notices the strained leg, since it is its main source of attacking and also the weak spot, so he tries to end the battle fast even if it means taking a risk.

Ash orders Gallade to use Psycho Cut, and Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use Mega Kick. After taking a hit, the fighting Pokémon responds, and smashes its foot hard into Gallade, but it feels pain while doing so, which Ash senses.

"Hitmonlee must have been injured..." Ash says as he orders an Night Slash just before both Pokémon hit the ground. The impact of the attacks causes a dust cloud to appear, and when it clears, Gallade has slam straight into Hitmonlee's head with its Night Slash, after using the attack to cushion the blow of the vicious kick attack. Hitmonlee falls to the ground, and Gallade is declared the winner.

"Great job, Gallade." Ash says as he changes back and hugs him.

Afterwards, Ash is selected for an honor – to carry the sacred flame up to the stadium torch. Ash lights the torch to mark the end of the preliminary matches, while the celebration balloons float off into the distance.

* * *

When they are back at the Pokemon Center, Wallace comes towards them and he says, "How are you guys doing?"

"Hey, Dad." Reisa and Reshow hug their father, Morrison, Tyson and Wally are surprised to learn that Wallace is related to Ash and his friends.

"So if you don't know, the next round of battles are Double Battles and that three wins are required to advance." Wallace says to Ash.

"I see." Ash says, then Nurse Joy call them to give out their match-ups, and then the four trainers all go prepare. Reisa asks, "So Dad, since you have been a Champion for almost a year, are you worried that your title is taken by Ash after that?"

Wallace says, "Maybe, but I am looking forward to see how he does."

Morrison is facing a Trainer who uses a Marowak and a Machamp, so he uses Growlithe and Gligar. And in the end, he wins due to Gligar using Iron Tail, much to everyone's surprise.

"Now it is my turn." Ash says as he goes to prepare his upcoming match, but then they are caught off guard when they fall into a pitfall trap with Team Rocket doing it again. However, their employer bursts through the wall and sends them running.

Ash quickly gets out as he goes to the stadium to face against a trainer named Dominick.

"Okay, Sharpedo, Camerupt, I choose you!" Ash says as he tosses out two Pokemon. Dominick sends out Tropius and Swalot.

"Wow, they both can mega evolve, right?" Morrison asks.

"Yes. But it is kind of ironic to see the two on the stage." Mark says.

"How come?" Trenor asks.

"Team Magma wants Ash to be on their side as the leader Maxie gives him the Cameruptite, and Team Aqua also wants Ash, too. Therefore the leader Archie gives Ash the Sharpedoite." Minami says.

"Wow, I have no idea that happens." Insey says.

"But they are in jail for good now." Lillie says.

"Yeah. And Ash also has a Kyogre and Groudon in his team." Max says.

"No way…" Wally says in shock.

"Just how many Legendaries he has? I heard that he also has a Latias when he is at the Grand Festival." Morrison asks.

"I don't know." Reisa replies as they see Ash win the battle. "Ash wins again!"

"Yeah. I can't wait to face him." Tyson says.

Both Wally and Tyson also advances to the next round, they are excited and seen chatting about who is stronger in the restaurant.

* * *

Once the match ups are over, Ash, Tyson, Morrison and Wally also advance to the Top 32.

"So now all of our matches are going to be Full Battles." Ash says.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how the battle will go." Lillie says to Ash.

Ash's opponent is a girl named Katie. And the battlefield is selected by the computer as a craggy rock battlefield.

"Torkoal, I choose you." "Come on out, Venomoth!"

Once the two Pokemon appears, the match begins. Venomoth uses Stun Spore, but it is blocked by Iron Defense, but Venomoth uses Disable to make it unusable.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash says as he tries to attack, but Katie says, "Return. Venomoth." She returns the Pokemon and says, "Okay, Golduck, you're up."

As the Water Type Pokemon appears on the field, Ash orders Torkoal to use Body Slam, but Golduck sends Torkoal flying with a Hydro Pump and then cuts it down with Fury Swipes.

"Return, Torkoal." Ash recalls the Pokemon and says, "Manectric, I choose you."

Once the Electric Type Pokemon appears, Katie recalls her Golduck and sends out Dugtrio.

Manectric uses a Quick Attack, but Dugtrio Digs to dodge, and then uses Sand Tomb to engulf the ground in an ever-growing sand trap. Sliding down the ominous pit, Manectric uses Thunderbolt on Dugtrio to no avail.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash yells as Manectric jumps back before being swallowed up, but it is knocked out by the Double-Edge.

"Walrein, I choose you!" Ash's third Pokemon appears and Dugtrio tries to escape underground. But it is forced above by Walrein powerful Headbutt on the ground. Using this opportunity, Walrein knocks it out with an Ice Beam.

Katie sends out Misdreavus, but after taking an Ice Beam and a Ice Ball, Misdreavus uses Destiny Bond. Misdreavus faints, but then suddenly Walrein glows purple and collapses as well.

"This is not going well on Ash's side..." Reisa says.

"Yeah..." Minami says.

Due to Ash losing three Pokemon, they have a five minute break and the field changes from a rock field to a water field.

"Golduck, you're out again." As the Pokemon is sent out, Ash sends out Sceptile out/

"Use Leaf Blade!" Ash yells, and Katie responds by telling Golduck to use Fury Swipes. However, the continuous strikes from both Pokémon match blow for blow, cancelling out.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Katie yells. "Dodge it and then use Dual Chop!" Ash replies. And then Sceptile jumps and then attacks, but Katie doesn't seem worried.

"Confusion!" Katie says as the attack stops Sceptile in mid-air. Sceptile is suspended helplessly by Confusion before being flung across the arena and into the water by the attack.

"Sceptile!" Ash calls out, and the Pokemon is in a state of confusion from Golduck's attack. Unable to snap itself out of confusion, Sceptile falls straight into the arena's water.

"What's this? Sceptile falls into the water, where could it be?" The Announcer says, but Katie looks on confidently.

Sceptile manages to sneak up to Golduck unnoticed before lashing its opponent with a successful Leaf Blade to the face, sending it reeling. Katie grits her teeth as Sceptile lands safely on one of the arena platforms, before ordering her fallen Golduck to use Fury Swipes again.

"Sceptile, dodge it!" Ash says, but Sceptile is dazed and then it starts firing Bullet Seeds everywhere. Ash, Absol, Pikachu and Sylveon are trying to dodge the upcoming Seeds, but one seed manages to hit Golduck and knocks out.

Katie returns Golduck and calls back Venomoth. Ash, confident from their last win, decides not to switch out. However, Sceptile is still confused and uses Bullet Seed without being ordered to. Katie orders Venomoth to dodge and use Supersonic on the already-confused Sceptile.

"Is she serious? Sceptile is already confused, why using Supersonic again?" Mark says.

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot?" Insey says.

"Sceptile, return for now." Ash says as he tries to make it recover in his Pokeball.

"Venomoth is a Bug type, and Flying types would have an advantage, Swellow, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Katie responds by telling Venomoth to use Stun Spore, though Swellow dodge and uses Peck.

"Disable!" Katie says. "How's it? you can't use Peck anymore."

"But I still have other flying moves, like Aerial Ace!" Ash says.

Swellow loops around mid-air, and dives straight for Venomoth, smashing into the Bug Pokémon and sending it spiraling down towards the arena's water.

"Oh, no, use Confusion!" "Quick Attack!"

Ash has Swellow land a Quick Attack, sending Venomoth straight into the water and out for the count.

"Scizor, come on out!" As the Pokemon appears, May says, "Why is she sending out another Bug Type?"

Insey says, "Scizor is also partly Steel-Type, and they have some advantage."

"Quick Attack!" "You do the same!"

Two Pokémon speed towards each other, trading blows repeatedly in mid-air. They eventually stop and face off. Since Disable has worn off, Ash orders Swellow to use Peck once again, and Katie responds by telling Scizor to use Double Team, creating several Scizor illusions across the various platforms.

"Metal Claw!" Katie says. All of the Double Team clones leap towards Swellow, claws glowing.

"You use Double Team as well!" Swellow then creates a line of its own clones to tackle Scizor's.

The illusions pass through each other, and Ash orders Swellow to use Aerial Ace. The Swellow loop around and speed towards Scizor. Katie has Scizor counter with Hidden Power, destroying the Swellow duplicates. Ash then calls for a Quick Attack, and Swellow speeds through Scizor's attack. Katie then orders Scizor to counter with Metal Claw, which it does, smashing straight into Swellow's position. However, Swellow used Aerial Ace to instantly vanish and hit Scizor. The force of the attack sends Scizor crashing down onto a stadium platform, and it is unable to battle.

Down to her last Pokémon, Katie falls silent for a few seconds before sending out her Walrein.

"If we win, we will go into the next rounds. Use Quick Attack again!" Ash yells.

However, due to Walrein's sheer girth and body mass, Swellow's direct attack bounces straight off, and a shocked Swellow is sent flying back.

"Ice Beam!" Katie says, and then the move forces Swellow to make an evasive dodge to avoid it, though the tip of its wing get frozen as a result.

"Peck!" Ash orders. Katie counters by telling Walrein to go underwater, causing Swellow's attack to miss. Ash grits his teeth, and Katie confidently orders the submerged Walrein to use Ice Beam. The attack lands a direct hit, forcing Swellow to crash onto the floor outside of the arena and being knocked out.

Katie and Walrein confidently look on as the announcer comments that Ash has two Pokémon remaining. "Castform! Come on out!"

As Ash sends out his Pokemon, he says, "Sunny Day!"

As the sun shines, Castform changes its form.

"It is a Fire Type now, use Hydro Pump!" Then Castform is hit, Ash says, "Use Flamethrower!"

The attack hits, but Castform is still defeated due to the Hidden Power.

"Secptile, I choose you." As Ash sends out his no longer confused Pokemon, Lillie says, "Sceptile...so this is it..."

"Yeah." Reisa says.

Katie starts the final match-up by ordering Walrein to use Ice Beam.

"Dodge it!" Ash says. Sceptile leaps over Ice Beam, which instead freezes some of the water field solid.

"Dive underwater!" Katie says as Walrein dodges, and then Sceptile lands on Walrein's platform, unable to make Leaf Blade connect.

"Ice Beam!" Katie says as Sceptile is looking for its opponent. And then Walrein quickly emerges from the water and fires Ice Beam, landing a direct hit.

Sceptile smirks and gets back up, shooting a look at Walrein before it dives underwater once again. Walrein repeatedly emerges in various areas of the pool while Ash looks on in frustration.

"That's it..." Ash says as he notices the frozen water around the platform and develops a plan. "Use Leaf Blade on the water!"

Sceptile nods and then he does it, it causes a shock wave that forces Walrein out of the water.

"Ice Beam again!" Katie yells, but Ash tells Sceptile to dodge it.

Ice Beam freezes over the pool, removing Walrein's underwater advantage, taking Katie by surprise.

"That is kinda smart to use..." Lillie says with excitement.

"You're right." Reshow says.

"Now time to do this." Ash presses his Key Stone and yells, "Mega Evolve!" Then Sceptile glows white and it changes its form.

Ash orders Sceptile to use Quick Attack, the force of which sends Walrein flying into the arena wall and kicks up a cloud of dust.

"Sceptile!" Ash shouts encouragement to him as he smoothly lands.

"Use Mimic!" Katie says as she doesn't seem worried. Several beams of bright, pink light burst out from the dust clouds before Walrein flies across the field using its Mimicked Quick Attack. Unable to react quickly enough, Walrein hits Sceptile head on and sends it flying. Sceptile manages to stop itself before staring down its opponent, who has just revealed its latest trick.

"What is Mimic?" Morrison asks.

"It is a move that allows Walrein to copy one of Sceptile moves, and in this case, it is Quick Attack."

Ash then orders Sceptile to use Leaf Blade, sending Walrein flying back, before it manages to regain its balance and use Body Slam on Katie's command.

"Dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Ash yells. Sceptile leaps into the air and fires off a volley of seeds upon a defenseless Walrein. Katie, frustrated, tells Walrein to use Ice Beam again, but Grovyle dodges it.

"Quick Attack!" Ash yells, and Sceptile uses it to avoid Ice Beam and strike Walrein. Katie watches on as Sceptile lands several powerful blows against Walrein.

"Then I'll finish this with a Quick Attack." Katie says.

Walrein speeds toward Sceptile, who Ash tells to run toward Walrein.

"What is he thinking?" Everyone wonders about it as the two Pokémon rush at each other.

At the last moment, Ash orders dodge underneath Walrein and use Leaf Blade. Grovyle powerfully slices its blade straight up Walrein's body, sending it skyward and back to the ground.

"Walrein is unable to battle, Sceptile wins, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash smiles and praise Sceptile, who put on his twig and nods to him. Not being a sore loser, Katie comes up to Ash and thanks him for the great battle and the two Trainers shake hands.

* * *

**Now the first part of the two part league chapter is done, it is hard to write in fact. But I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	100. Hoenn Part 20

Hoenn Part 20

When Ash and his friends are having pizza in the Pokemon Center, they are talking about the tournament. Morrison says, "I can't believe that we all get to the Top 16."

"Yeah." Wally says. "I wonder who are we going to battle in the next round."

Max says, "Speaking of which, the match ups are announced now."

As everyone looks at the match-ups, Ash says, "Wait, looks like I am battling you, Morrison."

Morrison is particularly stunned as he falls completely silent, he is now worried and Ash notices it, he tries to cheer him up, but the shock is too much, and then he walks out of the Pokémon Center visibly downtrodden.

"Morrison?" Everyone tries to find him, but in vain. Just then, they find him training with Metang, so they try to ask him, but he just walks away.

"I wonder what's his problem?" Lillie says.

"Well, maybe battling against a friend can be tough for everyone." Reisa replies.

The next day, the Full Battle between Ash and Morrison begins. The stadium flame burns makes for the perfect backdrop as the field of choice this time around is the ice field. Morrison grits his teeth as he looks at Ash, and everyone are watching the battle in silence.

"Banette, I choose you." Ash sends out his first Pokemon, and then Morrison halfheartedly says, "Girafarig."

Then as the battle begins, Ash says, "Use Sucker Punch!"

As the punch is coming, Morrison, whose confidence is shaken, says, "Girafarig, use Light Screen." And then the attack lowers the damage taken, but Banette crashes through the Light Screen and hit Girafarig's head with Sucker Punch. Girafarig manages to shake Banette off, sending it sliding back.

"Use Tackle." Morrison hesitantly orders, but Banette uses Teleport to dodge the attack. Girafarig, unable to stop in time, Tackles straight into the upright icicle, causing damage to itself.

Ash orders Banette to attack again, but Girafarig slips and falls on the icy floor, causing Banette to miss.

"Use Dark Pulse." Ash yells as the Pokemon charges the attack. "Iron Tail!" Morrison desperately orders, but Banette dodges the attack and attacks with Dark Pulse, knocking Girafarig out.

Morrison gasps at his fallen Pokémon, before silently calling it back. Instead of sending out his next Pokémon, Morrison stands there, petrified by indecision.

"Trainer, send out your second Pokemon." The referee says to Morrison, but he cannot concentrate.

"If Morrison can't send out the Pokemon, then it will count as a forfeit and then Ash will win the battle!" The announcer says, but Morrison is still not doing it.

"Wait." Ash says. "He can still battle, right? Morrison?"

Then Morrison hastily sends out his Growlithe to take on Ash's Banette, and Banette begins the battle by firing Shadow Ball at Growlithe.

"Use Agility to dodge it!" Morrison yells, still unable to take any offensive action towards his friend and rival.

"Phantom Force!" Ash says as Banette attacks the Pokemon in the shadows, knocking it out.

"I am sorry, Growlithe, you did an excellent job." Morrison says.

"Morrison, why don't you put up a serious fight? If you won't fight, then you might quit now." Ash says.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Morrison says. "I am sorry, Growlithe, it is my fault that you got beat like that..."

Then after recalling the Growlithe, Morrison has the renewed vigor and yells loudly, "Ash, now I am going to show you what I got!" And then everyone is relieved at his change.

Morrison chooses Swampert as his third Pokémon. Banette and Swampert clash their Shadow Claw and Focus Punch attacks with tremendous power. Ash and Morrison exchange excited proclamations of their fighting spirit. Swampert blasts a Hydro Pump to match Banette's Shadow Ball, but both Pokémon seem evenly matched. Sucker Punch and Focus Punch are used again, but each attack hits the other Pokémon in the face, knocking them both out.

"With one side having three Pokemon out, the battle goes into intermission." The announcer says as they take a little break, at the same time, Morrison goes towards Ash.

"I am sorry for my behavior. I usually relishes victory, but when I knew that your my next opponent, I didn't know what to do...your scolding made me realize that fighting with all you have is what a real friend would do."

"That's great. We should finish the second round at full power." Ash says, then they shake hands and each refuse to lose, but promise to remain friends regardless of the outcome.

The second half of the round will take place on a Grass Field. Ash chooses Swampert as his second Pokémon to battle Morrison's fourth Pokémon, Steelix.

"Use Dragon Breath!" "Dodge and use Muddy Water!"

As the Swampert dodges the upcoming attack, it sends out dirty water towards Steelix, but it counters with a devastating Iron Tail. Steelix disappears underground and strikes Swampert into the air with Dig.

"Don't give up and use Hammer Arm!" Ash yells.

Swampert tries to land the attack, but Steelix evades with Dig and smashes Swampert into the air again.

"Earth Power!" Ash yells, and then the attack finally hits Steelix.

"You don't give up as well! Use Earthquake!" "You too!"

Both Pokémon are commanded to use Earthquake, but Steelix's power is more than Swampert, causing him to faint.

"Torkoal, I choose you!" Ash sends out his third Pokemon.

"Fire Type's advantage will not work on my Steelix! Use Dragon Breath!"

Torkoal blocks the attack with the Iron Defense and then uses Overheat. Steelix unleashes a second round of Dragon Breath, both attacks meeting in the middle. Overheat proves more powerful, landing a direct hit on Steelix.

"Flamethrower!" "Dragon Breath!"

This time, the result is an explosive draw. Using the resulting cloud of smoke as cover, Steelix escapes underground. Torkoal guards itself against Steelix's Dig by using Iron Defense. Steelix immediately uses Dragon Breath, hitting and knocking out Torkoal.

"Cacturne, you're next!" Ash sends out his fourth Pokemon. Steelix unleashes its Iron Tail right from the start, but Cacturne quickly dodges it.

"What?" Morrison is surprised that he misses the attack.

Cacturne uses Bullet Seed at Steelix, who burrows into the ground once again in retreat.

"Prepare to dodge, Cacturne." Ash says as he nods, then it manages to dodge the attack, but then it is hit by the Dragon Breath.

"Use Needle Arm!" Ash yells as another Dragon Breath is coming, and then Needle Arm shields Cacturne as it makes its way to land the attack, knocking out Steelix.

"Gligar, you're next." As the fifth Pokemon from Morrison appears, Cacturne uses Foul Play, but Gligar swiftly dodges it and performs Steel Wing. Cacturne barely dodges Gligar's onslaught of attacks by hiding in the tall grass on the field.

"Bullet Seed again." Ash yells as Cacturne fires the attack, striking Gligar.

"Steel Wing!" Morrison says as Cacturne retreats back to the tall grass.

"Now use Giga Drain!" Ash yells as Cacturne leaps onto Gligar to suck its energy, but Morrison tells Gligar to shake it off.

Free-falling through the air, Cacturne tries Bullet Seed once more, but to no avail. It is helpless to defend itself from Gligar's Guillotine. Gligar's pincer grips Cacturne's neck and slams its opponent into the ground.

Ash releases Aggron as his fifth Pokémon. Gligar attempts to quickly end it with Guillotine but Aggron responds with Stone Edge, causing him to be hit before Guillotine hits.

"Rock Tomb!" Ash yells as the rocks are now trying to hit Gligar, but it dodges and attack with Iron Tail, but Iron Defense manages to block the attack.

"Hidden Power!" Morrison yells as the attack hits Aggron, sending them to the ground. Then they both uses Flash Cannon and Earthquake, causing them to double knock out.

As their final Pokémon Ash chooses Glalie while Morrison releases Metang.

"Glalie, mega evolve!" Ash presses his key stone and Glalie glows, Lillie is the one that gets excited about the form.

"Mega Glalie! I have been waiting for this!" Lillie says with excitement.

Glalie performs Headbutt, which Metang matches with Take Down. The Pokémon collide, but Glalie takes the brunt of the damage.

"Ice Beam!" Ash yells, but Metang's Confusion forces Ice Beam right back towards Glalie.

"Use Take Down!" As Metang charges forward, Ash says, "Use Ice Beam again!" And it causes shock to everyone.

Confusion sends it back, but Glalie is told to use Icy Wind, reflecting Ice Beam back again, landing a direct hit on Metang and encrusting it in ice. Glalie follows up with a successful Headbutt, sending ice shards all around. Metang releases an intense Meteor Mash and scores a direct hit.

"Now use Headbutt while spinning!" As Ash yells for the attack, Morrison says, "I know how to handle it, so finish it with another Meteor Mash using everything you got!"

At the last moment, Glalie ducks under and strikes Metang's underside. The referee judges Metang unable to battle and declares Ash the victor. Having won the battle, Ash will now advance to the Top 8 of the Hoenn League.

Tyson and Wally also try their best as they use Sceptile and Altaria to win their match, also advancing to the Top 8.

Morrison, viewing the stadium from the outside, shouts out in disappointment at his loss, but quickly feels better.

"That was an amazing battle, right? Morrison?" Ash asks.

"You are right. Be sure to win the league, Ash." He says.

"You bet, and maybe we will have another battle again." Ash says as they promise, beginning another competitive argument.

Tyson calms the situation with the call for dinner. The two agree and have yet another race to the Pokémon Center. everyone is relieved that the two Trainers are back to their old selves.

* * *

Then they advance forward, Ash is battling Wally at the Top Four.

"Ash, I want to say thank you for helping me catch my first was really all thanks to you that I could make it this far. I'm sure that you and your Pokémon must have had to overcome a lot, too… To make it all the way here. Right?"

"You are right. But we come so far, so we will keep going."

"Everyone's grown so much… And now we'll get to see just what we all can do. Standing here facing you again gives me chills… …But I won't give up! I won't lose anymore. My Pokémon have given me the courage and strength to fight. I have to win for their sake! So get ready… Here I come!"

Wally sends out his Altaria while Ash sends Mawile. Due to being part Fairy, Mawile isn't effective by Dragon moves and finish Altaria off with a Play Rough. Azumarill is his next Pokemon. It defeats Mawile with a powerful Hydro Pump. Ash sends out Meganium and letting her attack the Pokemon. She finishes Azumarill with a Body Slam. Wally sends out Delcatty, he uses Sing to make Meganium sleep and finish it off with a Disarming Voice. Ash recalls her and sends out Pikachu. They both have a speed battle, and they often clash each other. In the end, the match is a draw.

The second round is the forest field, Wally sends Magnezone while Ash sends Camerupt, Camerupt defeats Magnezone with a Flamethrower. He also defeats Roserade with a Eruption.

"Here is my last Pokemon. This is thanks to you I meet him. Gallade!"

Gallade uses Psycho Cut to one hit KO Camerupt.

Ash says, "Gardevoir, I choose you!"

Both Pokemon look at each other, then they all mega evolve. Ash and Wally decides to trust their instincts and use Eye contact to tell moves.

"Why are they not commanding attacks?" Max asks.

"They are, but they use Telepathy to communicate each other." Minami says.

Both if them teleports to dodge the attacks and even attack with their respective moves, as they both shoot a Psycho Cut, the field is covered with Smoke. After the smoke disappears, Gardevoir is the one still standing. Ash wins the match and facing off Tyson in the finals.

"I… lost.. But I am glad that I can make this far." Wally says.

"Keep on going and don't give up, you will win next time." Ash says to him.

"Thanks, and win for us." He says as they walk away.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Tyson face each other. Tyson says, "Ash. I am not intending to hold back, you know."

"Me neither."

May says, "Wow, this is more intense than the contest."

"That is because it will determine whether Ash can fight the Elite 4." Mark says.

Tyson sends out Sceptile while Ash sends Sylveon. They both battle hard, but the Moonblast and the Energy Ball making them all knocked out.

Next is Shiftry versus Blaziken, Blaziken keeps launching Flamethrower as Shiftry evades its attacks. Shiftry responds with a Shadow Ball attack which collides with its target for a direct hit. Blaziken is blasted backwards but recovers from the attack.

"Use Flamethrower again!" Ash yells, but as Shiftry evades this second round of attacks, Blaziken jumps higher into the air still firing the Flamethrower and hits it for heavy damage. After the dust clears, Shiftry is announced as unable to battle.

Tyson decides to choose Hariyama for his third Pokémon choice. Blaziken begins with the Blaze Kick as Hariyama blasts forward with an Arm Thrust reflecting the attack.

"Why isn't the Blaze Kick slowing Hariyama down?" Max asks.

"That is because it is covered with a special fat that helps him to defend Fire and Ice attacks." Mark replies.

When Hariyama is within range, he strikes down with a Brick Break, knocking Blaziken unconscious.

Ash selects Crawdaunt as his third Pokémon. Hariyama goes for another Brick Break attack, slamming into the ground, while Crawdaunt manages to evade the attack. Crawdaunt and Hariyama blast forward with their Crabhammer and Focus Punch. The combined strength causes an explosion that sends both Crawdaunt and Hariyama backwards, but Crawdaunt is the one left unable to battle. This leaves Ash with only three additional Pokémon, ending the first stage of the battle.

The second half of our battle to begin with the battlefield now changing to rock terrain.

"Altaria!" Ash sends out his fourth Pokemon, and then Tyson chooses Hariyama.

"Use Moonblast!" Ash yells, but before it can attack, Hariyama grasps onto Altaria and prevents it from moving. Hariyama rotates into the air and slams Altaria down in a Seismic Toss. After a few moments, Altaria recovers and continues on the attack.

"Focus Punch!" "Use Aerial Ace!" Both Pokemon are now firing attacks, Focus Punch hits the illusion and Altaria's Aerial Ace strikes Hariyama. The surprise attack knocks Hariyama out.

Tyson chooses Donphan for his fourth Pokémon. Donphan begins with a Sandstorm attack. Altaria manages to clear the Sandstorm with its wings just as Donphan hits a boulder and propels itself skyward, hitting Altaria with Rollout. Donphan goes into another Rollout attack hitting Altaria multiple times, each more powerful than the last. As Donphan moves for one last Rollout attack, Altaria manages to halt Donphan by catching it with its cotton like body. Altaria lifts Donphan and propels it towards the ground. Donphan crashes and is declared unable to battle.

"Now Tyson only has two more Pokemon..." Reshow says.

"This is really intense." Trenor says.

A solitary Poké Ball rotates from Tyson's hand, as Metagross is called upon by Tyson.

"Metagross, mega evolve!" Tyson uses the mega Metagross, much to everyone's shock.

Metagross begins the battle with a Psychic attack, freezing Altaria in place. Altaria manages to break free of the Psychic attack and blasts forward with Dragon Rush. As the two forces clash, Altaria is thrust backwards taking the full damage from its own attack. Metagross continues with a Hyper Beam, knocking Altaria out of the match.

"That isn't going to stop me." Ash says. "Absol! I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash also presses the Key Stone and Mega Evolves his Absol. And Absol hits the Pokemon with the Super Effective Dark Pulse.

Metagross launches a Hyper Beam attack. Absol evades the attack and repeats Dark Pulse.

Grovyle launches forward for a Leaf Blade attack, but Metagross manages to recover and counterattack with a Meteor Mash, knocking Grovyle unconscious and unable to battle. Absol bolts forward with a Thunderbolt attack hitting directly, but with little effect. Metagross retaliates with a Iron Head, but Absol manages to avoid the attack and use Horn Attack. Afterward, it grabs onto Metagross's body and delivers a Snarl, knocking Metagross out of the competition.

Tyson calls upon Meowth as his final Pokémon. Meowth uses a strategy of Thunderbolt and Iron Tail to knock out Absol, much to everyone's shock since Mega Absol has an advantage over him. Ash sends out Pikachu as his last Pokemon.

Pikachu begins the final match-up with Thunderbolt, which Meowth matches with its own Thunderbolt. Pikachu follows up with Thunder attack, which Meowth also counters with Thunderbolt. Following the clash of both attacks, the stadium fills with electrical energy.

"Let's take the battle into the close range, Quick Attack!" Ash yells, but Meowth dodges by using Double Team.

The two Pokémon clash with Iron Tail attacks, evenly matched. The two clash once more with Meowth's Slash and Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu launches a devastating Thunder attack as Meowth once more defends against the attack with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu thrusts forward with Iron Tail as Meowth counterattacks with its own Iron Tail. Both attacks hit directly, and as both sides take heavy damage. Both Pokémon struggle to continue the battle, both panting for air. After a tense standoff, Meowth collapses to the ground.

"It is settled! The victory of the Hoenn League goes to Ash Ketchum!" Everyone cheers for Ash's victory.

"Alright! Ash yells as Pikachu tackles Ash.

"Ash wins the league again!" Lillie says in a joyful tone.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Max says.

Tyson goes to Ash, he says, "Congratulations, Ash. I still have a lot to learn."

"No problem. I am also thankful for you to give me a good match."

At the ending Ceremony, Charles Goodshow gives Ash the league trophy.

"Congratulations, Ash. As usual, you can challenge the Hoenn Elite 4."

"Thanks."

Wallace says, "Ash. This time all 4 elite 4 members will be using Mega Evolution, be sure to get ready."

"I will." He says confidently.

After the ceremony ends, Lillie hugs Ash and congratulates him. Everyone also congratulates him for winning the league.

* * *

**Now the Hoenn League is over, the next chapter will be the part that is original, the Delta Chapter from the game. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	101. Hoenn Part 21

Hoenn Part 21

After saying goodbye to Wally, Tyson and Morrison, Ash and his friends head back to Littleroot Town to meet Professor Birch and Brendan. They stay for a while before Insey and Trenor, as well as Reshow leave the group as well. Right now there are only 7 of them left.

That night, Ash and Lillie are outside watching the stars, Ash says, "The stars are really bright, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and I liked it a lot." Lillie smiles. "So we are going to travel together from now on, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash says. "We already are traveling together."

"True." Lillie says as she leans on Ash's shoulder. Then Ash takes out a pair of tickets and says, "Professor Birch congratulates me for winning the League, he bought two tickets to watch the Litleonid Meteor Shower in Mossdeep City. Want to come?"

"Only two of us?" Lillie asks with a tease.

"Only." Ash smiles back.

Lillie has a little pink on her cheeks. "Sure. I like to."

* * *

The next day, Ash and the others are training in the lab, until they see a person talking to a Whismur.

"Hey, you were the one that helped us defeat Team Magma and Team Aqua..." Ash says.

"Woah, are we in sync or what! You know, I was thinking about me." The girl says.

"About me?" Ash asks, and Lillie suddenly starts to feel jealousy.

"It's great to meet you!...It is our first real meeting, right? Yeah. That's right. Of course it is! The name's Zinnia. And you... Well, I know ALL about you. You're Ash Ketchum, of course. You're the Hoenn League winner! And you're one of those special few who use Mega Evolution to get even closer to their Pokémon... Now, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Ash replies.

"So why do you leave that early?" Lillie asks.

But then she sees that her Whismer is tugging Zinnia and she says, "Okay, I know, I know. I'll leave it alone. Look, I'm stopping! But this sure is a ni-i-i-ice place, isn't it? Littleroot Town. And everybody living here is just so ni-i-i-ice, too."

Then she turns to see Ash and his group are petrified on the spot, and then she says, "...Oops! So-o-o-rry. I didn't mean to go on like that. We should keep our first meeting short and sweet, don't you think? Until next time, then. Buh-bye!" Then the girl leaves as well as her Whismur.

"What is that all about?" May asks.

"I have no idea." Max says.

"Oh no!" They hear Brendan screams, so they go into the lab and Reisa asks, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey guys." Brendan says. "You guys are all right, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asks.

"It all happened so fast that I couldn't do a thing, but...some strange woman came in my window, upstairs...And then she...She took my Key Stone from me..." Brendan says.

"What?" Mark says. "Your Key Stone?"

"Yeah, I tried to fight her off with my team, but...She was really strong... I didn't stand a chance. I think I heard her muttering under her breath as she left, though...something like Petalburg is next..."

"Then we must go to Petalburg for now." Minami says.

"But a strange woman...so far we knew that came is Zinnia...does that mean she was the one who stole it?" Ash asks.

"We don't know if we don't find out." Ash says as they rush to Petalburg City.

* * *

Once they go to the Petalburg, they see Wally being surrounded by the Team Aqua grunts, even though Team Aqua's leader and the admins are sent to jail, there are still some lackeys left. Ash and the others defeat them and then go to Wally.

"Wally, are you okay? What did they want with you?" Ash asks.

"Thank you so much, guys. Those guys demand that I hand over my Key Stone. The truth is I couldn't give it to them even if I wanted to. My Key Stone is gone..."

"Gone?" May asks.

"I left it in the house when I went out, and it just disappeared." Wally says. "Just what in the world is going on? If someone like that ever shows up again...I've gotta protect my mom and dad. You be careful as well."

Then after Wally enters his house, Ash says, "So Zinnia must have got the Key Stone as well...but what reason?"

"I don't know." Mark says. "But what are we going to do with them?" He refers to the unconscious Aqua Grunts.

"I called Ms. Ketchum to come take them away, so it should be fine for now." Lillie says.

"After Aurora arrives and takes them away, then she asks, "So you mean both Brendan and Wally's Key Stones are gone?"

"Yeah, we still don't know who the culprit is, but for now, Zinnia is the main suspect for us." Ash says as she nods. But before she can say anything, Ash's PokeNav starts to ring.

"…'Lo? Hello? …Is that you, Ash? It's me. Steven. Have you been doing well? Heh...I imagine you must be quite shocked. This is a communication mode that Devon is still currently developing. It comes installed on every PokeNav Plus. I thought I would only use it if I needed to contact you urgently...But it looks as though that time has already come. Anyways, congratulations on being the winner of the Hoenn League. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to come to the Devon Corporation in Rustboro. There's something I have to talk to you about–in person… I'll be waiting for you there."

Once the call ends, Ash says, "Uncle Steven wants to find me?"

Mark says, "Well things are getting wierder."

"Let's go there and check it out." Reisa says.

Once they bid farewell to Aurora and the others, they go to the Devon Corporation and find Mr. Stone and Steven there.

"Hello Ash, and you guys, it is nice to see you again. I am so sorry about summoning you so suddenly. It's well known how often my intuition turns out to be right. But I never imagined we would be meeting again this soon!" Steven says.

"Indeed. So what is this about?" Ash asks.

Mr. Stone says, "First, my son here wants to congratulate you on your win in the Hoenn League, so he wants to give you this."

Steven takes out a Pokeball and opens it, it is a Shiny Beldum with the Metagrossite on its leg. "Is this for me?" Ash asks.

"Of course, though it will be Lillie's as well, since you are having a joint account." Steven says.

"Thank you so much." Lillie says as they scan the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.123 Beldum: The Iron Ball Pokemon: Steel and Psychic Type. ****When Beldum gather in a swarm, they move in perfect unison as if they were but one Pokémon. They communicate with each other using brain waves.**

Once Ash recalls his Pokemon, then Steven says, "Now back to the topic, I am sorry to say it isn't happy news that brings us together. Dad?"

Mr. Stone nods and he says, "Ahem! Oh, I know. I know what you want to say. My, what a hasty, impatient one you are! What are we to do with such an impatient one for our Pokemon League winner?" Oh wait, your title is taken by Wallace. Then I guess we'll never break you of that impatience after all, Steven!"

"Dad!" Steven yells at him, causing them to be surprised.

"I know...I know...can't you take a joke..." He turns to the group and says, "Now then, I'm afraid that I'm planning to start in on a rather long and quite heavy topic. Are you sure that you're ready to take all of it in?"

"We are sure." Lillie says.

"Hm...then I suppose I should begin. Let me first take us back 3,000 years, to the days when this story began...

There was a great war at that time, in a region far from here. That war was finally brought to an end by a weapon created by one man."

"That is the legend of Kalos, right?" Mark asks.

"Indeed. And what energy source could power such a dreadful weapon? Do you know? You see... It ran on the life energy of Pokémon. The energy that could be gained by the sacrifice of so many Pokémon... There are surely many people who would call it reprehensible. But my grandfather, the president of Devon before me, said this... "Couldn't we use the energy to improve the lives of people and Pokémon?" And so he developed our greatest creation here at the Devon Corporation: Infinity Energy."

"Infinity Energy?" May is confused.

"Thanks to Infinity Energy, Devon was able to become one of the top industries in Hoenn and developed into the giant you see today. You may be surprised to learn that the Devon Parts you once recovered for us were in fact parts of a motor that would make it possible to power a submarine using Infinity Energy. It was not long before we began to expand our attempts to further human development."

"Wow..." Reisa says.

"Next, we moved into exploring space. The rockets launched from the Mossdeep Space Center using our Infinity Energy... They are the true results of our dreams, our passion, and our technology. But never did we imagine they could end up as the best hope for saving our world."

"Okay, so what does it have to do with us?" Max asks.

"My preamble has been quite long, but we arrive at last at the real issue. That is the overwhelming catastrophe which now approaches us. A huge asteroid, more than six miles in diameter, is currently on track to collide with our planet."

As Steven shows the video captured by the satellite, the group are shocked. "The Asteroid?"

Ash says, "Is it going to hit the Earth? What should we do?"

"Calm down, Ash. Let my father talk."

"Thanks, Steven. We have been working together with the Mossdeep Space Center, which was first to recognize this danger. We are devising countermeasures that would use our rockets, but... In order for these plans to succeed, though, we need a Meteorite Shard."

"So that's it...you want him to go and get that shard for you." Steven says.

"Hah! That's my boy, all right! I knew you'd understand at once." Mr. Stone says.

"Well...it was hardly a deduction worthy of praise..." Steven sighs.

"Okay, so where are we going to get it?"

"At the Granite Cave near Dewford. According to our surveys, you should be able to find the kind of Meteorite Shards that we need there. And you, Steven...I want you, Son, to head for the Space Center at once to start the preparations, using that Link Cable that I gave you."

"The Link Cable? So it is to be a warp system… Yes, I understand. But Granite Cave… Ah, I see. The floor with the ancient wall paintings. It is true there were many shards of meteorite scattered about there."

"The ancient wall paintings?" Minami asks.

"Yeah. It looks as though it's decided then..." He turns to the others, "Ash, Lillie, I trust you guys to go to the Granite Cave?"

"Sure. We will go." Ash says.

"What about us?" Reisa asks.

"We will head for the Space Center in Mossdeep I will need some help with the preparations." He turns to Ash and Lillie. "If I learn anything, I will contact you at once. Though it will end up as another one-sided message like the one I sent you, I'm afraid. Good luck."

"Okay." Then Ash and Lillie leave the building.

* * *

Ash and Lillie arrive at the Granite Cave, and then they find the floor that has the wall painting, but they aren't the only ones there, as Zinnia is also there with her Whismur, Aster.

They get inside the cave and find Zinnia looking at the wall painting.

"Hm, hm, hm. Well, seems like it's true. It really is just like the wall painting there. This one shows Primal Reversion... While that one shows Mega Evolution... I guess that proves it once and for all. Our great ancestors once lived here, too. The ancestors who passed down through me the knowledge of how to protect the world... How to avert the threat that will appear from space, as long was foretold... From a place higher even than the heavens..."

Aster notices them coming, he tugs Zinnia's leggings.

"What is it, Aster? Oh?" Zinnia notices Ash and Lillie as they walk towards them.

Ash says, "Hey Zinnia."

"Ash and Lillie. We do seem to meet an awful lot."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"Nothing, just to see the old painting. Are you also interested in this old painting? Or are you here for the other? For one of the Meteorite Shards that can serve as a source of power for the Legendary Pokémon that lives in the heavens above." Zinnia asks.

"You know about the Meteorite Shards?" Before Ash can ask more, Zinnia suddenly gets close to Ash, causing Lillie to be a little angry.

"Either way... You know I adore you. That's it! I can't help it! I have to battle you! I'll play nice, though, and ask first... You're ready to battle me, right?" She asks.

"Sure..." Ash says.

"That's my boy. Now let's do it! Give me a good taste of everything you and your Pokémon have to offer!" Zinnia says as they battle. Ash manages to defeat her Tyrantrum, Altaria and Salamence with the help of Sylveon, Walrein and Pikachu.

"Yes! That's it! That's just what I was looking for!" She recalls her Salamence and walks towards Ash, "Niiice! Real nice, Ash! Ohhh, I really felt that one! Full points to you! That settles it! You get this Meteorite Shard as a reward!"

Ash grabs the Meteorite Shard, which glows and connects to the one in his backpack.

"That glittering Meteorite that you've got there... Hmm... It's sure giving off some vibes. I'd keep a tight hold on it if I were you, along with that shard I just gave you."

She tries to leave, but turns back with a frown.

"... Hey... The actions that you're taking now... Are they based on the ideals you cling to? Or are they based on actual truths? And if they are... How much of the truth do you think you know?"

"Well…" Before Ash can reply, Aster starts to call to Zinnia and she groans, "Yes, ma'am! Moving out! Such a spoiled girl you are, Aster... So what'll be our next stop, hmm, sweetie? Oh well, see you." She then leaves.

Lillie says, "She sometimes are getting on my nerves..."

Ash flinches a little and then he gasps, "Crap, I forget to ask if she is the one who steals Wally's and Brendan's Key Stone?"

"We can ask her later. Right now we have a much bigger problem." Lillie replies.

"You are right." Ash says, and then Steven calls them.

"…Ash, Lillie. Were you able to find the Meteorite Shard that we need?" Steven asks.

"We got it." Ash says.

"Good, if you were able to secure it, could you hurry back to us at the Mossdeep Space Center? I'm afraid we don't seem to have much time left… …I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay." Ash says as they all head to the Mossdeep City Space Center.

* * *

Once they arrive at the place, they find Steven talking to Professor Cozmo.

"Ash nice to see you again." Cozmo says.

"Same here, Professor." Ash says.

"Even still, thank you for coming, and you brought the Meteorite Shard with you. Well done!" Cozmo says.

"I was rather surprised to learn that you knew the professor. You really do seem to make connections everywhere you go. Now then, Professor… Could I ask you to explain once more about the current plan?" Steven says.

"Indeed... Please come this way." Cozmo says as they go to the main control room, where the others are there.

"I imagine that you've heard some of the situation from President Stone already. Our current plan involves using the Infinity Energy within our rocket, combined with the life energy of humans found in Key Stones... We will start off by artificially replicating the massive energy that is triggered at the time of Mega Evolution! We will fire the energy produced from our rocket into space... And create a warp hole."

"A Warp Hole?" Minami asks.

"By creating a warp hole in the path of the incoming meteoroid, we hope to be able to transport it somewhere far away from here. As a matter of fact, this technology already exists and has been incorporated in some of our commonly used devices."

"Really?" Mark asks.

"I think you know what I mean. Those panels than spin you about and then out you come, warped to another spot. I imagine you've stepped on a few such?"

"An audacious plan… And using such technology you would… May I ask where exactly the asteroid will be warped to?" Steven asks.

"Well. We're not entirely sure, but... We do have a device that links the warp holes. We've named it the Link Cable. But there's no need to worry. Based on our theory, we can at least guarantee that we will be sending it away from our planet. However, we've realized that we will need more energy than originally anticipated to control the Link Cable properly... I'm sorry to ask this of you, but with one more Meteorite Shard..."

Just then, they hear a crash and then they go check it out, and then they see Zinnia and Aster there.

"Nice! So this is the heart of the famous Space Center everyone talks about! Pretty impressive, huh, Aster?" Aster nods at her words.

"Excuse me! Young lady! You can't just let yourself in here!" One of the staff says.

"Oh? Where's the harm in it? Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud!...Right?" She suddenly makes a cute puppy face and the staff is backing off. "Ugh..."

"Who...are you, you're no sightseer..." Steven demands.

"Oh me, we do seem to keep running into one another. You are really busy, Ash, Lillie." Zinnia says.

"Wh-who are you?! What're you doing here?!" Professor Cozmo asks.

"Me? I'm Zinnia. Just your regular ol' tourist, nothing more. Dreaming of taking a little trip into space... Heh." Zinnia then looks at the plans and she reads them fast.

"Oh, I seeeeee... So this is what has come of human technology and of hope and blood and sweat and tears and... Well, the list gets kinda long and boring. But it contains everything, huh? I know all about it. About just what kinda energy you're using to fuel this rocket thing... The abominable technology humanity first thought up 3,000 years ago... So you're once again planning to claim that this is best for humanity, or best for the whole darn world... It's a snap of your fingers to repeat the sins of the past. Worse, if what I overheard is true... This time, you're about to commit an error more abominable than before!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asks.

"Tell me, would you rather we sit here wringing our hands, waiting for the meteoroid to strike us?" Steven asks.

Zinnia laughs and says, "Ahahahaha! What's up with that? You're a pretty simple guy for a former Pokémon League Champion. Then I guess I'll hang my hopes on what our current Champion will have to say. So how about it, Ash, Lillie? What do you think? Do you have some better idea?"

"You bet we do." Lillie says.

"Oooh! Really? Well, that's promising... You'll have to tell me so we can set these guys straight."

Then she continues, "Look, I'm not here to criticize the way you guys are looking at this. But I want to be sure you've thought this through well and good. You know, there are necessary sacrifices, and there are unnecessary sacrifices. What a disappointment! This is the best you could do with all your knowledge and technology? Instead of trying to make something outta nothing, you'd rather repeat the mistakes of the past, straight up? No, you're gonna add new mistakes on top—that really takes the cake. You guys need some imagination."

"Then what is your idea?" Reisa asks her.

"That will be you to figure it out." She says. "Oops! But you were all in the middle of a conversation or something, right? Sorry about that. I guess we'll just let ourselves out, then. C'mon, Aster." Then she leaves with her Whismur.

"… Who was that woman? And the way she spoke to us… It's almost as if she came here for some sort of confirmation… And yet… I feel as though I should know her from…somewhere." Steven says as he turns to Cozmo, "Ah, Professor, forgive me. I believe you were trying to tell us something before that woman interrupted us?"

"Uh... Yes... Ah, you see... In order to complete the warp hole, we will need another Meteorite Shard, an extremely pure one..."

"Then shall we head to Granite Cave again?" Ash asks.

"No... The kind of Meteorite Shard we need this time can only be found at Meteor Falls."

"Meteor Falls?' Steven exclaims as the others look at him in confusion. "I see...Perhaps we will learn something there…I will head to Meteor Falls at once. Follow as soon as you are ready. I feel we might discover even more than a Meteorite Shard there…"

"Okay, Uncle." Ash says as he and Lillie head off while the others stay here to prepare.

* * *

They arrive at Meteor Falls, where they meet an elderly woman talking to Steven.

"Ash, Lillie. We have the Meteorite Shard. And I have come to understand many things, as I suspected might happen." Steven says.

"Okay." Ash says, but then the woman says, "Mighty Arceus, I have been waiting for your arrival."

"Um, who are you?" Ash asks.

"Allow me to introduce you. The honorable lady you see before you is a descendant of the ancient Draconids." Steven says.

"Yes. I am one of the Draconid people. One of those ancient folk tasked with passing down the knowledge of Mega Evolution - with the great lore of Lord Rayquaza, who was the beginning of all."

Then she starts to tell a story while the three listen on. "Since times long gone, Hoenn has repeatedly suffered great disasters. At times, the destruction took the form of a huge meteoroid, which fell upon our land from distance space. At other times, the Primal Reversions of our own super-ancient Pokemon bought us to the brink of destruction. Each time, Lord Rayquaza has saved us from doom. The chosen Lorekeeper, standing before a stone that shone with rainbow light, offered up a wish to the great one. And Lord Rayquaza's body was suffused with a brilliant light and transformed. In its transformed state, Rayquaza's power was more devastating than ever before, overcoming even the super-ancient Pokemon with all their primal power."

"A rainbow-colored stone… An invocation from the Lorekeeper… And a Rayquaza unlike any ever seen…" Steven says.

"I see. It does resemble what we know of the process of Mega Evolution…" Lillie says.

"Yes, it does indeed. A Pokemon, a person, a stone of power. The bonds that tie them all together...The transformation of the Pokemon that occurs as a result of this phenomenon was called Mega Evolution by later peoples."

"So the mechanism of Mega Evolution was discovered as a result of the first meeting between humanity and Rayquaza… Hmmmm." Steven says.

"But I have one last question. That Lorekeeper you spoke of…" Ash says.

"The Lorekeeper is the one who has inherited the knowledge and power to summon Lord Rayquaza when disaster imperils this world. The true Lorekeeper of the current generation is the one called Zinnia."

"Zinnia..." Lillie mutters.

"The disaster that now approaches our planet, as it has twice before...Zinnia has been trying for some time to avert it...in her own way. To draw Lord Rayquaza to our sphere, she joined a certain organization that sought to revive the super-ancient Pokemon. She taught them the secrets needed to bring back these threats and summon the great Dragon itself."

"So that is why she joined Team Aqua back then..."Ash says.

"And now it seems she travels the land, scouring the world for Key Stones..."

"So it was true… As I had suspected, that woman who appeared at the Space Center was one of the Draconids… But I never dreamed she was involved in the attempted revival of the super-ancient Pokémon… In full knowledge of the power they held, fully understanding the terrible changes they would wreak upon our world…"

"Still she helped that situation about? Did she give a thought to the many people and Pokémon whose lives were put at grave risk by her actions? Could she accept the inevitable sacrifice of so many lives, in order to protect the planet from the coming meteoroid?" Lillie asks.

"Balance must rule this world. History is doomed to repeat itself...While our people have overcome many disasters in the past, it was always through great, great sacrifice...Yet we have continued to struggle to preserve peace for as many years as we can. That is how we have protected this world, upon which we now live. People...Pokemon...All Nature...And, yes, even you. I don't know exactly what you plan to do. But do you believe that you are not sacrificing anything for your own protection? Zinnia will follow her convictions until the very end. Even knowing the sacrifices that they will require. Even if the sacrificial blade is leveled at her own heart."

This causes surprise to them and then Steven says, "… Is that right? … I understand. Thank you for everything."

Then Steven feels something and he says, "What is this… This vague sense of apprehension… And my intuition has often proven true. I am going back to Rustboro first. I have to get back to Devon."

After Steven leaves, Ash says, "So she steals the Key Stones, only to try to mega evolve Rayquaza. And she is willing to sacrifice herself to save the world… Thanks for telling us everything."

After bidding farewell, Lillie asks, "So should we stop her?"

"I don't know. But we need to see her again."

* * *

Then they go back to the Devon Corp, and then they see that Aurora is helping Steven fighting the Team Aqua and Team Magma. Ash and Lillie join in the fight and then they defeat them.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ash asks.

"Maxie and Archie, as well as Courtney and Matt have escaped our custody..." This causes surprise to them as she says, "Don't worry, we will find them and we will also take them back to where they belong."

Ash and Lillie nod, Steven says, "But first, we need to go back to the Mossdeep Space Center."

Once they go there, they see that Matt and Courtney are leading the grunts surrounding the Space Center. Mark and the others are battling against the grunts as Ash, Lillie, Steven and Aurora are facing Matt and Courtney.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma..." He notices the device in their hands and asks, "What do you intend to do with that device? You do realize that this is the last hope we have of saving this planet?"

"...Last...hope...?" Then the two people start to laugh out loud, then Courtney says, "My team...The team I put all hope into...Leader Maxie...was broken. He was broken! He was broken by this brat!"

"I ain't laughin' one bit. …Punk. My bro… My bro whom I loved so much… Are you trying to tell me that everything we've done up till now… The ties that bind us… all of it was a mistake? My bro has changed since he got mixed up with you!"

"How convenient it must be for you to put all the blame on another." Aurora says.

"Shut it! I… I'm…" "Enough! I've have enough of this world!" The two of them say at the same time.

"Know what? That rocket's full of crazy amounts of energy! It's even more awesome than the ultimate weapon that ended the war 3,000 years ago, right?" Matt says.

"I think we're in for an impact so big it will surpass the massive explosion that ended the war! I don't know what all this talk of a meteoroid is, but I have no need of it. Here, by our own hands... We'll make this rocket explode...And bring an end to this world..." Courtney says.

"Wha–?!"

"If we use this Key Stone we found at Meteor Falls, we can force the energy inside the rocket to explode… It'd be like Mega Evolution for the rocket! Muwahahaha! Who needs a meteoroid? We're gonna bring an end to all things with our own power!"

"We will...fix...Project AZOTH! Of course, we'll also destroy this dimensional shifter that's supposed to warp the asteroid away someplace, too."

"…Ash, Lillie. These fools! These incredible fools really intend to do it! If we don't stop this now, our whole world will be embroiled in the destruction!" Steven says.

"Yeah, we should stop them." Then they fight their Mega Camerupt and Mega Sharpedo against them, but they are failed.

"Whoa... Ohh... Ohhh..." Matt says.

"Why? Why must...you always...Always, always, always, always...Get in my way!" Courtney yells.

"Now is our chance! Take the dimensional shifter and–" Before Steven can finish, Aster comes and snatches the Dimensional Shifter.

"Wha-?" The crowd are confused.

"Nice one, Aster!" Zinnia enters the room.

"You are the-" Aurora says.

"The Draconid, yup. Or you could just call me Zinnia. Aster!" Aster hands over the shifter and says, "Thank you, dear. Now then... That is an impressive machine. Snap your fingers, the asteroid vanishes, and we all live happily ever after? Ahahahah! Indeed! It's like that former Champ said! This thing is the best hope we have of saving this planet and everything on it. But you know... It could also be the worst tragedy imaginable for some other world and everything on it."

"…What are you trying to say?" Steven demands.

"I'm not talking to you. You don't get it." Zinnia says causing Steven to be in rage.

"But you, Ash, Lillie... Hope for our world... Tragedy for another... You get it, don't you?"

"So what if we do?" Ash asks.

"And you come through again! You never disappoint me. My people know it. From generation to generation, we pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega Evolution mechanism. And about the existence of another world, which we have long observed to be just like this one and yet not the same... That's right. A Hoenn region that's almost exactly like this one we live in. Filled with Pokémon and people like us. A world where maybe the evolution of Pokémon took a slightly different path, where Mega Evolution is unknown... A world where that war 3,000 years ago...never happened. A world where the ultimate weapon was never even built. And in that Hoenn of that world... What would happen if one day, out of the blue, a meteoroid appeared? What would happen to the people of that world, without the technology to destroy the meteoroid or the power to warp it away? ... Looks like it's beyond the power of your imagination."

Then she just crushes the shifter in her hand, much to everyone's surprise.

"What kind of fool are you!" A scientist yells. "You have no substantive proof, and yet you claim another world, one just like our own, exists? Out of this fantasy, you-you have destroyed our only hope!"

"What have…you done…" Steven asks.

"Farewell, brief hope..."

"Y-you! Do you even know— Now what are we to do?!" Cozmo asks.

"Calm down there, Prof. It'll be OK. I... We... We can protect this world...and the other." Zinnia says.

"Who exactly is "we"? What are your intentions?" Aurora asks.

"Oh yeah! Silly me... I forgot the other thing I came for." Then she goes and snatches Matt and Courtney's Key Stones, much to their surprise. Wha...Errgh..."

"And that's the Key Stone gotten... Now I'll put it together with the Key Stone they've got in their base..." She turns to Ash and Lillie. "Looks like my next appointment is calling, so I'll excuse myself now. Later!"

"Th-that punk! How dare she try to take my bro Archie's Key Stone?! Not cool, man! Not cool!"

"Our...leader...Leader Maxie's...Key Stone. Is she trying...to steal it?! No...no..."

The two of them are surprised, and Aurora uses the chance to arrest them.

"Confound it all… She must be making for Team Magma's or Team Aqua's hideout next…" Ash says, "And maybe Maxie and Archie that were escaped are there as well..."

Aurora says, "Then you have to go there to stop Zinnia." The two of them nod as they leave the place.

* * *

**Here is the first of the two part Delta Episode chapters, Maxie and Archie also escaped and they are hiding in their bases to tell the truth. Now that Zinnia is going after them for the Key Stone, what will happen next?**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, Beldum, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	102. Hoenn Part 22

Hoenn Part 22

Ash and Lillie are going to the Magma Hideout that was just outside the sea on Route 124. But when they get inside, they are shocked to see that both Magma Grunts and Aqua Grunts are on the ground fainted.

"Wow, I guess that they have been defeated by Zinnia?" Lillie says.

"But this is supposed to be Magma's hideout, but there are Team Aqua members here as well..." Ash says. "There is only one conclusion is that Archie and Maxie escaped their prison and get inside here..."

Then they go through a lot of wrap panels, they finally see that Archie and Maxie, having their Sharpedo and Camerupt fainted with Zinnia and her Salamence.

"All right! And the winner is Zinnia." Zinnia says.

"Ugh… I'll be keelhauled! How did I get beat by this little slip of a girl?" Archie says.

"Grr... The great Maxie has fallen to this woman?!" Maxie says with the same anger.

Then Aster starts to bounce and Zinnia says, "Oh, oh, what's this?! Aren't you a happy girl, Aster? Just what I'd expect of my daughter. We're so in sync! Ahahaha!"

"You… Who are you?" Archie asks.

"Who am I? That's a surprisingly difficult question. ... I couldn't become who I was supposed to be, so who does that make me now? ... Haha! Whatever, right? Enough with the introspection and the soul searching... You there! Ash, Lillie! Don't just stand there like a stick in the mud. Come on over and say hi."

Ash and Lillie are surprised that they are found out, then they show themselves as the bosses are shocked.

"You... Why are you here?" Maxie is surprised. "Are you here to arrest us?" Archie demands.

""Isn't it obvious? They are the heroes, right? Here to save the world again. Oops. But looks like they're a bit too late this time. If only you'd been here just one minute earlier!"

"What do you mean?" Lillie asks.

Just then, Archie and Maxie are hit by Zinnia as they fall onto the ground, and then they drop their Key Stones and then Zinnia picks them up. As for Ash and Lillie, they quickly rush to the leaders and help them up.

"Archie! Hang in there!" "Maxie! Please compose yourself!" Ash and Lillie says.

"All right. I'd say this Key Stone is mine. We finally got everything, Aster." Zinnia says. "Now we can do it: The summoning. We will summon Rayquaza! Well then, looks like my job here is done. So don't mind me while I excuse myself."

Ash yells, "Where are you going?"

Zinnia stops and turns around, she says, "Oh, Ash and Lillie. I really hope you'll come chasing after me, you know? We'll be heading to that ancient tower, sealed since primal times, the Sky Pillar. If you don't know what that is, well, ask that former Champ of yours. He'll know what I'm talking about. See you there!" Zinnia then leaves.

Then Lillie says, "Great, we are always late...She sure is fast..."

"I think we should go chase them." Ash says.

"… Little scamp..." Ash and Lillie turn into Archie and Maxie.

"Heh...Fine...I guess it's just fate. That you showed up now of all times." Archie says.

"Indeed. It was not chance that brought you here now. This was inevitable." Maxie says.

"What do you want from us?" Ash asks. "You demand Kyogre and Groudon again?"

"Heh...what could I do with them if I were about to get controlled by Kyogre?" Archie says.

"We have been thinking a lot, I want you guys to follow me." Maxie says.

The two look at each other, then they follow the two leaders into a secret lair, and there are two suits on the table.

"What is this?" Ash asks.

"This is the Magma Suit and Aqua Suit. It is the fruit of our collaboration with the Devon Corporation, and it represents the height of Hoenn's technological knowledge and skill." Maxie says. "These are able to withstand any impact, but we have no use for it since Kyogre and Groudon are in your hands."

Archie says, "You take our power, scamp… I'm giving it to you. That woman… I don't think she's just any old Trainer. Not with the way she controlled those Dragon-type Pokémon of hers…"

"Indeed, there is more to her than meets the eye. I do not know what must be going through her mind. But... I think you may be the only one who can now stand against her."

"So do that for us, defeat that woman." Archie says.

"I see." Ash says. Then he tries to leave, Lillie quickly rushes to him and asks, "Shouldn't we arrest them?"

Ash says, "No, instead, I'll call mother to give them another chance. They were good people with bad intentions, but now they stand no chance against us, they decide to give up their evil intentions. I don't think that any other leaders of evil teams will do this."

Lillie nods and says, "I see..." Then they hear a call from Steven.

"Ash, Lillie! Are you all right?" Steven asks.

"We are both fine, Maxie and Archie's Key Stones are taken by Zinnia. And right now she is heading towards the Sky Pillar to summon Rayquaza."

"Is that right?" Steven asks. "I never even imagined… The Key Stone… The Sky Pillar… And the Draconid people… So that's it… I begin to see the line connecting these dots. I think we need to meet up at once to discuss what we should do next. I'll be waiting at the Space Center. Up on 2F. Do hurry."

Ash and Lillie nod, but much to their surprise is that Archie and Maxie are coming with them, so they agree to take them there as well.

* * *

Once they arrive at the Space Center, the rest see the leaders and Max asks, "What are they doing here?"

"Ash, what is the meaning of this?" Steven asks.

"They want to change, which is why we bring them here, they will be assisting us." Ash says.

"Is that so..." Aurora asks as the two leaders state their opinions of regret and ideals. Then they nod as Steven starts talking.

"That woman… That Zinnia… She mentioned the Sky Pillar. Few can enter it–only the successors of the ancient world, who know of what has been… The Lorekeepers who are tasked with passing on the knowledge to those who come after…"

Then Aurora says, "I contacted by brother, since he told me that Master Juan knew how to undo the seal on the Sky Pillar's entrance. He is also one of the few humans to have inherited such ancient lore."

"You mean Dad said that?" Reisa asks as she nods.

"Then we'll go find them." Ash says as Lillie nods.

"We will remain here and work the professor and his team to devise a plan for what to do next. That woman…Zinnia… I cannot put my faith in her. We will think of a new way to stop the meteoroid on our own. Zinnia…and the Sky Pillar… I will leave them in your hands. I will send a message to Wallace for you, so he knows to help. You will probably find him in the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis." Steven says as the two of them nod.

* * *

Ash and Lillie go towards Sootopolis City, where they see Juan and Wallace are talking. "Uncle Wallace. Master Juan." Ash and Lillie go greet them.

"Ash, Lillie. Steven has told me everything. Do you wish to go to the Sky Pillar?" Wallace asks.

"Of course we do." Lillie says. "We have to go there as fast as we can."

" It is true the cave that leads to the Sky Pillar can only be opened by the hand of someone descended from the ancient people of Sootopolis…as, indeed, am I. Or by one of the Draconids, who have also lived in Hoenn since ancient times… The Sky Pillar is in fact an altar built for the ascension of Rayquaza—that Legendary Pokémon long said to be the protector of the Hoenn region. Only the ancient Draconid people know how to summon Rayquaza to the Sky Pillar." Juan says.

"Steven has told me of the woman Zinnia. She must be trying to revive Rayquaza for some purpose. The Sky Pillar towers over everything upon one of Route 131's small islands. We should go there now." Wallace says as they leave.

When they get there, Juan took out his Pokemon and place them with a set of order, and much to their surprise is that the seal breaks open.

"As you can see, I have undone the seal on the entrance to the Sky Pillar. Follow the path within, and you will reach the pillar in time. However… To go beyond this point… There is one more trial you must overcome. This is my duty as one of the ancient Sootopolitans, a duty passed down to me by my former master. You must battle me. Here and now. Prove to me that your power is great enough to face what lies ahead! Now tell me… Are you prepared?" Juan asks.

"We are." Ash and Lillie nod as Wallace becomes the referee while the three of them battle in a Double Battle.

This time Juan uses the same Pokemon but with the addition of Gyarados, and this time his Milotic Mega Evolves in the end. So Ash and Lillie are having a hard time, but in the end, Ash and Lillie still win in the end with the help of Pikachu and Sceptile.

"As I have come to expect from you, Ash, Lillie… You are excellent Pokémon Trainers. The Pokémon that you sent out in that battle… At times dancing as lightly as an elusive spring breeze… Yet striking with the sudden surety of lightning from the blue. Watching you command the battle with such ease and grace… Even I might succumb to your charm. Now go forth. Find the truth that you seek. As one of the ancient people of Sootopolis, I cannot intrude upon this holy place. I will return to Sootopolis for now and try to lay plans in case the worst should come to pass despite all our efforts."

After he leaves, Wallace sighs, "I'm sorry that we always seem to be leaving the fate of all the world in your hands. Yet there it lies once again. Good luck to you. And maybe when this is over, we'll have the Elite 4 and even a battle with me, is that okay?"

"Sure." Ash says as he also leaves. "Now let's go inside." Lillie says as they rush into the tower.

* * *

Once they get into the Sky Pillar, Zinnia is waiting them there and she says, "So you came for me. Thanks for that."

She claps and says, "That's really good, Ash, Lillie. I really feel it, right here. Mm-hmm... Since you have been good children, how about I show you something interesting?"

Then she refers to the wall paintings and Ash says, "Those Wall Paintings?"

"See, these are the history of humanity, of Pokémon, and of nature itself. They're the tales that have been passed down by my ancestors, the Draconids, for thousands of years. And now...I will pass that history and lore on to you." Zinnia says as she starts the story.

"Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless, furious clashes. In the face of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre's great power, people could do nothing. Their only choice was to watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. It was in such a time that a great many meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place higher even than the heavens. And the meteoroids fell in their multitude upon a waterfall that had long been home to a tribe of Dragon-type-Pokémon users...

The meteors shone with a rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within. That was when, as if drawn by the brilliance, a Pokémon that shone in a blazing emerald hue descended from the heavens... That Pokémon was none other than Rayquaza. Rayquaza's power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world. The people of Hoenn revered Rayquaza as a true savior. A thousand years after this time, the meteoroids once again fell. A huge meteoroid, far greater than any before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean, and leaving behind it a crater larger than any other. The land born of this even later became known as Sootopolis.

The great meteoroid strike was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. When it punched into the planet, the land cracked beneath it, and a great welling of natural energy poured from beneath Hoenn. Thirsting for that energy, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon once again woke. The people had a wish—a memory from a thousand years before... They wished that the Legendary Pokémon clad in emerald light would appear again. The huge Meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off a boundless brilliance. In its brilliance, it resembled a vast and powerful Key Stone. And once again, Rayquaza descended from whence it came in the heavens. The people fell to their knees and made a wish for salvation. As they did, a great change came over the Legendary Pokémon. It was enveloped in blinding light. As the light receded, they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge—a sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force.

Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the area. A terrible wind rose. The wind and emerald light visibly sapped the power from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Drained of their primal powers, the two vanished into the depths of land and sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its usual appearance. Then it soared back up into the heavens where it dwelled. A witness to this series of events, a tall visitor from a distant land, said, "It is the Δ (Delta), born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world." That was when the Draconids constructed their great tower, to hold the rainbow stone that had granted Rayquaza its power, and to try to get a little bit closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above. To record the history of their trials and the great feats of mighty Rayquaza for all to know, they left behind the murals you see here.

A thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid people, learning from their long history's cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come, they prophesied, would be far greater than those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break the world forever... In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan. Their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike."

Ash and Lillie listen to the story as they reach the top. And then Zinnia looks at the night sky, "See that, Aster? You always wanted to watch them, right? The Litleonids. A million glittering stars falling from the sky... The show is about to start." She turns to Aster. "Aren't we happy now? Yes, what could be better, dear Aster? Ha ha..."

She then turns to Ash and Lillie, "... Welcome to the Dragonhark altar. Ash, Lillie. You know what I am trying to do here by now, don't you?"

"You're going to summon Rayquaza to this world to destroy the meteoroid headed for Hoenn, right?" Ash asks.

"That is my... It is our duty." Zinnia says as she closes her eyes, "Ever since I was a little girl, I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it... When I was so grief-stricken and alone I thought my heart might break of it... I turned and looked up there... so that my tears would never, ever fall. What about you? Have you ever had to do something like that?"

"Well, we both have..." Lillie says.

"Right...I used to watch the stars like this all the time... Together with Aster. We were always together. In good times and in bad. I loved her. I loved her with everything I had... But I still lost her."

Ash and Lillie widen their eyes, but then Zinnia starts to laugh, "Hahaha... ... I want to see her... I want to be with her again... My sweet Aster...I will, won't I? With this... Just a little longer..."

Then they decide to sleep on top of the Sky Pillar since it is getting too late. And then Zinnia also apologizes for stealing the Key Stones, together, they manage to chat a lot like they are friends.

In the next day, Zinnia says, "Guess I should say good morning? You slept well, didn't you? You two look so adorable when you sleep."

Ash and Lillie blush a little and Zinnia laughs, ".. Enough. I think it's time I gave it a shot. I'm sorry...for all the trouble I caused you. If something happens to me... Please... Take this little one..."

Just then, Zinnia places the scroll and the Key Stones on the altar and starts to pray, "With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed... Through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my life as well I offer..."

The Key Stones starts to give off a blinding light, much to the surprise of Ash, Lillie and the Pokemon they have.

"...Ugh...ngh...gh... I summon thee...to aid...this fight... and save us...from disaster! Realize them...upon this world...! For this I do summon thee!" Zinnia yells, "Rayquazaaa!"

Just then, the clouds start to move fast and then a beam comes from the sky, then Rayquaza appears in front of them.

"Ray...quaza!" Lillie says in awe.

"I did it! I...I did it! Now the world...will be saved! Aster... Aster, I did it!" Zinnia is now jumping in joy.

"Who… calls…me…" Rayquaza asks loudly.

"Great Rayquaza! I was the one who called you. Hear my wish! Achieve your Mega Evolution! Take hold of your true power! Show me your true face! The Rayquaza that will save this planet!"

But then, nothing happens after Zinnia presses her own Key Stone, she is surprised and she says, "Huh?! H-how can this be?! I gathered all of the Key Stones that could withstand your great power... and summoned you here... You came... And yet... Why?! Come on! Do it! Mega Evolve! Why?! Why won't you..."

But Rayquaza then sees Ash and he says, "Father..Mother..."

"Why didn't you mega evolve? The world is in danger and this Draconid Girl here wants you to join up with her to save us, but why?"

Rayquaza says, "I am sorry, father. But I don't have enough power... they were drained..."

"This...can't...be... I can't... I... I... Everything...I've done...till now..." Zinnia suddenly kneels down in sadness. "Aster... I can't... I can't take any...more..."

Just then, Ash says, "Wait a second." He then opens his backpack and takes out a Meteorite, and then it is glowing.

"What? That Meteorite?!" Lillie says. "It's just like...a Mega Stone?!"

Rayquaza then eats it up and then he starts to recover.

"Whoa! Swallowing meteorites allows it to store as much power as a Mega Stone. Your Meteorite summoned forth the power needed for Rayquaza to Mega Evolve!" Zinnia says.

"Amazing..." Lillie says.

Then Rayquaza is building up his power, and Zinnia says, "It wants power for itself to take you on, Ash, Lillie...I guess you should be the one to capture Rayquaza and stop the meteoroid!"

"Us?" Ash is surprised as well as Lillie.

"Use everything you've got and win over Rayquaza! You have to master it! This is the Legendary Pokémon that all Hoenn views as as our great protector! And the only one who can direct it now... It's you! You have to do this!" Zinnia says.

Ash and Lillie nod as they start to battle Rayquaza. Rayquaza uses the Extreme Speed to give them a lot of damage, but Ash and Lillie's teamwork causes Rayquaza to be damaged, Ash says, "Now it is our chance. Go, Pokeball!"

Ash throws the Pokeball and then Rayquaza is sucked inside. After three shakes it is captured.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.133 Rayquaza: The Sky High Pokemon: Dragon and Flying Type. ****A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight.**

Once Rayquaza was sent back out, it shows defeated to Ash and Lillie. Then Zinnia says, "Is it...over? ... Congratulations, Ash, Lillie. And...thank you. History has chosen you... The truth remains that Rayquaza chose you and not me... But... While I don't know how to put it into words exactly... I think I understand why... ...You will be successor to our long history now. And I pass to you the final key to Rayquaza's true power. The move that only it can learn: Dragon Ascent..."

As she gives Lillie the scroll, she shines it on Rayquaza, then it glows as it learns the move.

"...That's it, then. I guess...it's time that I do my last task as Lorekeeper. You have obtained Rayquaza's power for your own... Now I will have you prove to me that you can master that power... in battle! That is my final... The final duty of the last Lorekeeper of the Draconid people! Show me that you can exceed it—the entirety of history that we have clung to until today!"

"You mean we are going to battle you, right?" Ash asks as she nods. "We accept."

Zinnia smiles, "...Phew. ... My pulse... I can feel it racing...Yes. I'm feeling...totally...pumped!"

She gives out a loud cry, "Haaahhh! This is it!"

Then she sends out Goodra, Noivern, Tyrantrum, Altaria and then the Mega Salamence. Ash and Lillie use their Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol, Sceptile to defeat the first four.

"Rayquaza, let's try out our power. Mega Evolve!" Ash presses the Key Stone and then Rayquaza starts to glow and changes its form.

"Cool..." Lillie says. "Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent!" Rayquaza gives out a loud roar and then it shoots into the sky then it strikes down onto Salamence and then it faints.

"Just like I'd expect of you." Zinnia says as she recalls her Pokemon. "I guess...it falls to you now...That settles it, then...Ash, Lillie, you should even be able to beat that meteoroid that's approaching the planet. You and Rayquaza...together. I am leaving this task to you, our new Successor. Successor Ash and Successor Lillie. You and Rayquaza must protect nature...Pokémon...the people..."

"We will." Ash and Lillie say in union. Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol watch them wear the Magma and Aqua Suit respectively and then ride on Rayquaza, then they start to shoot into the sky like a shooting star and then they rush towards the meteoroid.

They are getting higher and higher, until they see the Meteoroid up ahead. Rayquaza, Lillie and Ash smashes it into pieces, until a delta shaped object appears and it starts to grow tentacles. Then a Pokemon pops out of the object.

"Deoxys?!"

He turns to Ash and Lillie, signaling that it wants to battle. Ash and Lillie nod and they hop off Rayquaza. Ash fires Flamethrower on Deoxys, who counters with a Barrier. Then Deoxys uses Extreme Speed, which hurts Ash. Lillie uses Dark Pulse while Deoxys uses Psycho Boost. Lillie quickly changes into Dark Type to avoid damage. Together, they finish Deoxys off with Hyper Beam.

"Go Pokeball!" Lillie tosses the Pokeball and captures Deoxys. "We did it."

They then turns around and face the Earth. "Wow...this is so amazing..." Lillie says to Ash.

"Yeah, I would never forget this experience..." Ash says with a smile, then they hold hands together as Rayquaza watch them with a roar.

* * *

Once they are now back down, Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol rush towards them and give them a hug. But then Ash notices something and says, "Hey, where is Zinnia?"

As they look around, they see that Aster comes and it holds a paper with a Salamencite. Lillie reads the letter and says, "I was finally able to bring everything to an end. I thank you for that. I think I'll spend some time now trying to find out if it's also possible to forge a new beginning for something once lost. Until we meet again,

Zinnia"

Ash and Lillie look at each other, then they smile. "Her duty is finished."

"Yeah, and us as well..." Lillie says. "Let's go back."

They get back to the Mossdeep Center, everyone has been waiting for them. Max says, "We saw through the camera. You are awesome!"

Steven says, "Indeed. Riding on Rayquaza to stop the Meteor isn't a small feet."

"Thanks guys." Ash says. "Speaking of which. I forget to do this." He scans the Pokeball of Deoxys with the Pokedex.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.135 Deoxys: The DNA Pokemon: Psychic Type. ****A Pokémon that mutated from an extraterrestrial virus exposed to a laser beam. Its body is configured for superior agility and speed.**

"Now that's done..." Ash says as they decide to talk some more. But before they are leaving, Ash and Lillie stop moving.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Reisa asks.

Ash says, "Well, you guys go home first. Lillie and I have something we need to do here." He then takes out the two tickets from Professor Birch, and then they understand, but Mark and his friends suddenly give evil smiles, making Ash and Lillie blush a lot.

The two of them watch the Litleonid Shower there, Lillie leans her head at Ash's shoulder.

"It is beautiful. So those are the Litleonids..." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I am glad that I can see this with you." Ash says.

Then they watch more of them before the center closed.

* * *

**Okay, the chapter which hasn't been in the anime is here. The Delta Episode. I kind of like Zinnia when I am playing Alpha Sapphire. **The next two chapters will be the elite 4 and Champion battle.

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, Beldum, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Swablu**


	103. Hoenn Part 23

Hoenn Part 23

They go to see Norman, who is happy to see both children and others. Norman and Caroline congratulates Ash for winning the league, and then Norman takes out a letter.

"Well, Mr. Brinley sent me this letter, he wants me to give it to you, why don't you read it?" Norman asks.

Ash takes the letter and reads it, but then he is in a surprise as he keeps reading.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Minami asks.

"These are the S. S. Tickets, with this we can go ride Captain Stern's S.S. Tidal to the Battle Resort!" Ash says.

"What is a Battle Resort?" May asks.

"It is a vacation spot in the Hoenn Region, with a lot of battling facilities as well as luxurious resort..." After explaining the place, the others are delighted to hear about the place.

Lillie says, "That sounds awesome! I want to go there with you."

"Of course, we will go there together." Ash says.

Caroline says, "The S. S. Tidal is at Lilycove City, you can go there and ride it."

"Sure. I will like to." Ash says as the group of 7 head over to there and go to the Port.

"Wow, it is so big!" May says once they arrive at the port and see the ship in front of them.

"Yeah. We can look at the great view in this ship." Reisa says.

They meet Captain Stern, he greets them and takes them to the first class, much to their shock.

"It is too big for a room!" Mark says once they see that their room consists of a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom with a big tank and the bedroom with a king sized bed.

"Consider it a thank you gift for saving us from Team Aqua Back then." Captain Stern says. "Now enjoy your ride." He then leaves to steer the wheel.

Once they put their stuff, Ash says, "Let's go outside and enjoy the view. How is that sound?"

"Sure." Lillie says. "There must be a lot of facilities outside."

Then they go outside to play some games in the game corner, and then they change into their swimsuits and go play at the artificial beach on top of the ship. Just then, they hear some guitar music and they are curious, so they go check it out, then they see a man in front of them and they are surprised.

"It's Uncle Sidney." Lillie says. "He is on the ship as well?"

"Ash? Lillie? Mark? Minami? Reisa?" Just then, they see two people walking towards them. "Felix, Wyree. It is nice to see you again." Ash and Lillie greet the two people.

"Same here. It sure is a small world." Wyree says.

"But what are you doing here?" Minami asks.

"Dad bought us here for a vacation." Felix says. "And he was playing his guitar here to get some money, I suppose."

After the music ends, the crowd gives an applause, Sidney says, "Thank you for listening. I hope you all enjoy your stay here on the ship."

Then he notices that his children are talking to Ash and the others, he decides to join them and says, "Well if it isn't Ash and Lillie, as well as Mark, Minami and Reisa? It is nice to see you on the same boat as well."

"Hello, Uncle." Lillie hugs him."Your guitar music is really rocking as well."

"I am glad that you like it." Sidney says. "So Ash, I heard that you won the Hoenn League, congratulations."

"Thank you, Uncle." Ash says. Then Sidney says, "You can thank me later, how about we do some interesting things on the ship?"

This causes confusion to them as Sidney says, "Now who wants to see a battle with me and the Hoenn League Winner Ash Ketchum?" And this causes a lot of people to cheer, and for Lillie and the other's shock.

Sidney sees their face and he smiles, "I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. That's good! Looking real good! All right! Let's get down to the kind of battle that can happen only here!"

Ash turns his shock to a smile and says, "Okay, Uncle. I challenge you for the Elite 4 match as the winner of the League!"

Then Lillie is asked to be the referee, and then she says, "This will be a 5 on 5 battle between Ash Ketchum, the Hoenn League Winner and Sidney of the Elite 4. Now please send out your Pokemon."

"Mightyena, you are going first."

"In that case. Butterfree, I choose you!"

Max says, "Wow, not only we can board the great ship, we can also see the Elite 4 battle here."

"Indeed. My father uses Dark Types, I can't wait to see how the battle turns out." Wyree says.

Sidney tells Mightyena to use Sucker Punch, Butterfree dodges and use Razor Wind, which Mightyena also dodges. It uses Swagger to make Butterfree confused, much to Ash's shock. Then it uses Take Down. Ash asks Butterfree to use Bug Buzz, but it shoots almost everyone and causing the crowd to take cover. The attack accidentally hit Mightyena and causing him fainted.

Sidney next sends out Crawdaunt, it uses Ice Beam and Surf to defeat Butterfree. Ash sends out Azumarill next. Azumarill dodges a lot of Crab Hammers, then it uses Play Rough, causing Crawdaunt to get tired. Ash asks Azumarill to use Attract, which hits Crawdaunt and makes her fall in love. Then another Play Rough finishes it off.

Next is Cacturne, who defeats Azumarill using Spiky Shield and Seed Bomb. Ash recalls Azumarill and sends out Swellow. Swellow uses Double Team to evade the Bullet Seeds, but the copies are gone due to Needle Arm. Both Pokemon changes their attacks, and both of them fainted due to a Brave Bird and a Needle Arm.

Sidney calls Shiftry next while Ash sends out Mawile.

"Mawile, mega evolve!" Ash says as the Pokemon changes form.

"I see you are using Mega evolution. But that won't stop me." He says as he plays the guitar once more.

Shiftry uses Fake Out to flinch Mawile, then using Night Slash. Mawile uses Iron Head and hit Shiftry. Then using Crunch to prevent him from escaping. But fails since it uses Substitute. Mawile defeat the decoy and also uses Fire Fang, knocking Shiftry out.

"You show me very well. Here is my last Pokemon. Absol!"

As he sends out Absol, he plays another tune and activate the key stone on his guitar. Mega Absol appears in front of them.

"Cool, a mega evolution battle!" May says as Lillie's Absol is getting excited to see it, Lillie smiles, "Absol, watch and learn, maybe it will be a help in your future battles."

"Even though he sends out his Mega Evolution, Ash still has the advantage." Felix says.

"I am not going easy on you. Flamethrower!" Sidney says as Ash widens his eyes, then Mawile faints after one hit.

"It can learn Flamethrower? And it is also a One Hit Knockout?" Reisa says.

"He is so strong..." Minami says.

"Return Mawile. You deserve a rest." Ash says.

Sidney then says, "So now what? Are you going to give up?"

Ash says, "Well, I am not going to give up. This will be my final Pokemon! Kyogre!"

As Ash sends out the Legendary Pokemon and then it jumps out of the ship, everyone on the ship can't believe their eyes at the sight of the Legendary Pokemon.

"Kyogre?!" Reisa gasps.

"Wait, he has Kyogre?" Wyree asks in surprise.

"And importantly, he is going to use it now?" May asks.

Just then, Kyogre starts to glow and activates its Primal Reversal. Its Ability Primordial Sea activates, and the giant storm causes the waves to appear and the ship is bumping on the waves.

"I don't think it is a good idea to use Kyogre when we are on the boat!" Max says as he hang on the sides.

Sidney says, "Things sure are getting interesting for now."

"Yeah, the battle is getting started."

Kyogre uses Ice Beam on Absol, who dodges and uses Psycho Cut. Kyogre fires a Hyper Beam to negate it, then it uses Origin Pulse to defeat Absol in the end.

"Absol is unable to battle, Kyogre is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" Lillie says, but then she suddenly slips and she misses the hanging, Ash widens his eyes as he sees that Lillie is going to fall down.

"Lillie!" Ash quickly holds her hand and recalls Kyogre, then the rain and the waves disappear and the ship has returned back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks her, but Lillie just smacks his head, causing him to wince in pain.

"Stop being so reckless, okay?" Lillie scold him, he nods.

Sidney says, "Well Ash. You got what it takes to go the long way. I acknowledge that. But you really are reckless to use Kyogre on a boat."

"I am sorry…" Ash lowers his head in shame.

"It is fine of the passengers aren't falling off the ship. And since you beat me. Here is your Dark Medal."

Ash thanks him and gets the medal, they enjoy the view as they arrive at the Battle Resort.

"The Battle Resort. It looks like an amazing place." May says.

"Indeed. I can't wait to look around." Ash replies.

They visit all kinds of shops and engaging all kinds of battles, before they leave, they bid farewell to Sidney and his two children and ride Kyogre back to the mainland.

* * *

After learning that the second Elite 4 member usually trains in the Mt. Pyre, they go there once more and Ash notices a girl praying in front of the grave.

"I see you have come." The girl stands up and faces them. "I guess you beat Sidney already."

"Are you Phoebe the Ghost type Elite 4?" Lillie asks.

"Indeed. So you are here for the battle? Ash Ketchum?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes. I am. But what were you doing?" Ash asks.

"You see, I have gained the ability to talk to Ghost Pokemon when I am training here, so don't think that it will be an easy battle."

She sends out Dusclops while Ash sends out Sharpedo. Dusclops often dodges and sneaks out and uses Shadow Punch, but due to the Rough Skin, he is always hurts. But before Dusclops gets fainted by a Crunch, he uses Curse on Sharpedo.

Phoebe uses Banette next. Banette uses Phantom Force to keep dodges the attack, until Curse activates and leaving Sharpedo fainted. Ash sends out his own Banette and they all use Phantom Force. As they can't see the battle, in the shadows, they then see both of them fall off and faint.

"What happened?" Max asks. "How did they get knocked out at the same time?"

"They are battling in the shadows, which is why we can't see what they are using." Reisa replies.

Next is Mismagius versus Sableye. Sableye often use Sneak Attack with Night Slash, but Mismagius often uses Pain Split to steal Sableye's HP. Sableye uses Power Gem, which is also countered by Thunder Bolt, then Sableye is defeated by Dazzling Gleam.

"Absol, how about you get your battle?" Ash asks, and then the Pokemon nods as it jumps to the field.

"Absol, Mega Evolve!" Absol roars and changes its form. Absol uses Night Slash to win against Mismagius. Next is Dusknoir, it keeps using Punch moves to hit Absol, Absol also uses Dark Pulse and Night Slash to counter.

"Finish it off with Psycho Cut!"

Ash says as Dusknoir is hit by the move, fainted afterwards. Ash says, "Nice job, Absol."

Absol smiles back at him, but then it glows and then it falls, showing its fainted eyes in the end.

"What happened?" May asks.

"Destiny Bond. It also takes the opponent down when the user fainted." Lillie replies with a sweat on her face.

"You show your moves very well. Here is my last Pokemon. Sableye!"

Phoebe sends out her last Pokemon and use Mega Evolution.

"A Sableye. Well, I want all my Pokemon to have a chance to battle. Groudon! I choose you!"

Groudon appears on the field giving a roar, and then it starts to get into Primal Reverse. Its ability Desolate Land causes the Sun to shine very bright. Lillie and the others can's see it clearly due to the sunlight as they try to cover their eyes.

"Now it is a Groudon?" Lillie says in shock.

"I see. You have Legendaries." Phoebe says.

Sableye tries to use Power Gem to hit Groudon, but he uses Solar Beam to deflect it and hit Sableye. Sableye also get fainted by Precipice Blades.

"You are strong. I can give you that. Here is your Ghost Medal."

Ash grabs the medal and thanks her. She also lets them see her training.

* * *

Their next destination is Shoal Cave, Ash and Lillie go there alone since the others can't enter due to the period of tide. Ash and Lillie are asked by an old man to gather Shoal Salts and Shoal Shells, they get a shell bell in the end as thanks. As they get deeper into the cave, they get to a place that is an Ice Paradise for Lillie.

"This place is so beautiful..." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash says, then they hear some training as they see two children fighting against a woman.

"Aunt Glacia! Frost! Yuki!" Lillie calls out to them as they see them. Frost says, "Ash? Lillie? Is that you?"

As the two of them walk towards them, they greet each other and Yuki says, "It sure is surprising to see you two here."

"Indeed, what brings you two here?" Glacia asks.

Ash shows her the Dark and Ghost Medals, and then he says, "I want to challenge you for the Elite 4 Battle, Aunt Glacia."

Frost says, "Hey, you got the Dark Medal, does that mean you beat Dad?"

Lillie says, "He did, and he won it recklessly." Then Ash blushes and says, "Are you going to emphasize that?"

Glacia says, "Now I am really curious about what you did to win against my husband, but that can be told later."

As they are facing each other, Yuki becomes the referee and she also explains the rules.

"I've traveled from afar to Hoenn so that I may hone my Ice-type moves. But all I have seen are challenges by weak Trainers and their Pokémon. I wonder what you will show me. What a relief it would be if I could, for once, have a serious battle against an opponent!"

"I promise Aunt Glacia, I won't hold back and give it all I got." Ash says.

Glacia sends out Dewgong as Ash sends out Manectric. Manectric uses Thunder Fang, but Dewgong hide in the icy waters and sneak up using Ice Beam. Then Manectric tries to use the Electric Terrain to make the field electrified. Then using Wild Charge to defeat Dewgong.

Glacia sends out Glaceon next. It defeats Manectric with a powerful Iron Tail. Ash sends out Nosepass. Nosepass gets hit by another Iron Tail, but Ash uses Magnet Bomb and Rock Tomb to defeat it.

Next is Froslass, who uses a Blizzard to cover the field. Nosepass can't see everything as Froslass defeats Nosepass with Shadow Ball. Ash sends out Torkoal next, Torkoal uses the Smoke Screen to make the field clear and then using Flamethrower to defeat Froslass.

Walrein is her fourth Pokemon. Walrein uses Surf to defeat Torkoal. Ash sends out Aggron and mega evolve it, much to Glacia's amusement. After Walrein gets some Stockpile and Swallow, its defense raise a lot to Aggron can't even hit it badly. When he almost defeat, Walrein uses Rest to recover and then use Snore to attack Aggron.

"Wow, this is the power of Aunt Glacia…" Lillie says in awe.

Ash says that he can't give up and uses Metal Claw once more, then using more Steel moves before Walrein wakes up. After a long battle, Walrein runs out of PP, making Aggron defeat him. But due to tiredness, Aggron also faints.

"Very well. You really have the patience to win. This is my last Pokemon. Glalie!"

"Then I choose you, Jirachi!" Ash sends out the Wish Maker Pokemon, Glacia smiles at the sight of the Mythical Pokemon.

Frost says, "No way, Mom is going to fight the Wish Making Pokemon?"

Yuki says, "It sure is surprising."

"I know Adam's son will use a Legendary in the Elite 4 Battle. In that case, Mega Evolve!"

Glalie mega evolves as the match begins, Jirachi uses Doom Desire, then he tries to evade the Frost Breath and Crunch. Not long after, the Doom Desire hits and defeats Glalie.

"Very Well. I haven't had a serious battle. Here is your Ice Medal."

Ash takes the medal and thanks her. Yuki says, "Ash, that was an awesome battle."

"Indeed. It sure is great." Frost says.

"Thank you, guys." Ash says.

Glacia turns to Lillie and says, "I heard from my sister. So Lillie, your dream is to become an Ice Master?"

"Yes. I like Ice Types."

Glacia says, "That is a good dream. I am looking forward to see you achieve it."

Lillie thanks her for the encouragement, and then she proceeds to tell them about what happened to Ash in the battle against Sidney, and Glacia sure gives Ash a scolding for using Kyogre on the ship with a lot of people on it.

After Ash has to bear the scolding, they bid one another farewell as Ash and Lillie go out of the cave in the low tide and go meet up with others who were staying at Mossdeep City.

* * *

**Now Ash defeats 3 of the elite 4, and I can't stop laughing when I imagine Ash using Kyogre in a battle on a ship. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will conclude the Hoenn Arc.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, Beldum, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Altaria**


	104. Hoenn Part 24

Hoenn Part 24

Ash and his friends go to visit the Meteor Falls, where they find Drake's ship there.

"It is Drake's Ship! Do you think he is in there?" May asks.

"Maybe. I can't wait to have a rematch with him." Ash says. "He was strong...Minami and I work together to challenge him, but we still got a tie in the end..."

"I know what you mean." Minami says.

They see Drake standing at the deck of the ship, he sees Ash and his friends and then he says, "I am waiting for your arrival."

He jumps down the ship to meet them, Ash takes out 3 medals. "I only need yours so I can challenge the Champion."

"Very well, Ash. Let's have a battle. And I heard that you use 3 Legendaries to defeat the first three members, I'll tell you once. I am looking forward to battle your legendary."

As the battle begins, Drake sends out Dragonite while Ash sends out Walrein.

"A good choice. Walrein is an ice type." Mark remarks.

"I wonder how Drake will battle." May says.

"Before we start the battle." Drake says, "I am the last of the Pokémon League Elite Four, Drake the Dragon master! In their natural state, Pokémon are wild living things. They are free. At times, they hinder us. At times, they help us. For us to battle alongside Pokémon as partners, do you know what it takes? Do you know what is needed? If you don't, you will never prevail over me!"

"Of course I know. Which is why I can face you here and now." Ash replies.

Dragonite starts up with a Dragon Breath, but Walrein uses Stockpile to raise defenses. Then Ash starts to mimic Glacia's tactic, not long after, Dragonite is tired and Ash finishes him off with an Ice Ball.

"Hm… this is Glacia's tactic, isn't it?"

"Yes. I usually tries to let my Pokemon learn some battle styles from others, so I can improve and learn."

"Very well. Here is my next Pokemon. Kingdra!"

Kingdra defeats Walrein by using Scald to burn and wasting time to make Walrein lost PP.

"Wow, finally… " Max says as he is a little boring.

"Talk about it. Although It is great to see 2 water types." Reisa says.

Ash sends out Gardevoir next. Ash uses Eye contact to command her moves, Gardevoir uses Fairy Wind to hit Kingdra badly and finishes it off with a Moonblast.

Drake uses Flygon next. Since Gardevoir often dodges his Dragon pulse and Super Sonic, he uses Earthquake to knock her out the field. Ash sends out Sylveon. She uses Double Team to avoid the Supersonic, and then using Fairy Wind to hit him simultaneously, it is defeated after a Play Rough.

Altaria is his 4th Pokemon. Altaria uses Steel Wing to hit her badly. Ash tries to use Attract, but turns out that Altaria is a female and she uses another Steel Wing to knock it out.

Ash sends out Salamence as his fourth Pokemon. Salamence uses Dragon Rush, while Altaria uses Dazzling Gleam to make it miss. Then Altaria uses Sing, causing Salamence to fall asleep. She uses the opportunity to hit Salamence with Dragon Breath, but Salamence wakes up and fires a Dragon Tail, while Altaria uses Dragon Pulse. Two of them faint at the same time.

"Here is my last Pokemon. Salamence!" Drake sends out his Salamence, who roars.

Ash says, "Rayquaza, I choose you!"

Rayquaza roars when it appears, Max says, "A Rayquaza… I believe I can see it in front of my eyes."

Minami says, "Yeah, it looks so cool in person."

Both of them mega evolve and starts the battle. Salamence uses Dragon Pulse, while Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam to negate it. Then he uses Extreme Speed while Salamence uses Fly. They have an aerial battle until Ash wraps it up using Dragon Ascent.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Rayquaza wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" Lillie says.

Drake laughs, "Man. I haven't had a nice battle like this. Here is your Dragon Medal." Ash grabs it and thanks him.

"Ash. Let me tell you one more thing. You deserve every credit for coming this far as a Pokémon Trainer. You do seem to know what is needed. Yes, what a Trainer needs is a true and virtuous heart. It is through their contact with Trainers that Pokémon learn right from wrong. The influence of their Trainers' good hearts helps them grow strong!"

"I see. Thank you for the advice." Ash says,

After Drake set sails, Lillie says, "You have all four medals, which means you can fight the champion!"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Dad versus Ash." Reisa says.

* * *

They head back to Ever Grande City, where Wallace, Steven, Reshow and Lisia are waiting for them. From the looks of it, Wallace has been training Lisia with the contest moves.

"Hey, Ash! How is your battle?" Lisia leans closer to Ash, only to be pulls away by Reisa.

"You are making him uncomfortable, Lisia." Steven adds as Reisa tries to pull Lisia away.

"I know, Dad, help me!" Lisia yells as everyone laughs, then Wallace turns to Ash and says, "So you get all 4 medals, as expected from you."

When Ash go to the field, there are a lot of fan girls and they are cheering for him. As for Wallace's surprise opening, they cheer even louder.

Lillie says, "Why do I feel a little jealous…"

Reshow says, "That is because Ash is famous, the same goes to Dad. They have a lot in common you know, and both of them are Champions and Top Coordinators."

Reisa says, "She is right. Lillie, you have to be quick or else he will be taken away." Lillie blushes at the comment.

The referee then states that the battle be a full battle, Minami says, "Wow, Ash can become the fourth region champion if he win this."

"Yeah. I hope Ash can win." May says.

Steven says, "Though I wonder how will the battle turn out."

The first Pokemon Wallace choose is Wailord. Ash sends out Meganium first. Meganium uses Vine Whip to hit Wailord, but Wailord uses Blizzard, causing Meganium to get hurt. Then Meganium uses Energy Ball, which hit Wailord. Wailord uses Heavy Slam, causing Meganium to be under him. Meganium then fires Petal Blizzard to send him flying and defeat him.

Next is Gyarados, who defeat Meganium with an Ice Fang. Ash sends out Manectric next. Manectric uses Electric Terrain to power up his Electric moves, then using Wild Charge to finish it off.

Whiscash is Wallace's 3rd Pokemon. Due to being Ground Type, Manectric can't do much damage. And Manectric is defeated by a powerful Earthquake. Sceptile is Ash's next choice. Sceptile uses Bullet Seed and even jumps high to dodge the attack. Then Whiscash uses Rock Tomb to surround Sceptile, only to be knocked out by Dual Chop.

"Since one has three Pokemon unable to battle, there will be a 5 minute break!" The referee says.

When Ash is in the resting room, Ash says, "Pikachu, can you wear this?"

Absol and Sylveon are snickering as Ash takes out the Idol Costume that is for Cosplay Pikachu. Pikachu groans and says, "Why now?"

"So you can show your cuteness." Ash winks at him.

"Ash!" He feels embarrassed as he fires a Thunderbolt, which shocks Ash.

"Hehehe. This is worth it." He says.

When they get back, Wallace sends out Ludicolo, Ash sends out Beautifly, which catches a lot of fans' eyes. Beautifly uses Solar Beam, which Ludicolo dodges and it uses Ice Beam, which freezes the wings of Beautifly. Beautifly uses Gust before it lands on the ground. But it breaks free using Struggle Bug and defeat Ludicolo with Bug Buzz. Wallace sends out Tentacruel, it defeats Beautifly by using Sludge Wave.

"Alright, Deoxys, I choose you!" Ash sends out the Pokemon and earns shock from everyone.

"What is that?" Max asks.

"Deoxys, the alien Pokemon from outer space. It is what inside the meteor." Lillie explains.

"So the meteor approaching is because of this Pokemon..." Steven mutters. "To think there are Pokemon from outer space..."

Deoxys uses Hyper Beam to hit Tentacruel, then they all have a tug out war using their tentacles. Then Deoxys finishes off with the Psycho Boost.

"Well, Ash. I see you are a strong trainer. But here is my last hope. Milotic!"

Milotic appears on the field, its beauty catches a lot of people's eyes.

Ash recalls Deoxys and sends out Sceptile. Both of them Mega evolve in the end. Sceptile tries to evade Milotic's attacks and using Leaf Blade. But it is defeated by a Blizzard.

"Wow, not only it is beautiful, it is also powerful." Mark says.

"That is my father. I am always proud of him." Reisa says.

"I know the feeling, it is just like the time when Ash fought Dad." Max says.

Ash says, "Alright. Pikachu! Make an cute entrance!"

Pikachu, who is wearing a idol costume, appears in front of the crowds and gives a wink.

"So~~Cute~~" The crowd says in union.

Lillie says, "Why does Pikachu changes his gender for now and wears that costume?"

Lisia says, "Oh, I made those costumes, it can give Pikachu some special powers."

Milotic uses another Water Pulse, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack and dodges it. Then using Thunderbolt to make a lot of damage.

"Now for the ending, Draining Kiss!" Pikachu winks again and then runs to Milotic, giving him a kiss.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers the victory with Pikachu, Absol and Sylveon. Max says, "He really did it! He is the Hoenn Champion!"

Wallace recalls his Pokemon, then he is tackled by Reisa and Reshow together. He is surprised as Reisa says, "Dad, you are awesome!"

Wallace smiles at them, then he turns to Ash. "Congratulations, Ash. You won against me fair and square. You are the new champion."

"Indeed." Steven says. "You really are a material for a Champion."

"Thank you, Uncle Wallace, Uncle Steven." Ash says. Then Goodshow also arrives to congratulates Ash.

"This is your forth time Champion, right?" Goodshow asks Ash after congratulating him.

"Yes. But my offer is still the same." Ash says.

"I know. Please follow me to the Hall of Fame."

They register Ash to the Hall of fame, then after the crowd leaves, Wallace says to Ash.

"Ash. Before you leave, I have something to tell you." Wallace says, much to everyone's confusion.

"What is it?" Ash asks.

"You know about Wallace Cup, right?" Wallace asks.

"I know, it is a special kind of contest that makes you the judge, and the ribbon earned from the Cup can be used in every regions." Ash says.

"I am glad that you know about it." Wallace says to him, "The reason I tell you about this is because I want you to attend it once."

Ash looks at everyone, who smiles at him, then he says, "Sure, if I encounter one, I will be entering it for sure."

Then they wave goodbye to Wallace, Steven, Reshow and Lisia.

Then they arrives at Oldale Town, May and Max are going back to their home.

"Well… I am going to miss your cooking." May says as they are having lunch.

"Well, I can share some recipes for you." Minami says.

"So where are we going?" Lillie asks Ash.

"I called Dad, he says that we should go to Kanto since everyone is there waiting for us, including Professor Pine."

"Okay." Reisa says.

After lunch, they bid farewell to the Maple siblings as the five of them going to Kanto by ferry.

* * *

**Now the Hoenn Arc is finished. Next will be the Kanto Battle Frontier and Contests. There will be not much differences from the anime. But I will let Ash and Lillie capture some more team members. I have those in mind, you can guess which Pokemon will be.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree, ****Pikachu, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Azumarill, Espeon, Steelix, Mantine, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Vigoroth, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Chimecho, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, Beldum, ****Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Rhyperior, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Donphan, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Reisa's Current Pokemon:**

**Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise, Politoed, Omastar, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados, Lanturn, Corsola, Lapras, Mudkip, Relicanth, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Corphish, Pelipper, Huntail, Sealeo, Surskit, Whiscash, Gorebyss**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax**

**Mark's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Lucario, Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

**Minami's Current Pokemon:**

**Primarina, Carbink, Mawile, Togepi, Altaria**


	105. Battle Frontier Part 1

Battle Frontier Part 1

Meanwhile, Ash and the group are on their way through Viridian City, they decide to stop by and see their Uncle Giovanni. As they go to the gym, they see that the gym has been rebuilt.

"Wow, the Viridian Gym is rebuilt, that is awesome." Ash says.

"Indeed. Uncle can finally go back to his position as a Gym Leader." Lillie says with a smile.

"Indeed. How are you kids doing?" They are surprised to see Giovanni come out of the gym to greet them. "Hey Uncle. You see, Ash beat Uncle Wallace and he becomes the new Hoenn Champion as well."

"That is some great news. Wallace sure is a tough one to beat." Giovanni says, "So I assume that before you go home, you decide to stop by?"

"Of course." Ash says. Just then, they hear a sound of a car and then a man wearing a Hawaii Suit as well as riding a car comes in front of them.

"Hello Ash, I finally found you." The man says while adjusting his glasses.

"Um...who are you?" Ash asks.

Giovanni says, "You sure likes to sneak up on trainers, huh? Scott."

"Uncle, you know him?" Reisa asks.

"The name is Scott, I was wondering if you are interested in joining the Battle Frontier?" Scott asks.

"Battle Frontier?" This causes confusion to the group, but then they hear a scream and they turn around, they see Agatha falls off of her bike.

"Miss Agatha!" Ash calls out to her and helps her up.

"Thank you. And Ash, nice to see you again." Agatha says. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing fine." Mark says, "But what are you doing here?"

"I was buying some supplies here in Viridian, of course." Agatha says as she turns to Scott, "So how is your search for a strong Trainer from the Seafoam Islands going?"

"It is confidential." Scott says. "By the way, Ash, since you already won the Kanto League as well as defeating the Elite 4, how about you battle Ms. Agatha for fun?"

"Sounds interesting. I could use a little challenge." Agatha says. "And I heard from Aurora that you won the Hoenn League as well, congratulations."

"Thanks." Agatha says. Then Giovanni lends them his battlefield as the two trainers go to battle.

Agatha brings out Gengar while Ash uses Pikachu in the battle.

"So instead of using Absol, he goes for Pikachu..." Minami says.

"Ash wants to show how strong it is since last time." Lillie says.

Pikachu starts out with Quick Attack which completely misses Gengar since it is a Ghost-type Pokémon. Agatha says, "Using a Normal Move on Gengar, did you forget the basics of the type match ups?"

"Of course not. Now use Thunderbolt now!" Ash yells, but Gengar flattens its body to move under Pikachu and dodge the attack.

Gengar uses Shadow Ball as Pikachu dodges. Gengar tries to use another Shadow Ball but Pikachu jumps on top of it and then uses Iron Tail to hit Gengar, sending it to the ceiling. Pikachu tries to use another Iron Tail but Gengar uses Double Team to completely surround Pikachu. Gengar uses Shadow Ball as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to hit all the fakes and the real one. Gengar uses Shadow Ball again as Pikachu dodges before using Iron Tail to land another hit. Pikachu finishes it off with Thunder.

"Very well. I see you get a lot stronger." Agatha says in awe.

"Thanks. Miss Agatha." Ash says.

Now that the battle is over, Scott asks, "So Ash, are you interested in challenging the Battle Frontier?"

"Sure, but how does it work?" Ash asks.

"You see, there are seven Battle Frontier facilities spread out across Kanto that are run by Trainers known as Frontier Brains, who are like Gym Leaders but more powerful. Like Gym Leaders hand out Gym Badges, each of the Frontier Brains hands out a Frontier Symbol if defeated, and once six Symbols have been earned, the location of the secret seventh facility will be revealed."

"It sounds interesting. I am going to join in." Ash says.

"That's great." Lillie says.

Just then, a mechanical grabber appears and it is aiming for Pikachu, but Absol, who was able to sense danger quick, push it out of the way but being caught instead.

"Absol!" Ash yells.

"Who did this?" Minami says.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" "From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy…" "…sent here to fulfill our destiny!" "Plus, there is me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" "James!" "And Meowth's the name!"

Anywhere there's peace in the universe…" "…Team Rocket…" "…Will be there…"

"To make everything worse!" "Wobbuffet!"

Everyone is dumbfounded at the trio, and Ash says, "Really? You change your motto?"

"We misses the Pikachu, but we still got the Mega Absol." Jessie says.

"And we will show you how improved we are." James says.

Giovanni rolls his eyes and says, "They are still going after your Pokemon? I thought the evil version of me is sent back to the Dark Dimension."

"Well, they are the remaining Team Rocket members, and I don't think that they are from the Dark Dimension to say the least..." Ash says.

They try to get away, but Agatha's Golbat uses Air Cutter to cut the grabber's rope, freeing Absol.

"Now you better leave while you still can." Agatha says.

"We will never leave until we get your Pokemon." Jessie says.

Jessie brings out Seviper while James brings out Cacnea to attack. Seviper uses Bite while Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dodge and grab onto Seviper's tail to throw it. Absol uses Shadow Ball to send Seviper flying back into the balloon. Cacnea uses Pin Missile while Golbat uses Supersonic to send it back at Team Rocket. Golbat uses Air Cutter while Sylveon uses Moonblast to send Team Rocket blasting off.

"Hey, we already changed our Motto!"

"But our fate is still the same." These are their last words before they get out of their sight.

Before leaving, Scott lets Ash know that they will be contacting him soon about the Battle Frontier, and Ash agrees. And then they also bid farewell to Giovanni and Agatha as they head towards Pallet Town.

* * *

"We're finally home." Ash says to the others.

"Indeed. This sure has been a long day." Minami says.

When they enter the house, they hear Aurora says, "Welcome home."

But then they are surprised to see that Misty also come with Aurora to greet them.

"Misty?" Reisa is surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We decide to stop by." Just then, Professor Oak and Brock also appear.

"Brock? Professor Oak? You also come?" Lillie asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I was also helping Ms. Ketchum prepare the meal." Brock says.

"That's so nice of you." Mark says.

Just then, an Azurill appears and Ash says, "An Azurill?"

"Yeah, Tracey gave me the egg and it hatched." Misty says.

Lillie says, "It is so cute."

"Yeah." Reisa says as both her and Ash send out their own Azumarill, then Azurill hops off Misty's hands and go play with them.

"So I guess you all have a wild adventure in the Hoenn Region?" Adam also comes with Zossie and Lusamine, much to Lillie's shock.

"Mom? You are here as well?" Lillie says as she hugs her.

"Hello Lillie. You sure did a good job in spying from what Aurora told me." Lusamine says.

"Yeah." Ash turns to Adam, "We sure have a crazy adventure, Crazy enough to talk through a night. Right now I am hungry."

Pikachu, Sylveon and Absol agree as Misty says, "Something never changes..."

"Yeah." Brock sighs.

Just then, they hear a car horn and look outside to see that Max and Professor Birch have come to visit him as well.

"Max? Shouldn't you be at home?" Mark asks.

"Well, I ask Professor Birch to come! And he agrees." Max says.

"That's nice. We sure have a lot of seats for the guests." Then they all have their dinner in front of the table. And then Ash tells them about everything that happened in the past journey. And Lillie did mention the battle with Uncle Sidney to others, causing Ash to be embarrassed as well as getting a scolding from Aurora.

* * *

The next day in Professor Oak's laboratory, Misty, Max, and Tracey are examining the three starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, which will be soon handed out to a young Pokémon Trainer so they can begin their journey.

"Wow, they are so cute." Max says as he attempts to stroke the young Squirtle, causing the Pokémon to start crying in fear.

"Uh, oh, I am sorry..." Max says as the Squirtle pouts and goes back to eating its food.

Meanwhile, Tracey has been busy drawing a picture of the three Pokémon, which Max is very impressed by. Tracey tells him how Professor Oak also sketched Pokémon in his youth.

"Wow, you must be a great Pokémon watcher to be Professor Oak's assistant, I wonder what it would be like to watch Pokémon and sketch them like you do."

All this talking has apparently bored and tired out the three young Pokémon, and Misty suggests that they should take a rest in their Poké Balls, and Tracey agrees.

"Tracey, can I recall them back to their Pokeballs?" Max asks.

"Of course you can." Tracey says, but after Max proceeds to call Bulbasaur and Charmander back into their Balls, the young Squirtle suddenly becomes frightened by the disappearance of his friends. When Max tries to call it back too, it runs off crying. After being chased by Max around the lab, the crying Squirtle jumps into the arms of May who has just come up the stairs to meet them, along with Aurora.

"May?" Max is shocked to see her.

"Max, you shouldn't be too rough on Pokemon, you have to be gentler." May scolds.

"But…" Max says.

"Wait a second, why are you here?"

Just then, Ash and Lillie, along with Professor Pine, who come to visit Ash, and Professor Birch appear, Ash says, "Hey, May, nice to see you again."

"Professor Birch? And..." May says.

"I am Professor Pine, I am the one that gave Ash his Pokedex and the regional Professor in the Sevestar Region." Pine says.

"It is nice to meet you." May says.

"You see, sis. Professor Birch is the one that brought me here." Max says.

May apologizes if her brother has caused him any trouble, but Birch relies that it was his pleasure before Ash's Muk shows up and gives him a slimy hug.

"Stop it, Muk. Please get off of Professor Birch." Lillie says, but Muk shakes its head.

"Well, your Muk is really affectionate." Pine says.

Then they sit down and talk a little, May says, "So you are going to challenge this Battle Frontier?"

"Yeah, it is a challenge that is set across Kanto, with several different Frontier Brains to battle against, each one giving over a Frontier Symbol if you beat them, much like Gym Leaders hand out Badges when defeated."

"It sounds amazing." May says.

Aurora says, "Ash, May also told me that she is going to participate the Kanto Contests here as well."

"Really? Then I will be joining in as well." Ash says.

"So does that mean we are going to travel again?" May asks.

"Of course." Ash says.

"What about me?" Max asks.

"You'll have to ask Dad first." May says, much to his frown. Birch says, "Don't worry, Norman is an old friend of mine, I will tell him about this."

"Thanks, Professor." Max says in excitement.

"Max, May. The others are taking my Pokemon here, want to see it?" Ash says.

"Yeah!" Max and May are excited to see all the Pokemon.

Once they get outside, they see a lot of Pokemon appear in the yard. Ash decides to show them his Snorlax.

"Wow, so this is your Snorlax..." Max says as the Pokemon wakes up and waves at them.

"That is so cool." She sends out all her Pokemon, but Ash notices that Beautifly and Delcatty are missing.

"Where is Beautifly and Delcatty?" Ash asks.

"You see, Beautifly is with my mother, while Delcatty settled into Dad's greenhouse and was more than happy just to stay there." May says.

"Oh, you guys are here as well?" Mark, Minami, Reisa, Zossie, Misty and Brock walk towards them and greet them.

"Mark, Minami, Reisa, Misty! It is nice to see you again." Max says.

"Same here." As they greet them and introduce Brock to them, Ash says, "But why are you here?"

"Well, we are going to warn you about-" Before Minami can finish, they hear a loud rumbling sound behind them, which turns out to be Ash's Pokémon running up to greet their Trainer after a long time of not seeing him. Stampeding towards them are Venusaur, Pidgeot, Fearow, Clefable, Venomoth, Persian, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Marowak, Kangaskhan, Tauros, Ditto, Snorlax, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Xatu, Sudowoodo, Umbreon, Granbull, Heracross, Houndoom, Donphan, Tyranitar as well as Larvitar, Naganadel, Silvally, Haxorus, Skuntank, Yanmega, Actlady, Stoleptor, Mudsplash, Spispy, Smartjoy, Bushull, Vinish, Glafrost form Milotic, Infernloyal and Depressharp.

"No way, all of them are your Pokemon?" May asks.

"I never got to see all of them at the same time back in the Mirage Island, but it is so cool." Max says.

"Everyone! Nice to see you again!" Ash says, but then he and Lillie are tackled onto the ground by the Pokemon.

"Woah, I know it is long time no see, but I can't breathe if you crushing me!" Ash laughs.

"Same here." Lillie laughs.

"By the way, everyone, come on out!" Ash sends out all of his Pokemon, including the Legendaries. Then Espeon goes to nuzzle Umbreon, and then Mightyena and Absol go to play with Houndour and Silvally, Milotic meets the Glafrost Form one and they start to fall in love together. While Swellow and Altaria decide to have a race with Fearow and Stoleptor.

Zossie looks at Deoxys and she asks, "Brother, what is that Pokemon?"

"It is Deoxys, it is from space." Ash says, "It was inside the meteor that came to Earth, but we rode on Rayquaza to stop it in Space."

"Wow..." Zossie says.

They are startled when Groudon and Kyogre start to change form, Ash quickly calm down the two with Mewtwo and Latias's help.

"What is that?" Venusaur asks.

"That is Primal Reverse. It is different from Mega Evolution since they have the Red Orb and Blue Orb with them and it activates immediately."

Professor Oak says, "Well, in my life, I didn't see a lot of Legendary Pokemon in one place. I am so touched."

Professor Pine says, "Oak, you are too overreacting."

Brock asks, "Ash, what is this crystal?"

"Oh, it is Jirachi, he probably is sleeping now. Since he only wakes up for 7 days."

Suddenly, there is a large net capturing all the Pokemon. Lillie asks, "Who goes there?"

Then Team Rocket appears once more.

"They are still chasing you?" Misty asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Even they are the only ones who remain, they are still annoying." Minami says.

Then Ash gathers all the Psychic types to break the net and then blast them off.

"Now that is settled." Ash says as they all play with the Pokemon.

When they recall their Pokemon, Ash also explains to others that he is trying the Kanto Battle Frontier and the contests. May also decides to participate in the contests, too. Which means they are going to travel together once more. Tracey tries again to recall Squirtle back into its Poké Ball, but the baby Pokémon is having none of it and jumps straight back into May's arms.

"How about you take this Squirtle with you, May?" Professor Oak says.

"Sure. I will take care of her."

May also decides to let Adam take care of Venusaur so that he can learn a lot from Ash's.

Max gets an upgrade PokeNav from Professor Pine, and he finds out that the first Facility is near Cerulean City. So Brock and Misty decides to go with them until they leave at Pewter City and Cerulean City respectively.

"What about you guys?" Ash asks Mark, Minami and Reisa.

Reisa says, "I am going to Sinnoh, I decide to partake the contests there."

"I see." Ash says.

"And I want to go to Kalos, since Aunt Valerie wants to train me with the Fairy Pokemon." Minami says.

"Same here, Grandfather wants to train me with the Fighting Type Pokemon as well." Mark says.

"I see...so it is only the four of us this time." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

"Don't forget about me." They hear Persian walking towards them with Donphan. "We want to travel with you this time." Persian says.

"Of course you can." Ash says with a smile.

The next day, Ash and Lillie bring Butterfree, Lapras, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Beldum, Latias, Latios and Gallade with him as they bid farewell to one another, then they leave the Pallet Town once more.

* * *

Now that the group get to Pewter City, they bid farewell to Brock who goes back t school, and then they have a picnic at the foot of Mt. Moon.

"It sure has been a while to eat your cooking, Ash." Misty says.

"Yeah. I am glad that you still like it." Ash says.

"Indeed, his cooking sure is good." Max says. "I wonder what Pokemon will be able to find here."

"You will see a lot of them later on." Lillie says.

Just then, Misty got a call from her sisters as they report that the Cerulean Gym is packed with challengers eager to earn their Badges. Daisy wonders if they can just hand out the Cascade Badges in the meantime, though Misty nixes that idea and orders her sisters to be patient before she get home.

"Now we should go now, since the challengers are waiting." Misty says, but them they encounter Team Rocket again, and they trap the group's Pokémon with a vacuum machine attached to the basket of their Meowth balloon.

"Not again..." Ash says as he uses the Thunderbolt on them. Meowth sets the vacuum to full power, but due to Jessie's impatient tampering, the machine reverses the suction and returns all the captured Pokémon back to the group.

Jessie's continued interference causes the machine to malfunction and explode, blasting Misty, Max, Pikachu, Azurill and Persian off a cliff and into a river. May tries to grab Max's hand, but fails.

"Those guys..." Ash mutters, "Absol, can you detect them nearby?"

"I can only sense danger, I don't know how to detect them..." Absol says.

"What should we do?" May asks.

Just then, they see a Golbat flying by, then he says, "Here goes nothing, Beldum, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, he says, "Use Take Down on that Golbat!"

The Pokemon nods as it uses the attack, and then Golbat turns around and then uses Air Slash, but Beldum didn't get enough damage and then uses Iron Head.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash says as he throws the Pokeball, capturing the Pokemon. "Good, I have a Golbat now."

**Kanto Dex Entry No.41 Zubat: The Bat Pokemon: Poison and Flying Type. ****Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.42 Golbat: The Bat Pokemon: Poison and Flying Type. Evolved from Zubat at LV:22. ****It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and to suck blood.**

Ash sends out Golbat and tells him to find his friends, he nods as he leaves, at the same time, Beldum starts to glow as it evolves into Metang.

"Ok, you evolve as well, that's good." Lillie says.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.124 Metang: The Iron Claw Pokemon: Steel and Psychic Type. Evolved from Beldum at LV:20. ****The claws tipping its arms pack the destructive power to tear through thick iron sheets as if they were silk. It flies at over 60 miles per hour.**

As they move on, it starts to rain and then they decide to take a under a tree, then they see a Clefairy and Clefable.

"Wow, what are those Pokemon?" May asks.

"They are Clefairy and Clefable, they are Pokemon living in the Mt. Moon." Ash says, then the two recognizes Ash and they greet him.

"You knew these two?" May asks.

"Well, Team Rocket wanted to steal the Moon Stone in the mountain, we helped these guys stop them." Lillie says.

Then they tell them that their Cleffa is missing, so they decide to help them. Once the rain is over, they soon find fresh footprints from Misty's group and then they follow them. But when they finally find them, Team Rocket are using their vacuum machine again and this time it is about to suck Max up.

"No, Max!" May rushes to save him in time, much to their group's relief.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Ash asks as they nod. Then the Clefairy and Clefable rush towards the Cleffa, who was also with Misty and the others.

"It's the twerp..." Team Rocket mutters as they switch their vacuum machine back on. Azurill quickly uses Bubble, which is sucked into the machine instead and causes it to explode, sending the trio plummeting to the ground. Team Rocket then attack with Seviper and James's Cacnea, but Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable call their friends, who appear and begin using Metronome.

Just then, May's Munchlax appears as May says, "Munchlax?"

It then waves its arms with Clefairy as Lillie says, "So it can use Metronome as well..."

The Cleffa use Splash, causing Team Rocket's Pokémon to bounce up and down. The Clefable use Teeter Dance, causing all of Team Rocket dance as well.

"They are distracting us! We should hold ourselves together!" Meowth says as they are still moving. Jessie and James order Seviper and Cacnea to attack with Poison Tail and Needle Arm, but Pikachu stops them with Thunderbolt. Having been given the time to charge, Munchlax and the Clefairy fire their Solar Beams, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

Afterwards Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable march off to Mt. Moon. May asks, "What are they doing?"

"Since tonight is a Full Moon, they are probably going to perform a moon dance. The Cleffa evolution family dance around a giant Moon Stone on Mt. Moon." Lillie says.

"But I thought that it was destroyed last time, I think that they found another one." Ash says.

"Can we go watch it?" Max asks.

"Sure." Ash says as the Fairy Pokémon all welcome them to join in.

Ash and friends follow them and watch the Pokémon perform their ritual dance around the Moon Stone, instantly putting a smile on everyone's faces.

The following morning, Daisy calls Misty once again, demanding to know where she is. Misty tells her that she will be home shortly, ending the call. Misty has to take the other fork in the road, so she and Azurill leave Ash's group to return to Cerulean City.

"Good luck on your journey." Misty says to Ash and May. Then she leaves.

* * *

**This is the start of the Battle Frontier, since Giovanni in my version is good, so that Agatha won't be the gym leader in Viridian for now. And then Ash already captures a new friend in this chapter and I hope you like it. The next chapter will be the 8th movie, which is the Lucario movie.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Golbat, Persian, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Absol, Metang, ****Latias, Latios, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax**


	106. Battle Frontier Part 2

Battle Frontier Part 2

Ash and the others are close to the Kingdom of Rota, and Ash says, "How about we go to the Rota Kingdom? I heard that the tournament is coming."

Lillie says, "That sounds great. Let's go there."

"What is this Tournament about?" Max asks.

"You see, it is a tournament that decide who will be the Hero of the Year in the Cameron Palace." Ash says.

Ash and company walk along a bridge to Cameron Palace. They are dressed in their regular clothes while the townsfolk are in renaissance outfits.

May says, "Can we dress up like that as well?"

"Of course. Please come with me." Then Ash and Lillie are surprised that they bring the two siblings to the castle. The guards see Ash and Lillie and they bow. "Inform your highness that we have arrived."

"Yes sir." Then the guards leave, May and Max are in surprise as May asks, "You are related to the Queen?"

Lillie says, "They are cousins. Of course they are related."

Then the guards come and then they take them to the throne, where Queen Ilene is waiting for them. "Hello, Ash, Lillie. It is good to see you again."

"The same goes to you, your highness." Ash says.

"No need to be formal to me, we are a family after all." Ilene says.

Then the two of them introduce May and Max to Ilene and her maid Jenny. They are glad to meet them as Ash says, "So Ilene, we heard that the Tournament is about to come, right? And I was wondering if May and Max here can dress up like the others?"

"Of course." Ilene says as Jenny takes them to the costume closet. "Wow, there are a lot of them."

"Well, some of them are made by our family, after all." Ash says.

Then Ash walks to the room that he usually stayed when visiting here, he sees the outfit and then he frowns. "How long didn't I wear this outfit..."

"Ash? Are you done?" Lillie asks outside the door, and then Ash quickly dress himself up and go to the tournament.

Before the tournament begins, Queen Ilene along with her maid Jenny and her Pokémon Mime Jr. steps out to the royal box seat to officially begin the tournament. Ash battles many opponents with his Pikachu, and then eventually, he faces an opponent that wears a knight costume using a Weavile. But Pikachu won against it in the end.

"That was a nice battle." Just then, the knight takes out the helmet and it turns out that it is a girl. "My name is Kidd Summers, and I am glad to have a battle with you."

"It's my pleasure." Ash says.

Then Ilene announces that there will be a ball and banquet in honor of the new Guardian of the Aura. Ash is presented to sit in a throne that overlooks the ballroom.

"Ash, here is your prize." Ilene presents a scepter. And then he frowns as he takes it. "Why?" He suddenly hears a voice and then he frowns, he knows the Pokemon that made that sound.

At the ball, Ash sends out some of his Pokemon and tells them to play at the play room, while Ash must be at the ball. He is asked to have a dance and choose his dance partner, of course he choose Lillie as she dances happily with him.

Before the ball ends, Jenny says, "Ash, can you please stand up and copy the hero's pose?"

Ash says, "Of course." As he does it, he hears the same voice again, "Why?" Just then, the jewel soon glows, and then it releases a Pokemon from it. "A Pokemon?" The crowd is in utter shock, including May and Lillie.

The Pokemon that comes out of the staff is no other than Lucario, who is still blinded from Houndoom's attack. "Why? Why did you betray the Kingdom?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash asks. "I didn't betray the Kingdom."

Just then Lucario opens his eyes and sees that the person in front of him isn't Sir Aaron, but Ash Ketchum. "What's going on here?" Then he soon escapes through the crowd of people, running around through the castle.

"What was that?" May asks.

"That is Sir Aaron's Lucario. It is his loyal and faithful partner." Ilene says.

Ash and the others eventually find Lucario, and then Lucario says, "Queen Rin..."

"No, I am Queen Ilene. Queen Rin was my ancestor." This causes shock to Lucario and Ilene says, "Lucario, you have been sleeping for hundreds of years."

"But...it can't be..." Lucario says.

"It's true. The memories that seem to you like yesterday, are in fact ancient events." Ilene says. "So you were inside of the staff this whole time, what happened to you?"

"I can explain." Ash says, as he walks towards Lucario, Lucario takes a step back and he asks, "Why do you have the same aura as my master? Who are you?"

Ash says, "Lucario, listen to me. I am sorry for what I have done to you, but I can assure to you that I wasn't going to abandon the Kingdom."

Just then, Lucario gasps at the sudden change of voice, he says, "Master?"

May asks, "What's going on?"

Lillie says, "Ash, as you know, is Arceus, but he gets his new form as Ash for only 12 years, in fact, there is one time hundreds of years ago that he takes the identity as the Aura Guardian Sir Aaron." This causes her to be shocked.

"Then why did you abandon the Kingdom, Master?" Lucario asks with tears in his eyes. "Why did you imprisoned me? How could you do this?"

Ash says, "I am sorry, because the reason I left the castle is because I thought I was going to die. I decided to transfer all my aura to the Tree of Beginning so that I could stop the war."

This causes shock to him, "Then why didn't you let me help you? I am your pupil, I should have been there with you."

"I am sorry, but I rather cost my own life instead of yours." Aaron says. "But I have recovered and now I am taking a new identity as Ash Ketchum, I can't help but blame myself for what I have done to you. You are not my servant, you are my partner."

Lucario sees the frown in Ash's face and then he says, "I am sorry, Master...I was foolish. I didn't know the truth..."

"It is fine. Lucario." Ash hugs the Pokemon, then Lillie walks to Lucario and Ash. "Ash..."

Lucario feels Lillie's Aura and he says, "You also have the same aura as Queen Rin...Does that mean?"

"Before I become this self as Lillie, I was indeed Queen Rin back in Sir Aaron's timeline." Lillie hugs the Lucario and says, "It is nice to see you again, Lucario."

May says, "I am confused, so what exactly happened?"

Ilene says, "Unlike me, Ash and Lilie were god Pokemon Arceus and Switype, they are the ones that create the world and us. They had been humans ever since thousands years ago and they bond with us and the Pokemon."

Just then, Max rushes to them and says, "Ash, guys! Mew has taken Pikachu away!"

"What?" This causes surprise to them. "Wait, a Pokemon?" Max is shocked.

"This was my Lucario." Ash says. "But you said that Mew took Pikachu away?"

"I have seen it as well." Kidd comes out from the same door. "I saw Mew transform into Pidgeot and take them away to the Tree of Beginning."

Lillie sighs, "I guess Mew is so excited to come back here that she wants to take Pikachu back to her home..."

"What is the Tree of Beginning?" May asks.

Ilene takes them out to the balcony overlooking the land and shows them the tree, she says, "The tree is actually a unique rock formation, and supposedly possesses healing powers beyond imagination. It can revive the earth and soothe angry hearts, although it requires Mew."

"I guess we should go there to find those two, and I could also see if I can find the stuff I dropped there a few years ago." Ash says.

Just then, Kidd says that she wants to go too. Lillie says, "I know where I have seen of you, you have been on a lot of major adventure fronts, including deep sea diving in a sub and space travel. It has been an honor to meet you."

"Why thank you. The reason I come here is because I want to have an adventure through the Tree of Beginning. I have a Humvee that will get you there in no time."

Then they agree. At that night, Lucario is watching through the portray of Sir Aaron, Ash walks up to him and asks, "Can't sleep?"

Lucario bows and says, "Master." This causes Sylveon, Persian and Absol to be confused. "Are they?"

"Sylveon, Absol and Persian, they are my partners for now." Ash says. "And including the Pikachu that has gone to the Tree of Beginning. I would need your assistance to bring them back."

"I will try to do it." Then Lucario walks away, much to the other three's confusion. Ash frowns as he knows that Lucario hasn't truly forgiven him, but he can't help but sigh.

The next day, Kidd takes Ash and company towards the Tree of Beginning, Lucario running up ahead while Ilene and Jenny stay behind at Cameron Castle.

Then they stop by a hot spring and they decide to take a rest, as Ash and the group are relaxing together, Lucario starts to recall the memory about how Aaron took him here to relax. Ash notices it and then he asks, "Lucario, do you want to join in?"

"I-" Then Ash brings him to the water with Lillie's help. "It should be just like old times." Lillie says. Lucario sighs as he relaxes in the water.

"Hey, what is that?" May notices a strange looking plant sitting high up on the rocks, Max tries to get it, but he falls down and May catches the plant, which looks like a crystallized pod.

"This is the Time Flower." Lillie says, as she holds the plant, then the holographic vision about how Max falls down appears. "It records events in the area at the time it was planted and then it can replay the scene at a later time when activated by Aura."

Night later falls and they decide to camp for the night. Ash tells everyone the story of how they are chased from a flock of Spearow during the lightning storm. But the Lucario walks away in disgust. "What partners...humans and Pokemon could never be friends."

"What do you mean?" Ash asks Lucario.

"How do you know Pikachu was kidnapped? Maybe it just wanted to get away from a weak Trainer." Lucario says.

"Then if you think I am weak, then prove it to me here and now." Ash says, much to May and Max's shock. Lucario is inwardly shocked as well, but he declares a challenge and he can't back out, so he fights Ash with Aura, but in the end, they are clashing together with the Aura Sphere and he asks, "I know your strength and your weakness, which is why you won't be able to defeat me. It is also why I wanted to give you a harsh training."

Lucario starts to remember the training and then he was thrown into the pond. Lucario can't believe that he lost to his master again, but then Max comes to him and gives a bar of chocolate to Lucario who, after some hesitation, decides to try it.

"Ash, aren't you a little harsh on Lucario?" Lillie asks after Ash walks away from Lucario a little bit.

"Sometimes it is a better for stubborn students. But I can tell that Lucario has improved a lot since we last do this." He sighs. "Even though it is my fault that he became like this..."

Lillie sighs as she stays with Ash a little while until they get back to the Humvee.

The next day, they travel down the path, soon coming up to a stop. Lucario stands looking up at a cliff, he says to Ash, "Why?"

Ash says, "This was the spot when I sealed you in my scepter..." He touches a Time Flower by accident and soon it replays the same scene, when Lucario met up with Aaron, where Aaron renounced his loyalty to the Queen, threw his scepter down and sealed Lucario in the jewel. Then they watch Aaron fly off. Suddenly, from the two pathways on the road, the green army charges through the small pathway. Lucario appears horrified and begins throwing Aura Spheres at them, barely missing Ash in the process.

"Stop, Lucario! That is in the past!" Ash yells, and then Lucario does stop, shocked to have seen that event happen.

"Master...I am sorry... I shouldn't have doubt you..." Lucario says.

"It's fine. I won't ever abandon any Pokemon as well." Ash says as they hug together.

As they walk back to the Humvee, Lucario senses something. At the last second, he pushes himself and Ash out of the way just as a Regirock digs its way from the ground.

"That's Regirock! The Legendary Pokemon!" Lillie gasps.

And then it begins to use Hyper Beam upon the intruders. Lucario covers for them and keeps Regirock occupied before escaping into the crevice.

"Why did he attack us?" May asks.

"He wanted us to go away." Ash says. "And he is right, May, Max, Kidd, you should return for now. We'll get Pikachu back ourselves."

"Hey, we want to come as well! Why are you suddenly doing this?" Max asks.

"Because this place is not for humans to enter." Lillie says.

"But we won't let you guys go alone as well." Kidd says.

Ash and Lillie notice their determination and sigh, "Fine, but don't you dare leave us."

Along the way Lucario tells them to make a turn at a tunnel. They follow the tunnel, and by now it seems as if they have lost Regirock. At the end of the tunnel, they come to a large cave of ancient Pokémon.

Now having made it into the Tree, the only way to get to Pikachu is by going up. Ash goes on ahead to another tunnel, followed by Lucario. Kidd takes out her specs, relaying information back to the company. She is told that the tree is designed with many tunnels that form a network, like blood vessels. Kidd deploys out small helicopter gadgets to gather information about the Tree, then follows Ash.

At the end of the next tunnel, Ash finds himself outside, upon one of the leaves of the Tree. "Pikachu! Mew! Are you there?"

The two Pokemon hear their voice and then they call back to them.

"Good." Ash and Lillie try to move forward, but then they see Regice stand in front of their path. "Regice?" Lillie is surprised.

"Father, Mother, step back." Then he starts to fire a barrage of Ice Beams towards May, Max and Kidd. "What are you doing? Regice? Stop it." Lillie says.

"Enemies..." Then they can't help but retreat to the tunnel after Ash uses Smokescreen to make them escape.

They proceed through another tunnel, finding themselves at the cliff of a large hollow cave a good ways above the ground. Blue crystal pillars stick out from wall to wall. Just then, Team Rocket appears and they are shocked. "You three?"

"Please help us." The duo says. Then they see Registeel and Regirock found them.

Lucario points a way, across one of the blue pillars that run like a bridge to another exit higher up. Lucario at the end of the line finds the three Regis on their tail. He fires an Aura Sphere at the bridge's center, destroying it before they have a chance to cross.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asks the two of them.

"Meowth is taken my Mew... We want to bring him back." James says.

"Huh? That weak cat is taken as well?" Persian says.

As Jessie and James run up ahead, a red blob comes from the other side of the tunnel after them. It turns into a Cradily shape and swallows up Jessie.

"Cacnea!" James yells as he says, "Use Pin Missile!"

But the attack goes through it and then Jessie is eventually swallowed up.

"What was that?" Max asks.

"That's the reason why I wanted you to leave as possible." Lillie says.

Another blob takes James, who then sends out Chimecho, telling it to save itself. One more red blob, this time in the shape of an Aerodactyl, comes after them, but Lucario destroys it with his Aura Sphere.

"Mew activates the Wipe Out System in the tree. This is the reason why I don't want you to come with us. These were like the Plasma Cells, and they will try to suck up the germs and destroy them. And the germs are humans."

Soon the red blobs approach from behind. The others try to find another way to get past them. One of them makes it through and almost catches Kidd, but Ash pushes her out of the way.

"Ash!" The others yell, but Ash is fine since he is Arceus. "We are Pokemon, so it doesn't have any effect on us." Lillie says.

The group soon discovers two Regis once again on their tails. As they run, they find a room with two tunnels. "We should split up, Lillie, Lucario and my Pokemon will go with me this way, you go with Max, May and Kidd. They are humans and they can be sucked up just like Jessie and James."

"Okay." Lillie says as they leave.

Once Lillie takes them to the other side of the Tunnel, they are quickly surrounded by the blobs.

"May! Help!" Max yells as he is sucked inside. "No! Max!" May tries to save him, but she is being surrounded by another one.

"Oh, no. May!" Lillie tries to help her out, but May says, "It is no use." Then she sends out all her Pokemon before disappear.

"How could this happen..." Kidd frowns. "What should we do?"

"We need Mew to stop this and return them. Ash is going on the right path, so we should go there." Then Kid nods as they leave.

Lucario and Ash manage to lose the Regis, but they come up to a huge crevice with crystal pillars coming out from side to side. Not only is it a long way down, but strong gusts of wind blow from time to time. On the other side, Pikachu comes out from another tunnel. Ash, happy to see Pikachu, runs out on the pillars while Pikachu does the same. Pikachu has no problem hopping from pillar to pillar in the wind, but Ash occasionally slips. He continues on when the wind gets too strong. Both him and Pikachu meet in the middle, where they jump to meet, though they soon fall down. In the nick of time, Kidd uses her grappling hook to swing across and grab Ash and Pikachu, landing at the tunnel entrance where Lillie, Sylveon, Persian and Absol, Lucario is standing.

"Pikachu, this is my partner Lucario." Ash introduces him to Pikachu as Pikachu is surprised to meet him.

"Mew." Lillie says as she rushes up to the Pokemon. "Why did you take Pikachu here?"

"I missed this place, I want to play with Pikachu here." Mew says.

Meowth yells, "Wait for me!" He comes and slips, then he lands in front of Persian. "You are here as well."

"You! I'll show you who is the top cat!" Meowth yells at the Persian. "I don't think it is time for this." Persian sighs.

Just then, the Regis appear once more and then they realize that Kidd is still with them. So they try to run.

"Where is May and Max?" Ash asks Lillie, who frowns. "Don't tell me."

"They are eaten..." Lillie says.

Just then, a blob appears and then it takes Kidd, Ash, Lillie and the others try to help, but the Regis stop them, then Kidd is also being swallowed.

"Mew, can you deactivate this system? It also captures May and Max." Lillie says.

"I want to, but doing so will-"

"Just please..." Ash says. "I command you to free them."

Mew knows that Father's command is absolute, so she glows and then she was able to convince the tree that the humans were not a threat. Ash thanks Mew for saving them as Mew tries to return Ash's hat again, but it drops the hat and floats down - being caught by Kidd - and is now very weak.

Suddenly, all of the crystals turn red in color, while Meowth hears James's voice nearby and hurries off unnoticed.

"What happened?" Lillie asks.

"The tree's immune system has gone into shock and the entire Tree has become unstable. Mew and the Tree are connected and if the Tree is destroyed, Mew will certainly die." Kidd says.

The crystals begin to blacken and crumble and parts of the ground collapse. With no time to lose, Mew signals and leads the group to the core room.

In this room, Lucario looks to the side and notices the gloves. "Master, your gloves..."

Ash notices it and then he remembers what he did when he was here. "Lucario, I am going to show you something."

He finds a Time Flower next to the core and runs up to it to activate it. When the pod opens up, they see that Aaron comes to the place.

"Mew, are you here?"

A Ho-Oh comes in, revealing itself to be Mew.

"You are one with the Tree of Beginning, right? Then as your father, I command you to assist me and help me save the kingdom! Please accept my powers! Aura is with me!" Aaron yells as he starts to transfer his powers to him. Mew stores the power and once enough has been stored, goes to the core to begin the Tree's restoration. At the end, they see Aaron stumble and fall and the scene ends.

"Master...you..." Lucario is shocked. "Yes, I transferred all my aura to the tree then, everyone thought that I was sacrificed, but I was going back to the Hall of Origin to heal myself once more. It was not long after that Lillie come with me as Queen Rin." Ash says, "And I am going to do this again."

"Wait, Master, let me do this." Lucario, seeing how he can utilize the Aura that Aaron can, declares.

"But then you'll be drained and you will even be gone..." Ash says.

"I know. Consider this a punishment for doubting you, Master." He goes up to Mew and begins transferring energy, but is soon pulled back.

"I am not strong enough..." Lucario says.

"Lucario. Step back." Ash says as he wears his gloves. "Ash?" Lillie gasps as she knows what he is doing.

"No, Ash! Don't do this again..." Lillie yells.

"But if I don't help, the tree will die." Ash says as he starts to channel his energy to Mew. As time passes and he channels more energy, it begins to strain him.

"Aura is with me!" Just then, Lucario and Lillie suddenly do the same. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let you do this alone. We will help as well." Lillie says.

"I am sorry, Master, but I have to do this." Then he pushes Ash out of the way, "Leave the rest to us. That way we won't be strained together."

"Lillie...Lucario..." Ash sighs in defeat as then they complete the energy channeling. Mew swiftly moves to the energy core of the Tree, the stored energy releasing a green light that restores life to the Tree. The crystals turn green and emit bright beams of light across the land as well as in the castle.

Lillie and Lucario all sit down besides Ash and then Lillie says, "I am glad that it's over."

"Yeah." Ash says as they hug together, then Lucario as well as all the other Pokemon join in the hug.

They stay there for a while to restore their energy, and then they go outside to see Max and May waiting for them.

Kidd gets in touch with his employer, who tells Kidd that she will make a fortune from the information she has gathered. Kidd however decides not to publish this adventure and says to keep it a secret, stating that the Tree would be ruined by tourists, and her owner reluctantly agrees.

"Welcome back." Max and May say as they go to the Cameron Palace together. "So what actually happened?"

"We'll tell you later." Lillie says as they leave the tree.

When they get back to the castle, they are surprised to see that Aurora is there. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"I called her." Ilene says. "Since the crystals were acting weird, so we decided to check it out."

Aurora asks, "So you uses your powers again to save the tree again?"

"I am sorry mom, but this time I have help from Lucario and Lillie." Ash says.

"I see. It is good to see you again, Lucario." Aurora says as the Lucario bows. Ash says, "So Lucario." He takes out a Pokeball and says, "This thing is called a Pokeball in this world. It also signifies that you are my Pokemon. What do you say?"

Lucario looks at it and then he nods, then Ash captures him inside the Pokeball and then it gets three shakes before it signals successful capture.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.61 Riolu: The ****Emanation Pokémon. Fighting Type. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.62 Lucario: The Aura Pokemon: Fighting and Steel Type. Evolved from Riolu with high friendship in the day time. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away.**

Before they are going to the Battle Factory, they bid farewell to Queen Ilene and Aurora, as well as Kidd Summers. Lillie says, "Wow, it sure is a wild adventure."

"I know." Ash says. But then, the ground shakes as they see that the three Golems appear in front of them. Max and May are a little scared and Ash asks, "What are you doing here?"

"We want to come with you." Regirock says.

"And we are sorry to treat your friends as enemies." Regice says.

"I see. You don't need to apologize anymore." Lillie says. "We will be glad to have you." Then they use their Pokeballs to capture the three of them.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.126 Regirock: The Rock Peak Pokemon:Rock Type. ****A Pokémon that is made entirely of rocks and boulders. If parts of its body chip off in battle, Regirock repairs itself by adding new rocks.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.127 Regice: The Iceberg Pokemon: Ice Type. Its entire body is made of Antarctic ice. After extensive studies, researchers believe the ice was formed during an ice age.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.128 Registeel: The Iron Pokemon: Steel Type. Its body is harder than any other kind of metal. The body metal is composed of a mysterious substance. Not only is it hard, it shrinks and stretches flexibly.**

"So you caught three more Legendaries..." Max says.

"Yeah. I think that it is a success for now." Ash says as they leave the area.

* * *

**The Lucario Movie is here, and I made some changes in the story, since Ash is an Arceus, so I decide to make him Sir Aaron when he was in the past as well as Lillie was Queen Rin. I hope you like the changes and I decide to make Sir Aaron's Lucario alive in this fic as well. The next chapter will finally be the Battle Factory.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Golbat, Persian, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax**


	107. Battle Frontier Part 3

Battle Frontier Part 3

"Are you sure that we are on the right way?" Lillie asks Max as they find themselves lost while trying to locate the Battle Factory.

"But that is why my PokeNav says so..." Max frowns.

"I think we should start setting up camp for the night." Ash sighs as they stop and the prepare their stuff.

While they take a few minutes to admire the moon, a bit of snow blows by, and they see something fly overhead.

"Hey, look, it is Articuno!" Max says.

"What?" This causes Ash and Lillie to get surprised as they see the same Pokemon, not only that, it is soon joined in flight by a small malfunctioning biplane, but both seemingly crash.

Ash and his friends have been walking around trying to find Articuno again, but they don't find it, but they find the Pokemon Center. They spend the night there, and the local Nurse Joy promises to give them directions to the Battle Factory in the morning.

"So you want to find the direction of the Battle Factory, then-"

"How about I show them where it is?" They turn around and see Scott.

"Scott! It is good to see you again." Ash says.

"No problem, come into my car, I'll take you there." Scott says.

It turns out that Scott is every bit as insane a driver as Professor Birch, and he takes a shortcut. Fortunately, everyone survives the trip. "Are you guys okay?" Scott asks the others who are flat like Muk.

Lillie groans, "Tell me to not ride on a car again…"

They are about to enter the Battle Factory when they hear the noise of an engine. A large vehicle smashes through the doors of the Factory and nearly runs the group down.

"Oh, no. It is out of control!" They hear a voice from inside the vehicle, Ash says, "Then we have to help him." He sends out Steelix and then he manages to stop the machine. A hatch opens on top of the vehicle, and Noland emerges.

"Geez, this thing doesn't listen to me…Thanks for your help." Noland says.

"Everyone, this is Noland, how about you do the introduction?" Scott asks.

"Sure. I am the Factory Head Noland. I am the Frontier Brain."

Noland goes on to introduce the vehicle as the Noland J-9, his latest and greatest super-machine. He is interrupted by his assistant Sergio, who runs out and, rather exasperated, asks, "Boss? Have you been playing around with that thing again?"

"I wasn't playing. It is my hobby." Noland says back and then he says, "So Scott, who are these kids?"

Ash steps forward and says, "I am Ash, I want to challenge you to a battle."

Noland says, "I see, you are the Johto, Orange Islands and Hoenn Champion that Scott told us about. Very well, but I won't let you challenge me this easily."

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

Then Sergio calls out, "It's Pokeblock Time." And about a dozen powerful-looking Pokémon come running. May's Munchlax also comes out of its Poké Ball to join them in the meal.

"Hey, Munchlax, what are you doing?" May yells as she tries to recall him back.

"It's fine, there is plenty of Pokéblock for everyone." Sergio says.

"Wow, there are a lot of Pokemon." Ash says.

"Indeed. More Pokemon give more possibilities for battles. But they are the rental Pokemon here in this facility."

"Rental Pokemon? What do you mean?" Lillie asks.

"In this facility, we won't be using our Pokemon to battle, instead, we let Challengers pick the rental Pokemon to fight." Noland says.

"What? So we have to command Pokemon that we didn't get to bond with?" Ash asks in shock.

"Of course, that makes the battle more interesting." Noland says. "And if you win 20 Battles in a row, then I will be glad to face you."

Ash then grins and says, "I accept the challenge."

Then in the whole afternoon, Ash is having 20 one of one battles in the factory, it doesn't take too long that May and Max get tired by watching them. Max asks, "Scott, does all the Battle Frontier Facilities are like this?"

"It depends on the Frontier Brain." Scott says.

"But I don't feel bored from it." This causes May and Max to look at Lillie. "Well, by watching every battle, you can see a lot of different strategy."

"You're right, it may be useful in the Contests as well." May says.

After the 20th battle is finished with the Fearow defeating the Pinsir. Noland appears while clapping his hands. "Good job, Ash. Now your 21th opponent is going to be me. From all the battles I have seen, you sure have a lot of knowledge about the Pokemon."

"Thanks. I almost have every one of them, so I know how to battle well." Ash says, "But can we battle tomorrow, I feel kinda tired after 20 battles without resting."

"Of course. To come up with those strategies in a day is no small feet, I can tell why you are a Champion level." Noland says.

Then they all go outside since they are going to feed the Pokemon with Pokeblocks. Ash says, "Noland, can I have a request?"

"What is it?" Noland asks.

"Can I battle my Pokemon as the final match tomorrow? I want to show the bonds of Pokemon in the battle." Ash says.

"Well… The rules are that you need to use rental Pokemon, but this time I will let you use your Pokemon."

Ash thanks him and then Noland also lets him choose the Pokemon that he wants to battle with. This causes Ash in a dilemma. Does he want to face Venusaur, the final form of Bulbasaur? Rhyhorn, for a test of power? Machamp, with its Fighting-type moves? While he's considering the options, Munchlax grabs one of the bowls of Pokéblock, and runs off into a nearby building.

"Munchlax! Where are you going?" May yells as she and Max chase him, and then find him standing on a crate, eating Pokéblock in private.

"Hey, this was the airplane that we saw in the previous night." Max says.

And then, a cold breeze starts blowing, causing them to shiver. "Did Munchlax learn an Ice-Type Move?"

"But it isn't Blizzard or Icy Wind..." Max says.

The truth is revealed moments later, as Articuno arises from behind Munchlax, then soars out of the building. Ash, Lillie are still talking to Scott and Noland until they notice the Legendary Pokemon.

"Articuno?" Lillie asks as she is pushed down to the ground by the bird.

"Stop it, it tickles." Lillie says with a laugh.

"So it seems to know you, huh?" Noland asks.

"Yeah, Articuno is our Pokemon." Ash says. "And we caught it back in the Orange Islands."

Noland says, "Well, I always wonder why it can't be caught, it does explain everything."

Lillie then says, "So what are you doing here?"

"I am meeting my friend Noland." Articuno replies to Lillie.

"Oh? So you are friends with Articuno? Noland?" Ash asks.

Then Noland starts to tell them the story. One night, while he was test-flying his plane, he was quite startled to find Articuno flying alongside him. Then Articuno started having trouble flying. Noland quickly realized that it injured its wing during one of its flights from mountaintop to mountaintop. He got it to land on top of his plane, brought it down, and helped it heal. Since then, it frequently comes to visit him.

"I see, Noland, do you think you can let me fly with Articuno?" Max asks.

"Sure." Noland says as he takes him up in his plane. Max invites Pikachu along, and they take to the air. Before long, Noland and Articuno are competing at fancy flying.

May, Lillie, and Scott, watching from the ground, are so enthralled that they don't even notice Ash is gone until he gets back.

"Ash, where were you?" Lillie asks.

"Sorry, I was just making a quick phone call." Ash says.

"Hey, there is something else in the sky." Scott says.

As it turns out, it is Team Rocket in a new mecha, making a very rapid descent to land near them. After their motto, the trio set their sights on their targets, the Battle Factory's Pokémon.

"Not you guys again." Ash groans as he and Lillie tell Sylveon, Absol and Persian to attack since Pikachu is with Max. But the mecha takes to the air, grabs about half of Noland's Pokémon, and is about to fly off when Noland rams it with his plane. The Pokémon are released, and the mecha comes crashing down.

"Though this mecha is intersting, but it should be stopped." Noland says.

"Yeah." Lillie says, "Articuno, please get rid of them."

Articuno nods as it grabs the mecha in its claws, lifts it off the ground, and throws it high into the air, where an Ice Beam finishes it off.

"So have you decided who to use?" Noland asks.

"Yes. But first I want to talk to Articuno." Ash says.

He turns and asks, "Do you want to team up with Noland and battle me?"

Everyone is shocked. Articuno says, "Sure. I want to prove that I am stronger than before, Father."

Noland says, "So it is decided. So you don't want to use rental Pokemon, who are you using?"

Ash looks up towards the moon, and says, "One of them."

Everyone looks up, and they see two Pokemon large and winged silhouetted against the moon. It is Charizard and Charla.

"No way, your Charizard?" Max gasps, as he wants to meet the Pokemon.

"And Charla as well, so that was the phone call you'd made earlier..." Lillie says.

Charizard greets Ash with the usual Flamethrower while Charla does the same to Lillie. "Your Flamethrower sure gets stronger..." Ash says.

"Same here..." Then they fall down together.

After getting back up, then they explain to Charizard that he is going to battle Articuno with the different trainer commanding him, and he agrees to it as he and Articuno goes for a stare off.

"So how do you have two Charizard?" May asks.

"Charla was one of our first Pokemon, and then Charizard was captured when we are traveling Kanto for the first time, they were both abandoned because they were weak, but we managed to help them out and they become strong." Ash says.

"Maybe it won't be boring after all." Noland says.

* * *

The morning sun rises as Ash alongside Pikachu soar into the sky to test Charizard's strengths in preparation for his upcoming Battle Factory clash, while Charla and Lillie are sitting beside to watch them training.

After the training, Ash goes to the Battle Factory's arena and then Noland soon steps onto his battle platform. "I had a look at your Battle Swap data yesterday. You seem to have the right idea, but you're still square in your head! Listen up, okay? Knowledge isn't only about reading books or doing desk work. Just doing that sort of thing... It may as well be useless! You have to experience things with your heart and your body, understand?"

"I understand." Ash says.

"Good, it's been a while since I have a top-notch opponent, I won't hold back in this battle."

"I am counting on it."

Noland calls in Articuno, while Ash sends out Charizard. Seeing as the match will quickly into an aerial display, Scott escorts Lillie and the others up to the stands for better viewing.

"Now Shake out every last bit of your knowledge and bring it on!" Noland yells as both Charizard and Articuno fly up into the air.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yells, and then it scores a direct hit after overwhelming Articuno's counter Ice Beam. Ash is exultant that Charizard can stand up to Articuno, but the Legendary flies straight back into the air, not looking any worse for wear.

"Flamethower again!" But this time Articuno uses its speed to evade the attack and fly right past the Fire Pokémon.

"Spin in a steep dive!" Noland yells. "Fly right for it!" Ash says.

Articuno uses Mist, which disorientates Charizard, before battering its opponent to the ground. Charizard stands up, shaking its head. It looks up just in time to see Articuno fly straight for it out of the Mist cloud.

"Dragon Breath!" Ash yells, and though Articuno dodges twice, it is hit on the third try. Charizard rushes in to grab its opponent, though Articuno escapes with ease.

"Ice Beam!" Noland calls, and it strikes Charizard on the wing.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yells, which Articuno dodges and hits Charizard with a Steel Wing. Charizard falls from a huge height and crashes into the earth again.

Charizard stands up, growling. It looks battered, but Articuno is still unmarked. Articuno uses a Water Pulse, sending Charizard into the wall.

"Get up! Charizard!" Ash pleads, and Charizard hunches its neck in pain. Articuno uses another Ice Beam. Charizard soars away, though its wingtip is frozen in the process, causing it to lose control. Articuno follows up with Water Pulse, turning the ice into projectile shards. Charizard shields itself with its wings and enters into a steep climb, though its speed is greatly reduced thanks to its frozen wingtips. Charizard launches a Flamethrower to counter, but Noland's Ice Beam and Water Pulse combination still hits its mark.

"If that frozen wingtip isn't destroyed...then Ash is going to lose..." Lillie says.

"Yeah..." Max says.

Noland says, "It is time to finish the battle."

"No, it is just started." Ash says. "Charizard! Mega Evolve!" He presses his Key Stone, and then Charizard glows, much to everyone's surprise.

The orange Charizard appears with a roar, and then the sun suddenly turned harsh. "Mega Charizard...Y..." Max mutters.

"Now use Overheat!" Ash yells, and then it glows bright red, and the ice on its wing melts after the sunlight as well as the heat.

Both Pokémon zoom higher and higher into the air before Charizard releases its built up Overheat attack. However, the Legendary counters with Water Pulse, which collides with Overheat in an explosion and intense flood of light.

"Charizard can do that move?" May asks.

"I didn't see him use that in the Johto League." Max says.

"Steel Wing!" Noland yells, and then Articuno bursts from the smoke and scores a direct hit. Charizard looks tired and very battered, while Articuno is still as strong as ever.

"Charizard won't be able to withstand another direct hit by any attack..." Lillie says as Charla looks at Charizard with worry.

"I know I can't use Overheat anymore - it lowers the Special Attack stat every time I use it...there is only one chance left to win the battle..." Ash thinks.

"You have battled bravely, but it's time to end the match. Steel Wing!" Noland orders.

Charizard stays unmoving in midair, as May, Lillie, Scott, and Max watch in anxiety. Right before Articuno can strike, Ash yells, "Now! Grab it!"

Charizard grabs the glowing wings with its claws, taking both Noland and Articuno by surprise.

"Use Seismic Toss!" Ash yells.

Charizard brings Articuno in close, and spins downward directly into the battlefield. After the dust cloud settles, Charizard is not moving while Articuno struggles to its feet.

Sergio is about to rule Charizard out, but Noland orders him to wait. Articuno then collapses while Charizard manages to stand up.

"Articuno is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means that the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" Sergio says.

"I win! Thank you, Charizard!" Ash hugs his Pokemon, who gives him a Flamethrower.

"That was a nice match." Noland says as he takes out a Symbol. "This is the Knowledge Symbol. It's yours."

Noland also hands Ash a Frontierfolio to store all of his future Symbols in. Afterwards, Articuno sets off once again and Charizard as well as Charla head back to the Charicific Valley.

"Next time, I'll come after you hard. No holds barred, understand? You keep up your studies!" Noland says.

"Sure." Ash says as they shake hands. After leaving the facility, Ash asks Scott, "So what is the next facility?"

"It will be the Battle Arena." Scott says as Max checks his map. "Hey, it is not too far away."

"Good, then we will go there." Ash says as they bid farewell to Scott.

* * *

Back at Cerulean City, Ash participates the Cerulean Contest, he uses Sylveon to make a love mist and earns a spot in the contest battles, then he defeats his opponents easily and get his first ribbon.

On the way, they meet the same Jigglypuff once more, and the Jigglypuff starts to sing before Ash grabs the microphone and says, "Please stop this."

"Give it back!" Jigglypuff tries to use Double Slap, but Ash becomes a Ghost Type and then it eventually gets tired. Ash says, "Jigglypuff. I know you like to sing, but you should try another song, what you always sing is lullaby, and a lullaby is a song that makes everyone sleep. If you don't want them to sleep, then you should stop singing it."

Jigglypuff frowns, as she doesn't know any other songs, so Lillie decides to teach her with some new songs, and eventually, the Pokemon all gather around Jigglypuff and they didn't fall asleep, not only that, they also give her cheers, causing Jigglypuff to be touched.

"See, that isn't so bad, right?" Ash says as she nods. But then they see that a Moon Stone on the ground and then Jigglypuff touches it, much to their surprise. And it becomes a Wigglytuff.

"A Wigglytuff?" Ash asks, she says that she is going to sing new songs with new body, and she wants to join Ash's team for so long, so Ash and Lillie captures her.

**Johto Dex Entry No.23 Igglybuff: The ****Balloon Pokémon: Normal and Fairy Type. Instead of walking with its short legs, it moves around by bouncing on its soft, tender body.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.39 Jigglypuff: The Balloon Pokemon: Normal and Fairy Type. Evolved from Igglybuff with high friendship. Uses its cute round eyes to enrapture its foe. It then sings a pleasing melody that lulls the foe to sleep.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.40 Wigglytuff: The Balloon Pokemon:Normal and Fairy Type. Evolved from Jigglypuff with a Moon Stone. Its body is very elastic. By inhaling deeply, it can continue to inflate itself without limit.**

* * *

On route to the Battle Arena, the group have stopped off at a particularly popular Kanto bakery at May's request. Suddenly, an Arcanine comes bounding down the road directly towards the gathered crowd. The Arcanine leaps over everyone and continues running into the distance.

"That Arcanine is so powerful...I want to catch it." May says.

"Arcanine." They hear a voice calls out to it and then they see Drew and his Flygon chasing it.

"Use Flamethrower!" Drew yells, though Arcanine evades and responds back with a Heat Wave attack. Arcanine then sprints into Extreme Speed to get away, much to Drew's annoyance.

"Oh, it's you guys again." Drew says. "I assume that you are partaking in contests here?"

"You as well?" May is shocked.

Ash asks, "So how many ribbons do you have?"

He shows one to them and Ash also shows one, but May doesn't have one to show, and then Drew says, "Well, it isn't surprising anymore. Since you always lack progressing." He soon leaves with his Flygon to continue pursuing the Arcanine.

"Who does he think he is? I am going to show him by catching that Arcanine." May says in furious as they also leave the area.

Not long after, they find the Arcanine as it is picking Pecha Berries and storing them for later. Arcanine starts to leave, so May sends out Blaziken to get it. Blaziken starts to catch up, but Arcanine uses Extreme Speed to flee.

"Maybe we can ask about the deal of that Arcanine." Ash says as they cometo an old woodsman's house. The man admits that a young boy and his Flygon were also curious about the Arcanine, and he also shares his first-hand information on the elusive Arcanine with the group.

"You see, the Arcanine never came down from the mountains until recently and that it goes to Pecha Trees and a local spring. Since all Pokemon have to drink sometime." The woodsman says.

"I see, thank you for your help." Then they go to the spring hides in the bushes nearby.

"I am going to use Squirtle to battle it." May says, but her voice causes Arcanine, who was drinking some water, runs off quickly.

"You're too loud." Ash says to May. "Now we just need to go to the Pecha Trees."

Once they get there, everyone gathers in a circle as Lillie draws out a map in the dirt.

"The east and west sides of the area are steep cliffs, so the Arcanine must've come from north or south. May, Max, you guys go to the north end, Ash and I will wait at the south end, we can divert the Arcanine to you if it comes our way." Lillie says.

As they nod, they send out Milotic, Lapras and Squirtle for battle. Arcanine soon comes in from the south, so Milotic attempts a Water Gun, though the attack misses its target. Next, Lillie orders a Hydro Pump from Lapras, leading Arcanine to flee up north. As May gets ready for Arcanine, she discovers that Squirtle is sleeping. She wakes it up and tells it to get ready. It stands to attention as Arcanine approaches. Arcanine uses Roar and Squirtle returns to its Poké Ball with Munchlax come out.

"Oh no..."

"Wait, May, tell Munchlax to use Metronome." Max says as she commands Munchlax.

Arcanine uses Extreme Speed to get away as Munchlax starts waving its hands. Munchlax's Metronome turns into an Extreme Speed attack, and it quickly matches Arcanine's speed.

"Jump on top of it." May yells, but Munchlax ignores orders, and instead starts gathering Pecha Berries at a blinding pace.

Once they fail, Ash and the others are now trying their last idea, going to the cliffs. They hide behind a rock, with Squirtle out, as Arcanine walks up the path to a ledge. May jumps out with Squirtle and corners Arcanine. But just when she thinks she's got it, Drew jumps in with Flygon. Arcanine jumps past the two and up a cliff. May and Drew argue for a bit, though decide to settles who gets Arcanine in a battle.

May orders Squirtle to use Tackle, which Flygon dodges by flying. Flygon then uses a Steel Wing attack. Squirtle tries to use Bubble to block, but Flygon's Steel Wing hits and Squirtle begins to cry again. May picks it up as Drew walks towards the cliff where Arcanine went. Everyone climbs up to see that it's gone. But then they notice it up on a higher ledge and see that Arcanine is feeding three Growlithe babies.

"I see..." Ash says. "So this is the reason you are gathering food."

Arcanine nods as then she lets Ash and Lillie hold her babies as they cooed in their arms. But the happy moment is over as Team Rocket appears in their balloon, net the Growlithe for themselves and capture Arcanine as it tries to intervene. Team Rocket rejoice for a moment, but are sent back to the ground by Flygon's Steel Wing. Drew and the group rush to the crash site.

Ash and Lillie start to take out their Poké Balls, but May says, "Wait, Ash, Lillie. Let me and Drew handle them."

They nod as they give the battle to May and Drew. Flygon uses Steel Wing to break the nets and free the captives. James sends out Cacnea and gets a needle-filled hug, before telling it to attack. Cacnea releases a Pin Missile, but Squirtle blocks with Bubble. Jessie sends in Dustox and orders a Poison Sting, though Flygon counters with Flamethrower. As Cacnea whips up a Sandstorm, Flygon blocks Squirtle from getting hit. Squirtle hops onto Flygon, and the pair soar towards their foe. Squirtle soon jumps off and smashes Dustox in a Tackle while Cacnea gets a Steel Wing from Flygon. May and Drew order Water Gun and Flamethrower respectively, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"So I guess we should give up capturing Arcanine, since she wants to feed her babies." May says, and Drew also concedes.

But much to their surprise, a Growlithe hugs Ash tightly as he doesn't want Ash to go, "But we have to go..." Ash says, but then the Arcanine decides to let Ash take care of him, much to their surprise.

"Can we?" Lillie asks as she nods. Then Growlithe goes into their Pokeball and it is successfully captured.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.58 Growlithe: The Puppy Pokemon: Fire Type. ****A Pokémon with a friendly nature. However, it will bark fiercely at anything invading its territory.**

As the sun sets into the mountains, they bid farewell to the Arcanine family, and then Drew tells May, "You should enter the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. Though I won't be entering it since I want to get a new Pokemon to strengthen my team."

May nods and then Drew leaves, Max checks the PokéNav and announces that Saffron City is close by, and conveniently on the way to the Battle Arena. Ash says that they'll head for Saffron City first, so they head out.

* * *

**Here is the first Battle Frontier Facility, and I am going for the Anime and Game combination rules in the story, I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Golbat, Persian, Growlithe, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Squirtle**


	108. Battle Frontier Part 4

Battle Frontier Part 4

The group finally arrive at Saffron City, May tries to explain the Contest circuit to Munchlax and Squirtle, but they don't seem to be interested. "Well, this is their first Contest experience after all." Lillie says.

"I hope they are able to understand..." May sighs.

The group notices that there are already people entering the Saffron City Contest Hall, which a guy with his Mankey tells them that it is open so that people can check out the stage.

Inside the Contest Hall, preparations are being made just as May steps in. The group notices the announcer in the middle of the stage, May asks, "Is she Vivian Meridian?"

"No," Ash says. "That is Lilian, she is Vivian's sister. I knew her since she was the announcer back in my Johto Contests."

As part of a rehearsal, Lilian steps into the stadium centre and calls out her Espeon, whose magnificent coat shimmers under the stadium lights. She tells Espeon to use Swift, followed by a Psychic which causes the stars to form several rings. Espeon leaps and somersaults several times through the rings and gracefully lands on the stage. May's Squirtle becomes excited and rushes down to the center of the ring, whereupon it performs Bubbles.

"Well, it sure is a cute act." Lilian picks Squirtle up and then hands it back to May, who apologizes.

While in May's arms, Squirtle begins to cry. Lilian thinks that Squirtle wants to be on stage, which is confirmed by its sudden joy.

"By the way, Ash, it sure has been a while. Though I didn't get to say it to you back in the Cerulean Contest." Lilian greets Ash. "And for you as well, Lillie."

"Hello, Lilian." Lillie says, then they start to chat a little.

At the nearby Pokémon Center, everyone is enjoying cold drinks as May considers using Squirtle in the Saffron Contest, which she ultimately decides to do so.

"Contestant #45, your Pokemon are fully recovered." Nurse Joy announces as May rushes over. But then she sees Harley and she is scared.

"What are you doing here?" May asks.

"You are here as well?" Harley seems to be surprised as well. "I became Nurse Joy's volunteer orderly as thanks after she nursed my Cacturne back to health. And I am also here for the Contest as well."

Then he explains that the rules in Kanto are a little different: Coordinators may switch their Pokémon between the first and second rounds.

"So you are here for dirty tricks again?" Max accuses.

"No, I am a different person now." Harley says.

"Indeed, what he said about the rules is true after all." Ash says. "But we already knew that since I already have one ribbon."

Harley frowns as then he begs Nurse Joy to ask her that if he is helping her, and she confirms, much to everyone's surprise. Then Ash asks May to get the new Kanto Pass, but Harley says that the passes are taken away, so May can't enter. But Ash quickly goes to the registration hall and then asks for one for May, with the status, they manage to get the contest pass in the end.

"How could this be...I was supposed to get the last one..." Harley groans in annoyance. Lillie says, "You forget that Ash is a Top Coordinator, he has authority." Then Harley remains determined to keep May from winning the Saffron Ribbon.

Now the Contest has started and Harley is the first one as he sends out his Cacturne, who starts things off with Cotton Spore. The spores slowly rotate in the air while Harley calls for Needle Arm. Cacturne stands motionless for some time before suddenly protruding spikes from its whole body through all of the spores, creating an interesting display.

Jessie also in her disguise and then she sends out Cacnea. Cacnea and Jessie run toward each other and hug each other. The painful embrace moves Lilian and the crowd to tears, showcasing the pair's close bond. Jessie tells Cacnea to use Pin Missile and the pins wind upward and collide, exploding like fireworks. Lilian goes to congratulate Jessie but notices that Cacnea is still attached to her and she's not moving at all. Lilian taps her and she falls to the floor, paralyzed with pain. Jessie is then rushed back into the operating room again by Chansey.

May is the last one and she has Squirtle by her side. Squirtle becomes uneasy at the sight of the massive crowd, but May says that it'll get use it. She calls upon Combusken, who emerges from its Poké Ball in a series of gymnastic somersaults. May then unties and throws her bandanna toward Combusken, ordering a Fire Spin follow by Sky Uppercut. Combusken propels the bandanna upward with Fire Spin, leaps through the spiraling flames, and uses Sky Uppercut to refold the bandana. Combusken then delivers one last blow to send the retied bandanna right back onto May's head. Combusken lands in front of May and the two pose for the finish. The crowd goes wild, shouting and cheering. Squirtle looks on admiringly and everyone seems to be pleased with her performance, except for Harley, who looks disappointed with her success.

Harley, Jessie and May all advance to the second round, and then Ash says, "I didn't know that Jessie from Team Rocket sure is talented in Contests."

Lillie says, "Yeah, all they did was stealing our Pokemon after all. If only she can use it as her hobby instead of stealing our Pokemon..."

As May is filled with excitement, Harley approaches to meddle with her confidence once again. May fires back quickly, silencing her malicious rival. Suddenly a completely bandaged individual confronts the pair before revealing herself as Jessie in disguise, then she and Harley are set on defeating one another, and both point to May, declaring that they'll beat her next.

Harley sends out his Ariados while Jessie calls upon Wobbuffet.

"Why is she sending out Wobbuffet?" James asks Meowth. "I don't know what she is planning." Meowth replies.

Jessie's plan is to have Wobbuffet use Counter just as Ariados fires an attack to reflect it back at double the power. Harley catches on immediately and is reluctant to make the first move, knowing it would only backfire.

Since no one declares a move, Lilian says, "Since both coordinators aren't issuing an order, then I will give each of you a Yellow card."

Then they see that the points they have are subtracted to half. Both Harley and Jessie argue back and forth and Lilian is about to disqualify both of them for not battling until Harley declares that he will make a move. Upon realizing that he doesn't need to make an offensive attack, Harley tells Ariados to use String Shot on Wobbuffet. Seizing the opportunity, Jessie directs Wobbuffet to use Counter, but Wobbuffet becomes helplessly wrapped by the threads.

"Mirror Coat and Counter won't work against defensive moves." Harley says.

Ariados then manipulates Wobbuffet like a puppet with its attached strings, as points are gradually deducted from Jessie's score. The crowd begins to laugh at the puppet show on display, which is ended when Ariados tosses Wobbuffet. The rest of Jessie's points are deducted and Harley advances to the next round. Jessie, James, and Meowth then fall to the ground, turning white from disbelief.

May breezes through the next rounds with Squirtle defeats a Crobat with Bubble followed by Squirtle knocks out a Weepinbell with Tackle. Similarly, Ariados entangles a Walrein in a Spider Web. With both May and Harley having won all their rounds, they find themselves in the finals of the Saffron Contest.

May is facing Harley in the finals, and then May sends out Squirtle and Harley sends out Ariados. Ariados attaches itself to the ceiling with its String Shot and swings into frighten Squirtle with a Scary Face. Squirtle then recovers and uses Ice Beam on Ariados, but it is so powerful that it misses its mark and knocks Squirtle onto its back. Ariados then retracts up to the ceiling and shoots another String Shot onto Squirtle's body, reeling it in and deducting more of May's points. Harley decides to rack up style points by covering the whole stage with Spider Web, impressing Lilian and the audience. Ariados then spins Squirtle around in a circle and sends it hurtling onto the web, entangling its back in the process. As Squirtle continues to struggle, May's points are approaching zero. Ariados then descends down from the ceiling to the web and begins walking towards Squirtle to strike with Double-Edge. May tries a Bubble attack, but it doesn't even slow Ariados down.

May then recalls Squirtle's last attempt of Ice Beam which propelled it backwards, and uses it to free Squirtle from the web. The attack also freezes Ariados and the web, leading Harley's points to drop by more than half. Squirtle runs and jumps onto the frozen web to hit Ariados with Bubble, shattering the ice and throwing Ariados backward. Ariados tries to stop itself, but its feet can't get any grip on the frozen web. Squirtle slides down the icy webs like a surfer and Tackles Ariados to the ground, knocking it out. Squirtle neatly lands on its feet on top of Ariados.

"Ariados is unable to battle, which means that May is the winner of the Saffron Contest!" Lilian announces.

Squirtle comes running back to May for a hug as Ash, Lillie, and Max cheer from the stands.

"This contest was rigged..." Harley mutters and then he walks off in a huff. The crowd cheers as May is awarded her first Kanto Ribbon, making for a great start to her Kanto Contest campaign.

"Now that's done, why don't we go see our aunt?" Ash asks.

"Your aunt?" Max asks.

"Yeah, the Saffron Gym Leader Sabrina. Maybe we can find our cousins here as well." Lillie says.

Then they go to the gym and then they are greeted with Surch and Amelia by Sabrina's side. Ash and Lillie hug Sabrina and then introduces May and Max to them.

"It is nice to see you get new traveling companions." Surch says.

"But where is Silver and Ariel?" Lillie asks. "Aren't you guys together."

Sabrina says, "Silver is trying to challenge the Kanto League, while Ariel is challenging the Contests, from what I heard, Silver managed to beat Misty and Ariel gets one ribbon."

"Really? We are going to partake the Contests as well, so I think Ariel and I are rivals again." Ash says.

"Indeed." Amelia says. Then they talk for a while before leaving the place.

* * *

On the way to the Battle Arena, May's Munchlax falls ill, even refusing to eat. An elderly couple approach the group, and Ash and his friends are surprised to see the old man has a Mime Jr.. The woman says that Munchlax has a fever and needs help.

Just then, they see Team Rocket also in the room, as they are about to say something, James quickly runs outside and closes the doors behind him to talk to them.

"Are you here to steal the Pokemon from the nice old couple?" Max asks.

"No, they are my grandparents." This causes shock towards them. "They don't know that I joined Team Rocket, so please, help me keep it a secret."

"Wait, you mean...you guys aren't from the Dark Dimension?" Lillie asks in shock.

"No...there is a reason we joined Team Rocket..." James then tells them about everything. As they go to the living room, James says, "You see, Jessie wanted to be a Nurse Joy, but she failed to graduated, and then she also tried Model and even the Biking Gang, but all of them are failed...as for Meowth, he wanted to be a star back in the Pokestar Studios, he fell in love with a female Meowth named Meowzie, but Meowzie didn't return his feelings after she falling in love with a Persian. As for me, I come from a rich family, but my parents wanted to give me a forced marriage. Which is why I run away. After these events happened, we met together and we ran into Giovanni, I mean, not your uncle but the evil version one, he offered us a home if we stole Pokemon for him."

"But now he isn't here, why are you still trying to steal our Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"I know...but stealing your Pokemon means that we can travel with you guys secretly...Though we have bad intentions, but it managed to keep us company..." James says.

After learning the truth, Ash and Lillie decide to help them keep a secret. And then he thanks them.

But Jessie and Meowth try to steal James' grandparents' Pokemon, so James team up with Ash and his group to stop them. In the end, James decide to pluck his courage to tell them that he joined Team Rocket, but the grandparents know he is still a kind person, and they hope that he does well in life.

The next day, James leaves his Chimecho here and captures a Mime Jr., then the trio bid farewell to the group with peace, much to their surprise. "So now we knew their reasons of being in Team Rocket..." Ash says.

"Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't be too rough on them, but they aren't getting away with our Pokemon as well." Lillie says.

"Thank you for helping James and the others." James's Nanny says. Then James' Pop-pop gives them a Fire Stone. "I hope this will be helpful for you."

"Thank you so much." Ash says, then he decides to give it to Growlithe, who evolves into an Arcanine in the end.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.59 Arcanine: The Legendary Pokemon: Fire Type. Evolved from Growlithe with a Fire Stone. ****A legendary Pokémon in the East. Many people are charmed by the grace and beauty of its running.**

* * *

**May has gotten her first ribbon, and then they finally learn the truth of Jessie, James and Meowth. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Golbat, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Squirtle**


	109. Battle Frontier Part 5

Battle Frontier Part 5

On the way to the Battle Arena, Ash and his friends are having lunch, then a Swinub comes and eat all the food, much to Max's dismay. Lillie, who is fond of Ice Types, sees Swinub and she wants to capture it, so she asks Absol to battle the Swinub. Eventually, she captures the Pokemon after landing several Dark Pulses on it.

**Johto Dex Entry No.79 Swinub: The ****Pig Pokémon: Ice and Ground Type. It uses the tip of its nose to dig for food. Its nose is so tough that even frozen ground poses no problem.**

After sending it back out, Ash prepares some more food to the Pokemon, much to its delight and then they have lunch happily together.

When they found the Pokemon Center, they immediately see Scott there waiting for them from across the room.

"Hello, Ash. I guess you are ready to challenge the next Frontier?"

"You bet." Ash replies in confidence. "So if you are here, I guess that the Frontier is nearby?"

"Of course." Scott says. "You see, Greta will likely battle with two of her Pokemon, Medicham and Hariyama. She is tough and her idols are fellow Fighting type experts, Brawly and Chuck."

As the group exits the Pokémon Center, Ash pauses for a moment and contemplates Greta's Pokémon.

"Sorry, guys, you go ahead." Ash says as he runs back to the Pokemon Center, much to everyone's confusion. But not long after, he comes out and Lillie asks, "So you are changing your Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I think I have a strategy for the battle." Ash replies.

When they get inside the Battle Arena, and Ash yells "Hello." This doesn't work, so Scott goes up and shouts, "We wish to have a battle". The giant doors open, and a woman comes to them.

"I am Arena Tycoon Greta. I heard your call, Scott. So he is the challenger who wants to battle me?" Greta asks Scott.

"Yes. I am Ash Ketchum! I am challenging you for the symbol." Ash says with determination.

"Alright, if you beat all 27 trainers here, I will battle you. The rules are simple, whenever we battle, we must spin the wheel to determine how many Pokemon to use. All of my students use Fighting types, but we will determine the Mind, Skill and Body of the Pokemon you have to determine whether you can go into the next round."

"I see. I accept the challenge." Ash says.

And Ash battles the trainers with his own strong Pokemon, he manages to win them with ease and then he gets to the 28th round with Greta standing in front of them.

"I see your battles, you are something else. Very well. I shall battle you." Greta says as Ash pulls the roulette lever, and the spinner lands on two.

"Are you sure you're up for me? Hmm... Well, all right! We'll take things easy to start with! Okay! Let's see you ignite my passion for battle! Go! Medicham, Hariyama!"

As the two Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Sceptile, Snorlax. I choose you!"

The others are shocked and then May says, "When did he get Snorlax back?"

"More importantly, shouldn't he use Sylveon?" Max asks.

"Maybe he has a plan after all." Lillie replies.

Sceptile and Hariyama fight first. And then Sceptile approaches with a Quick Attack before launching into a Bullet Seed, though Hariyama blocks the barrage with Arm Thrust.

"Charge in for an Arm Thrust attack!" Greta orders, but Sceptile jumps into the air and shoots another Bullet Seed. Hariyama dodges and grabs Sceptile's leg to throw it to the ground before shoving it backwards, making it land on its back.

"Quick Attack!" Ash yells, but Hariyama goes to dodge, and Sceptile uses Leaf Blade twice. The first time knocks Hariyama back, but then Hariyama responds with a Focus Punch that sends Sceptile flying back before it can attack. Sceptile hits the ceiling, falls to the ground, and faints.

"It seems like Sceptile's speed wasn't enough to defeat the strong Hariyama..." Lillie says.

"Greta uses a classic Fighting expert technique, using an opponent's speed to magnify their own physical power."

"Now he only has Snorlax, but can he win this?" May asks in wonder.

Hariyama strikes its opponent repeatedly with Arm Thrust, though Snorlax Protects itself and is eventually pushed back to the end of the field, uninjured. Hariyama attacks again, but Snorlax dodges and hits Hariyama with a Headbutt, which pushes Hariyama back. Hariyama uses Focus Punch, but Snorlax uses Protect again; however, it fails, and Snorlax falls back on its stomach.

"Use another Focus Punch!" Greta yells, but Snorlax jumps up to dodge, so Hariyama's fist hits the ground, injuring it.

"Ice Punch!" Ash yells. Snorlax freezes Hariyama, defeating it.

Medicham jumps into play and shows off its prowess. "Focus Punch!" Greta tells her Pokemon, and Snorlax Protects itself again, but it doesn't work so well and it falls back after the punch and a kick.

"Focus Punch again!" "Hyper Beam!" Snorlax misses its mark and Medicham strikes it from behind, hurling it into the crowd of trainees. As the onlookers flee, Team Rocket are struck causing their disguises to fall off. Now revealed, the trio decide to put their scheme into motion, launching into their motto. They jump to grab Ash's Pikachu, but he Thunderbolts them into the sky.

The match continues, and Ash tells Snorlax to use Ice Punch while Medicham is told to do the same thing. Snorlax is hit and freezes, making it immobile.

"Snorlax! I have an idea, use Rest!" Ash says.

Snorlax falls asleep, and Greta orders more Focus Punches to reach Snorlax through the ice. The ice breaks away, and just as Medicham is about to strike, Snorlax wakes up in time to dodge. As a result Medicham suffers recoil damage from its failed High Jump Kick.

"Hyper Beam again!" Ash yells, though Medicham dodges and strikes back with a Focus Punch. Another Hyper Beam is ordered, but Snorlax can't do it. Greta orders more Focus Punches, which hit Snorlax repeatedly. However, it charges its Hyper Beam, and just as Medicham is about to finish it off, Ash tells Snorlax to direct the Hyper Beam to the ground blasting it up near the ceiling. Snorlax plummets with a full power Body Slam which crushes and defeats Medicham.

"Medicham is unable to battle, which means that Ash is the winner!" Ash hugs Snorlax after the words.

Greta says, "You are tough after all!" as she recalls her Pokemon.

Outside the Battle Arena, Greta says, "This is the Guts Symbol, it is yours." Ash takes the symbol and thanks her.

"Now that you won the second one, the next one should be in the Battle Dome, which is in south of the Lavender Town."

"I see." Ash says as they bid farewell.

* * *

On the way to Battle Dome, they encounter a farm rasing Pokemon Eggs. the owners Christopher and Jeannie, along with their daughter Nicolette notice the group as the winners of the Saffron and Cerulean Contests, so they offer them into the farm and even showing around.

May wants to have a training battle with Nicolette, and they did, but Nicolette lost to Munchlax. She tries to brush the defeat, but she is amazed at May's skill. May celebrates her win with her surprisingly powerful Munchlax. Ash and the others call to them to check out the Eggs.

Inside one of the storage room, Eggs line the shelves and astound the group. Some of the Eggs belong to other Trainers while others belong to the family.

"Hey, guys, it seems like two of the eggs is ready to hatch." Lillie says as they help hatching them.

After night time comes, Nicolette begins to open up to May about wanting to become a Coordinator. She's scared that she will not succeed, but May admits that she started as a beginner not even liking Pokémon and built up. Despite that, Nicolette is still reluctant to leave home to pursue her dreams.

Just then, Team Rocket appears and then they try to steal all the eggs with a mecha. Until Ash tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle, a new move that he learned and defeat them, sending them flying. But then the eggs are going to fall down.

"Oh no, the eggs!" Jeannie yells, and then May uses Munchlax's belly to grab them, but two of them are missed as Ash and Lillie rush to grab them. Once they are safe, the eggs glow into an Elekid and a Magby.

"Wow, they are cool Pokemon."

"I know." Ash says as Christopher decide to let them take care of them since they treat Ash and Lillie as parents.

**Johto Dex Entry No.88 Elekid: The Electric Pokemon: Electric Type. ****It loves violent thunder. The space between its horns flickers bluish-white when it is charging energy.**

**Johto Dex Entry No.89 Magby: The Live Coal Pokemon: Fire Type. It naturally spits an 1100-degree flame. It is said when many appear, it heralds a volcanic eruption.**

Nicolette also makes her decision to go outside on her journey, and then they are happy for them. As Ash and friends prepare to depart, Christopher gives May an Egg as a gift for helping Nicolette. May accepts the Egg, with Jeannie assuring her that it will be a wonderful surprise. The group wave goodbye to the ranching family and resume their journey towards the Battle Dome.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Lavender Town, where Ash is having his second contest.

"I am going to win this contest." Ash declares with approval of Pikachu, Absol, Persian and Sylveon.

"Wow, Ash. You are pumped up this time." May says.

"Of course. I have been prepared for this."

When they are about to register, they see a girl registering for the contest. Ash immediately recognizes the girl.

"No way…" He says.

Then after the girl registers for the contest, she turns around and sees Ash.

"Ash?"

"Ariel?"

Then the two hug, causing others to shock.

"Wow, I can't believe you are here, too." Ash says.

"Me too. This is interesting." Ariel says. "Nice to see you as well, Lillie."

"Same here." Lillie says.

"Um..guys, who is she?" May asks.

"Oh, guys, this is our cousin Ariel Ketchum." Ash introduces her to them, which they greet each other.

After the registration, they all go to the appeal round.

"So Ash, how many ribbons do you have?" Ariel asks.

"Well, I only have 1. But this will be the second one."

"I see you are still confident." She giggles.

At the appealing round, Ash sends out Wigglytuff, Ash lets her sing and dance in front of the crowd, since she isn't singing the lullaby, she gets a lot of applause.

"Wow, I can't believe that this is the same Wigglytuff from before." Max says.

"Yeah. She did a good job." May says.

Then Ariel uses Meowth, unlike the Team Rocket's Meowth, she shows a lot of good moves and even makes a good performance. The said team is watching in anger at the performance. Meowth also says that he is better than that cat.

Jessie also participates the contest, but due to Meowth being distracted, she is forced to leave. She then screams and being dragged away.

Ash and Ariel all advances to the battle rounds, they fight some opponents and win to the finals where they face each other.

"I am not going to lose, you know." Ariel says.

"Me, too." The both admit strong Auras, causing the group to shudder.

"Wow, their rivalry are strong." May says.

"Of course, they have been rivals since Johto Grand Festival." Lillie says.

Ash sends out Absol while Ariel sends out Arcanine. Arcanine uses Fire Fang and Flame Charge, making a Fire dog, but Absol sense it and uses Night Slash with a coat of Psychic energy to break it. Both of them lose some points, then Ariel uses Extreme Speed with an Ice Fang to make some blue shadow and hit Absol, causing Ash to lose some points, but Ash manage to take back using Dark Pulse and Psycho Cut to split into two. After some show off, May says, "Wow, I think I can't compare to them…"

Mark says, "Don't say that, May. You are a strong coordinator."

"Yeah." Max says.

Then the time is up, Ash wins 5 points higher than Ariel. Ash thanks Absol and shake hands with Ariel before getting the second ribbon.

"Man… I thought I would win you after a year of hard training." Ariel says.

"Well, I am also training, too."

"Yeah. And May, isn't it? I hope to battle you next time."

"Me, too." May says.

Then Team Rocket appears again trying to steal Pikachu, Absol, Persian and Sylveon, but they are quickly sent flying thanks to Ariel.

"Don't tell me those goons are still following you." Ariel says.

"You know them?" Max asks.

"Please, almost everyone of our members know them. Since they are annoying." Ariel says.

"Yeah, not to mention that their boss is the Evil version of her father." Ash says.

After a small chat, then they bid farewell as May is going to Silver Town for her next contest.

* * *

When May is preparing for the Silver Town Contest, Squirtle goes missing. During her search, May approaches Mandy and her son Nicholas, she asks, "Have you seen my Squirtle?"

"Well, I don't see them." They admit and then they rush off to continue their own search for someone themselves.

Just then, Ash, Lillie, and Max appear, to which May explains that she's lost Squirtle.

"Don't worry, she is right here." Lillie says as Squirtle appears from behind her leg wearing lots of flowers, much to May's delight.

As the contest begins, an assistant man runs up to Lilian and whispers something in her ear. Lilian nods and then says, "Sorry folks, one of our Coordinators is a little late."

Then the Coordinator in question, wearing a suit and carrying a heavy bag, bursts through the door and tells her to stop, worried that he's been disqualified for being late.

"Are you Jeremy?" Lilian asks, and then he says that he is.

He apologies over and over for being late, and Lilian says that it's okay, and directs him to line up with the other Coordinators. However, he trips causing the audience to laugh. May smiles, knowing the embarrassment of doing something like that.

Now the Appeal Rounds start, and then May starts things off by sending out Squirtle. As soon as Squirtle comes out of its Poké Ball, it starts to use Ice Beam while spinning around rapidly. This creates a beautiful rain of sparkles which rain down on Squirtle as it lands and bows. May then orders Squirtle to use Bubble, and Squirtle does so, creating lots of beautiful bubbles surrounded by a large bubble. May calls for an Ice Beam. At this, Squirtle leaps onto the large bubble, bursting all of the smaller ones with an Ice Beam for a sparkling display before using Ice Beam on the huge bubble to create a large ice sculpture and finishing up by smiling and posing atop one of the ice pillars. The crowd claps loudly, and the judges are greatly impressed with the performance May delivered.

Lilian then asks for Jeremy to enter, and the crowd laughs, remembering his antics from before. The laughing stops however, when the lights go dim and rock music starts to play as Jeremy walks in wearing heavy metal gear with a pair of shades. Jeremy calls out his Butterfree, and orders it to use Stun Spore and Poison Powder, creating a huge wave of orange and purple pollen. The whole Hall is then lit up by a beautiful green light as Butterfree uses Safeguard. Jeremy's performance is abruptly interrupted by his wife and son, whom May earlier encountered backstage.

"Please return home immediately, you are embarrassing us." Mandy says as Nicholas agrees.

"I refuse. Being a Coordinator and entering Contests is a lifelong dream and something I like to do."

He prepares to take his family backstage to discuss further when May steps forward to support Jeremy. Mandy reiterates her negative sentiments, leading Jeremy to pipe up again, clarifying the effort needed to create a great performance, and become a great Coordinator. Jeremy bows to the audience, and asks them if they will forgive him and accept his appeal. One of the men in the crowd begins to clap, and the rest of the audience follow, all touched by his emotional speech.

Now the next stage has begun and then May and Jeremy advances to the finals. May uses Blaziken while Jeremy sends out Venusaur. Jeremy doesn't waste anytime, though, and orders Venusaur to use Razor Leaf. May has Blaziken counter with Fire Spin, which burns Venusaur's leaves to ashes. Before the attack can get to Venusaur, Jeremy tells Venusaur to use Vine Whip. Venusaur fires its vines straight into the attack and ripping the flames apart. This attack lowers May's point's bar, much to her distress. Jeremy decides to get serious and has Venusaur summon a Frenzy Plant. A thorny vine forest takes over the battlefield, striking Blaziken down and withering May's points to a quarter.

May is taken aback, but regains her focus as Ash instructs her to look at Venusaur. After such a strong attack, it must recharge leaving it open to be attacked itself. Without a moment to spare, May orders Quick Attack, and then Peck. Blaziken charges at Venusaur and then stabs away at its health. Jeremy grits his teeth as he remembers the draw-back to using Frenzy Plant. Jeremy risks it all with another Frenzy Plant. May tries to attack Venusaur with Blaziken's Fire Spin, but the Frenzy Plant blocks the attack and rips through the air again towards Blaziken. May orders Blaziken to rush towards its opponent with a Quick Attack. Blaziken fails to clear the thorny obstacles and is struck, reducing May's points to a dismal level. Even so, May orders Blaziken to attack with Sky Uppercut. Blaziken jumps onto one of the vines and runs straight at Venusaur. Reaching its target, Blaziken uses Sky Uppercut on Venusaur and sends it crashing to the ground. With three seconds remaining, Venusaur is declared unable to battle and the crowd cheers.

May gets her second ribbon in the end, and she celebrates it with Squirtle and Blaziken. Jeremy also gets along now with his wife and son, as they all bid farewell so Ash can go to his next Battle Facility.

* * *

**Now that Ash has the second Ribbon and Symbol, what will happen in the next chapter? **

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Golbat, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Elekid, Magby, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Squirtle**


	110. Battle Frontier Part 6

Battle Frontier Part 6

Ash and his friends are traveling through the forest, he is reading a letter and he says, "So we were invited to the Mirage Mansion from Dr. Yung..."

"It also says that it is for an exhibition and test of a new battle system Dr. Yung developed." Lillie says.

When the group arrives at the laboratory castle, they are surprised to find Misty and Professor Oak already there.

"Misty, Professor Oak? What are you doing here?"

"We got a letter here since we have been invited to come." Oak says.

"The same goes to us..." Lillie says.

Yung arrives and introduces himself, then demonstrates his system to his guests — using numerous dome-shaped generators located all over his laboratory, Yung creates a number of holographic Pokémon, including Kabutops, Omastar and Armaldo.

"These are the Mirage Pokemon, my Mirage System can generate any Pokemon using raw data, no matter if it is extinct or exceedingly rare."

He then erases the Mirage Pokémon and rewrites the code into a Mirage Aggron, he asks, "So care to have a battle with it?"

"Sure." Misty says as she sends out her Staryu against it. As the battle gets underway, Pikachu and Absol spots a Mew watching from the castle walls, but Mew flees moments later.

Misty has Staryu try a number of attacks on Aggron, but none of them have any effect, and Aggron defeats Staryu using unusual attacks including Thunder Wave and Bullet Seed.

"Aggron can use Thunder Wave or Bullet Seed?" Max asks.

"You see, my Mirage System can create Pokemon with the capability to use any move, no matter what limits usually exist."

"Cool, then I will like to try out myself." Ash says as he sends out Sylveon, but right as they get started, the system crashes and Aggron freezes mid-charge; when Yung tries to fix the problem, the controller for the system explodes in his hands and Aggron vanishes.

"What's going on?" Dr. Yung is surprised, and then the system suddenly reactivates and recreates the fossil Pokémon from earlier, with the addition of two Aerodactyl.

"I have been taken control of the Mirage System." They see a masked man standing on the balcony overlooking the battlefield.

"Who are you?" Ash yells.

"I am the Mirage Master. Attack them." The Mirage Master says as he sends Mirage Pokemon to attack the group and capture Yung and Oak.

Ash, Misty, Lillie, May and Max try to go save them, but they are blocked outside the Mirage Field inside the laboratory's walls.

With a group of Mirage Pokémon guarding the entrance, Ash and Misty hatch a plan to infiltrate the castle from beneath while May and Max stand watch. Lillie decides to contact Aurora for this matter.

Ash and Misty infiltrate the castle with the aid of Milotic and Staryu, only to encounter Team Rocket, who are sneaking around in the castle's basement.

Meanwhile, the Mirage Master holds Oak hostage with a group of Mirage Pokémon. "You see, I am disgusted by the natural weaknesses all Pokémon possess, I intend to use the Mirage System to create a Pokémon that is free of these flaws. So hand over your research database."

"I refuse." Oak says. Mew appears in the room, much to Oak's excitement, but the Mirage Master attacks it in a rage using a Mirage Magnemite, deeming it a flawed specimen. The Mirage Master sees the confrontation between Ash, Misty and Team Rocket on a security camera and uses the system to transport his Mirage Pokémon to the basement, where Team Rocket ends up getting blasted off while Pikachu and Absol defeated and captured, Ash is knocked out, and Misty is thrown over the side of a platform.

Ash wakes up and finds Mew, he says, "A Mew?" He tries to greet it, but it is injured after landing on a damaged Mirage System generator. Ash frees it and he says, "It's a Mirage Pokemon... but it is different from the other ones..."

Meanwhile, the brick Misty is hanging off of far below starts to fall, but she is saved by May, who entered the castle with Squirtle after seeing the explosion that blasted Team Rocket off earlier.

As an alternative to accessing Oak's database, the Mirage Master has Pikachu and Absol strapped to a machine that extracts Pikachu's memories.

"What are you doing, stop this." Oak says.

"Then hand over the data, or else..." Mirage Master then presses a button on his remote and then Pikachu and Absol are in pain. But the Mirage Master refuses to stop until Oak finally breaks down and surrenders the password: REDGREEN.

"Excellent. I am impressed by your work, but you see, I hav already hacked databases worldwide. My ultimate Pokémon will soon be born." He laughs as energy begins flowing in a special machine designed for this purpose.

At the same time, Lillie comes with Aurora and she asks, "So Lillie, you are telling me that something happened in Dr. Yung's Laboratory?"

"Yeah." Lillie says, and then they hear Nurse Joy telling them the reveal the compromising of the computer systems, prompting Jenny to take action.

Misty, May and later Ash arrive in the room where the Mirage Master is holding Oak hostage. Mirage Master says, "Welcome, now you should witness the birth of the strongest Pokemon the world has ever seen." He turns around and yells, "Now awake!"

The energy from the Mirage System comes together in the machine, creating a Mirage Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo?" Ash is shocked.

"This isn't the same Mewtwo that you have." The Mirage Master says, and then demonstrates its power by having it destroy all of the other Mirage Pokémon in a single attack. He then turns Mewtwo against his enemies, but Oak sends out a Dragonite to defend the group. "I am not being able to save Yung, but you have to go." Then the others flee.

The group reunites with Max outside of the castle gate, but moments later, dozens of rockets shoot out of the castle's towers and land all over the surrounding area before opening up to activate Mirage System generators. This spreads the Mirage Field to the outside world, and the Mirage Master steps out with Mewtwo at his side.

"Now it is time for the world to bow down to me." Then he summons forth a Mirage Entei, Zapdos and Articuno. "These creations are the result of all my years of hard work."

"Oh, yeah?" Ash says. "Dr. Yung?"

"What?" This causes the group to get surprised. Yung discards his mask and Ash says, "The first appearance of the Mirage Master was itself a mirage. And your motive is revenge on the PLA for expelling you after we deemed your Mirage System experiments cruel to Pokémon."

Yung activates Entei, Articuno, and Zapdos and sends them after the group. Misty and May send out Gyarados and Blaziken to assist Pikachu and Dragonite in battling the Mirage Pokémon, but they are easily outmatched. Oak has Dragonite shoot a Hyper Beam at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo catches it and smacks Dragonite to the ground with its tail.

"Now good bye, Professor Oak." Yung says as Mewtwo's hand morphs into the shape of an Arcanine's head, allowing it to shoot a Flamethrower at the professor.

Absol saves Oak by trying to intercept the Flamethrower with Dark Pulse, only to end up badly injured instead. Yung calls for a Hyper Beam of his own, which Mewtwo fires by morphing its hand into a Rayquaza's head. However, Mew blocks the attack and saves Absol, causing Yung to fly into a rage and order Mewtwo to destroy it. Mewtwo batters Mew with its tail, then throws it up into the air with the force of its Mega Punch before morphing both of its hands into Tropius heads to hit Mew with a double Solar Beam. Mew dissolves back into raw code and returns to the Mirage System, horrifying Ash and the others.

"Such a flawed specimen, good riddance..." Yung says, and it causes Ash to get angry. "How could you say that, she is just a being as well."

"You sure need to be taught a lesson." He activates another function of the Mirage System. Entei, Articuno, and Zapdos dissolve into code, which is absorbed into Mewtwo's body along with the code of the entire Mirage System database. Now having reached the height of its power, Mewtwo screams out as the heads of numerous Pokémon morph and emerge from its body. Using them, Mewtwo carries out multiple simultaneous attacks, an act that the combined effort of all the group's Pokémon is unable to counter. Gyarados lands near Team Rocket, sending them blasting off once again.

"Absol, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" As they shoot out the attack, Mewtwo uses Quick Attack and headbutt two of them back before using Mega Punch. However, Mewtwo is suddenly seized by an unseen force as it tries to carry out Yung's order, and Mew reappears, having resurfaced from the data inside Mewtwo's body in order to save Pikachu and Absol.

"Maybe Mew's return from within the Mirage System means that it and its soul were a part of the Mirage System all along."

"No! You are still a flawed specimen and your soul is a weakness! Mewtwo, destroy it again!" But the Mirage System freezes up and locks out his commands.

"Ash, the only way to stop Mewtwo is to attack it while Mew still has a hold over it." Oak says. "But then Mew will die..."Ash says.

Then he sees Mewtwo beginning to free itself, he cries and yells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. The explosion that results when Pikachu strikes Mewtwo destroys it. Mew fades away shortly thereafter, but not before sharing a tearful farewell with its friends.

"No..." Yung watches in horror as the Mirage System generators explode all around him and inside his laboratory, causing his castle to erupt into flames.

Lillie, Sylveon, Persian and Aurora arrive and then Lillie says, "Dr. Yung, your plans are failed and now surrender now."

"No! I have a lot of work still to do on my Mirage System!" Yung walks into the burning castle, but when Oak pursues him, rubble falls and blocks the way. Several hours later, Officer Jenny and a team of firefighters search the castle's remains, but are unable to find any sign of Yung.

"So Mew has a true soul despite seemingly being just data from the Mirage System..." Lillie says.

"Yeah, one day we will be able to see her again." Ash says.

* * *

After bidding farewell to the others, the group finally arrives at Battle Dome. Much to their surprise, Ash and Lillie are flooded by many reporters and personnel.

"What's going on here?" Ash and Lillie are surprised to see the reporters start asking them questions about Ash's upcoming battle in the Battle Dome. Scott saves them and says, "This is the Press Conference for the Tournament, so you just need to answer some questions."

After answering them, Lillie asks, "What Tournament? Scott?"

"You see, besides Ash and Tucker there are 14 trainers that are competing as well. The winner of the tournament will get the Tactics Symbol."

"Sounds interesting." Ash says as he goes to challenge. And he manages to win against his opponents until he is facing Tucker in the finals.

In the finals, the lights dim within the arena as a nearby screen illuminates, displaying various information about Ash from Pallet Town, including his achievements in the Orange, Indigo, Johto, and Hoenn Leagues. A giant plume of smoke and dust erupts in the arena as Ash makes his appearance. The arena then lightens with various colors of light as Tucker, the Frontier Brain, makes his appearance. Landing majestically atop the adjacent platform, the crowd goes hysterical.

"Even though we have seen him a lot of times, but to think that he gets this popular..." Max says.

"Yeah, it does look like our Dad." May says.

"Ahahah! Do you hear it? This crowd! They're all itching to see our match! Ahahah! I bet you're twitching all over from the tension of getting to battle me! But don't worry about a thing! I'm the no. 1 star of the Battle Dome! I, Tucker the Dome Ace, will bathe you in a brilliant glow! Your strategy! Let's see it! The final match! Ash versus the Dome Ace, Tucker! Let the battle begin!"

"Sure, Tucker." Ash says with a smile.

He then sends out both Arcanine and Swampert in a veil of fire and water. Ash analyzes Tucker's choice and then chooses to call upon Sylveon and Golbat.

The battle quickly goes underway with Golbat launching into a devastating Quick Attack towards Swampert. Arcanine then rushes towards Swampert and is thrust into the air reaching a high velocity and collides with Golbat knocking it backwards. Golbat recovers from the attack as Sylveon attacks with an array of Swift. Swampert then jumps in front of Arcanine to shield themselves from the attack with Protect.

"Wow, these two know how to help each other." Max says.

"Yeah. With Arcanine's speed and Swampert's defense, he is really good." Lillie says.

Golbat goes for another attack flying around to reach a high speed with Arcanine running to achieve an equal speed and jumps into the air to defend against Golbat's attack. The two attacks collide thrusting Golbat backwards and forcing Arcanine to the ground unable to stop himself from the fall. Sylveon sees the opening and goes for the attack with Double Slap while Swampert launching a Mud Shot attack right behind Arcanine. Just before Arcanine and Sylveon make contact, Arcanine dodges Swampert's attack with Sylveon taking direct damage and slamming into the nearby wall.

"Wow…" Lillie says.

"Tucker is known for his astonishing battle tactics." Scott explains while both May and Max are surprised.

"I am really thankful for your battle spirit and effort. Now I should get serious. Mega Evolve! Swampert!" He says.

After Swampert changes his form, the crowd shouts wild as Lillie and her group are forced to cover their ears.

"Wow… I almost become deaf." May says.

"Yeah…"

Swampert quickly resumes the battle with a Water Gun. Both Golbat and Sylveon dodge this attack with Sylveon thrusting towards Swampert with Play Rough. Swampert retaliates with a Dynamic Punch as both attacks collide in an explosion of light and color. Arcanine then dashes toward Swampert to perform another aerial attack. While Golbat comes forward for the Crunch, Arcanine launches a strategic Flamethrower towards Golbat, but the attack is avoided with Double Team. Arcanine then increases its fire power with Fire Blast, hitting Golbat.

"Wow, it was like watching a Contest Battle. So flashy and gorgeous." May comments.

Meanwhile, Swampert is controlling the water from the air and shaping it with a Water Pulse attack. Golbat dodges Arcanine's first attack, Extreme Speed and launches towards Arcanine once more with the second attacks making contact creating a gigantic explosion. Sylveon goes for an opening with Moon Blast as Swampert forces the nearby Water Pulse towards Golbat and Sylveon, which collides creating a structure formed of water and ice. Arcanine launches a devastating Fire Blast within the structure rotating around creating a fusion of fire and water, Tucker's greatest of tactics.

Both Golbat and Sylveon are suspended within this structure as a gigantic explosion taking place between the two forces and both Pokémon are forced towards the ground.

"Please, I trust you to get up!" Ash says in a pleading tone, then the two Pokemon revive with a fighting spirit greater than ever. Golbat also evolves into Crobat much to everyone's shock.

"Alright! He evolves!" Max says.

"What a surprise." Lillie says as she scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.18 Crobat: The Bat Pokemon: Poison and Flying Type. Evolved from Golbat with high friendship. ****As a result of its pursuit of faster, yet more silent flight, a new set of wings grew on its hind legs.**

Both Arcanine and Swampert launch a Flamethrower and Water Gun towards Sylveon. Both attacks are diverted by Dazzling Gleam attack. Crobat then thrusts towards with Poison Fang as Swampert uses Dynamic Punch, and just as Arcanine goes for the opening, Crobat dodges forcing Arcanine into Swampert for a direct hit. A giant plume of smoke and dust engulfs the arena. Arcanine launches another Fire Blast attack but this is again diverted by Fairy Wind. Visibility is lowered by a great amount of fog lingering within the arena.

Both Arcanine and Swampert are confused of Crobat's exact location and fly towards Sylveon and Crobat. Just as both attacks are to make contact, Crobat floats to the left and flies from the bottom making a direct hit with Sylveon's Slam and Crobat's Aerial Ace. Both Arcanine and Swampert are now unable to continue after taking the hits, granting Ash the win.

Most of the female crowd are disappointed with Tucker's loss, but Tucker shows his smile and says, "Rules are rules! I sorely underestimate you. I won't make the same mistake next time...Congratulations. As a Top Tactician, I thank you for this wonderful battle."

As Tucker congratulates Ash, everyone begins to scream. Before Tucker is going to leave, Ash asks, "Wait, where is my Symbol?"

Tucker points to the top of his hat as Ash then pulls it from atop his head and happily displays his newly obtained Symbol. Ash then goes back to meet others so that they can go to the next facility.

* * *

A new day becomes of Ash and his friends, as everyone is quite energetic. Walking down a nearby path, they arrive at a cycling road. The nearby Officer Jenny quickly diverts everyone to the nearby path around the cycling road. The cycling road was closed due to water filling the road.

"What?" Ash and his friends hears something and Pikachu, Absol, Persian and Sylveon run off.

Wait! Guys!" Ash calls out. But the Pokemon are gone.

"Ash? Lillie?" They sees a Pokemon Ranger coming towards them.

"Solana? Is that you?" Ash and Lillie introduce Solana to others, then they notice the strange vines.

"Hey, I remember these vines." Ash says.

"You do?" Max asks.

Ash sends out Celebi, who then tells them that she is somewhere near here.

"Okay, so apparently there is another Celebi."

"We need to find them, but first we need to cut the vines." Celebi says.

Ash, Lillie and Solana use their styler to release the Capture Disk, then they rotates it in circles and captures 3 Linoone. A circle of light entices the Linoone as the pattern on the Ranger's device begins to change.

"Plusle, use Helping hand."

Plusle shares its power on the 3 Linoone. With a simple command, the Linoone then slash the vines and create a path for the group.

"Wow, Ash. So that is how the rangers capture Pokemon?" Minami asks.

"Yes. The training is intense." Ash replies.

They are continuing down the path with the Linoone clearing the path ahead. Jessie cries out as Ash and gang walk upon the entangled Team Rocket. Team Rocket asks for their help. Solana then asks the Linoone to slash the vines to free them. As fast as they can, Team Rocket dashes off into the distance, promising to leave the area.

They finally find Pikachu and Sylveon with a Celebi. Ash's goes over to her and heal her up, but Team Rocket tries to steal it with a new mecha.

"No you don't! " Ash and Solana uses Celebi and Plusle to battle them and destroy the machine, freeing the Celebi and sending them flying.

The Celebi thanks Ash's and flies back to her own time, and Ash and Lillie bid farewell to Solana.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, I include the Mirage Master and the Battle Dome inside. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Elekid, Magby, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Squirtle**


	111. Battle Frontier Part 7

Battle Frontier Part 7

They arrive at Fuchsia City, May is sent back to time and meet the daycare couple. She helps them go together as Squirtle evolves into Wartortle. When she gets back from the past, she goes to meet others and learns that her egg is hatching. Out comes a female Eevee, which May thinks it is cute.

"Hey look, the Fuchsia Contest is holding." Ash says as they see the poster.

"Well, you go participate. I am going to watch." May asks as she hugs Eevee. "Since I want Eevee to watch the contest so she would know how Contests work.

"Oh, so you are being a chicken?" Everyone is surprised to see Harley sneaking up on them again. And May is getting angry at him and she yells, "I am not giving up, I just want Ash to win only!" She says angrily.

"Sure, whatever you say." Harley turns to Ash. "And I will defeat you."

"Go on. I see you try." Ash taunts.

Since Ash wants to show off to Eevee, he sends out Espeon first. Espeon uses some Psychic and shadow Ball combo to win the one of the 4 spots. Harley also uses his Banette to spook the crowd, letting him also gets one of the 4 spots.

At the battle rounds, Ash and Harley face each other in the finals. Ash sends out Sylveon and Harley sends out Cacturne.

"Don't even try to think of cheating." He taunts, making Harley fumes in anger. He then let Cacturne do some dirty tricks on Sylveon, but she miraculously dodges it.

"How about I return the favor." He asks Sylveon to do the Love and Kiss combo, which knocks out Cacturne.

"How can I lose to this twerp!" Harley angrily storms off, as Ash gets his 3rd ribbon.

"Look Eevee, this is the contests." May says happily to Eevee, whose eyes has stars on it as she enjoys the Contests.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Battle Pike, but the one they enter turns out to be Team Rocket in their disguise. The four of them are stuck inside the net while Team Rocket puts Absol, Pikachu, Persian and Sylveon in the net.

"Crobat! Air Slash!" "Seviper, use Poison Sting!" Just then, the balloon breaks and then Team Rocket falls down to the ground.

"Are you guys all right?" Then they see Brock, Scott and a person rushing towards them. Ash says, "Brock? Is that you?"

"We should talk about it later, those guys still try to capture your Pokemon?" Brock asks as they nod.

Jessie is not happy as the woman in front of them appear, so that they have a Seviper battle. "Wow...two Sevipers."

"But don't worry, Lucy's is stronger." Brock says, which angers Jessie more.

Jessie tells Seviper to use Poison Tail and Lucy orders her to do the same. The two clash, though Lucy's Seviper sends its opponent back towards Team Rocket. To finish them off, Lucy's Seviper uses Flamethrower, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"So you must be Ash, I have heard a lot about you from Brock. And I am surprised that you are going to challenge my Battle Pike." Lucy says.

"How did you know Brock?" Lillie asks her.

Brock says, "Believe it or not, she is my girlfriend." This causes them to get shocked. Ash says, "You have a girlfriend? Congratulations."

"Thanks." Brock says. "I am lucky to have her as my girlfriend."

Lucy blushes a little and then she takes them to the Battle Pike. Once they get there, Scott says, "Lucy will be waiting in the end of this pike, you see, there are 59 rooms before reaching Lucy, but who knows which door Ash will pick, it is based on luck."

"I see." Ash says as he goes inside. He encounters some rooms with wild Pokemon, Ash defeats them and gets out of the room, and then they also get a surprised attack by Kirlia and Dusclops, causing the Pokemon to have status effects. And eventually, he manages to find the doctor and heals all his Pokemon.

Once they get to the end of the room, he sees the water and land battlefield. Lucy says, "For I am the Pike Queen. You already know it, but to advance, you must defeat me. I'm not one for idle chatter. Hurry. Come on... Your luck, I hope you didn't use it all up here."

"Of course, I am going to use Luck." Ash says.

The referee announces the battle will be two-on-two. Lucy calls out her Seviper and Ash calls out his Magby.

"He is using Magby?" Max asks.

"Maybe he is giving his Pokemon a try." May says.

Magby starts the battle by using Feint Attack, and Seviper defends itself with Poison Tail. Lucy commands Seviper to use Bite, but Magby quickly uses Smokescreen to make Seviper lost the sight. Magby uses Iron Tail, causing Seviper to take damage. Magby uses Iron Tail again, but Seviper dodges and lands a Poison Tail from behind.

"Use Flame Charge!" Ash yells.

Lucy closes her eyes, bewildering Ash and his supporters. "What is she doing?" Lillie asks.

"It is her style." Brock says.

Much to their surprise, Seviper uses Flamethrower at the exact moment Lucy tells it to, knocking Magby down.

"Magby, can you keep it up?" Ash asks. He nods and starts to glow, it becomes a Magmar.

"Awesome…" Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.126 Magmar: The Spitfire Pokemon: Fire Type. Evolved from Magmar at LV:30. ****Born in an active volcano. Its body is always cloaked in flames, so it looks like a big ball of fire.**

Magmar uses Flamethrower to hit Seviper, who uses Poison Tail to hit it back and uses Poison Fang. Magmar uses Thunder Punch, hitting Seviper and knocking it out before it could attack. The referee announces Ash as the victor of the first battle.

"Wow, Magmar is great!" Lillie says.

"No way, our Queen lost…" One of Lucy's maids says.

"Lucy, you did great." Brock cheers for Lucy, making her blush again.

May stares at Brock and asks, "Whose side are you on?"

Brock says, "I am rooting for both of them, since Lucy is my girlfriend and Ash is my best friend."

"I guess it makes sense..." Max sighs.

Lucy sends out her second Pokémon, Milotic. Magmar tries to use a Thunder Punch, but Lucy smiles and orders Milotic use Hydro Pump, knocking Donphan out with one hit.

"I am sorry, Magmar." Ash recalls his Pokemon and says, "Elekid, I choose you."

As the Pokemon appears, Brock says, "Elekid, nice choice since it is an Electric Type."

"I am not going to let you win this easy." Lucy says with a smile as she shows her Key Stone, then she presses it and then Milotic Mega Evolves, much to everyone's shock.

"This is bad..." Lillie says.

When Elekid uses Thunderbolt on Milotic, Lucy lets the attack hit, shocking Ash. Milotic disperses the attack with its tail and hit Elekid with Hydro Pump.

"You see, Lucy prefers offense moves rather than defensive moves." Scott replies.

"Wow, that is amazing." Max says.

mpressed at her battle skills, Ash tells Elekid to use Low Kick, but is pushed away by Milotic's Iron Tail attack. Elekid then used Rolling Kick, but Milotic used Twister and Hydro Pump consecutively, repelling Elekid.

As Milotic is about to use Iron Tail again, Elekid starts to glow and then it becomes an Electabuzz, using Thunder Punch to land a direct hit.

"Wow, talk about how lucky Ash is to see two Pokemon evolve in the same match." May says as she scans the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.125 Electabuzz: The ****Electric Pokémon: Electric Type. Evolved from Elekid at LV:30. If a major power outage occurs, it is certain that this Pokémon has eaten electricity at a power plant.**

Lucy commands Milotic to use Twister once again, so Ash orders Electabuzz to head directly into it and use Wild Charge at maximum power. Electabuzz rushes through the Twister and collides into Milotic's tail, causing an explosion. Milotic falls to the ground, surrounded by static and knocked out.

"Milotic is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash." The referee says.

Lucy and Ash shake hands and Lucy says, "Well, you beat me. Here is your Luck Symbol."

Ash thanks her and takes the badge, Scott says, "Now your next battle will be in the Battle Palace."

Max checks the PokeNav and says, "It is on Metallica Island, which is near the Seafoam Island."

"Wow, it has been a while since they last traveled across water." May says.

"I totally agree." Lillie says.

Then they all bid farewell to Brock, Scott and Lucy while they go to the Pokemon Center. Once they arrive there, Ash asks Lillie to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Lillie, can you do me a favor?"

"You don't need to ask me, I am always helping you. So what is this time?" Lillie asks.

"You see. I have an Electrizer and a Magmarizer. And I have those two Pokemon evolved." Ash says. "You know what I mean, right?"

"I see, so we are doing a mock trade?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, Please." Ash says.

"Sure, I will like to see their evolution as well." Lillie says as they do the trade, once it is done, the two of them glow and evolve into two new Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.80 Electivire: The Thunderbolt Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Electabuzz by trading with a Electrizer. ****Heedless of enemy attacks, it closes in, shoves its tails onto the foe, then looses high voltage.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.81 Magmortar: The Blast Pokemon: Fire Type. Evolved from Magmar by trading with a Magmarizer. When launching 3,600 degrees F fireballs, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat.**

* * *

**Now the fourth Battle Frontier is finished, I hope you like how I add Brock as a camo in this chapter as he is Lucy's boyfriend.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, Eevee**


	112. Battle Frontier Part 8

Battle Frontier Part 8

Ash, Lillie, May and Max arrives at the Potpourri Island, as they go to the Pokemon Center. Right there, they hear a group of kids pass by discussing the upcoming Pokemon Orienteering event.

"What is Pokemon Orienteering?" Ash is confused as well as the others.

Nurse Joy says, "It is a cross-country race in which competitors use a map and compass to find their way through unfamiliar territory."

"I see, it sounds interesting." May says.

Night falls and everyone gathers at a table in the Pokémon Center to discuss Pokémon Orienteering. Ash decides to participate with Pikachu, while May chooses Eevee, Lillie goes with Absol and Max borrows May's Munchlax.

The next day, the participants have gathered for the Pokémon Orienteering event as Nurse Joy explains the rules. She hands each trainer and Pokemon team a map and a compass of the surrounding area.

"And if you win the race, you will be awarded with the Teamwork medal and the vast quantity of fruit. Now let the event...Start!"

Everyone dashes off into the distance and spreads out to the five checkpoints after Nurse Joy yells the word. Ash and Pikachu are carefully walking across a log located high above a river when a faint wind knocks them both off-balance, but they manage to grasp onto the underside of the log and eventually reach the other side. May begins crossing another part of the river by jumping across lodged rocks but loses her footing and falls into the river with Eevee following.

Lillie is watching her compass as Absol senses something. "What is it?" Lillie asks, but then they find out it is just a Nurse Joy with her Oddish. "Don't scare me like that, Absol." Lillie mutters.

James and Mime Jr. climb a cliff face to reach the top and arrive at the Moon Rock, which features a stone statue resembling a Lunatone. James, rushes over to the statue and marks his map with the special Lunatone stamp found on a stone slab to show that he has successfully arrived at this checkpoint.

Max chases after Munchlax as it dashes off into the distance, greatly motivated by the prospect of the food prize. Jessie and Meowth find themselves lost, after deciding to walk in a straight direction, and standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"We found it." Ash says as they reach their first checkpoint near a waterfall called Rainbow Falls. Remoraid begin squirting water in arcs over the short path to the slab as Ash goes over to get his map stamped.

"This must be the place." Lillie says as she and Absol find another checkpoint near a 300 year old gigantic tree. With one quick swipe of the Pineco stamp, Lillie marks his map for completion.

Having successfully escaped from the river, May notices two rocky spires rising up from the ocean. She then sees the nearby checkpoint and stamps her map, leaving a Kingler mark.

Jessie and Meowth are now on top of the highest point on the island to locate the checkpoints, but neither of them see any. Frustrated, they give up and agree to help James win instead so he would share the prize.

Ash notices that Team Rocket is playing dirty again as he says, "Pikachu, there is a trap in front of us, count to three and we will jump."

Pikachu nods as they both jump. Leaving Jessie and Meowth to be shocked. "Sorry, cheaters, cheating doesn't work on us."

The duo is angry, but then they see Lillie approaching with Absol as they prepare the net, due to Absol, Lillie manages to turn around and leave the two furious Rocket members alone.

James and Mime Jr. meet Jessie and Meowth, who offer to collaborate with him. James, who righteously desires to win fairly, refuses their help and continues with his Orienteering. After a quick snack break, he and Mime Jr. locate their third stamp, the Kingler one.

May successfully reaches her second checkpoint, the Lunatone stamp. Following a break, May and Eevee take a zipline down to their next checkpoint, but fall in a Team Rocket trap.

Max comes upon the river and use a nearby bamboo stick to pole-vault himself and Munchlax across. Just as they land, the ground underneath them collapses as well. May, having escaped the trap, comes upon the Skarmory checkpoint located on a pillar of land between two bridges and stamps her map.

"May, I found you." May and Eevee see Max and Munchlax, then May says, "So how are you doing?"

"Great. I wish you luck as well." Max says.

Jessie and Meowth appear and cut the bridge ropes with shears, taking the bridge out from under them. May, Max, Eevee, and Munchlax fall, but manage to grab onto the bridge as it lies flat against the cliff. As May, Max, and the Pokémon continue hanging on for life, the remaining ropes begin to weaken. Just as they snap, Lillie and Ash appear, catch the collapsing bridge, and lift them to the surface.

"Are you two okay?" Lillie asks.

"We're fine...but they sure are playing dirty..." Max groans.

Just then, Gardevoir and Sylveon appears and then Gardevoir says, "Ash, Team Rocket has attacked the Pokemon Center, they tried to take us."

"What?" This causes Ash and Lillie to be surprised, they quickly rush back to the Pokemon Center and then they see that the duo recite their motto without James.

"Great, at least one of the trio is not stupid as those two are." During the full rendition of the motto, May, Max, and Lillie calmly reclaim the food prize and free the Pokémon.

"Hey!" Team Rocket turn around to see their mistake and so Jessie releases Dustox to battle, who is challenged by Donphan. Dustox Tackles Donphan forcefully, but it retaliates with Take Down sending Dustox back into Jessie and Meowth. Donphan finishes them off with a Hyper Beam that sends the three blasting off again.

As the day concludes, Joy says, "The winner of this event is Jameson and his Mime Jr." Everyone cheers for the two and then James is presented the Teamwork Medal.

"So Jameson, since our Pokemon Center was attacked and these trainers helped me defend it, so would you consider giving the food prize to them?" Nurse Joy asks.

"I agree." James says, causing Jessie and Meowth to be surprised and angry.

"Well, that is a day end." Ash sighs, "So where do we go next?"

Lillie says, "I heard that there is a contest in Wisteria Town. Let's go there."

"Sure." May says as they leave after staying a night.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive in Wisteria Town, where May will compete in the Wisteria Contest to try to win her third Ribbon. She practices with her Munchlax by throwing a ball into the air and having Munchlax use Focus Punch to break it, dropping confetti everywhere. Everyone comments on how Munchlax looked cute and strong when it hit the ball. May and Munchlax show confidence that they will win their third Ribbon. Eevee goes up to May and indicates that it wants to be in the Contest, but May tells it they need more practice first.

"So are you going to use Munchlax in both rounds?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I will go with Wartortle in the appeal rounds and Munchlax in the battle round." May says. "That way Wartortle will have more experience."

"Hey, Ash!" They see Ariel who is waving to him. She rushes to them and asks, "So are you here for the contest?"

"Well, I want to let May go this round." Ash replies.

"Now it is your time to chicken off?" Harley appears, much to the group's shock and dislike.

"You again?" Ash says in annoyance. "What do you want this time?"

"Nothing, just thinking that you are afraid to lose to May, which is why you didn't partake this one." Harley says,

Ash is getting angry at the words, he says, "Oh yeah? Then I will partake on this one as well."

He turns to May after Harley leaves, "May, you won't mind if I participate to beat this guy?"

"I don't mind at all. even if I lose to you, I will want to see him lose." May says.

Ariel asks in confusion, "Um… so what is the problem?"

"That is Harley, he tries to taunt Ash and May everytime they battle." Lillie sighs. "And he also uses some dirty tricks as well."

"Sounds very evil." Ariel says.

In the appeal rounds, May brings out her Wartortle for the appeals round. Wartortle uses Rapid Spin to spin across the floor horizontally and upright, following it up with a Bubble attack that spins around in the air as Wartortle spins around. Wartortle uses Ice Beam to break the bubbles and then creates a frozen fountain surrounded by frozen water.

Ash uses Swinub to make the Ground flies and using the Icy Wind to make it glows, then He jumps around the flying stepping stones and finish it off with a cute jump.

Ariel uses Weavile, she also uses the ground to make rocks fly and showing the claws to carve a statue.

Harley takes the stage and brings out his Ariados, who appears with its back to the audience. Ariados uses Spider Web to take over the whole stage and starts climbing and crawling around on it. Ariados bungee jumps from the top with the string attached to its abdomen. It spins itself around while wrapping itself with string and uses Scary Face to scare everyone. Before finishing off its last move, a Wobbuffet falls from the ceiling and crashes onto the ground. Ariados uses Scary Face to scare Wobbuffet and it runs away. The results is that all four are in the battle rounds, as Ash is fighting Ariel and May fights Harley.

The first battle of the Battle Round begins. Harley brings out Octillery while May releases Munchlax. Munchlax uses Focus Punch and Octillery jumps high in the air, lands on top of Munchlax, and uses Constrict. Munchlax tries to use Focus Punch to knock Octillery off of it, but it fails and Octillery uses a powerful Octazooka at point-blank. Munchlax uses Solar Beam, but Octillery's Sludge Bomb hits first and causes an explosion. Near the end of her rope, May takes a risk and has Munchlax use Metronome, which at first appears to do nothing. Harley and Octillery began to laugh at the failed move, but suddenly a powerful Thunder drops down onto Octillery. Even after this lucky break, May is still way behind. Octillery uses Rest to fully heal, alarming May's friends, who tell her to attack before Octillery wakes up at full health. Munchlax uses Tackle, Focus Punch, and another Tackle, but it isn't enough. Octillery awakens and knocks Munchlax out with Octazooka.

"I…lost to Harley…" May says in shock, Ash then comforts her that he will avenge her.

Then Ash also defeats Ariel using Pikachu to battle Houndoom. He faces off Harley again. Since Octillery tries to use Octazooka to cover Pikachu's face, but he dodges and uses Meteor Mash.

"Hey, Pikachu can't learn that move!" He yells.

"Sorry, but my Pikachu is a cosplay Pikachu. In his rock star form, he can use it." Then he defeats Harley and wins the fourth ribbon.

"No, this is impossible!" He yells once more and runs off.

"And this should teach him a lesson." May says.

"I agree." Ariel says.

After the contest, Lillie hugs Swinub and says, "You did a good job in the Contests."

Swinub blushes a little and shows his happiness, then it evolves into a Piloswine, much to everyone's surprise. Ash then scans the Pokemon.

**Johto Dex Entry No.70 Piloswine: The Swine Pokemon: Ice and Ground Type. Evolved from Swinub at LV:33. ****Although its legs are short, its rugged hooves prevent it from slipping, even on icy ground.**

"Congratulations on your new evolution." Ariel says. "But next time I am not going to lose to you."

"Same here." Ash says as they bid farewell to each other.

The announcer comes up to May and hands her a flier about the next Contest which will be held on Chrysanthemum Island.

"By the way, here is something that is told to give you." May receives an envelope and a rose. Lillie says, "It must be Drew."

"But why did he send me this?" May opens the envelope and reads the letter. The sender says that he or she looks forward to seeing her again at the Chrysanthemum Contest.

* * *

Ash and his friends are on their way to Chrysanthemum Island so May can enter the Pokémon Contest for her elusive third Ribbon. However, there is no direct ferry service, so they must head to Camomile Island to get on the connecting ship.

"Wow, this place looks perfect for Pokemon to play, won't you agree?" Ash asks after arriving at the Grassy terrain.

"Sure, let's let them relax." Minami says.

They are playing with a ball until Meganium notices Sceptile sitting near by a tree with a twig in his mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just relaxing." He replies.

"Mind if I join?" She asks with a little blush.

"Sure." Sceptile says as Meganium sits closer to Sceptile.

Just then, a Tropius notices the Meganium and he suddenly falls in love, but then he is jealous towards Sceptile, so he decides to attack Sceptile.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Sceptile asks in surprise as he prepares his battle stance while Meganium just steps back with worry.

Tropius doesn't reply as he charges Sceptile with a Steel Wing, then he uses Gust to pin them down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Meganium uses Razor Leaf to stop him, then he flies away before saying, "I will get back for this."

"Sceptile, what's wrong?" Ash rushes towards the Pokemon and then Meganium told them everything. Lillie says, "Maybe this is Tropius' territory, we must quickly go to the Pokemon Center."

The others nod as they go to the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy and her Chansey are helping the two Pokemon. Nurse Joy says, "Meganium has some special powers to heal him, can you help me, Ash?"

"Sure." Ash says as he tells Meganium to use its powers to heal Sceptile, who wakes up and becomes instantly attracted to Meganium, the twig in its mouth sprouting a flower.

"Well somebody is in love." Lillie replies, causing the two Pokemon to blush.

"Yeah…" Ash replies.

"So Ash, how do you get Meganium?" Max asks.

"Oh, actually, we met her in Johto, where we were nearby a skiing resort Pokemon Center. I wanted a Chikorita, so I battled her, but Charizard was a little overpowered to her, as she was hurt and we took her to the Pokemon Center." Ash says.

"Wow, that is nice of you." May says.

"But as you know, Team Rocket tried to steal her. Pikachu, Sylveon and us chased them into the mountains, then after we saved her, you know, a Blizzard came." Lillie says.

"That is much like how you meet Snorunt, who is now a Glalie." Max says.

"I never thought of the coincidence, but yeah. She often had a crush on me, even she was jealous to Lillie before. it was until we saved her from Team Rocket for one that she manages to open up to her."

"Oh…so you finally admit you like Lillie?" Persian teases, causing the two teens to blush.

"That is not important for now!" Lillie nearly shouts in embarrassment.

Anyways, after Grovyle evolves into Sceptile, I have noticed that she is a little attract to him, well I didn't know about Sceptile." Ash says.

As they are watching the two Pokemon talking together, Team Rocket approaches with a mecha, they takes Meganium with a mechanical arm.

"Hey, that is my Meganium!" Ash yells.

"Give her back!" Sceptile chases them as he runs out the building.

They chase them until they see the Tropius from before. Sceptile realizes that he wants to take Meganium away as he also loves Meganium.

The wind blows as Sceptile and Tropius face off. Tropius uses Gust once again, stalling Sceptile. It charges with Steel Wing and uses Razor Leaf to knock Sceptile down before attacking again with Razor Leaf. Sceptile blocks the attack, notices the flower in its mouth, and remembers Meganium. Inspired, Sceptile speeds up the tree and hits Tropius from above with Bullet Seed before following with Leaf Blade, taking Tropius down.

"Are you alright?" Meganium runs towards Sceptile, who smiles back. Tropius then feels his heart shatters after seeing the two Pokemon are together. But the happy moment isn't end as Meganium and Sceptile are grabbed by the mecha.

"You guys, help them." Ash calls as Pikachu, Sylveon, Persian and Absol charges, but in the end, they are no match to the mecha and they are holding back by Seviper and Cacnea. Just then, regardless of rejection, Tropius then comes to save them using Steel Wing, then Meganium and Sceptile uses Energy Ball to blast them off.

Sceptile and Tropius look at each other, making Meganium worried. Tropius nods to him and turns to Ash, says, "I have decided. I am going to join your team."

Ash is shocked to hear the statement, but then they see Sceptile and Meganium nod to Ash, he sighs, "Okay, welcome to the team."

Ash captures the Tropius and scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.106 Tropius: The Fruit Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. ****It flies by flapping its broad leaves. The bunch of fruit that grows around its neck is deliciously sweet. In the spring, it scatters pollen from its neck.**

As Ash tosses the Pokemon out, Tropius says to Sceptile, "Take good care of her, if you make her cry, I will come and punish you."

Sceptile nods and says, "I won't let you down."

Then Tropius is sent back to the Pokeball, Sceptile falls down again, but this time he is holding on Meganium's Vine Whip. Seeing the two talking and playing, Ash says, "What a happy ending, don't you think, Lillie?"

"I agree." She then mutters, "I hope this happens to me…"

"Do you say something?" Ash asks.

"Um, nothing." She quickly denies.

The next day, they bid farewell to Nurse Joy and take a boat to Chrysanthemum Island.

* * *

**Now that Ash got his new ribbon, and I changed a plot of the Sceptile and Meganium love. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Espeon, Steelix, Piloswine, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, Eevee**


	113. Battle Frontier Part 9

Battle Frontier Part 9

Ash and his friends have arrived on the getaway destination Chrysanthemum Island for May's next Pokémon Contest. Outside the Contest Hall, the registered Coordinators are preparing their prized Pokémon. Just then, they see Drew there.

"Oh, it's you guys." Drew says.

"Drew? You are here for the contest as well?" Ash asks.

"No, I just came here to rest up." Drew says. May takes out the letter and says, "Drew, are you the one that wrote me the letter back in Wisteria Town?"

Drew is surprised and he quickly turns around. "I don't know what you are saying."

Ash and Lillie notice the change of behavior, but they didn't say anything. Drew then walks away as May begins to work on Munchlax and Blaziben's skills.

Munchlax quickly lunges towards Blaziben with a Focus Punch, but misses and continues on to nearly hit a bystander and crash into the soft sand. As everyone tries to remove Munchlax from the sand, May goes to apologize for its actions.

"Hold on, are you May?" The girl introduces herself as Brianna and May is her idol. But then she sees Ash as well as Drew, she is much more excited. After a few quick words, the two shake hands and Drew wishes Brianna luck in the Contest.

"I am going to win their respect, which means I am going to defeat you." Brianna says to May as she is surprised.

In the contest, the Appeals Round begins and the first contestant is Jessie with her Mime Jr. dressed in Hawaiian attire. When Mime Jr. is sent out from its Poké Ball, it rotates on its upper head while Jessie performs a small hula dance. The crowd roars for Jessie's performance.

Next, May and her Munchlax take to the stage. May quickly directs Munchlax to unleash its Solar Beam, filling the stadium with a magnificent blend of lights and colors. Munchlax's next move is Metronome, so it begins moving its hands in synchronization. However, the move backfires and Munchlax is put to sleep, having used the move Rest. After a few moments of hesitation, May throws a Pokéblock into the air. Munchlax instantly awakens and devours the Pokéblock in mid-air while rotating. On its descent, Munchlax comes down with a Focus Punch, gracefully landing on the stadium platform.

The third contestant is Brianna, with her Surskit. Surskit uses Ice Beam on the stage, allowing it to gracefully pirouette like an ice skater across the now frozen performance stage. It finishes the performance with a high-velocity spin. The crowd cheers for Surskit's performance as the Contest Judges give approval of Brianna's performance.

The other contestants include Hoothoot, Hypno, Blastoise, and Castform. With the first round of competition ending, the results are revealed and among the contestants are May, Brianna, and Jessie. The match-ups are then announced, with May to face Jessie in the first round of the tournament.

The stage is set with May and her Blaziken facing off against Jessie and her Mime Jr. Blaziken begins the battle with a Fire Spin, but Mime Jr. easily dodges and uses Mimic, sending an identical Fire Spin to Blaziken. The tricky move deducts more points than usual from May's score. Blaziken recomposes itself and rushes toward Mime Jr with Quick Attack, and they both clash. Mime Jr. maneuvers itself in mid-air to begin "tickling" Blaziken, reducing a substantial amount of points from May. Mime Jr. follows up with another Mimicked Fire Spin, but as the flames engulf Blaziken, it recovers and gains power. Blaziken leaps through the ongoing Fire Spin and strikes Mime Jr. with a Sky Uppercut. Mime Jr. crashes to the ground defeated and May is declared the winner.

After clearing through their other battles, May and Brianna find themselves against one another in the finals. The crowd cheers as the final battle is started. May calls upon her Blaziken while Brianna releases her Vibrava. As Blaziken moves in for the attack, Vibrava uses its Screech attack, causing Blaziken to cover its ears. As Vibrava continues with its Screech attack, Blaziken launches a Fire spin for a direct hit. Vibrava retaliates with its Dragon Breath attack, nullifying the Fire Spin. Vibrava then uses its Sand Tomb attack to entrap Blaziken's legs in a mound of sand. Blaziken struggles, but is unable to remove itself from the tomb. Suddenly, Blaziken's feathers begin to glow a faint blue. After a moment, Blaziken bursts from the Sand Tomb using its new move, Mega Kick. Vibrava doesn't let up, unleashing another Dragon Breath attack and hitting Blaziken for great damage, reducing May's points further.

Blaziken ascends into the air for a Sky Uppercut, but misses its target as Vibrava goes for another Sand Tomb attack. Blaziken disperses the sand once more and descends down with a hard Mega Kick on Vibrava. The two Pokémon crash into the ground, and Vibrava is declared unable to battle. With this victory over Brianna, the Chrysanthemum Contest draws to a close and Mr. Contesta presents May with the Chrysanthemum Ribbon; her third overall.

Drew comes to them after the contest, which makes Brianna to blush and hide behind May.

"You guys do a great job. I wish you good luck next time." He says to Brianna, who then faints.

That night, Ash goes to meet him at the beach, he asks, "So you are the one that sends the letter aren't you? Why did you deny?"

"Well…Fine. I admit that I have feelings for her."

Ash smiles, "That is good, so when are you going to tell her?"

Drew turns around and says, "Shut up. I will tell her when I am ready." It is obvious that his face is red.

Ash smiles, "I am looking forward to it." He says as he walks back to others, leaving Drew in thoughts.

The next day, Drew talks to May that she has two ribbons left and bid farewell to them. May also starts to blush after he gives a wink.

"So what did Drew talk to you last night?" Max asks.

"Oh, nothing important. Let's go or we can't get to the Battle Palace." He says as he runs.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lillie calls out to him as the others run.

* * *

They get to Metallica Island, where the Battle Palace is. Meganium and Sceptile are separated due to the Beedrill colony, Ash goes to chase them, they find the two of them surrounded by Beedrill, Ash says, "Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol, Persian, help them out."

As the four Pokemon attack the Beedrill, driving off the group, the other one appears to take their place. There are far too many for them to deal with, so Ash turns to Sceptile and Meganium. "We have to go now."

The group tries to flee, with the Beedrill in pursuit, but they find themselves cornered on the edge of a cliff. There is a raging river in front of them, and an angry swarm of Beedrill behind them. As the Beedrill approach, Sceptile and Meganium step in front of Ash. They both cringes as they take a barrage of attacks.

"Meganium, Sceptile, return." Ash says, but before he can recall them,the Beedrill knock them back into Ash, causing him to drop the Poké Balls, and causing the 7 of them to fall into the river.

Ash grabs hold of a rock in the river, he yells, "Everyone!" But only Sceptile and Meganium are carried towards him, and the river carried the other four Pokemon out. Ash cries out to it, swearing to find it as soon as he can.

Back at the Pokémon Center, May, Max, and Lillie are worried because Ash and the Poekmon still haven't returned.

"There you are." Scott says as he appears behind them. "Where is Ash?"

May tells Scott what happened, and this alarms him. "Oh no, this is the time when the local Kakuna normally evolve into Beedrill, and there are a lot of them in the area."

"Oh no, they may be in danger." Lillie says as she rushes out to look for them with others following suit.

Presently, Ash, Meganium and Sceptile are walking along, with Ash supporting both Meganium and Sceptile.

"We have to get back to the Pokemon Center to get you some help..." Ash mutters, but then Sceptile falters, and falls to its knees in pain.

"Sceptile!" Meganium says in worry and Ash says, "Meganium, can you try help him using your powers?"

Meganium tries doing so, and then they manage to keep moving on.

Scott is now leading the others into the woods in search of their missing friends. He shows the others the Repel he brought along to keep the Beedrill away.

"Guys, look." Max says as he found two Pokeballs on the ground. Lillie says, "That's Meganium and Sceptile's Pokeball."

The group looks down at the raging river below and fears the worst. Scott says they should follow the river, so they hurry off. Ahead, Ash has put together a meal for himself ,Meganium and Sceptile using some Berries from the area. Sceptile now lies down to go to sleep with Meganium by his side.

"I am sorry, it would have been comfortable in your Poke Ball, but this is all the best we can do." Ash says.

Ash then looks up at the moon and thinks about Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol and Persian, hoping they ars okay. Somewhere downriver, the four Pokemon struggle ashore and Pikachu collapses, lacking even the strength to remain standing.

"Oh no, Pikachu..." Sylveon says.

"What should we do now?" Absol asks.

Just then, heavy approaching footsteps can be heard. They turn out to be coming from a Venusaur, with an old man riding on it.

Elsewhere, Scott's group is still following the river when they see a column of smoke in the distance, presumably from a campfire. At this fire, the old man sits next to his Venusaur, mixing something in a bowl.

"Now all four of you, drink it." The man says, and then they don't like the taste as it is really bitter.

"Ah, there you are, Spencer." Scott and the others approach and then Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol and Persian see Lillie and hug her.

"Thank goodness you guys are safe." Lillie smiles.

"They would soon be fine, I assume that they are your Pokemon? Lady?" Spencer asks.

"Not exactly..." Lillie says, Scott then introduces them to one of the Frontier Brains, Palace Maven Spenser. Ash's friends are surprised to learn of his identity, and explain that these Pokemon belong to both Lillie and their friend Ash, who is still missing.

At first, they want to keep looking, but then May and Max's stomachs both growl, and they all realize how late it is and that it has been a while since they have eaten. Venusaur then extends a vine and offers them some fruit, and Spenser says, "It would be better to eat first before continuing the search."

Farther ahead, Ash is now talking in his sleep. Lying opposite him, Meganium and Sceptile are still awake, watching him. Content that Ash is okay, the two Pokemon smile at each other and go to sleep.

Back at the campsite, May, Max, and Lillie are now finished with their food, and thank Spenser. Spenser tells them a bit about himself and the healing medicines he makes. Pikachu, who had been asleep, now wakes up, and is fully healed. Lillie, May, and Max are of course happy to see this, and this shows that Spenser's medicines do work. The old man stands up now, and says that since they have eaten and rested, they should now resume searching, as dawn begins to break over the land.

Meanwhile, Ash, Meganium and Sceptile are now walking again, they go to the river to find the four missing Pokemon, only to fall flat and hurt his knee.

"Ash, are you okay?" Sceptile asks.

"I am fine." Ash says as he gets up and continues to walk, determined to get to the Pokémon Center and get them all healed. Before long, they come across a group of Kakuna that may be about to evolve.

"We have to be quiet so that they won't try to attack us." Ash says.

They proceed forward, but suddenly, a swam of Beedrill catches up to them. Ash, Meganium and Sceptile increase their pace, but they come across a dead end.

Ash turns around and grabs something on the ground, it turns out to be a Pokeball and then one of the Beedrill is captured, much to his surprise. He quickly sends it out and says, "Beedrill, please help us."

Beedrill notices that he is captured by the human and then Ash means no harm as he sees how Meganium and Sceptile are determined to help him, he nods and then he tries to communicate. The other Beedrills are going to turn their target at the Beedrill, but suddenly, Pikachu intervenes with a Thunderbolt, having been closely followed by May, Max, Absol, Sylveon, Persian and Lillie.

"Guys!" Ash says with excitement, but then, the Beedrill quickly turn on the new arrivals. A powder suddenly calms them down; it turns out to be Venusaur's Sweet Scent, as Venusaur, Spenser, and Scott have now arrived.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you ever do this again!" Lillie tackles Ash and yells at him, causing him to be shamed. Then they tell him who Spencer is.

"Thank you for saving my Pokemon." Ash says. But suddenly, two claws grab Meganium and Sceptile.

"Who are you guys?" Spencer demands as Team Rocket goes into their motto.

Ash calls for a Thunderbolt, but it doesn't work. They gloat that since Pikachu's attacks will not work, and neither does Fairy, Dark, Normal and Grass Types, there is nothing Ash can do. Giving chase, Ash spots a dead tree, climbs it, and prepares to jump. He cringes from the pressure on his injured knee, but ignores it and jumps, managing to grab the arm that holds Sceptile, much to Team Rocket's surprise.

Meowth works the controls, trying to shake Ash off, but he hangs on. Infuriated, Jessie sends out Dustox, who attacks Ash with Poison Sting. Ash yells in pain, Lillie says, "Ash..."

"I am not going to let you away with this!" Ash yells.

Jessie now tells Dustox to knock Ash away with Tackle, and it does, causing Ash to fall. Sceptile screams, as it arms glow and then breaks the arm. Max says, "That's Dual Chop, a Dragon Move!"

He also saves Meganium and then they catch Ash with the Vine Whip. Meganium sets Ash down, and then he thanks them. Sceptile then falters, as it is overcome by its injuries. Spenser now steps in, and sends out a Chansey, who uses Heal Bell. This heals Sceptile, who promptly reaches into a bush and picks out a new twig. Ash and friends are elated to see that Sceptile is finally all right.

However, Team Rocket refuse to give up that easily. They land their balloon and prepare for battle. Spenser interrupts and says that they should almost be thanked, since it was their interference that allowed Sceptile to regain its confidence. Jessie angrily cuts him off and calls for a Tackle from Dustox, as James calls for a Needle Arm. Ash calls for a Leaf Blade, and one strike is enough to send Cacnea and Dustox reeling, much to Jessie and James' surprise. Ash now calls for Bullet Seed, which sends them blasting off.

"Now that's done." Ash says, just then, the Beedrill group are back as the others are worried. Spencer tries to interfere again, but Ash says, "Wait."

Then much to their surprise, the Beedrill apologizes to Ash and the others and then they give Ash a Mega Stone, the Beedrillite. Ash takes it and then he thanks the group, before the Beedrill flies away. Ash says, "Now let's see what the Dex has to say.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.13 Weedle: The Hairy Bug Pokemon: Bug and Poison Type.** **Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.14 Kakuna: The Cocoon Pokemon: Bug and Poison Type. Evolved from Weedle at LV:7. ****Able to move only slightly. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.15 Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokemon: Bug and Poison Type. Evolved from Kakuna at LV:10. ****It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly.**

Later, Scott tells Ash about the Battle Palace, and Ash officially challenges Spenser, who accepts.

* * *

The next day, Ash comes to the Palace with his friends, he tells them that before he can battle him, he should let his Pokemon battle alone for 7 rounds.

"Battle alone? You mean no commands and letting them think of their own?"

"Yes. The facility is seeking the spirit of your Pokemon and yours. You should believe in your Pokemon."

Ash nods and sends out Sceptile, Beedrill and Pidgeot for battle, they all wait until they beat 21 Pokemon. Ash and the others are riding the hot air balloon as they watch their Pokemon battle.

"Wow, Ash's Pokemon are so strong…" Max says.

"Yeah. With the training, they all know what to do, even the Beedrill who just caught yesterday." Mark says.

Then Spenser and Ash goes off the balloon as they face each other.

"So you have defeat all 21 Pokemon. Very well. I will battle you with true spirit."

"Sure, Beedrill, Pidgeot, return for now." Ash says as he recalls his two Pokemon.

The referee abruptly states the rules for Ash's Battle Palace match. Spenser calls out his first Pokémon, Shiftry. The referee waves its flags and the match begins. Sceptile starts out with a blistering Bullet Seed but Shiftry is very fast and manages to dodge it. Shiftry and Sceptile run off down the side of the hill, closely followed by Ash, Pikachu, Absol and Spenser. Sceptile and Shiftry are speeding through the forest running side by side, eyes locked onto one another, Ash orders a Leaf Blade from Sceptile, but Shiftry counters it with a Quick Attack. The two continue running along the grass in the jungle as we pan out to see Sylveon, Persian, Lillie, May, Max and Scott watching on. As Shiftry bounces through the jungle closely followed by Sceptile, Spenser compliments Ash on his Sceptile's Speed not long before he orders his Shiftry to use Double Team.

Sceptile is surrounded by many Shiftry, and before Ash can reply, a powerful Shadow Ball from Shiftry knocks Sceptile into a nearby pool. Then, as ordered by Spenser, Shiftry uses Rock Smash on the ground by the lake, which sends off a barrage of rocks from the nearby water's edge and fills the pool. Ash is worried that Sceptile has been crushed as they see Sceptile's head just duck underwater as the rocks hit the pond, he is sure that Sceptile has been knocked out. Suddenly, Sceptile appears from atop the waterfall, jumps out and crashes a powerful Pound attack on Shiftry. This, along with a Leaf Blade, knocks Shiftry out, giving Sceptile the victory.

"I see your Sceptile is strong, I won't be holding back in the next battle."

He swiftly sending out his Venusaur. Ash recalls his Sceptile and sends out Beedrill.

"A good choice, Beedrill is a bug type, it should be effective against Grass types." Lillie says.

"I think you shouldn't underestimate Venusaur, it is a powerful one."

"Really?" May asks, then they see the mega evolution. "Oh."

Ash quickly orders Beedrill to attack with a Twineedle, which Spenser tries to counter with a Razor Leaf; however, Beedrill manages to knock all of the leaves out of the sky with its stings and then strike a direct hit onto Venusaur. Beedrill continues to attack with Fury Attack until a powerful Vine Whip knocks Beedrill back.

Beedrill lands on its feet and is ready to retaliate; both Beedrill and Venusaur go for a Tackle attack, meeting eyes locked in the middle. Ash orders Beedrill to use Poison Sting, which hits Venusaur hard, knocking it back. It slides directly into a tree knocking from it a Nanab Berry, which Spenser catches. Spenser orders a Solar Beam from Venusaur, and Ash uses the delay from the move to his advantage attacking again with a Fury Attack. It hits directly onto Venusaur, but this time, Venusaur responds with a Solar Beam, which knocks Beedrill out.

"Wow, what power…" May says.

"Yeah, and Beedrill isn't trained well enough…" Max says.

Ash calls back his Beedrill and sends out his Pidgeot, giving him the type advantage once more. Pidgeot flies down, but as Ash orders it to attack, Spenser stops the battle for a rest and a quick snack. After the rest, May sees Pidgeot flying far out into the jungle and is unsure about what Ash is up to. Minami spots the ocean and realizes where Ash is headed. Spenser and Venusaur follow Pidgeot. Ash orders Pidgeot to speed up, which Spenser tries to counter with multiple Vine Whips, but Pidgeot manages to avoid them. Pidgeot bursts out onto the beach, closely followed by Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu, then Spenser and his Venusaur, where the battle commences.

Venusaur uses Razor Leaf, which is only just dodged by a last-minute Double Team. Venusaur panics, unsure of which Pidgeot is the real one. Ash orders a Quick Attack, while Venusaur counters with a Vine Whip. The real Pidgeot is found, but it manages to avoid the vine and directly hit Venusaur, knocking it back.

"Looks like Venusaur is tired." Persian says.

"Yeah, his battle with Beedrill makes him lose a lot of health." Lillie remarks.

Spenser orders a final Solar Beam, causing Ash to panic. However, the clouds cover the sun, which stops the Solar Beam from charging, giving Pidgeot the advantage; it finishes off Venusaur with an Aerial Ace.

"Alright, Ash wins!" Lillie cheers.

"Well, don't be happy just yet, his last Pokemon is also a tough one."

At that exact moment, Spenser sends out his Claydol. Ash orders a Quick Attack, but Claydol dodges it with Teleport, which leads into a Rapid Spin attack that hits Pidgeot hard from behind. Pidgeot regains its flight, only to be fazed by another Rapid Spin attack sending up a cloud of dust and sand, catching Pidgeot off-guard. Combining this with an almighty Hyper Beam, Claydol knocks Pidgeot out.

"Pidgeot, you did a good job." Ash says as he recalls her.

"Sceptile! I choose you!" Ash sends out his last Pokemon, and then also mega evolve into X form.

Claydol uses Psybeam, which Sceptile manages to dodge. Sceptile then unleashes a Bullet Seed at Claydol, but Claydol dodges it with Teleport, which sends it out above the water, where it uses Rapid Spin to send a jet of water at Sceptile. Sceptile now jumps up onto the side of a cliff, as the sun behind Sceptile beams onto the yellow patches on its back, which start to glow. However, this is cut short due to a cloudy sky, followed by rain. A Rapid Spin from Claydol starts up a sand twister; Sceptile tries its best to avoid but is caught in the twister. Using this to his advantage, Spenser orders Claydol to use Psybeam at the twister, doing serious damage to Sceptile. Sceptile is sent flying and struggles to gain its feet again, slipping as it tries to stand.

The clouds start to part and Ash notices the yellow patches on Sceptile's back are absorbing the sunlight. Spenser explains that that phenomenon is called a squall. Later, the clouds depart, and Spenser orders a Hyper Beam from Claydol. However, Sceptile manages to avoid this by jumping out of the way, and Ash orders Solar Beam from Sceptile. Claydol is hit with a super-effective Solar Beam, which defeats it and gives Ash the win.

"Way to go! Sceptile!" Ash hugs Sceptile, which he tries to regain his coolness.

"Congratulations, Ash. You surely show your spirits. Here is your symbol." Spencer gives him the Palace Symbol, he thanks him and grabs it.

"Okay, Ash. The next one will be tougher, I hope to see you win." Scott says as he goes off. And Ash and his friends also leaves the island.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Ash gets his fifth Symbol. Now what will happen next? Please find out in the next chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, Beedrill, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Espeon, Steelix, Piloswine, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metang, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, Eevee**


	114. Battle Frontier Part 10

Battle Frontier Part 10

"So where is the next Battle Frontier?" Ash asks Max.

"According to the map, the next one should be the Battle Tower located near Cremini Town." Max says.

"Oh, then it must be close to the International Police Headquarters, then we should stop by." Lillie says.

"That sounds like a good idea." May says.

The upcoming Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest gives May the chance to win her fourth Ribbon. May trains with her Eevee to prepare it for its debut. Meanwhile, a girl named Mollie and her Raticate are trying to register for the Contest. Having briefly run away from May, Eevee pops out of the ground, knocking Mollie over.

"I am sorry." May says.

"It is fine." Mollie says. "Anyway, do you know where is the registration desk?"

"Oh, it is over there." Lillie points at the place and then Mollie runs off.

Eevee goes underground again and comes back up, knocking Ash down.

"So Eevee has learned dig…" Max says.

"That is awesome." May hugs her Eevee.

The Contest begins with Lilian presenting the Gardenia Ribbon prize. The Appeals Round begins with Mollie sending out Raticate. It uses Hyper Fang to quickly grind a log into dust, shining its fangs and getting appeal.

May opens with Squirtle, using Rapid Spin to create waves of dust. It follows up with Bubble to create a tall pyramid before using Ice Beam to freeze the structure, ending with a strong appeal.

With the preliminary round's end, Lilian announces the eight Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles. May and Mollie make it. After the battle rounds, it is Mollie's Absol is fighting against May's Eevee. Eevee uses Shadow Ball, but Absol blocks with Protect. Absol counterattacks with Dark Pulse, but Eevee uses Dig to avoid it. They all show their respective moves until the time runs out, and May wins slightly higher than Mollie, she is declared the winner.

"You did great." Mollie praises Absol as Contest Director Mr. Contesta presents May with the Gardenia Ribbon.

As the day ends, May and Mollie shake their hands and Mollie says, "Thanks for the battle, May."

"No problem." May says as they bid farewell and hit the road again.

* * *

Ash also attends the Celadon Contest, he uses Piloswine to do some tricks and even wins the battle round, what shocks him the most is that he learns Ancient Power and evolves into Mamoswine.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.86 Mamoswine: The Twin Tusk Pokemon: Ice and Ground Type. Evolved from Piloswine by learning Ancient Power. ****A frozen one was dug up from soil dating back 10,000 years. It woke up to much amazement.**

"Great job, Mamoswine." Ash praises him as he gives him the Pokepuffs, which are eaten very quick.

"Well, I guess that you have another heavy eater on your team." Max remarks.

"Yeah… But it is Ice type, so I don't care." Lillie says as she hugs him, causing the others to look at her weirdly.

"Hey, since we are at Celadon City, how about we go buy some Perfumes?" May asks.

Ash says, "Perfumes? Now? I mean, sure. Since I can go greet Erika again." As they go there, Ash and Lillie go to greet Erika as she recognizes them.

"Oh, Ash, Lillie. It sure has been a while." Erika says.

"Yeah, how is the store and gym doing?" Ash asks.

"Pretty well, it was thanks to your help for saving both of them." Erika says. Then they tell May and Max about their last encounter, and they are very interested in some of the perfumes. After purchasing some, they bid farewell to Erika and leave.

* * *

"We are finally here." Ash says as they arrive at Cremini Town. They are heading towards the Battle Tower for the sixth Symbol. Just then, Pikachu and the other 3 Pokemon come to a stop as a Beedrill starts to attack them and Ash.

"Stop attacking my son." Just then, Aurora appears with Anabel and Terry by her side, and then the Beedrill leaves. Ash says, "Mother? Anabel? Terry? What are you doing here?"

After sharing a hug, Aurora says, "I was taking these two on the International Police training until we saw you guys coming."

Anabel says, "The Beedrill are here to protect their offspring."

"I see." Lillie says.

Suddenly a Gyarados bursts out of the nearby body of water. Gyarados begins to attack, but Anabel goes to calm it. She removes a twig lodged in its side, successfully quelling the Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados cries in pleasure and heads off in the opposite direction.

After introducing the others to May and Max, Terry asks, "So Minami has left your group already?"

"She had gone to Kalos with Mark." Ash says. "So I guess you missed her."

"I see." Terry says with a little disappointment. Anabel asks, "But what are you guys doing here?"

"Well..." Before they can answer, a net explodes from the distance, hoisting Anabel and Pikachu into the air.

"Those three again?" Aurora says with a little annoyance. Ash says, "Don't worry, Mom. We've been handling them a lot of times." He sends out Metang and then it uses Flash Cannon to destroy the net, releasing Anabel and Pikachu. Team Rocket land their balloon and move in for a ground attack. Jessie releases her Seviper to attack with Poison Tail, striking Ash on his back.

"Ash!" Lillie and Aurora are worried as the attack hits Ash. Ash says, "I got poisoned...but Lillie, help me command Metang."

Lillie nods as she commands the battle. James also sends out Cacnea to fire Pin Missile at them, but Metang uses Psychic to make the Pin Missiles land all around Team Rocket. Then it evolves into a Metagross after the attack.

"A Metagross..." Anabel says in amazement. Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.125 Metagross: The Iron Leg Pokemon: Steel and Psychic Type. Evolved from Metang at LV:45. Metagross has four brains that are joined by a complex neural network. As a result of integration, this Pokémon is smarter than a supercomputer.**

Then Metagross uses Comet Punch to destroy the trio, sending them flying.

"I thought that the group from our evil uncle is all sent back to the Dark Dimension." Anabel says.

"Well, they three are exceptions. They are from our world and the reason they do this is because that they can keep each other company by doing so..." Lillie says.

"I see, but they can't achieve anything if they just be in Team Rocket." Aurora mutters as they see Ash. "But we have to take him back to the HQ for treating for now."

The others nod as they rush towards the HQ. After Ash is cured and wakes up, Terry asks, "So Ash, guys, what brings you here?"

"I am trying to find the Battle Tower so I can get my sixth Symbol." Ash says.

"Oh, so you are challenging Battle Frontier." Aurora says as she then giggles.

"What is so funny about that? Mom?" Ash is confused.

"Oh, nothing. How about we go to our training field?" Anabel asks.

They nod and arrive at the field. Max says, "So this is where you are training for International Police?"

"Yes. Ever since we defeat Team Terror in my home region, we are asked to become one." Lillie says.

"And not only that, they are also members of the URS as well." Aurora says. "I can't feel more proud of them."

"URS?" May asks. "What is that?"

"It is a group who works in other dimensions. Right now there are only 4 members since the last one passed away due to a monster who devours the light…" Ash says sadly.

"I am sorry to hear this…" Max says.

"It is fine, my sister is still there training." Ash says.

"I know, Zossie, right?" May asks.

"Yeah." Ash says.

Just then, they see a familiar person coming toward them, he also greets them and they are confused.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

Anabel says, "He is here for our battle. Ash, Lillie. This is not only our HQ, it is also the facility, Battle Tower."

"What? Why don't we know about this?" Lillie asks Aurora.

"You never asked. But in fact, since I am already the Kanto Champion, so when Scott asks me to make this place a Battle Frontier facility, I decide to make Anabel the Frontier Brain here."

"Which means...I am going to battle you for my sixth Symbol? Anabel?"

"Of course. Since you have battle a lot of trainers when you are training, I think we can skip the part where you need 21 battles. I, the Salon Maiden Anabel challenges you to a battle." Anabel says.

"Sure. I am ready to face you." Ash says as he and Anabel face each other.

The match started off with Alakazam and Crawdaunt. The fight began when Crawdaunt used Crabhammer. Anabel fought using her mind right from the start, commanding Alakazam to use Focus Punch. The attacks collided, and neither Pokémon were injured. Ash countered with a Bubble Beam, to which Alakazam used Psybeam. The attacks causing a miniature explosion. Ash wasn't deterred and made Crawdaunt use Vice Grip; however, Anabel made Alakazam use Psychic to throw Crawdaunt backwards.

Crawdaunt, despite being in mid-air was able to use Bubble Beam, which successfully made contact with Alakazam. Anabel wasn't fazed and told Alakazam to use Recover. Without giving an inch, Ash told Crawdaunt to use Crabhammer, which Anabel counterattacked with Focus Punch. However, Crawdaunt dodged the Focus Punch and slammed its Crabhammer attack into Alakazam's jaw.

Alakazam used Psybeam again, confusing Crawdaunt. Luckily for Ash, Crawdaunt was still able to use Crabhammer and use it well. Immediately, Ash returned Crawdaunt, snapping it out of confusion, and threw Crawdaunt right back into battle, where it instantly used Bubble Beam and knocked out Alakazam.

"It is a nice trick to call back and send it back. But here is when I am getting serious." Anabel says.

Anabel's next Pokémon was her Metagross. Crawdaunt used Bubble Beam, but Metagross evaded the attack and slammed into Crawdaunt with a Meteor Mash, knocking Crawdaunt out.

Despite the type-disadvantage, Ash sent out his Tauros. Tauros' first attack was Take Down, to which Metagross countered with Iron Defense. Ash then told Tauros to use Horn Attack and Anabel told Metagross to use Meteor Mash. Tauros was able to dodge Meteor Mash and slam his horn into Metagross' underside, sending it flying. However, Metagross used Hyper Beam, to which Ash countered with Double Team. Anabel told Metagross to just attack them all and Metagross ended up hitting the real Tauros. Tauros didn't take too much damage and ran at Metagross with Horn Attack. Metagross had to just take the attack, being unable to move after Hyper Beam. Finally, Metagross was able to use Meteor Mash, which Tauros used Take Down against. The attacks collided, knocking out both Pokémon.

Anabel's final Pokémon was Espeon, and Ash's was Pikachu. Pikachu started off by using Quick Attack, to which Espeon dodged and also used Quick Attack. Pikachu was unable to dodge this, getting hit spot-on. Pikachu countered with Iron Tail and Espeon intercepted with an Iron Tail of its own. Pikachu took on damage, but was able to use Thunderbolt. However, Espeon's Zap Cannon was too much for the Thunderbolt to take. The following explosion sent Pikachu flying. However, Ash was determined and made Pikachu use Thunderbolt once again. Espeon jumped out of the way of the attack and used Psychic to slam Pikachu into the ceiling. Pikachu recovered quickly and used Quick Attack. Espeon repeated its last attack and sent Pikachu into the ceiling. This time, however, Pikachu was able to compose itself and bounce off the ceiling and onto one of the lights. The proceeding Thunderbolt knocked out the power, making the whole floor go pitch black. Once again, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, landing its first hit on Espeon. Espeon used Zap Cannon, forcing the electricity back. Pikachu dodged the attack and jumped from light to light, avoiding all the Zap Cannons thrown at it.

Espeon was unable to relax, making all mental communication null and void. Again, Espeon was hit with a Thunderbolt. When the lights came back on, Espeon was hit again with Iron Tail. Without wasting any time, Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Espeon tried to counterattack with Zap Cannon, but it simply flew off Pikachu. Espeon was hit with Volt Tackle and was ultimately defeated, making Ash the victor.

"Well done, Ash. You sure improved yourself since we last meet." Anabel says.

"Thanks, the training really help a lot." Ash says.

She then gives Ash the Ability Symbol. Ash thanks her and grabs it. Then Aurora says, "So you have only one more facility left, right?"

"Of course. I guess it is the Battle Pyramid." Ash says.

"So after the Battle Frontier, do you know where you are going next?" Terry asks.

"Lillie and I are going to Sinnoh." Ash says. "Since it is almost the 1000th year..."

This causes some of them to tense up, and then May asks, "What 1000th year?"

"That is another story to say." Lillie says as they don't want to say it. Then Aurora says, "Sinnoh...when you get there, you have to watch out for the Team Galactic."

"I know, I also want to payback for what they have done to my family."

Anabel nods as they all go back down to the door. Then Scott shows Max the exact location of the Battle Pyramid, which is located near the Pewter City. Then they decide to bid farewell to the others until Anabel whispers to Lillie, "You should confess soon."

"Anabel..." Lillie mentally screams as they leave.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Ash gets his sixth Symbol and his final Ribbon. The arc is finally coming to an end and I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, Beedrill, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Espeon, Steelix, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Vigoroth, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, Eevee**


	115. Battle Frontier Part 11

Battle Frontier Part 11

Ash and his friends continue on to May's next Contest. Ash says, "So May, now you have only one ribbon left."

"I know." May says. "And I can't wait to get it."

They reach a cliff edge and look out to the mountain range. They notice the Swablu and Altaria flying off as an aurora suddenly appears, Lillie says, "This wasn't supposed to happen..."

Pikachu starts emitting electricity, not feeling well. Sylveon, Absol and Persian also not feeling well as well. Ash tries to send out Butterfree, but its Pokeball fails to deploy. None of May's or Lillies Balls work. Max pulls out the PokéNav, which is also down.

"Ash, Lillie. What a surprise." They then see Solana nearby as she is trying to help the Pokemon. Ash says, "Solana, what is going on here?"

Solana uses her Capture Styler to capture an Altaria. It uses Refresh to help the other Swablu and Altaria, getting them to safety. She says, "I am not sure, but the geomagnetic irregularities have been present.."

"But how did your Capture Styler work?" May asks.

Lillie takes hers and says, "It is sealed against electromagnetism."

Pikachu notices something as they spot a Deoxys emerging from a portal. Ash says, "Deoxys? What are you doing here?"

Deoxys just looks at them and retreats into the portal, much to their confusion.

Solana leads the group to a nearby Pokémon Center and Max asks, "Ash, that was your Deoxys, right?"

"Yeah, maybe it is the reason why all this happened?" Ash asks.

Then Solana mentions it happened before at Larousse City in Hoenn where Professor Lund mentioned that it appeared via a Meteorite. Ash agrees as he also says that it is his Pokemon and they caught it inside the meteorite in space with the help of Rayquaza.

"Maybe those are the pieces that fall down due to the destruction of Meteorite..." Lillie says as they decide to go find out the pieces in the mountains. As they find it, Deoxys is also there as Ash asks, "Deoxys, what's wrong?"

"My Meteorite..." Deoxys touches it and then it changes its form. Then he targets Solana, May and Max with the Psycho Boost, causing them to dodge it.

"Deoxys, calm down, they are not enemies!" Ash yells, Pikachu also uses Thunderbolt, but it switches into Defense Forme. Solana asks, "Ash, do you have the Pokeball?"

"I left it with Father, so I can't recall him." Ash says, he tries to use Aura and finds that it is in pain, but from an unknown reason. So they use Heal Pulse on Deoxys, causing the geomagnetic disturbance level goes down.

"Deoxys, please tell us what's wrong, we are your trainers, we can help you." Ash says.

Then eventually, Deoxys suddenly transports Ash and Lillie into the portal, much to the others surprise. Then Deoxys says, "I am sacred..."

"What are you scared?" Ash asks as he shows his vision in the meteorite before Ash, Lillie and Rayquaza destroy the meteorite. And he says that Ash and Lillie's Pokemon can't understand him as he is lonely.

"I see. Don't worry, they aren't meant to hurt you." Ash says. "It is natural since you are a Pokemon not from here. I am sure that they are willing to be friends with you."

Then suddenly, Deoxys writhes in pain and opens a hole back to the real world as the Pokémon and May's group return to the meteorite, noticing Ash and Lillie in the alternate dimension. Deoxys comes out as another solar wind increases the disturbance. The meteorite begins to sparkle with energy as the geomagnetic reader shorts out. The meteorite is the source of the disturbance and is teeming with energy. The meteorite explodes with energy as everyone runs, getting caught in the explosion.

Everyone winds up outside as the Pokémon wake up the humans. They notice the meteorite energy from outside as the cave. "The Meteroite has so much energy and the solar wind energy combined is causing Deoxys pain."

"So that is why you are in this place." Ash says, "You want to hide from the pain?"

Static discharge clouds appear as the meteorite's energy is lowering the atmospheric pressure and destroying the geomagnetic balance. And the meteorite creates more energy as more atmospheric pressure drops. The meteorite explodes with energy as it begins a chain reaction, harming the wild Pokémon. Deoxys flies around in a rage as Ash and Lillie are stuck. Deoxys continually changes formes, but Deoxys gets hurts from the energy.

"Ash! Lillie!" May, Max, Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol and Persian all help them get out of the portal. Then Ash says, "I think I have to do this now." He uses Teleport back home to get the Pokeball and then recalls Deoxys. But then the meteorite explodes with more energy, consuming the valley. Deoxys suddenly breaks out of his Pokeball and then steps in front of the blast wave and uses Safeguard to stop the wave. The clouds and wind subside as air pressure returns to normal, the disturbance gone.

"Thank you for helping me." Deoxys says. "I want to explore the planet more, so I am going away." Ash nods and they bid farewell to him. The aurora returns as everyone watches. Solana reports in and mentions her mission is complete.

* * *

Another beautiful day is upon the Kanto region while our heroes are inside of a Pokémon Center with May preparing herself for the upcoming Mulberry City Pokémon Contest.

"Looks like this is the last contest before the Grand Festival…" Ash sees the poster and says.

"No way… May has to win this or she can't attend…" Lillie says in a worry tone, causing May to be depressed. To make matters worse, Harley comes and says, "So you haven't had 5 ribbons, how sad…"

May then jumps out her seat and says, "You…"

"It is a shame, but it makes me one less rival." Harley deliberately drops his Ribbon case, and as May open it she is stunned to learn that he already has five Ribbons.

"You got 5 ribbons?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Of course. And I will payback for what you did in the last contest." Harley says as he walks away.

"That is it. I am going to win no matter what!" May says as her eyes are burning.

"That is the spirit." Ash says.

The contest starts with the appeal rounds, Jessie also attends this one, so Harley lends her his Pokemon and wants her to not let May win. She makes her appearance with Cacturne. Jessie rotates a carrot into the air as Cacturne extends its needles and dices the vegetable to exact precision as the pieces fall to the ground forming a small structure. The crowd explodes with Jessie and Cacturne's display of skill. Cacturne follows up by releasing an array of small cylindrical objects and ignites the objects with a Bullet Seed attack creating a magnificent shower of sparkle and shine. All three judges show their approval as Harley claps for Jessie cheering her on.

May makes her Contest appearance as she begins to rotate to unleash her Poké Ball, but manages to slip and fall to the ground.

"What?" Ash notices that Meowth and James are using Harley's sticky fluid to make them lose balance.

As Blaziken is unleashed from its Poké Ball, Ariados manages to catch Blaziken causing it to lose its balance and crash to the ground. May runs towards Blaziken but is tripped once again. As Ariados's web grasps onto Blaziken once more.

"That is it. Lillie, I am going to stop the troublemakers." He says as he leaves.

"Troublemakers?" Lillie asks, then he notices Team Rocket.

Pikachu, Absol and Ash begin heading towards the ceiling as May continues her routine. May rotates a circular object into the air as Blaziken blasts into the air to strike but manages to miss its target.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail, Absol, use Swift!" Ash tries to stop them, but Ariados is tricky enough to cover them with webs.

Blaziken begins rotating at a high speed spewing a Fire Spin attack as the fire begins engulfing Ariados's web and begins climbing towards the ceiling. As James and Meowth continue bickering, the flames finally reach the stadium ceiling and engulf Ariados while James and Meowth move to attempt to put the fire out. The flames spark and dissolve the web around Pikachu and Sylveon's body. Meowth extends his claws and dashes forward while Pikachu counterattacks with a devastating Iron Tail blasting James, Meowth, and Ariados through the stadium ceiling. Blaziken explodes into the air as May throws the Frisbee into the air and Blaziken returns it back to her with a brilliant Sky Uppercut. Blaziken lands elegantly to the ground as the three judges give approval of her first round.

After her performance, May is sitting alone at the resting room.

"I wonder if I can win…" May mutters.

Ash comes to her and says, "I am sorry about what happened, but Harley asks Team Rocket to make you fail by using Ariados."

May then rises her anger. "That guy…"

Ash says, "If you didn't pass, I will give the evidence and asks the judges to give you another chance."

"You can do that?" May asks. Then they notices the screen, May has advances into the contest battles.

"I guess I don't need to." Ash says as May jumps in joy.

In the finals, May face off Jessie, James and Meowth tries to not let the twerps stop their plan, they try to get them locked in a room.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Max says.

"No need. Ash says as he and Lillie teleport them outside.

Then they meet Drew on the way, who tells them that they are going to sabotage May's performance. The gang nods and they go to where they are. Ash sends James and Meowth flying, but Harley runs away pretty fast.

"We can worry him later. Let's go see May's performance." Ash says.

The final round begins commencement as May calls upon her Wartortle and Jessie releases Banette. Banette swiftly goes on the attack with a Thunder hitting Wartortle for direct damage. A small portion of May's points are deducted. Wartortle recovers from the attack and retaliates with an Ice Beam freezing Banette in place. After a few seconds, Banette breaks from the icy prison and responds with a Will-O-Wisp attack. Banette launches another Thunder attack as Wartortle counterattacks with a Bubble Beam attack easily overcoming the Electric-type attack and hits Banette for direct damage. Banette goes on the attack striking Wartortle with Frustration as Wartortle withdraws into its shell to protect itself from further damage. After a few moments, Wartortle goes into a Rapid Spin attack also managing to rotate Banette releasing its grasp on Wartortle. Banette goes on the attack while Wartortle begins rotating throughout the stadium leaving Banette in a confused state. The timer expires with both Jessie and May left with equal point levels.

The battle now moves advances into an extra stage. Banette strikes forward with a Thunder as Wartortle attacks with an Ice Beam. Both Pokémon evade the attacks while Wartortle begins rotating at a high speed while also unleashing a Bubble Beam attack which collides with Banette's Will-O-Wisp attack. Wartortle launches a final Ice Beam managing to freeze Banette into place. As Banette manages to break from the ice, Wartortle begins rotating towards Banette. Just as Banette manages to break from the icy prison, Wartortle clashes with Banette thrusting it towards the ground. Banette collides with the ground and is unable to battle, depleting Jessie's remaining points. The crowd explodes as the Contest concludes and May announced as the winner. She is then awarded the fifth ribbon and Jessie storms off.

"Nice battle, May." Lillie says.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Wartortle." She says as Wartortle starts to evolve into Blastoise.

"A Blastoise!" Max says. "So cool!"

Lillie says, "Yeah. By the way, you have another Pokemon which can mega evolve!"

"Yeah." May nods in agreement.

She notices Drew in the distance and runs to catch him wishing him luck in the Grand Festival. Drew then gives her another Rose as he walks away. Causing May to blush once more.

With an overjoyed May as part of the group, Ash and the others leave Mulberry City as their journey continues.

* * *

Then on the way to the Battle Pyramid, Lillie fishes out a Qwilfish at the nearby lake, noticing that both Ash and herself hasn't capture the Pokemon yet, so they capture it in the end.

**Johto Dex Entry No.60 Qwilfish: The Balloon Pokemon: Water and Poison Type. ****When faced with a larger opponent, it swallows as much water as it can to match the opponent's size.**

Then they arrive at Pewter City, Ash says, "How about we go meet Brock? We can see how he is doing."

"That is a good idea." Lillie says.

They go to the gym and only find Forest, Brock's brother there.

Forest notices Ash and Lillie and says, "Oh, Ash, Lillie. It is good to see you again, what brings you here?"

Ash says, "Is Brock at home? Since we decide to visit him."

Forrest says, "Oh. I am sorry about that, he has left to the medical school."

Ash is sad that his friend isn't there, but they still get inside and talk to one another. They learns that Nurse Joy came to inspect the gym, which was a crisis to them, but Forrest becomes the gym leader and save the gym.

Ash and his friends are impressed at this, before they leave, they wish him good luck.

* * *

"We are here, the Battle Pyramid!" Ash says as they see the said facility.

However, they fall into a hole and plummet into an ancient ruin whose walls are covered in ancient hieroglyphs and pictures of people and Pokémon.

"Where are we?" May asks.

"Look! There is a light source." They then run towards the source.

Ash finds a Pikachu statue and grabs it, even though Max tries to convince him not to, causing the pillar it was resting on the rise and the statue's eyes to glow blue. A nearby wall with an identical depiction of a Pikachu flashes its eyes as well and begins to rise. A giant, spherical boulder begins to pursue the group.

"Ash? Lillie? What are they doing here?" The explorer sighs as he yells, "You guys stay back. Regirock!" The man takes out his legendary and destroy the boulder with a Focus Punch.

Ash and Lillie recognize the man as Brandon, the famous archaeologist that is also Mohn and Adam's friend. He says, "Thank you, Brandon. You saved our lives."

"Noooo!" He says as the gang winces.

"Though it is nice to see you two again, but this ruins are forbidden." Brandon says. "This is the Pokelantis, an ancient kingdom whose king tried to control Ho-Oh as a part of his plan to rule the world. Ho-Oh destroyed the entire kingdom of Pokélantis for the King's wicked attempt. In revenge the King sealed Ho-Oh inside a stone Poké Ball, constructing the very tomb they are currently standing in to seal the Legendary away from the world forever. So what are you doing here?"

Ash says, "We are just trying to get to the Battle Pyramid, but the floor collapses and we fell in here, and that is when some giant ball is chasing us and we found you."

Brandon says, "Then follow me, I'll lead you outside."

They run into the door leading into the King's chamber, which quickly opens, letting them inside, They finds the King's throne under an enormous monument of the King himself and a stone orb shaped like a Poké Ball resting on the seat.

"Hey, what is that?" Ash walks towards the orb.

"No, don't touch it!" Brandon yells, but it is too late. The mysterious object suddenly activates, it levitates in the air as a dark voice chants a spell, enveloping Ash in dark energy. He falls to his knees, still surrounded by a blue and black aura.

"Ash!" Everyone calls out to him.

He slowly gets up and laughs with a deep, sinister voice.

"Finally, I am free. Now hand over all you Pokemon!"

He tries to get his, but Lillie immediately took them away.

"I am the King of Pokelantis, you all should obey me!" He says as he emits another aura.

"That foolish kid, he is being possessed." Brandon curses.

"What should we do?" Minami asks.

Brandon looks at the orb, then he says to the king.

"Your highness. I will challenge you to a battle. If you win, I will let you take my Pokemon."

The king nods as they all go to the Battle Pyramid.

Scott arrives and see Ash looks different, he asks May what happened, May tells him that he is being possessed.

"Go, Regirock." Brandon sends out the legendary Pokemon.

"So I possess a Pokemon. Very well, I should battle myself." The king, possessed Ash's body, walk towards the field.

"Ash is battling himself?" Scott asks.

"Normally Ash won't do it…" Lillie says. "This is really awful..."

Ash uses Blaze Kick, Regirock uses Iron Defense to nullify the attack. The King then uses Bullet Seed, but Iron Defense also nullifies it. With a snide grin, the King fires a Hyper Beam on the ceiling. The attack causes rubble to crash on top of and bury Regirock.

"Hey, Ash won't battle like that!" Max says.

"So you are using the cowardly tactic?" Brandon says.

"I am not a coward!" He yells.

Max thinks Regirock is down and out, but the Rock Peak Pokémon breaks out of its tomb and immediately uses Hyper Beam.

"I will see how you try." The king jumps behind Samuel, the referee, forcing Brandon to stop the attack.

"This is madness… How can we stop him?" Scott asks.

Then Lillie hears something.

"Lillie…"

"Ash, is that you?"

"Tell Pikachu to Thunderbolt me. I don't have Earth Plate, so it will get rid of the king."

"Okay." Lillie nods as the voice faints. He turns to Pikachu and says, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Ash!"

"What?" Pikachu says in shock. But Lillie says, "Trust me and do it."

Pikachu shoots the Attack and make the king flies out of his body.

"You fool…" The King roars as he tries to possess Brandon, but Brandon uses a counter of the spell to banish the King's spirit back to the orb. Ash returns to normal, much to his friends' relief. Brandon admits to Scott that Ash's friends freed him from the spell.

As the sun sets, Brandon faces Ash and his friends.

"Your carelessness and arrogant causes the king to possess you, you are vulnerable." He scolds him.

"I know. But I still wants to battle you fair and square." Ash says.

"We shall be, but not for now. I have plenty more ruins to visit. I will call you once I am finished. You better train hard."

Brandon and Samuel enter the Battle Pyramid, and Scott advises the group to stand back. The Pyramid's corners slide outward and dust begins to be kicked up. The massive structure lifts into the sky on rotors that keep it aloft, allowing Brandon to move to the his next ruins site.

"So you miss the chance…" Lillie says.

"Yeah. But I will face him and win. Right now let's focus on the Grand Festival." He says as they walks in the sunset.

* * *

They arrive at a mountain as Ash's hat and May's ribbons are stolen from Aipoms. They chase them and find Team Rocket with a huge Slaking. They first get away since it is too big for them to handle, but then they meet the Aipom who stole his hat. With the help of his Vigoroth, he tells the Aipom that Team Rocket can't be trusted. Then both monkey Pokemon all warn the others.

They go back to the giant Slaking and attack it, it turns out to be a mecha. The Pokemon thinks that they are tricked as they all work together to send Team Rocket flying. May also gets her five ribbons back and Vigoroth also evolves into a Slaking.

"Now I got a Slaking, this is awesome." Ash says as he hugs the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.38 Slaking: The Lazy Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Vigoroth at LV:36. ****Hordes of Slaking gather around trees when fruits come into season. They wait around patiently for ripened fruits to fall out of the trees.**

The monkeys ask Slaking to be their new leader of the team, but Slaking declines as he is Ash's Pokemon, then they bid farewell.

After they hit the road, Ash says, "I think I am missing something."

Then they see his hat, a pink flower and an apple on a rock.

"Wow, looks like Aipom is a cool Pokemon after all." Mark says.

"Yeah." Ash says, they set off again on the road. In a nearby tree, Aipom spies on Ash and smiles.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the Grand Festival. I hope you enjoy the remake of Ash and Brandon's first battle.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, Beedrill, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Espeon, Steelix, Qwilfish, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Slaking, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Blastoise, Eevee**


	116. Battle Frontier Part 12

Battle Frontier Part 12

The long anticipated Kanto Grand Festival is one day away as our heroes stride towards the Indigo Plateau.

"There it is!" May yells as they see the stadiums up ahead.

"Then let's go!" Ash says as he runs, causing others to follow behind.

Ash and May all register for the Grand Festival, they present their 5 ribbons each to Nurse Joy.

Meanwhile, May gets a call from her mother Caroline, who tells her that neither she nor Norman can make it to the Grand Festival, because they're very busy, but she wishes her luck.

"Hey, Ash!" Ash turns and sees Ariel waving to him along with Amelia and Surch behind them.

"Oh my, Surch, Amelia, you guys are here as well?" Lillie says as they greet them. "It sure has been a while since we are in Johto."

"You're right." Amelia says. "We are back because Ariel called us. Though she couldn't find Silver."

Surch says, "But to think that we are going to see you two become rivals again, it sure is interesting."

May asks, "Can someone told me what is going on here?" Ash then introduces his cousins to them and they are surprised.

Just then, they hear a scream and then turns around, they see an Aipom gathering a lot of people's hats. The stack of hats continues to grow in size as Aipom walks towards Ash and turns slightly to the left causing the mountain of hats to fall down crashing onto Ash. While Ash manages to recover from the collision, Aipom hops over and grasps his hat escaping off into the distance.

"Hey, you were that Aipom we met yesterday." Ash says as Pikachu and Persian chase the escaping Aipom, but they crash into the tree.

"You know her? So that means is it your Pokemon?" Ariel asks.

"No. It is wild, I just saves her group from Team Rocket, but why is she here?" Lillie says.

Drew notices the chaos brewing in the lobby and directs Roselia to assist in capturing Aipom. Roselia releases an assortment of red blossoms which surround and envelop Aipom as a young woman has her Slowbro use its Psychic to move Aipom into Ash's arms.

Ash removes his hat as Aipom escapes outside of the lobby doors. "Now that's right."

Then the woman says, "Ah, Ash, it is nice to see you here as well."

Ash says, "Wait, Solidad? You are here as well?"

"Of course, I am here to participate at the Grand Festival." Solidad says, "And I see that you are as well? Then it is great since I get to revenge from that Johto one."

"Don't think it is easy to win against me." Ash says.

Once May and the others arrive, Ariel gasps and says, "You have to be kidding me..."

"Hi, Ariel. Nice to see you here as well." Solidad says.

"Maybe this is going to be interesting as well." Ariel says as they shake hands. Lillie says, "Wow, can't believe you are also here."

"Of course. So Ash, is this your new group?" Solidad asks.

"Yeah. May here is also attending the Grand Festival." Ash says.

May and Max introduce themselves, Solidad greets them.

"So you once attend the same Grand Festival as Ash?" May asks.

"Yes. Although I lost to him. This time things will be different." Solidad says.

"Yeah. It will be." Lillie smiles.

Just then, they also see that Aurora come with Mark and Minami. They are shocked as Ash asks, "What are you doing here?"

Mark says, "We can't miss your Grand Festival, right?"

Minami says, "Yeah, we heard about it and then we come. Also, we also saw Reisa's Grand Festival and she managed to win the Kalos one."

"That's great, she finally win the Grand Festival." Lillie says.

Aurora says, "Now I should go for now, since I am the special judge in this Kanto Grand Festival."

"Wait, Aunt Aurora is the Judge?" Ariel says. "That's so cool."

"I know. To think that the founder of the Contests will be judging us..." May says.

That night, when everyone is talking, Max holds an empty glass as a mysterious man collides with him and gives him a black rose to deliver to May and walks off into the distance. Max interrupts the conversation presenting the rose to May startling her. As May grabs the rose, it explodes leaving May in confusion.

"What…" May is confused.

"It is probably Harley's dirty trick." Ash sighs.

"So that guy is also here?" Ariel says in disgust. "Great, I should beat him to the pulp this time."

Mark asks, "You mean Harley is also here?"

Lillie says, "Yeah, and he keeps doing dirty tricks on Lillie, not to mention that last time he teamed up with those trio to sabotage May's final Ribbon.

"You don't mean those three, right?" Amelia asks in disbelief.

"Yep, even though your evil dad isn't here, they still do his work no matter what..." Ash sighs.

A new day arrives and Lilian officially starts the Grand Festival as magnificent fireworks explode overhead and a spotlight showers overhead of the Ribbon Cup. The announcer reveals that the preliminaries of the Kanto Grand Festival will be held on two different stadiums. In one of them, The announcer introduces the usual Contest judges and announces the guest judge, which is Aurora.

Solidad says, "So the Kanto Champion and the Founder of Contests are the judges..."

"Yeah, not to mention that she is my Mom." Ash proudly.

"It doesn't matter if you are his son." Drew says, "After all, judges have to be objective."

After some people, it is Ash's turn, he sends out Beedrill and use the mega evolution, then it shows its needles while combining the attacks, making it like a ribbon dance.

May's turn arrives as she explodes onto the stage and sends out her Blaziken. May throws the usual Frisbee as Blaziken blazes towards the rotating object and propels into the air slicing the Frisbee. Blaziken lands gracefully on the ground as the crowd bursts with excitement.

Solidad's Lapras splashes into the pool creating a wave of water and simultaneously freezes it into place creating a glorious pillar of ice with Sheer Cold.

Ariel's Pidgeot flies high in the sky and use a combination of Brave Bird and Acrobatics to make the performance like a drawing.

Drew finally takes his place in the first round calling upon his Masquerain. Masquerain begins rotating at a high speed creating a magnificent gust of wind with Silver Wind to rotate around its body.

Harley finally makes his debut removing the cape and reveals himself dressed exactly as May.

"What…" Ash and the others are speechless as May covers her face in embarrassment.

Harley on the screen as he calls upon his Banette, Banette displays its marvelous Will-O-Wisp attack as tiny blue flames glow surrounding Banette's body. As Banette gives out its evil laugh, Harley begins dancing as May watches the screen in disgust.

The contestants for the main Performance Stage are announced including Ash, Ariel Solidad, May, Drew, Harley, and 58 other Coordinators.

In the first round of the second part, Drew sends out Absol. A whirlpool begins forming around Absol, creating a gigantic circle of water circling around Absol. After a few moments, Absol uses its energy from its horn to slice and dissipate the water creating a magnificent shimmering over the entire stadium. Drew bows taking a stance as the crowd applauds his performance.

Harley is next. His round begins as Octillery launches a Fire Blast attack towards the ground and propels into the air slamming down into the flames. Octillery begins moving its tentacles causing the flames to move in a counterclockwise motion around his body in the shape of a ring.

Ash's round begins as Sylveon uses Misty Terrain and surround herself with Attract's love hearts. Then she dances around happily.

Ariel's round starts as Houndoom uses Dark Pulse and Fire Blast to make the field sparkle.

Solidad's round is finally underway as Slowbro uses its Psychic to rotate around the arena on the tip of its shell. Slowbro manages to come to a single point while still rotating and launches a stream of water overhead creating an effect of a fountain.

The crowd cheers as May makes her way into the middle of the arena. With a rotation of her wrist, a solitary Poké Ball is released into the stadium exploding with a bright light releasing Munchlax. Munchlax begins collecting energy from the sunlight launching a powerful Solar Beam. As the beam of energy ascends into the air, Munchlax propels into the air clashing with the energy with a Focus Punch. As the two forces clash, the sunlight slowly dissipates into the atmosphere creating a glimmering effect.

"Everyone did great, don't you think?" Ariel asks May.

"Yeah…" May says in an unsure tone, since she questions her ability.

Meanwhile, Drew and Absol have their differences with Absol launching a blinding attack towards Drew just managing to slightly brush against his hair. Drew recalls Absol back into its confinement of the Poké Ball and walks to May.

"Looking sad doesn't suit you." He whispers in her ear, causing her to blush once more.

He then walks off into the forest, Ariel says, "What is with him?"

"Well, it is obvious." Ash says. "Though it would be good for a revenge of the teasing for me and Lillie."

Fireworks explode into the air as we are brought into the Battle Stage of the Grand Festival. To their shock is that May is battling Harley in the first round.

The countdown timer begins as May calls upon Eevee and Munchlax and Harley calls upon his Wigglytuff and Cacturne. Munchlax and Eevee begin the round blazing forward with a Focus Punch as Wigglytuff inflates to two times its size, dissipating the attack and knocking both Pokémon backwards. Wigglytuff blazes toward both the Pokémon as May anticipates the attack but Wigglytuff propels into the air and Cacturne strikes Munchlax and Eevee. Both Pokémon are knocked backwards and a fifth of May's score is reduced. Cacturne extends its needles and goes in for a final attack as Eevee manages to recover and launches a Shadow Ball while Munchlax uses its Focus Punch to increase the speed of the attack colliding with Cacturne for a direct hit. The smoke clears as Cacturne falls to the ground and is announced as unable to battle. Three fifths of Harley's score is removed.

Wigglytuff begins its descent from the air and crashes into the ground with Eevee and Munchlax managing to evade the attack barely. Wigglytuff extends its ears grasping onto both Pokémon's bodies and thrusts them towards the air and begins repeatedly slapping both Pokémon with its ears and finally slamming them to the ground. Munchlax charges another Solar Beam and Eevee launches an additional Shadow Ball. Wigglytuff evades both attacks while additional Shadow Balls and Solar Beams continue their barrage. Two-thirds of May's score is removed reducing her down to a fifth of her original.

Eevee and Munchlax launch another attack but miss their target on purpose with both attacks colliding behind Wigglytuff and forcing it uncontrollably towards the ground. Munchlax runs forward and propels off Eevee's tail igniting into the air and striking Wigglytuff down with a Focus Punch. Wigglytuff crashes into the ground and is announced as unable to battle. Harley's score is reduced to zero and May advances to the next round.

"No, how can I lose to her again! It is not fair!" He yells as he storms off.

Ash and the others also did a great job as they reach the top 8, May is facing off Drew, much to her shock. May sends out Blaziken and Blastoise while Drew sends out Flygon and Absol. Both May and Drew mega evolve their Pokemon as May evolve her Blastoise.

May quickly starts the battle with Blastoise using Rapid Spin. Flygon launches a whirlwind of sand towards Blastoise's direction as Blaziken jumps onto Blastoise's shell and jumps while charging up for a Mega Kick. Blaziken begins gaining altitude while Absol jumps into the sandstorm and launches a magnificent light blinding Blaziken and finally reveals itself from the veil striking down with a devastating Iron Tail. Blastoise launches Bubble, while Blaziken goes in with Sky Uppercut.

As a brilliant array of bubbles from Blastoise's Bubble attack shimmers throughout the stadium, Blaziken glides through with Sky Uppercut towards Absol but is met with a Razor Wind from Absol. One twentieth of May's score is deducted as Blastoise and Blaziken struggle to recover. Flygon continues the attack with a ferocious Flamethrower closing in on Blaziken and Blastoise at a high rate. Blaziken counterattacks with his own Fire Spin with the two attacks fusing and exploding throwing both Pokémon back and deducting one-twentieth from both contestants scores. Drew doesn't hesitate to continue the attack as Absol launches another Razor Wind and Flygon releases its Dragon Breath on Absol's attack. Both Blaziken and Blastoise attempt to evade but manage to take direct damage from the attack and are thrust towards the ground. One-tenth of May's score is removed in the effort. Flygon and Absol explode forward with a Steel Wing and Iron Tail attacks. As the two opponents close in, May evaluates the situation and directs Blaziken and Blastoise to launch their Fire Spin and Bubble attacks. The two attacks fuse creating an electrical effect colliding and making for a direct hit with Flygon and Absol enveloping them in shards of electricity and heat. Only five percent of Drew's score is reduced.

"Hey, it is the fusion of Fire and Water used by Tucker." Ash says.

"She really copies well." Ariel says.

Both Flygon and Absol are thrown backwards removing ten percent of Drew's score.

The Contest Battle timer slides to just below four minutes while Drew and May continue the attack. Blastoise withdraws into its shell and uses Rapid Spin. Absol uses Flash, blinding Blaziken but having no effect on Blastoise. Flygon attempts to use its Steel Wing attack to divert Blastoise but only manages to knock him above the arena. With Flygon's back turned, Blastoise launches a devastating array of bubbles towards Flygon. Absol responds to divert the attack with Razor Wind but Blaziken blocks Absol's attack with his Fire Spin. The Bubble attack makes direct contact with Flygon removing another ten percent of Drew's score. Upon Blastoise's decent, he strikes down with a finishing Ice Beam just inches away from Flygon, knocking it out. As Blastoise begins its final descent, Absol takes advantage of the time and uses its Iron Tail to harshly knock Blastoise into a stadium wall, rendering Blastoise unable to battle. Both Coordinators return their unconscious Pokémon. The battle now resides between May's Blaziken and Drew's Absol. Blaziken uses Mega Kick and Absol uses Iron Tail. Both attacks hit one another. As Blaziken manages to recover, Absol manages to strike with an additional Razor Wind hitting Blaziken for a direct hit before he is able to recover from the prior attack removing twenty percent of May's score. Blaziken launches another ferocious Fire Spin but Absol manages to gain the type advantage with a Water Pulse attack. The gigantic wall of water crashes onto Blaziken removing another twenty percent of her score leaving her with only forty percent of her original score.

As the water dissipates, Blaziken's body begins glowing red as steam begins forming around his body. Drew doesn't hesitate to attempt to gain the battle advantage directing Absol to launch another Razor Wind towards Blaziken. As the attack begins its descent, Blaziken uses Overheat, launching an extraordinary amount of fire power dissipating Absol's attack and hitting for direct damage. Absol's entire body is engulfed in flames. The battle timer moves to just under 1:30. Both Trainers attempt to guess the other's strategy but May makes the first move directing Blaziken with Overheat. Another devastating ball of energy is launched towards Absol but Absol counterattacks with its Water Pulse attack dissipating the flame attack. Another fifth of May's score is removed reducing her score to only twenty percent of her original. Absol glides forward attempting to blind Blaziken as he rotates forward striking Absol but managing to make no damage. Blaziken uses the advantage of the close range launching another devastating Overheat attack engulfing Absol in the magnificent flames.

After the continuous Overheat attacks, Blaziken begins showing fatigue. Absol disperses the flames from the previous Overheat attack. Drew notices Blaziken fatigue from the continual Overheat attacks and takes advantage with Absol striking forward with a Razor Wind hitting Blaziken for direct damage. Blaziken is thrown backwards reducing May's score to only five percent of her original. Absol strikes forward with another Water Pulse attack as Blaziken manages to use other Overheat attack with much weaker force proving no effect on the Water-type attack. The water engulfs Blaziken, causing steam to rise from Blaziken's body. Absol launches forward with a last Iron Tail propelling into the air. Blaziken attempts to take advantage of the airborne attack and uses Sky Uppercut. The attack manages to make contact just as the battle timer expires. May is announced as the winner of the round between herself and Drew advancing her to the semifinals.

"I beat Drew…" May says in shock.

Drew thanks Absol for his effort and turns around approving May of her effort with a simple eye gesture.

"Awesome, so May also advances." Ariel says.

"Yeah. It is just four of us." Solidad says.

The semi final list shows that May is battling Solidad and Ash is battling Ariel.

"We are facing each other again." Ariel says to Ash.

"Yeah…"

In the battle, Ash uses Electivire and Magmortar while Ariel uses Crobat and Ditto to change into Magmortar. Electivire uses its tails to toss Crobat in the air and Magmortar uses Flamethrower from his hands to hit Crobat, causing her to lose 5 percent. Ariel calls Crobat to use Swift and Smokescreen to make a surprise attack, it also hits two Pokemon, causing Ash to lower his score. After a series of attacks, Ash uses Electivire to dig, but constantly doing it on the field, and then Marmortar uses Inferno in the holes, making a line of Fire pillars and knock Crobat and Ditto out.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum, he will be advanced to the finals."

Ariel recalls her Pokemon and says, "I think using Ditto is a bad idea."

"But you really think very quick. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah. Win this for our family, okay?"

"Sure."

We are taken deep into the semifinal round between Solidad and May leaving Solidad with seventy-five percent of her original score and May with only twenty-five percent as the battle timer moves to just below two minutes. Solidad has chosen her Pidgeot and Slowbro as May has chosen Munchlax and Blaziken. Munchlax launches forward with a Focus Punch while Slowbro uses its Psychic to rotate around and counter attacks, dissipating Munchlax's attack and knocking him backwards. Blaziken's devastating Fire Spin envelops Pidgeot but after a few seconds, Pidgeot manages to recover and counterattacks with Feather Dance. The extraordinary feathers dissipate the flame attack and being raining down on Blaziken and Munchlax with a flame effect. Slowbro uses Yawn creating a gigantic bubble which manages to collide with Blaziken causing him to fall into a deep sleep. Munchlax collects energy for his Solar Beam attack but is only evaded by his opponents and met with Slowbro's Psychic and Pidgeot using Double Team to create illusions of himself and striking for direct damage. Slowbro launches a finishing Hyper Beam as Pidgeot blasts forward with an Aerial Ace making contact with both targets knocking both opponents unconscious, advancing Solidad to the next round.

"Oh no…May lost." Mark says.

"Yeah… but she did very well." Minami says.

May shows her support for Solidad and greatly thanks Munchlax and Blaziken for their effort and making it to the top four. Heading backstage, May finds Ash and Drew.

Ash says, "You did very well, May."

May then lowers her head and says, "But I lost…" She bursts in tears as Drew quickly hugs her. Drew says, "Cry doesn't suit you, you should be happy. You also defeat me, which means you also did great."

Ash looks at the two and smiles, then he goes to face Solidad.

In the finals, Ash and Solidad face each other.

"Ready for the rematch from the last year's Johto Grand Festival?"

"You bet. I am not losing."

She sends out Mega Pidgeot and Lapras while Ash sends out his own. Ash and Solidad also uses the same moves as they doesn't hold back.

"Pidgeot, let's show them how the training works!" Ash says as she nods.

"Lapras! Cover Pidgeot with Ice Beam!"

Everyone is shocked at the move, then Lapras uses the ice to cover Pidgeot, Pidgeot then flies towards the two Pokemon with the Ice outside and gives them serious damage.

"Not bad…"

"Thanks to my aunt, I have learned some of her moves, this is the one."

"Cool."

Then Ash's two Pokemon finishes off with a Brave Bird and Thunderbolt, causing Solidad's Pokemon faint.

"It is decided! The winner of the Grand Festival is Ash Ketchum! It is his 3rd Win on the Grand Festival!"

The crowd cheers for him, especially Lillie who cheers very loud.

Aurora is the one that gives Ash the cup, Aurora says, "I am very proud of you, you won the Grand Festival."

Ash takes the cup and hugs his mother, the crowd are cheering for him with this. But then the hug is stopped as an Aipom rushes into the stadium and snatches Ash's hat.

"Hey, that is my hat!" Ash says as he puts down the cup and chases her to the battlefield.

"What is this, a wild Aipom just comes in the contest stadium!" The announcer says.

Ash hears her saying that she wants a contest battle, Ash turns to his mother, who nods. So he sends out Pikachu to battle the Aipom.

"Looks like we will have another battle to watch!" The announcer says as the crowd cheers.

Pikachu blazes forward with Quick Attack, Aipom evades the attack and uses Swift making direct damage. Pikachu recovers and counterattacks with his Iron Tail but Aipom manages to recover from the attack and counter attacks with Focus Punch striking Pikachu towards the ground.

Aipom continues jumping up and down in excitement. Ash finally decides to attack long-range with Pikachu's devastating Thunderbolt enveloping Aipom's body with electricity.

"Okay, go Pokeball!" Ash throws the Pokeball and captures her.

"Alright, I caught an Aipom!" He says as the crowd is cheering for him.

"What a surprise, Ash finishes it off by capturing her! Please give him another applause!"

Ash then waves to the crowd in the end.

Later that night, an after-party is held for all the participating contestants. Drew begins to leave as May manages to catch up to him holding a solitary rose.

"Well… I want to give you this." May shows the rose to him, Drew blushes a little and then takes it.

"Thanks, I will take care of it."

May wishes him an exuberant parting as he walks off dispersing into the distance.

Ash is enjoying the party until he meets up with Scott.

"Hey Scott, why are you here?"

"To congratulate you, and I also heard that the Battle Pyramid is near the ruins of Fennel Valley."

"Cool. I will go there and get the final symbol." Ash says.

"Sure, but you should enjoy the party for now." Scott says as he leaves.

Ash asks Solidad and the others if they have other plans, Solidad says she will try to compete Johto for the second time as she leaves, Ariel, Surch, Amelia, Mark, Minami and even Aurora decide to watch Ash's last battle Frontier battle. So they temporary join them.

* * *

**Here is the Grand Festival, and I hope you like it. The next chapter will be the part 1 of the Battle Pyrmaid battle.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, Beedrill, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Qwilfish, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Slaking, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Blastoise, Eevee**


	117. Battle Frontier Part 13

Battle Frontier Part 13

Ash and his friends are now headed for Fennel Valley, the latest location of the Battle Pyramid so Ash can have his rematch against Brandon but have stopped for a lunch break.

While the Trainers and their Pokémon are eating, Ash notices a bowl empty and asks, "Hey, where is Aipom?"

Just then, they see her gone to a nearby field of flowers where she forms a crown and puts it on her head to get attention. Lillie says, "Wow it is so cute."

"I agree." Max says, "But I wonder what does the Pokedex says about her."

Ash then shows him the entry as Max nods.

**Johto Dex Entry No.39 Aipom: The Long Tail Pokemon: Normal Type. ****It uses its tail to hang on to tree branches. It uses its momentum to swing from one branch to another.**

Aurora asks, "So what are you going to do next, Ash?"

Ash says, "Training of course, right Lillie?"

Lillie smiles, "Of course, I am willing to help you out."

Aipom suddenly gets jealous and then she has a tantrum, she pulls Ash down, takes his hat again and runs away baiting Ash to follow.

"Hey, Aipom, come back here!" Ash yells as Mark and Surch decide to follow Ash while the others are staying there. Amelia says, "There sure are some behavioral problems for Aipom..."

Then Ash, Mark and Surch loses Aipom, but they notice the shrine in the distance and then they go to investigate. They meet a boy named Hank, and they heard from him that the village will pick a new king for a year. The elder reveals the golden crown, announcing that the person that possesses the crown by sundown will become the king.

The elder opens the gate, and the crowd runs up the pyramid to the crown, leaving Hank and the others behind dazed by the stampede and Hank is disappointed. Just then, Ash's hat falls down to his head and then they notice Aipom reaches the crown. "Aipom, what are you doing?"

Just then, Aipom notices the group, but she sees how Pikachu is on Ash's shoulder and she is still angry. She runs away with the crown, and Ash sends Pikachu ahead to catch up with Aipom.

Ash and the others keep searching them until they hear the villagers saying that they are at the North Cliff, but they don't know the direction, so Hank sends out his Nosepass to help, and then the others chase up to them.

"Ash, where have you guys been?" Aurora asks.

"I am sorry, Mom. But we have to quickly find Aipom or else she is going to be the king..."

"Be the king? What's going on here?" Minami asks.

Once they go to the cliff, they find Pikachu and Aipom there. Aipom then says how her head stuck, and Ash says, "This is bad...the sun is going to set..."

Ash tries to pull the crown off, but it won't budge. Aipom is now really scared and hugs Ash for comfort, Ash says, "Don't worry, if you are forced to become the king, then I will stay with her for a year."

Minami asks, "But what about the Battle Pyramid?"

Ash lowers his head, "You are right, it will be a shame to miss the rematch…" Ash then gives a determined look, "But I won't leave one of my Pokemon alone here."

Lillie says, "Then I will stay here too if Ash and Aipom stay. We share Pokemon so which means Aipom is also my Pokemon."

"Lillie…" Ash smiles, and Aipom is very touched that they really care her as much as to the other Pokemon.

Suddenly, a robotic Fearow grabs the crown and Aipom along with it. Ash grabs Aipom and Pikachu removes it with Thunderbolt. Team Rocket shows up and unleashes a whole flock of robotic Fearow. Ash shields Aipom from the attacks. The Fearow scatter high enough away that Sylveon cannot reach them with Moonblast. Ash summons Gardevoir, sending it to attack the robots, even though it is woefully outnumbered. Even though Gardevoir inflicts plenty of the damage, the robots are too numerous, forcing Ash to recall Gardevoir.

"How about Aipom using Double Team? It might be able to confuse them." Hank asks.

"That's a good idea." Ash says as he tells her to do so, and Aipom produces dozens of illusory copies. However, the Fearow flock quickly destroys the illusions and reveals Aipom. One Fearow grabs Aipom, and Ash grabs back, trying to stop it. Hank uses Nosepass and Thunder Wave to disrupt Meowth's control of the Fearow flock, sending them flying erratically. Aipom uses Swift and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying.

Sunset is imminent, and it appears that Aipom will become king.

"What should we do…" Ash says in a worried tone.

"How about this?" Hank brings out a Belue Berry, "This berry is sour, maybe it will help her get the crown off."

Aipom eats it and she jumps around with lips puckered since the Berry is so sour, pushing on her head. With Aipom already pushing, Hank pulls off the crown.

"Aipom, I am so glad." He hugs her. "You shouldn't cause such mischief again, please?" Aipom blushes in guilt after hearing Ash's words.

The villagers and the elder arrive, noticing that Hank is holding the crown at sunset. They proclaim him as the new king, with the villagers bowing down to him. Hank is ecstatic, feeling unsure if he should accept. However, May and Ariel mention that Hank's contributions prove that he can lead. Hank accepts the crown, and Ash looks forward to the Battle Pyramid rematch.

* * *

Ash and his friends have finally arrived at Fennel Valley, the new location of the Battle Pyramid. Ash is psyched up for his battle against Brandon and determined to be crowned the Champion of the Battle Frontier.

"Hey, Ash!" Scott waves to them as they approach, suddenly, Nurse Joy approaches him as a crazed fan.

"I can't believe I see the Ash Ketchum in front of my eyes, can you give me an autograph?"

Ash sweat drops as he signs near all of his battle pictures, Nurse Joy also notices Aurora, May and Ariel, she also asks them to give an autograph.

Aurora asks, "Scott, so where is Brandon?"

Scott says, "About that, I am sorry that Brandon is busy at the ruins right now...so Ash still can't battle him yet."

"Oh man…" Ash says in disappointment.

"How about you stay at my Pokemon Center, we have a lot of facilities here." Nurse Joy asks.

"Sounds interesting." Ash says as they all go there.

When they get there, Nurse Joy shows the gang around all the facilities that the Pokémon Center has, including an exercise room, hot springs, as well as a battlefield and a contest hall.

"Wow, there is an actual contest hall?" Ariel says in shock.

"Of course, we also held contests here." Nurse Joy says as May and Ariel are amazed.

At the battlefield, Ash asks Lillie to help the battles, which she agrees, but Nurse Joy buts in and asks that he wants to battle Ash. So Ash and Nurse Joy battle using Chansey and Ash uses Gallade.

Nurse Joy removes her Nurse's hat which causes her to have a change in persona. The same also goes to Chansey.

"Woah, it is like they change their personality…" Mark says.

"What a surprise." Lillie adds.

Amelia says, "I have heard of her when I was at Nurse Joy's school...but to think that I see her in person..."

Nurse Joy's Chansey is very strong, which forces Ash to use Mega Evolution, it barely defeats Chansey. Causing her to rush off with Gallade and Chansey to heal up.

After that, Ash learns from Scott that Brandon has 3 legendary Golems, he takes his own and starts to discuss how to defeat.

"Wow, Ash has Regirock, Regice and Registeel, too?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah. He got them at the tree of Beginning, as well as Sir Aaron's Lucario..." Lillie says.

"Sir Aaron's Lucario? You met him in person?" Surch asks.

Aurora says, "Aren't you forget that Ash is Sir Aaron himself a lot of years ago?"

"I guess we forgot about that." Ariel says.

Inside the Fennel Valley ruins, Brandon is staring at an ancient tablet and is trying to figure out how to unlock its secret. Just as he realizes what to do Ash runs up to him.

"Brandon, how is the search going?" Ash asks.

Brandon shows him by rearranging the symbols on the tablet to unlock a riddle that will guide him to the sealed chamber, and the location of a special Pokémon.

"Now before you battle me, like other facilities, you have a challenge before facing me." Then after getting to the Battle Pyramid, Ash suddenly finds himself in a dark room that he can't see anything.

"This is the test of braveness, and what you see is the Dark Maze that is made inside this facility. Now you are in the start, but there will be an exit. If you can go to the exit without any Pokemon fainting, then you will have a chance to battle me."

Ash nods as he sends out Crobat, Absol and Sylveon with him as he enters the maze.

The others are worried about Ash and May asks, "Will Ash be okay?"

"I guess so. He has meet all kinds of darkness before." Mark says.

"Because of a certain Giratina?" Max asks with an obvious look.

"Yeah." Lillie sighs.

Ash meets a lot of Pokemon who has been there to attack him, but he gets carried away and his Pokemon gets hit. It takes him a long time to get out of the maze.

"You take longer than I expected." Brandon says sternly, Ash lowers his head in shame.

"But since you get out of there without any Pokemon fainting, we will have a battle. Right now I have other things to do. I want you to think how to not get carried away until we battle 6 on 6 next time."

He says as he leaves. May says, "Man, you already clear the challenge, but you still can't battle him yet."

"I know. But he is right. I should think more about how to beat him." Ash replies.

* * *

**There is a reason that I didn't write the Brandon battle in this chapter, since I want to make it like the Anime, but I don't want Ash loses to him. And the next chapter will be the 4 episodes from this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, Beedrill, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Qwilfish, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Slaking, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Blastoise, Eevee**


	118. Battle Frontier Part 14

Battle Frontier Part 14

At the hot springs, Ash is feeling down as Mark asks, "So Ash, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...I still don't understand what I should do differently..." Ash says.

Meanwhile, May is also going through a hard time, Ash's deep thought has also reminded her of her own loss in the Grand Festival against Solidad as Delcatty and Beautifly are playing around.

Meanwhile, May is at the contest hall, she is also thinking about her latest Grand Festival loss.

"I think she didn't take the loss very well…" Ariel says.

"Yeah… she sees Ash as a role model and even tries to be like him, which makes her more stressed." Lillie remarks.

"I think I should practice for now." May says as she tells Delcatty to use Blizzard and Beautifly to use Psychic, which both combine to create a blue horizontal snow tornado.

Ash and the other boys arrive and they see the two Pokemon. Max says, "It sure has been a while that we see those two again."

"Well, Mom told me that Beautifly has learned how to use Psychic, so I decided to call them back and spend together and train." May says.

"How is the practice going?" Ash asks.

But May frowns, "It is not good..."

Scott says, "How about you two having a contest battle each other?"

"Do you think it is a good idea?"

Just then, Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Adam, Emma and Dia all come to the Pokemon Center, and after Aurora hugs her husband, Ash asks, "Why are you guys here?"

"Mom tells us that you are training for the last Battle Frontier in Kanto, so we decided to come cheer you." Emma says."

In the center hall, Adam says, "Ash. Your Pokemon has made this for you."

He takes out a big banner with all the footprints.

"Wow, there are so many of them." Ariel says.

"Yeah, this is Venusaur, Typhlosion, and this is Muk's!"

Professor Pine says, "Ash, your friends also hears your records and they all make this for you." He takes a card with everyone's blessing, Ash thankfully accepts.

Aurora asks, "So Dia, did you bring that?"

"Of course, Mom." Dia then takes out a lunch box and he says, "Mom made it back before she came to the Grand Festival. It was made for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Ash says as he opens it. "I really misses your food."

Mark says, "You don't mind sharing a little, right?"

Aurora says, "Don't worry Mark, I can make one for you."

Professor Oak says, "And this is what Misty and Brock wants to give you." He takes out the Special Lure from Misty and a set of table items for him.

"Thank you guys. I will try to defeat Brandon! " He exclaims.

Professor Oak recites a poem for Ash to help him, while a Nurse Joy runs up to him and asks for his autograph.

Just then, a Roselia comes to them.

"Hey, isn't this Roselia…"

"Hi, May." They turn and see Drew.

"Drew?"

Then Nurse Joy goes up to him also and asks for his autograph, causing him to sweat drop.

"So how are you doing?" Drew asks her.

"Um… I am fine I guess. I just never thought I will meet you so soon."

"Really, you miss me?"

May then waves her hand in embarrassment. "No, I mean that since we are rivals, so we should look out each other."

"I am glad you think me like that."

Drew suggests that they have a Pokémon battle, since it is better than just being depressed all of the time.

Just then, Team Rocket tries to fool them by dressing up as judges, but Harley comes and stops them.

Team Rocket tries to leave, but his Cacturne jumps in front of them with needles out and Harley tells them that it doesn't mean he doesn't want them to stay.

"I will be supporting in the crowd instead." He says to the others.

"Are you sure you are going to do anything?" Ash asks, which he replies as a no.

May asks Professor Oak, Professor Pine and Scott to judge, and Nurse Joy to be the announcer. Nurse Joy says she will try to be exactly one.

May brings out Blaziken and Beautifly, while Drew brings out Butterfree and Roselia. May's friends comment on how Beautifly and Blaziken have not been seen together on the stage before. Blaziken uses Fire Spin and Beautifly uses Psychic to create a fire version of the Blizzard and Psychic combo that Delcatty and Beautifly did before. It looked like a horizontal flame tornado. Roselia used Petal Dance to break up the flames, and Beautifly used Psychic to send those flames again towards the opponents. Roselia uses Magical Leaf to break it up into fiery leaves. Blaziken goes after the opponent to attack, but Butterfree uses Gust to send the flaming leaves right at Blaziken and Beautifly. The judges comment on how May's combinations were good, but Drew's were a lot better. May tells Beautifly and Blaziken to focus their energy on Butterfree. Butterfree uses Psybeam while Blaziken dodges and uses Sky Uppercut which hits its mark. Roselia uses Petal Dance while Beautifly uses Silver Wind, but the petals turn white and are sent right at Blaziken and Beautifly. Beautifly uses Silver Wind, with Blaziken uses Overheat at maximum power. Roselia uses Solar Beam and Butterfree uses Psybeam. They all hit each other as the match ends up a draw.

"A draw… you really improved yourself." Drew compliments May, who blushes.

Later on, May and Drew are standing outside.

"I think I am overconfident, which is why I lost the Grand Festival. But I will find my own style and make it different from others."

"Good, hey, May. After Ash's battle, how about we go to Johto for contests, together?"

"You mean the two of us?" May asks with a little blush.

"Yeah, how is that sound?"

May thinks for a second, she then says, "Well… I am not sure…"

"It is okay. If you think of it, don't hesitate to call me." Drew says as he walks away.

Then Harley who suddenly pops out, scaring May, he says that he is also heading to Johto, he will be there to destroy May, then he leaves.

While May is outside, Ash goes to his father and Dia.

"So Brandon has the three Golems?" Adam asks.

"Yes. I don't know how to beat them even if I had them." Ash says with a frown.

Dia says, "So you also have a Registeel, cool." Dia rubs his head.

"Dia, stop doing that." Ash yells in embarrassment.

Adam says, "Well. Believe in yourself. This is what I can say. You can win it if you believe in yourself and your Pokemon."

* * *

Ash wonders his father's words the whole night, then he has made up his mind. The next morning, Ash has prepared his backpack with Aurora helping him.

"Ash, where are you going?" Lillie asks.

"I want to go camping, alone with my Pokemon. I think it is the best way to test our bond." Ash says.

Professor Pine says, "I think it is a good idea."

"Indeed, so who are you using?" Professor Oak asks.

"I want to use Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise." Ash replies.

"No Sylveon or Absol? And Persian as well?" Minami asks.

"They think that they aren't good enough to face Brandon, so they want to sit it out."

"I see." Mark says.

"Speaking of which, here he comes." Ash says as Charizard is approaching him. He gives a welcoming Flamethrower as usual.

The 9 Pokemon head out and do training, bonding with each other and reflecting over the past years. They train together and even send Team Rocket flying.

"That is a great teamwork you are showing." He turns and sees Brandon approaching.

"I am looking forward to our battle." He says to Ash as he walks off.

The next day, Ash and Brandon face each other at the battle field.

"Dusclops I need your assistance!" Brandon sends out his first Pokemon.

"Venusaur, I choose you!" Ash sends out his Grass type.

Dusclops fires Shadow Punch, and Venusaur takes it. Venusaur's Razor Leaf hits home, and Dusclops uses Mean Look. Venusaur's Vine Whip misses and it takes another Shadow Punch, sending Venusaur flying. Venusaur uses Leech Seed, which wraps Dusclops and saps energy. Dusclops uses Will-O-Wisp, but Razor Leaf negates it. Ash orders Solar Beam, but Dusclops fires a Confuse Ray, disorienting Venusaur and causing Solar Beam to fire towards the roof.

Venusaur takes another Will-O-Wisp, and tries to use Vine Whip, but the vines are out of its control and begin whipping Venusaur itself. Another Will-O-Wisp sends Venusaur backwards. The vines attacks itself. Ash yells out to Venusaur, and Venusaur snaps out of its confusion. With Venusaur no longer confused, Ash orders Venusaur to try Solar Beam again. While Venusaur is charging the attack, Dusclops tries to defeat it by firing Will-O-Wisp, but this time Venusaur dodges and fires Solar Beam, knocking out Dusclops.

Brandon summons Ninjask, and Ash swaps for Butterfree. Ninjask uses Aerial Ace, but Butterfree's Sleep Powder making him sleep, then with the Psychic attack and the Gust, Ninjask is beaten.

Brandon sends out Solrock next. Ash recalls and sends out Pidgeot. Pidgeot uses Ariel Ace while it is cut down by Psywave. Solrock tries to use Stone Edge, Pidgeot dodges and uses Steel Wing, which is super effective. After another exchange of Solar Beam and Ice Beam, Solrock is defeated by Steel Wing.

"Now the real battle has begun…" Lillie says.

"Indeed. Brandon has the 3 Golems, which can't be underestimated." Adam says in a worry tone.

Brandon sends out Regirock, it defeats Pidgeot with a Lock-on Zap Cannon. Ash sends out Venusaur, hoping for a type advantage, but Regirock proves him strong as he uses Fire Punch to destroy Venusaur.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash calls out his Pokemon, much to others shock since it has double weakness to Rock Types. Ash quickly Mega evolves into the blue one so it will be from 4 times to 2 times. Charizard defeats Regirock with a Seismic Toss, much to Brandon's shock.

Brandon sends out Registeel next.

"Finally, I get to see how Registeel will go." Dia says, getting hit by Minami as she asks, "Whose side are you on?"

"Sorry."

Ash recalls Charizard and sends out Butterfree, but Butterfree is defeated by the electric attacks. But Ash sends out Blastoise and he makes Registeel pushed into the corner, he defeats him with a Hydro Cannon combined with Water Pledge.

"Cool, Ash is taking the lead." Ariel says.

"Yeah. He can win this." Max says.

"Well, Brandon only has Regice left, I wonder how will it turns out." Lillie says.

Brandon sends out Regice, it surprisingly defeats Blastoise since he is tired from battling Registeel. Ash sends back Charizard, who still has his mega evolution on. Charizard has put up a fight with Regice, but it is still defeated with a Ice Beam.

"Even Charizard can't win it? Just how strong is this guy?" Max asks.

Ash calls out Pikachu as his last Pokemon. After a series of attack, Pikachu is trapped in the pillar of ice.

Ash orders Thunderbolt, but Pikachu seems unable to. The referee begins to declare Pikachu unable to battle, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shatter the ice and paralyze Regice again. Regice fires another Focus Punch to send Pikachu bouncing across the ice field. Ash manages to get Pikachu to use two Iron Tails in a row due to the ice. Regice uses Ice Beam to trap Pikachu in another icy tomb before using Rest again. Pikachu frees himself with Iron Tail and starts charging forward with Volt Tackle. Regice wakes up and uses Ice Beam to try to freeze him again, but Pikachu dodges and hits Regice before it can launch another attack, knocking it out. Ash wins the match.

"I win!" Ash cheers happily as Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol and Persian go to hug him.

Brandon recalls his Regice and walks to him. "Ash. I have seen your real power. You are quite an amazing trainer. This is your final Symbol. The Pyramid Symbol."

Ash takes it and cheers happily.

Scott then congratulates him as he will record him in the hall of Fame.

That evening, Scott asks, "So Ash, since you have beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier, do you want to join it and become one of the Frontier Brain?"

"Well, thanks Scott. But just like I said to President Goodshow a lot of times, I want to keep traveling and meet new challenges."

"I see. I respect your choice. But my offer will still open for you."

Then Scott leaves with Brandon and his pyramid.

"So, about Drew's offer, what do you think?" Ash asks May.

"Well… I am still thinking, but I guess it won't take too long."

"I see."

Then Adam and Delia take Dia and Emma back to Pallet Town with Professor Oak and Professor Pine. Ariel, Amelia and Surch also leave as they want to travel to another region. As for Mark and Minami, they decide to tag along back to the Pallet Town.

* * *

**Now Ash got his seventh and final Battle Symbol, but that doesn't mean the arc is finished yet. The next chapter will be the Manaphy Movie.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, Beedrill, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Qwilfish, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Slaking, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Gallade, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Blastoise, Eevee**


	119. Battle Frontier Part 15

Battle Frontier Part 15

While heading back to Pallet Town, Ash and the group of six are traveling down a bright road.

"Man… it is so hot…" Minami says.

"Yeah… there is nothing except little grass and a tree here and there…" Mark says.

Max says, "I need some water…"

May gives her thermos to Max, who finds out that it's empty as well. Both collapse in shock while Ash looks back.

"Hey look! A water ball!" He points at the ball of water floating in the distance. Max and May both perk up to see before Max begins running off towards where the water ball's direction.

They come across what appears to be several water balls, with Water-type Pokémon in them, and in the middle of it all stands a female teenager. Max goes up to her and asks if he can have some water, to which she gives permission. Max then goes to a nearby water ball and begins sucking some water from it, but a Gorebyss pokes Max away.

"Um… who are you?" The teenager asks when the others arrive.

Ash and his friends introduce themselves, the woman introduces herself as Lizabeth, Lillie reads a little book and says, "Are you the one with your family run a traveling outside circus show with water Pokemon?"

"It seems you know us, that's right." Lizabeth says.

Pikachu wanders off a bit to find a Meditite and Medicham duo with a couple of Poliwag and a Poliwhirl. They greet Pikachu with the water Pokémon shooting some water out while the Meditite and Medicham use Psychic to form it into a Pikachu-shaped figure. The gang understands how the water balls are formed.

Several people soon come out of the trailer, wondering who Ash and company were. Lizabeth says that they're acquaintances and are just looking for some water. They all introduce themselves, the family of performers that runs the circus. The mother is Meredith, the father is Kyle, and the grandfather is Shep. They also have a clown who just joined them recently, but Ash and Lillie know who he is.

"Wow, you are so young, I first thought you are her older sister." May says to Meredith, which earns a laugh.

The clown says, "Well, can I take these two for a second?"

Ash and Lillie look at each other and then Kyle says, "Of course you can."

The clown instruct Ash and Lillie to come with him, as they head inside the trailer, Ash says, "Okay, we know who you are, Jackie."

Jackie takes off his suit and says, "Ash, Lillie. Nice to see you here."

"What are you doing here in the circus?" Lillie asks.

"The thing is, I am asked to have a job to look for the egg."

He shows the blue egg to them. "Unfortunately, somebody wants to catch it. So I will be glad if you can also help me."

"Sure." Ash says. "But how long are you going to disguise?" Ash asks.

"Well, maybe when it is safe." He says as he walks away.

After returning to the others, Lizabeth and her family decide to put a show for the group. The show starts off with one large sphere of water being created, as a Seaking and Dewgong are let inside. Then the Meditite and Medicham then split the sphere into two, and soon Kyle and Meredith join in the act by diving in. Several more spheres are created with an assortment of Water Pokémon getting inside them. Lizabeth jumps in and rides the Dewgong to the top, clearing out and then jumping back in. Meanwhile, the clown walks around, wearing a Sharpedo get-up. As he's juggling a few balls, a group of Goldeen in small water spheres come near him. He uses the Sharpedo costume to "eat" the Goldeen, but then acts out as if he has indigestion and the Goldeen pop out on the other side.

The gang was watching from the trailer nearby, and soon they were pushed into water spheres of their own, with everything combining into one. Then the Meditite and Medicham began surrounding the large water sphere with energy, before it exploded into steam, with the performing family and the gang at the bottom, and all the water Pokémon in their own bubbles, ending the show.

"That was so cool." Minami says. "I have never seen it before and it is amazing."

"Maybe we should ask Palmo to do that as well." Mark says as the others nod.

That night, while everyone was asleep, a Buizel walked about the trailer, finding the shelf where the container was. He climbed up and presses the button, revealing the Egg once again. Moonlight shines through it and it begins to glow red.

The light shines upon Ash, which creates a dream of her being in an undersea world. Numerous water Pokémon swim by her before a mysterious one suddenly swims up to her. It was small, and looked very friendly and playful. Then up ahead, He could see what looked like an underwater palace surrounded by a bubble. The mysterious Pokémon soon swims past her and he yells for it to wait.

At that moment, he wakes up, still yelling before noticing where he was. "Ash, are you okay?" Mark asks him.

"I am fine." He replies.

The trailer stops at a nearby river in a mountainous region for a late breakfast. A table is set up outside near the river and they enjoy their meal of Italian dishes. During the meal, Ash talks about her mysterious dream last night, mentioning seeing a Pokémon she never saw before and a strange palace under the sea.

"I had a same dream as well." Lillie says with a surprise.

"You do?" Mark asks, "It is really mysterious."

"Well, we sometimes have a same dream as well." Lizabeth replies.

"I think it is related to a legend…" Ash says.

Just then, Team Rocket appears and they are trying to steal the egg, they make a run for it with the egg with Ash and the others chase them. But before Ash can reach them, they escape to a balloon, with a cycle driven propeller.

"Pikachu, use-" Ash says, but Jackie says, "Wait, Ash. You might hurt the egg."

"Then do you have any ideas? Jackie?" Ash asks.

Jackie notices a Fearow and uses his Capture Styler and then he jumps on it to pursue Team Rocket. Just as Fearow takes off, Persian hops on Fearow's back and the two Pokémon soon catch up. Persian lands on the cycling mechanism in front and it begins to use Power Gem. Then it snags the Egg and drops down, landing on Fearow. The bird Pokémon then flies up, pecking the balloon and the Rockets blasted away.

Fearow delivers Persian back to Ash, and the others chase up to them. Minami asks, "You are a Pokemon Ranger?"

The clown nods before taking off his disguise to reveal that was Jackie. Mark says, "Jackie? What are you doing here?"

"I have a mission to protect the egg." Jackie says.

"By who?" May asks, just then, several helicopters begin to show up on the horizon. Jackie says, "Them, they are the Phantom's troop."

"Phantom?" Ash asks.

"They are here for the egg, that's all I know." Jackie says as they begin to make a run for it in a rocky path.

Captain Phantom releases two Beedrill to chase after them, and soon the gang is making an attempt to run. They split up in order to split their pursuers up, with Ash, Lillie and Mark following Jackie, and Max, May, Minami, and Lizabeth taking another route.

Along the path Ash and the rangers take, Captain Phantom jumps down from his chopper and proceeds to chase after them. At some point, Jackie covers the Egg container with a towel and along with Ash, Lillie and Mark, goes behind a rock just before the Captain could make it.

Jackie is seen running off with the towel, and the Captain begins chasing after him. But Ash, Lillie and Mark sneak off in the other direction with the Egg.

Meanwhile Max and May split up from Minami and Lizabeth. Eventually Max and May cross paths with Ash, only to find that the Captain's right hand man was right behind them with a Beedrill.

"Absol, use Thunderbolt." Ash says as it blocks the Pin Missle. The five try to escape, but Beedrill uses Sludge Bomb to block their path.

"Lillie, you guys go ahead, Mark and I take care of the Beedrill."

Lillie nods as they run away, just then, the Captain appears from behind and tries to pry the Egg container from Lillie's hand.

"You little scum, hand over the egg!" Phantom yells. "No, I won't give it to you."

May and Max try to help Lillie, but their move causes the egg flying.

"Oh no, the egg!" May yells.

At the same time, Ash rushes at the egg and catches it, and then the egg starts to shine and then it glows white before two antennae come out, and when the glow fades away, Manaphy is finally born. It opens his eyes to see Ash, but then it begins crying.

"It is okay, I am here to protect you." Ash tries to calm the new born baby down.

"Aww…it is supposed to hatch in my hands!" Phantom says. "But I won't give up on it!" He begins to make his move. Jackie comes in time to keep Phantom busy enough for Ash and Lillie to escape. Jackie follows shortly afterwards and the three find the trailer. Jackie stays behind as the others get on to ambush Phantom to delay him once more.

The trailer takes off, leaving everyone to wonder about Manaphy. It falls asleep in Ash's lap, happily and peacefully.

"Wow, he is so cute." Ash says with a smile.

"Can I hold it?" Lillie asks him.

"Sure." Ash takes him to Lillie, then he calls her mama.

"Mama?" Lillie exclaims in shock.

Then Manaphy calls Ash papa, leaving the others wonder that he imprinted Ash and Lillie as his parents, when Ash and Lillie hear this, they blush madly.

But when Lillie lets anyone to hold it, he will starts crying, when Ash takes him back, he stops crying and was happy once again.

"So he really thinks that you are his parents." Meredith says.

"Yeah… it is a little awkward."

However, Phantom is once more on their tail, and two helicopters launch grappling rods to keep themselves affixed and to slow the trailer down. Shep comes in from the front car, he says, "Get in!"

Meredith first goes in; helping Lillie so she doesn't fall. Then everyone all get in the car. Shep gets out last as he unlatches the trailer. This sends the helicopters flying backwards, momentarily losing control as the trailer careens off a cliff. The choppers manage to cut their grappling lines and regain control.

The gang heads down into the ruins, deeper until they reach what appears to be a dead end. Shep holds a bracelet of seashells near a gem in the end wall. It glows to resemble a combination lock. He slides it to the right combination and a door opens up.

"Do you guys have any Water Pokemon? Since we are going to travel down a canal." Kai says.

Ash notices a Dewgong nearby and says, "Lillie, how about we use Dewgong to help us?"

Lillie nods and she tosses the Pokeball and then it is captured, then decide to use his help to go underwater while Ash lends his Milotic to Max while Mark uses his Poliwrath, May uses her Blastoise and Minami uses her Primarina.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.86 Seel: The Sea Lion Pokemon: Water Type. ****Loves freezing-cold conditions. Relishes swimming in a frigid climate of around 14 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.87 Dewgong: The Sea Lion Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Seel at LV:34. Its entire body is a snowy white. Unharmed by even intense cold, it swims powerfully in icy waters.**

As the gang swims down the canal, Manaphy is enjoying its time in the water. They soon come up to another wall, in which is decorated with murals that tell a legend.

Shep says, "There was once Ocean Temple named Samiya where water Pokémon and the "People of the Water" had resided, and where a "King of the Sea" lived. However, evil spirits began invading, and so the king used his power to protect the temple, encasing it in a bubble and taking it below the ocean. Although normally it cannot be seen by the naked eye, during a lunar eclipse the moon will glow red for a brief period and Samiya will be visible. But we have to get to the temple before the next lunar eclipse occurs on a few days."

"So Manaphy is the Prince of the Sea... " Ash says.

"Yes, he has a homing device of sorts that will lead it to the temple's current location. So we will go there with the boat." Shep says.

Once they arrive at Port Town, Jackie says, "I think you shouldn't come along with us."

"What are you talking about, Jackie?" May asks.

"He is right, this journey is dangerous for you." Lillie says. "So leave it to me, Mark, Jackie and Ash."

"Not you too, Lillie." Minami says with a groan.

The gang reaches a port town, where they wait for a while as Shep's boat comes along. They take a moment to rest and enjoy ice cream. Manaphy is now asleep in a bassinet, probably tired after all the swimming.

Shep quickly finishes his cone as he spots his ship coming in, he warns, "It has arrived."

Then three of Shep's old shipmates step out to greet their old friend, and they want to go with Shep on the expedition to Samiya. Shep introduces the gang to his old shipmates, as he used to be an avid adventurer of the seas in his boat, the Blue Lagoon. However, Shep only takes his family, Jackie, Ash, Lillie, Mark and Manaphy along.

The others are upset at this, but they can't help it. Just then, Manaphy does something that causes May and Jackie to switch their minds. Lillie says, "What is going on?"

"Heart Swap...Manaphy's signature move..." Ash says, "I think we should bring others on the ship."

Later on, the gang gets on the boat, Jackie asks, "Why did it use Heart Swap for now?"

"I think he wants us to travel together?" Lillie asks Manaphy while he nods and gives her a nuzzle on the cheek, "Mama makes Manaphy really happy." He says, but the others can hear Manaphy say the word happy.

"Did Manaphy just talk?" May asks.

"Maybe..." Mark says. "Manaphy, can you say their names?" But when Manaphy says it, all May and Max hear his name.

Manaphy then rubs his flipper on Lillie's cheek and she hugs it, saying that it's cute. Jackie looks at them bonding, obviously not pleased about Manaphy getting close to her.

Shep says, "Manaphy needs to guide us to Samiya, so he has to be released into the water."

Ash lets Manaphy back into the ocean, and it jumps around swimming freely. As Manaphy swims by, Shep brings the gang down to a lower part of the boat. After releasing a hatch, a dome in front of them opens up to reveal an underwater forward observation room. And they see Manaphy swim by with the various ocean faring Pokémon.

Manaphy sees Ash and Lillie as he tries to swim up to them, but it hits hard on the glass dome. It begins crying but Ash tries to comfort it and Manaphy is happy once more.

Days pass, Manaphy still following the Blue Lagoon, trying to call out to Ash and Lillie every so often. Jackie is scouting out the ocean, probably looking for both the location of where Samiya is or perhaps looking out for Phantom. In one instance, he was parasailing to get a much better view.

Max says, "It sure is cool to become a Pokemon Ranger..."

Ash says, "It sure is cool, but it is hard as well since we have a lot of field training."

The boat makes a stop over a coral reef and the gang decides to take a swim. Although Lillie seems still a bit preoccupied on the boat still, with Manaphy sleeping in her arms. Ash gets back on the boat to find Jackie, who hands him a towel as he comes up.

Then everyone asks Jackie how he would decide to become a Pokemon Ranger, and he told them the story about how how he is trapped in a cave and how the Pokemon keep him warm. He was interested in Pokémon life, and wanted to defend such, and so he became a Pokémon Ranger.

Then after that, Manaphy wakes up and then they all go to swim. Later that night, Ash and Lillie are outside with Manaphy, Lillie says, "So Manaphy, can you say the words I love you?"

Manaphy looks at her with a questioned look on his face. Ash then helps him say the words, and then Manaphy finally learns and says, "looove you!"

"You did it." Ash says as he hugs Manaphy, but Manaphy suddenly brings Ash and Lillie together, causing them to blush a little.

Later the next day, Jackie confronts Ash and Lillie. Jackie says, "I don't think it is good to be too cuddly with him. After all, Manaphy is supposed to be the Prince of the Sea, a leader. How's a leader going to look if it acts how it does to you?"

Ash says, "It would still be a good leader no matter what. You all know that we are Pokemon and we know how they feel."

"But won't you be so sad if you have to part ways with him?" Jackie asks them.

Ash then lowers his head, "I never think about that…"

Lillie says, "Me neither..."

Then the two of them take the words very hard as they sit at the corner. Lillie feels like crying as Ash is trying to comfort her. Manaphy sees them and he doesn't know what's going on, but Lillie assures him that nothing is going on as he goes to play with Pikachu and the others.

Lizabeth finds them and then she tries to console them, to help them feel better, Lizabeth gives Lillie her sea shell bracelet. Later that night, Manaphy sits on a rock, looking at the moon. It begins to sing, and as it does, Pokémon begin crowding near Manaphy.

"It seems like we aren't hindering his position as a leader." Ash says.

"Yeah..." Lillie says.

The next day, the boat comes to a stop at a crescent shaped island. Mark says, "It is time for Manaphy to eat."

Manaphy jumps out of the water, and began looking around calling for Ash and Lillie, for Manaphy really missed them and wanted to play with them. Ash says, "Manaphy, how about you go play with Pikachu and the others?"

Manaphy nods and then he goes to play chase with Pikachu and the others, suddenly, Lillie's hat caught in the breeze and it flies off into the ocean.

Manaphy sees this and begins swimming after it as the hat gets caught on a Sharpedo, before falling onto a Relicanth. Above the surface, Crawdaunt is still having a blast dancing in the small bay of the island before realizing everyone is back on the ship.

It's already evening, and everyone notices that Manaphy isn't back yet. Getting worried that something happened, Shep reveals another surprise of the Blue Lagoon. Towards the back at the bottom deck is a submarine bay. It's tethered to the boat for communication. Meredith takes the gang into the sub as Kai, Meredith, Shep, and Jackie stay behind to watch their progress. Crawdaunt is left behind as well, due to not making it back to the boat before the group's departure.

Meanwhile Manaphy explorers a crevice on the ocean bottom, passing by a Cloyster that has Lillie's hat. But Manaphy goes a little too far out, and runs into a rough current stream before retreating back to the crevice. Manaphy notices the hat on its way back and the Cloyster opens up to let Manaphy take it. It hugs the hat for a moment before swimming back towards where the boat would be.

"Maybe Manaphy went away for good...or she was lost..." Ash worries.

But just then, Manaphy appears outside the window of the submarine holding Lillie's hat. Lillie says, "Are you looking this for me?"

Manaphy affectionately cuddles the hat saying that it loves her and Ash. Lillie says, "I love you as well...Manaphy." Lillie says.

As they begin to go back though, they hit a high speed current that Manaphy ran into and lose control of the sub. The tether to the Blue Lagoon snaps and they disappear out of the Blue Lagoon's sonar. For a while, Lizabeth struggles with the controls until they see Manaphy swimming off as if wanting them to follow. Lizabeth follows Manaphy and soon afterwards, they come out of the current, but Manaphy still leads them off somewhere.

The Blue Lagoon spots the sub on sonar once again and they begin to follow it. However they notice another sub tailing them. Behind the Blue Lagoon's submarine is a smaller one belonging to Phantom. At some point, the Blue Lagoon's submarine blips out of sonar again. Underwater, it appears that it went through some kind of barrier. And then, the moon begins to transition into a red color. Soon, the water temple of Samiya appears right in front of the Blue Lagoon's submarine, with Manaphy still wanting them to follow.

They find a "port" where they dock at. It appears that Samiya is encased in a bubble, with half of it full of water and is a complete water palace. Jackie fears however that the follower of the Blue Lagoon's sub is Phantom, and he dives in, capturing a Mantyke along the way to speed the process of getting down to Samiya.

As Manaphy leads the gang down a corridor, which is blocked by a waterfall. Manaphy steps up and begins to sing once more, with the temple repeating the notes in a lower tone. Then, the waterfall splits, and several more behind it split as well, opening the pathway deeper into the temple.

The gang reaches what appears to be a dead end, but there's a small obelisk with some ancient writing on it. "Shep can read it...if only he was here." Meredith says.

Just then, Phantom makes his appearance, he says, "I can read it."

"You..." Ash and the others are preparing to attack him, but he says, "It reads that beyond is a treasure room which holds the Sea Crown." He takes out his own shell bracelet that he had stolen, and a similar combination mechanism shows. Phantom lines it up and doors open up ahead.

Everyone follows after him and soon they reach a large hollow chasm of a room with openings for the many canals. A platform in the middle has an altar with crystals embedded in it, with water flowing up towards the top.

"This is what I am after." Phantom says as he is after the crystals, but soon Manaphy decides to swim in the flow of water. But this doesn't stop Phantom, as he pulls out a crystal. Suddenly the water stops and Manaphy falls to Lillie. The temple begins rumbling in an ominous manner.

Water begins spurting out of the openings and Ash says, "Samiya has become unstable...at this rate, we are going to drown."

"Let's go." Meredith says as they go back to the submarine, along the way they meet up with Jackie, who came because of fear of Phantom.

"I'll take care of him, you guys go back." The others nod as they leave.

Everyone heads back for the sub, while back in the treasure room, Phantom is plucking out more crystals. By now the water level in the room has reached about a quarter way, although the altar itself is still dry.

Jackie comes in, stopping Phantom from plucking out another crystal. Jackie taunts the pirate, using his acrobatic techniques to evade Phantom, while grabbing a crystal and placing it back in its place. Phantom manages to corner Jackie as he tries to place another crystal, but a column of water splash nearby, throwing both off the platform and they soon land into the flooded area. Both are taken into two different canals. Phantom pops up out onto a canal, finding the crystal just ahead of him. He rushes towards it but the crystal slips away into a smaller opening.

"I wonder if Jackie is alright..." Ash says as Lillie share her concerns. Suddenly Manaphy jumps out of Lillie's arms and lands in the water.

It wants to lead the two somewhere, but Lizabeth says, "If you go, then you might not make it back..."

"Don't worry, you guys just go, but stay nearby just in case." Ash says. Manaphy then leads Ash and Lillie up into the temple once more.

Meanwhile, Phantom decides to call it quits about the crystals and heads back for his sub, which due to the flooding has drifted elsewhere. By the time he reaches it, Jessie, James, and Meowth are there and plan on taking sub before Phantom can get in. However, just before they can close the latch, Phantom gets a good grip on it and pulls it open, sending the three flying off into the waters to be carried away somewhere. Jackie catches up with Phantom before he could get aboard his sub. Not giving up Jackie so easily, he fights him for control of the sub, which ends up Phantom getting pushed off, and Jackie taking off with the sub, but not before Phantom could grab onto a torpedo to use to escape.

Ash and May find themselves in the treasure room, where Manaphy leaps off ahead to pull on a crystal. Lillie says, "So if we get the crystals back in place, then Samiya can be saved."

"Let's do it." Lillie says. They begin placing the remaining few crystals into the holes, but they are one short. The water has now begun to flood the platform, and deciding to take no more chances, the three decide to flee. But along the way, Pikachu spots a crystal that found its way on a fountain. Ash picks it up while Lillie runs off ahead towards the edge, hoping to see Lizabeth's sub somewhere. But the flooding is showing no signs of stopping. Luckily the pod that the Rockets took happened to be nearby.

"Lillie, here, take this pod and leave with Pikachu, Sylveon Absol, Persian and Manaphy."

"But what about you?" Lillie asks.

"I will put the crystal back." He says as he runs off.

"Ash!" Lillie tries to call out to him, but he runs farther.

Ash begins his route back to the treasure room by climbing up on the rafters, as the hallway he and Lillie previously took began flooding. He finds the hallway to treasure room, but it's flooded. Taking a deep breath, he dives in and swims into the treasure room. Ash is forced to swim under his own energy and by the time he gets there, he runs out of breath, making him drop the crystal as he frantically scrambles to reach the top of the treasure room, which by now is almost flooded. He catches sight of where the crystal lands, and finds it embedded in a crack at the bottom. He swims down, taking a hold of the crystal but has trouble pulling it out. When he finally gets the crystal, he swims back up but once more his breath runs out and loses consciousness, dropping the crystal.

"Ash..." Lillie begins to worry. "I hope you are alright...please..."

Manaphy uses Heart Swap to relay this to Ash, who suddenly gets a burst of energy, enough to get him back to the top of the room once more. Locating the crystal once more at the bottom, he dives down to retrieve, and ignoring how much air he has left, he swims around the altar, setting the last crystal inside. Suddenly a yellow glow fills the room. Samiya in its collapsing state, was about to collide into an ocean cliff, but with the crystals in place, the temple barely misses and begins floating upwards. Meanwhile, yellow energy beams begin to snake out from the treasure room, and wrap around Samiya as it floats upwards. At the surface, everyone is back on the Blue Lagoon, and soon sees Samiya rise as the sun is rising as well.

When the temple finally settles on the surface of the ocean, Lillie opens the pod door. "He saves Samiya…" Lillie says.

"But he probably drowned…" Sylveon says in a sad tone.

"Don't say that, Ash has been training with Palmo, he should be fine!" Pikachu says.

But something comes from the ocean behind Lillie. Phantom pops up from the surface from his torpedo, grabbing Manaphy and soon makes a getaway.

"I will take him so I can be back anytime I want!" He says evilly. Lillie summons Dewgong and tries to chase him.

Phantom has an easy time at first, but then a yellow energy beam shoots out from the water and begins following Phantom. There's someone inside the energy beam though, and sees Ash.

"Give back Manaphy! Phantom!" Ash is inside it, Manamphy yells "Papa!" happily.

He pursues Phantom while the water Pokémon in the ocean begin gathering. As Phantom dives down beneath in hopes to avoid Ash, he's blocked by a school of Remoraid. Taking advantage of the pirate's surprise, Ash takes Manaphy away. And then he is surprised to see a lot of Pokemon, including Kyogre.

"Papa!" Manaphy hugs him as he takes him back to Lillie.

"It is not over yet!" Phantom makes one last effort in capturing Manaphy by staging an attack with his large submarine. Manaphy hops off from Ash's arms to take control. Manaphy summons all the nearby water Pokémon in the vicinity to launch a counterattack against Phantom's submarine. Most of them gather to hinder its movements while Chinchou slip into some exposed circuitry. They short out the submarine, leaving it a sitting duck. Taking this chance, Manaphy hops onto Kyogre, and Kyogre jumps out of the water, only to launch a Hyper Beam attack on the submarine, critically damaging it and all useful equipment.

After the battle, Jackie, using Phantom's personal sub, finds his way to Phantom, where he's seeing him in tattered clothing holding up a heavy piece of a collapsed pillar.

"So that is how he gets a lot of power!" Jackie says as Phantom reveals a mechanized suit behind his clothing. Phantom's suit overloads and the column collapses on him. Jackie climbs up on top of the wrecked sub, contacting the Rangers' Base that his mission is complete.

Ash and Lillie return to others with the light they ride. Mark says, "You are cool, Ash."

"But what is the light?" May asks.

"It is the true Crown of Samiya, it gains Ash power since his care for Manaphy." Shep says.

To celebrate, Ash takes the others along in their own energy beams to explore the underwater depths around Samiya, to see all the water Pokémon that have gathered around to see the Prince of the Sea.

At the end of the day, Samiya sinks down into the ocean once more to be hidden from the world.

"Mama, Papa?" He asks innocently.

Ash hugs Manaphy and says, "Manaphy, I think this is goodbye."

"No, don't want to leave papa and mama!" Manaphy cries out.

"But you should stay here, you are the prince here. Please don't cry…" Lillie says to him.

"About that!" They turn and see Kyogre there.

"Kyogre?" Ash asks in confusion.

"He can come with you. We will protect the temple."

"Are you sure?" Ash asks him, he nods. Manaphy then hugs Ash and Lillie.

"Yay, no goodbye to mama and papa!" Manaphy cheers.

Ash says, "I think we should take care of him."

"Yeah."

Ash then takes out his Pokeball and captures him, then he takes him out and let Lillie hugs him.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.104 Manaphy: The ****Seafaring**** Pokemon: Water Type. ****It is born with a wondrous power that lets it bond with any kind of Pokémon.**

After going back to the land, they called the International Police to take Phantom and the troops away, then Jackie turns to Ash. "Ash, if it is possible, can you help taking care of this? This is Phantom's Chatot, but since Phantom is arrested, I think it is better that he goes with another owner."

"Sure. Welcome to the team, Chatot." Then Chatot repeats his words, causing them to laugh.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.55 Chatot: The Music Note Pokemon: Music and Flying Type. ****Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.**

Then they all bid farewell to the family as well as Jackie as they are going back to the Pallet Town.

* * *

**Here is the Manaphy Movie, and I changed May into Ash and Lillie in this movie just like in the Jirachi Movie, since Ash and Lillie are going to catch them all, I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, Beedrill, ****Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Persian, Arcanine, Dewgong, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Crobat, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Qwilfish, Donphan, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, Slaking, Milotic, Tropius, Absol, Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Latias, Latios, Chatot, Lucario, Electivire, Magmortar, Mamoswine, Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Magneton, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Nosepass, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, ****Honchkrow, Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Yanmega, Porygon-Z,**

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**May's Current Pokemon:**

**Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Blastoise, Eevee**


	120. Battle Frontier Part 16

Battle Frontier Part 16

Near the Terracotta Town, Mark and Minami says that they want to go back to Kalos, so they leave the group behind. Ash and his friends are sad at their leave, but they still bid farewell to them.

"Hey, there is an informal Contest." May says when seeing a poster. "I am going to partake one."

"Me too." The one that says is Lillie, who shocks everyone and she says, "I want to try it out."

Ash smiles, "Sure."

Lillie and May go to the Contest Hall and register. Lillie signs Pikachu for the first round and Sceptile for the second. May chooses Eevee for the first round and Blaziken for the second. This Contest is special in which only the two highest scoring contestants in the Appeals Round will move to the Battle Round.

The Appeals Round begins with the local Nurse Joy as a judge. May takes the stage first with her Eevee. It uses Dig to form several holes on the battlefield. From underground, Eevee launches Shadow Ball through the holes to create a fireworks display, impressing the crowd. Other Coordinators take the stage, some performing better than the others.

Finally, Lillie takes the stage. Pikachu executes Quick Attack and Thunderbolt to create an electric ring before using Iron Tail to send him bouncing across the field. Pikachu repeats the move to create a group of bouncing electric rings. The Appeals Round ends, and the top two are decided. Lillie takes first place with May as the runner-up.

During the break, Lillie and May take time to practice. Team Rocket arrives in a giant ship float, attracting the competing Pokémon with food. They capture the Pokémon with a giant net. Ash and his friends confront them, and they are sent flying.

The second round pits May's Blaziken against Lillie's Sceptile. May and Lillie shake hands before the Contest Battle begins.

Sceptile opens with Pound, Bullet Seed, and Leaf Blade. Blaziken dodges them all, and Lillie loses points. To make up for it, Sceptile chases Blaziken towards the wall, preventing it from dodging Pound. Sceptile fires Bullet Seed, but Blaziken's Fire Spin neutralizes it and hurts Sceptile. Blaziken attacks with Sky Uppercut, but Sceptile dodges, taking May's points. Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Pound attack knock down Blaziken, setting points even at the halfway mark. Sceptile follows up with Bullet Seed and Pound. It tries Leaf Blade, but Blaziken dodges. Blaziken attacks with Sky Uppercut, but Sceptile matches it with Leaf Blade, negating both attacks. Blaziken uses Blaze Kick but Sceptile's Pound matches it as well.

With one minute left, the points are identical, but both Pokémon are exhausted. Sceptile activates Overgrow, and Blaziken matches with Blaze. Neither Pokémon can gain an advantage, with moves evenly matched. Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Pound match Blaziken's Sky Uppercut and Blaze Kick. Lillie and May lose points fairly evenly. With ten seconds left, Sceptile unleashes Solar Beam while Blaziken fires Overheat. The attack creates a big explosion that covers the scoreboard. Time expires, but it is unclear who won.

As the smoke clears, both Lillie and May are left with the same amount of points, and the match is a tie.

"I tied with May…" Lillie says in a disbelief tone. "I guess it is fine."

They are both happy about this and the crowd gives them a huge cheer, as Lillie and May meet in the center of the field and shake hands.

"Here is the Terracotta Ribbon, but there is only one…" Nurse Joy says.

May grabs the Ribbon, throws it in the air and Lillie orders Sceptile to use Leaf Blade slicing the Ribbon in half so that both of them can share it.

At outside, May comes back to others.

"I decided. I will be going to Johto for my next Grand Festival. I also contact Drew so that we will be meeting each other at New Bark Town."

Lillie says, "Good for you."

But Max is feeling upset, he says, " Man I know it is hard, but I still can't believe we have to separate…"

Ash says, "Me too. But it doesn't mean our friendship ends, we will be meeting other again."

Max then asks Ash that if he becomes a trainer, he will battle him, which he agrees. Then the two bid farewell to the siblings before they all go back to Pallet Town.

* * *

On the road, Ash says, "Wow, a lot really happened during our journey."

"Yeah. I really enjoy every of it." Lillie says.

Then they see Team Rocket trying to attack 2 Eevees, Ash and Lillie goes to help them and let Pikachu, Absol, Persian and Sylveon do their work.

"You guys are safe now." Ash says to the two Eevees, who then decides to join him.

They go back home at Pallet Town, but they don't see anyone, so they decide to go to the lab.

Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Eve, Tracy, Delia, Adam, Lusamine and, much to their surprise, Gary Oak and Gladion are there.

"Everyone!" Ash says in a surprise tone.

"Well come back." Adam hugs him.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"We hears that you are coming back, so we come to stop by."

Ash then presents them the plague with the Frontier Symbols on it, Gladion says, "You really done well, Ash."

"Thanks Gladion. How is Silvally?"

"He is at Aether. He is fine."

Gary says, "Ashy Boy, how about a battle?"

"You are on, Gare Bear."

At outside, Gary sends out Electivire while Ash sends out Magmortar.

"By the way." Lillie takes one of the Pokeball and out appears Manaphy. "I think you should watch it."

"Sure Mama!"

Lusamine asks, "Did he call you mama?"

Lillie then blush, "Well…um…"

Lusamine and Delia giggles, "Looks like they all grow up." Delia says.

"Yeah. Although it is too soon to have a Grandson." Lusamine remarks, causing Lillie to blush madly.

"Stop teasing me, Mother!" Lillie yells and pouts.

Ash defeats Gary in a short amount of time.

"Wow, Ashy boy. I don't know you do battle much better than last time."

"Thanks, because I owned an Electivire, too."

"Well…" Gary turns to Professor Oak. "I will be heading off to Sinnoh."

"Okay, be sure to take care."

After Gary leaves, Manaphy jumps in Ash's arms. "Papa is the best!"

Ash laughs at the child's words. He then plays with him.

Adam asks, "So your next destination is Sinnoh?"

"Yes. I want to go there so I can know more about my origins." Ash says.

Adam nods, but he has a little fear about his journey to Sinnoh.

"I will go with Ash, too." Lillie says to her mother, who nods and asks her to take care of herself, and Ash.

The next day, Ash leaves some of his Pokemon and take other old ones to his team. He decides to bring back Honchkrow, Chatot, Lucario, Weavile, Magneton, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Yanmega, Eevee, Mamoswine, Porygon-Z and Nosepass with them. He and Lillie bid farewell to other Pokemon and Professors, Delia, Adam, Lusamine, Gladion, Eve and Tracy as they leave. While a certain Pokemon looks sad at their leave.

On the ship, Ash says, "Sinnoh… I wonder what will it be like."

Lillie says, "Yeah, other than Mt. Cornet, since we already know there."

Just then, Ash's hat starts to blow away, but it stops when a hand appears.

"What?" Ash and Lillie looks closer, Aipom pops out to them.

"Aipom? You are following us?"

She nods. Lillie sighs, "Come here, Aipom."

Aipom then runs towards them. They all watch the island go near as their journey continues.

* * *

**Okay, here is the last chapter of the Battle Frontier Arc. Here are some details of Sinoh Arc:**

**Ash will also challenge the Battle Frontier, the story will be more like anime than games.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**


	121. Sinnoh Part 1

Sinnoh Part 1

Ash and Lillie arrive at the Sinnoh Region, and then they go talk with Adam on the video phone. Adam sighs, "So that is where Aipom went. I thought that he was missing and you would be sad about it."

"It is fine, Dad. So now that she is here, will you send me her Pokeball?" Ash asks.

"Of course, but from what I am now, I can only send it to Professor Rowan's Lab." Adam says.

"I see, well, thank you. Mr. Ketchum." Lillie says as they end the call, Ash looks at the five Pokemon who are with them, he says, "Now let's go to the Lab for now."

"Sure." Lillie says as they walk towards Sandgem Town. Ash then asks, "So Lillie, what are you going to do now that we are in Sinnoh?"

"Now that to mention it...I was watching you do the Gym Battles and Contests, I have decided. I am going to partake the Gyms this time."

"Gyms? So you want to face Aunt Cynthia as well?" Ash asks with smirk.

"Of course, that is after I beat you." Lillie says while smirking back.

"We'll see about that." Just then, a mechanical hand appears and it grabs Pikachu. "What the..."

"Pikachu!" Ash yells.

"Who did this?" Lillie asks.

Then they see a Meowth-shaped balloon appears.

"Team Rocket, you followed us all the way here?" Ash asks in shock.

"Although we missed four, but we will take this Pikachu!" Jessie says.

"No you won't Sylveon! Use Moonblast!" Lillie yells as Sylveon fires a pink ball and hit the balloon, causing Pikachu to fall into the woods and Team Rocket blasting off.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash says as they all go into the woods to find him.

* * *

After somewhile, Ash has Butterfree, Honchkrow and Yanmega flying to search for Pikachu, as for himself, Lillie and the others, they are still finding. Ash turns to Aipom, who is looking around from atop a tree, he asks, "Aipom, did you find him?"

Aipom jumps out of the tree and shakes her head, causing the two of them to frown. Then they find themselves at the lake as Ash says, "Man...where did he go..."

"We will find him no matter what." Lillie says.

"Yeah...but we have been searching everywhere." Ash says as all the Pokemon with him and Lillie are frowning.

Just then, a projection from the lake appears in front of them. Ash and Lillie don't know why, but they feel like the Pokemon is telling them not to worry. "What is that…" Lillie asks.

Before Ash can reply, Officer Jenny then arrives with the two of them and she asks, "What are you doing there?"

Ash and Lillie turn around and they are surprised to see her, then they quickly tell them the situation. Officer Jenny says, "You say that Team Rocket is now here in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah, I am going to get Pikachu back from them." Ash says.

"But Sinnoh is a big region. Why don't I take you guys to the Professor's Lab?" Jenny says as they nod. And then she takes them on a ride towards the lab, where they are greeted by two Professors, Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz.

"Hello, Ash, Lillie. It is nice to see you here." Professor Berlitz greets them.

"It is nice to see you again, Professor Berlitz." Ash shakes his hands with Professor Berlitz. He also introduces Professor Rowan to Ash and Lillie.

"I heard everything from Professor Oak and Adam. Here is Aipom's Pokeball." Professor Rowan takes out the Pokeball to Ash.

"Thanks, Professor." Ash says to him.

"But where is your Pikachu?" Professor Berlitz asks.

Ash and Lillie frown and Ash says, "A group of stalkers who always tried to steal my Pokemon have him, we are trying to find them and take our Pikachu back."

Berlitz then feels like he is surprised and he says, "Is the stalkers called themselves Team Rocket? Since I heard from my daughter Dawn that she saved a Pikachu from those guys."

"Really?" Ash and Lillie lighten their mood and asks her direction, so they call the Pokemon Center, but Nurse Joy says, "I'm sorry, she has just left, she says that she is trying to find the Pikachu's owner."

"It's fine." Ash says, "I am going to find them now." Then Ash rushes off.

Lillie sighs and says, "Professors, we will be back later." Then they also rush off.

After a while, Professor Berlitz manages to contact Dawn, who is with Pikachu, Piplup and Ponyta. He says, "Dawn, I found the Pikachu's trainer, his name is Ash and he is heading towards your direction."

"Okay, Dad. I will find him." Then she ends the call as then she turns to Pikachu, "Now we know your trainer, now we should go."

Pikachu nods as then Dawn mounts on Ponyta. Then she says, "Wait, a trainer named Ash who has a Pikachu? Could it be that the person is Ash Ketchum himself? Then it would be so great to meet him."

Ash is still running until he bumps into a person as he falls down. "Oww..." The boy says.

"I am sorry...wait, Tox?" Ash is surprised as Tox says, "Wait, Ash? Is that you?"

They share a friendly hug and Ash asks, "What are you doing here?"

"We are going to travel the Sinnoh Region of course." Tox says.

"Who are we?" Ash asks. Just then, they see Verity, Emily and Gladion rushing up to them. "There you are...wait, Ash? Is that you?"

"Verity? Emily? Gladion?" Ash says in surprise. "You guys are here as well?"

"Consider that we are born in Sinnoh." Emily says.

"There you are, Ash...wait, Brother?" Lillie is surprised to see her Brother there. After the sibling hug and she says, "What are you doing here? I thought you are going back to Aether with Mother."

Gladion says, "I was dragged by Tox and Emily since they want me to accompany them on the journey."

"But where is your Pikachu?" Verity asks. "Why didn't we see him?"

"He was stolen by Team Rocket, but we heard that he was saved by Professor Berlitz's daughter." Ash says.

"You mean Dawn?" Emily asks. "So you are going to find her? Then will you mind if we come along?"

"Not at all." Ash says.

"By the way, Ash. I want to congratulate your efforts. I caught this for you." He sends out a Shiny Budew and Ash is surprised at the purple color on the Budew, he says, "Thank you, Tox." Ash says with a smile. "Budew, it is nice to meet you."

The Budew nods and then Ash takes the Pokeball and recalls him.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.20 Budew: The Bud Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. ****Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch.**

The group of six are running along the path until Aipom knocks into a Pokemon and they start a fight. "Stop it, Aipom." Ash says.

"It's a Starly." Verity says.

"Then I will catch it since it is a flying type." Ash says. "Aipom, let's start off with a Swift."

Aipom lands the attack, but Starly uses Whirlwind to blow the smoke away. Ash says, "Use Focus Punch." Aipom tries to punch the bird, but Starly uses Quick Attack to knock Aipom down before following up with Wing Attack, smacking Aipom several times. Aipom manages to land the Focus Punch.

Lillie says, "Now leave it to me, Ash. Go Pokeball!"

After a while, the ball shakes for three times and then it is successfully captured.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.10 Starly: The Starling Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. ****Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.**

"Starly, I choose you!" Lillie sends him out and tells him to find Pikachu, he nods and flies off.

Unnoticed to everyone, a purple haired trainer was watching the scene. "I won't bother to capture a weak Pokemon." He says as he leaves.

* * *

Ash and his friends are continuing their search for Pikachu, while Dawn are retracing their steps hoping to find Ash. Just then, Ash and his friends notice an Electric spark in the air. Ash says, "It must be Pkachu's electricity."

But once they go after it, they see that the attack is actually coming from an Elekid which is attacking a flock of Starly. The Elekid's Trainer throws a Poké Ball towards one. However, the Starly he throws the Ball towards is the one owned by Ash and, therefore, the capture fails.

"Hey there, have you seen where Pikachu is?" Ash asks.

The boy just gives him a cold stare and says, "I don't see a Pikachu around there."

He notices his Starly and asks, "And do you think that Starly is good enough for you?"

"Huh?" They are confused as the boy takes out his Pokedex and scans 3 Pokeballs, after scanning, the boy release two Starly.

"Now get lost." He says as the two Starly fly off.

"What an unusual way to treat Pokemon." Lillie remarks.

"Yeah. Any Pokemon can be stronger when they train them." Gladion says.

The trainer says, "You there, care for a 3 on 3 battle?"

"Sorry, I have to find my Pikachu, I have no time for battle now." Ash says.

"How pathetic." He takes his Elekid and leaves.

"That guy…" Ash says as he is angry at him, but then they see another Electric attack.

"That is a Volt Tackle!" Tox says.

"It must be Pikachu!" Verity says as the six trainers run off with their Pokemon.

"A Volt Tackle, huh?" The trainer says.

However, Dawn, Pikachu, Ponyta and Piplup are having their own problems as Team Rocket has reappeared and cornered them with another giant robot.

"Piplup, Bubble Beam. Ponyta, use Fire Spin." The two Pokemon try to attack, only to fail. Dawn says, "Now what should I do..."

"Aipom, use Swift, Starly, use Whirlwind, Sylveon use Moonblast, Persian, use Power Gem, Absol, Dark Pulse!"

Just then, five attacks hit the robot and Jessie yells, "Who did this..."

"Pikachu!" Ash and the five trainers rush towards them and then Pikachu is delighted.

"It is the old twerp and the twerpette." Jessie says.

"And they have four new partners, but Pikachu is already ours." Meowth says as he uses the machine to hit Ash, who uses Protect to Protect himself.

"Team Rocket, give back my Pikachu!"

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" "It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!" "Past the stars!" "In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace." "Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet." "When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" "And it's James!" "And Meowth, now that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…" "…we're Team Rocket…" "…in your face!"

Lillie groans and Emily asks, "Did they seriously need to do that?"

Lillie says, "Tell me about it, we have to hear those stupid mottos whenever we meet again. Though it is the new one this time."

"Are you saying that our mottos are stupid?" The Rockets yell in anger, but Ash says, "Now it's my chance."

Ash climbs a tree and jumps onto the machine's arm, climbing up to Pikachu. Dawn is stunned at the lengths he will go to for Pikachu, while also very scared for Ash at the same time. Ash tries to force the hand open and the machine begins to malfunction. Verity says, "Everyone duck!" Then they all duck, and then Team Rocket yells, "We are blasting off again." when the robot explodes.

After a while, Ash climbs out of the rubble as well as Pikachu. Ash hugs Pikachu and says, "It's good to see you again, buddy."

Pikachu nods and then Aipom, Sylveon, Persian and Absol also greet him, then Ash introduces Starly to him.

Verity says, "Dawn, it is nice to see you again."

"Verity? Emily? It is so nice to see you again." Dawn says as they high five. Then Verity says, "Oh, that is my cousin Ash and they are Gladion, Lillie and Tox. They are our close friends."

"It is nice to meet you." Dawn says as Piplup and Ponyta also greet them, but they fall down after a lot of damage.

Tox says, "Here, let me help." Tox takes out a Potion and sprays on him, Piplup feels better instantly.

They head back to the lab, while Dawn is happy to see her father again. Ash and Lillie also got packages from Aurora as they find some new clothes. Ash is black and yellow shirt this time while Lillie is wearing a pink dress.

"Wow, they look so great." Lillie says. Then they also call Aurora for the gratitude.

"I see that they look good on you." Aurora says. "I called Cynthia and she already knew your arrival."

"I know, it is why Verity, Emily, Tox and Gladion are going to travel with us." Ash says.

"And Lillie, you will make sure that my son is fine?"

"Of course." Lillie says.

"Mom, I am not a kid anymore. So where is Dad, is he still at Kanto?" Ash sighs.

"Well, I don't know, you can ask Professor Oak."

"Sure. I will. Bye mom." Ash hangs up the phone and calls Professor Oak, only to find that Adam and Professor Pine has left to Sevestar. Dawn is surprised to see the famous Professor Oak, and then they let Professor Rowan and Professor Oak talk to each other.

Professor Berlitz asks, "So Ash, are you trying to challenge the Sinnoh League?"

"Yes. I am also going to challenge the contests as well." Ash says. "After all, I am going to get my fourth Cup."

"You have three Grand Festival Cups already? That is so amazing." Dawn says, knowing that he is the Legendary Coordinator Ash Ketchum.

"Thanks. Dawn." Ash says.

Lillie asks, "Dawn, are you related to the famous coordinator, Johanna?"

"She is my mom." She replies.

"Really, wow. No wonder you look the same." Tox remarks.

"So you have heard of my wife before." Professor Berlitz says.

"Of course. She is a famous Coordinator." Ash says.

"Well, you are also one." Lillie says, causing him to blush.

"Not to mention your Mother is the real deal." Dawn says. "The founder of the Contests, also the first Top Coordinator Aurora!"

Gladion asks, "What about you? Lillie? Do you have any plans?"

"I am going to challenge the League just like Ash. I want to face Aunt Cynthia as well." Lillie says.

"Are you sure you can beat Mother?" Emily asks.

"Who knows. Maybe I can." Lillie says.

Professor Berlitz says, "Nice rivalry you two have."

Before he can keep saying, a boy who is 3 year old higher than Ash comes in.

"Dad! It is an emergency." The boy says in a hasty tone.

"What is it, Lucas?" Professor Berlitz asks, Lucas takes out an injured Piplup, Professor Berlitz says, "I will try my best to heal him." He then leaves.

Ash whispers to Lillie, "Does he say Lucas?"

Lucas sees Ash and says, "Oh, hi there, Ash Ketchum. I am Lucas Berlitz, as you know, Dawn's older brother."

Ash says, "Nice to meet you. I heard you saved Dialga and Palkia before."

"Well, it is no big deal, I got help from Girantina and an Arceus to stop Team Galactic."

Dawn says, "Hey, why don't you tell me that you have met an Arceus before?"

"You never asked, and besides, Dad will be crazy about it."

Lillie says, "But we heard that Team Galactic has escaped the Distortion World and still on the loose."

"Seriously, well, we will stop them if we encounter them again." Lucas replies.

Then Professor Berlitz comes back with Piplup and says, "This little guy is fine now, Lucas, what happened to him?"

"He is being abused by a trainer, I have let Officer Jenny arrest him. But Piplup is hurt."

"I see. So that is why he didn't trust me at first." Professor Berlitz says.

Piplup then sees Ash and Lillie, he flaps his wings at them.

"I think Piplup wants to go with you."

"Really? Welcome to the team Piplup." Ash says as he gets his Pokeball.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.7 Piplup: The Penguin Pokemon: Water Type. ****A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.**

Now that they are all set, they are going on the journey until they see Paul standing at the doorway. "Now you have your Pikachu back, can you battle now?"

Ash says, "Of course."

Paul releases his Starly first, while Ash does the same. Paul doesn't seem to be interested as he says, "Seriously? Of all your Pokemon, you choose a weak Starly?"

"There is no such thing as a weak Pokemon. Every Pokemon has different powers." Ash says.

"Pathetic." Paul says.

Ash starts off by commanding his Starly to use Quick Attack but the opponent manages to dodge it. Paul's Starly uses Aerial Ace. Ash tries to counter with a Wing Attack, but Paul's Starly uses Double Team followed by another Aerial Ace and as a result, Ash's Starly is knocked out.

"You did great, Starly, you deserve a rest." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon, so does Paul.

Ash throws a Poké Ball and his Aipom emerges while Paul throws out his Chimchar. Aipom launches a Swift attack, but Chimchar counters with Ember, and the two attacks explode on contact. Aipom prepares to use Focus Punch, but Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, stopping the attack.

"What's going on?" Dawn asks.

"Focus Punch would fail if the Pokemon is hit while it is charging up." Rowan says as they all nod.

Aipom uses Double Team, but an Ember destroys all the clones, and the real Aipom is slashed by Chimchar's claws. Ash orders another Focus Punch, as Paul prepares to intercept it, but Aipom jumps into the air, dodging the Flame Wheel. Aipom smashes down into Chimchar with Focus Punch, knocking the fire monkey out.

Ash then sends out Pikachu, Paul sends out Elekid and says, "You are no match for my Elekid."

"We'll see about that." Ash says.

Ash starts things off by ordering Pikachu to use Dig, which catches Paul off guard, then Pikachu hit Elekid successfully. Paul asks Elekid to use Tackle, while Ash uses Grass Knot to make it triple. Then it uses Thunder Shock, which is dodged by another Dig, then Ash finishes Elekid off using Iron Tail. Making Ash the winner.

Then Paul pulls a Poké Ball from his belt and releases his Starly. Ash says, "What is that for?"

"There are other Starly stronger than this one." He says as he leaves.

He then bows to Professor Rowan, before walking off. Ash stares at him angry on seeing such disrespect to Pokémon.

"Well, that did end well…" Lucas says.

"Yeah…Hey Ash, do you mind if I travel with you, too?" Dawn asks.

"By the looks of it, it seems interesting to travel with you as well." Lucas says.

"Sure, welcome to the team." Ash says. And then the 8 trainers head off the road and they say goodbye to Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz.

* * *

Dawn makes her second attempt to capture a Buneary. She pulls out a Poké Ball and expands it, but when she throws it, it slips and hits Ash in the face.

"I am sorry, Ash." Dawn says in panic.

"It's fine." Ash says, but Buneary slips away, much to Dawn's dismay.

Lillie whispers to others, "At least Ash is already captured by Mother."

Emily says, "I know."

Just then, they see a ray of intense sunlight, Tox says, "It's Sunny Day."

Then they see a Budew soon approaches the group with a minstrel steps out from behind a tree, playing a Mew-shaped harp.

Tox says, "That is nice music you have here."

"Why thank you, I am Nando and this is my Budew, and you are..."

After introducing themselves, Dawn asks, "Can I have a battle with you?"

"Are you going for the Sinnoh League?" Nando asks.

"No, I am going to the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Dawn says.

"Then let's make a Contest Battle." Nando says.

Dawn chooses Piplup to go against Budew. Nando offers her the first move, so Dawn starts things off with Peck. However Budew dodges easily, jumping up in the air and firing Bullet Seed. Piplup dodges and hits its opponent with a Bubble Beam, which proves ineffective against Budew.

Lucas says, "Dawn, Water Type is not super effective on Grass Type."

"Not to mention that the smoke he did is to make an appeal..." Verity says.

Nando orders Budew to use Solar Beam and Dawn decides to rush Piplup in with Peck. However, Sunny Day was still in effect, something she overlooked, and Solar Beam fires immediately, scoring a hit and incapacitating Piplup.

"I lost..." Dawn frowns. Nando says, "You must be a beginner, right? It is good for a beginner like you to battle this well."

Then they all bid farewell to Nando as they move forward. As sunset passes, Dawn sulks at her loss and her inability to catch Pokémon.

Lillie says, "How about we go to the Pokemon Center for rest?"

"Sure." Ash says.

At the Center, Nurse Joy greets the group, and Dawn thinks this Nurse Joy is the same one from Sandgem Town. But Tox shows them the picture of all the Joys.

"Every Pokemon center has a Nurse Joy taking care of Pokemon, and they are a big family." Tox says.

"Not to mention that his mother is also a Nurse Joy back in our hometown." Ash says.

"Really?" Dawn says.

"Yeah, though my Father is a doctor. It is also my dream of becoming one."

Later, Dawn and Lucas call their mother, who already recognizes Ash as Aurora's son. Then she thanks them for taking care of the two people.

"Well, there is nothing to worry about." Dawn says, but Lucas says, "Usually that statement only makes us worry more."

Johanna wishes the traveling trio all the best with their ventures before signing off. Afterwards, Nurse Joy approaches and gets Ash to register for the Sinnoh League, using his Pokédex for the registration process. Dawn asks if she can register for Contests as well, but Joy mentions that she does that at the Contest Hall, as well as getting a Contest Pass.

Once they are settled down, Lillie asks, "So what Pokemon did you bring?"

"Let's go to the battlefield, we'll show you." Emily says.

Once they are there, Verity shows her Prinplup, which Dawn scans it, Ash says, "Your Piplup evolved?"

"Of course, ever since that happened in Kanto, I have been training him to evolve." Verity says.

"What happened in Kanto?" Tox asks.

"Well, that is another thing to say." Lillie says. Emily then sends out her Eevee, who greets Sylveon. Tox sends out his Skrelp and then Gladion sends out his Riolu and Umbreon. Lucas sends out his five Pokemon, which are Torterra, Munchlax, Lickilicky, Bastiodon and Mamoswine.

"Wow, Lucas, you have a lot of Pokemon." Ash says.

"Well, I have been a trainer for a year and I already battled the Sinnoh League. Only to fail after battling Lucian." Lucas sighs.

"I am sorry to hear about that, but Uncle Lucian is really strong as well." Emily says.

Ash and Lillie send out all their Pokemon, and the amount of Pokemon surprise everyone.

"Wow, you have a lot of Pokemon." Tox says.

"Well, Lillie and I share all of the Pokemon here. So it is not a problem for us." Ash says.

"So are you two dating?" Dawn asks, causing the two teens to blush.

"No…not yet… it is too early for us to do it." Lillie replies.

Manaphy then comes to Ash and Lillie, "Papa, Mama, play with us!"

Emily says, "Papa and Mama, huh?"

Ash says, "It is not like that, we hatch the egg and he imprinted on us."

"I see." Gladion gives an evil smirk.

Nando also enters the Center, where he retrieves his Budew from treatment. He also notices the group and greets them. "You sure have a lot of great Pokemon."

"Thank you, Nando. So are you going to stay at the Center as well?"

"Well, I need to think about that." Then Nando leaves for the great outdoors.

Nurse Joy reveals to Ash and his friends that Nando is trying to decide whether to focus on winning Badges or Ribbons. Lillie asks, "Can't he do both? Ash is doing both of them."

"We should go find him and tell him about this." Dawn says as they all go outside. However, their night time search fails, even with the assistance of Ash's Starly and Honchkrow. "Well, it seems like we are going to camp out for the night..."

"I guess so..." Lillie frowns.

Just then, Team Rocket tries to trick them by making a fake inn, but Ash and the others already see through it and then James sends out a Pokemon that they haven't seen before.

"It's a Carnivine..." Verity says. "They sure have some nasty Pokemon..."

Dawn orders Piplup to attack with Bubble Beam, but Carnivine literally eats it and charges forward with Bite. However, Budew intercepts, pushing Carnivine back and fires Bullet Seed, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Are you guys alright?" Nando comes and asks.

"We are fine, thanks to you." Ash says. "Though we meet again."

Then Nando takes them to the forest and then he asks them to hear the forest sounds and wild Pokémon roaming.

"Wow, the sounds are amazing." Dawn says.

"Well, we have heard a lot of it, but it never ceases to amaze me." Tox says.

"Hey Ash, so what is the projection that we saw at Lake Verity?" Lillie asks after staying a while.

"Well, I am not sure, but I think it is a Mesprit." Ash replies.

"Mesprit? Isn't that a legendary Pokemon?" Dawn asks.

"I am not sure, but it looks like the shape of it." Ash replies.

Then in the next day, Ash challenges Nando to battle, pitting Skuntank against Budew. Dawn also uses the Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.48 Stunky: The Skunk Pokemon: Poison and Dark Type. ****It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.49 Skuntank: The Skunk Pokemon: Poison and Dark Type. Evolved from Stunky at LV:34. It attacks by spraying a horribly smelly fluid from the tip of its tail. Attacks from above confound it.**

Skuntank uses Bite on Budew, but it fires Bullet Seed. Skuntank dodges and bites it. Budew replies with Mega Drain to replenish its energy while absorbing Skuntank's. Skuntank gets up and lands a direct Flamethrower on its opponent. Budew gets up and glows, evolving into Roselia.

"Wow...it evolved..." Ash says.

Roselia uses Sunny Day to amplify the rays and proceeds to complete the combo with Solar Beam. Skuntank darts forward as the beam launches. Skuntank jumps up to dodge and comes down with Poison Fang, knocking out Roselia.

Nando picks up Roselia and recalls it. He says, "After seeing your performance, Ash. I have decided that I am going to do both of them just like you."

"That's good to know. We can be great rivals." Ash says. Nando heads on his way while Ash's group continues on towards Jubilife City.

* * *

**Now here is the first chapter of the Sinnoh Arc. Like the Johto Arc, this will be a 8 people group traveling together. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the first Contest. And for Dawn and Lucas, I will also give them the same Pokemon in the Manga, though for the others, they will only have three Pokemon in this journey since it is hard to find their Pokemon in this arc.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Piplup, Starly, Budew, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	122. Sinnoh Part 2

Sinnoh Part 2

Ash and his friends give chase as Team Rocket make a balloon getaway with Pikachu and Sylveon locked in a cage. Ash summons Starly to attack the rope holding Pikachu's cage. James sends out Carnivine, but it latches onto him as usual.

"Can you focus on the twerp?" Jessie kicks the Carnivine, and the force pushes the balloon down, causing Starly to accidentally pop the balloon. The balloon crashes near a lake, surprising a nearby Turtwig, who finds Pikachu and Sylveon and opens up the cage. Carnivine attacks and Turtwig steps up to protect the two of them. Turtwig immediately attacks Carnivine with a powerful Tackle, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Pikachu!" "Sylveon!" The 8 people group finally catch up to them, but then the Turtwig stops them from getting close to them. "A Turtwig." Lucas says.

"I want to capture it." Dawn says as she sends out PIplup. "Use Peck!"

Piplup charges at the Turtwig, but it fires off the Razor Leaf. Piplup ducks low to the ground and dodges behind a rock, and the attack hits a nearby bush, injuring a wild Oddish who stumbles out and uses Sleep Powder near Pikachu.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash tries to save him, but he gets hit by the attack and falls asleep.

"Ash!" The others are worried as Turtwig grabs Pikachu and runs off, since he can't carry Sylveon with him as well.

"Hey, wait!" Verity and Emily yell as they try to chase him, but they run into an elderly woman named Clara. She takes 8 of them to her cabin and awakens Ash.

"So what's the deal with that Turtwig?" Gladion asks Clara.

"He is a friend and a protector of the community..." Clara says. Then she shows them where Turtwig and Pikachu are, before Pikachu can do a thing, Turtwig tackles Ash to the ground.

"Stop, Turtwig. He is my friend and trainer." Pikachu says as Turtwig quickly changes tone, ashamed at itself.

Nearby, an injured Linoone appears. Dawn checks her Pokédex while Ash rushes to treat it. They take it back to Clara, where Tox treats it with herbs. Then Lillie also cook lunch for everyone. Linoone quickly finishes its food, and Turtwig gives Linoone its food portion.

"Wow, you really did a good job, Turtwig." Ash says as he gives him another serving.

Turtwig is so ecstatic that it quickly latches onto Ash's head. Clara says, "It seems like he has drawn to Ash."

"Well, it is easy for Pokemon to be drawn to him after all." Tox says while the others agree.

Clara has also experienced Turtwig's affection, but she manages to get Turtwig latched onto a stick instead of her head.

Suddenly, Turtwig and Pikachu are captured in a glass capsule, pulling them back to Team Rocket's submarine.

"Give back Pikachu and Turtwig!" Ash says as he jumps into the water.

"Ash!" Lillie says, but Gladion stops her, "What are you doing Brother? Ash is in trouble."

Clara says, "Don't worry, follow me, I'll show you the quick route." Then the seven of them and three Pokemon follow her.

Team Rocket notices Ash following and grabbing onto the capsule. They pedal faster to try and dislodge Ash, taking the capsule underwater. Turtwig tries to break the glass with Tackle, though Pikachu's Iron Tail and Thunderbolt breaks the capsule and also electrifies everyone around, both Team Rocket and Ash.

Meanwhile, Clara stops running due to fatigue, but Ash and the Pokémon surface nearby. Turtwig is somewhat exhausted, though uses Synthesis to heal up.

"How dare you..." Team Rocket send out their Seviper and Carnivine to attack them, but Turtwig and Pikachu's teamwork send them flying.

Everyone prepares to depart Clara's place, but Turtwig stops them. "I want to join in your team. But I want to have a battle first."

Ash says, "Sure."

After the battle between Pikachu and Turtwig, Turtwig lost to Pikachu and Ash captures the Pokemon with the Pokeball.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.1 Turtwig: The Tiny Leaf Pokemon: Grass Type. ****The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.**

* * *

Then they meet Paul again, he notices the Turtwig and says, "That Turtwig is yours?"

"So?" Lillie asks.

"It doesn't seem strong. Surely it won't be enough to face the Oreburgh Gym." Paul taunts.

"What's that?" Ash asks. "Then how about a battle?"

"Wait, Ash. Let me do the battle." Lillie says. "Since we are sharing our Pokemon after all."

"So you two are sharing Pokemon together? Because you can't take care of your Pokemon alone?" Paul asks.

Gladion says, "What did you say to my sister?"

"Gladion, enough." Lillie says. "I will show him who is better."

Paul pulls a Poké Ball from his belt and calls out his Chimchar. Emily offers to referee the match, but Paul says, "There will be no doubt who will win, so I'll give you the first move."

"Then I'll use it with Tackle." Lillie says.

However Chimchar makes a speedy evasion and lashes Turtwig with a Scratch attack.

"Razor Leaf!" Turtwig fires some leaves, though Chimchar somersaults backwards to avoid the attack.

Chimchar follows up with Ember. Lillie orders Turtwig to dodge, but oddly enough Turtwig just stands there and takes the attack, sending it backwards.

"Turtwig? What are you doing?" Lillie asks, but Turtwig responds by shaking its head and Ash notices the sun. "Lillie, the sun."

Lillie knows what Ash means and she says, "Use Synthesis." Then Turtwig replenishes its energy.

Chimchar spins into a Flame Wheel attack. Turtwig again makes no effort to try to avoid the attack, and is engulfed by fire. Chimchar jumps back after smashing into the injured Grass Pokémon.

"Turtwig, can you continue?" Lillie asks as he nods, but then Team Rocket comes to interrupt the battle.

and Ash asks Turtwig if it can continue. Ash tells his Pokémon to attack again, but is stopped by a net fired from the sky.

The three start to recite their motto, but are cut off when Paul has Chimchar use Ember on them.

"Get lost, you guys are pathetic to interrupt the match." Paul says.

James then sends out Carnivine, eager to silence the arrogant young Trainer. Carnivine isn't too interested in a battle however, and happily chomps down on James' head before James tells it to use Bullet Seed. Happy at its fill, Carnivine jumps up and fires off the attack as told.

"Paul, get out of the way." Ash says, but Paul says, "Chimchar, Ember."

Chimchar uses Ember to deflect the attack and Lillie asks Turtwig to use Razor Leaf to break out of the net. Ash runs and grabs the falling Turtwig, before having Pikachu use Thunderbolt to get rid of Team Rocket. But the explosion causing Lillie, Turtwig, Paul and Chimchar to separate from the group due to the cliff.

"They have fallen into the Bewilder forest..." Verity says. "It is a home to a herd of Stantler and they are known to deliberately disorientate travelers."

"Then we have to be quick. Lillie is down there." Gladion says, Emily says, "Calm down, Gladion, we will find them."

Once they find them, they find Lillie and Turtwig chased by the Beedrill, after chasing the Beedrill off, they are chased by an Ursaring instead, but Paul captures the Ursaring in the end and Lillie mutters, "He probably is going to release it again..."

Paul checks it and says, "This Pokemon's moves are good." Then he places it in the pocket and leaves, much to their surprise. "We should have another battle again."

Lillie nods and then they have another battle. But this time Turtwig lost to Chimchar. Chimchar dances happily and Paul scolds it for doing so before recalling it.

After he leaves, Ash notices Lillie's angry face and he says, "Don't worry, Lillie. We will beat him next time."

"I hope so..." Lillie says with a frown. Gladion asks, "He didn't hurt you in the forest, right? If so I am going to punch him."

"No, Brother. He didn't do anything to me." Lillie sighs. Tox says, "Seems like you have been overprotective." The others laugh as Gladion pouts a little.

* * *

They got to the fake Poison Type Gym made by Team Rocket. The gym leader has been using Seviper, Dustox, a Crogaunk and a Skorupi to battle them, but in the end, it is a plan to steal the Four Pokemon. After sending them flying, they find the Pokeballs that they stole at their fake gym.

Once giving the Pokemon back to their trainers, they notice the Croagunk and a Skorupi there approaching them.

"Aren't you working with Team Rocket?" Ash asks.

"We are bored, we just find them interesting." Croagunk says.

"But you are more interesting." Skorupi says.

Then Ash and Tox decides to capture them. Ash catches Skorupi while Tox captures Croagunk.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.65 Skorupi: The Scorpion Pokemon: Poison and Bug Type. ****As soon as the tail claws close, its needle tips secrete poison. It can survive a year without food.**

* * *

At sunrise, Dawn screams and wakes up a flock of Starly. Which causes Lillie, Verity and Emily to wake up with a groan. "Dawn, what happened?" Verity asks.

"Yeah, we didn't need an alarm clock if you scream like that." Emily says.

"Because my hair is messy." Dawn says with fear in her tone.

Dawn tries to fix her hair manually, but it doesn't work. Piplup is amused, and Dawn gets the idea to use Piplup's Bubble Beam. After that, her hair is done, but the other three are wet.

"I am sorry." Dawn says.

"It's fine...you seems like to comb your hair every so often." Emily remarks.

"Of course, I can't face anyone if my hair is a mess." Dawn says.

"I see." Verity sighs.

"So how long do you like Ash?" Dawn asks, causing Lillie to turn tomato.

"Why do you asks that?" Lillie asks.

"I am just curious, that is all." Dawn says.

"Well… we have been together since birth… I think the more time we spend, the more we love together." Lillie says.

"So you are going to admit it?" Emily asks, causing her to pout a little.

At the outside, the boys are cooking lunch and Ash drops the potato. Skorupi is looking at the potato and Ash says, "Skorupi, can you toss it to me?"

But Skorupi then tosses it upward, Lucas says, "I'll get it." But then he backs up and trips into his sister, who has come out with Lillie, Verity and Emily by her side. Then Pikachu grabs the potato in the end.

"So what did you just do in the tent?" Tox asks.

"Well, Piplup is using Bubble beam to fix her hair." Emily says, "But it sure is unnecessary to do that to us as well...we were wet because of it..."

Then Aipom steals Ash's hat and runs away with it. Ash sighs, "She wants to play that again?"

Pikachu pursues and steals it back with a Quick Attack. However, the hat covers Pikachu's face and he lands in the middle of a path. Officer Jenny almost runs over Pikachu, but a Buneary jumps in and gets Pikachu out of danger. Ash reclaims his hat and Dawn catches up, noting the Buneary.

"Wow, a Buneary..." Dawn says.

Buneary seems shy, covering her face with her fur. She bounces away, slamming into a tree before escaping.

Jenny scolds Pikachu, and Dawn confuses her for the same Jenny in Sandgem Town. "You see, not only Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny are also different as well." Ash says.

"By the way, do you see those guys?" She takes out a picture and says, "They stole the machine parts around here."

Ash notices the picture and says, "Why am I not surprise. Is Team Rocket again."

Emily says, "For some reason they have been following us, so we will call you once we see them again." Jenny nods and then she leaves.

While eating lunch, Lillie says, "That Buneary can be a good capture."

"Yeah, I am going to capture it so that I can use it in the Contest." Dawn says.

Just then, Tox's Croagunk stops eating and notices something in the bushes. Buneary jumps out and bounces away. Lillie, Verity, Emily and Dawn pursue, leaving the dishes to the boys.

Dawn takes the lead and has Piplup attack Buneary with Bubble Beam, taking the first opportunity. Lillie lets her go first. Piplup misses with Peck, but attacks with Bubble Beam. However, Buneary's Ice Beam freezes the attack, stunning everyone. Buneary uses Dizzy Punch to knock Piplup down. Buneary seems to be trying to impress Pikachu, and Piplup is now confused.

"What should I do now?" Dawn asks.

"Return it to the Pokeball now." Emily says. But before she can do so, Buneary knocks out Piplup with Bounce.

"My turn." Lillie says as Pikachu gets ready to battle, but Buneary acts differently, not willing to attack. They finally notice Buneary is attracted to Pikachu. Lillie tries to throw a Poké Ball, but Buneary freezes everybody with Ice Beam, though Starly escapes the blast. Buneary dances with Pikachu, spinning and whisking him away.

"Buneary, I am sorry that I don't feel the same way to you, so can you please stop it?"

After hearing that, Buneary starts to cry. Pikachu tries to remedy the situation but he fails. Just then, Buneary stops crying as they hear something. And then a glass ball captures Buneary, locking her into Team Rocket's mecha. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, however the Electric-type attack is diverted to hurt Buneary.

Ash and the boys find the girls frozen into the ice and Ash says, "Can that Buneary do Ice moves?"

"It seems so. Croagunk, help them out will you?" Croagunk uses Poison Jab to free them.

"Brr..." I am so cold..." Verity says as they are shivering, but then they hear the cry of Pikachu and they all rush towards it, and they find Team Rocket there.

"There they are, Emily, call Officer Jenny now." Gladion says.

"Sure." Emily then leaves.

Buneary tries to free herself with Dizzy Punch but it fails, and Pikachu uses Iron Tail to try to escape. Ash tries to rush over, but Team Rocket blocks him. Jenny arrives and connects Team Rocket as the factory thieves.

Pikachu frees himself as Team Rocket detaches a part of the mecha, lifting off with rocket propulsion. Pikachu frees Buneary with Iron Tail. Buneary use Ice Beam and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send the pod plummeting. The Pokémon jump off the falling pod. Ash catches Pikachu and Dawn catches Buneary. Jenny tries to arrest Team Rocket, but they run away, with Jenny in pursuit.

Buneary is drawn to Dawn, and she is feeling happy about it. Lucas says, "Dawn, you have to remember that you should battle her again for the actual catch."

"You're right, brother." Dawn says.

She summons Piplup again, leading with Bubble Beam, but Buneary dodges. Piplup tries to evade and use Peck, but Buneary dodges again. Piplup's Bubble Beam and Buneary's Ice Beam is even. Buneary attacks with Dizzy Punch, but Piplup dodges and uses Peck successfully. Dawn throws a Poké Ball to catch Buneary, and after a few moments, it succeeds.

"I finally capture it." Dawn cheers as the others congratulates her.

* * *

Finally arriving at Jubilife City, Dawn asks Lucas, "Can we go buy a Poketch? I really need it for my contests."

"I guess why not?" Lucas says as they all go there. But they find that the supply has mysteriously been recalled. Just then, they find that someone is giving the Poketch away and she gets one, only to be found out that it is a fake by the son of the Pokétch corporation's president, Landis.

Landis introduces his father to Dawn and her friends, who learn that the Pokétch corporation withdrew its merchandise when it heard that someone was distributing fakes. But Landis' father does give our heroes a peek at the latest version of the real thing, a Pokétch that measures the Friendship between a Trainer and a Pokémon.

They find out that Team Rocket is the ones that distributes the fake Poketch, and they are using it to make Psyduck using hypnotize on the Pokemon. But thanks to Dawn's Buneary using Ice Beam, they manage to stop them from doing so and then they are sent blasting off again. In the end, Dawn and the group all get one Poketch for free as they thank the president.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and there are no additional stuff here in the story except for the people and their reactions. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be Dawn's Contest debut.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Starly, Budew, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Skorupi, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Croagunk**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	123. Sinnoh Part 3

Sinnoh Part 3

Inside the Jubilife Pokémon Center, Dawn shows off her new dress to Lucas and her mother, who is on the video phone.

"Thank you, Mom. I really like this dress." Dawn says.

"No problem." Johanna says. "Though you are missing the matching choker."

"Oh, no need to worry, I will find it." Dawn says as they end the call. Just then, a Glameow approaches them with the choker on the tail. Then the Glameow's trainer comes and says, "You dropped it at the dressing room."

"Thank you." Dawn says to the girl, but then she leaves without their noticing.

At the same time, Ash and his friends are at the battlefield as Lillie asks, "So Ash, who are you going to use on this contest? I think every Pokemon has potential."

"Well, Aipom wants to try it out. It will be her first time." Ash says. Then the said monkey Pokemon climb onto his shoulder and confirms it.

"But did you register for the Contest yet?" Verity asks as Ash pales. "Oh no, I forgot..." At the same time, Dawn also panics as she also forgets to do it. So they quickly rush to the entry desk, and it is lucky that they can still enter.

The concierge orders the pair to place their Pokédexes into the slots in front of them. Their details come up on the screen, and afterwards they receive their Contest Passes. They are also given a Ribbon case, rule book, Ball Capsule, and Seals.

"Looks like I got another seal for my collection." Ash says as he takes out the seal case, then Dawn notices it and says, "Wow...Ash. Where do you get those seals?"

"Well, consider that I partake 3 regions and my mom is the founder of the Contests. Not to mention that one of our friends also gave me at my Seventh birthday."

Tox says, "It sure brings back old memories."

Lucas says, "But those are so cool, so what seal are you going to use?"

"It's up to Aipom to decide." Ash says as Aipom chooses his own seal.

At the Pokémon Center that night, Dawn is unable to sleep. Eventually, she walks out onto the balcony of their room and calls out Piplup and Buneary, who has been watching their trainer in worry. Lillie and Emily are awake as they walk towards Dawn. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah..." Dawn says. "I am a little nervous." Then she takes out the lucky charm, her mother's first ribbon, she says, "I hope this ribbon can help me with this."

"I am sure you can do your best." Emily says as Lillie nods, "She's right. You should show everyone how special you are, and I am sure that Piplup and Buneary agree as well."

The two Pokemon jump into their trainer, and Dawn nods, feeling a little easy.

Then the next day, Ash and his friends can't find Dawn, who is still trying to comb her hair in the changing room. It is lucky that a red haired girl from before come to help her.

"I am sorry that I left without your noticing. But my name is Zoey."

"I am Dawn, so Zoey, are you partaking contests as well?"

"Yeah, this is my fourth one and I already have one ribbon." Zoey shows her the ribbon and Dawn admires.

"Well, it is my turn to win this contest." With her hair fixed, Dawn says confidently.

"I will be looking forward to see you." Zoey replies as she walks off.

Ash and Dawn meet up in the corridors outside the changing room, and both run off to the waiting room. Then the appeal round starts.

"Our first contestant is Zoey, please welcome her!" The announcer says.

Zoey calls out her Misdreavus, which appears in the middle of a cloud from a smoke Seal. Its silhouette can be seen as Zoey tells it to use Double Team, before dispersing the doubles and the smoke with Confuse Ray. Zoey finishes the appeal with Misdreavus using Shock Wave to create large waves of electricity spreading outwards towards the edge of the Hall.

Next it is Jessie's turn. She calls out Carnivine, which appears from behind her with a heart Seal. Jessie throws her "lollipop", which splits into many smaller ones, before Carnivine breaks them all with Bullet Seed. Jessie the tells it to use Bite, and it does, on her head. Jessie panics at first before playing along with it.

"Wow, she is dedicated…" Dawn says.

"Yeah. She should do this instead of being a villain." Ash mutters.

"Do you say something, Ash?"

"Oh, nothing important." Ash assures her.

"Our next contestant, please welcome Ash Ketchum! Who has won 3 Grand Festivals in the past 2 years!" Everyone cheers as Ash enters the field.

He calls out Aipom, which then uses Swift to break the stars from the star Seal on her Poké Ball. Then she uses Double Team, before using a spinning Focus Punch to hit all the doubles. She finishes by landing on her tail.

"The next one is Dawn Berlitz! It is her first doubt!"

When Dawn goes to the stage, she is a little nervous. But she gets her act together and calls out Ponyta. Ponyta uses Will-O-Wisp to keep the flames from the Seal suspended in the air, then Ponyta jumps high and uses Flame Charge, making a fire wing to end the appeal.

"You did great. Dawn." Ash says to her.

"Thanks, I am glad it is over." Dawn says in a relief tone.

"It is too early to be relieved." Zoey says to her, then she introduces herself to Ash, who also shakes her hands.

"I heard that you also do gyms, too. But do you know the difference between them?"

"Of course I do, but that isn't going to stop me from doing what I want." Ash replies.

"I see. I will also be looking forward to battle you." She says as she leaves.

Dawn now faces Zoey in the Quarter Finals. Dawn sends out Buneary while Zoey sends out Glameow. Buneary uses Ice Beam, but Glameow uses Shadow Claw to block the attack and Dawn loses points. Buneary uses Bounce, and Glameow jumps with its tail, soaring above Buneary and using Fury Swipes. Glameow uses Iron Tail, but Buneary blocks with both her ears, taking Zoey's points. Glameow spins its tail, spinning Buneary and sending her flying. Buneary uses Ice Beam again, but Glameow dodges. However, the attack creates an ice field around Glameow, causing it to slide. Buneary uses Dizzy Punch and Bounce, landing multiple attacks due to the ice. With thirty seconds left, Buneary uses Dizzy Punch again. Glameow uses Shadow Claw to attack the ice and sends shards against Buneary, stopping the attack. Glameow springs up with Iron Tail and knocks Buneary down. Time expires and Zoey wins the round.

"Don't be sad, Dawn. You have done a good job." Ash says to her.

"Yeah, but still, I lost." Dawn says.

"Losing is nothing to be ashamed of. What matters is what you learn from the loss." Ash says to her.

In the semi finals, Zoey faces Jessie. Only one minute is left, and Zoey has the lead, but Carnivine has Glameow wrapped. Carnivine tries to Bite, but Glameow's Shadow Claw strikes back and frees itself. Glameow attacks with Fury Swipes. Carnivine fires Bullet Seed, but Glameow dodges and use Iron Tail to empty Jessie's points.

"How can I lose!" Jessie storms off angrily.

Ash says, "So I am facing Zoey…"

Dawn says, "I am sure you will win this."

Ash sends out Budew while Zoey sends out Glameow. Ash asks Budew to use Solar Beam, which Glameow cut in half with Shadow Claw, causing both to lose points. Then Zoey is the one who keeps losing points as Ash then finishes off with a Venoshock on the poisoned Glameow.

"It is settled! The winner of the Jubilife Contest is Ash Ketchum!" Then everyone cheers for him as he gets his first ribbon.

"I can see why I lose the battle. You really are a top coordinator." Zoey says.

"Thanks, but we will be facing other soon."

"Yeah. And I am not going to lose." Zoey vows.

Back outside, Ash is tackled by Lillie for his win, then they all cheer up Dawn so that she can do well next time.

* * *

On the way to Oreburgh City, they encounter Team Rocket twice. Both attempts makes Ash's Starly and Tox's Croagunk evolve into Staravia and Toxicroak.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.11 Staravia: The Starling Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Starly at LV:14. ****Recognizing their own weakness, they always live in a group. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily.**

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Oreburgh City and reach the gym, before they can enter the gym, they see Paul and an old man walking out of the gym?

"Oh it's you..." Paul says.

"So you have challenged the gym already?" Ash asks with a little annoyance.

"Mind your own business." That was Paul replied. But then the man says, "The gym leader is not available for now. But if you want to know, the gym leader here uses Rock Type Pokemon."

"Rock Type...I see." Ash says. "It is like the other regions..."

"I'm leaving. I am going to find the Pokemon Center." Paul says as he leaves. Lillie wishes him luck, but he just smirks and continues walking.

"So where is the gym leader?" Ash asks.

Then a man inside the gym tells them that he has been to Oreburgh Mines, so they all go there. They find Roark there, who has find an Armor Fossil. Ash asks if they can challenge him, Roark agrees and let them go.

When they head back to the gym, Paul also comes to challenge him. So Ash and Lillie decides to let him go first. But much to their anger, whenever Paul loses one Pokemon, he always saying that they are weak or useless. Even Paul wins the gym battle, he just walks away with the badge.

"That guy…" Ash says in anger.

"Ash, calm down. Right now just focus our gym battle." Lillie says.

"You are right." Ash says as he calms down.

Roark says that he needs to heal his Pokemon as he let Ash battle the next day.

Back outside, Ash sees that Paul has released Azumarill because she is weak.

"There is no way to treat Pokemon just because she lost." Ash says.

"Whatever, you will always be weak if you think like that." Paul says as he turns around.

"Don't you know who he is? How could you say that?" Tox asks in anger.

"Don't know, don't care." He says as he walks away.

"That is enough, Tox. I also don't want to let him know that I am a 3 region champion."

"But…" Verity says.

Lillie says, "Ash is right, it will only cause trouble."

"I guess so." Gladion sighs.

The next day, Ash gets inside the Gym, he is greeted by Roark.

"So it is your turn, Ash?" Roark asks.

"Yes." Ash replies.

Then he notices Dawn and Lillie in a cheerleader outfit.

"What is with the outfit?" Ash asks as he blushes at the sight of Lillie.

"It is Dawn's idea. She says that cheerleading can boost your confidence." Lillie says while blushing, too.

"Well, It looks good on you." Ash says to her as he returns to face Roark.

The referee states that the gym battle will be 3 on 3. Roark sends out Geodude first while Ash sends out Piplup. Ash asks Piplup to use Bubble Beam, but it is deflected perfectly by Geodude using Hidden Power. Piplup is sent flying, and Roark uses this to his advantage to tell Geodude to use Rollout to attack again. Geodude does so, smashing right into Piplup and sending it flying again. Piplup smashes right into the ground, and is declared unable to battle by the referee.

"No way, Piplup lost to the water type?" Dawn says as her Piplup looks worried.

Gladion says," Just like Paul's battle, Roark has let his Pokemon trained to deflect Water Types."

Ash says, "Piplup, you did great. Have a good rest. Turtwig, I choose you!" Ash recalls Piplup and sends out Turtwig.

Ash asks Turtwig to use Razor Leaf, which makes Geodude fainted.

Roark then sends out his next Pokémon, Onix. Ash tries to use Razor Leaf again, but Onix dodges and uses Iron Tail. Turtwig dodges, but Onix uses Stealth Rock, much to Ash's shock.

"What is Stealth Rock?" Dawn asks.

"It is a tricky move, when you sends out the Pokemon to the field, the Pokemon have to get some damage first before the battle begins." Tox says. "Not only that, the damage will vary as Flying, Fire or Ice will take more damage because they are weak to Rock."

"So Ash can't easily switch out Pokemon…" Emily says.

Ash isn't afraid the move, he let Turtwig finishes it off with Vine Whip.

"It has been a good battle so far, but my last one is my ace. Cranidos!"

Cranidos uses Iron Head first. Turtwig tries to dodge, but it is hit. Then Turtwig uses Leech Seed, trying to suck its energy, but Turtwig is defeated by Rock Tomb and Stone Edge.

Ash sends out his Crystal Steelix as his last Pokemon, Roark sees it and says, "I have seen a Shiny Pokemon before...but I have never seen a Crystal Steelix...you sure full of surprises, Ash."

"Thanks. But he is not a pushover." Ash says.

Cranidos tries to use Heatbutt, but Steelix uses the chance to grab Cranidos and wrap it. Not long after, Steelix uses Crunch on Cranidos, causing him to faint.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash hugs his Steelix for his victory. Roark recalls his Pokemon and says, "Wow, Ash. You sure are a strong trainer. Here is the Coal Badge."

Ash accepts the badge and thanks him. Then Lillie come forwards to the two.

"Congratulations, Ash." Lillie says.

"Thanks, and I want to say you are cute in this outfit." Ash flirts and Lillie can feel her cheek hot as a pepper.

"Stop it, Ash." She says while covering her blush.

Ash says to Roark. "Lillie here is also challenging the Sinnoh League, how about you battle her tomorrow?" Ash asks Roark.

"Sure. I will be looking forward to your battle, Lillie." Roark says.

* * *

Then they hear that the Fossil Restoration Machine has been stolen, they head outside and see an Aerodactyl flying around attacking the city, they help a scientist capture the Aerodactyl and even get the machine back from Team Rocket. Roark's Cranidos also evolves into Rampardos in the process. The scientist thanks them and take them to the Oreburgh Museum, Ash and Lillie receive a Shieldon as a thank you gift. He is just been revived from Roark's Armor Fossil, and Roark decides to give them.

The next day, Lillie and Roark are on the field.

"Well, Lillie, I will use the same 3 Pokemon from before. Show me how are you going to defeat it."

"We shall see." Lillie says in a confident tone.

Tox says, "So this is her first gym battle?"

Ash replies, "Yes. But with a lot of training, I am sure Lillie will be fine." Ash replies.

Roark sends out his Onix.

"Oh, Pikachu!" Lillie calls out the mouse who is by Ash's side, he nods and jumps down to the field.

"A weird choice…" Roark says.

"But this Pikachu has defeated a lot of Ground Types. He can do it again." She winks at Ash, who nods to her.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Onix quickly uses Slam. Pikachu quickly dodges the attack and climbs onto Onix. Onix uses Screech to get Pikachu off, but it fails. Onix tries to shake Pikachu off, but it holds on tight. Pikachu quickly uses Iron tail and hits Onix. Onix uses Double-Edge, but Lillie tells Pikachu to spin, avoiding the attack, and Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Onix dodges the move, and then Onix slammed Pikachu right down to the ground. Onix uses Stealth Rock. Pikachu used Thunderbolt and destroys every rock near it. It also hits Onix badly. Lillie tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Roark told Onix to use Screech, but before it got a chance, Onix was hit, knocking Onix out.

"I am surprised at your spinning tactic. But here is my next Pokemon. Geodude."

"Pikachu, return for now. Aipom! I choose you!" Lillie sends out her second Pokemon."

"She even mimics your words, Ash. "Tox says.

"Shut up." Ash says in a blush.

Aipom uses Swift on Geodude. It doesn't hit it because Geodude uses Rollout. Aipom uses Double Team and Geodude hits the wrong copy. Aipom uses Focus Punch, but Geodude blocks the attack. Geodude uses Seismic Toss and Rollout on Aipom, but it dodges the Rollout. Aipom uses Focus Punch again and knocks Geodude out.

Finally, Roark sends out his best Pokémon: Rampardos. Aipom uses Swift, but it doesn't affect Rampardos at all. Rampardos uses Headbutt, but before Aipom could dodge it, it is hit and knocks out. Lillie sends out Pikachu again. Lillie tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Rampardos dodges and uses Zen Headbutt. Pikachu tries to jump away, but is hurt by the Zen Headbutt. Pikachu uses Quick Attack. Rampardos is about to use Headbutt, but Pikachu jumps away. Rampardos throws Pikachu off with its tail. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Rampardos used Zen Headbutt. Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt one more time and Pikachu is knocked out.

"Even Pikachu can't handle Rampardos?" Dawn says in a shocked tone.

"Wow, it is very amazing..." Ash comments.

Lillie takes a deep breath and says, "Milotic, you are up!"

Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt on Milotic, but it uses Surf to wash it back. Then Milotic uses Ice Beam, which is deflected by Flamethrower, Rampardos tries to use Head Smash, but Milotic uses Dive to dodge it and hit Rampardos with a Wrap, causing it to get trapped. Then Milotic finishes it off with the Iron Tail.

"You are as interesting as Ash. I can see why you two are a great couple."

Lillie blushes at the comment. Roark also gives her the Coal Badge. Lillie thanks him and the group of 4 bid farewell to him as they leave the city.

* * *

On the way, they meet a Pachirisu who is causing them trouble. Due to its energetic attitude. Dawn has captured him with the help of others. But she has decided to release it, which turns out to be the mistake. But Pachirisu helps them defeat Team Rocket, he rejoins Dawn's team.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!" Ash commands Gardevoir to attack Gallade for training.

"Gallade, dodge it!" Lillie commands, which he did. Just then, an Ariados come to them and shoots String Shots on them.

"Hey, what is that for?" Emily yells. And then a Salamence approaches with a woman on his back. Ash and his friends are shocked to see the person is no other than Lillie's cousin, Jean. "Jean? What are you doing and why are you here?"

"It's Pokemon Hunter J." J says.

"Jean..." Ash turns to Gardevoir and Gallade, "Gardevoir, Gallade, hide!" The two Pokemon uses Teleport. But J uses her heat-seeking goggles to track Gardevoir and Gallade. After locating them, J uses her Cement Cannon to turn Gardevoir and Gallade to stone.

"No way…" Ash says as the four break free.

"I will be taking these two away." She says as she leaves.

"Give back our Pokemon! Jane" Ash yells as he and Lillie chase them with the others. And J grits her teeth and says, "So annoying, but it is their nature." Then she stops and says, "I think you should come as well." Then she fires another Cement Cannon, Ash uses Teleport to dodge it, but it hits Pikachu.

"Oh no!" Ash says as J takes Pikachu. Then J says, "You are lucky that you escaped." Then she leaves.

Ash and his friends are angry that they can't save the Pokemon, Tox says, "What is actually happening? And why is Jane doing this?"

Gladion says, "I am going to contact Dad to ask about this."

Once they call Lusamine and tells them about everything, Lusamine quickly contacted Dr. Colress, who gets the call and says, "Jean? A Pokemon Hunter? But Jean is with me. She is helping me with some of my inventions."

Jean then hears the call and decides to butt in. "What's wrong?"

Then Ash connects the dots and says, "Wait...don't tell me...It is not only Dr. Colress...even Jane has a Evil version that came to the world after that incident..."

"And she called herself Hunter J..." Lillie gasps. Then they explain everything and Jean can't believe that there is an evil version of her in the Sinnoh..."

"Don't worry, Jean. We will try to stop her before things get worse." Ash says as J nods. After ending the call, Lucas asks, "So where are we going to find J?"

"There is only one way to find out where she is." Ash sends out Mewtwo, who has found J trying to steal an Absol. They quickly rushes there and tries to get their Pokemon back, but J has escapes once more. But luckily, Ash has entered the ship of hers.

"Ash Ketchum has entered the ship, go capture him!" J orders her henchman.

Ash and Mewtwo are finding the Pokemon, they are found by J, who also has Drapion out.

"Why don't you just surrender? You can make a good prize or us."

"I will never surrender to the likes from the Dark Dimension." Ash says as he mega evolves Mewtwo and let him do the battle, he defeats Drapion and they makes a run, they find his 3 Pokemon in a pod and frees them with Hidden Power. Then they are surrounded by the henchmen.

One of J's minions sends out a Golbat. Before Golbat can attack with its Steel Wing, Ash tells Absol to use Protect and Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Golbat gets back in the air and uses Supersonic, but Persian hits Golbat with a Power Gem. The attack also destroys the airlock, causing the air to rush out of the room.

J then orders to detach the pod Ash and his Pokemon are in, she curses and says that she will need another Gardevoir and a Gallade for the clients. Ash, with the help of 3 Psychic type Pokemon, uses Teleport to land the pod safety to ground. He also finds Lillie and the others who are approaching them.

"Where is J?" Lillie asks.

"She flies off. But we will capture her for Jean's sake." Ash says.

Officer Jenny comes to the scene and captures the henchmen, she thanks them as she drives off with them. Ash and his friends then hit the road heading to Floaroma Town.

* * *

**Now Ash has gotten 1 badge and 1 ribbon, and the Dark Version of Jean appears as Hunter J. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Budew, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Skorupi, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	124. Sinnoh Part 4

Sinnoh Part 4

Ash and his friends goes back to Jubilife City in order to go to the Floamora Town, but on the way they see that Dawn and Lucas' father, Professor Berlitz being surrounded by a group of green haired people with weird costumes.

"I will not hand over these to you guys." Professor Berlitz says, but then the grunts start taking out their Pokemon.

"Dad!" Dawn and Lucas yell as they send out Ponyta and Tru. Ash and Lillie also send out Pikachu and Absol to help.

"Lucas, everyone." Professor Berlitz is relieved as the Pokemon defeat the members and then they retreated. One of their members says, "You are lucky to have reinforcements this time. But we Team Galactic won't fail again."

Once they are gone, Gladion asks, "They are Team Galactic?"

"Apparently, it is a new team appearing in the same time as Team Rocket..." Ash says. "Not to mention that the leader of this group may be one of our relatives from the Dark Dimension."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asks. "And Dad, what do they want with you?"

Professor Berlitz says, "It is something we are studying, the evolution of Pokemon and the energy the Pokémon releases when it evolves. It's something beyond their control, Team Galactic seems interested in trying to harness its power."

Lillie says, "I hope they aren't using it to summon Dialga and Palkia."

Tox says, "I hope not. Or Ash will go crazy."

"Well, we will be crazy after all." Verity says, and this causes Dawn and Lucas to be confused. "What do you mean by that?" Dawn asks.

Ash sighs, "Enough about me, I am glad that Professor is safe."

"Yeah." Dawn says, but she is still wary of what Ash is talking about.

They bid farewell to them, then they are approached by the Jubilife TV crew, who asks Ash if he wants to evolve Pikachu. Pikachu shakes his head, then they introduce the B-Button League. They take them to see the strongest Magikarp and Feebas, but Team Rocket tries to steal them and forcing them to evolve. Thanks to Ash and his friends' heroic actions, they fail and blast off once more.

* * *

Ash and his group are walking on the road until they hear a cry for help. They rush to help as they see an injured Bidoof.

"It must be hurt." Ash says. "Tox, do you have some Super Potions?"

"I do. Here you go." Tox gives Ash the bottle as he uses it on Bidoof. Then he puts the plaster on its wound.

"So where did you live, Bidoof?" Emily asks, then he shows them the way, before Team Rocket appears again.

"You three again? You are not taking our Pokemon." Ash says.

"As if." But before they can do something, a Steelix appears and charges a Hyper Beam, then Gladion yells, "Run."

As they all run, Bidoof is leading the way and they all get to a waterfall.

"This is where we live, we can enter this gap." Bidoof says as they enter the gap, then they see the small village.

"Wow, so this is the Bidoof Village..." Lillie says.

"Yeah...amazing." Dawn says.

As all of Bidoof's friends come out and greet it, then the head Bidoof says, "Thank you for finding our friend."

"You're welcome, but why didn't you come find him if I may ask?" Ash asks.

"We wanted to. But the Steelix is out there rampaging...if only we know the reason..." Bidoof sighs.

"It is the good thing that this rocky terrain is strong, but it will not keep him out forever..." The Bidoof with the plaster says.

Then they hear Steelix continue to attack the wall, they climb up to the other side and see Team Rocket. They are blasted inside the village as well and then they tell them what they did, causing both the group and the Bidoofs angry at them.

"So it is your fault again..." Ash says. "And we always need to clean up your mess..."

Dawn sends out Piplup and has him use Bubble Beam on Steelix, while everyone else sets up a barricade against the gap in which the gang entered. However, after Piplup gets tired and returns to his Poké Ball, Steelix busts through the outside of the gap, leaving the barricade as the gang's only protection.

"Maybe it will calm down if the shovels are removed?" Emily asks.

"Then it will be easier if we can lure it into the gorge in the village..." Then they all see Team Rocket and then Ash grabs Meowth.

"Hey, what are you doing twerp! Let go of me."

"It is your mess, so you should be the decoy." Ash says as he throws him out. Then the Steelix starts to chase Meowth toward not only the gorge, but also the Bidoof home in which Jessie and James are hiding. Meowth makes it to the gorge and jumps, and Ash sends out Staravia to go and save him, making Steelix fall into the gorge just as Emily planned.

When Staravia sets Meowth down next to Jessie and James, Team Rocket is reunited and begins to taunt the out cold Steelix out of anger for chasing them all this way. The gang tries to shush them in an attempt to keep Steelix unconscious so they can get the shovels out of its head, but the three continue to rant. Steelix wakes up in the process and blasts Team Rocket off with Hyper Beam.

"Now they are gone..." Verity says.

"But the Steelix is still mad..." Lucas says.

Ash has Staravia use Aerial Ace on one of the shovels, knocking it off of Steelix's head. As Staravia turns around, Steelix knocks him away and charges toward him, only to smash into a rock when he is recalled by Ash.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on the second shovel." Lillie says. And then Pikachu knocks it off and leaving one shovel left on Steelix's head. As Pikachu prepares to knock the third shovel off, Steelix head butts into the wall and Pikachu falls to the ground.

"It seems to be angrier..." Gladion says.

"Yeah, now it is really dangerous to get close to the head."

Then the Bidoof Ash heals explains to the head and then they decide to remove themselves. All the Bidoof jump off the cliff and onto Steelix's head, and try and pulling the shovel out. However, they and the gang all notice that Steelix is charging toward the fountain.

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade to stop him." Ash sends out his Pokemon and then Sceptile clashes with the Steelix. At the same time, Bidoof clan also continues their attempt to pull the shovel out.

"Need...more...power!" The head Bidoof yells and then the Bidoof pulls their full might and then they successfully pull the shovel out of Steelix's head. Steelix stops charging right at the end of the path and calms down.

"We did it..." The group cheers and then the Steelix leaves the clan alone.

Before Ash and his group are leaving, the Bidoof that Ash healed decides to go on a journey with them, and with the clan agrees to it.

"Welcome to the team." Lillie says as she tosses the Pokeball, capturing the Pokemon in the end.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.13 Bidoof: The Plump Mouse Pokemon: Normal Type. ****A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's.**

* * *

"Wow, there are a lot of flowers!" Dawn says as they finally arrive at the Floaroma Town.

"You're right...this place sure is full bloom." Ash says.

Then an elderly woman comes and then she says, "I am glad you like it. You see, when Floaroma Town was once barren and without any kind of vegetation. Legend has it that a beautiful woman went atop the hill and expressed gratitude, which resulted in flowers growing exponentially."

After the woman leaves, they notice a sign about a Poffin cooking class. Ash says, "I know how to make Pokepuffs and Pokeblocks, but I never knew about Poffins."

"Well, they are actually similar, but they are made differently. How about we all check out this class?" Lucas asks as they all agree.

They go to the location as a Lotad and Roserade take care of the garden. Then the woman comes out of the house and then she asks, "Are you taking the cooking class?"

"Your are right, Ms..."

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Forsythia. It is nice to meet you."

After the group introduce themselves, Forsythia brings them in and gives a quick demo on making Poffins generally.

As the group are making, they notice Dawn using her Poketch to help, Forsythia says, "Young lady, you are really good at this.

"Well, I would help my mom with the Poffins, so I have some general knowledge."

"I see." Then Dawn's timer beeps and she spreads the Poffin onto the mold platter.

Ash and Lillie are also making their own with the help of Budew and Sylveon. And then they all finish making Poffins at the same time.

"How is it?" Dawn then gives her 4 Pokemon to eat, only to find that they feel horrible. As for others, they all like it.

"Well, don't worry about it, Dawn." Forsythia says. "Each Pokemon has a Poffin preference and that there is a unique recipe for each."

Lucas says, "She is right, Dawn. Mom's recipe is for Glameow, but copying it might not be good for your other Pokemon."

Dawn sighs as she nods. Then Forsythia prepares the group some tea as Roserade serves the plate, but quickly backs away scared.

"What is wrong with the Roserade?" Ash asks.

"Well, Roserade has been very shy and nervous as long as I remember." Forsythia says.

She brings up the story of meeting Roserade, back as a Budew, in a Pokémon Center. Budew went with Forsythia when it saw the flowers she was holding. Forsythia gave Budew a red scarf to keep it warm, and it quickly evolved to Roselia and finally Roserade. Budew hears the story and then it goes to Roserade, calming her down a little.

Suddenly, a giant explosion gets their attention as one of Team Rocket's mechas steals all the Berries and destroys the garden.

"You guys again?" Ash groans as well as the others. Then he calls for Thunderbolt from Pikachu, but there is no effect.

Jessie's Dustox and James's Carnivine come out, but when Carnivine latches onto James, he sends out Cacnea, but both latch onto him. Dustox uses Poison Sting as Tox's Croagunk uses his own Poison Sting to block it.

Dawn's Piplup uses Bubble Beam and Lillie's Budew uses Razor Leaf, but Cacnea's Pin Missile and Carnivine's Bullet Seed blocks the attacks.

Roserade run off and gets the red scarf, quickly exuding confidence. Gladion has Umbreon use Swift, but Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to block it. Emily asks Eevee to use Tackle, but Cacnea uses Sandstorm to block.

"They are getting away..." Ash says, but then

Team Rocket attempts to leave, but Roserade suddenly attacks with Magical Leaf. "Its that same Roserade..." Meowth says.

Then Forstyhia notices the red scarf and then she says, "Why is she suddenly so aggressive?"

Ash says, "Roserade wants to protect the orchard from those bad guys."

Ash sends Pikachu to use Quick Attack to rock the mecha, but Meowth deploys baskets to lock everyone but Forsythia down. Dustox uses Gust to pin Roserade, but it jumps off the roof. Meowth tries to take the scarf off Roserade, but Roserade resists. James sends Mime Jr. to use Tickle on Roserade. It works and the scarf comes off, sending Roserade to the ground in fear.

"Don't hurt her!" Ash's Budew then blocks the mecha with the Protect and then it starts to glow, then it becomes a Roselia and then it knocks the mecha backwards.

"Roselia!" Ash cheers as he scans the Pokemon.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.64 Roselia: The Thorn Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Budew with high friendship during daytime. ****A Roselia that drinks nutritionally rich springwater blooms with lovely flowers. The fragrance of its flowers has the effect of making its foes careless.**

Roserade looks at Roselia in awe as Forsythia says, "Roserade, you are also powerful without the scarf. I believe in you."

Then the Roserade gains confidence and asks Roselia to use Petal Dance together. And then they use the move to shear the tires and the baskets, releasing the captured Berries. Then Pikachu, Sylveon, Persian and Absol send the trio blasting off again.

Roserade uses Sunny Day and Lotad uses Water Gun to help repair the damaged garden, fresh plants sprouting in place, much like the legend of Floaroma Town. Forsythia says, "Ash, Lillie. Thank you for helping Roserade conquering her fear."

Ash says, "Well, it is Roselia that needs to be thanking, not us."

Forsythia nods and then she takes out the blue scarf. "I think your Roselia will like to have this." Then she helps him wear it, and then it suddenly glows and it becomes a Roserade. Lillie also scans the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.21 Roserade: The Bouquet Pokemon: Grass and Poison Type. Evolved from Roselia with a Shiny Stone. ****Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power.**

"So there is a Shiny Stone on the scarf?" Tox asks.

"Yeah, but now it is gone due to the evolution, but you can still keep the scarf." Then the Roserade thanks the woman.

Dawn prepares another batch of Poffins as her Pokémon are reluctant to eat it. Buneary and Pachirisu try to get Piplup to taste first, but Piplup convinces them to all eat at once. This time, the Pokémon like the Poffins. And the group all cheer for her in the end.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and I decide to write the Contest in the next chapter and I hope you like it. And there might be a surprise in the next chapter as well.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Skorupi, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	125. Sinnoh Part 5

Sinnoh Part 5

On the day before the Pokemon Contest, Ash and Dawn are training together as everyone is watching. Pikachu demonstrates to Pachirisu how to store electricity in order to gain more appeal. Pachirisu follows suit, releasing its stored electricity and creates a sparkle show similar to Pikachu.

"Nice work. Pachirisu." Dawn says as he gives the Poffins to him and Piplup.

After the two Pokemon eating the Poffins, then they wanted more. Dawn says, "You can't have them unless you train some more." Dawn says, but then Pachirisu gets angry and uses Discharge on all of them. Pikachu stops Pachirisu with Thunderbolt, though Dawn's hair is left frizzled.

"Oh, not again!" Dawn whines.

"Well if it isn't Dee-Dee?"

They turn around and see a boy with a Prinplup.

"Kenny?" Dawn says in shock. Lucas says, "Wow, it has been a while..."

Back at the Pokemon Center, Dawn introduces him to others, Ash and his friends find out that Kenny is their childhood friend.

"But why do you call her Dee-Dee?" Lillie asks Kenny, but Lucas decides to answer, "Well…"

"Ahh~~" Dawn yells and begs both Lucas and Kenny not to say.

"Well, this is very interesting." Kenny then sends out his own Prinplup, and then both Ash's and Dawn's Piplup tries to approach Prinplup, but Prinplup slaps it away.

"I am sorry, Prinplup does not like when others get too close." Kenny explains.

"It sure is prideful." Verity says.

As Piplup and Prinplup attempt a stare-down rivalry, Lucas asks, "So Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I am going to partake the contests as well. As you can see, I am also a Coordinator."

"Wait, you too?" Dawn is shocked as Kenny says, "Yeah, I also saw your contest in Jubilife."

"But I thought you aren't interested in Pokémon Contests. What happened to you?" Dawn asks.

"Something happens, and I am into it. I also made it to the final round of my very first Pokémon Contest, but lost to Zoey and her Glameow."

"Just like me…" Dawn replies.

Kenny asks, "And Ash, I hear that you are a Top Coordinator, are you competing the Floaroma Contest, too?"

"Well. I want to sit out on this one for Dawn." Ash replies. "Since I already has one."

"I see. Then how about some childhood stories of Dawn?" Kenny asks.

"Don't you dare!" Dawn yells. But in vain as he quickly brings up three stories that embarrass Dawn: her self-inflicted Chimchar-style haircut, her fumble during a childhood play, and wearing two different shoes and pajamas to school.

"Grr...that's it, I challenge you to a battle and I am going to defeat you!"Dawn yells.

"Sorry, I want to battle Ash first." He says, causing her to fume. Emily says, "Dawn, please calm down for a while..."

Kenny's Prinplup faces off against Ash's Piplup. Piplup attacks first with Peck, but Prinplup uses Metal Claw to block the attack, sending it back with appeal. Prinplup charges with Drill Peck, flying up and coming down. Piplup uses the spin dodge method and lands elegantly. Prinplup uses Bubble Beam to dampen the fall.

But as they are into it, a Haze appears and it disrupted the battle. "Hey, who did that?" Kenny asks.

Then the Rocket trio appears once more as they have Prinplup tied up. "Give me back my Prinplup!" Kenny tries to save it, but Cacnea and Carnivine knock them aside. Cacnea, Carnivine, and Seviper attack the group, but both Piplup jump up and uses Whirlpool to absorb the blitz attack. Piplup launches the attack towards Team Rocket, restoring Prinplup's energy and allowing it to free itself. Two Piplup and Prinplup set aside the rivalry and both send Team Rocket flying with Bubble Beam.

That night, Ash goes to find Kenny, who is outside training. "Are you training this late for the contests?"

Kenny turns around and sees Ash. He says, "Oh, it is you. What's up?"

"Dawn says that you didn't want to participate the contests, but now you did, what makes you change?" Ash says, causing him to flinch.

Kenny says, "Um…" He is speechless of his words. "I am doing this for Dawn..."

Ash asks, "Huh? Why her?"

Kenny blushes a little and says, "I admit...I had a little crush on her, and partaking in the contests will make us similar and it will be better to communicate..."

Ash nods and says, "I suggest that you should confess to her as soon as possible."

Kenny nods and then he asks, "So does that mean you aren't interested in her?"

"I already have someone. Her dad wants me to train Contests with her, so I let her join in the journey. She is like a sister to me."

"I see. Then please take good care of her." Kenny sighs in relief.

"No need to worry." Ash replies.

The Floaroma Contest starts up the next day. Backstage, Kenny and Dawn are preparing. Dawn embarrasses Kenny due to the fact she is wearing a dress. Dawn goes first on the Performance Stage, and she sends out Pachirisu. Although it appears in a graceful manner, it trips on its tail and crashes into the Contest Judges' desk. It begins to panic and run around frightened.

"Oh no...this is not good..." Tox says.

"Yeah...Dawn have to fix the problem as soon as possible." Gladion says.

Then she pulls a Poffin out and tosses it into the air, the scent getting Pachirisu's attention. The Pokémon jumps with an electrified Spark and catches it, saving her performance. After eating the Poffin, Pachirisu uses Discharge to create sparks around the stadium before using Sweet Kiss and creating a shower of small hearts. The crowd applauds at her comeback.

After his appeal, Dawn relaxes nervously backstage. Kenny walks up to her and says, "Nice performance."

Dawn doesn't believe that he is sincere, then she asks, "When did you start taking interests in contests?"

"You never noticed,huh?" Kenny says as Dawn is confused by his words.

Kenny performs last with his Alakazam. It uses Light Screen to box itself in before using Shadow Ball to shatter the box and quickly using Teleport to escape. It follows with Hidden Power to envelop it in a ring while levitating up, ending with a fireworks appeal.

Ash and his group are now backstage calming the nervous Dawn, and Lucas says, "It seems like Kenny can be a good Coordinator as well."

"Yeah, but I don't think it is a good idea to give more pressure to your sister." Lillie says.

The judges announce the final eight, with Kenny, Jessie and Dawn making it in. The computer randomly pairs up the Coordinators for the Contest Battles, pitting Dawn against Jessie in the first round.

Ash and his group leaves while bidding both of them good luck, as Dawn and Kenny anticipate that they will face each other in the final round.

"I have seen your contest in Jubilife, which is why I am here for this contest, so I can battle you." Kenny says to her.

"It is nice that you think like that. But I am not going to lose." Dawn says.

The battle between Jessie and Dawn begins as Dustox goes against Piplup. Dustox uses Whirlwind as Piplup jumps into the wind and spins in place, building up power for a Peck attack. The move appeal robs Jessie of some points before Dustox uses Poison Sting to force Piplup to stop attacking, dropping Dawn's points. Dustox unleashes multiple Psybeam attacks, Piplup dodging continually before Dustox uses Poison Sting, the forced defense depleting Dawn's points. Piplup uses Bide to take the Poison Sting bombardment before unleashing the energy, slashing Jessie's points to half, but Dustox survives the attack. Dustox retaliates with Poison Sting, but Piplup dodges and hits with Peck, knocking Dustox out and giving Dawn the win.

The Contest jumps ahead to the final round, where Kenny and Dawn face off after besting their prior opponents, revitalizing a childhood rivalry as Dawn's Piplup faces off against Kenny's Prinplup. Piplup and Prinplup both use Bubble Beam, canceling each other out and creating sparkles. Both Kenny and Dawn lose points, but Dawn takes a bigger hit due to Prinplup's more powerful attack. Piplup charges with Peck as Prinplup uses Metal Claw to catch and toss Piplup, dropping Dawn's points. Prinplup stands in place, executing a Drill Peck as Piplup uses Bide, landing on Prinplup and spinning with Drill Peck, Dawn's points continuing to drop. Prinplup tosses Piplup into the air as Piplup unleashes energy, hitting Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points.

Prinplup recovers and attacks with Metal Claw, but Piplup flip dodges and uses Whirlpool, consuming Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points to half. However, Prinplup uses Bubble Beam to destroy the Whirlpool, creating sparkles and setting Dawn's points even to Kenny's. Prinplup uses Mist to cloak the battlefield, dropping Dawn's points more. Prinplup comes down with Drill Peck, but Piplup uses Whirlpool and jumps into the whirlpool to dodge, droppings Kenny's points. Piplup prepares Peck as Prinplup jumps into the whirlpool as well. Prinplup's Metal Claw and Piplup's Peck connect, tossing both Pokémon out of the pool and dropping both points. Both use Bubble Beam again, resulting in a cancellation. Time runs out, and Dawn wins the Contest by just a small point difference.

"I won!" Dawn cheers with Piplup. She happily accepts her first ribbon and shows to her mom afterwards.

"You have your first ribbon, congratulations, Dawn." Lillie says.

"Thanks. I am glad I finally win one." Dawn says as they high five.

"Well, you did great on your first win." Kenny walks up to the four.

"Kenny?" Dawn asks, not knowing why he is here.

"I am here to wish you and Ash good luck. And Ash, please keep our promise."

"I will." Ash says as Kenny leaves.

"What promise?" Tox asks Ash.

"It is a secret I have to keep. By the way, Dawn. Why does he call you Dee-Dee?"

"Stop asking that!" Dawn yells to him as they walks off.

* * *

They head to the Valley Windworks, as they see some Drifloon floating by, the Pokemon are panicking, so Ash asks the problem to the Pokemons.

"Those weird guys have been taking over the Windworks, they are trying to steal the powers."

Ash and his group nod at Drifloon's request as they enter the factory, and they sure encounter the Team Galactic Grunts. They defeat them with ease and then they go to the Top floor, fiding a red haired woman standing there.

"I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one... But people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening... So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!"

She sends out Purugly, Ash says, "You are going to be the ones who leave, Meganium."

Then the Grass Type appears as it uses Petal Dance, but Purugly uses the Protect to protect it. Then it uses Feint Attack, but Meganium uses the chance to Body Slam it, causing it to be defeated easily.

"Oops! I messed that one up! That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle. I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" She says as she and the grunts escapes.

"Damn it, she escaped..." Ash groans.

"So who is she?" Dawn asks.

"She must be Mars. One of the highest members of Team Galactic." Lillie says.

They then save the workers there and they thank them and take them inside to see how the Windworks works. And before leaving, the Drifloon decides to join in Ash's team for the thankfulness.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.39 Drifloon: The Balloon Pokemon: Ghost and Flying Type. ****Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits."**

* * *

"Hey, look, there is a Castle!" Dawn says while pointing at the castle on the hill. Ash and the others notice the castle and then Ash says, "Wow, that's Aunt Caitlin's Castle."

"You're right. It has been a while." Lillie says.

Lucas asks, "You know the castle's owner?"

"Yeah, our aunt." Gladion says, causing Dawn and Lucas to get surprised. The group of four head towards the castle, they find a familiar SUV near the place.

"Why do I think the car is familiar?" Ash asks.

"You're right..." Lillie says. But then they knock the door as a man opens it.

"Oh my, greetings to all of you." The man bows as Tox says, "Darach. It is great to see you again. Is uncle Grimsley and aunt Caitlin home?"

"Unfortunately, my owners aren't home for the moment. But please come inside." The man says as he takes them inside. What shocks them is that they see a familiar person sitting on the sofa.

"Scott?!" Ash and Lillie yells. The said person turns around and sees them.

"Oh, hello again, Ash, Lillie." Scott says to them. "And I see you bring a lot of people here."

"What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, I am glad you asked. By the way, care to introduce your new friends?" Scott asks. Ash and Lillie introduce the others to him.

"And this is Scott, he is the manager of the Battle Frontier." Lillie says.

"Battle Frontier? What is that?" Dawn asks.

"It is kind of like gyms, but more stronger. I even battle some with Legendaries." Ash replies.

"Yes. Ash is the first one who has completed the Kanto Battle Frontier." Scott says.

"That is fantastic news." The count comes in with a kettle of tea.

Scott says, "So Ash, since you are here in Sinnoh, how about you try the Sinnoh Battle Frontier?"

"There is also a Battle Frontier here?" Ash asks.

Darach says, "Master Ash. This is the Battle Castle, Mistress agrees to make it a Frontier Facility and she lets me become the brain. So it is Caslte Valet for you."

"Wow...I never knew it..." Emily says.

Dawn says, "So who is Caitlin and Grimsley?"

"Oh, both of them are the Unova Elite 4 members and they specializes in Dark and Psychic." Verity says as they are shocked. "You are related to the Elite 4 members?"

"Well, a lot to tell the truth." Ash says.

"Yes. So Master Ash. Are you interested in the battle?" Darach asks.

"Sure, what are the conditions to battle you?"

"You have to win 21 wins in order to battle me. But before we started, here is the 10 Castle Points."

Ash gets the points, and Lillie asks, "What can they do?"

"Castle Points are the currency within the Battle Castle — special things must be done to gain them, but they can be exchanged for certain benefits. You can use it for the Nurse Joy here to heal your Pokemon in the middle of the battle, or you can buy items that are useful for winning." Scott explains.

"I see. Well I am ready to start." Ash says as the Castle Valet takes him to the Battlefield.

Ash has played smart when battling the trainers there. He has saved some castle points while purchasing berries for the Pokemon. After the 21 win, Ash has earned 270 Castle Points.

"So Ash, what are you going to do with the points?" Lillie asks.

"My intention is the Focus Sash. It is a useful item." Ash says as he purchases the item, then he goes to face Darach.

Darach says that it will be a 3 on 3 battle, he sends out Gallade while Ash sends out Sylveon.

Sylveon dodges a Psycho Cut attack and leaps behind Gallade in order to restrain its elbows. But Gallade extends its blades outwards to make Sylveon tumble over. Ash recalls Sylveon and sends out Sceptile. Darach switches out to Houndoom, much to Ash's shock. Houndoom survives the Dual Chop with Focus Sash, It then charges forward to deliver a Fire Fang. But Ash quickly switches out back to Sylveon and defeats Houndoom with a Dazzling Gleam.

Darach responds by calling out his Staraptor. It immediately dodges Sylveon's Moonblast with a Double Team. Darach states that his Staraptor can also easily Roost away any damage. It also defeats Sylveon with a Steel Wing.

Ash sends out Sceptile back, it keeps using Cut and X-scissors to defends the moves, but it end up a draw as Staraptor uses Brave Bird while Sceptile uses Solar Beam.

As Gallade takes the field once more, Ash sends out Gardevoir. Both of them mega evolve their Pokemon. Gallade tries to use Night Slash, but Ash tells her to dodge by using eye contact, much to Tox's and Dawn's shock. And then Ash finishes Gallade with a Moonblast after dodging the Close Combat from Gallade.

"Ash, you are truly in possession of a superlative talent! I drew on every reserve of experience and etiquette handed down through our heritage of glorious servitude. But even then, I failed to fend off your inspired and inspiring challenge. You have earned the Castle Print." Ash gets the print and thanks him.

Dawn says, "Is this the Battle Frontier battle…"

Lillie says, "There are more to it, but I am glad that Ash has won."

Scott says, "Yes. Ash has a talent to do everything. He can win the 5 facilities no problem."

They then head outside, Scott says that he will be waiting him at the next facility as he leaves. Ash also bids farewell with the Castle Valet.

* * *

**The surprise is the Battle Castle! One of the Battle Frontier Facility, and yes. Ash is going to take part in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier and he won his first print. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, Drifloon, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Skorupi, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	126. Sinnoh Part 6

Sinnoh Part 6

Ash and his friends are now inside the Eterna Forest, where they smell some honey nearby. Then they see a Burmy on the tree and then a woman is using her Chansey to battle it.

"Now use Attract!" The woman says as the move hits the Pokemon. "I did it...It is a male!"

As they see how the woman is in joy, Ash says, "Um...you have to attack a Pokemon so you can catch it."

"Oh, right." Then she orders Double Slap which hits its mark. Burmy replies with a Tackle, though Chansey tries another Double Slap. This time Burmy uses Protect, so Chansey follows up with Egg Bomb. Then the girl promptly throws her Poké Ball and catches the Burmy.

After the introduction, the woman introduces herself as Cheryl, and she says that she is a Treasure Hunter.

"So what are you doing here inside the forest?" Verity asks.

"Well, you see." Cheryl pulls a map out from her bag and then she says, "There is a secret place called the Amber Castle, and there are Enchanted Honey there. And the reason I caught a Burmy is that I wanted to have it evolve into a Mothim so it can guide me there."

"But why didn't you capture a Mothim instead? Shouldn't it be easier to catch a wild Mothim?" Dawn asks.

"Well, it is very hard to do so since there are a lot of female Burmy here, and female Burmy evolves into Wormadam." Cheryl says.

Ash then decides to help her out as he uses Turtwig to battle his Burmy, at the same time, Lillie and Tox notice a Burmy nearby. Tox says, "How about you go capture the Burmy while Ash is battling?"

"I think it is no big deal." Lillie says as they go capture the Pokemon. With the help of Persian's Power Gem, Burmy is defeated swiftly as Lillie throws the Pokeball, capturing the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.26 Burmy: The Bagworm Pokemon: Bug Type. ****Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak.**

But then they see Team Rocket trying to steal Burmy, who has captured Pikachu and Cheryl's Burmy. "Burmy, help them out." Lillie says as she sends out the Pokemon and with the Hidden Power, it frees both Pokemon.

"Where did you get a Burmy?" Ash asks.

"It was nearby and it is also a Male one." Lillie says, and then the two Burmy all evolve into a Mothim and then using the Psybeam to knock their Pokemon out and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle to send them flying.

"Nice, now there are two Mothim." Lucas says as Lillie scans the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.28 Mothim: The Moth Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Male Burmy at LV:20. ****While it loves floral honey, it won't gather any itself. Instead, it plots to steal some from Combee.**

"So that is why you want to use Mothim to find the honey..." Emily says as then the Mothim pick up a scent and fly away, so they chase after them in hopes of finding the Enchanted Honey.

* * *

They are pursuing the Mothim until they find a tree with a spot of honey, snacking along with a Caterpie and Ledyba.

"Wait...I think we are now back at the beginning..." Ash says.

"Yeah, I think we should postpone the search for tomorrow..." Lillie says as they all set up camp and rest for the night.

The next day, the group sets off and Cheryl notices that both Mothim are quite excited. As they head to the forest, they are trapped from the vines and Ash sends out Sceptile to break the vines, but then a bunch of Kakuna fall out of the tree.

"We should leave before they even evolve into Beedrill and chase us." Tox says as they quickly leave the area, and then Verity notices a Gloom. "You know, I always wanted to have a Bellossom, since they are beautiful." Verity says as she sends out Prinplup, who uses Metal Claw on the Pokemon, causing it to cast a foul stench.

"Everyone, don't breathe in." Gladion says as they all cover their mouth, but Verity uses the Pokeball to capture the Gloom before it escapes. "Good, I caught the Gloom."

Then they see a woman walking around and then she notices the group. "Hey, do you guys see a Gloom around?"

Ash says, "Well, my cousin here captured it."

"Oh man..." Then she sees the Sceptile and she rushes to hug it. "Wow, a Sceptile, it looks so amazing...Is this your Sceptile?"

"Well yeah...Um...miss..." Ash says.

"Oh, my name is Gardenia. I just like Grass Type Pokemon." Gardenia says.

After the group introduces themselves, Gardenia asks, "Can I have a battle with you? Ash? I wanted to see how strong you are."

"Sure, I accept the challenge." Ash says.

"But we are in the middle of the searching..." Emily says.

"It's fine." Cheryl says. "We can observe the battle."

Verity says, "Besides, the Eterna Gym Leader is a Grass-type user, so it would be a good practice for Ash."

Ash uses Turtwig to battle her Cherubi, and the trainer is trying to restrain herself to hug the Turtle Pokemon. Ash starts with Turtwig's Tackle attack, scoring an easy hit following up with Razor Leaf. Cherubi runs around wildly to avoid the attack. But Ash notices what she is doing and tries to use Iron Tail, much to Gardenia's shock. Ash uses the chance to defeat the Cherubi by using Heavy Slam.

"You caught me of guard by that Iron Tail, but here is my second Pokemon. Turtwig!"

Ash decides to show off some speed with a fast Tackle attack. At the last second, Gardenia's Turtwig dodges the attack, shocking everyone. Ash tries to repeat another Tackle, but again, Gardenia's Turtwig dodges, sending Ash's Turtwig crashing into a tree. Gardenia orders Turtwig to fire a Leech Seed, impacting and constricting Ash's, draining energy. Turtwig is helpless against Gardenia's Turtwig, which uses a speedy Tackle attack to send Ash's against the tree and knocking it out.

"Wow, it is so fast." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I wonder what will Ash do."

Ash then asks Sceptile to battle next. Even Turtwig is fast and using Leech Seed, Sceptile is too powerful for Turtwig to handle as he finishes him with a Fury Cutter.

"Man, but at least I have battled a Grass Type. Now, Roserade!" Gardenia sends out her last Pokemon.

"Sceptile, return. Roserade, I choose you!"

Ash sends out his, Gardenia almost tries to hug the Shiny Roserade when she sees one.

"Man, you are so interesting to have a lot of interesting Grass Types!" Gardenia says.

"Wow, she is almost crazy." Cheryl says.

"I wonder if she will faint if she knows that Ash has a Celebi." Lillie whispers to Tox.

"Maybe."

Roserade uses Petal Dance, while the Shiny uses Pin Missile to block it. Then Ash's uses Poison Jab, causing Gardenia's to get poisoned. Gardenia doesn't want to give up, she asks Roserade to use Synthesis, but the Shiny uses Rain Dance to block the sun, causing it to fail. Then Shiny one finishes it off using Dazzling Gleam.

Wow, I can't believe I lost so badly." Gardenia says.

"It is fine, Ash is already a champion level." Lillie says.

"Oh, so you are the one who has won 4 leagues. I am glad that I have battled you and your amazing grass types." Gardenia says.

Then at night, the group sits around a fire as Cheryl tells Gardenia about the search for the Enchanted Honey.

"My grandfather didn't find the honey, so I wanted to fulfill his wishes to find the honey." Cheryl now mentions the reason as Gardenia nods. "If that's the case, the Combee are connected to the honey, and I know a place where Combee usually form the Combee wall."

The group nods as they rest for now, and then in the next day, they are ambushed by Team Rocket again. But once James sends out Carnivine, Gardenia rushes to hug the Pokemon and says, "That is a cool Carnivine, can I have a trade with you?"

"Of course not. Carnivine is my partner." James says. And the Carnivine goes back to hug James.

"Gardenia, they are evil people who steal Pokemon." Emily says.

"You are overreacting, someone that raises Grass types can't be that bad." Gardenia says, which drops everyone's jaws. Gardenia tries to offer a Victreebel in return, but that brings up memories of his Victreebel.

"James, do something and stop thinking about it." James snaps out of his reminiscing and then he has Carnivine use Bite, but Gardenia gets in the way, Carnivine biting down on Gardenia's head. So James quickly has Carnivine release her.

Then Jessie sends out Seviper and James sends out Cacnea. Gardenia instantly hugs up to Cacnea, asking it to use Pin Missile on her back. Jessie gets impatient and has Seviper use Poison Tail. Gardenia snaps out of it and sends out her Turtwig, having it bite Seviper's tail. Cacnea attempts Pin Missile, but a Leaf Storm sends Cacnea flying up and into the Meowth Hot Air balloon. Team Rocket gets in the balloon and uses a mecha arm to grab Mothim. Turtwig uses Leech Seed to break the arm and free Mothim. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at the balloon and sends Team Rocket blasting off.

"Thank you for helping us, Gardenia." Cheryl says.

"No problem." Gardenia says as the Mothim fly off again.

They finally reach a place where they can see a lot of Grass Type Pokemon and flowers, Dawn says, "This place is beautiful..."

"I know, right?" Gardenia says.

Then the Pokemon start to gather around them and Lillie pets a Cherrim, who squeals in happiness, then both she and Dawn captured a Cherrim of their own.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.34 Cherubi: The Cherry Pokemon: Grass Type. ****The small ball is not only full of nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.35 Cherrim: The Blossom Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Cherubi at LV:25. If it senses strong sunlight, it opens its folded petals to absorb the sun's rays with its whole body.**

Just then, a Nuzleaf comes to them and gives Gardenia a message. Gardenia nods and then she says, "Oops, I think I have to go."

"It is fine. We can find the honey ourselves." Lillie says.

"I am sorry for not accompany you now. But Ash. Consider this a thanks for the battle yesterday." She throws a small box to Ash and leaves with the Nuzleaf.

Everyone is confused at the box and Dawn asks, "So what is inside?"

"I have no idea." Ash opens the box and then they can see a badge inside. "A badge?"

"And it is the Forest Badge." Cheryl says. "It is also one of the gym badges."

"But why did she give me a Gym Badge? I didn't face the Gym Leader yet..." Ash says.

"Oh, she _is_ a gym leader after all." Verity says as the others look at her. Emily asks, "Sis? What are you talking about?"

"Gardenia is the Eterna Gym Leader, and the battle yesterday is good enough to be a Gym Battle. So I guess it is also the reason why she gave you the badge."

Gladion says, "Then we still need to get there because Lillie has to battle her as well."

"Yeah." Lillie says as Ash puts the badge away.

* * *

They finally find the Combee and then they follow him, and then they end up near a waterfall with many Combee walls around. Ash says, "I can smell the honey nearby."

"Me too." Lillie says. "We are so close."

This causes others confusion and Dawn asks, "I didn't smell anything."

"Me neither." Verity says, "But I guess it really is nearby."

While they are walking in the tunnel, they see some angry Combee flying past, so they go find out what is going on and then they find Team Rocket and the holes there.

"Their digging must have causes them to get angry..." Lucas says.

A silhouette hisses and the Combee angrily surround Team Rocket. Team Rocket call out Seviper and Cacnea. Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Seviper uses Poison Tail to attack the Combee. The silhouette hisses again, and the Combee counter with glowing beams of light.

"Mothim, stop them with Supersonic." Cheryl says as Mothim stop their attack, and Dawn says, "Piplup, use Whirlpool." Piplup then uses the attack to send Team Rocket away, but they are going to find another path.

As they continue forward, they finally find the Amber Castle and they can see honey flowing everywhere.

"Wow...this place is amazing." Dawn says.

But then the silhouette appears and it turns out to be a Vespiquen, "Who are you and why are you here in my castle?" Vespiquen asks.

"I am sorry to break in." Cheryl says, thinking that the Vespiquen isn't happy at their coming. "I just wanted to find here to fulfill my grandfather's wishes."

Suddenly Team Rocket break through the roof of the Castle and perform their motto. Determined to make off with the honey, Team Rocket calls on Seviper, Cacnea and Carnivine and orders them to use Poison Tail, Pin Missile and Bullet Seed respectively.

"We have to stop them, but I am afraid that the castle will be destroyed..." Tox says.

"What should we do now?" Ash asks, just then, the two Combee decide to use Bug Buzz to attack the trio, causing the castle starts to crack.

The honey starts to leak, so Team Rocket start loading buckets with honey. Dawn sends out Buneary, which uses Ice Beam to seal the cracks in the walls.

"Using Ice move is not a good idea, since the ice will quickly melt." Lillie says. "We have to think of another way."

"We can pile up the rocks to cover the cracks." Ash says as he turns to the two Combee, who agree to help out as well.

Then Dawn sends out Pachirisu to use Sweet Kiss to confuse the Team Rocket's Pokemon, causing them trying to leave, only to be surrounded by the Combee and Vespiquen uses the Attack Order on them. Meowth quickly pulls out an umbrella, which Team Rocket hide behind. However Vespiquen uses Power Gem, sending Team Rocket blasting off through several floors of the cave.

And for the two Combee that helps Ash and the group seal the crack walls, they manage to do it in time before the ice melts, and then the Vespiquen goes towards them and says, "I thank you for saving our hive."

Then she hands them each an Enchanted Honey, fulfilling Cheryl's quest. Then they all have a taste of the honey and they appreciates it.

"You two." Vespiquen calls out to Ash and Lillie. "My two children wants to go with you. I want you to take care of my two children." She leads two Combee to them. Ash and Lillie promise her to take good care of them.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.29 Combee: The Tiny Bee Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. ****The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen.**

Back outside, they bid farewell to Cheryl, who spots a Beedrill and wanting to catch it. And they watch her disappear in their sight as Emily says, "She is fast."

"Yeah." Ash says as he notices a rock. "Hey, is this what I think it is?"

Gladion says, "That is a Moss Rock indeed."

Ash sends out one of his Eevee and let it touch the rock, and then it evolves into a Leafeon in the end. "Cool, I think I have a new Eeveelution."

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.84 Leafeon: The Verdant Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Eevee by leveling up near a Moss Rock. ****It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis.**

Sylveon plays with the new Leafeon as they leave the forest, heading towards their new direction: Eterna City.

* * *

**And here is a new chapter, now the Eterna Forest is done, the next chapter will be Lillie's Gym Battle. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Cherrim, Drifloon, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Skorupi, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup,Gloom**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	127. Sinnoh Part 7

Sinnoh Part 7

Ash and his friends then attend the Pokemon Dress-Up Contest, which has a mystery Pokemon Egg as a prize. And due to Pikachu's facial expressions of other Pokemon, Ash gets the win, but the egg is stolen by the trio who has lost the first round, but they are blasting off again as Ash and his group stops them and takes the egg back.

"I wonder what is inside the egg." Ash says as he looks at the egg.

"Maybe there will be a cute Pokemon inside." Emily says.

"Or maybe there is a pink colored Pokemon, after all, it is pink colored." Tox says.

"Well, we do have a future doctor to check it out." Lillie says.

A man carrying a fainted Bellsprout passes by Ash and his friends. Another man passes by Ash and his friends while carrying a Zigzagoon. Dawn asks, "Is there something wrong?"

The man explains that a powerful Buizel attacked them while he was fishing and warns them not to go fishing.

"Then I am going to catch the Buizel." Ash says in determination as they go together.

Near the river, they meet up with Zoey, and Dawn shows her her first Contest Ribbon in Floramora Contest. Ash asks, "So what are you doing here?"

"I am taking a rest, I lost my last Pokemon Contest, but I still have two Ribbons." Zoey says, "By the way, are you two going to enter the Hearthome Contest?"

"Well, I am going to enter that." Dawn says. Ash says, "No thanks, I have decided to enter the Alamos Contest next."

"I see..." Zoey says.

Then she also hears about the powerful Buizel as they all go fishing it, in the end, Dawn fishes out the Buizel first. She brings out Piplup to battle Buizel, as Buizel for them to bring it on.

"Both of them are Water Types, so it may be a close battle." Gladion says.

Piplup uses Peck and Buizel dodges. Buizel uses Water Gun, sending Piplup into the air but Piplup lands on its feet. Piplup uses another Bubble Beam, as Buizel counters with Aqua Jet a few times. While Piplup is very dizzy, Buizel jumps up into the air and uses one more Aqua Jet which knocks Piplup out. Dawn recalls Piplup to his Poké Ball, but Buizel again motions for them to bring it on.

"I guess it is my turn." Zoey says.

She brings out her Glameow to battle Buizel. Glameow jumps into the air and uses Shadow Claw, while Buizel dodges and uses Sonic Boom. Glameow uses its Fury Swipes to knock away the Sonic Boom attack waves. Buizel uses Water Gun, while Glameow jumps and uses Shadow Claw, as Buizel counters with Aqua Jet. Aqua Jet and Shadow Claw collide, as the Aqua Jet sends Glameow into the ground. Buizel uses another Aqua Jet to knock Glameow out.

"Now it is going to be my turn." Ash says as he notices the Pokemon still taunting them.

Ash uses Pikachu to go up against Buizel. Emily says, "Nice, an Electric Type sure can give a great advantage."

"But Buizel is still very strong." Lucas says.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, while Buizel dodges. Buizel uses Sonic Boom, while Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dodge. Buizel dodges the Quick Attack and jumps into the air. Pikachu lands a hit with Iron Tail, knocking Buizel to the ground but he gets right back up. Buizel uses Sonic Boom on Pikachu as he takes the hit. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, while Buizel counters with Water Gun. The Volt Tackle goes through to knock out Buizel.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash throws the Pokeball, and then it goes inside and then shakes for a while, but it breaks out.

"No way..." Lillie says. "But it is still going to battle." Tox says.

Buizel uses Sonic Boom to send Pikachu into the water, but Pikachu gets back up and then uses the Grass Knock, causing it to be knocked out again.

Ash throws his Poké Ball again, hoping that it'll work. The Poké Ball shakes around, and finally shows that Buizel is caught.

"You did it." Lillie cheers and Ash says, "Thanks, Lillie."

Pikachu is also celebrated by Sylveon, Absol and Persian, who also celebrates its victory.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.32 Buizel: The Sea Weasel Pokemon: Water Type. ****It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.**

Later that day as the sun sets, Zoey says that she is going to stay and catch some Pokémon. She tells Dawn that she will see her at the Hearthome City Contest next. Everyone says goodbye as they continue on their journey to Eterna City, and Lillie's next Gym battle.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center, Ash sends Buizel out to greet his Pokemon, but Buizel doesn't even smile or return the welcome, looking away. Piplup angrily extends his arm for a shake, but Buizel pushes him away, almost starting a fight.

Lillie breaks them up, but the tension is still high. "It seems like he spends most of its life alone..." Lillie mutters.

"How about a battle to cool it off?" Ash asks Lillie as she nods.

Ash decides to pit Turtwig against Buizel, starting off with a Razor Leaf attack. Lillie commands Buizel to dodge and fire Water Gun, but Buizel instead launches straight into an Aqua Jet attack, hitting Turtwig. Turtwig shakes it off and races forward for a Bite attack. Buizel again disobeys Lillie's order to dodge, instead letting Turtwig bite his arm, leaving it vulnerable to multiple close-range Sonic Boom attacks. Turtwig flies backwards, knocked out from the fierce attack.

"It seems like neither Ash nor Lillie are able to control Buizel..." Lucas says.

"What should we do now?" Verity asks.

Then they go into the Pokemon Center as they notice a televised battle between a Trainer and Elite Four member Lucian.

"Hey, it's Uncle Lucian." Emily says.

"Yeah, it must be the battle from the Championships." Ash says, and they notice Buizel is watching with extreme awe.

"I know that Uncle Lucian is still keeping his winning steak." Verity says.

"It is nothing. That battle taught me a lot." The 8 people are shocked to see that Lucian appears in front of them. "Uncle Lucian? It is great to see you again." Ash says.

After introducing to Dawn and Lucas, they have a sit down and chat about the Pokemon League systems, and Buizel wanted to challenge Lucian.

"Buizel, don't be so rude..." Lillie says.

"It is fine." Lucian says, "From the Aura it shows, you must have caught this Pokemon recently, I'll battle you."

Outside, Buizel prepares to battle as Lucian sends out Bronzong to battle. Buizel goes first with Water Gun, disobeying Ash's Aqua Jet request, but Bronzong's Iron Defense nullifies the attack.

"Buizel, please use Aqua Jet." Ash says, but Buizel proceeds to fire Sonic Boom, which Iron Defense also stops. Bronzong charges with Gyro Ball. Ash orders Buizel to dodge, but he proceeds to meet the attack head on with Aqua Jet. Bronzong easily overpowers Buizel, knocking him down. Buizel gets up, amazing Lucian but decides to fire Flash Cannon, Bronzong rotating and charging power. Buizel tries to stop it with Water Gun, but it fails and the blast knocks Buizel against a tree before letting him fall to the ground. Buizel struggles to get up, but it falls to the ground knocked out.

"I am sorry, I think I got carried away." Lucian apologizes to them.

"It is fine." Ash says as they take him to the Pokemon Center.

Back inside, Nurse Joy finishes treating Buizel. The Pokémon wakes up, physically okay but very depressed after losing for the first time, especially considering that when they first encountered him, Buizel was virtually unbeatable. Sylveon tries to comfort Buizel, but without success.

"How about we try to cheer him up?" Ash asks as Persian offers to have a swim with him, but he refuses.

"I think he can't take his first loss seriously." Lucian says.

"Now what should we do?" Ash wonders.

Suddenly, a steel cage envelops Buizel and takes him away as Team Rocket shows up in their balloon, reciting their motto.

"Those guys again?" Ash groans, Lucian asks, "So they were the remaining trio from the evil version of my Brother, right?"

"Yeah." Lillie says. "And they have been persistent."

"Well, this situation might allow Buizel to redevelop his fighting spirit." Lucian says.

Buizel snaps out of his depression and proceeds to thrash inside the cage, his anger overriding the pain of loss. Buizel jumps up and proceeds to fire Sonic Boom at the cage. It appears to fail at first, but Buizel keeps firing. With Lillie's encouragement, the attacks intensify until the cage shatters. Buizel jumps down as Team Rocket touches down, preparing to battle with Dustox and Carnivine. Buizel prepares to battle as Lucian decides to command Buizel. Dustox launches into a Tackle while Carnivine rushes to Bite. Ash would have Buizel dodge, but Lucian instead has Buizel knock both Pokémon back with Water Gun. Ash and his friends are amazed that Buizel is obeying Lucian. Dustox's Psybeam and Carnivine's Bullet Seed move in, but Buizel dodges and launches SonicBoom, knocking out Carnivine. Buizel then uses Aqua Jet to knock out Dustox.

"Ash, Lillie. Buizel has a unique battle style, and you must learn it if you want to have control of this Pokemon." Lucian says as Buizel fires Water Gun at Team Rocket to send them blasting off.

Ash compliments Buizel as he marches up to Lucian, wanting to battle again. With Ash and Lillie's consent, Buizel once again duels against Bronzong. Bronzong launches Gyro Ball, but Buizel obeys Ash's request to dodge before going into Aqua Jet. Iron Defense stops it, but the attack causes Bronzong to spin. Buizel fires Water Gun, but another Iron Defense stops it. Lucian then recalls Bronzong, ending the duel.

"You two really worked together at that time. You will continue to improve and I can tell that Aurora and Adam are going to be proud of you."

"Thanks, Uncle." Ash says as he looks forward to battle him again as they bid farewell.

* * *

Ash and his friends are in Eterna City for Lillie's Gym battle, but they heard that someone has stolen the Museum's Adamant Orb, an artifact which is said to increase Dialga's power, and the security footage suggests a Sunflora was one of the culprits. They meet Nando and his Sunflora, who has been accused the be the robber by Officer Jenny.

"Wait, Officer Jenny." Ash and Lillie then take out the ID to her and want to handle the situation. Not only that, Gardenia also comes and tries to help, too.

With the help of another Officer Jenny who is from Viridian City, they find the real culprit which is Team Rocket. Ash and his friends retrieve the orb and give it back to the museum.

"But Nando, what are you doing there?" Ash asks.

"I am looking at the legendary of the original one. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are the ones who help shape the world now."

Ash, Lillie and those who know the family tense up at the legend, but Dawn and Lucas are confused about the story.

"But importantly, I think Team Rocket isn't the one who wants the orb. Team Galactic maybe wants it, too." Ash says.

* * *

After Nando sets off, Ash and his friends turn to Gardenia as Ash says, "You didn't tell me that you are the gym leader when we met last time."

"I forgot. But I think I have give you the badge." Gardenia says. "You also showed me a lot of strong Grass Type Pokemon as well. You deserved the badge."

Lillie says, "And the reason we are here is because I am going to challenge you too."

"I see. I'm looking forward to it." Gardenia says.

They go to the gym, with Gardenia and Lillie having a 3 on 3 battle.

Gardenia summons Cherubi as Lillie sends out Staravia. Cherubi launches Solar Beam, but Staravia dodges and uses Wing Attack, but Cherubi dodges and fires Solar Beam. But it fails as clouds now obscure the sun. Cherubi switches to Magical Leaf as Staravia bolts straight up, eventually getting out of range. Staravia turns around and descends slowly with Wing Attack, stunning everyone. Staravia lines up with the sunlight, which returns intensely and blinds Cherubi, rendering it vulnerable to the attack. Staravia follows up with Quick Attack and Aerial Ace to knock out Cherubi.

"I like your tactic, but here is my second Pokemon. Turtwig."

Staravia uses Wing Attack as Turtwig dodges quickly. Lillie orders multiple Wing Attacks as Turtwig dodges them all. The tactic grows old and irritates Gardenia, but she realizes too late that Turtwig fell into a trap, backpedaling until it got wedged into a tree. Staravia hits the immobilized Pokémon with Aerial Ace, sending it flying back but not knocking it out. Staravia quickly follows with Wing Attack, but Turtwig's Leech Seed connects and saps Staravia's energy, exposing him to Turtwig's Tackle and knocking him out.

"You did great, Staravia. Well, Gardenia, this guy wants a revenge."

Lillie says as she sends out Turtwig.

"Oh, so you and Ash share Pokemon. I can see you two grow a nice bond." Lillie and Ash blush after hearing this.

Lillie's Turtwig uses Tackle, but Gardenia's Turtwig dodges and fires Leaf Storm. Lillie's climbs into a tree, dodges and starts circling Gardenia's. Lillie's tries to attack from behind with Bite, but Gardenia's fires Leech Seed to drain Lillie's Turtwig of energy, much like before. Turtwig struggles to rise as Lillie quickly orders Synthesis. Gardenia's Turtwig fires Leaf Storm, but Lillie's Turtwig quickly dodges and leaps into the sunlight, fully healing. Lillie's fires Razor Leaf and hits Gardenia's. Both Turtwig rush each other with Tackle, both hitting and both Pokémon withstanding the attack. Both are exhausted and Lillie's almost falters, but Gardenia's Turtwig crumples first.

"You did it, Turtwig!" Lillie hugs the Pokemon, he nods at her.

Gardenia summons Roserade as her final Pokemon. Turtwig uses Tackle, but Roserade suavely uses Grass Knot to trip Turtwig before using Weather Ball, turned to a Fire-type move with the sunlight, to torch Turtwig and knock it out.

"Weavile, I choose you!" Lillie says as she sends out one of her favorite type.

Weavile uses Double Team and charges, but Grass Knot eliminates all the duplicates. However, they allow Weavile to jump over the knot and hit with Crush Claw. Roserade fires Magical Leaf, but Weavile easily dodges. Roserade grabs Weavile with vines from its bouquets and throws her down before using Flash to blind the Pokémon. Weavile uses Night Slash, but being blind, he simply thrashes about while Roserade steps aside, hitting with Magical Leaf. Weavile gets back up, still blind and thrashing about. Lillie tells Weavile to calm down. Roserade uses another fiery Weather Ball, but Weavile senses it and allows her to use Ice Beam to deflect the attack, and Roserade ends up being blasted by its own Weather Ball. Roserade uses Magical Leaf, but Weavile regains her sight and uses Icy Wind to block the attack before creating a Ice ring around Roserade. Weavile uses Slash to catalyze the attack to converge, hammering Roserade relentlessly. Weavile quickly follows up with Focus Punch, and Roserade is heaved into a tree, breaking it in the process, before slamming into a wall and fainting, giving Lillie the win.

"You did great, Weavile!" Lillie hugs him.

Gardenia congratulates her and gives her the Forest Badge in the end, and then they bid farewell as they are heading to Hearthome City for Ash and Lillie's next badge.

* * *

**Now Lillie also has a badge and they capture the Buizel as well as meeting Ash's blood related uncle Lucian. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Cherrim, Drifloon, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Skorupi, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Manaphy, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup,Gloom**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	128. Sinnoh Part 8

Sinnoh Part 8

Now Ash and Lillie each have two badges, they are now at Route 206 as they are heading towards the Hearthome City. They also rent some bikes as they need to get pass it.

As they are riding the bikes, Dawn says, "Come to think of it, Pikachu has destroyed my bike when I first meet him. Which is why I have to rent a bike now."

"What? Your bike is fried?" Lucas asks.

"Really, Pikachu?" Ash asks, Pikachu just lowers his head in shame. Dawn notices how Pikachu is sad as she says, "It doesn't matter to me after all. Since I also have my Ponyta by my side."

Verity says, "You're right, it is a good thing to have a riding Pokemon by your side."

Emily then feels the drop and then she looks in the sky. "It seems like it is going to rain..."

"Well, we should paddle faster." Gladion says. And then much to their surprise, the egg in Lillie's basket is glowing.

"The egg is about to hatch." Ash says.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Lillie asks.

"There should be a Pokemon Center up ahead." Tox says as they try to go there.

When they arrive at the Pokémon Center, the place is empty. It is a mess inside.

"Is anyone there?" Ash calls out, and then a Chansey wanders out from behind a corner, holding a bucket and mop.

"Hey, Chansey, do you know where is Nurse Joy?" Tox asks.

Chansey gives a sigh and turns toward the open back door. Outside is a depressed Nurse Joy facing a tree.

Ash and his friends introduce themselves. Joy gives a sigh. "It has been like this since the Cycling Road first opened…Do you see how deserted the place is?"

"Is it because the bikers are passing the place without stopping by?" Tox asks.

"Yeah. I guess my Pokemon Center is forgotten by the whole world…" Nurse Joy whines.

"Um, Nurse Joy, we need help since this egg is about to hatch." Ash says as he takes it to her. When she's about to take it from Ash, the center of the Egg glows again.

"Oh no, it is about to hatch soon!" Nurse Joy gasps.

Everyone becomes frantic. While Tox's Toxicroak and Ash's Skorupi are busy poking a mushroom and then notice that it's starting to rain. They all run inside.

Everyone is in an exam room. On the table sits the Egg, which has electrodes placed around its middle.

"Oh no, what if the egg doesn't hatch correctly?" Nurse Joy panics. "How am I going to do this..."

Tox says, "Nurse Joy. Let me help. I am also from the Joy family and my mother has taught me a lot of stuff."

"We can also help out as well." Emily says as then Nurse joy feels a little better.

"We need some warm water and plenty of clean towels." Tox says as Lillie and Dawn do the work.

The Egg is lighting up repeatedly, meaning that it's only moments before it hatches. Chansey is monitoring some waves on a computer screen. Nurse Joy moves a stethoscope around the shell and says the heartbeat and pulse are normal.

Dawn and Lucas arrive with a stack of white towels, and Ash and Lillie are swirling the water around to cool it down some. Nurse Joy turns around and sees the Egg glowing very bright. Beams of white light appear all over the shell. When the light fades, a Happiny is born.

"A Happiny…" Ash says.

She opens her eyes and everyone gasps in excitement. She rolls over on her back but manages to right herself. Nurse Joy picks up Happiny and congratulates Ash on the new arrival. She hands the newborn to Ash.

"Wow, she is so cute." Lillie says.

"It sure is." Tox says as Ash is rocking her gently.

"Now we should give her a bath." Tox says to Ash. He then places her in the tub of warm water, to which she becomes very happy and content. As he bathes Happiny, he introduces himself and his friends. He gently scratches one of the round bumps on her forehead and she begins to giggle. He takes her out of the tub and dries her off.

"Thank you guys, it is because of your help that Happiny hatched safe and healthy." Ash says to them.

"No, I should be the one thanking you." Joy says.

Chansey pats her on the back and she remembers that she has to prepare some food for Happiny. When the food arrives, Lillie has fed her with a spoon. Then Happiny begins to cry after eating.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Lillie begins to panic.

"Don't worry, Lillie. She just want to imitate Chansey and Blissey, who have an egg in their pouches. We need the round stone." Ash says. "I can make one, so Lillie, can you take care of her when I am working the stone?"

"Leave it to me." She says with a smile, then she, Dawn, Tox and Nurse Joy go to play with it. Team Rocket tries to kidnap Happiny, but they fails as Lillie commands Pikachu to give them a Volt Tackle, sending them flying.

"Hey, guys. Did something happen?" Ash asks as he walks towards them.

"When you think of R, what do you think of?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, they didn't take Happiny away, did they?"

"She is right here safe." Lillie hugs her.

Ash smiles and takes the Round Stone. "Happiny, take it." Ash says.

Happiny happily gets it and put it in the pouch, then it starts to glow.

"It evolves already?" Dawn asks in shock.

"According to what I have read, Happiny evolves when it holds the Round Stone." Lillie says.

"And it seems to be true as well." Verity says.

Then a Chansey appears in front of them. Ash and Lillie are happy to have another new member, especially a one with the healing abilities. Ash then takes out the Pokeball and captures her. Before they leave, Nurse Joy thanks them again.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.54 Happiny: The Playhouse Pokemon: Normal Type. ****It likes to carry around a small rock. It may wander around others' feet and cause them to stumble.**

**Kanto Dex Entry No.113 Chansey: The Egg Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Happiny by leveling up holding an Oval stone during Daytime. A gentle and kindhearted Pokémon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokémon.**

* * *

Ash and his friends walk down the pathway as they head to Alamos Town, where Ash can have his second contest. They come to a large lake with mountains surrounding it, and then Gladion says, "It seems we got into a circle..."

"Man... I really wanted to have another contest..." Ash sighs.

A hot-air balloon with a girl named Alice and her Chimchar comes to them for the rescue. Alice, Ash, and his friends ride the hot-air balloon towards Alamos Town. Chimchar uses Flamethrower to make the hot-air balloon go higher to go to Alamos Town. Alice takes a leaf whistle and makes some music that brings Pelipper, Pidgey, and Pidgeotto to them.

"Wow, is that Oracion?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, so you know the song?" Alice asks.

"We have heard a lot times when we are little." Ash says. Just then, a disturbance occurs and the balloon has a little out of control.

"What is that?" Verity asks.

"I don't know…" Gladion says. "But it is not normal as well."

When they arrive at the town, they attend the festival. They have battled some trainers and then playing at the fountain. Just then, Ash's Psychic type Pokemon have found some broken pillars.

"Darkrai is responsible to this." A man come out from an opening, Alice introduces him as Baron Alberto. He brings out his Lickilicky and has it use Hyper Beam into some bushes. A man named Tonio was hit with the attack, and comes stumbling out with his computer, and a Drifblim. Baron Alberto thought that it was a Darkrai hiding in the bushes.

Tonio shows Alice the disturbance readings on his computer, and then studies the broken pillars very carefully. A piece breaks off from the pillars and hits Tonio in the head. Baron Alberto shows his love to Alice, but she rejects him. That is a relief for Tonio, who appears to like her. Dawn steps in and pushes Alberto away from her. Tonio tries to grab her, but she runs away to Tonio for protection. Tonio recalls when he would hold Alice in his arms after saving her, and that she would hug him while thanking him.

Just then, another disturbance occurs, and then Darkrai appears from the shadow and faces them.

"So that is a Darkrai..." Lucas says.

"Yeah, we already know it because our dad has one." Emily says.

"Darkrai, are you the one who did this?" Ash asks.

But before it can answer, Baron Alberto tries to attack him, but Darkrai fires a Dark Void, which Lickilicky dodges, and it hits Ash as he is surrounded by it.

"Ash!" Everyone yells, and then the blackness is gone as Ash falls down into sleep.

In the nightmare, Ash is walking around with nobody is around, he yells, "Lillie, Pikachu? Everyone, where are you?"

Just then, he sees a person standing in front of him with glowing eyes. Ash knows who the person is. "Palmo? Is that you?"

But then, much to his surprise, he prepares Spacial Rend and is about to attack Ash, until Darkrai moves him out of the way, and then Palmo also disappears.

"Darkrai, what is the meaning of this?" Ash asks. "And why is Palmo attacking me?"

"I don't know, but it is coming..."

"Who is coming?" Ash asks, "Is it Palmo?"

Just then, Darkrai sinks into the ground and then it tries to suck Ash in, until Ash notices his Sylveon also being sucked inside as he tries to save her, only to be shocked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt to be awake. And then Ash realizes that he is inside the Pokemon Center with everyone watching over him.

"Ash, are you okay?" Lillie asks as Absol and Persian are also worried. Ash also notices that Sylveon is on his bed also paralyzed.

"I am fine...but Pikachu also shocked Sylveon?" Ash asks as Sylveon shakes off her paralysis.

"But enough about that." Ash says as he gets out of the bed. Alice takes them to the Towers, Alice and Tonio then shows them the interior of the Time and Space Tower to the 8 of them. They also play the music from inside.

Back outside, they meet the trainers from the festival as they introduce themselves as Maury, Kai and Allgera. But before they can have a rematch, the disturbance happens once more, and Darkrai appears again.

"Darkrai, can you please tell me what really happens?" Ash asks him.

Before he can answer, everyone starts to attack him, but the Pokemon falls asleep when Darkrai fires a lot of Dark Void. Even Lillie's Buizel, Emily's Eevee, Verity's Cherrim, Tox's Skrelp and other Pokemon. They can see the Pokemon spirits flying around, and Alberto changes into Lickilicky. Much to others' shock.

"What is going on with Baron Alberto?" Gladion asks Ash.

"I am not sure, but maybe that they switch their bodies as now Lickilicky is using Baron Alberto's body." Ash says as Baron Alberto is surprised.

"Everyone, we can't get out of here." Everyone goes to the bridges and see a thick fog covering it. One trainer tried to use Defog, but it is no use.

Ash feels unease and then he says, "I think I know this place..."

"Wait, what? You know this place?" Lucas asks.

Before Ash can answer, Baron Alberto says that it is all Darkrai's fault and the rest of the town's people go to find Darkrai. Leaving the 10 alone.

Ash sighs and says, "We are in a different Dimension, and this is the Space Dimension. I know this place because Palmo has taken me here for once."

"Wait, Palmo? Are you sure about that?" Verity asks.

Dawn asks, "Who is Palmo?"

Lillie says, "Ash's second Brother. Ash has a lot of siblings."

Gladion asks, "So does that mean your brother is the cause of the disturbance?"

"I don't know." Ash says. "But Dad told me that one time when Dia and Palmo were fighting, it almost destroyed a town in the progress."

"Does that mean they are fighting again?" Tox asks.

"Wait, you said that your brothers can caused this to happen with a fight? How is that even possible?"

Suddenly, they see the clouds turns black and the town is in darkness. They also see Darkrai battling Palkia.

"It is Palkia!" Tonio says.

"It looks hurt." Dawn says as she notices the arms are hurt.

The sleeping Pokemon suddenly wakes up, they all runs towards the trainers. Tonio's computer shows that the spirits are no longer floating around and have disappeared.

Darkrai hits Palkia with Dark Pulse. Darkrai uses Shock Wave, while Palkia uses Protect to protect itself. Palkia chases after Darkrai around the towers. Palkia uses Aura Sphere, while Darkrai counters with Shock Wave. From inside the portal, Dialga hits Darkrai and Palkia with Draco Meteor. Dialga comes fully out of the portal and into town. Dialga and Palkia collide and hit the ground hard. As they are fighting each other, much of the town begins to disappear completely. Dialga uses Hyper Beam which hits Palkia, and it hits the ground hard as Dialga lands on the ground.

"Even Dialga has come?" Alice says.

"Ash, can't you stop them?" Lillie asks.

"I will try, usually they are hard to calm down once they are in a fight." Ash says as he tries to run towards them.

Dialga roars as blue colored waves spread across the town, shaking the buildings and affecting everyone. Dialga uses Hyper Beam, while Palkia uses Aura Sphere, which creates an explosion that shakes the ground. Palkia and Dialga continue attacking each other with Hyper Beam and Aura Sphere, as one Aura Sphere hits Darkrai at the building with the two towers. Dialga and Palkia face each other, as lightning continues to strike down. Palkia uses Spacial Rend, While Dialga uses Roar of Time which collide and create an explosion that sends strong shock waves through the town. They affect everyone, including Darkrai. Much of the town continues to disappear, as Dialga continues to use Hyper Beam, which hits the ground around some Combee as well. Dialga's Hyper Beam destroys more of the town as well.

"Stop it, Dia, Palmo!" Ash yells to them, as their attacks are falling towards him.

"Ash!" Everyone yells.

Suddenly, two people comes and grabs him out of the way.

"We come just in time, huh?" The one boy says.

"Yeah." The other one says. "Sup, Ash? How are you?"

"Wait, Dia? Palmo?" Ash is speechless as he sees that his two brothers are in their human forms and he is confused. "But aren't you fighting? And since when there are two of you?"

"I will explain everything." Palmo says as Lillie and the others approach them.

"Dia? Palmo? What are you doing here?" Gladion asks.

"Oh my, it is good to see you guys again, and care to introduce the other people?" Dia says.

After the other introduce themselves, Verity says, "So if you are here, then who are those two that are fighting?"

Dia rubs his head in embarrassment, "Well, they are actually are copies."

"Mother asked us to create our copies to you, but some minor mistakes occur, and then they are now fighting like this." Palmo says.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ash says with a deadpan tone.

"Wait, your copy?" Dawn asks. "What do you mean by that?"

Lillie says, "Alright, we have been keeping secrets from you guys. In fact, some of us are actually Pokemon in disguise."

"Wait, what?" Lucas asks as the others are in the same shock. Dawn asks, "So you aren't human? How is that even possible?"

Verity says, "Actually, Emily and I are also humans, but yeah, you will get used to it after living with them for a while. Right now we should clean this mess."

"But how are we going to stop them?" Emily asks.

"Alice, Tonio, you know the tower so well, the only way to stop them is by playing the Oracion." Dia says.

"You mean that Oracion can stop them from fighting?" Alice asks.

"Yes. But we need to be quick. It is estimated that 30 minutes later the town will be turned into ashes." Dia says. "After all, time is money. And unfortunately, I can't slow it down."

"How about you, Palmo? This is your personal space, you could send us out of here, right?"

"I have tried it, but since those two are the dominants, only they can have us out of here."

"Okay. Then we will go play it." Lillie says.

"Ash, Gladion, can you help us buying them some time?" Dia asks.

"Sure. Lillie, take my Pokemon with you and go play the music." Ash says.

"And you too, Emily." Gladion says as they nod.

"Okay. Everyone, let's go." Lillie yells as they rush to the tower.

They find the disk at the basement of the towers and gets up the tower by Hot air balloon, but the disturbance causing the balloon to pop. Lillie and Dawn landed on the stairs, they climb the stairs as Lucas asks, "So does that mean you two are also Pokemon all this time?"

Tox says, "Yeah, but I am a Poison and Dark Type, just like a Drapion. But right now we should focus on our mission."

"He's right, once this over, we will answer all your confusions." Lillie says.

When the 5 of them are battling the copies, Darkrai is hit and then he starts to fade away.

"Darkrai!" Ash yells in horror as Darkrai is slowly disappearing.

"Ash, toss the Pokeball now, or he will be dead!" Dia yells.

Ash throws a Cherish Ball, which successfully sucks Darkrai in. But the others doesn't see it, they think Darkrai is dead.

"I won't let Darkrai's sacrifice in vain." Lillie says as she and Dawn head to the top. They put the disc inside the machine and asks Pikachu, Pachirisu and Electivire to charge. The machine starts running as the music starts playing loudly across what's left of the town. Dialga and Palkia stop preparing their attacks and completely calm down, as the townspeople and all of the Pokémon all watch and listen. Pikachu stops his Thunderbolt out of exhaustion and looks to see what is going on, as the machine shines a bright yellow color and keeps working. The tower begins return to its normal state, as some flowers are shown to bloom on it. As the whole tower shines, it forms a shape of a very large yellow bird. Palkia's injuries also heals.

"Okay, Pokeball! Dia and Palmo toss the Pokeballs and captures them. With the copies gone, Palmo uses his powers to send the town back in their own world.

"We did it…" Ash says as he sits down tiredly along with Gladion.

"Ash! Gladion!" Everyone approaches them and Ash's brothers.

"Ash, Brother, are you alright?" Lillie asks as she pulls them into a hug.

"We am fine." Gladion replies as he feels a little uncomfortable as Emily also hugs him.

"But Darkrai…" Alice says in a sad tone. The other 7 people start to be sad.

Ash takes out the Pokeball and says, "Darkrai… I choose you!" Ash tosses the ball, much to everyone's shock, Darkrai is in front of them.

"You are okay?" Alice says.

"I am fine." Darkrai assures her.

Ash tries to release Darkrai, but he says that he will like to go with Ash, much to everyone's shock. Alice nods and says that Ash can take care of him. Dia and Palmo also sends out Dialga and Palkia. Being the originals, they scold the copies about their misbehavior, and then tell them to go with Ash. Ash has got 3 legendaries a day.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.97 Dialga: The Temporal Pokemon: Steel and Dragon Type. ****A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.98 Palkia: The Spacial Pokemon: Water and Dragon Type. A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that space becomes more stable with Palkia's every breath.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.105 Darkrai: The Pitch-Black Pokemon: Dark Type. To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm.**

"So Ash, why don't you tell me that you are a Pokemon?" Dawn asks. "With your powers, you could do anything you want without any problems."

"But that will be cheating and I don't like it. Besides, it is also dangerous to know our identities because of people just like Team Rocket, and it is also why those idiotic trio has been following us since day one."

"I see." Lucas says. "And I assume you guys are the same as well?"

"Yeah." Tox says.

Then Ash participate the Alamos Contest, to his surprise is that Allgera also participates. Ash uses Roserade to pass the first round with a solar beam and the petal dance combo. He and Allgera advances to the next round. They face each other in the finals as Ash uses Piplup to defeat the Infernape, letting Ash get the second ribbon.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time it is the tenth movie but with my own version. And Dawn and Lucas also learn the truth of Ash and the others' identities. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Cherrim, Drifloon, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Skorupi, Lucario, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup,Gloom**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	129. Sinnoh Part 9

Sinnoh Part 9

As Ash and the others are watching the televised battle between Lucian versus Champion Cynthia from the comforts of a Pokémon Center. Lucian's Bronzong uses its Flash Cannon on Garchomp. Garchomp comes out unscathed by blocking the attack with her fin. Garchomp follows up with Giga Impact, knocking out Lucian's Bronzong and defending Cynthia's Champion title.

"It seems like Mother wins the match again." Verity says to Emily.

"Yeah, Uncle Lucian is still a mile away from her." Emily says with a nod.

Just then, they hear a young trainer talking to others as he says, "The Champion Cynthia is over in Amity Square."

"Seriously?" As the trainers are gone, Ash says, "Why don't we go say hello to our aunt?"

Lillie says, "Sure, it has been a while since we last meet."

As they are at the Amity Square, they see that Cynthia is picking ice cream as they Verity is sighing.

"What's wrong?" Dawn is curious and Tox says, "Aunt Cynthia has a problem of picking flavors of Ice creams."

Emily says, "And it is usually us who helped her pick." As she and Verity are going to find Cynthia, they notice that Paul is there, and then he challenges Cynthia to a battle.

"That Paul..." Ash mutters.

"But it will be a good thing to see how strong she is." Gladion says to Lucas. "Yeah, since she is the Champion after all."

Cynthia calls out her Garchomp, while Paul chooses Chimchar; a choice that surprises Cynthia, as well as the crowd, due to its disadvantage as a Fire-type. Paul commands Chimchar to use Fire Spin and then Dig. Once hit with Fire Spin, Garchomp also uses Dig under Cynthia's command. Garchomp strikes her opponent underground, knocking Chimchar out. As Paul recalls it, he scolds it for its loss, which doesn't sit too well with either Cynthia or the group.

Paul then uses Weavile, a much better type matchup. He orders a Blizzard attack, and despite being a super-effective hit, it does not faze Garchomp at all. Garchomp then uses Dragon Rush, which causes Weavile to freeze instead of trying to dodge. Paul tells Weavile to use Ice Beam. However, Garchomp dodges the attack twice and slams itself into Weavile, knocking it out cold. Paul then sends out Murkrow. Immediately, he tells Murkrow to use Haze, which Garchomp dodges. Murkrow flies behind Garchomp and Paul tells it to use Sky Attack. Cynthia has Garchomp counter with Giga Impact. After returning his fallen Murkrow, Paul smriks to himself, leaving everyone confused as he has lost half of his team in short order.

Paul calls out his Torterra and starts things off with a Giga Drain. Since Giga Impact left Garchomp unable to move, Giga Drain hits its mark and manages to weaken Garchomp. Torterra follows up with Frenzy Plant, though Garchomp blocks the attack with her fins, much to Paul's astonishment. Cynthia then tells Garchomp to use Brick Break. Garchomp pushes the Frenzy Plant vines away and jumps into the air, hitting Torterra with Brick Break on its head, taking it down and out.

"I give up the battle." Paul says to her as the crowd responds by poking fun at him.

Ash then walks towards Paul and says, "Hey Paul, how many badges do you have? I have now two of them." But Paul brushes it off and then he leaves, "But that is not where the Pokemon Center is." Tox says.

"Oh my, Verity, Emily, Ash, it is good to see you guys again." Cynthia notices them and then Verity and Emily give her a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Emily says. "Though that was a great battle."

"Why thank you, but by the way, you seem to know that boy?" Cynthia asks.

"Yeah, his name is Paul and we didn't have some friendly meeting every time." Lillie says.

As they go to the Pokemon Center, Paul couldn't heal his Pokemon and then Cynthia decides to offer help. Cynthia treats Paul's Torterra with a Super Potion. She moves on to Chimchar, giving it a pill and encouraging it to rest up.

"It seems like your Pokemon are all well trained." Cynthia says to him.

Paul then says, "Torterra is my starter Pokemon. I have been traveled around Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto, Murkrow and Weavile are captured there...but I always lost...I heard that a trainer has won those three leagues and he is coming to the Sinnoh League, that is why I have come back."

"And you captured Chimchar when you are back here, is that so?" Cynthia asks as she compliments Chimchar.

"He didn't do well with Garchomp." Paul says.

"Hey, don't you care about how hurt they are?" Ash asks.

"Your point?" Paul asks.

"Why are you doing this, Paul?" Lillie asks.

"It is simple. My Pokémon will then become spoiled and not try hard enough in battle, and Chimchar was the perfect example." He replies.

Cynthia takes everyone back to the stone tablet in Amity Square, and reads it to them. She claims that before reading this tablet, she used to train endlessly. Then she discovered that all Pokémon have different personalities and she wanted to get to know all of them.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket hover over the still sleeping Chimchar. Before trying to steal all of Paul's Pokémon, Nurse Joy catches them. Team Rocket makes a run for it, just grabbing Chimchar.

Cynthia asks, "So they are the ones that are loyal to my evil version of brother-in-law?"

"Yeah, and they have been annoying us." Gladion says.

Team Rocket reach their balloon and begin their ascent. Chimchar then wakes up, using Ember on Team Rocket. Before Ash can react and call out Staravia, Paul sends out his Ursaring and tells it to use Hyper Beam. Chimchar jumps away from Team Rocket right before the attack collides, sending them blasting off.

Chimchar falls to the ground, getting injured once more. However, Paul doesn't care, calling Chimchar useless for being captured by Team Rocket. Dawn calls Paul out, though Cynthia is able to stop the yelling, mentioning that what matters now is that Chimchar is okay. She advises Paul to stay the night at the Center, and he accepts her recommendation.

Later, Cynthia and Ash's group watch as _Sinnoh Now_ reports that the Lustrous Orb, an item related to the Legendary Pokémon Palkia, has just been uncovered by archaeologists at the Celestic Town ruins.

Ash says, "Oh boy, Palmo is going to be worried about it."

"Yeah. With the Adamant Orb in the Eterna Historical Museum, the only one left is the Griseous Orb." Lillie replies.

"Well, I am going to the Celestic Town for now, so please help me take care of my two baby girls." Cynthia says.

"Mom!" Verity and Emily yell as they laugh, but before leaving, Cynthia says, "Oh, by the way, Emily. I got this Pokemon for you. My Garchomp lay an egg and now it is a Gible. I trust you to take care of it."

"Thanks, Mom." Emily says as she accepts the Pokemon before she bids farewell for real this time.

* * *

They meet Zoey again, who tells them that the Hearthome Contest features Double Battles.

"So Ash, are you going to participate?" Zoey asks.

"Not this time. I want to see what Dawn can do in this one."

"I see. It is a shame since I want to face you again." Zoey says.

They also helps Dawn for the double contest in that afternoon, then they bid farewell and promise to meet again in Hearthome City.

On the way, they are lost in the forest. A Mismagius traps the 8 inside the Nightmare. Ash is battling his mother who has a Rayquaza, Dawn is fighting her mom, Tox becomes the doctor, Lillie is battling her aunt Glacia, Gladion's Silvally turns back into his father again, Lucas is helping out his father, Emily is fighting against her mother with her Mega Garchomp and Verity is finding Entei. It is all fake and they all wake up. They see a Mismagius laughing. Ash realizes that he just wants to play pranks, so Ash also plays with him. Then Mismagius joins Ash and his team for fun.

**Johto Dex Entry No.49: Misdreavus: The Screech Pokemon: Ghost Type: ****It loves to watch people it's scared. It frightens them by screaming loudly or appearing suddenly.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.43 Mismagius: The Magical Pokemon: Ghost Type: Evolved from Misdreavus with a Dusk Stone. Its cry sounds like incantation. It is said that the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power.**

* * *

After a lunch break, Ash, Dawn and Brock recall their Pokémon and prepare to hit the road once again. But then they notice that Turtwig and Piplup are gone missing.

"Not again." Lillie groans as they follow the trail, and then they find the two Pokemon panicking as a Hippopotas is trapped.

"We have to save him." Ash says as he climbs down the cliff, with the help of a rope onto the ledge where Hippopotas is. Ash tries to reassure Hippopotas, but he is too frightened and bites Ash's hand. Ash then calls Pikachu who slides down the rope, and comforts Hippopotas, with success. Ash promptly hoists Hippopotas into his arms and they are lifted to safety by Lillie and Dawn.

"How about this Pokemon Food?" Emily asks as she offers him, but it doesn't like the taste, Lillie says, "Maybe he wants the fruit over there."

Ash then climbs a fruit tree and then gives him the food, and which the Hippopotas devours whole.

After learning that the Hippopotas is lost, they decide to help him find his family, but they are trapped by Team Rocket as they try to capture them. But thanks to the Yawn attack from the Hippopotas, they manage to escape them and even blast them away. But Dawn is also hit by the attack as she falls asleep.

"What are we going to do now?" Ash asks.

Lucas says, "She has Ponyta, no problem." Then she is being carried by her Pokemon as they continue forward. But as they are crossing the bridge, Team Rocket shows themselves again and they fall into the water because of their stupidity. Tox also blasts them off with Toxicroak's Poison Sting.

As they dry out the Hippopotas, they quickly heal him as it is weak to water due to the fact it is a Ground Type. As they finally reach the large desert, where they spot recent Hippopotas footprints. Aside from the sand dunes, nothing is in sight. Hippopotas then calls out to its friends, resulting in plenty of Hippopotas popping out of the sand.

"That is great, Hippopotas, you are finally back home." Ash says, but the Hippopotas wants to go with them. So Lillie decides to capture him.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.63 Hippopotas: The Hippo Pokemon: Ground Type: ****It shuts its nostrils tight then travels through the sand as if walking. They form colonies of around ten.**

As they send back out, Ash says, "It is good to meet you, Hippopotas."

Just then, the Hippopotas uses Yawn again, and this time Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol and Persian all fall asleep as the other six are sighing. "So who are going to carry them?" Verity asks.

"Should we use their Pokemon?" Gladion asks as they nod. Then they continue forward with Meganium and Mamoswine carry the two while the others carry the four Pokemon.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Ash has two new Pokemon and they met the Champion of this region, Cynthia, who is also Verity and Emily's mother. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Magneton, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Nosepass, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Cherrim, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Lucario, Hippopotas, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup,Gloom**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	130. Sinnoh Part 10

Sinnoh Part 10

At the Mt. Coronet, Ash and his friends are walking on the way until they find a Shieldon on the road. Verity says, "Hey, why is there a Shieldon here?"

As they approach him, they see that the Pokemon is scared, and then a vehicle appears, two people come out of it and they are firing the Cement Cannon on them, but they dodge it before it hits.

"That was the Cement Cannon." Emily says.

"Don't tell me that it is hunter J..." Ash says. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt on them."

As Pikachu fires the Electricity, the henchmen sends out Golbat that avoids Pikachu's attack and hits him with Wing Attack.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Lillie asks as he nods. Just then, they hear a voice, "Electivire, use Discharge!"

The henchmen are being attacked by the Electric attack and then Ash and his friends turn around, noticing the person no other than Gary Oak.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Gladion asks.

"Talk later, we should get going." Gary says as they all run off. Dawn asks Tox, "Who is he?"

"That is Gary, he lived in Pallet Town and he is one of Ash's rivals."

They soon arrive at a hidden area, where they are greeted by other wild Shieldon. The Shieldon is playing with the other people as Gary opens his laptop and contacts Professor Rowan as well as Professor Berlitz, also telling him about the hunters. The two Professors are also decide to meet up with him in a specific location.

Gary says, "So you are Dawn and Lucas, right? I heard a lot about you from Professor Berlitz."

"Same here. I can't believe you are Professor Oak's grandson as well." Lucas says.

"Does that mean you can do some poems just like your grandfather?" Dawn asks as Gary is a little sweating as he doesn't know about it.

Just then, the same vehicle appears and Electivire picks the Shieldon up and rushes off with them into the forest. Then Gary sends out Blastoise which uses Water Gun on the vehicle. Sylveon uses Moonblast and stops the vehicle. The same henchman comes out and sends out Golbat which knocks out Blastoise. Then Gary sends out Umbreon which uses Sand Attack on Golbat. It responds by using Air Cutter but Umbreon dodges it and hits a tree, causing a swarm of angry Beedrill come out. Gary recalls Umbreon and Blastoise, and the Beedrill head for the henchmen.

"This route is dangerous, what should we do now?" Emily asks.

"I think we should fight back." Gladion says.

"No, it is reckless and our priority is to protect the Shieldon. I'll find another route."

Then they traverse a steep mountain trail by walking along the rock face. One of the Shieldon panics and almost falls down dragging the others with it before Ash quickly grabs them by their rope. With the help of the others they manage to pull the Shieldon back up.

Just then, they are stopped by a girl riding on the Metagross, the person is not Hunter J, but another person that they know about.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"So you are the ones who stopped my sister last time, I should have known. I am Pokemon Hunter E and you should hand over the Shieldon."

"Don't tell me not only J, but the whole family are here as well..." Gladion mutters.

"Like we would hand it over to you." Gary says.

She attempts to use her capture device but Persian stops her with Iron Tail. She responds by sending out Bronzong which uses Extrasensory on Persian. Gary sends out Blastoise again which uses Hydro Cannon, but Metagross counters with Hyper Beam.

As they are escaping, the Shieldon in Verity's hands falls down and is leaving exposed.

"Checkmate." Elena says as she fires the Cement beam, capturing the Shieldon.

"Absol! Use Dark Pulse." Ash yells, but Bronzong blocks it. "Use Hyper Beam and Flash Cannon." Elena says, and Ash responds ordering Pikachu to use Thunderbolt while Gary has Blastoise use Hydro Pump, but E's Pokémon's attacks overwhelm theirs and they escape.

At the same time, Lillie and the rest found Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz, the two siblings are glad to see their father, but they tell them about the situation.

"Hey, where did Verity go?" Emily says as they are shocked.

Meanwhile, E takes possession of the captured Shieldon and enters the vehicle while Ash and Gary hold onto the undercarriage. The vehicle arrives at the base, and Ash sends out Staravia which flies away, unseen by E, to find the others. The vehicle then enters the base while E's client in a helicopter is seen preparing to land. Inside the base, Ash uses Magneton and Nosepass to sabotage the base.

Just then, the explosion occurs and then suddenly, Verity appears out of nowhere and then she frees the Shieldon. Gary asks, "What are you doing here and why didn't you go to safety?"

"I am worried about Shieldon." Verity says.

"You twerps..." As E prepares to call out one of her Pokémon, the client informs her the deal is off to avoid being arrested, as Officer Jenny is nearby. E and her henchmen also withdraw.

"Are you guys alright?" As the others arrive. Emily says, "What were you thinking, E? You made me worried."

"I am sorry about it." Verity says as the Shieldon takes a liking to her. Rowan says, "Why don't you capture this Shieldon? It seems to have a liking to you."

"I mean, sure." Verity says as she captures the Shieldon.

Suddenly, Magneton and Nosepass starts to glow, it becomes bigger and turns into Magnezone and Probopass.

"What, they evolved!" Dawn says.

"This is very cool." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.76 Magnezone: The Magnet Area Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Evolved by level up at a special magnetic field. ****A group tried to use scientific means to make Magnezone evolve, but their efforts ended in failure.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.90 Probopass: The Compass Pokemon: Rock and Steel Type. ****Evolved by level up at a special magnetic field. ****It freely controls three small units called Mini-Noses using magnetic force.**

"It is said that these two specific Pokemon can evolve at the environment of Mt. Coronet…So the saying is true at all." Professor Rowan says.

Gary thanks Ash for his help, telling him that they'll be friends to the end. Later, the group says goodbye to Gary, Jenny, and Rowan as they depart on their road. But unknown to them, a man is watching the mountain as he mutters, "According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of the world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread... This world is being ruined by it... I find this state of affairs deplorable..." Then he walks away.

* * *

Once they arrive at the Pokemon Center, Ash calls Dia, and he answers the phone. "Oh, Ash. Good to see you safe and sound."

"Yeah, Dia. I want to ask, is your girlfriend with you?" Ash asks.

"Of course, why wouldn't she with me?" Dia says as Elena walks towards them. "Are you talking about me?"

"Oh, Elena. Though I wanted to greet you, but I have some bad news, it is not only your father and your sister Jean. Even you had a Dark Dimension self in this region."

"Wait, what?" The two Steel Type users are shocked. "You mean that Elena has a dark self and you met her?" Dia asks.

"Just like Hunter J, she calls herself Hunter E and she has the same equipment as Hunter J." Ash says.

"This is bad...can I trust you to capture them before our names are ruined in the Sinnoh Region?" Elena asks.

"I will try." Ash says, "And Dia, can you tell Mother about this as well? Who knows maybe Flomer and Earnest might have an evil version as well."

"I will try contact him. Just please be well on your journey." Ash nods as he ends the call.

Once Ash is back, they see that Dawn is having a new application in the Poketch. Lillie says, "So how is it?"

"I am sure we will be able to catch both Hunter J and Hunter E in the end." Ash says. "After all, Dia didn't like his girlfriend being evil."

"You mean she is Dialga's girlfriend? That's weird." They give him a weird look before continuing their journey.

* * *

On the way to Hearthome City, they encounter a girl named Mira. She offers them a short cut. She wants to use Abra to teleport them. But it fails as they are teleported to the top of the dam.

"I am sorry for the mess. But since you are here, can you help me find my grandmother's locket? It has fallen into the lake below."

"Sure, we can help." Ash says.

Mira leads them on a dive into the lake, where they find a submerged town. An angry Gyarados forces them to make an unplanned retreat.

"So Mira, what is actually going on?" Tox asks.

"Okay, I lied about the grandmother story. You see, me and two friends from school had found a Poké Ball with a Pokémon already inside. All three of us decided to take turns feeding, cleaning, and playing with it after school. However, we are separated due to the dam being built and none of us remembered to take the Pokémon with them. Me and my friends had a special hiding place for the Poké Ball, which was inside of the school, but I was unable to reach it because of the Gyarados chasing me away."

"Why didn't you tell us about the Gyarados?" Ash asks.

"I am afraid you will turn down my offer." Mira replies.

"So what is the Pokemon inside?" Dawn asks.

"A Sandshrew." She replies.

This time, Ash has a plan: Piplup, Buizel, Sylveon and Pikachu keep Gyarados busy while the others finish the dive and recover Sandshrew's Poké Ball. As soon as they find the Poké Ball, Team Rocket arrives on the scene in their Carvanha-shaped submarine and kidnap Mira and Abra. But Mira tricks Team Rocket into relaxing their guard and teleports away with Abra.

At last, Mira is reunited with her Sandshrew. Team Rocket comes back one more time and seizes Abra, but Ash's Turtwig cuts it free with Razor Leaf. Sandshrew joins the group in defeating Team Rocket and after that, Mira's Abra teleports everyone to Hearthome City.

* * *

Ash and his friends race through Hearthome City to the Gym, Ash and Lillie are excited at the opportunity to win his third Gym Badge. At the doors, they run into Nando.

"Oh, Hi Ash, if you are here for the gym, I am sorry, since the gym leader isn't at home."

Ash and Lillie feels depressed. They notice a Kricketune, which belongs to Nando. Its musical nature imitation serves as the ideal Pokémon for Nando.

"Then how about we enter the Hearthome Tag Battle Competition?" Emily asks. "It is a tournament where skilled Trainers pair up to compete in several rounds of Tag Battles."

"Sure. It will be fun." Tox replies.

"By the way, I am going to register for the Contest, are you going to participate, too?" Nando asks.

"Well, no. Dawn is only one who is going to participate." Ash replies.

As Nando and Dawn walk to the Contest Hall, Dawn finds out that he still has one Ribbon and one Badge. Dawn knows that it has been some time since the Floaroma Contest, but thanks to Zoey's help, she is confident about Double Performances. At the Contest Hall, Zoey relaxes with her Pokémon as Dawn and Nando find her, Zoey's leg fully healed from her injury. Nando meets Zoey for the first time, but when Nando reveals his decision to participate in both Pokémon Contests and Gym battles, it draws criticism from Zoey.

At the center, Dawn checks on her Pokémon, confident about the Contest. Still she feels nervous about the event. Zoey meets up with Ash and the others, mentioning the Tag Battle. Dawn thanks Zoey about her help, but starts to demonstrate overconfidence and less on her Pokémon.

The next day, the Hearthome Contest begins. The Performance Stage begins with Nando as the first contestant, using his Sunflora and Kricketune. Sunflora's Grass Whistle and Kricketune's Sing combined with Nando's harp captivates the audience with the beautiful music. The performance gets Zoey's respect as Nando earns high marks.

Other Coordinators take their turns, as Dawn is still confident despite many high-experience Coordinators. Her turn arrives as she takes the stage with Pachirisu and Piplup. Pachirisu launches Sweet Kiss while Piplup encases the attack with Bubble Beam. Pachirisu uses Discharge as Piplup uses Whirlpool, the electricity causing the whirlpool to dissipate in a flash of sparkles.

Jessie takes her turn, sending out Mime Jr. and Cacnea. Cacnea uses Needle Arm, which Mime Jr. Mimics before using Tickle on Jessie as both Cacnea and Mime Jr. hug and tickle Jessie, spinning her around the stage. The unique experience gets Dawn's attention but actually creeps out Ash and Brock. Cacnea then fires Pin Missile, which Mime Jr. mimics, into the sky and creating fireworks.

Jessie gets a very high score as Zoey then takes the stage with Glameow and Shellos. Shellos fires Mud Bomb as Glameow's Iron Tail breaks the attack. Glameow taps into Secret Power, which creates a paralyzing light as on the stage. Glameow then prepares Shadow Claw to create a sparkle from the Secret Power. Shellos than launches Water Pulse, surrounding Glameow as it uses its claws to split the Water Pulse, causing the water to then rebound on itself and create a dazzling sparkle. Her performance also gets a great score.

The first round ends as the results are calculated. Backstage, Dawn brushes the fur of her Buneary as Pachirisu eats a Poffin, Dawn confident that she passed, even predicting that her and Zoey will be in the finals. The results are then announced as the eight Coordinators are posted one by one. Nando and Zoey take the top two and three. Other Coordinators are posted, leaving only one spot left, as Jessie and Dawn watch. The eighth Coordinator to advance to the Contest Battles is not Dawn, but Jessie.

"What, Dawn didn't advance?" Ash says in shock.

"But why…" Lillie says.

Jessie is ecstatic at passing as Dawn's Pokémon try to cheer her up, as does Ash and her friends.

Then Dawn is still clearly upset, and she runs out of the room.

"Wait, Dawn!" Lillie tries to find her. But Ash stops her.

"We should leave her alone for now." Ash says.

"But…"

"It is her problem, we can't help her with the agony." Tox says.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Nando wind up battling as Nando's Kricketune easily takes out Jessie's Seviper and Dustox, depleting all her points and sending Nando to the finals.

Backstage, Dawn gets back into her travel clothes as she heads out. Ash and the others tell her that Zoey and Nando is battling, so they decide to watch.

In the end, Nando wins the contest and earns his ribbon. At the same time, Ash and his friends contact both Johanna and Professor Berlitz. Over the phone. They decide to let Dawn and Zoey talk together since they both can sympathize with one another. Which turns out to be a good idea.

* * *

Here is another chapter, and I decide to put Elena, Jean's sister, as a hunter just like her sister in this Sinnoh Arc, and don't worry, it is the evil verison. The real one is safe with Dia by her side. And then the next chapter will be the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament.

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Cherrim, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Lucario, Hippopotas, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	131. Sinnoh Part 11

Sinnoh Part 11

Ash, Emily, Dawn, Tox and Gladion have the ticket to attend the Hearthome City Tag Tournament while the other three decide to sit this one out. Lillie says, "It seems like the prize for winning is a Soothe Bell."

"I heard that it can boost the friendship of the other Pokemon." Lucas says. "It is a good present."

As the five of them are shuffled and put into pairs for the competition, they are going to find their partners. Emily says, "Wow, it seems like we are paired together, Gladion."

"Yeah." Gladion says with a nod.

Dawn is finding her partner, and then she is shocked to see a boy with a glass showing a creepy smile. "It seems my partner is you." The boy says as Dawn learns that his name is Conway, she says. "Yeah..."

Next Tox finds his partner, a girl named Holly with a Wingull. Tox says, "It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The girl says as they shake hands.

Ash is still searching for his partner, but a voice says, "Of course you have to be Number 15..."

Ash turns around and gasps, "Paul..."

Lillie also notices the pairing and she says, "Oh no...why should it be him..."

Verity says, "It seems like things are going to be complicated."

During the night after everyone advance to the next round. Ash and Lillie train with their Pokémon, having Staravia use Aerial Ace. Sylveon, Chatot, and Pikachu dodge the normally unavoidable attack with the spinning maneuver Dawn taught them before. Staravia notices a blast of energy nearby.

"What is that?" Lillie asks Ash.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Ash says as the two of them go towards the sound. And then they see Paul training Chimchar by having it taking several attacks. Elekid uses Thunder, Murkrow uses Shadow Ball, Torterra uses Hyper Beam and Ursaring uses Focus Blast. The tidal wave of attacks converges as Chimchar uses Flame Wheel to defend.

Ash and Lillie notice the brutal training as Chimchar unleashes Flamethrower, but it hits Ash and knocks him backward.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie asks in worry.

"Don't worry, Chimchar has a lot of power." Ash says as he pets Chimchar. But then, Paul says, "Come back, Chimchar."

Ash says, "Hey, Paul, aren't you being too harsh on Chimchar?"

"He needs to get exposed to powerful battles if he wants to get this strong."

Lillie says, "Aren't you being too selfish?"

Paul says, "Chimchar needed to be hit by that Surf attack in the previous battle to get strong."

"But he is already strong. Don't you see how he does in that battle?" Ash asks.

"All of it is a waste." Paul mentions.

Despite the rigor, Chimchar still wants to train. Ash tries to convince Chimchar that there are different ways to train and it doesn't have to do it the hard away, but Paul and his team walk away, as Chimchar follows sadly.

Paul continues training Chimchar as it dodges Ursaring's Hammer Arm. Torterra fires Leaf Storm and Chimchar gets caught in it. Murkrow executes a Sky Attack as Chimchar tries Flamethrower, but it gets hit and collapses. Paul orders Chimchar to stand. It tries but is too weak, collapsing. Paul orders Elekid to use Thunder on it, but Pikachu rushes forward with Volt Tackle to block. Elekid charges for another attack, but Ash and Lillie rush in to take Chimchar to the Pokémon Center.

In the center, Tox is helping Nurse Joy treating Chimchar, Tox also confronts him about his training methods. Although reluctant at first, he manages to get him to talk for Chimchar's safety.

Paul mentions how he met Chimchar, when he captured a Ninjask. He noticed a Chimchar racing through the forest, pursued by several Zangoose. The Zangoose attacked Chimchar for unknown reasons, but they were relentless. Chimchar wound up cornered at the edge of a cliff. As Paul watched, the Zangoose lunged forward. Chimchar activated Blaze and used a powerful Flame Wheel to consume the area with a spiral of fire. When it was over, the Zangoose were gone and Paul decided to catch the Chimchar, wanting that power to win battles.

"I see, you are trying to get Chimchar to duplicate that power from the situation by putting it through difficult training battles." Emily says.

"But it seems like it didn't happen, right?" Verity asks.

Paul wants to keep going even though everyone urges him to let Chimchar rest. Only Nurse Joy's insistence makes him comply.

The next day, the tournament continues as Dawn and Conway make it to the next round. Tox and Holly, Emily and Gladion also win their battle. Ash and Paul fight in the last battle of the day as Ash sends Turtwig. Paul calls out Chimchar, shocking everyone, as they notice Chimchar still wounded.

"What is he thinking? Chimchar isn't ready to battle." Ash says. "Turtwig, try cover Chimchar as much as you can."

Turtwig nods and then the battle starts.

Metagross charges with Bullet Punch, Chimchar fires Flamethrower but Zangoose jumps forward with X-Scissor. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but Zangoose swats them away. Metagross lands a hit on Chimchar as Zangoose hits Turtwig. Chimchar uses Dig as Metagross uses Magnet Rise to dodge. Zangoose jumps in with Crush Claw and sends Chimchar back. Turtwig attempts to tackle Zangoose, but it dodges and Metagross uses Psychic to send Turtwig back, crashing into Chimchar. Zangoose jumps forward with Crush Claw as Chimchar is paralyzed by fear. Turtwig uses Bite on Zangoose's arm to stop the attack.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel on Turtwig now." Paul says, much to everyone's shock.

Chimchar refuses to attack its teammate at first, but is forced to comply. Chimchar speeds forwards and hits Turtwig and Zangoose, separating them. Chimchar is able to keep the momentum going and hits Metagross.

"What the hell, Paul? Why are you harming my Pokemon?" Ash yells but Paul ignores him.

Zangoose attempts another Crush Claw and Chimchar attempts another Flame Wheel, but Zangoose pins it and stops the attack. Paul orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, but looking Zangoose in the eye paralyzes it in fear... this is the last straw for Paul as far as Chimchar is concerned. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf to get Zangoose off Chimchar as Turtwig steps forward, but collapses from damage. Zangoose unleashes Fire Blast as Chimchar intercepts, taking the attack and powering up. Ash and Chimchar wait for Paul's command, but Paul does nothing and turns away, having completely given up on Chimchar.

"Oh no, Paul isn't going to command Chimchar and is going to let it lose." Lillie gasps.

Ash grits his teeth and he says, "Chimchar, listen to me, use Flamethrower."

Chimchar does so and hits Metagross, knocking it out. Turtwig charges forward as Zangoose uses Crush Claw. Turtwig spin dodges and uses Razor Leaf and Tackle to knock out Zangoose. Ash and Paul win the duel, advancing to the semifinals. As Ash praises the two Pokémon, Paul still has his back turned and Chimchar is upset, knowing what is in store for it.

At sunset, Paul releases Chimchar and breaks his Pokeball, he says, "Get lost."

Ash and his friends arrive at the scene and Ash says, "Stop it, Paul, are you willing to throw away Chimchar like trash?"

"His special training is over. I am going to find a new fire type for my team." He says as he walks away.

Chimchar also turns to leave, and Ash and Lillie are upset to see such a loyal and hard-working Pokémon treated like this.

Lillie says, "Chimchar, come with us!"

Chimchar turns around and faces them, Ash and Lillie kneel down to him.

Ash says, "We promise that we will let you have fun and train. What do you think?"

Just then, Paul has seen the scene, he says, "How nice, a pathetic Pokemon for two pathetic trainers." Then he walks away.

"You..." Dawn tries to say, but Ash stops her.

"Ignore him. We can prove him wrong by battling instead of words." Ash says.

Before Chimchar can accept, Team Rocket tries to take Chimchar away. Ash and Lillie are intent on rescuing Chimchar, Chimchar seemed to be inspired to take action as well, using Flamethrower on Team Rocket's balloon, sending them flying.

Before Chimchar plummeted to the ground, Ash was able to catch it. After complimenting Chimchar's Flamethrower, Ash and Lillie again asked if Chimchar would like to be on his team. Chimchar happily agreed, so Ash tossed a Poké Ball into the air. Chimchar jumped up, smacked the button, and they caught Chimchar.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.4 Chimchar: The Chimp Pokemon: Fire Type: It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.**

The next morning, the battles continue in the Tag Battle Competition. Dawn yells, "Ponyta, use Flamethrower." Her opponent is Gladion and Emily, who have Riolu and Gible on the team.

"Protect." Gladion yells, but Conway says, "Psychic to break the Protect."

And after that, the two Pokemon are hit by the Flamethrower and they lost. leaving Dawn and Conway to advance. Emily says, "I am sorry Gladion...I made us lost..."

Gladion says, "Don't worry about it, Emily. Your Gible is doing well and you shouldn't be upset." Emily nods back at him.

The next match-up is Ash and Paul versus Tox and Holly. They each send out their respective Pokémon: Honchkrow, Torterra, Toxicroak, and Farfetch'd. Ash commands Honchkrow to use Wing Attack,Tox tells Toxicroak to use Poison Jab, Holly's Farfetch'd uses Air Slash and Paul's Torterra uses Hyper Beam. All of the attacks are launched, but only Hyper Beam makes its way through, hitting Farfetch'd, as well as Honchkrow. However, Farfetch'd is knocked out in an instant. Holly apologizes for letting Tox down, Tox says, "Don't worry, I can handle this. Toxicroak, Brick Break."

Staravia, use Wing Attack again." He is trying to catch Toxicroak off-guard. However, Toxicroak slides under the immobilized Torterra, causing Honchkrow to miss and have to stop its attack. Toxicroak jumps out from behind Torterra, landing a hit with Brick Break on Torterra's head. However, before Toxicroak can use Poison Jab, Torterra is able to move again. Toxicroak jumps backwards onto the tree on its back, and Torterra uses Leaf Storm, knocking Croagunk out, and giving victory to Ash and Paul.

"Nice work, Honchkrow." Ash says, but Paul just angrily comments, "Nice work? he didn't even do anything for the battle."

Returning to the Pokémon Center after the match, Tox and Holly bid farewell with each other as Holly says that she didn't want to let him down the next time they meet, and he agrees.

Finally, the final battle of Dawn and Conway versus Ash and Paul begins. Ash sends out Chimchar, Paul uses Elekid, and Conway and Dawn call out Heracross and Cherrim. In the end, Paul's Elekid evolves into Electabuzz and both of Dawn and Conway's Pokemon are knocked out and Ash and Paul win the match.

"Nice work, Chimchar." Ash says to the chimp Pokemon, but Paul turns and says, "If he was any good, Heracross and Cherrim would never have got back up."

Ash didn't care of his words and as far as he is concerned, Chimchar did a fantastic job.

At the awards ceremony, Enta gets on stage to give Ash and Paul their Soothe Bells. Everyone applauds Ash and Paul, Conway muses, "A tournament that was supposed to emphasize teamwork between Trainers, it was the team that co-operated the least that ended up winning."

That evening, at the Pokémon Center, Ash and his friends discuss the battles that happened. Although Dawn is discouraged about losing, she promises to win her next Contest. Suddenly, Paul passes by, tossing his Soothe Bell at Ash, "I don't need it. This tournament is only an opportunity to power up my Pokemon. Elekid evolving is the only good thing here."

As he leaves, Lillie says, "Don't worry, we will beat him and show them he is wrong."

"Yeah, now we just need to go find our third badge." Ash says.

"If that's the case, how about going to Veilstone City?" Conway appears out of nowhere and Emily says, "Wait, isn't that place where Paul came from?"

"Yeah. Maybe we would be able to learn more about him once we get there." Lucas says as the gang agrees.

* * *

**This chapter is basically the Tag Team Tournament. I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be a new Battle Frontier Chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Staravia, Bidoof, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Cherrim, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Lucario, Hippopotas, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	132. Sinnoh Part 12

Sinnoh Part 12

The lunch time has come as Ash has his Pokemon out for help along with the others. At the same time, Chimchar is watching the scene and then he is surprised to see everyone in a happy mood helping out each other. Not only that, he also sees how Ash and Lillie sparing with Buizel and Pikachu when they are training and he remembers all the difference between the group and Paul's harsh training.

"Dawn, how about I battle you this time?" Ash asks Dawn and she says, "Sure, Piplup, do you want to battle?" Dawn's Piplup stops battling with Ash's and he nods. Then Ash asks Chimchar to battle. Despite putting up a tough fight against Piplup, Chimchar loses the battle, causing it to be reminded of losing in the Tag Battle Tournament and being cruelly released by Paul.

"Chimchar, are you alright?" Ash asks as Chimchar is afraid to be criticized, but Ash says, "It is a good battle, you did a great job."

Lillie says, "Yeah, to be able to fight Piplup like this no small feet, right? Piplup?" Ash's Piplup nods.

The other Pokemon also compliment Chimchar. Chimchar is left very nervous and confused, and starts crying since it cannot handle its drastic change in environment.

"Huh? Why are you crying? You are being complimented." Ash says as he hugs the chimp Pokemon.

Verity says, "It seems like he must not have got many chances to show any emotion while under Paul's ownership."

Emily says, "Yeah. That also explains how harsh Paul is compared to Ash."

At night time, Chimchar is having a nightmare and then he decides to walk out of the tent, but it is noticed by Persian. So he also sneaks out to find him.

"What are you doing?" Persian asks as Chimchar is surprised to see him awake. "Can't sleep I guess?"

Chimchar nods and then Perisan says, "I know how you feel to worry, but I suggest you to stop worrying the past, instead, look into the brighter future because we are lucky Pokemon to have Ash as trainer."

Chimchar is pondering the words and Persian says, "Let's get back to the tent or else others are going to worry about us." Then the two Pokemon go back to the tent and fall asleep.

The next morning, all of the Pokémon start helping out preparing for a meal, and Chimchar is once again left unsure of what to do. Ash calls over to it, asking for help carrying some water, to which Chimchar happily agrees to.

Just then, Team Rocket appears and then they capture all the Pokemon. The group tries to recall their Pokemon, but in vain as they are captured in the containers.

"Absol, use Razor Wind." Lillie yells, but Absol fails to break the container. Tox also calls Toxicroak to do the same thing, but in vain.

Just then, Seviper pops out of their Pokeball and then three Zangoose appear. The gang of Zangoose climb up a tree to reach Seviper, and rip the balloon apart, sending them crashing to the ground. Team Rocket decide to hide themselves within one of the containers, but this backfires, as the wild Zangoose attack the container, attempting to get to Seviper, and push it close to the edge of a nearby cliff.

"What's going on here?" Ash asks as he and Chimchar rush back to the scene.

After learning the whole incident, Ash says, "Chimchar, guess that it is only you that can help us."

But Chimchar is a little scared and then Ash decides to give him a little pep talk. Ash tells Chimchar not to worry about the power of Blaze, as it just has to believe it can win. As a result, Chimchar becomes motivated to battle against his fear, the Zangoose. Chimchar uses Dig a few times to confuse the Zangoose and then uses Flamethrower to finish them off.

With the Zangoose defeated, Team Rocket open the container from the inside and try to escape, but Ash and Dawn command Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, Chimchar to use Flamethrower, Sylveon to use Moonblast, Piplup to use Bubble Beam, and Buneary to use Ice Beam to attack Team Rocket, sending them blasting off for the second and final time. Chimchar joins the other Pokémon in their cheering, with its past completely fading away.

* * *

At Emogrove Town, they meet up with Gardenia once again. Team Rocket tries to take Pikachu again, but Gardenia comes and hugs James' Cacnea and even asks to have a tag battle. Gardenia has advised Cacnea to use Drain Punch, but it can't learn it yet. So after the battle, James has asked the group to help him train the Drain Punch. But it fails a lot of times. So James decides to let Gardenia takes care of Cacnea as he and the rest of the group runs off.

After that, they meet Zoey again and this time she decides to watch how Ash and Lillie are practicing, she also suggests them that Buizel prefers to battle in the gyms and Aipom likes to partake the contests, so they decide to help them out, but Team Rocket tries to capture those two Pokemon for James losing his Cacnea, but only to fail as they blast them off again.

* * *

During the training at the Route 209, Ash and Gladion are training with Umbreon using Shadow Ball at Pikachu, only to dodge. But the attack accidentally hit the Hallowed Stone Tower.

"Oh no, this is very bad." Lillie says.

The tower immediately crumbles into bricks, which begin to glow on their own. The sky turns black and clouds roll in. In the rubble lies an Odd Keystone. Lightning strikes the Keystone and a Spiritomb emerges from it.

"It is a Spiritomb." Verity says, "Like Sableye, it is Ghost and Dark Type."

The Spiritomb sees Ash and Pikachu and he roars, "You again!" Then he proceeds to attack the group with Shadow Ball and Hyper Beam.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse, Persian, Power Gem. Counter them." As the two of the Pokemon attack, it dodges and then it uses Shadow Ball to knock Pikachu out before flying away.

"What is with the Spiritomb's deal?" Lucas asks. "Is it angry that we disturb its sleep?"

Lillie says, "I heard that he sees Pikachu and says 'You again', does that mean he hated Pikachu?"

The next day, Ash and his friends arrive in at a nearby village to find it derelict. They hear stories about a strange Ghost-type Pokémon that attacked the village in the night and immediately connect this with Spiritomb.

They meet an old woman who tells them the story of a Spiritomb that terrorized the village and how an Aura Guardian with a Pikachu defeated and sealed away Spiritomb in the Hallowed Stone Tower 500 years ago.

"The Aura Guardian with a Pikachu destroy the same tower 500 years ago?" Emily asks Ash, "Is it you?"

"I didn't remember about it. But I should ask my Dad about it."

As Ash contacts his father, the group take the old lady and she is furious to see the mess. The group apologizes, promising to make things right. Ash also comes back and he says, "Yeah, my father is the one that sealed the Spiritomb. But I am going to capture it so it won't go back into the pain of being sealed."

The group thinks that Ash is nuts, but they decide to help him out. As they find the Spiritomb, the Spiritomb decides to attack them and Ash says, "The one who sealed you is my father, so you wanted revenge on my family, is that true, right?"

And the Spiritomb uses the Omnious Wind on Pikachu, who dodges in time. "If you want me, you have to catch me." Ash says as he runs away.

Ash runs to the ruins of the Hallowed Tower with Spiritomb in close pursuit. It stops Ash and Pikachu in their tracks by using Dark Pulse. Pikachu replies with Quick Attack, but Spiritomb dodges. Then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt hitting Spiritomb which counters with Hyper Beam. They continue running, but Spiritomb stops them again. Pikachu continually uses Thunderbolt, getting more and more tired, while Spiritomb resists each attack. Then it uses Shadow Ball but misses Pikachu. It then initiates in a Giga Impact, striking both Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu falls to the ground, exhausted, as dark clouds gather above again. Ash urges Pikachu to stand up and to send a Thunderbolt up towards the sky, and this recharges Pikachu's energy. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle then Thunderbolt, just like in the legend, defeating Spiritomb.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash tosses the Pokeball and then it shakes three times, before successfully captured.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.56: Spiritomb: The Forbidden Pokemon: Ghost and Dark Type. ****Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell.**

After that, Ash brings the Pokeball to his father so that he and Gina can cleanse the evil in the Pokemon and make him a part of the team. Ash then sends back Spiritomb and he says, "You won't be going back to the tower and I promised that I will make you as strong as Pikachu."

The Spiritomb nods and then Ash recalls him. Then the old lady states that a new legend has been born thanks to Ash and Pikachu and, hearing Dawn's stomach rumble, invites them for dinner before they continue on their journey.

* * *

On the way to Solaceon Town, our heroes reach a river with an unfinished bridge. With the help of Ash's Bidoof helping out the other Bibarel, they manage to chase off the evil head engineer and they finish the bridge. Ash's Bidoof also evolve at the same time.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.14 Bibarel: The Beaver Pokemon: Normal and Water Type. Evolved from Bidoof at LV:15. ****A river dammed by Bibarel will never overflow its banks, which is appreciated by people nearby.**

"Wow, this place looks like an Arcade." Dawn says as they see a lot of games in side a tent like building.

"Yeah. How about we play some for fun?" Tox asks.

"Good idea." Emily says. "I can't wait to play some of the games."

They have tried out a lot of games, until they bump into a girl.

"Oops, I am sorry." Ash apologizes to the girl as the others rush to them.

"It is fine. I am Dahlia, and you?" The girl says as Ash helps her up.

They introduce their names to her. Dahlia says, "Seeing your satisfying looks on your faces, I suppose that you all like my games?"

"So you own the place?" Ash asks.

"Yes. She is the Arcade Star." Scott suddenly approaches them, much to their shock.

"Scott?" Ash asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ash. So are you ready to face the second Battle Frontier, the Battle Arcade?" Scott asks.

"So this is the second facility, and you are the frontier brain?" Ash asks Dahlia.

"Yes. So I guess you have earned Darach's Castle Print. Let me show you the battlefield."

They follows her into the battlefield, they see a big screen nearby.

"Wow, that is a big screen!" Tox says.

"I am glad that you like it. So Ash. Here is the rules. You have to get 21 wins before you fight me. Before the battle starts, you have to spin the roulette." She opens the screen and they see a lot of icons on it.

"Cool. I accept the battle!" Ash says.

Ash spins the first roulette, which stands on Hail. Then the field starts to snow.

Verity says, "So the roulette can also decides the weather condition?"

Scott says, "This facility is a fun one. Not only the weather, it can also make some status effects. It is determined Luck like the Battle Pike."

After 21 wins, Dahlia then comes to him. "No need to worry. Let chance do what it does. Like surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. No need to worry. Things will go as they will. But, enough of that. I know one thing for certain. You have arrived here not merely because you were lucky. Let us not waste any time. I wish to test your skills myself!"

"Wow, nice song. But I am ready to spin the roulette." Ash says as he spins, then it stands on the icon with two arrows.

"What is that mean?" Ash asks.

"It means that you have to use my Pokemon to battle while I am using yours." Dahlia says.

"What?!" Everyone is shocked.

Dawn asks, "There is even a mode like this? Ash has to battle his Pokemon?"

Scott says, "How unfortunate for him."

Ash gets Ludicolo, Togekiss and Medicham while Dahlia gets Sylveon, Pikachu and Combee.

Ash has asks Togekiss to attack Pikachu with Aura Sphere, but seeing his best buddy, he can't say it. As for Pikachu, he is afraid to face Ash, as he uses Thunderbolt to hit Togekiss.

"Poor Ash, now he can't fight his Pokemon..." Lucas says.

"But he needs to attack them if he wants to win the print." Gladion says.

Lillie then yells, "Ash, what are you doing! You have come this far. Don't give up because you are fighting against your Pokemon!"

Ash hears it and then smiles. "Thanks Lillie." Ash turns to his Pokemon. "Guys, just give it your all, thinking it is Lillie commanding you like we are training."

The three Pokemon nods and they gain their fighting spirit. Ash uses the 3 Pokemon he gains from Dahlia to win against his own Pokemon. Even he wins, he also cheers for his Pokemon's hard work.

"How fabulous of you! Your love of Pokémon shone through, and, in turn, your Pokémon believed in you. That is why you handled everything thrown your way splendidly. A most wonderful victory it was! Here is your print." Dahlia gives Ash the print, he gets it and thanks her.

"Since your challenge is done, how about I show you the best arcades here?" Dahlia asks.

"Sure." Ash says as his group all follow her. They play through a whole day before saying goodbye to both Dahlia and Scott.

* * *

**I am sure you are surprised to see the Battle Arcade, I made it almost the same as the manga. Where Platinum has to face her Pokemon. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Aipom, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Cherrim, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario, Hippopotas, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	133. Sinnoh Part 13

Sinnoh Part 13

Ash and Dawn are practicing for the Solaceon Town Contest, during the training, Ash tells Aipom to use the Focus Punch, and then Aipom uses the Focus Punch in fast succession to make it look like Aipom has two tails.

"It is Double Hit, which means Aipom is close to evolving." Lillie says.

"What is Aipom's evolution?" Dawn asks.

"It is Ambipom." They turn around and see Kenny standing in front of them.

"Kenny?" Dawn is surprised to see him there and he teases her, "You don't know Ambipom? Dee-Dee?"

Tox asks, "By the way, why are you calling..." Before Tox can continue, Dawn screams and then tells him to shut up.

Lucas says, "Well..." "And you too, Lucas!" Dawn screams.

"So what are you doing here?" Emily asks him.

"I am just going to check out the Solcaeon Ruins, since I want to see the rumor of Dialga and Palkia there."

Ash and the others look at each other, then they decide to come along.

They arrive at the Solaceon Ruins, Kenny says, "How about we battle in front of these 2 statues of Dialga and Palkia?"

Verity says, "Um, don't you think it is creepy when Dialga and Palkia's eyes are staring?"

Ash says, "Then I will be the winning. Since Dialga and Palkia will be on my side."

Kenny says, "Are you too over confident?"

"It is just a joke." Ash says as he sends out Piplup while Kenny sends out Breloom.

"So who should go first?" Kenny asks.

"How about we decide using tossing coin app on the Poketch?" Ash says as he flips it. Kenny is extremely jealous, which causes Dawn to tease him that he doesn't have one.

They have a draw in the end of the battle, but the entry stairs begin to lift up, carrying Dawn, Piplup and Aipom with it.

"Dawn!" Everyone yells as they quickly leap inside the ruins before it shut. "Is everyone alright?" Gladion asks.

"Yeah, we are fine." Ash says, and then they hear Kenny freaking out over the warping walls.

"This is kinda familiar..." Lillie mutters.

"I think so...but we must stay calm." Ash says as the group of eight rush to find Dawn.

Dawn manages to find Piplup and Aipom, though they are disorientated by their odd surrounds. The Unown appear and fire a combined attack, leaving Dawn clueless, however her Pokémon help her with Swift and Bubble Beam, respectively. Because of this, the Unown suddenly snap out of their confusion and turn the place back to normal.

"Now how are we going to get out?" Dawn asks, "And this place is weird..."

As the other 8 are facing a group of Unown, Ash says, "I think I know why it is familiar, we are in the Unown Dimension..."

"Not again..." Lillie says.

"You know this place?" Verity asks.

"We have 28 Unown that sends us to these kind of place once." Lillie says. Just then, they also notices that after the attack, the Unown returns to normal and the place is back normal again.

"Strange...what is going on here..." Gladion asks.

Lillie notices a Bronzor flying by and then she decides to capture it. Gladion asks, "Lillie, what are you doing?"

"I think that maybe a Psychic Type like Bronzor can help us with this kind of stuff, so I decide to capture it."

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.50 Bronzor: The Bronze Pokemon: Steel and Psychic Type. ****There are researchers who believe this Pokémon reflected like a mirror in the distant past.**

Dawn is running from the Unown with Piplup and Ambipom helping her, just then, they see Team Rocket.

"You guys again?" Dawn is annoyed, "Don't tell me all this happened is because of you."

"Hey cut it out, it is not us!"James says as they are attacked by the Unown again, but this time, Aipom evolves into Ambipom and then she hits the Unown with Swift snapping them out of confusion.

"Dawn, Aipom!" Ash calls out and then they find them walking on the ceiling.

"Ash! Lucas! Everyone!" Dawn yells back.

"Wait, why are you walking on the ceiling?" Lucas asks.

"Huh?" Dawn asks, "Yeah, why are you walking on the ceiling?"

"It must be the Unown." Ash says as Lillie takes out the Bronzor she caught, "Extrasensory."

Then the Bronzor causes the Unown all return to normal, breaking the illusion. As the illusion lifts off, it is revealed that Dawn and Team Rocket are actually on the ceiling and subsequently they fall down on the floor.

"Chansey, help us out." Ash says as he asks her to catch Ambipom, Dawn and Piplup, as for Team Rocket, they fall down to the floor hard.

Suddenly the door to the outside opens and the group gets out. Verity says, "Now what did you guys do in the ruins?"

Just then, the trio decide to make a run for it before they can get into any more trouble. Ash sighs and turns to Ambipom. He scans the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.38 Ambipom: The Long Tail Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Aipom by learning Double Hit. ****Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands.**

"By the way, Ash, how about I teach your Turtwig with the Energy Ball?" Kenny says. "As return, can you keep a promise about what happened inside the ruins to Dawn?"

"Sure." Ash sighs as he agrees with the deal.

* * *

On the day before the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest, Ash attempts to train Turtwig to use Energy Ball, while Kenny and his Breloom look on. However, the training is not going well, and the Energy Ball backfires before taking form, sending Turtwig flying.

"It seems like Turtwig is concentrating enough, but there are problems with the forming." Kenny says.

"Yeah...It should take some time." Lillie also agrees.

After that, Ash, Dawn and Kenny enter the Contest and in the first round,Kenny is up first, and has Breloom begin with a Stun Spore. As the stage fills with the Stun Spore, Breloom's coat begins to shine. Kenny then has Breloom use Energy Ball, and after using its tail to send the Energy Ball to the ceiling, Breloom uses Mach Punch on the Energy Ball, making the whole stage and Breloom shine.

After a few more performances, it's now Jessie's turn. Jessie sends Dustox out from her Poké Ball and she flies around showing off her shining scales. Jessie tells Dustox to use Whirlwind, and the audience is astounded to see Jessie lifted off the ground. She floats around for the while, Jessie then finishes the performance by having Dustox use Psybeam, which causes a plume of green smoke. After a few seconds it clears to show Jessie and Dustox having finished their performance in style.

Ash uses Aipom out of the Pokeball with stars, then he tosses 3 balls to let him juggle, and then finishing off with Double Hit to make the balls break open and showing some ribbons. Causing the judges to look in awe. Dawn uses Buneary for the round, but this time she is only using Ice Beam to spin around, making the ice field. But Ash and Kenny aren't impressed by it.

In the end, Dawn lose the second time, making her disappointed. No one is sure what to say to Dawn, but she surprised everyone by putting on a brave face and encourages Ash and Kenny to get ready for the battles.

In the semi finals, Ash is facing Jessie. She uses Seviper while Ash uses Mismagius. Seviper has show off very well, but in the last minute, Ash asks her to use Hypnosis and then finishes him off with a Dream Eater. Letting Jessie out of the stage.

Ash and Kenny are facing each other, using Mismagius and Prinplup. Dawn sees his two friends on the stage, but she is now feeling very sorry for herself. In the end, Ash's score is higher than Kenny, letting him win the 3rd ribbon.

Later that afternoon, Kenny is preparing to leave.

He says, "I will like to see you in the next contest." He says to her with a smile.

However, Dawn's confidence has taken a serious blow, she says, "I think I won't participate one..."

"The Dawn I know have no worries. I will not let you quit coordinating." Kenny says.

He turns to Ash, he says, "I won't lose next time." Then he whispers, "And please make her cheer up."

"Sure." Then Kenny bids the group farewell.

Dawn then runs to her room, unsure of what to do now. Dawn returns to her bed in the Pokémon Center, feeling very sorry for herself. Having lost two Contests in a row without even making it past the Appeal Rounds despite trying her best, Dawn is no longer sure if she's cut out for Contests and after looking at the Ribbon her mother gave her at the beginning of her journey, cries herself to sleep.

The next day, "Ash and Tox go to find Dawn, according to Lillie, she won't get out of her bed. Just then, Zoey shows up and says, "Leave this to me." And then she goes into the room and Verity asks, "When did she get here?"

Lillie says, "I called her here, since as coordinators, I am sure she can help her out."

Zoey enters the room and pulls Dawn out of her bed by having a battle, she asks Dawn to use Buneary, who did what she did yesterday.

"That is the problem, you made an ice field, it is impressive, but that didn't show off the Pokemon. Zoey then has Glameow use Iron Tail to smash through the Ice field, then hits Buneary with a Shock Wave knocking her back to Dawn.

Zoey reveals to Dawn that she passed on the Solaceon Contest to recharge and regain her focus after losing at Hearthome City. Dawn is relieved and takes on Zoey's advice, deciding to turn this defeat into a chance to learn.

* * *

As the group are walking on the road, they notice a cafe and Verity says, "Apparently, this place is the Mountain Hut Maid Cafe."

"A Cafe, huh? Should we go check it out?" Dawn asks as the group enters the place. There, they meet the three maids, Autumn, Spring, and Summer. Spring, Autumn, and Summer take the group to the barn for Miltank Moomoo Milk at their request. Once there, Spring's two Miltank and Summer's Miltank happily run into the barn, hooking themselves up to give Ash and friends a nice round of milk. Everyone sends out their Pokémon to enjoy it as well.

Tox notices Autumn's Miltank acting strange and he asks, "What happened to her?"

Autumn says, "Ilta doesn't listen to me since I got her. I also tried to release her since she isn't that cute anyway."

"I don't think you should give her up this easily." Tox says. "How about I help you out?"

Just then, Summer says, "The cafe is full again, we need to get ready for the customers."

"But..." Autumn frowns. Tox says, "How about you girls go help out the cafe while we boys help Autumn with her Miltank?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Verity says.

"In fact, if you don't mind, I can help out as well." Ash says.

"But we didn't have any male clothes for our cafe..." Spring says.

"Don't worry, he won't mind about it, right? Scarlett?" Ash blushes as Dawn is confused. "Scarlett?"

"Scarlett Ketchura, Ash's female form." Lillie says.

After a while, Ash goes to the changing room and try out the clothes, Dawn and the two maids are surprised to see how beautiful Ash is.

"How do I look?" Ash asks in a shy tone, her voice has also becomes femine.

"Amazing... you look like boys will fall over for you..." Dawn says as Ash giggles.

"You have no idea how many boys tried to flirt with her." Verity sighs. "But I am glad you are here to help out."

Then they work until the rush hour ends, then Ash decides to train her Pokemon in her female form. Dawn, who was watching the practice session, became pumped up and thought of also working hard. Upon getting out her Poké Ball, she started thinking about what Zoey said to her. She lost her will yet again. Piplup looked sadly at his Trainer. Although Dawn tried to reassure Piplup that she was all right, Dawn began to get upset and cry. Ash, seeing her cry, asked why she had been crying, and when Ash asks if she had something in her eye, she dismisses it as just that.

Team Rocket tries to steal Autumn's Miltank, but thanks to Tox's help, they are sent flying. Miltank also trusts Autumn, then it is willing to produce Moo-Moo Milk.

"Hey, we are... Scarlett? You change into female again?" Tox asks.

"They only have female clothes, so I can only do that." Ash says.

"Wait, what is going on?" Lucas asks. "This girl over here is Ash?"

"Being a Pokemon have some advantages after all." Gladion says. Then they all bid farewell to the maids, and they head on the road to Vilestone City.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Scarlett appears again in this fic. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzor, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario, Hippopotas, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	134. Sinnoh Part 14

Sinnoh Part 14

As Ash and his friends continue to travel, Ash is still hard at work training his Turtwig in using Energy Ball. Turtwig charges the sphere and proceeds to launch it, but the sphere dissipates beforehand.

"Don't worry, I am sure you can make it." Ash says to Turtwig, who is kinda upset.

Lillie says, "Why don't we stop for now? We have to get to the next town before dark."

"Yeah. Well, we should have some rest in the next Pokemon Center, I can't wait to have a bath." Verity says.

"But there is no Pokemon Center in the next town..." Tox says as he looks at the book.

"Then how about we go to a resort? There are hot springs there." Lucas says.

"Wait, Lucas, you mean the resort she lives?" Dawn asks in surprise. "Well, it sure has been a while."

As the other six are confused about it, they decide to follow them and then they arrive at the place. Outside the hotel, a girl talks to her Swinub in helping her out.

"Leona!" Dawn calls out to her, who turns around and she gasps, "Dee-Dee, long time no see, even Lucas is here as well."

Dawn is upset that she also says that nickname, then Lucas asks, "How is the business going?"

"Well, it has been sluggish." Leona sighs. After introducing each other, Leona says, "Wait, you are traveling with Ash Ketchum? The one that won the Solaceon Contest a few days ago?"

Dawn frowns at the mention of the contest, he asks, "Yes, that is me, so are you a trainer? How about we have a battle?"

"I will like to, but I don't have some time. As you can see, we have some problems with the hot spring currently..." Leona says.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Verity asks.

She tells them that a week ago, the spring suddenly stopped receiving water. Since the spring is fed from a pipeline leading down from the mountain, Leona's parents decided to hike up and inspect it.

"If the situation doesn't change soon, then the hotel will be closing..." Leona frowns. "So I wanted to use Swinub to find another hot spring..."

Lillie whispers to Ash, "Hey, Ash, don't you think this is quite familiar?"

Ash says, "Yeah. Let me guess, maybe Team Rocket has something to do with the pipeline?"

"Who is Team Rocket?" Leona asks.

"Just a troublesome people that tries to annoy us every time we met." Emily says.

"If they are the ones that cause this, I think we have to stop them before they are making it worse." Gladion says.

As they try to find the troublesome group, they finally find them trying to open a new hotel that has the hot spring water. Not to mention that Leona's family also arrive and confront them for the pipeline that another pipe attached directly to theirs, diverting water away from their hot spring.

Team Rocket loses their disguises and recites their motto. Meowth pushes a switch and summons a mecha, firing water blasts at Ash and his friends. Pikachu wants to launch a Thunderbolt, but since everyone is soaking wet, Pikachu is forced to switch to Iron Tail, but Pikachu slips on the wet mecha, unable to make contact. Leona has her Swinub dig and cause the three-legged mecha to tumble and spill its water all over itself, heating it up. Dawn's Buneary then uses Ice Beam to quickly chill it, causing it to crack. The mecha tumbles backwards into Team Rocket and explodes, sending them blasting off. Dawn and Leona celebrate as Leona's parents insist that they stay for the spring, working to fix it.

"Since it is over, how about we have a tag battle?" Leona asks as they agree. Ash and Lillie are battling against Dawn and Leona. Lillie uses the Probopass while Ash uses Chimchar. While Dawn uses Piplup and Leona uses Swinub.

Swinub tries to Tackle Probopass, but it dodges. Piplup tries to Peck Chimchar, but it Scratches Piplup down. Dawn and Leona team up as they switch targets, Swinub's Ice Shard against Chimchar with Piplup's Bubble Beam against Probopass. Both dodge as Chimchar launches Flamethrower, both dodging. Chimchar tries Flame Wheel on Swinub, but Piplup takes the lead.

It appears that Chimchar hit, but neither target is to be seen. That's because Swinub dug underground, taking Piplup with it, springing up to hit Chimchar. Piplup hits with Whirlpool, soaking Chimchar. Ash and Brock feel the pressure as Dawn and Leona use the tactics that allowed them to take care of the bully. Piplup fires Bubble Beam at Chimchar, hitting, as Swinub launches Blizzard. Probopass hits Swinub with Double-Edge, but the Blizzard hits Chimchar. Probopass proceeds to use Power Gem as Swinub launches Blizzard, both sides getting hit. The end result shocks all as all four Pokémon have been frozen, resulting in a tie. They decide to end the day with the hot spring.

With the hot spring repaired, Ash and his friends as well as the Pokémon enjoy the hot spring. The Pokémon play and rest, Chimchar sitting with its tail above water while Probopass and Gible sit near the steam without soaking its body. Both Piplup and Prinplup punches a flowing water stream.

Emily asks, "So Leona, why is Dawn called Dee-Dee?"

Before she can respond, Dawn pushes her down, keeping the secret locked up. The next day, Ash and his friends leave the hot spring and wave Leona and her parents good bye, Dawn's confidence restored as well.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at another city while having a picnic, but then they see several shadows fly overhead. Looking up, the gang see several Gligar being led by a larger Pokémon, which suddenly start swooping. The group flee and the attackers steal the picnic food.

"Our food..." Lucas groans as his Munchlax is angry, trying to fire the Hidden Power, but in vain. Ash tries with the Energy Ball, and it also fails.

"Are you guys okay?" Tox asks.

"Yeah, those are Gligars." Lillie says. "And the big one is the evolution Gliscor..."

Just then, an Ice Beam shoots towards Gliscor, which sends it flying. Ash and the gang look across and see that it came from Paul and his Weavile.

"It's Paul again..." Gladion says.

Paul then sends out his Murkrow which sends all of the Gligar fleeing. A few attempt to attack Murkrow but it easily dodges. A strong wind starts, and Gliscor orders the group of Gligar to leave.

However, while almost all leave, a single Gligar is too busy eating an apple to notice. After quickly scoffing down the apple and making a face at the gang, it tries to take off but the attempt is misjudged and it falls onto Ash.

"Hey, get off of me." Ash says as Lillie and Gladion helps him up.

After getting up, it finds itself surrounded by the angry stares of Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig. It quickly leaves to rejoin its group.

Paul recalls his Pokémon, Verity asks, "Are you here to try capture that Gligar?"

"It is not your business, don't get in my way." Paul says as he leaves, causing the group to glare at him.

Just then Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrive. Ash and Tox immediately ask the situation.

"You see, it is not the first time that they have been causing trouble..." Jenny says as Joy takes them to the Pokemon Center.

At the local Pokémon Center, which has a garden on the roof filled with Bug-type and Flying-type Pokémon, Jenny says, "As you can see, Gliscor and Gligar have reduced the city into a ghost town. After stripping the city bare of its growing fruit and vegetables, they're now stealing the food out of people's hands."

Emily says, "But I thought that they are known for living in the forest, not the city..."

"Yeah, but one night, a very powerful storm blew Gliscor into the city. The same winds, caused by the numerous skyscrapers in the city, prevented Gliscor leaving and as a result Gliscor started to attract the Gligar from neighboring areas with sound waves magnified by the buildings" Joy explains.

"Then how about we make a plan?" Ash asks, "Why don't we use the fruits as bait?"

The others agree as they try out the plan with the truck, and then the Gligar and Gliscor chase the truck in the end. But it is ruined since Team Rocket is interrupting the plan again, they capture all the flying scorpion Pokemon into the net. But one of them escape and freed them, Ash and Lillie recognize the Gligar is the same one that accidentally falls on Ash.

Meanwhile, Gliscor and the other Gligar obviously aren't too happy about the attempted capture and all use X-Scissor on the balloon, which causes the balloon to crash and Team Rocket are sent blasting off again. The balloon also crashes onto the building remains, and the road is blocked by the debris. This causes the wind direction to change, and Gliscor and the Gligar help themselves to the fruit on the truck.

Gliscor and Gligar are soon wrecking havoc on the city, and with the road blocked the same plan cannot be reattempted. Verity asks, "What are we going to do now?"

Lillie says, "Maybe if we produce a new current to send them flying back to the forest?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ash says as Lillie blushes.

But as they are going to find the Pokemon, they find that Paul is fighting the leader and eventaully captured the Pokemon. All of the Gligar are now flying around the alley aimlessly, not knowing what to do without Gliscor gone.

Deciding to go with the plan anyway, Ash and Dawn start to lure the Gligar to the Pokémon Center. A few are hesitant about going, but the one Ash knows lets the others know it is okay and soon all the Gligar are on their way. Once there, all the Pokémon at the Center use Gust to send the Gligar flying out of the city and the plan is working perfectly.

However, Team Rocket shows up, making a second attempt to catch the Gligar. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket are so far away the Thunderbolt doesn't reach. Ash decides to try Turtwig and Energy Ball again. Turtwig sends out the Energy Ball, but which it reaches the balloon's distance once again the direction isn't there and it misses. With Team Rocket closing in, Ash tells Turtwig to really concentrate. Turtwig responds, and fires the Energy Ball which hits Team Rocket dead on. The balloon explodes and it's third time unlucky for Team Rocket who are sent blasting off again.

"Nice attack." Lillie praises the Turtwig.

"But there is one more Gligar here." Emily says as they all notice the Gligar, who tries to fly, but falls again and then crashes on Ash.

"Not again..." Ash groans as Lillie and Gladion help him once more.

Just then, the Gligar says, "I want to join your team." This causes them to get surprised, and they get a wink in response. "If that's you want." Ash smiles as he throws the Pokeball, capturing the Gligar.

**Johto Dex Entry No.56 Gligar: The Fly Scorpion Pokemon: Ground and Flying Type. ****It builds its nest on a steep cliff. When it is done gliding, it hops along the ground back to its nest.**

* * *

On the way, they find a Pachirisu stuck inside the mouth of a Hippowdon, so with the help of Hippopotas using Yawn at the Pokemon, they save the wild Pachirisu out. Team Rocket also comes to attack them, but with Hippopotas evolving into Hippowdon and Pachirisu helping them out, they are sent flying. Lillie also captures the Pachirisu in the end.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.31 Pachirisu: The Elesquirrel Pokemon: Electric Type. ****A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.64 Hippowdon: The Heavyweight Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Hippopotas at LV:34. Surprisingly quick to anger. It holds its mouth agape as a display of strength.**

As they arrive at Veilstone City, Ash and his friends see a blue sphere of energy flying towards them. Gladion says, "That's Aura Sphere."

They duck and notice multiple spheres coming from one spot, Emily says, "But who is doing this?"

They head to the source, with Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol, Persian and Piplup leading the way. A blast destroys a portion of a fence, which the group uses as an observation point. Inside, Pokémon watch as a pink-haired woman dodges an oncoming Lucario.

"Is she seriously fighting with Lucario?" Verity asks.

"Well, it is no big deal, I sometimes do that with Lucario as well." Ash says.

"But I think it is too intense..." Dawn says.

Suddenly, an electric attack strikes near Ash and his friends, tossing Piplup face down onto the field as Pikachu defends Piplup. An Electabuzz comes out from behind a tree snickering, Pikachu shocked at who the adversary is, apparently recognizing it. Ash and his friends notice as Piplup rushes towards Electabuzz, Pikachu following. Piplup headbutts Electabuzz right in the chest, but it repulses the Penguin Pokémon, making it crash into Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Piplup are angry and get into a hand-to-hand brawl with Electabuzz. While attempting to stop the fight, Ash and his friends wind up getting shocked. The woman and Lucario stop sparring and notice the situation, Lucario launching an Aura Sphere into the fiasco, stopping the battle and dazing the Pokémon.

"I am sorry for Lucario's rough action." The girls says, but Lucario shrugs it off.

Then a man comes to help, he takes the Electabuzz away. It identifies himself as Reggie and the girl Maylene.

"Hey, aren't you Paul's Electabuzz?" Ash asks, causing the two to take note of the comment.

"Anyway, since you know Paul, then I should introduce myself. I am Paul's brother Reggie." The words makes Ash and his friends shock.

He also confirms that the Electabuzz is indeed Paul's and that he leaves some of his Pokémon with Reggie to train since he's a breeder. After formal introductions, Ash brings up his goal for a Gym battle and asks if Paul has already won a Badge in Veilstone.

"Yes, Paul has defeated Maylene, the gym leader." He points to her.

Lillie asks if they can have a gym battle, but she declines, which causes Lucario to blast her with an Aura Sphere.

"Lucario is upset at her for wanting to give up and he is trying to help her out." Reggie explains. "Despite being well respected as a battler, her short reign as Gym Leader is causing her to have doubts about her fighting abilities. And it adds salts to the wounds when Paul have said to her."

Lillie asks, "What does he say?"

Reggie says, "_You're the weakest. The weakest Leader I ever fought, and this lightweight Badge is just like you."_

Ash says, "He is so mean. Why does he say that?"

Then Maylene runs off, Dawn says that she will go console her. She have a candid one-on-one conversation about her doubts and fears. This encourages Maylene to open up about her own misgivings. Team Rocket spoils the moment by showing up and offering Lucario the chance to join their team instead, but Lucario isn't interested. After Lucario blasts Team Rocket, Dawn reminds Maylene that Lucario still wants to battle together. And now, when Dawn challenges Maylene to a battle, Maylene uncertainly accepts.

Back at Reggie's house, Ash has told him about Chimchar. Reggie is glad that Chimchar has a wonderful trainer. Then Lillie says, "Hey look, there are badges and even Frontier Symbols here."

Ash and the others watch the achievements and Reggie says, "Well, those are my achievements."

"But I notice that of all the Frontier Symbols, the Brave Symbol seems to be missing." Ash says. "That is for Brandon the Pyramid King, right?"

"Yeah...does that mean that Paul's cruel behavior has something to do with the Battle Pyramid?" Lillie asks. Ash can only ponders about it in the end.

Then Dawn and Maylene comes back. Dawn says that she wants to have a battle with Maylene. She uses Piplup while Maylene uses Lucario.

Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Lucario dodges and fires Aura Sphere. The attack hits Piplup directly and tosses the Pokémon around, but it recovers. Piplup uses Whirlpool to trap Lucario in it before coming down the side with Peck.

"Looks like Dawn's Contest approach has covering up the poor type matchup." Lucas says.

Lucario uses Metal Claw to break the Whirlpool. "And Dawn's approach has awakening Maylene's battle spirit." Reggie says.

Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Lucario charges forward and grabs Piplup with one palm before using Force Palm to toss Piplup back, paralyzed.

Piplup breaks the paralysis effect as Maylene and Lucario are both energized. Lucario fires Aura Sphere again as Piplup breaks it with Peck and lands a hit, tossing Lucario back but not critically wounding the Pokémon. Lucario fires Aura Sphere again as Piplup blocks with Bubble Beam, negating the attack and creating a smoke screen. Piplup charges into the smoke with Peck, but Lucario is not where Piplup expected. Lucario comes down from above with Force Palm, creating a massive explosion. When the dust clears, Lucario removes its palm from Piplup's head, leaving the Pokémon knocked out and giving the match to Maylene.

"Thank you, Dawn. I have restored my confidence." She turns to Ash and Lillie. "How about you two battle me at the same time, 4 on 4 tomorrow?"

Ash says, "Sure."

The next day, Maylene uses Meditite and Croagunk first while Ash sends out Bronzor and Lillie sends out Piplup. Meditite and Croagunk has battled well with their teamwork, but it is failed after Bronzor's Zen Headbutt hit Croagunk, causing him to faint. Lillie also defeats Meditite when Piplup evolves into Prinplup.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.8 Prinplup: The Penguin Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Piplup at LV:16. ****Because every Prinplup considers itself to be the most important, they can never form a group.**

Her last 2 Pokemon is Machoke and Lucario. Lucario uses Dark Pulse to defeat Bronzor, letting Ash to send out Gardevoir. And Machoke defeats Prinplup with a Seismic Toss, Lillie sends out Gallade. Using eye contact, they have defeated the Machoke.

"Well, I will show you the power that Paul hasn't battle." She says as she mega evolves Lucario. Ash and Lillie smiles as they mega evolve their Pokemon too.

Reggie says, "So there are 3 mega evolutions here."

"Yeah. But with the number, Ash and Lillie will win."

Much to their shock, the battle end up a Draw since Lucario fires Flash Cannon and Dragon Pulse while the two Pokemon use Future Sight.

After the fierce battle, the referee states that awarding a Gym Badge for a tie depends on the judgment of the Gym Leader.

"Well, I will give you two the badges. Since you have give me a greatest battle I ever had."

Ash and Lillie thank her and get the Cobble Badge.

* * *

As Ash and his friends are preparing to leave Veilstone City, Reggie asks, "How about I show you around the meteors of the city? It is also a popular sight."

"Sure." Ash says.

The gang marvel at where the meteors could have come from, as red, green and blue lights appear far overhead. After that, they head back to the Pokemon Center and then Ash asks, "So where are we going next?"

"How about Pastoria City? There is a gym there." Lillie says as he agrees.

Just then, they see beams of light into the air as they all rush outside to check out what's happening. They are running towards the place and then thhey bump into Maylene and Lucario.

"What's going on here?" Ash asks as Lillie asks, "Don't tell me Team Rocket is doing this again..."

As they get there, they notice some people with green hair wearing some strange uniform there. One of them has blue hair and he has Toxicroak sends them the Dark Pulse, Lucario quickly intervenes with an Aura Sphere which has no effect on Toxicroak.

"Team Galactic..." Tox says as the group are in anger, much to the confusion of Dawn and Lucas.

The commander grits his teeth and says, "Distract them."

Then the grunts send out Golbat, and with Reggie joining in, they are doing a good job. Tox's Toxicroak appears out of the Pokeball and have a fight against the Toxicroak that the commander owns. In the end, they retreat with the helicopters and they are not happy about it.

Lucas asks, "What's wrong, Ash? You guys seem to be angry about Team Galactic."

Lillie says, "Team Galactic is also a group that isn't come from this world...and the leader...is the evil version of our uncle..."

"So it is not just Hunter J and Hunter E?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah...but we will stop them no matter what." Ash says as they finally leave the city.

* * *

**Team Galactic makes the second appearance in this story, and Dawn and Lucas manage to learn the truth of the relation of Ash and his relatives with Team Galactic. I hope you like it.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Gligar, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Mothim, Combee x2, Pachirisu, Buizel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzor, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario, Hippopotas, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	135. Sinnoh Part 15

Sinnoh Part 15

Ash and his friends are now training with Lucario against Gardevoir in a mock battle. After a while, Ash says, "That is enough, Lucario."

"Yes, Master." Lucario bows at him and Lillie says, "It seems like Lucario is really grown a lot stronger."

"I can tell about that." Ash says. Just then, Lillie feels something as she holds her head. "Lillie, what's wrong?" Gladion asks.

"I don't know, but I can hear something is calling for help." Lillie mutters.

Just then, a Riolu appears injured, Lillie tries to help her up, but it fires an Aura Sphere to defend itself, but Lucario blocks it before it hits Lillie.

"Are you okay? Lillie?" Ash asks.

"Master, this is unusual...this Riolu is able to learn Aura Sphere..." Lucario says in shock.

Lillie tries to help it again but Riolu prepares to attack him again. Unexpectedly, Kellyn, a Pokémon Ranger, deflects the attack with his arm. Riolu soon runs off, with Kellyn following, and Ash's impulsiveness leads the group into the pursuit.

After that, Kellyn pulls them into the bushes and he says, "Great to see you again, but please be quiet."

"Kellyn? What is going on here?" Ash asks him.

Dawn asks, "You know this guy?"

Gladion says, "He is Kellyn, a Pokemon Ranger. But what is the mission?"

Kellyn says, "I am helping the Riollu getting back home."

Just then, Pokémon hunter J's thugs show up in their armored vehicles and attempt to steal Riolu. One of her henchman sends out a Crobat, lashing Riolu with a Wing Attack to knock it out of the tree.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere." Lucario strikes the Crobat with the attack and then Riolu leaps out from the shrubs and unleashes a fury of Aura Sphere on the henchmen, narrowly missing Lillie and Absol. The henchmen respond by sending out their other Crobat, though Kellyn steps in. Throwing off his green cloak and connecting his Vatonage Styler to his wrist, he takes control of a nearby Ariados. Then Ariados wraps the henchmen's Pokémon in its String Shot. Then he captures a Nincada and orders it to Dig, which traps the henchmen in pitfall. Kellyn promptly releases the Pokémon he captured, thanking them for their assistance.

"So that is what the Pokemon Ranger does?" Emily asks.

"Indeed. But we are the exception." Ash says.

Just then, Ash's Lucario is helping Riolu up, who is blushing at the sight of the handsome Lucario. Then Kellyn approaches the Pokemon and shows a small wooden Riolu figurine.

"There is nothing to fear of." Kellyn says as he returns the figurine into a pullstring bag and places around Riolu's neck. Lillie offers to help the Riolu by picking it up, as somehow their aura are similar and Riolu is calming down.

Then Riolu approaches the nearby river and takes out the wooden figurine. Kellyn says, "That figurine is a gift from the man who raised her."

"Yeah...I think I saw the same vision of that." Lillie says.

"How is that even possible?" Dawn asks.

"Aura." Lucario replies, "We can use the Aura to create the vision. This Riolu's aura is perfectly matched with Mistress' aura. While mine is matched with Master's."

Just then, Kellyn's Styler starts to ring and the caller being Solana. She immediately recognizes Ash, Lillie and Gladion and she trusts them to help out Kellyn. Solana informs informs them that she and Officer Jenny are currently headed for J's client's house. Kellyn thanks her for the confirmation and replies that he'll meet her at the agreed rendezvous point before signing off.

Kellyn and the group spot Hunter J's airship flying overhead, so they push forward and cross a lake by a boat being towed by Piplup and Milotic.

As they cross the lake Kellyn explains, "Riolu is from the Lucario Kingdom, and it will use its special aura powers to serve as the Kingdom's new guardian."

"I can tell, I got Lucario there as well." Ash says as Lucario nods.

Their boat is then smashed by J's henchmen's Sharpedo who show up. A Floatzel jumps out of the water and Kellyn uses his Capture Styler to enlist its help. He orders Floatzel to take them to the shore but they are attacked by Sharpedo's Aqua Jet. In order to escape them, Pikachu shocks the Sharpedo with Thunderbolt. Then J and her Salamence show up.

"So it is you guys again, I have heard you also ruined my sister's job, there is no way I am letting you go this time."

The group proceeds to attack her, but Salamence deflects their attacks with Hyper Beam. Hunter J points her freezing bracelet at Riolu, so Kellyn has Floatzel use Water Gun to hit Salamence in its wing. After that, she fires a shot. Riolu manages to evade it, but drops the figurine in the water. Riolu swims after its memento, so Kellyn and others prepare to follow. Salamence uses Hyper Beam on the surrounding cliffs which break apart to stop Kellyn and the others from tracks.

Meanwhile, Ash, Lillie, Pikachu and Lucario continue following Riolu and the figurine. The figurine falls down a waterfall and Riolu is caught in the currents, and is dragged underwater.

"Riolu!" Lillie yells as she finally catches the Riolu, also with the wooden figurine.

Pikachu hears Hunter J nearby, so he along with Ash, Lillie, Lucario and Riolu run away but are spotted by Hunter J and her henchmen. The henchmen prepare to go after them, but Hunter J puts her own plan into motion. She has her Salamence use Flamethrower to set the forest alight, soon managing to trap Riolu and Lillie in a ring of fire.

"Lillie!" Ash yells as he takes out the Pokeball. "Buizel, Water Gun!"

As the Pokemon douse the flames, allowing her and Riolu to escape, but J intervenes, trying to freeze Riolu with her laser, but Lucario steps in and Ash yells, "No! Lucario!"

J grits her teeth, she says, "Fine, a Lucario is also better than Riolu." Then she proceeds to retrieve Lucario, storing it aboard one of her land vehicles. Meanwhile, Gladion and the others help all the wild Pokémon escape the raging forest fires, and Pokémon Ranger Kellyn enlists three Blastoise to use Rain Dance to put out the flames.

Ash and Lillie escapes J's clutches and flees to higher ground with the help of Steelix's Dig. They soon spot J's airship and sneaks on board.

"So you captured a Lucario instead, that is even better." The client says. After verifying that Lucario is in fact real, he agrees to pay J and signs off.

"Give us my Lucario back." Ash yells as they are in the control bridge.

J responds by sending out her Drapion which proceeds to grab Ash with its pincers. "I have been wanting to punish you ever since you stopped both me and my sister's plans."

But then with Lillie's command, Pikachu and Riolu leap onto Drapion, causing it to flail. Ash follows by kicking Drapion and freeing himself of its crushing grip. J smirks as she opens an ejection hatch below the pair's feet, sending them freefalling. Luckily Kellyn arrives and snatches them to safety using two Staraptor.

"Did they got Riolu?" Kellyn asks.

"No, but they got my Lucario...my partner..." Ash frowns. Back on the ground, Kellyn learns from Solana that J's client also escaped.

With J's ship hidden and with no other leads it is left to Ash's unique sense of Aura and Kellyn's abilities as a Ranger to help them find it. Ash and his friends ride Dodrio to get to the rendezvous point, where the client picks up Lucario. After delivering Lucario, J and her troupes leave the client to battle Ash and company on his own.

"Staravia, Use Slash on the tires." Ash yells as Staravia slashes the tires on the truck so the client can't escape. Instead, the client summons his Fearow and flies away with Lucario in hand. Solana and Officer Jenny arrive, offering to take care of the remaining henchmen; The others also join in. The tides of battle quickly change when Solana enlists the assistance of a Trapinch to trap the henchmen and their powerful Pokémon in a Rock Tomb.

Meanwhile, Kellyn, Lillie and Ash pursue the client using their Dodrio. Kellyn has his Dodrio run across a steep cliff face before leaping atop Fearow and delivering a Fury Attack to hinder the getaway. The client quickly recovers and rushes into a nearby cave with Lucario in hand. He calls on his Aggron to block the cave with Rock Smash. Kellyn sees a Donphan and uses his Capture Styler to have it use Rollout. They knock down the barrier, only to find the tunnels all covered up with more rocks. Ash uses Lucario's Aura connection before using Donphan's Rollout to clear the tunnel on the farthest left leading to the client and Lucario.

"How do you find me?" The client says in a surprise tone.

"Aura." Ash replies. "You captured my Lucario and I want it back.

The client orders his Aggron to attack, but Donphan counters with Horn Attack. Aggron is sent backwards and knocks over its Trainer, who loses possession of Lucario's case.

"Lucario!" Ash rushes over and frees his partner, Aggron retaliates with a Hyper Beam, but the Riolu in Lillie's hands strikes back with an Aura Sphere. Using Pikachu's Volt Tackle, Ash is able to knock Aggron out, which pins the client to the ground. Kellyn confronts the client, telling him the jig is up. Meanwhile, Officer Jenny, with the help of Dawn and the others, have since tied up all the henchmen.

When they arrive at the owner's house. Ash and his friends tries to part ways with Riolu, causing him to be sad. The Riolu's trainer says, "Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, it is thankful that you help me find Riolu back. But your aura is similiar to this guy. Why don't you take him with you?"

"You mean it?" Lillie asks in shock.

"He will be happy with you instead an old man like me." He replies.

Ash and Lillie kneels down to her, Lillie asks, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, mistress." Riolu says as she looks at the Lucario dreamily, causing it to turn away blushing.

"Oh, seems like someone's in love." Ash says as Lillie gets the Pokeball from the old man. Lillie also gives her the same Lucarionite to Riolu, who is happy about it.

* * *

On the way, when Ash is training Mothim, a Leaf Cloak Wormadam comes and attracts to him, so Lillie use the chance to capture the Wormadam and let the two Pokemon talking in love. While speaking of love, Jessie also releases Dustox to let her go with her love.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.27 Wormadam: The Bagworm Pokemon: Bug and Grass Type. Evolved from Female Burmy at LV:20. ****When evolving, its body takes in surrounding materials. As a result, there are many body variations.**

While the group is eating lunch, Piplup accidentally knocks a piece of food out of Pikachu's paw with its flailing arms. Disgruntled, both Pokémon run after the food. It stops rolling, and a Pichu eats it right in front of the duo. Pichu calls for its Trainer, a boy named Sho, who is particularly excited to see what he thinks is a wild Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" "Piplup!" Ash and the group run over to find the two of them, but they hear a voice says, "I found them first, they are mine!"

They see Sho and he calls on his Raichu, and orders an Iron Tail attack. Ash says, "Pikachu! Iron Tail as well!"

Pikachu uses the move and both sides prove evenly matched.

"Wait, so it isn't a wild Pikachu? Then can I have a trade with you?" Sho asks.

"Sorry, Pikachu has been with me since I was born and there is no way I will trade it out." Ash says.

"Yeah, why don't you evolve your Pichu? So you can have a Pikachu?" Tox asks.

"But then I have to find a Pichu again." Sho says. "How about we have a battle, if I win, then Pikachu will be mine?"

"I refuse. Pikachu is mine and I am not going to give away as well." Ash says.

Just then, Lillie notices that Paul is not far away and she walks to him without everyone notice. She asks, "What are you doing here?"

"He is really pathetic. He should have evolve Pikachu to be equal to Raichu." Paul says as he leaves, causing her to be mad.

"And Pikachu is already strong without being a Raichu." Lillie yells back at him with anger. It gains the attention of the group and Verity asks, "Lillie? Who are you yelling against?"

Lillie says, "It is nothing."

Right before the battle starts, Pikachu taunts Sho and his Raichu, ordering them to go first. Angrily, Sho calls for Raichu to use Iron Tail. Ash's Pikachu puts his training into practice and spins to dodge it. Again, Raichu uses Iron Tail. However, Pikachu spins around on the ground, dodging several blows. Finally, one of Raichu's Iron Tails hits Pikachu before tossing him into the air.

With Pikachu freefalling, Raichu charges forward with a Volt Tackle. Pikachu counters with an Iron Tail, landing safely on the ground. Raichu comes at Pikachu with another Volt Tackle, though Pikachu using his spinning technique to evade it and the follow up Iron Tail onslaught. With Raichu now tired, Pikachu retaliates with a Quick Attack which pushes Raichu back. Raichu comes back with an Iron Tail, though Pikachu leaps overhead and lands a blow with his own Iron Tail. Raichu unleashes a Thunder attack, but Pikachu speeds by and uses Volt Tackle. Raichu takes the hit and quickly stands to its feet.

Sho then orders a Hyper Beam, and Raichu again pins Pikachu to a tree with its tail. Pikachu counters with a Thunderbolt, cutting the damage sustained in half. With Raichu needing time to recover, Pikachu slams it with a Volt Tackle and Iron Tail combo. Raichu sustains the blow and rushes in for another Volt Tackle.

Raichu is still able to get to its feet, and counters with Volt Tackle. Pikachu also uses Volt Tackle, resulting in an explosive clash. With both sides proving evenly matched, Sho calls for an Iron Tail. Pikachu returns the favor, adding a spin to his attack to toss Raichu into a tree. Raichu recovers and then replies with a Hyper Beam again, but its tail misses Pikachu.

Ash's Pikachu then uses the energy from the Hyper Beam to jump into the air and begins to spin while readying an Iron Tail attack. Pikachu slams directly into Raichu to win the match.

"Wow...that seems to be my spinning technique...it is quite useful." Dawn says.

"Yeah, told you that it is going to work." Lucas says.

Afterwards, Sho finally recognizes Ash's strength and promises to give him a great battle the next time they meet.

* * *

**Hunter J is back in this chapter, and Lillie got her own Riolu partner. I hope you like this chapter and the next one is going to be the Wallace Cup.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Gligar, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee x2, Pachirisu, Buizel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzor, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Riolu, Lucario, Hippowdon, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Skrelp, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	136. Sinnoh Part 16

Sinnoh Part 16

The group finally arrives at the Lake Valor, Ash says, "So should we go training?"

"It sounds like a good idea." Dawn says as the others also agree with the plan.

Just then, a Feraligatr appears out of nowhere and bites on Ash's head. Causing everyone to get shocked. "Ash!" Lillie says.

Ash escapes the jaw and then he says, "Hey, I know this Feraligatr!"

"Geez...Feraligatr, you run off again..." Just then, they see a green haired girl rushing in and they are shocked. "Reisa! Is that you?"

"Huh? Ash, Lillie!" Reisa says as they greet each other. "Wow, can't believe it is a small world." Reisa says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

Reisa also sees others and she greets them. Tox asks, "So Reisa, what are you doing here?"

"I am here with my Dad, since the Wallace Cup is going to be here." Reisa says.

"No way, the Wallace Cup?" Verity says, "Uncle Wallace's Special Contest? Here in Lake Valor?"

"Yeah. And I am going to partake it." Reisa says.

"What's the Wallace Cup?" Dawn asks in confusion, and then they introduce Reisa to her and Lucas, Reisa is surprised to know that the two of them are actually children of the famous Top Coordinator Johanna. And Dawn and Lucas are surprised to know that she is Wallace's daughter and also travel with Ash to both Johto and Hoenn.

"So where is Uncle Wallace by the way?" Emily asks.

"He is by the lake training with Milotic." Reisa says. "I'll show you there."

As the group follows the drifting fog and a melodic voice, they manage to get to Wallace.

"Dad, Ash is here, too." Reisa says to him, Wallace turns and see Ash, he smiles.

"Hi, Ash. So you are here to challenge the Wallace Cup?" Wallace asks.

"You bet I am." Ash says as he greets his uncle. "If I win this ribbon, then I am going to have four in the Sinnoh Region."

"I see. That is quite a progress. And how about your gym challenge? I am sure you want to face Cynthia, right?" Wallace asks.

"Yeah. Lillie and I both have three badges." Ash says as he also greets the others.

Ash and his group also introduces Dawn and Lucas to him, and he also recognizes them as the children of Johanna.

"So Dawn, right? I assume you are partaking in the contest as well? Do you mind showing me some of your contest moves?"

Dawn is hesitant at first, which causes Reisa to ask Lillie, "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she recently has lost two contests in the row, and both of them are in the performance rounds." Ash says.

"Wow...that is even worse than me and May..." Reisa mutters.

Ash decides to have a contest battle with Dawn, as he sends out Buizel and Dawn chooses Piplup. Dawn is nervous to battle in front of Wallace, and Wallace says, "That is a nice Buizel you have here."

"Well, at first he didn't listen to us, thanks to Uncle Lucian that he manages to listen to us in the end." Lillie says as they nod.

Wallace watches the short match carefully and claps and praises them after. "Since Buizel is fond of battles, it will be interesting to see its moves in the contest battle."

Reisa says, "Yeah, I think that his unique style might come from his training. After all, it is Ash that we are talking about."

In the end, Wallace also praises Piplup's moves and says that Dawn has clearly spent time polishing them. However, he tells her that she may be focusing too much on well-rehearsed moves, and suggests to keep it more natural. He recommends she play with her Pokémon more often, and Dawn realizes that this is the missing aspect from her training.

Wallace and Milotic puts on a performance to show what a day of relaxing and playing can do for Pokémon. Milotic uses Safeguard to surround itself in a green light and. It follows up with Aqua Ring and water bubbles circle it. It then uses Dragon Pulse, the water bubbles disperse and it flies around Ash and friends. Milotic finishes with Twister, whipping up wind and water around itself for a powerfully dramatic end.

"That was really awesome." Emily says.

"Yeah. That is what Uncle Wallace can do." Lillie says.

"Actually, compared to Aurora, this is actually nothing." Wallace says as they also nod.

Overnight, Ash and his friends watch Marian interview Wallace on TV back in the Pokémon Center. Dawn thinks she still has a long way to go before being able to appreciate what's truly special about her Pokémon.

"Dawn, you should relax, maybe listen to what uncle said really helps you out." Ash says as she nods.

Just then, Nurse Joy comes and she says, "Ash, there is a call for you from the Snowpoint City."

"Huh? Snowpoint City?" Ash is confused as he decides to check it out.

"I know that Candice is the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, but why is she calling him?" Lillie asks.

"Are you sure she is the one that calls him?" Gladion asks as they shrug.

Ash comes back excitedly, he says, "You won't believe this, May is coming, too."

Lillie and Reisa are shocked. "Seriously? She is here, too?" Reisa asks.

"Who is May?" Tox asks.

"She is our travel companion in Hoenn and Kanto. She is also a Coordinator like Ash and Reisa." Lillie says.

Dawn hears it and then says that she wants to see her, which they agree to meet her next day.

* * *

They go to the Valor Port, where they see May on a boat waving to them.

"Ash, Lillie, Reisa. Long time no see." May says to them.

"Yeah. It is a shock that you are here, too." Reisa says.

Then they introduce the others to her, and she is surprised to see Lillie's Brother for the first time. She also gives them some necklace and wood works.

Ash asks, "So how is Max?"

"Oh, he is doing fine at the Petalburg Gym. Thanks to you three, Mark and Minami, he has well taken care of Dad's Pokemon and made him proud."

"Who are Mark and Minami?" Dawn asks.

"They are Ash's siblings. You don't think that Ash only has two brothers, right?" Verity asks.

"So you know Dia and Palmo?" Reisa asks her.

"Well, they want to make their copies for me to use in battles, but they almost wrecked a town." Ash sighs.

"Wow, that looks even worse when you facing Groudon and Kyogre. Or even flying through space to fight Deoxys." May says.

"Ash did those?" Tox asks.

"Even Lillie as well." Reisa sighs.

"So how long have you been in Sinnoh?" Dawn asks May.

"Oh, I went to Snowpoint City because of this." May sends out Glaceon.

"Oh, so your Eevee evolves into Glaceon." Ash says.

"And an Ice type, so cool." Lillie says.

Ash has sent out Leafeon, Eevee, Espeon and Sylveon to go chat with Glaceon. May says, "Wow, when do you get another two new Eevee?"

"After you leave not long ago." Ash says.

Reisa asks, "So May, how many ribbons do you have?"

"Oh, I got 3." She shows Ash and the others her ribbon. "Your cousin is hard to beat."

"I know. Ariel is a tricky one." Ash says.

"And guess what, Drew and I are dating now." May says.

"Wow, congratulations." Lillie says. "So he asks you out?"

"Yes. I am glad that it has happened." May says. "And Ash, how many do you and Dawn have?"

"I have 3 while Dawn has 1."

Dawn also tells May about her loss at the first round, May also tries to cheer her up.

"By the way, I have made some reservations for the seven star restaurant, do you want to come as well?" May asks.

"Of course." Ash says as they all go there.

The group enter the restaurant and are greeted by the Maitre d'. He leads them to the next set of doors, but a young man bursts out of them and says that he will go and train, and that he will eat there if it is the last thing he does, before running off. The Maitre d' then leads them through the doors to a battlefield and explains that only those who beat the proprietor and his fiancée are allowed to eat at the restaurant.

Roman and Kylie then introduce themselves, and the Maitre d' suggests that the group should battle two at a time and have Tag Battles.

"Lillie and I go first, is that okay?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Reisa says.

The couple sends out Snorlax and Munchlax.

"Roserade, I choose you!" "Riolu, I choose you!"

As the two Pokemon appears, May says, "Where did Ash get a shiny Roserade?"

Tox says, "Oh, I give him, since he has done what we couldn't do."

Reisa and Tox are the next ones, they use Skrelp and Milotic, in the end, Skrelp evolves into Dragalge and wins the battle.

Emily and Gladion are the next ones and they use Gible and Riolu to win, Verity and Lucas also use their Shieldon and Bastiodon to win as well.

"Now it is our turn." Dawn says.

"Yeah." May says as she sends out her Blaziken.

Just as the judge is about to start the battle there is a loud crash and the waiter runs in from the restaurant saying that all the food has been stolen. Everyone is shocked, and May's eyes grow red and she is surrounded by fire.

They won't get away with this." She declares, causing Dawn to sweat, "Wow, May turned into a Fire Type..."

"She will become like this when someone steals her food..." Reisa says while sweat drops.

May uses Munchlax to help finding, then they find Team Rocket the one who steals the food.

"Hey, aren't you three..." May says, then they starts to say their motto.

"They changed their motto again?" May asks.

Reisa says, "And I think those idiots will stop after following you for three regions..."

"Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie says enraged.

"Beats me, they are too stupid to ever learn anything." Ash says.

The trio is much angrier as they are taunting them. May and Dawn works together to battle Team Rocket and send them flying, they then also battle the couple and win their meal.

At night, they are chatting and May says, "So you said that Scott is in this region as well?"

"Yeah, there is a Battle Frontier in this region and I got 2 prints, 2 more and I can face the final one." Ash says.

"But it is kind of funny to let the brain use your Pokemon while you use hers." Reisa says.

"You are right." Ash replies.

May turns to Lillie, "Do you remember this? Lillie?" She shows her the half ribbon.

"Yeah." Lillie takes the ribbon out and the others are confused about it. So they explain the Terracotta Contest and they are in awe of it.

* * *

Then the next day, they meet Zoey, who is also participating the cup. So they all go to the backstage together. But as the contest is about to start, Dawn's hair got messed up, she panics and tries to fix it.

"Let me help you." Reisa offers to help, May asks Lillie if she is like this, she replies yes and Zoey also adds that she has been like this since the first one.

The Performance Stage begins and May is the first participant to be called on stage. She sends out her Blastoise. She orders Blastoise to use Rapid Spin on the water field and to finish up with Aqua Tail. The Contest continues with performances from other Coordinators and with Jessilina's turn. She uses Wobbuffet, failing to impress the judges. Zoey's turn comes up revealing she obtained a Finneon who does a fantastic performance making Dawn even more nervous.

Ash's act with Buizel is amazing and is praised by the judges. By now, Dawn is extremely nervous that she is not going to make it, but Piplup snaps her out of it and she heads for the stage. Her act looks better as the judges praise her.

Next, she returns to her friends and the results are announced, which make Dawn relieved now because everyone except Jessilina made it to the Battle Stage.

That night, Ash and Lillie are going on a walk, Ash says, "May and Drew are dating now... what do you think?"

"Well, I am proud for them, but I wonder if we can have one sooner or later?" Lilie says.

"We can, but I wanted to have two dates in Kalos and Vigorate respectively, since they are the top two romantic places."

"Me too."

Just then, they see a projection on the lake, it is like the ones they saw at Lake Verity.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

"I think it is Azelf, the will Pokemon. But why did it appear in front of us?" Ash asks. They shrug and then head back to the hotel.

In the second round, Ash has battled a person named Kyle, he uses Lanturn while Ash uses Prinplup. But Ash manages to make miracles and win against him. May is battling Zoey, she uses Beautifly while Zoey sends out Glameow. May wins against her in the end.

Not at the semi finals, Ash is facing Reisa while Dawn is facing May.

"So I finally get my revenge, huh?" Reisa says to him.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Ash says.

Ash sends out Meganium while Reisa sends out Feraligatr. Meganium then crushes Ash once more.

"She is still the same, huh?" Reisa laughs.

"Meganium, Sceptile is getting jealous." Ash says as she leaves Ash immediately. Reisa says, "That is a new one. When did it happen?"

"Well, in Kanto, but that is another story."

Feraligatr uses Aqua Tail and spins around, causing Meganium to get hit, but Meganium uses Vine Whip to grab Feraligatr and fire Energy Ball to hit him. Then Reisa tells Feraligatr to use Ice Beam on the Water and go for skating, while Ash calls Meganium to use Vine Whip to crack the ice, making a word on it.

"Nice one, Ashy."

"You too, Reisa."

They keep attacking as the time finally up, Ash wins Reisa 5 points and advance to the finals.

"Well, I guess I still lost." Reisa says.

"But nice battle." Ash says.

"Same here."

The next is Dawn and May's battle. Dawn starts off telling Piplup to use Bubble Beam. May tells Glaceon to dodge and use Secret Power. Glaceon glows pink and hits Piplup, which seems to be paralyzed for a bit. May then orders Glaceon to use Ice Shard which has Piplup in a spot. Dawn tells Piplup to go in the water and Glaceon looks menacing at it. Piplup jumps out of the water and Dawn orders Piplup to use Whirlpool. Despite the size of it, May isn't phased one bit and orders Glaceon to use Mirror Coat. The two collide but Glaceon pushes it back at Piplup which sends it flying backwards. Piplup recovers fast and Dawn tells it to use Bubble Beam. Glaceon is hit hard and May loses points.

Dawn tells Piplup to use Peck but May has Glaceon dodge it and use Ice Shard. Dawn counters it by having Piplup block it with Whirlpool. Dawn then has Piplup ride the Whirlpool which gets everyone's attention and applause. May tells Glaceon to use Shadow Ball and Dawn has Piplup dodge. The Shadow Ball hits the Whirlpool and becomes a huge splash of water. Dawn has Piplup use Bubble Beam and Piplup comes through the water and uses Bubble Beam. Glaceon is hit hard, again, and May tells it to use Shadow Ball. Dawn responds by using Peck. When then two attacks hit, the Shadow Ball becomes a wall of purple energy which distracts Dawn and Piplup. May tells Glaceon to use Ice Shard which hits Piplup hard.

"You are also good." May says.

"The same goes to you." Dawn says.

Dawn has Piplup use Whirlpool and May responds with Mirror Coat. Glaceon stands up to it for a while and eventually Glaceon and Piplup both get hit as a result. The two Pokémon are still standing after being washed back to their places and time runs out. May and Dawn look up to see who won the Cup and the points couldn't be closer... but with just 5 points ahead of May, Dawn advances to the second round.

"Wow... I am facing Ash!" Dawn says.

"Well, good luck." May says to her.

In the final round, Ash and Dawn face each other.

"I know you will overcome your loss." Ash smiles to her.

"Yeah. And I am going to win." Dawn says as she calls out Piplup.

"Now, this time I choose Manaphy!" Ash sends out his Mystical Pokemon, causing the Judges, the announcer and the crowd in awe.

"Manaphy? Isn't that a mystical?" Reisa says.

"We have met Manaphy at Samiya, he was the prince there, but he joins Ash because, he doesn't want to separate with his Mama and Papa." May says while winking at Lillie, causing her to blush.

"It will be difficult, but Piplup, let's try our best." Dawn says as Piplup nods.

Manaphy starts off with Rain Dance, which causes a rain in the field. Piplup uses Whirlpool, Manaphy gets stuck inside, which causes Ash to lose some points, but Manaphy uses Psychic to let Piplup join the fun, which also cuts down Piplup's points. Then they dive underwater, Piplup tries to use Drill Peck, but Manaphy uses Acid Armor to dodge.

Manaphy uses Heart Swap, causing the two to switch their bodies, Piplup, who is in Manaphy's body, starts to panic. And Manaphy takes Piplup for a swim, Dawn to lose some points. After changing back, Piplup uses Ice Beam to froze Manaphy. Manaphy quickly gets out and fires Scald, Piplup uses Water Gun to make it a tug out war. Then the attacks hit both Pokemon, and the time is up.

"The winner of the Wallace Cup is..." Then the results shows that both of them are 10 points.

"Unbelievable! They get the same points, which means both of them are winners!"

Dawn can't believe it, she has tied with Ash. She almost burst out tears.

"I am sorry papa." Manaphy says to Ash.

"It is okay. You did great."

In the audience, May says, "She and Ash are the winners."

Lillie says, "Dawn is really good, especially when Piplup faces a mystical."

Reisa says, "Indeed. She has done what I couldn't do."

Wallace walks to Ash and Dawn, he says, "Usually, we only prepare one ribbon. But since we have two winners, we have prepared two ribbons for each of you."

After they get the ribbons, Dawn is beyond happy as she holds her ribbon.

That evening, May is heading back to Johto, she promises Dawn to battle again. And Zoey leaves the group before bidding good luck. Reisa also goes back to her father and part ways with them. The 4 of them continue their journey.

* * *

Here it is, a surprising ending for the Wallace Cup. To be honest, Pearlshipping is my third favorite shipping, so I let her tie with Ash in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Gligar, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee x2, Pachirisu, Buizel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzor, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Riolu, Lucario, Hippowdon, ****Skorupi, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	137. Sinnoh Part 17

Sinnoh Part 17

Ash and his are on their way to the Pastoria City, they come across a like full of Yanma. But Team Rocket captures one who can use Ancient Power, therefore evolves into Yanmega. But Ash's own Yanmega defeats Team Rocket's and send them flying once more.

After that, Ash and Dawn are having a training match, just then, Gligar accidentally get blown away and they accidentally meet Paul.

"I saw the Wallace Cup, how pathetic of you to participate something as boring as a contest."

"I enter it under Wallace's recommendation." Ash says. "After all, he is the Hoenn Champion and he thinks it is a good way to help Buizel get stronger."

Paul retorts, "So you just did the same thing as me in the Hearthome Tag Battle Competition..."

Ash is angry and he responds, "You only entered Hearthome's Tag Battle tournament so that youe could force your Pokémon to become stronger while I entered to win."

Lillie says, "Even though we both share the same dream of winning the Sinnoh League and challenge Cynthia, our training methods are different and we raises Pokemon with love and trust."

"That is not my way of being a Pokemon trainer." Paul says.

"Then why don't we have a battle?" Ash yells at him.

Paul begins to walk away from Ash and his friends. Chimchar suddenly runs after Paul and yells at him. This seems to amuse Paul, who reconsiders Ash's offer for a battle.

It is decided the match will be three-on-three. Dawn uses the Coin Toss option on her Pokétch. Ash wins the toss and asks his Pokémon which one wants to battle, to which Gligar can't volunteer quick enough. Ash agrees and allows Gligar to participate in its first proper battle. Paul responds by choosing his Gliscor, and Gligar is very nervous about facing its evolved form and former friend.

The battle begins and Ash tells Gligar to use X-Scissor, however Gliscor pounds back with Knock Off. Gligar begins to cry on the ground, when Ash tells it to try Sand-Attack. Gligar gets up and starts to throw sand in Gliscor's face, but the Fang Scorp Pokémon is unaffected by the attack. Paul then commands Gliscor to use Guillotine, and Ash tells Gligar to counter with Steel Wing but it's no good as Gliscor scores a direct hit and slams Gligar into the ground, knocking it out.

"Gligar, it's fine, you did a good job." Ash says.

"Yeah, it is a good time for him to learn that being defeated is all the trainer's fault." And this causes Ash's Pokemon to glare at him.

Paul sends out his Ursaring next. Ash's Chimchar volunteers to fight next.

"Are you sure you are going to battle?" Persian asks him as he nods. So the four Pokemon wish him good luck.

The battle begins with Chimchar's Flamethrower. Ursaring uses Focus Blast. Chimchar uses Dig. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm on the ground, unearthing Chimchar and knocking him into the air. Chimchar dives down with a Flame Wheel, but Ursaring catches him. Ursaring uses Secret Power at close range. Due to the mysterious power of Ursaring's Secret Power attack, Chimchar was flinched and can't attack.

Despite encouragement from Ash and friends, Ursaring uses Hammer Arm on Chimchar, burying him in a pile of rubble. Chimchar emerges in a flaming fury, having accessed Blaze, although it's not like any Blaze anyone's seen before.

"So it is finally awake..." Paul mutters as he remembers how Chimchar activated Blaze during his battle with the Zangoose. "This is the power I was trying to get..."

"Chimchar is trying his best to defeat Paul, and now he has accessed Blaze because of the encouragement from Ash and other Pokemon." Tox says.

Ursaring is ordered to use another Focus Blast, however Chimchar's Flame Wheel smashes through it and collides with Ursaring knocking it out.

Even though it won the battle, Chimchar's fury appears to be rising.

"Chimchar, the battle is over, stop it." Ash says, however Chimchar instead powers up another Flame Wheel and charges at Ash who is able to get out of the way. Chimchar then goes for Paul who is able to narrowly avoid being hit.

Now Chimchar is bouncing all around, setting fire to the forest, as well as sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Piplup, Use Whirlpool!" Dawn yells. "You too, Prinplup." Verity says as they put out the fires. Lillie also asks Lapras to help out as well.

Chimchar is now completely uncontrollable and attempts to get away, however he is blocked by Ash who begs Chimchar to stop. Chimchar's escape then blocked by Pikachu then Sylveon, Absol, Persian and Lapras, causing Chimchar's fury to grow. Ash, knowing he needs to stop Chimchar here and now, grabs the Chimp Pokémon and holds him close and screams at him to stop, but Chimchar shows no sign of calming and bites him in the shoulder causing Ash intense pain.

"Ash!" Dawn and the other Pokemon try to help him, but Lillie stops them. "Ash can handle this alone. Don't worry."

The intense heat caused by Chimchar begins to hurt Ash, but he refuses to let go and keeps begging Chimchar to stop. Eventually, under Ash's encouraging words, Chimchar finally calms down and regains control.

Chimchar is once again terrified, this time of Ash's yelling; seeing it as a possible sign of anger. However, Ash's yelling was due more to desperation for Chimchar to get a hold of itself, but Ash compliments Chimchar on its power, and says that he believes in Chimchar's power.

"Now what are you going to do if he accesses Blaze again?" Paul asks. "Are you able to control it?"

Ash says, "I believe he can handle it."

"How foolish...but if you manage to do that, then we should have a battle again." Then he leaves, Ash also knows that they are going to battle again someday.

* * *

They finally arrive at Pastoria City, they have find the gym and the gym leader is inside.

"Welcome to the Pastoria Gym. I am Crasher Wake." He introduces himself. After introductions, Ash let Lillie challenges him first.

"So you little girl are going first?"

"Yes. And I am going to get the badge." She says.

"Nice determination. I accept your challenge." He says.

It will be a three on three match, Wake sends out Gyarados while Lillie sends out Magnezone. Gyarados uses Flamethrower first, Magnezone uses Iron Defense to block it and then uses Thunderbolt. Gyarados is hit, but it doesn't show any hurtness. And it uses Dragon Rage, but thanks to Steel Type, it doesn't hurt much, and Lillie wins with a Zap Cannon.

The next one is a Quagsire, much to Lillie's shock. Quagsire uses Earthquake, Magnezone tries to use Magnet Rise, but it is too slow, Magnezone is knocked out. She recalls Magnezone and sends out Wormadam. Wormadam uses Energy Ball, Quagsire dodges by jumping into the river. Then it goes up and uses Ice Beam, which freezes Wormadam. Wormadam gets out and uses Bug Buzz, which hits Quagsire, she uses the chance to use String Shot, which binds Quagsire, then finishes off with Energy Ball.

His final Pokemon is Floatzel, Floatzel uses Ice Beam and this time knocks Wormadam out. She sends out Leafeon this time. Leafeon uses Solar Beam, but Floatzel reflects by using Sonic Boom. Then it uses Ice Punch, which Leafeon dodges by Double Team. Then Floatzel uses Rain Dance to block the sun, letting Leafeon lose the chance to use Solar Beam, but it uses Leaf Blade and hit Floatzel, and then using Energy Ball to finish Floatzel.

"Little girl, you are strong. I admit." He gives her the Fin Badge, she says thanks to him.

"Then it is my turn, right?" Ash asks. But Crasher Wake says that he has business to do. So they follows him to the Great Marsh. During the way to the Great Marsh, they learn that there is a Pastoria Croagunk Festival held today. Tox frowns as he evolves his Croagunk into Toxicroak, so he can't enter. But Ash finds a wild Croagunk who has been training for the competition and decides to help him out.

In the end, Team Rocket ruins the festival as they want to steal the crown, but with the help of Nurse Joy's and the wild one, they are blasting off again. Nurse Joy's Croagunk becomes the winner of the festival, and the wild one wants to join in Ash's group.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.67: Croagunk: The Toxic Mouth Pokemon: Poison and Fighting Type. ****It rarely fights fairly, but that is strictly to ensure survival. It is popular as a mascot.**

After that, they also find a wild Carnivine and Lillie uses Croagunk to capture it, it is a success in the end.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.69: Carnivine: The Bug Catcher Pokemon: Grass Type. ****It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down.**

* * *

While training for the gym battle, Buizel is pumped up to battle Floatzel, so Ash and his friends all cheer him up.

Ash and Crasher Wake are in the Gym field and the judge is explaining the rules. Crasher Wake sends out his Gyarados and Ash sends out Pikachu. Pikachu makes the first move with Thunderbolt which hits Gyarados, and it appears that it's going to take serious damage. However, Gyarados seems hardly phased; it charges up and uses Dragon Rage. Pikachu counters with Iron Tail and the overhand strike allows him to soar into the air, reaching apex right above Gyarados. Gyarados goes for Pikachu with Bite but to Crasher Wake's surprise as Pikachu falls, Ash has him use his growing momentum to go into Volt Tackle. Pikachu collides into Gyarados' face and Pikachu stands out as the winner.

Crasher Wake sends out Quagsire and Dawn checks it out on her Pokédex. Ash calls back Pikachu and sends out Turtwig. Turtwig uses Energy Ball but Quagsire uses its slim body to dodge into the water. Turtwig jumps over the panels on the water and Crasher Wake notices how fast Turtwig is. After watching Turtwig's jumps causing tell-tale ripples from panel to panel, Quagsire uses Sludge Bomb and sends Turtwig flying backwards. Quagsire jumps up and uses Ice Beam. After initializing an Ice Beam, Quagsire uses Sludge Bomb but Ash calls back Turtwig. Ash sends out Buizel and uses Sonic Boom. Quagsire seems to not have even felt the attack and Quagsire charges up for Ice Beam. Remembering the combination they used in the Wallace Cup, Buizel uses Aqua Jet as Quagsire releases the Ice Beam. Buizel goes head on towards the Ice Beam and is able to create Ice Aqua Jet which strikes Quagsire directly knocking it out.

Crasher Wake sends out Floatzel and Buizel charges with Aqua Jet. Floatzel inflates its sac and deflects Buizel's attack. Buizel uses Water Pulse but Floatzel blocks it by merely punching it. Floatzel uses Razor Wind and Buizel is thrown into the water. Buizel gets out and uses Water Gun but Floatzel blocks with its left fin. Buizel charges at Floatzel but Floatzel dodges and punches it into the water. Floatzel uses Bulk Up and swims after Buizel. Buizel uses Sonic Boom and Floatzel uses Razor Wind. Buizel continues to swim away but Floatzel is gaining up on it. Ash calls out for Buizel to think of the water as its friend. As Floatzel gets closer, Buizel inflates its sack, stopping suddenly while Floatzel zooms ahead. Buizel scores a direct hit at Floatzel's exposed back with Aqua Jet. Then, Buizel uses Water Pulse and a geyser of water is pulled upwards with the attack, pinning Floatzel against the Gym ceiling. Floatzel uses Ice Fang to get out of it and Buizel uses Sonic Boom. Floatzel dodges and uses Ice Fang. Buizel bites the Ice Fang after it hits and uses Water Pulse. Floatzel inflates its sac and sends the Water Pulse back at Buizel. Buizel gets knocked back and is confused. Floatzel uses Razor Wind and Buizel tries to use Aqua Jet but only turns around. Buizel gets knocked towards Ash and Ash decides to send out Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Floatzel uses Whirlpool. The attacks collide and electrified droplets of water fall, shocking Buizel out of its confusion. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle but Floatzel stops that with Razor Wind, sending him flying in the air. Floatzel jumps up and uses Ice Fang. Pikachu falls backwards and recovers a little bit after the attack only to find out that Ice Fang froze part of his back. Buizel, having watched Pikachu give his all in spite of the difficutly he's having, wants to battle now and Ash sends it out. As Pikachu and Buizel pass each other, they high-five and Buizel uses Water Gun to break the ice off Pikachu's back. Buizel jumps and uses Aqua Jet and Floatzel uses Ice Fang. Both Pokémon fall back to their places and Floatzel uses Razor Wind. Razor Wind hits and creates a cloud of smoke. Floatzel jumps up but as the smoke clears, Buizel is nowhere to be found.

"Buizel..." Lillie says in a worry. But suddenly, a figure jumps out of the water and releases a Water Pulse and defeats Floatzel.

"Buizel evolves!" Dawn says in shock.

"Wow..."Tox says.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.33 Floatzel: The Sea Weasel Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Buizel at LV:26. ****It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known to rescue people and carry off prey.**

"So Crasher Wake's Floatzel is unable to battle, Ash's Floatzel wins, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Outside, Floatzel and Pikachu make amends from the earlier incident and Crasher Wake gives Ash the Fen Badge. They leave the city and bid farewell to him.

* * *

They then go to the Blacklot's Mansion, where they see a lot of baby Pokemon in the Trophy Garden, inside the garden a Swinub is getting a liking to Dawn, who has given some Poke Poffins to him to eat. After stopping Team Rocket from attacking the garden, Swinub joins Dawn's Team.

While the group are enjoying lunch, Ash asks, "Hey, where is Gligar?"

"He is somehow missing..." Lucas says as they decide to call out to the Pokemon, and Gligar replies by flying out to its Trainer out of affection. Ash wonders where Gligar went to, and Gligar shows off its developing X-Scissor technique.

"Wow, you learned X-Scissors." Lillie says. "It seems like we can train that as well."

"Yeah, think of it as the motivation after that loss against Gliscor." Emily says as Gligar sulks down.

After the group finish their meal, Ash pits Gligar against Porygon-Z. But as he uses Lock-On, Gligar gets scared as he hides behind Ash. "Don't worry, Gligar, everything is fine." Ash says.

Gligar then uses X-Scissor, but Porygon-Z dodges and uses Tri Attack, causing Gligar to become petrified and leaps onto Ash for protection. Porygon-Z continues its momentum and smashes straight into Ash, who is far from impressed.

"Gligar, what's wrong?" Ash asks, causing the Pokemon to get discouraged. Ash sighs and says, "Don't worry, I think Porygon-Z is quite a high level to train with Gligar...how about I switch into Carnivine instead?"

As they use the Pokemon, while Gligar manages to dodge Turtwig's Energy Ball, it does so because it was trying to run away. As it soars into the air, Ash orders Gligar to use Steel Wing, which it does, but falters when Carnivine stares at it ferociously, ready to defend. Gligar then spins around and knocking over Ash again with its weight.

"Not again..." Ash says.

"Well if it isn't Ashy Boy." They see that Gary is here and Dawn says, "The grandson of Professor Oak!"

Then everyone anime falls and Gary says, "I am sorry, I have a name Gary."

"But what are you doing here?" Gladion asks.

"I was on my way to Lake Valor, and I heard your voice, so this Gligar is yours? It seems like it doesn't do well." Gary says.

"Enough with the teasing." Ash mutters.

"So do you need help?" Gary says. "I think I can offer some."

As they agree, the two begin a battle, Umbreon versus Gligar, to try to figure out why Gligar is having problems training. Ash has Gligar take to the skies and dive down for a Steel Wing. Gary calls for Umbreon to use its Shadow Ball. While the attack misses its target, Gligar recoils in fear anyway, and it falls back down and lands on Ash.

"So it gets easily frightened when facing an opponent..." Gary says. "Then the first thing is to overcome that fear. Why not trying to make him fly higher?"

Ash nods and Gligar starts warming up to the battle by bouncing on its tail like a spring, before jumping up to fly. However, once in the air, Gligar becomes scared by the altitude and falls back down to the ground, landing on Ash again.

"This is kinda weird. How much experience does this guy have?" Gary asks Lillie.

"Well, he was just beaten by a Gliscor not long ago." Lillie replies.

"Then how about having it evolve?" Gary takes out the Razor Fang and says, "Maybe evolution will make it feel a lot better."

Ash takes the fang and gives it to Gligar, but nothing happens. "Why didn't it evolve?" Dawn asks.

"Well, I assume is just like my Weavile, we have to wait until Night time that it evolves." Ash says.

Suddenly, a large noise is heard from nearby and Team Rocket emerges from the trees in a Gliscor-shaped balloon. Gary isn't impressed to see Team Rocket again, who he regards as lame, which annoys the trio to no end. In retaliation to those words, they release the tail spike of the Gliscor balloon and snatch Gligar away. Ash grabs ahold of Gligar before calling out Staravia for help. Jessie sends out Seviper to use Haze and Yanmega to use Silver Wind, knocking Staravia to the ground and allowing Team Rocket to make their getaway. Team Rocket keep Ash and Gligar caged up while they celebrate their victory with a mountain of tinned food.

In the end, Ash and Gligar escapes them and then they go to the cliff, but Team Rocket chases them again and this time the balloon only caught Ash and Ash says, "Gligar, you have to escape." Then he throws Gligar and he falls down below. Ash then falls himself while trying to scale the mecha. Ash passes Gligar as they both descend. Gligar notices it and he starts to glow, evolving into Gliscor and catches him, using its tail to cushion their landing.

"Thanks, Gliscor." Ash says. Then they work together to send Team Rocket flying, Lillie and the others also come in time and they are happy to learn see it evolve.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.86 Gliscor: The Fang Scorpion Pokemon: Ground and Flying Type. Evolved from Gligar while holding a Razor Fang at night. ****If it succeeds in catching even a faint breeze properly, it can circle the globe without flapping once.**

"Thanks, Gary, without your help Gliscor couldn't overcome his fear."

"Well, it is you the hero." Gary says. "And by the way, I have a favor to ask you as well."

"What is it?" Ash asks in confusion.

"I know that you like to do contests, right? If it is possible, can you train this one? It will be better if you are the ones that train her."

As he sends out a Lopunny, Dawn says, "Wow, a Lopunny."

Lopunny feels a little frightened, but Ash assures her that there is nothing to be scared of, and she agrees to join the team while Gary hands him the Pokeball.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.41 Buneary: The Rabbit Pokemon: Normal Type. ****Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.42 Lopunny: The Rabbit Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Buneary with high friendship in day time. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs.**

After that, they bid farewell to Gary and they continue their journey.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash and Lillie got their 4th gym badge and I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be the movie and the Summer Camp.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee x2, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzor, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Riolu, Lucario, Hippowdon, ****Skorupi, Croagunk, Carnivine, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Darkrai, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Swinub**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	138. Sinnoh Part 18

Sinnoh Part 18

In a forest, Dia and Elena are sitting at the lake, Dia says, "Are you still sad about that?"

Elena frowns and she nods, "Why did it have to be my family...my sister, me and even Dad...why should they be evil versions in this world..."

"I am sure that Ash and his friends will send them back to where they belong." Dia says.

Just then, a portal opens as a shadow of Giratina in its Altered forme grabs Dia, changes to its Origin Forme and forces it to enter the Reverse World. "I finally found you! Dia!"

Dia hears her angry tone and he asks, "What's wrong, Gina? Why are you doing this?" He also changes into his Dialga form and Gina roars, "You and Palmo ruined my place! You two are always fighting and look what you have done!"

"Hey, it is not my fault this time! You can ask Ash and Lillie for it!" Dia retorts back.

"It is your copy! So it is still your fault!" Gina hits him with the Will-O-Wisp, and Dia is injured as he floats at the ground. Gina is trying to do it again, until a sudden glow appears and a portal appears.

"What the..." Gina is confused, but as she sees Dia trying to escape, she yells, "Come back here!"

"You have to calm down, Gina!" Dia yells as he fires its energy on Giratina. "I am sorry about this." Then Dialga escapes as he goes back to Elena.

"What's going on here?" Elena asks.

"Gina is going nuts, I think we should go back to Sevestar and tell Dad about this." Elena nods as they all go away.

Gina uses a clear beam from its mouth to reopen the portal, but it is locked into a time loop by Dia, blocking it from exiting the Reverse World when it tries to exit. "Get me out of here. Dia! Get back here!" Gina yells, but he is already leaving, causing Gina to grit her teeth in frustration with her eyes glowing red.

With several Wingull on rocks, Ash looks out at the lake and then runs up the stairs to where Lillie and Emily are making pancakes.

"Ash, the pancakes are done." Lillie yells as they go wash their hands and feed their Pokemon. As Ash and his friends watch their Pokémon eat, a Pokemon suddenly crawls on top of the table all covered in soot.

"What the..." Dawn says as they notice the Pokemon. Piplup tries to take the pancakes from it, but the Pokemon keeps eating and accidentally bites down on Piplup's arm, making Piplup very upset. It shakes its body, making the soot blow everywhere and making everyone cough.

The Pokemon jumps on top of Pikachu, Ash's head while biting the hat, and then on top of the barbecue pit. It knocks it over as Tox was ready to use a pan if needed. Shaymin falls to the ground. The barbecue pit explodes as Shaymin absorbs the smoke from it and uses Seed Flare. The Seed Flare creates explosion sending everyone backwards and to the ground. Piplup yells at Shaymin, as the other Pokémon angrily approach it.

"Stop it everyone." Ash says as both he and Lillie grab the Pokemon, having it wash off. "The water is so cold, but it is fine." The Pokemon says.

"Wait, it can talk?" Dawn asks in surprise. Ash says, "Yes, this is the Mythical Pokemon Shaymin."

Shaymin says, "I have to go to that place..." But it turns red as it develops a fever, while Tox checks its forehead. Everyone returns their Pokémon to their Poké Balls and heads to the Pokémon Center.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and Chansey are using a lamp-like scanner to check Shaymin's condition, as a computer shows the results of the scans. "Shaymin usually absorbs dirty things and lets them out with the Seed Flare. I guess it is the reason why we saw it covered in soot..." Lillie says.

Ash asks, "Shaymin, what happened and why are you in this state..."

"Shaymin says, "Please, I want to go there fast..."

"What is there?" Verity asks as they have no idea about it. Then Shaymin jumps on Ash's head and he starts to pull him as he can only help him.

Ash and his friends head outside as Shaymin continues to pull Ash's head in different directions, and then Lillie grabs Shaymin, as it blooms a few more flowers. Shaymin leads everyone another direction through a garden by some triangle-shaped statues. But the statue is rippling as Shaymin feels something wrong with it.

Just then, Team Rocket appears and they pick up Shaymin. "Hey, give him back." Ash yells.

Just then, a portal opens from one of the triangle statues, and drags them into the Reverse World. "What's going on here?" Dawn asks as she manages to grab Shaymin. But she is also being sucked inside.

"Dawn!" Ash grabs her hand, but he is also dragged inside.

"Ash! Dawn!" Then the portal closed and leaving the six confused.

Ash and Dawn land on a stone pillar. Shaymin is very scared, as Giratina floats by. Ash says, "Dawn, take Shaymin and hide for now."

"What about you?" Dawn asks.

"I have some answers I need from my sister over there." Ash says as he leaves.

"You over there, it is dangerous." Dawn and Shaymin, as well as Piplup notices a man over there as he takes her away, as they are hiding from Giratina, he introduces himself as Newton Graceland, a Genius Scientist.

"So you are a weird man." Shaymin says, causing him to anime fall.

Back at the scene, Ash yells, "Gina. Over here!"

Gina notices Ash and she is surprised. She floats over to him and she asks, "Ash? What are you doing here?"

"That is what I want to ask you, why do you bring me and Dawn here?" Ash asks.

"You and Dawn?" Gina is confused.

At the same time, Dawn and her group see a purple smoke. Piplup approach the smoke, as Piplup breaths it in he gets sick from it.

"Don't breathe in it." Newton says, "As you can see, when Dialga and Palkia battled, the time and space were distorted, and the purple smoke appears."

Gina says to Ash, "That Dia...I managed to capture him and wanted him to clean up this mess, but a Shaymin uses the Seed Flare to save him and now I am being trapped here because of him."

"Trapped?" Ash asks. "So you can't get out of here?"

"That's right, once I see Dia again, I'll make sure he won't be surviving the nightmares I am going to give him..." Gina says evilly as Ash shudders.

At the same time, a bubble appears around Dawn and her friends that shows Lillie and the others from the real world. "Lucas! Everyone!" Dawn tries to touch the bubble, but Newton yells, "Don't do that."

But it is late, and the blast sends the six of them to the ground. "What was that?" Lucas asks.

"I swear if Dawn touched the thing that wasn't supposed to touch..." Emily says.

Gina and Ash are still talking and she notices Shaymin, "I found it." Gina floats towards Shaymin and grabs it, but it is actually a substitute. Dawn and Shaymin also go into the portal and escapes.

"Damn it...so close and yet so far away..." Gina frowns.

Ash says, "Gina, don't worry about it. Shaymin is quite scared of your actions for now, why don't I try to persuade him at first before I bring others here again to help you out?"

Gina sighs, "I guess it is the only plan." Then they also notice Team Rocket trying to go into the portal but failed, they sweat dropped and Gina turns to Ash, "Well, I'll bring you back now, I'll see you later."

Ash nods as he goes back to the real world. Then Lillie asks, "What's Gina's deal?"

"Apparently...the mess happened in Alamos Town causes Gina's private space to be polluted. You do know that she doesn't like this." Ash sighs. "And now Dia trapped her inside the Reverse World so she can't get out, the only way to get out is to use Shaymin's power."

"My power?" Shaymin is scared.

"Wait, so Giratina is your sister?" Lucas asks.

"The oldest sister to be precise." Ash says,.

Some Magnemite and Magneton show up and surround Ash and his friends, while a man known as Zero shows up with a Magnezone. "Hand over Shaymin or else."

"We won''t do it. Absol, use Focus Blast." Ash yells as the Pokemon uses the move, but Magnezone blocks it with Mirror Shot. The explosion it created knocked out some of the Magnemite, as Ash and his friends run away into the alley. Piplup uses Whirlpool to trap the Magnemite so that they won't be able to follow them right away. They pass by a few of the townspeople on the way through the alleyway. The Magnemite, Magneton, and Magnezone follow them as Ash and his friends board a train to not be seen. The Pokémon search around for them.

"What is that man's deal?" Ash asks.

"No idea, but we got away from them." Lillie says.

They speak to some people on the train, as Shaymin jumps into another woman's arms and feels comfortable there. Three more flowers bloom on Shaymin's body. A man on the train shows everyone a basket of Gracidea flowers, and then Shaymin glows as it changes form.

"Wow, it changes form..." Dawn says.

"This is the Sky form. Only the power of Glacidea flowers can make it happen." Ash says.

"I want to go to the field, or else I will be left behind from the others." Shaymin says.

"So the Glacidea fields is where you want to go, huh?" Gladion says as they decide to help out.

Magnezone, Magneton, and Magnemite appear near the windows of the train after having caught up with the train. The Magnemite and Magneton break through the windows of the train and prepare to attack. Shaymin goes in the middle of the Pokémon, then floats away as two Magnemite collide with each other. Shaymin uses Energy Ball which hits several of the Pokémon and some leave the train.

Two Magnemite try to attack, but Shaymin dodges and they collide with each other. Sylveon uses Slam to send two Magneton out of the train. Two Magnemite attack Pikachu, but he dodges and they collide with each other. Piplup uses Bubble Beam to send the Pokémon out of the window. Persian uses Giga Impact and Piplup uses Whirlpool to send more Pokémon away from the train. Two Magnemite try to attack Absol, but Shaymin uses Energy Ball to send them away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send the rest of the Magnemite and Magneton away.

Everyone jumps for joy after sending all of them away. Magnezone breaks through the train window and is stuck. Piplup uses Bubble Beam, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and Shaymin uses Energy Ball on Magnezone to send it out of the window and hits the wall of the tunnel. The train enters the tunnel, with the Magnezone, Magneton, and Magnemite crashed into the wall of the tunnel.

After leaving the train and bid farewell to the other passengers, they take the boat as they watch the scenery, with them sending out Water Type Pokemon to play around. Ash notices Gina and he nods, suddenly, a ripple appears in the water and pulls everyone down into the Reverse world, including their Pokémon.

Gina floats by and Shaymin uses Energy Ball on it. Shaymin uses another Energy Ball, while Giratina hits back with Shadow Force which sends Shaymin towards a wall.

"Stop it, Shaymin." Ash says, but in vain, it is until it transforms back into the Land Form that Lillie grabs it. "It is going to eat me..." Shaymin says in fear.

Ash sighs, "Don't worry, my sister won't eat you."

Then Giratina glows as she transforms into her human self, she says, "It's been a while, guys."

"Yeah, having a fight with Shaymin when we got dragged here." Verity says as she cringes. Dawn and Lucas are surprised to see how beautiful she is in her human form, she says, "You must be Lucas and Dawn, right? I heard a lot from Ash over here."

"So I don't need to be the hero again?" Newton arrives and Gina says, "Sorry about that. If you know, this is Mr. Greenfield and he has been researching here with my permission."

"It is nice to meet you." Ash says as well as the others, but Shaymin still says that he is weird, causing him to fall again.

As they are walking, Ash asks, "Where did your confidence go? Shaymin?"

"Left in the sky." Shaymin replies as everyone looks at him with a weird look.

In the cave, everyone runs into Team Rocket as they give some water to Newton. Gina asks, "Mr. Greenfield, why do you have these 3 idiots here?"

"Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie yells back and she asks, "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Just then, a couple of Magnemite grab Shaymin and take it to the same person who tried to attack Ash and the group.

"Zero...he was once my assistant..." Newton says.

Several Magnemite trap them so they cannot move, Zero says, "Long time no see, Newton. You are not going to stop me this time."

"Are you still saying that..." Newton mutters.

The Magnemite circle around and send the dangerous purple gas floating towards everyone as they hold their breath to not breathe it in. The Magnemite bring Shaymin inside of the purple gas and it absorbs the gas.

"Don't tell me that he is going to use the Seed Flare..." Gladion says.

Shaymin uses Seed Flare to create a major explosion sending everyone backwards. The explosion causes the portal to reopen and pull everyone up to the real world. Shaymin is now in utter fear of Gina, but Ash and the group try to explain to him that Gina only wants the Seed Flare so she can get out.

"I am finally out..." Gina says happily as she looks around the world. "Thank you guys." Gina says.

"I am glad you finally return back to normal." Ash says.

"By the way, Dad wanted me to give you these. One is my copy while the other is a Pokemon I found near this place." Gina gives the two Pokeballs to Ash, who nods back.

Just then, a red laser cage appears and it traps Gina inside. "What the..." Gina feels her power is draining as she falls down.

"Sister Gina!" Ash yells as everyone is worried. Zero jumps onto the cage and he says, "I will be taking Giratina." The cage attaches to the airship while still draining Giratina's energy, as Zero jumps onto the airship.

"What is going on here?" Lillie asks.

"It is my fault, I design the airship, and it will suck up all the energy of Giratina so we can travel between worlds. I want to delete the file because I know it will cost her life, but Zero seems to have recover it." Newton says.

"She is my sister. I won't let her die!" Ash yells as he, Lillie, Gladion and Dawn chase towards the airship. They notice that they are at the Gracidea fields, so Shaymin smells some pollen and flies up to chase Ash.

Zero sends his Pokémon to go after Ash and his friends. Magnezone tries to hit Shaymin with Shock Wave as Shaymin keeps dodging. Shaymin uses Energy Ball which lands a critical hit on Magnezone. Magnemite and Magneton use Thunderbolt on the group, while they keep dodging the attacks.

Zero goes inside of his airship, as Ash and his friends approach the airship. Piplup uses Bubble Beam, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to try to break the cage that is surrounding Giratina. The attacks were unable to break the cage. The Magnemite and Magneton uses Thunderbolt on everyone, but Shaymin blocks the attack with Energy Ball. Magnezone uses Mirror Shot at Shaymin, while Shaymin dodges it. Magnezone tries Mirror Shot again, as it hits Shaymin and knocks it down towards the ground.

"Shaymin!" Lillie grabs the Pokemon before it hit the ground.

Piplup uses Bubble Beam, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to attack the Magnemite and Magneton so that they can get through. They land on the airship, as Absol uses Razor Wind and Persian uses Assurance to hold back the Magnemite and Magneton. Shieldon uses Flash Cannon to make a hole in the entrance as they head inside. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, Sylveon uses Moonblast, and Buizel uses Sonic Boom to hold off the Magnemite and Magneton. Buizel uses Water Pulse, Rapidash uses Swift, Piplup uses Bubble Beam, and Buneary uses Ice Beam to keep holding Magnemite and Magneton back. Shaymin uses Energy Ball to help hold them back as well.

"This is not good..." Newton says as he sees the computer. "Giratina's power is now only 25 percent left..."

"Please, Mr. Newton, she is my sister and I can't leave her die." Ash says.

"I'll try my best." Newton says. With a device from his backpack, Newton types on the keyboard of the computer while trying to shut down the energy draining of the machine. Zero's assistant lets her know that Newton is trying to end the energy draining. Newton finishes the typing and presses a red button to stop the energy drainage at 99 percent.

The cage around Giratina disappears as it falls to the base of the cage. The engines of the airship were also shut down, as the ship heads towards the ground. The Pokémon are returned to their Poké Balls, as Ash and his friends jump on the hover car so that they do not crash to the ground with the airship.

"Gina!" Ash rushes to his sister, who falls into the water, but she manages to climbs out of it before passing out.

"No, you can't die, Gina..." Ash cries as he shakes her body, just then, everyone and the forest Pokemon gather around, some of them decide to use Aromatherapy, leading by Shaymin, to heal her. In the end, Gina takes a breath and she slowly wakes up.

"Thank goodness, Gina. You are awake..." Ash says with happiness.

"Ash...everyone..." Gina says.

Shaymin hides behind Ash since it is still fearful of Gina. Gina says, "Thank you...for all of you..."

After saying that, Shaymin no longer fears Gina, but Zero comes out of the water and head towards everyone. Zero sends an attack towards Gina, as Gina counters with Will-O-Wisp. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Piplup uses Bubble Beam, and Shieldon uses Flash Cannon towards Zero's Ship, while only Flash Cannon makes contact with the ship. Zero uses some airwaves to reopen the portal, and uses it to enter the Reverse World.

"No, he is in the Reverse World." Verity says, and then they are blasted by the shockwave made by Zero inside the Reverse World.

"We have to stop him." Gina says, "Ash, please come with me, these four Pokemon as well."

Ash nods and he turns to Lillie, "Protect others while I go with Gina."

Lillie nods and then Ash jumps into the hover car, and heads into the portal to the Reverse World as well.

Zero moves through the purple smoke and continues moving through the Reverse World. Zero begins breaking the ice crystals in the Reverse World which have an effect in the real world. Zero continues breaking ice crystals, while in the real world the glaciers keep breaking. A herd of Mamoswine notice the glaciers heading towards the village. A glacier is moving through the lake as Zero watches what's going on. Zero continues to break ice crystals, as Giratina floats by and uses Will-O-Wisp to hit the ship. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, while Shaymin uses Energy Ball to also hit the ship. Giratina roars at the ship.

"Look, the Glacier is moving..." Dawn says as the group also notices it.

"We have to stop it." Gladion says as they send out some Pokemon to help out, but in vain.

Giratina uses Dragon Claw on the ship, but Zero pushes it against a wall. Zero attacks Giratina with his ship, while Giratina dodges and uses Will-O-Wisp to hit the ship. Ash pulls up next to Zero. Shaymin and Sylveon use Energy Ball and Moonblast respectively, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and Persian uses Hyper Beam on the ship.

The Ship attacks and Giratina uses Will-O-Wisp, as both attacks create an explosion. Meanwhile, back in the real world, the glacier begins to break through the ice barrier that the Pokémon created.

"Oh no...it is coming..." Tox says, just then, Lillie's pocket glows and then a Pokemon comes out, turning out to be a Regigigas.

"What? Lillie? When did you have Regigigas?" Gladion asks.

"I don't know." Lillie says, and then he starts to push the glacier as it is trying to help out.

Back in the Reverse World, Zero attacks Giratina with his ship, as Giratina hits the ground. Zero attacks with his ship again, as several ice pillars land on top of Giratina.

"Gina!" Ash yells.

Regigigas and all of the Mamoswine try to hold back the large glacier. It keeps moving even when they push it back. Regigigas uses Crush Grip on the glacier to try to hold it back.

Meanwhile, back in the Reverse World, Zero tries to finish off Giratina with another attack, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt collides with it and creates an explosion. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Shaymin uses Energy Ball, and Absol uses Signal Beam to attack the ship. Zero hits Ash and his Pokémon with part of the ship, and knocks them off of the hover car and onto his ship.

Zero uses gripping claws to grab Absol and Sylveon, as Ash and Pikachu run away from them. Ash is cornered, as the claws come towards him. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Shaymin uses Energy Ball to destroy them.

"This is not going to be good." Ash uses the Focus Blast to blast the claws, freeing the two Pokemon.

Zero shows himself to Ash, as Pikachu gets ready to use Thunderbolt on him. Giratina is still stuck underneath the ice pillars, as the purple smoke floats by. Zero closes his ship door, as he takes the ship into the purple smoke. Ash and Pikachu try to not breathe in the smoke, as Shaymin steps in to absorb the smoke.

After the smoke is gone, the claws go after Pikachu and Shaymin again, as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send them back. Giratina grabs part of the ship and tries to bring it to the ground, but Zero uses a beam to attack Giratina. Shaymin uses Seed Flare to reopen the portal so that they can reenter the real world. Zero tries to attack Shaymin with his ship, but Giratina holds onto the ship. The portal opens as Ash holds onto the ship so that they do not fall. Giratina uses Will-O-Wisp on the ship as it goes through the portal, and crashes onto the ice in the real world.

Mamoswine and Buneary use Ice Beam, and Swinub uses Ice Shard to freeze the ship in place. The whole ship shuts down.

"No... my dream...it is gone..." He says.

Lillie and Gladion also use the chance to call the International Police and arrest the man. Shaymin goes through the portal into the real world, and crashes down onto the ice. Shaymin flies into the air, turns into its Land Forme, and falls into Lillie's arms. The portal closes, as Ash and Giratina are still trapped inside of the Reverse World.

"Now that he is out, we have to restore the ice pillars." Gina says to Ash and they decide to do it together. In the end, the glacier finally stops in its place, and then Gina and Ash go back to the real world.

As the police arrives, Aurora also arrives and she hugs Gina, "I heard everything from Lillie, are you fine now, Gina?"

"I am now, Mother. Thanks to Ash and the others here." Gina says.

Then they decide to go back to Sevestar with Newton also coming along. A lot of Shaymin also appears and they all turn into sky form, along with the one in Lillie's hands.

Ash says, "Shaymin, I think this is goodbye."

Shaymin says, "Nope. I won't go. I will be traveling with you." She says.

"Huh, sobyou are willing to come with us?" Ash asks.

"Ues. And you need me." She says, causing everyone to anime fall.

"Okay, welcome to the team." Ash says as he tosses the ball and captures her. Then they leave the place.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.100 Regigigas: The Colossal Pokemon: Normal Type. It is said to have made Pokémon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks, and magma.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.101 Giratina: The Renegade Pokemon: Ghost and Dragon Type. ****It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.106 Shaymin: The Gratitude Pokemon: Grass Type. The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude.**

* * *

**I want to put the Summer Camp in this chapter, but I think it is not going to happen since it is quite long. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee x2, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzor, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Riolu, Lucario, Hippowdon, ****Skorupi, Croagunk, Carnivine, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Swinub**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	139. Sinnoh Part 19

Sinnoh Part 19

Then they gets back at Hearthome City, they doesn't see the gym leader again, much to their depression. But Dawn attends the Pokemon Stylist Competition, Team Rocket tries to destroy it after Jessie loses in the first rounds, but thanks to Buneary's evolving, she sends them flying. Dawn wins the competition, she gets a Key Stone and a Lopunnite as a prize.

Ash and his friends get an invitation from Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz to join in the Summer Camp, so they decide to go there. Ash says, "The Summer Camp...Lillie, do you remember the one we attended back in Kanto?"

"Yeah, it sure has a lot of memories." Lillie smiles.

"Seems like you have a lot of fun there." Lucas says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

As they go there, they are paired in the Red Team, along with a girl named Angie, who they confused her as a boy when they first met. They also know that Jessie is in the yellow team and Conway is in the Blue Team.

The first round is Pokemon Bonding, Ash and his friends have chosen a random Pokeball and bond with the Pokemon. Dawn helps getting the most points, but their team is the last due to Lillie and Angie often gets into a quarrel.

On the third day of Pokémon Summer Academy, the students are tasked with studying a Water-type Pokémon from the lake and presenting their findings. Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz remind the students that the lake Pokémon are not to be caught and that no one is to leave the area.

While standing by the lakeside, Ash and Pikachu see a flash of light coming from across the lake, and Pikachu suddenly becomes hypnotized and begins to walk towards the light, but Ash stops him immediately.

"What is that light actually?" Ash wonders.

"I don't know. Should we go check it out?" Lillie asks as the two of them use the boat to explore the other side of the lake. Eventually, they decide to take a dive to find out the Pokemon.

Just then, the blue flash appears again, and they are hypnotized.

"Ash? Lillie? Where are you going?" Dawn asks in worry, and then Conway appears, he says, "There is a legend about a blue light that causes Pokemon to vanish when it flashes."

Then the two of them decide to investigate the light, and despite the possibility of losing points, Conway follows to spend more time with Dawn. They find a cave and rush inside after it begins raining heavily. Conway looks deep into the cave and spots the odd light again, so the group venture farther into the cave. They enter a green-lit cavern filled with a lake, and the mysterious light swims closer to them. The source of the light leaps from the water, revealing itself to be a Lumineon.

"So Lumineon uses the light of its tail fins to hypnotize Pokemon and draw them in, but why Ash and Lillie are hypnotized?" Conway asks Dawn, who shrugs, "I don't know."

The two of them shake them awake, and Ash and Lillie return back to their senses, "What's wrong with us?" Ash asks.

"I don't know...somehow we are hypnotized..." Lillie says as Conway tells them everything.

Just then, Team Rocket appears and then they try to attack the Lumineon, but with the help of the others, they are blasting off again.

Then they find out that the Lumineon is eating some algae on the rocks in the cave, they also discover an underwater tunnel.

"This tunnel must connect the lake to the cave..." Ash says. "And since Water Pokemon like to eat those, maybe it was here to eat the algae."

"That explains why." Lillie says.

When the group returns to the class they present a report on Lumineon, and although they get a perfect score of 10, Professor Rowan deducts four points because they left the lake without permission, breaking a rule that had been stated earlier that day. Jessie and Conway also lose four points, but Conway simply states that it was fewer than he expected.

That night, Ash and Lillie are sitting by the lake and Ash frowns, "We lost four points and we are still in the last place..."

"Don't worry, we will be the winner in the end." Lillie says, "We just have to be careful next time."

"Yeah." Ash says, but the same light appears again, they cover their eyes with their elbows and they see the same Lumineon appear in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Lillie asks the Pokemon, but they are surprised to hear that the Pokemon wants to join the group, so they decide to capture the Pokemon in the end.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.70 Finneon: The Wing Fish Pokemon: Water Type. ****The line running down its side can store sunlight. It shines vividly at night.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.71 Lumineon: The Neon Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Finneon at LV:31. It crawls along the seafloor using its long front fins like legs. It competes for food with Lanturn.**

* * *

The third lesson for the Summer Camp is to correctly approach Ghost Type Pokemon, so they are racing to the Summit Ruins in the night time.

Ash and Lillie are the first ones to arrive, Ash says, "Strange, I wonder where did everyone go?"

"Yeah, maybe they aren't coming yet? It is a good thing that Gina has been trying to scare us when we are little." Lillie says.

"Come closer~~" Ash and Lillie feel a weird chill as they see a girl standing in front of a cave. "Did Professor Rowan mentioned that a ghost girl will be here as well?" Lillie asks.

"But that isn't going to scare us." Ash says, "I think we should be heading back."

Just then, the cave turns white as the wind is trying to suck them in, Lillie is pulled into the air, but caught by Ash who holds onto her.

"That's the entrance to the Spirit World..." Ash gasps as he still holds Lillie's hands.

"Oh no..." Lillie says.

Professor Rowan and the others also arrive and Gladion yells, "Lillie, Ash!"

"Don't get close, or you'll be sucked in as well." Berlitz says.

"Then what are we going to do? Dad?" Lucas asks.

Just then, a man appears with a Dusknoir, he says, "Protect them." The Dusknoir nods and then grabs Ash and Lillie, then sticks its tail into the ground to keep from getting sucked into the portal.

The man turns out to be Adam and Ash yells, "Dad? What are you doing?"

Adam glows white and then a body which contains a 13 year old girl appears and then suddenly, the girl is sucked into the body as the spirit world starts to close, the rocks also collapse and falls down to the entrance.

Ash and Lillie rush to Adam and Ash asks, "Dad? What's going on here?"

Adam says, "Gina has told me about a Ghost Girl running lose in this Sinnoh Region, so your mother and I are investigating about it. And it turns out that it is true."

"What did you just do?" Lillie asks.

"I created another body for the girl to live on. It turns out that the girl is named Golly and she was killed for protecting this Dusknoir here." Adam says. "Your mother and I decide to adopt her as a part of our family."

"That is good to know." Ash says as the girl slowly wakes up, she holds her head and Adam asks, "How are you feeling?"

Golly sighs, "It seems like I just had a nightmare...who are you guys? Where is Dusknoir?"

"Dusknoir is fine." Ash says, "Golly, that's your name right?"

Golly nods and she asks, "How did you know about it?"

"We heard it from the Dusknoir here. But right now you have no family, so we decide to offer you one. Is it fine to you?" Adam asks.

The girl frowns, knowing that her parents must have died somehow, she nods and she asks, "Can I call you Father?"

"Of course you can." Adam says as they hug at each other. Then he turns to Ash, "As for the Dusknoir, how about you two take care of it?"

Ash turns to the Dusknoir, who nods, and then he captures the Pokemon in the end. Golly also gets acquainted with her new brother and asks him to take care of the Dusknoir before heading back to the Sevestar with Adam.

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.104 Duskull: The Requiem Pokemon: Ghost Type. ****A glare from its single scarlet eye makes even burly grown-ups freeze in utter fear. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that roams about under the cloak of darkness.**

**Hoenn Dex Entry No.105 Dusclops: The Beckon Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved from Duskull at LV:37. It is thought that its body is hollow with only a spectral ball of fire burning inside. However, no one has been able to confirm this theory as fact.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.91 Dusknoir: The Gripper Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved from Dusclops by trading with a Reaper Cloth. ****It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home.**

"So what just happened?" Emily asks.

"Well, the ghost became our new sister. That's what happened." Ash says with a laugh.

In the end, since Ash and Lillie are the ones that go to the finish line, they get some points and also everyone gets 30 points each for a job well done. None of the teams gained an advantage, and the Blue Team leads by 260 to the Red Team's 220. Ash isn't discouraged as he rallied for the Red Team to turn the tables and takes the lead.

And the final day, they have the Poketriathon, Ash has won the first place by riding, surfing and running to the finish line first, he lets the red team won the Summer Camp. After that, Ash and his friends agrees to meet Angie at Solaceon Town and part ways.

* * *

Ash and his friends meet Scott on the way with his SUV, he says, "Since the next facility is nearby, how about I take you there with a car?"

Ash and Lillie pale as they know the last experience, Ash says, "Well...We just walk there instead."

"Yeah, right, Gladion?"

"I don't think it is bad at all." Tox says as he and Dawn go on, Verity and Lucas also do the same, but Ash and Lillie drag Gladion and Emily, as they all teleport there.

"What's the big idea?" Emily asks with annoyance.

"You'll see." Ash says.

After that, the car arrives and the four people are seen almost fainted on the car. Dawn says, "Okay...I regret it..."

"Totally...that sure is a wild drive..." Lucas says.

Once everyone is used to it, Scott shows them the frontier as he says, "This is the Battle Factory. in the Sinnoh Region."

"A Battle Factory, huh..." Ash mutters.

He takes them in and they see a lot of machines. Tox says, "Wow, it really is a factory."

"Oh, Scott, how are you ?" A man comes out and greets them.

Scott says, "Still inventing some works, huh? Thorton?"

He introduces himself to them and visa versa. Thorton says, "So you are the challenger, huh? Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. And I am here to battle." Ash says.

"Like you face in Kanto one, you have to use rental Pokemon to battle 21 wins. You have to be smart if you want to win." He says.

Ash agrees and then starts to find Pokemon. He has battle 21 workers and finally facing Throton.

Lillie asks, "Ash, are you sure you can face Thorton well?"

"I guess so. And I will win." Ash replies as he chooses 3 Pokemon.

And then at the field, Thorton takes out a device.

"Bzweeeeep! Sorry, don't mind me. What I'm using is an invention of mine. It's my data-analyzing machine It's telling me what you've rented for this match. I see! You've rented Qwilfish, Kadabra and Loudred. I have to say, that's a good setup. Like, say, 93 percent?"

"93?" Ash raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't let that number concern you! All righty, let's get going!"

Ash uses Loudred and Thorton uses Tyranitar. Loudred uses Stomp, but is overpowered by Tyranitar and thrown backwards. After more fighting, Loudred uses Roar, sending Tyranitar back and replacing it with Ledian.

"You are using Roar, then I'll use Supersonic!"

But then, Loudred is uneffected due to its Soundproof Ability.

"So what moves will unaffected by Soundproof?" Dawn asks Lillie.

"There are a lot. Like Perish Song, Round, Uproar, Boomburst..." Lillie explains, making Dawn dizzy.

Ledian then uses Focus Punch, knocking out Loudred and switching back to Tyranitar. Ash sends out Kadabra, and uses Psycho Cut.

"Are you crazy? Psychic moves don't effect Dark Types." Thorton laughs.

"Guess move can make it possible?" Ash asks with a smirk.

"Of course, Miracle Eye, it is easy to a genius like... Oh no!" Thorton finally realizes that Kadabra uses Miracle Eye.

Thorton compliments Ash's tactics against his rented Tyranitar, which then continues to Platinum's Kadabra, being damaged by Tyranitar's Ability, Sand Stream.

"So are you going to switch out?" He asks Ash. "Your Pokemon will be affected by the sandstorm anyway."

"I won't switch out." Ash replies, while Kadabra punches Tyranitar in the stomach, fainting it in the process.

Thorton continues making strategies and chooses to send out Ledian, while Ash does the same and sends out Qwilfish. Qwilfish continues to use Rollout, but Thorton switches Pokémon again and an Ursaring appears.

"I have used Agility and transferred that speed by using Baton Pass." He says.

Ursaring uses Earthquake and knocks out Qwilfish. Thorton sends out Ledian again, but it is poisoned and is knocked out. Kadabra and Ursaring battle in a boxing match. Kadabra drops its spoon in the end.

"I have won." Thorton says.

Scott comes and says, "Well, look closer."

Thorton realizes that Kadabra has used Drain Punch to recover his health and knocks Ursaring out.

"Hmm... I got handed the loss here. It's not making me happy at all, losing." He gives Ash the Factory Print, Ash thanks him and takes the print.

"Even though I'm not happy, I did glean some useful data, I suppose. That makes me glad I battled you. So, did you get to like those Pokémon you rented? As a Factory Head, it would sure make me happy if you did. Next time, come back with different rental Pokémon."

"I will, Thorton." Ash says.

They head outside the Factory and then part ways with Scott and Thorton.

* * *

While passing through a small town, Ash and his friends stop to watch Zoey battle an unfamiliar Trainer, they go greet her and then they realize who the trainer is.

"Wait, aren't you the Hearthome Gym Leader Fantina? You are also a Top Coordinator as well." Ash says.

Fantina frowns at the mention of the gym leader, she says, "I am sorry, I have recently become a traveling trainer, so I have to leave the gym empty while I was away..."

"But we need the Hearthome Gym Badge if we want to challenge the league..." Lillie says.

Zoey asks, "Ms. Fantina, it will be better if you tell us why you become a traveling trainer?"

Fantina explains that with a lot of hard work, she was able to win the Grand Festival with her Misdreavus, earning the title of Top Coordinator. Afterwards, she was invited to become a Gym Leader, and the Hearthome Gym was opened. However eventually some of the Trainers would defeat her in a rematch, and she felt that she wasn't giving them a good enough battle.

"I see...I heard my brothers and sisters about it as well." Ash says. "I think I know how it feels..."

Fantina also states that she has been working on a new battle style which incorporates the beauty of a Contest Battle and the ferocity of a Gym match.

"Then can we battle against you?" Lillie asks.

"Sure, but I can only battle one of you since my Pokemon are too tired." Then Ash offers Lillie to battle first.

She sends out Gengar first while Lillie sends out Gallade. Gallade put up a good fight and defeat Gengar, but lose due to the Destiny Bond. Then Fantina sends out Mismagius while Lillie does the same. Fantina is a little happy that Lillie has a ghost type. But then she starts to remember the battling. Both Mismagius exchange their attacks, but Lillie's wins eventually.

The final Pokemon is Drifblim, who has used a combo of Hypnosis and Dream Eater to defeat Mismagius. Lillie then takes out Weavile, which won't be affected by Dream Eater. And with the Sleep Talk, it uses Blizzard to win against Drifblim.

"Thank you, Lillie. Your battling remind me of my old times. I will be returning to the Hearthome Gym." She says.

"Really, so we can have a gym battle?" Ash asks.

"Of course, but for Lillie, I want you to take this." She gives her the Relic Badge, much to her shock, but she takes it. Fantina then bid farewell to them and leaves.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Zoey shows them that she has won her third Ribbon, "Which means I am one forward from Dawn and one behind from Ash." Zoey says. "So I won't be entering the Celestic Town Contest."

"It is fine." Ash says, then they bid farewell to Zoey as they continue their journey.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Celestic Town. Dawn's mother, Johanna tells them that she only loses to a person named Lila, who is now a Pokemon Stylist. They go to her store and find out that she is going to participate the contest.

In the changing rooms, as Dawn struggles with her hair, a formally dressed woman with a briefcase passes through the door telling someone to hurry up, then followed by a more casually dressed woman with sunglasses, who says that she does not want to do any work today. The woman then sees Dawn's less than perfect hair and excitedly fixes it. Dawn turns to thank the woman and recognizes her as Lila, who pulls her sunglasses down and also recognizes Dawn.

In the performance round, Lila goes first. Lila calls upon her Pokémon, and bursting from a Poké Ball with a Flora Seal is a Cherrim who, thanks to the bright stage lights, opens up to reveal its Sunshine Form. Lila begins her presentation with Cherrim using Magical Leaf and Sunny Day to create the image of a beautiful green flower shape in the stadium.

Dawn is amazed by the combination as well, but remembers that for today, Lila is her opponent. After a number of performances, Jessilina enters the stage promising a Fantina-inspired performance while putting on a poor French accent. Her appeal round, however, is just her Yanmega using Silver Wind to allow her to fly, very similar to her appeal with Dustox in the Solaceon Contest.

During Dawn's appeal, she calls upon Lopunny and has her use Ice Beam to create a slide of ice that Lopunny can skate on. Dawn then tells her to use Dizzy Punch, which allows her to skate on her ears, however she spins out of control and flies across the stage. Fortunately, Dawn catches her and with a smile and a pose, they cover up their mistake. The judges gave Dawn good comments.

In the backroom, Dawn finds Lila talking to Johanna. She says, "I am hoping to battle you at the finals since this is my fifth ribbon if I win." She says to Dawn. After she leaves, Johanna thinks that she wants to battle Dawn like she did to her.

In the final rounds, it is Dawn versus Lila. She uses Delcatty while Dawn uses Ponyta. Delcatty has Mega Evolve, which makes Dawn nervous, but thanks to her no worry attitude, she encourages Ponyta and make it evolve into Rapidash and win the contest.

Later, to celebrate Dawn's victory, Lila lets the gang pick out whatever they like from her shop. All of them, including their Pokémon, try out a lot of clothes, and jewelry for the Pokémon, before thanking Lila. Lila also thanks Dawn for letting her experience excitement she has not felt in a long time.

In the Celestic Town Pokemon Center, they are training until they find Dia and Palmo talking to a man. So they decide to greet them and they are surprised to see Lillie's Uncle Cyrus there.

"Uncle Cyrus? What are you doing here?" Gladion asks in surprise.

"The Adamant Orb is stolen by Team Galactic, and right now they are going to steal the Lustrous Orb in the town.

Palmo says, "Not only that, we also contact Aunt Cynthia, and she will be coming here soon."

"That's great, we will be able to see Mom again." Emily says.

At the Research Center, the gang meets up with Cynthia, and she introduces her grandmother Professor Carolina, head of the Celestic Town Historical Research Center.

Inside the Research Center, Professor Carolina explains the town's connection to the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia, as well as her own extensive research. Ash and Lillie recognize Mesprit and Azelf from a carving of the lake guardians, and relay their experiences with the two Pokémon.

"Mesprit represents Emotion and Azelf represents Willpower. There is another one Uxie, who represents Knowledge." Cynthia says.

Cyrus says, "Can you show us the Lustrous Orb? It will be better if we see it first hand."

Then they all go to the room with the Lustrous Orb, as they watch, Lucas says, "I don't feel anything from it."

"Are you serious?" Palmo yells, "It may be directed to the dawn of time."

Just then, an explosion occurs, and it causes a panic within the Research Center. Professor Carolina finds that the door to the room with the Lustrous Orb won't reseal. The security system of the Research Center is revealed to have been compromised, which leads Cynthia to suggest moving the Lustrous Orb. Ash volunteers to help protect the orb, and the others also offered to help out as well.

They find Saturn and his Toxicroak on the roof of the Research Center, and Tox's Toxicroak rushes to battle it.

"Surrender the orb now, everyone outside is falling asleep thanks to Bronzor. You will be the next ones."

Saturn tries to use Bronzor's Hypnosis attack, but Cynthia sends her Garchomp out to face it instead and it defeats it easily. As Officer Jenny and the others try to retreat, they find their path blocked by Mars. Just then, Toxicroak falls through the skylight and lands hard on the ground. Toxicroak follows and hits Toxicroak dead-on with a Poison Jab, knocking it out.

"Toxicroak!" Tox yells.

Cynthia also sends out Gastrodon to help out, Ash asks all his four Pokemon while Dawn sends out Piplup and Pachirisu, to which Mars and Saturn counter with Purugly's Shadow Ball and Toxicroak's Dark Pulse. With help from Cynthia's Gastrodon and Garchomp, the attacks are repelled, but Absol is injured when it takes a Poison Jab meant for Pikachu.

This distraction allows Team Rocket to make their attempt to snatch the Lustrous Orb, only to be caught in the act by Officer Jenny. Despite both this and the fact they are surrounded by Galactic operatives, Team Rocket escapes after the evil Cyrus gives a subtle order for Mars and Saturn to let them go. After they leave, Saturn sends the Golbat after them and flees, while the heroes are forced to retreat to the Pokémon Center to get help for Absol and Croagunk and so they can plan their next move. Meanwhile, another Team Galactic Commander named Jupiter and her Skuntank use the Spear Key to find the location of the Lustrous Orb.

"Damn it...I am sorry Absol..." Ash mutters as his Pokemon are out watching her. Cynthia notices Chimchar and she asks, "Hey, isn't that Paul's Chimchar?"

Emily tells her everything and she nods. "But where is Uncle Cyrus and Great Grandma?" Verity asks.

"They go to check out the ruins." Cynthia says, "They want to check out the damage..."

"What are you talking about?" Gladion asks. "Uncle Cyrus is here this whole time."

"What?" The group are surprised to see Cyrus standing next to Gladion. "I was worried with you guys, so I was here this whole time..."

"Then the one with my grandma..." Cynthia gasps, "Don't tell me it's the Team Galactic's Boss..."

They quickly rush to the ruins, only to see that the Lustrous Orb is taken by a Skuntank from Team Rocket's hands. As they are going to chase them, Ash and Lillie are stopped by a man.

"For the world to be change, I won't let you pass." He says.

"You must be from the Darker Dimension..." Ash mutters.

"Ash Ketchum. I have heard of you, the one who has destroy 4 groups. I won't let you foil our plans."

Lillie also comes to Ash's side, she says, "Then we must defeat you."

Cyrus says, "You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world. As the first step, I will destroy this what that you've protected all these years. A new legend of a new world will take its place. Why would you want to protect this incomplete world? As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways."

He sends out Honchkrow and Golbat, while Ash says, "I guess we have nothing to hide, right Lillie?"

"Yeah." They send out Dialga and Palkia, much to others shock.

"You possess the two legendaries, with these two, you can create the universe!"

"Yes, we know. But we are happy with this world. So we will try to stop you." Ash says as he commands Dialga to use Roar of Time while Lillie commands Palkia to use Spacial Rend, causing his two Pokemon to faint.

_".._.Remarkable. But, if the beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped...And I will take them from you eventually!" He asks his Pokemon to use Flash and leaves.

"Ash, Lillie, are you two okay?" Dia asks as the others rush towards them.

"We manage to use those two to defeat the evil version of uncle, but he still escapes." Lillie says.

"I know, this is what we are afraid of. I will go find Dad and discuss about this." Palmo says as he leaves.

Cyrus says, "This is not going to be good. If they get both orbs and the Spear Key...then it will be disastrous..."

"Don't worry, uncle, we will stop them no matter what." Tox says as Cyrus nods, also leaving in the end.

"By the way, Dia, do you trap Gina in the Distortion World?" Ash asks, which causes him to flinch.

"Well..." Dia is sweating as Ash sighs, "Relax, she can get out, but I think Gina will probably wants to kill you now."

"Then I have to leave before she finds me, so I'll see you." Dia says as he leaves.

"Well, because of the panic, what we should do now is to act as normal as possible. We can't let anyone know about this." Cynthia says as they agree, then they continue their journey after bidding farewell with Cynthia and Professor Carolina.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time I put a lot of information in it. Cyrus' evil version has appeared in the fic and he also knows that Ash and Lillie have Dialga and Palkia, what will happen next?**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Turtwig, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Roserade, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee x2, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzor, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Riolu, Lucario, Hippowdon, ****Skorupi, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Swinub**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	140. Sinnoh Part 20

Sinnoh Part 20

On the way to Solaceon Town, they stop by a Pokemon Day Care, which is the house of Angie, a friend they made in the Summer Camp. They also learn the news of the Scarf Monster, which turns out to be a Lickilicky from her Day Care. This also worries Angie since a Day Care isn't supposed to help evolving a Pokemon, not only that, Team Rocket is trying to steal the Pokemon again, but with the help of Ash and his friends, they are blasting off again. And in the end, the trainer likes the have the new Lickilikcy, which makes Angie better for the whole thing.

* * *

And during their journey to Hearthome City, they met with the Elite 4 member Aaron, who specializes in Bug Type. The group decides to watch the practice, once it is over, they decide to go meet him.

"Oh my, aren't you two Cynthia's daughters?" Aaron is surprised to see Verity and Emily, as they confirm it and also introduces the others to him. "So you are the famous Ash Ketchum, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Ash says.

And Aaron decides to show them around the training center, which he would consider an honor from those who are related to Cynthia as well as the friends.

At Aaron's center by the lake, Ash, Dawn and Brock look out at the view with Aaron and Skorupi. They also see a lot of Bug Type Pokemon. Ash and Lillie also send out their Bug Type Pokemon, Skorupi, Vespiquen, Combee, Wormadam, Mothim and Yanmega out.

Aaron then goes and trains himself, explaining that his Pokémon would have a field day making fun of him if he didn't train as hard as them. Ash jumps on the bike, determined to train as well.

During the training, Ash's female Combee and Skorupi evolve into Vespiquen and Drapion, which they are very happy about.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.30 Vespiquen: The Beehive Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Female Combee at LV:21. ****It releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do its bidding while fighting foes.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.66 Drapion: The Orge Scorpion Pokemon: Poison and Dark Type. Evolved from Skorupi at LV:40. Possessing a sturdy build, it takes pride in its strength, taking down foes without using toxins.**

Just then, they hear a music and Lillie asks, "What is that?"

"It must be the sound of the Kricketune." Aaron says while taking a towel from Skorupi, "They are great musicians."

As he shows them the Pokemon outside the training center, they see a lot of wild Kricketune are playing music. Dawn notices that Aaron is watching a photo, which has a Wurmple in it.

Aaron told them that Wurmple was his first capture, in the forest nearby. He had grown up in town and would sneak out to the forest as much as he could. As a small kid, he really liked to climb trees. One day he challenged himself to climb the lengthiest tree in the forest. However, once he got to the top, he realized how tall it was and how he could never climb down, but luckily there was a Wurmple on the tree who was able to help him, getting him safely down. Aaron grabbed Wurmple and hugged it in thanks. Aaron reveals that he and Wurmple were best friends and shows them photo albums of the two growing up.

"That is amazing." Lillie says. "I remember that we also have a Butterfree and it is one of our early captures."

Lucas asks where Wurmple currently is, but before he again answer, a giant suction hose activates, swallowing up all the Pokemon outside.

"What is going on?" Aaron demands, and then Team Rocket appears.

"Those guys sure are annoying." Gladion sighs.

James and Jessie just gloat about successfully swiping Elite Four and twerp Pokémon. Aaron leaps into the air and nearly catches the balloon, but Seviper's Haze blinds him and he crashes to the ground. Team Rocket's balloon disappears over the tree tops as the friends rush to Aaron's aid. Ash decides that they have to follow after.

Jessie and James continue to gloat over their victory, but suddenly their balloon starts to rock as Pikachu, Piplup, Vespiquen and Drapion unleash their attacks on the inside of the huge tank holding them. The tank begins to smoke and spark and the balloon goes down.

Aaron is almost beside himself with anger at the theft of his Pokémon, but snaps back to reality at Lucas's words. He reveals that as a small kid, he was a real crybaby, and he was horrible at battling. After a loss to a Trainer, he blamed it on Wurmple, saying that Wurmple was weak, and ran off before Wurmple could reply. He later felt so awful that he ran back later in the day but it was too late and his best friend had gone.

It was this, Aaron reveals, that drove him to work with every Bug type he could until he could master their language, but he never wants to go through the pain of losing another friend, which is why he needs to recover Vespiquen, Drapion and Skorupi.

Once they finally find the crashing Team Rocket's balloon, they see that the Pokemon leading by Pikachu are fighting against Team Rocket's Pokemon. Aaron, Ash and the others arrive. Aaron pauses and recognizes a nearby tree as the one where he met Wurmple for the first time.

Before Team Rocket can use the suction tank again, a Solar Beam blasts out from nearby and obliterates the mecha, ending the only that, a Gras Whistle also makes Team Rocket asleep. It turns out that a Beautifly and a Kricketune are the ones who are responsible for this. In the end, a combination of both Pokemon's Bug Buzz send Team Rocket flying.

Aaron thanks Beautifly for its help and Beautifly rejoins his team. As for Kricketune, it goes towards Ash and Lillie. "You want to come with us?"

Kricketune nods and Lillie throws the Pokeball, capture the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.25 Kricktot: The Cricket Pokemon: Bug Type. ****Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.26 Kricketune: The Cricket Pokemon: Bug Type. Evolved from Kricketot at LV:10. There is a village that hosts a contest based on the amazingly variable cries of this Pokémon.**

Once it is done, they bid farewell to each other as they continue their journey.

* * *

As they watch another battle, Cynthia has defeated Aaron and Verity says, "Looks like Mom wins again."

Tox says, "It sure isn't surprising, since Aunt Cynthia is strong indeed."

Just then, they notice Paul also watching the match. Then he comes to ask Ash about Chimchar's Blaze, remembering how the Ability made Chimchar fly into a rage before. Ash pushes it off saying that he does not need to rely on it, and Paul leaves without a word.

"Now we should be training for the Hearthome Gym." Ash says, "Lillie, I will need your help again, since you got her badge while I didn't."

"Sure." Lillie says.

Nearby, Paul tries to read, but notices Ash's training. Ash and Lillie's Pokémon continue to practice as Paul takes a closer look. Ash's three Pokémon fly back and crash into Ash, knocking him down.

"It seems like your tactics are doing well." Lucas says. "But you still need to hold back moves from connecting."

"I know." Ash says, "Gladion, how about I train with you this time?"

"Sure." Gladion shrugs as he sends out his Pokemon.

Lillie notices Paul watching and decides to talk to him. "It is a disappointment if Chimchar didn't use Blaze for training." Paul tells her.

"But Ash didn't need to do this in order to win. We met your brother Reggie and we also saw the achievements, but I notice that there is not Brave Symbol in it."

Paul explains how Reggie had powered his way through the Kanto Battle Frontier, however a single loss at the Battle Pyramid made him decide to give up being a Trainer altogether. Paul clearly detests Reggie's lack of bitterness and states that he wants to be a better Trainer than his brother.

While Ash and his Pokémon take a moment to regroup from training, Paul and Lillie approach. Chimchar is scared at the sight of its former Trainer, but Piplup and Turtwig step up to protect their friend.

"It seems like your training methods is no different than me." Paul says.

"That's not true at all." Ash says. "I am just training for the Hearthome Gym."

Paul shows him the badge, causing him to be irritated, but as Lillie also shows him her badge, he just ignores it and then mentions that Ash should use Chimchar's Blaze and brute force instead.

Lillie decides to battle him using Turtwig, and Paul uses Honchkrow. During the heat of battle, Turtwig evolves into Grotle. But without the speed, it is defeated in the end.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.2 Grotle: The Grove Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Turtwig at LV:18. ****It knows where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokémon there on its back.**

After taking Grotle to the Pokemon Center, Ash cheers the Pokemon up, and during the night, Paul's Torterra approaches and teaches Grotle how to reduce the damage regarding about speed. In the end, Torterra returns to camp as Paul approaches his Pokémon, curious about its action but not pushing the point.

The next morning, Ash and his friends run into Paul and Ash thanks Paul for what his Pokémon did, but Paul brushes it off claiming non-involvement. As Paul walks away, Ash looks forward to working with his Pokémon and the upcoming Hearthome Gym battle. Ash also promises Chimchar and Grotle that in his next battle with Paul, he will win.

* * *

Ash and his friends have returned to Hearthome City for Ash's fifth Gym battle. Ash runs off to the Hearthome Gym excited as his friends follow. As Ash steps up to the Gym's front doors, someone on the inside opens the door on Ash, knocking him and Pikachu down the stairs.

"Hey, look where you are going, I am going to fine you!" He shouts.

"Woah, Barry? Is that you?" Lucas says as Barry recognizes him. "Lucas?"

As the two of them fist bump together, Barry then look closer to Ash, "Hey, you are the 3 League Champion! Ash Ketchum!"

"Well, yeah." Ash says.

"I am going to challenge you to a battle, so I can be the strongest!" He declares.

"Well, this is Barry, he is also from Twinleaf Town, and was one of my partner for Pokemon Puns." Lucas says.

"I see. So he is who you are talking about every time you get home." Dawn says. "The trainer with a big ego."

"Lucas, that is what you tell your sister? I am going to fine you for saying that!" Barry yells.

"Here." Lucas gives him fake cash, causing him to calm down.

"But I am here for the Hearthome Gym. I want to battle Fantina first." Ash says.

"I see, then I will battle you after that." Barry says.

"You don't mind if we watch it, too?" Lucas asks.

"Not at all." Ash replies.

"So Lillie is going to battle, too?" Lucas asks her.

"I already got the badge." She shows to them. "We meet her on the way and she gives it to me."

"Hey, no fair!" Barry says. "How are you so lucky to meet her on the road and gets her badge."

"Calm down, Barry." Dawn sighs.

They head inside the gym, Fantina greets them with a gorgeous way.

"So Ash, you have come." Fantina says.

"Yes. And I have made some surprises for the match." Ash replies.

Then the match is 3 on 3, Fantina sends out Gengar first.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Ash sends out his first Pokemon.

Ash commands Floatzel to use Aqua Jet which Gengar dodges with amazing speed.

"Hey, that are the moves she did to my Pokemon." Barry says.

"Looks like Ash needs to think of a plan to counter the Levitate." Lillie says.

Ash orders Sonic Boom, which misses Gengar and hits the wall.

Fantina cockily suggests that there is not much of a battle to see and flamboyantly spins and calls out, calling her Gengar "Gengar the Great". Gengar intimately circles Buizel with incredible speed and shoots upwards. Fantina commands her Gengar to use Shadow Punch. Floatzel attempts to dodge the attack but as Fantina pointed out to Dawn, Shadow Punch always hits its target. Fantina tells Gengar to use Hypnosis.

"It is time, Floatzel, spin around with Water Gun!"

It forms whips of water flying in all directions, disabling Hypnosis and trapping Gengar.

"I call this move Counter Shield." Ash says as he finishes Gengar with an Ice Beam.

"Hey, how come Ash easily beats the Gengar?" Barry yells.

"He is a champion, you know." Lucas says.

The next Pokemon Fantina chooses is Mismagius, Ash decides to use Bronzor. Fantina uses a lot of Ghost moves to hit Bronzor, but then Bronzor uses the counter shield by using Psychic and Metal Burst together, causing Mismagius to faint.

Her last Pokemon is Drifblim, Ash sends out Pikachu and tries to do the Counter Shield, but Drifblim uses Will-O-Wisp and Psychic to use the Counter Counter Shield, then using Hypnosis to make Pikachu asleep and knock him out using Ominous Wind. Floatzel also suffers the same fate. The Bronzor also going to share the same fate, but with Ash's calling and its sudden Evolution, it wakes up and defeats the Drifblim with a Shadow Ball.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.51 Bronzong: The Bronze Bell Pokemon: Steel and Psychic Type. Evolved from Bronzor at LV:33. ****It brought rains by opening portals to another world. It was revered as a bringer of plentiful harvests.**

"Ash, you are a strong trainer and an amazing Coordinator. Therefore I present you this Relic Badge." Ash gets it and thanks her. Outside, Ash asks Barry to have a battle, he agrees. It is a one on one battle with Prinplup versus his Empoleon. Even Barry has the evolution advantage, but his rash decisions causing him to lose to Prinplup.

"I decide to train at Iron Island once more." Barry says as he leaves with Lucas. Then the gang decides to go to Canalave City.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash won his fifth badge and also meet the Elite 4 member Aaron. I hope you like this and the next chapter will be the Iron Island.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Kricketune, Roserade, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Riolu, Lucario, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Swinub**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	141. Sinnoh Part 21

Sinnoh Part 21

Ash and his friends are now at the Canalave City, they go to the gym, only to find that the Gym Leader is out training on Iron Island and won't be back for a couple of days.

"Oh man, what should we do then?" Verity asks.

"How about we go for some shopping?" Dawn asks. "Maybe it'll cheer us up."

But as they arrive at the most popular shopping area, they find that the island is deserted. "What is happening here?" Lillie asks.

"I have no idea." Tox says.

They find the Police Station and find that Officer Jenny is feeling sleepy.

"Officer Jenny, what is the situation here?" Gladion asks.

"Everyone in this city is having nightmares...and Darkrai is the one that is behind all of it..." Officer Jenny says. "But Cresselia will always helps Canalave City overcome its sleeplessness..."

She takes out the Wing and says, "I did pay a good money for it, but this Wing is not working..."

Ash says, "Let me see the wing." Jenny hands the wing over to him, he looks closer and says, "Of course, this is a fake. It is made by Pidgey's wings and dye color. I can say that it can be a good item when filming a movie." Officer Jenny runs out in a rage, determined to arrest the counterfeiters.

Ash and his friends go to the Lunar Wing Stall, they see that it is actually Team Rocket, who is using the Nightmare Machine to send people into nightmares and tricking people into buying the fake wings.

"So it is you three making the nightmares. You have somebody to talk to you." Ash says in a evil voice and summons Darkrai, Team Rocket sees him in horror, Darkrai sends the blasting off using Dark Pulse.

"That is for framing me." Darkrai says as he returns to Ash's Pokeball.

"So Ash, you have a Darkrai?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah, but he doesn't use nightmares whenever we sleep." Ash replies.

That night, Darkrai informs the group that Cresselia is coming, so they set off to the Full Moon Island, then they find Cresselia approaching them. Team Rocket tries to capture her, but thanks to Dawn's Swinub evolves into Piloswine, they are blasting off once more.

"Chosen One. Nice to see you here." Cresselia says.

"Indeed, Cresselia." Ash replies.

"Is Darkrai with you?"

"Yes." Ash says as he sends out Darkrai. Darkrai and her having a conversation, then Cresselia joins Ash in his team. And everyone can have a good night sleep that night.

**Sinnoh Dex No.102 Cresselia: The Lunar Pokemon: Psychic Type. ****On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully.**

* * *

After having a chat with the Professor Oak in the Pokemon Center, he suggests them to go to the Old Chateau to try out the Old Gateau. As they get there, they see a worker, he says, "If you are going to the chateau, I am sorry that a recent storm took out the electricity. But don't worry, the power will be restored soon."

"That's fine." Ash says. "Maybe we will be finding some ghosts inside the Chateau."

Ash and his friends stand outside the Chateau, finding it closed. Suddenly, the door opens on its own. They head inside and find the room where they can make the Gateau. After they finish the food, they hear their Pokemon screaming for ghosts.

"Why are you yelling all of this sudden?" Emily asks in worry, just then, they see a microwave rushing towards them, Ash says, "Persian, use Power Gem."

Persian attacks and then the Pokemon comes out of the microwave. Lillie says, "That is a Rotom. It is a rare Pokemon."

"Yeah." Ash says as he was about to scan the Pokemon, only to have it enter the Pokedex. "What the?"

Then the Pokedex starts to talk and he says, "Greetings-roto."

"Rotom can go into the Pokedex?" Lucas asks.

"Maybe it is a huge discovery." Dawn says.

After the convincing, Rotom joins in Ash's group. He also helps talking about his entry.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.93 Rotom: The Plasma Pokemon: Electric and Ghost Type. ****Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief.**

After tasting their own Gateau, Ash also send some to Aurora, who also learns about Ash capturing the Rotom, so she gives him the Rotom Catalog so that he can change forms without any appliances.

Dawn and Ash are training with Piloswine versus Mamoswine. Piloswine has learns Ancient Power and starts to evolve, but after evolving, it doesn't listen to Dawn. It takes a lot of Ash's power to calm him down and Dawn only can recall him.

* * *

The gym leader Byron is back at the gym, as they enter it, they find that the Oreburgh Gym Leader Roark is there as well. The two of them are fighting over Ramparods and Bastiodon.

While the group are speaking to Roark, they ask what the deal is. "You see, I came because I him to come back home for my parents' anniversary..."

He says that Byron leaves Oreburgh for Canalave City, since the Pokémon League asked him to take over the Gym there. He also states that Iron Island will be a good place for him to find more Fossils. He leaves Roark in charge of the Oreburgh Gym where he was formerly the Gym Leader. He also leaves his wife behind in his move.

Just then, Team Rocket comes and they are trying to steal the fossils. A Rampardos and a Bastiodon are trying to retrieve the fossils by their own, with Ash and Lillie commanding each one, they finally send them flying with the Metal Burst and Head Smash.

"You two seem to be good trainers who can take care of these two Pokemon." Byron says as he offers them to take care of them, and they agree.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.22 Cranidos: The Head Butt Pokemon: Rock Type. ****A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.23 Rampardos: The Head Butt Pokemon: Rock Type. Evolved from Cranidos at LV:30. If two were to smash their heads together, their foot-thick skulls would keep them from fainting.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.24 Shieldon: The Shield Pokemon: Rock and Steel Type. ****It is outstandingly armored. As a result, it can eat grass and berries without having to fight.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.25 Bastiodon: The Shield Pokemon: Rock and Steel Type. Evolved from Shieldon at LV:30. When they lined up side by side, no foe could break through. They shielded their young in that way.**

Byron and Roark make amends, and then he says, "Sorry for letting you wait for the gym battle. How about you and the girl challenge me and my son for this battle?"

The next day, Byron and Roark uses Bronzor and Steelix each, while Ash and Lillie uses Chimchar and Absol. Bronzor has Heatproof ability, which covers Chimchar's Fire attack, and Steelix's Screech also make them hard to attack. But Absol uses Dark Pulse with Double Team to knock out Bronzor. Byron sends out Bastiodon next. Steelix also defeats Absol with Iron Tail, so Lillie sends out Gallade and mega evolve.

Chimchar knocks out Steelix with Flame Wheel, so Roark sends out Rampardos again.

Chimchar is too exhausted to fight both Bastiodon and Rampardos, even Gallade can't help him due to being blocked by Bastiodon. Chimchar is defeated. So Ash sends out Gliscor. It takes a pummeling from Bastiodon, but it keeps fighting and uses its aerial advantage to get past Bastiodon's defenses. That lets it knock Bastiodon out with an explosive Fire Fang. While Gallade also defeats Rampardos with a Close Combat after Gliscor gets through Bastiodon's defenses.

"Even our family work together, we still can't defeat you two together. You two really are a couple." Byron laughs, which causes Ash and Lillie to blush.

"Dad, stop teasing them. But Yeah, you two have improved since we last battle." Roark says.

Byron then gives them the Mine Badge, they thank them and bid farewell to them.

As they are heading to the harbor, they find that the place is blocked and they can't take the ferry. Their food is then stolen by a Luxio, they chase him and find out that there is a stranded Wailmer in the sewer.

This Wailmer belongs to the Wailord group out in the harbor, and Ash offers to help Luxio get it back to its friends. He discovers there are many species of Pokémon living in the sewer, and Luxio is their leader; with all of their help, he can get Wailmer up a tall waterfall inside the sewer. Ash's idea is to make a giant ice ramp and push Wailmer up on a sled! Thanks to a last-minute assist from a Venonat, the plan works like a charm.

But one problem remains: a touchy Swampert mistakes Wailmer and the others for intruders in its territory, so it attacks. Ash's Roserade knocks it out and Wailmer swims out into the harbor... then evolves into a Wailord, too big to fit under the drawbridge up ahead! To force the drawbridge open, Pikachu, Luxio, and Pachirisu charge up the drawbridge controls, and Wailord swims through in time to avoid a second attack from Swampert. The new Wailord rejoins its pod and happily swims away.

Ash thanks Luxio for his help, and the Luxio offers to join in the team, so Ash captures the Pokemon and also lets him bid farewell to the others.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.17 Shinx: The Flash Pokemon: Electric Type. ****The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.18 Luxio: The Spark Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Shinx at LV:15. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes.**

* * *

They get a call from Barry, who says not to take out Steel Type Pokemon, since the whole Steel Type Pokemon are in a rampage there. Ash and his friends tries to find the source, but then they are ambushed by an Aggron, until a person with a Lucario comes and saves them.

"Riley, is that you?" Ash asks since he knows who will dress up like Sir Aaron.

"Ash? Verity? Emily? So you are here too." Riley greets them.

Dawn asks Tox, "Who is he?"

"He is Ash's cousin from his mother's side, Riley." Lillie says.

After introduction, Ash asks, "Why isn't your Lucario affected?"

"Because he is protected by Aura. So he won't be affected." Riley says.

They search the island and find Team Galactic Base, then Lucario can't protect himself anymore and starts to attack Riley.

"Lucario, calm down." Riley tries to use his aura to push back.

"We will help, too." Ash and Lillie say as they takes out Riolu and Lucario. Riley says, "Is that Sir Aaron's Lucario?"

Emily says, "Yes, Ash freed him after all those years."

After calming Lucario down, they find Mars in the base. Ash battles with Mars and destroys the machine allowing Team Galactic to scan only 60% of Mt. Coronet in their search for the Spear Pillar. Mars is defeated, but escapes with the Spear Key and informs them that she has installed bombs in the ruins, and will blow it up at any second. She then gets off the island in a helicopter.

Dawn sees Barry, Lucas and Team Rocket in a hole, she rescues them with the help of Lopunny.

"Riley, I will go destroy the bombs." Lillie says as she and Riolu leave.

"Let me go too." Ash says as well as his Lucario, but Riley stops them and takes everyone away as far as possible.

"But Lillie is in there!" Ash says, "I can't leave her alone."

"I know, but we only can trust her for this." Riley says.

Lillie and Riolu finds the bombs, she wears a special gloves and she and asks, "Riolu, are you ready?" She nods and they start to make an Aura Bubble. Lillie's energy is slowly decreasing, so Riolu pushes her away and says that leave the rest to her.

"No, Riolu, you can't endure that..." Lillie yells, but Riolu is keep doing it until it glows and evolves, Lillie also quickly uses Mega Evolution to give her power. Lucario then send the bubble to the sky and the island is safe.

"We did it." Lillie says as she hugs Lucario, who changes back to his original form.

They go back to where others are, Ash hugs Lillie and says, "You said that I made you worry, aren't you doing the same thing?"

"I am sorry." Lillie says.

Riley congratulates him that her Riolu evolves into Lucario, while Ash's is hugging the female, causing the both of them to hug each other. After that, Professor Carolina comes and asks Riley to help with her research, he agrees and then they bid farewell to them.

* * *

**So Ash and Lillie get their sixth badge. And Ash has met up with his cousin Riley. And Ash has another legendary to his team. The Sinnoh ones are only 2 left. He will get them eventually.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Kricketune, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	142. Sinnoh Part 22

Sinnoh Part 22

Ash and his friends are taking a boat back to the main island, but Team Rocket's attack makes Pikachu, Absol, Persian, Sylveon and Piplup thrown out of the sea. They end up at an island. They see a school of Mantyke bringing pieces of rock upstream to a waterfall, where a Corphish stacks the rocks around a glowing jewel. Corphish explains that it all started one stormy night, when something flying over the island was struck by lightning and crashed. When Corphish and Mantyke went to investigate, they found an unusual orb that glows in response to the rocks of Diablo's Ocean.

"Hey, guys, do you think what I think it is?" Pikachu asks.

"Yes. It looks like Ash's Deoxys." Sylveon says.

"What is Deoxys?" Piplup asks.

"It is also a mythical Pokemon who lives in space, Ash has rode a Rayquaza to capture him in space, and while traveling at Kanto, he says that he wants to explore the world so Ash lets him go." Absol says.

"Anyway, let's help him wake up." Persian says.

As the Pokémon drop off their latest cargo of rocks, the jewel glows brightly as if about to awaken. But Team Rocket and their Magikarp sub pop up to seize Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol, Persian and Piplup, only to be stopped by Staravia and Mantine. Right behind them are Ash and his friends on Officer Jenny's speedboat.

Before a battle can break out, the jewel transforms into a Deoxys, which generates a magnetic force as it taps the rocks—that are in fact meteorites—for energy. Team Rocket tries to grab this Legendary Pokémon but it easily destroys their submarine and saves our heroes from the falling debris.

"Deoxys, so it is you." Ash says as Deoxys bows to him.

"So Ash, is this your Pokemon?" Tox asks.

"Yes. I let him explore the world, so I guess you are finished and you land here?" Ash asks Deoxys.

"Yes. I will be heading back to your father and train with other Pokemon." He says as he takes off to the sky, where an aurora has appeared overhead.

"But why does he land here?" Dawn asks.

"Maybe Deoxys use the meteorites in Diablo's Ocean to recharge their energy?" Lillie asks.

* * *

The group then arrives at Chocovine Town, where Dawn will have her Contest battle. As they explore the harbor, they notice some stands having Pokemon that looks like Manaphy.

"Are those Manaphy?" Lucas asks.

"No, those are Phione." The merchandise owner says, "It is said that Phione can bring us good luck to those who spot them."

Ash says, "Not only that, there is a Submarine over there, and maybe we can see Phione up close."

"I am going to see it, since I heard that every Coordinator that visited this town and saw a Phione won the Contest in the end." Dawn says.

After they fail to see any Phione at the submarine, Ash notices something, "Hey, since we have a Manaphy, why don't we let him out?"

"Sure." Lillie replies as they sends out Manaphy.

"Papa, Mama, what's up?" Manaphy asks.

"This is a festival for Phione, so I want you to spend with us through the festival." Ash replies.

"Yeah! Play time." Manaphy cheers as he goes with Pikachu.

Verity says, "Wow, he is energetic."

"Yeah. But he is Manaphy after all." Ash replies.

Just then, when they get back, Manaphy is holding an egg, much to their shock.

"Where do you get that egg?" Ash asks.

"Phione gives me." He points at the ocean.

Then the egg starts to glow, and a Phione appears.

"It is a Phione…" Gladion says with surprise.

Then he wakes up and starts to say Ash and Lillie Papa and Mama, causing the two to blush once more and Pikachu and the others to giggle. Manaphy is also happy to have a brother.

But Team Rocket tries to steal both Mythical Pokemon, Manaphy and Phione use Ice Beam to put Team Rocket on ice so Pikachu can blast them into the sky. Ash then captures him with a Pokeball and enjoy the rest of the festival.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.103 Phione: The Sea Drifter Pokemon: Water Type. ****It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted.**

* * *

Dawn and Pachirisu are practicing for the Chocovine Contest, just a day away. Pachirisu's reward for hard work is a delicious Poffin treat, but Dawn's Mamoswine and another Coordinator's Gabite deny Pachirisu even a single bite of Poffin. Pachirisu uses a new move, Super Fang, to attack Gabite for stepping on its Poffin, but doesn't even make a dent.

"What is the fuss?" A girl named Ursula comes to see what happens, then she sees Dawn.

"Wait, you are the Wallace Cup winner with the famous Coordinator, Ash Ketchum."

"Yes." Dawn says.

"But it is an accident, nobody can beat a mythical that easily, I can tell Ash is holding back on you."

This cause Dawn to get angry. This time Ash comes to them and try to stop the fight. Ursula sees Ash and have a different way to talk compare to Dawn. Ash says that he didn't hold back and said how strong Dawn is.

"You're right! Thanks to her I started working doubly hard, to become a better, more beautiful, more graceful Coordinator. You know I should thank you for defeating me Dawn, because of you I am where I am today!" She mocks and leaves.

"That girl…" Dawn says in anger.

"Calm down, Dawn, you can win against her." Lillie says as she tries to calm her down.

The next day, the Chocovine Contest begins with Dawn's Lopunny displaying its aerial Ice Beam skills. Next, Jessie puts on her Jessilina disguise and shows off her Yanmega. Then it's Ursula's turn, and her Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) takes the Contest by Sandstorm. All three make it to the second round and begin to battle their way to the top, where Ursula and Gabite defeat Jessie and Carnivine.

"Wow, she is good." Dawn says.

"Yeah, she can be a great rival, too." Ash says.

"What do you think, Mamoswine?" Dawn asks, only to be getting a snore.

That sets the stage for a final round battle between Ursula and Dawn, and even Dawn's disobedient Mamoswine starts paying attention to the action.

Ursula's Gabite is up against Dawn's Pachirisu, and Pachirisu's spinning dodges or Super Fang attack don't affect Gabite one bit. Things look bad for Pachirisu, but Dawn keeps her cool and leads Pachirisu to a comeback. First it counters Gabite's Stone Edge with Discharge, then uses its tail to block Gabite's Dragon Claw. As Pachirisu spins into a Super Fang attack, time is called: Dawn and Pachirisu win.

"I win!" Dawn cheers for her victory, Ursula says, "A perfect example of being saved by the bell." And walks away.

Dawn is awarded the fourth ribbon, they then leave the town heading to Snowpoint City.

* * *

They are stranded at the blizzard, until a Froslass comes to the rescue. After taking them to a cave, she then starts to beg them. "Can you help me, my daughter has been missing."

"Wait, calm down for a moment, what is going on?" Ash asks.

"I last time offered a human to rest here after the blizzard, but then he turned out to be a poacher and stole my daughter away from me." She says.

Gladion says, "So there is a poacher around here."

"So a Poacher, don't worry, I will go find her." Ash says as he walks off.

"Wait, Ash. Let me go, too." Lillie says.

"Okay, guys, stay here and take care of Froslass, okay?"

"Leave it to us." Dawn says.

Ash and Lillie are outside in the blizzard, Ash asks, "Are you sure you want to come? You look like you are going to fall asleep."

"It is fine. I have to endure this if I want to be an Ice Master." She says.

They find the poacher and tells him to hand over the Shiny Snorunt, but the poacher sends out Glalie to block them. Ash sends out Magmortar while Lillie sends out Bastiodon to defeat the Poacher and save the Snorunt. Ash also calls Officer Jenny to take him away.

Back at the cave, Froslass is happy to see her daughter back, then Snorunt decides to evolve, she touches the Dawn Stone Froslass gives to her. Then they decide to join Ash and Lillie.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.92 Froslass: The Snow Land Pokemon: Ice and Ghost Type. Evolved from Female Snorunt with a Dawn Stone. ****It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey.**

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. This time Dawn won her fourth ribbon. And I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staravia, Bibarel, Kricketune, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	143. Sinnoh Part 23

Sinnoh Part 23

Ash and his friends now arrive at the town named Squallville. As they notice a Yanmega and a Wingull racing for a ring in the sky, Ash says, "Wow, it is the PokeRinger."

"You know about it? Ash?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, I partook one back in the Hoenn Region, that was when my Taillow evolves into Swellow."

Then Ash also explains the PokeRinger competition. Yanmega gets the ring first, dodges the Wingull, and places it on the goal, winning the match. Yanmega's Trainer is actually James as he snubs his practice partner before walking away. Ash and his friends meet up with James, which spooks him at first, but James maintains his disguise and tells them about the upcoming PokéRinger competition.

"I want to partake...but I don't have any Flying Type Pokemon..." Dawn frowns.

"The same here...the only ones with the Flying Type Pokemon are Ash's and Lillie's Pokemon." Emily says.

"Then I want to take part it." Lillie says. "Can I use Staravia for this one?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Fireworks start as the competition prepares to get underway, the group are amazed at the size of the crowd. Gladion says, "It seems like the winner is made an honorary citizen of the town."

"And the second prize is the large amount of Pokemon food." Ash says, noticing how much it can feed their Pokemon.

The first match starts with Lillie against Taylor. The others watch from the stands as the ring balloon is deployed, as well as Lillie and Taylor's balloons to the set elevation. The round starts as Lillie sends out Staravia while Taylor summons Skarmory. Both race to the ring as Staravia gets it first, racing to the goal. Skarmory fires Swift, which hits and causes Staravia to drop the ring. Skarmory steals it and goes for the goal as Staravia tries to catch up. Skarmory turns around and executes a Fury Attack. Staravia dodges continually, eventually causing Skarmory to drop the ring, allowing Staravia to steal and bolt. Skarmory gets ahead and uses Sand-Attack to blind Staravia before launching Air Cutter. Staravia is unable to dodge, but a wind gust pushes him out of the way. Staravia recovers as another Air Cutter heads towards it. Staravia gets closer before using Aerial Ace to dodge and race to the goal, planting the ring and giving Lillie the first win.

"Nice job, Staravia." Lillie congratulates him, which nods back in agreement.

The second match reveals the four-time defending champion Provo. His opponent surprises everyone as Paul's name is announced.

"So you also enter the competition." Lillie says to Paul, who just brushes her off and gets into his balloon. "That's it...I am going to beat him no matter what..."

Ash says, "So that guy is also partaking. I hope Lillie will be alright."

Verity says, "Knowing him, he is using Honchkrow for training..."

The round starts as Paul deploys Honchkrow while Provo calls on Dragonite. Honchkrow goes first as Dragonite fires Dragon Pulse. Honchkrow dodges and gets the ring as Dragonite turns and uses Fire Punch, missing. Dragonite hits with Dragon Rush, causing Honchkrow to drop the ring into free fall. Both race for the ring, Honchkrow getting it first and racing to the goal. Dragonite attempts another Dragon Rush as a wind gust kicks up. Paul has Honchkrow ride the wind and land a Sky Attack, which knocks out Dragonite thanks to Honchkrow's Super Luck Ability. Paul wins that round with only one strike, which makes Lillie slightly uneasy.

Steveland's Skiploom fights against James's Yanmega. The round starts, but neither makes a move at first, waiting for the wind to kick in. James predicts a wind from above, but instead it comes from below and confuses Yanmega. Skiploom rides it and grabs the ring, heading for the goal. James then predicts an upward current and tries to have Yanmega ride the wind, but his bad judgment takes its toll as a downward current makes Yanmega plummet towards the ground. This helps Skiploom easily win the match for Steveland.

"Nice battle." James says to Steveland, "I was so used to the winds in Hoenn that I didn't predict the Sinnoh winds that much."

As they see the two shake hands, Ash says to Tox, "Now I feel a little bad if he still is in Team Rocket."

"Yeah, but maybe he will learn his mistake." Tox says.

The competition jumps ahead as the final match comes down to Lillie and Paul. Lillie looks forward to battle while Paul is silent.

The final round of the PokéRinger competition starts with Lillie summoning Staravia and Paul choosing Honchkrow. Staravia gets the ring first. Honchkrow uses Sky Attack while Staravia counters with Brave Bird. The attacks create a huge explosion, but Staravia takes damage and goes into a free fall, Honchkrow emerging relatively unharmed and rushing with Night Slash.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack." Lillie says before it heads to the goal.

Honchkrow fires Dark Pulse, hitting and Staravia briefly loses the ring, quickly grabbing it and bolting to the goal. A strong gust of wind halts Staravia as Honchkrow rides the wind, powering up Aerial Ace. The attack misses as Staravia tries to overcome the repulsion, but to no avail. Honchkrow continues to put pressure with Aerial Ace, eventually striking Staravia and knocking the ring out of Staravia's beak. Honchkrow takes possession of the ring. Both bird Pokémon exchange glares before racing towards the goal. Staravia goes into Aerial Ace, but Honchkrow moves aside, the attack passing harmlessly.

"Come down with Quick Attack." Lillie yells quickly, as Staravia steals the ring right out from Honchkrow's beak. While Staravia races towards the goal, Paul orders Honchkrow to strike with Sky Attack, hitting Staravia. As he attempts a follow-up Night Slash, Lillie has Staravia retaliate with Quick Attack. However, Honchkrow anticipates this, dodging the attack and striking with Night Slash, sending Staravia to the ground, though he still holds the ring.

"Wow, Paul sure knows to predict the Quick Attack." Dawn comments.

"Yeah, Staravia may not be able to match Honchkrow..." Lucas says.

"Staravia, please get up." Lillie tries to encourage him, but Paul snubs him before ordering a finishing Sky Attack.

Staravia seems immobile as Honchkrow bears down, but Lillie's encouragement gets him back into the air. Staravia spreads his wings before he begins to glow, starting the evolution process. His wings and tailfeathers grow as the evolution completes with Staraptor ready to fight.

"Wow, it evolves." Ash says as he scans the Pokedex.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.12 Staraptor: The Predator Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Staravia at LV:34. ****It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb.**

Staraptor growls at Honchkrow, Not backing down, Paul has Honchkrow use Night Slash, both of the Pokémon's wings glowing. Staraptor easily dodges the attacks, but Honchkrow eventually lands a hit and Staraptor loses the ring. Both go after it, repelling each other before Honchkrow stalls Staraptor with a Night Slash. Staraptor quickly races towards Honchkrow, gets parallel and proceeds to attack with close range strikes.

"That is Close Combat." Emily says as Staraptor pushes Honchkrow back with a wing strike.

"Yeah, Fighting Type move is better for a Dark Type like Honchkrow." Tox says.

Excited, Lillie has Staraptor go for the ring. Staraptor grabs it and races for the goal. Honchkrow tries to hit with Night Slash, but Staraptor dodges, gets behind and attempts Brave Bird. Honchkrow turns around and hits with Sky Attack, the two moves creating a powerful explosion and sending the ring away. Both Trainers order their Pokémon after it. Honchkrow gets farther ahead and is almost to the ring, but Lillie shouts to Staraptor to get that ring. Staraptor races forward and unexpectedly swats the ring with his wing before Honchkrow can close its beak, sending the ring onto the goal, making Lillie and Staraptor win the PokéRinger.

Back on the ground, Paul scolds Honchkrow, telling it they lost due to its slow reactions before recalling it and then after a quick glance at Lillie, leaves. Afterward, Lillie poses for a picture with Staraptor as she gets a plaque and the prize of Pokémon food.

"There are a lot of food so we can feed everyone." Ash says as he sends out all of his Pokemon, and all the Pokemon eat the food. Dawn says, "That sure is a lot of Pokemon to feed..."

"Yeah...I don't think the food is enough as well." Gladion says.

At sunset, as Paul leaves the area, Ash catches up with him and gloats that the Starly he thought was worthless evolved into Staravia and is now a powerful Staraptor. Paul can only respond that he considers it to have taken far too long before walking away.

Lillie is upset at this response, but Tox says, "It is just Paul's way."

"Yeah, Ash, Lillie. You'll do great in Snowpoint Gym." Dawn cheers them and they are more certain than ever they'll win now they have Staraptor in the team.

* * *

As the group travel through the forest, Dawn stops at a spring by a river to refill her water bottle. A wild Aggron suddenly attacks her, and she falls into the river; by the time she makes it back to shore, she's been separated from her friends. When Ash and the others go to the spring to look for her, they're attacked by Aggron too. Dawn searches for her friends, but all she finds is Team Rocket. Team Rocket wants to swipe Dawn's Piplup, but Dawn cuts the encounter short and runs for it as soon as she sees Aggron coming.

After she's in the clear, Dawn tries to signal her friends by having Buneary and Pachirisu use their attacks. That only ends up attracting Aggron's attention again! Dawn tries to battle Aggron with Mamoswine, but Mamoswine ignores her commands. Aggron's attack causes both Dawn and Mamoswine take a hard fall off a cliff. Now Mamoswine's leg is injured and Dawn lost her Poké Ball in the commotion, so she shifts Mamoswine under a tree and camouflages it with branches. Then she and her Pokémon all pitch in to care for Mamoswine's injury.

Dawn hears Team Rocket approaching, so Ambipom scares them away by pretending to be Aggron. Soon after that, the real Aggron approaches! This time, Pachirisu distracts Aggron to lead it away from Dawn and Mamoswine. Dawn and her Pokémon camp out under the tree but the next day, Team Rocket is back in the area to challenge Aggron with a brand-new Golem robot.

Aggron knocks the robot right into Mamoswine's tree, and Team Rocket spots the injured Pokémon. It could be a valuable steal, but Mamoswine is all healed up and it knocks Team Rocket right out of their robot! Ash and Brock have found Dawn's missing Poké Ball and they arrive on the scene just in time for Pikachu to blast Team Rocket into the sky. Then Mamoswine and Dawn battle Aggron, with the Pokémon and its Trainer now fighting like a real team. And once they send Aggron packing, Mamoswine can get back to its eating. Everyone is also glad that Dawn is able to command Mamoswine as well.

* * *

Then they are resting at the Pokemon Center, until they see a poster of the Battle Hall's Fashion Show. So Ash and his friends all go there and watch it. They see a woman who is showing off, she wears some fashionable clothes, causing especially Dawn to stare at awe.

After the show is over, Ash says, "Wow, she is pretty good."

"Yeah. I want to meet her." Dawn says.

"Of course you can." The see Scott approaching them.

"Scott? Why are you here?" Lillie asks.

"This is the Battle Hall, and Argenta is the Frontier Brain. Why shouldn't I be here?" Scott says with a smile.

"What, so I can battle her?" Ash asks.

"Sure. How about I take you to her." Scott suggests.

They follow Scott and go to the backstage, Argenta greets them all and knows Ash has 3 prints.

"So you are challenging this place the fourth. Well, you have to be very hard if you want to battle me. You have to fight 10 Pokemon each type." Argenta says.

"So that means Ash have to battle 180 Pokemon?" Tox asks.

"Don't worry, my Pokemon are easy to beat. It only tests your patience." Argenta says, "I will be the 180th to battle you."

Ash nods and starts the battle with her Pokemon. Like what she says, her Pokemon is easy to beat and he wins a lot of them. It takes him 5 hours to reach defeat the 9th Dragon Type Pokemon, Haxorus with Froslass.

"Wow, I can't believe Ash is so patient at this. If it is me, I will not fighting after the 50th round." Verity says.

"Yeah. He finally is going to fight Argenta." Emily says.

When Argenta appears on the stage, she says, "My Battle Hall allows Trainers to mount challenges with their one favorite Pokémon. I imagine there were tense moments getting here with your chosen one. But understand that one shines the brightest when a challenge is overcome."

"I see, so that is why you want me to battle each of them."

"Yes. And since you pick me as the 10th Dragon Type, I will choose Dragonite."

"Sure, Froslass, you can keep up, right?" Ash asks the shiny one, she nods.

Froslass has used Icy Wind first, Argenta says, "It takes more than Type Advantage to win against me." She tells Dragonite to use Flamethrower, Ash tells her to dodge with Phantom Force. After a Tough Battle, Ash has won with Ice Shard.

"A good Trainer doesn't force their favorite on anyone. A good one keeps with their favorite without drama or fanfare. That is how I see it, at least. And, by the way I see it, you're an excellent Trainer!" She says to Ash and she gives him the print.

Scott says, "So that leaves only 1 more facility and you can win the Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

Ash says, "Yeah. I can't wait to face it."

Then they bid farewell and head towards Snowpoint City.

* * *

**Ash has finished the 4th Battle Frontier. I will put a legendary in the fifth one, be sure to check it out.****Ash and Lillie's Current Pokemon:**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Chimchar, Prinplup, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Ambipom, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	144. Sinnoh Part 24

Sinnoh Part 24

Ash and his friends are now at a mountain cliff with a sprawling view, but they don't know that they are being watched.

Ash and Lillie are training Grotle and Chimchar in a battle, as everyone else is watching. But as they are training, they see a Powder Snow hurtles towards them.

"What the?" Ash gasps as they see that Dawn, Lucas, Verity and Emily are frozen in ice. "Chimchar, use Ember." Ash says as he does so, but then the Pokemon who causes it decides to hide in the bush and peeks them.

"Thanks a lot...just what happened..." Emily asks while shivering from the cold.

"I don't know, maybe it is an Ice Type Pokemon!" Lillie says with stars in her eyes. "Oh great, not again..." Gladion mutters.

As they decide to go find the Pokemon, Tox and Gladion are tripped by the Grass Knot. "Brother, Tox, are you okay?" Lillie asks.

"Those are Grass Knot...just who is the prankster that did this?" Ash mutters.

"I heard that the laugh is coming from the bush." Verity says.

As they go to check out, they are trapped by Ingrain. Then they see the Pokemon coming out. "It's a Snover." Lillie says.

"Yeah, didn't uncle Wulfric have a Mega Abomasnow. It is a powerful Ice Type." Just as they use Fire attacks to free them, the Snover decides to approach the group and hugs Lillie, also snuggles her.

"You are so cute." Lillie says. Then Snover lets go of Lillie and picks a Snoverberry off itself for them. They taste it and they are amazed by the taste.

"So you just want to share your berries to us, that's why you stopped us?" Lillie asks as he nods.

Lillie offers Snover to stay a night with them and he agrees, but in the next morning, Team Rocket tries to steal the Snover because of its berries. But with the help of the other 4 Pokemon, they are blasting off again.

Ash asks, "So Snover, do you want to come with us?"

Snover nods and lets himself caught. Lillie also cheers to have another Ice Type.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.73 Snover: The Frost Tree Pokemon: Grass and Ice Type. ****Seemingly curious about people, they gather around footsteps they find on snowy mountains.**

* * *

As they are approaching the Sandalstraw Town, they are training with their Pokemon. Ash's Prinplup is battling against Dawn's Piplup, and Ash's glows and becomes an Empoleon.

"Alright. You have become stronger." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.9 Empoleon: The Emperor Pokemon: Water and Steel Type. Evolved from Prinplup at LV:36. ****If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe.**

But just as they are about to continue, Piplup collapses. Dawn asks, "Piplup, are you okay?"

Piplup tries to get up and falls again, concerning Dawn and the others.

"Hey, Dee-Dee." Kenny comes and greets Dawn, while she groans at the nickname.

"So Kenny, you are here for the contest, too?" Dawn asks.

"So you are, too. I have seen the Wallace Cup, congratulations on tying with Ash." Kenny says. "And Ash, you are here to participate, too?"

"Yes. This will be my last one if I win." Ash replies.

Kenny notices Piplup's strange behavior as it starts to glow, he says, "It seems like Piplup is about to evolve into a Prinplup."

"Wow, then he will become stronger." Dawn says. But Piplup braces himself, stopping the evolution and becoming so exhausted to the point of collapse.

"Why did it stop?" Lucas asks.

"I don't know, but we should take it to the Pokemon Center quick." Tox says.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy checks Piplup as she reassures Dawn that Piplup only needs to rest. "I can't believe that my Piplup is going to evolve..." Dawn says.

"Well, it is no surprise since how good you raise him." Kenny says.

"Yeah, congratulations." Lillie says, "Maybe one day your Piplup can become an Empoleon just like ours." Empoleon also agrees.

"Not to mention, Prinplup is double the size of Piplup, you'll have more to show off in Pokémon Contests. I suggest that you need to adapt your battling style just like I did with my Grotle."

"No need to worry, I can do it with Mamoswine and I can do it with Prinplup as well." Dawn says excitedly, that makes everyone worry.

As Dawn decides to talk to Piplup, but she isn't like Ash and those who can listen to Pokemon's voice, she didn't know that Piplup doesn't want to evolve, and he flees the Pokemon Center.

"Piplup! Come back!" Dawn's yelling causes them to notice.

After learning the situation, Ash says, "Maybe Piplup doesn't even want to evolve, so that's why he uses Bide to stop its evolution."

"No way…" Dawn says in shock.

Dawn finds PIplup at the waterfall, she wants to ask why Piplup doesn't want to evolve, but it gets angry again and jumps out of Dawn's hands before firing Bubble Beam and running off. Dawn searches as she spots Piplup stuck in a web. She runs forward as an Ariados attacks her with Sludge Bomb. While she dodges, Piplup uses Bubble Beam to stall Ariados. Dawn runs forward as another Sludge Bomb grazes the top of her head, causing her to trip. The attack frees Piplup and sends him airborne, but Dawn quickly catches Piplup. However, multiple Ariados confront the two and all prepare to fire Hyper Beam. Just before the attacks hit, Piplup jumps forward and uses Bide to take the attacks before retaliating, sending all the Ariados flying. Piplup collapses exhausted as Dawn picks up Piplup.

"Did you find Piplup?" The others gather as they shake heads, but then they notice a Bullet Seed attack knocks down Prinplup and Empoleon before two mecha arms grab them.

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" "Prinplup, Bubble Beam!" Ash and Kenny both yell, but the hands spin and disorient them as they notice the large mecha.

Meanwhile, Dawn carries Piplup to a lake as Piplup wakes up, Dawn thanking her Pokémon. Dawn mentions how a similar situation occurred when they first met and how Dawn chose Piplup.

"Dawn! Watch out!" Just as they arrive, the mecha also appears and it grabs Piplup. And then the Team Rocket appears with the motto again.

"You guys again. Sylveon, use Moonblast." But as the Pokemon attacks, the mecha redirects the attack to harm Prinplup and Empoleon.

The mecha deploys tank treads and proceeds to escape, but Dawn spots Piplup and decides to run after the mecha, getting on the side. Dawn notices a hatch up top and gets in that way. While Dawn demands her Pokémon back, Piplup destroys the ventilation gates with Peck and Bubble Beam, getting into the control room with Dawn.

With Meowth's help, Dawn finally understands why Piplup doesn't want to evolve, as he likes to be the way it is to protect her. Then they defeat Team Rocket and send them blasting off again.

"I am sorry, Piplup. I won't force you to evolve." Dawn says to him, after getting back to the Pokemon Center and heal their Pokemon, Nurse Joy gives her an Ever Stone and she gives it to Piplup.

* * *

The Sandalstraw Contest begins in the next day as the three of them enter. The contest starts in the performance round, Jessie disguised as Jessilina is the first entrant and calls Mime Jr. for the Performance Stage. Jessie tells Mime Jr. to use Teeter Dance, and Mime Jr. sits on the floor in seemingly meditation which confuses the Contest Judges and the audience. However Mime Jr. soon unleashes its stored energy and uses Teeter Dance while on its head.

"Wow, she changes her style." Ash says.

"Yeah. But I won't lose to her." Kenny says.

Soon it's Kenny's turn, and he calls out his Machoke and tells it to use Focus Energy. This helps Machoke to show off its muscles. An enormous barbell weighing three times Machoke's body weight is lowered onto the stage. Machoke uses Strength to lift it with one arm and switches to the other. Kenny jumps up and handstands on top of the barbell Machoke is holding ending their presentation. The judges love it.

Ash is next, he sends out Froslass, Froslass uses Mist to covers the field, then using the Ghostly effects showing off the stage, causing the audience to cheer at the mysterious atmosphere.

Dawn sends out Cherrim and does an opposite show from Ash, which also gains cheers from the judges and audience.

At the stands, Dawn's Mamoswine is watching, Lillie asks, "Mamoswine, so how is it?"

Mamoswine just goes back to sleep, causing Lillie to sweat drop.

Ash, Dawn, Kenny and Jessie all advance to the next round, Dawn has beaten Jessie with Rapidash, causing her to fume in anger.

Then Dawn is facing Kenny. Dawn uses Rapidash while Kenny uses Prinplup, which is a bad matchup to her. And Rapidash is defeated by Prinplup, which causes Dawn to think she was hung up on getting her fifth Ribbon. Ash tells her that she has done a good job. Dawn asks him to win.

Ash sends out Ambipom while Kenny uses Prinplup. Prinplup uses Bubble Beam, while Ambipom hits it back with Focus Punch. Kenny does the same as he tells Prinplup to use Metal Claw. After taking a lot of time to do this, Ambipom uses Swift to end Prinplup. Ash wins the fifth ribbon.

"I still have a long way to go if I want to beat you." Kenny says.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ash says.

* * *

After the contest ends, Kenny leaves and bid farewell. Then not long after, Ash is hit by Barry again.

"Hey! What's the Big idea? I am going to fine you for bumping into me." Barry yells.

"You're the one that bumps into me." Ash retorts back, and then he realizes that the group is here.

Lucas asks, "So what are you doing here? Barry?"

"I am here for the Pokemon Ping Pong tournament of course." Barry says.

Ash and his friends all hear it and decides to join. When they are training, Ambipom shoots the ball so hard and thanks to a person named O, he catches it and tosses back to them. O is the Champion according to Barry, so Ash is willing to battle him.

After a series of battle, Ash and Ambipom are the ones that go to the final stage as they are battling against O, but the force causes Ash's paddle to break, but Ambipom decides to do it herself. Even though they still lose the game.

Later, Ash and Lillie are sitting anxiously outside of the Pokemon Center, they watch how O won the tournament and they hear the sound of the treatment.

"Don't worry, your Ambipom was just exhausted, there is no need to worry."

Ambipom happily steps out of the room to greet Ash and Lillie, Ash immediately apologizes for placing so much responsibility on her while he did nothing, and Ambipom forgives him.

"Your Ambipom is very good at Ping Pong." O comes and says to them. "I can offer to train her to be the most powerful Pokemon Ping Pong player."

This causes both of them to freeze, as Ambipom jumps around swinging her tails in joy, O leaves as he decides to let them think.

That night, they see Ambipom is training with ping pong ouotside, Lillie asks, "So Ash, what are we going to do?"

"If that is what Ambipom wants, then we can't force her..." Ash says.

The next morning, O prepares to leave just as the others arrive. Ash and Lillie ask Ambipom to decide, and Ambipom grabs the ping pong ball, which makes them a little sad. However, Ambipom then grabs the Poké Ball, and then Lillie's hat and finally Ash's and begins juggling them joyfully as she considers her options. With both of them's support, Ambipom hands them back the Poké Ball. Knowing she wants to play Pokémon Ping Pong, Ash and Lillie ask O to take good care of Ambipom. O promises and Ambipom joins O at his side.

Pikachu, Sylveon, Absol and Persian also wish their friend goodbye, and she gives them a thumbs up with her tail. "If you want your Ambipom back for some battles, the training center will be located at Vermillion City." O says to them as they nod. Then they bid farewell with Ambipom as she leaves with O.

* * *

**Ash won the fifth ribbon, but he has to part ways with Ambipom for a while. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the Snowpoint Battle as well as the rival battle with Paul.**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, Eevee, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Chimchar, Empoleon, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, Snover, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla,**** Ambipom**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	145. Sinnoh Part 25

Sinnoh Part 25

The way to Snowpoint City is getting colder and colder, so they all wear their winter clothes as they continue forward. They decide to send out Leafeon and Eevee to train with Pikachu and the others, and during the training, Eevee evolves and Lillie is the most excited of all.

"Glaceon!" Lillie hugs her, then Ash says, "Guess we have all the Sinnoh Ice types."

"You are right. Wow, I can't believe it." Lillie says.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.85 Glaceon: The Fresh Snow Pokemon: Ice Type. Evolved from Eevee by leveling up near an Icy Rock. ****By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.**

After the training is over, they meet up with Zoey, she says that Snowpoint City is her hometown.

"So they are your friends? Zoey?" They turn around and see a girl approach them. But much to her surprise, she says, "Oh my, it's sure been a while."

"Same to you, Candice." Lillie says as they greet each other. Zoey asks, "You know each other?"

Dawn and Lucas are confused, but Ash says, "Oh, Dawn, Lucas, this is Candice Aether, she is Lillie and Gladion, as well as Tox's cousin."

"And she is my childhood friend, never knew you are related." Zoey says.

"Does that mean you have become the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City as you promised?" Gladion asks her.

"Of course, I did get some help from Dad after all." Candice says. "I also become a school teacher as well, do you want to check it out?"

The others agree and they head towards her school. Ash and Lillie shares their experience and answer the quizzes. Team Rocket tries to interrupt and steal Pokemon, but Ash uses Snover, which evolves into Abomasnow to defeat them and blast them off.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.74 Abomasnow: The Frost Tree Pokemon: Grass and Ice Type. Evolved from Snover at LV:40. ****They appear when the snow flowers bloom. When the petals fall, they retreat to places unknown again.**

"That is a nice Abomasnow you have there." Candice says. "How about you two battle against me at the same time? I am looking forward to it tomorrow."

"Sure." Ash and Lillie say in agreement.

The next day, Ash and Lillie are standing at one field while Candice stands at the another. Zoey also comes and watches the battle.

"So they are having tag battles?" Zoey asks.

"They often do that since they share their Pokemon." Tox replies.

"Wow, this is the first time I am hearing that two trainers share Pokemon." Zoey says.

Candice says, "You don't mind if I use Mega evolution, right?"

"What makes a Ketchum or Aether if one didn't use Mega Evolution." Ash jokes, "But jokes aside, we will like to have a tougher challenge."

Candice sends out Sneasel and Snover first. Ash sends out Steelix and Lillie sends out Bastiodon. Sneasel has advantage at an Ice field and do some damage to the Steel Types. And Snover also proves well by knocking out Steelix with some powerful Ice Types even Steelix binds him. Ash then sends out Chimchar. Bastiodon defeats Sneasel with Rock Climb and then Chimchar also defeats Snover with a powerful Flamethrower.

Candice sends out Medicham and Abomasnow next.

"Her Abomasnow is something that should watch out." Zoey says.

"How come?" Dawn asks.

"Now, Abomasnow, mega evolve!" Candice yells as Ash and Lillie starts to get worry. Bastiodon gets defeat by a Focus Punch and a Wood Hammer. Lillie says, "Ash, you don't mind lending me him, right?"

Ash sees through her mind and says, "Sure." He passes the Pokeball to Lillie.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Lillie calls out him and mega evolves him. Then they decides to focus on one Pokemon, Ash face Abomasnow with Chimchar while Lillie face Medicham with Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario and Medicham are having close combat fight, but then Medicham loses with a Bone Rush. At the same time, Chimchar uses the ice Abomasnow breaks to hop on it, thinking it like surfing to make Abomasnow confused. Ash tells Chimchar to finish it with Flame Wheel. Chimchar charges forward quickly and hits Abomasnow's chest dead center. It continues to spin forward as Abomasnow goes flying backwards, its feet sliding across the field. Abomasnow regains its footing and grabs the Flame Wheel, creating a huge steam cloud. Through the steam, Chimchar sees Abomasnow and prepares for another attack... but there's no need as Abomasnow has been knocked out. When the steam clears, Abomasnow tips forward and hits the ground.

"Medicham and Abomasnow is unable to battle, Chimchar and Lucario wins, which means the battle goes to Ash and Lillie!"

Ash and Lillie cheer with their Pokemon, Zoey says, "Wow, they are really strong."

"Sure is. Especially the Chimchar, he beats the Abomasnow no problem." Verity says.

* * *

Back outside, Ash and Lillie are awarded the Icicle Badge. Then Lillie also gets an Abomasnowite. Suddenly, Paul comes and asks for a gym battle, but Candice says that she just battles Ash and decides to rest for now. When Ash asks how many badges he has, he just ignores them.

"Who is he?" Zoey asks Dawn.

"He is Paul, well he can say is Ash and Lillie's rival, but his training methods are a little…"

Tox and Dawn explains everything to her, she can't believe he released Ash's Chimchar because it is weak. Ash and Lillie tries to talk to Paul again, but Paul only says that they are fools. Causing Zoey to get angry and yells at him. But Paul ignores them and walks away.

In the next day, Reggie comes to greet Paul, and Ash and the group also go to greet him. After hearing how they get seven badges, he says, "Nice done, you two, it seems like Paul is going to have great rivals."

"Whatever." Paul says uninterested.

"Wow, he is also cold to his brother as well..." Zoey mutters.

Just then, the ground is shaking and they look up, they see the Battle Pyramid flying over them.

"It is the Battle Pyramid!" Ash says in excitement.

Reggie is surprised that Ash knows that, he asks, "You know about it?"

"Of course. I challenged Brandon to a full 6 on 6 battle and won." Ash says.

"What, you beat it?" Paul says in shock, he can't believe he beat Brandon.

"Of course, and even Brandon himself is very impressed of him as well." Scott then arrives with his SUV. "Hello to you again."

"Scott? You are here as well?" Reggie is surprised to see an old friend, but Ash says, "So Scott, what is Brandon doing here?"

"You'll know once we meet him, let's go." But since none of them want to ride his SUV, so they decide to ride in Reggie's van to follow the group.

"So Ash, you have completed the Battle Frontier in Kanto?" Reggie asks.

"Yes. I got all seven of them. They sure are tough, consider that I had faced Legendaries in two of the facilities.

"I remember that you have challenged the Battle Frontier, too. But I didn't see your Pyramid Symbol." Lillie says as she remembers the last time when they are at his house.

"Yes, and it was the day I realized that I have a lot more to learn." Reggie suddenly turns serious.

They arrive at the Battle Pyramid, Brandon sees Ash and greets him.

"Nice to see you again, Ash. I heard that you are challenging the Sinnoh one, too."

"Yeah. I just need to battle the Battle Tower and I will be finishing the Battle Frontier of the Sinnoh Region." Ash replies.

Brandon also notices Reggie and Paul, Paul says that he wants to challenge him.

"So Brandon, why are you here?" Lillie asks.

Scott says, "Brandon is going to transfer Battle Pyramid into Sinnoh Battle Frontier. And he is here to investigate the Snowpoint Temple."

"Really? Does that mean I need to battle you again in order to complete the Sinnoh one?"

"You already beat me, there is no need to do that." Brandon says.

Brandon then introduce the temple maiden, Maria, then he agrees to battle Paul.

Paul asks for a full battle without substitutions, then Reggie tells the gang, including Zoey and Candice about everything.

Reggie recalls the match, he had defeated the other six Frontier Brains and defeating Brandon would allow him to become a Frontier Brain candidate. Paul has just started his Pokémon journey with Turtwig and took time out from his first journey through Sinnoh to travel to Kanto in order to watch Reggie's battle. Despite his best efforts, Brandon defeated Reggie without losing a Pokémon. Paul and his Turtwig were both shocked that Reggie lost to Brandon and was unable to defeat any of his Pokémon. Brandon harshly tells Reggie that while it was an enjoyable battle, there was nothing special or unique about Reggie's battle style, and Brandon finishes by asking Reggie where his inner strength is. Paul took these words to heart, vowing to find his inner strength with his Turtwig being just as determined as well.

"Yes, this is what happened when Reggie challenges." Scott says.

"I have also been asked the same question after I complete the maze. But then I have realized the answer, which makes me win against him." Ash says.

Faced with Brandon's Regirock, Paul swaps his Magmar out for Hariyama, but Regirock easily defeats Hariyama and then Electabuzz. Brandon sends in Registeel so Paul sends in Magmar, but Magmar isn't even making a dent on Registeel. Paul switches in Nidoking instead, and Registeel scores an easy win.

Paul is quickly losing his cool; once Brandon's Regice wipes the floor with Paul's Lairon and then paralyzes Paul's Ursaring, Paul gives up and lets Brandon's Regirock knock his Ursaring out. Magmar is all Paul has left, but Regirock easily defeats Magmar too.

"Wow, a complete loss…" Ash says.

Brandon says, "You and your Pokemon fought well, but is that your true battle? You have let your emotions betray you. I will battle you once again."

Paul bows to him and tries to leave. Reggie asks, "Ash, how about you and Paul have a full battle at the Lake Acuity?"

"Sure, I am okay with that." Ash says. Paul just gives a whatever look and leaves.

* * *

Suddenly, they get a report that Hunter E is targeting the Snowpoint Temple, Candice asks, "Hunter E? Who is she?"

"She is Elena from the Dark Dimension." Emily says causing her to get surprised. "No way...why is her family the ones that have darker versions?"

"I have no idea, but we need to stop them." Ash says.

Regigigas awakes from the slumbers and is angry at being awake, so he starts to destroy everything. Brandon takes out the Master Ball and tries to capture him, but E and her Durant comes and ties them up.

"So we meet again." E says, "I am not going to let you foil my plans again." Then she flies away to chase the Regigigas.

Brandon tries to call his 3 Golems to help, but they are being controlled by Regigigas and starts the destruction.

"What should we do now?" Dawn asks after they escaped with the help of Absol's Razor Wind.

"We should stop Regigigas now." Ash says as he tosses out his own Regigigas.

"Young boy, so you have a Regigigas, too?" Brandon asks.

"Yes. I got the 3 Golems, too. Thanks to them I know how to beat you." Ash replies.

"I see." Brandon says with interest.

Two Regigigas face each other and push at each other. Hunter E tries to catch him, but the 3 Golems and Brandon blocks the attack and turns into stones. E then retreats after hearing that the deal is cancelled. Ash also use Hidden Power to restore them.

After that, Brandon says that the reason he moves the pyramid from Kanto to Sinnoh is because he is asked to protect the temple with the 3 Golems. And Ash and his friends bid farewell to them.

* * *

While they are on the train heading to Lake Acuity, a man comes with a lot of lunchboxes, saying that he bought too much and asks Ash and his friends for help.

"What a minute…" Ash then takes out his mask. "Agent Looker?"

Looker then shushes him, then he greets them quietly.

"Nice to see you again, Ash, Lillie."

After introductions, Ash asks if he is here for Team Galactic, he nods and Ash and Lillie tells him about their encounters with the boss and how they steal the Orbs. When the train has arrived at the destination, Looker asks Ash and Lillie to contact him if they find more.

When they arrive at Lake Acuity, Ash and Paul have their full battle. Paul sends out Torterra first, while Ash sends out Gliscor. Gliscor tries to obscure its moves by kicking up dust, but the trick has no effect. Then Ash orders Gliscor to stay on the offense-and that overconfidence leads Gliscor straight into Torterra's attack! With Gliscor injured, Ash must switch in Staraptor. Torterra is tired too, but Paul keeps it in the battle just long enough to hit Staraptor with Stone Edge. But Torterra has defeated by Acrobatics. Next, Paul switches in Weavile, which has the speed to keep up with Staraptor. Even so, Staraptor still beats Weavile, and it's time for another round of changes: Paul chooses Electabuzz, Ash sends in Grotle.

To Ash's surprise, Electabuzz uses Light Screen and promptly switches out for Honchkrow. Grotle is itching to settle an old score with Honchkrow, but Honchkrow still has a type advantage and the protection of Light Screen. Honchkrow and Grotle are both knocked out when Grotle uses Double Edge.

Next is Pikachu versus Magmortar. Pikachu lands the first attack, only to be burned by Magmortar's Flame Body Ability. The longer the battle lasts, the worse it will be for Pikachu. Ash soon switches Pikachu out for Floatzel, Floatzel knocks out Magmortar with a Pursuit before Paul can switch out. Floatzel can use its type advantage against Magmortar. Even after Ursaring powers up with Bulk Up, Ash isn't worried; he's confident in Floatzel's fighting ability and countershield technique. Ash changes his mind after seeing Ursaring in action, but Floatzel wants to keep battling. Ash agrees, which is a mistake: Ursaring's next hit knocks Floatzel out of the match.

Staraptor is up next for Ash but when it gets into close combat with Ursaring, Ursaring hammers it to the ground. Paul switches to Electabuzz so Ash sends in Chimchar, but it's another decoy move: Electabuzz sets up Light Screen to protect Ursaring Thanks to Light Screen, Ursaring hasn't hurt from Chimchar's attacks, Ash sends out Gliscor, Ursaring simply uses Brutal Swing to defeat Gliscor. Pikachu volunteers to battle next. Although Pikachu's Static Ability paralyzes Ursaring, it uses the Guts Ability to power through the paralysis and smash Pikachu into Lake Acuity. Now Ash only has Chimchar left!

Ash's Chimchar is eager to show its stuff. After its Flamethrower knocks out Ursaring, Chimchar is so psyched that it evolves into Monferno and picks up a new move: Mach Punch! Paul brings in Electabuzz, who has the defensive moves to keep Monferno's attacks at bay. Monferno burns with the will to win, but it all comes down to Monferno's Mach Punch versus Electabuzz's Thunder Punch. When the smoke clears, both Pokemon faints, so the match is a draw.

"You finally grown stronger, but you are still pathetic." Paul says as he leaves with Reggie. Ash, who sees Monferno and his other 5 Pokemon are hurt badly, he thinks that he can't face them and runs away.

"Ash!" Everyone yells, Lillie says, "Tox, you go heal up Ash's Pokemon with Nurse Joy. I will go find him."

Tox nods as she leaves with Sylveon, Persian and Absol.

They find Ash lying on the ground and they are worried. Lillie asks, "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash says, "It is my fault, Pikachu and the others are badly injured…"

Lillie says, "Don't you blame yourself. It is true that Paul is ruthless, but they have give it their all, you should be happy with yourself."

"But…" Ash says.

"Don't you see. We often loses and hurts badly, but what makes us grow is that we learn from our mistakes." Lillie smiles.

"You are right. Paul is a strong opponent. I just have to win back again." Ash says.

Suddenly, they see a projection from the lake, Lillie says, "It is the 3rd one."

"Yeah. This is probably Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon… I think… he is also cheering me up…" Ash says.

"Your Pokemon will be happy to see you again, why don't you go find them?" Sylveon asks.

"Sure." Ash says as he stands up.

When they arrive, they see Team Rocket trying to steal his Pokemon, but thanks to his 6 Pokemon who just recovers, they are blasting off again.

Ash is tackled to the hug by his Pokemon, and then they vow to become much stronger. The others are also happy to see the Ash they know is back, and Ash also scans his new Monferno.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.5 Monferno: The Playful Pokemon: Fire and Fighting Type. Evolved from Chimchar at LV:14. ****It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance.**

* * *

**Ash has his full battle against Paul, and sorry if I condense the battles. And finally, the next chapter is going to be the Arceus movie. I have been waiting for so long to write this.**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Monferno, Empoleon, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Luxio, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, Aboma****s****now, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla,**** Ambipom**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Riolu, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	146. Sinnoh Part 26

Sinnoh Part 26

Ash and his friends are walking through the patch of long grass as they see a town in front of them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Dawn says.

"It sure is." Lucas says, but the others aren't that happy as they stay silent. "Michina Town..." Ash mutters as Lillie looks at her with worry.

Deciding to take the chance to relax, everyone sends out their Pokémon and make the most of the idyllic surroundings. As they are playing in the river, three watermelons float towards them. The gang looks forward to eating them when a boy and a girl come to claim the watermelons, as they belong to them but were washed away when they were left in the river to cool.

Everyone is disappointed, but the two of them make a deal as if they win the battle, they can have it. Ash and Dawn team up as they battle and win, in the end, they all eat the watermelons before heading to the ruins.

Lucas asks, "Ash? Guys? What's wrong? You didn't seem to be happy to be here..."

Verity says, "There is nothing, no need to worry."

But then, ripples start to emerge from another part of time and space, which causes a spatial distortion to open near the gang. Everyone hold on to themselves as Pikachu, Piplup and Persian is about to be sucked.

"Dia, can you help them?" They hear a voice as they turn around, Dia is in his Dialga form and then he comes to save them.

"Dia? What is he doing here?" Emily asks, "And who are those two?"

"I have no idea." Gladion says.

Dia saves Pikachu, Persian and Piplup from being sucked into the distortion, and after returning the Pokémon to their Trainers then uses Roar of Time to close it up.

Suddenly, another ripple starts to emerge from the river, and Giratina emerges from it.

"You are not going to escape this time!" Ash hears Gina's roar as she is attacking Dia. "You are still mad at that?" Dia says as he tries to dodge the attack.

"You bet I do! You almost made me lose my job just because I want you to clean up my distortion world! You are going to pay for that!"

As the two are still fighting, Verity says, "We need to stop them!"

"But how?" Lillie asks. The girl attempts to use her special ability to touch a Pokémon's heart to reach and calm Gina. However, Gina is so full of rage that her attempts fail and she is caught by her partner.

"Stop fighting, you two." Ash runs towards them with a yell as the two of them realize that Ash is here the whole time.

"Don't tell me today is the day." Dia gasps, "Gina, call Dad and Mom for now."

Gina glares at him and says, "Fine, but I am not going to forgive you yet." Then she returns back into the distortion world.

After that, Dia lands besides them and he introduces the two people as Sheena and Kevin.

"Sheena here has the ability to connect with a Pokemon's heart and communicate with them." Dia says as they are in awe of it.

Sheena looks at the Pikachu and the other Pokemon, "There was a legend, there are four creatures and a girl who once changed the course of the Michina Town's history."

"What does that mean?" Tox asks, Sheena says, "I am not sure about it, but maybe you should come with me."

Suddenly another distortion appears and the water spout traps Dialga and the distortion starts to drag it away. Suddenly, another portal appears, and from it emerges Palmo, he uses Spacial Rend to free him and close the distortion.

"Thank you for help each other." Sheena says to them, but Palmo says, "Dia, today is the day?"

"Yeah, I told Gina to find Dad and Mom." Dia says, "We should go find them as well."

The two nod as they leave, while Sheena and Kevin show everyone the Time-Space Axis, which they use to monitor disruptions in the space-time continuum.

"With this, we are able to see the events in Alamos Town and the glacier that was moving unusually." Sheena says, "As you can see, there are a lot of worlds. The human world, which is supported by Giratina's Reverse World, then the Temporal and Spatial Worlds inhabited by Dialga and Palkia. And there is the Arceus' world."

"Arceus' world..." Ash mutters.

"Recently, we found that Arceus is moving and it is about to approach this place, and he was also in presence in the battle of Dialga and Palkia in the Almos Town. And as a result of the battle, the Reverse World was damaged causing Giratina to be drawn into the conflict."

"Well, Gina doesn't like her place to be damaged by those two after all." Verity says with a little giggle.

"But according to the Axis, it is nearly time for Arceus to emerge and deliver its Judgement upon the World." Sheena says. "I assume you all know the legend, right?"

"Yes, Once the planet was in serious danger from being destroyed by meteorites. However several Arceus helped to destroy the meteorites, but one of them in the process lost the seventeen Life Plates that normally helped it defend against any possible attack." Tox says.

"His death appeared to be inevitable when a man named Damos helped Arceus retrieve the Plates and ensured its survival. At the time Michina Town was a desolate wasteland but Arceus, in gratitude at being saved, used five of its Plates to create the Jewel of Life which helped transform the wasteland into a paradise." Emily says.

"Arceus put its own life at risk to create the Jewel of Life, however, when the day came that Damos was supposed to return it he instead betrayed Arceus and attacked it." Gladion says.

"He believed that returning the Jewel of Life would doom Michina Town and cause it to return to its previous state." Verity says.

"And Arceus, he is filled with unspeakable fury at being betrayed by Damos after risking its life to help him, destroyed the shrine. But he was injured so he was forced to recover. It was known that after 1000 years, he would return and unleash its wrath upon the planet." Lillie says.

Ash just stay silent as he feels his rage building up. Dawn asks, "How do you know the story?"

"We have heard a lot of story from Cynthia back at the Summer Camp." Lillie says.

"Damos is my ancestor, and this is the Jewel of Life." As she shows them the orb, Ash knows that his rage can't be calmed down by himself, with the last of his mind, he gives all his Pokeballs to Lillie.

Dawn says, "Wow, it looks beautiful."

Tox says, "It sure is. What do you think, Ash?"

Ash feels a little calm, but then he becomes enraged and he picks it up, slams it into the floor, causing it to break apart.

"Ash, what are you doing?" The humans are surprised.

"Why did you break it? This is for Arceus!" Sheena says.

"The real Jewel of Life can't be broken just like that. That is a fake one and you just confirmed that I can't trust humans anymore." Ash roars in anger as he changes into his real form, causing the group to be surprised.

"Ash is Arceus himself?" Lucas asks. "You guys know the beginning?"

"We do, and that is what we are trying to avoid..." Lillie says.

"Prepare to face the Judgement!" Ash uses the Judgement, completely destroys the ruins. Dia and Palmo appears as they use Protect to protect the group. "Dia, Palmo!"

Dia says to Ash. "Ash, calm down, will you?"

"You don't know it, I have given them a chance to redeem themselves, but they try to return a fake Jewel. If you want to protect them, I will destroy you, too." Ash says as he attacks them with Judgement.

"You don't want to force us, Ash!" They try to use their attacks, but the Multitype ability causes the attack to be useless. Lillie says, "Pikachu, help them."

Pikachu fires the Thunderbolt, and Ash is hit. "What?"

"Right, Ash doesn't have his Earth Plate, maybe it will work." But Pikachu is being hit by the Aura Sphere as he is sent back.

Just then, Gina, Adam and Aurora also arrive at the scene and they also change into their forms and fight against Ash. "Now there are two more Arceus?" Lucas asks in surprise.

"That's uncle Adam and aunt Aurora, they are here to stop Ash..." Verity says with a little smile.

Once Aurora notices the group, she changes back into her form and asks, "You guys alright?"

"We are fine, but Ash..." Lillie says with worry.

Dia is then beaten as he lies on the ground, he also changes back into his human form and he says, "Mother, Ash said that the jewel is fake, which is why he is on a rampage."

"What? The Jewel is fake?" Aurora asks as she turns to Sheena and Kevin. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know it is a fake, please trust me." Sheena says with a little beg.

Aurora says, "Then maybe Damos really hid the real jewel so well that you didn't know where it is...but right now it is too late..." She turns to Dia and says, "We have no other choice, we need to send them back in time if we need to stop this mess."

"I could do that, but now that my energy is weak, I need Celebi's help." Dia says as Lillie sends the Pokemon out.

Aurora says, "Well, we can't let all of you go back in time, so Lillie, Dawn, Gladion and Sheena, can I trust you four to go back in time?"

The four of them nod as they are sent back in time. As for the others, they send out their Pokemon in order to fight against Ash.

"Even you are against me? How dare you!" Ash yells at his mother and his father as he tries to attack them. Adam says, "Ash, you have to snap out of it."

But Ash is too angry to hear his father's words, as he decides to attack them as well.

Lillie, Gladion, Dawn and Sheena arrive in the afternoon several hours prior to Damos's betrayal. A group of armed soldiers surrounds them, and the man in the toga appears with his Bronzong and has it use Hypnosis on everyone but Sheena.

"Now talk, who are you and what do you want?" The man asks.

"I am from the future, I am here to warn about the events which are going to happen."

The man catches interest and then takes her with him, as the Pokemon and the rest of the three are taking to the dungeon.

Lillie, Gladion and Dawn are thrown in a jail cell guarded by an old man and soon they are back to normal. "Hey, why are we locked up!" Dawn yells.

"It is no use." They hear a man says, "Marcus locked me up as well and there is no way of getting out."

"Wait, you must be Damos, right?" Lillie asks the man, who is surprised, "You know me?"

"We are from future which is 1000 years from now." Lillie says.

"The future?" Damos says in a confused tone. And Lillie shows him the truth by showing him the Pokeball, Damos starts to believe them.

"We come to the past is because we want to tell you about Arceus." Gladion says.

"Arceus? You mean Ash?" Damos asks as they gasp, "You know Ash?"

Damos explains that in the past, he was traveling through the wasteland that was Michina Town when he witnessed the destruction of the meteor by the Arceus named Ash, and found it when it was nearly killed by losing the Life Plates. After searching the area, he found one of the Life Plates and returned it to the Alpha Pokémon. As a result, Ash began to heal and all the other Life Plates were able to return to their owner, completely restoring his strength. Although Ash was healthy, the same couldn't be said for Michina Town. The land was barren and lifeless and it appeared that Damos and the other inhabitants wouldn't survive the coming winter. Ash, wishing to help the person that had helped it when it was near death, decided to grant Damos the use of its Plates. First it handed over the Plates that harnessed the power of Ground, Grass and Water then bound them together with the power of Electricity and then increased their powers with the force of the Dragon and formed the Jewel of Life. With the Jewel of Life, Michina Town was soon flourishing with life. Crops were plentiful and the entire area was a beautiful sight. Ash returned to visit and was happy to see Damos doing so much good, but explained that the Jewel of Life must be returned at the date of the next solar eclipse as its life was in danger while it was parted from any of its Life Plates. Damos then built a shrine to Michina Town's savior, and ends the story insisting that he has no intention of not returning the Jewel.

"That sounds really like Ash, it is the same one after all." Lillie gasps in surprise.

"So you also know Ash?" Damos asks.

"We know, and not to mention that Lillie here is going to be his girlfriend." Dawn says, causing her to blush. "Don't you dare tease me." Lillie says.

"But come to think about it..." Gladion says, "We got hypnotized by Marcus and his Bronzong, maybe Damos' betrayal was actually because he was controlled by Marcus..."

"What are you talking about?" Damos asks.

"In the future, you are going to betray Arceus by giving him a fake Jewel and you even asks Pokemon to hurt him." Lillie says.

"What are you talking about, I won't ever betray Arceus." He says sternly.

"But it is the truth, Ash is destroying the future." Gladion says.

"So you won't ever betray him, right?" Lillie asks.

"Of course not, Ash is my friend!" Damos says.

"Then maybe Marcus used the Hypnosis on you so that you would betray him." Lillie says. "That can be the reason."

"So you mean Marcus is the one who cause me to betray Arceus?" Damos asks.

"That does make sense." Gladion says, "We need to stop him."

Just in the nick of time, a Spiky-eared Pichu that Damos had previously befriended, through use of the same ability Sheena possesses, appears and gives him the jail cell's keys so they can escape, Pikachu, Piplup, Sylveon, Absol and Persian also arrive as Lillie hugs them.

"I am glad you are safe." Lillie says.

"Yeah, thanks to our ancestor." Pikachu says. "We are able to escape as well."

Just as they are out of the jail, they hear the big roar, "How could you betray me?!"

"Oh no, the betrayal has started." Lillie says.

"We need to find Marcus!" Damos says.

They see Ash is now trapped by the Silver Water as they finally reach Marcus.

"How do you get out of here?" Marcus asks.

"You don't need to know, now hand over the Jewel of Life!" Lillie says.

"If I return the Jewel, the world will become like the way it was! And I won't let it happen!"

Then they decide to fight back, as the waves causes Marcus to drop the Jewel, Lillie manages to recover it in the end. At the same time, Damos finds Sheena and they recognize each other.

"So you must be my descendant, Sheena, right? I have heard everything from your friends."

Sheena nods as they are almost being attacked by the Silver Water, but Gladion comes with his Riolu, who evolves into a Lucario after the battle and stops the water from getting to them.

Ash, meanwhile, is losing strength under the force of Marcus's attack, and without some of its Life Plates begins to die from the constant bombardment. Damos and Sheena combine their power and manage to touch the hearts of Damos' Pokémon, which are being controlled by the armor they wear.

"Now destroy the Armor!" Lillie and Dawn command their Pokemon as they destroy the armor.

"Pikachu, snatch that Jewel of Life!" Lillie says as Pikachu takes it with him.

"Now let's go." Lillie says as she and the two Pokemon rush towards Ash.

But then, with the Silver Water almost going to drown Arceus, the group from the future starts to become transparent.

"What is happening?" Gladion looks at his body.

"Our body is disappearing…" Sheena says.

Dawn is also shocked, but Marcus just smugly says, "Even if I fail, Arceus will still die, and the future you and your friends come from will cease to exist, which means you are not going to be exist as well."

Dawn is scared as she hugs Piplup tightly, as for Lillie and Ash's Pokemon, they quickly jumps down and finds Arceus. She says, "Ash, the Jewel of life, I have got it back to you."

But Ash has almost all his body covered in Silver Water, and Pikachu, Sylveon, Persian and Absol vanish. Lillie is now crying and says, "Please Ash, you say that we will be together, Is that all a lie?"

She kneels down as she knows that she is going to be gone forever, "I want you to know, even if I don't exist, I will always love you…" She says as her face is starting to disappear.

Damos manages to reach the last spark of life in Arceus' heart, giving it enough strength to reabsorb the Jewel and completely recover. With Marcus's plan thwarted, those who are about to disappear are restored to life.

"Ash!" Lillie says happily, but the area collapses, causing everyone to fall. But Ash saves everyone with his powers and he turns to Lillie, "Are you the one who saved me?"

Lillie says, "Yes. I am Lillie, I am from the 1000 years in the future, and these four are our Pokemon."

Ash then looks at them, then says, "Lillie, that is a nice name for a lady like you. Thank you for saving me."

"Not only me." She nods at her friends and Damos. "We all have saved you."

Damos says, "Ash, I am very sorry, my subordinate has tried to kill you and I couldn't stop him..."

Ash looks at him and says, "It is fine, I'll let you give him the judgement."

Evening has come as Ash is standing besides Lillie in his Pokemon form, he says, "So Lillie, you say that we will be meeting again, right?"

"Yes. And we will be together." She says.

"Please keep your promise, right now I am going to sleep. I hope things go like you said." Ash then flies away.

Sheeena says to Damos, "Now it is time for us to go back."

Damos says, "I see. I hope to see the wonderful future you have lived." Then he bids farewell to others.

Arriving back in the present day, it appears that things have become peaceful due to the changes in the past. However, this is not the case: Ash has defeated Dia, Palmo and Gina as they are lying on the ground, and Adam and Aurora are still fighting against Ash.

"You're back." Verity says as the group of five rush towards them.

"Why is Ash still fighting? I thought we changed the future." Gladion says.

"Don't tell me that all we have done is nothing..." Sheena says.

Lillie just rushes towards the three Arceus and she yells, "Stop it! Ash!"

Ash suddenly notices her and he starts to remember the past, he gasps, "Lillie..."

Just then, Ash stops attacking as he changes back into his human form, falling down from the sky. Not only that, the history is rewriting as Michina Town is going to be back to normal.

"Ash!" Lillie rushes towards Ash, who is lying down on the floor. Adam and Aurora also change back as Adam says, "Well done, you guys, it seems like you did it."

They nod as Ash is going to wake up. "Uh…." When Ash slowly sits up, Lillie immediately gives him a kiss, causing everyone to have their jaws dropped.

After the two separates, Ash says, "You keep your promise, from 1000 years ago…"

"Yes. I said I won't leave you. And it is not going to change because I love you so much."

They are surprised that Lillie manages to confess to Ash, Ash says, "Does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I guess so." Lillie says while both of them are blushing. Just then, Ash notices Adam, Aurora, Dia, Palmo and Gina are presence. He is sweating and he says, "Um...I am sorry..."

"It is fine, we know this will come." Aurora says as she gives him a hug. "I am glad you have Lillie by your side, or else what are we going to do with you..."

Ash lowers his head in shame, but the others just want Ash not to put it in his mind. Then they leave as Tox asks, "Wait, if you returned the Jewel of Life to Ash back in time, then why is Michina Town still flourishing?"

Ash says, "It is not only my powers that make Michina a beautiful town, Damos and the others also devoted their entire lives to make sure that Michina Town remains beautiful."

Also, Sheena finds a new monument upon which there is an engraving of Lillie, Dawn, Gladion and Sheena as well as a message of thanks from Damos himself. Sheena begins to cry, now finally knowing the full truth about the ancestor she was ashamed of.

"Now we should be going, since it is getting a little late." Ash says as they bid farewell to Kevin and Sheena. Emily asks, "Ash, what does it feel like when you have your plates back?"

"I don't need to worry about being hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt." He smirks at Pikachu, who groans at first then jumps to his shoulder. Lillie also uses her Pokedx to scan on Ash in secret.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.107 Arceus: The Alpha Pokemon: Normal Type. ****It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world.**

* * *

**Here is the movie chapter, and I really like this movie a lot. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Monferno, Empoleon, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Luxio, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, Aboma****s****now, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla,**** Ambipom**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Gloom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	147. Sinnoh Part 27

Sinnoh Part 27

Ash decides to train Dawn with the Lilypad Town Contest, but the problem happens as Mamoswine fails and the others are laughing at him. This causes him to run away as Ash scolds the Pokemon. Dawn goes to chase the Mamoswine as they are separated.

They meet a Pokemon Ranger named Verona, who told them that the forest is dangerous since there is a Tangrowth known for targeting large Pokemon. Ash and Lillie ask the ranger to put faith on them as they find the problem.

"Mamoswine, don't worry, I know they didn't mean to laugh at you. Why don't you come back so we can make it perfect?" Dawn asks as she is about to give him the Poffin.

Before Mamoswine can agree, it spots something deep in the forest and keeps staring continuously there. Suddenly a Tangrowth appears and begins to attack them. Mamoswine tries to defend itself with Ice Shard. However, Tangrowth makes use of its forest surrounds by swinging from branch to branch to evade and land attacks on its opponent. Finally, Tangrowth uses Absorb on Mamoswine and drains all of its power then leaves.

"Mamoswine, are you okay?" Dawn says in worry, but then she notices a Sitrus Berry. "A Sitrus Berry, here you go." Mamoswine eats it and then it regains health.

"Let's go find others." Dawn says, but Mamoswine wants to get its revenge on Tangrowth, causing Dawn to sigh as she follows him.

Back at Ash's group, they encounter the same Tangrowth and Ash says, "So this is the Tangrowth?"

But much to their surprise, Tangrowth charges at Ash and then uses the move Absorb. "Ash!" Everyone yells in worry and Ash falls down to the ground. Lillie is the first one to rush at Ash and she asks, "Are you okay? Ash?"

"I am fine." Ash says as he uses Recover. Then Gladion spots the Sitrus Berry and says, "Did that Tangrowth dropped it?"

Ash says, "I think the Tangrowth doesn't want the energy for itself, otherwise it will eat the berry instead. I think there is more to it." Ash says, and then they notice the trail and follow it.

Once night falls, Dawn finds herself lost in the forest along with Mamoswine. It sniffs Tangrowth's trail again and picks Dawn on its back then rapidly heading on Tangrowth's trail, where they meet other wild Grass-type Pokémon, a Bellsprout, a Cherrim, a Seedot and a Shroomish, which all proceed to stop them in their tracks. Cherrim hits them with Razor Leaf, Seedot with Bullet Seed and Bellsprout along with Shroomish both absorb Mamoswine's power. Afterwards Bellsprout offers it a Berry, but Mamoswine quickly recovers and charges ahead, scattering the Pokémon away. Mamoswine halts it advance at a giant tree, with Tangrowth and the other Grass types emerging from a tree hollow. Mamoswine insists on a rematch, stamping its foot in anger, though Tangrowth settles the situation with its words.

"Dawn!" Dawn turns around to see the group. Lucas asks, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Brother." Dawn says. Verona sees the tree and she says, "Wait, this tree, I know this tree is 1000 years old..."

"But it is split in half..." Verity says. "Did it have to do with the Thunderstorm that was happened a few days ago?"

Tangrowth proceeds to use Growth on the tree, making the group realize its intentions all along. Then, the other Pokémon follow it with the same move but realize that there isn't enough energy in them.

"So that is why you need to use Absorb. Tangrowth, if that's the case, will you let me help as well?" Ash offers, but before he can say anything, Team Rocket shows up in their vacuum machine, sucking up all the Grass Pokémon. Mamoswine tries using Take Down on it twice, but it doesn't work. Dawn orders Mamoswine to concentrate all its power on one point, and in doing so Mamoswine is revealed to know Hidden Power. Mamoswine unleashes its new move, easily defeating Team Rocket.

The next morning, Ash and Lillie offer their powers to the tree thanks to the move Recover and Heal Pulse, but eventually their PP is going lower until Mamoswine willingly lets Tangrowth use Absorb on it. Tangrowth rewards it with a Sitrus Berry and signals that it has enough energy to try to use Growth again. Verona finds a part of the tree still alive, and suggests they aim for it. So, once again, all the Grass Pokémon use Growth on the tree, and it is restored back to its original form.

"It finally finished." Ash and Lillie say in union as all the Grass Pokemon are happy. The Tangrowth thanks the group and he offers to join in their team, much to their surprise.

"But what about the forest and your friends?" Ash asks the Pokemon, but then they see how the other Grass Type Pokemon offers Tangrowth to go, Ash is happy about it and then he captures the Pokemon.

**Kanto Dex Entry No.114: Tangela: The Vine Pokemon: Grass Type. ****Its identity is obscured by masses of thick blue vines. The vines are said to never stop growing.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.79: Tangrowth: The Vine Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Tangela by learning Ancient Power. ****Its arms are made of plants that bind themselves to things. They grow back right away if cut.**

After that, Verity also finds a Sun Stone in the same forest and then she uses it to evolve her Gloom, making it a Bellossom. But then they spot a Pokemon hustle event, which turns out to be a fake made by Team Rocket. But they also meet a Criminal duo who tried to steal the Pokemon, but with the help of Ash and the others, they are arrested.

They are back at Mt. Coronet as they find two different Shellos. They find that they are both trapped in the river's current and Ash and Lillie dive down to save them. They find out that the pink one is not belong where they are and they decide to help it return its home, and the Blue one also wants to help out as well.

On their way, they are surrounded by Team Galactic, Saturn says, "It is you guys again...tie them all up."

Ash and his friends are now tied up so that they won't interfere. Gladion says, "Now what are they planning this time?"

"So they are the ones that gave us a lot of trouble." They see a scientist approaching them, and the scientist introduces himself as Charon.

"Ignore them, Charon, we need to continue our work." Saturn says.

Then, both Shellos begins cry, which irritates Charon who orders it to keep quiet. A grunt with his face obscured, none other than Looker in disguise, volunteers and yells meanly at Shellos so that Team Galactic could hear.

"Ash, you guys, listen to me." Ash and his friends realize that it is Looker. Ash asks, "Mother sent you here to spy?"

"Yes. Just act with me for now." Looker says as they nod.

Charon and Saturn immediately ask who he is and the grunt comes towards him, with Saturn suspicious of him. The grunt informs them that he was sent from headquarters to help the expedition. Charon is confused as to why that is, since they already have enough manpower for the job. The grunt reveals he came in a hurry and only knew about ruins in the expedition. Charon decides to bring him up to speed, revealing their mission is to find the gateway to the Spear Pillar hidden somewhere on Mt. Coronet. The grunt with the case opens it, revealing the Spear Key to all, as Charon continues to explain that it is the key to opening the gateway. Ash and friends are amazed and realize that soon Shellos got lost on the wrong side of the mountain because of Team Galactic's excavations. Saturn reminds Charon to be careful with the key, since their leader entrusted them with it. Charon said he doesn't really care about Team Galactic's intentions, so long as he does his part.

Charon orders the grunt get to work immediately. Unexpedly the grunt leaps backwards, freeing Ash and the others, and reveals his true identity as Looker of the International Police.

"So you were the spy sent by the International Police." Saturn says.

Then, Shellos runs off again, the group following. Saturn orders the grunts to capture Looker. With Spear Key now unguarded, Team Rocket takes the opportunity to steal it. Jessie sends out Seviper to use Haze, and uner the ocver of smoke they grab the Key. Charon orders them to identify themselves. Team Rocket begins their motto before Charon interrupts them, ordering the Key back. The trio are soon surrounded by Team Galactic's Golbat arsenal.

Shellos soon find themselves at a dead end and cry. Though Ash and the group calm it down, assuring it that they would return Shellos to its home. Meanwhile, Looker manages to defend himself against the Grunts. One of the Grunts finally detects a signal, and Charon's device confirms that there is a large space behind the rock wall. Saturn is relieved that the search might soon be over and sends out his Toxicroak to use Rock Smash to destroy the rocks. After a few jabs, some old ruins are revealed. Although Saturn is a bit skeptical, he takes the Spear Key back from Team Rocket and Toxicroak uses Dark Pulse to send Team Rocket blasting off.

A grunt opens the case to reveal the Spear Key inside, however nothing happens. Charon is only able to deduce that these ruins are not the gateway to the Spear Pillar. Saturn becomes irritated and, seeing there was no need to be there any longer, orders a retreat.

"You are not going to get away." Ash yells as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt while Absol fires Dark Pulse, respectively, but the Golbat use Protect and Team Galactic's escape was successful. Then, the place begins to flood due to Toxicroak's Rock Smash. Looker takes out an inflatable raft, allowing him and group to narrowly escape. But during the escape, Sylveon and Persian falls off and they are shocked.

"Sylveon! Persian!" Ash yells, and then the two Shellos also jump down and they start to glow, once they evolved they save the two Pokemon.

"Now they are Gastrodons." Dawn says.

After saving the Pokemon, they quickly go to the western side of the mountain. Looker leaves as he is going to report to Aurora about the situation while the Gastrodon find its herd. After using the Muddy Water from the flash flood to clog up the tunnels made by Team Galactic, the two Gastrodon decide to join Ash and Lillie's team.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.36 Shellos: The Sea Slug Pokemon: Water Type. ****Beware of pushing strongly on its squishy body, as it makes a mysterious purple fluid ooze out.**

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.37 Gastrodon: The Sea Slug Pokemon: Water and Ground Type. Evolved from Shellos at LV:30. Long ago, its entire back was shielded with a sturdy shell. There are traces of it left in its cells.**

* * *

**Now Ash is almost complete the Sinnoh Pokedex, the next chapter is going to be the Twinleaf Festival.**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Monferno, Empoleon, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Luxio, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Gastrodon x2, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, Aboma****s****now, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, Tangrowth, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla,**** Ambipom**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Bellossom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	148. Sinnoh Part 28

Sinnoh Part 28

"Look, that is the Twinleaf Town." Dawn says as the group are now back at the town for the Twinleaf Festival. As they walk together, Tox says, "This place sure has a quiet atmosphere."

"Yeah, it reminds me of Pallet Town and Otem Town." Ash says.

Both Dawn and Lucas lead to their house and they are surprised to see the big Mansion. A man is standing in front of the gate and he says, "Mistress Dawn, Master Lucas, welcome home."

Lucas says, "Sebastian, please inform our parents that we also bring some of our friends here."

"Sure." As the butler leaves, Ash says, "Wow, you even have your own butler as well."

"The Berlitz Family is also a powerful family in the Sinnoh Region, much like the Ketchums and the Aethers in the Sevestar Region and Kanto Region." Emily says.

Johanna and Professor Berlitz come to the hall to greet their two children, they also greet Ash and the others, with her Glameow and Umbreon in tow. Johanna greets Piplup as the Penguin Pokémon tries to greet Glameow, but gets the cold shoulder. He looks hurt, but tries again with Umbreon and gets the same response, to which Pikachu comforts him.

Dawn shows them her four ribbons, and they are proud of them, as for Ash, he is looking at pictures and he is surprised to see one. "Hey, that's my mom."

The others gather and Verity says, "You're right, that's Aunt Aurora. You know her? Ms. Berlitz?"

Johanna smiles and says, "She is my teacher, it is thanks to her that I am able to become a Top Coordinator."

"No way, I never knew about that..." Lillie gasps in surprise.

"If that's the case, Mother, can I challenge you to a Contest Battle?" Dawn asks, and before she agrees, Professor Berlitz stops them and says that they should eat first.

Ash offers to help Johanna with cooking, and she is amazed by how well he can cook. Glameow and Umbreon enjoy the Pokémon food Lillie prepared, which pleases her since they are picky eaters.

After lunch is finished, Ash goes to call his mother, who is in the Kanto Region, over the videophone. Aurora says, "So you are at Johanna's home, it sure has been a while since I see her."

"So you really know her? Mom?" Ash asks.

"Of course. She was my student, but I can tell that she might be surpassing me." Then Dawn and Johanna join in the conversation as the both adults are talking to each other. Before ending the call, Aurora says, "Well, Professor Oak, Eve and I are also coming to Twinleaf Town as well, since Professor Oak is asked to give a lecture."

"Really? We can hear Professor Oak's poem again?" Dawn says excitedly as she smiles, "Johanna, before I come here, feel free to scold Ash if needed, since he is a little rambunctious."

"Mom!" Ash yells in embarrassment, Johanna also gives a little giggle. Aurora then says, "Sorry about that, Ash. But I am glad that you are growing up and becoming more mature every day."

As for Lillie, she and Sylveon are tending the flowers, which also gets complimented by Professor Berlitz. After that, Johanna and Dawn decide to have their battle. They have a double battle and Dawn uses Piplup and Pachirisu against Glameow and Umbreon.

Dawn goes first with Whirlpool and Discharge, creating an electrified whirlpool. Johanna's Pokémon use Quick Attack to gracefully dodge, crossing each other's paths and creating an appeal before stopping in front of Johanna and launching a double Shadow Ball, destroying the Whirlpool and knocking Dawn's Pokémon down. Dawn's Pokémon get up as they invoke their first plan. Piplup fires Bubble Beam. Though Johanna's Pokémon dodge with a synchronized back flip, the attack creates a wall, masking Pachirisu until the last moment and hitting both with a spinning Super Fang.

Dawn celebrates the successful plan, but Johanna makes her pay for her premature celebration by using a double Attract, infatuating both of Dawn's Pokémon before hitting them with a double Swift Attack, knocking them out. Dawn is somewhat upset but accepts the defeat, comforting her Pokémon.

"That was great, Dawn. I am very impressed of your strategy and your bond with your Pokemon." Johanna says.

"Indeed, it also inspires a lot of us as well." Berlitz says. Glameow and Umbreon look pleased as Johanna hugs her daughter.

* * *

Ash and his friends are busily helping Johanna prepare for the upcoming Twinleaf Festival, and they notice Eve and Aurora coming to visit.

"Mom, you are here." Ash hugs his mother as she also greets the group. Emily asks Eve, "Where is Professor Oak? Why isn't he with you guys?"

Eve sighs and says, "Professor Oak is at the marsh, it will be better if you all come as well."

"But the marsh is full of quicksand, are you sure it is a good idea?" Verity asks.

But they all go there as they see Professor Oak being taken by a Quagsire, following by a Politoed. They use the help of Ash's Croagunk to lead the way. Suddenly he stops, but Piplup keeps walking and falls into quicksand again. Croagunk quickly throws him out of it.

Croagunk leads them to a cave, out of which comes Politoed followed by two Quagsire. Politoed challenges Croagunk into a battle, and in the end, with the evolution of Croagunk, it wins the battle.

"Now you're are a Toxicroak." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Sinnoh Dex Entry No.68 Toxicroak: The Toxic Mouth Pokemon: Poison and Fighting Type. Evolved from Croagunk at LV:37. ****It has a poison sac at its throat. When it croaks, the stored poison is churned for more potency.**

They walk into the cave to find Professor Oak with a Lombre and two other Quagsire. Professor Oak tells them that Politoed just wanted him to come to give Lombre the Water Stone to get him out of the depression. Professor Oak breaks off a small piece of the Water Stone and gives it to Lombre, which evolves it into Ludicolo and makes it happy again.

Just as they get back, they find that a fake Professor Oak and Eve are on the stage.

"Hey, that's not the real Professor Oak and Eve." Gladion says.

"Yeah, how dare you impose me?" Eve says in anger.

"Excuse me, you are the ones that impose me." The fake Eve retorts, but before things getting a little out of track, a young boy from the crowd walks up and says that the real Professor Oak and Eve would be able to help him with his Pokémon, and sends out a Tyranitar. The fake ones turn out to be Jessie and James as they are blasted by Tyranitar.

Eve says, "Professor, let me handle this." Professor Oak nods as she lets her do it. She then walks up to Tyranitar and pulls a thorn out of its foot, making it happy. Dawn says, "Wow, she is so brave in front of the Tyranitar."

"She is dreaming of becoming the Dark Type Trainer, and it is perfect for her to tame a Tyranitar." Delia says.

* * *

The group meet Barry on the way, he challenges Lillie to a battle and she accepts, but before they can battle, they see a Xatu as they follow it to a circus tent. They decide to try out what it is about and they find themselves smaller than Pikachu, Sylveon, Persian, Absol and Piplup. They are having an adventure that connects to their past.

After it is done, they are greeted by a man, who is finding Barry.

"Dad!" Barry says to his father. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the festival, Barry care to explain who your friends are?"

"Oh, everyone, meet my Dad, Palmer. He is also the Tower Tycoon at the Battle Tower, in other words, the frontier brain." Barry gloats.

"You are a Frontier Brain? That is perfect, I want to challenge you to a battle." Ash says.

"Hey, it is me who should battle Dad first." Barry retorts back as Palmer sighs, "Calm down, Barry. I have heard of Ash as Scott said highly about you. So how many prints do you have here?"

"I have four of them." Ash shows them the prints and he says, "And you are the final one that I need to face."

"You got four already? I am gonna fine you for not telling me!" Barry says.

"Stop fining people, Barry." Palmer sighs as the others and Aurora approach. "It sure is nice to see you again, Palmer."

"Hello, Aurora. I never knew you are here as well." Palmer says, and Barry is surprised to see the Kanto Champion in front of him as he wants her autograph. Aurora sweat drops and agrees.

After talking for a while, Palmer says, "Alright, Ash, since we have held a tournament for the Twinleaf Festival, I'll make it the challenge before facing me. If you win the tournament, I will battle you." Palmer says.

"Sure." Ash says with determination.

Barry and Dawn also wants to join in the tournament. So they also register. At the Battle Tower, Johanna also helps announce the battles. Many battles quickly pan on screen as the timeline jumps to the final match, with Ash and Barry going at it. Ultimately, Pikachu bests Empoleon as Ash wins the battle tournament, upsetting both Dawn and Barry.

As the final Frontier match gets underway, Johanna introduces Ash to the crowd, getting a good review. Palmer says, "You have completed the trials to face me, that is a good thing. So, I'd like you to show me. Show me the bond you've built with your Pokémon. Show me the skill you've acquired as a Trainer!"

"You bet I will." Ash says.

"Wow, I wonder how Ash and Palmer is going to battle…" Tox says.

"Maybe it will a be a surprise." They turn around and see Scott and Brandon coming.

"Scott? Brandon? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"We heard that Ash is challenging his last Frontier battle, so we come to see it."

"That young boy shouldn't get cocky like he was if he wants to win." Brandon says.

"But Dad is going to beat him!" Barry says.

Johanna announces that the battle will be one on one, Palmer sends out Cresselia, much to the audience's shock.

"Your dad has a legendary?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah. Ash can't beat him." Barry gloats.

"Maybe or maybe not." Lillie says.

Ash says, "I see you get a Creselia, but you know what, two can play a game. Go Darkrai!"

The audience also looks in awe at the sight of the nightmare Pokemon.

"Ash has a Darkrai?!" Barry says in shock.

"It seems the battle has become interesting." Professor Oak and Eve also come and watch the battle. Eve says, "And I am going to cheer Darkrai as well."

"You said that just because it is a Dark Type." Aurora says as Eve blushes in embarrassment.

Cresselia and Darkrai has clashes each other many times, but this time Ash finally let Darkrai puts her to sleep using Dark Void. Then using Nightmares to end Cresselia off.

"What an amazing battle, Ash has won against Palmer, the Tower Tycoon, please cheer for him!" Johanna says as the audience cheers.

"Ash won!" Lillie says.

"Even Dad lost, it is an exciting battle." Barry says.

"He really has grown up." Brandon says to Scott.

"Agree." Scott replies.

"Man, in my life I have seen the battle between the dream legendaries." Professor Oak says, while Aurora just smiles, "Indeed. Professor."

"Bravo! One day, I imagine my son will come challenge me just as you have. That's something I look forward to a great deal. You will become even more skilled the very same way your father did. Keep battling Trainers from around the world and keep growing greater in stature!" Palmer says as he gives Ash the final print he needs to enter the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Hall of Fame.

After the ceremony ends, Ash and Palmer are greeted by Scott and Brandon, and Ash is surprised to see them in present. "Wow, you two are here, too?" Ash asks.

"We have come to see the battle. And I say you did great." Scott says.

"Indeed. You have grown a lot since you challenge me." Brandon says.

Scott then registers Ash into the Hall of Frame and gives him a plague with 5 prints on it. After getting the award, Scott asks, "As the offer I offered you back in the Kanto Region, are you still considering it?"

"Well, my answer is the same one, besides, I still have Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival I have to take on." Ash says.

"I see. Don't hesitate to call me if you change your mind." Scott says.

Before they are bidding farewell, Palmer says, "By the way, you are challenging gyms, right? Ash? If that's the case, have you gone to the Sunyshore Gym yet?"

Ash says, "Uncle Volkner's Gym? I haven't gone there yet, I think we should go challenge him in order to shock him, right? Lillie?"

"You bet." Lillie says, then both Professor Oak, Aurora and Eve go back to Kanto as they bid farewell, while the others also bid farewell as they are heading towards the Lilypad Town for Dawn's fifth ribbon.

* * *

**Ash has finished the Battle Frontier, he also gets offered the chance but he turns down. The next chapter will be the Johto Festival and the return of some trainers in the past.**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Monferno, Empoleon, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Luxio, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Gastrodon x2, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, Aboma****s****now, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, Tangrowth, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla,**** Ambipom**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gible**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Bellossom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


	149. Sinnoh Part 29

Sinnoh Part 29

Ash and his friends arrive at a tall tower, Lillie asks, "Was there a tower before?"

"I don't think so. It probably is one of Team Rocket's schemes..." Ash says as they decide to check it out, and of course, they are trapped inside the cell.

"I knew it." Ash mutters as the Team Rocket celebrates at the capture of the 8 people. But what didn't know is that the cell bars are uplifted by a Togepi.

"A Togepi? What is it doing here?" Dawn asks in confusion.

"But it helps us by getting out of the cell and having the elevator ready." Emily says as they try to go in, but Ash and Lillie hesitate and he says, "Wait, it may be a trap."

But it is too late as the other six head inside and then they fall into the pit trap as they are sent back to the cell once more.

"It seems like this Togepi has the Prankster nature...:" Lillie says, but the Togepi starts to cry and she starts to hug it. Just then, Togepi runs away from the group, much to their confusion, and it is not long after that they see Team Rocket also fall into the cell as well.

"Looks like Togepi has got you this time." Verity laughs as the Rocket trio isn't happy. As Togepi arrives at the elevator, Jessie asks Yanmega to use Sonic Bim, but it uses Substitute to dodge the attack. Togepi reappears, seeming gentle as it opens the cell and lets them out, but then it shows an evil smile and Ash says, "Of course...This Togepi is not like the ones that we have seen back then..."

Meowth tries to attack with Fury Swipes, but Togepi uses Attract to stop Meowth. "So it is a female Pokemon..." Lillie says. But it also captures all the Pokemon except for Sylveon, due to the fact it is also a female. Then she takes the five Pokemon to the top and the control room.

The tower turns into the rocket and Togepi commands the group to the space. But Ash and the others break onto the room as he sends out Chansey, it uses Pound to snap everyone out of infatuation.

Chansey and Togepi squabble and fight as Pikachu points that a Rayquaza is approaching. "Not now, Rayquaza." Ash mutters, but it is too late, as it fires the Hyper Beam and the force sends the ship hurtling back towards the atmosphere. The ship jolts and snaps the Pokémon out of infatuation as the power goes out and the exterior of the ship starts to heat up from reentry.

While Chansey and Togepi continue to skirmish, James, having received a real rocket for his 10th birthday, takes control of the ship. The others also offer their assistance. As Meowth removes a panel to the emergency generators, James has Pikachu power them up with Thunderbolt and Lopunny to cool down the exterior nose cone by firing Ice Beam around the bridge. However one of the ship's maneuvering rockets explodes, making it unstable, leaving James clueless.

"We should use Grotle and Piplup use Energy Ball and Bubble Beam to stabilize the ship." Tox suggests and then they try to do it, causing an explosion to stabilize the ship. James deploys the parachute and the ship slowly floats downward. He sets the controls to auto-pilot when Togepi fires Flamethrower at Chansey and Chansey deflects it upward with Pound, incinerating the parachute and sending the ship into free fall. Just as they are about to crash boosters-first, Togepi uses Psychic to set the ship down gently for the last few meters.

After the rocket is now ruins, Togepi turns to Ash and says, "I want you to capture me, I want to settle a score with that Chansey."

Ash is sweat-dropping as he tosses the Pokeball to capture the Pokemon. Then he scans the Pokedex after capturing it.

**Johto Dex Entry No.24: Togepi: The Spike Ball Pokemon: Fairy Type. ****It is considered to be a symbol of good luck. Its shell is said to be filled with happiness.**

"I just can't believe that Togepi has a darker side." Dawn says.

"That Togepi must be an exception." Lucas says.

"Hey Ash, didn't Ethan also has a Togepi that is similar to ours?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah...maybe it should take some time for it to open up to us." Ash says with a small laugh.

* * *

On the way, they see a Marill on the street stuck. Ash and his friends save her. Then a girl comes to them as the Marill jumps to the girl.

"Thank goodness you're fine, Marill. I have been worried about you..." The girl says as she recalls her. Then she introduces herself to the group as Lyra as Ash and his friends make their introductions.

"Wait, you are Ash, the one who defeated Lance and become the Johto Champion? It will be great if you attend the Johto Festival." Lyra says.

"Johto Festival? Is that a thing?" Emily asks as she shows them around. They are amazed to see a lot of stands and Dawn says, "Wow, it reminds me of the Twinleaf Festival a few days ago."

"Yeah, my family and I have been helping out in a stand." Just as she is about to show them, they see a girl rushing towards them. "Lyra, where have you run off to? We are worried about you."

"Sorry, my Marill was missing until these guys found it." Lyra says.

"Wait a sec. Ash? Lillie. It sure has been a while." The girl says as she greets the two.

"You too, Kris. It sure is. How is Ethan and Silver?"

"They are also here as well, we can go meet them." Kris says.

"Wait, Kris? You know Ash and Lillie?" Lyra asks.

"Well, I did owe you some explanation, this is Kris, she is our traveling partner back in the Johto Region along with her brother Ethan." Lillie says.

"I thought that one is enough and both of you are here..." Then another red haired boy approaches, and Emily says, "Silver! Good to see you again."

Silver is surprised to see the group again, but he greets them and he asks, "So Ash, you are challenging the League?"

"Of course, I can't wait to beat Aunt Cynthia." Ash says.

"Just how many relatives do you have, Ash? I don't think I can count..." Dawn says.

"Well, there are more you can think." As they go to the stand, they also meet Ethan, who is also happy to meet the group as well. And finally, they meet a boy named Khoury, who also wants to be a Breeder.

"So how many badges and ribbons do you have Ash?" Kris asks as Ash shows them. "Seven badges and five ribbons, I can compete the Grand Festival."

"That's great. And congrats to you, Lillie. To challenge the gyms as well." Ethan says.

"Thanks." Lillie says.

Dawn and Lyra had a battle as an exhibition of Starter Pokemon, Dawn wins and gets an egg as a prize, but Team Rocket comes and steal the egg.

"Are you telling me those idiots are still following you?" Silver asks with a little annoyance.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Meowth yells.

"You three of course. You never learned and that is what idiots do." Ethan says with a smirk.

They chase them and even send them flying, then Dawn also gets her egg back.

"So wherever you go, they will always chase you?" Kris asks.

"Yeah. But I must say, Jessie is doing well in contests, too." Ash says.

"She should be a coordinator instead of working with my evil version father." Silver sighs. Dawn asks, "Wait, your father is the boss of Team Rocket?"

"The evil version, just like Uncle Cyrus." Lillie says as she nods. Then Dawn's egg hatches into a Cyndaquil.

"Cool, a Cyndaquil!" Lyra says.

"Well, it kind of remind me of mine." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie agrees.

Then Lyra and Khoury asks Khoury's father that the four wants to see Dawn's contest battle, he agrees and let them go. Ethan and Kris also told them about how Ash and Lillie are and they can learn a lot by traveling with them. After that, they bid farewell to the others as they continue forward.

* * *

On the way, they find Marill missing again, they go inside the Valley Windworks to find her, but thanks to Team Rocket who tries to steal the electricity, they are trapped. But Pikachu saves the day by restoring the electricity and send Team Rocket flying. At the same time, Emily spots a Drifloon and she captures it so as to have a Ghost Type in her team.

And then in Mt. Shady, they learn that a Gible is wrecking havoc, so both Ash and Khoury are determined to find the Gible and capture it. With the help of Emily's Gible, who evolves into a Gabite after helping Khoury battling against the prankster, Khoury is the one that captures the Gible in the end with his Totodile."

* * *

They finally arrive at Lilypad Town, they all go to the backstage and meet Jessilina, who turns out to be James in disguise.

The first round commences, and in a quick set of moves, Dawn's Piplup uses Whirlpool and then Bide to leave a dazzling impression on the minds of the Contest Judges. "Jessilina" uses Meowth and Fury Swipes to make delicious ramen for the judges, and they are quite impressed with the showmanship and flavor of the meal.

"So this is the contest…" Khoury says.

"Yes, it is interesting to watch." Tox says.

But this time when Dawn faces Jessilina, Dawn's Mamoswine is blinded by anger and doesn't listen to Dawn, therefore she loses.

"What a shame… She can win if Mamoswine listens to her." Lyra says.

"All things can happen." Lillie says.

After comforting Dawn, the Johto group are puzzled at her no worry attitute.

They head off to Lilypad Ruins, Lyra and Khoury wants to battle Ash and Lillie. So Ash and Lillie agrees to have a tag battle.

"Since you guys are from Johto, how about we use the ones we meet in Johto. Meganium! I choose you!"

"Espeon, you too!" Lillie sends out the Pokemon as well.

Lyra and Khoury are a little nervous of battling high skilled Pokemon, but they still send out Chikorita and Totodile. In the middle of the battle, Totodile evolves into Croconaw. But Ash and Lillie still defeat them.

Lyra and Khoury are now heading back to Johto to continue their Johto Gym challenge, Ash suggests them to battle Lillie's uncle Morty and they agree to check it out, then they bid farewell in the end.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and the next one is going to be Team Galactic. I hope you like it.**

**Butterfree x2, ****Pikachu, Persian, Chansey, ****Lapras x2, ****Mewtwo, ****Mew, ****Meganium, Togepi, Espeon, Steelix, Ho-Oh, ****Celebi, Sceptile, ****Gardevoir, ****Milotic, Absol, ****Latias, Latios, Grotle, Monferno, Empoleon, Staraptor, Bibarel, Kricketune, Luxio, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Wormadam, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Cherrim, Gastrodon x2, Drifloon, Lopunny, Mismagius, ****Honchkrow, Skuntank, Bronzong, ****Chatot, Spiritomb, Lucario x2, Hippowdon, ****Drapion, Croagunk, Carnivine, Lumineon, Aboma****s****now, ****Weavile, Magnezone, ****Lickilicky, ****Rhyperior, Tangrowth, ****Electivire, Magmortar, ****Yanmega, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gliscor, ****Mamoswine, ****Porygon-Z, ****Gallade, Probopass, Dusknoir, Froslass x2, Rotom, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, ****Sylveon**

**In Home:**

**Venusaur, ****Blastoise, ****Beedrill, ****Pidgeot, ****Raticate, Fearow, Arbok, ****Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, ****Wigglytuff,**** Vileplume, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Golduck, Primeape, ****Arcanine, ****Poliwrath, Alakazam, ****Machamp, Victreebel, Tentacruel, Golem, Rapidash, Slowbro, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, ****Dewgong, ****Muk, Cloyster, Gengar, ****Hypno, Kingler, Electrode, ****Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Weezing, Kangaskhan, ****Seaking, Starmie, Mr. Mime, ****Jynx, Pinsir, Tauros, Gyarados, ****Ditto, ****Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, ****Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Furret, Noctowl, Ledian, Ariados, ****Crobat, ****Lanturn, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, ****Azumarill, ****Sudowoodo, Politoed, Jumpluff, Sunflora, ****Umbreon, Slowking, Unown x28, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Forretress, ****Granbull, ****Qwilfish, ****Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Ursaring, Magcargo, Corsola, Octillery, Delibird, ****Mantine, ****Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, ****Donphan, ****Stantler, Smeargle, Hitmontop, Miltank, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Lugia, ****Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Beautifly, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Swellow, Pelipper, ****Masquerain, Breloom, ****Slaking, ****Ninjask, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Swalot, Shapedo, Wailord, Camerrput, Torkoal, Spinda, Flygon, Cacturne, Altaria, Zangoose, Seviper, Lunatone, Solrock, Whiscash, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, ****Castform, Banette, ****Tropius, ****Chimecho, ****Glalie, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Salamence, ****Metagross, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, ****Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, **

**In training: Charizard, Charla,**** Ambipom**

**Dawn's Current Team:**

**Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Cherrim, Piloswine**

**Tox's Current Team:**

**Dragalge, Toxicroak**

**Gladion's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Umbreon**

**Emily's Current Team:**

**Eevee, Gabite, Drifloon**

**Verity's Current Team:**

**Prinplup, Bellossom, Shieldon**

**Lucas's Current Team:**

**Torterra, Munchlax, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Mamoswine.**


End file.
